Pokémon Sol y Luna: La leyenda del héroe
by Ember29
Summary: Ash es un trotamundos, pero debido a su reciente derrota en la liga de Kalos él ha dejado de lado los viajes para dedicarse al entrenamiento en su pueblo natal. Sorpresa la suya al enterarse que el Profesor Oak necesita que él haga un encargo en la lejana región de Alola, al llegar a este lugar conocerá a una chica que marcará su destino, para siempre. ¡Únanse a Ash en su travesía!
1. El viaje comienza

Pueblo Paleta es un lugar hermoso, completamente verde con un pasto que por las mañanas desprende el más bello aroma y árboles fuertes y majestuosos. La pureza de su aire lo hace un lugar ideal para vivir y envejecer tranquilamente, la simpatía y amabilidad de sus habitantes es fuera de este mundo, en este pequeño pueblo nació el hombre que se convertiría en un héroe recordado por la eternidad.

Lunes por la mañana, el sol acababa de salir por el horizonte y los Dodrios lo anunciaban con su canto, los Pidgeys comenzaban a volar y los Ratattas a salir de sus madrigueras.  
En una casa de este pequeño pueblo el despertador sonaba con intensidad, señalando así que un joven entrenador debía salir del mundo de Cresselia, marcando también, el inicio de un nuevo y bello día.

A pesar de la insistencia del despertador, el joven no daba señales de despertar, por lo que un pequeño ratón amarillo recientemente despertado con cola en forma de rayo, no tuvo más opción que liberar una potente descarga eléctrica hacía su entrenador, como era costumbre los resultados fueron inmediatos.

Un fuerte grito se escuchó por toda la casa.

—Parece que al fin ha despertado—Dijo una bella mujer de cabello y ojos marrones mientras preparaba el desayuno.

El chico yacía tirado en el suelo, justo al lado de su cama con la piel chamuscada mientras pequeñas chispas salían de su cuerpo y unas pequeñas lagrimas asomaban de su ojos marrones claros, a pesar de todo el tiempo que había pasado con el pequeño roedor aún no se acostumbraba del todo a sus fuertes descargas eléctricas.

—G-gracias p-p-por despertarme am-amigo —Tartamudeaba el chico mientras se reincorporaba.

"Pika pi" era la respuesta del ratoncito, que en su lenguaje se traduciría como "De nada".

Una vez totalmente recuperado y vestido para iniciar el nuevo día, el joven salió energéticamente de su cuarto, bajó las escaleras para así poder llegar a la cocina de su hogar, donde se encontraba su madre que terminaba de preparar el desayuno.

—Buen día, Ash—Saludó la madre al chico con una sonrisa en la cara, terminando de colocar los benditos alimentos en la mesa.

—Buenos días, Mamá—Devolvió el saludo Ash mientras se sentaba preparado para comer el desayuno, que consistía en una generosa cantidad de panqueques acompañados de huevos y tocino, un cliché, sí, pero eso no quitaba que se vieran deliciosos…

Con una gran velocidad, Ash se zampaba cada panqueque que tenía en el plato, uno tras otro, siguiendo con los huevos y por ultimo con el tocino, finalizando el glorioso desayuno con un gran trago a su vaso de agua, puesto recientemente por su querida madre, quien apenas comenzaba a desayunar.

Dejando de lado su plato, el joven de Kanto se paró rápidamente de su asiento, mientras su amigo amarillo se subía a su hombro y dijo con rapidez:

—¡Ya me voy!—

Para después correr hacía la puerta, abrirla y posteriormente cerrarla de golpe, dando inicio así a su entrenamiento diario. Su objetivo, el laboratorio del profesor Oak, donde se encontraban todos sus Pokémon.

—Este niño, siempre tan inquieto—Dijo para sí misma la señora Ketchum con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.—Lo dejo en sus manos, profesor…

El laboratorio del profesor Oak, objetivo de nuestro protagonista, se encuentra en lo alto de una colina de este hermoso pueblo y cuenta con un gran patio donde cuida a los Pokémon de los entrenadores. El famoso Samuel Oak, dueño de este lugar, además de su tarea como investigador también se encarga de entregarles a los jóvenes de la región de Kanto su Pokémon inicial, entre los que se encuentran Bulbasaur de tipo planta, Charmander de tipo fuego y Squirtle de tipo agua. Ash no había recibido ninguno de estos 3, en su lugar obtuvo a un terco Pikachu del tipo eléctrico que con el pasar del tiempo, se convirtió en su inseparable amigo.

La brisa matutina del pueblo meneaba los alborotados cabellos azabaches del chico, que corría a toda velocidad, saludando a cada persona que veía por el camino con gran entusiasmo y felicidad.

Terminando por fin su recorrido, Ash llegó al laboratorio donde toco la puerta y gritó con fuerza:

—"¡Profesor Oak!"

Esperó la respuesta del profesor… Esperó… Esperó… Y esperó…

—¡Profesor ¿Esta ahí?!—Gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

Al no obtener ningún tipo de respuesta, el entrenador se dio cuenta de que algo no estaba bien, decidió girar la perilla de la puerta del laboratorio que para su sorpresa, estaba abierta, lo cual lo hizo preocuparse aún más.

—Entremos amigo…—Le dijo Ash a Pikachu con seriedad.

—Pi…—Contestó el roedor, mientras comenzaba a generar pequeñas chispas de sus mofletes rojos y redondos, esperando lo peor.

El entrenador empujó con suavidad la puerta, tras entrar se quedó impactado por lo que vio. Todo el lugar era un desastre, papeles tirados por todo el piso; una de las computadoras completamente destruida; un estante derribado sobre un montón de fragmentos de vidrio que antes eran diversos objetos y por último; Poké Balls tiradas y esparcidas por el piso, algunas cerradas, otras abiertas y varias simplemente destruidas.

Decidido a no hacer ningún tipo de ruido, se colocó de puntillas y comenzó a caminar sigilosamente, evadiendo los trozos de cristal y las Poké Balls tiradas hasta que, después de unos metros, un fuerte y característico olor lo alcanzó, su Muk.

Al percatar el olor de su Pokémon, ya no le importó mucho hacer ruido y corrió rápidamente al lugar de donde provenía tan fétido aroma, llegando así, a la sala de comunicaciones/descanso donde se encontraban los teléfonos junto con unos cuantos muebles, entre los que estaban un sofá, una pequeña mesa y un televisor, roto. Tirado en el piso de dicha habitación, se encontraba el profesor Oak, con Muk a su lado que lo movía un poco cada cierto tiempo.

—¡Profesor!—Exclamó Ash asustado, dirigiéndose rápidamente hacía el hombre.

—¡Muk! ¡Muk!—La felicidad de Muk al ver a su entrenador era notoria, al fin un humano podría encargarse del problema.

—¿Qué pasó aquí, Muk?—Interrogó el azabache, agachándose para atender al profesor.

El Pokémon comenzó a hablar en su idioma, por lo que el entrenador no entendía mucho, sin embargo las palabras de Muk llamarón la atención de Pikachu que comenzó a hablar con el sobre lo sucedido. La conversación de las dos criaturas de bolsillo proseguía al tiempo en el que Ash movía ligeramente al profesor con la esperanza de que despertara, pero sin obtener ninguna respuesta. Una vez terminada la charla entre los dos Pokémon, Ash se dirigió a Pikachu rápidamente.

—¿Hubo algún tipo de asalto?—Preguntó el entrenador, recibiendo una respuesta negativa por parte de sus dos amigos.—¿Una disputa?—De nuevo la respuesta era negativa— Entonces… No queda de otra… Tendremos que preguntárselo directamente ¡Pikachu usa impactrueno en el profesor!—Ordenó.

Siguiendo las órdenes de su entrenador, el roedor electrocutaba fuertemente al hombre mayor, obteniendo un sonoro grito por parte de este. Afortunadamente, estaba vivo. Después de varios minutos de absoluto silencio y suspenso, el profesor comenzó a reincorporase.

—¡Profesor ¿Se encuentra bien?!—Dijo el chico con preocupación y alegría en su voz.

—Muchacho… eres tu…—Finalmente había respuesta por parte de Oak que había terminado de levantarse del suelo con ayuda de los Pokémon y el nativo de pueblo Paleta.

—¿Qué sucedió aquí, profesor?—Era hora de saber porque todo el lugar estaba patas arriba.

Samuel tomó asiento en el sofá y se sobó un poco la cabeza para después comenzar a hablar:

—Ha sido una semana muy difícil…—Dijo a secas.

—¿A qué se refiere con eso?—La curiosidad era evidente, él iba al laboratorio todos los días para entrenar, pero nunca había visto al profesor en mal estado.

—Veras muchacho… Hace unas semanas conseguí un huevo Pokémon, de una especie nativa de Kanto.

—¿Un huevo? ¿Cómo es que no sabía nada de el hasta ahora?

—No es realmente que no lo hayas visto, de hecho, pasaste a un lado suyo más de una vez, solo que tus ganas por entrenar no te hacían ver nada mas de eso, es normal que no hayas reparado en él—De verdad, ese chico era un despiste total cuando estaba emocionado…

—Ya veo... ¿Pero qué tiene que ver el huevo con todo esto?—Un destrozo de tales proporciones no podía ser causado por un ser que ni siquiera estaba vivo, aún.

—Ya lo veras...—El profesor se levantó del sofá y comenzó a caminar fuera de la habitación. —Sígueme.

Ash se apresuró a alcanzar al profesor, seguido por Muk y Pikachu, que se dirigía a su principal zona de investigación, un lugar lleno de maquinaria, notas, archivos, herramientas y muchas cosas científicas que el muchacho no tenía ni idea de para que servían.

Al llegar a dicho lugar el profesor se dirigió a lo que parecía ser una gran incubadora adornada con detalles naranjas y blancos, que abrió al pulsar un botón rojo. Dentro del artefacto se encontraba un huevo de tonalidades rojizas con espirales en la base que permanecía inmóvil, tenía un brillo único que hacía que pareciera que emitía luz propia.

—Wow… Es muy bonito…—Exclamó el entrenador con asombro.

—Puede que sea bonito pero es el huevo más inquieto que jamás haya visto—El profesor se dirigió hacía el huevo y lo tomo entre sus manos, este comenzó a moverse frenéticamente ante el tacto del hombre.

—¡Es increíble! Debe de agradarle mucho profesor, ¡mire como se mueve!—Los ojos del chico estaban que echaban chispas, no era para menos, ver a un huevo con tanta energía era un espectáculo maravilloso.

—Más bien diría que es lo contrario...—Estas palabras dejaron un poco descolocados a Ash y Pikachu.

—¿A qué se refiere?—Preguntó el entrenador mientras se acercaba al profesor.

—Sostenlo por mí—Acto seguido, Oak depositó el huevo en las manos del azabache, logrando con esto que el huevo dejará de moverse de forma violenta, siendo que ahora el movimiento era suave, como si estar en las manos de Ash fuera algo reconfortante.

El huevo comenzó a desprender una agradable y cálida sensación demostrando así su felicidad.

—Durante estos últimos días, debido a la ausencia de Tracey he estado tratando de cuidar del huevo, pero siempre que lo toco se pone realmente inquieto, esto empeoro los dos últimos días llegando al punto en el que se ponía a rodar por todo el laboratorio… Parece que realmente no le agrado.

—¿El laboratorio quedo así por obra del huevo?—La idea de que todo fuera culpa del huevo aún no le cuadraba del todo al entrenador Pokémon.

—No realmente… Verás, me quede haciendo unos pequeños trabajos muy entrada la noche, y me dio por ver el estado del huevo, cuando lo toque se puso como loco y comenzó a rodar por todo el lugar, era demasiado rápido para estos viejos huesos por lo que decidí pedir ayuda a algunos de tus Pokémon, logramos atrapar al huevo, pero en el proceso todo termino hecho un desastre y por el cansancio me termine quedando dormido…

La explicación del profesor solo hizo que una pequeña gota de sudor bajara por las cienes de Ash y Pikachu.  
Por otra parte el saber que un huevo podía decidir quién le agradaba y quien no simplemente por el tacto era sorprendente, demostrando así la desconocida naturaleza de varios Pokémon. Ese era un día lleno de sorpresas que aún tenía mucho que ofrecer.

—Parece que le agradas mucho a este chico... Decidido, eres el elegido para llevar a cabo esta misión—El profesor le dio la espalda al entrenador y comenzó a buscar algo en específico, mientras este asimilaba un poco lo que estaba escuchando.

—¿Misión? ¿De qué habla, profesor?

—Veras, tengo un primo que actualmente vive en la lejana región de Alola y quiero hacerle llegar ese huevo que tienes entre manos, pero como sabrás, no puedo despegarme del laboratorio dadas mis responsabilidades—Respondió el profesor mientras ponía una incubadora de tamaño normal en una mesa cercana, indicándole a un atónito Ash que colocara al huevo en dicho aparato—De todas formas te lo hubiera pedido tarde o temprano, así que muchacho, ¿estás dispuesto a tomar este encargo?—Finalizó con una gran sonrisa llena de seguridad dirigida hacía el entrenador.

El cerebro de Ash estaba sobre saturado, ¿Región de Alola? ¿Un primo? ¿Viajes? Demasiada información en poco tiempo no era bueno, así que dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

—Me rehúso

Una respuesta muy previsible sin duda alguna, ni Oak ni Pikachu se sorprendieron por lo dicho por el joven entrenador.

—¿Estás seguro de lo que dices, muchacho? Estamos hablando de una región que jamás has visitado, nuevos retos y Pokémon

—Realmente estoy muy agradecido de que me esté dando la oportunidad de llevar acabo tan importante tarea, pero recuerde que hice una promesa hace un año y no pienso romperla—Ash hablaba en serio, muy en serio y su rostro era una muestra de ello.

Al oír estas palabras la mente del profesor lo llevo al pasado, más exactamente a lo que había pasado hace un año, después del regreso del azabache de la región de Kalos, cuando escuchó lo que jamás creyó escuchar en su vida.

* * *

 _ **Hace un año...**_

— _Voy a dejar los viajes—Soltó de golpe un Ash de 16 años mientras introducía un tenedor en un gran plato de espagueti._

 _Los presentes en la cena de esa noche, es decir: Delia Ketchum, Samuel Oak, Gary Oak, Tracey, Mister Mime y Pikachu se quedaron helados al escuchar esta declaración, excepto este último._

— _Espera, ¿Escuche bien? ¿TU, vas a dejar de viajar?—La incredulidad en la voz del rival y amigo de la infancia de nuestro protagonista era notoria._

— _No será para siempre, claro está, tal vez unos dos o tres años como mínimo—Contestó mientras seguía comiendo._

— _¿Y qué harás en esos dos años?—Tracey había acompañado a Ash en su viaje por un tiempo y lo conocía de al menos cinco años, el tiempo suficiente para que el comportamiento del chico fuera increíblemente inusual._

— _Me quedaré en pueblo Paleta y entrenare con los Pokémon que tengo actualmente—Decir todo eso con tanta tranquilidad, era algo sobrenatural, más si hablamos de quien hablamos._

— _Hijo, ¿estás seguro de lo que dices?—Ni siquiera Delia que era su madre y lo conocía mejor que nadie se esperaba semejante decisión.—Desde que iniciaste tu viaje no te has quedado en el pueblo por más de un mes ni una sola vez, y ahora, quedarte aquí por más de dos años…_

— _Estoy completamente seguro de esto, mamá—Ash había dejado de comer para ver a todos los presentes— He estado viajando por más de 6 años y fue en mi último viaje cuando me di cuenta de que si aspiro a ser Maestro Pokémon debo volverme mucho más fuerte. A pesar de las posiciones que he logrado en las distintas ligas soy demasiado débil para entrar al mundo de la elite, es por eso que he decidido que me dedicare al más duro de los entrenamientos para llevar mi fuerza a otro nivel._

 _La mirada determinada y seria del entrenador de pueblo Paleta los dejaba ver la convicción y fuerza de sus ideales._

— _¿Tu sabías de todo esto Pikachu?—Si alguien sabía de las decisiones que tomaba su hijo respecto a sus Pokémon, ese era su mejor amigo e inicial, pensó Delia._

— _Pika—Respondió el ratón amarillo que se encontraba en el piso del comedor mientras movía la cabeza en señal de afirmación y se llevaba un pedazo de su comida Pokémon al hocico._

 _Se formó un silencio incomodo por unos segundos, el joven entrenador quería saber que opinaban sus seres queridos con respecto a su decisión, la tensión era tanta para el que sudor comenzó a bajar por su cara. Hasta que alguien rompió el silencio._

— _Si eso es lo que quieres, querido, por mi está perfecto. Te apoyare en cada decisión que tomes—Una dulce y amable sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Delia, el amor maternal es lo máximo._

— _No podemos hacer nada para cambiar tu opinión—Esta vez era Gary quien hablaba, haciendo notar con sus palabras que lo apoyaba completamente._

— _Esto es algo que te hará madurar como persona, Ash, si estuviéramos en contra de ello no podríamos llamarnos a nosotros mismos tus amigos—Tracey había hablado, solo faltaba una persona que no había abierto la boca ni una sola vez desde el inicio de esa conversación, el profesor Oak._

 _Todos miraban expectantes al profesor, esperando su respuesta. Cuando por fin abrió la boca todo se había vuelto más tenso._

— _Si Ash quiere esto de corazón, solo nos queda apoyarlo lo más que podamos—Dijo mientras se llevaba un trozo de carne que acababa de cortar a la boca._

 _Los ojos de Ash se iluminaron, contaba con el total apoyo de las personas cercanas a él._

— _Muchas gracias a todos…—Dijo mientras se limpiaba pequeñas lágrimas que amenazaban con salir y esbozaba una radiante sonrisa.—Les prometo que cuando vuelva a salir del pueblo seré tan fuerte como un campeón de una liga regional_

 _Con alegría, la cena continuó acompañada de risas y anécdotas de los presentes._

* * *

—Soy completamente consiente de tu decisión, muchacho. Pero tu promesa tiene una laguna—Las palabras de Oak tomaron desprevenidos tanto a Ash como a Pikachu.

—¿A qué se refiere con eso?—La curiosidad del chico era evidente.

—Dijiste que no saldrías del pueblo hasta que fueras tan fuerte como un campeón regional

—Eso dije, si…—Una pequeña gota de sudor frío resbaló por la cara del entrenador.

El profesor comenzó a quitarse la bata de laboratorio para posteriormente doblarla cuidadosamente, quedándose solamente con su camisa color rojo.

—Puede que me conozcas como el viejo profesor Oak, pero déjame recordarte que en mi época dorada no solo fui el campeón de la "Meseta Añil", si no que también me reconocieron como uno de los entrenadores más fuertes del mundo.—Ash nunca había visto al profesor con ese gesto tan serio, estaba totalmente impactado.—Resolvamos esto afuera, iré contra ti con todo mi poder.

Los ojos del azabache se abrieron de par en par, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta del momento en el que el profesor había salido de la habitación para poner rumbo a su patio. El cuerpo del joven entrenador se movió por sí mismo, estaba… muy emocionado.

El profesor caminó un poco, hasta llegar a su cuarto de comunicaciones/descanso y luego abrió la puerta que conectaba el interior del laboratorio con los terrenos donde se encontraban las creaturas de los diversos entrenadores de pueblo Paleta. Era como si los Pokémon de Ash supieran de la batalla que estaba a punto de librarse, ya que todos ellos se encontraban esperando a su entrenador y al profesor justo al frente de la salida/entrada, mirando con seguridad y determinación al hombre que se había ganado su respeto, esto solo hizo que Ash pudiera espabilar por fin.

—Charizard, Sceptile, Heracross, Snorlax, Krokodile e Infernape, tenemos una batalla que ganar—La mirada del joven Ketchum había cambiado completamente, se podría decir que estaba encendido.— Lo siento Pikachu, esta vez vamos en serio.

El roedor no puso queja alguna y simplemente bajó del hombro de su entrenador, dándole el relevo a sus seis compañeros anteriormente mencionados que se dirigían al lado del chico.  
El profesor al ver esto decidió que era hora de llamar a sus fieles amigos; con un sonoro silbido los arboles comenzaron a sacudirse fuertemente, el viento a soplar con intensidad y el agua del lago más cercano a alborotarse.  
Del bosque salieron tres Pokémon; un Venusaur; un Exeggutor y un fornido Tauros, del agua salieron otros dos; un Blastoise más pequeño de lo normal y un feroz Gyarados rojo distinto a todos los demás, mientras que del cielo cayó un enorme Charizard, de al menos 3 metros.

Una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Oak, al igual que Ash, estaba completamente emocionado por lo que se avecinaba, podía empezar a sentir la adrenalina en sus venas.

—Muy bien, muchacho ¡Has que recuerde la emoción de los combates!—Todo el equipo de Oak se puso en posición de combate, esperando a ver quién sería el primero en ir.

—¡No planeo contenerme ni un poco!—Los seis Pokémon de distintos lugares de origen rugieron ante las palabras de su amigo, no era una batalla que estuvieran dispuestos a perder.

—¡Snorlax/Tauros, a combatir!—Con un montón de Pokémon como testigo, el combate más emocionante para ambos entrenadores había iniciado, y solo uno podía ganar.

Los dos Pokémon del tipo normal se lanzaron el uno contra el otro con gran velocidad, uno cargando un puñetazo rodeado de un aura congelante, mientras que el otro atacaba usando su poderosa cornamenta mientras que un resplandor rosa salía de esta indicando que Cabezazo Zen estaba siendo usado, al momento de impactar ambos ataques un gran golpe se escuchó en todo pueblo Paleta…

El sol estaba terminando de ponerse, dándole una tonalidad naranja al cielo haciendo que se viera más hermoso de lo normal. En el patio del profesor nueve pokémon se encontraban debilitados con heridas por todo el cuerpo, mientras que otros tres se mantenían apenas en pie con una respiración agitada y varios golpes, moretones y raspones. Oak se encontraba tumbado en el pasto justo al lado de sus Pokémon, todos ellos inconscientes, debido al cansancio de la batalla que había durado horas enteras; mientras que Ash estaba recargado en un árbol completamente agotado con sudor por todo su cuerpo y la respiración entre cortada, al igual que el profesor.

—Esa… fue… la mejor… batalla que he tenido… nunca—Dijo Ash mientras se limpiaba el sudor del rostro, al tiempo que su Krokodile se desplomaba en el suelo debido a la intensidad de su combate.

—Digo lo… mismo…te has… hecho muy fuerte—Los ojos del profesor estaban cerrados, tanto esfuerzo no era bueno para su viejo cuerpo.—Hace mucho… que no… sentía… la adrenalina… de las batallas…

Todos los Pokémon que se encontraban reunidos para ver el impresionante combate que acababa de concluir miraban con sorpresa y admiración tanto a los entrenadores como a los Pokémon que habían hecho gala de toda su fuerza y técnicas. Pikachu y sus compañeros de batalla se acercaron a Ash para felicitarlo por su gran desempeño y por su victoria.

—¡Pika pi! ¡Pika pika! ¡Pikachu!—El roedor estaba emocionado y un tanto triste, definitivamente le hubiera gustado ser parte de ese duelo.

Todos los amigos de Ash se encontraban diciendo cosas en su respectivo idioma, unos adulando a su entrenador, otros molestos por no haber sido elegidos para el combate, pero en general, todos estaban felices porque al fin el chico había cumplido su promesa.

Pasaron varios minutos, los suficientes para que los monstruos de bolsillo debilitados despertaran y para que Charizard y Sceptile que estaban muy débiles recuperaran un poco su fuerza. El sol había desaparecido y la luna había llegado. Los entrenadores se reincorporaron para darle la mano a su rival en señal de respeto mutuo.

—Entonces, muchacho ¿Tomaras la misión?—Dijo Oak mientras terminaba de estrechar la mano del chico.

—Cuente con ello—Una sonrisa se formó en la cara del azabache, que contagió inmediatamente al profesor, provocando una sonora carcajada en ambos.

—¡¿Qué fue lo que pasó aquí?!—Tracey estaba incrédulo, se había ido por solo dos días a ciudad Celeste por un encargo del profesor y al regresar todo el lugar era un desastre.

—Oh, Tracey, bienvenido—Dijeron los entrenadores al unísono.

Por el horizonte se podía ver un avión que estaba a punto de aterrizar en la isla de Melemele ubicada en la región de Alola. El rostro de Ash y Pikachu estaba pegado a la ventana del transporte aéreo viendo con asombro el nuevo lugar al que llegarían, había pasado tanto tiempo desde que habían salido de su pueblo por última vez que ya ansiaban tocar suelo. El azabache retiró su rostro de la ventana y se recargó en su asiento, recordando lo previo a su actual situación.

* * *

— _Entonces, ¿Cuando me voy?—Preguntó Ash tras haber recibido un sermón junto al profesor por parte de Tracey sobre el orden y la limpieza._

— _Hace unos días compre tu boleto de avión, si todo sale bien despegaras mañana a primera hora.—Contestó Oak, poniendo rumbo al interior del laboratorio._

 _Al entrenador le había dado curiosidad lo dicho por el profesor, ¿cómo sabía con tanta seguridad que estaría dispuesto a viajar? La curiosidad no duro mucho._

 _Grata fue la sorpresa de Ash al ver a su madre sentada en el sofá del laboratorio bebiendo una pequeña taza de té._

— _¡Mamá! ¿Qué haces aquí?— La señora Ketchum dejó su taza de té en la mesa para posteriormente levantarse y caminar hacía su hijo, colocando sus manos sobre los hombros de este, dándose cuenta de lo mucho que había crecido al ser ahora más alto que ella._

— _Ya sabía que esto pasaría, después de todo el profesor y yo lo planeamos hace varios días—Contestó con su característica sonrisa.—Además de que su batalla fue muy ruidosa, todo el pueblo sabe de ella._

 _Esto hizo reír nerviosamente a Ash, para posteriormente girar la cabeza hacía el profesor que lo miraba con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro._

— _Déjame aclararte, muchacho, que nuestra batalla anterior fue completamente en serio, yo iba con la intención de ganar—Aclaró Oak mientras se ponía su bata de laboratorio._

— _Mamá... profesor...— No tenía palabras para describir lo que sentía en ese momento, sus figuras paternas habían ideado un plan para que por fin pudiera salir del pueblo... Sabiendo que las palabras no expresarían su gratitud, se limitó a decir:—Gracias..._

— _No tienes por qué darlas, hijo/muchacho._

— _Cierto, partirás mañana muy temprano, así que debemos irnos a casa, tienes que cenar, asearte y alistar tu equipaje, usted también profesor—No era una sugerencia, era una orden. Las madres son muy aterradoras._

 _Los dos hombres no podían decir nada para objetar eso, así que se limitaron a asentir mientras tragaban saliva._

— _Por cierto hijo, te compre esto hace un tiempo y creo que es hora de que lo tengas—Delia se retiró del lado de su hijo para ir tras el sofá en el que anteriormente estaba sentada, revelando una caja de cartón sellada con cinta adhesiva que entregó a Ash._

 _El chico se apresuró a abrir la caja con una idea de lo que podría ser, efectivamente, acertó. Dentro del trozo de cartón había una camisa azul de rayas horizontales blancas, una gorra roja con negro con detalles blancos, un pantalón corto de color marrón oscuro con rojo, unas deportivas azules con blanco y celeste y una mochila negra con celeste, para su sorpresa esta vez no había guantes incluidos en su vestimenta._

— _Es increíble, mamá... ¡Me encantan, muchas gracias!—Ash seguía observando con ilusión su indumentaria, al fin podría cambiar las ropas que había usado en Kalos._

— _No es nada, querido._

— _Bien, muchacho, te encargo la seguridad del huevo de ahora en adelante, no me decepciones—Oak puso la incubadora individual con el huevo dentro en las manos de Ash._

— _¡Daré mi mejor esfuerzo!_

 _Después de regresar a casa y dormir un par de horas, el azabache alisto su equipaje en su nueva mochila, aseguro el huevo y partió rápidamente al aeropuerto más cercano ubicado en Ciudad Plateada, desgraciadamente no le había dado tiempo de visitar a su gran amigo, Brock. Tras subir al avión se quedó dormido lo suficiente para recuperar el sueño perdido, comió y durmió de nuevo, para posteriormente llegar a la situación actual. La distancia entre Alola y Kanto sí que era grande._

* * *

— _Atención pasajeros, estamos a unos minutos de aterrizar, les recordamos que recojan su equipaje y agradecemos su preferencia a Aerolíneas Kanto_ —La voz de la azafata por el altavoz era lo que Ash quería escuchar, estaba tan cerca de una nueva aventura.

Tras aproximadamente ocho minutos, las llantas del avión tocaron suelo y una escalera fue colocada justo al lado de la puerta, evidentemente el primero en salir del avión fue el entrenador. Una parvada de pequeños pajaritos de color rojo con negro y blanco de largo pico acompañados de un solo Pokémon parecido a una cría de lechuza volaron por encima de la cabeza del entrenador, esto solo lo dejo más emocionado de lo que ya estaba, creaturas que nunca había visto antes, el viaje se puso interesante muy rápido.

Ash tomó todo el aire que pudo y gritó:

—¡HOLA, ALOLA! ¡ASH KETCHUM HA LLEGADO!

—¡PIKA PI!

* * *

 **Pues bueno, hasta aquí el primer capitulo de este mi primer fan fiction que espero les guste, poco a poco iré actualizándolo, ¡hasta la próxima!  
**

 **(Algunos detalles: No me vi en la necesidad de mencionarlo en el capitulo, pero varios de los Pokémon de Ash han evolucionado)**


	2. Su nombre es Lillie

**Bueno, pues hola. Les traigo un nuevo capitulo del Fic, espero les agrade y a continuación les haré una pequeña aclaración.**

 **En la historia usare nombres de ataques Pokémon tanto en Español Castellano como en Español Latino dependiendo de cual me guste mas, ya que hay nombres en Latino que suenan mejor que en Castellano y viceversa. Por cierto, les aconsejaría ver un mapa de Ciudad Hau** ** _'_** **oli mientras leen el capitulo. Ahora si, comencemos.**

* * *

En las afueras de la ciudad más grande de toda Alola, es decir Ciudad Hau'oli, se encuentra una pequeña cabaña al borde del Mar de Melemele. Dentro de esta cabaña se encuentra una chica de bellos ojos verdes y largo pelo rubio con un flequillo dividido en dos mechones a cada lado y dos grandes trenzas.

—Más despacio chicos, podrían atragantarse—Dijo mientras terminaba de servir la comida a cinco Pokémon hambrientos, entre ellos un Snubbull, un Poliwhirl y un Murkrow, acompañados de lo que parecía ser un pequeño perro color marrón con un collar y un oso diminuto de color rosa con blanco y marrón.

Terminando de servirle a los Pokémon terrestres, se dirigió hacia la pecera donde se encontraba un Corsola y tres Luvdisc, subió una pequeña escalera que se encontraba al costado de la pecera y llegó a la cima de esta, desde donde dejó caer el alimento para las criaturas acuáticas.

— _Cierto ¡Hoy es día de compra! ¿Cómo pude olvidarlo?_ —Pensó para sí misma.—¡Chicos, profesor, iré a comprar los víveres de la semana!—Anunció mientras bajaba la escalera y se colocaba su pamela blanca pastel en la cabeza, la cual daba un gran contraste con su largo vestido blanco acabado en falda así como con sus largas medias y zapatos blancos.

—¡Lillie, espera!—Se escuchó una voz masculina proveniente desde lo que parecía ser el sótano de la cabaña.

Ante dicho llamado, la joven de nombre Lillie se detuvo en seco, justo en frente de la puerta. Unos pasos se escucharon, era el "profesor" quien subía las escaleras que conectaban al primer piso con el sótano.

—¿Qué pasa, profesor?—Preguntó Lillie al ver que el profesor, un hombre de piel morena, alto y de aspecto fornido con el pelo largo y negro recogido en una cola baja además de (por qué no decirlo) una increíble perilla, había llegado al mismo piso en el que ella se encontraba.

—Necesito que vayas a recoger unas piezas que requiero para el nuevo proyecto, son traídas desde Ula-Ula así que debes ir al " _Embarcadero de Hau'oli_ "—El profesor sacó un pequeño papel del bolsillo de su bata de laboratorio y se lo dio a su ayudante.—Solo pídelas a nombre de Kukui y te las deberían de dar sin problemas, en caso de que se compliquen un poco las cosas, entrégales el recibo que tienes entre manos.

La rubia analizó un poco el recibo y en él se podía apreciar el nombre de los materiales que Kukui había comprado, la cantidad de estos y el precio, para después decir:

—Está bien, ¡regresaré pronto!—Tomó un bolso con forma de Poké ball que estaba colgado en un perchero, abrió la puerta y salió para hacer sus deberes del día.

El profesor se quedó viendo la puerta unos segundos para después dar media vuelta y comenzar a caminar.

—Pensar que ha pasado un año entero desde que te encontré tirada en la playa...—Dijo Kukui para sí mismo mientras se dirigía a su cocina.—¡Es hora de celebrar a nuestra ayudante favorita, chicos!

Todos los Pokémon a los que la rubia había alimentado gritaron con alegría, sumándose a ellos una creatura de aspecto gaseoso de tonalidades moradas.

—¡Nebulilla! ¿Lillie no te llevó con ella?—Preguntó sorprendido el hombre, a lo cual la masa gaseosa de nombre "Nebulilla" respondió negativamente.—Eso es muy inusual… ¿Algo le pasará? Nunca va a ningún lado sin ti—Volvió a cuestionarse a sí mismo con una mano en la barbilla.

Los Pokémon del laboratorio se reunieron alrededor de Kukui indicándole que se diera prisa para los preparativos de la fiesta, sacándolo así de su nube de pensamientos.

—Ya voy chicos, ya voy, no se apresuren—Contestó divertido.—Bueno, se lo preguntaré luego.

Y así, comenzó el inicio del fin.

* * *

El sol en Alola era más fuerte de lo que era en otros lugares, después de todo, el clima de la región era tropical por lo que la pamela de Lillie servía de maravilla para cubrirla de los fuertes rayos del sol… Tal vez por eso su piel era tan blanca.  
Tras salir de la cabaña del profesor, Lillie tomo rumbo hacia el norte, no sin antes rociarse repelente contra Pokémon, para evitar que la atacaran en la hierba alta, tras unos minutos de caminata llego a un lugar donde una casa nueva estaba siendo construida, Kukui le había dicho hace no mucho tiempo que una familia se mudaría de Kanto a Alola, muy posiblemente la obra en construcción era para la nueva familia.  
Restándole importancia a la casa en construcción, se dirigió al oeste pasando por enfrente del centro Pokémon, en la entrada de este estaba la enfermera Joy, una joven hermosa de cabello color rosado y traje de, como su titulo lo indica, enfermera, que saludó animadamente a la chica.

—¡Alola, Lillie!

—Ah, sí, ¡Alola, enfermera Joy!—La rubia devolvió el saludo, pero con un tono más bajo que el de la enfermera.

—¿Otro encargo del profesor Kukui?—Preguntó la enfermera mientras ponía las manos en la cadera.

—Si, además de que debo comprar los víveres de la semana, con todos los Pokémon del profesor la comida se acaba rápido—Respondió la ayudante.

—Ya veo… Entonces no te quito más tiempo, ten un buen día Lillie

—Gracias enfermera, tenga un buen día.

La chica iba a volver a ponerse en marcha hacía Ciudad Hau _'_ oli, pero el llamado de la enfermera la detuvo.

—¡Lillie! Una cosa más…

El gesto de la enfermera era serio, lo cual hizo que la chica se preocupara un poco.

—He escuchado rumores, dicen que el " _Team Skull_ " está rondando por Melemele…

—¿¡El " _Team Skull_ "?!—Esas no eran buenas noticias, definitivamente no lo eran.

El " _Team Skull_ " era una banda de criminales buenos para nada que se dedicaban a aterrorizar a la gente haya donde fueran, no eran un gran problema para los entrenadores experimentados, pero para civiles normales como Lillie, eran una pesadilla.

—Ten mucho cuidado, Lillie—Dijo Joy ahora con un gesto preocupado.

—Lo tendré, enfermera… Muchas gracias por el dato—Agradeció mientras una pequeña gota de sudor frío resbalaba por su rostro.

Lillie siguió su camino por el oeste con la preocupación a flor de piel, ¿y si se los encontraba? ¿si le hacían algo malo? No quería ni imaginárselo. Era tal su preocupación que no se dio cuenta cuando pasó por enfrente de la " _Escuela de entrenadores_ ", un lugar donde jóvenes y adultos se reunían para aprender sobre los Pokémon, que por cierto, estaba a cargo del primo del conocido Samuel Oak, Samson Oak.

La rubia continuó caminando, y caminando, tal vez por una hora hasta que al mirar a su alrededor, vio los numerosos edificios y la playa que caracterizaban Ciudad Hau'oli, así como su gran cantidad de habitantes que caminaban pacíficamente por las calles.

—¿Ya he llegado?... Ni siquiera me di cuenta…—Dijo para sí misma. Ahora que estaba en Hau'oli se sentía un poco más segura, después de todo, había gente en todos lados.

Tratando de olvidar al Team Skull visualizo sus tareas del día, la compra de los víveres y el encargo del profesor. Ciertamente el embarcadero le quedaba más cerca que el centro comercial si tomaba un atajo, así que puso rumbo hacía el lugar.

Delante de la "Oficina de Turismo", el edificio más alto de Hau'oli, había un pasadizo al que se accedía simplemente abriendo una pequeña puerta y se salía de la misma manera, todo ese lugar estaba lleno de hierba alta, pero gracias al repelente que se había puesto antes no tenía de que preocuparse.  
Abrió la pequeña puerta del pasadizo y justo cuando iba a entrar escuchó a lo lejos:

—"El mapa que nos dio el profesor es muy raro, Pikachu… ¿Dónde se supone que queda la " _Escuela de entrenadores_?"

No pudo evitar distraerse por esas palabras. Cierto era que quería terminar rápido sus deberes para regresar pronto a la cabaña y estar fuera de peligro, pero no podía evitar querer ayudar a las personas que lo necesitaban. Con la mirada buscó a la persona perdida, y la encontró. Sentado en un banco y con la mirada baja había un chico de pelo alborotado color azabache con un Pikachu en el hombro que sostenía un papel en una mano y una gorra en la otra, un poco vacilante se acercó a el.

—Dis... disculpa...

Eso basto para llamar la atención del chico que pasó de ver el mapa a ver a la rubia.

—Puede ser... ¿Qué estas perdido?—Preguntó con timidez.

—¡Así es!

La energía con la que el chico afirmó el hecho asusto un poco a Lillie, haciendo que esta diera un pequeño salto hacía atrás.

—Estoy buscando la " _Escuela de entrenadores_ ", ¿de casualidad sabes donde esta?—Preguntó ahora el azabache mientras se ponía su gorra.

—La Escuela de entrenadores... ¿Tienes un mapa?

—Tengo un justo aquí—El chico de pelo alborotado le dio el papel que estaba sosteniendo a la chica, que comenzó a explicarle como llegar a su destino.

—Ya veo... Parece que solo teníamos que caminar en línea recta, Pikachu—Dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro tras comprender la dirección.—Muchas gracias por su ayuda, ¿puedo compensarla de alguna manera?

—¡No es necesario! Solo quería ayudar, no necesita darme nada...—Respondió la rubia, la verdad es que no ayudaba a la gente para recibir agradecimiento o compensaciones, lo hacía por "amor al arte" como quien diría.

—De acuerdo...—Contestó no muy convencido el chico.—Te prometo que te lo compensaré algún día.

Dicho esto salió corriendo en dirección a la Escuela de entrenadores. Lillie no solía llevarse muy bien con la gente de mucha energía, después de todo, eran bastante aventureros, ella en cambio, disfrutaba mas de quedarse en un lugar seguro, pero ese en especial... tenía una chispa única. Tratando de olvidar al chico, se dirigió de nuevo al atajo, abrió la puerta otra vez y se detuvo en seco justo antes de entrar.

— _El Team Skull esta en Melemele... ¿No estoy siendo muy descuidada?..._ —Pensó mientras veía hacía la nada.— _Solo tengo que asegurarme de que nadie me vea entrar..._

Miró hacía todas direcciones y al ver que no había nadie fijándose en ella, entró sin saber que había sido vista por cuatro personas. Una vez que pasó la hierba alta y llegó a salida simplemente caminó recto hasta llegar al puerto para luego entrar al embarcadero, lugar desde el cual podías partir a dos de las cuatro islas que conformaban la región de Alola, donde por cierto, arribaban todos los barcos de otras islas o regiones. Una vez dentro miró por todas partes con la esperanza de encontrar a la persona que tenía los materiales de Kukui, para su mala suerte, recordó que no había obtenido datos sobre el aspecto del proveedor, así que se sentó en una de las bancas y decidió esperar a que algo pasara, una espera de al menos una hora.

* * *

—¿Tu eres Lillie?

Al escuchar su nombre, la chica se sobresaltó un poco para después voltear a ver a la persona que la había llamado.  
Era un hombre anciano algo regordete, con una gran barba blanca y poco cabello en la cabeza, además de tener los ojos aparentemente cerrados, estaba vestido con un traje de marino azul y una gorra del mismo color, tenía un maletín color plateado en la mano izquierda.

—Debes de ser la asistente de Kukui...

—Este... ¡Si!... Lillie es mi nombre… ¿Usted es…?—La rubia se puso de pie al momento en el que pronunció dichas palabras mientras pequeñas gotas de sudor bajaban por su rostro, a pesar de haber sido la asistente de Kukui por un año, aún no estaba acostumbrada del todo a hablar con los diversos contactos del hombre, que para ella eran completamente desconocidos.

—¡Oh! disculpa mis modales, mi nombre es San Juan Wolf, un placer señorita Lillie—Contestó mientras estiraba su mano derecha para unirla en un apretón junto con la de la chica.

—No tiene por qué disculparse señor Wolf, además de que no es necesario usar el "señorita", con Lillie basta—La chica unió su mano con la del anciano, concretando el estrechón de manos. Un hombre con modales, la hacía sentir tranquila.

—De acuerdo, Lillie.—San Juan retiró su mano para apoyar el maletín en ella y abrirlo con la otra.—Pasemos a lo que nos concierne, aquí está todo lo que el profesor encargó, y no se preocupe por el dinero, fue pagado por adelantado.

Dentro del maletín había varias piezas electrónicas, Lillie no estaba del todo segura de lo que eran así que sacó el recibo que Kukui le había dado de su bolso en forma de Poké Ball y comprobó que los materiales concordaran con las cantidades que se especificaban en el papel. Todo estaba en su lugar. Aunque los precios de las cosas que el profesor había comprado eran elevadísimos, de seguro había usado gran parte de su presupuesto.

—Muchas gracias, señor Wolf. Me encargare de llevarle esto al profesor—Agradeció mientras hacía una pequeña reverencia.

—Solo cumplo con mi trabajo, no hay nada que agradecer.

—Una cosa más, señor Wolf…—La mirada de la rubia se centró en el rostro del hombre.

—Dime.

—¿Cómo supo quién era yo?—Eso le daba mucha curiosidad, ¿acaso se habían visto antes?

—Oh, eso. Cuando el profesor envió el pago de los materiales, también mando una carta donde nos especificaba que su asistente recogería el encargo, junto con un dibujo sobre la apariencia de dicha persona.—Mientras hablaba, Wolf metía las manos en los bolsillos de su traje, hasta que encontró lo que buscaba.—¿Lo ves?

Era el dibujo que el profesor había hecho sobre la rubia, que consistía en un muñeco de palitos y bolitas con un gran sombrero y largo pelo amarillo, en la parte baja de la hoja se podía leer: "Lillie"

Una gota de sudor apareció en la sien de la retratada, el dibujo no era la especialidad de Kukui, y aun así ¿para qué le había dicho que pidiera los materiales a su nombre si les había dado un "retrato"? El profesor a veces era un poco tonto.

—Ya… veo, jeje

—Bueno, ahora que cumplí con el encargo, debo partir de nuevo, tengo trabajo en Poni—Anunció Wolf, haciendo espabilar a Lillie.

—Yo también debo partir, aún tengo cosas que hacer—Contestó.—Ha sido un placer conocerlo, señor Wolf.

—Lo mismo digo, Lillie.—Respondió mientras le entregaba el maletín.—Si necesita viajar a algún lugar no dude en contactarme.

Tras despedirse cada uno tomó rumbos distintos, la ayudante ahora se dirigía al Centro comercial, seguida a lo lejos por tres personas, mientras que estas estaban siendo seguidas por un chico y un Pokémon.

—Ahora que lo pienso, Nebulilla ha estado muy calmado… Así debería de ser siempre—Dijo mientras veía su bolso, en eso una gota de lluvia cayó en su mano.—¿Lluvia en esta época del año? Qué raro…

La chica llegó al atajo corriendo con la intención de pasar por el rápidamente y llegar al Centro comercial para evitar la lluvia que estaba por acercarse, olvidándose completamente de revisar los alrededores. Cuando se disponía a abrir la puerta de entrada que anteriormente le había servido de salida, sintió como algo subió a su hombro, al voltear la vista hacía esa parte de su cuerpo pudo ver como un pequeño anfibio de color negro y rojo la miraba con ojos maliciosos. Su sangre se heló en esos momentos y estuvo a punto de pegar un grito, si no fuera porque alguien le tapó la boca, lo cual la asustó aún más.

—Has un puto ruido y te mueres—Dijo de forma amenazante la persona que le había tapado la boca, para acto seguido colocar una navaja en su espalda.—Solo sigue mis instrucciones y todo estará bien…

Pequeñas lagrimas se empezaron a formar en los ojos de la chica, estaba asustada, muy asustada, pero no le quedó más remedio que asentir en señal de que estaba dispuesta a seguir las ordenes de su misterioso agresor. La estación de policía estaba justo a un lado del pasadizo, comenzó a implorar para sí misma porque la ayudaran, pero fue entonces cuando escuchó:

— _"Rayos, ¿lluvia? Vámonos antes de que nos mojemos"_

—Muy bien, ahora, abre la puerta y entra rápido, no queremos que nadie nos vea—Ordenó el sujeto, para posteriormente, quitar su mano de la boca de Lillie.

La rubia abrió la puerta y entró al pasadizo, con el anfibio aún en su hombro, ¿en qué momento se le había acabado el efecto del repelente? Caminó un poco más hasta que llegó a un árbol y se dio la vuelta para ver a su asaltante, que para su sorpresa, no era solo uno, eran tres. Dos hombres vestidos con camisas negras con detalles blancos, muñequeras negras y pantalones del mismo color así como también contaban con un cubre bocas de tela negra y blanca junto con un gorro blanco con dos círculos negros en el frente, y ya por ultimo unas deportivas blancas, uno de ellos tenía el pelo teñido de azul mientras que el otro tenía el pelo marrón y rizado, también era bastante más robusto, junto a ellos había una chica con un atuendo similar al de los hombres, solo que tenía un mini-short rasgado de color blanco y una camisa sin mangas del mismo color que el de los hombres, su pelo estaba teñido de rosa. En el cuello de los tres asaltantes había algo que hizo a Lillie caer del miedo, una cadena metálica con el logo del Team Skull. Que mala suerte.

—Garbodor, sal—Dijo el tipo de pelo rizado mientras sacaba una Poké Ball de la cual salía un Garbodor.—Usa Niebla clara.

El Pokémon obedeció a su entrenador, expulsando de su grotesco brazo una gran cantidad de humo blanco que cubrió completamente el pasadizo, tenían todo planeado.

—" _Hermano_ ", parece que hemos encontrado una buena presa, tiene aspecto de niña rica—Dijo la chica de forma animada.

—¡El Hermano siempre sabe dónde encontrar lo mejor de lo mejor!—Se unió a la celebración el hombre robusto.

—Eso es obvio, nunca deben dudar de mi—El "Hermano" que era el tipo de cabello teñido de azul, dirigió su mirada y su navaja hacía Lillie, quien estaba paralizada del miedo.—Bien, mocosa, dame lo que tengas en ese maletín y en el bolso ahora mismo.

La chica de Alola no podía moverse, estaba completamente inmóvil, al ver esto el tipo robusto y la chica de pelo rosa se acercaron a ella y le quitaron el maletín y el bolso. La miembro del Team Skull abrió el bolso de Lillie y lo vació justo frente a ella, cayendo de este un montón de repelentes, pociones, uno que otro libro y por ultimo, una Poké Ball.

—Este bolso no tiene mas que basura inservible...—Se quejó la chica.

Fue entonces cuando Lillie cayó en cuenta... **Se había olvidado de Nebulilla.** No le dio mas tiempo de pensar en su compañero ya que un golpe sonoro la sacó de sus pensamientos, la chica del Team Skull la había golpeado, dejándola con los ojos bien abiertos y no se detuvo ahí, comenzó a jalonear su cabello y a patearla con fuerza.

—Si... vas... a salir... a la calle... hazlo... con cosas... ¡valiosas! ¡Estuvimos esperando una hora a que salieras!—La del pelo rosa pisoteaba a Lillie por cada palabra que decía, y así continuó aporreándola sin ella poder hacer nada mas que cubrirse la cara y chillar del dolor mientras estaba hecha un ovillo, hasta que...

—Hermano, ¡mira esto!

Al escuchar a su compinche, los otros dos miembros del Team Skull se acercaron a él para ver su botín.

—¿Qué diablos se supone que es esto?—Preguntó la chica un poco enfadada al ver lo que para ella eran "un montón de cachivaches".

—Es tecnología muy costosa, debe alcanzar al menos el millón de Pokédolares en el mercado cada pieza—Contestó emocionado el de pelo castaño, sorprendiendo a sus camaradas.

—¿¡Es en serio?!—Gritó la fémina del grupo.

—¡Oh hoho! ¡Parece que obtuvimos el premio gordo!—Exclamó el líder.—Como lo esperaba de ti, " _Big-J_ " ¡Tu cerebro nunca nos falla!

—Esto no sería posible sin ti, Hermano—Big-J se rascó la cabeza y cerró los ojos demostrando así que estaba feliz.

Lillie estaba tirada en el suelo, sintiendose impotente… El profesor le había encargado una misión tan importante y ella estaba permitiendo que le robaran todo, el dinero de Kukui se iría a la basura, todo gracias a ella. El la había cuidado sin importarle quien fuera, la había alimentado y dado un hogar, y ella lo pagaba de esa forma, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos a montones. Tenía que hacer algo, aunque le costará la vida, no podía permitir que siguieran celebrando.

—Muchas gracias por los millones, querida, nos ayudaran mucho, mucho, la espera valió la pena—La chica del Team Skull se puso de rodillas para estar a la altura de su víctima y comenzó a reír frente a ella, sumándose a la burla los otros dos integrantes.

Las carcajadas comenzaron a retumbar en la cabeza de la chica. Las risas seguían y seguían, mientras que la lluvia comenzaba a caer. Era hora de hacer algo por su propia cuenta.

Lillie se arrodillo como pudo con su cuerpo golpeado y levantó la mirada, para sorpresa de los Skull no solo había miedo y lágrimas en ella, también había odio, un odio increíble. Haciendo el movimiento más rápido posible, tomó el repelente del piso mas cercano a ella y roció una gran cantidad en el anfibio, haciendo que este saltara del hombro de la chica, consecutivamente y sin dar tiempo de respuesta roció a la mujer del Team Skull en los ojos haciendo que soltara un gran grito de dolor, para luego levantarse en un instante y arrebatar el maletín de las manos del gordinflón, para posteriormente embestir al líder del trío con su pequeño cuerpo, estrellándolo contra la pared del pasadizo y comenzar a correr con la adrenalina en las venas.

—¡Maldita perra!—El Hermano estaba enfadado.—¡Salandit, usa Ascuas!

Salandit obedeció a su entrenador y lanzó una bola de fuego desde su boca hacía Lillie quien corría lo mas rápido posible hacía la salida, gracias a la lluvia que ahora caía fuertemente, el ataque del Pokémon perdió poder, sin embargo eso no quería decir que desapareció por completo. Al sentir como algo muy caliente había impactado contra su pierna, la chica cayó al piso manchando su vestido y raspando su cuerpo en el proceso, mientras que el maletín y su sombrero cayeron al suelo a unos cuantos metros de ella. Trató de ponerse de pie de nuevo pero su pierna ya no respondía por el dolor de la quemadura, soltando en el proceso, un leve grito.

—¡Salandit, Lanzallamas!—Ordenó el de pelo azul.

Usando toda la fuerza que le quedaba, Lillie giro en el piso logrando cubrirse con uno de los dos árboles que había en el pasadizo, evitando el ataque por poco.

—Debiste seguir las indicaciones... ¡Todos aquellos que se opongan al Team Skull morirán! Tu serás una muestra para Alola—Sentenció el de pelo azul.—¡Lanzallamas de nuevo!

El ataque de fuego impacto contra el árbol, por la lluvia su potencia era menor pero era lo suficientemente fuerte para lograr quemar el árbol. Al sentir el calor abrasador detrás de ella, Lillie gateó lo mas lejos posible del árbol e intento ponerse de pie otra vez, obteniendo un resultado inútil.

—¡Garbodor/Salandit, "Bomba lodo/Lanzallamas"—Ordenaron los miembros del Team Skull al mismo tiempo al ver que la chica ya no tenía donde esconderse.

Un gran ataque de color purpura y naranja se dirigía a gran velocidad hacía Lillie, fue en ese momento que el tiempo se detuvo. Por el tamaño del proyectil, la fuerza de los movimientos y la combinación de ellos, la rubia llegó a la conclusión de que su cuerpo no resistiría. Ella no quería morir, aún habían tantas cosas por hacer, convertirse en una investigadora famosa; tener una pareja; familia; viajar por el mundo; descubrir nuevos Pokémon… Había tantas personas a las que quería ver… Su hermano, su padre, el profesor, incluso hasta extrañaba un poco a su madre. No quería morir, pero si lo hacía al menos se iría feliz, después de todo pasó un año asombroso al lado de Kukui y había luchado por sí misma. El ataque estaba a pocos metros de Lillie y seguía acercándose. Era una pena no poder seguir viviendo.

—¡TRUENO!

Las nubes de lluvia se abrieron para dar paso a una enorme descarga eléctrica que impactó directamente al ataque combinado del Team Skull, destruyéndolo por completo y rompiendo el suelo superficialmente, dejando con la boca abierta a todos los presentes, exceptuando a la chica del Team Skull que aún se encontraba cegada. Un milagro.

—¡Pikachu, Tacleada de Voltios!

Fue entonces cuando un resplandor amarillo salió de detrás de Lillie, golpeando con gran fuerza y rapidez a los Pokémon enemigos, derrotando a Salandit en el proceso e hiriendo gravemente a Garbodor. Una persona se plantó a un lado de la rubia con firmeza, atrayendo su mirada.

—¡Salandit!—El anfibio salió volando al menos treinta metros en dirección opuesta.

—Todo está bien ahora… ¡Porque yo estoy aquí!—Afirmó Ash con potencia.

Lillie se quedó pasmada, sus hermosos ojos verdes con restos de lágrimas no dejaban de ver al hombre que había salvado su vida, el hombre al que ella había ayudado.

—¡Maldita sea! ¿¡De donde diablos saliste?! ¡Eso no importa! ¡Pagaras por interferir con el Team Skull, bastardo!—Gritó enojado Big-J.—¡Garbodor, Pulso Umbrío!

Un rayo de color morado oscuro salió disparado desde el brazo del débil Garbodor, su objetivo era el roedor que se encontraba rodeado por la electricidad generada al usar Tacleada de voltios.

—¡Electrobola!—Ordenó Ash, iba a darle una paliza a esos rufianes.

—¡Pika chu pi!

La electricidad que se encontraba rodeando a Pikachu se centró en su cola, moldeándola para formar una circunferencia perfecta de puro voltaje y lanzándola posteriormente contra el montón de basura. Una batalla de potencia comenzó, el Pulso Umbrío contra la Electrobola. El movimiento de tipo eléctrico comenzó a ganar campo rápidamente.

—¡VAMOS GARBODOR!

—¡TRUENO!

Los Pokémon que se enfrentaban aumentaron la potencia de sus movimientos, obteniendo un plus aún mayor la Electrobola al recibir directamente la electricidad del Trueno hecho recientemente por Pikachu, mientras que Garbodor hacía un esfuerzo sobrenatural para mantenerse al nivel.  
El Hermano y Lillie observaban el combate sin poder hacer nada, si se metían en medio del campo de batalla acabarían muertos seguramente.  
El duelo de ataques solo duró unos segundos más hasta que Pulso Umbrío desapareció completamente, dejando a la Electrobola y al Trueno golpear a Garbodor directamente.

—Imposible… ¡GARBODOR!

El Pokémon tipo veneno cayó de boca contra el suelo cual costal de papas, completamente debilitado y chamuscado.

—¡Estoy harto de toda esta mierda!—Gritó el Hermano mientras corría hacía Ash con su navaja en mano.

Al momento en el que el miembro del Team Skull lanzó el primer navajazo contra el azabache, este lo esquivo sin mayores dificultades al agacharse, detuvo el brazo aún en el aire de su oponente con la mano izquierda y con la derecha realizó un gancho justo en el mentón de su agresor, mandándolo a volar unos metros y noqueándolo casi al instante.

—La defensa personal es bastante útil, deberías aprenderla...

La mirada de Ash se dirigió a Big-J, era una mirada seria, sin ningún tipo de brillo en ella, como si estuviera vacía, eso la hizo más aterradora. El sudor comenzó a recorrer la cara del último miembro del Team Skull en pie.

* * *

 **(Si quieres darse una idea de como es la mirada de Ash, busquen a Gon de HxH cuando esta serio)**

* * *

—Oye, oye… ¡Tiempo fuera!—Gritó desesperado al ver que el entrenador se dirigía hacia el a paso lento.—¡No me pagan por hacer esta basura!

Acto seguido, el gordinflón regresó a su Pokémon a su Poké Ball, para luego cargar en un hombro a su inconsciente líder y a su cegada compañera en otro.

—Nos vengaremos, ya lo verán…

—¿¡Qué pasa aquí?!

La luz de una linterna se vio entre la neblina, la policía… El ruido hecho por el combate Pokémon de antes los había alertado, muy tarde por cierto. El recluta del Team Skull corrió en dirección al policía y lo derribó al aplicarle una poderosa tacleada para luego darse a la fuga entre la densidad del movimiento de su Pokémon.

—¡Team Skull!—Gritó estando en el suelo.—Atención, solicito refuerzos, Team Skull avistado.—Avisó por medio del radio que tenía en el hombro.

El agente de la ley se reincorporo rápidamente y corrió tras el recluta ignorando completamente a Ash y Lillie.

La chica estaba impactada, ¿qué diablos había pasando? Se salvó de milagro y seguía sin poder reaccionar, no sabía ni que pensar hasta que algo la sacó de su trance, una sensación cálida, un abrazo. El azabache estaba arrodillado abrazando a Lillie, una completa desconocida, bajo la fuerte lluvia, mientras que Pikachu y los Pokémon de la zona observaban.

—Has sido muy valiente…—Dijo el entrenador en un susurro.

Estas palabras hicieron que a la rubia le importara un comino que Ash fuera un desconocido, colocó sus manos en la espalda del chico y lo abrazó con fuerza mientras comenzaba a llorar con gran sentimiento. Qué día tan complicado había tenido.

* * *

 **Bueno, aquí termina el capitulo. Esperen la siguiente parte que es donde empezará la trama del "Recorrido Insular". Cualquier Review es bien recibido, acepto sugerencias y críticas, negativas o positivas, la que ustedes prefieran (aunque me gustarían mas las ultimas) ¡Un saludo!**


	3. Formando lazos

**¡Hola! Me reporto de nuevo con la actualización del fic. En esta parte quiero aclararles algo para evitar confusiones en un futuro.**

 **Cuando los textos están normales, sin cursiva ni negrita, eso quiere decir que estamos en el presente. Ejemplo:**

—Este es el presente—Aclaré.

 **Cuando hay cursivas en un dialogo pero todo lo demás se encuentra en letra normal, tal que así:**  
 **  
**— _Esto es un pensamiento_ —Quiere decir que ese dialogo es lo que piensa un personaje para si mismo.

 **Pero cuando las cursivas están en todo el texto, eso quiere decir que es un flashback, aquí un ejemplo:**

— _Esto es el pasado_ — _Dije para aclarar._

 **Sin embargo, cuando haya un pensamiento dentro de un flashback, será algo así:**

— _(Pensamiento)_ — _¿Lo captan?_

 **Y finalizando con las cursivas, si se usan entre comillas dentro de un dialogo normal, significa que se esta mencionando un concepto nuevo:**

—Pues los Pokémon de _"Alola"_ son sorprendentes—Aquí es como si estuviera diciendo la palabra por primera vez. Solo usaré este recurso con cosas importantes, no con cualquier palabra nueva que se vaya rebelando.

 **Las negritas solo se usaran dentro del fic para resaltar algo importante.**

 **Ahora si, comencemos.**

* * *

Todo estaba borroso, abrir los ojos era aún más difícil por la luz que le daba directamente a la cara. Se esforzó por despegar sus párpados, era una lucha complicada pero que no iba a perder.

Tras unos segundos de seguir intentando finalmente lo logró, y lo primero que vio fue el techo, blanco. Se reincorporo tanto como pudo de la suavidad que la envolvía, su cuerpo le dolía como nunca. Fue en ese momento que recordó todo lo que había vivido, el asalto; sus heridas y la persona que había salvado su vida. Se quedó unos cuantos minutos pensando en todo, repasando cada detalle del momento vivido, aterrador sin duda alguna. Decidió dejar el tema para después, ya que no era muy bonito de recordar así que mejor optó por averiguar dónde estaba, giró la vista hacia la derecha y pudo distinguir una pequeña mesa de noche sobre la cual había una lámpara y unas flores puestas en un jarrón, un poco más al fondo se encontraba un aire acondicionado que mantenía fresco el lugar y por ultimo un sofá tamaño familiar de color marrón, a continuación se miró a sí misma, tenía vendas en los brazos y en la cabeza, iba con el pelo suelto y además estaba vestida con un pijama color blanco de dos piezas… El simple hecho de pensar que la habían desvestido la hizo sentir la mayor vergüenza de su vida. Cuando volteó hacía la izquierda un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo.  
A no más de cuatro metros de ella, sentado en un sofá individual de color negro y mirándola fijamente se encontraba una persona de ojos marrones sin ningún tipo de brillo, completamente muertos, quien tenía en su hombro a un Pikachu con exactamente la misma expresión que él, seriedad. El silencio se mantuvo en la habitación por minutos enteros…

—Esto… ¿Qué está haciendo?—Preguntó la rubia tratando de romper el hielo.

De un parpadeo el brillo volvió a los ojos del chico y del Pikachu, el primero se levantó del sofá y se dirigió a una silla que estaba a escasos centímetros de la cama en la que estaba recostada Lillie.

—Se le llama _"Entrenamiento mental"_ —Contestó mientras comenzaba a acariciar a su Pokémon.

—¿Entrenamiento mental? Nunca había escuchado de el…

—En una batalla Pokémon a veces debes desconectar tus pensamientos y seguir tus propios instintos, tú sabes, dejar tu mente en blanco—Explicó el chico.

Honestamente, a Lillie no le agradaban para nada los combates Pokémon, no disfrutaba de ver cómo tan fascinantes creaturas se hacían daño por orden de los humanos. Sin embargo debía aceptar que el concepto que se le planteaba era ciertamente interesante, dejar su mente en blanco… Ella lo había intentado varias veces pero siempre terminaba pensando en que no debía pensar nada, por lo que lo consideraba un fracaso.

Tras quedarse callados un momento, a Lillie se le pasó por la mente una pregunta muy importante.

—¿Dónde estamos?

—Oh, si… Estamos en el Centro Pokémon, te traje aquí después de lo que pasó—Contestó el muchacho sin mucho animo.

—Ya veo…

Tras la "explicación" por parte del muchacho, volvieron a quedar en silencio. ¿Le agradecía por salvarle la vida? ¿Le preguntaba quién era él? No pudo seguir pensando en que decir ya que el azabache se le adelantó.

—Lo siento mucho...—Soltó con la mirada baja.

Eso tomó por sorpresa a la chica, ¿por qué se estaba disculpando? ¿Era por lo que sucedió? ¡No podía permitir que se disculpara por eso!

—¿Por qué pides perdón?—Cuestionó la chica mientras se ponía una mano en el pecho.—Si no hubieras estado ahí yo hubiera...

—Pude actuar mucho antes...

Okey, eso no se lo esperaba.

—Sabía que esos tipos te estaba siguiendo desde que nos vimos por primera vez, pude interceptarlos y derrotarlos pero decidí seguir observando. Luego, cuando pusieron a ese Pokémon en tu hombro no pude hacer nada, si los atacaba a ellos él te hubiera atacado a ti, y si por el contrario atacaba al Pokémon, tú también saldrías herida—Explicó Ash con la mirada oculta por su gorra, cada palabra que decía parecía hacerlo sufrir un montón.—Por mi culpa ellos te hicieron daño... Por mi culpa pasaste miedo... Por mi culpa...

—¡Ya basta!

Los ojos del chico se abrieron de par en par, y dirigió su mirada automáticamente hacía la chica que tenía una expresión de enfado. De un movimiento rápido la rubia tomó las manos del chico y las puso entre las suyas.

—Si tú no hubieras estado ahí... Si me hubieras ignorado como lo harían otras personas en tu lugar, si me hubieras dejado a mi suerte… Yo habría muerto—Una bella sonrisa se formó en la cara de la chica, dedicada completamente al azabache.—Muchas gracias, héroe.

Las palabras de Lillie dejaron fuera de combate al chico de Kanto. Una pequeña pero cálida sonrisa se fue formando en su cara hasta convertirse en una que iba de oreja a oreja, era un tonto.

—¡No ha sido nada!— La expresión del entrenador hizo que el corazón de la rubia diera un vuelco y se sonrojara levemente. Su sonrisa era muy bonita.

—Quiero saber... Quiero saber el nombre de mi salvador—Pidió con el sonrojo aún en su cara.

—Ash, Ash Ketchum de pueblo Paleta—Contestó el chico sin vacilaciones mientras continuaba sonriendo.

—Un gusto, Ash, mi nombre es Lillie—La chica de ojos verdes estaba tomando cada vez más confianza, después de todo, el chico transmitía esa sensación.

—El gusto es todo mío, Lillie—Dijo con una sonrisa.

Fue entonces cuando los brazos de la rubia se movieron de arriba a abajo. Ash estaba haciendo una especie de saludo aprovechando que Lillie tenía sus manos sobre las suyas, al darse cuenta de esto la cara de la chica de Alola se puso mucho más roja.

—Lo... lo... ¡Lo siento mucho!—Gritó para posteriormente soltar las manos del chico rápidamente.

La reacción de la chica hizo que el azabache comenzará a reír a carcajadas, contagiando poco a poco a la chica quien se unió a las risas. Pikachu, que se había mantenido muy al margen de la conversación, bajó del hombro de su entrenador y saltó a la cama de la chica.

—Cierto… Tú también eres mi héroe, Pikachu—Lillie tomó al roedor eléctrico entre sus brazos y comenzó a hacerle mimos, cosa que claramente disfrutaba.

Los minutos prosiguieron mientras los dos jóvenes hablaban y acariciaban al Pokémon. Ash comenzó a contarle a la rubia anécdotas de sus viajes para matar el tiempo.

—¿Entonces Pikachu fue tu primer Pokémon?—La muchacha estaba fascinada con las historias del entrenador, las aventuras no parecían tan malas como ella creía.

—Así es, al principio era bastante terco y yo no le agradaba del todo, pero después de pasar juntos una dura experiencia formamos un vínculo de amistad inquebrantable —Contó Ash.—¿Cuál fue tu primer Pokémon, Lillie?

Esa pregunta era difícil de contestar… Nebulilla no era un Pokémon salvaje, pero tampoco lo había capturado, así que comenzó a debatirse entre si era o no de su propiedad.

—Supongo que aún no he recibido mi primer Pokémon…—Contesto con una tímida sonrisa.

—¿¡En serio?!—La idea de que alguien no tuviera ningún Pokémon le parecía inconcebible al entrenador—¿Cuántos años tienes?

—Dieciseis… Cumpliré diecisiete en dos meses…—Si lo decía de esa forma sin duda alguna le daba algo de pena, aunque realmente no era su culpa no tener un Pokémon aún, todo se debía al lugar en el que había crecido.

—Eso no puede seguir así… ¡Ya lo decidí! Cuando salgas de aquí conseguiremos tu primer Pokémon—No era una sugerencia, era más bien una orden. Los ojos del chico comenzaron a brillar con intensidad.—No hay nada mejor que ver como alguien obtiene su primer compañero de viaje…

—Pero yo…

Fue entonces cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y por ella entraron la enfermera Joy, el profesor Kukui y todos los Pokémon de la cabaña.

—¡Lillie!—Gritaron al unísono el profesor y la enfermera, mientras que los monstruos de bolsillo saltaban de felicidad al ver a su amiga consciente.

Todos los amigos de la rubia corrieron a un lado suyo, mientras que Ash se levantaba de la silla y Pikachu de la cama para dar espacio a la reunión.

—Cuando me contaron lo que había pasado se me paró el corazón—Contó Kukui mientras abrazaba sutilmente a la joven.—¡Lo siento tanto!

—No debí dejarte ir a la ciudad, sabía que el Team Skull estaba ahí—La enfermera también abrazó a la rubia mientras las lágrimas caían por sus ojos.

—Chicos…—Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que Lillie se sintió tan querida, lágrimas de felicidad empezaron a caer por sus ojos, haciendo de la escena algo conmovedor.

Ash observó todo con una sonrisa para posteriormente dar media vuelta y salir de la habitación, tenía una tarea que cumplir.

Los minutos pasaron y el ambiente se tranquilizó.

—Debo darle las gracias a Ash como se lo merece—Dijo Kukui mientras se secaba los ojos.

—Definitivamente es un chico muy valiente…—Afirmó Joy con un pañuelo en la mano.

—Profesor, enfermera… ¿Podrían contarme que pasó?

—Supongo que te refieres a después del ataque...—Dijó la enfermera, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de Lillie.—Veras…

* * *

 _ **Hace veinticuatro horas.**_

 _Las puertas del Centro Pokémon se abrieron dejando pasar a Ash que cargaba a una inconsciente y roja Lillie como si fuera una princesa._

— _¡Necesito a la enfermera!—Gritó Ash desesperado._

 _Al escuchar que alguien la llamaba Joy corrió rápidamente hacía la entrada acompañada de su fiel ayudante, Blissey._

— _¡¿Qué pas…?!_

 _No pudo terminar de hablar ya que nada más ver a la chica rubia quedo completamente en shock, sus ojos estaban completamente abiertos y el sudor comenzaba a recorrer su cara. Su estado no le permitió darse cuenta de que alguien la estaba llamando a gritos._

— _¡No tenemos tiempo que perder!—Con toda su fuerza, el chico piso el pie de la enfermera, obteniendo un grito por parte de ella.—Lo siento mucho, pero necesito que reaccione._

 _El chico tenía razón, no había tiempo para estar sorprendidos, tenían que actuar rápido. Con eso en mente la expresión de la enfermera cambio a una de seriedad._

— _¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?—Preguntó la enfermera._

— _Se lo contaré todo luego, ahora mismo la salud de esa chica es lo primero—Respondió con seriedad mientras veía a Lillie a la cara._

 _Después de aceptar posponer el tema, la enfermera le pidió a Blissey que trajera una camilla. Una vez que llegó, Lillie fue acomodada en ella rápidamente._

— _Tu nombre es Ash, ¿verdad?—En eso, la enfermera tomó un papel y anotó algo en el.—Llama a ese número y explícale lo que pasó._

 _Tras tomar el papel de manos de la enfermera Joy y ver como se llevaban a la chica a urgencias, Ash se dirigió con alivio a los teléfonos del centro Pokémon e introdujo el número que le habían dado. Ahora solo quedaba esperar que contestaran._

— _Hace un año ese Garbodor nos hubiera dado problemas, ¿no crees Pikachu?—Ash comenzó a acariciar a su Pokémon mientras esperaba._

— _Pika pi pikachu—Esa era una afirmación en toda regla._

 _Tras aproximadamente quince segundos, la llamada fue contestada._

— _Con el profesor Kukui, ¿quién habla?—Al fondo del profesor se podía ver una gran cantidad de decoración, lo más llamativo era una pancarta que decía: "La mejor ayudante del mundo"._

— _¿Cómo empezar?…—El azabache no sabía qué hacer, la enfermera solo le había dicho que llamara al número que estaba escrito en el papel. Tras meditarlo un poco decidió hacer lo que le pareció correcto, ir al grano.—Venga de inmediato al centro Pokémon._

— _¿Eh? Lo siento quienquiera que seas, ahora mismo no puedo, hoy es un día importante y tengo que estar aquí, estoy esperando a algui…_

— _¿Usted conoce a una chica rubia de ojos verdes?—Interrumpió el chico. Tenía que hacerle saber al hombre que su presencia era requerida._

— _¿Te refieres a Lillie?—El profesor comenzó a preocuparse un poco._

— _No sé su nombre, pero creo que nos referimos a la misma persona…_

— _¿Qué pasa con ella?—Definitivamente, no estaba pasando algo bonito._

— _Fue atacada—Soltó de golpe el entrenador de Kanto._

 _Al terminar de decir esas palabras, la comunicación se cortó por parte de Kukui. Ash lo había convencido._

— _Supongo que solo es cuestión de esperar… Está lloviendo bastante fuerte…—Para reducir las probabilidades de resfriarse, comenzó a quitarse la ropa hasta quedar en bóxer.—Tenemos que secarnos, Pikachu, nos dará un resfrió._

 _Tras veinte minutos en los que Ash y su Pokémon se secaron completamente y el entrenador se había puesto ropa de hospital completamente seca, las puertas del centro Pokémon se abrieron, pasando a través de ellas un empapado profesor Kukui y varios Pokémon, entre los que había tres que el chico desconocía._

— _¿Dónde está Lillie?—Preguntó el profesor mientras se dirigía a Ash, quien estaba sentado en una banca._

— _Urgencias—Dijo mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a caminar hacía dicho lugar seguido del profesor._

 _Tras la corta caminata, llegaron a donde Lillie estaba internada. La chica estaba acostada en una cama, tenía la cabeza vendada y un trapo mojado en ella, completamente tapada y con la cara aún roja. La enfermera Joy estaba al lado suyo tomándole la temperatura._

— _Tenemos suerte de que no fuera tan grave, tiene varias heridas y unos cuantos raspones, lo más preocupante es una quemadura de segundo grado en la pierna y su fiebre—Informó la enfermera mientras revisaba el termómetro que anteriormente había estado en la boca de la chica._

— _Lillie…—Susurró el profesor mientras se acercaba a la cama a paso lento, atrayendo la atención de la enfermera.—¿Quién… quién hizo esto?_

— _Profesor Kukui..._ _Yo también quiero saberlo…—Los dos adultos voltearon a ver al joven, buscando una explicación con la mirada._

— _Déjenme contarles todo—Sería una larga conversación._

* * *

— _Fue entonces cuando ella quedó inconsciente, quise ir al centro Pokémon de la ciudad pero estaba cerrado debido a la lluvia, decidí no perder tiempo tratando de que me abrieran y fue cuando recordé que había un centro Pokémon que se encontraba al lado de la escuela de entrenadores, tuve suerte de que un hombre que montaba un Tauros se dirigía a la "Ruta 1", accedió a darme un aventón, pero a mitad de camino comenzó la fiebre de Lillie… Y después pasó todo lo que ustedes ya conocen—La explicación había dejado perplejos a los adultos._

— _El Team Skull… Guzma…—Susurró el profesor tras salir de su sorpresa mientras rechinaba los dientes._

— _Tus decisiones acertadas lograron poner fuera de peligro a Lillie, Ash… Te felicito por ello... Aunque me parece algo raro que el centro Pokémon de Hau_ _'_ _oli estuviera cerrado por la lluvia, tendré que preguntar después—Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos, hasta que la enfermera volvió a hablar.—¡Cierto! El pañuelo que usaste para tratar la quemadura—Tras decir esto le entregó un pañuelo celeste y azul con un estampado de Poké Ball al chico._

— _Muchas gracias, enfermera. Este pañuelo es bastante preciado para mí—Dijo para posteriormente guardarlo en el bolsillo del pantalón de repuesto que estaba usando.—Por cierto… Espérenme aquí, ya vuelvo._

 _El muchacho se retiró ante la mirada del profesor y la enfermera, para volver unos minutos después con su mochila._

— _Lillie hizo un enorme esfuerzo por recuperar esto, no iba a dejarlo tirado en la lluvia—Dijo para posteriormente sacar el maletín que la chica había tratado de recuperar aún si le costaba la vida y una capsula con un huevo dentro.—Tendré que regresar por todas mis cosas, no quiero que se las lleven._

— _Ash…—Aunque solo conocía al chico de unos cuarenta minutos, se dio cuenta de que era mucha mejor persona que muchas otras a su corta edad.—No sé ni cómo darte las gracias…_

— _No necesita agradecerme, Lillie me ayudó, yo solo devolvía el favor, además, odio a los abusivos—Contestó el chico mientras inspeccionaba el huevo.—Lo siento por ser un poco brusco, amigo._

 _Tras pasar varias horas, cuando la chica se recuperó notoriamente y su fiebre desapareció, la enfermera Joy la movió a la habitación en la que se encuentra actualmente con ayuda de Kukui, Ash, Pikachu (Este último no hizo nada) y Blissey._

 _Tres horas antes de que Lillie despertara Ash fue a buscar sus cosas al pasadizo de Ciudad Hau_ _'oli, las cuales escondió en un pequeño arbusto al lado del árbol quemado, para su suerte todo estaba ahí: Su estuche de MT, sus objetos curativos, de combate, y las Poké Balls. Lo único que le dolió fue encontrar a varios Pokémon comiéndose las bayas que tenía guardadas._

 _Y así, volvemos a la actualidad._

* * *

—Es bueno saber que existe gente como Ash en el mundo—Dijo la enfermera con una sonrisa.

Lillie se había quedado callada, pero con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro. Tenía que agradecerle a su héroe.

* * *

—¡Cola de hierro!—Ordenó Ash.

De un pequeño grito, la cola de Pikachu se volvió de color plateado mientras corría a toda velocidad contra un gran Stoutland, golpeándolo directamente en la cara y mandándolo a volar, dejándolo K.O.

—Las nuevas generaciones sí que son poderosas—Dijo mientras regresaba a la Poké Ball a su compañero debilitado una mujer de tez morena y pelo corto, vestida con un pantalón oscuro, blusa de manga larga azul y chaleco gris.—Adelante Ash, puedes ver al director, has completado tu prueba.

—Gracias por el combate, Sub-directora—Tras una pequeña reverencia, el entrenador de Kanto se fue corriendo hacía la parte más alta de la escuela de entrenadores seguido de Pikachu.

Tras ver los carteles de cada puerta, finalmente llegó a una que decía: _"Dirección"_ , sin tiempo que perder, giró la perilla y entró a una habitación con estantes repletos de libros, dos sofás grandes, una pequeña mesa, una pantalla gigante y varios objetos tradicionales de la región, donde se encontró al mandamás de la escuela.

Samson Oak, el primo del reconocido mundialmente Samuel Oak. Conocido por dirigir una escuela de la que egresan futuros entrenadores Pokémon de renombre. Su rostro es exactamente igual al de su primo, a excepción de su color de piel morena, tiene un largo pelo canoso que le llega hasta los hombros. Viste una camisa color menta, unos shorts cargo de color blanco y unas sandalias moradas.

—¡Profesor Oak! ¡¿Qué hace aquí?!—Preguntó Ash al hombre que estaba tras un gran escritorio de madera.

Dicho hombre comenzó a reír mientras veía al joven que estaba frente a él, totalmente asombrado.

—Me han confundido con Samuel, tantas veces—Contó tras terminar de reír.—Supongo que tú eres Ash. Un placer, soy el primo de Samuel, Samson Oak director de esta escuela.

—¡¿Usted es el primo del profesor?! Habría jurado que eran gemelos…—¿Cómo era posible que dos personas que no eran gemelos se parecieran tanto?—¡Disculpe mis modales! Soy Ash Ketchum de pueblo Paleta, encantado de conocerlo.

—No te preocupes, chico—Dijo mientras volvía a reír.—Samuel me contó que llegarías con algo importante, ¿puedo preguntar dónde está?

—Cierto, el huevo.

Ante la mirada del director, Ash se quitó la mochila y la abrió, para posteriormente sacar la incubadora que contenía el huevo que le habían encargado llevar a Alola.

—¡Ohhhhh! ¡Un huevo de Vulpix traído directamente desde Kanto!—Gritó el director con emoción mientras se levantaba de su silla y corría hacía el huevo.

—¿Cómo puede estar tan seguro de que es un huevo de Vulpix?—Preguntó el azabache sorprendido mientras el profesor examinaba el huevo aún dentro de la incubadora.

—Es muy simple, muchacho. ¡Solo mira esas tonalidades de rojo y ese característico patrón de espirales en la base, similares a las colas de un Vulpix!—Contestó con brillo en los ojos.—¡Samuel siempre sabe lo que necesito!

Tras decir eso corrió hacia una puerta que se encontraba en la habitación, desde ahí gritó:

—"¡Pon el huevo en la mesa y quítale la tapa a la incubadora, por favor!"

Obedeciendo al director, Ash se dirigió hacia la pequeña mesa que se encontraba entre los dos sofás y enfrente de la pantalla, colocando el huevo y destapando la incubadora posteriormente.

Fue en eso cuando Samson volvió a la habitación principal con otra incubadora, dentro de ella había un huevo blanco que tenía un estampado de flores de cinco pétalos, todas ellas de color celeste, exceptuando una que se encontraba en el centro que era de color menta.

—Dime Ash, ¿conoces las formas regionales?—Preguntó Oak.

—Formas… ¿Regionales?... Nunca había escuchado hablar de ellas.

—Entonces déjame contarte. Existen Pokémon en Alola que no son originarios de la región, y debido a el clima, la alimentación, las condiciones topográficas o simplemente la supervivencia, han cambiado desde sus tipos hasta su apariencia o formas de actuar.

Al escuchar la explicación, la mente de Ash viajó al pasado, más específicamente cuando había hecho su travesía por el Archipiélago naranja.

—Ahora que lo menciona, hace varios años estuve de viaje por el Archipiélago Naranja, ahí me encontré con una isla en la que los Pokémon eran de color rosado debido a una fruta que comían.

—Pues esa, muchacho, es una forma regional—Dijo Oak para después colocar la incubadora que tenía en las manos a un lado de la de Ash.—Este huevo que ves aquí, pertenece a la forma regional de Vulpix y fue traído directamente desde el monte Lanakila, el lugar mas alto de todo Alola.

—¿¡Vulpix tiene una forma regional?!—Era increíble la cantidad de cosas que aún había por aprender en el mundo.

—Exactamente, y no solo Vulpix. Ninetales por ejemplo, tiene también una—Añadió Samson dejando boquiabierto a Ash.

El azabache estaba intrigado, Alola sí que sería una nueva aventura.

—Dime, ¿Cuánto tiempo planeas quedarte en la región?—El director estaba mirando fijamente a Ash mientras esperaba una respuesta.

—Vine hasta aquí solo para dejar el huevo, pero ahora que se sobre las formas regionales…—El entrenador hizo una pausa para después seguir hablando.—¡Quiero saberlo todo!

Estas palabras generaron una sonrisa en Samson.

—Así se habla, chico. Yo me dedico a investigar las formas regionales y me gustaría poder estudiar a todos los Pokémon en dicha forma y la original. —Contó mientras extendía su mano al azabache.—¿Aceptarías la misión?

—Quiere que los atrape a todos, ¿no?—Preguntó el chico con una mirada radiante, recibiendo una afirmación por parte del director.—¡Entonces yo soy su hombre!

—Ya veo porque Samuel te tiene tanto aprecio, muchacho. Tienes agallas.—Tras terminar de decir eso, director y entrenador estrecharon las manos en un fuerte apretón, sellando así el trato.—Ahora bien, necesito que esos dos huevos eclosionen y la mejor forma de que lo hagan es que un entrenador viaje con ellos por el mundo. Nuestro primer objetivo es estudiar la línea evolutiva de Vulpix.

—¡Hagámoslo!—Gritó Ash para posteriormente correr hacía los huevos y destapar el blanco.—Llevémonos bien, amiguito.

Ash tocó el huevo con estampado de flores y este enseguida liberó un frío que dejo tiesa su mano, liberando un pequeño grito de sorpresa en el proceso.

—Vaya… Parece que no le agradas del todo a ese huevo. No te preocupes, yo tampoco le caigo muy bien.—Observó el profesor para luego tocar el huevo de color rojo, que comenzó a moverse suavemente y a liberar un calor agradable.—Pero en cambio parece que si soy del agrado de este pequeño.

—¡Que sorpresa! El profesor Oak tuvo muchos problemas con el huevo, pero parece que usted le cae de maravilla—Comentó Ash asombrado.

—Bueno, supongo que es por nuestro carácter. Tú y yo somos un poco más activos y despreocupados, en cambio Samuel es bastante serio y trabajador, estoy completamente seguro de que se llevaría de maravilla con _"Huevo 2"_ , mientras que nosotros dos nos llevamos mejor con _"Huevo 1"_ —El director puso la mano del azabache sobre "Huevo 1" y este comenzó a moverse alegremente al tiempo que desprendía una cálida sensación.—Deberías buscar a alguien que se lleve bien con "Huevo 2" mientras tu crías a "Huevo 1".

Las palabras del director dejaron reflexionando al chico de Kanto. Los huevos Pokémon sí que eran algo sorprendente, aún ni estaban vivos del todo y ya tenían una actitud bien definida. Dejando ese tema de lado, aún restaba encontrar a la persona indicada para cuidar a "Huevo 2"… Que gran idea acababa de tener.

—Creo que ya se quien se llevaría increíble con nuestro amigo blanco—Dijo el entrenador mientras tapaba las incubadoras para posteriormente cargarlas en ambos brazos.—¡Espere noticias de mi pronto, director!

El azabache corrió hacía la salida y la abrió como pudo mientras Pikachu se subía a su hombro. Ese chico sin duda sería alguien grande, pensó el director.

* * *

—Muy bien, solo aplíquele el anti-quemar a Lillie una vez cada cuatro horas y en tres días debería estar como nueva. Procure que no haga mucho esfuerzo—Informó la enfermera mientras escribía una receta médica.

—Los fármacos de los Pokémon sí que han favorecido mucho la vida de los humanos—Dijo Kukui.—No me imaginó lo aburrido que sería un mundo sin ellos.

—Profesor, ¿podría decirme donde esta Nebulilla?—Lillie no lo había visto desde el día pasado y desconocía de su paradero actual.

—No te preocupes, esta en su análisis mensual—Contestó el profesor. Nebulilla era un Pokémon muy raro, por lo que debían de hacerle chequeos constantes para asegurar su bienestar. La rubia soltó un suspiro de alivio.

Lillie estaba fatigada. Su vestido se había destruido, su bolso estaba hecho cenizas junto con todo lo que había dentro de él y no podía hacer mucho en al menos tres días. Estaría muy aburrida. O eso pensaba.

Por la puerta de la habitación del centro Pokémon entró Ash, al parecer ya había terminado con sus asuntos pendientes. Sorpresa la de Lillie al ver como cargaba con el dos capsulas con un huevo dentro cada una.

—¿Ya completaste lo que tenías que hacer, Ash?—Preguntó Kukui mientras veía los huevos Pokémon.

—Algo así, surgió algo nuevo—El azabache se puso en frente de la cama y colocó los huevos, destapando solo el blanco.—Muy bien…

El entrenador tomó la mano de la rubia con rapidez, provocando en ella un pequeño grito de sorpresa y vergüenza, para posteriormente ponerla encima del huevo.

—¡A-A-A-Ash! ¡¿Qué hac…?!—Un frío refrescante interrumpió la pregunta de Lillie, este provenía del huevo que se movía lentamente, dejando sorprendidos a los presentes.

—Está decidido… Lillie, a partir de este momento, el huevo te pertenece—Afirmó el entrenador.

—¿Eh?

* * *

 **Bueno, hasta aquí el capitulo. Algo me dice que en el siguiente comenzara el recorrido Insular. Espérenlo con ansias. ¡Nos vemos!**


	4. Proyecto RotomDex

**Les seré honestos, siempre he querido hacer esto. Quiero contestar reviews. Si les interesa leer mis respuestas son bienvenidos a leerlas, sino, el fic esta listo para ser leído.**

 **dragon titánico: Me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo. Quería hacer del inicio de la relación entre Ash y Lillie algo memorable.**

 **Austin Walker D: Hola de nuevo desconocido. La trama irá a mejor muy pronto, solo espéralo. Me alegro mucho de que te guste mi forma de narrar las cosas. No importa si tu review es corto o largo, lo que importa es que te tomes la molestia de hacer una, muchas gracias.**

 **Ivan D: ¡Gracias! Hago lo que puedo para que les guste y entretenga. No importa si no eres bueno escribiendo reviews, siempre son bienvenidas.**

 **prietar: Greninja esta en la región de Kalos librándola de los restos de Zygarde, aunque su labor terminará pronto.**

 **: Gracias por leer el capitulo, no hay nada mejor que leer que les gustó. En este fic ese Geodude de Alola no se escapara, créeme.**

 **ChampionRed15: Mi lector favorito. Efectivamente, ese capitulo y este son de transición, pero créeme, la trama mejorara mucho en el siguiente episodio. Entiendo ese problema, también me ha pasado leer fics así. La explicación del por que de la actitud de Lillie esta en este capitulo. El impedimento amoroso... Si, tengo algo muy bueno en la manga. No habrá rivales amorosas psicópatas, no te preocupes. Me alegra que te gustara el capitulo. Y respondiendo a tus preguntas: Hau esta mas cerca de aparecer de lo que crees. Gladio y Lusamine aparecerán, eso lo tengo claro, son parte fundamental del arco mas interesante de mi historia. Sobre los UE, Ash hará mas que enfrentarse a ellos. Bueno, creí que al mencionar la familia que se mudaría de Kanto a Alola en el segundo episodio había hecho una buena referencia a ellos, por lo que efectivamente, ellos estarán ahí, en un punto mas avanzado, pero lo estarán. El árbol de combate... Es algo que veo muy lejano todavía, pero de que existe, existe. Sobre el Team Rocket, he intentado ver en que punto de la historia pueden encajar y se me ocurrió uno muy bueno (esta relacionado con tu anterior pregunta). No te preocupes, leerle Pokémon Emerald para saber sobre las Tres bestias. Y sobre Silver... No lo se la verdad, un fanfic que me gusta mucho es Second Chance y siento que no podría hacer un Silver tan bueno como ese por lo que estoy indeciso.**

 **Bueno, esas han sido todas las reviews. Contestaré todas sus dudas sin dar spoilers (Si es que no se me escapan de la emoción). ¡Comienza el fic!**

* * *

—75… 76… 77… 78…

Enfrente de la cabaña del profesor Kukui, se encontraba un chico sin camisa haciendo lagartijas con el sudor por todo el cuerpo. A varios metros de él había un Pikachu envuelto en electricidad que corría a máxima potencia envistiendo rocas que se cruzaban por su camino, mientras que seis Pokémon que se encontraban en la entrada de la morada los observaban con fascinación.

—Perdimos mucho… tiempo… de entrenamiento… Pikachu…—Dijo jadeante Ash Ketchum.—Debemos no solo… recuperar ese… tiempo… también duplicarlo…

—¡Pika!—El ratón eléctrico estaba completamente de acuerdo con su entrenador, después de todo su entrenamiento se había visto muy pausado con los acontecimientos recientes.

El sonido de una puerta abriéndose llamó la atención de los presentes, dirigiendo así su mirada hacía dicho lugar. El sonido de un golpe sobre la madera fue lo primero en ser escuchado. Lillie salió de la cabaña vestida con un pijama rosa pastel de dos piezas y moviéndose con la ayuda de unas muletas. Esto alertó a Ash quien se levantó rápido del suelo y se dirigió hacia la rubia.

—¡Lillie! ¡¿Qué haces fuera de la cama?!—Recriminó el muchacho quedándose al pie de las escaleras de madera que permitían subir a la cabaña.—¡Tienes que reposar!

—Lo siento…—La chica desvió la mirada del cuerpo del chico con un evidente sonrojo en el rostro.—Solo quería decirles… que el desayuno está listo…

Después de decir eso, Lillie entró a la cabaña a toda velocidad. El cuerpo de Ash no le desagradaba para nada, ni tan musculoso ni tan delgado, estaba en un buen punto, pero la vergüenza podía más que sus ganas de contemplar del físico del chico. Al principio de su convivencia con Kukui, no podía ni siquiera dirigir su mirada hacía el, pero eso cambió después de los primeros dos meses de conocerse.

Comprendiendo la reacción de la chica, el entrenador de Kanto se acercó a un pequeño barandal de madera que se encontraba frente a la casa del profesor y tomó una toalla que se encontraba ahí colgada, pasándola por su sudado rostro. Después de secarse casi por completo se colocó su camisa y entró a la morada.

En la cocina se encontraba Lillie que comía unas tostadas untadas con mantequilla, un omelette y arroz blanco de la forma más elegante que Ash jamás había visto, incluso su forma de beber un yogurt de fresa era increíblemente refinada. Para cuando se sentó a desayunar lo mismo que la chica, está ya iba por la mitad. En el piso de la cocina había varios tazones con comida Pokémon de la que se alimentaban las creaturas.

—Wow… ¿Tú preparaste todo esto?—Preguntó el azabache mientras la chica masticaba su pan.

Pasaron unos cuantos segundos hasta que la rubia se tragó lo que estaba masticando para finalmente responder:

—Sí, espero que resulte de tu agrado.

El entrenador de Kanto decidido a no hacer esperar más a sus papilas gustativas, se zampó medio pan de un mordisco, seguido de un cuarto de omelette y un gran trago a su vaso con yogurt.

—Aunque no es nada tan complejo, ¡es realmente muy delicioso!—Exclamó el chico tras terminar de tragar, dejando impactada/disgustada a Lillie por su forma de comer.—¿Dónde aprendiste a cocinar así?

—Hace mucho, en mi hogar, pasamos una situación algo complicada por lo que me vi obligada a aprender a alimentarme por mi misma—La ayudante continuó comiendo hasta terminarse el ultimo grano de arroz.

—Debió ser algo duro… Perdón por hacerte recordar eso—La menor intensión de Ash era hacer que su compañera se sintiera mal.

—Aunque ciertamente no es nada agradable de recordar, no debes preocuparte por eso. He aprendido a superarlo—Lillie era una persona muy seria, su actitud cuadraba a la perfección con la que desarrollaría Huevo 2—Por cierto, espero que no sea una molestia, pero ¿podrías alimentar a los Pokémon acuáticos por mí? No puedo escalar el acuario por lo que me es imposible realizar esa tarea.

—¡Claro, déjalo en mis manos!—Dijo con potencia el entrenador mientras comía con gran velocidad sus alimentos.

Tras terminar el desayuno, el chico se levantó de la mesa y llevó sus platos junto con los de la rubia al lavavajillas para ahorrarle trabajo. Tras dejar limpios los trastes se dirigió hacía el acuario con la comida Pokémon, subió las escaleras y dejo caer la sustancia del bote en el agua, dando por concluida su tarea.

—Muchas gracias—Dijo Lillie mientras hacía una pequeña reverencia, aún sentada en la mesa de la cocina.

—No hay nada que agradecer—Contestó el oriundo de Kanto.—Por cierto, ¿puedo tomar una ducha?

—Sin problemas.

Tras recibir la aprobación de la residente, el chico se dirigió hacía el baño de la cabaña seguido de Pikachu para tomar un merecido chorro de agua tras el entrenamiento matutino.

* * *

Al salir de ducharse pudo escuchar como dos personas hablaban, lo más seguro era que se trataba de Lillie y el profesor Kukui. Tras vestirse de nuevo se dirigió al lugar del que provenían las voces, llegando así a la sala, donde se encontraban la chica de Alola, sentada en un sofá verde, y el profesor frente a ella.

—Me encantan, profesor… ¡Muchísimas gracias!—Los ojos de la rubia mostraban la gratitud que sentía al ver una bolsa de compra que tenía entre las manos.

—Tu ropa terminó así de dañada por mi imprudencia, debía reponerlo de alguna u otra forma—Dijo el profesor mientras se rascaba la parte trasera de la cabeza.

—No me canso de repetirlo, nada de lo ocurrido es su culpa…

La escena se cortó tras ver al azabache llegar mientras se secaba la cabeza con una toalla.

—¿Interrumpo algo?—Preguntó algo nervioso.

—¡Para nada! Justo le acabo de entregar a Lillie un obsequio… y eso me recuerda…—El profesor se interrumpió a sí mismo para luego caminar hacía el sofá donde se encontraba la rubia y tomar una bolsa de papel.—Esto es solo un pequeño detalle de todo lo que te debo.

Ash recibió la bolsa de papel en sus manos, y al abrirla pudo encontrar un montón de bollos espolvoreados que desprendían un aroma espectacular, dejando el olfato del chico en el mismísimo paraíso. Tras recuperarse del shock tomó uno de esos panes y le dio un gran mordisco, para sentirse en el paraíso de nuevo.

—¿Qué… qué es esta delicia?...—Preguntó el azabache con las mejillas sonrojadas, símbolo de su gusto por el dulce.

—Jajajajaja ¡Veo que te gustan! Son _"Malasadas"_ , un dulce típico de Alola—Respondió el profesor con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Ante la incrédula mirada de Lillie y la sonrisa de Kukui, el entrenador comenzó a devorar las malasadas una a una con gran velocidad.

—Son magníficas—Dijo con los ojos llorosos y el sonrojo aún más pronunciado.—Toma una, Pikachu.

Tras recibir el dulce por parte de su entrenador y con agua en la boca, el roedor le dio un pequeño mordisco a ese paraíso prometido.

—Chaaaaaa—Su reacción había sido la misma que la de su entrenador.

Al ver el gusto con el que los dos provenientes de Kanto comían, los demás Pokémon comenzar a reclamar por malasadas.

—Sí, sí, me lo imaginaba—Kukui hizo un gesto con las manos, indicando que se calmaran, para darse la vuelta y tomar otra bolsa llena de malasadas. Obteniendo así una alegre reacción por parte de sus compañeros.

—Por cierto, Lillie, Ash, ¿Cómo van con los huevos?—Aprovechando que todos estaban reunidos, el profesor hizo su pregunta.

—¡Huevo 1 esta de maravilla! Sigue tan alegre como siempre, ¿no Pikachu?—El entrenador volteo a ver a su compañero, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte del roedor que no paraba de comer.

—Huevo 2 se encuentra perfectamente, sus signos vitales son los adecuados y no han sufrido ninguna alteración—Por alguna razón, todas las palabras que salían de la boca de la rubia eran como sabiduría auditiva para el azabache.

—Es bueno saberlo, después de todo el director Oak cuenta con ustedes. Deben hacer un gran trabajo—Dijo Kukui mientras tomaba un pan.

La mente de la chica de ojos verdes la llevó al pasado. Al inicio de esa situación. Al inicio de una misión que le cambiaría la vida.

* * *

 _ **Hace dos días.**_

— _¿Eh?_

— _Se ve que le agradas mucho a Huevo 2, ¡tú eres la indicada para cuidarlo, Lillie!—Afirmó el chico de las "Z" mientras soltaba la mano de la rubia._

— _¿De dónde sacaste esos huevos, Ash?—Preguntó curioso el profesor mientras analizaba a los dos seres próximamente vivos._

 _¡Hora de otra explicación! A ese paso Ash iba a hacer su propio programa… Piénsenlo: "Explicaciones con Ash Ketchum". Yo lo vería._

 _Tras escuchar la tarea encargada por el profesor Oak, la nueva misión asignada por el director Oak de atrapar formas regionales para su investigación y la búsqueda de la persona que criará a Huevo 2, algo le quedo claro a Kukui._

— _Así que te vas a quedar en Alola por un buen tiempo—Concluyó el profesor._

— _En principio, sí._

— _¿Vas a recorrer toda la región de cabo a rabo para completar la nueva tarea que se te asignó?_

— _Eso es correcto._

— _¿Atraparas montones de Pokémon?_

— _Es la intención._

— _¿Entonces hago bien al suponer que tienes un lugar en el cual hospedarte durante tu estancia en Alola?_

— _Bueno…_

— _Imagino que también tienes una fuente de recursos estable para comprar Poké balls, pociones o los alimentos._

— _Esto…_

— _Y estoy seguro de que conoces la región lo suficientemente bien para explorarla completamente._

— _Yo…_

 _En ese momento la realidad cayó sobre Ash, había aceptado su tarea de forma impulsiva sin tener en cuenta otros factores como hospedaje o alimentación. El sentía que había madurado mucho en ese año de entrenamiento, pero se dio cuenta de que aún le faltaba mucho por aprender. Un poco avergonzado y rascándose la mejilla dijo:_

—" _No había pensado en nada de eso"_

 _Lillie se quedó asombrada. Todo eso sería lo primero que ella hubiera pensado, después de todo era lo imprescindible y más si se encontraba en una región que no conocía._

— _Eso es perfecto—Dijo Kukui, dejando descolocados a los presentes._

— _Estooo… ¿Perfecto en qué sentido?—El entrenador no le encontraba la "perfección" a su situación._

— _Debido a mi imprudencia, Lillie terminó siendo herida y tú la salvaste—La enfermera se dio cuenta al instante a donde quería llegar Kukui con todo eso._

— _Profesor, ¡Nada de eso fue su culpa! ¡Yo fui la imprudente al caminar por callejones aunque sabía que el Team Skull estaba en Melemele!—Interrumpió la rubia con culpa en la voz._

— _Nada de eso. Es mi deber garantizar tu seguridad, por lo que es culpa mía por no informarme sobre la presencia del Team Skull en la isla, además de dejarte ir sola a la ciudad.—Ante las palabras del profesor, su ayudante se quedó en silencio.—Volviendo al tema, Ash. Quiero agradecerte por ayudar a Lillie, y nada que te dé o diga será suficiente para hacerlo. Por favor, acepta quedarte en mi hogar, yo cubriré los gastos durante tu estadía en Alola._

 _El profesor hizo una gran reverencia, dejando al entrenador con los ojos abiertos._

— _Profesor… ¡Levante la cabeza por favor!—Ante las palabras del chico, Kukui levantó la mirada para verlo a la cara.—Acepto con gusto su invitación._

 _Una sonrisa se formó en la cara del hombre._

— _Muchas gracias—Dijo mientras se reincorporaba._

 _La habitación quedó en silencio por unos segundos, hasta que Ash recordó porque había regresado._

— _Entonces—Dijo para llamar la atención.—Lillie, ¿cuidaras a Huevo 2?_

 _El momento de la verdad. La rubia estaba completamente callada._

— _¿Lo harás, Lillie? Eso podría ayudarte a crecer como persona—Añadió Kukui mientras veía a su ayudante._

— _Sería tu primer Pokémon, Lillie—La enfermera se unió a la charla._

 _La chica tenía la mirada perdida, no sabía que responder, ciertamente quería un Pokémon, pero ¿estaba preparada?_

— _Pero… ¿Y si lo arruino? ¿Si algo sale mal?—Los anteriores acontecimientos habían reducido la confianza de la oriunda de Alola en sí misma. Notablemente._

 _Como si supiera que su amiga se encontraba mal, Nebulilla entró a la habitación con rapidez, para luego saltar a los brazos de la chica que lo había protegido, dejándola sorprendida._

— _Creo que ese chico no opina lo mismo que tu—Dijo Ash con una sonrisa._

— _Por lo que se, te has encargado a la perfección de Nebulilla, y eso se puede ver en el cariño que te tiene—Kukui también esbozaba una sonrisa llena de confianza hacía su ayudante._

— _Nebulilla…—Susurró Lillie mientras que el Pokémon le sonreía con felicidad._

 _Fue ver la pequeña carita de su amigo lo que hizo que la rubia tomará el valor suficiente para decir:_

—" _Lo haré"._

* * *

—…rees, Lillie? ¿Lillie?, Lillie, ¡Lillie!

Al darse cuenta de que la estaban llamando, la chica se sobresaltó, volviendo rápidamente a la realidad.

—¡Lo siento mucho! Estaba pensando en unas cosas…—Se excusó para después dirigirle la mirada a su compañero azabache.—¿Podrías repetir lo que me estabas diciendo?

—Te decía que el profesor Kukui es muy genial. Me agrada bastante.

—Tienes razón… Es un gran hombre, capaz de ayudar a quien lo necesita y siempre que lo necesita—Contó la rubia, para después darse cuenta de algo.—Por cierto, ¿Dónde está él?

—Dijo que quería regalarme algo así que bajo al sótano, además de que iba a recoger algo para Nebulilla—Respondió el azabache mientras veía al Pokémon nombrado que se encontraba jugando con Pikachu y los demás.

—Ya veo.

El silencio domino la sala casi en su totalidad, de no ser por los Pokémon que jugaban como locos. Los dos adolescentes se quedaron callados, a la espera del profesor. Tras varios minutos, por fin regresó.

—Después de meses de ardua investigación, trabajo y sobretodo, montones de dinero invertido, por fin puedo dar por concluido el proyecto que varios colegas y yo hemos desarrollado—Kukui levantó sobre su cabeza un aparato rojo con una pantalla apagada.—¡La Pokedex que lo revolucionara todo!

—Nunca había visto una así… Aunque ya he visto más de 5 modelos distintos…—Dijo el chico de Kanto, esto último por lo bajo.

—Esta Pokedex tiene algo único, algo que no tiene ninguna otra—Dijo el profesor con entusiasmo.

—¿Algo único?—Preguntaron Ash y Lillie al unísono.

De un momento a otro, las luces comenzaron a parpadear mientras se escuchaba un pequeño zumbido. De un tomacorriente salió disparado un rayo azul que impactó contra la Pokedex fuertemente, escapándosele de las manos a Kukui, para la sorpresa de todos (menos del profesor), el aparato comenzó a flotar en lugar de caer. La pantalla se iluminó, y unas protuberancias rojas salieron de la carcasa, simulando ser extremidades. Un círculo se formó en el centro del aparato, con un número que ascendía rápidamente dentro de él. 20, 40, 60, 80 y finalmente, 100. Tras llegar a ese número, un rostro caricaturesco apareció en pantalla.

—Carga completa. Adaptación completa. Todos los sistemas funcionando. Iniciando, proyecto: _"Rotomdex"_ —El aparato había hablado ante la mirada atónita de los jóvenes y Pokémon.

—Les presento… ¡A la Rotomdex!—Dijo el hombre mientras extendía sus brazos hacía el Dex.

—Seré su acompañante a partir de ahora, Rotom—La enciclopedia comenzó a levitar alrededor de todos los presentes.

—Y bien, ¿Qué opinan?

Kukui miraba expectante a los presentes, los cuales estaban en total silencio por la sorpresa. Claro, teniendo a quien tenemos el silencio no duró mucho.

—¡INCREIBLE!

El entrenador corrió rápidamente hacía la Rotomdex y la analizo por todos lados.

—¡Es asombroso! ¡La ciencia es lo mejor!—Al poco tiempo, Pikachu se unió a su entrenador en la sorpresa.

—¿Increíble? Significado no encontrado… Significado no encontrado…—Una cara confundida rodeada de signos de interrogación apareció en la pantalla.

—Lo que Ash quiso decir es que eres maravilloso y lo has dejado sorprendido—Aclaró el moreno.

—Increíble es igual a maravilloso, eso quiere decir que Rotomdex es maravilloso, Rotom—La cara confundida fue cambiada por una de orgullo.

—Profesor… ¡Es un gran invento! ¡Un Rotom con las capacidades analíticas de una Pokedex! Capaz de pensar por sí misma… ¡Podría ser considerado el invento más importante de la década!—Si a algo aspiraba Lillie, era a convertirse en investigadora Pokémon, y ver una creación de ese calibre era asombroso.

—Y no solo se limita a las funciones de la Pokedex, también tiene incluida una cámara de alta resolución para documentar hechos importantes, puede expandir sus conocimientos mediante la experiencia de campo, cuenta con un mapa de todas las regiones del mundo, es capaz de entender todos los idiomas existentes y es resistente al fuego y al agua—Terminó de relatar Kukui, dejando más sorprendida a su ayudante.

Rotomdex se acercó al pequeño perro café y enfocó su cámara en él, una imagen del Pokémon en todos los ángulos apareció en la pantalla junto con textos variados.

" _Rockruff, el Pokémon perrito. Tipo Roca. Habilidad: "Impasible". Su carácter amigable lo convierte en el Pokémon ideal para entrenadores novatos. Sin embargo, al crecer suele volverse un poco agresivo. Intuyen si su entrenador está triste, en cuyo caso no se despegan de su lado. Suele frotar las piedras que tiene en el cuello en señal de afecto."_

—Así que es un Rockruff, ¿eh?—Ash no se había parado a pensar en los nombres de los dos Pokémon que nunca había visto, así que sin tiempo que perder, se dirigió hacía el osito y lo cargó entre brazos—¡Rotomdex! ¿Podrías darme los datos de él?

El aparato se dirigió hacía el objetivo y volvió a enfocar la cámara en él, para posteriormente dar los datos.

" _Stufful, el Pokémon rabieta. Tipo Normal-Lucha. Habilidad: "Peluche". Cuando alguien con quien no haya congeniado lo toca, se pone hecho una furia y despliega una fuerza tal que lo hace tremendamente peligroso."_

Al escuchar la descripción de la nueva especie, el oriundo de Kanto miró asustado al monstruo de bolsillo que tenía entre brazos, el cual le redirigió la mirada sin hacer nada.

—Parece que Stufful se encariño rápidamente con Ash—Dijo Lillie mientras veía la escena, definitivamente ese chico inspiraba confianza.

—Muy bien, Rotom. A partir de ahora, Ash Ketchum de pueblo Paleta es tu dueño—Soltó de golpe el profesor, haciendo que los dos jóvenes dirigieran su mirada hacía el.

Rotomdex se situó delante del chico, un porcentaje volvió a aparecer en él, llegando en poco tiempo al 100%.

—Ash Ketchum de pueblo Paleta. Dueño, registrado. A tus servicios, Ash—Estaba hecho, Rotomdex era ahora propiedad del chico de Kanto.

—¡Espere, espere, espere! ¡No puedo quedarme con la Rotomdex!—Dijo el azabache exaltado.

—¿Por qué no?, es tu regalo—Preguntó Kukui sin quitar la sonrisa de satisfacción que tenía desde hace un rato.

—Le costó mucho trabajo, ¡¿no es así?!

—Sin duda alguna, nunca me había esforzado tanto en algo.

—Invirtió mucho dinero en este proyecto, ¡¿verdad?!

—Me sorprende no haber quedado en la ruina, sinceramente.

—Entonces… ¡¿Por qué dármela a mí?!—Ash no entendía la decisión del profesor.—La Rotomdex ciertamente es genial y tenerla sería increíble, pero usted la necesita más que yo y…

El profesor se acercó al entrenador y lo tomó de los hombros.

—Ciertamente te conozco de hace escasos días, y puedo ver que eres alguien descuidado y despistado—Dijo el de la perilla con la sonrisa aún en la cara.

Una pequeña gota de sudor bajo por la cien de humanos y Pokémon, ¿esas eran palabras de apoyo?

—Pero…

La atención de todos se dirigió de nuevo al profesor.

—Eres un chico determinado, de un gran corazón, deseoso de aventuras, humilde y por sobretodo, fuerte. Aunque no te conozca bien, eso se ve a la distancia. Rotomdex no está hecha para quedarse en un laboratorio como este, fue fabricado para explorar y abastecerse de nuevos conocimientos, y contigo, Ash, va a lograrlo. Además, gracias a ti y a Lillie es posible su existencia, las piezas que salvaron con tanto esfuerzo se encuentran dentro de su carcasa de acero inoxidable.

Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en el rostro de la rubia, su jefe tenía un gran don para las palabras y estaba feliz de ver el resultado de su perseverancia.

Los ojos del azabache se iluminaron, ¡debía recuperar su seguridad, dejar de titubear! Ash no dudaba nunca, no señor.

—¡Entonces, acepto!

—Además, tampoco es que pudieras negarte, Rotomdex te reconoció como su dueño y eso no se puede deshacer—Ante las palabras del profesor la gota de sudor volvió a aparecer en las cienes de todos.

—Fin de la grabación. Guardando archivo. Las charlas humanas son ciertamente interesantes, Rotom—Todo había sido grabado y guardado.

* * *

Las quemaduras de Lillie estaban totalmente curadas. Era temprano por la mañana y ella, Kukui, Ash, Pikachu y Rotomdex estaban fuera de la cabaña. ¿Su destino? Pueblo Iki.

—Pociones, listas; Poké Balls, listas; Libros, listos; Repelentes, listos; Nebulilla, listo; " _Shiron_ ", listo—Terminó de enlistar Lillie mientras observaba el nuevo bolso que el profesor le había regalado.

—¿Quién es Shiron?—Preguntó curioso el entrenador.

—Es el huevo que está bajo mi cuidado, me pareció que llamarlo "Huevo 2" era un poco anticuado—Respondió la rubia cerrando el bolso casi completamente para dejar que Nebulilla respirara, y tomando a Shiron entre brazos.

—No es una mala idea… ¿Debería ponerle un nombre a Huevo 1?—Tras consultarlo con su Pikachu, el azabache llegó a la conclusión de que se lo pensaría.

—Muy bien. Con la intención de que Ash conozca más a fondo la región de Alola, iremos a pueblo Iki. Estamos en la época en la que los nuevos entrenadores pueden elegir un Pokémon inicial, sería interesante que nuestro amigo de Kanto conociera la cultura de la región—Que oportuno, Kukui había dicho todo lo que se suponía que debía decir el narrador.

—Poké Balls, listas; Tubo de MT/MO, listo; Objetos curativos, listos; Huevo 1, listo; Malasadas, listas; Bayas…—Al recordar lo ocurrido con sus jugosas bayas, el chico comenzó a llorar de forma cómica con su mochila en brazos.

Estaban a punto de partir, pero algo los detuvo repentinamente.

—¡ASH!—Lillie había gritado muy fuerte y tenía la cara roja.

—¿Q-que pasa?—Preguntó el entrenador mientras reía nerviosamente.

Todos estaban expectantes ante lo que sea que fuera a comunicar la rubia. Tras unos cuantos segundos en los que la chica se colocó las manos en el pecho y tomó aire para tranquilizarse, volvió a hablar.

—En serio estoy agradecida contigo por salvarme la vida… Pero…—Todos estaban serios ante las palabras de Lillie.—¡Pero!... Yo… No te conozco bien… Ese día en el centro Pokémon, me deje llevar por la emoción de poder hablar con mi salvador, pero ahora que tengo la cabeza más fría… He decidido que quiero conocerte y cuando eso pase… Quiero ser tu amiga… Hasta entonces… ¡Llevémonos bien, por favor!—Finalizó haciendo una reverencia.

La chica tenía el corazón a mil por hora, ¿había sido muy atrevida? ¿Si le decía que no? Estaba muy nerviosa. Segundo eternos pasaron y la respuesta del chico aún no se escuchaba, en lugar de eso, una mano se puso frente a la mirada gacha de la ayudante.

—¡No se puede formar una amistad en solo tres días! ¡Conozcámonos mejor y seamos amigos, Lillie!—Exclamó Ash con la mano extendida.

Los ojos de la rubia se iluminaron por segunda vez en dos días. Estrechó la mano del entrenador con firmeza

—Soy Ash Ketchum de pueblo Paleta en la región de Kanto, quiero ser el mayor entrenador Pokémon de la historia—Se presentó el chico de las "Z"

—Mi nombre es Lillie, quiero ser una gran investigadora, un placer—Devolvió el saludo la oriunda de Alola.

—Finalizando grabación. Guardando archivo. Nombre: "Declaración de Lillie". Así que esta es una confesión amorosa humana, Rotom.

Ante las palabras del Dex, la cara de la chica se volvió roja completamente.

—No tienes que grabar todo, ¿sabes?—Informó Ash con una gota en la cien.

Dulce aventura.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el fic. ¡Esperen con ansias la siguiente parte!**


	5. Su nombre es Hau

**Hola, amigos. Les traigo la actualización del fic. A continuación responderé las reviews que me dejaron en el capitulo anterior. Si les interesa leerlas, pueden hacerlo sin problemas, pero no quieren, pueden leer el capitulo que se encuentra abajo listo para ser leído.**

 **ChampioRed15: La "confesión" de Lillie es una de las partes que mas disfruté escribir. Trato de darle la actitud mas similar posible a los personajes. Rotomdex es un dispositivo que puede ampliar su memoria mediante el trabajo de campo y las emociones humanas no son la excepción. La respuesta a tu pregunta esta en este capitulo. Claro que incluiré la Battle Royale, es parte fundamental de Kukui. Pensaré algo con respecto a Serena. Espero seguir leyendo tus reviews. ¡Un saludo!**

 **Austin Walker D: ¡Hola! Las respuestas a tus preguntas son: Si y si. Tengo un nombre pensado para Huevo 1, pero si gustan pueden dejarme uno que les agrade en sus reviews. Puede que al final me terminen gustando mas que el que escogí. ¡Saludos!**

 **dragon titánico: Lillie es una adolescente, por muy pura que sea ella se interesa por los hombres. Disfruté mucho escribiendo el flashback. ¡Espero seguir leyéndote!**

 **Batistarr: Rotom es bastante inoportuno. Kudo suena bien, me lo pensaré.**

 **Bueno, ahora si, comencemos con el fic.**

* * *

 **Cap. 5**

 **Su nombre es Hau**

* * *

—¡Rayo!

Una descarga eléctrica salió disparada del cuerpo de un pequeño roedor hacía una creatura similar a una larva que esquivó el ataque por los pelos introduciéndose al agujero desde el cual se estaba asomando.

—¡Usa Rayo en el hoyo, Pikachu!—Ordenó Ash sin perder tiempo.

Haciendo caso a las órdenes de su amigo y entrenador, el ratón amarillo se posicionó frente al agujero y lanzó una potente descarga, obteniendo resultados inmediatos aunque no precisamente buenos.

Otro hoyo se abrió, de él salió el escarabajo con el que combatían, en lugar de lucir herido parecía hasta contento, lo cual dejo descolocado al muchacho.

—¡Prueba a usar la Rotomdex, Ash!—Kukui observaba con entusiasmo el combate entre los pequeños Pokémon mientras cargaba a Huevo 1.

Por otra parte, Lillie tenía la mirada dirigida a otro lado. No era fanática de ver a dos seres vivos lastimándose. Aunque también tenía sus problemas con que Nebullilla se quedará dentro del bolso.

—¡Rotom! ¡Información!—Pidió el azabache sin apartar la mirada de su adversario.

El Dex voló hasta estar a una distancia considerable del bicho, para posteriormente mostrar sus datos en pantalla.

" _Grubbin, el Pokémon pupa. Tipo Bicho. Habilidad: "Enjambre". Con sus duras mandíbulas arranca la corteza de los árboles y sorbe la savia. Suele habitar bajo tierra. Adora la electricidad."_

—Entonces los ataques eléctricos no funcionan...—Dijo el entrenador para sí mismo.—¡Vamos con Cola de hierro, Pikachu!

El mencionado dio un pequeño grito volviendo su cola de un color plateado. Cuando esta estaba a solo centímetros de impactar el ataque contra el bicho, los ojos de este brillaron por un instante para luego salir disparado rodeado de un aura azul, evadiendo por poco el golpe. ¿Algo peor que eso? Se dirigía hacia el profesor, más específicamente, a Huevo 1.

—¡De prisa, Pikachu! ¡Ataque rápido!—Con la certeza de que no tenía tiempo que perder, el roedor salió disparado cuál Rotom hacía Pokedex, impactando al Grubbin directamente y mandándolo a volar contra unos árboles. Dejándolo K.O. La diferencia de niveles era asombrosa.

—Eso estuvo muy cerca—El profesor dio un suspiro de alivio al estar fuera de peligro.

Ash se acercó al tipo bicho que se encontraba totalmente debilitado, se acuclilló y sacó de su mochila un rombo amarillo que puso en la boca de la creatura, devolviéndole la vitalidad. Al ver al entrenador muy cerca de él, Grubbin se alejó a máxima velocidad.

—No te preocupes, no pienso capturarte. Solo quería entrar un poco en calor—Informó el azabache mientras se levantaba.

—No lo entiendo. Lo tenías justo donde lo querías, pudiste atraparlo, Rotom—Una cara de incredulidad apareció en la pantalla de Rotomdex, ¿debilitar un Pokémon y no atraparlo? Eso era raro.

—No siempre se lucha contra Pokémon salvajes para capturarlos, puedes luchar para pulir tus técnicas o darte cuenta del nivel que tienen los demás—Respondió Ash con serenidad mientras recibía el huevo de parte de Kukui.

—Ya veo. Actualizando información, Rotom.

Ante la mirada de Grubbin y otro Pokémon, el grupo retomó el camino hacía pueblo Iki. Varios minutos pasaron, hasta que a Lillie le ganó la curiosidad.

—Una duda, Ash.

—Suéltala sin temor.

—Ese día, cuando enfrentaste al Team Skull, recuerdo que mostraste tres ataques: Trueno, Electrobola y Tacleada de Voltios—Dijo la rubia mientras seguían caminando.—Y ahora usaste Ataque rápido, Rayo y Cola de hierro, ¿Cómo es posible eso?

Ciertamente era una buena pregunta, el límite de ataques por Pokémon era de cuatro. Kukui también estaba pendiente de la respuesta.

—¡Muy simple! Profesor, sostenga un momento a Huevo 1 por favor—Tras entregarle el huevo a Kukui, Ash tomó su mochila entre brazos, abrió un bolsillo y sacó un tubo alargado.—¡Las siempre útiles MT/MO!

—Eso puedo entenderlo, pero, ¿Y Ataque rápido? Tengo entendido que no es una MT y aun así lo sabe, ¿O acaso ese era el cuarto movimiento que no mostraste en tu combate?—Resolver el enigma era una de las prioridades de la ayudante actualmente, si algo le daba curiosidad, perseveraba hasta obtener una respuesta.

—No, el cuarto ataque era Cola de hierro.

—¿Entonces? ¿Cómo aprendió Ataque Rápido?—La curiosidad de Lillie creció mucho más.—Nebulilla, debes quedarte en el bolso…

—Yo también tengo curiosidad. Pikachu aprende ese movimiento en niveles bajos, y el tuyo es bastante poderoso a mí parecer—Dijo Kukui integrándose a la conversación.

—Según mi información, los ataques actuales de Pikachu son: Cola de Hierro, Ataque rápido, Rayo y Tacleada de Voltios, Rotom.—Informó la Dex.

Ash y Pikachu se miraron a la cara y sonrieron.

—Entrené por un año en mi pueblo natal, y durante ese tiempo me di cuenta de que los movimientos Pokémon son de suma importancia—Dijo el chico obteniendo un asentimiento por parte de sus acompañantes, indicándole que siguiera.—No solo el tipo del movimiento, también importa la categoría, efectos, potencia y precisión.

—Tienes mucha razón en eso, puede ser un movimiento súper eficaz pero si las otras condiciones son malas, no sirve demasiado—Secundó el profesor.—Puede que no te lo haya contado, pero yo me dedico a investigar los movimientos Pokémon, más específicamente hago que ellos me ataquen para comprobar todas las características que dijiste hace un momento.

—¡¿En serio?! ¿Es por eso que nunca usa camisa?—Esa pregunta era más importante para el chico que el campo de investigación de Kukui.

—Precisamente, verás...

Profesor y entrenador comenzaron a hablar sobre por qué el primero no usaba camisa, lo cual desespero un poco a Lillie. Tenía demasiada curiosidad como para aplazar la respuesta a dicho enigma.

—Esto... ¿Y qué pasó cuando te diste cuenta de la importancia de los movimientos Pokémon?—Preguntó Lillie, interrumpiendo así el discurso de su jefe sobre la importancia de un buen bronceado.

—¡Cierto! Bueno, cuando me di cuenta de eso, me dije a mi mismo: "¡Oye, Ash! ¿No sería genial que tus Pokémon pudieran recordar movimientos que han olvidado?"—Tras esas palabras por parte del azabache, la rubia se dio cuenta de la respuesta.

—Tu... ¿Eres un " _Recuerda-movimientos_ "?—Eso era lo único posible ante dicha situación, pensó Lillie. Esa pregunta le dio escalofríos al profesor quien esperaba la respuesta.

—Supongo que sí.

Los ojos de Kukui brillaron con intensidad y encaró a Ash, dejándolo bastante... ¿Sorprendido?

—¡Increíble! ¡Siempre he querido conocer a un Recuerda-movimientos! ¡Con uno de ellos mis investigaciones serían mucho más sencillas!—El hombre estaba emocionado.—¡En la actualidad encontrarlos es increíblemente complicado debido a la dificultad de la labor y la poca remuneración!

—¡¿Cómo es que aprendiste esa técnica en solo un año?! ¡Según una investigación, se requieren años de prácticas para poder hacer bien ese trabajo!—Otro enigma salió de la respuesta del enigma, y la chica de Alola no se iba a quedar con la duda.

—¿Años? Es un poco difícil al principio, pero una vez que entiendes el truco se vuelve muy sencillo, me tardé cuatro meses en aprender a hacer eso—Ash lo hacía sonar como si fuera lo más fácil de la vida.

—¡¿Eh?! Eso es imposible...—¡Era impensable! Nadie domina una técnica tan complicada en solo unos pocos meses. ¿Quién era realmente Ash Ketchum? Se preguntó Lillie.

—¡Tenemos un prodigio frente a nosotros!—Exclamó el profesor con alegría y entusiasmo, logrando así que el chico se rascara la mejilla en señal de pena.

—No es para tanto...

—¿Dónde aprendiste a hacerlo tan rápido?—Eso se había convertido en un tiroteo de preguntas por parte de la chica de ojos verdes.

—El profesor Oak tenía un libro en su laboratorio que hablaba sobre todo eso—Honestamente, el chico se sentía como en un interrogatorio.—Déjenme darles una demostración para salir de dudas.

Expectantes, Lillie y Kukui veían cómo es que el chico de Kanto se colocaba la mochila en la espalda de nuevo tras guardar el tubo de MT/MO, ponía a Pikachu en el suelo y se acuclillaba.

—Mírame a los ojos, Pikachu. Piensa en las veces que usaste Electrobola—Ante las palabras de su entrenador, el roedor eléctrico comenzó a revivir todos los apasionantes combates que había tenido, en los que usaba Electrobola.

Ash puso las manos en la cabeza de su Pokémon y comenzó a masajear una zona en los costados de esta.

—Olvida Tacleada de Voltios y recuerda Electrobola—El azabache había terminado. Su Pokémon cerró los ojos y los abrió segundos después, rodeado de una especie de aura blanca.—¡Pikachu, usa Electrobola!

Una circunferencia de pura electricidad se formó en la cola del roedor, dio un salto y disparo la bola contra unos árboles cercanos, partiendo uno por la mitad. Tras esta acción, el aura se disipó.

Kukui estaba emocionado y Lillie anonadada.

—Impresionante…—Dijo la rubia por lo bajo.

—Ciertamente es algo increíble de presenciar—El profesor tenía una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.

—Es la primera vez que veo algo como esto... Lástima que no lo documenté, Rotom…—Una cara con lágrimas cómicas apareció en la pantalla de Rotomdex.

— _¿Y dejas de grabar en estos momentos?—_ Pensaron jefe y ayudante mientras una pequeña gota de sudor bajaba por sus sienes.

—¿Qué fue lo que hiciste exactamente, Ash?—Preguntó el adulto mientras le entregaba al entrenador el huevo.

—Solo masajee la parte del cerebro de Pikachu que se encarga de almacenar sus recuerdos a largo plazo, por lo que puede recordar como hacer un movimiento olvidado—Respondió el muchacho con toda la sencillez del mundo.—Aunque solo puedo hacerlo con movimientos que el Pokémon haya usado, por lo que tengo problemas con los " _Movimientos Huevo_ "

—Yo tengo otra duda, ¿Qué clase de libro fue el que leíste?—Era un detalle que el profesor había pasado por alto, pero prioritario para la chica de Alola.

—Estoy interesado en analizar ese libro, Rotom.

—Ahora que lo mencionan, yo también quiero saberlo—Dijo Kukui.

—Se lo pediré al profesor Oak, cuando me lo envíe podrán leerlo si gustan—El azabache volvió a comenzar a caminar hacía pueblo Iki.—Por el momento, tenemos un lugar al cual llegar.

Decidiendo dejar el tema de lado, el grupo continuó su viaje.

* * *

—Diez minutos para llegar a pueblo Iki, Rotom

El grupo estaba pasando por una curva, mientras hablaban sobre diversos temas, aunque lo más hablado eran aventuras que el joven de Kanto había vivido. Hasta que alguien los detuvo.

—¡Profesor Kukui!

Ante el llamado, todos se detuvieron en seco, mientras que el mencionado giraba la cabeza para ver un rostro conocido.

—¡Oh! Es bueno verte de nuevo, Tristán—Exclamó el moreno mientras veía llegar a un niño de tez similar a la suya y cabello rizado que vestía una camisa blanca, pantalones cortos celestes con un diseño de flores blancas, sandalias celestes y un collar con una Poké Ball que le dio cierta nostalgia al azabache.—¿Has practicado los movimientos Pokémon que te enseñé?

—¡Como loco! ¡Mi Magby aprendió "Finta" hace unos pocos días!—El niño se veía muy emocionado mientras le contaba sus progresos al profesor.

—¡Eso es genial! Estas progresando muy rápido—Lo felicitó Kukui mientras le daba unas palmadas en el hombro.

—¡Mi abuelo dice que en poco tiempo, Magby aprenderá "Giro fue"!…—El de pelo rizado cortó de golpe su oración al ver a la persona que se encontraba a un lado del profesor.—Señorita Lillie…

—Un gusto verte de nuevo, Tristán—La rubia hizo una reverencia. Ante esto, la cara del chico se enrojeció.

—N-no, el gusto es todo mío—Con rapidez, el del collar devolvió el gesto. Tras levantar la mirada se fijó en la presencia de una tercera persona.—¿Q-quién es él?

—Ah, él es Ash Ketchum, de Kanto. Estará viajando por Alola un tiempo—Respondió Kukui.—Ash, él es Tristán, vive en pueblo Iki, suelo ayudarle a practicar movimientos Pokémon.

—U-un placer—El niño volvió a hacer una reverencia.

—¡Gusto en conocerte!—El chico de Kanto también hizo la reverencia.—Pueblo Iki, ¿eh? ¿Cómo es el lugar?

—¡E-es maravilloso! La gente es muy buena y además es el lugar donde vive el _"Kahuna"_ de Melemele—Contó emocionado el de pueblo Iki.

—¿Kahuna? ¿Qué es un Kahuna?—Era una palabra totalmente nueva para nuestro protagonista.

—Déjame explicarte. El o la Kahuna es la máxima autoridad de las cuatro islas de Alola, además de ser el o la encargada de entregar Pokémon a entrenadores novicios, y así embarcarlos en el " _Recorrido insular_ "—Respondió Kukui, siendo secundado por el niño mediante un asentimiento.

El término de Kahuna le había parecido interesante, pero no era lo que más le llamaba la atención.

—¿Eh? ¿Recorrido insular? ¡Suena interesante! ¡¿Qué es?!—Era otra palabra que el adolescente nunca había escuchado, pero sonaba a desafío. Él amaba los desafíos.

—¡Y-yo puedo responder eso! El Recorrido i-insular es un…—Tristán no pudo terminar de hablar de nuevo, pero esta vez no se había interrumpido el mismo, lo hizo un aparato rojo.

—Pupilas dilatadas, sonrojo pronunciado, frecuencia cardiaca alta y respiración agitada, todo producido al ver a Lillie… Estado emocional encontrado: "Enamoramiento". ¡El chico de nombre Tristán está enamorado de Lillie, Rotom!—Analizó el Pokedex mientras apuntaba al oriundo de Alola con su "brazo", haciendo que un pequeño sonrojo apareciera en la cara de la rubia, mientras que la del niño se volvió roja cual tomate.

—Te han descubierto—Dijo Kukui mientras reía, olvidando completamente el tema anterior.

—¡E-e-e-eso no es verdad!—Gritó el de los pantalones cortos, tratando de ocultar lo inocultable.

—Lo siento mucho, pero Lillie le confesó su amor a Ash esta mañana, Rotom—Esas palabras por parte de la maquina generaron diversas reacciones en todos, el azabache ni se inmuto, el profesor se comenzó a carcajear, la rubia comenzó a desprender un brillo carmesí intenso y un crujido proveniente de la dirección en la que se encontraba el niño se escuchó en el lugar.

—Ash Ketchum…

Todos voltearon a ver al niño que había dicho el nombre del azabache en un susurro, con la mirada ensombrecida.

—¿Qué pasa?

Tristán levantó la mirada, y esta era agresiva. Lo cual descoloco a todos, vaya cambio de actitud.

—¡Haz el Recorrido insular! ¡Te desafío!—Gritó el del pelo rizado mientras apuntaba a su ahora, rival.—¡Nos encontraremos en la isla de _"Poni"_ en cuatro meses y tendremos un combate!

Todos se habían quedado de piedra al escuchar la declaración de guerra completamente inesperada y gratuita por parte del pequeño, menos Ash. Su mirada se iluminó y una gran sonrisa apareció en su cara. Lo que estaba esperando.

—¡Acepto con mucho gusto!—El pacto estaba hecho.

Tristán, sin decir nada más dio media vuelta y se fue corriendo, hacia un destino incierto. ¿Qué diablos había pasado y cómo había terminado la conversación de ese modo? Al único que no le importaba era a Ash… Hasta que se dio cuenta de algo.

—¡Espera! ¡¿Qué es el Recorrido insular!? ¡¿Y dónde está Poni?!—Gritó a todo pulmón el chico de Kanto con la esperanza de que lo escuchara el niño.

—¡Rotom! ¡Eso no fue nada amable!—Recriminó la rubia a la Dex después de recuperarse del impacto inicial, pero con el sonrojo aún en la cara.

—Sus gestos eran raros, así que decidí descubrir que le pasaba, Rotom—¿Había hecho algo malo? Rotomdex no lo sentía así.

—Tienes que aprender lo que es el tacto—Lillie continuó regañando al Pokémon.

—Conozco el tacto, Rotom.—Tras decir eso, el aparato tocó la cabeza de su dueño con el brazo izquierdo.

—No me refiero a ese tacto…

Kukui se estaba riendo de nuevo, mientras que Ash pensaba en el nuevo desafío que se le avecinaba ¡Y solo llevaba unos días en la región! Un sutil golpe en sus piernas lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Al voltear hacia atrás pudo ver una cola esponjosa que se movía de un lado a otro, y al bajar la mirada identificó al dueño de esa cola.

—¡Rockruff!

Kukui miró rápidamente a Ash, para comprobar que, efectivamente, ahí se encontraba el Pokémon perrito agitando la cola mientras ladraba alegremente.

—¿Qué hace Rockruff aquí?—Preguntó Lillie al ver al tipo roca.

—¿Nos habrá seguido?—Podía parecer una pregunta tonta, pero era la única explicación razonable que Kukui podía dar.

Ash se puso a la altura del can, dispuesto a obtener una respuesta.

—Hola de nuevo, Rockruff. ¿Qué te trae por aq…?—Antes de terminar de hablar, el perro se dirigió a la espalda del azabache y comenzó a olfatear su mochila. Esto le dio una pista al profesor.

—Ash, trajiste malasadas, ¿no es así?—Las palabras del profesor también le dieron la pista a su ayudante.

—¡Cierto!

El chico de las "Z" abrió su mochila con la única mano que tenía libre (la izquierda, ya que con la derecha cargaba a Huevo 1) y como pudo excavó entre todas sus pertenencias hasta encontrar una bolsa de papel.

—¿Es esto lo que querías, Rockruff?—Ketchum abrió la bolsa y sacó una malasada, obteniendo un ladrido de felicidad por parte del perro.

—Como me lo imaginaba. Su olfato lo ayudó a llegar hasta aquí—Dijo Kukui mientras se acercaba a el Pokémon.—Supongo que no podemos hacer que regrese a el laboratorio por su cuenta.

—Lo más sensato es que se quede con nosotros hasta que regresemos—Lillie también se había acercado a donde estaba Rockruff.

—Yo no veo el problema en que nos acompañe, solo quieres comer malasadas, ¿no es así?—Acto seguido, el azabache le entregó el dulce al can, quien lo devoró rápidamente, para después lanzarse contra Ash y restregarle las piedras del cuello en la cara.—Mire profesor, parece que le agrado—Observó el entrenador con la cara roja y los ojos llorosos.

—No podemos hacer nada más—Concluyó el hombre.—La unión de Rockruff al grupo no es algo malo, puede ayudar en algún momento.

Tras quitarse al perro de encima, entrenador y Pokémon se miraron a los ojos fijamente. Fue entonces cuando el primero descubrió las verdaderas intenciones del can. Un fuego invisible podía ser visualizado en los ojos azules del perro.

—Tu no viniste hasta aquí por malasadas…—Susurró el chico de Kanto para después voltear a ver a su patrocinador.—Profesor, si no le molesta me gustaría entrenar a Rockruff mientras esté con nosotros.

—Bueno, no tengo problema con ello, pero ¿por qué?—La propuesta del chico era un tanto rara.

—Siento en el la necesidad de ser más fuerte—Contestó el chico mientras devolvía la mirada hacía el tipo roca.

Eso llamó la atención de todos. Pero a sabiendas de que la respuesta sería algo que solo su acompañante entendería, Lillie y Kukui decidieron no preguntar, ciertamente no había problema con querer hacer más fuerte a alguien. Pikachu bajó del hombro de su entrenador y le dio una cálida bienvenida a Rockruff, para después, comenzar a jugar.

Con un nuevo rival y un compañero más, el camino hacía pueblo Iki fue retomado.

* * *

Tras pasar el cartel que daba la bienvenida a los visitantes, el grupo por fin llegó a pueblo Iki. Era un lugar hermoso, una gran cantidad de árboles se alzaban en todo el poblado, el césped era increíblemente verde y las escasas casas que ahí se encontraban tenían un diseño espectacular. Ese lugar le recordaba a nuestro protagonista su lugar de origen.

—Es bueno verlo de nuevo, profesor.

—Sabía que su presencia no podía faltar en la iniciación de este año.

—Es la primera vez que Lillie verá la iniciación, ¿no es así?

—¡Muéstrenos más movimientos geniales, profesor!

—Bienvenido, Kukui.

Hombres, mujeres, ancianos y niños saludaban con alegría al hombre, el cual les devolvía el gesto con entusiasmo. Al parecer él era toda una celebridad por ahí. Una vez que todas las personas que estaban fuera de su casa se enteraron de la presencia del profesor y lo saludaron, este volteo a ver a nuestro protagonista.

—Hay dos cosas que debemos hacer aquí, Ash. Debes ver la ceremonia de entrega de Pokémon a nuevos entrenadores e iniciar el Recorrido insular—Recordó Kukui mientras terminaban de subir una escalera que los llevaba al punto más alto de pueblo Iki, donde se encontraba una gran plataforma de madera.—Primero tenemos que hablar con el Kahuna de Melemele, una viejo amigo, Hala. Él te contará todo lo que debes saber sobre Alola y el tradicional Recorrido insular.

—¡No puedo esperar! El solo pensar en los nuevos retos que se avecinan y en la cantidad de Pokémon que descubriré…—La baba empezó a caer de la boca del azabache. Algo desagradable, pensó Lillie.—¡Ya quiero conocer a Ha…!

Las palabras del chico fueron interrumpidas por un golpe sutil, esta vez no es sus piernas, fue en su mochila ¿De nuevo, Rockruff? Imposible, él era muy pequeño. Al voltear hacía atrás no pudo ver nada, pero aún sentía la presión en la mochila por lo que decidió volver a girar la mirada, sin lograr divisar nada. Otra vez. Desesperado, comenzó a dar vueltas en círculos, creando una escena muy rara, para al final, caer al suelo exhausto.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, Hau?—Preguntó Kukui al ser que estaba pegado a la mochila del chico de Kanto.

—Puedo oler las malasadas a kilómetros de distancia—Respondió una voz masculina, no tan grave ni tan aguda, un adolescente.—También escuché su nombre, así que quise venir a saludar. ¡Hola profesor, hola Lillie, hola chico de la gorra!

—¡Hola, Hau!/Un placer volverte a ver—Dijeron jefe y ayudante. Ash seguía confundido por lo que decidió pararse rápidamente y ver al chico que estaba pegado a su mochila.

Un chico de una estatura similar a la suya se estaba reincorporando. Piel morena, ojos grisáceos y pelo verde oscuro recogido en una coleta eran las características más notorias en él. Portaba una camisa negra de manga corta, pantalón corto y amarillo con siluetas de flores blancas y naranjas, por último, sandalias cerradas de color naranja.

—Lo siento por lo de hace un momento, tu mochila olía tan bien que no podía despegar mi nariz de ella—El chico cerró los ojos y sonrió ampliamente mientras se rascaba la cabeza.—¡Mi nombre es Hau, y pueblo Iki es mi hogar, un gusto conocerte!

—¡No te preocupes por eso! Se lo bien que huelen las malasadas, yo estaría en tu misma posición—Ciertamente, ese chico se veía bastante interesante en la mente del azabache.—Y por cierto, mi nombre es Ash Ketchum, soy de pueblo Paleta en la región de Kanto, ¡el gusto es todo mío!

—¡¿Kanto?! ¡Eso queda muy lejos de aquí!—La cara del chico de camisa negra cambio para pasar a ser una de sorpresa.

—Tienes razón, me tardé doce horas en avión para llegar hasta aquí, ha sido el viaje más largo que jamás haya hecho—Cuando estaba en el avión, el chico de las "Z" sentía que iba a morir por la emoción de pisar una región nueva.

De pronto, la sonrisa volvió a la expresión de Hau. Había algo importante que preguntar.

—¡Oye, oye! ¿Cuál es tu sabor de malasada favorito?—Preguntó el moreno con los ojos bien abiertos.

—¿Mi sabor… favorito? Mmmm… Difícil saberlo… La Dulcesada me gusta mucho, pero la Picasada tiene un sabor único…—Si hablaban de comida, Ash no podía fallar. Pero honestamente, las malasadas eran increíbles, no podía decidirse por una, así que decidió responder lo que sus instintos le dijeron que respondiera.—¡Me gustan todas!

Las palabras del entrenador iluminaron los ojos del chico de pelo verde, al fin un digno rival.

—¡Esa es la respuesta correcta!—El entusiasmo con el cual Hau hablaba sobre los dulces era increíble, aunque parecía no sorprenderle a Kukui ni a Lillie.—Veras, mucha gente comete un error al elegir la mejor malasada…

Con lápiz y libreta en mano (sacados de quien sabe dónde), Ash y Hau se embarcaron en una conversación sobre malasadas con Pikachu, Rockruff y Rotomdex como espectadores, la cual sería el inicio de una gran amistad. Sin querer interrumpir tan "interesante" charla, el profesor y su ayudante se dirigieron hacía la casa más grande de pueblo Iki, el hogar de Hala.

—Nebulilla, deja de moverte por favor—Pidió Lillie mientras sostenía con firmeza su bolso para que no se notará el temblor producido por la inquietud del Pokémon.

* * *

El atardecer había llegado. El profesor juntó a Lillie regresó al lugar donde habían dejado a los dos chicos junto a los Pokémon, para encontrarse una escena un tanto rara.

El chico de ojos grises tenía puesto unos lentes y sostenía una rama con su mano derecha. Mientras que Ash estaba sentado en el suelo con la mano al rojo vivo, pero con la libreta completamente llena de información.

—Y así, fue como las malasadas se convirtieron en lo que son hoy día…—Finalizó el chico de pueblo Iki.

—Jamás había escrito tanto en mi vida…—Dijo el oriundo de Kanto mientras se sobaba la mano, para posteriormente sonreír.—Pero valió la pena.

—¡Sellemos nuestra amistad comiendo malasadas!—Sugirió Hau, obteniendo un potente asentimiento por parte de su "pupilo", quien dejo a la capsula con el huevo en el piso para posteriormente sacar los dulces y compartirlos con su ahora amigo.

—Vaya, ¡nos vamos unas cuantas horas y ya se llevan muy bien!—Observó Kukui.

—He extendido mi conocimiento sobre este dulce típico de Alola gracias a Hau, Rotom—La felicidad se podía ver en el rostro de Rotomdex, después de todo, el conocimiento siempre era bueno.

—¡Ash y yo formamos un vínculo de malasadas!—Dijo el chico mientras continuaba comiendo.

—¡Hau es un gran chico!—Secundó el otro chico.

— _¿Tu no fuiste el que dijo que una amistad no se podía formar en tres días?_ —Pensó Lillie mientras una gota de sudor caía por su sien.

—Chicos, dejando las malasadas de lado, ¿Están preparados? Dentro de una hora, cuando el sol terminé de ponerse, el rito de iniciación comenzará—Informó el adulto.

—¡Quiero saber más sobre el Recorrido Insular! ¡También conocer al Kahuna de la isla!—Cuanto más pronto empezara el nuevo desafío del chico de pelo alborotado, mejor.

—Yo también estoy muy emocionada, es la primera vez que veo esta ceremonia…—Si se trataba de aprendizaje, la rubia era la más entusiasta por lo que ver algo sagrado de su cultura la llenaba de alegría.

—¡Digo lo mismo que Lillie, Rotom!—Aunque ciertamente la Dex también era un ser con hambre de conocimiento.

—¡Cierto! Tu aún no tienes un Pokémo, ¿verdad, Lillie?—La pequeña sonrisa que se estaba formando en la cara de la chica de ojos verdes desapareció al Hau recordarle tan vergonzoso hecho. Pero alguien la respaldó.

—¡En eso te equivocas!—Ash llamó la atención del chico de pelo verde para luego tomar a su capsula, guardar sus malasadas, levantarse del suelo y caminar hacía su compañera.—¡Ella tiene a Shiron!

Fue en ese momento que el moreno se dio cuenta del huevo que cargaba Lillie, se había distraído tanto hablando de los dulces que ni siquiera se fijó en ese aspecto tan obvio.

—¡Tienes un huevo! ¡Felicidades, Lillie!—La maternidad era algo muy bonito según Hau.

— _No es como si estuviera embarazada…—_ Pensó la rubia con una sonrisa nerviosa en la cara.—¡Muchas gracias…!

—¡Y no es todo! ¡Ella también tiene a Nebulilla!—Añadió el de ojos cafés.

Si lo pensaba bien… el antes mencionado había estado muy calmado desde que salió de casa de Hala… Alterada, Lillie abrió rápidamente su bolso con la única mano que tenía disponible, para con horror darse cuenta de algo.

—No está…

Todos voltearon a ver a la ayudante.

—¿Quién no está?—Preguntó Hau un tanto preocupado.

—Nebulilla, no está…

Los ojos de los tres hombres se abrieron de par en par. Eso era un problema.

Ash no sabía mucho de ese Pokémon tan raro, pero de lo único que estaba seguro era de que nadie que no fuera de confianza podía verlo. Si estaba suelto por ahí, todos lo verían y eso no podían permitirlo.

—Dividamos para buscar—Ordenó Kukui con seriedad.

Sin perder ni un poco de tiempo, todos salieron disparados para buscar a su gaseoso amigo.

* * *

—0.005% de probabilidades de que Nebulilla esté aquí, Rotom.

Había revisado los alrededores de cada casa, en cada arbusto y árbol cercano, y ahora debajo de la plataforma de madera pero simplemente no encontraba al Pokémon perdido. Decidió sentarse para pensar en un lugar donde pudiera estar, pero fue entonces que vio a Lillie adentrarse al bosque.

—¿Por qué esta Lillie yendo hacía allá?—Considerando que no tenía ningún Pokémon con ella en condiciones de pelear, introducirse sola al bosque no era muy sensato según Rotom.—Mi mapa me indica que ese lugar se hace llamar _"Senda Mahalo"_ y que conduce a las " _Ruinas de la Guerra"_ , Rotom

—Sigámosla, chicos—Ash no escuchó las palabras de su Pokedex ya que había tenido justo el mismo pensamiento que este. Su compañera estaba en peligro.

El azabache, el roedor, el can y la maquina corrieron hacía la entrada de la Senda Mahalo. Nebulilla era importante, pero Lillie también.

El camino estaba muy bien hecho y aunque no había concreto en este, la tierra estaba muy bien aplanada y los escalones hechos con troncos se sentían muy firmes. A pesar de seguir subiendo no había rastro de la rubia.

—No veo a Lillie por ninguna parte, Rotom.

—Si tan solo pudiéramos rastrearla…—Se lamentó el chico mientras observaba los alrededores atentamente.

En ese momento se le ocurrió una idea tras haber recordado las palabras del profesor.

—Rotom, ¿qué tan bueno es el olfato de Rockruff?—Preguntó el azabache mientras le daba indicaciones a Pikachu de sacar algo de su mochila.

—Según mi base de datos, cuando se lo propone puede detectar olores incluso a 8 kilómetros de distancia, por muy leve que sea este, Rotom—La iluminación llegó también para el aparato.—Creo que sé que quieres hacer, Rotom.

—Cuando Lillie fue lastimada, usé un pañuelo para tratar de tratar sus heridas, y desde entonces no lo he lavado, mi falta de higiene por fin me es de ayuda—Pikachu al fin había sacado el pañuelo mencionado y se lo entregó a su entrenador, quien se arrodillo para estar a la altura de Rockruff, posteriormente puso el trozo de tela frente a la nariz de este.—Cuento contigo, amigo.

El can, sabiendo lo que debía de hacer, le dio una gran olfateada al pañuelo. Lo tenía. Comenzó a correr tras el rastro con rapidez.

Empezaron a moverse a través de los árboles del bosque, dieron círculos, zigzaguearon y corrieron en línea recta ¿Por dónde se había ido la rubia y como lo había hecho tan rápido? Pasaron por debajo de un árbol grande y frondoso. El aroma de las malasadas había atraído a cierta ave. O aves.

La luz al final del túnel, o en este caso, del bosque fue lo que les permitió llegar a un puente colgante. Rockruff comenzó a ladrar energéticamente. La habían encontrado.

—Vamos Nebulilla… Ven aquí…—Pedía Lillie desde el inicio del puente. En el centro de este estaba el Pokémon multicolor. Sonriendo como si nada.

—¡Lillie!—Gritó Ash, logrando llamar su atención.

La chica volteo a ver a la persona que la llamaba, abriendo los ojos bruscamente al verlo.

—¡ASH, CUIDADO!

Instintivamente, el azabache volteo la mirada hacia atrás, para toparse con una parvada de Spearow que se dirigía rápidamente a atacarlo. Esquivó el ataque por muy poco, cayendo de espaldas para no lastimar a Huevo 1.

Al fallar su movimiento, la parvada voló hacia arriba para volver a atacar al chico y quitarle su alimento, pero algo más llamó su atención mientras estaba arriba. La forma y los colores llamativos de Nebulilla les recordó a una Baya Bluk. El objetivo había cambiado para horror de los dos adolescentes.

Los Spearow atacaban con sus garras al indefenso Nebulilla quien cambió su sonrisa por una expresión de dolor.

—¡NEBULILLA!—Lillie estaba desesperada. Ella quería hacer algo… Pero tenía miedo. Miedo de que el puente se rompiera. Miedo de ser lastimada de nuevo.

—No podemos usar tus ataques, Pikachu. Bola Voltio podría romper las cuerdas del puente si no acertamos, Rayo también. Cola de hierro y Ataque rápido no funcionaran, podrías caerte—Dijo Ash con seriedad mientras miraba fijamente el puente y dejaba su mochila en el piso. Ya todos sabían lo que el chico iba a hacer.—Tengo que ir a sacarlo yo mismo.

—Las probabilidades de rescatar a Nebulilla sin ser lastimado son de 8%, es muy arriesgado, Rotom—La información brindada por la Dex solo asustó más a los Pokémon y a la rubia.

—¡No puedes ir, Ash! ¡Tiene que haber otra forma!—Por más que la chica pensaba y pensaba, no se le ocurría nada más.

Un peso extraño se puso sobre sus brazos. Era la incubadora de Huevo 1.

—Tú tranquila. ¡No me pasará nada!—Acto seguido y sin dar tiempo de respuesta, el chico de pueblo Paleta comenzó a cruzar el puente a cuatro patas.—Voy por ti, Nebulilla…

Los Spearow seguían atacando al indefenso Pokémon quien tenía los ojos cerrados. Los cortes en su cuerpo ardían, hasta que de pronto dejo de sentir la creación de nuevas heridas. Abrió los ojos otra vez y mira para arriba, lo primero que vio fue una camisa de rayas, para después escuchar una pequeña risa.

—Lamento la tardanza, amigo—Dijo Ash con una sonrisa. Estaba usando su cuerpo para proteger a la nébula lo cual hizo que la rubia diera un grito. Este acto dejo bastante sorprendidos a dos Pokémon que observaban a la distancia.

Los ojos de Nebulilla se llenaron de pequeñas lágrimas. Era la segunda vez que era salvado por un humano. Se sentía patético. Ya no quería que siguieran lastimando al azabache por su culpa, no más. Comenzó a cargar una especie de energía azul, para después dispararla como si fuera una onda expansiva, destruyendo el puente completamente. Tanto el como Ash comenzaron a caer hacía el salvaje río que se encontraba debajo de ellos.

Todos los que se encontraban lejos del puente veían aterrados como sus dos amigos caían del puente a gran velocidad. Al sentir que caía, el chico de las "Z" cerró con fuerza los ojos, ya era la segunda vez que algo así le pasaba. Uno de los Pokémon que estaban observando decidió entrar en acción. Con gran velocidad, derrotó a los Spearow de un solo ataque giratorio, salvando a Ash y Nebulilla en el proceso. En poco tiempo y como si no pesaran nada, los elevó hasta un terreno seguro, donde estaban sus compañeros, para luego alejarse de un movimiento rápido.

—Tu eres…—La rubia estaba anonadada. Frente a todos ellos se encontraba una figura humanoide negra con una coraza amarilla con detalles negros, blancos y naranjas, pero lo más destacable, una gran cresta amarilla y naranja.—El _"Espíritu guardián"_ de Melemele, _"Tapu Koko"_ …

El mencionado no hizo caso a estas palabras. Lo único que hizo fue ver fijamente a Ash (quien se encontraba tirado boca abajo), mientras que este le regresaba la mirada, totalmente sorprendido. El guardián dejó una roca en el suelo y con la misma velocidad que llegó, desapareció.

—¿Quién era el…? Es… La segunda vez que me salva un gallo…—La sorpresa de Ash y de todos seguía presente. Aunque no duró mucho.

Lillie colocó las dos incubadoras en el piso.

—Nebulilla…

El mencionado sabía que merecía lo que estaba por venir.

—Al no querer permanecer en el bolso no solo te arriesgaste a ti, arriesgaste a otros. Encima de eso, usaste tus poderes y por poco tú y Ash mueren—Ante las palabras de su amiga, Nebulilla bajó la mirada.—Pero…—El Pokémon subió rápidamente la mirada, solo para ver una gran sonrisa por parte de Lillie, mientras lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos.—Estoy muy feliz de que estén vivos.

Ash y sus acompañantes sonrieron ante la escena, mientras que la nébula se lanzó a los brazos de su amiga para posteriormente comenzar a llorar.

Varios minutos pasaron y todos se recuperaron de la emoción del momento. Lillie estaba observando la roca dejada por Tapu Koko, para al final llegar a un veredicto.

—No tengo dudas, todos los libros que he leído me hacen creer que esto es la piedra original de una _"Pulsera Z"_ —Dijo la rubia mientras que el sudor comenzaba a resbalar por su cara. El que el espíritu guardián de Melemele le entregara algo tan valioso a Ash solo podía significar una cosa. Estaba destinado a la grandeza.

—¿Qué es una Pulsera Z?—Preguntó el chico aún acostado boca abajo.—Parece importante, ¿podrías guardarlo en mi mochila, por favor?

Cumpliendo la petición del azabache, la chica de ojos verdes guardó la piedra en la mochila y la colocó a un lado de su dueño.

—Verás, una Pulsera Z es un artefacto que permite la ejecución…—Un sigiloso movimiento interrumpió la explicación de la rubia.

Una especie de cría de lechuza había tomado la mochila de Ash para luego irse volando al interior del bosque.

—Ah.

No tenían ni un descanso.

* * *

 **Bueno, hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy. Cualquier opinión es bien recibida, ya sea larga o corta. ¡Hasta la próxima!**


	6. Mordisco vs Picotazo

**Bueno, hola a todos, tiempo sin leernos, ¿eh? Lamento mucho la tardanza, pero honestamente, siempre que comenzaba a escribir me distraía o había días en los que me decía: "Hoy terminaras el nuevo capitulo", pero nunca lo hacía, jajaja. Bueno, dejemos esto de lado y contestemos algunas reviews.**

 **Austin Walker D: ¡Hola! Si, el personaje de Tristán se me ocurrió poco después de terminar el cuarto capitulo, y se me vino a la mente que el podría ser lo que incentive a Ash a hacer el recorrido insular. No se si haya rivales del pasado, lo más seguro es que si, después de todo, incluiré el árbol de combate, lugar donde se reúnen entrenadores poderosos de todo el mundo.**

 **DanjiJIE: Honestamente, no recordaba lo de Dawn y Kenny, curioso ya que Dawn es mi Pokegirl favorita. Serena... Quiero mantener viva la tradición de la serie de llevar a antiguas acompañantes de Ash a la región actual, obviamente solo será por unos pocos capítulos, Ash tiene que darle una respuesta fija a su antigua compañera. Por cierto, no serán dos, serán tres. Le daré un toque algo diferente a la historia (mi toque personal, claro está). Tus nombres me gustaron mucho, honestamente, me han dejado pensando estos meses.**

 **soulalbarn18000: La respuesta a tu pregunta está en este capitulo. Si es que la primera respuesta es si, la segunda también lo será. Gracias, hago lo mejor que puedo.**

 **dragon titánico: Me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado.**

 **Oconner95: Muchas gracias.**

 **ChampionRed15: Siempre disfruto tus comentarios. Trato de hacer a Hau como una versión más desarrollada que la de los videojuegos, y su relación con Ash aumentará con el pasar del viaje. ¿Lillie entrenadora, o coordinadora? No lo sabemos. Me alegra que te guste la relación entre estos dos chicos. Tapu Koko es de mis favoritos de Alola, y quiero darle un toque de autoridad y misterio. Ash se enfrentará a Tapu Koko, en un futuro. Claro que las mega-evoluciones estarán, es una cosa muy interesante de Pokémon y no me pareció que le restaran importancia tras XYZ. Ya veremos que pasa. Una disculpa a ti por no actualizar antes mi historia.**

 **tej41: Muchas gracias.**

 **jbadillodavila: No se que significa "ht", pero gracias de cualquier forma.**

 **CCSakuraforever: Sigue atenta para descubrir el desenlace.**

 **Eso es todo, comencemos con el fic.**

* * *

—¡Espera... un... momento... Ash!

La rubia no podía correr más, no estaba acostumbrada a las actividades físicas en exceso. Si bien tenía una condición mejor a la promedio por sus constantes caminatas hacia Hau'oli, correr por un bosque, lleno de plantas y un terreno disparejo mientras portaba un vestido, zapatillas comunes, una incubadora de al menos 8 kilos en los brazos y una bolsa con un Pokémon dentro, digamos que no era muy fácil para ella.

Al tiempo batallaba por respirar, su acompañante de cabellos azabaches corría como si nada a través de un bosque que no conocía. El perro café y el ratón amarillo se encontraban a un lado de este chico, e igual que él, trotaban sin preocupaciones.

—Lo siento, Lillie, ¡pero tenemos que alcanzar a ese Pokémon!— al decir esto, Ash ni siquiera volteó a verla. Mientras que la ayudante de Kukui pensaba en cómo era posible que se recuperara tan rápido del impacto de casi morir.

—Lo... entiendo..., pero, ¿no... Podríamos... ir más... lento?— los pies le dolían como nunca a la chica. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban corriendo? ¿15 minutos? ¿20?

—Necesito alcanzarlo pronto, se llevó algo muy importante— aunque el entrenador no quería ceder el paso, tampoco le agradaba la idea de que Lillie hiciera tanto esfuerzo por seguirle el ritmo.

—Entiendo que... la piedra Z es... muy importante... pero...— la súplica de la rubia no pudo continuar ya que Ash la interrumpió rápidamente.

—No es la piedra lo que me preocupa…— esas palabras dejaron confundida a Lillie, ¿Qué más tenía que fuera muy valioso?—¡Tiene la mochila que mamá me regaló!

El corazón de Lillie dio un pequeño vuelco, Ash no estaba angustiado por un mineral considerado prácticamente un tesoro entregado por el mismísimo guardián de la isla; Ash quería la mochila que su madre le había regalado. Una extraña sensación que Lillie podría definir como "indescriptible" recorrió su cuerpo, dándole así, nuevas energías para continuar corriendo… Hasta que se cansara. ¿El causante de todo este alboroto? Una cría de lechuza que volaba tranquilamente, sin prestar atención a sus perseguidores.

Varios minutos pasaron, y la recién adquirida vitalidad de Lillie se esfumó por completo, volvía a jadear y sus piernas estaban tan adoloridas que apenas y podía trotar. No tardó ni 10 segundos en disminuir considerablemente el paso, cosa que Ash notó, viéndose obligado a correr más lento. El ladrón había obtenido ya una gran ventaja, no era bueno. Por fortuna, el azabache tenía una solución para esto.

—¡Me adelantaré!— informó Ash, dejando un poco sorprendida a Lillie ¿Iba a dejarla sola? Evidentemente no —¡Rotom, Rockruff; ustedes vienen conmigo! ¡Pikachu quédate con Lillie!

—¡A la orden-Rotom!/¡Pika!/¡Woof! —Esa era la señal de que los tres Pokémon estaban de acuerdo con la nueva orden.

Lillie no dijo nada, estaba segura de lo que pasaba. Pikachu era muy fuerte y por eso Ash le ordenaba quedarse con la rubia en caso de que se metiera en problemas, el chico de Kanto podría arreglárselas en ese bosque con o sin su Pokémon inicial. La ayudante fue sacada de sus pensamientos por la sensación de que algo se posaba a su lado; el roedor eléctrico.

Inmediatamente después de que se formaron los nuevos grupos, la velocidad de Ash incrementó de golpe, siendo aún más rápido que antes aun con la incubadora en brazos. En definitiva, la rubia era un estorbo, o eso pensó ella.

* * *

Ahora que sabía que Pikachu cuidaba a Lillie, y que ella ya no tendría que sobre-esforzarse por seguirle el paso, Ash aceleró a tal velocidad que se colocó a escasos centímetros en la espalda del ladrón de su mochila.

—¡Rotom! ¿Cuál es ese Pokémon?— preguntó Ash — ¿Podrías darme todos sus datos?

La pantalla en el "abdomen" (o cara) de Rotomdex cambió de su habitual boca cómica a un fondo azul con la imagen de la lechuza.

" _Rowlet, el Pokémon pluma hoja. Tipo Planta-Volador. Habilidad: "Espesura". Durante el día acumula energía mediante la fotosíntesis, se aproxima a sus enemigos sin el menor ruido y les propina una patada de lo más poderosa."_

—Con que tipo planta y volador, ¿no?— dijo el azabache para sí mismo. —¿Cuáles son sus ataques, Rotom?

—Actualmente Rowlet se encuentra al nivel 11 y cuenta con: Follaje, Placaje, Picotazo e Impresionar— informó la Dex. —. Por si lo preguntas, Rockruff está al nivel 12 y tiene como ataques: Placaje, Ataque arena, Mordisco y Aullido-Rotom.

—Gracias, Rotom; eres de gran ayuda.

Tras éste intercambio de palabras, la mente de Ash proceso una estrategia infalible, mientras su cuerpo seguía persiguiendo a Rowlet quien portaba un gesto calmado.

* * *

Ash ya se estaba empezando a hartar, tenía que terminar con toda esa situación cuanto antes y regresar con Lillie. Como si sus pensamientos hubieran sido leídos, Rowlet redujo su velocidad, habían llegado a un campo "abierto" rodeado de árboles repletos de pequeños pájaros carpinteros.

—¿Qué es este lugar?— se preguntó Ash asombrado ante el paisaje.

" _Pikipek, el Pokémon carpintero. Tipo Normal-Volador. Habilidades disponibles: "Vista lince", "Encadenado" y "Recogida". Puede lanzar 16 picotazos por segundo y hacer agujeros en los árboles que utiliza como despensa o nido."_

La velocidad en la que Rotom informó a Ash lo descolocó un poco y luego le restó toda la importancia, ahora su interés principal era el Rowlet que comenzó a volar hasta lo alto del árbol más grande, el cual contaba con un gran agujero, con su mochila entre las garras.

Al llegar a su destino, un Pokémon con aspecto de tucán salió del agujero, tenía un porte majestuoso que dejo un poco impresionado al chico de Kanto, que seguía observando sin hacer ruido.

—Rotom— dijo Ash a secas, el aparato-Pokémon supo que hacer de inmediato.

" _Toucannon el Pokémon tucán. Tipo Normal-Volador. Habilidad: "Encadenado". Calienta su pico a temperaturas que superan los 100 °C, lo que puede causar graves quemaduras al contacto."_

Algo en los adentros del entrenador le decía que no debía hacer nada, solo observar. Ese día se dio cuenta de que su instinto siempre tenía razón. La lechuza y el tucán comenzaron a hablar en sus respectivos idiomas, el Pokémon más grande se veía más molesto a cada sonido que salía del pico del pequeño tipo planta.

—Rotom, tú entiendes varios idiomas, ¿no es así?— el tipo eléctrico supo de inmediato que era lo que quería su dueño.

Un pequeño compartimiento se abrió en la "espalda" de la Pokedex y de ahí salieron unos audífonos que enchufó en el mismo sitio donde se encontraban. Ash ni siquiera le tomo importancia a esto, y se colocó los aparatos en los oídos. El que lucía un poco confuso en cambio, era Rockruff.

—Activando traductor humano-Pokémon, Rotom.

La silueta de unos auriculares aparecieron en la pantalla de Rotomdex y el espectáculo comenzó.

— **¡No me importa lo que tengas en esa mochila!** — decía con enojo Toucannon ante la mirada intimidada de Rowlet, quien trataba de mantenerse firme. — **¡Eres demasiado débil para estar aquí!**

— **¡E-el principal motivo por el q-que quieres que me vaya es porque no ayudo a recolectar cosas, ¿n-no es así?!** — ahora la lechuza también elevaba la voz. — **¡E-en esta-a mochila hay comida! ¡Y-yo la conseguí!**

— **¡Eso no importa! ¡¿Hace cuánto que no traes comida?! ¡¿Tres meses?!** —el pico del que aparentaba ser el "jefe" del lugar estaba comenzando a brillar de un tono rojo intenso.— **¡Comes y comes, pero nunca ayudas nada! ¡Eres un desperdicio de espacio y alimento!**

— **¡¿Có-cómo puedes hablarle así a tu hijo?!** — lágrimas amenazaban con salir de los pequeños ojos de Rowlet, mientras esto pasaba, Ash miraba perplejo, no por el hecho de que estuviera escuchando a dos Pokémon hablar, sino por la historia y el motivo del hurto de su mochila.

— **¡Por favor!** — exclamó Toucannon con irritación.— **¡TU NI SIQUIERA ERES MI HIJO!** **¡Solo accedí a cuidarte porque creí que algún día serías alguien poderoso!**

Esas palabras retumbaron por todo el lugar, dejando un silencio sepulcral. Era tal la falta de sonido que se podía escuchar el ruido de las lágrimas de Rowlet cayendo en la rama del árbol sobre la cual estaba posado. Y si afinabas un poco más el oído podías oír el rechinar de los dientes de Ash, ¿quién se creía ese Pokémon para negar a un hijo? Hora de tomar cartas en el asunto, al más puro estilo Ketchum. Al diablo su estrategia maestra.

—¡ROWLET!— debido al silencio, el grito del azabache se sentía como el de una explosión enorme, todos voltearon a verlo, incluido la lechuza. —¡TE RETO A UN COMBATE AHORA!

—¿Qué haces, Ash?-Rotom —era peligroso hacer notar su presencia de ese modo, Rotom lo sabía, los Pikipek de la zona podrían atacarlos y no tenían a Pikachu para defenderse.

El azabache no respondió.

Rowlet miraba perplejo a Ash, hasta que una bombilla se encendió en su cabeza, una buena oportunidad para demostrar de que estaba hecho se presentó frente a él. Giró la cabeza hacía Toucannon quien lo miraba expectante por su siguiente movimiento y posteriormente se lanzó en picado hacía su nuevo oponente, dejando caer la mochila cerca de éste y mandando a volar lo que quedaba de sus lágrimas.

— **Acepto tu desafío** — dijo Rowlet con algo que sonaba a determinación.

La batalla había empezado y todos en el lugar lo sabían. Rockruff se lanzó hacía adelante para dar inicio a su primer combate serio. Un intercambio de miradas se generó entre los Pokémon rivales.

Rowlet batió con fuerza sus alas, gracias a esta acción, montones de hojas rodeadas de un aura verde aparecieron junto al tipo planta, quien, de otro movimiento de alas, las arrojó contra Rockruff.

—¡Zigzag, Rockruff, ahora!

El perrito obedeció a su entrenador provisional y como pudo, esquivó los ataques que supondrían un gran daño para él. Corría por la zona despejada, usaba los árboles para impulsarse por órdenes de Ash y finalmente, cuando las hojas dejaron de caer, el perro se detuvo.

—¡Hora del contraataque! ¡Ataque arena!

Con una vuelta ágil, Rockruff comenzó a lanzar tierra con sus patas traseras hacía Rowlet que empezó a volar en círculos.

—¡Rockruff, Mordisco!— ordenó Ash.

Haciendo gala de una agilidad increíble, el can dejó de lanzar tierra para lanzarse hacía Rowlet quien se vio sorprendido por tal acción. Aunque la lechuza trató de elevarse en el aire para evitar el ataque, de nada sirvió. Una energía surgió frente al hocico de Rockruff que daba la apariencia de ser una poderosa mandíbula, la cual desapareció justo cuando el perro mordió al pájaro en una de sus desplegadas alas, más concretamente, en la derecha.

Rowlet liberó un grito de dolor mientras comenzaba a caer al no poder soportar el peso conjunto, además de tener inmovilizada el ala.

—¡No lo sueltes, Rockruff!

Los gruñidos del perro y el lamento de la lechuza se escucharon unos cuantos instantes más hasta que, al igual que con el movimiento del Pokémon rocoso, una aura apareció en el pico de Rowlet, aparentando un taladro que se dirigía a la cabeza de Rockruff.

—¡Maldición! ¡Rockruff, aléjate ahora!— el tono de voz del azabache puso en alerta al perro, quien se encontraba concentrado en morder a su oponente, pero como dicen: "Todo se devuelve".

El pico de Rowlet aterrizó con un golpe sordo en la cabeza de su rival, y no se detuvo ahí, con una velocidad asombrosa, la lechuza golpeaba al tipo roca en el mismo lugar donde había atacado antes, cómo un pájaro carpintero que picotea un árbol. Al hacer esto, las mandíbulas de Rockruff se hundían más en el ala de Rowlet impidiéndole huir, de pronto un chorro de sangre comenzará a brotar de la extremidad del ahora atacante. A pesar de que el movimiento tipo volador no fuera eficaz, un exceso de ellos podía ser devastador, eso se notaba en la herida sangrante de Rockruff, empezando a cubrirse su cabeza de dicho líquido.

—¡Ash!— exclamó Rotom asustado al ver rojo en ambos Pokémon.

De nuevo, Ash no respondió, en cambio:

—¡Aullido!

Cómo pudo, Rockruff lanzó un "grito" ahogado que hizo brillar su cuerpo en una tonalidad naranja, indicando la mejora de su ataque. Aunque el aullido no se escuchó del todo, bastó para hacer que Rowlet perdiera la concentración, sin desaprovechar la oportunidad, el perrito se alejó de un salto con un ojo cerrado al haber contactado con la sangre de su cabeza.

—Ya veo-Rotom… ¡Ash aprovechó la increíble audición de Rowlet y la usó en su contra!— observó Rotom, obteniendo un pequeño asentimiento por parte de su dueño, quien seguía en silencio.

Todos los presentes pudieron observar el resultado del ataque de los dos Pokémon. La cabeza de Rockruff estaba increíblemente raspada, y la sangre caía hacía adelante, hacía atrás y hacía los lados, mientras que el ala de Rowlet estaba empapada de sangre y doblada. Pero las heridas no era lo único que compartían, la mirada en sus ojos estaba llena de determinación.

—¡Zigzag, Rockruff, confúndelo!

Sin perder tiempo el perrito corrió a toda velocidad hacía su oponente de un lado a otro, para posteriormente empezar a dar círculos alrededor de la lechuza de la misma manera. Rolwet no se movía, solo giraba los ojos de un lado a otro, esperando el próximo movimiento.

—¡Levanta tierra!

Sin dejar de correr, Rockruff empezó a despegar la tierra del piso, la cual se fue acumulando en el aire hasta formar una gran capa.

—¡Placaje!

El can se lanzó contra su oponente, algo que solo él podía saber debido a la tierra que lo rodeaba, más sin embargo una fuerte presión golpeó su cara, mandándolo a volar contra un árbol cercano, sacudiendo las hojas de éste, así como a unos cuantos Pikipek´s, sin mencionar que disipó la tierra.

Al tener el paisaje claro se podía apreciar a Rowlet puesto de costado con la garra levantada, de forma que parecía dar una patada, en dirección hacia donde Rockruff había volado. Definitivamente, la lechuza predijo el ataque.

—Rowlet cuenta con una gran visión además de oído-Rotom, no me sorpende que haya podido ver el ataque…— mencionó la Dex.

—Ciertamente es sorprendente— finalmente, Ash había hablado, y no precisamente para dar una orden.— Pero, ¿cuánto tiempo más podrá aguantar?

—¿A qué te refieres-Roto…?— la Dex se interrumpió a sí misma para observar como el abdomen de la lechuza subía y bajaba con dificultad.—Ya veo… Supongo que Rockruff estará igual, han perdido una cantidad generosa de sangre…

El anteriormente mencionado por Rotom, se alejó del árbol con dificultad mientras jadeaba, observando a su enemigo con una mezcla de furia y satisfacción. Por otra parte, el ave se paró de nuevo sobre sus dos garras, mirando cara a cara al causante de su cansancio. Sin esperar ordenes de Ash, Rockruff se lanzó contra Rowlet con un ataque de mordisco, y la lechuza copió la acción, solo que con picotazo. Un intercambio de ataques comenzó, y ninguno de los dos daba señales de querer parar. Cuando Rockruff mordía a Rowlet, éste lo golpeaba en el centro o en los costados de la cabeza para alejarlo rápidamente además de para hacerle daño. Pasados unos minutos, la lechuza se alejó de un pequeño salto y batió su ala sana con potencia, invocando las hojas de alrededor que se lanzaban hacía el perro con gran velocidad. Todas ellas, sin excepción golpearon al can, dejando el daño entre ambos equitativo debido al aumento de ataque del perro. La sangre estaba en el pequeño abdomen de Rowlet, y había cortes por todo el cuerpo de Rockruff, ambos se lanzaron para darse un último ataque definitivo que acabaría con el combate, cuando estaban a punto de conectar el golpe, un brazo interfirió. Las garras de Rowlet se encajaron en dicha extremidad y los colmillos de Rockruff también, sin dar tiempo de reacción, el brazo se movió fuertemente hacía abajo, arrancando a el ave y el perro de sí, los cuales se llevaron una parte de piel, para después impactar ambos en el suelo, a escasos centímetros del otro, debilitándose al instante. El ahora sangrante brazo pertenecía a Ash.

—La batalla terminó. Rotom, ¿en qué estado de pertenencia está Rowlet?

—¿Te refieres a si tiene entrenador? — preguntó el aparato antes de dar la información, su pregunta obtuvo un ‹‹Si›› como respuesta.— Negativo-Rotom… ¡Espera! ¡Rockruff también es un Pokémon salvaje!

—¡¿Rockruff no es del profesor?!— exclamó Ash, poniendo una cara bastante cómica de incredulidad, cosa que fue un alivio para Rotom, su dueño se veía muy serio, a pesar de convivir poco con él se había dado cuenta de que esa no era su personalidad.— Entonces supongo que no hay problema.

Tras pronunciar estas palabras, el azabache se acercó a su mochila con los audiófonos de Rotom en los oídos y se la puso en los hombros, no sin antes tomar dos Pokéballs en su mano izquierda la cual se estaba llenando de sangre —una Ultraball y una Lujoball— con las que tocó primero a Rowlet y luego Rockruff, atrapándolos inmediatamente ante la mirada atónita de los compañeros de vida del ave. Al haber completado el proceso, Ash se colocó las esferas en el cinturón.

—Lo siento mucho chicos, pero necesitan atención médica y temo que no podré llevarlos en brazos— dijo el chico de Kanto para posteriormente hacer un gesto con su brazo derecho, en el que tenía la incubadora con "Huevo 1". Acto seguido, su mirada se dirigió hacia el árbol más alto de todos, en dirección a Toucannon.— ¡ME LO LLEVARÉ SI NO TE MOLESTA!... Obviamente no…— esto último fue dicho en voz baja.

El entrenador Pokémon dio vuelta sobre sus talones y se dirigió hacia el lugar por donde había llegado, pero en medio de su caminar, un grito lo interrumpió, el cual pudo distinguir perfectamente al tener aún puestos los audífonos.

— **¡HAZLO FUERTE Y DERROTAME CON ÉL!** — no era una orden, ni una sugerencia, era una petición por parte del tucán.

Una pequeña sonrisa —invisible a ojos de los tipos voladores restantes— se formó en la cara de Ash, al tiempo que levantaba el brazo ensangrentado en señal de entendimiento. El entrenador nunca más volvería a ver a ese Toucannon.

—¡Debemos tratar tus heridas-Rotom!

* * *

Lillie, Pikachu, Shiron y Nebulilla (quien se encontraba dormido en el bolso de la rubia) habían abandonado el bosque con algo de dificultad y se encontraban reunidos tanto con Kukui como con Hau, observando la ceremonia anual de entrega de Pokémon desde una grada no muy lejana a la plataforma de madera. Si bien era un buen espectáculo, la rubia no podía disfrutarlo del todo. Estaba preocupada por Ash. ¿Ya habría recuperado su mochila? ¿Se habrían infectado los cortes que le hicieron los Spearow´s? ¿¡Lo habría atacado una jauría de Pokémon salvajes?! Una voz madura la sacó de su trance.

—Ash ya ha tardado demasiado…— dijo el profesor en nombre de Lillie y Hau.

—¿No te dijo cuándo volvería, Lillie?— preguntó el chico de tez morena, también había preocupación en su voz.

—No, no lo hizo… Profesor, ¿no deberíamos ir a buscarlo?— sugirió la rubia mientras veía a su jefe.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Lillie— Kukui estuvo a punto de levantarse, cuando escuchó un energético, ‹‹¡Pika!››.

Todos voltearon a ver al pequeño emisor de dicha frase, encontrándose con que Pikachu miraba con emoción los combates entre Pokémon que nunca había visto —a excepción de la lechuza cuyo nombre desconocía— ,que ahora se desarrollaban frente a él.

—Tan calmado…— expresó Hau.

—Confías mucho en Ash, ¿no es así Pikachu?— preguntó Kukui con una sonrisa en la cara.

—¡Chaaa!— eso era un "Si" en toda regla.

Los gestos de preocupación se convirtieron en sonrisas al ver al roedor eléctrico. Acto seguido, decidieron tomar su ejemplo y disfrutar del festival.

* * *

La noche cayó y los combates terminaron para dar paso a la celebración en la que se degustaban platillos y atracciones organizadas por la gente de Iki. El trío protagónico estaría disfrutando de no ser porque había pasado una hora y media desde la conversación anterior. La sensación de inseguridad había vuelto.

—10 minutos más… Si no está aquí en diez minutos iremos a buscarlo— dijo Kukui mientras el sudor le resbalaba de la cara.

Tanto como Hau como Lillie asintieron, mientras que Pikachu comía Kétchup tranquilamente.

—¿A quién irán a buscar?— dijo una voz adulta desde atrás que desprendía un aire de sabiduría.

Tanto los tres humanos como el pequeño Pokémon amarillo voltearon a ver al dueño de la voz, que le pertenecía a un hombre mayor; de piel morena como la de Kukui y Hau; ojos cerrados; su cabello, cejas y bigote estaban forrados de canas haciéndolos literalmente blancos; vestía una camiseta azul con una cinta blanca amarrada alrededor de ésta, por encima llevaba puesta una camisa hawaiana amarilla; de prenda inferior llevaba pantalones blancos y portaba sandalias azules. Todo esto acompañado de una imponente aura.

—¡Abuelo!— exclamó Hau con una mezcla de alegría y alivio.

—No te había visto en todo el día, Hau— dijo el abuelo del chico con una pequeña sonrisa en su cara.—El festival es tan bueno como los años pasados, ¿no es así?

—Señor Hala…— Kukui se vio repentinamente interrumpido por una pareja de personas mayores que se detuvieron a saludar brevemente al canoso.

Una vez que la pareja se alejó caminando entre risas, el profesor abrió la boca de nuevo, pero hasta ahí llegó.

—Lillie, Kukui, ¡díganme que les parece el festival!— pidió con orgullo en la voz, sin duda se sentía feliz ante el evento.—Honestamente, creo que nos lucimos con el Laulau. ¿Qué te parece a ti, Lillie? Es tu primera vez viendo el festival— la sonrisa de Hala se incrementó un poco.

—Abuelo…— suspiró Hau, el entusiasmo del padre de su padre no lo sorprendía, después de todo era su familiar, pero quería hablar con él sobre el paradero del azabache.

Hala volteo brevemente hacía su nieto, pero instantáneamente dirigió su mirada a la ayudante.

—Los adornos son muy bonitos, y la comida desprende un aroma delicioso, además de que el ambiente es muy agradable,— comentó la rubia mientras una pequeña gota de sudor recorría toda su cara— pero honestamente, señor Hala…

El tono con el que dijo lo último alerto al anciano, haciéndole cambiar el semblante.

—¿Hay algún problema, Lillie?— preguntó.

—Señor Hala, ¿recuerda al chico que le mencione antes en su casa?— Kukui había tomado el relevo.

—Lo recuerdo, el que quiere hacer el recorrido insular, ¿no?

—Precisamente, verá…

Kukui procedió a contar lo sucedido con Nebulilla, mientras que Lillie terminó contando todos los detalles restantes. Haciendo que el gesto de Hala se hiciera completamente serio.

—Eso sí que es un problema— concluyó Hala.—Un chico que no conoce nada de la región, perdido en el bosque… Partamos inmediatamente.

—¡Sí!— exclamaron los amigos de Ash.

…

—¡¿Estás bien, muchacho?!

El grito anterior se vio acompañado de otros del mismo tipo, junto a uno que otro suspiro de sorpresa. Llamando la atención del grupo protagonista. Había llegado.

Sin perder tiempo, Kukui y Hala se abrieron paso entre la gente, seguido de Hau, Lillie y Pikachu (quien corría a un costado de la chica). Tras unos segundos llegaron a donde se conglomeraba toda la gente.

—No tienen que preocuparse, estoy perfectamente bien— se escuchó decir a una voz joven masculina, un poco agotada.

Efectivamente, ahí estaba él. Lillie se llevó las manos a la boca, mientras que los tres morenos abrían los ojos de la sorpresa (si es que se puede decir que Hala abre los ojos) al ver el brazo cubierto de sangre del chico de Kanto. Además de su brazo izquierdo, el derecho (donde sostenía una capsula) y su cara tenían varios cortes, al igual que la parte baja de sus piernas, expuestas por el pantalón del recién llegado.

—¡Ah, profesor! Lo siento mucho. Tuve que atrapar a Rockruff.

Vaya chico.

* * *

 **Bueno, eso ha sido todo por el capitulo de hoy. Lamento la tardanza (de nuevo), y espero traerles más capítulos pronto, hasta pronto.**


	7. ¿Pulsera Z?

**Hola, lectores. Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo. Ciertamente escribí éste en tiempo record (en realidad no, el primer capítulo lo escribí en un día, éste me tomó unos 3). Bueno, contestemos unas reviews.**

 **Oconner95: La actualización está presente. Me alegra saber que disfrutas de mi historia.**

 **Soulalbarn18000: Exacto, combino cosas de ambos mundos para nutrir la historia, por ejemplo, algo que odié del anime es que no pusieran a Hau, siendo que es alguien muy importante.**

 **Austin Walker D: Creo que te habrás dado cuenta que al final de cada capítulo suelo poner una oración por separado, "vaya chico" me pareció correcta para la situación. Litten está a unos cuatros o cinco capítulos de aparecer. Acertaste, te diré un poco sobre Toucannon. Él se sentía impotente al ver como un diamante en bruto como Rowlet desperdiciaba su talento, es por eso que al despreciarlo, intentaba que por fin tomara una meta para desarrollar su fuerza, aún si se ganaba el odio de su hijo. Si no hubiera visto algo en Ash, hubiera impedido que se lo llevara con garras y pico.**

 **Jbadillodavila: Toucannon llegó a ser muy duro, de eso no hay duda. Serena está en Hoenn. Claro que los usará. Eso está por verse. Si, Ash atrapará a todas las formas Alola, y uno que otro Pokémon que yo sienta que le caen como anillo al dedo.**

 **Kamen Rider Predator: Aún si me toma tres años terminar éste fic, no lo abandonaré. Muchas gracias por apreciar mi historia. Nos leemos.**

 **Tej41: Gracias por esperar la continuación.**

 **CCSakuraforever: Muchas gracias.**

 **Eze Roldan: ¡Hola! Me alegra que consideres a mi historia como una de las mejores, y tienes razón, la séptima generación me gustó mucho y casi no se han hecho fanfics sobre ella, casi todos siguen con Serena y Kalos. Por mucho que Ash madure, siempre será un niño por dentro, un niño que ama las aventuras. Una vez, antes de empezar el fic, leí una historia donde Ash y Lillie se hacían novios el primer día de conocerse, es por eso que decidí que obviamente mi historia no sería así, es por eso que les doy un desarrollo lento, pero que tendrán uno que otro momento muy destacable. A mí también me gustó mucho su "confesión". El arco del Recorrido Insular ya está aquí, y espero que sigas leyéndome para cuando termine. Quiero que las peleas sigan siendo tan o aún mejores que la de Rowlet y Rockruff. No importa la extensión de tu review, de hecho, cuanto más largas son, más sonrío al leerlas. Si, habrá Mega-Evoluciones. En principio, deberían estar en Melemele por al menos cinco o seis capítulos más, por lo que estimo que veremos a Nereida (O Suiren, o Lana) en unos nueve capítulos. Lillie me agrada mucho visual y emocionalmente.**

 **Dragon titánico: Gracias a ti por seguir aquí desde el principio.**

 **¡Comencemos con el fic! (ChampionRed, regresa por favor)**

* * *

—¡Arceus bendito, Ash! ¿¡Qué te pasó?!

Los ojos de Kukui estaban bien abiertos y el sudor corría por su rostro mientras formulaba la anterior oración, junto a él estaba Lillie, quien seguía sin articular palabra pero veía al chico que se encontraba frente a sus ojos con gran sorpresa.

—No tengo problema con contárselo, pero…— en la cara del azabache se formó una sonrisa nerviosa, mientras sus heridas seguían expulsando un poco de sangre. —¿Podríamos ir a un lugar con menos gente?

Acatando la instrucción del chico de Kanto, Hala pidió de favor a todos los presentes que se disiparan para poder tratar al chico, sin hacer reproche alguno todos se fueron, dejando sorprendido al motivo de la conmoción.

— ¿Así está mejor, muchacho?— preguntó el hombre mayor.

—Muchas gracias, señor— respondió Ash aun un poco sorprendido.—No soy especialmente bueno con las multitudes— finalizó con una pequeña risa.

Algo en la mente de Ash dijo fuerte y claro: _"¿Acaso las ligas no son multitudes?"._ Inmediatamente cayó en la contradicción de sus palabras, aunque terminó por quitarle toda importancia.

—Ash, ¿Dónde está Rotomdex?— preguntó curioso el profesor Pokémon.

—En la mochila, se podría decir que está descargado.

—¿Descargado? Tendré que revisar eso más tarde…

Hau se acercó a Ash para tomar la capsula y las Pokeball del cinturón del chico en brazos para posteriormente irse corriendo, y por pedido del profesor —quien hizo espabilar a la chica—, Lillie sujeto la mochila; todo esto con la intención de restarle carga al muchacho, aun con las protestas del tipo: _"Me encuentro perfectamente"_ o _"No es necesario"_. Con una seña, Hala indicó que lo siguieran.

Caminaron un poco hasta llegar a la plataforma de madera, donde justo enfrente estaba la casa de Hala, un lugar grande y hermoso que el azabache había visto antes de reojo, pero que, analizándolo con detalle era un lugar magnifico para vivir.

—Es increíble…— exclamó Ash con sincera fascinación.

— ¿Verdad que si?— dijo Hau, quien había salido del lugar momentos atrás.

Siguiendo a Hala, entraron. La sala de la casa era increíblemente espaciosa y el techo sumamente alto; había macetas con pequeños árboles en toda la habitación; ahí mismo se encontraba un sillón familiar, uno doble y otro individual, todos ellos alrededor de una pequeña mesita de color café y a la vez, sobre una alfombra con un diseño que a Ash le pareció chistoso; en las paredes se podían ver dos libreros, uno nada más entrar a la derecha y otro más al fondo, a la izquierda; cerca del último librero había unas pequeñas escaleras, entre dos vallas que cubrían unos arbustos, las cuales llevaban al punto más alto de la sala, en donde se encontraba una silla azul, semejante a un trono.

— ¡Este lugar es como un castillo!— gritó el azabache con emoción al tiempo que se acercaba a uno de los sillones, concretamente al individual, y se aplastaba en él.

—Es porque eso es, Ash— dijo Lillie al fin recuperándose de la sorpresa inicial, tras estas palabras recibió una mirada curiosa del chico.

— ¿Hay algún Rey aquí?— preguntó con curiosidad el chico de las "Z".

Una pequeña risa se escuchó salir de Hala, al tiempo que Lillie continuaba hablando:

—Estás en presencia de él.

Los ojos del chico azabache se abrieron de par en par. Sabía lo que significaba _"Estás en presencia de él"_ , lo había visto en esas películas de fantasía donde el héroe va a un castillo y desconoce de la identidad del emperador. Rápidamente se levantó del sillón e hizo una torpe reverencia, aunque más bien parecía que al chico le dolía el estómago.

— ¡Lamento haberle faltado al respeto…

El hombre mayor levantó la mano para posteriormente hablar, pero se vio interrumpido.

—…Reina Lillie!— terminó de decir el morocho.

Una gota cómica apareció en la cabeza de Hala, Hau y Kukui, mientras que Lillie se sonrojaba para posteriormente gritar de forma cómica:

— ¡Dije ÉL!— ¿Acaso le habían dicho hombre? La sola idea hizo que el sonrojo se le pronunciara más y que una pequeña llama de molestia se formara en su interior.

— ¿Tú no eres la reina?— preguntó Ash mientras levantaba la mirada y relejaba el cuerpo, reincorporándose poco a poco.

Una pequeña carcajada se escuchó claramente, proveniente de Hala.

—Lamento decepcionarte, Ash Ketchum de Pueblo Paleta, pero yo soy el _"Rey de la isla"_ — informó con un rostro divertido y ligero—. Por cierto, no es necesaria la reverencia— dijo al ver como el azabache estaba a punto de inclinarse.

—Así que Alola tiene un re…— comenzó a decir Ash con un gesto sorprendido.

—Podremos hablar de eso luego, Ash— interrumpió Kukui mientras levantaba la mano—. Ahora dinos, ¿por qué tardaste tanto?

—Cierto, eso. Verán…

Ante la mirada de sus acompañante y el "Rey de la isla", el chico de Kanto comenzó a narrar lo ocurrido en el bosque. Les contó sobre Rowlet y el Toucannon, la pelea entre la lechuza y el perro y finalmente, el porqué de su herida.

— ¡Eres genial, Ash!— aduló Hau.—¡Eres la tercera persona que conozco que está dispuesta a recibir ataques Pokémon con el cuerpo!

—¿La tercera?— preguntó el entrenador.—¿Quiénes son las otras dos?

—Antes de que Hau pueda responder esa pregunta, yo tengo otra— intervino la chica rubia— ¿Por qué tardaste tanto en regresar después de la batalla? Tengo entendido que solo te tomó unos minutos concluirla— aunque Lillie no tuviera la intención, la preocupación se hizo muy notoria en su voz.

—Me pregunto exactamente lo mismo— secundó Kukui.

—A este paso tendré que contar mi vida entera— bromeó un poco el azabache, haciendo reír a Hau y Hala.

* * *

 _Tras salir del lugar donde se había desarrollado la pelea, Ash caminó por al menos 10 minutos hasta detenerse en un árbol cercano, recargarse en él y dejarse caer._

— _¡¿Estás bien, Ash-Rotom?!— preguntó la Pokedex mientras se acercaba rápidamente a su dueño._

— _Completamente— respondió el muchacho—. Solo me duele un poco el brazo._

— _¡Evidentemente-Rotom! ¡Has perdido aproximadamente 800 mililitros de sangre entre las heridas superficiales y las que te hicieron Rockruff y Rowlet!— informó el aparato rojo enfadado— ¡Tenemos que tratar tu herida! ¡Necesitamos un torniquete! Accediendo a libros de primeros auxilios-Rotom._

 _Una larga lista de información apareció en la pantalla de Rotom, y finalmente, un artículo entero apareció._

— _Usemos el pañuelo con el que rastreamos a Lillie-Rotom— concluyó el tipo eléctrico._

— _¡No quiero!— dijo Ash con fuerza._

— _¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Por qué no-Rotom?!— cuestionó el acompañante._

— _¡Es algo que me une con una amiga, no puedo mancharlo de sangre!— al tiempo que decía esto, su mente le recordaba el señuelo de Mini-Misty, el listón "Terracota" que compartía con May y el Buizel de Dawn._

— _¿Entonces que propones que hagamos-Rotom?_

— _En mi mochila tengo una camisa de resaque que me pongo para dormir, puedes usarla si quieres— propuso el azabache mientras pasaba la mochila de la espalda al frente._

— _Enseguida-Rotom_

 _Con velocidad y eficacia, Rotom abrió la mochila por la que habían peleado tanto y esculcó entre todas las cosas que tenía su compañero-dueño, hasta encontrar finalmente la prenda superior._

— _Yo sostendré la camisa y tú la amarras-Rotom._

— _Hagámoslo— dijo el entrenador con la voz mucho más debilitada que antes._

 _Rotom tomó entre manos el trozo de tela, mientras que Ash hacía un hábil movimiento y apretaba bien el torniquete provisional. Tras terminar ésta acción, Rotom tomó una rama cercana y la atrancó entre la tela para mantener la medida de seguridad fija._

— _Ya está listo-Rotom._

— _Gracias, Rotom. En serio, eres de gran ayu…— en medio de la oración, los ojos del chico se cerraron lentamente._

— _¿Ash? ¡Ash!_

 _Y eso fue lo último que escuchó en unas cuantas horas._

* * *

—¿Qué pasó luego?— preguntó Kukui con seriedad.

—Solo sé que después de desmayarme, Rotom trató de despertarme y cuando lo hice, estaba tirado a un lado mío sin reaccionar— contestó Ash—. Tendremos que preguntárselo cuando despierte.

Kukui se alejó de todos tras tomar la mochila de las manos de su asistente, mientras que ésta y Hau se acercaban al chico.

—El torniquete está bien, pero no puede estar aplicado por mucho tiempo, necesitamos desinfectar las heridas y vendarlas— informó Lillie, mientras que, de su mochila sacaba un rollo de vendas—Mantente quieto un momento, Ash.

Como si fuera una acción cotidiana, la rubia empezó a limpiar todos los cortes visibles del cuerpo del chico, para posteriormente vendarlos. Ésta acción le pareció increíblemente elegante al paciente.

—Increíble…

—¿Eh?— exclamó Lillie al no escuchar el pequeño susurro del chico.

—Eres genial, Lillie. ¿Hay algo que no sepas hacer?— preguntó mientras empezaba a reírse.

—Ciertamente, Lillie hace de todo un poco— secundó el chico de pueblo Iki mientas se unía a las risas.

La ayudante se había acostumbrado a los halagos de Kukui por su buen desempeño como asistente, pero no a los de chicos de su misma edad, por lo que un pequeño sonrojo apareció en su cara.

—No es… para tanto— dijo en un susurró.

—¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer esto?— cuestionó el chico de Kanto.

—Ahora mismo eso no importa— contestó la rubia.

Y así, pasaron horas enteras, en las cuales al chico de Kanto se acomodó en la habitación de Hau junto a su Pikachu, quedándose dormido en pocos minutos. Al mismo tiempo, Rockruff y Rowlet se encontraban siendo tratados. Ninguno de ellos sabía que la mayor aventura de sus vidas estaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

* * *

El sol salía por las montañas y en la habitación de huéspedes Lillie se frotaba los ojos para posteriormente estirar los brazos en un intento de quitar la pereza de encima. En el pequeño buro que estaba al lado izquierdo de su cama se encontraba la capsula con Shiron dentro, y en el piso su bolso, Nebulilla se encontraba dormido a un lado de su almohada. Se levantó de la cama y abrió el cajón superior del mueble donde se encontraba el huevo. Ahí dentro estaba su ropa de uso diario, la tomó, la puso en el lecho y comenzó a quitarse la de dormir.

Tras terminar de vestirse salió de la habitación y se dio con la sorpresa de que no había nadie en la sala, comenzó a buscar por toda la casa y no encontraba ni un alma. Tocó suavemente la puerta del cuarto de Hau, sin obtener respuesta, lo mismo con la de Hala. Kukui no estaba en ninguna parte. Iba a entrar a la cocina, hasta que escuchó una leve reclamación.

—¡No deberías tratar así tu brazo!— sin duda era la voz de su jefe.

Con velocidad, salió a la parte trasera de la casa (o mansión) y los encontró. Hau y Kukui estaban junto a Ash, el cual se encontraba sin camiseta haciendo lagartijas, tal como lo había visto hace dos días. Por otra parte, Pikachu usaba sus movimientos en el aire.

—Mi brazo está… bien, solo fue un… pequeño… corte— respondió el azabache ante el regaño de su patrocinador.—, no por… esto… voy a dejar… de entrenar…

—Vaya chico— exclamó Kukui mientras formaba una pequeña sonrisa.

—¡Yo también quiero entrenar!— dijo Hau con entusiasmo.— ¿Es necesario quitarse la camisa, Ash?

—No… realmente, yo lo hago… para no llenarla… de sudor— contestó el entrenador, sin perder una gota de concentración.

—¡Ya veo!

Acto seguido, Hau se quitó la camiseta. Su cuerpo era el de un chico delgado, uno que se alimentaba bien pero que no hacía ejercicio.

—¡Brionne, sal!— ordenó el chico moreno para después lanzar una Pokeball que tenía en su bolsillo, de la cual salió una especie de león marino celeste, con tutu y una chistosa nariz redonda y rosada.

—¡Bri!— nada más salir, el Pokémon de Hau hizo una hábil y bonita pirueta, para concluirla con una pose.

Fue como si ver al Pokémon frente a él, Ash activará una especie de switch que lo hizo dejar de hacer ejercicio y levantarse rápidamente.

—¡¿Qué Pokémon es ese?!— preguntó con entusiasmo y alegría, y de una forma u otra, los jadeos provocados por el cansancio desaparecieron.— ¡Rotom!... Ah… Cierto, se está cargando— tras esas palabras, la vitalidad del chico se vio mermada.

—Brio-nne, es el Pokémon " _Fa-fama_ ", sus habilidades so-son " _To-torrente_ " y " _Voz flui-ida_ ", e-es del tipo Agua. Se dice que tiene un gran sentido de la camarade-dería y no duda en echars-se a bailar si su entre-entrenador está deprimi-do.

Los tres hombres voltearon a ver a la voz que había dado la información, aunque ni falta hacía. Lillie se estaba acercando a ellos con la cara roja cual tomate y con los ojos tapados por ambas manos.

—¡Oh, Lillie! ¡Buen día!— saludó Ash— Con que Brionne, ¿no?

—Buenos días, Lillie— dijeron al unísono Kukui y Hau.

—Buen… día— dijo la rubia mientras se descubría los ojos de a poco.

Ésta acción fue inútil ya que apenas ver a los dos adolescentes sin camiseta, su sonrojo se pronunció aún más, volviendo a taparlos instintivamente.

—¡Es cierto!— exclamó Ash, mientras se volvía a poner la camiseta.

Ante esto, Hau lo imitó mientras inflaba los mofletes, apenas se había despojado de su prenda superior.

Tras decirle a Lillie que ya podía abrir los ojos si quería, se dirigieron al interior de la casa, donde la rubia fue a recoger a Shiron y el azabache a Huevo 2, al final, se dirigieron a la cocina-comedor con intención de desayunar.

—¿Puedo preguntar dónde está el señor Hala?— dijo Lillie una vez sentados en las sillas del rededor de la mesa, ella y Kukui en un lado y los dos adolescentes masculinos en el otro.

—Fue a agradecerle a Tapu Koko por el bienestar de Melemele— contestó Hau con tranquilidad.—, y de paso por comida.— al decir esto último giro la cabeza para ver cómo Brionne y Pikachu comían de sus boles, sentados en el piso.

En ese momento, una bombilla se encendió en la cabeza de Ash y Lillie, habían olvidado su encuentro con Tapu Koko.

—Profesor Kukui, tenemos algo que contarle— dijeron los dos chicos a la vez.

—¿Eh?

Ash agarró la mochila que se encontraba en el respaldo de su silla y la abrió, sacando de ahí la "piedra Z". Nada más ver el objeto, los ojos de Kukui se abrieron de par en par. Él había abierto la mochila de Ash para buscar a Rotom, ¿cómo no la había visto?

—¡Una piedra Z!

Evidentemente, Kukui no fue el único sorprendido, Hau estaba de la misma manera.

—¡¿Dónde la conseguiste, Ash?!— preguntó el chico de pelo verde, también de parte de Kukui.

—Cuando encontramos a Nebulilla, Ash cayó del puente que lleva a las _"Ruinas de la Guerra"_ , y fue en ese momento que Tapu Koko lo salvó, después le regaló la piedra Z y el resto es historia— contó Lillie.

—¡Qué barbaridad y que maravilla!— exclamó el profesor Pokémon.

—¡Increíble! ¡Si el mismo Tapu Koko te dio una piedra Z significa que grandes cosas te deparan en el futuro, Ash!— comentó Hau con admiración.

—Pensé justo lo mismo…— masculló la de ojos verdes.

—¡Vaya! No sabía que una piedra significaba tanto— dijo Ash con un tono ciertamente sorprendido—… Aunque siempre supe que nos esperaba la grandeza, ¿no, Pikachu?— preguntó mientras, al mismo tiempo, todas sus grandes aventuras le venían a la mente como una película.

—¡Pika!— respondió el roedor eléctrico, un efímero "Si", mientras seguía comiendo.

—Ciertamente eres alguien especial, muchacho.

El sonido de las bolsas de plástico al ser dejadas sobre la mesa de madera alertó a todos de que Hala había vuelto de sus compras.

—¡Oh! Rey Hala, buen día— saludó el chico de Kanto, seguido de los buenos días de los tres acompañantes humanos.

—Jajajaja— río Hala—. No es necesario el "Rey", de hecho, no necesitas ningún honorifico para dirigirte a mí, con Hala basta y sobra.

—¿En serio? Menos mal, me sentía algo incómodo al hablar con alguien de su rango, Hala— comentó el azabache.

—Pues esperemos que esa incomodidad haya terminado— tras decir esas palabras, Hala tomó asiento en el extremo de la mesa, de tal forma que quedaba frente a sus cuatro compañeros, dándole más potencia a su aire de rey—. Por cierto Ash, ¿podrías prestarme tu piedra Z?

—Sin problema,— contesto el susodicho— ¿pero podría preguntar para que la quiere?

—Verás, Ash— comenzó el Rey de Melemele—. Eso que tienes en las manos es la piedra original de lo que comúnmente llamamos en Alola como " _Pulsera Z_ ", una vez que el material bruto pasa por un proceso artesanal, se convierte en la pulsera que ya te dije antes, gracias a ella y a unas piedras especiales llamadas " _Cristales Z_ ", podemos usar un potenciador llamado _"Movimiento Z"_ que hace que los movimientos Pokémon sean mucho más poderosos.

—¡Sorprendente! ¡Nunca había escuchado hablar de eso en mi vida!— contó el entrenador con genuina felicidad mientras se erguía del asiento—¿¡Es como la "Mega-Evolución"?! ¡¿Por qué todo lo relacionado con ello lleva una "Z"?!

—Si quieres tomar como referencia a la Mega-Evolución es correcto, solo que este método no afecta solo a ciertos Pokémon— respondió el hombre mayor—. Y respondiendo a tu última pregunta, es la misma razón por la que todo lo que tiene que ver con la Mega-Evolución lleva el prefijo "Mega".

—Entonces, si hace una Pulsera Z con ésta piedra, ¿podré usar los movimientos Z?— preguntó el muchacho con ansiedad en la mirada.

—Efectivamente

A una velocidad que ni siquiera un Ninjask hubiera logrado, Ash deposito el mineral en las manos de Hala, para después alejarse rápido de la mesa con la incubadora de Huevo 1 en brazos.

—¡Lo dejo en sus manos, Hala! ¡Iré por Rowlet y Rockruff para entrenar!— avisó el chico con energía, inmediatamente salió corriendo del comedor.

—Se fue sin siquiera desayunar— susurró Hau— ¡Que voluntad tan genial!— después de ese grito de admiración, el tono de voz del chico bajó al de un susurro—Es justo lo que necesitaba…

—Lillie, ¿podrías ir con él?— pidió Kukui.

—¿Eh? ¿Yo?— cuestionó la ayudante.

—Me sentiré mucho más tranquilo si alguien sensata como tú está con él— respondió el adulto moreno—. Además de que podría hacerle mal el no desayunar.

—No se preocupe, profesor, yo lo acompaño. Con su permiso, paso a retirarme— dijo la rubia, para después tomar una bolsa con dos de las cinco cajas que estaban repartidas en los objetos plastificados que había llevado Hala y su bolso, tras eso, salió en búsqueda de su compañero entrenador.

Lillie intuyó que, con la velocidad de Ash, éste ya había recogido a los dos Pokémon que ahora le pertenecían, por lo que decidió ni siquiera pasar a revisar la habitación de cuidados Pokémon (el único lugar de pueblo Iki a donde podías ir si tu compañero estaba débil tras una batalla), saliendo por la puerta principal de la casa inmediatamente.

Ahí estaba él, a punto de bajar las escaleras que conectaba el punto alto y bajo de Iki, con Pikachu en el hombro, cuando iba a pisar el primer peldaño, Lillie trató de hacerse escuchar.

—¡Ash, espera!

La reacción del azabache no fue la esperada, se sobresaltó de manera increíble, pisando mal el escalón que lo llevaría a su destino y cayendo de sentón, bajando de éste modo.

Lillie se dio cuenta de su error, y con miedo en el rostro corrió tan rápido como pudo a las escaleras, en el pie de éstas estaba Ash sentado, frotándose el trasero, mientras que Pikachu estaba tirado en el piso a unos centímetros de distancia. Sin perder tiempo, la chica de pelo rubio bajó corriendo a su encuentro.

—Ay ay ay ay, mi trasero…— exclamó el chico mientras se sobaba con la mano izquierda, sosteniendo firmemente a la incubadora con la derecha.

—¡Ash! ¡Santo Arceus, ¿estás bien?!— la voz de Lillie era de terror puro, el imaginarse que su compañero se hubiera hecho daño, o el Pokémon de éste, o hasta el huevo, hizo que se le helará la sangre.

—Lillie…— susurró el azabache con un ojo entrecerrado, mientras seguía sobándose—No me rompí nada, así que estoy bien— esto último lo dijo mientras reía.

—En serio, en serio, lamento mucho haberte asustado así— se disculpó la rubia mientras hacían una serie de grandes reverencias.

—No hace falta que te disculpes, Pikachu, Huevo 1 y yo estamos bien— dijo el chico mientras se reincorporaba al mismo tiempo que su Pokémon amarillo— ¿No es así, amigo?

—Chaaaa— el pequeño Pokémon se empezó a limpiar el cuerpo.

—Ya estamos sucios antes de empezar el entrenamiento— comentó el muchacho para luego soltar una pequeña risa.

La reacción de los chicos alivió del todo a Lillie, quien poco después comenzó a reír un poco, al darse cuenta de esto, Ash y Pikachu se unieron a la risa, la cual se convirtió en una carcajada por parte de los tres presentes.

* * *

Lillie, Pikachu, Rockruff, Rowlet y Ash se encontraban en la ruta 1 (cerca de donde se habían topado con Tristán), la primera veía como el entrenador y sus Pokémon se enfrentaban contra una horda de Ledyba´s.

—¡Rockruff, ataque arena! ¡Rowlet, usa placaje a tu izquierda!

Acatando las órdenes de su entrenador, Rockruff levantó la tierra cercana de dos potente patadas, y aprovechando la "cortina de humo", Rowlet lanzó una potente patada contra un Ledyba que se encontraba aturdido, debilitándolo al instante.

—¡Rockruff, Rowlet, júntense!

Ante dicha orden, el can corrió al lado de la lechuza.

—¡Rowlet, usa follaje a tu alrededor!

El ave lanzó un pequeño grito y posteriormente comenzó a batir las alas, hojas rodeadas de aura verde empezaron a girar en su entorno, cubriéndolos tanto a él como a Rockruff.

—¡Terminemos esto! ¡Pikachu, Rayo!

Las mejillas del roedor produjeron estática y segundos después su cuerpo se cubrió de electricidad, para finalmente, lanzar rayos en todas direcciones, haciéndoles un K.O directo a los enemigos restantes.

Por parte de los Pokémon "R", las hojas cesaron su movimiento, dejándolos al descubierto, poco después una pequeña aura azul los envolvió momentáneamente.

—¡Oh! ¡Subieron de nivel!— exclamó el azabache con emoción— ¡Lillie! ¿Sabes cuantos niveles subieron?

La chica rubia estaba a unos diez metros de la zona de batalla, sentada en un pequeño tronco mientras comía. Dejando de lado sus alimentos, dirigió la vista hacía Ash.

—¿Cuáles eran sus niveles?— preguntó para confirmar su respuesta.

—Según Rotom, Rowlet es nivel 11 y Rockruff 12, o bueno, eran— respondió el chico.

—Entonces, actualmente Rowlet es nivel 13, al igual que Rockruff— concluyó la chica.

—¿Cómo es que lo sabes?— preguntó el chico mientras se alejaba de la hierba alta y tomaba asiento al lado de Lillie, mientras Pikachu comenzaba a jugar con sus dos nuevos compañeros.

—Cuando un Pokémon sube de nivel, el aura azul que viste antes dura aproximadamente 1.2 segundos, el tiempo en Rockruff fue el correcto, mientras que en Rowlet, el brillo duró el doble de tiempo— informó Lillie, al tiempo que le daba a su compañero una de las cajas con comida que había tomado antes de salir.

—¡Impresionante, Lillie!— dijo el entrenador de Kanto— ¡Sabes muchas cosas, digno de una aspirante a investigadora Pokémon!

—Son solo cosas básicas— a pesar de sus palabras, su cara decía otra cosa, el pequeño sonrojo le confirmaba a Ash que sus adulaciones la habían alagado, y, aunque ella lo había tratado de ocultar con su caja con comida, el azabache pudo ver la pequeña sonrisa que se formó en su rostro.

—Si tú lo dices— el chico no trató de contradecirla, por el momento, se enfocaría en comer.

Tras terminarse los sagrados alimentos, Lillie se limpió la comisura de los labios con un pequeño pañuelo, mientras que Ash lo hizo con el brazo.

—Gracias por la comida/¡Gracias por la comida!— dijeron los dos a la vez pero con diferencia de tono, evidentemente, podrán adivinar cuál le pertenece a quien.

Ash no tardó ni un segundo en levantarse del tronco y dirigirse a la hierba alta junto a sus compañeros Pokémon. El entrenamiento duró, según el reloj de bolsillo de Lillie, dos horas más, dos horas en las que los movimientos volaban, y los rivales en general eran Ledybas y uno que otro " _Yungoos_ " que Ash ni siquiera veía, más sin embargo, debilitaba casi de inmediato.

Al ver que sus Pokémon ya no disponían de PP para realizar movimientos, y no podían recurrir a nada más que a " _Combate_ ", el azabache se retiró, cediéndoles la victoria a sus oponentes de ese momento, los cuales eran dos Pikipek´s y un Ledyba a punto de caer.

El chico llegó al lado de Lillie y se sentó, mientras que dos de sus tres Pokémon caían exhaustos, inmediatamente se quitó la gorra y la camiseta la cual era ahora un trozo de tela lleno de sudor, dicha acción sobresaltó a la chica y su rostro se tornó rojo al instante.

—Lo siento, Lillie pero no quiero apestar la camisa— río Ash mientras se quitaba el sudor de la frente.

—N-n-n-no te p-preocupes, estoy b-b-bien— en ese momento el azbache de dio cuenta de dos cosas, la primera era que Lillie trataba de ocultar sus emociones constantemente, y la segunda, que era una mentirosa terrible.

—Sabes, tengo curiosidad sobre algo en particular— comentó el muchacho, atrayendo la mirada de su acompañante— ¿Puedo preguntártelo?

—Claro que puedes.

—¿Qué es el "Recorrido Insular"?— preguntó el entrenador.

Era cierto, nadie le había contado aún al chico de Kanto sobre la tradición que había en la región de Alola, y ella se sentía emocionada de ser la encargada de decírselo.

—Verás, cuando los niños de Alola llegan a una cierta edad, 14 años en particular, se les permite viajar por toda la región junto a un Pokémon inicial que les es entregado por el Rey de cada isla, o _"Kahuna"_ como quieras llamarlos, para poder decir que has terminado el Recorrido Insular debes hacer dos cosas, la primera es completar una serie de pruebas asignadas por varias personas con el rango de " _Capitán_ ", la cantidad de ellos varía en cada isla. Cuando pasas las pruebas de cada isla ganas el derecho de enfrentar al Kahuna, y cuando los derrotes a todos y hayas madurado como entrenador y persona, se dice que has terminado el Recorrido Insular, una tradición que ha existido en Alola desde hace siglos, de ella partieron lo que actualmente se conoce como Ligas Pokémon— sin darse cuenta, Lillie ya había terminado de hablar ante la mirada atónita de Ash.

—Ya veo…— respondió sin más.

¿Eso era todo? La rubia esperaba una reacción de éxtasis por parte del chico, como las que normalmente tenía Hau cuando veía algo que lo impresionaba, pero claro, Ash Ketchum es de todo menos predecible, aunque bueno...

—¡HARÉ EL RECORRIDO INSULAR!

El grito fue tal que Lillie se sintió sorda por unos segundos, hasta que se recuperó del pequeño shock y pasó de poner cara de dolor, a ver a Ash con una sonrisa en el rostro. Lo que quería escuchar.

—¡¿Escuchaste eso, Pikachu?! ¡Desafíos, combates, pruebas! ¡Todo lo que necesita una aventura!— el chico estaba que no cabía en sí de la emoción, giró la cabeza para poder ver a la incubadora que se encontraba en el piso, a pocos centímetros de la pierna de Lillie.— ¡" _Peke_ ", cuando nazcas, tú también me ayudaras con el Recorrido Insular!

—¿Peke?— susurró la ayudante, un poco sorprendida.

—Si, según Rotom, Vulpix es el Pokémon Zorro, me dijo que en el antiguo lenguaje de Alola a los zorros se les llamaba " _Alopeke"_ , y decir todo completo no me gustaba, así que me quedé con "Peke"— dijo Ash, aún con la emoción a flor de piel.— ¿Te gusta el nombre? Nunca había puesto uno.

—Es un nombre ciertamente bonito— comentó Lillie con una linda sonrisa.

—¡Entonces, perfecto!— con velocidad, volvió a colocarse la camisa y la gorra, mientras guardaba a sus dos nuevos Pokémon en las Pokeballs, tomó en brazos a la capsula de Peke y empezó a correr hacía pueblo Iki—¡Vamos, Lillie! ¡Ya quiero iniciar el Recorrido Insular, Tristán debe estar esperando a que compitamos por tu amor!

La cara de Lillie empezó a brillar.

—¡¿EH?!— eso podría tomarse por una declaración, pero en seguida lo descartó ya que el azabache rompió en carcajadas.

—¡Vamos, Lillie!

—¡Pika!

Sin poder reclamar o quejarse, la rubia se levantó, sujetó su bolso y la bolsa de plástico con las cajas dentro para posteriormente correr tras su compañero de pelo alborotado.

* * *

Atravesaron pueblo Iki, uno con más velocidad que la otra hasta llegar a la casa de Hala, en el camino, varios habitantes reconocieron a Ash por el pequeño disturbio que había causado la noche anterior.

Tras llegar a casa del Kahuna y entrar, Ash corrió a la habitación de la que había recogido al can y a la lechuza, dejando las Pokeball de éstos junto a Pikachu en un aparato parecido a una máquina de recuperación de un centro Pokémon y a Peke lo puso en un mueble cercano, mientras tanto, Lillie fue al comedor, donde evidentemente ya no se encontraban los tres morenos. Los dos adolescentes de distintos sexos se volvieron a encontrar en la sala principal.

—¿Tienes idea de donde estarán?— preguntó Ash mirando de izquierda a derecha.

—Tengo una intuición de donde podría estar el señor Hala, sígueme— indicó Lillie.

Juntos, se encaminaron a una habitación al extremo de la sala, donde había una puerta azul un tanto pequeña para un adulto de la talla de Hala, pero de un tamaño ideal para ellos dos, más para Lillie.

Al entrar a la habitación, pudieron ver lo que parecía una taller de trabajo, había varias piedras e instrumentos que Ash no conocía, y, sentado en un pequeño escritorio, estaba Hala, secándose el sudor de la frente. Al escuchar el sonido de la puerta, el hombre hizo girar la silla con ruedas en la que estaba sentado.

—¡Ash, Lillie! ¿Cómo les fue?— lo más interesante era la mano que trataba de esconder tras de sí, al tiempo que formulaba la pregunta.

—¡De maravilla! Lillie, me explicó sobre el Recorrido Insular— contó Ash.

—¿Es así?— cuestiono el Kahuna, obteniendo una afirmación por parte de Lillie en forma de cabeceada—Entonces supongo que estás listo para iniciar el viaje que tanto llevas esperando según me comentó Kukui.

—¡Así es! Es por eso que vengo a preguntarle si ya tiene lista la Pulsera Z— la emoción se veía en los ojos del chico, y Hala no pudo evitar gastarle una broma.

—Oh, Ash— dijo en tono de pena— Una Pulsera Z tarda dos meses en ser fabricada del todo.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Lo dice en serio?!— inmediatamente, la alegría pasó a ser tristeza, pero de una forma tan drástica que Lillie no pudo evitar no seguir la broma.

—Señor Hala, sea honesto con Ash— reclamó la chica.

—Jajajaja Lo siento, chico, era una broma— declaró el anciano.

—Por un momento me había dado un ataque…

Lo siguiente que sintió Ash fue que tomaron su brazo izquierdo y una pequeña presión alrededor de éste. Sobre los vendajes (sudados por cierto), se encontraba un bonito brazalete de tonalidades blancas y grises.

—¿Esto es lo que creo que es?— preguntó el chico viendo directo a los ojos a Hala.

—Es lo que crees que es— respondió el hombre.

De la emoción, Ash dio un brinco tan alto que su cabeza chocó con el techo del pequeño taller, causando las risas de los presentes.

Ese día, Ash Ketchum de Pueblo Paleta selló su destino.

* * *

 **Eso ha sido todo por el capítulo de hoy, espero que les haya gustado este pequeño capítulo de transición, pero les aseguro que el siguiente capítulo traerá varias cosas nuevas.**

 **Una de ellas se las adelantaré y es un poco en el cambio de narración.**

 **Supongo que conocen lo que pongo al final de cada dialogo, un sinónimo que haga alusión al personaje en cuestión, algo así:**

— **¡Increíble!— gritó** **el chico de pueblo Iki.**

 **Pues bien, eso mismo es lo que más se me dificulta en el fanfic, especialmente en las partes donde Kukui, Hau y Hala están juntos. Siempre trato de que los sinónimos no sean tan repetitivos, pero llega un punto en el que me resulta imposible no sentirme incomodo al usarlos tan seguido. Es por eso que a partir de este capítulo cambiare eso por algo así:**

 **Hau: ¡Increíble!— gritó.**

 **Espero que no les moleste, pero en serio, al hacer este cambio me facilito mucho las cosas a la hora de escribir la historia.**

 **Y posiblemente algunos, (o ninguno, las cosas como son) se preguntaran: "¿Y por qué no hiciste el cambio en éste capítulo?" La respuesta es simple, ya tenía 3/4 partes del capítulo escrito.**

 **Bueno, es todo por hoy, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y nos leemos en unos días (esperemos que no en meses). Adiós.**


	8. La naturaleza es la mejor jardinera

**Hola a todos. Realmente me sorprende haber terminado este capítulo tan pronto pero, ¿Qué les puedo decir? Me dio mucha inspiración leer sus reviews. Hablando de ellas, leamos unas cuantas.**

 **Luis humberto: ¡Muchas gracias! Ash ve en Lillie a una chica muy inocente y tímida, su naturaleza juguetona lo hace gastarle bromas, y lo hará durante todo su viaje. Vulpix nacerá con una sorpresa entre garras. Espero que sigas disfrutando de mi historia, gracias por estar desde el inicio y deseo que continúes hasta que termine.**

 **Jbadillodavila: Eso sería un spoiler… Espera, si digo que es un spoiler, ¿estoy revelando inconscientemente que si las tendrá? ¡Olvida lo que dije por favor!**

 **Oconner95: Gracias a ti por leer. El capítulo ya está aquí.**

 **Soulalbarn18000: Hago lo que puedo, estoy feliz de que te guste mi historia. Sigue al pendiente de las futuras actualizaciones.**

 **CCSakuraforever: Ash atrapa un nuevo Pokémon en este capítulo, ¿puedes adivinar cuál es antes de que aparezca?**

 **Dragon titánico: Lillie es, y siempre será una joven dulce con un gran placer culposo.**

 **Cloud Uzumaki: Me alegra que te guste mi narrativa, siempre trato de que sea explicita pero ligera de leer y fácil de comprender. Respecto a los diálogos, creo que no cambiara mucho la esencia del Fanfic ya que solo pondré el nombre del personaje al inicio de su dialogo para evitar usar los sinónimos dentro de las oraciones. Honestamente, al escribir este capítulo me sentí mucho más cómodo. Gracias.**

 **Ahora sí, el nuevo capítulo los espera.**

* * *

—Entonces, ¿que necesito para poder hacer el Recorrido Insular?

Hala, Lillie y Ash se encontraban reunidos en el comedor, el último analizaba con fascinación el brazalete que se encontraba en su brazo izquierdo mientras decía las palabras anteriores.

Hala: Estoy seguro de que tienes más de 14 años— dijo.

Ash: Así es, tengo 17— informó mientras seguía viendo su "accesorio".

Hala: Entonces estás más que capacitado para iniciar el Recorrido Insular— informó, para luego levantarse de su asiento y caminar hacía la puerta de salida—. Pero necesitas otra cosa de vital importancia.

Ash: ¿Y qué es?— preguntó, dirigiendo su mirada al Kahuna.

Hala: Ya lo veras— respondió sin más, saliendo así de la habitación.

Pasaron alrededor de cinco minutos y al ver que el hombre no regresaba, Ash volteo a ver a su rubia acompañante, la cual estaba viendo fijamente a Shiron a través del cristal de la incubadora.

Ash: ¿Qué es lo que fue a buscar Hala?— estas palabras hicieron que la mirada de Lillie cambiara de objetivo.

Lillie: Tengo una ligera idea de lo que podría ser, si los libros que he leído sobre el Recorrido Insular son correctos, mi sospecha también— tras responder a la duda del azabache, Lillie abrió su mochila y sacó un pequeño libro color rojo de pasta dura, en la portada se podía leer: " _Todo sobre el Recorrido Insular. Aprenda todo antes de la aventura de su vida_ ".

La chica comenzó a ojear el libro, hasta que llegó a una página marcada con un pequeño papel color blanco pastel. Una vez que Lillie encontró lo que buscaba, giró el libro en dirección a Ash. En la hoja mostrada, se podía ver un texto un tanto largo, pero lo que le llamó la atención al entrenador, fue una imagen que contenía una especie de llavero, la cuerda tenía cuatro piedras de colores y el objeto que cargaba dicho hilo era de color amarillo, en su interior había cuatro triángulos, uno rojo, otro rosa, otro morado y el último amarillo, los mismo colores que tenían las pequeñas piedras. En la insignia estaban colgados dos pequeños trozos de tela, uno en cada extremo.

Ash: ¿Qué es eso?— preguntó mientras acercaba su vista al libro presentado por su compañera.

Lillie: Es la " _Insignia del Recorrido Insular_ ", cada color representa una de las cuatro islas de Alola, el amarillo es por Melemele, el rosa por Akala, el rojo por Ula Ula y el morado por Poni— informó mientras miraba fijamente a Ash—. Esta insignia te acredita como un participante del Recorrido Insular y hace que los Capitanes te tengan en cuenta para tomar sus pruebas, además de que tiene uno que otro beneficio.

Ash: ¿La insignia es necesaria?— preguntó mientras empezaba a leer sobre dicho objeto, le interesó la parte que decía: "Las bibliotecas tienen la obligación de prestar a los aspirantes los libros que se les solicite para facilitar el viaje".

Lillie: Es algo relativamente reciente, data de hace unos 54 años, algunos extranjeros aprovechaban el apego de la gente de Alola hacia sus tradiciones para sacar ventajas y obtener beneficios sin tener que hacer nada— contó mientras le cedía el libro a Ash—. Es por ello que se inventó algo para diferenciar a las personas que hacían el Recorrido Insular de las que no, ese mismo año al menos 27 forasteros fueron multados por engaño.

Ash: Que despreciable— masculló con lo que ciertamente era irritación, sin siquiera apartar la mirada de lo que estaba leyendo. Su ceño se frunció.

Lillie: Tienes razón, esa gente era una embustera— secundó. Por dentro, estaba ciertamente admirada del sentido de justicia del azabache, al molestarse por los engaños cometidos años atrás.

Varios minutos más pasaron, en los cuales, los adolescentes hablaban sobre algunas cosas beneficiosas de la insignia que simbolizaba su participación como miembro del Recorrido Insular. Entre los beneficios, además de los préstamos por parte de las bibliotecas, también se encontraban el acceso a ciertas zonas restringidas, y la eliminación del precio de los boletos para viajar de isla en isla.

Finalmente, la puerta de la cocina se volvió a abrir dejando ver a Hala y a los tres Pokémon del chico de Kanto, los que iniciaban con la R ya se encontraban despojados de sus vendajes.

Ash: ¿Ya se encuentran mejor, chicos?— preguntó mientras su boca se transformaba en una sonrisa. Los tres Pokémon respondieron con sus sonidos característicos—Eso está perfecto.

El Kahuna volvió a tomar asiento y sacó de su bolsillo el tema de conversación de Ash y Lillie.

Hala: Supongo que, por el libro que tienes en manos, Lillie ya te habló sobre esto— dijo mientras extendía la insignia hacia Ash, el cual la tomó en manos.

Ash: Si, ya me lo contó todo— respondió mientras la pasaba la vista al objeto, se dio cuenta de que la parte de atrás llevaba inscrito: _"En nombre del Kahuna, Hala. Que Tapu Koko te proteja"—_ Hala, ¿para qué es esto?— dijo mientras señalaba las letras.

Hala: Es para que las personas sepan que tu Insignia es auténtica y no una falsificación— contestó—. Además de que deja claro que iniciaste el recorrido en Melemele.

Ash: Sí que es algo complejo— exclamó asombrado.

Lillie: Tiene que serlo, ninguna tradición es sencilla— dijo mientras guardaba el libro—. Por cierto, señor Hala, ¿Dónde están el profesor Kukui y Hau?

Tenía razón, Ash estaba tan emocionado que no había reparado en ello, por lo que dirigió la mirada hacía el hombre moreno.

Hala: Kukui llevó a entrenar a mi nieto por petición de él— respondió el Rey—. Deberían estar aquí pasado mañana.

Ash: ¡¿Pasado mañana?! ¡No puedo esperar dos días, Hala!— su emoción no se podía comparar, por fin tenía un nuevo reto desde Kalos y no quería seguir esperando.

Lillie: ¿Por qué dos días?— cuestionó.

Hala: Hau se sintió emocionado al ver entrenar a Ash, y ciertamente eso era lo que necesitaba para poder empezar su Recorrido Insular, motivación— comenzó a contar—. Mi chico está fuera de forma, por eso le pidió a Kukui que lo llevará a entrenar unos días.

Ash: ¿Yo tuve ese efecto en Hau?— no era la primera vez que su persona impulsaba a alguien a crecer, por ejemplo Dawn o Sawyer, pero nunca dejaba de sentirse alagado por ello, ese pensamiento duró unos 15 segundos, hasta que su prioridad le volvió a la mente— ¡Pero no puedo iniciar mi Recorrido sin la autorización del profesor Kukui!

Hala: Es algo que el ya previó, y por eso dejó una carta— contó, para después meter una mano dentro de su camisa amarilla, al sacarla sujetaba un trozo de papel que le entregó a la rubia.

Ash se levantó de su asiento y se posicionó detrás de Lillie, para así poder la carta. Sus Pokémon subieron a la mesa del comedor para intentar leer.

 _Queridos Ash y Lillie._

 _Salí a entrenar con Hau, como el señor Hala les habrá dicho. Estimo que volveré en unos dos o tres días, pero supongo que Ash no quiere esperar tanto para iniciar el viaje. No tienen que preocuparse por mí, ustedes inicien el Recorrido Insular. Ash, eres un chico fuerte y Lillie, tú eres muy inteligente y madura, hacen una dupla perfecta en mi opinión. Rotomdex está en la habitación del señor Hala, le he hecho unos ajustes que él les mencionara cuando despierte (si todo sale bien, en unas 24 horas). ¡Diviértanse mucho! Y Ash, conviértete en un gran hombre. Hasta que nos volvamos a encontrar._

 _Kukui._

 _Pd: Por favor, cuídense mutuamente y no discutan por pequeñeces.  
Pd2: Ash, cuida bien a Rockruff._

Junto a la carta había un pequeño sobre, que después sabrían que se trataba de dinero.

Tras terminar de leer, Lillie se sintió un poco rara, viajaría a solas, ¿con Ash? No es que le molestará, pero ciertamente era algo sumamente nuevo para ella. Por parte del entrenador Pokémon todo era alegría, al fin podía comenzar su nuevo desafío.

Ash: ¿¡Leyeron eso chicos!?— gritó con emoción— ¡Estamos a punto de tener una gran aventura!

Pikachu compartía la emoción de su entrenador, Rockruff ladraba alegremente y Rowlet giró la cabeza en un ángulo chistoso, la celebración individual terminó cuando Ash los tomó a los tres entre brazos, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Ash: ¡Que emoción!— exclamó mientras mecía a sus compañeros de un lado a otro— Rowlet y Rockruff, ¡bienvenidos a la familia!— posterior a eso, comenzó a reír.

La mirada de los dos nuevos integrantes se iluminó mientras veían a su ahora entrenador, acto seguido empezaron a hacer sonidos de genuina alegría.

Si pudieran ver los ojos de Hala, se apreciaría que estos estaban empañados con lágrimas de nostalgia. Ash le recordaba a sí mismo cuando era joven. Por otra parte, Lillie dejaba de lado su incomodidad y sonreía ampliamente al ver el vigor de su compañero de viaje.

* * *

La noche llegó y se fue. Los dos adolescentes estaban en la salida de pueblo Iki, con dirección a la Ruta 1.

Hala: Supongo que este es un "hasta luego"—dijo.

Ash: Volveremos a vernos cuando complete las pruebas de Melemele, Hala— prometió mientras se ajustaba la mochila con su brazo libre (el izquierdo en concreto).

Hala: Estoy seguro de que así será, chico— el hombre extendió la mano, y el azabache hizo lo mismo, estrechándolas en un fuerte apretón.

Cuando las manos se desenlazaron, Ash dio media vuelta al igual que su compañera, hasta que:

Hala: ¡Lillie! ¡Espera!— corriendo al encuentro de la chica, le tendió un libro un tanto grueso que llevaba como título: _"El asombroso mundo de los Movimientos Z"—_ Estoy seguro de que en cuatro o cinco días, esto les será muy útil.

Lillie: Muchas gracias, señor Hala— acto seguido abrió su bolso para meter el libro ahí—. Nebulilla, muévete un poco, por favor— el bolso de la chica comenzó a moverse un poco y finalmente se quedó quieto.

Hala: Supongo que ahora sí, es todo— concluyó.

Tras un "hasta luego" por parte de los adolescentes, Hala volvió a el corazón de Iki, mientras que los chicos entraron a la ruta 1.

* * *

Veinte minutos pasaron hasta que llegaron a un cartel que ponía en letras grandes: " _RUTA 3_ ".

Lillie: Si vamos a una velocidad constante, llegaremos al puente que conecta las dos parte de la ruta en aproximadamente una hora y media— informó la chica mientras veía un pequeño mapa.

Ash: ¿Casi dos horas para llegar a la mitad de la ruta? No está mal— tras esto, los dos muchachos empezaron a caminar a paso lento (por Lillie más bien), claro está que, el paso constante se fue a la basura en el momento en el que Ash vio un Pokémon que "nunca antes había visto"— ¡Lillie! ¿¡Cuál es ese Pokémon?!

A lo lejos se podía ver una especie de mangosta, con grande y filosos colmillos. Su piel era de color marrón, y en la parte superior e inferior de su cuerpo, dicho color cambiaba a amarillo, sus orejas eran redondas y pequeñas, rosadas al igual que su nariz.

Lillie: Yungoos, es el Pokémon " _Patrulla_ ", es del tipo Normal. Tiene tres habilidades que son " _Vigilante_ ", " _Mandíbula fuerte_ " y " _Adaptable_ ". Sus colmillos son tan poderosos que pueden atravesar prácticamente todo, no son oriundos de Alola, si no que fueron traídos desde otra región para controlar las plagas de Rattatas— tras terminar de recitar la información un pensamiento le vino a la mente " _Cuando este chico está concentrado en las batallas no piensa en nada más_ ", y era cierto.

Ash: Con que Yungoos, ¿no?— dijo para sí mismo—Voy a atraparlo.

Si Lillie supiera el tipo de persona que era Ash, eso le hubiera sorprendido enormemente, pero al conocerlo de hace poco ella creía que era algo normal que capturara a cualquier Pokémon nuevo que se le apareciera por enfrente. Cosa que no era así para nada. Por otra parte, el que si se confundió un poco fue Pikachu, su entrenador, a lo largo de los 7 años juntos, nunca había atrapado un Pokémon si es que no tenía un trasfondo con él, o que, de otra manera, le interesara muchísimo tenerlo, como en caso de Totodile o Cyndaquil.

Ash: Te encargo un momento a Peke, será rápido— dijo el chico mientras dejaba la incubadora en el brazo libre de Lillie—. ¡Rowlet, a combatir!

Tras ésta orden, el chico lanzó su Pokeball hacía arriba, saliendo de ella la pequeña lechuza, quien se presentó con un ulular.

Ash: ¡Rowlet, Follaje contra Yungoos!— ordenó mientras señalaba a su oponente.

La mirada del tipo normal se dirigió rápidamente hacia Rowlet, quien ya batía sus alas con fuerza, lanzando las hojas que había atraído contra su oponente. Sin tener tiempo de respuesta, los proyectiles dieron en el blanco, sacándole un gran aullido a la mangosta y haciéndolo retrocedes varios metros. Tras recuperarse del impacto inicial, Yungoos se lanzó rápidamente contra su rival, con la intención de taclearlo con todo el peso de su cuerpo.

Ash: ¡Usa placaje tú también, Rowlet!— ordenó.

Con velocidad, la lechuza interceptó a su atacante y su garra chocó contra el rostro de Yungoos, mandándolo a volar de nuevo. Cuando la mangosta se recompuso del daño causado, lanzó un gran aullido al aire, apenas pasaron unos segundos, otro Yungoos llegó al rescate de su compañero de especie.

Ash: ¡Ey! ¡Dos contra uno no es justo!— exclamó con una sonrisa, realmente no le importaba la cantidad de enemigos— ¡Rockruff, sal tú también!

La Pokeball del can se abrió, dejando salir un rayo de luz que se terminó de materializar en Rockruff. El perro dio un pequeño ladrido, demostrando así que estaba listo para la batalla.

Ash: ¡Muy bien! ¡Rowlet, agarra a Rockruff!

La lechuza tomó a su compañero canino con las garras y se elevó en el aire, esperando las indicaciones de su entrenador.

Ash: ¡Rowlet, usa Follaje!— ordenó mientras apuntaba a los objetivos.

Rowlet aprovechó el movimiento de sus alas para lanzar su ataque, el cual no solo hizo daño a los oponentes, sino que también redujo su campo de visión.

Ash: ¡Terminemos con esto! ¡Rowlet, lánzate en picado y usa picotazo, Rockruff, mordisco!

Dicho y hecho. Rowlet descendió con velocidad al suelo y liberó a su compañero Pokémon del agarre. Aprovechando la "ceguera" momentánea de sus oponentes, el ave rodeo su pico con un aura blanca, dando la ilusión de que se hacía mucho más grande y golpeó la cabeza de uno de los dos Yungoos con fuerza, dándole un K.O inmediato. Por parte de Rockruff, una mandíbula gigante creada por aura blanca apareció frente a la verdadera, y cuando los colmillos del perro se cerraron alrededor del lomo de su enemigo, el aura desapareció. Tras un pequeño duelo, el perro pisó tierra firme y comenzó a sacudir su cabeza frenéticamente, como si la mangosta fuera un juguete de hule, para posteriormente lanzarla al aire, ya debilitada. Un aura azul cubrió a Rockruff.

Ash: Vaya, tal vez nos excedimos un poco— dijo mientras corría a socorrer a los Pokémon debilitados—. Vamos, coman esto.

El chico sacó dos pequeños rombos amarillos que introdujo en la boca de los Pokémon, primero en el que Rowlet debilitó, y luego el de Rockruff debido a la lejanía entre ambos. De a poco, fueron recuperando sus fuerzas hasta poder ponerse de pie.

Lillie: ¿No hubiera sido mejor atraparlos cuando estaban debilitados?— interrogó.

Ash: Si, sería mucho más efectivo— respondió—, pero solo atraparé a uno y quiero que ellos decidan cual irá conmigo o si quieren seguir libres.

Lillie guardó silencio. Esa era una buena respuesta, considerar los sentimientos de los Pokémon era admirable. Se dedicó a mirar.

Ash: Les diré algo, chicos— comenzó—, soy un viajero, recorro el mundo buscando desafíos emocionantes, si alguno de ustedes decide venir conmigo tendrá horas de duro entrenamiento, batallas increíbles y visitara lugares que nunca han visto, ¿Quién de ustedes se apunta?— finalizó al tiempo que cerraba su puño con energía y lo colocaba frente a su cara.

Los dos Yungoos se quedaron viendo, y el que antes había sido derrotado por Rockruff dio media vuelta y entró a la hierba alta, perdiéndose en la espesura.  
La mangosta debilitada por Rowlet miraba fijamente a Ash, como si esperara algo.

Ash: ¡Pues bienvenidos seas al equipo!— dijo mientras desenganchaba una Pokeball vacía de su cinturón y la acercaba a la cabeza del mamífero.

Al entrar en contacto la esfera con el cráneo de Yungoos, éste se envolvió en un aura roja intensa que salía de la Pokeball, el mamifero había desaparecido y la esfera roja y blanca se movía sin cesar. Después de unos segundos, pequeñas estrellas rodearon el aparato de captura, indicando así que el proceso había sido un éxito.

El azabache se colocó la Pokeball de Yungoos en el cinturón con intención de dejarlo descansar y volvió caminando al lado de Lillie.

Ash: ¿Qué tal lo hicimos?— preguntó sonriente mientras tomaba la capsula de manos de la rubia.

Comenzaron a caminar y segundos después llegó la respuesta de la chica.

Lillie: Te seré honesta, Ash— dijo con la mirada baja—. Me desagradan los combates Pokémon. No soporto ver que creaturas tan hermosas como ellos se lastimen por orden de los humanos.

Ash: No me sorprende, honestamente— el chico se puso los brazos tras la nuca mientras que sus Pokémon caminaban cerca de sus piernas, menos Rowlet que estaba volando— ¿Entonces yo también te desagrado?

Lillie: ¡¿Qué?!— gritó sorprendida, la mirada que el chico le dirigía era de seriedad absoluta, estaba pendiente de su respuesta— ¡Para nada! Es cierto que no me gustan los combates Pokémon, pero no por el hecho de que tú seas entrenador me desagradas, es al contrario… ¡Me caes muy bien!— tras esas palabras, giró la cabeza de forma que Ash no la viera y se llevó las palmas de las manos a la cara sonrojada ¿cómo había tenido tanto atrevimiento?

Una potente risa le quitó la vergüenza de golpe. Al voltear a ver al azabache, éste tenía una sonrisa en la cara, como la que le había dedicado aquella vez en el centro Pokémon, esa sonrisa que le había dado detenido el corazón por un momento.

Ash: ¡Cuánto me alegro de saber eso!— dijo mientras seguía riendo.

Lillie no pudo evitar reír también. Ese era el efecto que tenía Ash Ketchum sobre ella.

* * *

Finalmente llegaron a un puente colgante que marcaba el final de la primera parte de la ruta y el inicio de la segunda. Dicho puente se encontraba a un lado de una cascada que terminaba en el mar de Alola, dando así una vista hermosa.

El azabache no pudo evitar correr hacia el puente para presenciar el paisaje, dándole la espalda a la cascada y dirigiendo su mirada al mar de Alola.

Ash: ¡Miren esto, chicos!— gritó con emoción.

Siguiendo la invitación de su entrenador, los tres Pokémon que se encontraban en forma llegaron a donde estaba éste. Quedando sinceramente maravillados.

Ash: ¡Vamos, Lillie!— extendió su brazo izquierdo de forma que la brisa marina podía chocar directamente contra su cara, revolviendo sus rebeldes cabellos azabaches— Se está tan a gusto aquí…

La rubia se sentía un poco nerviosa, y en su mente no podía evitar pensar: " _¿Ya olvidaste nuestro último encuentro con un puente colgante?_ ". Tratando de callar a la voz de la razón que a todo momento tenía el mando sobre su cuerpo, se acercó a donde estaban sus compañeros de viaje, a paso lento claro está.

Nada más llegar donde estaba Ash, una fuerte brisa azotó el lugar. El chico de Kanto agarró bien fuerte su gorra para evitar que volara, más la chica de Alola no tuvo la misma suerte. Al tener un brazo ocupado con Shiron, solo podía usar el otro para una de dos cosas, o sostenía su sombrero, o evitaba que se viera su ropa interior. En ese momento eligió la opción que mantenía su dignidad bien intacta. La pamela salió volando en dirección a la cascada que se encontraba tras de ellos, y lo único que la chica podía hacer era ver como su sombrero caía. Una ráfaga de viento llegó de nuevo, pero no era una convencional, se trataba más bien del rastro que dejaba un objeto al moverse a una velocidad sorprendente. Poco después, sintió una presión en la cabeza, y alcanzó a ver el color blanco pastel que tanto la caracterizaba. Su pamela había regresado.

Ash: ¡Eres sorprendente, Rowlet!— exclamó emocionado mientras veía a la lechuza, el cual se encontraba posado sobre su brazo izquierdo y tenía cara de disfrutar el halago.

¿Lo que había visto antes había sido obra de Rowlet? La rubia estaba seriamente asombrada, según los libros que había leído con anterioridad, los Rowlet´s no tenían una velocidad destacable, así como el resto de su línea evolutiva, aunque bueno, eran los más rápidos entre los tres iniciales de la región. Llegó a la conclusión de que se trataba del ambiente en el que había crecido el pequeño pajarito, entre los Pikipek´s.

Lillie: Muchas gracias, Rowlet— agradeció mientras comenzaba a acariciar la cabeza emplumada del Pokémon, quien se sonrojo y emitió un agradable sonido—. Me salvaste de una buena.

Se quedaron en el puente observando tanto la cascada como el mar de Alola por sabe cuánto tiempo, hasta que finalmente reanudaron la caminata.

La segunda parte de la ruta 3 se dividía en dos caminos, pero por indicaciones de Lillie, siguieron caminando recto ya que si doblaban a la derecha solo llegarían a un pequeño acantilado donde lo más interesante de ver era una pequeña playa que se encontraba al pie de éste.

Caminaron por alrededor de 20 minutos, las manecillas del reloj de Lillie indicaban que eran cerca de las 2:45 p.m. El pequeño grupo compuesto por humanos y Pokémon se detenía constantemente en el camino principalmente por el chico humano, en general por cosas que le llamaban la atención como una pequeña creatura en forma de mosquito de color amarillo.

Ash: ¡Lillie!— llamó el chico cuando llegó corriendo a la entrada de lo que parecía ser una cueva, la aspirante a investigadora se acercó a él— ¿Sabes a donde lleva esto?

La chica asomó la cabeza al interior de la cueva, y luego volteo a ver al chico de Kanto con intención de responderle.

Lillie: Lleva a los " _Jardines de Melemele_ "— informó.

Ash: ¿Y qué es eso?— su mirada se podía definir como una mezcla entre curiosidad y emoción.

Lillie: En Alola hay cuatro islas, y tres de esas cuatro tienen un lugar lleno de flores a los que llamamos "Jardines", son lugares muy aclamados por el público por su belleza, pero muy poca gente puede acceder a ellos, principalmente por los Pokémon— contó.

Ash: ¿Los Pokémon? ¿Qué es lo que hacen?

Lillie: En los Jardines se encuentra una especie de Pokémon llamada " _Oricorio_ " la cual puede tomar cuatro formas distintas gracias a un néctar producido por las flores del lugar, los Oricorios defienden a capa y espada su hábitat e impiden que los humanos impuros entren— la chica sacó un pequeño librito de su bolso después de decir » _Apártate un poco, Nebulilla_ «, en la portada se podía leer " _Todos los Pokémon de Alola. Entérate de todas las especies de ésta hermosa región"._

La rubia abrió el libro, en lo que Ash pudo ver, la página 82. La imagen de la hoja mostraba a cuatro pájaros tan similares como distintos. Eran de los colores que el azabache reconoció como los colores de las islas de Alola, uno de los pájaros era amarillo y en la punta de las alas y las patas se podía ver una especie de pompones; el pájaro que era de color rosado tenía una especie de falda hawaiiana y una diana del mismo tipo; el rojo parecía una bailarina española, su apariencia era increíblemente elegante y tenía toques negros y por último, el pájaro de color morado tenía un aspecto que a Ash le recordó a ciudad Iris, más concretamente a las chicas Kimono.

Ash: ¿Esos son los Oricorios?— interrogó.

Lillie: Si, según su forma los tipos varían y cada uno es exclusivo de una isla en concreto— informó—. El Oricorio amarillo o " _Animado_ " es de tipo Eléctrico/Volador y es exclusivo de Melemele; el rosa o " _Plácido_ " es Psíquico/Volador y solo los puedes encontrar en Akala; el rojo o " _Apasionado_ " es del tipo Fuego/Volador y es único de Ula Ula, y por último; el morado o " _Refinado_ " es de Poni y sus tipos son Fantasma/Volador.

Ash: Son fascinantes…— susurró mientras se llevaba la mano libre al mentón, acariciándolo.

Lillie: Ciertamente lo son, siempre he querido ver uno de cerca y ver lo…— su oración se cortó de pronto al sentir como era jaloneada al interior de la cueva— ¡¿Qué haces, Ash?!

El chico solo sonreía mientras corría por el pasadizo de roca, el cual tendría alrededor de 200 metros de largo.

Ash: Quieres verlos, ¿no?— aunque era una pregunta, más bien parecía que lo afirmaba.

Justo cuando terminó el dialogo anterior, la luz al final del túnel se hizo claramente visible, y abandonaron la oscuridad del pasadizo para llegar a un hermoso lugar.

Pequeños mosquitos que según Lillie se llamaban " _Cutiefly_ " revoloteaban por todo el lugar, junto a montones de Butterfree´s y Cottonee´s. Las hermosas flores amarillas se movían de un lado a otro gracias al caminar de pequeños Petilil´s, Caterpie´s y uno que otro Metapod. Todo el lugar estaba rodeado de una infranqueable muralla de roca de tal forma que parecía que la naturaleza protegía a tan bello paraje.

Ash: Es hermoso…— masculló, mientras que, sus Pokémon hacían sonidos de sorpresa.

Las pupilas de Lillie se dilataron, ciertamente Ash tenía razón. El sol solamente potenciaba la belleza natural del enorme lugar, y el aroma de las flores era ciertamente embriagador. Una figura cubrió el sol y produjo una gran sombra, no, no era una, eran decenas.

Ráfagas de viento salieron volando hacía nuestros protagonistas, producidas por el batir de las alas de lo que finalmente se reveló como Oricorios Animados. El ataque " _Aire afilado_ " fue detenido en secó gracias a los movimientos Rayo y Follaje de Pikachu y Rowlet, los únicos que podían usar ataques especiales.

Ash: ¡Probemos que somos de corazón puro con un combate!— si algo sabía el entrenador era que, a través de un combate podías transmitir más de una emoción.

Lillie se retiró a la entrada/salida del pasadizo de roca para observar desde ahí y no exponerse al peligro.

Las órdenes de Ash se podían oír por todo el lugar, junto a los sonidos producidos por los Oricorios y los Pokémon del chico de Kanto. Las ráfagas de viento volaban por todo el lugar, destruyendo la cosa con la que chocaban si es que llegaban a hacerlo, ya que, normalmente eran destruidas antes de impactar, o de otra forma, eran esquivadas. Los rayos eran visiblemente atractivos y daban al lugar una mejor estética, así como las hojas producidas por Rowlet, por otra parte, lo único que podía hacer Rockruff era morder o taclear a los tipo volador cercanos al suelo, o de otra forma, lanzarles tierra con la intención de reducir su precisión. Los otros Pokémon del lugar se mantenían al margen mientras chillaban emocionados.

Sabiendo que el combate iría para largo, el azabache se quitó la camiseta y descolgó su mochila, la primera fue arrojada en dirección a Lillie, sacándole un gemido a la chica de la impresión, mientras que la segunda era suavemente colocada al lado del azabache. Ciertamente el instinto del chico no se equivocó, montones de Oricorios llegaban cuando otros caían.

* * *

El cielo empezó a tornarse naranja cuando el combate terminó.

Ash: Incre…íble…— exclamó mientras reposaba tirado en el piso con la capsula de Peke subiendo y bajando.

Pikachu se encontraba sobre el pecho de su entrenador, acostado boca abajo mientras batallaba por respirar; Rowlet estaba tirado boca arriba roncando con fuerza, y Rockruff estaba simplemente inconsciente por el cansancio. Los rivales del equipo protagonista estaban en su mayoría inconscientes, mientras que el resto jadeaba con fuerza. Lillie solo miraba intrigada como un Oricorio más grande de lo común se acercaba al azabache, extendiéndole su ala en señal de paz. Los Pokémon del Jardín gritaban felices.

Oricorio: Prr, prrr, prrrr— en el rostro del pájaro se podía ver una honesta admiración por sus contrincantes.

Ash: Opino… lo… mismo, ha sido… un grandioso… combate— con el brazo que tenía libre tomó el ala del Oricorio líder.

¿?: Creo que ya entiendo el sentimiento de las personas con "resaca"-Rotom— se escuchó amortiguadamente.

Ese sonido, ese majestuoso sonido robótico hizo que los ojos de Ash se abrieran como platos.

Ash: ¡ROTOM!— gritó mientras hacía el esfuerzo por pararse, dejando en el suelo la incubadora y tirando a Pikachu de su abdomen sin darse cuenta.

Rotom: ¿Ash-Rotom?— el Pokémon/maquina había salido de la mochila del entrenador Pokémon, levitando con lentitud.

Ash: ¡Me alegro tanto de que estés bien!— exclamó mientras corría a abrazar a la Dex.

Rotom: No sé qué me pasó-Rotom— dijo con incredulidad entre los brazos del chico—. Recuerdo que te ayudé a hacer el torniquete y a partir de eso todo está negro-Rotom— relató para luego, con impresión, darse cuenta de su entorno— ¡¿Dónde estamos-Rotom?! ¡Esto no es el bosque de pueblo Iki!

Ash no cabía en sí de la felicidad por lo que no prestaba nada de atención a las palabras de su Pokedex. Fue Lillie la que le contó sobre su paradero.

Rotom: ¿Esto es el Jardín de Melemele-Rotom?— preguntó intrigado— Solo lo había visto en fotos introducidas en mi disco duro-Rotom.

Lillie: Es un lugar hermoso, ¿no lo crees?— dijo mientras se agachaba para entregarle su camisa al chico de Kanto, abriendo posteriormente su bolso para dejar salir a Nebulilla.

Rotom: Ciertamente lo es-Rotom— afirmó—. Activando modo cámara-Rotom.

Los siguientes 6 minutos fueron de la Pokedex capturando para la posteridad a los Pokémon y flores del lugar en todos los ángulos posibles.

Ash: Por cierto, Rotom— llamó—. El profesor Kukui nos dijo que te había hecho varios ajustes.

Rotom: Yo… Sorpresivamente lo recuerdo— dijo mientras una pequeña cara de incredulidad acompañada de un signo de interrogación aparecía en su pantalla—. Parece ser que ahora aviso automáticamente cuando mi sistema ha sufrido daños menores y tengo una función que me permite usar movimientos Pokémon en caso de emergencia.

Ash: ¿¡En serio?! ¡Eso solo te hace más increíble, Rotom! ¡Ahora tendremos apoyo extra en caso de necesitarlo!— dijo con alegría.

Rotom: Increíble es igual a maravilloso, eso quiere decir que Rotomdex es maravilloso-Rotom— una cara de orgullo apareció en su pantalla, remplazando a la de incredulidad. El entrenador y la rubia se dieron cuenta de que era la misma situación de cuando se habían conocido, hacía unos días. No pudieron evitar reír a carcajadas, la Pokedex había logrado su objetivo, uniéndose también a las risas.

* * *

Ash: Ya está oscureciendo, tenemos que empezar a armar las tiendas de campaña ahora que tenemos el visto bueno de Oricorio— dijo mientras abría su mochila.

Tras el pequeño reencuentro con Rotomdex, los chicos junto a los Pokémon de Ash (dos de ellos casi muertos) se quedaron a admirar el Jardín de Melemele por lo que para ellos fueron minutos, pero horas para el resto del mundo. Yungoos estaba lo suficientemente sano para poder correr por ahí, curiosamente se había empezado a llevar bien con Rowlet, considerando que antes había recibido una paliza por parte de éste. Aunque bueno, la lechuza y el can se habían herido hasta el punto de sacarse sangre tan solo dos días atrás.

Después del señalamiento del chico de Kanto, Lillie reparó en la horrible realidad: No tenía una casa de campaña.

Ash ya había terminado de armar la suya con la velocidad de alguien que llevaba años viajando y acampando, en ese momento se encontraba sentado, fue en ese instante que la rubia se acercó a él con nerviosismo en la cara.

Lillie: Esto… Ash…— masculló para llamar la atención del chico.

El azabache volteo la cabeza en dirección a su compañera de viaje mientras se levantaba del piso.

Ash: ¿Qué pasa?— interrogó para luego meter a la incubadora de Peke dentro de su refugio— ¿Quieres que te ayude a armar tu tienda de acampar?

La rubia tragó saliva.

Lillie: Eh ahí el problema…

* * *

La cena de ese día estaba formada por una ensalada de bayas tostadas preparada tanto por Pikachu como por Lillie, dicho platillo recibió un "¡DELICIOSO!" por parte del entrenador y sus Pokémon, incluido Nebulilla.

Tras terminar de comer, Lillie se encontraba con su ropa de dormir dentro de la carpa que se suponía, debía ser habitada por el chico de Kanto, éste último dormía a la intemperie con un saco de dormir por cama, vestido con un bóxer y su camiseta de uso cotidiano, al estar arruinada la que utilizaba normalmente para dormir. Rotom, Rockruff, Rowlet, Pikachu y Yungoos dormían placidamente.

La luz de la luna le daba un toque hermoso al lugar, al igual que el sol. Todo estaba en silencio. Pero dicha condición terminaría gracias al chico.

Ash: ¿Estás despierta, Lillie?— preguntó mientras se acomodaba en su saco.

Lillie: Si, lo estoy— respondió con la voz adormilada.

Un pequeño momento de quietud dominó el ambiente, hasta que Ash volvió a hablar.

Ash: Cuéntame algo sobre ti, Lillie— pidió mientras cerraba los ojos.

Eso tomó desprevenida a la chica, pero realmente, no le sorprendía. Ella dijo que se convertirían en amigos, y contar cosas sobre ellos era algo necesario.

Lillie: Supongo que ya sabes que no me agradan las batallas— dijo mientras se ponía boca abajo, con sus brazos sosteniendo su cráneo.

Ash: Si, eso lo sé— respondió— Mmmmm…— ciertamente no sabía que decir, por lo que preguntó lo primero que se le vino a la mente— ¿Qué te desagrada de una persona?— había recordado la conversación que tuvieron en la mañana.

Esa pregunta dejo reflexionando un poco a la chica, quien finalmente obtuvo una respuesta.

Lillie: Me desagradan los malos modales a la hora de la comida y los exhibicionistas, no suelo llevarme bien con gente que tiene excesiva energía y…— se calló en seco al darse cuenta de algo.

Ash: Estoooo…— el azabache también se había dado cuenta de que la descripción de Lillie encajaba perfectamente con su persona—… ¿Te gustan las gorras?

Lillie: ¡Lo siento mucho!

Y así, Ash y Lillie tuvieron su primera conversación intima.

* * *

 **Bueno, eso ha sido todo por el capítulo de hoy.** **Espero de corazón que lo hayan disfrutado, y creo poder traer la siguiente parte en unos dos días. Estén atentos a la continuación. Nos leemos en la próxima.**


	9. El inicio del inicio

**Buenas a todos, han pasado seis días desde que actualicé por última vez, y honestamente me sorprende el haber subido ya cuatro capítulos en menos de un mes. Pero bueno, contestaré algunas reviews como tanto me gusta hacer.**

 **CCSakuraforever: Gracias por seguir leyendo el Fanfic y dejar siempre una Review. Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo.**

 **Jbadillodavila: Realmente eso quiero, y estoy viendo la forma de incluirlos a todos, aunque sé que algunos no podrán estar. Mi historia acabó exactamente igual que XYZ, solo que Ash decidió tomarse un descanso, por ende, Goodra está con sus amigos y Greninja ayudando a Zygarde. Prácticamente todos lo hicieron, incluso aquellos que se negaban a evolucionar. Si, realmente lo he estado pensando mucho, creo que en Wattpad podría obtener una mayor cantidad de lectores, pero evidentemente, si decido publicar en Wattpad, seguiré publicando en Fanfiction.**

 **Oconner95: Muchas gracias.**

 **ChampionRed15: No te preocupes, tus reviews siempre son bienvenidas. Rowlet me gusta mucho como Pokémon ya que fue mi inicial en los juegos, y siento que en el anime podrían sacarle mucho más jugo, además de que no me gustó mucho como lo incluyeron en éste. Haces bien en teorizar eso, realmente, aunque sea un flojo, es un prodigio para los combates. Los Pokémon se hacen daño, y es inevitable que lleguen a sangrar, esto le aporta un toque más realista al Fic, y en cierta manera me inspiré un poco en Second Chance. Créeme que tuve muy en cuenta el poder de los Pokémon. Esos ataques que usaron Rowlet y Rockruff serían nada contra un Decidueye o un Lycanroc. Como ambos son de niveles similares los ataques que usaban tenían un gran efecto entre ellos, más si consideramos que tienen una defensa baja debido a su nivel, por lo que sus cuerpos son muy frágiles, pudiendo sangrar con facilidad. Evidentemente, los Pokémon irán creciendo poco a poco. Lillie también crecerá como persona, Ash no es el único que está recorriendo Alola.**

 **ChampionRed15: Si, era un capítulo de transición que sentí es necesario. Lillie creció en un entorno donde solo estaban ella y su hermano, por lo que son cosas nuevas para ella a las que se terminará acostumbrando. Realmente la amistad de Hau y Ash no ha avanzado mucho, el chico de Alola está empezando a admirar a Ash, de igual forma que lo hizo Shota o Sawyer, como quieran llamarlo. Gladio es el gran rival de Ash en Alola.**

 **Eze Roldan: ¡Hola! Si, concuerdo contigo, la escuela toma su tiempo. Me agrada saber que hayas captado la esencia de la escena donde Ash llama rey a Lillie, era justo lo que trataba de transmitir. En futuros capítulos Ash se dará cuenta del porqué de la habilidad de Lillie. La rubia aspira a ser investigadora Pokémon por lo que, a falta de Rotom, siempre tendrán a la cerebrito del grupo. Tengo intención de que las Megas sean un reto para Ash, junto al Recorrido Insular. Realmente me gustaría ver más mega-evoluciones, pero no estoy seguro de poder retratar claramente una de ellas. La emoción de Ash fue tal que olvidó su comida, eso sí que es raro. En el camino, los adolescentes se conocerán más y más. Si, "Peke" fue un nombre propuesto por un lector, y realmente me gustó mucho. Creo que ya lo había mencionado con anterioridad, pero Ash molestará mucho a Lillie al verla muy inocente. Espero con ansias tu review del capítulo 8. Una de esas personas es Kukui, ya que gracias a esto puede realizar sus investigaciones, mientras que la otra es Hala, quien ha llegado a detener a un Tauros con sus propias manos. Creo que realmente falta un buen rato para que aparezca Gladio, estimo que alrededor de 20 capítulos, jeje. Gladio será un rival que no se llevará mal con Ash, pero sí tendrán sus batallas y una rivalidad entre ellos nacerá. Greninja tengo claro que lo hará, Goodra no lo sé a ciencia cierta.**

 **Bueno, eso ha sido todo. ¡Pasen a leer el capítulo y disfruten!**

* * *

—¿Podrías analizar a mis Pokémon, Rotom?

La noche ya había acabado y le dejaba paso al día. Por todo el Jardín de Melemele se podía percibir un aroma delicioso que combinaba el de las flores con el del desayuno creado por Lillie. La chica estaba rodeada por los Pokémon del azabache mientras cocinaba los alimentos, éste último se encontraba sentado desarmando la casa de campaña.

Rotom se acercó hacía Ash para obtener detalles sobre su petición.

Rotom: ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber-Rotom?— preguntó mientras la boca de su pantalla desaparecía y en su lugar se encontraba la lista de Pokémon avistados.

Ash: Estoy seguro de que Rowlet y Rockruff han subido mucho de nivel, hemos combatido mucho y ganado bastantes batallas— dijo mientras miraba a los nombrados, los cuales veían con emoción el proceso de cocción—. Quiero saber todo sobre ellos.

Rotom: A la orden-Rotom.

La Pokedex empezó a levitar alrededor de Rowlet quien ni siquiera le prestó atención, de un segundo a otro apareció en pantalla toda la información.

Rotom: Rowlet, listo-Rotom— anunció mientras mostraba los datos al entrenador para que éste pudiera leerlos.

 _Nº Pokédex: 001.  
Nombre: Rowlet.  
Tipo: Planta/Volador.  
Sexo: Masculino.  
Nivel: 18.  
Movimientos:  
-Placaje.  
-Follaje.  
-Picotazo.  
-Impresionar.  
Movimientos por aprender:  
-Hoja afilada.  
-Profecía.  
Nivel requerido para evolucionar: 17._

Ash se quedó sorprendido ante lo visto. No por el hecho de que tratara de aprender un movimiento, si no por su evolución. Era cierto que habían entrenado horas enteras en dos días, y el nivel adquirido por Rowlet era de esperarse, pero… El Pokémon debió de evolucionar un nivel atrás.

Rotom: Por tu cara puedo decir que también estás sorprendido— supuso mientras la información sobre la lechuza desaparecía—. Rowlet debería ser un Dartrix en este momento-Rotom.

Ash: Realmente…— masculló mientras algo se le pasó por la mente— No es algo nuevo que me haya pasado…

Rotom: ¿Ah ocurrido antes-Rotom?— cuestionó.

Ash: Si, he tenido muchos Pokémon que tardan mucho en evolucionar— respondió, recordando automáticamente a Cyndaquil, Totodile, Oshawott y Snivy.

Rotom: Me pregunto a que se deberá…— susurró— ¿Ash, de casualidad eres una " _Piedra eterna_ "-Rotom?

Dicha pregunta le sacó una risa al chico. Ciertamente se había hecho el mismo cuestionamiento, después de todo, muchas personas que conoció a lo largo de su vida, al volverlas a ver siempre le decían que no había cambiado ni un poco físicamente. La única que le decía lo contrario era su madre, que le decía que se ponía más guapo cada día.

Ash: Realmente estoy considerando la idea— dijo mientras reía.

Tratando de dejar de lado el tema, que ciertamente seguía estando en los pensamientos del azabache, procedieron a analizar a Rockruff. La información que ahora se podía leer en la pantalla de Rotom decía:

 _Nº Pokedex: 103.  
Nombre: Rockruff.  
Tipo: Roca.  
Sexo: Masculino.  
Nivel: 17.  
Movimientos:  
-Placaje.  
-Mordisco.  
-Ataque arena.  
-Aullido.  
Movimientos por aprender:  
-Lanzarrocas.  
Nivel requerido para evolucionar: 25. Día o Noche.  
_

Después de leer la información sobre su tipo roca, al entrenador lo golpearon dos pensamientos. El primero era la diferencia de nivel entre Rowlet y Rockruff, al principio el perro era más fuerte que la lechuza, pero si consideraba que el tipo planta había debilitado más Pokémon (uno más, no muchos realmente, ya que aproximadamente el 90% de los contrincantes habían sido debilitados por Pikachu), tenía lógica. La segunda cosa era:

Ash: Rotom, tengo una duda con esto— dijo mientras señalaba la última oración " _Día o Noche_ "— ¿Qué quiere decir?

Rotom: Supongo que no lo sabes— la información de Rockruff cambió y en pantalla apareció lo que parecía un perro de colores similares a los del pequeño can solo que sus ojos se veían más feroces y la melena del cuello era mucho más pronunciada, así como la de la cola; por otro lado, también había una especie de lobo parado a dos patas que remplazaba el color marrón de los perros por el rojo, tenía una cresta blanca y sus ojos eran de un rojo carmesí—. Rockruff puede acceder a dos evoluciones que dependen de la hora del día en el que evoluciona. El Pokémon cuadrúpedo es " _Lycanroc forma diurna",_ que surge al evolucionar en el día, mientras que el bípedo es " _Lycanroc forma nocturna_ ", la contraparte de la forma diurna-Rotom.

La mirada del chico se desvió a su Pokémon tipo roca (de tal forma que parecía que no le impresionaba la información) mientras que una sonrisa se formaba en su cara.

Ash: Me pregunto a qué forma evolucionará— dijo para sí mismo, ya antes había tenido un Pokemon que evolucionaba a dos formas, como lo era Glalie, solo que él ya tenía sellado su destino desde el momento de su nacimiento.

Rotom: ¿Qué forma te gustaría que tuviera-Rotom?— preguntó curioso.

Ash: Honestamente, no me importa— contestó, dejando descolocado a Rotom—. Si Rockruff es feliz, yo seré feliz— tras terminar de decir eso, recitó su segunda duda— Supongo que yo tendré que hacer que aprendan los movimientos nuevos, ¿no?

Rotom: ¡Para nada! ¡Déjamelo a mí!— la pantalla de la Dex se dividió en dos partes, en la primera se veía una imagen de Rowlet en vista frontal, por debajo se veía los ataques que poseía, mientras que un poco más abajo se veían dos ataques un tanto aislados: Hoja afilada y Profecía, en este caso. La segunda era igual que la anterior, solo que la imagen de la lechuza se remplazaba por la del can, así como los ataques aprendidos cambiaban de nombre y los movimientos por aprender se reducían a uno solo: "Lanzarrocas"— Dime, ¿Qué movimientos quieres remplazar-Rotom?

Ash: ¿Puedes remplazar Placaje por Hoja afilada y Placaje por Lanzarrocas?— pidió en apenas segundos.

Rotom: Por supuesto— en ese momento Hoja afilada y Lanzarrocas tomaron los lugares del movimiento Placaje de ambos Pokémon, mientras que el movimiento anterior había desaparecido— ¿Qué quieres hacer con Profecía-Rotom?

El azabache se llevó la mano al mentón por un instante para luego responder:

Ash: Puedes dejarlo ahí por el momento, muchas gracias— acto seguido, guardó el equipo de acampar y se puso de pie, caminó unos dos metros seguido de Rotom hasta llegar donde sus compañeros— ¿Qué tal va todo, Lillie?

Lillie: Creo que está quedando aceptable— contestó mientras revolvía el brebaje de la olla con un cucharon de madera— ¿Te gustaría probar?— preguntó mientras le tendía el utensilio de cocina al entrenador.

El azabache agarró la cuchara y la hundió en la comida, sacándola al momento y soplando el contenido para después darle un pequeño sorbo. Las mejillas del chico se sonrojaron un poco y cerró los ojos, haciendo un gesto que mostraba su gustó por lo preparado.

Ash: Sabe a la comida de una madre…— exclamó, sintiendo que pequeños brillos se formaban a su alrededor— ¡Está delicioso, Lillie!

La chica musitó un »Gracias« y procedieron a comer una vez que todo estuvo preparado. Durante el proceso, Rockruff y Rowlet estuvieron increíblemente serios, mientras que Pikachu y Yungoos se alimentaban con normalidad, esto no pasó desapercibido por el entrenador.

Ash: ¿Les pasa algo, chicos?— interrogó tras dejar reluciente su plato.

La lechuza y el perro se quedaron mirando a su entrenador sin emitir sonido alguno. La pregunta del chico llamó la atención de Lillie, quien empezó a examinar a los Pokémon con la mirada.

Lillie: Rotom, ¿ellos aprendieron un nuevo movimiento?— preguntó, dejando de lado su comida y observando a la Pokedex.

Rotom: Así es— respondió—. Tienen mucha energía debido a sus nuevas técnicas, deben liberar un poco-Rotom.

Ash: ¿No deberían estar moviéndose como locos si es que tienen mucha energía?— sabía de lo que hablaba, después de todo, a él casi siempre le pasaba.

Rotom: Para nada— dijo—. Tienen tanta energía que prácticamente no saben ni en que gastarla-Rotom.

Dicha oración descolocó un poco al chico. ¿Acaso eso era posible? No recordaba que eso le hubiera pasado antes, a Quilava no le había pasado eso cuando aprendió " _Estallido_ ", por ejemplo.

Ash: Alola es tan raro…— susurró en tono prácticamente inaudible— ¿Entonces que propones que haga, Rotom?— cuestionó, elevando la voz.

* * *

Se habían despedido de los habitantes del Jardín de Melemele, no sin antes recibir un manojo de plumas amarillas pegadas con miel por parte del Oricorio líder.

Ya fuera del lugar y devuelta a la Ruta 3, Ash estaba dándole instrucciones a sus Pokémon. Yungoos y Pikachu atacaban ferozmente a sus compañeros de equipo (bueno, este último lanzaba pequeñas chispas para no sobrepasarse), mientras que los objetivos trataban de usar sus nuevos ataques.

Ash: ¡Endurece tus hojas, Rowlet!— ordenó.

El tipo planta agitó las alas y hojas se arremolinaron a su alrededor, acto seguido, las lanzó contra su atacante. En medio camino, lo que se suponía tenía que ser Hoja afilada, se convirtió en Follaje, a excepción de tres hojas que eran duras cual la roca. Yungoos hizo lo que pudo para esquivar, y el roedor desintegró el ataque de un solo movimiento de Rayo.

Ash: ¡Sigue así, Rowlet!— ante las ordenes de su entrenador, el ave volvió a intentar utilizar su movimiento— ¡Rockruff, no te quedes atrás, Lanzarrocas!

Las piedras del cuello del perro empezaron a brillar, y segundos después un gran destello se generó en su cola, seguido de otros más pequeños, y hasta ahí llego todo. El perro volvió a intentarlo, sin superar el resultado anterior. Lo intentó otra vez, y otra vez, y otra vez, sin tener éxito alguno, al contrario que Rowlet quien ya podía generar más de 10 hojas afiladas.

La frustración se hacía notoria en los ojos azules del can, y el entrenador se dio cuenta de ello.

Lillie: Rowlet va por muy buen camino— masculló, viendo con sorpresa a la lechuza quien ya había mostrado un gran desempeño en los combates anteriores—… Pero Rockruff…

Rotom: Parece que está estancado-Rotom.

En esos momentos, Pikachu destruía una horda de Hojas afiladas y Yungoos trataba de morder dos que iban hacía él, obviamente sin éxito alguno. Una mano se alzó en señal de que el entrenamiento había terminado. Tres de los cuatro Pokémon acataron la indicación, mientras que el único que no había podido progresar seguía haciendo brillar las rocas de su cuerpo.

Ash: Rockruff, el entrenamiento terminó— informó el entrenador mientras se acercaba a su Pokémon.

Rockruff se negaba a ceder, y el que le dijeran que se detuviera lo enfadó de sobremanera. De un rápido movimiento de cabeza, el perro dirigió una mirada amenazadora a su entrenador mientras mostraba sus colmillos y gruñía. Dichas acciones desaparecieron inmediatamente al ver los ojos sin brillo del chico que transmitían claramente el mensaje: " _Basta_ ", el cuerpo de Yungoos tembló de arriba a abajo, mientras Rowlet comenzaba a sudar. Rockruff bajo sus orejas, mirada y cola, mientras su semblante se suavizó al punto de considerarse triste. De un momento a otro, sus patas se elevaron del suelo y su cabeza se levantó para ver a la persona que lo cargaba, su cara triste cambió a una de sorpresa.

Ash: Tienes que ahorrar tus energías, Rockruff— dijo mientras formaba una sonrisa y sostenía al perro con su brazo libre—. Entrenaremos toda la noche sin descanso, vas a dominar esa técnica o dejaré de llamarme Ash Ketchum.

La sorpresa desapareció por completo de la cara del perro y la alegría llegó, haciendo que éste empezara a ladrar de felicidad.

Rotom: ¿Qué hizo Ash para calmar a Rockruff-Rotom?— se preguntó la Pokedex al no haber presenciado la mirada del chico que en ese momento les daba la espalda a él y a Lillie, lo que sí pudo ver fue las reacciones de los Pokémon.

Lillie: Creo que puede llegar a ser muy… imponente— contestó, recordando cuando el entrenador había hecho temblar a los reclutas del Team Skull y lo perturbador que podía ser el "entrenamiento mental".

El oriundo de Kanto regresó con sus compañeros, cargando en brazos a Peke y Rockruff, mientras era seguido por el resto de sus compañeros.

Ash: ¿Seguimos ya?— preguntó con una gran sonrisa.

Rotom/Lillie: _¿Es bipolar/-Rotom?_

* * *

A través de la segunda parte de la Ruta 3 el suelo era completamente terroso y se podían ver varias formaciones rocosas, de la que aparecía ocasionalmente uno que otro Pokémon del tipo volador para atacar a nuestros protagonistas, generalmente Spearow´s, Vullaby´s y Rufflet´s, todas esas creaturas eran conocidas por el azabache, quien los derrotaba con ayuda de Pikachu.

Pasaron varias horas y el camino que se encontraba entre dos gigantescas paredes de roca parecía interminable para Lillie, quien ya se encontraba más que cansada de caminar.

Lillie: ¿Podríamos descansar un momento, Ash?— preguntó, secándose el sudor de la cara.

El chico volteo a ver a su compañera.

Ash: ¡Por supuesto! Se lo tienen bien merecido— dijo—. Mientras tanto, quiero entrenar un poco a Yungoos.

El azabache descolgó la Pokeball de la mangosta que había usado por última vez cuando la guardó en ésta, al igual que había hecho con sus otros compañeros en las esferas correspondientes.

Ash: Hay muchos Pokémon por aquí ¡Sal, Yungoos!— ordenó.

Lillie estaba sentado en una roca (muy incómoda, pero un asiento a fin de cuentas) frotándose los pies despojados de calzado, Rotom fotografiaba lo que le parecía curioso y de vez de cuando grababa un poco de los combates entre Yungoos y los tipo volador.

Lillie: Oye, Ash— llamó sin que el mencionado volteara a verla, lo había olvidado, el chico se concentraba mucho en sus combates.

La rubia volvió a llamar consecutivas veces, todas sin éxito, hasta que un Spearow rival fue debilitado por el mamífero marrón y amarillo; en ese momento, al pronunciar el nombre del azabache éste giró la mirada instantáneamente.

Ash: ¿Qué pasa?— preguntó mientras mantenía una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver el desempeño del tipo normal, el cual estaba hecho polvo.

Lillie: Según mis estimaciones estamos cerca de llegar a la " _Ruta 2_ ", es ahí donde se desarrolla la primera y única prueba de Melemele, más específicamente en la " _Cueva Sotobosque_ "— dijo mientras se ponía las zapatillas tras terminar el "masaje"—. Creo que tienes que informarte un poco sobre lo que consiste la prueba.

Ante dichas palabras, el entrenador de Kanto guardó a Yungoos mascullando un «Lo hiciste espectacular, amigo», para posteriormente acercarse a la chica y sentarse en frente de ella, viéndola hacia arriba.

Ash: Tienes toda mi atención— afirmó.

Lillie: Te diré todo lo que se— inició—. Tengo entendido que en la primera prueba los contendientes son del tipo Normal y si logras superarla obtienes el " _Normastal Z_ ", que te permite usar Movimientos Z de tipo normal.

Ash: ¿Eso es todo?— preguntó un tanto decepcionado, sin percatarse de un breve detalle debido a la escasez de información.

Lillie: Las pruebas son algo muy exclusivo a la que solo pueden tener acceso los que hacen el Recorrido Insular por lo que no se tienen muchos registros en los libros— informó—. Además, las pruebas varían conforme cambian los capitanes, el nuevo capitán, " _Liam_ " mantuvo la tradición de que la prueba de Melemele fuera del tipo Normal.

Rotom: Yo puedo darles más información-— dijo mientras se posicionaba entre los dos adolescentes—. La primera prueba esta supervisada por el capitán Liam, experto en Pokémon del tipo Normal. Su prueba consiste en derrotar varios Yungoos que se mueven entre las madrigueras de la Cueva Sotobosque, una vez que los has vencido puedes acceder a la " _Sala del Pokémon dominante_ ", un Gumshoos, y finalmente, si lo derrotas, tendrás el derecho de quedarte con el Normastal Z, como dijo Lillie-Rotom.

Ash: ¿Cómo es que sabes tanto, Rotom?— preguntó el chico mientras miraba a la Dex.

Lillie: Lo mismo me pregunto.

Rotom: El profesor Kukui añadió estos datos basándose en las experiencias de nuevos entrenadores-Rotom— respondió.

Lillie: Era de suponerse— susurró.

Ash: Oye, Rotom— llamó—. ¿Puedes responderme varias dudas?

Rotom: Por supuesto— dijo—. ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber-Rotom?

Ash: Primero que nada, ¿Qué es un Pokémon dominante? Y, ¿Qué es el Normastal Z?— cuestionó con rapidez dándose cuenta de lo que había olvidado.

Rotom: Empecemos por partes— cual orador a punto de iniciar un discurso, la Pokedex tomó aire—. Primero que nada, un Pokémon dominante es más grande que uno normal de su especie, los dominantes tienen un aura especial que aumenta sus características y en los combates contra ellos suelen llamar aliados para dificultar la batalla por lo que se permite al retador usar dos Pokémon como máximo, se podría decir que son el mayor objetivo a vencer en las pruebas y cuando los derrotas, como dije antes, puedes quedarte con el cristal Z, en este caso el Normastal-Rotom.

Ash: ¿Es como un Pokémon normal con esteroides?— ésta pregunta, sumada a la inocente mirada del chico le sacó una risa a la rubia.

Rotom: Podríamos llamarlo así-Rotom, son bastante fuertes.

Los ojos del chico se iluminaron al imaginar la posible fuerza de su oponente, aunque realmente no sabía que imaginar, desconocía lo que era un Gumshoos (lo único que se le ocurrió fue un Yungoos muy grande).

Rotom: Ahora bien, el Normastal es uno de los tantos Cristales Z que existen, éste en concreto representa al tipo Normal, y gracias a él puedes usar movimientos Z del tipo correspondiente-Rotom— informó.

Ash: Entonces, ¿si paso la prueba podré usar los movimientos Z?— preguntó; sin el quererlo, un intenso brillo asomó por sus ojos.

Rotom: Efectivamente-Rotom.

De porrazo, el chico se levantó del suelo. Y empezó a hacer un gesto que indicaba "correr".

Ash: ¡¿Qué estamos esperando?! ¡Vámonos ya!— el brillo anterior había evolucionado al punto de parecer la luz del farol de un automóvil.

Lillie: ¿No podríamos esperar un poco más?— pidió— Aun sigo cansada…

Ash se detuvo de golpe y le dio la espalda a la rubia.

Ash: No tengo problema con cargarte, Lillie— informó con seriedad mientras levantaba su dedo pulgar.

Lillie: ¡De ninguna manera!— gritó mientras su cara se ponía roja.

Ash: ¿Eh? ¿Por qué no? Cuando ocurrió lo del Team Skull te cargué durante un rato— contó.

Lillie: ¡Esa fue situación totalmente diferente!— la expresión de vergüenza y enojo de Lillie se veía muy chistosa a opinión de Ash, pero también tenía cierto toque de autoridad, y ciertamente, el chico ya la había vacilado bastante en los últimos días, aun si era consciente de ello o no.

Bajando su brazo libre de forma desanimada y haciendo un gesto de tristeza, dijo un simple:

—"Ya veo".

Posterior a eso, se pegó a una de las paredes de roca, se recostó y se puso en posición fetal y (admitámoslo) lloró un poco hasta que se quedó dormido con Peke en brazos, todo esto ante la mirada de Lillie, Rotom y Pikachu, a los cuales les apareció una pequeña gota de sudor en la sien. No debían jugar con la emoción del entrenador.

* * *

Cerca de una hora pasó hasta que la rubia restauró sus energías por completo y el dolor de sus pies desapareció, en ese momento despertaron a Ash con un buen movimiento de Rayo por parte de Pikachu, no sin antes apartar a Peke de él.

Ash: ¡N-no lo-o volveré a-a hac-cer, mamá!— gritó alterado mientras tartamudeaba por la electricidad suministrada por parte de su Pokémon.

Una vez que el chico se quitó el sueño de encima, prosiguieron con su camino.

Tras lo que parecieron ser 50 minutos, abandonaron las paredes de roca y avistaron a lo lejos un cartel que tenía escrito en grande: " _RUTA 2_ ". El camino después de ese anuncio era largo y un centro Pokémon era claramente visible a la distancia.

Ash: La primera prueba… Está ahí…— dijo para sí mismo, mientras cerraba con fuerza el puño, para después elevarlo en alto— ¡Solo espérame Yumshoos!

Lillie: ¿No queras decir Gumshoos?— preguntó por lo bajo.

Ash: ¿Alguien sabe qué hora es?— interrogó volteando a ver a sus compañeros, sin escuchar la pregunta de la chica de blanco.

Rotom: Son las 3:58 p.m-Rotom— respondió al tiempo que un reloj de manecillas aparecía en su pantalla.

Ash: Todavía tenemos ocho horas hasta que cierren el Centro Pokémon— afirmó mientras reanudaba la marcha.

El grupo (Pikachu, Lillie y Rotom) siguió las órdenes de lo que claramente era el líder. El suelo terroso de la Ruta 3 cambió a uno prácticamente verde en su totalidad debido al hermoso pasto que crecía en la Ruta 2.

Por el camino se cruzaron con varias especies conocidas; Spearow, Growlithe, Cutiefly, Smeargle, Yungoos y como cereza en el pastel, uno que otro Makuhita. También se habían distraído con más de un entrenador que le duraron poco o nada al Pikachu de Ash, todos los rivales vencidos se quedaban asombrados por el poder del ratón de Kanto, además de por ser, en su mayoría, de las primeras veces que veían uno de estos.

¿?: Es un Pokémon maravilloso, chico— elogió un hombre de cierta edad vestido con una camisa roja, overol azul, guantes marrones y sombrero del mismo color, además de un grueso bigote rubio— Se nota que lo entrenas de maravilla, ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes con él?

Ash: Pikachu ha estado conmigo desde hace 7 años, hemos pasado por muchas cosas juntos— en mitad de la oración comenzó a acariciar al nombrado, quien descansaba en el hombro de su entrenador y sonreía complacido por las caricias—. Su Butterfree también es bastante bueno, me recuerda mucho a uno que tuve hace mucho tiempo— el Pokémon del hombre había sucumbido con facilidad ante el movimiento Rayo del roedor, haciendo que la mariposa no pudiera mostrar nada de sí.

¿?: No tienes que fingir— río—. Butterfree aún está en entrenamiento, pero cuando seamos más fuertes tendremos una revancha, eso tenlo por seguro.

De la nada, el semblante de Ash y Pikachu cambió a uno tenebroso que le dio un pequeño sobresalto a Lillie y Rotom.

Ash: Sobrevivir a un movimiento de Pikachu deja claro lo fuerte que es—informó el chico con una sonrisa macabra en la cara, secundada de un "Pika" por parte de su Pokémon.

Se quedaron en silencio por al menos 20 segundos, tiempo en el que Lillie se había puesto tensa de golpe, hasta que, el hombre, Ash y Pikachu comenzaron a carcajearse.

¿?: ¡Me agrada este chico!— afirmó entre risas.

Procedieron a intercambiar números de teléfono (o en caso del azabache, de Rotom), el hombre resultó llamarse Tximo, un " _Criapokémon_ ". El entrenador de Kanto se retiró con emoción en los ojos, era la primera vez que alguien le daba su número de teléfono para una futura pelea.

* * *

Lillie: ¡Hemos llegado!— anunció con alivio. Habían pasado veinte minutos desde que había sido la batalla entre Ash y Tximo.

Frente a ellos se erguía un Centro Pokémon como cualquier otro, pero para la chica, (quien estaba acostumbrada a no caminar tanto tiempo, además de dormir en una cama) era como una estructura enviada por Arceus.

Ash: Ya podrán descansar— dijo el chico con una sonrisa mientras pasaba por las puertas del centro de salud.

El establecimiento era como cualquier otro Centro Pokémon que el azabache había visto. Una sala de "espera" con varios sillones donde descansar; por el lado derecho había una puerta que llevaba a los comedores, y consecutivamente a eso había una pequeña tienda Pokémon donde abastecerse de suministros; en la sala también había unas escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso, lugar donde los viajeros podían dormir; y por último, en el centro del lugar había un mostrador, detrás de éste se encontraba la enfermera Joy, quien se encargaba de sanar a tus Pokémon y de otorgarte una habitación. Ash se acercó con paso relajado a la mujer.

Ash: Buenas tardes, enfermera Joy— saludó el chico con alegría— ¿Podría curar a mis Pokémon?

Joy: Déjalo en mis manos— respondió mientras ponía una bandeja plateada sobre la cual Ash depositó las Pokeball´s de Rockruff, Rowlet, Yungoos y al mismo Pikachu en cuerpo completo.

Tras realizar el proceso, Ash regresó a donde se encontraban Lillie y Rotom, es decir, en la sala de espera, acomodados en un sofá negro increíblemente suave.

Lillie: Al fin…— susurró mientras mostraba una cara de alivio.

Rotom: Tengo 95% de batería— dijo para sí mismo—. Necesito recargarme por la noche-Rotom.

Pokémon y chica voltearon la mirada al ver como llegaba el entrenador de Kanto.

Ash: ¡Que ganas tenía de algo suavecito!— exclamó mientras se tumbaba en el mueble, a escasos centímetros de Lillie.

La anteriormente nombrada, al darse cuenta de esto se sonrojo levemente y tan disimuladamente como pudo, se fue alejando poco a poco.

Lillie: ¿Pediste las habitaciones, Ash?— preguntó mientras veía al chico.

En ese momento, la cara del azabache se volvió sorprendentemente cómica, como si de golpe hubiera obtenido la sabiduría infinita.

Ash: Estooo… Lo olvide…— respondió mientras veía a la chica con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Rotom: ¿Quieren que las vaya a pedir yo?— interrogó mientras empezaba a flotar— Después de todo, deben estar cansados-Rotom.

Lillie: Si pudieras hacerlo, sería un grandísimo favor— dijo mientras unía las palmas de las manos y las colocaba frente a su cara, en señal de súplica. Ella normalmente hubiera negado el ofrecimiento pero, sus pies estaban pidiendo clemencia a gritos.

Cerca de diez minutos pasaron, y los adolescentes empezaron a preguntarse qué había pasado con la Pokedex, hasta que de pronto, éste llegó al lugar junto a la bandeja de Pokeball´s de Ash, sobre esta estaba una pequeña llave con un número colgando a forma de llavero, y en su espalda estaba Pikachu quien tenía cara de estarlo gozando, por otra parte, Rotom tenía un gesto de sufrimiento.

Rotom: Bájate… Pikachu… pesas… demasiado… Rotom— pidió mientras levitaba de a poco.

Pikachu: ¡Pika pi! ¡Pikachu!— la cara del roedor indicaba que se estaba divirtiendo mucho.

Rotom: Yo no soy… ningún Rapidash…— contestó, en ese momento se dejó caer sobre el acolchonado sofá—Esta… me la pagarás, Pikachu-Rotom…

Ash: Muchas gracias por traer a mis Pokémon, Rotom— agradeció mientras veía con una sonrisa al aparato.

Lillie: Y también por pedir la habitación— añadió.

Rotom: No ha… sido nada-Rotom— jadeó para posteriormente (y para sorpresa de los presentes) quedarse dormido.

4 horas pasaron rápidamente, en ese tiempo habían aprovechado para comer junto a los Pokémon de Ash y de paso cenar; comprar cosas de la tienda Pokémon (Repelentes y pociones por parte de Lillie) y por último, jugar un poco fuera del C.P (O bueno, si es que a estar sentado en las escaleras del establecimiento se le podía llamar jugar en caso de la rubia).

* * *

Kukui: ¿Así que ya están en el Centro Pokémon de la Ruta 2?— dijo con interés a través de la pantalla de Rotom.

Ash: Si, fue algo rápido— contó con una sonrisa en la cara.

Kukui: ¿Verdad? Melemele no es demasiado grande— secundó para después dirigir la mirada a su ayudante— ¿Qué tal lo llevas tú, Lillie?

Lillie: Ciertamente estoy cansada, pero Ruta 3 es un lugar que valió la pena— contestó recordando el Jardín de la isla.

Kukui: Me alegro de escuchar eso— informó sonriendo—. ¿Has encontrado algo interesante, Rotom?

Rotom: Ahora mismo estoy investigando sobre el efecto que tiene Ash en los Pokémon-Rotom.

Ash: ¿Eh? ¿Yo?

Kukui: Estaré feliz de ver los resultados de tu investigación— afirmó.

Fue en ese instante que la pregunta estrella llegó a la mente del entrenador.

Ash: Por cierto, profesor— la mirada del adulto se dirigió hacía el chico— ¿Cuándo podré hacer la prueba?

Kukui: Nada más terminar la llamada me pondré en contacto con Liam para decirle que tiene un aspirante— respondió— ¿A qué hora te parece bien?

Ash: ¡Cuánto más temprano mejor!— exclamó con emoción.

Kukui: Entonces mañana a las 9 de la mañana.

Ash: ¡Es una cita!— sin darse cuenta, al apuntar al profesor con su dedo presionó el botón de terminar llamada que se encontraba en la pantalla de Rotom— Ah…

* * *

Finalmente había llegado la hora tan esperada por la chica de blanco, ir a dormir. El pequeño grupo subió las escaleras al segundo piso, y cuando Ash abrió la puerta de la habitación, Lillie no pudo sonrojarse más.

Lillie: ¿Qué…?— masculló con el rostro a rojo vivo, había olvidado preguntar cuántas habitaciones pidieron y para colmo, solo había una cama.

Ash: Rotom, ¿Qué le dijiste a la enfermera Joy?— preguntó al tiempo que veía a la Pokedex.

Rotom: Le dije que si me podía dar una habitación-Rotom— contestó con lo que parecía ser inocencia.

Ash: Ahí el fallo, debiste decir: "¿Puede darme dos habitaciones?" o "¿Puede darme una habitación con dos camas?"— dijo mientras movía un dedo de arriba abajo, como si estuviera dándole una clase al aparato.

Rotom: Ya veo, tendré eso en cuenta la próxima vez-Rotom— en ese momento, un pequeño bloc de notas apareció en su pantalla mientras que las palabras dichas por Ash se escribían en ésta.

¿Acaso no se daban cuenta de la gravedad del asunto? Se preguntó Lillie. Ella apenas y había dormido bien cuando acamparon debido a la cercanía que tenía con el azabache, no creía poder soportar estar en la misma habitación que él durante una noche entera.

Ash: Tú puedes quedarte con la cama, Lillie. Yo dormiré en el suelo— dicho esto, el entrenador entró a la habitación, seguido de sus Pokémon y Rotom.

Las nuevas adquisiciones de Ash estuvieron viendo el lugar, acompañados de la Pokedex, quien estaba fascinado al estar por primera vez en la habitación de un Centro Pokémon. El azabache colocó a Peke en una pequeña mesa pegada a un costado del lugar y se encontraba revisando sus cosas con cuidado. Por parte de Lillie, ésta estaba sentada sobre la cama con el sonrojo aún en la cara, quería cambiarse para poder ir a dormir, pero…

Lillie: Esto… ¿Ash?— llamó en un tono suave.

El chico se levantó de golpe y puso rumbo a la salida del lugar para sorpresa de la rubia.

Ash: Estaré afuera un momento, Lillie— avisó mientras abría la puerta y la cerraba posteriormente, seguido de Rockruff, Rotom y Yungoos.

Los minutos pasaron y en ese tiempo, la chica se había puesto su ropa para dormir y se encontraba acurrucada en la cama junto a Pikachu y Rowlet, quienes no habían seguido al azabache para sorpresa de Lillie. Shiron descansaba junto a Peke en la mesita.

Las luces se apagaron y la oriunda de Alola se preguntaba sobre el paradero de su compañero. De a poco, sus parpados de fueron cerrando. Resultó que, un momento terminaría siendo toda la noche.

* * *

8:50 a.m, Jueves por la mañana.

Habían caminado 20 minutos desde el Centro Pokémon hasta el lugar de la prueba, "La cueva Sotobosque". Cuando llegaron al lugar, tuvieron que mostrar la insignia del Recorrido Insular para que pudieran dejarlos pasar.

El lugar era enorme y había partes que eran iluminadas por la luz del sol debido a los huecos en el techo de la cueva, mientras que otros estaban completamente oscuros. Lillie se encontraba a unos pocos metros del azabache mientras cargaba a Peke y a Shiron.

Ash: ¿Listos, chicos?— preguntó a sus Pokémon.

Todos los mencionados dieron un pequeño grito de batalla mientras veían a la misma persona que miraba su entrenador.

En el centro de la cueva se encontraba un chico al menos 2 años mayor que Ash, de pelo rosa, piel morena y ojos azules que vestía una camisa y pantalón blancos, junto a un chaleco café.

¿?: ¡Bienvenido seas, Ash Ketchum de pueblo Paleta!— gritó mientras extendía los brazos y tomaba aire— ¡QUE EMPIECE LA PRUEBA DE MELEMELE!

La cueva comenzó a agitarse y posteriormente, montones de Yungoos se hicieron presentes.

Yumshoos, prepárate.

* * *

 **Eso ha sido todo por hoy. Espero que les haya gustado. ¡Nos leemos en la próxima!**


	10. Cueva Sotobosque

**Bueno, hola a todos. No nos enrollemos mucho y leamos algunas reviews, que es lo que más quiero hacer.**

 **Sr. MEGA KAKUAMAN: Me alegra que te guste mi fic, y entiendo que no puedas imaginarte a un Ash así. Lo único que hice fue tomar al Ash de XYZ y llevar su madurez al siguiente nivel. Muchas gracias.**

 **Jbadillodavila: No tengo un capitulo exacto para que eso pase, pero de que lo hará, lo hará. La primera prueba está presente.**

 **Oconner95: ¡Gracias! Espero que la forma en la que escribí la prueba sea de tu agrado.**

 **CCSakuraforever: Si quieres enterarte de eso, lee este nuevo capítulo, espero no decepcionarte.**

 **Soulalbarn18000: No importa si tienes mucho o poco que decir, lo que importa de verdad es que te tomas el tiempo de leer mi historia, y eso lo agradezco un montón.**

 **Ahora sí, comencemos con el capítulo. ¡La primera prueba comienza!**

* * *

— _¡¿Lillie no puede pasar?!_

 _Se encontraban en la entrada de la cueva Sotobosque, lugar que estaba cercado por una valla de madera, pintada de los cuatro colores característicos de Alola. En frente de dicha cerca se encontraba una mujer morena de largo pelo castaño que vestía un pantalón de mezclilla holgado y una camisa de color menta que llevaba escrito en la espalda: "AYUDANTE OFICIAL" junto a una imagen de la insignia del Recorrido insular._

 _Ayudante: Lo siento, pero no. Solo aquellos que estén participando en el Recorrido tienen la aprobación para entrar a los lugares de las pruebas—informó con un tono suave, se veía que era el tipo de chica a la que no le gustaba dar una respuesta negativa._

 _Lillie liberó un pequeño suspiro, ya se lo esperaba._

 _Ash: ¡Pero no debe haber problema si viene conmigo!— discutió. El rostro del chico era de "desesperación" por así llamarlo, se negaba a hacer la prueba sin que Lillie lo viera._

 _Pikachu: ¡Pika Pika!— el pokémon también quería que la chica de blanco los acompañara._

 _Ayudante: Lo siento, chico— la cara de la mujer se puso roja, cosa que no se podía ver demasiado por su color de piel—. Pero las reglas son las reglas._

 _El entrenador iba a reclamar de nuevo, pero una mano sobre su hombro derecho lo detuvo. Al girar la mirada, pudo ver que la extremidad pertenecía a la rubia._

 _Lillie: Está bien, Ash— dijo—. El Centro Pokémon está cerca, puedo ir caminando o esperarte aquí afuera. No te preocupes por mí, disfruta de tu prueba._

 _El gesto de emoción que tenía el azabache cuando iban rumbo al lugar del primer desafío fue remplazado por uno de total resignación._

 _¿?: Es cierto que las reglas son las reglas— la nueva voz atrajo la atención de todos los presentes—. Pero con los contactos suficientes puedes modificarlas un poco._

 _Ayudante: ¡Capitán Liam!— exclamó la chica con sorpresa mientras hacía una pequeña reverencia—. Creí que no vendría…_

 _Frente a ellos había un chico de pelo rosa (sujetado por una especie de amuleto), tez morena y ojos azules; vestía una camisa blanca con chaleco marrón, de prenda inferior llevaba unos pantalones blancos._

 _Liam: El profesor Kukui me ha contado maravillas sobre este chico— contestó mientras se acercaba a los protagonistas—. No podía perderme la oportunidad de verlo actuar en primera fila._

 _Ash: ¿Tú eres el capitán Liam?— preguntó sin prestar atención al halago, para después aumentar el tono de su voz— ¡Entonces puedes hacer que Lillie entre conmigo!_

 _Liam: Me temo que me es imposible— respondió con sencillez._

 _En ese momento la mochila del azabache se abrió, dejando ver a una maquina roja._

 _Rotom: ¡Eso que acaba de decir es una inconsistencia!— sentenció mientras lo señalaba con su protuberancia izquierda— Hace un momento dijo que las reglas podían cambiar y ahora dice que no pueden hacerlo-Rotom._

 _Lillie: (¿Qué estaba haciendo en la mochila de Ash?)— se preguntó mentalmente, manteniéndose al margen de la disputa. Ciertamente le encantaría ver la prueba ya que eso nutriría su cultura, pero no podía hacer nada para ir en contra de las tradiciones de Alola._

 _Ash: ¡Rotom tiene razón!— secundó._

 _El capitán dejo de prestar atención por un momento y dirigió su mirada hacía la Pokedex._

 _Liam: ¿Rotomdex, verdad?— el chico recibió un "Afirmativo-Rotom" por respuesta— Tienes un muy buen punto. Los capitanes no podemos alterar las normas básicas de las pruebas, pero eso no significa que la autoridad superior no pueda hacerlo._

 _En ese momento, la rubia cayó en cuenta de algo._

 _Lillie: ¿Se refiere al señor Hala?— preguntó._

 _Dicha pregunta hizo que la ayudante, Ash y Rotom también iluminaran su bombilla interior._

 _Liam: ¡Precisamente, Lillie!— dijo con alegría— No esperaría menos de la ayudante del profesor Kukui— dicho esto, metió la mano en su bolsillo trasero y sacó un sobre de papel que extendió hacía la morena— Aquí está el permiso especial del rey Hala._

 _Ash: ¿Entonces Lillie podrá venir conmigo?— cuestionó expectante._

 _Liam: Precisamente._

 _La cara de resignación desapareció y la felicidad llegó de golpe._

 _Ash: ¡¿Escuchaste eso, Lillie?!— el entrenador miraba con brillo en los ojos a su compañera, quien se encontraba seriamente sorprendida. Después de todo, nunca se había dado un caso similar._

 _Lillie: No es que tenga algo en contra pero… ¿Por qué el señor Hala hizo una excepción conmigo?— esa duda era importante de responder._

 _Liam: El rey Hala es un hombre que siempre está abierto a nuevas posibilidades, y según me contó, el profesor Kukui le pidió que te diera está oportunidad— respondió mientras se llevaba las manos a la cadera—. Ahora que todas las dudas están resueltas, ¿empezamos ya?— preguntó con una sonrisa._

 _Ash: ¡No sé qué estamos esperando!_

 _La ayudante no tuvo más remedio que quitarse de enfrente y dejar pasar al grupo encabezado por el capitán._

 _Una vez dentro de la cueva Sotobosque, Liam comenzó a avanzar hacia el centro de la entrada._

 _Liam: Les diré las instrucciones que deben seguir. Primero al retador— inició— Tu prueba consistirá en atrapar y derrotar cinco Yungoos que se escabullirán por las madrigueras de la Cueva Sotobosque, no importa cuál sea, solo tiene que ser un Yungoos. Si logras completar esto, podrás luchar contra el pokémon dominante y si lo derrotas, obtendrás el Normastal Z ¿Simple, no? Ahora bien, ¿qué no puedes hacer? Tienes prohibido atrapar pokémon salvajes durante la prueba; no puedes huir del combate contra los rivales a enfrentar; si abandonas la prueba por un motivo u otro a mitad de camino, tendrás que iniciar todo de nuevo. No hay límite de tiempo y puedes usar solo cuatro pokémon en formato de combate doble. Rotomdex está vetado de la prueba ¿Quedó claro?_

 _Ash: ¡Tan claro como la barriga de un Poliwag!— tras esta referencia, el chico llevó su mano a la frente, en forma de saludo militar._

 _Rotom: ¡¿Eh?! ¡Eso no es justo-Rotom!— reclamó al tiempo que una cara molesta aparecía en su pantalla._

 _Liam: Ahora bien, la señorita— continuó—. Por instrucciones del rey Hala, tu papel será solo el de una observadora, tienes prohibido interferir de cualquier manera, ya sea suministrando un objeto o información. No puedes ayudar al retador a capturar los Yungoos, ni de ninguna otra forma posible. Caminarás al lado mío durante el tiempo que dure la prueba._

 _Lillie: No tengo problema con ello— dijo con seriedad. Tenía poco de conocer a Ash, pero confiaba en sus capacidades._

 _Liam: El retador tiene 5 minutos para prepararse antes de que dé inicio la prueba— informó mientras sacaba un reloj de bolsillo—. A partir de ahora._

 _El entrenador dio media vuelta y se puso frente a Lillie, cediéndole la capsula de Peke._

 _Ash: Cuento contigo para cuidarlo, Lillie— dijo con una sonrisa._

 _Lillie: Cuenta conmigo— afirmó con lo que parecía ser determinación, tenía un trabajo y no iba a arruinarlo, aún más si éste consistía en cuidar un huevo._

 _Ash descolgó las poké ball´s de sus compañeros y las abrió una a una. Al salir de sus esferas, los pokémon del chico lo miraron seriamente, como si supieran lo que se avecinaba (y realmente lo hacían). El azabache le dio la espalda a Lillie para ver de frente al capitán._

 _Liam: El tiempo ha terminado— informó._

 _Lillie: ¡Ash!— ese llamado obtuvo la atención del chico, quien volteó la cabeza hacía atrás para ver a la persona que lo nombraba. La mirada de Lillie se endureció— Gana._

 _El oriundo de Kanto solamente sonrió, mientras levantaba su dedo pulgar. Dicha seña transmitió un claro mensaje: "Lo haré"._

 _Ash: ¿Listos, chicos?— preguntó a sus pokémon._

 _Todos los mencionados dieron un pequeño grito de batalla mientras veían a la misma persona que su entrenador, es decir, al moreno._

 _Liam: ¡Bienvenido seas, Ash Ketchum de pueblo Paleta!— gritó mientras extendía los brazos y tomaba aire—¡QUE EMPIECE LA PRUEBA DE MELEMELE!_

 _La cueva comenzó a agitarse y posteriormente, montones de Yungoos se hicieron presentes._

 _La prueba había comenzado._

* * *

Con velocidad, Ash y sus pokémon arrancaron en dirección a los Yungoos con intención de atrapar a alguno de ellos, pero sus planes se vieron frustrados. Todos las mangosta habían huido hacía unos pequeños agujeros ubicados en las paredes rocosas de la Cueva Sotobosque, la cual comenzó a dividirse en dos caminos.

Instintivamente, el azabache dobló a la izquierda, encontrándose con una pequeña pendiente que llevaba a un lugar más elevado de la cueva. Una vez llegó a una parte iluminada por el sol de la mañana, comenzó a inspeccionar las paredes, en busca de madrigueras.

Ash: Rowlet, vuela con Rockruff y nada más vean un Yungoos atáquenlo y den un grito— ordenó.

Dicho y hecho, la lechuza tomó en garras al can como habían hecho hacía unos días para luego alzarse al vuelo.

Segundos después de que los pokémon R se fueran, el entrenador encontró uno de los escondites, el cual se ubicaba entre dos rocas musgosas.

Ash: Yungoos, Pikachu, entren a la madriguera, hagan que salgan de ahí— indicó mientras dejaba a sus compañeros en la entrada del agujero.

Sin vacilar, los dos mamíferos entraron al lugar.

El azabache comenzó a correr de nuevo, esta vez hacia la derecha donde encontró una pendiente que llevaba a una enorme roca musgosa, iluminada levemente por la luz del día.

Ash: Vamos, debe haber uno por aquí...— dijo para sí mismo mientras analizaba la roca.

* * *

Lillie y Liam habían comenzado a caminar con tranquilidad con objetivo de ver el desempeño del chico de Kanto durante la prueba, mientras que Rotom los seguía de lejos al distraerse y fotografiar cualquier cosa que le parecía interesante.

Lillie: ¿Puedo preguntar qué tan difícil es atrapar un Yungoos?— soltó de golpe, interrumpiendo el silencio que había entre los dos.

Liam: La dificultad es considerable, Yungoos es una especie muy escurridiza, si Ash tiene suerte encontrará uno en una hora y media aproximadamente— respondió.

Lillie: Tenía entendido que solo eran dos Yungoos a capturar— contó. Su bolso se movió un poco, dejando ver la dulce cara de Nebulilla, quien estaba ansioso por ver la prueba de Ash.

Liam: Es cierto, anteriormente eran menos, pero debido a que cierta personita puso datos del Recorrido Insular en su invento, tuve que cambiar ciertas cosas— dijo con una sonrisa.

¿Entonces la culpa era del profesor Kukui? Lo dicho, ese hombre podía llegar a ser muy tonto.

Liam: Aunque si te soy sincero…— susurró— No creo que las estimaciones para una persona normal apliquen con este retador.

La rubia no respondió. Ese Ash sí que era alguien único. No solo había sido elogiado por el profesor Kukui, una eminencia de la investigación pokémon, también lo habían hecho el Kahuna de la isla; el capitán cuyo nombre era leyenda entre los estudiantes de la escuela de entrenadores y, por último, fue marcado por el mismísimo Tapu Koko. Después de pensar un poco más, finalmente dijo:

—Supongo que tiene razón.

* * *

A lo lejos se pudo escuchar un chillido que Ash reconoció como el de un Yungoos, debido a que dicho sonido se le había hecho conocido gracias al entrenamiento con el suyo. Sin perder tiempo, subió velozmente la pendiente, llegando al lugar donde se había separado de sus pokémon, corrió hacia el frente con paso firme mientras observaba los alrededores. Sin darse cuenta, llego a lo que parecía ser el final del camino, una pared de al menos tres metros de alto bloqueaba el paso, pero, para su buena suerte, había un tablón de madera que conectaba su ubicación con otra parte de la cueva que no había visto antes. Como pudo, atravesó el puente provisional y continuó corriendo.

Rowlet: ¡Prrr prrr!

Rowlet y Rockruff habían acorralado a un Yungoos en una esquina, que chillaba mientras les mostraba los colmillos, en señal de que se alejaran.

—¡Rowlet, hoja afilada!— se escuchó decir a unos metros de distancia.

Reconociendo la voz, el ave empezó a batir las alas, acto seguido, hojas recubiertas por un brillo blanquecino se juntaron a su alrededor, para posteriormente salir disparadas contra el tipo normal. El ataque impactó directamente, dejando al pokémon con cortes por todo el cuerpo, más no debilitado.

En ese momento llegó Ash, quien se quedó a unos centímetros de sus compañeros.

Ash: ¡Rockruff, usa mordisco!— ordenó mientras apuntaba su presa con el dedo índice.

Un aura de color blanca apareció frente a la mandíbula de Rockruff, dicha energía desapareció en el momento en el que el hocico del can se cerraba en torno al costado de la mangosta, logrando debilitarla.

Ash: ¡HEMOS DERROTADO A UNO!— gritó con fuerza para hacerse oír.

* * *

Los jóvenes se encontraban en el lugar donde se encontraba la roca musgosa, pero eso no evitó que la voz del chico llegara.

Liam: Eso fue rápido— afirmó con una pequeña sonrisa, sin dejar de caminar.

Lillie: No han pasado ni quince minutos desde que empezó la prueba…

* * *

Ash: Vamos, chicos. No tenemos tiempo que perder— tras estas palabras, Rowlet salió volando con Rockruff. La expresión de concentración que el azabache tenía despareció, dejando ver una gran mueca de felicidad— ¡Lo hicieron genial!

Los dos pokémon siguieron con la vista al frente, una linda sonrisa apareció en sus rostros.

Un brillo amarillo apareció en un agujero cercano, mientras que chillidos empezaban a escucharse, llamando así la atención del entrenador. Pikachu y Yungoos habían tenido éxito.

Gruñidos fueron haciéndose más y más fuertes, hasta que por fin, su mangosta y otra salvaje salieron de la madriguera de donde se había visto el destello. El Yungoos de Ash atacaba ferozmente a su oponente, sin perder tiempo embestía puntos vitales como la cabeza y el cuello, era como si quisiera terminar la batalla tan rápido como fuera posible.

Mientras eso sucedía, otro tipo normal salió disparado del escondite, inconsciente, mientras era seguido por un resplandor blanco que se detuvo junto al oriundo de Kanto.

Ash: Buen trabajo, Pikachu— felicitó mientras veía a su inicial con felicidad, éste le devolvió la sonrisa— ¡YA VAN DOS!

El chico no recibió respuesta alguna, por lo que se limitó a voltear la mirada hacia su mangosta para tomar las riendas del combate.

Ash: Sigue buscando, amigo ¡Yungoos, usa persecución!— ordenó con una voz autoritaria.

El roedor se despegó de su amigo y salió corriendo en dirección al norte, por otra parte, Yungoos dejó de usar placaje, para comenzar a ser rodeado por un aura oscura. Posterior a eso, golpeó a gran velocidad a su compañero de especie quien intentaba huir, logrando debilitarlo por fin.

Ash: ¡Bien hecho!— su tipo normal se lanzó con velocidad hacia él, para empezar a morderle la cabeza con un gesto afectuoso en el rostro— ¡Ey, espera! ¡Eso duele!— dijo mientras reía, olvidándose de notificar la tercera derrota— Sigamos avanzando.

* * *

Liam: A este paso terminará la prueba en menos de una hora…— comentó, su sonrisa ahora era un gesto de incredulidad.

Lillie: ¿Esto no está siendo demasiado fácil?— preguntó. La decepción se podía sentir en su voz, no esperaba algo demasiado complejo debido a que debía ser una prueba sencilla, después de todo, era la primera que prácticamente todos los aspirantes al Recorrido insular tomaba. Pero mentiría si decía que no se imaginaba algo más complicado.

Liam: Señorita, hace mal al subestimar a la Cueva Sotobosque— dijo. De porrazo, la cara del moreno cambió a una que dejaba ver él porque era un capitán.

La rubia tragó saliva, no solo por eso, sino que también habían llegado a un callejón sin salida, y la única forma de seguir avanzando era un tablón que servía de puente.

Lillie: ¿Tenemos… que pasar por aquí?— cuestionó mientras empezaba a sudar, el recuerdo de lo ocurrido en la Senda Mahalo le llegó de golpe.

Liam: Para nada— respondió mientras abría una poké ball que tenía guardada en su bolsillo. De la capsula salió un gran Snorlax—. Mi amigo puede ayudarnos a subir— informó mientras señalaba una gran pared que cortaba el paso.

Como si fueran nada, el gran tipo normal levantó a los chicos y los puso en la parte de arriba del obstáculo. Con un " _Muchas gracias_ " por parte de Liam, el Snoralx regresó a su poké ball.

Liam: ¿Continuamos?

Lillie dio una cabeceada en señal de afirmación. El paso fue reanudado.

* * *

Cerca de diez minutos pasaron, y la suerte que parecía tener el chico se esfumó de golpe, no había señal de ningún Yungoos.

Ash: No pudieron haber desaparecido de golpe…— susurró mientras seguía buscando.

Dicha búsqueda no daba resultado. 2, 4, 6, otros diez minutos pasaron y no encontró nada. En ese tiempo se había reunido con Rowlet y Rockruff, quienes tampoco tuvieron suerte alguna, cinco minutos después se les unieron Pikachu y Yungoos.

Ash: ¿No encontraron nada en las madrigueras?— interrogó a sus pokémon mientras se sentaba.

Los monstruos de bolsillo encargados de hacer esa labor negaron con la cabeza. El chico se quedó pensando unos minutos más, hasta que se le ocurrió una gran idea.

Ash: ¡No podemos rendirnos!— exclamó mientras se ponía de pie. Abrió su mochila y sacó una bolsa de papel que rápidamente desprendió un aroma delicioso— ¡Caigan rendidos ante las Malasadas!

Como si fuera magia, dos Yungoos llegaron rápidamente al lugar, sin tiempo de respuesta, fueron derrotados rápidamente por un rayo de Pikachu. Eso había sido muy rápido, casi como un deuxs ex machina.

Ash: ¡CUATRO Y CINCO DERROTADOS!— en ese momento, se dio cuenta del error que había cometido hacía más de media hora— ¡ME OLVIDE DE MENCIONAR AL TERCERO, LO SIENTO!

La respuesta, como de costumbre, no llegó, por lo que decidió seguir avanzando. Ahora que estaba más relajado, podía apreciar la Cueva Sotobosque con más atención. El terreno era disparejo y la vegetación crecía en todos lados, cosa que le pareció raro al chico puesto que la oscuridad reinaba el lugar en su mayoría. Hablando de eso, una pequeña luz se podía ver a varios metros de distancia. Recordando lo que Rotom le había contado de la "Sala del Pokémon dominante", el azabache corrió hacía el lugar seguido de sus fieles compañeros.

La sala del pokémon dominante tenía mucha más luz que el resto de la cueva. Estaba completamente rodeada por muros de roca y había una especie de camino que llevaba a una zona más elevada del lugar. Lo más llamativo fue un pedestal de madera en el centro, en su interior había una especie de joya blanca que tenía un grabado negro en el medio.

Ash: Se supone que este es el lugar…— comenzó a mirar hacia todos lados al igual que sus pokémon, logrando visualizar a dos personas en especial.

En el punto más alto de la sala, lugar al que llevaba el camino, se encontraban Liam, Lillie y Rotom.

Ash: ¡¿Cómo llegaron tan rápido?!— interrogó sorprendido.

Liam: Nosotros solamente teníamos que pasar la cueva— respondió—. Aunque si te soy sincero, estoy sorprendido de que hayas derrotado a todos los Yungoos en menos de cincuenta minutos.

Ash: ¿Cómo sabes que los derroté?

Liam: Escuchamos tus gritos, además de que están aquí mismo— cerca de las piernas del capitán había tres de los cinco Yungoos derrotados, claro, no tendría sentido que los últimos dos estuvieran ahí—. Y no creo que seas el tipo de persona que miente.

Al escuchar esas palabras, el chico estiró los brazos.

Ash: ¡Muero por enfrentar a Yumshoos!— informó— ¡Lillie, Rotom, ¿Liam les ha dicho algo sobre él?!

Los nombrados se quedaron en completo silencio, más sus ojos transmitían pánico.

Ash: ¿Eh? ¿Les pasa algo?— preguntó preocupado.

De nuevo, no contestaron, aunque parecía que querían advertirle de algo.

Liam: Les impuse de regla no hablar contigo mientras no termine la prueba— contestó en lugar de los compañeros del azabache— Y sobre "Yumshoos", deberías ver detrás de ti.

El chico ni siquiera pensó en voltear, directamente se lanzó hacía enfrente, mientras que sus pokémon terrestres lo hicieron a distintas direcciones, Rowlet por su parte emprendió el vuelo. Ni siquiera un segundo después, el suelo donde estaba parado Ash se partió en pedazos.

¿?: ¡SHOOOOOOOOS!

Ya en el piso, el chico pudo visualizar a su atacante. Un enorme pokémon similar a Yungoos (solo que bípedo y mucho más imponente), rugía con potencia mientras comenzaba a ser rodeado por una aura amarilla que lo cubrió de rojo momentáneamente, símbolo de que sus características habían aumentado. Una gran sonrisa se formó en la cara del oriundo de Kanto.

Ash: ¡Estaba esperándote!— con velocidad, se levantó del suelo— ¡Yungoos, Rowlet, a combatir!

Los mencionados se recuperaron del impacto inicial y dieron un salto hacia adelante, liberando un pequeño rugido en el proceso.

El pokémon dominante se lanzó sin vacilar contra lo que todo apuntaba, era su preevolución. Una pequeña roca apareció en la mano del Pokémon y con ella, golpeo a Yungoos directo en la cara.

Ash: ¡Maldición, Yungoos!— exclamó— ¡Ya verás lo que es bueno! ¡Rowlet, usa hoja afilada! ¡Yungoos, ataque arena!

Las órdenes fueron ejecutadas con éxito. La lechuza lanzó con velocidad y precisión alrededor de 40 hojas afiladas, dando casi todas en el blanco, por otra parte, Yungoos tardó más en realizar su movimiento al estar aturdido por el golpe recibido, finalmente, levantó una capa de arena que redujo la visión del dominante.

Ash: ¡Rowlet, Yungoos, picotazo y persecución!

Acatando las ordenes de su entrenador, los dos pokémon se lanzaron contra el enorme contrincante, acertando los dos su movimiento, pero, cuando se iban a alejar, la cola de la pequeña mangosta fue sujetada por Yumshoos, quien comenzó a zarandearlo con fuerza, para posteriormente lanzarlo contra una de las paredes de roca.

Ash: ¡Yungoos!

* * *

El grupo de Liam solo observaba la batalla, hasta que la rubia se decidió a hablar.

Lillie: Parece que a Gumshoos solo le interesa derrotar a Yungoos…— observó mientras veía como Ash se acercaba rápidamente a su tipo normal.

Liam: Así es él. Siempre que un entrenador viene a desafiarlo con un Yungoos en su equipo, ten por seguro que será el primero en ser debilitado— contó con seriedad—. Creo que simplemente no puede evitar querer hacer más fuertes a los de su línea evolutiva mediante la humillación.

Rotom: Como el Toucannon que conocimos-Rotom…— susurró.

Liam: Bien, concentrémonos en el espectáculo que tenemos frente a nosotros, estoy seguro de que este combate solo durará 15 minutos más— dicho esto, la expresión de seriedad del capitán se fue, dejando lugar a una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Rotom: ¿Eso significa que Ash va a perder-Rotom?

Liam: Jajaja, al contrario.

La predicción del moreno llamó la atención de la ayudante, pero ciertamente no quería seguir viendo el "espectáculo", tendría más razones para no hacerlo al ver lo que ocurrió después.

* * *

Ash se interpuso entre Gumshoos y su forma previa, tomando en brazos a éste, el domiante había preparando un mordisco que terminó siendo interceptado por el vendaje del brazo izquierdo perteneciente al chico de Kanto, el movimiento desgarró las vendas por completo y cortó superficialmente la extremidad, dejando ver la herida en cicatrización que Rowlet y Rockruff le habían hecho, dejando a éstos dos en un estado de shock, y tenían motivo para estarlo. La zona afectada estaba prácticamente en carne viva, y la piel no se encontraba por ningún lado. Los ojos de todos se abrieron de sorpresa.

* * *

Lillie: ¡AS…!— ella misma retuvo su grito, no con las manos, éstas estaban ocupadas sosteniendo a Shiron y Peke, si no con su voluntad. No podía hablar con el chico hasta que la prueba terminara, ni una sola palabra o de lo contrario… Por el momento solo podía ver, y eso fue algo que dejo de hacer. Su mirada se desvió hacia el suelo, y no la subió en un buen rato. Como pudo, giró su bolso de forma que Nebulilla no viera nada, obteniendo un pequeño quejido por parte de éste.

Liam: ¿Qué fue lo que le pasó en el brazo?— interrogó mientras una pequeña gota de sudor le resbalaba por la cara, había visto antes el vendaje, pero creyó que era algo meramente estético al estar sumamente limpio.

Rotom: Fue hace apenas unos días. Ash detuvo una pelea entre Rockruff y Rowlet usando su brazo-Rotom— contó.

Liam se quedó aún más sorprendido, Kukui por sí mismo le había contado cosas fantásticas del chico, cosas que había averiguado investigando, y la nueva información solo hacía que el capitán se interesara más por el azabache.

* * *

Los pokémon de Ash se acercaron con rapidez a él, mientras que Yungoos lo veía asombrado.

Ash: ¿Estás bien, amigo?— preguntó con una sonrisa en la cara. El brazo le ardía, y mucho, además de que sentía como un líquido cálido bajaba por la extremidad, sangre seguramente.

La mangosta no pudo hacer otra cosa que asentir.

Ash: Me alegro de saberlo, ¿puedes continuar?— Pikachu, Rowlet y Rockruff ya estaban junto a su entrenador, viendo que sería lo siguiente que pasaría, ante dicha situación, Yungoos asintió con fuerza mientras que su mirada se endurecía— ¡Ese es el espíritu! ¡Volvamos a la batalla!

Al ver la determinación de su entrenador, los Pokémon giraron para estar cara a cara contra Gumshoos, quien preparaba un tumba rocas, la pequeña mangosta se bajó de los brazos de su entrenador.

Ash: ¡Yungoos, ataque arena!

Volviendo a repetir el último movimiento que había usado, tierra fue lanzada en dirección al dominante, haciendo que fallara su movimiento.

—¡Rowlet, follaje y hoja afilada!

Las alas de la lechuza brillaron y adquirieron una tonalidad verde, mientras que una combinación de hojas rodeadas de aura verde y blanca se elevaba en el aire igual que el día anterior, cuando Rowlet había aprendido el movimiento. El ataque combinado fue arrojado contra Gumshoos, dándole de lleno en el estómago, haciendo que liberara un gran gruñido.

Ash: ¡Increíble, Rowlet! ¡Sabía que podrías repetir el movimiento!— nunca habían hecho eso antes, se podría decir que era un movimiento improvisado, tomando como base los primeros ataques de hoja afilada del tipo planta— ¡No perdamos tiempo, Yungoos, placaje en el estómago!

Corriendo a toda velocidad, la pequeña mangosta se lanzó al lugar donde habían impactado las hojas, haciendo que su evolución diera una arcada y se encorvara hacia adelante. Repentinamente, Yungoos salió volando hacia un lado, había sido golpeado por otro de su especie que salió de la nada. Los ojos de la mangosta cambiaron a espirales, demostrando así su incapacidad para seguir peleando, mientras que, su cuerpo lleno de raspones y cortes se relajaba.

* * *

Liam: Era algo natural, fue golpeado varias veces por el pokémon dominante directamente, me sorprende que haya aguantado tanto— dijo.

Rotom: Según mi información, Yungoos solo contaba con tres PS-Rotom.

Por su parte, la rubia seguía sin poder levantar la mirada. Sentía que la cara le ardía y tenía una gran necesidad de llorar, ¿por qué? Posiblemente por la brutalidad con la que derrotaron al pequeño mamífero.

* * *

El entrenador sacó la poké ball del tipo normal y apuntó a éste con ella, un rayo rojo absorbió al debilitado pokémon.

Ash: Lo hiciste increíble, Yungoos— dicho esto, volvió a guardar la esfera para posteriormente mirar a sus nuevos oponentes— ¡Rockruff, adelante!

Rockruff: ¡Woff!

Ash: ¡Acabemos con Yumshoos de una buena vez!— ordenó— ¡Rockruff, lanzarrocas, Rowlet, hoja afilada!

Las caderas y cabeza del can empezaron a moverse de arriba abajo con gran velocidad, seguido de eso, las rocas de su collar empezaron a brillar al igual que su cola, logrando materializar rocas que fueron lanzadas a gran velocidad contra Gumshoos, por su parte, Rowlet repitió los pasos para crear las hojas afiladas, que, junto con el lanzarrocas de Rockruff, fueron interceptadas por el Yungoos rival quien se había recibido el movimiento en lugar del dominante, éste salió volando hacia atrás, arrastrando a su evolución en el proceso. Sangre salió de la boca del pequeño tipo normal y espirales se formaron en sus ojos en señal de derrota.

* * *

Rotom: ¡Rockruff puede usar lanzarrocas-Rotom!— dijo sorprendido, llamando la atención de Lillie. Quería ver el movimiento del perro, pero no el combate.

* * *

Gumshoos perdió el equilibrio y cayó de rodillas; cuando pensaban que ya lo tenían, volvió a levantarse y se arrojó a toda velocidad contra sus oponentes sin dar tiempo de respuesta. Tomó a Rockruff de la cola y a Rowlet de la cara, y comenzó a dar vueltas a gran velocidad.

Ash: ¡Esto es malo! ¡Rockruff, muérdelo!

Como pudo, el perrito alcanzó la mano del dominante, propinándole un potente mordisco. Este acto solo empeoró las cosas. Enojado, Gumshoos lanzó a Rowlet al cielo, quien no pudo volar debido al mareo, cuando éste estaba cayendo, fue golpeado con el tipo roca a modo de guante, de forma que ambos impactaron en el piso, liberando en el proceso un chillido de dolor.

* * *

Liam: Queda un minuto de combate— informó. Ninguno de los que se encontraban junto a él le prestó atención, Lillie seguía sin dirigir la mirada al combate y Rotom estaba grabando todo.

* * *

Regresando a la batalla, el azabache trató de acercarse a sus pokémon, pero el paso le fue bloqueado por el Gumshoos. Pikachu, que ahora se encontraba sobre el hombro de su entrenador comenzó a liberar chispas de sus mofletes a modo de advertencia.

* * *

50, 49, 48, 47…

* * *

Ash: ¡Aparta del camino!— gritó.

* * *

34, 33, 32, 31…

* * *

Como si dicha orden fuera mágica, Gumshoos salió volando, para sorpresa de todos, hacia un costado, más específicamente hacia el pedestal de madera.

* * *

15, 14, 12, 11…

* * *

Jadeando y con raspones por todo el cuerpo, se revelaron Rockruff y Rowlet, quienes había mezclado lanzarrocas y hoja afilada. Los restos de dichos movimientos comenzaban a desvanecerse en el aire en forma de polvo.

Liam: 0…— la cuenta atrás había finalizado, y su predicción había sido correcta. Justo 15 minutos— ¡GUMSHOOS NO PUEDE CONTINUAR, ASH KETCHUM ES EL GANADOR!— anunció a todo pulmón.

Lillie levantó la mirada por fin, viendo las consecuencias del combate. Al pie de la estructura de madera, estaba el dominante, completamente debilitado.

Los ojos de Ash comenzaron a brillar, al igual que los de sus compañeros. Lo habían logrado.

Ash: ¡Chicos!— ante el llamado, los pokémon R se lanzaron a los brazos de su entrenador, mientras hacían sonidos de alegría.

* * *

Liam: Enhorabuena, Ash— felicitó—. Tienes el derecho de quedarte con el Normastal Z.

Todos estaban reunidos en la parte baja de la sala del dominante. Los pokémon debilitados habían restaurado sus energías gracias a unos revivir suministrados por el capitán, y en esos momentos, la mano de Ash estaba por tomar el Cristal Z de un agujero que había en el pedestal. Sus dedos se cerraron alrededor de éste y salieron del pequeño boquete.

—¡TENGO EL NORMASTAL Z!— el azabache elevó su brazo al cielo en señal de victoria, mientras sus pokémon daban un grito de felicidad.

Rotom: ¡Felicidades, Ash-Rotom!— la pokedex se acercó a su dueño y empezó a levitar alrededor de él.

Ash: ¡Muchas gracias!— comenzó a rascar su nuca con un gesto avergonzado pero feliz.

Lillie estuvo a punto de felicitar a Ash, pero algo en la capsula de Peke hizo que cambiara de parecer.

Lillie: ¡Ash! ¡Mira esto!— llamó la chica, sacando al azabache de su momento de gloria.

Los colores rojizos de Peke habían desaparecido, dejando al huevo de un color blanco palido, pero, momentos después un nuevo color apareció en la mayor parte del cascaron. Dicho color era el dorado.

Algo le había pasado a Peke.

* * *

 **Bueno, chicos, eso ha sido todo por hoy. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo (me duele el trasero de estar tanto tiempo sentado frente a la computadora). Agradecería mucho que dejaran una review ya que son lo que me impulsa a escribir. ¡Nos leemos luego!**


	11. Duerma como lo haría un Slaking

**Hola a todos, lectores. Aquí les traigo la actualización del fic. Contestaré algunas reviews, por lo que si la tuya está aquí eres más que bienvenido a leer mi respuesta, y sin la tuya no lo está, también eres bienvenido.**

 **Jbadillodavila: No lo sé. ¿Qué le pasó a Peke? Mentira, respuesta en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Oconner95: Si yo fuera tu no buscaría a Vulpix en la Wikidex.**

 **Soulalbarn18000: Suelo meterme bastante a Fanficition para ver si hay nuevas reviews. Además de que cuando termino un capítulo, empiezo a contestar las reviews, por lo que vi la tuya justo cuando había terminado de escribir. No busques a Vulpix en Wikidex. Sí, quiero meter cosas de US y UM, compraré el juego en unos días y ya veré que tal. En serio, me halagas.**

 **Seiryu.001: Me alegro de que te haya gustado mi fic, en serio que sí. Siento que la sangre y las heridas son necesarias para darle algo más de realismo a las batallas. ¿Crees bien? ¿Crees mal? No lo sé, solo no busques a Vulpix en Wikidex.**

 **CCSakuraforever: ¡Muchas gracias!**

 **Ahora sí, sin nada más que decir (o eso creo yo), ¡vamos con el capítulo!**

* * *

—¡Gracias por todo, Liam!

El azabache y sus compañeros de viaje se alejaban corriendo de la Cueva Sotobosque en dirección al sur, ante la mirada del capitán de Melemele y la ayudante del Recorrido insular.

Liam: ¡Cuídense mucho, chicos!— despidió mientras movía un brazo de un lado al otro— ¡Recuerda desafiar al rey Hala, Ash!

Ash: ¡Tenlo por seguro!

El grupo se encontraba alterado por la situación que se había desencadenado minutos antes, cuando aún estaban dentro del lugar de la prueba.

* * *

 _El cascaron de Peke había cambiado sus tonalidades rojas por unas doradas sin aviso alguno. Dicho cambió alteró a Lillie y Ash, mientras que los demás veían incrédulos._

 _Ash: ¡¿Qué pasó?! ¡Lillie!— volteó a ver a su rubia compañera quien negó con la cabeza, demostrando así su nulo conocimiento sobre el acontecimiento— ¡Rotom!_

 _La pokédex se quedó pensativa, para finalmente responder:_

 _Rotom: Nunca había visto nada igual, y mi base de datos tampoco-Rotom…_

 _Liam solamente observaba la situación, él tampoco había visto un huevo que cambiara de color._

 _Liam: ¿Por qué no se ponen en contacto con el profesor Kukui?— sugirió, levantando el dedo índice._

 _Ash: ¡Es cierto! ¡Roto…!— se vio repentinamente interrumpido por la dulce voz de la chica de blanco._

 _Lillie: No creo que nos traiga beneficio alguno, tengo entendido que la base de datos de Rotom contiene todos los conocimientos del profesor y más— informó, avanzando hacia Ash para entregarle a Peke._

 _Rotom: Concuerdo con Lillie-Rotom._

 _Ash: ¿Pero el profesor no podría hacer análisis y cosas de ciencia para darnos una idea de lo que pasa?— preguntó tratando de obtener una solución._

 _Liam: Creo que será mejor que por probar no quede nada— dijo._

 _Lillie: Tal vez tiene razón…_

 _Dicho esto, un botón verde apareció en la pantalla de Rotom, en el centro de dicha circunferencia estaba la silueta blanca de un teléfono descolgado._

 _Rotom: Llamando al profesor-Rotom…_

 _Un leve pitido sonó por al menos 20 segundos, hasta que finalmente cesó, dejando ver la cara de Kukui._

 _Kukui: ¡Chicos! ¿A qué se debe su llamada?— cuestionó con una sonrisa, al poco tiempo se dio cuenta del paisaje en el que se encontraban los adolescentes— ¿¡Ese lugar no es la sala del pokémon dominante?!_

 _Ash: Si, ya he pasado la primera prueba, profesor— contestó sin mucha emoción, si la llamada hubiera sido unos minutos antes, el tono de voz sería completamente diferente._

 _Kukui: ¡Eso es genial, Ash! ¡Muchas felicidades!— la sonrisa del hombre se había hecho más grande— Supongo que Liam está con ustedes._

 _Liam: Supone bien, profesor— se unió a la conversación._

 _Kukui: ¡Y también está Lillie! Veo que mi pedido al señor Hala tuvo resultado— supuso, acertando en su mayoría. La chica no había visto casi nada, salvo un poco del paisaje del lugar._

 _Lillie: Le agradezco mucho que apoyara a que me dejaran entrar a la Cueva Sotobosque— hizo una pequeña reverencia, y cuando el profesor le iba a responder algo, volvió a hablar— Pero tenemos algo más que contarle._

 _Kukui: ¿Eh? ¿Qué es?— cuestionó._

 _Ash: Esto— levantando los brazos, Peke se puso en el campo visual del adulto._

 _Los ojos de Kukui se abrieron como platos._

 _Kukui: Ese es… ¿Huevo 1?_

 _Ash: Su nombre es Peke, y si, es él— respondió. De cierta forma le había molestado un poco que le dijeran a su huevo de esa forma, siendo que él antes lo hacía._

 _Kukui: ¡Santo Arceus! ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?— esas palabras dejaban en claro el desconocimiento del hombre sobre el tema._

 _Lillie: Justo eso queríamos preguntarle a usted._

 _Kukui: Nunca había visto a un huevo cambiar de colores…— dijo pensativo, mientras comenzaba a rascarse su increíble perilla._

 _Liam: En mi experiencia como capitán y mis años de estudio en la escuela de entrenadores, jamás había escuchado de algo como esto— comentó._

 _Ash: Yo he viajado por varias regiones del mundo y tampoco había visto nada así— secundó._

 _Todo el lugar se quedó en silencio, todos estaban metidos en sus pensamientos, tratando de recordar un indicio del suceso. Finalmente, Kukui volvió a hablar._

— _Ahora mismo estoy en la isla de Akala visitando a alguien, véanme en el "Motel Slaking" mañana por la mañana, quiero analizar a Hue… lo siento, a Peke._

 _Ash: ¿Motel Slaking? ¿Dónde queda eso?— interrogó._

 _Rotom: Según mi función de GPS, está a ocho horas al sur desde aquí— la cara de Kukui fue remplazada por una visión aérea de la ruta 2, que terminaba con un gran zoom al Motel Slaking, junto a varias fotos desde distintos ángulos._

 _Ash: Ya veo… Entonces nos vemos ahí, profesor._

 _Kukui: Nos vemos pronto, chicos._

 _La llamada se colgó por parte de Kukui. Seguido de eso, salieron de la sala del dominante y por último, de la Cueva Sotobosque, transportándonos a la actualidad._

* * *

El resto de la ruta 2 no era nada fuera de lo común, incluso pecaba de repetitiva en ciertos puntos. Se encontraron con uno que otro entrenador que desafiaban a Ash, pero todos eran rechazados debido a la prisa que tenían.

Tras lo que parecía ser una hora y media, Lillie pidió un descanso al azabache, aprovechando esto, el chico salió a buscar alimento.

Terminó encontrando un pequeño huerto de bayas administrado por un anciano y sus seis Delibird´s, tras ayudarlos a ahuyentar a una mandada de Spearow´s que arruinaba las cosechas, el entrenador se fue con bayas suficientes para sobrevivir un invierno, dicha recompensa hizo que la tristeza que se mantenía en su interior desde hacía días por ver sus frutos devorados desapareciera por completo. Por su parte, Yungoos había conseguido varias hierbas aromáticas por su cuenta, al hacer esto, la felicidad era claramente visible en su propio rostro.

Pocos minutos después regresaron donde la chica, quien seguía en su descanso. Aprovecharon la situación para comer fruta hasta estar satisfechos del todo. En el proceso, Ash se había comido una baya Tamato, haciendo que literalmente (y para sorpresa de Lillie) escupiera fuego.

Después de que el ardor en la boca del azabache desapareciera con grandes cantidades de agua, siguieron con su camino.

Dos horas pasaron rápidamente, y la rubia volvía a estar cansada. A la distancia, se podía ver una pequeña pero bonita casa con un gran patio cercado con una valla blanca, dentro de ese terreno, había un columpio.

Por pedido de Lillie, pasaron de largo la casa. No quería darle ningún problema a los residentes del lugar, por lo que se detuvieron varios metros más adelante, el azabache sacó a sus pokémon.

Ash: Pensar que ya casi recorremos toda Melemele— suspiró nostálgico mientras reposaba en el fresco pasto de la ruta— Solo ha pasado una semana desde que nos conocimos, ¿no es así, Lillie?

La chica de ojos verdes dejó de tomar agua de una pequeña botella para responder a la pregunta.

Lillie: Y ya han pasado demasiadas cosas…— los recuerdos de lo sucedido en el callejón de Hau´oli, la aparición de Tapu Koko, los jardines de Melemele y la primera prueba recorrieron su mente a una velocidad impresionante.

Una pequeña risita se escuchó.

Ash: Y las que faltan por pasar, ¿no creen, chicos?— comentó entre risas, sus compañeros de batalla asintieron con entusiasmo.

La chica de Alola abrió su bolso, como si quisiera buscar algo, y con él se tapó la cara. El único que vio la bonita sonrisa en el rostro de Lillie fue Nebulilla, quien devolvió el gesto. Si la chica era honesta, se estaba divirtiendo mucho viajando con el entrenador, aún con los momentos tensos. Quería seguir explorando Alola. Fue repentinamente sacada de sus pensamientos por la voz del chico.

—Oye, Lillie— llamó mientras cambiaba su posición de acostado a sentado.

La rubia sacó la cara del bolso y volteó a ver a su compañero de viaje.

Lillie: ¿Pasa algo?— preguntó. Aunque quiso mantener la compostura, la felicidad se podía percibir en su voz, cosa que dibujó una sonrisa en la cara del azabache.

Ash: Ahora que tengo la Pulsera Z y el Normastal Z, ¿no debería poder hacer movimientos Z?— dijo por fin.

La rubia iba a empezar a hablar, su cara hiso un gesto de felicidad. Uno de los placeres más grandes de su vida era brindarle conocimiento a la gente, pero claro, no podía competir con un aparato que tenía la sabiduría de su jefe.

Rotom: Es cierto que el Cristal y la Pulsera Z son imprescindibles para la realización de los Movimientos Z— inició, borrando así la felicidad de la cara de Lillie—. Para poder ejecutarlos correctamente necesitas unos pasos concretos-Rotom.

Ash: ¿Pasos? ¿Qué pasos?— ahora sí, el chico se reincorporó del todo.

Rotom no contestó, en su lugar, apreció en su pantalla un video.

En dicho archivo se podía ver como un muñeco hecho en 3D hacía una serie de movimientos que a Ash le parecieron chistosos, aunque el pokémon que estaba frente a él (también hecho con 3D) copiaba a lo que parecía ser su entrenador.

Rotom: Estos pasos-Rotom.

Ash: ¡¿Entonces solo tengo que hacer eso y podré usar Movimientos Z?!— preguntó entusiasmado.

Rotom estaba por abrir la boca, pero fue rápidamente interrumpido.

Lillie: Las poses y movimientos varían según el tipo de Movimiento Z que se vaya a hacer— informó— Por ejemplo, para usar " _Carrera Arrolladora Z_ ", el Movimiento Z del tipo normal, debes usar los movimientos que Rotom te mostró antes y…

Rotom: Existen al menos 18 poses distintas, una para cada Cristal Z…

Lillie: Cuando nos encontremos con el profesor Kukui…

Lillie/Rotom: ¡Podemos pedirle que te los enseñé/-Rotom!

La chica y la Pokédex comenzaron a mirarse con lo que parecía agresividad (la primera infló las mejillas mientras fruncía el ceño, mientras que una cara enojada apareció en la pantalla del último). Era una competencia de conocimientos, o eso pensó Ash, quien veía todo con una gota en la sien.

Ash: Me parece… bien— accedió con una sonrisa nerviosa en la cara.

Lillie y Rotom parecían enojados mutuamente por interrumpirse el uno al otro constantemente, pero eso no parecía afectarle al chico, quien seguía tratando de usar el movimiento Z, sin éxito alguno.

Después de recuperar energía del todo, la marcha volvió a su ritmo normal.

* * *

El cielo ya se había vuelto rojizo, y posteriormente se hizo oscuro, lo único que ahora iluminaba el camino eran las hermosas estrellas y la potente luz de luna. El espacio era hermoso, más de lo que era en otras partes del mundo que el entrenador había visto.

Ash: El cielo de Alola es increíble…— susurró el chico, dirigiendo su vista hacia arriba.

La voz del chico fue claramente audible para la rubia.

Lillie: Supongo que es porque las industrias han llegado en masa a otras regiones, mientras que en Alola están contadas— informó, mientras veía al mismo punto que su compañero—. La contaminación de la región es muy escasa.

La luna fue momentáneamente tapada por una gran cantidad de siluetas, que poco después se revelaría eran Butterfree´s. Esa imagen produjo una nostalgia increíble en Ash y Pikachu.

Ash: ¿Cómo estará Butterfree?— preguntó en parte para sí mismo y en parte para el pokémon que descansaba en su hombro.

Pikachu: Pika…

Lillie solo pudo ver con curiosidad a los procedentes de Kanto.

Rotom: 10 minutos para llegar al Motel Slaking-Rotom— dijo.

La información brindada por la pokédex se vio corroborada al apreciar como un edificio se alzaba unos metros delante.

Lillie: Supongo que tendremos que pasar la noche ahí— suspiró con alivio—. Después de todo, el profesor se reunirá con nosotros en la mañana.

Ash: Esta vez no dejemos que Rotom pida las habitaciones— dijo entre risas.

Lillie: Tienes razón…— se había salvado de una, pero dudaba que lo hiciera de dos.

Finalmente llegaron. El motel era largo y con forma de "L". En el tejado morado se podía ver la imagen de un Slaking y justo debajo había escrito en letras negras: " **DUERMA COMO LO HARÍA UN SLAKING"**. Unas pequeñas escaleras separaban al piso con el pasaje que llevaba a las habitaciones, en dicho lugar también había una caseta donde podías pedir una habitación a un hombre de avanzada edad, pelo canoso y camiseta rosada por lo que se podía ver. El estacionamiento del motel estaba vacío.

Los adolescentes se pusieron frente al anciano, dispuestos a rentar un cuarto. El hombre volteó a verlos nada más llegaron.

Encargado: Buenas, ¿en qué puedo ayudarles?— preguntó, recargándose en el mostrador de la caseta.

Ash: Queremos dos habitaciones indivi…— unos toquecitos en su hombro interrumpieron sus palabras— ¿Pasa algo, Lillie?

La rubia estaba roja cual tomate, pero aun con esto, señalaba un pequeño letrero pegado en la pared que decía lo siguiente:

 **-Habitación individual: 5000 pokédolares la noche.  
-Habitación doble: 7000 pokédolares la noche.  
-Habitación triple: 9000 pokédolares la noche.**

" **Duerma como lo haría un Slaking".**

Lillie: N-no p-pod-demos m-malgastar el d-dinero del pro-profesor— señaló con dificultad.

Rotom: Ya veo, si ocupamos dos habitaciones individuales gastaríamos 3000 pokédolares más de lo que haríamos si pidiéramos una doble-Rotom— informó.

El azabache sabía lo incomoda que estaría su compañera al compartir habitación con él, pero no podía hacerse nada más, la misma chica había sugerido la idea.

Encargado: Una habitación doble, supongo— en ese momento sacó una pequeña llave plateada que llevaba colgando un llavero en forma de cabeza de Slaking.

Ash: Muchas gracias— acto seguido, tomó la llave y depositó el dinero que Kukui les había dado cuando estaban en Iki, en la barra de la caseta.

Cuando iban llegando a la habitación (Lillie prácticamente iba arrastrando los pies), la voz del anciano los detuvo.

Encargado: ¡Recuerden usar protección!— gritó.

En ese momento la luna, las estrellas y los focos del motel dejaron de ser el único brillo de la noche, la cara de Lillie se unió a ellos. Yendo contra la lógica, la cabeza de la rubia comenzó a liberar vapor en cantidades industriales.

Dicha sugerencia dejó pensativo al azabache. Él no tenía ningún pokémon con el movimiento protección en ese momento.

La llave le fue arrebatada bruscamente de las manos, y con fuerza, fue jaloneado al interior del cuarto, era increíble el ver lo que podía hacer Lillie estando avergonzada.

Ash: Que hombre tan extraño, no entiendo porque deberíamos usar protección dentro de una habitación de motel— dijo mientras se acercaba a una de las dos camas que había en el lugar—. No creo que vaya a haber una batalla pokémon o algo.

Rotom: Yo tampoco lo entiendo-Rotom— la pokédex se colocó en la cama que había elegido su dueño, es decir, la de la izquierda.

Lillie solo pudo agradecer al universo por la inocencia de los dos seres con capacidad del habla, al menos no se generaba una escena incomoda, trató de dejar el tema de lado y apreciar el lugar en el que se hospedaría.

La habitación era lo suficientemente grande como para albergar dos camas matrimoniales, las sabanas que cubrían dichos muebles tenían un patrón algo raro de rayas de colores al igual que las almohadas; entre las dos camas había un buró que tenía dos lámparas sobre sí. El piso tenía un patrón de rombos con varias tonalidades de azul; las paredes eran de color arena, en ellas colgaban varios cuadros y un gran sofá rojo se recargaba en una. En total habían dos puertas en la habitación, una era la que te llevaba al exterior y todo apuntaba a que la otra (que se encontraba a la derecha del cuarto) se dirigía al baño, lugar de destino de Lillie.

Por su parte, el azabache había colocado todas sus cosas en su lugar correspondiente de la habitación, al igual que a sus pokémon. Yungoos y Rowlet dormían plácidamente, mientras que Rotom se encontraba en modo hibernación y recargaba energía.

Ash: Bien, solo tenemos que esperar a que llegue el profesor Kukui y te dé una buena revisada, Peke— dijo, cambiando su tono de voz a uno mucho más suave y agradable, como si le hablará a un bebé. El huevo pokémon se hallaba encima del buró junto a Shiron—. Cuando confirmemos que estás sano podre…— de golpe, un gélido viento cruzó por la nuca del chico, produciéndole un escalofrío que fue desde la cabeza a los pies e interrumpiendo su habla automáticamente.

Ash comenzó a mirar las ventanas y la puerta de la habitación, en búsqueda de una pequeña abertura que hubiera dejado pasar el aire, pero no encontró nada, todo estaba cerrado. Su garganta estaba seca y comenzó a sentirse incómodo. Quería agua.

Ash: ¡Lillie! ¡Iré a buscar algo de tomar!— avisó mientras se ponía su mochila.

El sonido de la regadera procedente del baño se vio acompañado de un leve y dulce " _Ve con cuidado_ ".

Ash: ¡Volveré en un minuto!— afirmó— Pikachu, Rockruff quédense aquí y cuiden de todos.

El roedor y el perro asintieron. Mientras Ash no estuviera, ellos se encargarían de ser los guardaespaldas de todos sus compañeros, tenían la tarea más importante.

El entrenador abrió la puerta de la habitación y salió, posteriormente la cerró con llave y puso rumbo a la caseta de pago, el anciano podría decirle donde había algo líquido.

Encargado: Oh, muchacho— exclamó—. Parece que fue rápido ¿quién llegó primero? ¿Ella o tú?

Ash: ¿Llegar primero? Los dos lo hicimos al mismo tiempo— respondió con expresión un tanto confundida ¿Acaso el hombre no los había visto pedirle la habitación? Ese señor sí que era raro…

Encargado: Chico, no te apartes de su lado nunca— dijo con seriedad.

Ash: Estoooo… Claro…— masculló, la incomodidad que lo perseguía desde el cuarto se había hecho más grande— ¿Dónde puedo conseguir algo de agua?

Encargado: Aquí a la vuelta hay unas máquinas expendedoras, 200 pokédolares la botella— informó mientras señalaba hacia atrás.

Ash: Muchas gracias— dicho esto, puso rumbo a su destino.

La parte trasera del motel estaba bastante solitaria y oscura. En el lugar había dos grandes contenedores de basura de color verde además de las máquinas, las cuales brillaban por la luz que iluminaba su interior. El azabache se acercó a una que tenía escrito en una llamativa fuente de letra: " **Pokédrink, la bebida de los campeones** ". La selección de bebidas era algo extensa, tenían desde jugo de baya aranja hasta refrescos. Ninguno de esos le interesó al chico, él quería agua, agua para su garganta seca.

Introdujo el dinero solicitado para la botella de líquido vital y esperó pacientemente a ser despachado. En ese momento, el mismo viento de hacía unos instantes azotó su espalda. El escalofrío anterior se quedó corto comparado con el nuevo. Alterado, Ash comenzó a mirar en todas direcciones y encontró algo. Mierda, que si lo encontró.

Tras de él, a unos diez metros había un pequeño niño de largo cabello castaño que tapaba sus ojos; su ropa (que consistía en una sudadera azul y unos pantalones cortos) estaba desagarrada, los cortes en la vestimenta parecían como de garras. Lillie tenía la piel de un color muy claro, pero no estaba ni cerca de estar al nivel de la del niño.

Ash: E-e-ey…— le empezaba a costar hablar— ¿E-está-estás per-perdido?— sus pupilas estaban dilatadas y había comenzado a sudar.

El pequeño no respondió, simplemente comenzó a caminar con dirección al azabache.

Un pequeño suspiro salió de la boca del adolescente, mientras cerraba los ojos. Tenía que relajarse y pensar fríamente. Despegó sus parpados, más no podía ver, ni pensar. Ahora simplemente se refugiaba en su entrenamiento mental.

Ante la acción del entrenador, el niño dejó de caminar y empezó a reír. Si no podía ir por el más fuerte, iría por la más débil. Desapareció.

Ash cayó de sentón ante la tensión del momento. Era cierto que ya se había topado con fantasmas antes, la última vez había sido en Kalos, pero nunca se acostumbraría a la sensación. Tomó la botella que lo esperaba en un pequeño compartimiento de la máquina expendedora, se reincorporó y se dirigió a la parte delantera del lugar, no sin antes beberse toda el agua de golpe y quedarse reflexionando por alrededor de 15 minutos.

Tenía varias preguntas para el encargado.

* * *

Mientras Ash se encontraba hablando con el encargado sobre quien había llegado primero, Lillie terminaba de bañarse. Con una toalla enrollada en el cuerpo, salió de la regadera.

Estaba frente al espejo viéndose fijamente. Veía su largo cabello rubio, veía sus hermosos ojos verdes. Se retiró el trozo de tela y empezó a inspeccionarse.

Sus senos no eran precisamente grandes, y realmente no eran tan pequeños, no se sentía disgustada con ellos. Su trasero en cambio, sí que era algo más grande, pero para nada gigante, estaba bastante bien. Sus piernas eran largas y bonitas a su parecer. Se sentía algo egocéntrica, pero le gustaba mucho su aspecto físico.

Dejando de lado su análisis propio, comenzó a secarse el cabello para posteriormente vestirse con su ropa para dormir, pero rápidamente se detuvo. Su instinto le decía que tenía que ponerse el atuendo normal, que lo iba a necesitar. Y así lo hizo.

Salió del baño ante la mirada de Rockruff y Pikachu. Vio que su compañero aún no había regresado, por un impulso que se lo pedía a gritos, decidió inspeccionar la habitación. Abrió cada cajón que veía en busca de algo interesante, revisó debajo de los colchones y de las almohadas con cuidado de no despertar a los pokémon de Ash, incluso quitó los cojines del sofá. Por último, le dio la vuelta a los cuadros. ¿Qué buscaba exactamente? No lo sabía, pero lo encontró. Una pequeña hoja amarilla se encontraba pegada en la parte trasera de una pintura de un atardecer y en ella estaba escrito con pluma azul: " **Por favor, vete de aquí lo más pronto posible** ". Leer eso le dio un pequeño escalofrío. ¿Una advertencia? ¿Pero de quién? No pudo seguir pensándolo ya que un fuerte sonido se escuchó en el cuarto, giró la mirada con rapidez solo para ver como la capsula de Shiron flotaba con él adentro. La respiración de la rubia se cortó y sus pupilas se dilataron, por su parte, Rockruff y Pikachu empezaron a sudar.

Fue el pequeño roedor quien hizo el primer movimiento. Armándose de valor, se lanzó contra lo que fuera que estaba sujetando al huevo, fallando su movimiento de ataque rápido y cayendo al suelo. Rockruff no pudo hacer nada, si Pikachu había fallado su movimiento él también lo haría, y si usaba lanzarrocas dañaría a Shiron, por lo que en lugar de atacar, embistió a sus amigos para que despertaran.

Rotom: ¿Qué pasa?— preguntó con voz soñolienta— ¿Ya es de día-Rot…?

La pokédex dejo de hablar de golpe al ver el suceso.

Rowlet y Yungoos estaban inmóviles y asustados, pero se dieron cuenta de que debían de actuar cuando vieron el estado de su compañera rubia. Picotazo y placaje fueron inútiles contra lo que fuera que atacaran, la lechuza voló en el mismo sitio, atacando consecutivamente, mientras que los pokémon terrestres veían sin poder hacer nada.

Rotom: ¿¡Fantasmas-Rotom?!

Ese grito fue el que desencadeno todo. Rowlet salió disparado hacía la puerta del baño, y una fuerte presión comenzó a oprimir al resto de presentes, poco después, las cosas del lugar empezaron a levitar y girar como locas, entre ellas Peke. Rotom hizo todo lo posible para que el huevo de su entrenador no se viera dañado, consecutivamente se unieron a la causa Pikachu, Rockruff, Rowlet (recién recuperado del impacto), Yungoos y por último, Lillie, quien sudaba a mares.

Después de unos 50 segundos, todo paró. Las cosas cayeron al suelo, a excepción de Peke (quien era sostenido fuertemente por Lillie) y Shiron. Éste último se mantenía inerte en el mismo punto. La puerta de entrada se abrió de golpe y la capsula salió rápidamente hacía el exterior.

Lillie: ¡SHIRON!— gritó viendo cómo se llevaban a su huevo pokémon.

Rotom: ¡Sigámoslo-Rotom!

Los pokémon salieron a toda velocidad de la habitación, seguidos por Lillie quien había parado un segundo para recoger su bolso (pobre Nebulilla) y seguía sin soltar a Peke, la puerta se cerró tras de ellos. A la distancia se podía ver a Shiron.

Lillie: ¿¡A dónde va?!— preguntó desesperada.

Rotom: Según mi función de GPS se dirige a… ¡El cementerio de Hau´oli-Rotom!— contestó.

Siguieron corriendo por alrededor de 20 minutos. Lillie estaba fatigada, el cansancio del día se sumó al nuevo que le produjo el correr tras un huevo volador, haciendo que sus pies le pidieran un descanso a gritos.

Finalmente doblaron a la izquierda y visualizaron claramente un letrero que decía: " **Cementerio de Hau´oli** ". Pasando dicho cártel llegaron a un lugar rodeado de árboles y vegetación. Había tumbas por todos lados, haciendo que el lugar tuviera bien merecido su nombre de cementerio. Los Zubat´s dormían colgados de las ramas de los árboles y si afinabas bien la vista, podías ver el gas que rodeaba a los Gastly. Era un sitio tétrico. Una sensación de incomodidad los rodeo completamente.

* * *

Ash: ¿Puedo preguntarle algo?— pidió mientras se limpiaba completamente el poco sudor que le quedaba en el rostro.

Encargado: ¿Es sobre chicas?— supuso— Porque déjame decirte que yo soy todo un Don Juan.

Ash: Todos dicen serlo…— dijo para sí mismo en un susurro, mientras recordaba al que consideraba su hermano mayor, Brock— No, no es sobre chicas.

Encargado: ¿Entonces de que es?

El chico respiró profundamente y luego liberó la pregunta.

Ash: ¿Alguien ha muerto en este motel?

Anciano y adolescente se quedaron viendo a los ojos fijamente por al menos 30 segundos.

Encargado: Pues claro, es más, prácticamente todos los que han muerto lo han hecho en la habitación en la que te hospedas— contestó con simpleza.

Dicha respuesta descolocó al chico. ¿Cómo podía admitir algo tan horrible de forma tan natural?

Ash: ¿¡Por qué no nos dijo eso cuando pedimos la habitación?!— si el azabache tendría pesadillas en un futuro sería gracias a ese señor.

Encargado: Porque de lo contrario no se hubieran quedado— era cruel, pero cierto.

El entrenador se llevó las manos a la cabeza y empezó a despeinarse sus ya despeinados cabellos. Trató de calmarse.

Ash: ¿Hay algún— en ese momento empezó a sentirse como un caza-fantasmas—…motivo en especial para que haya muerto tanta gente en ese cuarto?

Encargado: Tampoco te excedas, chico. Solo han muerto 12 personas en este motel en los 49 años que lleva abierto— dijo con aire ofendido y… ¿orgulloso?—. Y 11 de esas personas murieron en tu habitación.

Ash: Y… ¿Quién fue la primera persona en morir?— preguntó.

El hombre se quedó pensando un momento, tratando de recordar a las personas que habían partido al más allá desde las cuatro paredes del motel Slaking.

Encargado: El primero fue un anciano, murió de un ataque al corazón; la segunda fue una mujer que se electrocutó con un secador de cabello; el tercero fue un chico como de tu edad, vino hasta aquí solo para suicidarse; el cuarto…—y la lista seguía y seguía, hasta que llegó la parte que le interesaba al azabache—. El más reciente fue un niño, hace uno años, parece que su Absol se volvió loco o algo así y lo mató a zarpazos.

Bingo, era todo lo que necesitaba escuchar, la ropa desgarrada del niño fantasma encajaba perfectamente con la descri…

Encargado: Por cierto, tu chica acaba de salir de la habitación a toda velocidad junto con unos pokémon y un huevo dorado— informó mientras apuntaba la puerta del cuarto que rentaron los protagonistas.

Esas palabras dejaron en el chico una cara de póker increíble.

Ash: ¡¿Y POR QUÉ NO ME DIJO ANTES?!— era difícil que alguien lo sacara de sus casillas, realmente difícil, más cuando había madurado tanto. Pero ese hombre tenía una facilidad natural para irritar a la gente.

Dejando de lado al anciano, el chico de Kanto corrió a su habitación. Al llegar, se dio cuenta (para su sorpresa) de que la puerta estaba cerrada con llave, por lo que sacó la suya y la abrió. El lugar estaba espantoso, las cosas estaban regadas por todas partes y los objetos delicados estaban rotos. ¿Un atraco? ¿Disputas entre los pokémon?... ¿Fantasmas?

Dejó de pensar en eso, y salió de la habitación. Corrió hacía el anciano para preguntarle por detalles.

Encargado: Ya te lo dije, chico. La rubia salió corriendo de la habitación y se fue hacia allá— señaló con el dedo índice el camino que llevaba a ciudad Hau´oli.

El viejo nunca le había dicho eso último, pero Ash no respondió, simplemente empezó a correr hacia el lugar, hacia Hau´oli.

* * *

Lillie: Debe haber una explicación lógica para lo que sea que esté pasando— dijo mientras caminaba a través del cementerio, atemorizada.

Rotom: Yo siempre creí en la vida después de la muerte-Rotom— contó.

Lillie: Pero apenas tienes una semana de haber sido creado…

Rotom: ¡Que tenga poco de ser Rotomdex no significa que deje de ser un Rotom-Rotom!— informó ofendido y enojado.

Lillie: Lo siento…

Rotom: Acepto con gusto tu disculpa, pero tenemos algo más serio de lo que ocuparnos-Rotom— dicho esto, empezó a levitar rápidamente por el lugar.

Por su parte, Pikachu estaba contándole algo a sus compañero pokémon, algo que los estaba asustando. Si Lillie entendiera el lenguaje de los monstruos de bolsillo se daría cuenta de que el roedor eléctrico les estaba contando sobre sus encuentros con fantasmas.

Comenzaron a caminar en busca de Shiron, y sabían que gritando su nombre no conseguirían nada. En el proceso, la rubia se quedó quieta mientras leía una de las lápidas.

 **Marowak**

 **Aquí yace la mejor madre de todos los tiempos.**

 **Descansa en paz, vieja amiga.**

Madre… Esa palabra era algo que Lillie solo había conocido bien durante los primeros 6 años de su vida, cuando apenas era consciente de lo que hacía.

Se quedó pensativa unos instante más y reanudo la búsqueda.

Detrás de esa tumba, y de esta, buscó y buscó con ayuda de los pokémon de su compañero, más no encontraba nada. Finalmente, dirigió la mirada hacia arriba para ver la luna, y ahí estaba él.

Lillie: ¡Shiron!

¿?: Ataquen…— se escuchó en el lugar.

Repentinamente, los pokémon del lugar se agruparon, Gastly´s, Zubat´s y Misdreavus, docenas de ellos.

Rotom: ¿¡De donde salieron todos estos pokémon-Rotom?!

Lillie: ¿¡Quién esta ahí?!

Definitivamente no se habían juntado tantas creaturas por sí solas. Alguien los comandaba.

De pronto, un Gastly se lanzó hacia Yungoos con un movimiento de lengüetazo, el cual tuvo efecto nulo.

Rotom: Sea lo que sea que pasa, está claro que no saldremos de aquí hasta ganar— concluyó— Activando modo de defensa-Rotom.

Dos compartimientos se abrieron en la parte delantera de la carcasa de la pokédex, justo a los costados de su pantalla. De dichos lugares salieron dos pequeños cañones que comenzaron a liberar pequeñas chispas.

Pikachu imitaba a Rotom; Rockruff comenzó a ladrar; Rowlet batía con fuerza sus alas con el ceño fruncido; Yungoos gruñía mientras mostraba sus filosos dientes. Y Lillie… Lillie solo podía observar el momento.

Rayos confusos, hipnosis, chupavidas, supersónicos, psicoondas e incluso una bola sombra; todos esos movimientos comenzaron a llover sobre el cementerio, la mayoría de ellos eran desviados por colas de hierro o rayos provenientes de Pikachu, mientras que Rowlet y Rockruff hacían lo que podían con seis Gastly´s y once Zubat´s, Yungoos solo podía usar persecución de forma feroz contra los tipos fantasma y los pokémon gas no tenían nada que hacer contra la mangosta al no poder tocarlo y, por último, Rotom usaba rayo a cantidades considerables contra los murciélagos que se cruzaban con él.

Rotom: Energía restante: 43%— dijo mientras mostraba una imagen de una batería medio rellena de color verde en su pantalla— Estaré descargado en 15.4 minutos-Rotom… ¡Yungoos, tras de ti!

La mangosta no logró esquivar un chupavidas de uno de los tantos Zubat´s, una pequeña aguja rodeada de aura verde se incrustó en su costado, haciendo que sangrara un poco, esto puso eufóricos a los tipo volador/veneno, quienes se dirigieron a atacar al tipo normal.

—¡CHUUUU!

Pikachu usó bola voltio contra todo el grupo de Zubat´s que atacaban a su compañero, debilitándolos al instante. Con velocidad, se colocó a un lado de la mangosta y empezó a hablarle en su idioma, preguntándole si se encontraba bien.

Tras recibir un movimiento de cabeza afirmativo, Pikachu corrió para encargarse de más pokémon.

Rockruff luchaba contra un poderoso Gastly que lanzaba bolas sombra a diestra y siniestra, el perro apenas podía esquivarlas, hasta que una impactó contra él y posteriormente empezó a ser bombardeado con ellas.

Como pudo, Rowlet se liberó de una horda de Misdreavus y usó picotazo contra el pokémon gas que atacaba a su amigo y rival, haciéndole un daño pequeño, pero suficiente para que dejara de usar su movimiento.

Rockruff se reincorporó con raspones por todo el cuerpo y con un hilillo de sangre saliéndole del hocico. Jadeaba.

Por su parte, Lillie se refugiaba detrás de una tumba, abrazando a Peke, pensando…

* * *

¡Puedo hacer algo para ayudar a los pokémon de Ash! ¡Yo sé que puedo! Sé que puedo… Veo la cara preocupada y asustada de Nebulilla, quien me mira a través del pequeño espacio que dejo para que pueda respirar.

Me estoy engañando a mí misma. Nunca he dado órdenes a un pokémon más allá de: "Come más despacio" o "Vamos a pasear un rato". No me gustan las batallas pokémon, no me gusta que ellos se lastimen. Pero no quiero que los compañeros que Ash tanto aprecia salgan heridos, no quiero eso, él ha hecho mucho por mí…

Me salvó la vida sin tener la obligación de hacerlo; recuperó las piezas que el profesor me había encargado recoger a mí; me consiguió a mi primer pokémon, Shiron, por quien ahora estamos aquí; Se preocupó por mi bienestar cuando estábamos en casa del profesor Kukui; arriesgó su bienestar físico solo para salvar a Nebulilla y recomponer el error que YO había cometido al no cuidarlo bien; gracias a él pude ver uno de los paisajes más hermosos que haya conocido nunca; aun siendo el líder del grupo, de poder continuar sin mí, decidió reprimir su entusiasmo y esperar a que dejara de estar cansada.

¿Y qué he hecho yo por él?

Indicarle donde estaba una escuela que tarde o temprano iba a encontrar… Esteeee… hacerle de comer… Y darle información de algunas cosas que le hubieran terminado contando…

¿Los inconvenientes que le he dado?

Arriesgó su vida contra unos matones; tuvo que cargarme hasta llevarme a un centro pokémon; reitero, tuvo que arriesgarse a sí mismo para enmendar mi error; retrasé su paso cuando perseguíamos a Rowlet; retrasé el ritmo de su viaje, varias veces y ahora, me quedo como si nada, escondida detrás de una lápida de un pequeño Clefairy, esperando a que sus pokémon me salven de esta, permito que los lastimen… Soy… tan inútil…

—¡ _Lilliesfuerzate!_

¿Qué ha sido eso? ¿Una voz? Me suena… tan conocida… Tengo que recordarlo, quiero recordarlo… Es una voz tan amable, tan sutil y dulce al mismo tiempo… ¿Es de Ash? No, no lo es. Recuerdo a la perfección mis conversaciones con él. ¿Es del profesor? Tampoco… Él nunca me dijo algo así. ¿De mi hermano? No, no podría olvidar algo así, no puedo olvidar nada que tenga que ver con mi querido hermano mayor. ¿De mi mad…? No, ni pensarlo.

Estoy recordando… Un agradable rostro. Una radiante sonrisa. ¿Ese no es Ash? No, hay más. Ojos verdes. Pelo rubio. Definitivamente no es Ash. Hombros fuertes diseñados especialmente para jugar al caballito… Esa voz es… es de… ¿Papá?

* * *

—¡Rockruff, lanzarrocas contra Gastly! ¡Rowlet, impresionar!— se escuchó decir.

La voz no era ni de cerca la de su entrenador. Era mucho más dulce y suave, era la de una chica. Pero de alguna manera, de alguna extraña manera. Los pokémon R sintieron las ganas de obedecer, las mismas ganas que sentían cuando los comandaba su amigo azabache.

Las caderas y cabeza del perro empezaron a moverse de arriba abajo con velocidad, para posteriormente generar destellos que se materializaron en rocas y lanzarlas todas contra el pokémon que lo había acribillado instantes atrás, mandándolo a volar unos metros.

En el recorrido del pokémon gas por los aires, fue rápidamente interceptado por Rowlet quien puso un gesto escalofriante antes de atacar con las alas rodeadas de un aura morada, debilitándolo en ese momento.

Lillie: Si por algo se destacan los Gastly´s no es por su defensa física— informó mientras se colocaba junto a los pokémon de Ash.

Rotom: ¡Lillie!— a la expresión de sorpresa de la pokédex se unieron todos los aliados.

La rubia se mantuvo en silencio. Acto seguido volteó a ver a sus compañeros.

Lillie: Sé que no soy Ash, pero… ¡Lilliesforcémonos!— exclamó con seriedad.

La palabra le sacó una sonrisa a los mamíferos y el ave, además de a la pokédex.

Rotom: ¿Lilliesforcémonos? ¿Qué palabra es esa-Rotom?— preguntó mientras reía un poco.

Dejando de lado las risas, los pokémon del azabache se pusieron serios y Rotom dio la respuesta general.

Rotom: ¡Adelante!

—¡Yungoos, usa persecución contra el Gastly de tu derecha! ¡Rápido, Pikachu, cola de hierro contra Misdreavus, cubre a Yungoos! ¡Rowlet, agarra a Rockruff y a volar! ¡Rotom, rayo!

Todas las órdenes fueron ejecutadas con éxito. La mangosta debilitó al tipo fantasma/veneno, Pikachu lo cubrió de un psicoonda, debilitando en el proceso al atacante. Can y lechuza estaban en el aire, al mismo nivel que Shiron y en su mirada se podía leer: " _Espéranos"_. Rotom, por su parte, electrocutó a varios Zubat´s, logrando debilitarlos por los pelos.

* * *

Estoy feliz. Tan feliz como cuando Ash me ayuda con mis batallas. Lillie me evoca la misma sensación que mi entrenador, ahora mismo, es como si él me estuviera dando las instrucciones. De alguna manera, Lillie es como el otro lado de la moneda, tal vez por eso me siento tan cómodo con ella, o es porque tal vez… ¿Lillie en el fondo es igual a Ash?

—¡Pikachu, ataque rápido!— esa orden me saca de mis pensamientos y me da un estado de euforia increíble.

Hago caso a la orden, está claro que es muy inexperta en los combates pokémon ya que no me aclaró mi objetivo a atacar, pero aun así, sabe mucho sobre nosotros, lo suficiente para tener un nivel aceptable a pesar de ser una novata.

Con velocidad, ataco al primer Zubat que veo ya que es al único que puedo tocar, lo derroto instantáneamente. Soy fuerte, eso lo tengo muy claro y realmente no tengo problema con ninguno de mis contrincantes de hoy. Sé que sin mí estarían acabados y es por eso mismo, que yo soy el que más debería "Lilliesforzarme". Jajaja. Esa palabra me sigue dando risa.

—¡Todos cúbranse!— ordena Lillie con fuerza.

No pregunto, no vacilo. Me escondo debajo de uno de los tantos árboles que hay en el cementerio y después de unos segundos escucho algo más.

—¡Rowlet, Rockruff! ¡Hoja afilada y lanzarrocas contra el piso!

Enseguida me doy cuenta de lo que quiere hacer. Quiere derrotar tantos enemigos como sea posible al hacer un ataque de área.

Puedo ver de reojo como las hojas y rocas caen a gran velocidad hacia el terreno, levantando polvo y debilitando pokémon. A unos 5 metros de mí puedo ver a Lillie, Peke, Yungoos y Rotom. Ella tiene la respiración agitada y veo en sus ojos algo que nunca había visto en el tiempo que tengo de conocerla, algo que Ash tiene constantemente. Está esperando con ansias la siguiente oportunidad para contraatacar. En resumen, está emocionada por la batalla. Algo que no creía ni remotamente posible por su política de: " _No combates pokémon_ ".

El polvo desaparece y no tengo dedos suficientes para contar (principalmente porque solo tengo 16 dedos) la cantidad de pokémon derrotados. A pesar de todo, sé que Rockruff derrotó a la gran mayoría de ellos ya que el movimiento tipo planta de Rowlet no tenía mucho que hacer contra los tipos veneno y volador de nuestros contrincantes.

¿Qué? ¿Crees que porque me ordenan usar impactrueno contra un Onix no sé sobre las efectividades de tipo?

En fin… Queda solo un pokémon consciente, un Zubat.

—¡Yungoos, placaje!

Yungoos corre rápidamente contra el rival restante y le asesta un cabezazo en el torso que me dolería hasta a mí. Lo deja fuera de combate.

Hemos ganado, y Lillie lo sabe. Sin su coordinación hubiéramos tardado un tiempo más, y eso también lo sabe. Puedo ver la felicidad en sus ojos, una felicidad que nunca había visto en ella.

Sale de debajo del árbol donde se escondía para ir al centro del cementerio, arrodillarse y recibirnos con el brazo izquierdo bien abierto (después de todo, sostiene a Peke en el otro), no puedo evitar correr hacia ella, y mis amigos tampoco pueden, después de todo, puede ser la primera y última vez que haga algo como esto. Incluso Rotom se une al abrazo, al final, él también combatió.

Veo potencial. Veo potencial en Lillie, más de lo que vi en Misty, May, Dawn, Iris o Serena. Solo le falta un pequeño empujón, le falta salir del cascaron, convertirse en un Butterfree. Y sé que Ash será el nivel 10.

* * *

Tras haber terminado el abrazo, la incomodidad que sentían desapareció completamente. Y del cielo comenzó a descender lentamente la capsula de Shiron.

Al ver esto, Lillie y los pokémon de Ash corrieron rápidamente hacia él y lo integraron al abrazo grupal, arrodillándose de nuevo.

Lillie: Estoy tan feliz de que estés bien, Shiron— susurró mientras pequeñas lágrimas salían de sus ojos— ¡Ven aquí, Nebulilla!

La mochila se abrió, dejando ver a la pequeña nébula, quien se había tenido que resignar a no salir del bolso desde lo sucedido en la Senda Mahalo.

Nebulilla: ¡Kaku!— exclamó con emoción, su voz era la de un pequeño bebé.

Rápidamente, Nebulilla se integró al gesto de afecto.

El momento duró varios minutos, hasta que Rotom hizo una pregunta que debió ser hecha nada más finalizar el combate.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó? No he entendido nada de esta noche-Rotom…

El grupo también comenzó a preguntárselo. ¿Qué había pasado y por qué? Pasado el tiempo, decidieron que no tenían ni idea de lo acontecido. Así que decidieron (y vaya que si trataron) hacer la vista gorda.

Lillie: Tenemos que limpiar el lugar, chicos— dijo mientras se ponía de pie.

Y efectivamente, un lugar sagrado como el cementerio de Hau´oli estaba completamente desordenado por culpa de ellos, así que decidieron hacer lo que les parecía apropiado.

Se pusieron manos a la obra. El amanecer no tardó en llegar y a lo lejos, un niño miraba con una sonrisa macabra antes de desaparecer.

* * *

Ash había recorrido prácticamente toda la parte sur de la ruta 2 durante toda la noche. Incluso había visto a un Rattata en su forma Alola pero no lo atrapó por la prisa que tenía. Al final, al no ver indicio de Lillie, y al no poseer a Rotomdex para llamar al profesor, regresó al motel para usar el teléfono de ahí.

Sorpresa la suya al ver como Lillie (con el cuerpo todo terroso y el vestido arrugado) iba llegando al estacionamiento del lugar junto con todos sus pokémon. Sus manos empezaron a temblar, comenzó a acercarse a su compañera a paso rápido.

La rubia se dio cuenta de la presencia del azabache y giró la mirada hacia él. No podía hacer gestos con las manos porque llevaba las dos capsulas con ella.

Lillie: ¡Alola, Ash!— saludó con alegría al ver como se encontraba por llegar a donde ella— Tuve una noche bastan…

Las manos del chico se cerraron con fuerza sobre sus hombros, sus ojos eran cubiertos por la sombra de su gorra.

Lillie: ¡Au! ¡Ash me haces dañ…!— se vio nuevamente interrumpida.

Ash: ¿¡QUÉ DIABLOS CREES QUE HACÍAS?!— la mirada del chico mostraba enfado, su boca también lo hacía, su nariz también. En general, Ash estaba enfadado… no, enfado era poco. Estaba furioso.

Los ojos de la chica se abrieron como platos. Ash no le había ni contestado mal alguna sola vez, y en ese momento, en ese momento le dirigió el grito más fuerte que nadie nunca nadie le había dirigido.

Lillie: Yo…— la alegría que mostraba al principio ya no estaba, bajó la mirada al suelo. Ahora su tono de voz era de tristeza.

Ash: ¡Desaparecer así como así por la noche! ¿¡Sabes el miedo que pasé cada minuto?! ¡No podía dejar de pensar en lo que te pudo haber pasado! ¿¡Y si te lastimabas?! ¿¡Y si te pasaba algo peor!? ¿¡Qué hubiera hecho yo, Lillie?! ¡Dime! ¿¡Qué hubiera hecho yo?!— los gritos del chico fueron suficientes para llamar la atención del anciano de la caseta, para hacer que los pokémon novatos de Ash bajaran la mirada y suficientes para hacer que lágrimas se formaran en los ojos de la rubia.

Lillie: Lo siento… Lo siento tanto, Ash— sollozos comenzaron a salir de ella. Había sido una tonta… ¿Cómo le había hecho algo así al azabache? En la posición del chico, ella ya hubiera enloquecido.

La presión ejercida en los hombros de Lillie desapareció casi por completo, una permanecía pero era casi nula. Algo levantó el mentón de la chica, la mano del azabache hacía que lo mirara fijamente a los ojos, a los ojos que ahora mostraban angustia, para sorpresa de la chica de Alola.

Ash: ¿Qué hubiera hecho yo si me amiga salía herida? ¿Cómo hubiera podido vivir con ello?— preguntó en tono suave.

Las manos del chico se retiraron de la barbilla y del hombro de la rubia, para posteriormente rodearla en un fuerte abrazo. Rotom y Pikachu tomaron las capsulas de los brazos de la chica para que ésta pudiera corresponder.

Ash: Estoy tan feliz de que estés bien…— susurró.

Esas palabras… era como aquella vez, como aquel: " _Has sido muy valiente_ ". El efecto fue el mismo, Lillie rodeo a Ash con sus brazos, lo abrazó con fuerza y empezó a llorar. Aunque había algo diferente.

Ash Ketchum ya no era un desconocido.

* * *

 **Bueno chicos, eso ha sido todo. Espero que les haya gustado tanto como me gustó a mí escribirlo. De hecho, es el capítulo más largo que haya escrito nunca. Y me gustó especialmente la parte final.**

 **¿Saben? Se me ocurrió este capítulo cuando terminé el segundo, ese en el que Ash y Lillie se conocen. Hay varias referencias al pasado. Originalmente quería que todo lo "paranormal" ocurriera dentro de la habitación del motel, y luego dedicar medio capitulo siguiente para el cementerio de Hau´oli, pero al final me decanté por esto.**

 **Pues bueno, cualquier review se agradece un montón ya que son las que hacen que quiera escribir. No importa si tienes poco o mucho que decir. Lo importante es que lo hagas.**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


	12. El primer Movimiento Z

**Bueno, hola a todos. El día de hoy les traigo el nuevo capítulo. Espero que les guste.**

 **Como ya es costumbre, contestaré algunas reviews que me han dejado. Si te interesan mis respuestas eres bienvenido a leerlas, pero si no, el capítulo está un poco más abajo. Comencemos.**

 **dragon titánico: Esas metáforas sobre pokémon me parecieron bastante buenas, y me sacaron una risa, la verdad. Lillie tiene muy buenas cualidades físicas y supongo que el hecho de que te parezca así en el anime es por el estilo de dibujo. Si, Lillie fue el faro de luz para ese momento, papel que normalmente tomaría Ash. La verdad es que si. Lillie es la única "pokegirl" que tiene todo para ser entrenadora pokémon (aparte de Misty, que es líder de gimnasio por obligación). Es cierto que May o Dawn tienen pokémon muy fuertes, pero son coordinadoras, se centran más en la belleza. Por su parte, Iris también tiene buenos compañeros pero nunca se le vio muy interesada en las batallas, según recuerdo yo. Y Serena... Solo diré que no se como es que su Braixen evolucionó. La persona que te dijo eso no sabe de lo que habla. Escribir para uno mismo es satisfactorio, pero compartir tu historia, que la gente se tome el tiempo de leerla y dejarte un comentario ya sea positivo o negativo, eso es un privilegio que debe ser muy apreciado. Sigue dejando tus reviews ya que siempre me sentiré feliz de leerlas.**

 **RayoAmarillo5: Bendito sea el destino, entonces. Me alegra mucho que te guste mi historia, lo digo de verdad. Con respecto a Ash y Lillie, su relación debe ir creciendo de poco a poco para que la historia tenga más realismo, y para que se note la diferencia entre los primeros capítulos y los más recientes que vayan saliendo. No me importa si tu review es larga o corta (bueno, realmente si, ya que sonrío más al leerlas, y no lo digo de broma), lo que me importa es que tomas tu valioso tiempo para escribirla. Respuesta a tu pregunta en este capítulo.**

 **Oconner95: Muchas gracias, trataré de mejorar cada vez más.**

 **soulalbarn18000: Me da gusto haber cumplido mi objetivo de entretener a la gente con mi historia. Muchas gracias. Es porque lo tengo, son ustedes los que me animan a escribir, de hecho, ya he memorizado varios nicks de lectores frecuentes. Nos leemos.**

 **Jbadillodavila: Los pokémon saben muchas, muchas cosas. Si, en el lugar de Ash yo no hubiera sabido que hacer. Hay una remota posibilidad de que use a uno de ellos. Muchas gracias.**

 **CCSakuraforever: ¡Gracias!**

 **RayoAmarillo 5: Si, trato de darle un toque cómico al fanfic con ellas, Rotom es un personaje que además de dar información, también destaca por su inocencia ante el mundo. Quería que la "rivalidad" entre Tristán (el niño) y Ash, fuera lo que motivara en principio a éste para hacer el Recorrido insular. Si, Ash quería entrar con Lillie a toda costa, de alguna manera quería que ella lo viera debutar, después de todo, son compañeros de viaje. Que conste que ese capitulo salió antes que el Ultra Instinc de Goku jajaja. También me gustó mucho escribir esa parte. De hecho, el capitulo dos está mejor escrito y corregido en mi cuenta de Wattpad, si quieres leerlo, búscame como "Ember299". Supuse que habría gente a la que podría no gustarle mucho debido a que difiere un poco de la personalidad de Ash, pero ponte en sus zapatos; tú amiga desaparece así sin más en una gran isla, haciendo que la busques durante toda la noche mientras tienen la preocupación a flor de piel, y luego cuando regresas sobre tus pasos para seguir buscando ella está ahí como si nada. Podríamos decir que eso molestó un poco al chico. Bueno, primero que nada, Ash no es el narrador, lo que dije de "nunca más volvería a ver a ese pokémon" es porque es un evento a futuro. Ash no lo sabe, pero en realidad si que aceptó el desafío, tiene pensado hacer poderoso a Rowlet para luego ir con Toucannon, pero no sabe que eso será imposible. Siempre creí que la amistad entre esos dos adolescentes podría darse por una situación así. Si por mí fuera, créeme, sacaría todo lo que tengo en mi cabeza de golpe y lo plasmaría para terminar la historia. Tal vez.**

 **Ola khe ase: Eso le quitaría mucha emoción al fanfic. Además, ya siento que me arriesgué mucho al hacer que Ash llamara a Lillie su amiga.**

 **Bueno, esas fueron todas las reviews. Adelante, el capítulo te espera.**

* * *

—¿Entonces eso pasó?

El abrazo se había deshecho y los adolescentes habían entrado en la habitación, la maldita habitación que tantos problemas les había dado.

Lillie: Sigo sin saber realmente muy bien lo que pasó— dijo mientras se secaba los restos de lágrimas.

Ash: Yo también tuve mi pequeño encuentro paranormal— contó—. Y algo me hace creer que nuestros casos están relacionados.

Rotom: ¿Tú también, Ash?— preguntó. En su pantalla se podía ver un pequeño bloc de notas, estaba listo para anotar cualquier cosa interesante.

Ash: Si, cuando fui a comprar un agua me topé con un niño pequeño que tenía toda la ropa desgarrada y su piel era blanca, no como la de Lillie, si no que ASÍ de blanca— al decir "ASÍ" separó las manos hacía los costados, como si estuviera midiendo la blancura del chico—. Comenzó a acercarse a mí pero hice lo del entrenamiento mental ¿Lo recuerdas, Lillie?— tras recibir un "Como olvidarlo…" por parte de la chica, siguió con su explicación— Bueno, cuando hice eso, el niño solamente desapareció.

Rotom: Entonces lo que yo creía sobre los fantasmas… ¿Era cierto-Rotom?— esta última pregunta la formuló con un gesto terroríficamente cómico.

Ash: Y no es la primera vez que Pikachu y yo nos encontramos con fantasmas— informó—. ¿Recuerdas aquella vez en Kalos, Pikachu?

El pequeño roedor se vio sacudido por un escalofrío mientras asentía con la cabeza.

Lillie: En resumen, ¿un niño fantasma trató de robarse a Shiron?— ella nunca había creído en cosas como " _La vida después de la muerte_ ", pero ahora era inevitable.

Ash: Más bien, creo que quería atraerte a ti usando a Shiron como carnada— respondió.

Lillie: ¿A mí?— la chica se señaló a sí misma con el dedo índice, confundida.

Rotom: ¿Qué podría querer ese fantasma de Lillie-Rotom?

El chico empezó a reflexionar.

Ash: Realmente no lo sé…— si les decía lo que el viejo le había contado, tal vez podrían llegar a una conclusión— No sé si esto sea de ayuda, pero le pregunté al señor de las llaves sobre la cantidad de gente que había muerto en el motel.

Lillie: ¿Y qué fue lo que te dijo?— cuestionó.

Ash: Dijo que de 12 personas que han muerto en el motel Slaking, 11 lo habían hecho en esta misma habitación— contestó mientras señalaba el piso del cuarto.

A Lillie se le puso la piel de gallina, mientras que Rotom seguía anotando en su bloc de notas.

Rotom: ¿Algo más-Rotom?

Ash: Si, me dijo que la última persona en morir fue un niño pequeño que fue asesinado por su Absol a zarpazos— relató—. Y curiosamente el niño que yo vi tenía la ropa desgarrada como ya les dije.

Lillie: ¿Saben algo?— todos los presentes voltearon a ver a la rubia gracias a sus palabras— Me duele mucho la cabeza…— dicho esto, se tiró sobre la cama de la derecha, en la que se suponía, debía dormir por la noche.

Ash vio algo que lo hizo sentirse una basura. Uno de los tirantes del vestido de Lillie se movió un poco, dejando ver una pequeña parte de su hombro, el cual estaba rojo debido a la fuerza con la que el entrenador la había agarrado. Si se ponía a pensarlo bien, nada era culpa de la rubia, ella solo había actuado rápido para evitar que se llevaran a Shiron, no podía culparla por ello, después de todo, él hubiera hecho lo mismo por cualquiera de sus pokémon. Tomó aire y suspiró.

Ash: Lillie, lo siento…— dijo, llamando la atención de todos y haciendo que la mencionada se reincorporara— Nada de lo ocurrido fue tu culpa y yo… Te grité y te lastimé… Sé que debí estar a tu lado, pero en lugar de eso fui a comprar una tonta botella de agua… En serio, lo sie…

No pudo seguir hablando ya que algo lo golpeo delicadamente en la cabeza.

Lillie tenía extendido su brazo derecho y la mano estaba abierta (como si estuviera haciendo papel en piedra, papel, tijeras), reposando sobre la cabeza del chico, como si le estuviera aplicando un golpe kárate.

Lillie: ¿Cuántas veces tendremos que repetir la escena en la que lloro en tus brazos y luego te disculpas?— cuestionó con seriedad.

Dicha pregunta, aunque no tenía nada de gracioso, le sacó una risa al chico, la cual, eventualmente se convirtió en una carcajada. No se había dado cuenta de lo parecida que era la nueva situación a la antigua.

Ash: Tienes razón, esto es un deja vú— dijo mientras se sacaba las lágrimas producidas por la risa, para luego volver a reír.

Al ver la reacción de su ahora amigo, Lillie también rió por lo bajo.

Rotom: ¿No creen que deberíamos ordenar todo antes de que llegue el profesor Kukui-Rotom?— sugirió.

Los adolescentes cayeron en cuenta de que si Kukui veía el estado de la habitación se tendrían que ver obligados a contarle todo, y sinceramente, no era algo que les fascinara tener que platicar.

Rápidamente se pusieron manos a la obra con ayuda de los pokémon de Ash (Yungoos, Rockruff y Rowlet no hicieron mucho debido a la fatiga). Acomodaron el sillón y las camas, además de recoger todo lo que se había roto y echarlo dentro del baño, alguien se encargaría luego de limpiarlo completamente. Tuvieron que volver a colocar el buró en su lugar y darse un baño rápido tanto ellos como los pokémon, se colocaron sus ropas de noche y se acostaron en las camas con intención de dormir aunque fuera un poco.

Lillie: Ash— llamó.

Ash: ¿Qué pasa?

—Buenas noches…

Con estas palabras, durmieron pacíficamente por dos bellas horas.

* * *

El leve golpe de algo contra la madera de la puerta despertó a Lillie, quien se estiró un poco, frotó sus ojos y bostezó para después salir de la cama a recibir al predecible invitado. Antes de eso se cubrió los hombros con las manos, como si se los estuviera masajeando.

Kukui: ¿Durmieron bien en la noche, Lillie? — preguntó mientras pasaba el umbral de la puerta.

Lillie: De ***yawn*** maravilla, profesor— contestó—. En seguida vuelvo, iré a cambiarme— dicho esto, tomó rumbo al baño.

Kukui: Claro, yo despertaré a los demás— dijo mientras veía a Ash y sus pokémon.

Lillie: Profesor…— llamó.

Kukui: ¿Si?— preguntó mientras la volteaba a ver.

Lillie: Hay mucho que contarle— dijo con una sonrisa. Aunque la chica estuviera despeinada y con un gesto adormilado, se veía muy bonita.

Kukui solamente sonrío.

Mientras la rubia se ponía su vestuario de uso cotidiano, el adulto agitó suavemente a cada uno de los pokémon de Ash, más éste último no despertaba, no sin el rayo de Pikachu. En el proceso, el adulto reparó fugazmente en Peke.

Ash: ¿Pro-profesor? Es bue-bueno verlo…— saludó mientras se tallaba los ojos, sin levantarse de la cama. Rockruff opinaba lo mismo. Mientras que Yungoos y Rowlet veían confundidos al desconocido.

Kukui: Lo mismo digo, Ash— el hombre comenzó a rebuscar entre su bata para finalmente encontrar algo—. Te traje un detalle, felicidades por superar la primera prueba de Melemele.

El regalo se reveló como un pequeño disco, dicho objeto iluminó la mirada del azabache.

Ash: ¡Una MT!— exclamó emocionado mientras tomaba el disco entre manos.

Kukui: Contiene el movimiento Corpulencia— informó con una sonrisa— ¿Es genial, no?

Ash: ¡Profesor, muchas gracias!— él adoraba ver movimientos pokémon. En el año que había entrenado en pueblo Paleta se había hecho "adicto" a presenciar los efectos y beneficios en combate, era uno de los motivos por los cuales aprendió a dominar el trabajo de "Recuerda-movimientos".

El profesor pasó la mirada de izquierda a derecha entre los pokémon del chico y llegó a una conclusión que lo desanimó un poco.

Kukui: Lo siento, Ash— esas palabras llamaron la atención del chico—. Ninguno de los pokémon que tienes ahora mismo puede aprender darle uso a esa MT.

Ash: ¡Eso no importa! ¡Seguro que en el futuro le daré un buen uso!— afirmó mientras mantenía la misma mirada emocionada.

El investigador no pudo evitar reír al ver el entusiasmo del chico, le recordaba tanto a él mismo.

Kukui: Bueno, procedamos a analizar a Peke.

El moreno tenía consigo una pequeña mochila de la cual sacó varios instrumentos que Ash no conocía, destapó la capsula del huevo (la cual estaba sobre el buró) y éste empezó a agitarse con suavidad. Le agradaba Kukui.

Ash: De pronto se puso de ese color… ¿Qué cree que haya pasado, profesor? —preguntó angustiado.

Kukui: Te lo digo en serio, Ash… Nunca había visto algo como esto…

En ese momento, Lillie y Rotom salieron del baño.

Rotom: ¡Profesor Kukui! —La pokédex se colocó al lado de su creador y extendió su protuberancia para saludarlo— Un gusto volverlo a ver-Rotom.

El mencionado devolvió el gesto y unió su mano con ¿la de Rotom? en un saludo.

Kukui: También me alegro de volver a verte, veo que estás bastante bien— supuso—. Por cierto… ¿Qué hacías en el baño?— interrogó curioso.

Rotom: Por algún motivo la electricidad llegaba mejor ahí, por lo que era el lugar ideal para recargar energía-Rotom— contestó.

Kukui: Ya veo… Oye, Rotom, ¿me hechas una mano con esto?— preguntó mientras señalaba a Peke.

Rotom: Eso ni se pregunta-Rotom.

Creador e invento comenzaron a analizar al huevo. Una larga serie de datos aparecía en la pantalla de la pokédex, mientras que Kukui anotaba varias cosas en una libreta y seguía analizándolo.

Kukui: Estoy seguro de que el Profesor Elm de Johto podría hacer esto mucho más rápido que yo, después de todo es su área de trabajo…— informó sin dejar de analizar a Peke.

Ash: ¿Conoce al profesor Elm?— preguntó mientras comenzaba a vestirse, para vergüenza de Lillie.

Kukui: Si, el también pertenece a la _"A.C.P"_ — contestó.

Ash: ¿A.P.C.J?— su rostro indicaba confusión.

Lillie: L-la " _Aso-asociación d-de Cien-ciencia P-pokémon_ " o p-por su-sus si-siglas A.C.P e-e-es una orga-organización de in-investigadores po-pokémon a la q-que p-perte-pertenecen g-gran c-ca-cantidad de emi-eminencias de la-a investí-gación poké-pokémon…— las palabras de la chica apenas eran audibles, principalmente porque se estaba tapando la cara para no ver la desnudez de su amigo.

Kukui: En resumidas cuentas, es una organización a la que muchos científicos pertenecen, no importa cuál sea tu rama de investigación, si tienes algo que aportar sobre los pokémon eres más que bienvenido— hizo una pequeña pausa para anotar algo en su libreta—. Siempre y cuando cumplas unas ciertas condiciones.

Ash: Ya veo… ¿Entonces también conoce a los profesores Oak, Birch, Rowan, Juniper y Sycamore?— cuestionó mientras terminaba de vestirse.

Kukui: Claro que los conozco, todos ellos son la elite en cuanto a su campo de investigación, principalmente, el más famoso es el profesor Oak, es conocido en todo el mundo— respondió—. Y por lo que se, tú te llevas muy bien con él.

Ash: Si, es como un padre para mí— dijo nostálgico—. Gracias a él tengo a Pikachu.

El pequeño roedor solamente pudo emitir un sonido de felicidad. Le debían todo a Oak.

Kukui: ¿Y quién es tu padre, Ash?

El chico no respondió. En su lugar se llevó la mano al mentón. Comenzó a pensar su respuesta.

El adulto se dio cuenta de esto, por lo que trato de cambiar la conversación. Lillie se quedó expectante a lo que pudiera suceder.

Kukui: Hasta ahora no veo nada raro en Pe…

Ash: Realmente no conozco a mi papá, solo sé que es un entrenador pokémon— contó con indiferencia en la voz para después añadir—. Creo que me abandonó para cumplir su sueño de ser un gran entrenador o algo así.

Lillie sintió una punzada en el corazón, y de pronto sintió ganas de volver a llorar. ¿Cómo alguien podía hacer algo tan terrible? Y a un chico tan amable y gentil como Ash…

Kukui, por su parte, dejó de analizar al huevo y volteó a ver al azabache.

Kukui: Lo siento mucho— se disculpó—. No quería hacerte recordar eso…

Ash: Realmente no me importa— dijo mientras subía los hombros y luego los bajaba—. Sus motivos debió de tener para dejar a su hijo y mujer. Por otra parte, ¿ya sabe algo de Peke?

Ayudante y jefe trataron de olvidar como pudieron las palabras del chico y centraron su atención en el huevo, claro que no lo lograron del todo.

Kukui: Rotom, ¿podrías explicarlo?

Rotom: Enseguida— en la pantalla de la pokédex apareció la imagen de un huevo de colores rojizos y otra idéntica pero con tonalidades doradas—. Quiero que observen bien estos dos huevos y los comparen con las siguientes imágenes— los óvalos desaparecieron y en su lugar había dos Vulpix. Uno de ellos era como cualquier otro que Ash hubiera visto pero el otro, el otro en cambio era dorado. Como lo era Peke— Hemos llegado a la conclusión de que Peke se ha convertido en un pokémon variocolor, es decir, tendrá colores distintos a los normales-Rotom.

Lillie se quedó impactada. Había leído sobre esos pokémon tan raros, más nunca había visto uno.

Los ojos de Ash se abrieron como platos.

Ash: ¡Pikachu! ¿¡Noctowl no es un pokémon varioshiny también?!— preguntó mientras veía a su fiel compañero.

El roedor asintió con mucha fuerza. También estaba sorprendido.

Las palabras del chico de Kanto llamaron la atención de todos.

Kukui: ¿Ya habías visto a uno de ellos?

Ash: No solo los he visto, ¡yo tengo uno! Es un Noctowl que atrapé cuando tenía 11 años— contestó exaltado—. ¡Siempre me había parecido raro su color pero nunca le di mucha importancia!

Lillie: Según leí una vez, son tan raros de encontrar que solo se cuentan 4 avistamientos aproximados de variocolores por especie— contó sorprendida.

Ash: ¿Eso qué quiere decir?

Lillie: Pon de ejemplo esto— inició—. Han existido 40000 Vulpix´s en toda la historia, ¿hasta el momento vamos bien?— cuestionó. Tras recibir una respuesta afirmativa continuó— Pues de esos 40000 solo 5 son variocolor.

Esta información dejo impresionado al azabache. ¿Tan especiales eran?

Ash: ¿Y tienen algo de especial además de su color?— preguntó expectante.

Kukui: Eso no lo sabemos con precisión debido a la escases de especímenes encontrados— respondió—. Pero lo que sí sabemos es que son muy solicitados por coleccionistas y caza-pokémon debido a su rareza. El hecho de que tú tengas uno…

Esa frase dejada en el aire le dio una idea al chico de lo que quería decir.

Ash: Profesor, puedo prestarle a mi Noctowl si quiere— sugirió haciendo que el mencionado abriera los ojos con sorpresa.

Kukui: ¿¡Lo dices en serio?!

Ash: Por supuesto, gracias a usted puedo estar aquí, es lo menos que puedo hacer— dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Los ojos del profesor comenzaron a brillar, con velocidad, tomó las manos del joven entrenador entre las suyas.

Kukui: Si mi investigación sale exitosa, te prometo que te daré el 90% de los ingresos ganados— prometió con alegría.

Ash: ¿Ingresos?— no le molestaba que lo tomarán de las manos, pero si le daba curiosidad la palabra.

Lillie: Cuando un científico presenta una investigación a la A.C.P y resulta que contribuye en algo para el conocimiento de los pokémon, el científico en cuestión obtiene una recompensa monetaria— contó mientras alistaba las cosas de su bolso— ¿Aunque no se supone que el mundo ya sabe de los variocolor?

Kukui: Si, el mundo ya lo sabe. Pero nunca se ha registrado un caso en el que un huevo pokémon cambié repentinamente sus colores— informó— Rotom, ¿grabaste cuando sucedió?— en ese momento soltó las manos del entrenador.

En la pantalla de la pokédex se abrió una carpeta que tenía por nombre "Grabaciones", en ella se podían ver varios archivos, uno de ellos (el primero) llevaba por nombre " _Charlas humanas_ ", otro decía " _Declaración de Lillie_ " (el cual le sacó una carcajada al azabache, pero hizo sonrojar a la rubia). El más reciente estaba titulado como: " _El primer paso de Ash_ ", título que le sacó una sonrisa al mencionado.

Rotom: Cuando estaba grabando la celebración de Ash pude grabar un fragmento pequeño en el que Peke cambia de color-Rotom— el video se reprodujo.

En el archivo se podía ver claramente, muy claramente el proceso del cambio de colores del huevo. Cosa que dejo algo descolocados a todos al haber dicho la pokédex que solo se veía "un fragmento pequeño".

Kukui: Eso es perfecto… ¡Simplemente perfecto! ¡Chicos, podríamos tener frente a nosotros un nuevo descubrimiento!— exclamó eufórico.

Lillie se emocionó mucho. Su sueño era ser investigadora y presenciar algo nuevo era sumamente placentero.

Por su parte, Ash estaba que no cabía en sí de la felicidad.

Ash: ¿¡Oyeron eso, chicos?! ¡Contribuimos con la ciencia!— si algo había aprendido a valorar en Kalos, sin duda era la tecnología y la ciencia.

Kukui: Ash, te llevaras todo el crédito que te mereces— dijo emocionado.

Ash: No, no, con contribuir en algo estoy satisfecho, muchas gracias profesor— al decir esto comenzó a mover las palmas de las manos de un lado a otro.

Kukui: Nada de eso, gracias a ti esto puede ser posible.

Lillie: Te sugiero que aceptes, Ash— dijo con una pequeña mueca de felicidad en el rostro—. Es algo que solo sucede una vez en la vida.

El oriundo de Kanto se dio cuenta de que no podía hacer nada en contra de la decisión de esos dos, por lo que aceptó.

* * *

Salimos de la habitación. Estamos listos para partir, solo tenemos que dejar la llave, los encargados somos Pikachu y yo.

Camino hacía la caseta, donde está el señor que nos atendió. Veo su cara despreocupada, la cara del hombre que arriesgo a mis amigos y a mí solo para poder tener 7000 míseros pokédolares más. No puedo evitar estar molesto, muy molesto. Tengo un plan.

Le susurro algo en el oído a Pikachu y él acepta ser mi cómplice, como sé que siempre lo hará.

Buenas chico— saluda el anciano al verme llegar— ¿Resolviste las cosas con tu mujer?— volteo hacia atrás para comprobar que el profesor no haya escuchado, por suerte para mí, está charlando con "mi mujer".

Sí, todo está solucionado— digo sin mucha emoción—. Aquí está la llave— dejo el objeto en su mano, es hora— ¡Santo Arceus, Pikachu, un mosquito!

El señor se sorprende un poco y luego voltea a ver tras de sí, en eso, mi amigo usa rayo contra él con la excusa de "matar al mosquito", dejándolo achicharrado junto con la llave. El grito que ha pegado llama la atención de mis compañeros, giro para verlos. Lillie me sonríe con aprobación, mientras que el profesor mira sorprendido.

—Gracias por el perfecto servicio— agradezco mientras vuelvo al lado del profesor y Lillie.

Escucho un golpe sordo, el señor se ha quedado inconsciente. No soy el tipo de personas que disfruta de hacer el mal o dañar al prójimo, para nada, pero, nadie, absolutamente nadie, pone en peligro a mis amigos.

—Hablando de cuándo le prestaré a Noctowl, profesor…

* * *

El grupo ya se estaba en una pendiente de la ruta 2, lugar que el azabache ya había visitado al buscar a su amiga. Se encontraban haciendo una serie de pasos chistosos pero complejos. Peke y Shiron estaban en el piso.

Kukui: Ahora sigue esto— indicó mientras ponía los brazos en diagonal.

Todos imitaron al hombre.

Lillie: Disculpe, profesor— llamó mientras seguía la indicación—. ¿Por qué estoy haciendo esto yo?

Kukui: Por petición de Ash— respondió—. Además de que algún día podría serte útil.

La chica lo dudaba, no creía poder hacer el Recorrido insular. Decidió no seguir quejándose.

Continuaron por unos momentos hasta que algo pasó. El Normastal Z que se encontraba incrustado en la Pulsera Z de Ash emitió un brillo dorado que lo rodeó para posteriormente extenderse hacia Pikachu, mientras que un pequeño dibujo como el que tenía el cristal se materializó por unos segundos frente a el entrenador, por otra parte, delante del pequeño roedor se formó un logo parecido al del "accesorio". Todos los otros pokémon del chico veían con admiración

Kukui miró esto con sorpresa, al igual que Lillie.

Ash: ¿¡Lo logré?!— preguntó exaltado.

Kukui: ¡Rápido Ash, ordénale a Pikachu usar ataque rápido!

El entrenador no preguntó, mientras que el ratón seguía rodeado por esa energía rara.

Ash: ¡CARRERA ARROLLADORA!— al escuchar estas palabras, sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa, juraría que había dicho "ataque rápido".

Pikachu se puso a cuatro patas y comenzó a correr a toda velocidad hacia adelante, dejando una gran columna de polvo tras de sí, era como una embestida, pero con una potencia bestial.

Después de unos segundos, el brillo dorado abandonó al tipo eléctrico y el movimiento cesó, para dar paso a pequeños jadeos.

Los ojos de Ash brillaron con potencia, lo había logrado. Corrió con velocidad hacia su mejor amigo para tomarlo en brazos, al hacerlo se dio cuenta de que éste estaba sudado y con la respiración agitada.

Ash: Pikachu, ¿estás bien?— interrogó, conteniendo su emoción.

Pikachu: Pika… pika…— se le escuchaba cansado, pero no más.

Todos los demás presentes se acercaron a los originarios de Kanto. Lillie cargaba con los dos huevos.

Lillie: Eso es lo que tienen los Movimientos Z, consumen mucha energía— informó.

Kukui: Es por eso que solo se puede usar una vez en combate— añadió.

Rotom: Debes elegir sabiamente el momento en el que lo usaras-Rotom.

Ash vio al trío que le había proporcionado la información. No le dio mucha importancia a ésta, más si la tomó en cuenta, en su lugar comenzó a sentirse muy tonto al estar acompañado de esos tres.

Ash: Me siento como un idiota— susurró poniendo una cara desanimada bastante cómica, pero que extrañó a sus compañeros—. Por cierto, profesor… ¿Por qué solo Pikachu utilizó el Movimiento Z?

Era una buena pregunta, y a los monstruos de bolsillo del azabache les interesaba la respuesta.

Kukui: Pikachu fue el que mejor coordinación tuvo contigo, además de que fue el único que hizo bien los pasos— respondió.

Lillie: Profesor, una duda— el mencionado volteó a ver a su ayudante, esperando la pregunta—. ¿Cómo harán los pokémon cuadrúpedos de Ash para hacer los Movimientos Z?

Era cierto, Rockruff, por ejemplo, no podía ponerse bien de pie, y menos hacer esos complejos movimientos.

Kukui: En caso de pokémon que no pueden ponerse a dos pies, la tarea recae solo en el entrenador— contestó.

Esa respuesta le dio otra duda al chico de Kanto.

Ash: ¿Entonces por qué Rockruff no usó Carrera Arrolladora?

El canino miraba al profesor expectante.

Rotom: Es porque los pokémon que hacen los pasos junto a su entrenador tienen prioridad ante los que no lo hacen-Rotom— en su pantalla apareció un Rockruff y un Pikachu, debajo del primero había un número 0, y debajo del roedor había un +1.

Ash: Ya ve…

Un grito interrumpió al chico.

Kukui: ¡Maldición! ¡Lo siento, chicos, tengo que irme ya!— informó mientras sacaba una pokéball de su bata y posteriormente la abría.

De la esfera salió un Braviary que comenzó a aletear.

Ash: ¿Qué pasa, profesor?— interrogó confundido.

Kukui: ¡Tengo un compromiso dentro de 1 hora en Akala!— contestó— ¡Braviary, vuelo!— ante la orden, el tamaño del tipo volador aumentó hasta ser el suficiente para cargar a Kukui— ¡Nos vemos luego, chicos!

Lillie: Hasta pronto, profesor— despidió, moviendo un brazo de un lado a otro.

Ash: ¡Cuando llegue a Hau´oli le enviaré a Noctowl!— aseguró al ver que Braviary comenzaba a despegar.

Kukui: ¡Recuerda practicar los Movimientos Z! — junto a su pokémon salió volando.

En ese momento, Ash se dio cuenta de algo.

—No le hemos preguntado nada de Hau…

Las palabras del chico hicieron que la rubia también se diera cuenta de ello.

Lillie: Es cierto…

* * *

Los edificios de la ciudad más grande de Alola ya se podían ver y el grupo protagónico se acercaba lentamente a ella.

Ash tenía una sonrisa en la cara, además de una cara de querer preguntar algo. La chica de blanco se dio cuenta de ello.

Lillie: Ash— llamó, obteniendo la atención del mencionado— ¿Hay algo… qué quieras preguntarme?

Los ojos del chico se iluminaron, cómo lo habían hecho media hora antes al ver el Movimiento Z.

Ash: ¿Qué sentiste en tu primer combate pokémon?— preguntó expectante, y muy, muy emocionado.

Rotom: Yo también tengo esa duda-Rotom.

Cuando la oriunda de Alola le contó a su amigo sobre lo ocurrido, también le mencionó que tuvo que dar órdenes a sus pokémon para poder terminar un poco más rápido. La chica no respondió de inmediato. Se quedó pensando ante la impaciente mirada de su compañero de viaje.

Pikachu comenzó a contarle algo al azabache desde su hombro, pero parecía tan feliz como su él.

Ash: ¿Entonces eso fue lo que pasó?— su pequeño amigo le dio un " _Pika_ " por respuesta— ¡Impresionante, Lillie!

Rotom: Concuerdo con Pikachu-Rotom.

La mencionada solo pudo ver intrigada. ¿Acaso Ash había entendido todo lo dicho?

Lillie: ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?— interrogó.

Ash: Que fuiste muy valiente y que planeaste buenas estrategias, a pesar de que tuviste uno que otro fallo— esto último hubiera desanimado un poco a la chica, pero la sonrisa del adolescente se lo impidió.

El gesto del chico contagió a Lillie.

Lillie: Honestamente… Fue muy emocionante…— contó— La adrenalina que sientes al ordenar a los pokémon usar un movimiento, la intriga que te causa pensar si tu orden tendrá efecto o no, y la desesperación que sientes al ver como tomas una decisión equivocada… Todo eso junto es… Simplemente emocionante.

La sonrisa que tenía el azabache creció, hasta convertirse en una que iba de oreja a oreja.

Ash: ¡Estoy tan feliz de escuchar eso!— en la cabeza del chico se formó la imagen de su amiga combatiendo contra un Gastly, luchando mano a mano con un pequeño Vulpix blanco— ¡No puedo esperar a verte combatir!

Normalmente, la rubia hubiera dicho: " _Jamás volveré a hacer eso_ ". Pero era imposible negarlo. No sabía que le depararía en el futuro, y honestamente, tampoco sería tan malo volver a tener un combate pokémon amistoso.

La lejanía de Hau´oli quedó atrás. En ese mismo momento estaban pasando un gran cartel que rezaba: _**"Ciudad Hau´oli. Piérdete en sus calles llenas de vida"**_.

Llegaron al lugar donde había comenzado todo.

Al lugar, donde había empezado su historia juntos.

Al lugar, donde el destino los había unido.

* * *

 **Bueno chicos, eso ha sido todo. Espero que les haya gustado a pesar de ser un capítulo de "transición" como quien diría.**

 **¿Saben algo? Yo voy escribiendo conforme la marcha, es decir, me inventó las situaciones a medida que escribo el capítulo. Es cierto que hay cosas que planeo y que pienso incluir, pero por lo general todo sale de mi mente al teclear. Un ejemplo de lo que digo que planeo es una conversación entre Ash y Hau en la Avenida Royale, que honestamente, ya quiero que llegue.**

 **Quiero interactuar más con ustedes, y es por eso que quiero que me cuenten sus partes favoritas del capítulo, por ejemplo, hablando de la parte anterior, hubo dos párrafos que me gustaron mucho.**

 **El primero fue la última parte del POV de Pikachu, este:**

 ** _"Veo potencial. Veo potencial en Lillie, más de lo que vi en Misty, May, Dawn, Iris o Serena. Solo le falta un pequeño empujón, le falta salir del cascaron, convertirse en un Butterfree. Y sé que Ash será el nivel 10."_**

 **Me gustó mucho como quedó.**

 **Y el segundo sería el párrafo final del capítulo (y la última línea), es decir, este:**

 _ **"**_ _ **Esas palabras… era como aquella vez, como aquel: "Has sido muy valiente". El efecto fue el mismo, Lillie rodeo a Ash con sus brazos, lo abrazó con fuerza y empezó a llorar. Aunque había algo diferente.**_

 _ **Ash Ketchum ya no era un desconocido."**_

 **Espero no sonar muy egocéntrico, pero no pude evitar leerlas más de una vez.**

 **Bueno, chicos. Como siempre, cualquier review es bien recibida, y si pusieran sus momentos favoritos (si es que tienen uno), en serio se los agradecería como no tienen idea.**

 **Ahora si, ¡nos leemos en la próxima!**


	13. Hau'oli, el lugar del comienzo

**¡Hola! Después de cómo una semana de no actualizar, esta vez les traigo el siguiente capítulo. Honestamente, estoy sorprendido de mi constancia, ya que en un mes y unos pocos días he subido como 7-8 capítulos. Pero bueno. Pasemos a lo que más me gusta, contestar reviews.**

 **Soulalbarn18000: Trato de que las oraciones finales le den un buen cierre al capítulo, que queden lo mejor posible, es por ello que siempre me esmero para saber que frase queda mejor. Muchas gracias.**

 **Jabadillodavila: En realidad sí que tiene dinero. Los combates pokémon son una buena fuente de ingresos. Es un tipo muy afortunado, menos en las ligas. Déjame decirte que el Tauros del profesor Oak no lo hubiera tenido muy fácil contra Snorlax si éste llegaba a poder usar el movimiento Z al principio del Fic. Sobre el papá de Ash, es un secreto. Si, en principio llegaran algunos cuantos, uno de ellos sale aquí, aunque no es una persona como tal. Por el momento no. Gracias.**

 **RayoAmarillo5: A mí tampoco me ha salido un Shiny en la séptima generación… Es curioso, ya que no tiene sentido que Ash diga "Un mosquito" ya que eso sería un Cutiefly (realmente esa era mi intención), por lo que el recepcionista queda como un idiota. ¿Cuál era esa review? ¿Era una tuya? (Inserte grito de Folagor03).**

 **CCSakuraforever: Todos los capítulos traen algo nuevo para Ash. ¡Gracias!**

 **Aureliashipping: Me agrada tu nombre. Pero no creo hacer nunca ese cliché.**

 **Oconner95: No importa cuando dejes tu review, lo que realmente valoro es que te des el tiempo de dejarla.**

 **¡Bueno! Ahora sí, pasemos con el capítulo. Disfruten.**

* * *

—Este lugar no me trae muy buenos recuerdos…

Se encontraban dentro del único centro pokémon de la ciudad, esperando a que Ash transfiriera a Noctowl desde Kanto.

El último encuentro de Lillie con Hau´oli no había sido increíble, para nada. Después de todo, no sueles disfrutar regresar al lugar donde casi te matan.

El entrenador se encontraba hablando con el profesor Oak, pidiéndole que le enviara varias cosas.

La rubia tendría que esperar, por lo que quiso averiguar algo que la intrigaba desde hacía días.

Por ejemplo: ¿Por qué habían cerrado el establecimiento justo cuando ella estaba herida?

Caminó con paso firme hacia la enfermera, quien para suerte de ella, se encontraba desocupada.

Joy: ¡Oh, Lillie!— exclamó feliz de verla— ¡Hace tiempo que no te veo!

Lillie: Un gusto el volver a verla— dijo mientras hacía una pequeña reverencia.

Joy: ¿Estás aquí por pedido del profesor?— interrogó.

Lillie: No, la verdad es que no— ésta respuesta llamó la atención de la enfermera—. Ahora mismo estoy viajando con mi amigo, ese chico de ahí— informó, apuntando al azabache con el dedo índice de la mano izquierda.

La sonrisa de Joy se borró y en su lugar apareció un gesto pícaro.

Joy: ¿Amigo?...— cuestionó mientras se tapaba la boca con la mano.

La cara de la rubia se volvió roja, pero intentó mantener la compostura.

La chica de blanco dio un pequeño carraspeo— Mi amigo— afirmó con los ojos cerrados—. Cambiando de tema, hay una pregunta que necesito hacerle.

El gesto de Joy se borró— ¿Y cuál es? Soy toda oídos.

Lillie tomó aire y se dio un pequeño golpecito en la cara. Tenía que estar firme al hablar.

Lillie: Hace unos cuantos días, cuando hubo lluvia, vine al centro pokémon pero estaba cerrado. ¿Podría explicarme el motivo?— sus ojos verdes se habían abierto y se posaban sobre la mujer de pelo rosa.

Joy: ¡Oh! Cierto… ese día recibí un anuncio por parte de la policía sobre que el Team Skull estaba en la ciudad y me sugirieron que cerrara para evitar posibles asaltos— contestó— ¡Lo siento mucho! Debiste haberte empapado por la lluvia…

La ayudante no pudo hacer nada más que asentir. Se esperaba una respuesta de ese calibre.

Lillie: No se preocupe enfermera Joy, mi pamela siempre me ayuda— dijo mientras se daba un pequeño golpecito en la cabeza.

La mencionada solo pudo sonreír.

En ese momento llegaron dos adolescentes, solicitando a la mujer para atender a sus pokémon.

Joy: ¡En un momento voy!— anunció— Bueno, Lillie. El deber me llama.

Lillie: No le quito más el tiempo, tenga buen día— dijo viendo como su compañera de conversación se iba.

La enfermera se alejó de la adolescente y comenzó a atender a los jóvenes.

Inmediatamente después, una serie de murmullos y sonidos de sorpresa arrasó en el centro pokémon.

—Lo siento por hacerte esperar, Lillie— se escuchó decir.

La mencionada giró su mirada de la enfermera (quien también estaba atónita) al dueño de la voz que la llamaba.

Ahí estaba Ash, con un hermoso Noctowl dorado en el hombro, quien se veía increíblemente feliz de estar con él. Rowlet veía al búho con admiración, mientras que Rotom lo fotografiaba en cada ángulo.

Ash: Noctowl, te presento a mi amiga Lillie— inició mientras tendía la mano en dirección a la chica de Alola— Lillie, te presento a Noctowl, uno de mis fieles compañeros pokémon.

Los ojos de la rubia estaban abiertos como platos y sus mejillas estaban levemente sonrojadas. Era un pokémon hermoso.

Lillie: U-un gusto, Noctowl— saludó, haciendo una reverencia.

El ave dorada hizo un sonido agradable, en señal de reciprocidad.

De pronto, ante la mirada gacha de Lillie se presentó un libro de tapa dura color marrón con el título de: _"La mejor habilidad del mundo"_.

La chica tuvo que levantar la mirada.

Ash: Aquí está— dijo con una sonrisa.

Cierto, el libro que le había enseñado al entrenador como ejercer el oficio de Recuerda-movimientos. Cuando estaba a punto de agradecer por el objeto, una voz la interrumpió.

¿?: ¡El del Noctowl dorado! ¡Te reto a un combate!— desafió una chica de pelo rubio teñido y ojos azules bastante guapa que usaba un bañador.

Los ojos del chico se inundaron de brillo, no por la persona tan atractiva que lo estaba retando, era por la posibilidad de un combate prometedor.

Ash: ¡Acepto con todo gusto!— exclamó con emoción— ¿Tienes ganas de estirar las alas, Noctowl?

La majestuosa ave dio un grito de batalla, de su cuerpo brotaron pequeños destellos que desaparecieron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, haciéndolo ver aún más increíble.

De un momento a otro, alrededor de una docena de entrenadores rodeó a Ash, pidiéndole una batalla contra el raro pokémon.

Como pudo, el chico de Kanto sacó un brazo en dirección a Lillie, tendiéndole el escrito.

Ash: Creo que… estaré un poco ocupado— masculló.

Con su extremidad libre, la rubia tomó lo que se le ofrecía.

Lillie: Estaré en la sala para cuando me necesites— informó—. Muchas gracias, Ash.

El mencionado ni siquiera respondió, en su lugar, le brindó una de sus características sonrisas, pero esa en específico parecía querer transmitir un mensaje, un _"Todo estará bien"_.

—¡Espérame, Ash! ¡Rotom!

Como lo mencionó, la ojiverde caminó rumbo a un sofá que tenía frente a él una mesa, dispuesta a leer el libro, con Shiron en brazos y Nebulilla dormido en el bolso. Y ahí se quedó por al menos dos horas.

* * *

Lillie: Para movimientos huevo la cosa se pone más complicada…— leyó para sí misma.

Había terminado de leer el texto en esas dos horas y estaba releyéndolo, lo cual era raro… Para esas alturas, ella ya lo hubiera hecho al menos 2 veces más. Algo no le permitía concentrarse, y tenía claro lo que era. Le preocupaba un poco el resultado de los combates del chico.

No lo malinterpreten. Lillie confiaba en las habilidades de su amigo, lo había visto combatir con sus propios ojos junto a las diversas estrategias que desarrollaba, pero todos sus combates eran contra pokémon no demasiado fuertes.

¿En Hau´oli habría alguien capaz de ganarle a Ash? Tal vez no, después de todo, ya habían varios entrenadores solicitando la ayuda de Joy.

Cerró el libro y posó los brazos sobre éste, seguido de eso, recargó la cabeza en sus extremidades, como si estuviera durmiendo.

Estuvo en esa posición, pensando en el azabache, pensando en Noctowl y pensando en lo incomoda que se sentía estando en la ciudad, por al menos 5 minutos hasta que alguien tocó su hombro. Se recompuso rápidamente con una sonrisa en la cara, la cual se borró inmediatamente al ver quien la llamaba.

Frente a ella había un chico de pelo marrón claro un poco largo, ojos azules; era bastante apuesto y sus dientes estaban relucientes. Su atuendo en su mayoría se componía de prendas de diversas tonalidades de azul y negro, llevaba unos guantes del mismo color. Lillie había visto personas con ese mismo vestuario, _"Entrenadores de elite"_.

Entrenador de elite: Por su mirada puedo ver que no soy la persona que esperaba, señorita— supuso. Su tono de voz era suave y gentil.

La rubia trató de mantener la compostura.

Lillie: No, no se preocupe por ello— dijo con una tímida sonrisa en la cara—. ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?

El chico de azul se recargó en la mesa ocupada por Lillie.

Entrenador de elite: Primero que nada, presentarme. Mi nombre es Tori— informó mientras se señalaba a sí mismo—, y quiero saber por qué una mujer tan hermosa como usted se encuentra sola— concluyó con una sonrisa.

Así que era eso… En el tiempo que llevaba con Kukui, más de una persona (chicos o chicas) había tratado de ligar con ella, pero nunca lo conseguían. Al parecer, alguien más se sumaba a la colección de corazones rotos de Lillie. Algo que ella odiaba de sobre manera.

Lillie: No estoy sola. Como verá, tengo a mi pokémon por aquí— afirmó mientras señalaba a Shiron—. Por cierto, mi nombre es Aurelia, un placer.

Su jefe se lo había dicho bien claro. El mundo es un lugar hermoso en el que habita gente mala, no te fíes de todo aquel que te hable con palabras bonitas y formales. No des tu nombre a un desconocido.

Tori: Aurelia… ¡es un hermoso nombre!— exclamó con sinceridad en la voz, o eso parecía— Tiene razón Aurelia, si estamos con nuestros pokémon, por mucho que sea un huevo, nunca existirá la soledad.

El chico se veía bastante cortés. La rubia había conocido bastantes de esos en los anteriores 365 días.

Lillie: Bueno Tori, ha sido un placer el haberle conocido— dijo mientras se ponía de pie—. Pero tengo que ir a buscar a alguien— acto seguido guardó el libro en su bolso, con cuidado de que no se viera Nebulilla, y tomó a Shiron.

Cuando la chica de blanco estaba tomando rumbo a la parte trasera del centro de salud, el cual llevaba a los campos de combate, la misma mano la sujetó del hombro derecho, en lugar de solo tocarla.

Tori: ¿Recorrerá usted sola las calles de Hau´oli?— preguntó sorprendido— ¿No ha oído que el Team Skull estaba rondando por aquí? ¡Es algo demencial!

Lillie: _Y que lo digas…_ — pensó con disgusto— La persona con la que me reuniré está aquí mismo.

Tori: Entonces podemos charlar un poco hasta que venga a verla, después de todo, dejar esperando a una señorita es cosa de salvajes— las ganas con las que intentaba conseguir que Lillie cayera en sus hechizos le dieron un poco de repelús a ésta.

Cuando la ojiverde creyó que no podría poner más excusas, Arceus mandó a la persona que siempre la sacaba de problemas.

—¿Puede curar a mi Noctowl, enfermera? ¡Muchas gracias!

Al escuchar esa voz, Lillie giró la mirada al mostrador. Ahí estaba él, limpiándose el sudor residual generado por los combates. Gracias Arceus, por crear a Ash Ketchum.

Ash: ¿Viste lo bueno que es Noctowl, Rowlet?— preguntó con una sonrisa en la cara mientras veía al pájaro que se posaba en su hombro izquierdo (el derecho estaba reservado para Pikachu) y se alejaba de la enfermera.

Rotom: Sin duda es un pokémon increíblemente fuerte-Rotom.

Tori veía perplejo al azabache, cosa que Lillie notó.

Lillie: ¿Pasa algo?— preguntó mientras lograba quitar la mano del chico de su hombro.

El antes mencionado dio un largo suspiro.

Tori: Luche contra ese chico de la gorra hace unos cuarenta minutos, mi Growlithe no tuvo oportunidad, fue derrotado de un solo ataque— contó algo desanimado—. Ese sujeto está fuera de mi alcance.

La rubia sonrió por dentro al escuchar eso.

Lillie: ¡Ash, por aquí!— llamó mientras extendía su brazo derecho.

El de pelo castaño se sobresaltó al escuchar el grito de la chica, mientras que, por su parte, el objetivo de la conversación vio con alegría a su compañera.

Ash: ¡Oh! ¡Perdón por haberte hecho esperar, Lillie!— aunque había arruinado la coartada de la chica, ya no importaba. No sí tenía al entrenador de Kanto cubriéndole las espaldas.

Lillie: No pasa nada— respondió restándole importancia.

Tori: ¿Li-llie…?— dijo para sí mismo mientras veía a su objetivo de ligue con total incredulidad.

Ash: ¡El chico del Growlithe!— exclamó cuando se puso frente a la rubia— ¿Es conocido tuyo, Lillie?

Lillie: La verdad es que no tuve el placer de conocerlo hasta hace pocos minutos— respondió—. Su nombre es Tori y se ofreció a esperar conmigo hasta que llegaras.

Ash: ¿En serio? ¡Qué gran tipo!— exclamó riendo.

Lillie: Muchas gracias por todo— agradeció nada más ponerse a un costado del mejillas de rayo.

Tori: Esto… sí… ha sido un placer— hizo una reverencia, en su tono de voz se podía apreciar lo confundido que estaba.

Lillie: Ash, hay un lugar al que me gustaría ir, ¿me acompañas?— pidió al tiempo que su boca se convertía en una curva.

El azabache miró hacia arriba, lo suficiente para poder ver a su compañera a los ojos.

Ash: Me acabado de dar cuenta de que eres más alta que yo— dijo sorprendido.

Lillie: Ah… Es cierto— dicho esto, comenzó a pasar la mano de su frente a la del entrenador, corroborando la información.

Rotom: Por lo que puedo deducir, Lillie es 5 centímetros más alta que Ash-Rotom— la pokédex se veía muy sorprendida.

Ash: ¿Eh?... Qué envidia…

El entrenador de elite solo podía ver con incomodidad la escena.

Tori: Bueno… yo… paso a retirarme— informó—. Espero que se diviertan— dicho esto, salió por la puerta del centro pokémon con cara de no saber que pasaba.

Ash: Cierto, ¿A dónde querías ir, Lillie?— interrogó.

La mencionada sacó un pequeño mapa de su bolso y señaló un punto determinado de la ciudad.

Lillie: Es la boutique de la ciudad— dijo con brillo en los ojos que salieron sin ella pedirlo—. Últimamente me ha llamado la atención…

El alma de Ash cayó al suelo. Él había escuchado hablar de eso, chicas que van de compras por unos "minutos" pero que luego tardan horas en terminar.

Ash: C-claro, vamos… Será divertido— supuso sin mucha emoción, cosa que su amiga notó.

Lillie: No tenemos que ir si no quieres…— ahora la desanima era ella, su voz se notaba algo decaída y bajó levemente la mirada.

Pikachu se vio molesto ante la situación, por lo que le dio un pequeño golpe en la cara a su entrenador.

Pikachu: ¡Pika pi!— exclamó algo enfadado.

Rotom: Concuerdo con Pikachu-Rotom.

El chico se vio acorralado, por lo que tuvo que responder algo rápidamente.

Ash: ¡No es eso! ¡Solo es que tengo mucha hambre!— es excusó con una sonrisa nerviosa— Honestamente, también me gustaría ver algo de ropa, mi madre es siempre la que elige la mía— contó.

Los ojos de Lillie se abrieron como platos, cosa que sorprendió al azabache.

Ash: Lillie, ¿estás bien?— cuestionó poniéndose serio.

La mencionada no respondía…

* * *

Escuchar eso de parte de Ash…

Me recuerda tanto a mí…

No puedo dejar de pensar en su largo cabello rubio, en sus penetrantes ojos verdes, en su gesto firme… en su voz… en su capacidad de manipulación, en su obsesión por controlar todo a su alrededor, en su egoísmo… No puedo dejar de pensar en la mujer que debió ser el amor de mi vida…

—¡Lillie!— escucho que me llaman.

Levanto la mirada y veo la cara preocupada de Ash, Pikachu, Rowlet y Rotom.

—¿Estás bien, Lillie?— pregunta preocupado.

Me froto los ojos con la mano que no está ocupada con Shiron. Siento como si me hubiera quedado dormida.

—Sí, perdón por preocuparte, estaba pensando en algo— contesto. Puedo notar que mi voz es soñolienta.

—Puedo hacerte un análisis medico si quieres, Lillie-Rotom— me dice mientras empieza a levitar alrededor de mí.

—No es necesario— respondo, formando una sonrisa que resulta ser algo tímida—. Solo me quedé pensando en unas cuantas cosas.

Ash no se ve convencido del todo, su cara lo demuestra. Da un pequeño suspiro.

—Si tú lo dices, tengo que creerte— masculla resignado.

Tengo que desviar la atención a otra cosa, rápido.

—¿Entonces si podemos ir a la boutique?— pregunto un poco nerviosa, no quiero que piense que me estoy aprovechando de él.

—Claro, solo dime dónde está y te acompañaré con gusto— contesta, recuperando de a poco su habitual ánimo.

—Muchas gracias— hago una pequeña reverencia—. Ash…— no es justo que solo yo vaya a obtener conseguir algo que quiero.

—¿Sí?— su mirada muestra expectación.

—¿Podemos ir por Malasadas después?

Lo que estaba esperando. Sus ojos brillaron intensamente y una gran sonrisa se pintó en su rostro.

—¡Por supuesto!— ver su emoción revitalizada me produce cierta alegría dentro de mí. No puedo evitar sonreír.

Después de que la enfermera Joy le entregara su Noctowl a Ash, comenzamos a cruzar la zona comercial de la ciudad. Puedo escuchar la conversación que mantienen él y sus pokémon.

—¿Tú crees que algún día yo pueda comer Malasadas-Rotom?

—¿Por qué no pruebas a salir de la pokédex y así comes una? No te arrepentirás, son deliciosas.

—¡Pi pika chu pi!

—Prr prr prrr.

—Supongo que tienen razón-Rotom.

Siento como si mi corazón se hiciera más grande, (cómo en aquella película navideña donde un Shiftry trata de arruinar la navidad pero al final termina adorándola), ser parte de este pequeño grupo me hace feliz.

Volteo a ver a Ash, quien se encuentra unos pasos detrás de mí. Ahora mismo solo puedo verlo a él, a su pokémon insignia, a Rowlet, a Peke y a Rotom; faltan Rockruff, Noctowl y Yungoos. Somos un cumulo de seres vivos que, en un futuro se hará más grande, cuando nuestros huevos eclosionen, cuando Ash atrape más pokémon… O incluso cuando yo lo haga… Eso me lleva a pensar que tipo de monstruo de bolsillo me gustaría tener…

Honestamente… Clefairy me parece adorable…

Giro la mirada hacia enfrente, pensando en mi equipo pokémon ideal, hasta que un gran sonido me saca de mi palacio mental.

—¡MIAU!

Rápidamente miro a Ash, quien da varios pasos hacia atrás mientras dirige la mirada al suelo con un gesto de preocupación en su rostro. El objetivo de su visión es un pequeño gato negro y rojo de ojos amarillos. Un _"Litten"_.

—¡Lo siento mucho, no vi por donde iba!— Ash hace una gran reverencia, pero se reincorpora de golpe al ser impactado con un ataque de ascuas en la cara, el cual lo deja chamuscado.

—¡Ash!— grito preocupada para posteriormente acercarme a él evitando al minino lo más posible— ¡¿Estás bien?!

—Parece que Litten solo usó un ataque de advertencia-Rotom— informa, mostrando varios datos en su pantalla.

Pikachu comienza a reír por lo bajo, mientras que Rowlet empieza a reclamar a Litten, el cual se va sin prestar atención.

—Esto no fue nada comparado a Charizard— dice Ash en un susurro mientras una pequeña nube de humo le salía de la boca. Eso me deja algo intrigada. Se lo preguntaré luego.

Por el momento, me apresuro a sacar un pañuelo que tengo guardado en mi bolso y se lo cedo rápidamente, él lo acepta y empieza a pasárselo por la cara.

—Gracias, Lillie— me dice—... Por cierto… ¿Qué pokémon era ese?— dirige su mirada en dirección a donde se fue el Litten.

" _Litten, el pokémon Gato fuego. Tipo Fuego. Habilidad: "Mar llamas". A este Pokémon le encanta la vida en solitario y no expresa nunca sus emociones. Se necesita muchísimo tiempo para ganarse su confianza"._ — escucho decir a Rotom antes de que yo pueda siquiera abrir la boca… Honestamente, con él en el grupo, siento que todos mis conocimientos no sirven de nada… Me da un poco de envidia…

—Con que Litten, ¿no?— la voz de mi compañero de viaje muestra la intriga que tiene hacia ese pequeño gato.

—¿Sabías que Litten es uno de los tres pokémon que pueden elegir los niños de Alola al iniciar el recorrido insular?— me apresuro a decir, tratando de que Rotom no diga esa información antes que yo.

—¡¿En serio?! ¿Cómo Rowlet y el Brionne de Hau?— pregunta, manteniendo el mismo tono de voz.

—Brionne es la evolución de Popplio, él tipo agua que se le da a elegir a los novatos-Rotom— aclara. Me ha vuelto a ganar…

—¡Me gustaría tener una batalla con Hau ahora mismo!— la intriga desaparece y llega la emoción— ¡Cuando lo vea le pediré una!— hace una pequeña pausa y comienza a sonreír, posteriormente me regresa mi pañuelo, el cual en lugar de ser blanco ahora es negro— ¿Seguimos, Lillie?

Caigo en cuenta de cual era nuestro destino y dejo de lado mi envidia, haciendo que me sienta muy tonta.

Vuelvo a liderar el grupo (cosa que por lo general hace Ash, bueno… Siempre lo hace) y en 20 minutos, según mi reloj de bolsillo, llegamos a una tienda de dos plantas de color blanca con tejado azul. En un cártel destinado a llamar la atención de posibles compradores se puede leer: _**"Boutique Hau´oli. Lo último en moda"**_.

* * *

Los protagonistas se adentraron al edificio. Ciertamente Ash ya había acompañado a otras de sus amigas a tiendas de ropa, (como por ejemplo a May) pero nunca había visto algo que realmente le interesara, hasta ese momento.

Cerca del escaparate se encontraba un maniquí que vestía un pantalón bastante feo de color caqui; una sudadera de manga corta con cierre y capucha que tenía un diseño de rayas prácticamente idéntico al de su camiseta actual; la gorra era como la suya, solo que completamente negra a excepción de la visera, la cual era roja. Por su parte, el logo que se encontraba en la banda central era igual al que tenía él en su gorra. Al momento tuvo un flechazo con esas dos prendas, no variaban mucho de las ropas regaladas por su madre, y no tenían nada muy especial… Pero las quería, algo en su interior las quería.

—Voy a comprar eso, Lillie— informó, señalando lo que quería adquirir.

La chica miró en la dirección a la que apuntaba el dedo del azabache, e inmediatamente se dio cuenta del parecido que tenía esa ropa con la que él llevaba (a excepción del pantalón).

Lillie: Me parece una gran elección— se acercó a ver los productos que le habían interesado a su compañero de viaje y los tocó un poco.

Ash: ¿Tú ya elegiste lo que compraras?— cuestionó, acercándose a ella.

La chica le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa.

Lillie: Acabamos de llegar, Ash— recordó mientras comenzaba a reír por lo bajo.

En ese momento, prácticamente se podía ver un signo de exclamación en la cabeza del entrenador.

Ash: ¡Es cierto!

Lillie se cubrió la boca con el dedo índice y comenzó a reír con un poco más de fuerza.

Lillie: Iré a la parte de arriba— avisó mientras señalaba unas escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso.

Ash: Claro, yo te espero— dijo al tiempo que veía lo señalado por la rubia.

Ésta comenzó a subir a su destino, pero cuando iba pisando el tercer escalón se detuvo y giró la mirada.

Lillie: Puedes ir por las Malasadas si quieres, Ash— sugirió—. No creo que tengas problemas en llegar si tienes a Rotom.

El mencionado la miró curioso.

Ash: No me molesta esperarte— le dijo.

Lillie: Yo estaré bien— aclaró—. Me encontraré con ustedes en cuanto termine de ver todo.

Lo malo, es que sus palabras no concordaban con sus gestos. Sus ojos estaban llorosos y el sudor comenzaba a caer por su cara.

Ash frunció el ceño.

Ash: Está bien, te espero ahí, Lillie— dicho esto, dio media vuelta y salió seguido de su pokédex y pokémon.

El aparato rojo se detuvo un momento y volteó a ver a Lillie.

Rotom: Déjamelo a mí-Rotom— una pequeña cara de orgullo apareció en su pantalla, mientras se señalaba a él mismo con una de sus protuberancias.

La chica de Alola le dirigió una pequeña pero tímida sonrisa, no como las que usualmente les brindaba a Ash.

Con esto aclarado, Lillie subió al segundo piso y el entrenador pagó lo que iba a comprar con dinero de su propio bolsillo para posteriormente salir de la tienda.

* * *

Ella no sabía que le quedaba bien o que le quedaba mal. No había adquirido ese sentido ya que cierta persona se encargaba de eso por ella, estuvo analizando cada estantería, cada maniquí, cada pasillo. Pero no encontró nada que le gustara. Incluso la dependienta le había preguntado si buscaba algo en específico.

En ese momento admiraba aún más a Ash. Él estaba en su misma situación, pero de todas formas había elegido una vestimenta bastante buena en prácticamente nada de tiempo (a excepción del pantalón). Sentía como si llevara solo unos minutos dentro del lugar, pero algo se lo desmintió.

—¡Oh no!

El reloj de Lillie le indicaba que había pasado una hora y media desde que le había pedido a Ash que se adelantara, asustada, la chica bajó las escaleras y salió del edificio para dirigirse a la tienda de Malasadas de la ciudad.

Se detuvo en seco.

Sentado en un banco de madera que se encontraba fuera de la boutique, estaba su amigo. Tenía a Pikachu dormido en el regazo, a Rowlet igualmente dormido solo que en su hombro y a Rotom en modo de ahorro de energía, es decir, prácticamente dormido. Peke reposaba a un lado de él. Por su parte, el azabache estaba mirando al hermoso cielo de Alola. Como si sintiera la presencia de la rubia, el chico giró para verla y su expresión cambió de seriedad a felicidad y posteriormente a confusión.

Ash: ¿No compraste nada, Lillie?— preguntó curioso.

Fue ahí cuando ella se sintió un asco de persona.

Lillie: No… hubo nada que me llamara la atención…— respondió a duras penas, mientras bajaba un poco su sombrero para ocultar la mirada.

El azabache la miró un momento y luego volvió a sonreír.

Ash: Supongo que será para la próxima— con sus manos despertó a sus compañeros y una vez que estos se acomodaron, tomó en brazos a su huevo de Vulpix para luego levantarse de su asiento—. ¿Vamos por las Malasadas? — preguntó con la misma sonrisa que se le había formado instantes antes.

Lillie no dijo nada, en cambio se acercó al chico, el cual empezaba a ser guiado por Rotom.

Tomaron varias calles y algún que otro atajo que la pokédex proponía hasta finalmente llegar al establecimiento.

El color que predominaba en el edificio era el naranja, en el centro del techo había un círculo de colores con la cara de un Slurpuff en él, el cual, tenía una Malasada mordida en la cabeza.

Entraron al lugar, era prácticamente como un McDucklett. Había varios sillones con mesas en el centro, destinados a grupos pequeños de personas, y también se podían ver uno que otro mueble para solo cuatro individuos. El mostrador también era de color naranja y tenía el mismo logo de Slurpuff, lo cual indicaba que era la mascota de la compañía. Detrás de la barra había una mujer morena que vestía un uniforme de rayas anaranjado y un pequeño gorrito en forma de Malasada.

Dependienta: ¡Alola! ¿Puedo tomar su orden?— cuestionó con una sonrisa en la cara, como todo buen empleado que se dedique a tratar con clientes.

Ash: ¡Alola! Me gustaría comprar una Dulcesada, otra Secasada y una Picasada, por favor— pidió, devolviendo el gesto facial.

La felicidad de la chica se esfumó, tuvo que dar las malas noticias.

Dependienta: Lo siento mucho, solo nos quedan Dulcesadas…— informó algo decaída.

En cambio, la alegría del azabache no se fue.

Ash: Entonces quiero cinco Dulcesadas, por favor— la morena lo miró intrigada, Lillie se mantenía en silencio.

Dependienta: ¡Marchando!— era como si el ver a su cliente le proporcionara ánimos— En un segundo estarán, joven.

Ash: ¡Esperaré con ansias!

Varios minutos pasaron, hasta que llamaron por el megáfono anunciando que una orden de cinco Dulcesadas estaba lista. El entrenador no tuvo que caminar mucho ya que no se había despegado del mostrador, inmediatamente, la misma chica que lo había atendido le dio su orden.

Dependienta: Muchas gracias, por esperar. Aquí está su pedido— anunció mientras le tendía la bolsa de papel con los dulces dentro.

Ash: ¡Muchas gracias!

La trabajadora le indicó al chico de Kanto que se acercara, para sorpresa del grupo protagonista, éste obedeció y la mujer le susurró algo al oído, al poco tiempo una gran sonrisa se formó en la cara del joven.

Ash: ¡La aprovecharé muy bien!— aseguró con alegría.

Salieron del lugar con un Ash muy feliz.

Rotom: ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo-Rotom?— cuestionó curioso.

Pikachu: Pika pika— secundó.

Una pequeña sonrisa traviesa desplazó a la de felicidad.

Ash: ¡Ya lo verán!— dijo emocionado.

Rotom: A veces puedes ser muy misterioso, Ash-Rotom…

Aunque no lo demostrara por su silencio, Lillie también tenía mucha curiosidad. Quería saber que le había provocado esa alegría al chico.

Pasaron varios minutos caminando por la ciudad. La rubia comenzó a preguntarse si tenían un rumbo fijo. Su duda se resolvió casi al instante.

De fondo se podía ver el increíble mar de Alola, el cual se extendía hasta el horizonte, por el cual se ocultaba el sol.

Ash: ¡Increíble!— exclamó mientras bajaba unas escaleras que conectaban la calle con la playa de Hau´oli (la cual estaba prácticamente vacía)— ¡Esta playa es increíble!

Pikachu y Rowlet bajaron rápidamente de los hombros de su entrenador y corrieron a la hermosa arena que estaba frente a ellos. Sin perder tiempo, el chico sacó a sus otros tres pokémon, los cuales se vieron emocionados por el paisaje que tenían a la vista.

Ash: ¡Un gran escenario para comer Malasadas con amigos!— dijo con una sonrisa.

Rotom: ¡Debo fotografiar este lugar!— dijo para sí mismo al tiempo que activaba su modo cámara— ¡Que sitio tan hermoso-Rotom!

Lillie había visitado antes la playa (es más, había una literalmente en frente de donde ella vivía), pero nunca en un atardecer. Como había dicho la pokédex, era simplemente hermoso. Mientras Ash y sus pokémon jugaban en la arena cual niños pequeños, la rubia se acercó al borde entre la tierra y el agua. Abrió un poco el cierre de su bolso.

—¿Qué les parece, chicos?— preguntó a Nebulilla quien se veía feliz y a Shiron, el cual no podía responder.

—¡Kaku!

Se quedó mirando el sol de Alola durante unos instantes, hasta que algo llamó su atención.

A su izquierda estaba Ash, quien también miraba fascinado la estrella.

Ash: De todas las playas que he visitado, esta sin duda es la más hermosa…— contó. Su tono de voz demostraba la sinceridad de sus palabras.

Lillie: Si… tienes razón…— secundó. No es que ella hubiera visitado muchos lugares a lo largo de sus casi 17 años de vida, pero estaba segura de que no encontraría un lugar tan bonito como ese.

Ash: ¿Quieres una Malasada Maxi?— preguntó de golpe mientras extendía la bolsa de papel hacia la rubia.

Lillie: ¿Eh?— ¿él no había ordenado solo cinco Dulcesadas?

Ash: Es lo que me dijo la chica, al no tener lo que yo pedía, me dieron una Malasada Maxi de regalo, nunca había oído hablar de ella.

¿Así que era eso? Sintiéndose un poco tonta, tomó el dulce que le ofrecían. Se le quedó mirando un momento al chico, el cual hizo una seña con la cabeza en señal de que podía comérsela sin temor. Le dio un pequeño bocado.

Estaba deliciosa. La partió a la mitad y le dio una a su acompañante.

Se quedaron en silencio, un silencio para nada incomodo, todo lo contrario. Resultaba agradable.

Hasta que el azabache lo rompió.

Ash: ¿Hay algo que te moleste, Lillie?— interrogó, dejando de ver al cuerpo celeste para ver a su compañera, la cual se exaltó al escuchar la pregunta.

Lillie: ¿Por qué dices eso?— preguntó desviando la mirada y comenzando a sudar un poco.

Ash: Has estado muy callada desde que nos fuimos de la Butics— respondió.

La boca de Lillie se convirtió en una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa, le causaba gracia la forma en la que el chico había pronunciado "Boutique".

Lillie: No es nada, solo estaba pensando en al…— no pudo seguir excusándose ya que se vio interrumpida.

Ash: En pueblo Iki me di cuenta de que posees dos cosas muy características— contó mientras levantaba un dedo de su mano derecha—. La primera es que siempre estás tratando de mantener oculto lo que en realidad sientes— hizo una pequeña pausa ante la mirada sorprendida de su compañera y luego levantó otro dedo, formando el símbolo de amor y paz—. Y la segunda es que lo haces fatal… Si algo te preocupa, puedes contármelo.

Al verse descubierta, la chica no pudo hacer más que tomar aire y tragar saliva.

Lillie: ¿P-por qué?…— comenzó a decir ante la mirada de Ash— Aunque te dije que podías adelantarte… aunque me tardé casi dos horas… ¿P-p-por qué me esperaste?— tras terminar de hablar, cerró con fuerza los ojos. No quería ver la cara de su amigo, no en ese momento.

Más se vio obligada a hacerlo.

Ash: Nunca tuve la intención de irme— respondió, dejando impresionada a la ojiverde—. No voy a separarme de ti nunca más, Lillie.

Los ojos de la chica se abrieron como platos y su cara obtuvo un gran sonrojo… Acaso era… ¡¿Una declaración?! ¡Imposible!

Lillie: ¿A-a-a q-q-que t-t-te re-refieres c-con e-so?— se encontraba rígida y expectante ante la futura respuesta.

Ash: Todo lo malo que nos pasa, es siempre cuando estamos lejos el uno del otro— recordó—. Primero tenemos lo que pasó aquí en Hau´oli, luego lo de la Senda Mahalo y el bosque de Iki, ahora lo de ayer, en el Motel Slaking— hizo una pausa—. El señor ese raro del motel no me agrada para nada, pero me dijo algo que pienso seguir— pensaba quedarse para él lo que el viejo le había dicho, pero al ver la mirada interrogante de la chica de blanco, tuvo que revelarlo—. _"No te apartes de su lado, nunca"_ — dicho esto, volvió a ver al sol.

El silencio volvió, por un segundo al menos.

La hermosa risa de Lillie comenzó a escucharse en el lugar, no era una escandalosa ni mucho menos rara, era una suave y dulce, una melodía para los oídos.

Ash miraba curioso a su compañera. ¿Había dicho algo raro?

Ella, por su parte, se sentía aún más tonta que antes. ¿Cómo había pensado que él se le declararía si no tenían ni dos semanas de conocerse? No, no, no… La pregunta era: ¿Cómo alguien tan "infantil" como Ash se declararía a alguien?

Cuando terminó de reírse, estaba siendo observada por los pokémon de sus compañeros, los cuales tenían un gesto de felicidad en la cara.

Lillie: Supongo… que tienes razón— dijo mientras se secaba las lágrimas provocadas por la risa.

Ash no pudo evitarlo. Al verla tan feliz, la imitó automáticamente, aunque no sabía que les causaba tanta gracia.

Lillie: ¡Espera… no… te rías… me duele el estómago!— pidió. Muy tarde.

La risa del chico se le pegó rápidamente a Lillie, quien volvió a estallar en carcajadas. Los pokémon solo podían ver con gusto la escena.

* * *

Pasaron varios minutos, y los dos adolescentes se sujetaban con fuerza el abdomen con la única mano que ambos poseían libres.

Cuando la cosa estuvo más calmada, la chica pudo volver a hablar.

Lillie: Muchas gracias, Ash…— estas palabras hicieron que el mencionado se pusiera serio— Por todo…— justo en ese momento, un pequeño viento pasó por la playa, haciendo que los bellos cabellos rubios de Lillie se mecieran y obligándola a sujetarse el sombrero.

Sus ojos verdes cubiertos con lágrimas residuales provocadas por la risa contrastaban a la perfección con el sol que prácticamente había desaparecido. Gotas de agua cayeron sobre ella al chocar una pequeña ola contra la costa. Por otra parte, su sonrisa era igual a la que le había dedicado en el centro pokémon. Cuando le agradeció por salvarla.

En ese momento, y a ojos del entrenador, Lillie era como una pintura o una foto tomada por un equipo profesional de fotógrafos.

En ese momento... Ash conoció lo que era una mujer hermosa.

* * *

 **Eso fue todo por hoy. Les adelantaré el título del siguiente capítulo: "Regreso a Iki ¡Pelea contra mí Hala!".**

 **¿Saben algo? Eso de hacer que Peke se hiciera shiny se me ocurrió prácticamente en el tercer episodio, es decir, cuando Samson le entrega los huevos de Vulpix a Ash.**

 **Bueno, lo que más disfruté al escribir este capítulo fue la parte en la que Ash y Lillie ríen juntos, no sé por qué pero me dio ternura imaginarme la escena.**

 **Salgo de vacaciones esta semana, por lo que muy seguramente les traeré la actualización en unos 4-5 días.**

 **Bueno, ahora sí. ¡Me despido!**


	14. Regreso a Iki ¡Pelea contra mí, Hala!

**¡Hola a todos! Hoy les traigo la actualización del fic. No tengo mucho que decir, así que contestaré sus reviews.**

 **Soulalbarn18000: Primero que nada quiero agradecerte por siempre estar al pendiente de mi historia, en serio lo aprecio mucho. Me alegro de que te haya gustado la misma parte que a mí. Creo que a todos nos gusta ver como el infantil de Ash madura un poco con respecto a las mujeres.**

 **Oconner95: No diría que se está enamorando, pero sin duda acaba de darse cuenta de la belleza que tiene como compañera jejeje. ¡Gracias! Honestamente a mí también me gustó.**

 **CCSakuraforever: La ciudad no tendrá mucho por ofrecer. No es del agrado total de Lillie.**

 **Carlos29: ¡Muchas gracias!**

 **Guest: Espero poder seguir así.**

 **Dragon titánico: Hay mucha gente como él en el mundo, y aceptémoslo, si Lillie existiera en la vida real al menos haríamos el intento. Te puedo contar el combate si quieres.**

 **Ash: ¡Noctowl, Tajo Aéreo!**

 **Tori: ¡Growlithe, NO!**

 **Literalmente ese fue todo. Ash tiene que mantenerse firme, ha combatido contra legendarios; además le viene bien para entrenar su fortaleza mental. Algún día lo harán, de eso estoy seguro. Me ha pasado lo mismo que a ti. Lillie tiene ese miedo constante de que alguien se le declare y ella tenga que rechazarlo, aunque todos sabemos que le será imposible rechazar a cierta persona en un futuro, aunque de hecho, ella debería rezar porque no la rechacen.**

 **Mika: Tenlo por seguro.**

 **Javoman: ¡Wow! En serio me alegra saber qué piensas así de mi fanfic y la velocidad con la que lo leíste. No tengo intención de dejar abandonado este fic, aún si me toma dos años terminarlo. Si en algún momento dejo de subir capítulos, asuman que estoy muerto. Lo digo en serio. Bueno, tuviste suerte ya que justo estoy actualizando, jajaja.**

 **Una vez contestadas todas las reviews. ¡Comencemos con el capítulo!**

* * *

—¿Bajo qué contexto te dijo eso?

Tras la escena en el atardecer, los adolescentes habían decidió viajar hacia Iki por la noche, para llegar en la mañana. Si eran honestos, ninguno de los dos tenía muchos ánimos de quedarse en Hau´oli.

En ese momento se encontraban pasando frente a la escuela de entrenadores.

Lillie tenía mucha curiosidad sobre lo dicho por Ash: "No te apartes de su lado, nunca". Quería saber por qué el hombre del motel le había dado ese consejo.

Ash: ¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que iba por algo de tomar? ¿Cuándo te estabas bañando?— cuestionó.

Lillie: Lo recuerdo, fue poco antes de que pasara todo el asunto paranormal— respondió mientras se estremecía al recordar todo lo acontecido.

Ash: Bueno, cuando salí le iba a preguntar al señor donde había agua pero comenzó a decir cosas muy raras.

Lillie: ¿Cosas raras? Ese hombre era ciertamente irritante, pero no parecía estar fuera de sus cabales— recordó, la estúpida sonrisa que tenía ese anciano en el rostro la hizo ponerse un poco de mal humor— ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que te dijo?

Ash: Voy a recrear la conversación— hizo una pequeña pausa. Cuando volvió a hablar, su tono de voz y gestos faciales habían cambiado, en un intento de imitar al hombre— _"Oh, muchacho. Parece que fue rápido ¿quién llegó primero? ¿Ella o tú?"_ — al escuchar esas palabras, los ojos de la rubia se convirtieron en dos pequeños puntitos negros y su boca tomó forma de un pequeño triangulo—. Y luego yo le respondí: "¿Llegar primero? Los dos lo hicimos al mismo tiempo" y después él me dijo eso de que no me apartara de tu lado nunca.

Rotom: Eso carece de lógica— observó—. Lillie y tú llegaron al Motel al mismo tiempo y el encargado los vio. No entiendo por qué hacer esa pregunta-Rotom.

A ese paso, Lillie iba a ofrecerle su vida a Arceus como agradecimiento por la inocencia de esos dos. Su cara estaba roja cual baya Tamato, y por fin comprendió lo que quería decir con esa frase que aparentaba ser romántica y profunda… Viejo pervertido…

A partir de ese momento, el camino fue normal. Tanto Ash como Lillie conocían la ruta al haber cruzado antes por el lugar (principalmente la última). Llegaron al centro pokémon donde se había presentado formalmente. Se quedaron descansando ahí un rato, recordando lo vivido.

Tras recuperarse de la nostalgia inicial, siguieron avanzando hasta llegar a un punto en el que el camino se dividía en cuatro. Uno de ellos era de dónde venían los dos chicos, es decir, el que llevaba a la ciudad más grande de Alola, siguiendo todo recto se podía ver una casa prácticamente terminada de hacer, si girabas a la derecha terminarías llegando a la cabaña del profesor Kukui, y por último, por la izquierda podías ir a la Ruta 1 y posteriormente a pueblo Iki. Todo esto desde el punto de vista del grupo protagonista.

Tomaron el rumbo que los llevaría a su destino.

Reconocieron fácilmente la ruta, después de todo, no tenía mucho tiempo que la habían cruzado. Tomaron varios descansos por pedido de la rubia y para cuando marcaron las 3:45 de la mañana, pueblo Iki se podía ver ya a lo lejos.

Ash: Creo que lo mejor sería acampar aquí— sugirió.

Lillie: Tienes razón. Todos deben de estar dormidos, no sería justo que los despertáramos— secundó.

El azabache se descolgó la mochila y sacó la tienda de campaña portátil, la cual podía doblarse hasta parecer una pequeña cajita. Con habilidad, armó la carpa, cediéndosela a Lillie para que descansara.

La chica iba a entrar pero algo la detuvo. Volteó a ver a Ash, quien estaba extendiendo su saco de dormir en el suelo con Pikachu en el hombro y Rotom a su alrededor.

Lillie: A-Ash…— llamó con una mirada tímida y un leve sonrojo.

El nombrado giró su mirada hacia ella.

Ash: ¿Pasa algo?— interrogó.

La chica se quedó en silencio por unos cuantos segundos, moviendo sus ojos de un lado a otro, hasta que por fin se decidió a hablar.

Lillie: E-es peligroso que duermas fuera… con los pokémon salvajes— afirmó apenada—. N-no pienso dejar que c-corras peligro… Así que…

Los ojos del entrenador se abrieron como platos.

Ash: Lillie… ¿quieres decir…?— su voz mostraba incredulidad, y esto solo hizo que la cara de la ojiverde se pusiera muy roja— ¡No, no, no, no! ¡Imposible!

Lillie bajó la mirada, en ese momento quería que la tierra se la tragara. Creía que el chico aceptaría la propuesta, pero se había equivocado… ¿O no?

Ash: ¡No pienso dejar que tú duermas afuera!

—¿Eh?

La chica quería hundirse la cara de un golpe al siquiera creer que su compañero había entendido lo que trataba de decir. El sonrojo rápidamente desapareció y tuvo que ponerse seria para hablar claramente.

Lillie: Veras, Ash…— dio un pequeño suspiro y lanzó la pregunta— ¿Por qué no dormimos los dos dentro de la tienda de acampar?

Ash: Ah, ¿era eso? Me parece bien— respondió con simpleza.

Ahí fue, ahí fue cuando el peso de sus propias palabras cayó sobre Lillie. Iba a dormir a escasos centímetros del azabache… Estaba nerviosa, pero trató de calmarse tanto como pudo.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, Ash ya había recogido el saco de dormir y estaba entrando al pequeño refugio. Se les estaba olvidando algo.

Lillie: Esto… ¿Ash?— se sentía muy mal por molestar tanto al chico.

Ash: ¿Si?

Lillie: ¿Puedes… salir un momento para que pueda cambiarme?— pidió con timidez.

Sin rechistar, el chico salió con mochila incluida. Él también tenía que cambiarse. Por su parte, Pikachu se quedó dentro, al igual que Rotom.

Unos pocos minutos pasaron y un _"Puedes pasar"_ se escuchó.

El chico abrió la tienda y entró.

El roedor eléctrico y la pokédex estaban dormidos, mientras que Lillie estaba tapada hasta la cabeza con una manta blanca, eso le sacó una sonrisa al chico, el cual se acomodó a la izquierda de ella.

Hubo un silencio que para la rubia fue incomodo, pero para Ash fue bastante agradable. Justo cuando el chico estaba por caer en el reino de Cresselia, una voz se lo impidió. La de Lillie.

—¿Estás… nervioso por la _"Gran Prueba"_?— su pregunta se vio amortiguada por la sabana que la cubría.

Ash: ¿Así es como se le llama al combate contra el Kahuna?— esperó la respuesta de la chica que consistió en un _"Ajá"_ y continuó hablando— Realmente no lo estoy. Tengo total confianza en mis pokémon, en todos ellos. Desde Pikachu hasta Yungoos o Peke, aunque no haya nacido aún— esto último lo dijo acompañado de una pequeña risa.

Lillie se destapó de tal forma que se podían ver sus ojos y parte de su nariz.

Lillie: Era de imaginarse— si su cara estuviera totalmente descubierta, Ash hubiera visto su sonrisa—. Tú no pareces tenerle miedo a nada…

Ash: Eso no es verdad— desmintió, dejando un poco intrigada a su amiga—. Hay un montón de cosas que me dan miedo. Por ejemplo el niño fantasma del Motel Slaking.

Lillie: Pero aun así supiste manejar la situación con la cabeza fría, ¿no?

Ash: Hice lo más que pude para mantenerme firme, pero en realidad me estaba temblando el cuerpo del terror— respondió al tiempo que se ponía los brazos detrás de la cabeza.

Lillie: Es increíble… Alguien como tú… Lo siento, pero no puedo imaginarte asustado— dijo, destapándose completamente la cara.

Ash: Creo que es normal. Siempre me has visto en momentos donde me he sabido manejar bien— ejemplos de lo dicho por el chico era lo acontecido en el callejón de Hau´oli, la Senda Mahalo y los Spearows, las distintas batallas que había tenido a lo largo del viaje, la primera prueba, etc—. Aunque bueno, cuando desapareciste no me pude controlar mucho, creo que lo recuerdas…

Y vaya que si lo recordaba. El primer grito por parte del azabache aún le resonaba en la cabeza.

Lillie: Si, debe ser por eso…— accedió. Fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta de que el cansancio del día se había esfumado al comenzar a conversar con el chico— ¿Hay algo más que te dé miedo?

El adolescente comenzó a emitir un _"Mmmmmmmm"_ para después responder.

Ash: Me da miedo que mi familia sea lastimada— contestó.

Lillie: Por lo que nos contaste, tu familia consiste en tu madre y tú, ¿no es así?— interrogó algo nerviosa ¿se estaba metiendo en terreno privado? Necesitaba salir de ahí— Olvídalo, no es necesario que respondas.

Ash: No solo es mi mamá. Mis amigos, mis pokémon, todos ellos son mi familia— hizo una pequeña pausa, llamando mucho la atención de Lillie—. En el momento en el que te hiciste mi amiga te convertiste en un miembro de mi familia. ¡Cómo mi hermana menor!— dicho esto comenzó a reír levemente.

Lillie: Hermana menor…— bueno… No se quejaba, ya tenía experiencia en ello.

Ash: ¿Cómo es tu familia, Lillie?— preguntó, girando hacia un costado para poder verla bien.

Eso tomó desprevenida a la chica. No le gustaba hablar mucho de sus familiares, pero si mentía, estaba segura de que Ash la descubriría, así que diría una verdad a medias.

Lillie: Solo somos mi hermano mayor y yo— respondió, los ojos de Ash se abrieron con fuerza, estaba a punto de decir algo solo que la chica lo interrumpió—. Mi madre siempre está ocupada con su trabajo así que prácticamente estamos los dos solos.

Ash no dijo nada. No preguntaría por su padre, no quería que Lillie pudiera sentirse mal o triste. En su lugar hablaría de algo más.

Ash: ¿Cómo es tu hermano?— fue como si nada más formular esa pregunta, las pupilas de la rubia se convirtieran en pequeñas estrellas.

Lillie: ¡Mi hermano es increíble!— afirmó con potencia y rapidez— Él es dos años mayor que yo, y es muy fuerte. Estoy segura de que no hay nada que él no pueda hacer— su voz mostraba total admiración, como si estuviera hablando de un…— ¡Ídolo! ¡Él es mi ídolo!

El azabache pestañeó unas cuantas veces, algo sorprendido de ver a Lillie hablar así de alguien.

Ash: ¡Debe ser un tipo genial!— supuso— ¡¿Es bueno para las batallas?!— preguntó expectante.

Lillie: No quiero ofenderte Ash, pero creo que él es superior a ti— contestó sin vacilar mientras conectaba su mirada con la de su amigo, una mirada determinada. Estaba segura de lo que afirmaba.

La mirada del entrenador se convirtió en una desafiante al tiempo que su boca formaba una curva.

Ash: Mejor que yo, ¿eh?—preguntó.

Lillie: Mejor que tú— dijo firmemente, sonriendo de igual forma.

Sin darse cuenta, ambos se estaban viendo fijamente a los ojos, frente a frente. Lejos de apenarse, la situación les dio risa, habían pasado de hablar de la Gran prueba, a los miedos de Ash y posteriormente al hermano de Lillie.

Rieron alegremente durante unos cuantos segundos y volvieron a colocarse boca arriba, Lillie se había destapado por completo.

Lillie: ¿Sabes algo, Ash?— su voz sonaba nostálgica.

Ash: ¿Si?

Un pequeño suspiro se escuchó dentro de la casa de campaña.

Lillie: Cada día contigo es una aventura nueva… Estoy… muy agradecida porque la vida te haya puesto en mi camino— normalmente ella se hubiera sonrojado a más no poder y estaría tartamudeando, deseando ser teletransportada a Kanto o alguna otra región lejana a Alola… Normalmente.

En cambio, el que si estaba sorprendido era el entrenador. A su parecer, Lillie era como un Litten; no expresaban nunca sus verdaderas emociones y necesitan mucho tiempo para ganarse su confianza. Por lo que escuchar algo como eso salir de su boca era una cosa que veía muy lejana.

Decidió no cuestionarse nada, solamente disfrutarlo.

Ash: Yo también estoy feliz de poder viajar contigo, ¡me lo paso genial a tú lado y sabes muchas cosas!— afirmó con alegría.

Lillie: Aunque mis conocimientos quedan un poco de lado cuando Rotom está presente…— masculló un tanto desanimada.

Ash: Es cierto que Rotom tiene facilidad para hablar, pero lo hace todo muy científico… Supongo que es porque es una máquina— dijo—. Pero tus explicaciones son muy sencillas de entender, además de que todo lo que sabes lo aprendiste por ti misma y, ¿sabes? ¡Eso es increíble! ¡Eres como una biblioteca que camina, habla y con la que puedes reír!— hizo una pausa para tomar aire— Puede que yo sea algo bueno al momento de combatir, pero no soy muy "inteligente", y tú en cambio sí que lo eres. Cuando me cuentas algo que yo no sé solo puedo pensar que eres asombrosa ¡Súper asombrosa!— concluyó con una gran sonrisa, mientras cerraba los ojos.

No hubo respuesta, al menos no inmediatamente.

—Que… alegría— se escuchó decir. La voz que había recitado esas dos palabras tenía una mezcla de varias sensaciones en ella; felicidad, alivio, gratitud y por sobre todo: Honestidad.

Ash dio un pequeño suspiro y llegó a la conclusión de que no podría sacarle ninguna palabra más a la chica.

—Buenas noches… Lillie…

* * *

Los rayos del sol se filtraban por las paredes de la casa de acampar, dándole directamente en los ojos a Lillie, por lo cual no tuvo más remedio que despertar. ¿Qué hora sería?

La rubia se frotó los ojos y se sentó. Posteriormente estiró sus brazos y piernas, liberándose así del cansancio que la llevaba persiguiendo unos días. La espalda no le dolía para su sorpresa... Principalmente porque la bolsa de dormir del azabache se encontraba bajo ella. ¿La había puesto ahí por la noche? El simple hecho de pensar que Ash la hubiera tocado y posiblemente levantado un poco estando ella vestida con su pijama hizo que quisiera morir de la vergüenza.

Giró a ver a su compañero, el cual dormía con cara placentera. Tenía la camisa de resaque algo levantada, dejando ver su abdomen marcado producto de los ejercicios que hacía prácticamente a diario. Al darse cuenta de que se había quedado viendo mucho tiempo, la ojiverde desvió la mirada rápidamente… Por cierto, ¿él no dormía con su camisa de uso cotidiano? Probablemente se había comprado una de resaque en la tienda… Volvió a mirarlo, pero evitó la zona vergonzosa. El vendaje que el chico tenía en el brazo izquierdo estaba algo suelto, posiblemente se había movido por la noche. Con sumo cuidado, Lillie volvió a ajustarlo, obteniendo un leve quejido por parte del chico, el cual hizo que se exaltara.

Pikachu, Rotom y Nebulilla seguían dormidos. Por su parte, los dos huevos pokémon se mantenían normales, aunque Peke brillaba tenuemente.

Aprovechando que Ash estaba dormido, Lillie comenzó a desvestirse con rapidez. Para asegurarse de no tener ninguna sorpresa, cubrió la cara del entrenador con la sabana. En pocos segundos ya tenía puesto su vestido y estaba colocándose las medias. Al terminar de vestirse, revisó su reloj de bolsillo…

" **4:45 P.M"**

Como narrador se los digo honestamente, ojalá hubieran visto la cara de Lillie. El horror y la sorpresa predominaban en su gesto facial, apurada comenzó a agitar a su amigo en busca de que despertara.

—Adoro tus hamburguesas, mamá…— susurró éste entre sueños.

No daría resultado, lo sabía. Odiaba ver al chico lastimado, pero era la única forma. Despertó a Pikachu.

Pocos minutos pasaron y Ash ya estaba desarmando la tienda de acampar al tiempo que pequeñas chispas salían de su alborotado cabello.

Lillie: No puedo creer que nos hayamos quedado dormidos todo ese tiempo…— masculló con Shiron en brazos.

—¡Kaku!

Lillie: Tú eres un dormilón, Nebulilla. Estoy segura de que dormiste de maravilla— afirmó mientras veía al pokémon, el cual se asomaba por un pequeño espacio de su bolso— ¿Eso de ahora fue un verso sin esfuerzo?— se preguntó un tanto intrigada.

Ash: M-m-mira e-el la-do po-positivo, Lill-ie— dijo al tiempo que guardaba todo lo usado para el campamento—. P-podre e-enfrentarme a H-Hala má-s rá-pido…

La chica suspiró resignada. Al menos eso era cierto, no tendrían que esperar a que el Rey de la isla desayunara o comiera.

Ash: Ade-además esta-esta-estabamos m-muy can-cansados, n-no habíamos dor-dormido bien…— recordó.

En los pasados días habían caminado mucho y dormido poco. Necesitaban esas horas para poder rendir bien.

Lillie: Tienes razón…

Una vez estuvo todo listo, partieron a Iki. No tardaron ni 15 minutos en llegar.

* * *

Fueron recibidos por las mismas vistas de hacía varios días. La naturaleza que rodeaba al pueblo y lo tradicional que se sentía, hacían que no te aburrieras nunca de pasar la vista por cada uno de sus senderos.

Curiosamente ningún habitante los había interceptado, en su lugar se podía escuchar el sonido de un público emocionado el cual venía de la parte más alta del lugar.

Ash: ¿Qué estará pasando?— preguntó algo expectante.

Rotom: Suena a que algo interesante está ocurriendo-Rotom— supuso, en su pantalla apareció una cara pensativa.

Lillie: Creo que sé de qué se trata…— dijo sorprendida.

Subieron las escaleras que llevaban a la plataforma de madera con velocidad. Para sorpresa del grupo protagonista, ahí estaba Hala. Junto al rival amoroso de Ash: Tristán. Aunque de eso último se enteraron después.

Tristán: ¡Magby, rápido! ¡Usa Giro Fuego!— ordenó, su cara mostraba desesperación.

Hala: ¡Makuhita, Empujón!— por su parte, el Rey de la isla se veía sereno.

Sin dar tiempo de respuesta, el tipo lucha extendió sus manos y comenzó a golpear con fuerza al tipo fuego en el abdomen. Lástima que la habilidad de ese Magby sea _"Espíritu vital"_ y no _"Cuerpo Llama"_.

Tristán: ¡Magby! ¡Resiste, por favor!— pidió. Pequeñas lágrimas se estaban formando en sus ojos.

Hala: ¡Acabemos con esto!— dijo con seriedad— ¡Makuhita, Tiro Vital!

El pequeño pokémon de tipo fuego estaba arrodillado, con la extremidad derecha en la zona afectada, batallando por conseguir aire. Por su parte, el luchador de sumo estaba corriendo hacia él, con el brazo extendido, a punto de finiquitarlo.

Tristán: ¡MAGBY!

El brazo de Makuhita impactó contra el cuello de Magby, haciendo que las pupilas de este se dilataran y mandándolo a volar posteriormente. El tipo fuego cayó fuera de la plataforma, debilitado.

Los aplausos de la gente no tardaron en llegar, Hala los recibía con gusto, mientras que el pequeño ocultaba su mirada con el pelo.

Hala: Ha sido un combate fabuloso, Tristán— felicitó mientras extendía su mano para unirla en un apretón con el chico.

Sin decir nada, el niño aceptó el gesto. Los brazos de los originarios de Iki comenzaron a subir de arriba abajo.

Hala: ¡Muchas gracias por presenciar la Gran prueba! ¡Un aplauso fuerte para el joven Tristán!— pidió, levantando el brazo del mencionado, como si hubiera ganado una lucha.

Obedeciendo a su Rey, todos comenzaron a aplaudir más fuerte.

—¡Eso fue espectacular!— se escuchó decir.

Los dos hombres que habían participado en la batalla reconocieron la voz en seguida, con velocidad giraron la mirada. Detrás de ellos y con brillo en los ojos, estaba un emocionado Ash.

Hala: ¡Ash, muchacho!— exclamó mientras bajaba de la plataforma.

Ash: ¡Fue un combate increíble, Hala!— sin perder tiempo, se acercó al hombre mayor.

Hala: Liam ya me lo contó todo— contó, colocándose los brazos en las caderas—. Al parecer superaste la prueba en tiempo record, según nuestro capitán, fue prácticamente un paseo para ti.

Ash: Es no es cierto, fue algo complicado— aseguró riendo.

Lillie: Hablando de la primera prueba— se integró a la conversación ante la alegre mirada del Kahuna—… Muchas gracias por el permiso, señor Hala. Le estoy enormemente agradecida.

Hala: ¡No es nada! No puedo decirle que no a Kukui, después de todo es uno de los orgullos de Alola.

Ash: ¡¿Cuándo podré pelear contra usted, Hala?!— interrogó emocionado, con los aplausos aún de fondo.

El hombre canoso giró a ver el lugar donde se había desarrollado la batalla.

Hala: Siguiendo las normas, solo tenemos permitido tener una Gran prueba por día— informó—. Mañana a las 5:20 de la tarde podremos luchar, Ash.

Ash: ¿Eh?...— su voz sonaba decaída. Sin duda alguna el chico estaba ansioso.

Lillie: Es mejor así, ¿no crees?— preguntó mientras le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda a su amigo— Tendrás tiempo para prepararte y crear una estrategia.

Rotom: ¡Yo te puedo ayudar con eso-Rotom!— aseguró, saliendo de la mochila de su dueño.

Ash: Si… creo que si…— cedió con angustia.

Hala solamente pudo reír.

Rotom: Oigan, ese chico de ahí… ¿No es Tristán-Rotom?— preguntó mientras hacía zoom al pequeño con su cámara, el cual estaba siendo abrazado por la que parecía ser su madre. Un hombre anciano también estaba con ellos, posiblemente su abuelo.

Ash: ¡Tienes razón!— su ánimo se recuperó al visualizar a su rival— ¡Iré a saludarlo!

Sin que nadie pudiera decir nada, el azabache salió disparado a la plataforma de madera.

Ash: ¡Oye, Tristán!— el llamado fue suficiente para que el nombrado se separara de la mujer que lo abrazaba.

Tristán: ¿Ash… Ketchum?— masculló sorprendido.

Mujer: ¿Es amigo tuyo, hijo?— preguntó al ver como el chico llegaba a donde se encontraban.

Ash: ¡Un placer, mi nombre es Ash Ketchum!— saludó.

Anciano: Siempre es un gusto conocer a amigos de mi nieto— dicho esto, extendió la mano para estrecharla con la del adolescente, gesto que fue bien recibido.

Tristán: ¡Ash Ketchum no es mi amigo! ¡Él es mi rival!— informó irritado mientras se secaba los pequeños restos de las lágrimas producidas por la derrota.

Madre de T: No le veo la diferencia, cariño. Una buena rivalidad siempre conduce a una buena amistad— dijo, moviendo su dedo índice de arriba abajo.

Abuelo de T: Hija mía tenías que ser— recordó mientras reía.

El entrenador de Kanto solo pudo reír al ver como el niño inflaba los mofletes y ponía cara de irritación. Por otra parte, su conciencia no estaba muy entretenida.

Conocía la amarga derrota, y la odiaba a pesar de saber que era lo que te impulsaba a mejorar. Tristán necesitaba ánimos, y Ash sabía perfectamente que persona se los subiría hasta los mismísimos cielos.

—¡Lillie! ¡Oye, Lillie!— llamó con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro.

Los ojos de los familiares del niño se abrieron de sorpresa. ¿Al fin conocerían a la chica que tanto les había mencionado su pequeño?

Tristán por su parte se encontraba sonrojado, una gran sonrisa se pintó en su joven rostro.

Hala: Creo que te llaman— informó.

Lillie: Entonces paso a retirarme— tras esas palabras hizo una pequeña reverencia—. Yo me encargaré de preparar lo mejor posible a Ash para mañana.

Hala: Espero que lo hagas bien, porque no me contendré contra él— dijo con seriedad y alegría en la voz—. Nos vemos luego, Lillie.

—Nos vemos luego, señor Hala.

Después de despedirse, la rubia caminó en dirección a su compañero. Ver a Tristán hizo que se sonrojara un poco, pero realmente no le incomodaba hablar con él. Era un niño después de todo.

Lillie: Fue un gran combate el que tuviste, Tristán— reconoció nada más llegar donde el azabache—. Mis más sinceras felicidades.

Ante esas palabras, la sonrisa del niño se pronunció más. Iba a darle las gracias, iba a preguntarle sobre su presencia en el pueblo… Iba.

Madre de T: ¡¿Tú eres Lillie?!— interrogó, dejando sorprendidos a los menores de edad.

Lillie: Si, soy yo…— respondió. Una gota de sudor empezó a bajar por su frente, la habían tomado por sorpresa.

Madre de T: ¡Santo Arceus! ¡Eres hermosa!— dijo mientras sonreía y le pasaba la mirada a la chica de arriba abajo, causando que ésta se sonrojara aún más— ¡Lindos ojos verdes y hermoso cabello rubio! ¡Cara de ángel y buen cuerpo! ¡Se puede ver a kilómetros de distancia que eres increíblemente culta! Se podría decir que eres… ¡Eres una chica de en sueño!

Las reacciones de todos eran bastante variadas. Ash y Pikachu estaban partiéndose a carcajadas al ver la emoción de la señora, Tristán se estaba muriendo de la vergüenza, el padre de la mujer tenía una mirada de resignación que decía _"Mi hija nunca cambiara"_ y Rotom… Rotom grababa todo. Seguro que en un futuro se echarían unas risas.

Lillie: Muchas… gracias…— aunque estaba agradeciendo, su cara mostraba la incomodidad que sentía. Era literalmente, como si un acosador la estuviera analizando.

Madre de T: Cuando tengan la edad suficiente… ¡Cásate con mi hijo, por favor!— pidió haciendo una reverencia.

Un pequeño estallido se escuchó en el lugar, el cual provenía de la cabeza de Tristán, que literalmente se había desmayado de la vergüenza y se encontraba tirado en el piso con su rostro de color rojo.

Abuelo de T: Lamento mucho el comportamiento de mi hija…— se disculpó mientras comenzaba a llevarse a la mujer a rastras con un brazo y cargaba a su nieto con el otro— Hija de tu madre tenías que ser…

Ash: ¡Es… usted… toda una personaje!— exclamó mientras se sostenía el estómago de la risa.

Lillie trató de dejar de lado su incomodidad, para dirigirle una mirada molesta a su compañero al tiempo que inflaba las mejillas y fruncía el ceño.

—¡Humph!— exclamó mientras volteaba la cara hacia un lado. ¿Cuál? No importaba, con tal de que el azabache no estuviera en él.

Ash: ¿Eh?— su risa se borró de golpe y en su lugar comenzó a sudar. En ese momento, Ash sintió el verdadero terror— ¿Lillie? Lillie…

* * *

La noche ya había llegado y el grupo protagonista se encontraba descansando en el comedor de la casa de Hala. Planificando cual sería la estrategia del chico, y de paso, cenando.

Lillie: Debes saber que el señor Hala es un especialista de los pokémon tipo lucha, por lo que Rowlet te vendrá de maravilla— informó al tiempo que volteaba a ver a la pequeña lechuza, la cual comía junto a todos sus compañeros—. Por otra parte… Rockruff y Yungoos…

Los dos mencionados miraron a su entrenador con angustia en la mirada. Querían pelear.

Ash: Tamphoho esh chmh sh hmprhtahra— dijo mientras se tragaba una hamburguesa, para desagrado de Lillie— Ahhh… Bueno, tampoco es que la ventaja de tipos defina un combate, al final siempre vencerá la estrategia y la voluntad.

Lillie dio un pequeño suspiro— Ese es el problema, Ash— colocó sus manos debajo de su mandíbula y se recargó en la mesa—. El señor Hala es un maestro estratega, además de tener una voluntad de acero. No por nada es un Kahuna.

Ash: Eso lo sé— dijo mientras ponía cara de ofendido, aunque realmente no se le podía tomar muy en serio—. No pienso subestimar a Hala ni un poco.

Lillie: Entonces es muy importante que elijas a tus pokémon correctamente— recordó—. Se trata de un combate de 3 contra 3 sin sustituciones y sin objetos externos además de la pokédex o los Movimientos Z.

Rotom: ¡Al fin podré participar en el recorrido insular!— exclamó, integrándose así a la conversación— Según mi calculadora de efectividades, la mejor opción para el combate es Pikachu, principalmente por su elevadísimo nivel— informó. Al mismo tiempo, el roedor amarillo se golpeaba el pecho con orgullo—. El siguiente sería Rowlet al tener ventaja de tipo-Rotom.

Lillie: Tienes que elegir bien entre Rockruff y Yungoos.

Los dos mamíferos miraban expectantes a su entrenador.

Ash: No hace falta que lo piense mucho— dicho esto, se levantó de su silla y se inclinó para acariciar la cabeza de la mangosta—. Lo siento mucho Yungoos, pero aún es muy pronto para que te enfrentes a un rival de ese calibre— ante esas palabras, el pokémon patrulla bajó la mirada con tristeza—. Será para la próxima, ¿sí?

Resignado, Yungoos dio una cabezada.

Rotom: ¿Estás seguro de tu decisión, Ash?— interrogó— Te recuerdo que los ataques ofensivos de Rockruff son Lanzarrocas y Mordisco, los cuales no son del todo efectivos contra el tipo lucha-Rotom.

Lillie: Rotom tiene razón en eso— secundó—. No le harás mucho daño a los pokémon del señor Hala con esos movimientos.

El azabache se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos en los cuales acariciaba a las dos creaturas entre las que se decantaba— Siempre he dicho que la mejor defensa es una gran ofensiva, y tengo un plan con Rockruff.

La pokédex y la rubia voltearon a verse mutuamente, confundidos.

Rotom: ¿Y no planeas usar a Noctowl-Rotom?

Ash: No, esto es algo que debo resolver con Pikachu y mis compañeros de esta región— respondió—. Noctowl ya ha tenido mucha acción a lo largo de nuestro tiempo juntos, ¿no es así?

El aludido ululó de forma tranquila, en señal de afirmación.

—¡Estoy en casa!

Esa voz era familiar. Animada y despreocupada. Solo podía ser una persona.

—¡Hau!— exclamó Ash, saliendo rápidamente del comedor— ¡Eres tú, Hau!

—¡Ash! ¡Me alegro de volver a verte!

Rotom y los pokémon del entrenador también fueron a reunirse con el chico de pueblo Iki, dejando a Lillie sola en el lugar.

—Supongo que solo queda confiar en Ash, ¿no?— preguntó tanto para ella misma como para sus dos compañeros pokémon. O tres si contábamos también a Peke.

—¡Kaku!

La rubia miró con una sonrisa a Nebulilla, quien se encontraba comiendo un tazón lleno de _"Konpeito"_ , un dulce que le fascinaba al pequeño.  
En ese momento recordó lo que le había dicho a su amigo la noche anterior. Como si se tratara de un veneno con efecto ralentizado, su cara enrojeció de golpe.

Pero ya no podía hacer nada. Lo dicho, dicho estaba.

Giró a ver una de las tantas ventanas de la habitación, una que le permitía ver claramente la luna y las estrellas.

—¿Cómo te estará yendo todo… Hermano?

* * *

—Hoy tendré una batalla con Ash, el retador— la voz que hablaba era seria—. Protector de la isla, Tapu Koko, por favor, denos el poder de Alola, de la isla que juré proteger.

—Tapu Koko, observa muy bien mi batalla contra el señor Hala…— esta última voz sonaba un poco desorientada, como si no supiera muy bien lo que hacía.

El último en hablar abrió los ojos y se vio rodeado por un sitio bastante único. Todo era muy tradicional, las paredes tenían diseños bastante agradables a la vista y estaban construidas con piedra en su totalidad. Las dos personas que hablaban con el espíritu guardián de Melemele se encontraban sobre una gran plataforma de roca que era sostenida por dos columnas firmemente construidas, sobre ésta, se encontraba una especie de adorno creado con hojas de palmera, en el centro había un tótem amarillo. Finalmente, lo que unía la cima de la construcción y el piso recubierto por madera, eran unas escaleras hechas del mismo elemento que el suelo, una en cada lateral.

Al dueño de la última voz se le comenzaban a acalambrar los pies al estar en una postura algo incomoda, pero necesaria para rezar. Literalmente estaba dejando caer todo su peso sobre sus dos extremidades inferiores.

—Ahhhh…— suspiró.

El hombre que hablaba con seriedad soltó una leve carcajada.

—Ya hemos terminado, Ash— informó.

Ante esas palabras, el azabache se quitó rápidamente de encima de sus pies para posteriormente comenzar a sobárselos.

Ash: ¿Tapu Koko escuchó todo lo que decíamos, Hala?— interrogó.

El mencionado volvió a reír.

Hala: Puede que sí, puede que no. Después de todo, Tapu Koko es una deidad muy caprichosa— contó mientras se ponía de pie al igual que el adolescente.

Como si el Rey hubiera dicho un conjuro, un fuerte sonido se escuchó por todo el lugar.

—¡KOKOOOOOOOOOOO!

Ante el ruido, Ash giró su cabeza hacia atrás. Hacia la entrada de las Ruinas de la guerra, donde los esperaba un imponente Hariyama.

Ash: ¿¡Escuchó eso, Hala?!— interrogó emocionado.

El Kahuna se veía seriamente sorprendido.

Hala: Ash— llamó, obteniendo rápidamente la atención del chico—. Sin duda alguna tienes un gran futuro por delante.

El aludido solamente pudo sonreír mientras se frotaba la nuca.

Hala nunca había visto nada parecido. Tapu Koko había bendecido más de una vez al chico de Kanto, primero al salvarlo en la Senda Mahalo, luego regalándole una Piedra Z y finalmente, brindándole un grito que siempre significaba _"Buena suerte"_.

Hala: Será mejor que nos vayamos ya— dijo, comenzando a bajar las escaleras de la derecha—. Todos deben estar esperándonos.

Ash: S… ¡Sí!

Se despidieron por última vez con una reverencia y salieron del lugar. Caminaron alrededor de 10 minutos hasta llegar a un gran acantilado, en el que antes había un puente. Con la ayuda del tipo lucha, quien los arrojó con fuerza al otro extremo, pudieron cruzar sin tener un conector. Posterior a eso, Hala usó su pokéball para guardar al luchador de sumo y seguir su camino.

Ash ya conocía el camino, después de todo lo había atravesado dos veces, y tampoco era tan difícil de cruzar si caminabas por el sendero que había sido creado por los habitantes de Iki años atrás.

Nada más llegar al pequeño pueblo, pudieron ver la gran cantidad de personas que había ahí, esperando a ver el combate entre retador y Kahuna. Entre esa gente se encontraban Lillie, Hau, Tristán (sentados en un banco) y el recién llegado Profesor Kukui quien actuaría como árbitro. Además, claro está, de los pokémon de Ash (Con excepción de Noctowl y Yungoos; Peke era cuidado por la rubia).

Con paso firme, los dos participantes de la batalla subieron a la plataforma de madera, uno en cada lado. Los monstruos de bolsillo del azabache lo siguieron. Al hacer eso, todo sonido de habla desapareció.

Kukui: ¡Este será un combate de 3 contra 3 sin sustituciones! ¡Cualquier objeto externo está completamente prohibido!— recitó— ¡Solo se permite el uso de una Pokedex y de Cristales Z! ¡Un pokémon quedará descalificado al momento de ser debilitado!— hizo una pequeña pausa y giró a ver a los dos combatientes— ¿Preparados?

Hala: Preparado— afirmó con firmeza.

Ash: ¡Hagamos esto!— con velocidad abrió su mochila de la cual salió RotomDex.

Rotom: ¡Estoy listo-Rotom!— aseguró.

Kukui: Con todo aclarado… ¡QUE EMPIECE LA GRAN PRUEBA!

El combate había iniciado.

Hala: ¡Sal mi fiel compañero!— sin perder tiempo, arrojó una pokéball de la cual salió un Machop

Ash: ¡Rockruff, yo te elijo!— al decir esto, señaló al pokémon rival con el dedo índice.

El pequeño can de roca saltó de un lado de su entrenador y se colocó frente a él en posición de combate.

" _Machop el pokémon Superpoder. Tipo lucha. Habilidad: Agallas. Obtiene una fuerza descomunal, con la que es capaz de lanzar a 100 personas por los aires, mediante un levantamiento de Graveler diario"._

Varios murmullos es escucharon en el lugar, todos sorprendidos al ver que el retador usaba un tipo roca contra un tipo lucha.

Lillie comenzó a mirar a todos lados, analizando bien su alrededor. Tristán veía ésta acción con enfado al darse cuenta de la preocupación de la chica por el entrenador de Kanto, y Hau… ¿Ese chico algún día dejará de comer Malasadas?

Hala: ¡Machop, Golpe Karate!— ordenó.

Con velocidad, el nombrado corrió hacia su rival, el cual no se movía, mientras que una pequeña aura cubría su mano derecha la cual estaba extendida. Cuando estaba a punto de impactarlo, llegó el contraataque.

Ash: ¡Rockruff, Ataque Arena!

Obedeciendo, el tipo roca generó un poco de arena de las pequeñas rocas de su collar ante la inminente falta de ésta en la plataforma y la lanzó contra su oponente.

Hala: ¡Cúbrete los ojos!

Fue demasiado tarde, debido a la cercanía de los dos pokémon, el que se encontraba en desventaja logró cegar al otro, haciendo que éste tuviera que detenerse en seco y que comenzara a frotarse los ojos por el ardor producido.

Ash: ¡Colmillo Rayo!

Ante las palabras del chico, los ojos de todos sus conocidos se abrieron por la sorpresa…

Lillie había escuchado hablar de ello, pokémon que usaban movimientos que no se tenía registrado que aprendieran normalmente. Eran los llamados "Movimientos Huevo", ataques heredados de un padre a su cría.

No era raro que el chico supiera como hacer que sus pokémon los recordaran (ya que solo un Recuerda-movimientos podía conseguir eso), pero él mismo lo había dicho antes; necesitaba que el monstruo de bolsillo en cuestión recordara haber usado un movimiento antes para hacer que pudiera volver a aprenderlo, por lo que los Movimientos Huevo eran un desafío para él.

Con la curiosidad y la expectación como principales emociones, la rubia continuó viendo el combate.

Volviendo con Rockruff, éste había abierto el hocico y de sus colmillos emergieron pequeñas chispas que posteriormente cubrieron en su totalidad la mandíbula del perro la cual se cerró con fuerza sobre el torso de Machop, logrando sacarle un grito de dolor.

Ash: ¡Apártate rápido!— ordenó. Si su compañero no lo hacía pronto, podría ser demasiado tarde.

Hala: ¡No lo dejes ir!

El tipo lucha estaba cegado, más tenía todos sus sentidos al 100% de su capacidad. Guiándose por el dolor provocado en su costado, tomó a Rockruff del torso, arrancándoselo del propio, esperando la siguiente orden.

Hala: ¡Movimiento Sísmico!— indicó.

Machop se lanzó hacia el cielo con un potente salto y, siguiendo las instrucciones de su entrenador, comenzó a dar varias vueltas en el tiempo que le tomaría volver a tocar el suelo. Estaba preparando un ataque que Ash había usado infinidad de veces.

Ash: ¡Aullido!

Viendo que no faltaba mucho para que un potente ataque llegara, el canino rugió con fuerza en el ¿oído? de su oponente, si iba a ser lastimado al menos lo haría a coste de la audición del rival, además de un aumento en su propio ataque.

Aun encontrándose aturdido y cegado, el humanoide logró efectuar con éxito la orden. Con potencia lanzó a Rockruff hacia el centro de la plataforma, mientras que él caía con fuerza.

Ash: ¿¡Estás bien, Rockruff?!— preguntó exaltado. Después de todo, el impacto había resquebrajado la pista.

Rotom: ¡Fue un gran impacto! ¡La salud de Rockruff se ha reducido en un 20%!— informó alarmado, mostrando en su pantalla una barra verde a 4/5 de su capacidad.

Al escuchar la información brindada por la pokédex, Ash se alarmó un poco…

—No resistirá mucho más…— dijo Lillie pensativa, atrayendo la atención de Hau y Tristán.

Tristán: ¿Qué quiere decir con eso, señorita Lillie?

Hau: Yo puedo explicártelo— se ofreció con su usual ánimo—. Rockruff recibió un 20% de daño con un solo ataque, por lo que si multiplicamos eso por 5, obtendremos un 100%. Eso quiere decir que solo podrá aguantar 5 movimientos sísmicos más, pero no es seguro que el abuelo vaya a usar esa técnica varias veces ¿Entiendes?

El niño solo pudo asentir, impresionado por lo básico de la operación, además de por lo bien que Hau se explicaba.

— _¿Qué harás, Ash?_ — se preguntó Kukui mientras veía al chico en cuestión.

Ash: ¿¡Rockruff?!— llamó.

Guiado por la voz de su entrenador, el perrito se puso de pie, con visibles heridas en su cuerpo, pero con más determinación en su mirada.

Ash: ¡Así me gusta!

—¡WOOF!

Hala: ¿Estás bien, Machop?— interrogó serio.

El mencionado quitó la mirada de su oponente y la dirigió al Rey. Tenía los ojos entreabiertos y bastante rojos por la irritación, pero eso no evitó que asintiera con fuerza.

Ash/Hala: ¡Entonces sigamos! ¡Lanzarrocas/Foco energía!— ordenaron al unísono.

Una pequeña aura roja rodeó a Machop, mientras era impactado por los proyectiles rocosos, los cuales lo hacían retroceder.

Ash: ¡Mantente alejado de él, Rockruff! ¡Lanzarrocas de nuevo!— si se acercaban, el riesgo de recibir un golpe crítico sería enorme. Debían tener cuidado.

Hala: ¡Reduce esas rocas a polvo!

Con velocidad, Machop usó una serie de Golpes Karate contra las piedras. Eso le tomaría un tiempo.

Ash: ¡Aullido!

Rockruff volvió a rugir con fuerza, siendo rodeado por un aura roja que indicaba el aumento de sus características.

Ash: Si va a subir su probabilidad de crítico, nosotros subiremos nuestro ataque— dijo mientras sonreía.

Hala: Nada mal, chico…— reconoció, manteniendo su semblante serio— ¡Pero creo que me estas subestimando! ¡Machop, salta!

Dicho y hecho, el tipo lucha se elevó en el aire con un poderoso salto que dejó impresionado a todos los espectadores.

Ash: ¡No podrá moverse en el aire! ¡Rockruff, Lanzarrocas otra vez!

Caderas y cabeza, arriba abajo; la clave para efectuar un correcto movimiento que salió disparado en contra del pokémon enemigo.

Una sonrisa de seguridad apareció en la cara de Ash, pero sería borrada por la siguiente instrucción de su oponente.

Hala: ¡Muevete entre las rocas!

Con agilidad, Machop comenzó a descender usando el ataque del can como si fuera un sendero, estaba a punto de llegar donde su rival, quien se encontraba desesperado lanzando más rocas con intención de asestar una sola.

Hala: ¡Puntapié!

Haciendo gala de la agilidad mostrada anteriormente, el tipo lucha dio una voltereta hacia adelante mientras extendía la pierna, la cual finalmente impactó contra la cabeza de Rockruff, haciendo que se estrellara nuevamente contra el suelo.

Ash: ¡ROCKRUFF!— había comenzado a sudar.

Rotom: ¡Daño crítico, daño crítico! ¡Salud reducida en un 50%-Rotom!

Rápidamente, Machop se alejó de su presa y se colocó frente a su entrenador. Esperando a ver su siguiente jugada.

—¡Vamos perrito!— era la voz de un niño pequeño de aparentes 3-4 años, quien veía con emoción el combate mientras era cargado en brazos por lo que parecía ser su padre.

Como si esas palabras fueran mágicas, Rockruff se levantó. Las patas le temblaban y jadeaba con fuerza, cerró un ojo al sentir un dolor punzante en la cabeza.

Ash: ¡Rotom! ¿¡Cómo se encuentra Machop?!— preguntó expectante.

Rotom: Machop actualmente cuenta con un 73% de salud-Rotom…— respondió nervioso.

En ese momento, Ash se dio cuenta de la seriedad del asunto. Se colocó la gorra hacia atrás, ya bastante tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que hacía eso.

Era hora de combatir en serio.

Ash: ¡Lanzatierra!— ordenó, dejando sorprendido a Kukui y Hala al no haber escuchado nunca de ese ataque, Lillie sonrió al escuchar eso— ¡Corre con él!

Rockruff se recompuso del todo y comenzó a agitarse, usando Lanzarrocas al instante, acto seguido empezó a correr detrás de su propio movimiento.

Hala: ¡Es solo el mismo ataque con diferente nombre! ¡Machop, Golpe Karate! — en su voz se podía escuchar la confianza depositada en su pokémon.

El nombrado comenzó a lanzar una ráfaga de movimientos, solo que el resultado no fue el mismo que antes.

Al entrar en contacto las manos de Machop con las rocas, éstas se deshicieron por completo, quedando solo tierra que entró con rapidez en todos los orificios del tipo lucha.

Hala: ¿¡Qué…?!

Ash: ¡Colmillo Rayo!

Rockruff se deslizó en la plataforma y volvió a cubrir su hocico con electricidad, el cual se cerró en torno a la pierna izquierda de Machop, haciéndolo caer bocabajo.

Ash: ¡Salta sobre Machop y usa Lanzarrocas contra él!— ordenó. Su cara expresaba que no había tiempo que perder.

Hala: ¡Levántate, Machop!— pidió. Él también había comenzado a sudar.

Fue tarde.

Rockruff dio un pequeño salto que lo posicionó sobre la espalda del tipo lucha y acto seguido usó su movimiento de tipo roca, impactando todos los proyectiles contra su oponente y elevándose en el aire por el impulso.

En el piso, Macho solo podía retorcerse del dolor provocado por el ataque y la tierra en los ojos. Eso hasta que el movimiento cesó, una vez que esto ocurrió, Machop se reincorporó lentamente y miró hacia arriba con los ojos increíblemente irritados.

Rotom: ¡Salud de Machop reducida hasta el 23%-Rotom!— informó. Ahora ya no había pánico en su voz, todo lo contrario. Estaba feliz.

Ash: ¡Acabemos con esto! ¡Rockruff, Aullido y Lanzarrocas!— en sus palabras se podía ver la emoción de la batalla.

Hala: ¡Prepárate, Machop!— indicó ahora más serio que nunca.

Ash: ¡VE!

Esa simple palabra activo la determinación de Rockruff, quien liberó otro fuerte sonido del hocico, volviendo a aumentar su ataque.

Todos veían sorprendidos los pequeños destellos que se formaban alrededor de la cola del can, los cuales, al poco tiempo se convirtieron en gruesas rocas que comenzaron a caer al piso junto al atacante.

Hala: ¡Esquiva!

Acatando la orden, Machop comenzó a correr fuera del alcance del movimiento tipo roca mientras era perseguido por éste, recorrió toda la pista pero se detuvo de golpe en el centro al tropezarse con una grieta. La que el mismo había provocado gracias a su Movimiento Sísmico.

Dulce, dulce karma.

Rockruff aprovechó ese pequeño instante para acribillar a Machop con rocas de las cuales no se pudo defender.

Todos los conocidos del chico se veían expectantes. Lillie la que más, después de todo, quería que su amigo ganara a toda costa.

19%.

Las piedras seguían cayendo con fuerza, pero de a poco iban perdiéndola.

15%.

Lo que anteriormente era una ráfaga, ahora se reducía a unas cuantas rocas.

11%.

Esas cuantas rocas no eran más que 9 o 8.

7%.

Solo una, solo una roca era la que quedaba cayendo contra el indefenso Machop, quien se había puesto bocarriba para ver el movimiento.

3%.

El único pedrusco que quedaba impactó con fuerza en la frente del tipo lucha.

0%

Hala: ¡MACHOP!

Rotom: ¡Machop está con cero por ciento de salud! ¡Machop está debilitado!— anunció con alegría mientras empezaba a levitar alrededor de su dueño.

Al poco tiempo aparecieron las ovaciones de emoción al presenciar ese duelo que presentaba una derrota segura para el pequeño tipo roca, quien al final le había dado la vuelta a la tortilla.

Tristán: Lo logró…— masculló seriamente impresionado.

Hau: ¡Bien hecho, Ash! ¡Eso fue increíble!— aduló con entusiasmo.

Lillie dio un pequeño suspiro de alivio. Por un momento había dudado.

Ash por su parte, formó una gran sonrisa en el rostro al oír las palabras de los dos menores.

Rockruff cayó junto al debilitado Machop.

Kukui: ¡Machop ya no puede conti…!— fue en ese momento que algo impresionante sucedió.

Con fuerza, algo impactó contra el lomo del cansado perro, quien emitió un chillido antes de estrellarse en la madera que conformaba el piso.

Todo el mundo se calló de la sorpresa.

Machop estaba levemente sentado, mientras que su mano reposaba sobre el cuerpo de su contrincante. Tenía un ojo cerrado y se encontraba lleno de raspones así como de moretones.

En un estallido de determinación, el tipo lucha había regresado en sí para poder usar Golpe Karate y así llevarse consigo a su oponente.

Y lo había logrado.

Tras eso, unas pequeñas espirales aparecieron en sus ojos. Volviendo a caer de espaldas.

Kukui: ¡Rockruff y Machop ya no pueden continuar! ¡Es un empate!

El azabache seguía asombrado ante lo que había visto. Normalmente eran sus pokémon los que tenían un último movimiento milagroso que los sacaba del problema. A su mente llegó la imagen del Riolu de Camerón, evolucionando a Lucario en el último instante y derrotando a su equipo al final; algo que frecuentemente le pasaba a él.

Dio un pequeño suspiro de resignación y regresó al debilitado perro a su pokéball.

Ash: Lo hiciste increíble, amigo— felicitó al tiempo que guardaba su pokéball, una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción se formó gracias a sus labios—. Cuando despiertes te felicitaré como te lo mereces.

Por su parte, Hala le agradecía inmensamente a su compañero por el gran trabajo que había desempeñado.

Lillie: Es la primera vez que derrotan a Rockruff…— masculló para sí, algo preocupada.

Hau: ¿Él nunca había perdido?— interrogó sorprendido.

Lillie: Nunca bajo las ordenes de Ash— respondió—. No me quiero imaginar el golpe a su autoestima que obtendrá al recuperarse…

Una vez que terminaron de hablar con sus debilitados pokémon, los dos contrincantes intercambiaron miradas. Era hora de continuar.

Ash/Hala: ¡Rowlet, yo te elijo/Sal, Crabrawler!— cada uno de ellos hizo lo propio, el entrenador de Kanto apuntó hacia el frente, logrando que su tipo volador alzara el vuelo; Hala lanzó la pokéball de su siguiente pokémon, de la cual salió una especie de cangrejo morado que el azabache nunca había visto.

Ash: ¿Crabrawler?... Rotom— pidió sin apartar la vista de encima del cangrejo.

" _Crabrawler el pokémon Púgil. Tipo lucha. Habilidad: "Corte Fuerte". Protege sus puntos débiles con las pinzas y propina puñetazos en cuanto tiene ocasión. Cuando pierde, llora lágrimas espumosas"_.

Ash: Gracias, Rotom.

Kukui: ¡EMPIECEN!— al decir esto, bajó ambos brazos con fuerza, marcando el inicio del combate.

Hala: ¡Crabrawler, Rayo Burbuja!

Ash: ¡Rowlet, Hoja Afilada!— se apresuró a decir.

El tipo lucha fue el primero en atacar, con velocidad abrió sus tenazas, las cuales se iluminaron con luz blanca y de las que acto seguido comenzaron a salir burbujas de agua.

Evidentemente, Rowlet tampoco se quedó atrás. Con el simple batir de sus alas, varias hojas se arremolinaron a su alrededor, las cuales estaban rodeadas de un aura blanca. Con un movimiento más fuerte de alas, las hojas salieron disparadas hacia el oponente.

Un intercambio de ataques comenzó. Ante la mirada perpleja del público, los movimientos Rayo Burbuja y Hoja Afilada estaban en una disputa por ver cual terminaría teniendo efecto. Ese pequeño combate duró solo unos segundos más.

Una mini-explosión informó a todos los presentes que los dos ataques se habían neutralizado entre sí. O bueno, casi en su totalidad.

Una pequeña hoja salió volando hacia la cara del cangrejo, haciéndole un corte superficial por debajo del ojo.

Ash: ¡No perdamos tiempo! ¡Rowlet, Picotazo!

Hala: ¡Rayo Burbuja de nuevo! ¡Moja sus alas!

Crabrawler volvió a repetir su jugada, solo que ésta vez no fue confrontado directamente. Todas y cada una de las burbujas que salían de sus pinzas eran evitadas por los agiles movimientos de la lechuza, quien había recubierto su pico en un aura blanquecina, mientras se dirigía a su oponente a toda velocidad.

Hala: ¡Cúbrete!

Haciendo caso a la orden, el pokémon morado dejó de disparar y en su lugar comenzó a cubrirse con sus dos grandes extremidades, las cuales se asemejaban a guantes de boxeo.

Ash: ¡Por un lado!— indicó. Si no podía atacar por enfrente, sería por otro lado.

Cuando estaba a punto de impactar contra el escudo natural de su oponente, Rowlet dio un giro inesperado con el cual logró asestar un poderoso picotazo al costado izquierdo del rival, mandándolo a volar unos cuantos centímetros y haciendo que cayera de espaldas contra la plataforma. Ante esta situación, Hala liberó un pequeño sonido de asombro.

—¡Ha sido muy efectivo-Rotom!

Ash: ¡Rápido, Rowlet! ¡Picotazo de nuevo!

El pico del tipo planta volvió a cubrirse de aquella aura y su objetivo volvía a ser el mismo pokémon. Rowlet volaba a toda velocidad.

De un salto, Crabrawler reincorporó, esperando las indicaciones futuras.

Hala: ¡Atrápalo!

Cuando el pajarito estuvo a punto de asestar su ataque, el cangrejo movió su tenaza hacia delante. Instintivamente, Rowlet giró hacia la derecha con la intención de esquivarlo, pero gracias a eso su ala izquierda fue atrapada. La ahora presa comenzó a agitarse con intención de liberarse.

Hala: ¡Mándalo a volar!— ordenó mientras hacia un gesto que secundaba sus palabras.

Sin vacilar, el tipo lucha comenzó a girar su pinza a gran velocidad, logrando marear a Rowlet. Después de unos segundos lo lanzó al cielo.

Ash: ¡Rowlet!

Hala: ¡Puño Incremento!

Con un gran salto, Crabrawler se posicionó a la misma altura que su aturdido rival. Su extremidad derecha se envolvió de un aura amarilla y posteriormente golpeó con fuerza la cara del tipo volador, haciendo que volviera a subir la altura que había bajado.

—¡El ataque de Crabrawler ha subido un nivel-Rotom! ¡Salud de Rowlet disminuida hasta el 42%!

El azabache solo podía observar como su pokémon surcaba los cielos sin la intención de hacerlo.

— _Esta es una buena forma de poner a prueba uno de los tantos Crabrawler´s que ha entrenado el señor Hala_ …— pensó Kukui.

Una vez de regreso en la tierra, el cangrejo comenzó a lanzar golpes al aire, como si estuviera practicando antes de subir al ring. Por otra parte Rowlet se acababa de recomponer del ataque y al hacerlo comenzó a rascarse con la garra y a silbar, como si nada hubiera pasado. No quería mostrar debilidad frente a la persona que había tenido fe ciega en él.

Ash: ¡Rowelt, Hoja Afilada!

Las hojas no tardaron en salir disparadas, Hala tenía que hacer algo si no quería recibir un daño crítico.

Hala: ¡Usa Rayo Burbuja!

El resultado hubiera sido el mismo si los ataques se hubieran lanzado al mismo tiempo, pero no fue así. En el momento en el que las burbujas salieron de Crabrawler, las hojas estaban a punto de impactarlo. Hubo una explosión sí, pero de ella salió volando el tipo lucha.

Ash: ¡Bien hecho, Rowlet!

—¡La salud de Crabrawler se encuentra en un 24%-Rotom! ¡Vamos!

Ash: ¡Rowlet, Follaje!

Hala: ¡No caeré en lo mismo! ¡Rápido, Rayo Burbuja!

Lo anterior volvió a repetirse, solo que ahora el resultado sí que fue el mismo. Una nube de polvo apareció y cuando se disipó, Rowlet ya no estaba.

Alarmado, el cangrejo comenzó a mirar en todas direcciones.

—¡Sorpréndelo con Picotazo!

En ese momento, Lillie pudo apreciar la increíble velocidad del tipo volador, gracias a la cual su pamela pudo ser salvada de caer al mar.

Crabrawler miró tras de sí al escuchar la orden del entrenador rival, pero fue muy tarde. Un potente movimiento lo golpeó directamente en la espalda, mandándolo a volar hacia enfrente, cayendo bocarriba.

Hala: ¡Crabrawler!

Ash: ¡Sigue usando Picotazo!

Sin dar tiempo a que su oponente se recompusiera, Rowlet acribilló a su oponente a base de picotazos, logrando que se estremeciera con fuerza.

El ataque finalmente cesó y el tipo planta se colocó frente a su entrenador.

Ya no era necesario hacer nada más, los ojos del tipo lucha lo demostraban.

Kukui: ¡Crabrawler no es capaz de continuar, el ganador de ésta ronda es Rowlet!— anunció mientras extendía su brazo en dirección a Ash y su pokémon.

Los ojos del mejillas de rayo brillaron mientras que de fondo se podían escuchar los aplausos y halagos hacia los dos combatientes.

Ash: ¡Ven aquí, Rowlet!— pidió mientras extendía los brazos, gesto que fue bien recibido por la lechuza, la cual rápidamente se lanzó para poder ser abrazado— ¡Lo hiciste increíble, amigo!

Lillie: La ventaja que tenía Rowlet fue muy notoria— dijo—. Si siguen así, estoy segura de que ganaran.

Hau: También tiene mucho que ver el hecho de que ese Crabrawler era el nuevo que estaba entrenando el abuelo— mencionó, dejando sorprendidos a sus dos compañeros de asiento, los cuales voltearon a verlo.

Tristán: ¿¡Ese no era su pokémon más fuerte?!— interrogó sorprendido y aterrado al mismo tiempo, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte del nieto del Kahuna—. Estoy seguro de que Magby y yo no lo hubiéramos podido derrotar…

La rubia quitó la mirada de los chicos de Iki y volvió a poner atención en lo sucedido sobre la plataforma de madera.

—¡Vamos, aspirante!

—¡Usted puede, Rey Hala!

—¡Muéstrales de que está hecha la nueva generación!

Después de que Hala guardó a su compañero, los dos competidores comenzaron a verse fijamente, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Ash: Me lo estoy pasando genial, Hala— admitió mientras liberaba a Rowlet del abrazo.

Hala: Debo decirlo, muchacho… Tienes madera para ser un gran entrenador— al tiempo que decía esas palabras, sacaba una pokéball del bolsillo de su camiseta amarilla—. Pero mucho me temo que esto se termina aquí y ahora.

Ash: ¡Eso quiero verlo!— exclamó con emoción— Rowlet, vuelve por el momento— al decir eso, regresó a la lechuza a su esfera.

Kukui: _¿Qué pokémon usará, señor Hala?..._ — pensó intrigado. Si no usaba algo bueno, podría perder.

En las gradas se desarrollaba una conversación similar.

Tristán: ¿Tienes idea de cuál será su siguiente pokémon, Hau?— cuestionó.

Hau: La verdad es que no— contestó mientras se llevaba una Malasada a la boca—. El abuelo es alguien muy impredecible, no tiene un patrón claro.

Lillie: ¿Pero si tuvieras que decantarte por uno en específico?— ella también tenía curiosidad.

El chico de pelo verde no respondió de inmediato, se podría decir que hasta estaba reflexionando (realmente estaba engullendo su bollo). Finalmente, después de unos segundos pudo hablar.

—Tal vez un Primeape o un _"Bewear"_.

Lillie y Tristán se quedaron serios ante la suposición. Tendrían que comprobarlo por su cuenta.

Era hora de que el combate iniciara de nuevo.

Kukui: ¡Participantes, prepárense!— ordenó— ¡LANZEN A SU SIGUIENTE POKÉMON!

Ash/Hala: ¡Pikachu, yo te elijo/Vamos, Hariyama!— invocaron.

El roedor eléctrico, quien se había mantenido en silencio hasta el momento, corrió por el brazo izquierdo de su entrenador y bajó por el derecho, inmediatamente después comenzó a lanzar chispas por sus rojos mofletes. De la pokéball de Hala salió el Hariyama que los había acompañado con anterioridad a las Ruinas de la guerra.

" _Hariyama el pokémon Empuje. Tipo lucha. Habilidad: Sebo. Los Hariyama veteranos son conocidos por su fuerza descomunal, pero prefieren retirarse de la vida del combate y entrenar a los Makuhita"._

Todo el mundo se quedó en silencio.

—Oye, oye ¿de verdad?...— se escuchó decir.

¿Acaso era posible? ¿El Kahuna estaba usando a su pokémon más poderoso contra un simple aspirante? Hau y Kukui tenían los ojos abiertos como platos, mientras comenzaban a sudar ¿valía la pena usar semejante fuerza contra ese chico? Pronto lo descubrirían.

El azabache y Pikachu se dieron cuenta de la situación.

Ash: Estoooo… ¿Está todo bien?— preguntó directamente al Rey de la isla.

Hala: ¡No te preocupes por eso!— dijo entre risas— ¡Sigamos con nuestro combate!

Ash: ¡Si usted lo dice!— accedió para después volver a ponerse serio— ¡Pikachu, Cola de Hierro!

El pequeño pokémon corrió hacia su oponente sin temor y dio un pequeño salto seguido de una pirueta, en ese momento su cola se envolvió de un blanco resplandeciente.

Hala: ¡Sorpresa!

Justo cuando el movimiento de Pikachu estaba por impactar al gran tipo lucha, este atrapó la cola rival entre sus enormes manos, las cuales brillaban, dicha acción dejó sorprendido al roedor, quien trató de zafarse del agarre.

Hala: ¡Hariyama, golpéalo contra el suelo!

Con fuerza, el mencionado bajó sus brazos estrellando así al tipo eléctrico en la plataforma, logrando levantar algo de polvo en el proceso.

Ash: ¡Pikachu!— gritó preocupado. Ese sin duda había sido un gran golpe.

Rotom: ¡Esa forma de usar sorpresa fue increíble-Rotom! ¡No solo bloqueó el ataque, sino que también contraatacó!— exclamó— ¡Salud de Pikachu disminuida al 83%-Rotom!

Ash: ¡Pikachu, hora del contraataque! ¡Rayo!

Como si el ataque anterior no hubiera sido nada, el pokémon de Kanto volvió a ponerse de pie. Las pequeñas chispas que antes se formaban en sus mofletes pasaron a cubrir todo el cuerpo del roedor, quien, inmediatamente después dirigió toda esa energía contra su oponente.

Hala: ¡Hariyama, cúbrete!

El mencionado trató de hacerlo, y vaya que si intentó, pero la potencia de ese ataque hizo que tuviera que apartar las manos e inmediatamente después, lo recibió de lleno. Tras unos segundos, una pequeña explosión se hizo presente, levantando aún más humo que antes.

Ash y Pikachu se veían expectantes, pero eso no duró mucho.

Un fuerte manotazo aturdió al pequeño combatiente, seguido de otros cuantos más. Era el movimiento Empujón de un chamuscado Hariyama.

Hala: ¡Así se hace, Hariyama! ¡No le des tiempo de respuesta!

— _Un movimiento como ese procedente de un pokémon tan grande como Hariyama, contra uno tan pequeño como Pikachu… El daño debe de ser devastador_ — pensó Kukui mientras veía a un anonadado adolescente— _¿Estás preparado para lo peor, Ash?_

Los golpes no dejaban de impactar contra el pequeño cuerpo de Pikachu y realmente no daban margen de respuesta, pero fue entonces que un verdadero milagro ocurrió.

El luchador de sumo cerró con fuerza un ojo, mientras que pequeñas chispas salían de su cuerpo.

Estaba paralizado.

Ash: ¡Ahora, Pikachu! ¡SAL DE AHÍ!— ordenó aprovechando el golpe de suerte.

Con un rápido movimiento, Pikachu tomó impulso gracias a la mano que estaba a punto de golpearlo y retrocedió.

Hala: Que mala suerte… No nos queda más opción… ¡TAMBOR!

Hariyama comenzó a golpearse el estómago, produciendo así un extraño sonido. Ash, Lillie y Kukui se dieron cuenta de la gravedad de la situación.

— _¿De verdad lo hará, señor Hala? ¿Por qué ir tan lejos contra un chico?_ — preguntó el profesor, pero obviamente no obtuvo respuesta.

El azabache por su parte comenzó a sudar. Tenían que tener mucho cuidado.

Hala: ¡Vamos, Hariyama!— ordenó, mientras colocaba los brazos en forma de "X" frente a su cara.

—¿Estás hablando en serio?

—Ese Pikachu no podrá aguantarlo…

—Será un movimiento bestial…

Hau: Abuelo…— masculló impresionado.

Tristán: ¡¿Usará el movimiento Z?!— le preguntó a su amor platónico.

Lillie: Si… lo hará— confirmó nerviosa—. Tambor y Movimiento Z… Es una combinación aterradora…

Regresando al escenario…

Rotom: ¡Ash! ¡Si usa eso contra Pikachu perderás-Rotom!

Ash: Entonces solo tenemos que esquivarlo…

Hala subió su pierna izquierda y posteriormente la bajó, adquiriendo una postura que parecía de karate. Luego de eso dio un pisotón con el pie derecho; cruzó sus dos brazos y los separó, inmediatamente después empezó a lanzar potentes puñetazos al aire, finalizó colocando ambos puños hacia el frente, mientras era rodeado por un aura roja que se traspasó a Hariyama.

Kukui: ¡Ahí viene!

Ash: ¡Pikachu, Ataque Rápido! ¡Esquiva el Movimiento Z!

Obedeciendo a su entrenador, el roedor se lanzó hacia el frente rodeado de un aura blanca, estaba preparado.

Hala: ¡RAFAGA DEMOLEDORA!

Al instante, Hariama comenzó a lanzar fuertes manotazos a una velocidad increíble que se manifestaron como proyectiles con la forma exacta de sus manos, los cuales iban a toda potencia contra Pikachu, el cual hacia un gran esfuerzo por evadirlos todos. Como su nombre lo decía, era una ráfaga.

Ash: ¡Vamos, Pikachu!

Todo el mundo veía sorprendido la agilidad del pequeño, que parecía poder evadir el movimiento por completo. Estuvo a punto de hacerlo.

Al esquivar uno de los tantos ataques, fue a parar justo a donde se dirigía uno de ellos, específicamente, el último.

La potencia fue tan bestial que el retroceso mandó a volar a Pikachu a toda velocidad fuera de la pista. Si seguía esa trayectoria terminaría estrellándose con una pequeña pared rocosa. Pero algo se lo impidió.

A mitad de vuelo, el tipo eléctrico fue atrapado entre brazos por su entrenador, el cual también se vio arrastrado hacia atrás. Haciendo uso de un esfuerzo sobrehumano, éste colocó los pies en la tierra, pero eso no evitó que siguiera retrocediendo. El sonido de sus deportivas al derrapar contra el suelo era sumamente audible y en su rostro se podía notar el gran trabajo que le costaba mantenerse en pie, siguieron así por unos instantes más hasta que inminentemente chocaron contra la roca de forma estrepitosa, la cual frenó el avance al tiempo que mandó a volar su gorra. El entrenador de Kanto arrastró la espalda contra el muro para finalmente caer sentado.

Kukui/Lillie/Hau/Rotom: ¡ASH!

Importándoles un comino el escándalo que pudieran hacer, los tres conocidos del chico y Hala corrieron a socorrerlo.

Por otra parte, todos los habitantes de Iki junto a Tristán veían anonadados la escena.

Kukui fue el primero en llegar a donde el chico, inmediatamente se arrodilló.

Kukui: ¿¡Estás bien, Ash?!— interrogó asustado.

Seguido de eso llegaron Hala, Hau y Rotom, por último, Lillie.

Hau: ¡Oye, Ash!— llamó con miedo en la voz.

Hala: ¡Muchacho!

Rotom: ¡Tu salud se vio reducida en un 80 por…! ¿¡Qué estoy diciendo-Rotom?!

La ojiverde no podía decir ni una palabra, estaba increíblemente asustada.

Un pequeño quejido se escuchó, gradualmente se fue convirtiendo en uno más grande.

—Creo que voy a tener que dormir bocabajo esta noche…— bromeó el azabache mientras se sobaba la espalda. Con su broma logró que todos liberaran un suspiro de alivio.

Hala: Santo Arceus, muchacho— exclamó cabizbajo—. Lo lamento mucho…

Ante la mirada de todos ellos, el de pelo alborotado se levantó.

Kukui: ¡Ash, no te leva…!— no pudo seguir hablando al ser interrumpido.

Ash: Estoy bien, profesor. No tiene que preocuparse por eso— dijo, restándole importancia— ¿Tú estás bien, Pikachu?

El mencionado no hizo ningún sonido, en lugar de eso comenzó a lamerle la cara en señal de afecto y agradecimiento.

—Eso era todo lo que quería saber… ¿Seguimos con la pelea, Hala?— preguntó con su habitual energía.

Todos los que se encontraban con el chico se quedaron callados. Hasta que eventualmente, el Kahuna comenzó a reír.

Hala: ¿Estás seguro de lo que pides, chico?— interrogó expectante.

Ash: Bueno, la Gran prueba no se va a ganar sola— respondió con una gran sonrisa desafiante—. Además de que no puedo tirar a la basura el esfuerzo de Rockruff y Rowlet por un simple golpecito.

Nadie protestó. En su lugar, Kukui y Hala regresaron a la plataforma, donde los esperaba Hariyama; Hau le entregó su gorra al chico, la cual estaba tirada en el piso y Lillie se quedó quieta.

Frente a ella, riendo como si no hubiera pasado nada, estaba la persona más imprudente, infantil, impulsiva y demente que jamás había conocido. Pero al mismo tiempo, también era el hombre con el mayor corazón que alguna vez vería, alguien que se sacrifica por los pokémon sin importarle su bienestar. Se limitó a sonreír y con paso calmado regresó a su asiento, seguida del adolescente de pelo verde.

Una vez que Ash regresó a la plataforma, una serie de ovaciones comenzó.

—¡Tienes las pokéball´s del tamaño de un Electrode, chico!

—¿¡Pokéball´s dices?! ¡Deben ser Masterball´s!

—¡Eres lo más fabuloso que he visto en años!

—¡Tú puedes!

—¡Santo Arceus! ¿¡De que están hechas las nuevas generaciones?!

Los dos primero halagos hicieron sonrojar a la rubia, mientras que el azabache se mantenía tranquilo.

Ash: ¿Seguimos?

Hala: Adelante.

Kukui: ¡Tras una breve interrupción, el combate se reanuda!— informó— ¡COMIENCEN!— bajó ambos brazos en señal de inicio.

Ash: ¡Pikachu, rodea a Hariyama! ¡Ataque Rápido!

De golpe, el roedor aumentó su velocidad y corrió hacia el luchador de sumo, comenzando a correr alrededor de él. El tipo lucha no sabía a donde mirar.

Ash: ¡Cola de Hierro!

Con un ágil movimiento, el tipo eléctrico golpeó al gran pokémon con su cola en la pierna de éste, logrando que cayera arrodillado.

Hala: ¡Hariyama!

Pikachu se apartó con rapidez de su oponente, quien trataba de levantarse sin éxito.

Ash: ¡Ahora seguimos nosotros!— anunció, poniendo sus brazos en forma de cruz y bajándolos posteriormente. Subió uno de ellos, obteniendo una diagonal, luego de eso colocó una de las extremidades (la que apuntaba hacia abajo, específicamente) frente a su pecho y la otra en su cabeza. Una energía amarilla lo rodeo, al instante, dicha energía se compartió con Pikachu, frente a éste apareció un símbolo idéntico al de la pulsera Z— ¡Puedo sentirlo! ¡Siento cómo aumentamos nuestra fuerza volviéndonos uno!

—¡Pika Pika Pika Pika!

Rotom: ¡Están brillando! ¡Es el movimiento Z-Rotom!

Todos veían con sorpresa esa acción. Si bien era cierto que varios habían reparado en la pulsera Z del chico, nadie esperó que pudiera dominarlo.

La impotencia comenzó a invadir a Tristán.

Regresando con…

Ash: ¡Esta es… la muestra de todo nuestro poder!

—¡PIKA!

Con gran velocidad, Pikachu corrió hacia su inmóvil objetivo, dispuesto a dar el golpe final.

—¡CARRERA ARROLLADORA!

Las miradas del roedor y del luchador se cruzaron, una era de determinación y la otra de miedo. Es lógico suponer cual le pertenecía quien.

La cabeza de Pikachu impactó contra el abdomen de Hariyama, mandándolo a volar por los aires para impacto de todos, incluido Ash.

El tipo eléctrico volvió donde su entrenador, jadeando.

Ash: ¡Logramos hacer el Movimiento Z, Pikachu!— recordó, dejando de lado la sorpresa inicial.

—¡Pika pi!

Kukui corrió a verificar el estado de Hariyama.

Debilitado.

Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su cara.

—¡El rey de la isla y Hariyama están fuera de combate! Por esa razón, la batalla… ¡Fue ganada por el retador, Ash Ketchum!

Ash: ¡LO LOGRAMOS!— gritó con alegría, chocando los cinco con su fiel pokémon.

Rotom: ¡Ash ganó-Rotom!

Fue en ese instante que los aplausos y gritos de emoción se escucharon no solo en todo el pueblo, si no que seguramente también en los alrededores.

—¡INCREÍBLE!

—¡LO MEJOR QUE HE VISTO EN AÑOS!

—¡LAS NUEVAS GENERACIONES SON LO MEJOR!

Hau: ¡Lo logró! ¡Ash lo logró!— gritó con emoción.

Tristán: T-tan fuerte…— masculló.

Una tierna sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Lillie. Su amigo lo había conseguido.

Hala: Ash Ketchum de pueblo Paleta…— inició al tiempo que se colocaba frente al mencionado, tras haber regresado a su compañero— Has demostrado tener lo que se necesita para superar con éxito la gran prueba y no solo eso, también lograste derrotar a mi mejor pokémon… Es por ello que te hago entrega de este Lizastal Z— metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó un pequeño cristal de color naranja con un puño cerrado en el centro, posteriormente se lo tendió a Ash.

Ash: Muchas gracias, Hala…— un pequeño brillo apareció en sus ojos. Justo cuando estaba a punto de tomarlo, una gran ráfaga de viento se hizo presente, la cual sorprendió a todos por igual. En la mano de Hala ya no estaba solo el cristal Z de tipo lucha sino que también había una piedra amarilla que tenía grabado un rayo justo en el centro.

Tapu Koko era, sin duda, un Dios caprichoso.

* * *

 **Bueno chicos, eso ha sido todo por hoy. Es sin duda alguna, mi capítulo más largo hasta el momento, con más de 11, 300 palabras.** **Me tomó varias horas terminarlo pero por fin lo logré, espero que lo disfruten.**

 **¿Saben algo? Tanto en mi historia como en el anime, la Escuela de entrenadores fue la que unió a Ash y Lillie. Si Ash no se hubiera perdido camino a la dichosa institución, si ésta no existiera, Lillie estaría muerta, así que… ¡Gracias Escuela de entrenadores!**

 **Bueno, como podrán darse cuenta las peleas de Rowlet y Pikachu fueron un poco más cortas que la de Rockruff, pero es que ésta me la he tenido que inventar yo, al contrario que las dos primeras, con ellas pude tomar como referencia al anime. Aunque le agregué cosas, claro está.**

 **Mi parte favorita de este capítulo fue la acampada. Díganme loco, pero me encantan siempre los momentos Aureliashipping que meto en la historia. No puedo esperar a que se hagan más frecuentes. ¿Estoy sonando muy egocéntrico? Espero que no.**

 **Bueno, creo que ahora si me despido. Ahora que estoy de vacaciones espero poder actualizar aún más seguido. ¡Nos leemos!**

 **Pd: Todos los porcentajes de salud fueron corroborados con una calculadora de daño. (Excepto los del combate de Rockruff, jeje).**


	15. Bienvenido al mundo, Representante

**Hola a todos, les traigo la actualización, no me tardé casi nada jaja. Solo dos días. Bueno, comencemos a contestar algunas reviews.**

 **Ultimate blazer: ¡Esa era mi intención! Los pokémon de Ash siempre le dan la vuelta a la situación y logran sacarlo de apuros constantemente, creo que era hora de que probara el amargo karma.**

 **Kamen Rider Pradator: ¡Hola! Gracias por tomarte el tiempo para ponerte al día con mi historia.  
-Cap 7: Prácticamente era eso, le estaban presentando un desafío. Ash podrá ser un pierde ligas, pero al menos lo intenta siempre. Es el placer culposo de Lillie.  
-Cap 8: Este mundo es bonito, lo que lo daña son las personas malintencionadas que hacen lo que sea con tal de una vida fácil, por ello le di esa descripción a la insignia del recorrido insular. La verdad, si no fuera mi historia, yo tampoco me hubiera esperado que atrapara un Yungoos, aunque bueno, perfectamente pudo haber capturado un Grubbin si éste hubiera sido el primero en ponérsele de frente. Es que, literalmente, Lillie nunca se imaginó que recorrería Melemele así de pronto, por lo que solo preparó cosas para un viaje de ida y de venida.  
-Cap 9: Ash ha tenido que lidiar con la desobediencia, ejemplo de ello es Charizard, por lo que decidió que necesitaba ser firme con sus pokémon cuando lo necesitara. Lo de "bipolar" fue un comentario "chistoso" que hicieron Lillie y Rotom, no es que el azabache lo sea, simplemente les sorprendió que en un momento estaba serio y al siguiente estaba como si nada. Nunca sabes que deparará el futuro.  
-Cap 10: No tengo mucho que comentar de este punto, más que fue un excelente resumen.  
-Cap 11: Fue algo que se me ocurrió en el momento en que decidí darle un Vulpix a Ash, supongo que en ese momento tenía ganas de un Shiny. Lillie es la cerebrito humana y Rotom el cerebrito pokémon, está claro que quieren competir por ver cuál de los dos es mejor. Aunque en la historia el encargado es alguien irritante, yo disfruté escribiendo sus diálogos. Realmente no sabemos con exactitud qué fue lo que atacó a Ash y Lillie, la pista más cercana es la de un niño asesinado por un Absol. (Es mentira, yo sí que lo sé, pero tú sabes, misterios de la trama. Lo volveremos a ver, eso tenlo por seguro)  
-Cap 12: Ash puede ser sorprendente cuando realmente se lo propone, y en esa ocasión tenía todo para atar los cabos. Ash ha visto infinidad de pokémon, ya le tocaba otro Shiny. Si, criar para que te salga un shiny es ciertamente molesto.  
-Cap 13: Excelente resumen, otra vez. Para que Ash llegue a pensar en Lillie en algo más que una simple amiga falta un buen tramo.  
-Cap 14: Estuve pensando en añadir esa escena, pero realmente no supe cómo desarrollarla, lo siento mucho. Realmente, ese no fue el día de Tristán. Me alegra que te haya gustado la pelea, yo también disfruté al escribirla. Realmente, Ash obtuvo tanto el Lizastal Z como el Cristal Z amarillo.  
¡Gracias por tu gran review y hasta luego! **

**Carlos29: Yo solo me apego a la descripción de la Pokédex, jeje. Al menos ahora sé que hice un trabajo aceptable en la escena de combate, menos mal. ¡Gracias por tu review!**

 **Oconner95: ¡Gracias! Espero poder seguir trayendo capítulos como ese o de superior calidad.**

 **Javoman: Eso es un alivio. Créeme que leer lo último me sacó una sonrisa. ¡Muchísimas gracias!**

 **Dragon asecino maniático pronmano dragon: No… Es una Diosa…**

 **Luishumbertomaldonado: Yo también estoy ansioso por ver como desarrollare la relación entre las dos pokégirls de Alola y Ash, aunque me estoy dando una ligera idea, espero que te guste el resultado futuro.**

 **Jbadillodavila: ¡Gracias! Rockruff perdió por primera vez, esperemos que eso no le afecte, aunque no se ve como el tipo de pokémon al que le importe caer derrotado. Respuesta a tu pregunta en este episodio.**

 **CCSakuraforever: ¡Muchas gracias!**

 **Soulalbarn18000: De nuevo, gracias. Me alegra que compartamos opinión, al igual que me alegra que te guste el resultado de las horas frente al computador, jajaja. Vi necesaria la inclusión de ese chiste, que bien que te gustara. ¡Nos leemos!**

 **DaniJIE: Hola de nuevo. Me alegro de saber que tu opinión sobre mi fic cambió, lo digo en serio. Esa es la esencia de Ash, un chico alegre, entusiasta, apasionado por los combates e inocente con cosas que llega a no comprender del todo. Él claramente tendrá sus momentos donde sea un verdadero badass, pero eso no significa que se la pasará todo el fic rompiendo ovarios, tampoco es Gladio. Lillie le permitió compartir carpa ya que ella no sentía que estuviera bien dejar al chico afuera a la intemperie donde un pokémon salvaje pudiera atacarlo estando él dormido, es por ello que le dio ese permiso especial. Ash es un chico en el que puedes confiar con facilidad, su naturaleza sincera le da ese privilegio. Lillie es una chica considerada, digamos que estando recién levantada no pensó muy bien las cosas. Oh no, no lo hace. Lillie solamente ve en Ash a una persona fuerte y admirable que lo da todo por lo que quiere, además de como a un futuro buen amigo, por eso cuando siente que éste se está declarando se pone tan nerviosa, teme rechazarlo y que las cosas entre ellos dos en lugar de evolucionar, dejen de avanzar. Realmente esa es una gran sugerencia y me diste una idea para la trama más adelante. Sí sé cómo desarrollar bien la idea, la tendrás en el fic (lo más seguro es que si suceda). Gladio no tarda en aparecer, de hecho… Intentaré mantener la esencia de los personajes lo mejor que pueda, en el momento en el que esté tomando una desviación extraña te agradeceré mucho que me lo hagas saber para poder corregir algunos puntos. Por cierto, muchas gracias por el nombre de Peke, en serio me gustó. Hasta luego.**

 **Bueno, eso fue todo… ¡Vaya! ¡Fue largo y entretenido! No les quito más tiempo, pasen a leer, por favor.**

 **Pd: ¡Estamos a una review de las 100!**

* * *

—¡Un brindis por el ganador de la Gran prueba!

Ya era de noche en el pequeño pueblo de Melemele conocido como Iki. Todos en el lugar festejaban con alegría el nacimiento de un futuro campeón, cómo ya era tradición hacer cada vez que un aspirante derrotaba al Kahuna.

El centro de toda esa celebración era un chico procedente de pueblo Paleta, quien se había ganado el interés de un Dios.

Hau: ¡Mira que derrotar al Hariyama del abuelo con un Pikachu!— dijo entre risas al tiempo que bebía un poco de su vaso lleno de refresco.

Kukui: ¡Simplemente impresionante! ¡Incluso los capitanes la tienen difícil para siquiera derrotar a uno de los pokémon del señor Hala!— relató bebiendo, él sí, cerveza de una jarra— ¡Tan joven y con un futuro tan brillante!

Ash: No es para tanto…— comenzó a rascarse la nunca mientras formaba una sonrisa nerviosa. Si le dieran 100 pokédolares por cada vez que le habían dicho eso, probablemente tendría unos 1000. No es mucho pero te da para comprar unas cuantas cosas.

Se encontraban sentados en el borde de la plataforma de madera, sitio en el que se había llevado a cabo el combate del que tanto hablaban.

Lillie, quien también había apreciado el combate se hallaba en el mismo lugar que los tres hombres solo que ella no estaba hablando, en cambio, bebía de su jugo de baya aranja el cual acompañaba con unas bolitas de carne procedentes de Johto que se habían hecho populares hacía relativamente poco en la región de Alola.

Los pokémon de Ash estaban en casa de Hala, recibiendo cuidados.

Tristán por su parte, se había ido a "dormir".

La música tradicional se escuchaba por todo el pueblo y el azabache no podía estar más contento, después de todo estaban haciendo una fiesta solo para él.

Ash: ¿Tú harás la Gran prueba mañana, Hau?— interrogó, dándole un gran trago a su jugo.

Hau: ¡Pues claro! Ya superé la prueba de Liam así que estoy más que listo para derrotar al abuelo— respondió alegre.

—¡Las nuevas generaciones llegaron para arrasar!

Los dos adolescentes reconocieron esa voz, por lo que se pusieron de pie y fueron a buscarlo, dejando a ayudante y jefe solos. Tenía pinta de ser un sujeto interesante.

Kukui: ¡El ambiente de las fiestas de Iki siempre es el mejor!— informó dándole el trago final a su cerveza y posteriormente, limpiándose el labio superior.

Lillie: Sin duda es agradable— secundó tras terminar de comer la última bolita que se encontraba incrustada en un pequeño palo.

Los dos individuos se quedaron en silencio unos instantes.

Kukui: Lillie, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento a solas?— pidió con seriedad, descolocando a la rubia un poco, la cual solo dio un pequeño asentimiento con la cabeza— Sígueme.

Se levantaron de su asiento y comenzaron a caminar. ¿El destino? Solo Kukui lo sabía.

* * *

Ash y Hau ya habían hablado con el hombre de "Las nuevas generaciones", el primero decidió regresar donde Kukui y Lillie, mientras que el último se quedó a entablar más conversación con el niño. Si, era un niño como de la edad de Tristán.

El azabache regresó al lugar donde anteriormente había estado sentado, con un vaso de juego en una mano y varias Malasadas en la otra. Sorpresa la suya al darse cuenta que ninguno de sus dos conocidos estaba ahí. Decidió buscarlos mientras se acababa toda la comida.

Podríamos decir que literalmente, el chico recorrió Iki de cabo a rabo. Detrás de cada casa, en cada esquina y estuvo pensando en ir a la Senda Mahalo, pero le llegó una mejor idea.

Con paso tranquilo, se dirigió a la casa de Hala y entró. No había nadie ni en el comedor ni en la sala, salió por la puerta trasera con sumo cuidado.

Desde el patio de Hala había grandes vistas, tenías a los árboles a tus pies y a la luna brillando en todo su esplendor. Disfrutaría el paisaje, de no ser porque justo a varios metros de ahí, recargados en una barda que separaba el patio de una gran caída, estaban las dos personas que buscaba.

Algo natural de él sería gritar: "¡Oh! ¿Con qué aquí estaban?" y luego reír, pero su instinto le ordenaba a gritos que no hiciera eso y simplemente se escondiera detrás de algo. Ese algo fue un arbusto.

Con todo el cuidado que un hombre puede tener, se introdujo en la espesura de las hojas, hizo un poco de ruido, sí, pero sonaba como el que hacía el viento al mecer los árboles por la noche. Tal vez por eso ninguno de los dos le prestó atención.

Kukui: … no tienes la obligación de viajar con Ash— recordó—. Lo acompañaste esta vez ya que yo no volvería en un tiempo y consideré que era una buena forma para que conocieras un poco más la isla.

Lillie: Lo sé…— masculló.

Kukui: Si quieres seguir acompañándolo en su viaje, eres libre de hacerlo, Lillie— se quitó la gorra—. No voy a detenerte y creo que a él le agradaría.

Lillie: Viajar con Ash es ciertamente agradable, pero… He corrido demasiados riesgos… ¡Y solo hemos estado en Melemele!— en su voz se podía notar una cierta tristeza— Y es algo que no puedo permitirme si quiero devolver a Nebulilla a su hogar…

Kukui: ¿Entonces?... Cualquier decisión que tomes, estoy seguro de que Ash la aceptará. Es un chico bastante noble y comprensivo— reconoció, volviéndose a poner la gorra.

Lillie: Si, creo que tiene razón… Yo…

Era suficiente. Ya había escuchado lo justo y necesario. Con el mismo sigilo con el que entró en su escondite, salió.

No era justo que su amiga pasara peligro solo por acompañarlo en un viaje que únicamente le concernía a él. Había sido divertido, pero tendría que decirle adiós a Lillie, por un tiempo claro ya que muy seguramente se volverían a ver.

Regresó a la fiesta con ganas de poder beber cerveza y emborracharse, despedirse nunca era fácil.

* * *

Ya era de madrugada. 3:23 a.m para ser exactos y todos estaban dormidos. Todos con excepción de Ash.

No tenía ni un poco de sueño, quería hacer algo para aprovechar la noche.

Se levantó de la cama que le correspondía en uno de los tantos cuartos de huéspedes de la casa y despertó a su compañero Pikachu, quien rápidamente se subió a su hombro. Se colgó la mochila y tomó las pokéball´s de sus otros amigos y a Peke en brazos. No despertaría a Rotom, el necesitaba el sueño para funcionar, literalmente.

Ante la mirada curiosa del ratón eléctrico, el azabache no pudo responder más que:

—Iremos a dar un paseo, amigo. No tengo mucho sueño— para después regalarle una de sus características sonrisas.

Con cuidado, abrieron la puerta de la habitación, llegando así a la sala.

Sentado en el sofá individual estaba el Kahuna bebiendo agua, para sorpresa del entrenador y su pokémon. El rey rápidamente reparó en la presencia del chico.

Hala: ¿Ash? ¿Qué haces despierto?— interrogó, dejando su vaso con agua en la mesa frente a él.

¿Realmente? El chico no sabía la respuesta.

Ash: Creo que me dio insomnio o algo así— contestó riendo. Que bien le vendría aquel Jigglypuff.

Hala: ¿Es así? Entonces supongo que no tendrás inconvenientes en acompañarme a cierto lugar— supuso, levantándose de su asiento.

Ash: Bueno, estaba pensando en salir a pasear así que no creo que haya problema— contestó viendo a Pikachu, quien afirmó con la cabeza.

Hala: Entonces vamos. Tengo algunas cosas que preguntarle a Dios.

Ante esas palabras, el entrenador de Kanto se dio una idea del lugar al que iban.

Salieron de la casa y pusieron rumbo a la Senda Mahalo, confirmando así las sospechas del azabache, caminaron por el mismo sendero que habían cruzado hacía unas horas y llegaron al acantilado desprovisto de puente. Cruzaron de la misma forma que antes, con ayuda de Hariyama.

Una vez que el tipo lucha volvió a su pokéball (no sin antes decirle unas cuantas cosas al roedor eléctrico), siguieron su camino. Tras unos minutos de caminata llegaron a la entrada de las Ruinas de la Guerra.

Hala: Recemos un poco, muchacho— pidió mientras subía las escaleras de madera que lo llevarían a la cima del "altar", si es que se le podía llamar así.

El mejillas de rayo se miró los pies. Le iba a doler.

Imitando al rey de la isla, Ash subió las escaleras contrarias, es decir, las del lado izquierdo. Nada más llegar a la cima se quitó los zapatos y los guardó en su mochila, posterior a eso, dejó a Peke en la superficie y tomó asiento. Pikachu lo imitó.

Hala también se encontraba en posición para rezar.

Comenzaron.

Hala: Tapu Koko, quiero agradecerle por la buena fortuna y éxito del retador, Ash Ketchum, en nuestro combate…

Ash: Esto… Si, muchas gracias Tapu Koko— eso de rezar era algo nuevo para él.

Hala: Por otra parte, vengo a preguntarte algo que no logro comprender…

Al decir esas palabras, el chico comenzó a mirar expectante al adulto.

Hala: Ha habido una gran cantidad de entrenadores prometedores que nacieron aquí, en Alola. No negaré que el joven retador tiene un futuro excepcional por delante, si se esmera, estoy seguro de que podría llegar a estar en la cúspide de la fuerza…— abrió los ojos, cosa que sorprendió a Ash— ¿Pero por qué elegir a un extranjero en lugar de un nativo de Alola, como su _"Representante"_ , Tapu Koko?

¿Representante? ¿Eso que quería decir? Decidió guardar silencio y seguir escuchando la conversación unilateral.

Hala: No espero que conteste de inmediato, Tapu Koko; de hecho, no espero que conteste si le soy sincero… Pero… si pudiera aclarármelo, estaría eternamente agradecido con usted— volvió a cerrar los ojos.

Los minutos pasaron y no parecía haber respuesta. Los pies de Ash ya comenzaban a acalambrarse. El chico estuvo a punto de abrir la boca, pero algo excepcional pasó.

Todo el interior del lugar se envolvió de un manto amarillo que liberaba unas cuantas chispas cada cierto tiempo. Al ver esto, los ojos del Kahuna se abrieron como platos.

Hala: Electrogénesis…— masculló asombrado, llamando la atención de Ash.

Ash: ¿Hala? ¿Qué está pasando?— preguntó fascinado. El panorama era ciertamente bonito. Pikachu estaba disfrutando de lo lindo.

Hala: Estamos a punto de descubrirlo, muchacho…— contestó a secas.

Una parte del campo eléctrico dejó de lado el color amarillo para volverse blanco, en él, montones de imágenes comenzaron a proyectarse.

Un chico interponiéndose entre dos extraordinarios pokémon con el propósito de terminar la batalla; el mismo chico arriesgando su vida para salvar a un ave plateada; peleando codo con codo contra un gigantesco perro de fuego con la intención de salvar a una mujer; haciendo hasta lo imposible para ayudar a un pequeño pokémon con ayuda de sus amigos; viéndose entrometido entre el choque de dos leyendas que representaban el espacio y el tiempo; ayudando a un ser majestuoso a recuperar su confianza en los humanos; desafiando a hombres malvados para ayudar a un ser humanoide con apariencia de mujer, así como a tres bestias que representaban la fertilidad, el rayo y el viento; combatiendo por el bien de toda una tierra en la cima de una gran torre; entre muchas otras imágenes más.

En todas ellas, el chico era el mismo. Era Ash Ketchum. Su edad variaba, en las primeras imágenes se podía ver como un pequeño chico, mientras que en las posteriores se veía la madurez que su cara obtenía por el paso de los años.

Las imágenes pasaron como una ráfaga, pero daban el tiempo suficiente para poder ser apreciadas. Una gran nostalgia y sorpresa se apoderó del entrenador y su tipo eléctrico al volver a ver todas sus grandes hazañas. Literalmente, sus vidas habían pasado frente a sus ojos.

Cuando finalmente todo el espectáculo terminó, y el campo eléctrico desapareció, Hala comenzó a reír.

Hala: ¡Ahora lo entiendo todo!— informó entre risas— ¡Muchísimas gracias, Tapu Koko!— tras esas palabras colocó sus manos en la plataforma y posteriormente su cabeza sobre las extremidades. Estaba inclinado, cosa que el azabache imitó.

Pasaron unos cuantos segundos en los que el Kahuna seguía riendo. Tras terminar de carcajearse, se reincorporó y se puso de tal forma que pudiera ver a su compañero de oración frente a frente. Una vez más, el chico lo imitó.

Hala: Ahora veo porque eres digno de la curiosidad y bendición de Tapu Koko— contó con una sonrisa—. Sin duda eres alguien fuerte, pero eso no es todo lo que te hace especial para él. Tú tienes cosas que nuestro espíritu guardián valora pero de las que él carece, una de ellas, es la voluntad de ayudar a quien lo necesite, cuando lo necesite.

A decir verdad, Ash ni siquiera sabía que decir. Todo era muy raro para él, después de todo solo tenía en Alola unas dos semanas por lo que no entendía bien la mitología del lugar.

Hala: ¿Podrías sacar un momento el Electrostal que te dio Tapu Koko?— solicitó.

Sin tardarse ni un segundo, el azabache sacó de su bolsillo el pequeño cristal amarillo que Tapu Koko le había dado al mismo tiempo que Hala le entregaba el Lizastal.

Ash: Tome— le cedió el cristal al Kahuna.

Hala: Cuando vi este cristal me di cuenta de que es la prueba de tu cargo como representante del espíritu guardián de la isla— contó, dejando aún más intrigado al chico sobre la conversación—. Si te fijas en la parte de atrás, tu Electrostal tiene algo que ninguno otro posee— y era cierto, en la parte trasera de dicho objeto había tallado muy finamente una imagen algo rara que asemejaba un pájaro con una gran cresta.

Ash: Lo siento, Hala pero no estoy entendiendo muy bien eso de "representante"— se animó a decir, sacándole una risa al Kahuna.

Hala: Es cierto, tonto de mí. Te ofrezco una disculpa chico— se disculpó entre risas al ver el semblante confundido del chico—. Déjame explicártelo todo…

* * *

Ash: ¿Entonces es como un Kahuna pero sin ser un Kahuna?— interrogó confundido.

Hala: Precisamente, se podría decir que eres alguien destinado a ejercer la voluntad de Tapu Koko pero sin tener todas las responsabilidades de un Rey de la isla— recordó. Al ver la cara de confusión del chico trató de hacer todo más corto—. En resumen, tu deber como representante es viajar en nombre del guardián y monitorear que la región se encuentre en óptimas condiciones para la vida de humanos y pokémon.

Ash: ¿Eso es todo lo que tengo que hacer?— volvió a preguntar. Honestamente, no quería quedarse con la duda de nada.

Hala: En principio sí, pero también debes volver de vez en cuando a Melemele para presentarle un "reporte" a Tapu Koko en caso de que encuentres algo que afecta a los seres vivos, además de que habrá veces en las que él te encargará ciertas tareas que los Kahunas no podemos cumplir— añadió—. También tienes uno que otro privilegio cómo el hecho de que nuestra deidad se presente ante ti algunas veces o que escuche algo que de verdad te afecta o preocupa.

Ash: Eso suena como algo fácil…

El semblante del Kahuna se puso serio, haciendo que el del chico también lo hiciera.

Hala: Pero en caso de que hagas algo que vaya en contra de los deseos de Tapu Koko o sí llegas a hacer el mal, créeme muchacho… Las consecuencias serán terribles…— hizo una pausa— Hemos tenido otros representantes pero la mayoría de ellos han abusado del privilegio de ser bendecidos por un guardián. Lejos de solo perder su cargo, se ven obligados a abandonar la región si no querían volver a enfrentarse a su cólera.

La mirada del azabache no vaciló.

Ash: ¿Y no se puede hacer nada para dejar de ser un representante?

Hala: Una vez que un guardián te elije, la única forma en que dejes de serlo es invocando su ira o por el contrario, abandonando Alola.

Las palabras de Hala hicieron que el entrenador se diera cuenta de algo.

Ash: ¿Hay más representantes aparte de mí?— cuestionó.

Hala: Supongo que te diste cuenta… Como bien sabrás, Alola se compone de cuatro islas: Melemele, Akala, Ula-Ula y Poni; cada una de ellas tiene su propio espíritu guardián por lo cual puede haber hasta cuatro representantes al mismo tiempo, así como cuatro Kahunas— relató—. Pero eso es algo realmente difícil… Ya de por sí es algo dificultoso encontrar cuatro personas para adquirir el puesto de Rey de la isla, que es un cargo de máxima prioridad; hallar a otras cuatro que tengan la curiosidad de los Tapus es aún peor— hizo otra pausa—. Regresando a tu pregunta. Por el momento tú eres el único representante vigente ya que no se han dado reportes por parte de los otros Kahunas por el momento… Aunque en Poni…— las últimas palabras dejaron expectante al chico de Kanto.

Ash dio un ligero suspiro y pasó de estar sentado a acostado. Pikachu hizo lo mismo. Era mucha información para él: Varios reyes, varios Tapu Koko´s, "Representantes"… Si seguía así iba a estallar.

Ash: Me duele tanto la cabeza que quisiera estar durmiendo…

El rey volvió a reír.

Hala: Lo único que necesitas saber es que eres los ojos de Tapu Koko, aquel que reportará todo aquello que esté mal. Además debes tener bien presente en todo momento que el cargo no significa poder absoluto— resumió.

Ash: Yo odio a la gente abusiva, no seré como ellos nunca. Ni cuando me convierta en Maestro Pokémon y sea el más fuerte de todos— informó mientras se reincorporaba.

Esto último hizo que Hala liberara una pequeña carcajada.

—Será mejor que nos vayamos ya— se puso de pie—. Debe de ser bastante tarde— al decir eso, comenzó a bajar las escaleras.

Ash: Si, creo que tiene razón…

Tras decir eso, sacó de su mochila sus deportivas y se las volvió a poner. Estaba a punto de tocar la capsula de Peke cuando algo ocurrió de la nada.

Brillo, un brillo que Ash reconocía muy bien. La señal de un huevo eclosionando.

Al ver dicho evento, tanto Pikachu como su entrenador se quedaron callados de la sorpresa, mientras que Hala detuvo su paso.

—Está…

Hala: Eclosionando…

—Pika…

Con velocidad, el azabache retiró la tapa de la incubadora. Dándose cuenta de que era un evento único, decidió sacar a sus pokémon para que pudieran apreciar el nacimiento de su nuevo compañero.

Las pokéball´s se abrieron y de ellas salieron unos rayos rojos que se terminaron materializando en forma de Rowlet, Rockruff, Yungoos y Noctowl. Los tres novatos vieron intrigados el brillo procedente del huevo, mientras que el veterano apreciaba con fascinación el nacimiento de un nuevo ser.

Unos cuantos segundos pasaron y lo que antes era un ovalo, comenzó a tomar forma. Primero se pudo apreciar la cabeza, luego el cuerpo y finalmente las colas. El brillo cesó y se pudo apreciar con claridad al pequeño, del cual salió una pequeña estrella.

Su cuerpo era de un hermoso color dorado y su abdomen era blanco; sus colas y el flequillo que tenía en la cabeza eran de un tono naranjoso distinto al usual, por último, sus patitas eran más oscuras a comparación de las de un Vulpix normal. Su primera señal de vida fue un ligero parpadeo seguido de un tierno bostezo, como si acabara de despertar de un largo sueño.

Pasaron unos instantes en el que todos veían con alegría al recién nacido, hasta que éste se percató de todo lo que lo rodeaba, viéndose confundido.

Encima de la tapa que cubría la capsula que anteriormente pertenecía al zorro, había una esfera de metal con un pequeño botón en el centro, el cual Ash presionó. Dentro de dicha esfera había otra más, una Honor Ball que fue tomada entre manos por el entrenador.

—Bienvenido al mundo… Peke.

* * *

—Buen día, Shiron, buen día, Nebulilla…

El sol ya había salido y por fin Lillie había dormido como Arceus manda. Se estiró al tiempo que bostezaba y posteriormente se frotó los ojos, buscando quitarse la pereza y ya de paso las posibles lagañas que hubieran aparecido durante la noche. Se puso de pie y se desvistió para después volverse a vestir con su ropa normal, se peinó e hizo una serie de cosas en el baño que solo les conciernen a las señoritas.

Una vez que todo estuvo listo, salió del cuarto en el que se hospedaba con su bolso colgado y Shiron en brazos. Cómo era normal, fue la primera en despertarse.

Si estuvieran en casa del profesor Kukui lo primero que haría para matar el tiempo hubiera sido preparar el desayuno, pero obviamente no lo estaban. Se sentía incapaz de usar la cocina de Hala sin su permiso. En lugar de hacer de comer decidió tomar asiento en el sofá individual de la sala, colocar a su huevo en la mesa frente a ella y ponerse a releer el libro que su amigo le había prestado hacía unos días.

A pesar de que Ash había dicho que no se trataba de nada sumamente complicado, para ella sí que lo era. Había oraciones que no se entendían bien o que no estaban estructuradas coherentemente, como si la persona que había escrito ese libro no supiera (válgame la redundancia) escribir o algo así.

Hablando de Ash…

Tenía muchas cosas que preguntarle, la primera sería sobre el movimiento Colmillo Rayo de Rockruff, la siguiente posiblemente sería el porqué de sus acciones tan arriesgadas y la última se trataría sobre el Electrostal Z entregado por Tapu Koko. Después de todo, no habían tenido oportunidad de charlar desde que llegaron a Iki.

Volvió a la lectura. Se pasó varios minutos repasando una oración en particular y justo en ese momento se escuchó como una puerta se abría, específicamente, la de la entrada.

Sosteniendo una pokéball blanca en su totalidad (con una pequeña línea roja uniendo las dos mitades de ésta), y con Pikachu en el hombro, estaba el azabache, quien no le tomó mucha importancia a la presencia de la chica y simplemente recitó un:

—"Buenos días, Lillie"

—Pika pi.

Para posteriormente pasar de largo a la cocina sin darle tiempo a la rubia de responder. Ante dicha escena, la mencionada cerró el libro y se quedó viendo en dirección a donde se había ido el entrenador. Pasados unos segundos regresó con un plato de comida sobrante de la noche anterior y varias servilletas en mano.

—Adiós, Lillie— dijo el chico para posteriormente salir de la casa.

Suficiente. Lillie ya había visto lo suficiente como para saber que algo había pasado. Guardó el texto en su bolso de nuevo, con cuidado de no despertar a la pequeña nebula y cargó a Shiron, acto seguido salió de la casa.

A primera vista, el azabache no se veía en la pista de combate, por lo que la ayudante supuso que había bajado al nivel inferior del pueblo. Cuando llegó a las escaleras, pudo ver como Ash salía del lugar con dirección a la Ruta 1.

Dio un pequeño suspiro y bajó las escaleras, caminó un poco hasta que llegó al punto que separaba a Iki de la ruta colindante, pero en ese momento algo la detuvo.

—¡Señorita Lillie!

Reconoció de inmediato la voz. Dio otro suspiro. Ciertamente quería ir tras de Ash, pero no podía ser maleducada. Giró sobre sus talones para plantarle cara a la persona que la llamaba.

Lillie: Buen día, Tristán— saludó al tiempo que hacía una pequeña reverencia.

Tristán: ¡B-buen día!— devolvió el gesto con un ligero sonrojo en la cara.

Tras ese saludo, quedaron en silencio por unos cuantos segundos, segundos en los cuales el niño tenía cara de querer decir algo.

Al ver que era su oportunidad, la ojiverde decidió hablar.

—Bueno Tristán, creo que paso a retirar…

Tristán: ¡¿Tiene tiempo para pasear?!— preguntó con los ojos cerrados y con el sonrojo aún más pronunciado.

Al garete su oportunidad.

Lillie: Claro— fue como si decir esa palabra le diera vitalidad al pequeño.

Tristán: ¡Bien! ¡Vamos, sígame!— pidió mientras comenzaba a correr en dirección a las escaleras, justo de donde la rubia venía.

Ash tendría que esperar.

* * *

Ruta 1, entrada de la Ruta 3.

—Uno, dos, uno, dos, uno, dos, uno, dos…

Ante el paso marcado por el entrenador de Kanto, todos su pokémon y él saltaban con ayuda de una cuerda atada a un árbol que Rotom se encargaba de girar, eso incluía, claramente al recién nacido Peke.

Ash: ¡Vamos, Peke! ¡Ya estamos por terminar!— incitó de forma animada, logrando que el pequeño se concentrara aún más en la complicada labor.

Justo después de atrapar al Vulpix en las Ruinas de la Guerra (a las 4:10 a.m, precisamente), Ash y Hala regresaron a Iki, el Kahuna se fue a dormir, mientras que el "representante" se fue directo a despertar a Rotom quien fotografió a la pokémon variocolor durante un buen rato y le reclamó a su dueño por no haberlo llevado con él para apreciar el nacimiento, tras eso, se dirigieron al lugar actual.

El motivo del porqué el azabache había regresado a la casa de Hala fue el hecho de que Vulpix tenía hambre, además de que se había caído mientras saltaba y necesitaba algo para limpiarlo.

—Yyyyy… ¡Listo! ¡10 minutos conseguidos-Rotom!

Ash: ¡Démosle un fuerte aplauso a Peke!— pidió con alegría.

Ante la instrucción de su entrenador, Pikachu comenzó a aplaudir, Rowlet y Noctowl empezaron a unir las alas como si estuvieran creando un aplauso y Rockruff junto a Yungoos se tiraron de espalda para poder unir las patas. Todos tenían una expresión de felicidad en el rostro.

Ante la acción de sus compañeros, la pequeña carita de Vulpix se iluminó de alegría. Se sentía orgullosa de haber hecho algo bien y que los otros lo reconocieran, de poco en poco se iba formando su personalidad.

El ejercicio de autoconfianza que Ash estaba llevando a cabo le permitía lograr que la pokémon de fuego supiera que si hacía las cosas bien, se lo recompensarían bien, además de, como su nombre bien dice, depositar confianza en sí misma, saber que es capaz de hacer muchas cosas si se esmera.

Pikachu se acercó a la varicolor y le dio unos golpecitos en la espalda, mientras le decía algo en su idioma, algo que parecía agradarle a su nuevo compañero de batallas.

Ash: ¿Te parece si practicamos tu movimiento Ascuas, Peke?— preguntó mientras se ponía a su misma altura.

La mencionada asintió mientras mantenía el mismo gesto.

Con anterioridad, Rotom ya le había revelado todos los datos de su pokémon.

 _Nº Pokédex: 253.  
Nombre: Vulpix.  
Apodo: Peke.  
Tipo: Fuego.  
Sexo: Femenino.  
Nivel: 1.  
Movimientos:  
-Ascuas.  
Método de evolución: Contacto con Piedra Fuego._

Ash: Muy bien ¿Quién podría ser tu compañero de batalla?— preguntó tanto para él como para sus pokémon— _Yungoos está descartado, es muy agresivo al combatir; Rockruff al principio es calmado, pero si se enoja se descontrola un poco; Pikachu es muy fuerte para él por lo que los ataques de Peke apenas le harían daño, y si Pikachu no lo ataca podría sentir que no lo estamos tomando en serio, con Noctowl es lo mismo… Y Rowlet…_ — ya lo tenía decidido— ¡Rowlet! ¿Te importaría practicar contra Peke?— interrogó.

La lechuza emitió uno de sus característicos sonidos y se posicionó frente al zorro… ¿O la zorra?

Rotom: ¡Yo haré de árbitro en esta batalla! ¡Será un combate de uno contra uno, está prohibido volar-Rotom!— anunció, en su pantalla apareció la imagen de un pequeño silbato.

Al escuchar la restricción, el tipo volador volteó a ver a su entrenador con rapidez. Su mirada expresaba algo así como: _"Viejo, ¿lo dices en serio?"_.

Ash: Considéralo como un entrenamiento, Rowlet— se apresuró a decir—. Habrá veces en las que no podrás usar tus alas y tendrás que valerte de otros medios para poder combatir. Imagínate que el Crabrawler de Hala te hubiera dado con burbuja y te hubiera empapado las alas, ¿Qué habríamos hecho?

Rowlet se vio confundido en un inicio, pero poco después su cara mostraba el total entendimiento de ese método.

Por su parte Rotom le levantó el pulgar a Ash (al menos en su pantalla). Honestamente, él no sabía ni porqué había puesto esa regla, pero su dueño lo había salvado de quedar como idiota.

—¡Comiencen-Rotom!

Ash: ¡Peke, Ascuas!

Ésta emitió un pequeño sonidito y de su boca salieron varias bolitas de fuego que se lanzaron contra su oponente a una velocidad considerable.

Obviamente Rowlet no se dejaría golpear tan fácil, por lo que comenzó a correr con la intención de evitarlo. Vulpix no cedió y continuó lanzando su único ataque.

Ash: ¡Acércate a él!

Obedeciendo, el pokémon zorro corrió hacia su objetivo con intención de que su ataque pudiera tener más probabilidad de acertar. Y casi lo consiguió, solo que cuando una de sus bolas de fuego estuvo por impactar contra el cuerpo del tipo planta, éste uso su ataque Follaje para neutralizarse mutuamente. Dicha acción no desanimó a la novata, quien siguió atacando.

Rowlet se veía increíblemente chistoso al correr, pero no se podía negar que era rápido… y torpe.

Frente a él había un pequeño desnivel y al no verlo, la lechuza tropezó y cayó de cara. Aprovechando ese momento, Peke lo acribilló con Ascuas.

La pequeña no dejaba que Rowlet se pusiera siquiera de pie y eso terminó por pasarle factura. Al no tener ni 10 horas de vida, la zorra se sentó con sudor en el rostro y la respiración agitada.

—¡Descansen-Rotom!

Ash se acercó a Peke.

Ash: Lo hiciste increíble, amiga— felicitó mientras le acariciaba el flequillo y le entregaba algo de comida, lo cual la puso muy feliz—. Bueno chicos, volveremos a entrenar después de la comida. Rowlet, muy bien hecho.

El combate había sido bastante corto y algo unilateral ya que solo Peke estaba atacando. Tendría que hablar a solas con sus otros pokémon después.

Rotom: El entrenamiento de hoy fue muy corto— le dijo a su entrenador mientras levitaba junto a él—. ¿Qué haremos hasta la hora de la comida? Apenas son las 8-Rotom.

Ash: Tienes razón… ¿Regresamos al pue…?— en ese momento una palabra le llegó a la mente.

 _Yo…_

—¿Qué tal si nos vamos a dormir? Están despiertos desde hace unas horas y no he dormido nada. Peke también debería dormir un poco, no es sano para un recién nacido hacer ejercicio y no descansar— sugirió mientras cargaba en brazos a su pequeña y ponía rumbo a Iki, seguido de todos sus pokémon. La zorra de fuego se veía muy feliz de estar con Ash.

* * *

—La prueba fue bastante complicada, me tardé un buen tiempo en poder atrapar un solo Yungoos pero Magby usó Giro Fuego y pudimos acorralarlo— contó con emoción el niño de nombre Tristán.

Tanto el antes mencionado como nuestra rubia protagonista se encontraban sentados en la plataforma de madera, frente a la casa de Hala. El "paseo" consistía en Tristán contando cosas que Lillie escuchaba con mucha atención y que eran ciertamente interesantes, después de todo, siempre es bueno ver otro punto de vista.

Lillie: Me lo imagino, a decir verdad yo no creo haber podido atrapar ni a uno— dijo mientras veía al pequeño.

Tristán: Yo cuando llegué a la sala del Dominante me encontré con Liam dormido— relató entre risas—. Creo que me tardé demasiado.

Lillie: Entonces supongo que Ash solamente lo hizo lucir más fácil de lo que en realidad es…— a su mente vino la imagen de la Cueva Sotobosque y el sonido del grito: _"¡CUATRO Y CINCO DERROTADOS!"_.

Escuchar el nombre del azabache, de su rival, en una charla que se suponía era solo entre ellos dos hizo que el ánimo del niño se apagara bastante, pero no lo demostraría, no señor. Cómo su padre le había dicho: "Un verdadero hombre nunca muestra debilidad".

Tristán: ¿Cuánto tiempo se tardó él?— cuestionó.

La ojiverde se quedó pensando un poco.

—Creo que una hora o un poco menos— respondió.

Escuchar eso hizo que el ánimo del niño cayera por los suelos de forma definitiva. Él sí que sabía cuánto tiempo había tardado en atrapar a los Yungoos: 7 horas.

Tristán: ¿Y en derrotar al Dominante?

Lillie: 15 minutos— eso lo recordaba claramente, después de todo, Liam había hecho una gran predicción con el tiempo total de la batalla—. Creo que el combate hubiera durado mucho menos si hubiera usado a Pikachu.

La chica no lo sabía, pero cada palabra que salía de su boca era un golpe a la autoestima de Tristán. El verdadero balde de agua fría estaba por llegar.

Subiendo las escaleras del pueblo se pudo visualizar una gorra, posterior a eso un rebelde pelo azabache y poco después, todo el cuerpo de un adolescente seguido de sus pokémon y una maquina voladora. Llevaba en brazos un pequeño zorro dorado. Era Ash.

El entrenador de Kanto solamente saludó a los dos chicos de Alola con una sonrisa y caminó en dirección a casa de Hala. Al ver esto, el niño de Iki giró para ver a su amor platónico, quien se acababa de levantar de su asiento.

Lillie: Lo siento mucho, Tristán— hizo una pequeña reverencia—. Pero tengo que hablar con Ash sobre un tema bastante importante. Gracias por el paseo.

Al decir esto, la chica corrió a la casa del Kahuna; sin dar tiempo de respuesta al moreno.

El "amor de su vida" se había ido detrás de otro hombre. Plantearse esa frase hizo que el niño se tirara de espaldas y sintiera que le ardían los ojos, quería llorar. Algún día el derrotaría a Ash Ketchum, algún día demostraría que él era el indicado para Lillie, que el forastero no le haría ningún bien… Algún día…

Los niños son tan inocentes y tontos.

* * *

Cuando Lillie entró en la enorme casa, no encontró a su amigo de inmediato, no estaba en la sala, no estaba en el comedor y no estaba en la parte trasera. Solo quedaba buscarlo en la habitación donde se hospedaba.

Normalmente evitaría siquiera tocar a la puerta ya que no quería causar ninguna interrupción, pero era urgente. Cuando vio al azabache llegar a donde ella estaba antes, algo se agregó a su lista de cosas por preguntar: ¿Cuándo había nacido Peke?

Tomó aire y golpeó suavemente la puerta. No hubo respuesta.

No les mentiré, estuvo frente al cuarto durante unos 10 minutos, pero no recibía sonido alguno.

Sospechando que algo podía haber pasado, tocó una última vez y masculló un: _"Voy a entrar"_. Esperó 30 segundos y cumplió con lo dicho.

Giró la perilla con suma delicadeza y empujó la puerta, de poco en poco fue asomando la cabeza en la habitación. Cuando sus ojos se adentraron lo suficiente en el interior de las cuatro paredes, pudo ver lo que pasaba con el chico.

Acostado bocarriba en la cama, sin siquiera haberse quitado la gorra, estaba Ash. A un lado de su cabeza estaba Rowlet, quien dormía plácidamente; Yungoos estaba a un lado de ésta; Rockruff descansaba a un costado del torso de su entrenador y en el pecho de éste estaban Pikachu y un Vulpix dorado, durmiendo como bebes, Rotom estaba en modo de recarga sobre un pequeño buró. Noctowl no estaba dormido, en su lugar tenía la mirada puesta en Lillie, quien tenía una bonita sonrisa en el rostro.

—Buenas noches, Noctowl.

El mencionado ululó de forma agradable.

Con la misma delicadez con la que abrió el objeto de madera, lo cerró.

Ya habría tiempo para preguntar.

* * *

Ni siquiera había despertado y ya estaba pensando en lo aburrido que estaba…

Cuando finalmente abrió los ojos se encontró con todos sus pokémon junto a él, todavía dormidos. Rotom también.

Con mucho cuidado retiró a los dos mamíferos que tenía sobre el cuerpo y los colocó sobre la cama, les dirigió una sonrisa y se propuso el salir de la habitación. Noctowl estaba dormitando cerca de la salida. Era un pokémon nocturno pero incluso el sueño podía contra él.

Abrió la puerta y por fin pudo ver el cielo. Oscuro. Era de noche.

De fondo podía escucharse música, a la cual no le puso atención.

Con suma rapidez, dirigió la mirada hacia un reloj cucú que se encontraba colgado en una de las paredes de la sala: 10:43 p.m

¡¿Había dormido 14 horas?! ¿¡SE HABÍA SALTADO DOS COMIDAS?! Sin duda alguna, le había pasado mucho en ese corto tiempo.

Primero le encargaban mandar un huevo a una región que se encontraba prácticamente en la otra punta del mundo, luego de eso se encontró con una chica perseguida por maleantes, seguido, le encargaron cuidar el mismo huevo por el que fue a Alola así como le pidieron atrapar a pokémon con formas distintas a las que él conocía de toda la vida, cosa que ni siquiera había hecho; conoció a un Rey, aceptó un desafío tradicional, estuvo a punto de morirse varias veces y se había convertido en el "manager" de un Dios. Literalmente. Agotador, ¿no?

En su momento, el azabache no le había dado la importancia requerida a ese asunto del "representante", pero sin duda era algo de vital importancia. ¿Qué se suponía que era con exactitud? ¿Un chico de los mandados? ¿Una cámara de seguridad? ¿Por qué siempre que llegaba a una nueva región se encontraba con cosas que lo hacían pensar mucho? No es que se quejara de descubrir nuevas cosas, pero si lo pensaba bien, él nunca tenía un viaje "normal". Siempre terminaba arriesgando la vida al luchar contra leyendas u organizaciones criminales, aunque bueno, le gustaba hacer el bien y todas esas cosas, además de que le daban aún más emoción a su aventura.

Mantendría en secreto eso de ser un representante, no quería riesgos innecesarios, después de todo, nunca sabes qué clase de gente hay en el mundo.

Al estar metido en su reflexión, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que había salido a la parte trasera de la casa donde la luna se alzaba con elegancia y majestuosidad.

Dio un suspiro y se recargó en la barda— Estoy seguro de que si escribiera una autobiografía la gente me tomaría por loco— ese pensamiento le sacó una ligera carcajada.

—Ciertamente te pasan cosas muy descabelladas.

Aunque estuviera a kilómetros de distancia podría reconocer esa voz, la llevaba escuchando dos semanas seguidas ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Giró la cabeza para encontrarse a Lillie (no llevaba con ella ni su bolso ni a Shiron, cosa rara) a su izquierda, quien tenía puestas las manos sobre la valla de madera.

—Buenas noches, Ash— saludó.

—Buenas noches, Lillie.

El silencio se apoderó del lugar, algo que no era común entre esos dos.

—Esto/Este…— dijeron al unísono— Ah, disculpa/Lo siento, habla tú…

Acto seguido comenzaron a reír por lo bajo.

Lillie: Por favor, habla tú— pidió una vez dejó de reír.

Ash: Esto… Si— pensó un poco lo que iba a decir— ¿Dónde están los demás?

Lillie: El profesor Kukui fue a recoger algunas cosas a su laboratorio— reveló, tomó una pausa y continuó hablando—. Por otra parte, el señor Hala fue a resolver un problema en Hau´oli, algo relacionado con un Tauros o algo así y Hau está en…

Hau, Hau, Hau, Hau… Hau…

Ash: ¡ME PERDÍ LA GRAN PRUEBA DE HAU!— gritó aterrado al tiempo que se revolvía el cabello, acto seguido volteó a ver a su amiga— ¡Lillie! ¿¡Cómo le fue a Hau?! ¿¡Ganó?! ¡¿Perdió?! ¡¿Qué fue lo que pasó?!

Lillie: Eso era lo que te iba a contar— dijo mientras se frotaba el oído izquierdo, devolviéndole la mirada—. Hau luchó contra el señor Hala en un combate de tres contra tres, su Noibat derrotó al Machop contra el que peleó Rockruff— eso primero bastó para dejar sorprendido a Ash—, su Pikachu le ganó a Crabrawler…

Ash: ¿¡Hau tiene un Pikachu?!— interrogó.

Lillie: La verdad es que yo también me quedé bastante impresionada cuando lo vi por primera vez— dijo con honestidad—. Bueno, por último, su Brionne terminó venciendo al Makuhita del señor Hala.

Ash: ¿Makuhita? ¿No usó a Hariyama?— preguntó.

La rubia suspiró— No todos son tan fuertes como tú, Ash— le recordó con una pequeña sonrisa que demostraba paciencia total y absoluta.

Ash: Creo que tienes razón en eso… Hariyama era muy poderoso…

Lillie: Aún sigo sin poder creer que seas más fuerte que el Kahuna…— contó, su impresión era genuina.

En ese momento, algo le vino a la mente al chico, algo con que molestar a su amiga.

Ash: Supongo que, por lo que dices, tu hermano no tendría oportunidad contra mí— dijo riendo, la mirada desafiante de hacía unos días había vuelto.

Lo dicho por el chico activó el instinto de debate de su amiga.

Lillie: No metas palabras en mi boca, por favor. Puede que tú seas más fuerte que el Rey de la isla, pero mi hermano es más fuerte que todos los Kahunas juntos— afirmó con seguridad, mientras ponía cara de molestia.

Ash: No creo posible que tu hermano pueda vencer a un gran Hariyama con solo un pequeño Pikachu— al decir esto, subió los hombros y extendió las manos hacia los lados mientras comenzaba a agitar la cabeza de un lado a otro con los ojos cerrados.

Lillie: No, no lo haría. Mi hermano derrotaría a 4 Machamp´s con solo un Magikarp— levantó cuatro de sus cinco dedos de la mano derecha.

Se quedaron viendo a los ojos por unos minutos y posterior a eso comenzaron a reír.

Ash: Me muero de ganas por conocer a tu hermano— en su mente podía imaginarse a un chico de pelo rubio y aspecto bastante refinado.

Lillie: Yo también quiero verlo…— masculló.

Ash: Lo siento, ¿dijiste algo?— preguntó. Estaba tan metido en su imagen del hermano de Lillie que ni siquiera escuchó bien lo dicho por ésta.

Lillie: ¡N-no! ¡Solo estaba pensando en voz alta!— se excusó rápidamente, como siempre, lo hizo fatal.

Ash: De acuerdo…— dijo no muy convencido— Tendré que felicitar a Hau y disculparme con él por no ver su Gran prueba…— concluyó con pesar.

A decir verdad, ¿cómo no había recordado la prueba al escuchar la música? ¿Era estúpido? Una voz que le recordaba a cierta pelirroja le dijo: _"Si, lo eres"_.

Escuchar dicha afirmación lo irritó un poco y rápidamente se sacó el sonido de la mente.

Lillie: Oye, Ash…— llamó, logrando que el azabache saliera de sus pensamientos.

Ash: ¿Si?

La respuesta llegó en forma de un pequeño Golpe Karate sobre su cabeza, como el de aquella vez en el Motel Slaking.

—Auch

—¿Cuándo dejaras de hacer cosas tan peligrosas?— cuestionó la rubia con seriedad en el rostro, retirando la mano del cráneo del chico— Arceus… Siempre estás haciendo cosas por demás arriesgadas…

El chico solamente siguió la conversación.

Ash: Creo que simplemente no puedo evitarlo… Se podría decir que yo desayuno peligro— ese comentario que trataba de ser gracioso solamente logró una cara de póker por parte de la chica—. Me disculpo, fue un chiste horrible— al decir esto, hizo una reverencia con la que prácticamente unió pies y cabeza. Estuvo en esa posición un poco más y finalmente se puso serio—. Creo que simplemente no puedo evitarlo… Cuando veo algo que me importa a punto de ser lastimado, prefiero ser yo el que se hiera…

Lillie no respondió de inmediato— Eres un chico muy gentil y amable, Ash— reconoció, mirando la luna—. Pero tienes que ser un poco más prudente, hay muchos seres que dependen de ti… Tienes a Pikachu, a Rowlet, a Rockruff, a Yungoos, a Noctowl… Y a Peke…

Ash: ¡Es cierto, tengo que prese…!

—Es por eso que creo que acompañarte en tu viaje sería una elección muy sabia por mi parte.

¿Presentarle a Peke? Esa idea se fue rápidamente de su mente al tiempo que sus ojos se abrían como platos.

Ash: ¿Tú… vas a seguir viajando conmigo?— preguntó incrédulo.

Escuchar el tono de voz de su compañero, hizo que algo en Lillie decayera un poco.

—Bueno, si tu no quieres lo entenderé perfectamente… Yo…

No pudo seguir hablando ya que sintió que algo le tomaba las manos.

Ash: ¡Cuento contigo, Lillie!— su mirada mostraba emoción y felicidad.

Ante esas palabras, los ojos de la chica se iluminaron.

Lillie: ¡Sí!— posterior a eso, comenzó a subir y a bajar sus manos, de forma que también las de Ash hacían lo mismo.

Al ver la acción de la chica, el azabache no pudo evitar recordar aquella vez en el Centro Pokémon, por lo que empezó a reír, seguido de su amiga.

Lillie: ¿Cuándo partiremos de Iki?— interrogó una vez que las risas cesaron.

El entrenador liberó las manos de la rubia de su agarre y se quedó pensando un poco.

Ash: Tenía pensado quedarme unos cuantos días aquí para entrenar a Rowlet, Rockruff , Yungoos y a Peke— informó, llevándose una mano al mentón—. Mmmmm… ¿En 4 días?

Lillie: Me parece perfecto— respondió.

Ash: ¡Entonces en 4 días! En ese tiempo entrenare con Hala y Hau, si es que quieren, para hacerme todavía más fuerte— tras decir eso, cerró el puño de la mano derecha frente a su cara.

Lillie: ¿Eso siquiera es posible?— masculló mientras ponía una cara cómica.

Ash: Aún no me siento capaz de poder derrotar a 4 Machamp´s con solo un Magikarp— bromeó.

¿Había algo mejor que reír con tu amiga a la luz de la luna y con hermosa música de fondo? Tal vez sí, pero no era el momento para pensar en eso.

—¡Ah! ¡Tengo que ir con Hau!

* * *

En una lejana isla donde prácticamente todo era naturaleza había un chico vestido con ropas negras, de largo pelo rubio y ojos verdes que se encontraba frotándose las orejas, por algún motivo las tenía muy calientes.

Alguien debía estar hablando de él.

Dicho ser acababa de pasar una especie de arrecife construida en su totalidad por una especie de roca oscura, mientras era seguido por un pokémon increíblemente raro cuya característica más notoria era un gran casco de metal que llevaba por cabeza.

Estaba a punto de entrar por una especie de "puerta" muy bien decorada, cuyo color predominante era el morado.

Hacía pocos metros había pasado un cártel que rezaba: _**"HACIA LAS RUINAS DEL TRÁNSITO"**_ **.**

Una vez estuvo dentro del lugar, no le fue muy difícil adentrarse en su totalidad, logrando llegar a una sala con piso de madera. En el centro de dicha habitación había una especie de altar decorado con un adorno de grandes hojas y en el centro había un tótem morado, se podía subir a dicho altar por unas escaleras, pero el desconocido lo evitó.

¿?: ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí, Fini?— interrogó con lo que parecía ser irritación.

No hubo respuesta. Pasaron varios minutos y en su lugar, el chico se sujetó la cabeza con fuerza, viéndose obligado a caer sobre una de sus rodillas, para preocupación del pokémon que lo acompañaba.

¿?: Sabes… que detesto… que hagas esto…— le recordó a lo que fuera que le estaba hablando.

El dolor siguió durante unos instante más, hasta que el rubio abrió los ojos de nuevo y se reincorporó.

¿?: ¿Un nuevo representante?— preguntó, sin obtener respuesta— ¿Y eso a mí que me importa?

Justo en ese momento, una espesa niebla cubrió el lugar, haciendo que el humano guardara silencio.

Unos pasos provenientes de la otra punta del lugar se escucharon, dejando expectante al ojiverde. Los segundos pasaron y una figura se manifestó, era un chico unos centímetros más bajo que él, con dos marcas con forma de "Z" en las mejillas, ojos marrones, pelo azabache y tez algo bronceada por el sol.

Ese chico le hubiera importado más bien poco de no ser por la persona que caminaba junto a él, riendo. Una hermosa chica de rasgos parecidos a los suyos, visiblemente más alta que el anterior muchacho, vestida con un vestido blanco y una pamela del mismo color.

Al verla, los ojos del chico de negro se abrieron con fuerza (o al menos, el único ojo que el flequillo no le tapaba).

—Lillie…— masculló asombrado.

Fue en ese momento que el campo de niebla desapareció.

¿?: ¡OYE, FINI! ¿¡Qué tiene que ver Lillie con todo esto?!— interrogó visiblemente molesto. De nuevo, no hubo respuesta— ¡Responde, maldición!

A pesar de la exigencia del chico, la respuesta no llegó, por lo que dio media vuelta y puso rumbo a la salida

¿?: De acuerdo… buscaré al representante de Koko y le avisaré sobre tu estúpida predicción…— accedió mientras detenía el paso— Encuentra un Kahuna de una maldita vez…— posterior a eso, volvió a caminar— Vámonos, Silvally…

Y así, se cruzaron los caminos.

* * *

 **Bueno, eso ha sido todo por hoy. Vaya… Escribí 8000 palabras como si nada, eso que antes escribir solo 5000 me costaba.**

 **¡Peke nació al fin! Imaginarme su nacimiento me gustó, por lo que fue mi parte favorita del capitulo.**

 **Bueno, como podrán ver, añadí algo nuevo que saqué de mi imaginación y eso es el cargo de "representante". Me parece que Alola es muy grande como para ser monitoreada solo por cuatro personas, que además, tienen que dedicarle todo su tiempo a su isla en específico. Por eso creé a personas que son de un rango más bajo que el de un Kahuna, pero que tienen la responsabilidad de recorrer otras islas del archipiélago e informar a los Tapus sobre los inconvenientes. Tejí una trama alrededor de dichas personas que creo puede resultar interesante, de hecho, todos los representantes han salido ya, aunque claro, algunos todavía no son electos como tal. ¿Pueden adivinar quiénes son?**

 **Ahora sí, me despido. ¡Nos vemos en unos días!**


	16. ¡Alola, Akala!

**¡Hola a todos! Les traigo la actualización de mi historia. No tengo mucho que decir, más que lo que les contaré al final del capítulo, pero como dije, eso es para el final.**

 **Contestemos unas reviews.**

 **Oconner95: ¡Felicidades por ser la review número 100! Y muchas gracias por tu suposición.**

 **Jbadillodavila: Si, Peke está en la casa. Supongo que preguntas eso por la respuesta que le di a Kamen Rider Predator. Lo que dije quiere demostrar que Ash hubiera atrapado el primer pokémon nuevo que hubiera visto, en ese caso, fue Yungoos. No sé si atrapará a un Grubbin o no, realmente me lo estoy planteando. Shiron nacerá en… ¡Muy poco! No, no usará a ninguno de los dos; esta es una región nueva y son desafíos que deben ser superados por Ash y sus nuevos compañeros pokémon. No niego que viejos pokémon del azabache aparecerán, pero no usará a ninguno para alguna prueba o gran prueba. Tendré que hacerlo pronto.**

 **Soulalbarn18000: Si fueras tan amable, me gustaría escuchar tus suposiciones; me agrada escuchar las "teorías" de la gente. Si, Pikachu tendrá el Ash-Pikastal Z o el Pikastal Z. Uno de esos dos. ¡Gracias!**

 **Ultimate blazer: Pues espera a ver cómo se desarrolla todo. Tristán nació para la desdicha. ¡Al fin alguien que lo menciona! Jajaja.**

 **CCSakuraforever: Muchas gracias, espero que este capítulo también te parezca bueno.**

 **Bueno, no les quito más tiempo. Lean por favor.**

* * *

—¡SOY EL REY DEL MUNDO!

Viernes. 10:50 a.m. En algún lugar del mar de Alola.

La brisa marina azotaba la cara de todas las personas y pokémon que abordaban el pequeño ferry. Tres seres de ese grupo se encontraban en la punta de la proa del barco, con el viento golpeándoles directamente.

—¡Es increíble-Rotom!

—¡Déjame probar a mí, Ash!— pidió emocionado un chico moreno.

Ante la solicitud de su amigo, el azabache no tuvo más opción que retirarse de su lugar junto a Pikachu y cedérselo a él. La pokédex, por su parte, siguió tomando fotos del paisaje, después de todo, el levitaba.

Kukui: ¡Ten cuidado, Hau!— le recordó desde varios centímetros atrás, al ver como se colocaba en el sitio.

El mencionado giró a ver al hombre— ¡No se preocupe, profesor!— acto seguido, volvió a mirar hacia el frente y subió los brazos— ¡WOHOOOOOOOOOO!

En un asiento de madera ubicado en la cubierta principal se encontraba sentada una muchacha de hermoso pelo rubio, observando la escena con tranquilidad, mientras sostenía una capsula entre manos.

—No importa cuánto tiempo pase, jamás me cansaré de escuchar las olas de esta hermosa región… ¿Tú que piensas, Lillie?

Ante la chica se había plantado un hombre mayor, regordete, con una gran barba blanca y vestido de marinero.

Lillie: Sin duda alguna es algo hermoso, señor Wolf— reconoció ante el hombre que anteriormente había transportado las piezas que ahora formaban a Rotom.

El anciano río, complacido y posterior a eso subió al centro de mando.

¿Cómo habían llegado a esa situación?

* * *

 _Jueves. 9:30 p.m. Pueblo Iki._ _Casa de Hala. Comedor._

 _Kukui: Supongo que ya están preparados para partir a Akala._

 _Dichas palabras tuvieron reacciones diferentes en los presentes, Lillie no se inmutó; Hau se vio emocionado y Ash tenía cara de querer preguntar algo, cosa que evidentemente fue bastante notoria._

 _Lillie: Creo que sería mejor explicarle a Ash sobre Akala ¿No lo cree, profesor?_ — _preguntó mientras veía a su jefe._

 _Kukui: Tienes toda la razón, además de que creo que la información que les daré también beneficiará a Hau_ — _ante lo dicho, el oriundo de Iki se vio expectante_ — _. Supongo que recordarás el nombre de "Akala", Ash._

 _El entrenador asintió con la cabeza_ — _Recuerdo que usted había dicho que estaba visitando a una persona ahí, fue un día antes de que nos viéramos en el Motel Slaking_ — _mencionó, levantando el dedo índice de la mano derecha._

 _El nombre de "Motel Slaking" hizo estremecer a la rubia, ciertamente habían pasado unos días desde que habían vivido todo eso, pero ella jamás lo olvidaría._

 _Kukui: ¡Tienes toda la razón! Aprovechando que recuerdas el nombre, te contaré lo que necesitas saber_ — _hizo una pequeña pausa para tomar aire_ — _. Akala es un de las islas que conforma Alola, concretamente, la segunda más grande. Este lugar se caracteriza por ser el principal destino turístico de la región, además de por contar con un rancho encargado de la distribución de todos los lácteos, así como por ser donde se encuentra el único volcán de Alola…_

 _Hau: ¡¿Se refiere al Rancho Ohana, verdad?!_ — _preguntó entusiasmado, colocando las manos sobre la mesa e ignorando el tema del volcán._

 _Ash: ¿Rancho Ohana?_ — _repitió, intrigado._

 _Lillie: El Rancho Ohana_ — _¿Cuántas veces más dirían "Rancho Ohana"?_ — _es un lugar gigantesco donde habitan montones de pokémon, principalmente Miltank´s y Tauros. Gracias a las primeras podemos obtener leche Mu-Mu, con ella se fabrican todas las cremas, helados, mantequillas, y lácteos en general. El lugar está al cargo de la familia Wela, familia de uno de los capitanes de la región, "Kiawe"._

 _Hau: ¡La leche Mu-Mu es ideal para acompañar a las Malasadas!_ — _contó, obteniendo un sonido de sorpresa por parte del extranjero_ — _¡Y el helado también es sorprendente!_

 _La ojiverde no pudo evitar sentir algo de pena. La leche había superado en fascinación a uno de los entrenadores más fuertes de la región._

 _Kukui: Gracias por hacerme de puente para lo siguiente que voy a comentar, Lillie_ — _agradeció, mientras veía a su ayudante con una sonrisa_ — _. Como ya dijo nuestra amiga anteriormente mencionada, Kiawe es uno de los capitanes de la región, siendo el encargado de una de las tres pruebas que hay en Akala…_

 _Escuchar eso hizo que los ojos del azabache comenzaran a brillar._

 _Ash: ¿¡Tres pruebas?!_ — _preguntó impresionado y emocionado._

 _Los presentes comenzaron a reír al ver la reacción del oriundo de Kanto._

 _Kukui: Verás, Ash. Puede que Akala sea la segunda isla más grande, pero en cuanto a cantidad de pruebas se refiere, es la número uno_ — _informó_ — _. Así como hay tres desafíos a superar, también hay tres capitanes. Sus nombres son: "Lana", especialista del tipo Agua; Kiawe, especialista del tipo Fuego_ _y "Mallow", especialista del tipo Planta_ — _relató, mientras subía tres dedos de la mano izquierda._

 _Ash: ¡Cómo el trío de iniciales!_ — _notó._

 _Hau: ¡Es cierto! ¡No me había dado cuenta!_ — _al decir esto, una gran cara de incredulidad se pintó en su rostro._

 _¿16 años viviendo en Alola y no se había fijado en ese detalle? Hau sí que era un chico especial, o eso pensó Lillie._

 _Kukui: Tienen razón, es cómo el trío de iniciales_ — _afirmó entre risas_ — _. Bueno, regresando al tema… Todos esos nombres forman la cúspide de los entrenadores de Akala y ellos están bajo las órdenes directas de la Kahuna, "Olivia", especialista del tipo Roca, quien, a su vez, fue elegida por el espíritu guardián de la isla, Tapu Lele_ — _tomó un poco de aire_ — _. Y en principio, eso es todo lo que necesitas saber ¿Qué opinas, Ash?_

 _El entrenador de Kanto no respondió, en su lugar se levantó de la silla en la que estaba sentado._

 _Ash: ¿¡Qué estamos esperando?! ¡Akala nos llama!_ — _gritó con emoción._

 _Hau: ¡Es cierto! ¡Hay que irnos ya!_ — _secundó, poniéndose también de pie._

 _Kukui solo pudo reír, mientras que Lillie dio un suspiro. Si esos dos estaban juntos, el sentido común no abundaba._

 _Lillie: Primero que nada, todos sus pokémon están cansados; segundo, los barcos ya no salen de Hau´oli a esta hora, por no contar todo lo que nos tardaríamos en llegar ahí; tercero, aunque consiguiéramos un barco para zarpar por nuestra cuenta, no tenemos un navegante y cuarto, es de noche, por lo que el simple hecho de navegar es sumamente peligroso_ — _en ese momento, cuatro flechas se clavaron tanto en Ash como en Hau, al recibir la pesadez de los argumentos de la chica, viéndose obligados a caer de rodillas._

 _Ash/Hau: Es… cierto…_

 _La risa de Kukui se intensificó, mientras que la chica de blanco volvió a dar otro suspiro._

 _Lillie: Aunque creo poder ponerme en contacto con alguien…_

 _Dicha suposición interrumpió de golpe las risas del profesor e hizo que los dos adolescentes masculinos abrieran los ojos con fuerza y se pusieran de pie._

 _Todos: ¿¡Lillie socializando con alguien?!_

— _¡OIGAN!_ — _exclamó la rubia con un evidente sonrojo en la cara, mientras hacía un gesto cómico_ — _Puedo hablar con gente si me lo propongo…_ — _masculló, para después inflar las mejillas y girar la mirada hacia otro lado._

 _Todos los hombres del lugar voltearon a verse con seriedad y asintieron entre sí._

— _Ya, ya…_ — _al decir esto, comenzaron a acariciar la cabeza de la chica de blanco por encima de la pamela._

 _Lillie estaba por reclamar, pero en su lugar dio un fuerte suspiro y cerró los ojos, no ganaría nunca esa batalla._

 _Horas después, y una vez que Rotom (quien se encontraba descargado al estar activo dos días seguidos con apenas descanso) estuvo recargado completamente, Lillie le pidió a Kukui un número en particular, seguido de eso, llamó a un hombre de nombre "San Juan Wolf". Una vez que todos los detalles estuvieron acordados, el grupo se fue a dormir, para despertar a las 6 de la mañana y partir a Hau´oli, donde los esperaba un gran Ferry de color blanco, con rumbo a Akala._

* * *

—Adoro los viajes en barco— contó Ash, mientras se sentaba a escasos centímetros de su pensativa amiga, provocando que se sobresaltara— ¿Es la primera vez que viajas por mar, Lillie?

—Pika…— masculló al tiempo que se acurrucaba en el hombro de su entrenador.

Lillie: Se podría decir que sí…— admitió, recuperándose de la sorpresa inicial.

Ash: ¿Y qué piensas? Es emocionante, ¿no?— interrogó, formando una sonrisa.

Lillie: Creo que es… relajante…— aunque eran conceptos un tanto contrarios, no había otra palabra para describir la sensación— Siento como si pudiera quedarme dormida en cualquier instante…

Ash: Ya veo…— tras decir eso, su sonrisa se hizo más pequeña, para posteriormente incrementarse de nuevo— ¡Oye, oye! ¿Qué clase de aventuras crees que nos esperaran en Akala?— preguntó entusiasmado.

Ciertamente era una pregunta fascinante, pero ella no era un Xatu.

Lillie: Puede pasar de todo…— respondió en tono pensativo— Lo único que tengo claro es que tendremos que caminar un montón… Y mis pies muy apenas sobrevivieron a Melemele…— mientras decía esto último comenzó a hacer una expresión un tanto chistosa, que hizo que Ash comenzara a reír, cosa que ella buscaba desde el principio. Satisfecha, se unió a las risas.

Ash: ¡Espero que Shiron nazca pronto! Si no lo hace, Peke va a dejarlo muy atrás— mencionó, sacando una Honor Ball de su bolsillo.

Lillie se le quedó viendo a la capsula por unos instantes— Hay que dejar que las cosas sigan su rumbo natural… Si él nace saludable, puedo darme por bien servida.

Ash: Tienes razón… Mamá siempre lo dice, salud y familia ante todo…— acto seguido, se guardó la pokéball, logrando que su amiga volviera a mirar hacia el frente— ¿Sabes, Lillie? Tenías razón…

Lillie: ¿Eh?

En ese momento, la chica sintió un ligero peso en su hombro, exaltada giró la mirada en esa dirección solo para encontrarse con la cabeza del azabache, quien tenía los ojos cerrados y dormía con total calma. El sonrojo no tardó en llegar a su cara, al tiempo que sus pupilas se convertían en espirales y su cuerpo se ponía rígido. Eso había sido muy repentino.

—¡N-no d-decía lo d-de do-dormir li-li-literal-literalmente!

En ese momento, un silbido pícaro se escuchó en el barco, proveniente de la boca del profesor Kukui.

Kukui: ¡El amor joven es increíble!— dijo en tono de broma— Recuerdo los tiempos en los que mi Burnet y yo éramos como ustedes…

Wolf: ¡Aún eres un niño, Kukui! En cambio mi esposa y yo estamos a punto de ser bisabuelos…— mencionó con cierta nostalgia, desde el centro de mando— ¡Disfruta el amor adolescente, Lillie!

Ante la situación, Hau comenzó a carcajearse; Lillie se bajó la pamela con una mano, con total vergüenza y Ash vagaba con tranquilidad por el reino de Cresselia.

Sería un largo viaje. ¿O no?

* * *

Hau: ¡TIERRA A LA VISTA!

Ese gritó fue suficiente para lograr que la rubia abriera los ojos, soñolienta. Podía sentir algo en la mejilla que le daba cosquillas, cuando dirigió la mirada a ésta, pudo apreciar con total claridad el alborotado cabello de Ash.

Se había quedado dormida, y para colmo, sobre la cabeza de su amigo.

Exaltada y con un gran sonrojo en la cara que opacaba al anterior, Lillie se levantó del asiento, olvidándose por completo de que era el apoyo del entrenador de Kanto, quien cayó rápidamente. Una vez que su cabeza impactó estrepitosamente contra la superficie del banco pudo abrir los ojos, pero su primer impulso fue comenzar a sobarse el cráneo. Pikachu por su parte, había caído de cara al suelo.

—¡DUELE! ¿¡Qué fue lo que pasó?!— interrogó el azabache mientras se reincorporaba, con un ojo cerrado.

Lillie: ¡Lo siento muchísimo, Ash!— se apresuró a decir, comenzando a hacer reverencias a una velocidad que ni un Ninjask alcanzaría a igualar.

Kukui: Buen día, pareja— saludó mientras se acercaba a los dos con una sonrisa en la cara—. Estamos por llegar a Akala. Pueden comprobarlo ustedes mismos.

Al escuchar las palabras de su patrocinador, el de ojos marrones corrió hacia la proa con rapidez, lugar donde también estaba Hau, dejando detrás a una sonrojada Lillie.

Ash: ¡Ese volcán es enorme!— observó, señalando la creación de la naturaleza que mencionaba.

A lo lejos se podía ver una gran isla que, a pesar de ser visibles gran cantidad de edificios, la vegetación abundaba. Lo más notorio del lugar era un gigantesco volcán, el cual se alzaba imponente ante todo lo demás.

Wolf: ¡Estaremos arribando en Kantai dentro de 15 minutos, preparen sus cosas!— anunció, asomando la cabeza por la cabina.

En ese momento, Pikachu subió al hombro de su entrenador, con la cara roja por el golpe.

Ash: ¡Te pareces a Lillie, Pikachu!— dijo entre risas al ver el color de su fiel amigo.

—¡P-pika!— al pronunciar dicho sonido, el roedor eléctrico agudizó la voz, en una evidente imitación del tartamudeo de Lillie.

Todos (a excepción de cierta personita) comenzaron a reír a carcajadas— ¡ES IDENTICO!

* * *

Los 15 minutos pasaron y habían llegado a un puerto gigantesco hecho de piedra que estaba abarrotado de todo tipo de barcos; de pasajeros, de mercancía, lanchas, etc. Gracias a los contactos de Wolf, habían podido obtener una buena plaza. Para ese entonces ya todos estaban preparados. Ash se colgaba la mochila en sus hombros al tiempo que Rowlet se ponía en su cabeza; Lillie revisaba las cosas de su bolso; Hau se ajustaba la mochila; Kukui se acomodaba la gorra y Rotom hablaba con el último.

Kukui: Recuerda mandarme la foto, Rotom. Quiero que mi Burnet vea todo el progreso que Lillie está haciendo— dijo en un susurro para su invento, vigilando la distancia que mantenía con la mencionada.

Rotom: Pueda enviarla ahora mismo si me da un correo electrónico-Rotom— informó, también en un susurro.

Era su creación y aun así no recordaba todo lo que tenía para ofrecer. En ese momento, Kukui comenzó a plantearse muy seriamente su salud, para, posteriormente, darle el correo a Rotom.

—¡Enviado-Rotom!

Kukui: Gracias, eres de gran ayuda— dijo con una sonrisa.

En la pantalla de la pokédex se podía ver una imagen de una muy buena calidad, incluso parecía tomada por un fotógrafo profesional. En dicha foto se encontraban el azabache, quien dormía pacíficamente sobre el hombro de Lillie (quien era visiblemente más alta que él); Pikachu, acurrucado en el hombro de su entrenador y por último, la rubia, cuya cabeza estaba recargada en la de su amigo. Solo una palabra podía definir el retrato. Paz.

— _Es increíble… Lillie tardó unos meses para tomarme confianza, pero Ash… Lo logró en cuestión de días_ — pensó Kukui, con una sonrisa en la cara.

Ash: ¡Apresúrese, Profesor! ¡Ya vamos a bajar!— informó mientras comenzaba a descender por una pequeña rampa, seguido por Lillie y Hau.

Kukui: ¡Voy!— acto seguido, bajó del barco.

Una vez que todos estaban en tierra firme, decidieron despedirse del hombre que los había transportado hacia el lugar. O bueno, Lillie, Kukui y Rotom lo hicieron, los otros dos y el roedor eléctrico estaban admirando la ciudad.

Lillie: Le agradezco todo lo que ha hecho por nosotros, señor Wolf y me disculpo por los inconvenientes que le hayamos podido causar— dijo mientras formaba su habitual reverencia.

Kukui: Yo también le estoy muy agradecido… ¿Está seguro de que no quiere que le paguemos por el viaje?— interrogó. No era justo que el hombre no obtuviera una recompensa monetaria por el trabajo hecho.

El aludido comenzó a reír— ¡Claro que no! Estoy dispuesto a ayudar a los participantes del Recorrido Insular lo más que pueda, además de que navegar es mi pasión. Soy un hombre viejo y mientras más pueda hacerlo antes de caer muerto, mejor— culminó con una amplia y cálida sonrisa, como la que normalmente se le adjudicaba a los abuelos.

Antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada, Rotom habló.

—Le estoy muy agradecido por cuidar mis componentes, gracias a ellos puedo dar mi 100% de capacidad-Rotom— dicho eso, tendió su protuberancia roja en forma de apretón de manos.

El anciano se vio sorprendido.

Wolf: Lillie, las piezas que te entregué aquella vez…— comenzó a recorrer a la maquina con la mirada. La había visto antes en el barco, pero creyó que sería una cámara inteligente o esas cosas de jóvenes, pero al parecer, tenía conciencia propia.

Lillie: Ahora forman parte de la creación del profesor Kukui, la RotomDex— terminó la frase, con una pequeña sonrisa.

Wolf se quedó viendo un poco más, posterior a eso, volvió a sonreír— ¡Un gusto conocerte, RotomDex! ¡La capacidad de los chicos de hoy día no tiene límite! ¡Ya la hubiera gustado al viejo Samuel Oak haber construido algo semejante!— afirmó, devolviéndole el saludo al aparato.

Kukui: ¡Vamos! ¿Compararme con el profesor Oak…? ¡No bromee de esa forma!— ante lo dicho, un pequeño sonrojo apareció en su rostro, debido claramente a lo mucho que le habían halagado las palabras. En eso, algo cruzó por su mente— ¡Espere ¿usted conoció al profesor Oak?!

Al escuchar la pregunta, la cara de Lillie formó una expresión de sorpresa. Era cierto que conocían a alguien que conocía a Oak, pero era algo por demás obvio, siendo que los dos eran de Pueblo Paleta, pero… Por algún motivo, suponer lo antes dicho era intrigante cuanto menos. Si algo tenían en común casi todos los científicos de la A.C.P, eso era la admiración hacia el originario de Kanto. Incluso los aspirantes a científico la tenían.

Wolf: Soy un lobo de mar, Kukui. He recorrido más lugares de los que podrías imaginar y he conocido a gente de la más alta sociedad— contó, ajustándose la gorra de marinero—. Creo que será mejor que me vaya ya. Mi esposa va a preparar macarrones para la comida y no pienso perdérmelos.

Una vez dicho esto, el hombre partió en su Ferry, mientras era despedido por la gente que había transportado. Se quedaron en el mismo lugar por al menos 10 minutos más.

Ash: ¿Estamos esperando algo?— preguntó, ante la carencia de movimiento.

Kukui: Según mis estimaciones no debe tardar en…— un sonoro grito interrumpió sus palabras.

¿?: ¡Ya llegaron!— se escuchó decir. La voz que había recitado esas palabras mostraba alegría.

El grupo protagonista giró la mirada en dirección al sonido.

Corriendo hacia ellos iba una mujer adulta morena de pelo oscuro y ojos del mismo tono. Estaba vestida con unos shorts de color púrpura y una camiseta rosa un tanto "reveladora". Calzaba unas sandalias rosas con tacones; una gran variedad de colgantes, pulseras y tobilleras adornaban su cuerpo. Lo que le llamó la atención a Ash fue el objeto que se posaba sobre su muñeca izquierda: Una Pulsera Z.

Siguiéndole el paso (solo que caminando) se encontraba otra chica, pero ella era de la edad de Ash. Su piel también era morena, solo que su pelo y ojos eran verdes; el primero estaba recogido en unas largas coletas y lo adornaba una diadema que portaba una gran flor rosada. A través de su mono corto de color gris, se podía ver una camiseta rosa. Sus zapatillas eran verdes. Una sonrisa nerviosa adornaba su cara, posiblemente ante el escándalo armado por su acompañante. Aunque, si éramos honestos, no mucha gente le prestaba atención, principalmente por la gran cantidad de ésta que había en el lugar.

Como si la vida hubiera querido detener el avance de la adulta, ésta tropezó, cayendo de cara hacia el suelo.

¿?: ¡Olivia! ¿¡Estás bien?!— preguntó preocupada la más joven, acercándose a la nombrada.

Una pequeña gota apareció en las sienes de nuestros protagonistas.

Olivia: Mallow… Creo que nací maldita…— dijo con pesar, reincorporándose un poco.

Mallow: ¡No digas eso! Es cierto que te caes más veces que las personas promedio… 13 o 14 veces al día…— eso último lo dijo para sí misma— ¡Pero eso no debe desanimarte! Levántate ¿sí? Tienes gente a la que recibir— una sonrisa en extremo cálida y radiante apareció en su rostro.

Olivia: Mallow… ¡Tienes razón!— el pesar, cambió a motivación.

Lillie no las conocía de nada, pero tenía la ligera sospecha de que eso era una escena recurrente entre esas dos mujeres; obviamente esa suposición se quedó en el olvido al escuchar sus nombres— Profesor Kukui… ¿Ellas son?

Kukui: En efecto. La capitana Mallow y la Kahuna Olivia, dos de las mujeres más poderosas de Alola— respondió, sonriendo.

Evidentemente, Ash también había reparado en los nombres, pero él realmente no era de los que se emocionaban por tener a alguien famoso frente a frente. Lo que de verdad le entusiasmaba era la oportunidad de poder librar un buen combate con dicha celebridad, después de todo, por eso eran reconocidos ¿no? Decidió que aguardaría el momento oportuno para preguntar todo lo que quería preguntar.

Una vez que la peliverde ayudó a la Kahuna a levantarse, ésta caminó hacia sus espectadores, con la mirada puesto en el suelo, cuidándose de posibles obstáculos.

Olivia: ¡Me alegro de volver a verte, Kukui!— saludó con entusiasmo una vez que estuvo frente a ellos— Veo que sigues mostrando tanto pecho como siempre.

Kukui: Ciertamente, ha pasado tiempo, Olivia. Entre tus responsabilidades como Kahuna y mis investigaciones no hemos tenido tiempo de vernos— dijo, para después darse cuenta de algo— ¡Ah! ¿Dónde están mis modales? Chicos, les presento a la Kahuna de Akala, una buena amiga de la infancia, como supongo recordaran, su nombre es Olivia.

Olivia: ¡Alola! ¡Un gusto el conocerlos a todos!— dijo, recibiendo un "Igualmente" por parte de todos, con excepción de Kukui. En ese momento, giró a ver a cierta persona en concreto— Este debe ser el entrenador que me mencionaste… ¿Ceniza Ketchum?— mientras decía eso, se llevó la mano al mentón y comenzó a analizar al chico de arriba abajo.

Ash: Eh… no… Mi nombre es Ash Ketchum…— había viajado por una gran cantidad de lugares, había conocido infinidad de gente, pero nunca nadie había traducido su nombre.

La reina se dio un golpe en la cara— ¡Te pido perdón! He estado algo ocupada últimamente y tengo que pensar en muchas cosas— se excusó con honestidad.

Ash: No se preocupe, realmente no me molesta— admitió, sonriendo—. Después de todo, mi nombre literalmente significa ceniza…— ¿en que habían pensado sus padre para ponerle a su hijo ceniza en Unovano?— Por cierto… ¿Cómo debo llamarla a usted?

Olivia: ¡Con Olivia basta y sobra! Siempre he odiado los honoríficos— relató. Cuando la morena iba a decir algo más, reparó en la presencia de cierto chico— ¡Hau! ¡Has crecido una barbaridad! ¡No te había reconocido!— exclamó con una mezcla de sorpresa y alegría.

Hau: ¡Alola, Olivia!— saludó, comenzando a reír.

Después de una pequeña charla sobre lo mucho que Hau había madurado y su relación con las Malasadas, la portadora de la pulsera Z comenzó a hablar con Lillie, la cual hizo una reverencia en señal de respeto.

Ash se sentía un tanto excluido, prácticamente todos conocían a esa mujer, con excepción de él, Rotom y muy posiblemente su amiga rubia, pero en ese momento, ellos dos se encontraban hablando con la adulta. Fue entonces que reparó en la presencia de la capitana, con velocidad, volteó a verla. Para su sorpresa, ella también lo veía a él.

Mallow… ¿Así se llamaba? Si, era Mallow; comenzó a hacerle señas, indiciándole que se acercara. Un tanto confundido, el azabache se apuntó a sí mismo con el dedo índice de la mano izquierda, como diciendo: "¿Quién? ¿Yo?", ante lo cual la peliverde asintió. Un poco más confuso que antes, Ash volteó a ver a la lechuza que tenía en la cabeza, quien le devolvió la mirada, posterior a eso, miró a su fiel inicial; él tampoco conocía las intenciones de la chica.

Un poco vacilante, el entrenador se apartó de su grupo y comenzó a caminar hacia la adolescente (la cual se encontraba varios centímetros detrás de su reina), cosa que fue notada por Lillie.

Mallow: ¡Ese Rowlet se ve increíble!— exclamó nada más estar frente al oriundo de Kanto— Se ve que está bien cuidado y entrenado— la altura de la adolescente era casi la misma que la de Ash, por lo que solo tuvo que subir un brazo para poder acariciar al pokémon en cuestión— Por cierto, mi nombre es Mallow, un gusto conocerte— su boca se curvó en la misma sonrisa radiante de antes.

Ash: ¿Cómo era?...— masculló, pensativo— ¡Ah, sí!... ¡Alola! ¡Mi nombre es Ash Ketchum y soy de pueblo Paleta, de la región de Kanto!— se presentó.

La morena comenzó a reír— Se puede ver de lejos que eres un forastero. Mi nombre es Mallow, un placer— dejó de acariciar a un complacido Rowlet, para después descolgarse de la espalda una especie de mochila amarilla— Estás haciendo el Recorrido Insular, ¿verdad?— tras lanzar la pregunta, comenzó a buscar algo.

Ash: ¡Así es! Terminé las pruebas de Melemele y por eso el profesor nos trajo a mis amigos y a mí a Akala— contestó con simpleza.

Mallow: Entonces supongo que estás enterado de mi posición como capitana— dijo, mientras seguía buscando.

Ash: Especialista en tipo planta, o eso fue lo que me dijeron.

Mallow: ¡Pues te informaron bien!— un pequeño gesto de satisfacción apareció en su cara— ¡Aquí está!— de la mochila, sacó una pequeña caja, envuelta en un trozo de tela.

El azabache supo lo que era nada más ver el objeto— ¿No desayunaste?— cuestionó, ciertamente era un poco tarde para ello.

Mallow: No es eso— rio por lo bajo—. Es para ti— informó, cediéndole lo que todo indicaba, era una lonchera.

Ash: ¿Eh? ¿Para mí?— interrogó. Si antes estaba confundido, ahora más.

Mallow: Verás, cuando supe que recibiríamos a un grupo de personas hoy y entre ellas venía un extranjero, no pude evitar emocionarme— contó, al tiempo que el mejillas de rayo tomaba la caja—. Es por eso que hice un poco de comida para que alguien no nativo de Alola la probara, es decir, tú.

Ash: Vaya… ¡Te lo agradezco muchísimo! Te tomaste la molestia de prepararlo, así que con gusto lo comeré— acto seguido, desenvolvió la lonchera y la abrió, en el interior de ésta había un platillo que él nunca había visto, junto a unos cubiertos de metal. La comida desprendía un aroma de lo más exquisito, provocando el sonrojo de Ash, Pikachu y Rowlet— B-buen provecho…— ante la expectante mirada de la morena y haciendo uso de un tenedor, tomó un pedazo de algo que parecía ser carne mezclado con bayas para posteriormente llevárselo a la boca. ¿Me comunico con el Paraíso? Si, mire, dejaron caer un pedazo de él a la tierra.

Mallow: ¿¡Por qué lloras?!— preguntó exaltada.

Lagrimas habían empezado a caer de los ojos del chico, quien comenzó a retirárselas con las manos. El grito proporcionado por la capitana alertó a todos los demás presentes, quienes veían con gran sorpresa al entrenador.

Lillie estaba visiblemente sorprendida, muy, muy sorprendida. Ash había pasado por todo tipo de situaciones y jamás había mostrado ser capaz de llorar, era alguien que no parecía poder hacerlo debido a su constante buen humor. ¿Qué había pasado?...  
Pero si la rubia estaba intrigada, Pikachu aún más. Mucho tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que su amigo se puso así.

Ash: Es que… es que…— trató de hablar, mientras seguía secándose el agua que descendía por su cara— ¡ESTÁ MUY RICO!

Todos con excepción de Mallow, cayeron de espaldas. Incluso Pikachu y Rowlet cayeron del cuerpo de su entrenador.

Mallow: ¡Me alegra que te haya gustado!— dijo con sinceridad— Mi sueño es hacer platillos que sean deliciosos tanto para humanos como para pokémon, y es por ello que siempre trato de mejorar mi cocina y de obtener distintos puntos de vista— en ese momento, algo la sujeto de las manos.

Ash: Siempre que necesites que alguien pruebe lo que cocines… Llámame… Por favor…— en su cara se podían ver reflejada la seriedad de sus palabras.

Una gran sonrisa apareció en la cara de la peliverde— ¡Eso tenlo por seguro!

Sin siquiera saberlo, habían conocido a un gran aliado.

* * *

 **Bueno, eso fue todo.**

 **Sé que me tardé un poco escribiendo este capítulo, pero les seré honesto, no supe cómo desarrollarlo del todo bien, además de que estaba corto de inspiración. Podrán notar que el capítulo es más corto de lo usual, pero créanme, en el siguiente traeré nuevas cosas bastante interesantes.**

 **No tengo un "¿Saben algo?" preparado para hoy, por lo que así lo dejaremos… Bueno, tengo una noticia que tal vez les podría interesar a unos y a otros no.**

 **Llevo mucho tiempo (como un año, año y medio) queriendo escribir un fic del género "Isekai", fue hasta hace poco que por fin me animé a escribirlo, precisamente gracias a un fanfic llamado "Una nueva oportunidad, un nuevo comienzo" que está por su primer capítulo y la verdad les recomiendo. Si les gusta mi forma de escribir, me gustaría que se pasaran por mi nueva "obra" que podría estar publicando en 3-4 días.**

 **Bueno, dejo el auto-spam y procedo a despedirme. ¡Nos leemos en unos días!**


	17. Tiembla, miedo incomprensible

**¡Hola, lectores! Hoy no tengo mucho que contar, así que contestaré las reviews del anterior capítulo. ¡Iniciemos!**

 **CrashLJ: ¡Hola! A decir verdad eres un nombre nuevo, no recuerdo haber leído ninguna review tuya, así que ¡bienvenido! Respondiendo a tu review, no, realmente no me gustan los clichés, pero siento que eso es algo que tengo que meter sí o sí. ¡Me alegro que te guste!**

 **Dragon titánico: ¡Pues a mí me encanta que te encante! Espero que sigas al tanto de mi historia.**

 **Oconner95: Pues disfrútalo, porque está esperándote xD**

 **CCSakuraforever: ¡Pues mantente al pendiente de mi historia para averiguarlo!**

 **Fue algo corto, pero no los distraigo más. ¡Pasen a leer el capítulo!**

* * *

—¡Te estaré esperando, Ash! ¡Mi prueba estará lista para cuando quieran afrontarla!

Tras la escenita entre el joven azabache y Mallow, nuestros protagonistas tomaron rumbo a un edificio llamado _"Oficina de Turismo"_ , donde se despidieron de las dos mujeres de Akala, las cuales tenían asuntos que atender en un lugar llamado _"Konikoni"_.

Ash: ¡Nos vemos, Mallow!— se despidió, alzando el brazo y moviéndolo de un lado para otro, a ésta acción se le unieron sus dos pokémon, los cuales también habían probado la comida de la peliverde.

Lillie: ¿Hay algún motivo en específico por el que hayan venido a recibirnos, profesor?— le cuestionó a su jefe.

Kukui: Aunque Olivia sea especialista en tipo roca y a veces trate de hacerse la dura, por dentro es un amor de persona. Seguramente estaba preocupada por si llegábamos con bien a la isla— respondió, observando como las dos morenas se iban—. Pero bueno… ¡Bienvenidos a _"Kantai"_! La ciudad más visitada de Alola.

Ante las palabras del hombre, los adolescentes voltearon a verlo.

Ash/Lillie/Hau: _No me había dado cuenta…_

Decir que en la ciudad había un poco de gente era mentira; decir que había mucha, también era mentira. Lo correcto era afirmar que la mitad del mundo estaba en Kantai. Un gran número de gente caminaba por las amplias calles de la ciudad, logrando que el paso fuera algo lento por el gran cumulo de seres vivos.

Kukui: Como verán, el turismo es la principal fuente de ingresos para la ciudad, la cual cuenta con hermosas playas y grandes hoteles, el principal es el _"Hotel Arrullo del Mar"_ — relató mientras se movía entre la gente—. Claro que no todo se reduce a eso, la ciudad también cuenta con una gran cantidad de tiendas como boutiques— los ojos de Lillie se iluminaron—, tiendas de Malasadas— el estómago de Hau gruñó— y lo más interesante: El _"CID"—_ un símbolo de interrogación apareció en la cabeza de Ash.

Ash: ¿El… CID?— repitió, extrañado por tan raro nombre.

Hau: Es el lugar donde trabaja la esposa del profesor— mencionó.

La cara del azabache se deformó en una mueca de asombro— ¿¡Está casado, profesor?!

Kukui rio ante la pregunta— ¡Pues claro! ¿No ves este reluciente anillo?— posterior a eso, le mostró el dedo anular de la mano izquierda.

El entrenador hizo un sonido de sorpresa— ¡Muchas felicidades!— a su felicitación se le unieron Rowlet y Pikachu, con sus respectivos sonidos.

Lillie: El profesor lleva casado desde hace ya varios años…— informó.

Ash: ¿Fue a ella a quien vino a visitar en Akala?— cuestionó, pasando por alto las palabras de su amiga; ahora los cabos estaban atados.

Kukui: Si, fue a ella. También la vez que nos reunimos para lo de Peke, tuve que irme porque teníamos planes, tú sabes, cosas de parejas— comenzó a mover su mano derecha de un lado a otro, como si no tuviera importancia, mientras que una sonrisa pícara se dibujó en su rostro.

Ash: Ohhhhh… Lo entiendo, lo entiendo— una ligera sonrisa apareció en su cara.

Lillie: _¿De verdad lo haces?_ — se preguntó con los ojos entrecerrados.

Rotom: Entonces es a ella a quien le envíe la fot…— con suma rapidez, Kukui tapó la boca de su invento.

Kukui: ¡Shhhh! ¡Recuerda que es un secreto!— masculló alarmado, liberando posteriormente a la Pokédex.

Hau: ¿Pasa algo, profesor?— interrogó. La escena le había causado algo de gracia.

Kukui: No es nada, no es nada— dijo para posteriormente comenzar a reír de forma nerviosa. De un momento a otro, sintió una mirada penetrante, con velocidad volteó a ver a Lillie, quien lo miraba de forma fría—… Esto… ehm… ¿¡Qué les parece si nos dividimos?! ¡Kantai es enorme, debe de haber una gran cantidad de cosas por ver! ¡De hecho, ahora mismo estoy deseoso de Malasadas! ¡Vamos, Hau!— sin que nadie pudiera responder, el profesor tomó del brazo al peliverde y salió corriendo.

Hau: ¡Nos vemos luego, chicos!— aunque estaba siendo jaloneado, la felicidad nunca se fue de su rostro.

Lillie dio un pequeño suspiro y cerró los ojos; por su parte, Ash veía con confusión la escena.

Ash: ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Me perdí de algo importante? — comenzó a alternar la mirada entre Rotom y la rubia.

Lillie: El profesor a veces puede ser un tonto…— dicho esto, infló las mejillas.

—Los secretos humanos son un misterio-Rotom…

Definitivamente, el entrenador jamás comprendería a la gente de Alola… O a la gente en general.

Ash: Bueno… ¿Te gustaría ir a algún lado, Lillie?— preguntó, logrando que su amiga dejará de hacer el "mohín".

Lillie: La verdad es que no tengo pensado algo en concreto…— eso era mentira, y Ash lo sabía— Supongo qu…

Al haberse quedado parados entre una multitud en constante movimiento, un hombre bastante alto pasó al lado de la chica de Alola, golpeándola con el hombro, logrando que perdiera el equilibrio y comenzara a caer hacia delante.

Ash: Cuidado— exclamó, mientras se ponía frente a la chica para evitar que cayera. En lugar de impactar contra el suelo, chocó con el pecho del azabache. Dicha acción hizo que Lillie se sonrojara y se apartara rápidamente.

Eso había sido muy peligroso. Deteniendo su paso, el hombre alto comenzó a disculparse con la rubia por haberla puesto en peligro a ella y al huevo pokémon que tenía en brazos. Una guerra de reverencias comenzó, una parte se disculpaba y la otra afirmaba que no había nada que perdonar. Finalmente, Lillie aceptó las disculpas y el adulto prosiguió con su camino.

Lillie: Es bastante descuidado que nos quedemos aquí parados…— dijo mientras veía a Shiron.

Ash: Tienes razón… Hay que irnos— secundó, extendiendo su mano hacia su amiga.

—¿Eh? ¡N-no es necesario t-tomarse de las manos! F-fue algo que s-solo pasará una vez…— afirmó, sonrojada.

Por cuestiones que solo Arceus comprendería, otro turista golpeó a Lillie, haciendo que su argumento perdiera toda validez. Resignada y avergonzada por igual, terminó aceptando la mano del chico, quien empezó a caminar a paso lento pero constante.

Pasaron varios minutos en los que caminaron sin rumbo fijo, o eso pensó la rubia, la verdad era que, con Ash (quien se encontraba mirando la pantalla de Rotom) nunca se podía esperar algo específico, era un chico que escapaba de toda suposición lógica que Lillie pudiera hacer.

La respuesta sobre el lugar de su destino se manifestó en forma de edificio, el cual tenía en el tejado una figura de la silueta de una blusa. Era la boutique.

Al contrario que la de Hau'oli, ésta no tenía un eslogan o algo por el estilo, pero lo compensaba con elegancia. Las paredes eran de color blanco, mientras que los marcos de la puerta y las ventanas eran rojos.

Ash: ¡Y ya hemos llegado!— anunció, plantándose frente al escaparate de la tienda, la cual dejaba ver algo de ropa de muestra.

Lillie no dijo nada, en su lugar, asintió. Por mucho que intentara de ocultarlo, el azabache siempre terminaba sabiendo lo que ella quería.

Se quedaron frente a la tienda por varios minutos en los cuales la rubia analizaba las prendas de exhibición.

Ash: ¿Vas a comprar algo, Lillie?— preguntó expectante. No la estaba apresurando ni nada, pero quería saber si solo estaban en un viaje de observación.

La mencionada se quedó en silencio, al menos por un momento.

Lillie: Eh… no creo que nada de esto sea para mí… Yo… no me vería en lo absoluto bien…— masculló. Ash estaba callado, viendo con seriedad a la chica, cosa que no pasó desapercibida— ¡L-lo siento! No es algo que te interese del todo, ¿verdad? Perdón si te aburrí…— su mirada se posó primero en el azabache, y luego en el suelo.

—Lillie… Pienso que te verías muy linda.

Los ojos de Lillie se abrieron con fuerza, posterior a eso, su cara adquirió un gran sonrojo que aumentó más al darse cuenta de que no había soltado la mano del entrenador. A una velocidad sorprendente, la rubia deshizo la unión para posteriormente cubrirse la cara con el sombrero.

—¡M-muchas gracias!

Ash se limitó a reír. Su madre le había recordado que halagara a las mujeres cuando se ponían algo nuevo durante prácticamente toda su vida; aunque tampoco es que lo estuviera diciendo solo por "cortesía", era un pensamiento que el azabache de verdad tenía. La forma de hablar, de caminar e incluso de comer de Lillie eran sumamente elegantes, era como una princesa o algo por el estilo, debido a esas cosas la confundió con el rey de Melemele el día que Rockruff y Rowlet se unieron a su equipo; la ropa frente a ellos era bastante agradable a la vista por lo que en la mente de Ash tenía mucho sentido que: "Chica bonita" + "Ropa bonita" era igual a "Muy bonita".

Una vez que la rubia se pudo liberar de su sonrojo, continuaron con el camino, tomados de las manos de nuevo para seguridad de ésta. Si algo tenían claro era que no comprarían nada por el momento.

Tras unos cuantos minutos llegaron a un lugar donde había un gran cumulo de gente, mayor al habitual. Lo más raro era que ninguno de ellos estaba caminando, en su lugar, todos estaban quietos; atentos a lo que pasaba frente a sus caras.

—¿Qué estará pasando por ahí-Rotom?— se preguntó.

Ash: Creo que sería interesante ir a ver. ¿Qué te parece, Lillie?— indirectamente, estaba pidiéndole permiso para poder acercarse.

—¡Pika! ¡Pika pi!— a la solicitud se unió Pikachu.

—¡Prr! ¡Prr prr!— y seguido de eso, Rowlet.

Lillie: N-No tengo problema— siendo honestos, ella también tenía algo de intriga.

Se colocaron en la parte trasera de la multitud, era lo más lejos que podrían llegar.

Ash: Disculpe señor, ¿sabe que está pasando?— preguntó a un hombre anciano delgado de escaso pelo canoso.

Anciano: Oh… Parece que unos jóvenes están haciendo una convocatoria sobre algo… ¿Harán este tipo de cosas en Alola muy seguido?— respondió, dejando claro que era un turista.

Los dos adolescentes voltearon a verse. Solo podían escuchar la "convocatoria".

—¡… si usted ama los pokémon y está harto de que gentuza como el Team Skull u otros malhechores los maltraten; si usted daría lo que fuera para protegerlos, déjeme decirle que puede unirse a nosotros, gente que procura el bienestar de estas maravillosas creaturas más que nada en el mundo; somos la _"_ _ **Fundación Aether**_ _"_ y estamos abiertos a recibir a nuevos reclutas!— anunció a todo pulmón un hombre que no se podía ver al estar cubierto por la multitud.

Varios murmullos se escucharon en el lugar, la mayoría era de aprobación o admiración, mientras que el resto (únicamente los extranjeros), de sorpresa. Era muy poca gente de Alola la que no conocía dicho nombre.

Ash: ¿Fundación Aether?— inmediatamente volteó a ver a Rotom.

—Según mi base de datos, se trata de una organización originaria de Alola que tiene como principal objetivo cuidar a los pokémon de la región de todos aquellos que los maltratan o amenazan con hacerles daño. Su presidenta es un mujer llama…— Rotom no pudo terminar de hablar.

—¿Podemos… irnos…?— se escuchó decir.

Ante la petición y una pequeña presión en la mano derecha, Ash giró la cabeza para poder ver a Lillie y lo que presenció lo dejó impactado. La rubia de por sí era blanca, pero en ese instante estaba pálida; el sudor resbalaba por su rostro y temblaba; sus ojos parecían querer salirse de sus orbitas. Estaba asustada; no, estaba aterrada.

El entrenador al principio no reaccionó, pero una vez que se dio cuenta de que tenía que hacer algo, frunció el ceño. Si observaba bien, no podía seguir caminando recto, después de todo, la calle estaba prácticamente cubierta por todas esas personas desconocidas; por donde ellos venían no había ni rastro de una tienda de Malasadas y era obvio que necesitaban reunirse con Kukui; solo quedaba una opción y esa era una calle que parecía llevar al norte de la ciudad, la cual había visto varios metros atrás. Sujetando fuerte la mano de Lillie, tomó rumbo hacia su nuevo destino.

El paso lento de antes se mantuvo, solo que se añadió una especie de prisa que los obligaba a no dejar de caminar; la rubia lo hacía en total silencio y sin objetar, parecía un muñeco de trapo o algo así.

Entre el Centro pokémon y la boutique había una amplia calle que fue rápidamente cruzada por nuestros protagonistas; a lo lejos se podía ver un hotel gigantesco (en el cual culminaba el camino), distinto a los otros de la ciudad, seguramente era el Hotel Arrullo del Mar.

—¿A dónde vamos-Rotom?— preguntó un tanto confundido.

Ash no daba señales de querer contestar, logrando que sus pokémon pusieran una cara de preocupación, cosa que el chico notó.

—A donde sea que no esté la Fundación Aether…

Conformándose con dicha respuesta, siguieron avanzando.

Una vez que llegaron a una rotonda que tenía una fuente en el centro, se detuvieron. El azabache guío a Lillie a la pequeña construcción, para que ambos se sentaran en el borde de ésta. No preguntó el porqué de su miedo, no inmediatamente. Esperó a que la chica dejara de temblar y a que su piel recuperara el color habitual para poder hablar. Una vez que esto pasó (al menos parcialemente), liberó su mano del agarre.

Ash: ¿Estás mejor, Lillie?— cuestionó con seriedad.

La mencionada solamente asintió.

—¿Es… algo de lo que puedas hablar conmigo?— si su amiga no quería decir nada, él lo respetaría, al menos de momento.

Lillie negó con la cabeza, logrando que el chico suspirara.

Estuvieron en silencio por un tiempo.

Ante la mirada perdida y gacha de la rubia, el de ojos marrones se puso de pie y comenzó a estirarse.

—¿Sabes algo? No me gusta mucho Kantai, quiero decir, hay algunas cosas interesantes pero siento que toda esta multitud no va conmigo… ¿Qué te parece si iniciamos nuestro viaje de una vez?

La cabeza de Lillie se levantó con velocidad, en su mirada se podía leer una sola palabra.

—Gra…cias…

Pikachu y Rowlet intercambiaron miradas de determinación; acto seguido abandonaron el cuerpo de su entrenador para subirse a los hombros de su compañera de viaje, entendían más bien poco de la situación, pero si podían hacer algo, lo harían.

Haciendo el mejor intento posible para leer el ambiente, Rotom trató de contribuir a la idea de su dueño.

—Según mi mapa, si vamos por esa calle de ahí— apuntó a un pequeño pasadizo al sur de donde se encontraban—, llegaremos a la _Ruta 4_ y posterior a eso a _"Pueblo Ohana"_ -Rotom.

Ash: ¿¡Pueblo Ohana?!— repitió inmediatamente— ¡¿Tiene algo que ver con el Rancho Ohana?!

—El Rancho Ohana está dentro de los terrenos de Pueblo Ohana, solo que pertenece a la familia Wela, y además es más grande-Rotom— respondió, poniendo una imagen panorámica del lugar, que, ciertamente se veía enorme.

Ash: ¿¡Entonces que esperamos?! ¡Vámonos ya!— dijo con entusiasmo.

—¿Y qué pasará con el profesor Kukui y con Hau-Rotom?

—¡No te preocupes! Podemos llamarlos y decirles que nos adelantamos— su tono de voz mostraba que no era algo de lo que preocuparse.

—Si tú lo dices-Rotom…

—¡Lo digo de verdad! ¡Debes tomarte la vida con un poco más de calma, Rotom!— sugirió para luego comenzar a golpear la "espalda" de su Pokédex con felicidad— Será mejor que nos vayamos lo más pronto posible. ¿Qué tan lejos está Pueblo Ohana?

—Según mi GPS… La Ruta 4 es bastante sinuosa y un tanto larga, por lo que deberíamos de llegar en aproximadamente 8 horas-Rotom— informó una vez que se recuperó de los golpecitos.

—Entonces estaríamos ahí a las 10 si tenemos en cuenta los descansos… ¡Me parece bien!

—O-opino lo mismo…

Rotom y Ash voltearon a ver a Lillie.

Ash: ¿Verdad?— su voz mostraba alegría, era como si lo anterior nunca hubiera pasado— ¡Lo siento por Hau pero yo seré el primero en comer ese helado!

Como pudo, la rubia esbozó una sonrisa. Se le veía inexplicablemente cansada.

Lillie: Si tenemos suerte, podríamos ver al capitán Kiawe… Después de todo, es su hogar…— relató, su voz sonaba temblorosa.

Ash: ¡Entonces tenemos más razones para irnos cuanto antes!— tras decir eso, giró sobre sus tobillos y justo cuando iba a comenzar a caminar, se paró en seco, dejando a sus amigos confundidos— Li… Litten…

Lillie asomó la cabeza por detrás de la espalda del entrenador y pudo visualizar bien la figura de aquel pequeño gato negro que se habían encontrado en Hau'oli. No había duda de que era él, principalmente porque le gruñó con fuerza al azabache nada más verlo para posteriormente irse corriendo.

—¿Qué hace el Litten de aquella vez aquí-Rotom?...— preguntó aún con la anterior emoción dominándolo.

Lillie: P-posiblemente subió a un barco por error… Después de todo, estaba en Hau'oli…— supuso.

Un gran suspiro de alivio salió de la boca del azabache, el hecho de ser quemado no era de su total agrado, pero ver al gato le había recordado algo.

Ash: Toma, Lillie— dijo, mientras se sacaba algo del bolsillo y se lo cedía a la mencionada.

—No… es necesario…— masculló al ver el objeto.

—Si no te secas el sudor podrías oler mal, me lo dicen muy seguido— el tono de voz del azabache sonaba un tanto autoritario y su mirada lo respaldaba—. Yo arruiné el tuyo, así que lo menos que puedo hacer es prestarte el mío.

La chica vaciló un poco, pero finalmente acercó la mano izquierda (con la que estaba sujetada a la de su amigo) al pañuelo azul; el cual hacía varios días le había servido como vendaje provisional— Muchas gracias— dijo, comenzando a secarse el sudor que aún se le podía ver en la cara para posteriormente guardarlo en su bolso; no lo regresaría estando éste lleno de líquido.

Cuando todo estuvo solucionado, el grupo protagonista se dirigió a la calle que los llevaría fuera de la ciudad. Tras unos minutos, dejaron el pavimento de lado para dar paso a una tierra cubierta de hermoso y verde pasto. Un letrero con las palabras " _Ruta 4. ¡El camino más corto a Pueblo Ohana!"_ los recibió.

A primera vista, el camino estaba lleno de curvas, como dijo Rotom era "sinuoso". El lugar era bastante bonito, el terreno en su mayoría era plano y por la cantidad de árboles que ahí se encontraban el sol no era precisamente fuerte. En cuanto a los entrenadores, no había gran cantidad de ellos, con excepción de un pequeño grupo de viajeros conformado por dos adolescentes, un adulto y tres niños que se dedicaban a explorar Alola.

—¡Peke, Ascuas!

La pequeña zorra de fuego abrió el hocico para dejar escapar unas bolitas de fuego que terminaron impactando contra un pequeño Mime Jr.

—¡Mimey! ¡Rápido, usa Confusión!— ordenó un niño de aparentes diez años perteneciente a dicho grupo. Por lo que parecía, su Pokémon también estaba recién nacido.

—¡No lo dejes! ¡Ascuas de nuevo!— si el azabache se paraba a pensarlo bien, ese era el único movimiento ofensivo que su Vulpix poseía.

Justo en ese momento y sin que Vulpix hiciera más nada, el pequeño mimo cayó de espaldas, sin siquiera poder devolver el movimiento.

—¡Se acabó! ¡Vulpix es el ganador-Rotom!

Tras felicitar y mimar a sus compañeros, los dos entrenadores se acercaron para darse la mano.

Niño: Tu Vulpix es asombroso, no solo es dorado sino que también es muy fuerte— dijo con admiración mientras cargaba a su pokémon en brazos.

Ash: ¿En serio lo crees? Yo opino que tu Mime Jr. también es genial. Mi mamá tiene un Mister Mime y aunque no lo parece, es bastante fuerte— contó, logrando que el niño y su pequeño amigo se emocionaran.

Después de una corta despedida, ambos grupos siguieron con su camino.

Se encontraban atravesando un pequeño camino de hierba alta; gracias a los repelentes que la rubia insistió usar no tuvieron problemas con los pokémon (aunque eso logró que Pikachu se alejara unos cuantos centímetros, mientras que Rowlet optó por entrar a su pokéball).

Hau: ¡Yo también quería ir a Pueblo Ohana con ustedes!— reclamó desde el otro lado de la pantalla de Rotom, a un lado del investigador. Los habían llamado para alertar sobre su partida.

Ash: Lo siento, Hau— se disculpó mientras reía de forma nerviosa—. Pero no me gustaba mucho Ciudad Kantai.

Kukui: Al menos pudiste avisar con antelación…— dijo en un suspiro de resignación— Cuando llegues al Centro pokémon de Ohana accede a tu PC, te habré depositado todo lo que necesitas en tu recorrido por Akala. En cuanto a Noctowl, yo lo cuidaré muy bien.

Ash: ¡Se lo agradezco mucho, profesor!— el dinero y los suministros eran bastante importantes, el cuidado de su pokémon también.

Kukui: Y no olvides que Rockruff y Yungoos aún están cansados por el entrenamiento, no hagas que se sobresfuerzen— le recordó.

Ash: ¡Y que lo diga! Hariyama les dio una buena tunda, no creo que siquiera estén despiertos— esos cuatro días no habían sido desperdiciados en vano.

Hau: ¡Ash!— exclamó, obteniendo la atención del mencionado— ¡Me iré a Pueblo Ohana por la mañana, así que espérenme!— indicó— ¡Tenemos que comer helado y Malasadas juntos!

Ash: ¡Pues más te vale llegar pronto antes de que me acabe TOOODO el helado yo sólo!— incitó, con una sonrisa "burlona" en la cara.

Una pequeña discusión de broma empezó entre los dos adolescentes.

Por otra parte, Lillie se mantenía fuera del campo que abarcaba la cámara frontal de Rotom, si Kukui la veía sospecharía de inmediato, principalmente por qué no lucía como siempre. Ash ya estaba mintiendo para evitar que ella tuviera que dar explicaciones que no quería dar, incluso cuando ni a él le había contado el porqué de su miedo, la rubia solo tenía que hacer eso para valorar por completo las acciones del chico.

Sin darse cuenta, el aprecio que tenía hacia Ash creció más.

La llamada finalizó y prosiguieron con su camino; habían pasado cerca de 4 horas desde su partida de Kantai.

Se podría decir que estaban a mitad de la ruta cuando vieron algo que llamó su atención.

Frente a ellos había un gran cartel de madera con varios Pikachu pintados en él. Grandes letras de colores rezaban: _**"Valle de los Pikachu ¡Próximamente!"**_ En la parte baja del anuncio estaba escrito con tiza: _**"¡Solo dos días!"**_

—Mi GPS no tiene información sobre el "Valle de los Pikachu"-Rotom...

Lillie: Debe ser principalmente porque aún no ha abierto ¿Ves?— al decir esto, señaló el "Próximamente".

—Eso tiene sentido-Rotom…

Lillie: Realmente no me sorprende que hagan un lugar como este— admitió con seriedad—. Pikachu es un pokémon bastante popular en Alola después de todo.

Al escuchar eso, el azabache se sorprendió— ¿En serio? No recuerdo que nadie me haya parado para tocar a Pikachu…— dijo, mirando a su compañero el cual seguía un poco detrás de ellos.

Lillie: En Melemele la cantidad de Pichu y Pikachu es considerable, por lo que no hay mucha gente que no haya visto uno, recuerda a Hau— informó, haciendo que la mente del chico le recordara a aquel roedor eléctrico con cola en forma de corazón—. Y en Kantai, la mayoría son turistas, así que es fácil suponer que como mínimo han visto uno en su vida; además de que los nativos de Alola tal vez no pudieron verte entre la multitud.

El adolescente se quedó en silencio un momento, mientras veía fijamente a su compañera de viaje para posteriormente sonreír.

Lillie: ¿Eh? ¿P-pasa algo?— preguntó. ¿Había dicho algo raro?

Ash: Súper asombrosa— respondió, comenzando a reír.

" _Cuando me cuentas algo que yo no sé solo puedo pensar que eres asombrosa ¡Súper asombrosa!"_

Contrario a la creencia popular, el recuerdo de aquellas palabras golpeó con fuerza el cerebro de la rubia, provocando que esbozara una pequeña sonrisa; poco después se llevó el puño a la boca para cubrir dicha mueca, la cual terminó por convertirse en una dulce risa.

La escena duró un poco más, hasta que finalmente Pikachu se acercó a ellos, dando a entender que el efecto del repelente se había agotado.

Lillie: Creo que no sería justo que castigáramos de esa forma el olfato de Pikachu— dijo, comenzando a acariciar al nombrado—. Después de todo, si él está aquí, no tenemos nada que temer.

Ash: ¡En eso tienes razón! ¡Pikachu es el Pikachu entre los Pikachu!— exclamó con orgullo.

Las palabras de los chicos solo sirvieron para elevar el ego y la autoestima del pequeño roedor, quien comenzó a golpearse el pecho y a poner una cara que mostraba confianza absoluta, en sí mismo; logrando así que los dos chicos volvieran a reír.

— _Finalizando grabación… Guardando archivo… Nombre: "Esto le va a interesar al profesor"-Rotom_ — la Pokédex no sabía por qué grababa a "escondidas", lo único que realmente tenía claro era que ese momento tendría un gran valor, tarde o temprano.

* * *

Las horas pasaron y el recorrido fue bastante tranquilo. En medio de uno de los descansos solicitados por Lillie, oscureció. Según el reloj de Rotom eran cerca de las 8:25 p.m. por lo que no debían estar lejos de su lugar de destino; en ese momento sucedió algo un tanto inesperado.

Un hombre vestido con una ropa singular (como de jinete) pasó corriendo a toda velocidad a lomos de un gran Tauros, el cual llevaba puesta una montura. Ash había montado pokémon antes, incluso a sus propios Tauros, pero jamás había visto ropa o sillas así.

Lillie: Pokémonturas— dijo de golpe, obteniendo un "¿Eh?" por parte del entrenador—. Por si te lo preguntas, esas son las llamadas Pokémonturas. Es un método de transporte originario de la cultura de Alola, bastante práctico que usa un aparato especial el cual puede hacer que aparezcan pokémon de préstamo los cuales te ayudaran durante tu viaje, también sirve para estrechar lazos entre humanos y pokémon. Como dije, son bastante útiles.

Ante la información el chico liberó un silbido— Necesito una de esas… ¡¿Dónde puedo conseguirla?!— preguntó entusiasmado.

—Según mi base de datos… Puedes solicitarla con la Central de Pokémonturas-Rotom— contestó.

Ash: ¿Y dónde queda eso?— interrogó.

Lillie: En una pequeña isla al sur de Ula-Ula. Está bastante lejos y llegar sin un barco es imposible, por lo que necesitas hacer un pedido y tras una serie de formularios y pruebas, ellos te envían una _"Buscamontura"_ — respondió.

Ash: ¿Buscamontura? ¿Qué es eso?

Lillie: ¿Recuerdas el "aparato especial" que te mencioné hace un momento?— el joven asintió— Pues eso es la Buscamonutra. A través de ella puedes recibir los pokémon de préstamo.

Ash: Ya veo… ¿No hay otra forma de obtenerla?— si era honesto, quería evitar la molestia de "rellenar formularios".

—Pues sí que la hay. En cada isla hay distribuidores oficiales de Buscamonturas, son personas que te tomaran la prueba en vivo y en directo para después decidir si tienes lo necesario para poder usarla. En Melemele, los distribuidores son Hala y Liam; mientras que en Akala solo hay uno: Kiawe Wela-Rotom— explicó. En su pantalla apareció un chico negro de pelo oscuro con mechones rojos (lo cual le daba apariencia de volcán según Ash), su cara mostraba seriedad y madurez; no llevaba camiseta, más si un collar. Tenía tatuajes en los hombros.

Ash: Con que ese es Kiawe… ¡Tenemos suerte! ¡Si lo veo en Pueblo Ohana no solo le pediré helado, también conseguiré una Pokémontura y podré hacer su prueba!— exclamó con alegría, secundado por Pikachu.

Lillie suspiró— Recuerda que debes tratarlo con respeto, Ash. Puede que hayas conseguido llevarte bien con Liam, el señor Hala, la señorita Olivia y con la capitana Mallow pero debes de saber que ellos son la autoridad máxima en Alola; no todos serán tan amigables como los que hemos conocido.

Ante esas palabras, el oriundo de Kanto se quedó reflexionando un poco— En eso tienes razón… Viéndolo bien, tiene cara de pocos amigos— se llevó la mano al mentón y empezó a analizar al capitán.

Decidieron que tendrían sumo cuidado al hablar con el chico cuando se lo toparan y tras unos minutos, reanudaron la marcha.

* * *

A lo lejos se podían ver tenues luces que asomaban por los cristales de las casas de lo que todo apuntaba, era Pueblo Ohana.

En la entrada del pequeño pueblo, la tierra dejaba de tener su habitual color para pasar a ser amarilla y árida. El verde pasto desaparecía por completo.

Si Ash y Lillie pudieran describir el paisaje con unas cuantas palabras, éstas serían, sin duda: "Película de vaqueros".

Pasaron por un gran letrero que era sostenido por dos vigas de madera, formando un arco en el que se podía leer claramente: _**"Pueblo Ohana"**_.

Las casas eran todas de madera y la cantidad era bastante reducida; unas 10 o 11 como máximo. Una de ellas resaltaba más que las demás, aunque realmente no tenía aspecto de ser una vivienda, más bien parecía una "Comisaría"; justo al lado suya se encontraba un Centro pokémon al que nuestros protagonistas arribaron.

Una vez que pasaron las puertas corredizas del establecimiento, el viento producido por el aire acondicionado los golpeó fuertemente, cosa que recibieron gustosos.

Ash: Iré por las cosas que me transfirió el profesor— avisó— ¿Tú puedes pedir las habitaciones, Lillie?

Un coro de ángeles sonó detrás de la chica; esas palabras eran una dulce melodía— Lo haré con gusto— afirmó. Aunque su semblante se veía tranquilo, por dentro daba pequeños gritos de emoción.

Los adolescentes separaron sus caminos; mientras que Lillie caminó recta para encontrarse con la enfermera Joy; Ash giró a la derecha para acceder a los PC, mientras era regañado por Rotom al no dejar que luciera su nueva habilidad para pedir hospedaje.

Lillie: Muy buenas noches, enfermera— saludó nada más llegar frente al mostrador, dicha acción la complementó con una reverencia.

Joy: Buenas noches a ti también— devolvió el gesto— ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?— preguntó en el tono que todas las Joy's usaban: Alegre y servicial.

Lillie: Espero que pueda. ¿Tiene habitaciones disponibles?— interrogó. Aunque no lo demostraba, estaba expectante. Quería un "Sí" por respuesta.

Joy: ¡Por supuesto! Estamos en una época donde los extranjeros abundan, pero Ohana no es uno de los principales atractivos turísticos por lo que siempre contamos con habitaciones— explicó, esbozando aquella dulce sonrisa que caracterizaba a las enfermeras— ¿Cuántas necesitas?

Lillie: Dos individuales, para ser exactas— al decir esto, subió dos dedos de la mano izquierda.

Joy: ¡Enseguida!— acto seguido se encorvó y comenzó a buscar en la parte trasera del mostrador. El sonido de metal chocando entre sí se escuchó por el lugar— ¡Aquí están! Habitación 6 y 7— informó, cediendo dos pequeñas llaves plateadas que tenían la cara de un Blissey como llavero.

Lillie: Se lo agradezco mucho— volvió a hacer una reverencia que la enfermera correspondió, para posteriormente ir al encuentro de su amigo.

En la sección de PC estaban solo dos personas: El azabache y un chico tal vez dos años menor que éste. Por razones obvias, Lillie se acercó al primero. Por algún motivo que después preguntaría, ni Pikachu ni Rotom estaban cerca de él.

Ash: ¿Está todo listo?— cuestionó al sentir como se posicionaban tras de él.

Lillie: Todo listo. ¿Prefieres la habitación 6 o la 7?— en teoría serían iguales, pero una estaba más al fondo que la otra.

El azabache estaba tecleando unas cosas mientras respondía— Dicen que el 7 tiene que ver con la suerte, ¿verdad?

—En efecto. Es una creencia bastante popular, así como las herraduras de Ponyta y las patas de Bunnelby— el pensar en la última costumbre (la cual consideraba estúpida) se le revolvió el estómago.

—Entonces quiero la seis. No soy mucho de creer en la suerte, prefiero el esfuerzo; además de que esa es la cantidad de pokémon que puedes llevar en tu equipo— aunque Lillie no lo veía, sabía que su amigo tenía una sonrisa en la cara.

—Entonces la seis será— acto seguido, colocó la llave frente a la cara de su amigo.

—Gracias, Lillie.

—No hay porque darlas.

Los minutos pasaron y el chico todavía seguía frente al computador, cosa que intrigó un poco a Lillie, quien, por respeto, no veía lo que en él decía.

—¿Pasa algo, Ash?— se animó a preguntar.

—No realmente, solo estoy leyendo este correo del profesor. Hay una parte que no entiendo del todo bien, así que estoy leyéndola varias veces para…— una idea brillante cruzó por su cabeza— ¿Qué tal si lo lees tú y luego me lo explicas, Lillie?— giró la mirada hacia la mencionada.

Dicha sugerencia tomó un poco por sorpresa a la chica, quien luego dio un pequeño suspiro, no de resignación, no de fatiga, y evidentemente no de irritación; era un sonido similar al de una risa.

—Veamos que dice…— el chico se levantó del asiento que estaba frente al PC para cedérselo a su amiga y colocarse él detrás de ésta, desde esa posición le señaló a la chica el párrafo en concreto.— "Ash, dile a Lillie que recuerde usar el " _Estimulador de Nebulilla_ ", procura que no se les olvide ya que es bastante importante. Normalmente es algo que yo hago pero ahora tendrá que hacerlo ella. Solo tiene que ajustar la magnitud al punto que se adapte al nivel de estrés de Nebulilla durante el día; seguido de eso deberá dejar presionado el botón rojo al menos hasta que Nebulilla se relaje. Es importante que lo usen en una zona donde no haya gente".

—¿Y eso que quiere decir?— ya había leído lo citado por la rubia, el problema era que no lo entendía.

—¿Cómo explicarlo?...— en medio de su reflexión, un recuerdo llegó a su memoria— ¡Ya sé! ¿Recuerdas cuando el profesor fue a buscar a RotomDex para después dártelo?— en el momento en el que Lillie giró para ver a su amigo, algo chocó contra su panela: La cara de éste mismo— ¡Ah! ¡Lo siento! ¿Te hice daño?

—Para nada— dijo el entrenador entre risas, para posteriormente bajar un poco la cabeza y colocarse justo debajo del sombrero de la rubia; es decir, a escasos centímetros de su rostro—. Así está mejor. ¿Qué decías?

Al notar la corta distancia entre ambos, la chica automáticamente dejó de ver a Ash, para volver a pasar la mirada a la pantalla del computador. Como era costumbre, se sonrojó.

—B-bueno… ¿Recuerdas aquella cosa que el profesor f-fue a buscar junto a RotomDex el día que te lo entregó?— el esfuerzo que hacía para no tartamudear era inmenso, casi equiparable al que hizo Ash días antes para evitar que su fiel colega no se estrellara contra la roca.

" _Dijo que quería regalarme algo así que bajó al sótano, además de que iba a recoger algo para Nebulilla"_.

—Lo recuerdo. ¿Eso era el Estimulador de Nebulilla?— si hacía memoria, no recordaba haber visto ese dichoso aparato nunca.

—L-lo es— confirmó la chica de blanco—. Verás… Nebulilla es un pokémon muy raro, por no decir que es único en su especie, es por eso que no sabemos mucho sobre él aparte del hecho de que posee un extraordinario poder que desata cuando tiene mucho estrés, del cual tú has sido testigo— lo ocurrido en la Senda Mahalo era la prueba de ello—. Es por eso que el profesor Kukui creó un aparato que lo relaja, haciendo que todo el estrés del día desaparezca— comenzó a buscar algo en su bolso, en ese momento se escuchó un pequeño "¡Kaku!"—. Aquí lo tienes.

El Estimulador de Nebulilla era muy parecido a un Repartir Experiencia, solo que en lugar de tener pequeños focos amarillos, tenía un gran foco rojo en la parte más alta del casco; en el lateral izquierdo de éste había una pequeña rueda con una flecha que parecía poder girarse, mientras que en el derecho se encontraba un botoncito.

Ash: Entiendo… ¡¿Puedo usarlo yo?!— preguntó.

Lillie: Lo siento, pero por el momento no— contestó sin vacilar, logrando que el chico soltara un desanimado "¿Ehhh?"—. Si te soy honesta, yo nunca lo he utilizado ya que es algo de lo que el profesor se encargaba, como él lo dijo en el mensaje; creo que sería más sensato esperar a que yo sepa usarlo bien para que después lo puedas probar tú.

El chico se quedó pensativo un segundo (literalmente)— Si… No me gustaría dañar a Nebulilla por accide…— un estrepitoso gruñido lo interrumpió— Creo que tengo hambre— se llevó las manos al estómago y comenzó a reír de forma nerviosa.

Lillie: Si, yo también. No hemos comido nada desde las dos de la tarde…— ¡Era verdad! ¡La otra pregunta que quería hacer!— Por cierto, Ash ¿dónde están Rotom y Pikachu? No los veo por ningún lado.

Ash: No somos los únicos que debemos alimentarnos— informó con una sonrisa, saliendo de debajo del gran sombrero de su acompañante.

Una vez que apagaron el ordenador, fueron a reunirse con los pokémon del chico. Uno de ellos se alimentaba de la típica comida para tipos Eléctrico, mientras que el otro estaba literalmente enchufado a un conector. Decidieron servirse lo que se les antojara y tras una rápida comida, fueron a sus habitaciones, dispuestos a descansar.

El piso de arriba del Centro pokémon era principalmente una serie de pasillos que se conectaban entre sí, los cuales contenían las habitaciones. El primer pasillo era el que estaba inmediatamente después de subir las escaleras. La habitación 7, como era de suponer, se encontraba más al fondo.

Lillie: Gracias por otro día de viaje, Ash— agradeció mientras abría la puerta de su cuarto.

Ash: ¡Ni lo menciones!— exclamó, haciendo lo propio con la suya— ¡Nos vemos mañana, Lillie!

—Hasta mañana-Rotom.

—¡Pika!

—Duerman bien, chicos— deseó la rubia.

Como era de esperarse, las habitaciones no eran la gran cosa. Prácticamente eran un copia y pega con respecto a las que tenían los otros Centros pokémon, pero ¡Ey! Eran gratuitas y lo suficientemente buenas como para hospedarse por un día o dos.

A distintos tiempos y a distinto ritmo, los adolescentes se metieron a bañar para posteriormente colocarse su ropa de dormir con la intención de disfrutar de un bien merecido sueño…

* * *

Leí una vez que la persona promedio tarda aproximadamente 7 minutos en caer dormida, claro que eso depende de varios factores que pueden hacer que el sujeto duerma antes, como el agotamiento, el uso de medicamentos o incluso de algún pokémon.

Aunque también es posible que tarden mucho más de lo usual, como me está pasando a mí. En mi caso, mis pensamientos son los que me lo impiden. No dejo de pensar en la Fundación Aether… Justo cuando todo estaba yendo tan bien… Ellos aparecen.

Quiero ignorarlo, trato de hacerlo, pero no puedo. Cada segundo, mi cerebro me lo recuerda. Me volteó por doceava vez y me le quedo viendo un momento a Shiron quien reposa sobre el buró que se encuentra a un lado de mi cama. Posterior a eso, mi mirada se dirige a Nebulilla, el causante de mi encrucijada.

" _L…i…e ¿e… a… de… erta?"_

Ese pequeño sonido hace que me levante del colchón con rapidez y me dirija a la pared que está a mi derecha, donde se supone, colindan mi habitación y la de Ash.

" _Lillie ¿estás despierta?"_

Ahora lo escucho fuerte y claro. Me quedo seria por un momento y luego me decido a contestar, justo cuando abro la boca, él me interrumpe.

" _Bueno… creo que no importa si lo estás o no… Voy a decirlo de todas formas…"_

Inmediatamente, guardo silencio; recargo mi espalda contra el muro y me siento. Soy toda oídos.

" _No… me conoces de mucho tiempo… Y sé que posiblemente no confías en mí del todo. Sé que hay cosas que no querrás contarme por mucho que te lo pida y eso me parece bien; todo el mundo tiene derecho a guardar secretos… Pero… La Fundación Aether, no sé qué cosa te molesta de ellos, no sé por qué te pusiste así al verlos… Me gustaría que pudieras decírmelo y que juntos buscáramos una manera de resolverlo. No puedo estar tranquilo sabiendo que hay algo que te preocupa… Yo… En el momento en el que quieras hablar conmigo sobre eso, te escucharé y te apoyaré hasta con mi último aliento… Después de todo, eres mi amiga… ¿verdad?... No importa… duerme bien, Lillie; porque mañana tendremos muchas aventuras y toneladas de helado…"_

Su voz sonaba melancólica… Como si estuviera triste… triste de verdad.

Logro escuchar cómo se pone de pie y da una pequeña cantidad de pasos, acto seguido, oigo el sonido de los resortes del colchón; es como si hubiera saltado a la cama.

Ni siquiera me di cuenta del instante en el que las lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer mi rostro. ¿Por qué lo hacen? ¿Es por qué la culpa de negarle la verdad a Ash, quien me había hablado del abandono de su padre, de sus metas y de sus miedos; me carcome por dentro? ¿Es por qué escucharlo hablar con ese tono, tan distinto al animado y alegre de siempre, me hace sentir culpable? Posiblemente son las dos cosas.

Empiezo a secarme el agua de los ojos.

Por mucho que admire a Ash y me sorprenda su forma de hacer las cosas, yo no soy como él. No cuento con la facilidad de hablarle a la gente sobre mis temores más profundos, de revelar mis secretos.

En los últimos días he tomado mucha confianza hacia él y creo que puedo considerarlo como un amigo, después de todo, nunca he tenido otro de mi edad; pero… No es suficiente… aun no es suficiente como para contarle algo tan importante como eso. Me levanto del suelo y camino hacia la cama, me dejo caer en ella.

Lo siento mucho… Espera solo un poco más, por favor.

* * *

11:53 p.m. En un lugar llamado Konikoni.

Sentada en una silla dentro de lo que parecía ser un taller, se encontraba una mujer que podríamos reconocer como la Kahuna Olivia; lo único que iluminaba la habitación era una lámpara de noche.

—Esto debería bastar… ¿Qué opinas, Lycanroc?— se secó el sudor de la frente y le mostró a un pokémon cuadrúpedo de aspecto muy similar a Rockruff un brazalete, una Pulsera Z.

El perro (o lobo) ladró contento a los pies de su entrenadora, en señal de aprobación. Y no lo hacía por el hecho de ser ella, lo hacía porque de verdad era un buen trabajo.

—Menos mal… Todas las Pulseras Z deben ser perfectas, después de todo, los niños que en un futuro guiaran este mundo serán sus portadores— dijo con cierto aire de nostalgia.

"Lycanroc" veía con felicidad a su ama, hasta que de pronto, sus hermosos y alegres ojos azules se tornaron en unos de alerta total, señal de que algo estaba mal. Obviamente, Olivia lo notó; llevaba toda su vida al lado de ese majestuoso pokémon.

Confiaba en su fiel compañero, pero eso no quería decir que debía bajar la guardia; con velocidad se llevó una mano al bolsillo de su short y sacó una pokéball. El intruso la pasaría mal si trataba de excederse.

Por un momento todo era silencio, hasta que una serie de pisadas fue claramente audible; eran dos personas. ¿Eran humanos en primer lugar? Más o menos.

Dos siluetas se hicieron presentes en la puerta del taller, una más alta que otra. Descubrir la identidad de los dos seres tranquilizó a Olivia, quien simplemente pudo suspirar.

—Deberías avisar cuando vas a venir de visita… No puedes simplemente entrar a la casa de una mujer por la noche; es un delito— dijo, en parte seria, en parte bromeando— Tranquilízate, Lycanroc, es una cara conocida— ordenó, logrando que su pokémon volviera a su estado habitual.

¿?: No estoy de visita. Quiero información— explicó con seriedad la figura más alta, solo una cosa de ésta se notaba con claridad: un mechón de pelo rubio.

—¿Qué clase de información?— interrogó curiosa la Kahuna.

¿?: Estoy buscando a dos personas y sé que tú puedes ayudarme a localizarlas— afirmó.

—¿Qué te hace creer eso?

¿?: Me enseñaron como se ven mis objetivos; uno de ellos tenía una Pulsera Z y el Lizastal en ella; es obvio que vino a Akala con la intención de seguir con el recorrido insular— respondió.

—Puede que si me das más detalles pueda ayudarte…— dijo, juguetona.

¿?: Pelo oscuro, ojos marrones, no muy alto, con dos marcas en las mejillas; usa una gorra— describió con rapidez.

—¡Ohhhh! ¿Qué te habrá interesado del joven Ash Ketchum? me pregunto yo…

¿?: ¿Ash… Ketchum? Su nombre me es inesperadamente familiar…

—¿Y cómo no hacerlo? Tiene cierto renombre entre los entrenadores más conocedores del mundo por llegar siempre a muy buenas posiciones en las Ligas Pokémon en las que participa, además de ganar el desafío de las Islas Naranja y coronarse como vencedor de la Batalla de la Frontera. No nos vayamos tan lejos, hace un año se posicionó como el sub-campeón de la Liga de Kalos.

¿?: Veo que estás informada… Pero realmente él es el menor de mis preocupaciones, me interesa más la chica que lo acompaña— el desconocido, aunque no lo demostraba estaba ciertamente sorprendido por las hazañas del chico; cuando se lo habían mostrado no creyó que sería para tanto.

—¿La joven Lillie? Ahora que lo pienso… Ella se pare…— no pudo seguir hablando.

¿?: Es mi hermana menor. Quiero saber dónde está.

—Hermana menor… ¿Eh? Bueno, podría ayudarte si me dije…— de nuevo se vio interrumpida, solo que con mucha más brusquedad.

¿?: ¡Maldita sea, Olivia! ¡Deja de jugar y contesta!— ordenó después de golpear con fuerza la pared de concreto, dejando ver una mano blanca.

La mirada de la reina se volvió fría y penetrante, muy contrario a como solía ser; mientras que Lycanroc comenzó a mostrar los colmillos.

—Recuerda que estás hablando con la Kahuna— dijo con frimeza.

¿?: Y recuerda la paliza que te di cuando pasé la Gran Prueba— la presencia no se dejó intimidar, la segunda silueta comenzó a gruñirle al perro en respuesta; unos grandes orbes rojos se vieron en la oscuridad.

Estuvieron callados por al menos 30 segundos, hasta que Olivia cerró los ojos y suspiró con fuerza.

—Eres un chico muy impertinente…— con esas palabras, el ambiente se relajó— Te lo diré… Esta mañana arribó en Akala un pequeño grupo conformado por el profesor Kukui, el nieto del Kahuna Hala; Hau y los dos jóvenes a los que buscas.

¿?: Entonces están en Kantai…— masculló para luego girar sobre sus tobillos, introduciéndose por completo en la oscuridad.

—¡Deja que termine de hablar!— con esas palabras, el "chico" detuvo el paso— Estaban en Kantai hasta hace unas 11-12 horas. Por lo que Kukui me contó, la ciudad no les agradó a Ash y Lillie así que se fueron a Pueblo Ohana. Posiblemente ya estén ahí, así que si te das prisa tal vez podrías alcanzarlos.

Él no dijo nada más, simplemente empezó a caminar con intención de irse.

—¡Una cosa más!— de nuevo, logró que dejara de caminar— Entiendo tu interés por tú hermana menor, pero… ¿Por qué buscas a Ash?

Cuando parecía que el rubio no iba a contestar, lo hizo.

—Es un representante, específicamente el de Koko— con esa sencilla oración, Olivia quedó impactada—. Fini me mandó a buscarlo y a avisarle sobre su "profecía". Ahora me largo, tengo un camino que recorrer.

—¡Espera!

Aunque lo intentó, él ya no cedió el paso, en su lugar se escuchó como se abría una puerta y posteriormente se cerraba.

Olivia suspiró por tercera vez esa noche.

—Desperdicias tu talento con esa actitud...

Bajo la luz de la luna, un entrenador vestido de negro se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos mientras era seguido de cerca por una especie de licántropo de color rojo.

Si Ash Ketchum no mostraba la capacidad suficiente para poder proteger a Lillie; él mismo la aparataría de su lado y se la llevaría, aunque fuera necesario usar la fuerza.

O dejaría de llamarse _**Gladio**_.

* * *

 **¡Bueno! Eso fue todo. ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó? ¿Era lo que esperaban? ¡Espero que sí!**

 **Como podrán ver, el rompeovarios número uno de Pokémon Sol y Luna ya por fin hizo su aparición oficial y algo me dice que en el siguiente capítulo podría darse un intercambio de poderes que dé fin a la discusión entre Ash y Lillie sobre quien es más fuerte…**

 **¿Saben algo? Llevo, literalmente, meses, esperando a llegar por fin a esta parte. Aunque todavía queda un largo tramo para llegar al punto Climax de la historia.**

 **Me gustaría hacerles unas preguntas que espero puedan contestar.**

 **1-¿Qué equipo creen que tendrá Gladio?**

 **2-¿Quién creen que tenga razón, Ash o Lillie? (En cuanto a quien es más poderoso).**

 **3-¿Cómo piensan que será la relación entre Ash y Gladio?**

 **4-¿No se han dado cuenta de que ni el Team Rocket ni el Team Skull han aparecido últimamente?**

 **5-¿Qué les gustó más del capítulo de hoy?**

 **¡Ahora sí! Yo paso a despedirme. Nos vemos en unos días, creo que escribiré algo por navidad o algo así, estén atentos.**

 **¡Un saludo!**


	18. Su nombre es Gladio

**¡HOLA! Después de 10 días, les traigo la actualización. Este capítulo es bastante largo y en el ocurrirán varios sucesos que serán importantes a futuro. Bueno… No me enrollo más y procederé a responder algunas reviews.**

 **Carlos29: Gracias por contestar las preguntas. Veras la confirmación a tus respuestas en los siguientes capítulos.**

 **Oconner95: Jajaja ¿Cuál referencia? Ash se graduó con honres de la academia de sumas y restas.**

 **CCSakuraforever: En este capítulo podrás ver una de esas cosas. Gracias por tus reviews.**

 **Soulalbarn18000: Disfruté escribir esa parte… Efectivamente, al igual que en el anime, manga y juego, Gladio será un rival. Si, espero que en los siguientes episodios la trama se vaya formando mejor, después de todo, ya casi vamos por la segunda prueba. Si, los fanfics Isekai me agradan y muchas gracias por la sugerencia, me entretuve bastante leyéndolo. Con respecto al que yo iba a sacar… Digamos que está en progreso (No vuelvo a ponerme un margen de entrega nunca más xD). ¡Gracias por la review!**

 **Dragon titánico: No entendí nada…**

 **Guest: Creo que estás infravalorando un poco a Gladio y a Silvally n.n  
Trataré de seguir haciendo de esta, una buena historia para tu disfrute, el mío y el de los demás lectores. Gracias por tus palabras.**

 **Jbadillodavila: Poco a poco abrirá su corazón a más personas. Cuando se terminen todas las pruebas de Akala.**

 **Jbadillodavila: Su aprendiz. ¡Gracias!**

 **Ultimate blazer: Mmmm… No estás equivocado… Si, Ula-Ula es "la base" del Team Skull y aquí en Akala también comenzaran a tener cierta presencia.**

 **Bueno, muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews. ¡Pasen y lean, por favor!**

* * *

—¡Regrésale esa roca, Garchomp! ¡Garra dragón!

—¡Lycanroc, Contraataque!

Lillie no sabía a donde mirar (y realmente tampoco podía hacerlo muy bien, sus ojos estaba llorosos después de todo).

Frente a ella, su hermano mayor atacaba a su amigo... y viceversa.

¿Cómo habían terminado las cosas así?...

* * *

8:30 A.M. Centro Pokémon de Pueblo Ohana. Cafetería.

Después de que la rubia se despertara y arreglara para el nuevo día que estaba por llegar; bajó las escaleras para alimentarse.  
Por el momento dejaría descansar a Ash, aunque posiblemente Pikachu no. Mientras tanto, pensaría en sus asuntos privados.

Se encontraba dándole un último trago a su yogurt de durazno cuando escuchó el sonido de una bandeja metálica impactando contra la mesa donde estaba sentada. Dejando su vaso de lado y limpiándose la comisura de los labios, saludó.

—Buenos días, Ash.

—B-b-buenos d-días, Li-llie— habló tanto como la electricidad se lo permitió— ¿Y-y-ya terminaste de co-c-comer?

—Así es. Veo que tú estás por empezar— la boca de la rubia se curvó en una pequeña sonrisa— ¿Tuviste un despertar agradable?

—Más b-bi-bien f-fue elec-electrizante— su respuesta se vio acompañada por una risa nerviosa.

Lillie cerró los ojos y asintió— Iré a dejar mis trastes, en seguida regreso. Ten muy buen provecho.

—¡Gra-cias!

Acto seguido se puso de pie y caminó hacia una pequeña barra que se encontraba a unos 5-6 metros de donde estaba la mesa que compartía con Ash. En dicha barra había desde platos de vidrio hasta tenedores de metal.  
Depositó su tazón, la bandeja, el vaso y la cuchara que había usado.

Cuando giró sobre sus talones para regresar donde su amigo, logró ver como éste salía corriendo de la cafetería a toda velocidad, dejando atrás la comida que acababa de servirse.

—¿Ash?...

Un poco vacilante al principio, corrió tras el azabache.  
Cruzó la puerta corrediza del Centro Pokémon y vio claramente lo que sucedía.

Frente a la "Comisaría" había un pequeño lago y frente a dicho lugar estaban tanto el entrenador y el roedor de Kanto, como una mujer anciana de piel morena junto a un pequeño Vulpix blanco de ojos y patas azuladas. El adolescente miraba con seriedad y enfado a dos individuos que estaban delante suyo.

Aunque la rubia solo podía verles las espaldas, sabía a la perfección de quienes se trataban. El Team Skull.

—¡Si te atreves a intervenir con los planes del Team Skull no acabaras cool!— "rimó" (porque fue penoso) uno de los dos matones; ese en concreto tenía largo pelo teñido de color verde.

—¡Ese Vulpix es nuestro y en su captura mucho empeño hemos puesto!— secundó otro de los personajillos; lo que más le caracterizaba era la ausencia de cuero cabelludo.

Ash: ¡Ya se los dije! ¡Dejen de molestar!— ordenó con lo que parecía ser enojo.

Recluta 1 (Pelo verde): Amigo, parece que este chico quiere pelear conmigo.

Recluta 2 (Calvo): ¡Entonces reventémosle la cara, a él y a su rata rara!

Sin hacer mucho más que unos pasos bastante sonsos, los miembros del Team Skull sacaron unas Pokéball de sus pantalones; de dichas esferas salieron un Zubat y un Grimer, aunque éste último era bastante diferente a lo usual; sus tonalidades moradas ya no estaban, en su lugar, el verde predominaba por completo.

Ash: Manténgase detrás de mí, señora— masculló mientras revolvía sus bolsillos, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de la mujer— ¡Rockruff, Yungoos; muéstrenles de que estamos hechos!— con fuerza, lanzó las capsulas al aire las cuales se abrieron, revelando a los dos mencionados que asintieron con fuerza nada más caer al suelo.

Recluta 2: ¡Grimer, Mordisco!— ordenó sin dudar.

Recluta 1: ¡Zubat, usa Súpersónico y deja a ese Yungoos catatónico!

Murciélago y… cosa… lanzaron sus respectivos ataques. El tipo Volador comenzó a expulsar ondas sonoras de su boca, mientras que el tipo Veneno corría a toda prisa contra Rockruff.

Ash: ¡Yungoos, Persecución; no dejes que eso te toque! ¡Rockruff, Tumba Rocas contra Grimer!— recitó en un instante.

Un aura oscura rodeó a la mangosta quien se lanzó contra su atacante a una velocidad impresionante logrando esquivar por completo el ataque y asestándole en un cabezazo que lo tiró directo al suelo.

Por otra parte, Grimer llegó a donde Rockruff (quien ni siquiera intentó moverse) y pegó un fuerte bocado que fue evadido a último minuto, acto seguido, una generosa cantidad de rocas cayó del cielo; enterrando al Pokémon del Team Skull.

Recluta 2: ¡Grimer, quítate esas rocas de encima!— ordenó alarmado. Las rimitas de antes ya no estaban, ni siquiera su tono de "rapero".

Recluta 1: ¡Maldita sea, Zubat! ¡Asesta un Ataque Ala!— exigió enfadado, viendo como el murciélago fallaba todos y cada uno de sus ataques.

Ash: Veo que el Team Skull son solo palabras— provocó, no solo de forma oral, sino que también con gestos y la mirada—, que no sirven para las batallas— esa última rima la hizo en un tono burlón que Lillie jamás había visto en él, pero que, bastó para poner rabiosos a los reclutas.

Recluta 2: ¡¿Te atreves a burlarte de nosotros, mocoso de mierda?!— gritó con ferocidad. Todo rastro de aquel hombre confiado se había ido.

Recluta 1: ¡Deja de lado a Yungoos y acaba con ese idiota, Zubat! ¡Ataque Ala!

Obedeciendo a su entrenador, Zubat cesó sus ataques contra el tipo Normal y voló contra Ash quien no dejaba de lado el gesto burlesco. En mitad de su recorrido se vio obligado a detenerse, precisamente por tres razones:  
1-El Colmillo Rayo de un furioso Rockruff, que se encajaba en su costado derecho.  
2-El potente Mordisco de Yungoos, el cual iba dirigido directamente al lateral izquierdo.  
Y 3-La Cola de Hierro de Pikachu, quien lo veía con seriedad; dicho movimiento apuntaba a la cabeza.

Los ataques impactaron por prácticamente todo el cuerpo del agresor, logrando que impactara con gran potencia en el suelo; totalmente debilitado.

Los Pokémon de Ash aterrizaron e inmediatamente después le dirigieron una mirada al miembro Skull que había dado la orden, en ella se podía leer claramente: _"Intenta algo así de nuevo y de aquí no sales vivo"_. Dicho gesto fue suficiente para intimidar al susodicho.

Ash suspiró con soberbia— Deberías regresar a Grimer a su Pokéball, no creo que pueda hacer mucho.

La mirada de los Skull mostraba odio desmesurado hacia el adolescente, incluso se podía ver como una pequeña vena se les marcaba en el cuello por consecuencia del enojo.

Obedeciendo a regañadientes, el "Recluta 2" hizo volver a su inconsciente Pokémon, acto seguido, ambos individuos dieron media vuelta.

Recluta 1: Esta nos la pagas, perra…— informó mientras veía al chico de reojo.

Ash no dijo nada, simplemente se le quedó viendo con arrogancia.

Cuando los dos tipos salieron corriendo en dirección hacia el norte del Pueblo, hacia lo que un letrero nombraba: _"Rancho Ohana"_ , el azabache dio un fuerte suspiro.

Ash: ¡No sé cómo Paul y Gary tenían esa cara todo el día!— exclamó agotado. La actuación de antes había requerido mucho esfuerzo mental— Por otra parte… ¿Está bien, señora? ¿Le hicieron daño?

Mujer: Gracias a ti no tuvieron oportunidad de siquiera tocarme y eso te lo agradezco muchísimo— aunque estaba dando las gracias, su tono no era de felicidad—… Pero este Vulpix…

Entre los brazos de ella estaba el mencionado quien contaba con varios arañazos por el cuerpo, incluso tenía una mancha producida por el veneno de Grimer en el lomo. Los tres compañeros Pokémon de Ash se acercaron para hablar con él.

—Yo puedo curarlo.

Tanto el joven como la anciana giraron para ver a la emisora de dichas palabras.

Parada tras de ellos y con un poco de nerviosismo en la mirada, estaba Lillie, la cual revolvía su bolso en busca de algo en específico.

Ash: ¡Tienes suerte, Vulpix!— le dijo con felicidad al pequeño— ¡Lillie es muy buena para este tipo de cosas, estoy seguro de que te dejará como nuevo!

El zorro no contestó, en lugar de eso miraba con dolor y miedo el piso.

Finalmente lo encontró. Con una Poción, vendajes y Antídoto en mano, la rubia se acercó lo suficiente al pequeño como para poder curarlo.

Primero aplicó la Poción en las zonas donde los cortes eran más notorios y al final en las que eran más bien superficiales; roció una buena cantidad de Antídoto en la mancha de veneno, haciéndola desaparecer por completo y posterior a eso, vendó los cortes que no se habían cerrado del todo.

Lillie: Con esto debería bastar, aunque yo sugeriría que fuera al Cent…

Al ver una notable mejora en su condición, Vulpix saltó de los brazos de la mujer y salió corriendo hacia el sur, hacia la Ruta 4.

Ash: ¡Espera!— gritó, procediendo a correr hacia el lugar seguido de sus Pokémon.

Mujer: ¡Joven!— con dicho llamado, logró detener el avance de Ash— Lo que intentas hacer me parece muy noble, pero ese Vulpix… Ha perdido la confianza en los humanos debido a las acciones del Team Skull… Yo vi como lo atacaron sin compasión para tratar de capturarlo…

Lillie: Tiene razón, Ash… Creo que lo mejor sería no presionarlo a hacer algo que él claramente no desea, como lo es…— a mitad de su oración, se dio cuenta de que ella también encajaba en lo que estaba diciendo— estar en nuestra presencia…

El mejillas de rayo bajó la mirada con resignación; si así lo quería él…

Lillie: ¿Qué te parece si regresamos al Centro Pokémon? No has desayunado y aún tenemos que esperar a que Hau llegue— le recordó en un intento porque el chico desistiera aún más de lo que ya había hecho.

Ash: De acuerdo…— acto seguido se puso de cuclillas y comenzó a acariciar a sus protectores— Estuvieron fabulosos chicos, ni siquiera tuvieron que usar sus 100% para derrotarlos— felicitó, dejando de lado la cara de amargura y poniendo una de felicidad y orgullo ante lo cual los tres pequeños asintieron con alegría.

Se despidieron de la señora, quien le regaló a Ash una MT que contenía el movimiento "Chupavidas", regalo que el chico aceptó gustoso y entusiasmado.

Una vez en el establecimiento de salud, los jóvenes fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones para recoger sus cosas; Lillie tomó a Shiron y Ash despertó a Rotom. Una vez realizada la acción, bajaron a comer.

Durante todo el proceso, Ash no dejaba de mirar a la comida con cierta impotencia, como si ésta pudiera resolver sus problemas. Por otro lado, Peke se encontraba montando una "escenita" entre sus camaradas, al haber derramado un tazón lleno de leche sobre su propia cabeza.

—Llamada entrante, llamada entrante: Hau; llamada entrante— comenzó a repetir Rotom con un tono de voz mucho más robótico de lo usual.

Al escuchar el aviso, Ash se dio unas palmaditas en la cara y habló— Acepta la llamada.

La pantalla de la Pokédex ahora mostraba a Hau, quien se encontraba caminando.

Hau: ¡Alola, Ash! ¿Siguen en Pueblo Ohana?— interrogó y saludó al mismo tiempo.

Ash: ¡Pues claro! No nos íbamos a ir sin ti, recuerda que debemos comer ese helado juntos— contestó con su usual estado de ánimo.

Hau: ¡Menos mal! Creí que lo de que te ibas a comer todo era verdad…— reveló, haciendo un puchero bastante cómico— ¿Ahí está Lillie también? ¡Alola, Lillie!

Lillie: Alola para ti también, Hau— incluso estando tras una pantalla, ella hizo una reverencia— ¿Qué tal está yendo tu viaje?

Hau: ¡De maravilla, gracias por preguntar! De hecho… Creo que estoy a una hora de llegar…— supuso al tiempo que alzaba la mirada, como si estuviera tratando de ver Pueblo Ohana.

Ash/Lillie: ¿¡1 hora?!— repitieron impactados.

El moreno se rio al ver las reacciones de los que consideraba sus amigos— No estoy seguro, tal vez tarde un poco más o un poco menos.

Lillie: ¿A qué hora te fuiste de Kantai?— interrogó, aún sorprendida.

Hau: Cuando ustedes nos llamaron al profesor y a mí, yo me fui a dormir para estar activo durante la noche y entonces me desperté a la una de la mañana e inmediatamente partí ¡Y ahora mírenme! ¡Me comí unas Malasadas a las tres y obtuve energías suficientes como para no dormir por un mes!— al decir esto último, levantó el brazo izquierdo e hizo musculo.

Lillie: Eso literalmente es imposible…— masculló, desviando la mirada.

Ash: ¡Impresionante, Hau!— exclamó con sinceridad— ¿De casualidad no te sobraron algunas Malasadas para mí?— preguntó sonriendo y (por qué no decirlo) con agua en la boca.

En ese momento Hau se puso serio y miró con firmeza a Ash, logrando que los protagonistas se sorprendieran aún más— Hombre con Malasadas vale por dos— tras recitar la parodia a tan conocida frase, comenzó a reír.

Ketchum dio un suspiro de alivio, se había preocupado por un momento— ¡Partiremos al Rancho Ohana cuando llegues, así que date prisa!— informó con alegría, logrando que la "orden" fuera fácilmente tomada como un juego.

Hau: ¡Oh! ¡Hablando de prisas! Cuando salí del Centro Pokémon vi a un chico montado en un Pokémon muy raro que iba a toda velocidad hacia la Ruta 4— contó, haciendo un gesto de intriga.

Lillie: ¿Raro cómo? ¿Te refieres a que era poco común como un _Passimian_?

Hau negó con la cabeza— ¡No, no, no, no! ¡Digo raro en todo el sentido de la palabra! ¡Sus patas delanteras y traseras eran distintas; tenía cola de pez y un casco de metal que se veía muy pesado!— describió.

Ash: Nunca había escuchado de algún Pokémon así… ¿¡Será una nueva especie?!— imaginó con expectación.

Lillie: Tal vez lo sea… He leído muchos libros sobre los Pokémon y la descripción no concuerda con ninguno que haya visto… En imágenes claro está— se llevó una mano al mentón y comenzó a reflexionar. No, definitivamente no recordaba nada parecido.

Hau: A la velocidad con la que iba, estoy seguro de que ya habrá llegado a Pueblo Ohana ¡Tal vez se lo encuentren!

Lillie: Lo dudo bastante. Supongo que él llegó al pueblo en la madrugada, a esa hora el Centro Pokémon estaba cerrado por lo que tenía dos opciones: Acampaba, ya sea en la Ruta 4 o Pueblo Ohana; o pasaba de largo y continuaba viajando. Si lo piensan bien, tiene más sentido que siguiera corriendo, así llegaba a otro Centro Pokémon y avanzaba más; eso suponiendo que era un viajero. ¿Recuerdas algo de esa persona, Hau?

El mencionado agitó la cabeza, como si tratara de quitarse algo de encima y se puso a pensar— No vi mucho por la velocidad a la que iba, pero creo recordar que tenía la piel bastante blanca.

Lillie: Entonces no era un nativo de Alola… Pueblo Ohana no cuenta con cosas realmente "interesantes" como para ser el objetivo principal de un turista, en cambio, más al norte se encuentran el Rancho Ohana y la _"Colina Saltagua"_ , por lo que podríamos suponer que fue a uno de esos dos lugares— concluyó.

Nada más terminar de hablar, pudo darse cuenta de la perplejidad con la que la veían tanto los Pokémon de Ash, como éste mismo y Hau.

Lillie: ¿P-pasa algo?— cuestionó, sonrojada al ser el centro de atención.

De un momento a otro, todos comenzaron a aplaudir.

Ash: Eso fue impresionante…

Hau: Eres increíble, Lillie…— secundó.

Sin saber muy bien que hacer, la rubia actuó por instinto— Muchas gracias— e hizo una reverencia.

Tras despedirse de Hau, el entusiasmo del azabache no volvió a decaer, fue como si la conversación anterior lo hubiera animado. Para tratar de matar el tiempo, el chico salió a la parte trasera, seguido de Lillie.

Los campos de batalla del Centro Pokémon estaban literalmente vacíos; no había absolutamente nadie, cosa que alegró al entrenador.

Lillie: ¿Vinimos aquí por algún motivo?— interrogó mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la parte izquierda de uno de los "cuadriláteros".

Una pequeña risa se escuchó, logrando que la rubia fijara su atención en el de orbes castaños— Ayer estuve pensándolo muy bien…— comenzó a hablar con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa algo pícara en el rostro— Y me di cuenta de que ya es hora de hacer algo que debí hacer desde hacer un tiempo…— los Pokémon de Ash también empezaron a reír por lo bajo.

Inexplicablemente, la chica de blanco se puso algo nerviosa ¿Qué era ese "algo"? Evidentemente, no se quedó con la duda— ¿A-A que te refieres con eso?...

Haciendo un rápido giro sobre sus talones, el adolescente se detuvo y posteriormente apuntó con el dedo índice a su amiga— ¡Te reto a un combate Pokémon, Lillie!

Parecía que el tiempo prácticamente se había detenido ¿Ella había escuchado bien?

Lillie: Perdón, no sé si entendí del todo lo que tra…

Ash: ¡Tengamos una batalla! ¡Tú contra mí!— aclaró.

Se quedaron en silencio por un tiempo. Lillie adquirió una cara de póker increíble; Ash mantenía su pose y los Pokémon de éste comenzaron a hablar en sus respectivos idiomas, incitándola a contestar.

—¡E-E-E-E-ESPERA! ¡¿Quieres pelear contra mí?! ¡Imposible, imposible, imposible, imposible! ¡Para empezar no tengo ningún Pokémon o experiencia alguna en batalla! ¡Sería algo totalmente desequilibrado! ¡Jamás podría luchar contra ti! ¡Demencial! ¡Es una idea demencial!— Ash estaba honestamente sorprendido… Nunca había escuchado a nadie hablar tan rápido.

La rubia siguió presentando quejas, pero el entrenador dejó de escucharla, en su lugar, volteó a ver a sus fieles compañeros.

Ash: Será un combate de 2 contra 2— informó— Rockruff, Rowlet ¿Qué les parece si ustedes ayudan a Lillie?— preguntó.

El perro y la lechuza asintieron con alegría para acto seguido despegarse de las piernas de su entrenador e ir a parar a las de su compañera, consiguiendo que ésta dejara de hablar y los mirara con sorpresa.

Ash: ¡De acuerdo, Lillie! ¡Tengamos una gran batalla!— deseó, para luego dirigirle una sonrisa a sus compañeros restantes— Estoy contando con ustedes, Yungoos; Peke.

Los mencionados miraron a su entrenador con alegría.

La oriunda de Alola suspiró, tendría que ponerse seria— M-mira Ash… Lo digo en serio, no tengo experiencia alguna en combate y ni siquiera se comandar bien a los Pokémon, realmente no te daría una batalla decente; lo que ocurrió en el Cementerio de Hau'oli fue algo que hice por un "impulso". Realmente preferiría n…

—No te lo estoy pidiendo para tratar de obtener un buen combate— interrumpió con seriedad— Últimamente han estado pasando cosas un tanto peligrosas y veo que nuestros encuentros con el Team Skull se harán más frecuentes ahora que me he ganado el desprecio de varios de sus integrantes; es por eso que quiero que aprendas a defenderte— cerró los ojos momentáneamente y los volvió a abrir—. Aunque contradice lo que dije antes, no siempre podré estar a tu lado.

Realmente… Ash decía cosas muy impresionantes.  
Lillie no podía discutir nada ante esa lógica; ella había decidido viajar con él a sabiendas de los peligros que podrían enfrentar en un futuro por lo que, aprender a defenderse era su obligación. Ella no quería sentirse inútil.

Tras meditarlo un poco, lo decidió—Hagámoslo— accedió con firmeza.

—¡Yo haré de árbitro-Rotom!— se ofreció, colocándose en el centro de la pista— ¡Este será un combate 2 contra 2 sin sustituciones! ¡Treinta segundos para que dé comienzo!

Con pasos acelerados, ambos participantes se pusieron en sus respectivos lados del campo; Lillie en la izquierda y Ash en la derecha; Pikachu se conformaría con ver el combate. Ambos humanos se dirigieron una mirada de seriedad.

—¡Comiencen-Rotom!

Ash: ¡Yungoos, yo te elijo!

Lillie: ¡Por favor, Rockruff!

Con un pequeño salto, los mencionados dieron un paso al frente.

—¡Persecución! ¡Acorta la distancia!— ordenó Ash. El aura oscura de antes volvió a invadir el cuerpo de Yungoos, quien comenzó a correr hacia su oponente con gran velocidad.

—No te muevas, Rockruff— masculló Lillie. Sin cuestionar la orden de su entrenadora provisional, el perro se quedó quieto.

Cuando la mangosta estuvo a escasos centímetros del tipo roca, Lillie vio la oportunidad perfecta—¡Ahora! ¡Lanzatie…!

—¡Zigzag y Ataque Arena!— espetó Ash. El tipo normal empezó a correr de izquierda a derecha, confundiendo a su rival y aprovechando para lanzar tierra directamente a sus ojos gracias a su patita, logrando sacarle un leve aullido.

—¡Rockruff!— gritó Lillie exaltada.

—¡Mordisco al lomo!— ordenó sin perder tiempo. Las mandíbulas de Yungoos se cerraron en la espalda de un aturdido Rockruff, quien, al carecer de manos, no podía frotarse los ojos— Lo siento, Lillie, pero ya antes he tenido que lidiar con gente que usa mis estrategias— informó, adquiriendo una sonrisa de confianza.

La rubia comenzó a sudar, el combate no llevaba ni siquiera tres minutos de haber iniciado y la diferencia ya era clara— ¡Lanzarrocas! — el can comenzó a sacudirse con fuerza para quitarse a su compañero de batallas de encima, el ataque que estaba por hacer era un bonus.

—¡Sal de ahí, Yungoos! ¡Taclea su cabeza!— pequeños destellos se formaban en la cola de Rockruff, pero para ese entonces, el aludido ya no estaba; con una gran potencia y ferocidad, éste llevó a cabo las órdenes de su entrenador, impactando con fuerza el cráneo de su objetivo.

Por el golpe, Rockruff perdió la concentración, además de conseguir ser arrastrado unos centímetros.

—¡Vamos, Lillie! ¡Yungoos no ha recibido ni un golpe!— provocó el azabache con un tono desafiante.

La mencionada hizo un pequeño gesto de frustración. Debía pensar algo rápido… Y la idea maestra llegó a su mente—¡Sigue con Lanzarrocas! ¡Yungoos está a tu izquierda, acribilla toda la zona!

Arriba, abajo; Lanzarrocas creado. Las piedras salieron expulsadas a mayor velocidad de lo que antes lo hacían, símbolo del notorio incremento de fuerza del joven perro.

Ash: ¡Muévete entre las rocas!

Haciendo gala de una estrategia que Hala había usado contra su dueño, la mangosta comenzó a correr usando el ataque como impulso. Poco a poco se acercaba a su objetivo.

Al ver la cercanía entre ambos, Lillie dio su siguiente orden— ¡Colmillo Rayo!

El movimiento asestaría, ¡por fin daría su primer golpe! De no ser por…

—¡Toma esa roca y cúbrete!— ordenó Ash, logrando dejar desorientada a su amiga.

Una de las pocas piedras que seguían en el aire fue tomada en patas por el mamífero, quien la colocó en el hocico del tipo Roca, logrando evadir todo el daño posible y de paso, lastimando al agresor.

—¡Ahora usa Persecución!

Sin vacilar un instante, Yungoos atacó a Rockruff en el cuello, cortando su respiración momentáneamente.

Lillie soltó un gritito de sorpresa; no esperaba algo así.

—Usar Lanzarrocas para que Yungoos lo esquivara y así colocarnos en tu rango de ataque fue una gran idea; te felicito por ello, Lillie, pero…— su sonrisa aumentó su tamaño— Ya he lidiado con eso antes.

Frustrante. Si la chica tuviera que definir la emoción que experimentaba en ese instante sería sin duda la frustración. Rockruff era sencillamente más poderoso que su oponente, pero en ese momento estaba siendo humillado de todas las formas posibles. El manejo que le daba Ash al tipo Normal era simplemente excepcional.

—¡Si no vas a atacar lo haremos nosotros!— informó el azabache— ¡Mordisco a la pata!

Yungoos se lanzó tan rápido como pudo a morder a Rockruff, quien aún seguía aturdido por el golpe anteriormente dado; éste liberó un chillido al sentir un dolor punzante en la pata delantera izquierda.

Al estar metida en sus pensamientos, Lillie no reparó en el ataque de su ahora oponente, al darse cuenta de esto, simplemente pudo pronunciar un sonido de terror.

—¡Rockruff!— gritó con preocupación y miedo. Definitivamente, definitivamente… necesitaba hacer algo. Desesperada, pronunció— ¡Colmillo Rayo!

En el momento en el que Rockruff abrió el hocico para poder realizar su ataque, Ash también contraatacó— ¡Persecución!

Tan rápido como las mandíbulas de su oponente se separaron, volvieron a cerrarse; solo que esta vez, gracias a la ayuda de Yungoos quien consiguió mandar a volar a un lastimado Rockruff.

—¡Rockruff ya no puede continuar! ¡La ronda es para Ash-Rotom!

¿Ya se había terminado?... ¿Cuánto había durado la batalla? ¿5 minutos? ¿5 minutos en los que Yungoos usaba a Rockruff como saco de boxeo personal? Era impresionante saber lo que hacían las órdenes de una persona.

—Creo que necesitaras esforzarte más, Lillie— en ese momento, la sonrisa de Ash desapareció y en su lugar quedó con un gesto serio—. Estuviste excelente, Rockruff; te lo agradezco de corazón— con eso dicho, regresó al debilitado Pokémon a su capsula personal— ¡Yungoos, ven un segundo, por favor!— al recibir el grito de su entrenador, el tipo Normal corrió hacia él para acto seguido ser cargado en brazos.

Ante la mirada de Lillie, Ash comenzó a susurrarle algo a su Pokémon para después asentir con alegría y dejar que éste volviera al campo de batalla.

—¡Estamos listos!— anunció el azabache.

—¡Que comience la segunda ronda-Rotom!

El ceño de Lillie estaba fruncido, no de forma cómica, si no que de una forma que mostraba la frustración que experimentaba en esos momentos; no iba a perder hasta darle un golpe a Yungoos— ¡Cuento contigo, Rowlet!

Si… Rowlet era la elección ideal; aun si Yungoos lo cegaba con Ataque Arena, el oído de Rowlet podía ayudarlos para localizarlo; ante un inminente ataque, él podía volar para salir de peligro y además, tenía muy buenos ataques de distancia que Yungoos no podría atravesar. Podía hacerlo y solo había un inconveniente que ella no sabía; nadie conocía mejor a Rowlet que Ash.

—¡Persecución!

—¡Intercéptalo con Picotazo!— si se trataba de poder, no había forma de que Rowlet perdiera, eso era lógico.

Con una velocidad sorprendente y digna de él, la lechuza se lanzó en picado para contrarrestar el movimiento. Escasos segundos después, un intercambio de poderes que consistía en la cabeza de Yungoos contra el pico de Rowlet, comenzó.

Todo apuntaba a que la cosa terminaría mal para la mangosta, después de todo, prácticamente le estaban taladrando el cráneo. Y realmente esa suposición no estuvo muy lejos de la realidad.

Yungoos salió disparado hacia atrás mientras que Rowlet siguió avanzando.

La expresión de Lillie cambió a felicidad ¡Lo había golpeado en el primer turno! Inesperado pero, ¡lo había hecho!— ¡Bien hecho, Rowlet!— felicitó.

—¡Nada mal, chicos!— dijo Ash, sonriendo— Pero es hora de que me ponga serio— acto seguido, se llevó el dedo índice de la mano izquierda hacia debajo de la nariz— ¡Yungoos, Placaje!

Recuperándose del daño, el mencionado volvió a cargar contra el tipo Planta, dispuesto a darle un golpe brutal.

—¡Usa Hoja Afilada!

Rowlet batió las alas desde el cielo y lanzó con fuerza las hojas que se habían arremolinado a su alrededor. Si lograban conectar, Yungoos estaría en grandes problemas.

—¡Doble Equipo!— ordenó Ash al ver como se acercaba el movimiento tipo Planta.

—¿¡Doble Equipo?!— repitió Lillie exaltada.

De un momento a otro, docenas de Yungoos partieron del original, gracias a esto era imposible saber cuál era el real. Las hojas impactaron contra las mangostas, y al instante, la mayoría desapareció quedando solo unos pocos que siguieron avanzando.

—¡Ahora! ¡Mordisco!

Los Yungoos restantes se abalanzaron contra el confundido Rowlet quien simplemente recibió el ataque; cuando las mandíbulas del Pokémon original se cerraron sobre su ala el resto desapareció y la pequeña lechuza tuvo un amargo déjà vu.

—¿En qué momento…?— masculló la rubia mientras veía a Ash.

El antes mencionado, sacó algo de su mochila, un cilindro alargado: Su tubo de MT—Hace un tiempo, cuando regresé a casa de mi viaje por Kalos me regalaron una MT, su nombre es Doble Equipo y vaya que es útil— relató—. Por cierto, parece que Rowlet la está pasando mal.

Al darse cuenta de que la batalla seguía, Lillie tuvo que regresar toda su atención a ella. Ya preguntaría después por más detalles.

—¡Picotazo!

Si… Definitivamente era un déjà vu… Tratando de olvidarse de eso, Rowlet comenzó a cargar energía en el pico para posteriormente atacar a su agresor.

—¡Aléjate con Persecución!

Sin soltar a Rowlet, Yungoos colocó sus patas sobre el torso de éste al mismo tiempo que era rodeado por aquella aura oscura, acto seguido tomó impulso y salió disparado hacia atrás, justo cuando la lechuza lanzó su ataque.

—¡Está en tu terreno, Rowlet! ¡Hoja Afilada!— ordenó Lillie al ver como el tipo Normal caía al suelo. Si ella hubiera actuado unos segundos antes, Rowlet tal vez hubiera podido llevar a cabo la instrucción, lástima que su ala estaba ya muy dañada.

Yungoos aterrizó de forma grácil, mientras que Rowlet directamente se estrelló al no poder soportar su peso con una sola extremidad.

—¡Rowlet! ¿¡Puedes levantarte?!— interrogó la ojiverde con preocupación.

La pequeña ave trató de ponerse de pie con su única ala sana, pero siempre volvía a caer. Ash le dirigió una mirada a Rotom, quien de inmediato supo que hacer.

—¡Rowlet es incapaz de moverse! ¡El encuentro y la victoria son para Ash y Yungoos-Rotom!— en su pantalla apareció un mini-Ash junto a una mini-mangosta, ambos sobre un podio.

¿Ya… había perdido?... Desanimada, bajó la mirada y comenzó a caminar hacia su compañero de batalla, se puso de cuclillas ante él, teniendo cuidado con Shiron.

Lillie: Muchísimas gracias, Rowlet— le dijo con lo que ciertamente era pesar—. No soy del todo buena, ¿no es así?...— al terminar de formular esa pregunta, un rayo rojo absorbió al tipo Planta.

—¡No digas eso! ¡Lo hiciste muy bien, Lillie!— trató de animar el azabache mientras se guardaba la Ultra Ball de Rowlet, obligando a la aludida a subir la mirada— Tienes que tener en cuenta el hecho de que es tu segunda batalla y en cambio yo, ya tengo años de experiencia— le recordó, tendiéndole la mano para que se reincorporara.

Sin mucho más que poder hacer, Lillie aceptó la ayuda y se puso de pie— Si… Tienes razón…— cedió sin mucho entusiasmo.

Ash: Puede que no hayas ganado, pero fue divertido, ¿no lo crees?

La rubia se le quedó mirando un poco y después suspiró—Las palizas no son muy entretenidas que digamos, Ash— contestó, logrando que el chico comenzara a reír de forma nerviosa—… Pero supongo que no me puedo quejar del todo. Gracias por la batalla, maestro— al decir esto, hizo una ligera reverencia.

—¿M-maestro? ¿Yo?— interrogó mientras se apuntaba a sí mismo. Sus tres Pokémon conscientes se vieron entre ellos.

—Tú… Vas a entrenarme, ¿verdad?— preguntó tras subir la mirada, logrando que Ash se viera sorprendido.

* * *

—¡CHICOOOOOS!

Después de que Rockruff, Yungoos y Rowlet se recuperaron en el Centro Pokémon, nuestros protagonistas salieron de dicho establecimiento, no sin antes entregar las llaves de sus respectivas habitaciones.

A la distancia se podía ver a Hau, quien era seguido de cerca por su Brionne.

Ash: ¡Hau! ¡Por aquí!— señaló mientras agitaba su brazo de izquierda a derecha.

Ni treinta segundos pasaron y el moreno de Iki ya estaba a su lado— ¡Alola!

Ash/Lillie: ¡Alola!/Alola.

Hau: ¿Ya están listos?— cuestionó curioso, manteniendo la sonrisa de siempre.

Ash: ¡Y que lo digas! ¡Estoy tan preparado que creo que podría recorrer Alola entera!— bromeó entre risas.

Hau: ¡¿Tan poco?! ¡Dame una Malasada y le daré una vuelta al mundo en menos de lo que canta un Torchic!— desafió.

Ash: ¿¡Crees poder caminar más que yo?!— interrogó en un tono desafiante y juguetón.

Hau: ¡No lo creo! ¡Puedo hacerlo!— afirmó.

Una mirada que indicaba desafío apareció en los ojos de ambos chicos.

—Finalizando grabación. Guardando Archivo. Nombre: "Rivalidades Humanas"-Rotom.

Lillie volvió a liberar un suspiro que se podría interpretar como: _"Estos dos chicos tienen muchísima energía… que remedio. Jeje"_ … ¿Muy acertado? Me disculpo.

La "discusión" entre Ash y Hau continuó mientras salían de Pueblo Ohana hacia el norte, con dirección al Rancho Ohana, lugar al que partieron aquellos reclutas del Team Skull.

No tuvieron que caminar ni siquiera 15 minutos para que el pasto verde y hermoso de la Ruta 4 volviera a aparecer; todo indicaba que ya habían llegado al Rancho Ohana… Eso y las hectáreas y hectáreas repletas de Miltanks, Tauros y Pokémon en forma de burro.

Ash: ¿Cuál es ese Pokémon?— evidentemente, él no se iba a quedar con la duda. Se encontraba pasando la mirada por cada rincón del lugar al tiempo que caminaba, después de todo, había monstruos de bolsillo de sobra.

" _Mudbay, el Pokémon Asno. Tipo Tierra. Habilidades disponibles: "Ritmo Propio"; "Firmeza" y "Foco Interno". Es un Pokémon de naturaleza testaruda que se volverá desobediente al no recibir su baño de lodo diario. Ama hacer las cosas a su ritmo, motivo por el que cuenta con la habilidad "Ritmo Propio". Es sumamente fuerte, siendo capaz de cargar hasta 50 veces su peso."_

Hau: ¿¡50 VECES?! ¿¡Cuánto pesa él?!— interrogó a la PokéDex, seriamente intrigado.

—Un Mudbray bien alimentado suele pesar hasta 110 kilogramos, por lo que puede cargar hasta 5.5 toneladas-Rotom.

Ash/Hau: Ci-ci-¿¡CINCO TONELADAS?!

Hau: Eso es… ¡Como muchos camiones llenos de Malasadas!— comparó, no sin antes contar con los dedos de las manos.

Ash: ¡Es asombroso! ¡¿Puedo atrapar uno?!— interrogó visiblemente emocionado.

Lillie: Ciertamente puedes hacerlo. Pero no estos, debido a que son propiedad de la familia Wela, es decir, los dueños de todo el Rancho Ohana— contestó con seriedad.

Si se fijaban bien… Cuidando a todos esos Pokémon había gente vestida de ¿vaqueros? que simplemente los saludaban con entusiasmo al verlos pasar.

Ash: Tienes razón… Deben ser muy importantes para la gente de este lugar.

—Ciertamente lo son.

Tras de ellos, una voz gruesa (no al punto de ser la de un adulto, si no que la de un joven bastante maduro) habló con firmeza. Con velocidad, los tres chicos, Rotom y Pikachu giraron la mirada en esa dirección.

Frente a ellos, estaba el chico que RotomDex había mostrado el día anterior: El capitán de Akala, Kiawe Wela.

A pesar de no verse mucho mayor a ellos, su presencia era sinceramente intimidante y ese gesto impasible le ayudaba mucho en la labor. Pequeñas gotas de sudor recorrieron las caras del grupo protagonista… hasta que…

—Alola— saludó, formando una pequeña sonrisa—. Les doy la bienvenida al negocio familiar; el Rancho Ohana. ¿Ustedes son de por...?— repentinamente el capitán se quedó callado al ver al grupo, sin que nadie se diera cuenta, Hau se llevó un dedo frente a su sonriente boca, indicándole que guardara silencio

Okey… Ciertamente era inesperado… Para cuando Lillie salió de su trance momentáneo, sus compañeros ya comenzaban a tomarse confianza.

Hau: ¡Alola! Mi nombre es Hau Mahalo y soy de Pueblo Iki, en la isla de Melemele— se presentó con su actitud tan característica, pasando por alto lo anterior.

Lo dicho por el moreno no pasó desapercibido.

Ash: ¿¡Tu apellido es Mahalo?! ¡¿Cómo la Senda Mahalo?!— preguntó, haciendo un gesto bastante cómico.

Hau: Sip. Al igual que Kiawe se apellida Wela, yo me apellido Mahalo— contestó con simpleza.

El azabache estuvo a punto de preguntar por más detalles pero una pequeña risa lo interrumpió.

Kiawe: Podemos hablar de eso luego— dijo riendo. Era como si la seña de Hau jamás hubiera existido— ¿Cuáles son sus nombres?— apuntó con la mano derecha a Ash y Lillie.

¿Quién fue el primero en responder? Evidentemente...— ¡Mi nombre es Ash Ketchum! Soy de Pueblo Paleta de la región de Kanto— informó.

Kiawe: ¿¡Kanto?! ¡Por el volcán de Akala! ¡Ese lugar está lejísimos!— su gesto anonadado se borró por completo al darse cuenta de su error— Lo siento, mucho. No he dejado que te presentes— dijo, volteando a ver a la rubia.

Lillie: Un gusto, mi nombre es Lillie. Es un verdadero placer el conocerlo, capitán Kiawe— tras decir cómo se llamaba, hizo su habitual reverencia.

Kiawe iba a decir algo más pero fue interrumpido.

—Saludos, yo soy el Proyecto RotomDex, fui creado por el profesor Kukui y otros científicos que no tienen mucha importancia-Rotom

Una gota gruesa apareció en las sienes de todos… "¿Qué no tienen mucha importancia?"...— U-un placer conocerte— masculló el capitán con una sonrisa nerviosa que terminó convirtiéndose en un gesto serio.

Hubo un pequeño silencio en el que el chico negro parecía estar analizando al grupo, desde Pikachu hasta Hau. Tras terminar, dio una cabeceada y volvió a sonreír.

Kiawe: De acuerdo. Parecen ser personas muy interesantes— supuso, mientras comenzaba a caminar— Les mostraré un poco el sitio.

Los tres adolescentes humanos se vieron entre sí y, sin mucho que objetar, empezaron a seguirlo.

Ash: Oigan, lo encontramos muy rápido— susurró para sus compañeros.

Hau: Y además nos está dando un tour gratis— también susurró.

Ash: ¿Cuándo creen que sea el momento ideal para preguntarle por la prueba y pedirle helado?

—Recuerda las Pokémonturas-Rotom— se unió a la conversación.

Ash: ¡Tienes razón!

Hau: Y no olvides el helado…— recordó.

—Pika…

Lillie: Oigan— llamó, también en un susurro, logrando obtener la atención de los susurrantes—. Es de mala educación hablar a espaldas de otros.

Los ojos de los chicos se abrieron de tal forma que parecían niños a los cuales habían descubierto haciendo una travesura.

Todos: Lo sentimos/-Rotom/Pikachu…— susurraron por última vez.

Al frente seguía Wela; o no había escuchado la conversación, o simplemente la pasó por alto— Me gustaría que miraran a su derecha— pidió. Al instante los 5 individuos que lo seguían giraron las cabezas hacia la dirección señalada— Eso de ahí es el "Establo Mu-Mu"; el lugar donde nuestros empleados logran extraer la leche de nuestras mejores Miltank's— a la distancia se alzaba una gran construcción roja hecha de madera—. No tienen que preocuparse por la salud de ellas ya que aquí tenemos una serie de normas tan firmes y presentes como el volcán de Akala, entre las que se encuentran el buen cuidado de cada uno de los Pokémon en el rancho.

Ash: ¿¡Es ahí donde se hace el helado?!— interrogó, ignorando la explicación.

A pesar de su apariencia, el chico mayor parecía bastante paciente— No. Tenemos un edificio dedicado a eso pero está varios metros adelante; aquí solo se obtiene la leche, como dije anteriormente.

Hau: ¡Ya veo!— exclamó en lugar de Ash— ¡Parece que tendremos que esperar un poco más por el helado!

Kiawe: Les ruego sean pacientes— pidió con amabilidad; su apariencia definitivamente difería de su actitud—. En un momento llegaremos a eso.

Lillie: No se preocupe por ello, tenemos tiempo.

Ash y Pikachu asintieron.

Prosiguiendo con el recorrido, llegaron a un lugar lleno de lodo y Mudbray's al que Kiawe llamó como— Los campos de Mudbray— dijo nada más llegar—. Puede que sea un nombre poco original, pero simplemente no teníamos otra forma de llamarlo. Como podrán imaginar, aquí es donde tenemos a la gran mayoría de Mudbray's.

—¿Y qué fue lo que pasó por ahí-Rotom?

En el lugar al que apuntaba la Pokédex se podía apreciar una gran valla de madera destruida y quemada (además de otros… efectos colaterales).

Hau: ¡Tapu Koko!— exclamó sorprendido— ¡Parece que estalló un volcán en ese lugar!

Ash: ¿Alguien tuvo una bata…?— en medio de su oración, el mismo se vio obligado a interrumpirse al ver la expresión de Kiawe.

Ira pura y completa. Su ceño estaba fruncido en su totalidad, además de que las venas del cuello se le resaltaban. Dio un gran bufido antes de responder.

—Me vi obligado a derrotar a dos idiotas del Team Skull que andaban campando a sus anchas por aquí… ¡ARGH! ¡Odio a esa gentuza! ¡Solamente son buenos para nada que se dedican a tratar de pisotear los deseos de otras personas!— dijo en un tono que estaba acorde a sus palabras— Como ellos no pudieron realizar con éxito el recorrido insular, tratan de hacer que otras personas tampoco lo logren; son seres simplemente despreciables…

Tanto Ash como Lillie tuvieron el mismo pensamiento.

Lillie: ¿De casualidad no eran un tipo calvo y otro de pelo verde?

La mirada de enfado del chico Wela se suavizó un poco y adquirió cierto deje de sorpresa— Exactamente… ¿Cómo lo supiste?

Ash: ¡¿Les quedaron energías después de que los vencí?!— preguntó para sí mismo. Si en ese momento no le hubiera estado hirviendo la sangre, tal vez habría escuchado la parte de _"Ellos no pudieron realizar con éxito el recorrido insular"_.

Aquel deje de sorpresa evolucionó a uno de genuina intriga— ¿¡Tú los derrotaste?!

El chico de las "Z" dio un asentimiento— ¿Verdad, Pikachu?

—¡Pika! ¡Pikachu! ¡Chu pika!— basándose en la energía con la que hablaba, el roedor parecía estar narrando la batalla.

Un extraño entusiasmo se apoderó de Kiawe por completo— ¡Sorprendente! ¡Me agradas, Ash!— dijo con la mirada llena de brillo— ¡Todo aquel que se enfrente al Team Skull sin miedo alguno solo puede tener una voluntad y tenacidad ardiente!

Al escuchar esas palabras, una sonrisa se formó en la cara del aludido— ¡También me agradas, Kiawe!— acto seguido, se dieron un fuerte apretón de manos.

En ese momento (y aunque ninguno de los dos tenía manera de saberlo) nació la amistad de los que en un futuro serían llamados como: "Los entrenadores de la voluntad de fuego".

Hau: Vaya… Ash sí que hace amigos muy rápido— masculló mientras veía la escena con sorpresa.

Lillie: Y que lo digas…— el azabache prácticamente la había hecho tragarse sus palabras con respecto a tener cuidado con los capitanes restantes.

Ash: Por cierto, ¿Qué pasó con esos dos tipos del Team Skull?— notó.

Kiawe: Oh, los mandé a prisión, no tienes que preocuparte por ellos— respondió con simpleza.

Si ellos pudieran leer la mente se habrían dado cuenta de los pensamientos de Ash en ese instante, eran algo así como: _"¡SI! ¡DE ESO ESTABA HABLANDO! ¡WOHOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_.

Sin mucho más que ver en el lugar y dejando de lado el tema de los indeseables del Team Skull, siguieron avanzando hasta llegar a un lugar repleto de Tauros, algunos pastaban tranquilamente, mientras que otros chocaban cabezas.

Kiawe: Otra de las cosas de las que nos orgullecemos aquí en el Rancho Ohana son los "Corrales de Tauros", donde les damos el mejor cuidado posible y los entrenamos para que sean fuertes y resistentes. Tras una serie de procesos, los mandamos a la Central de Pokémonturas— relató, cual guía en visita turística. Si lo pensaban bien… el chico parecía tener práctica.

—¿Es de aquí de donde salen los Tauros usados para las Pokémonturas-Rotom?— cuestionó, logrando que Ash recordará algo igual (o un poco menos) de importante que el helado y la prueba.

Ash: ¡Es cierto! ¡Kiawe es uno de los distribuidores de Buscamonturas, ¿verdad?!— preguntó a su Pokédex, recibiendo un _"Afirmativo-Rotom"_ por respuesta.

Kiawe: Je. Déjame adivinar…— una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su rostro— Quieres tomar la prueba, ¿no es así?— la respuesta llegó en forma se asentimiento con la cabeza— Bien… ¿Alguno más de ustedes quiere intentar?

Hau: ¡Oh! ¡Yo quiero! ¡Yo quiero!

El capitán no dijo nada más, en lugar de eso, revolvió los bolsillos de sus shorts hasta que encontró algo que les lanzó a Ash y Hau

Kiawe: Supongo que sabrán que es lo que tienen entre manos— dicho "algo" era un objeto alargado de color verde claro que tenía en un extremo una Pokéball plateada.

Ash: Es un Buscamontura, ¿verdad?— supuso mientras analizaba el aparato, cuya pantalla se encendió al ser presionado un pequeño botón que tenía en la parte inferior (si Ash viviera en el mundo real, no podría evitar compararlo con un iPhone) el cual se encontraba entre dos flechas, una ascendente y otra descendente.

Kiawe: Correcto. Y como creo que saben para que sirven, me ahorraré las explicaciones— volviendo a analizar sus bolsillos, sacó otro Buscamontura que él mismo encendió—. Les pido que vean la pantalla de sus Buscamontura.

Acatando las instrucciones de su ahora instructor, Hau y Ash fijaron la mirada en los aparatos. Solo había una palabra en la pantalla: **"CARGA"**.

Ash: ¿Carga?...— repitió en un susurro.

Lillie: Carga hace referencia a la función de Tauros como Pokémontura, la cual es, precisamente, la de transportar cargas pesadas con velocidad y eficiencia— le informó. Kiawe asintió ante la información brindada.

Kiawe: Bien dicho, Lillie— felicitó—. Ahora por favor, pulsen el botón con el que lo encendieron.

Con un simple "Click", una fuerte luz blanca (pero para nada cegadora) se desprendió de la esfera metálica y cubrió por completo las ropas de Ash y Hau, obligando a Pikachu a saltar al suelo. Cuando dicho destello cesó, ambos chicos tenían puestos unos uniformes amarillos con negro los cuales traían incorporados rodilleras, coderas y un chaleco para el pecho; un casco similar a la máscara de un Hawlucha apareció en sus cabezas. Dos grandes y fornidos Tauros se encontraban al lado de ambos, sobre ellos tenían un sillín verde con negro.

—¡Es la primera vez que veo una Pokémontura en vivo y en directo-Rotom!

Lillie: Luce ciertamente interesante.

Hau: Con que esto es tener puesto el uniforme oficial de las Pokémonturas…— masculló, analizando su vestimenta.

Ash: ¡INCREÍBLE!— exclamó con fuerza— ¡Estas ropas son geniales! ¡Incluso son súper cómodas y flexibles!— para demostrar sus palabras, comenzó a jalonear la tela. Pikachu se acercó a él y llegó a la conclusión de que parecía un Beedrill con mascara.

Kiawe: Ahora que están vestidos y sus Tauros ya han llegado solo queda una última cosa…— hizo un silencio que puso expectantes a los chicos— La prueba de campo.

Los aspirantes voltearon a verse entre sí.

* * *

Kiawe guío al grupo hacia una gran pista de carreras que parecía estar bien preparada para realizar la "Prueba de campo".

Tanto Ash como Hau estaban subidos en sus respectivos Tauros, los cuales se posicionaron detrás de una línea pintada con tiza blanca, una línea de partida y de meta. Frente a ellos estaba Kiawe, dándoles las instrucciones. Lillie, Shiron, Nebulilla, Pikachu y Rotom estaban a una distancia considerable, sentados en una banca.

—Bien, serán 5 vueltas al campo. Para calificarlos tendré en cuenta su habilidad para manejar a Tauros, su criterio a la hora de cabalgar, su precisión y exactitud para dar órdenes y, finalmente, el cómo se desenvuelvan en una pista llena de rocas.

Algo que faltó por mencionar anteriormente era la presencia de docenas de rocas de un tamaño considerable que hacían que el paso continuo por la pista fuera completamente nulo.

Kiawe: ¿Están listos?— les preguntó.

Ash: Tan listo como Tauros— acto seguido, le dio unas palmaditas al cuadrúpedo en la cabeza, quien mugió en complicidad.

Hau: ¡Totalmente listo!

Kiawe: Muy bien… ¡COMIENCEN!

Dos grandes estelas de humo se formaron al terminar de pronunciar la palabra anterior.

Tanto el Tauros de Ash y el de Hau corrían a una velocidad excepcional.

La primera parte fue relativamente sencilla ya que no hubo esquives bruscos y las piedrecillas no eran problema para las fuertes patas de los tipo Normal, se podría decir que Hau no lo hacía mal, pero Ash… A opinión de Kiawe solo había una palabra de definir la habilidad del chico: Excepcional.

El azabache sabía exactamente en qué momento esquivar pequeños obstáculos que terminaban reduciendo la velocidad de Hau; incluso aceleraba en el momento preciso para obtener un gran aumento de velocidad, con todo eso, la distancia entre él y el chico de Iki se hizo muy notoria.

Lillie: Ash es muy bueno…— masculló con genuina admiración.

Kiawe: En los años que tengo como representante de la Central de Pokémonturas, nunca vi a chicos con la habilidad de Ash ¿En serio es su primera vez galopando?— era difícil de creer.

Una pequeña risita de picardía que le pertenecía a Pikachu se escuchó entre ellos, logrando que todos pusieran atención en lo que estaba por decir.

—Pikachu, pika pi chu, pika pikachu pi— dijo con orgullo.

Solo había un problema… Nadie entendió nada. O bueno, casi nadie.

—" _Claro que no es la primera vez de Ash montando en un Tauros ¡Tiene años de experiencia! Cuando él tenía 10 capturó a 30 de ellos"_. Eso es lo que Pikachu dijo-Rotom…— tradujo con sorpresa en la voz. 30 era…

—¿¡30?! ¡Eso es una exageración!— dijo Kiawe anonadado— Y un momento… Dijiste… ¿10 años?

Lillie sabía que Ash tenía un tiempo viajando, pero, ¿desde que era apenas un niño?

—Pikachu, pika, chu, pika pika ¡PIKA!— respondió el tipo Eléctrico.

—" _Ash y yo somos amigos desde hace 7 años y ya hemos viajado por más de 6 regiones distintas ¡Sin mencionar las batallas épicas!"_ -Rotom…

Lillie: 6 regiones distintas…— a comparación de los lugares en los que ella había estado, el chico parecía haber recorrido el mundo entero— Tengo entendido que Kalos es uno de esos lugares y posiblemente Kanto si contamos que es su región natal, pero ¿y las otras?

Kiawe: Johto también sería otra opción, después de todo, está prácticamente al lado de Kanto— supuso, obteniendo el visto bueno por parte de Lillie y Rotom.

—Pika pi, chu pika, pi— añadió.

—" _También hemos viajado por Las islas naranja y Decolora, Hoenn, Sinnoh y Unova"_ -Rotom.

Kiawe: Por el volcán de Akala… ¿Quién es ese chico?— masculló desconcertado.

Eso mismo estaba pensando Lillie… Sabía de antemano sobre su capacidad para combatir, por esa razón no creía que él fuera un novato, pero, lo que acababa de descubrir… Solo hizo que quisiera aprender más sobre su pasado, por muy acosador que eso sonara.

—Disculpa, Kiawe, ¿no tienes conexión a internet aquí?-Rotom— preguntó, acercándose al mencionado.

Kiawe: Claro que lo tenemos; no lo usamos mucho pero es útil es algunas ocasiones. Si quieres conectarte a él, puedes hacerlo, no tenemos contraseña— su respuesta logró que la Pokédex se viera inmensamente feliz y le recitara un "Muchas gracias-Rotom"—. Creo que es hora de volver a expe…

Cuando estaba por terminar su oración, un fuerte grito lo interrumpió.

—¡ASH, CUIDADO!— era Hau, quien se veía aterrorizado por lo que había frente a él.

Imponente, una gigantesca roca se alzaba a la distancia y el azabache corría hacía ella a toda velocidad.

Los ojos de todos se abrieron con sorpresa, con excepción de los del capitán.

Lillie: Esa roca… ¿De dónde salió?...

—¡Detecto un alto nivel de magnetismo en dicha formación rocosa!-Rotom— informó, mostrando una imagen de la piedra en cuestión.

Kiawe: Veo que la RotomDex tiene múltiples usos— por lo general, Rotom se estaría golpeando la pantalla en señal de orgullo, pero estaba muy preocupado por su dueño como para hacerlo—. Verán, esa roca ha estado en el Rancho Ohana desde que el mismo se creó; por generaciones, mi familia ha tratado de quitarla de ahí con cualquier método, Pokémon, explosivos e incluso maquinaria, pero nada de eso servía.

Lillie: Disculpe, pero, ¿a qué quiere llegar?— preguntó un tanto impaciente, sin despegar la mirada del curso de su amigo; la nueva información solo la hacía sentirse más preocupada; si todas esas cosas no habían podido destruir esa pedrusco enorme, un Tauros no podría hacerlo.

Kiawe: A eso voy. El punto, no es que no hayamos conseguido romperla, de hecho es bastante sencillo— eso dejó a los dos cerebritos del grupo confundidos—. "¿Entonces como es que esa cosa sigue ahí?", se estarán preguntando. Con el pasar del tiempo, y gracias a la ayuda de un científico llamado Colress, nos dimos cuenta de que el suelo sobre el cual está ubicada la roca tiene altos niveles de magnetismo y que, dicha roca no es solo una, sino que son un montón de ellas.

Eso quería decir que…

Lillie: Entonces, ¿es una pila de rocas formada por el magnetismo de las piedras?— concluyó.

Kiawe: En efecto. Y no importa cuánto la destruyamos, siempre volverá a formarse. Por eso la acaban de notar, porque acaba de volverse a formar; hace poco otra persona la destruyó.

—¡Es una maravilla de la naturaleza! ¡Solicito tú permiso para escanearla en profundidad-Rotom!— pidió entusiasmado, ignorando el dato de "la otra persona", el cual Lillie si notó.

Kiawe: Claro. Cuando termine la prueba de Ash podrás hacerlo— concedió, regresando la mirada al aspirante—. Veamos como manejas la situación, Ketchum.

Si tomaba en cuenta todos los conocimientos adquiridos sobre los Tauros (los cuales no eran precisamente pocos), había una alta posibilidad de poder romper la piedra entera y continuar sin problemas, después de todo, solo le quedaba una vuelta más. Su compañero cuadrúpedo no daba señales de querer reducir el paso.

Él no quería que Tauros saliera herido, pero… Si ninguno de los dos quería ceder, ¿entonces por qué no seguir adelante?

Una expresión de determinación se formó en su rostro. Con los gritos de precaución de Hau de fondo, dio su siguiente orden:

—¡A toda velocidad! ¡Destroza esa roca!

Tauros mugió con fuerza y aumentó el paso. Todo o nada.

Un fuerte sonido retumbó en los oídos de todos, al tiempo que montones de polvo y pequeñas piedritas salían disparadas hacia todos lados.

Segundos de suspenso atormentaron el corazón de todos… hasta que lograron escuchar el sonido de las pesuñas del Tauros de Ash contra el terreno.

Ash: ¡BIEN HECHO!— felicitó con alegría, dándole unas palmaditas a su compañero en la crin.

Lillie: Lo logró…— suspiró de alivio.

—¡Finalizando grabación! ¡Guardando archivo! ¡Nombre: "IMPRESIONANTE"!-Rotom

Kiawe solamente podía sonreír de forma aprobatoria.

A varios metros de distancia del azabache, corría Hau, quien miraba con sorpresa el acontecimiento para después afirmar el semblante— No podemos quedarnos atrás— le dijo a su Tauros, el cual mugió en asentimiento.

Aunque el armatoste original ya no estaba, había fragmentos de éste por todo el lugar, los cuales fueron destruidos por la potente cornamenta del pokémon Toro bravo.

* * *

Kiawe: Los felicito enormemente, muchachos. Ambos superaron la prueba y se ganaron el derecho de poseer sus propias Buscamonturas. Pueden quedarse con las que tienen ahora.

El "examen" había concluido, y, tras un pequeño descanso, los resultados fueron finalmente anunciados.

Ash y Hau (aún con el uniforme necesario para usar las Pokémonturas), comenzaron a acariciar a sus Tauros con felicidad. Por instrucciones de Kiawe, tuvieron que desactivar la Pokémontura Carga; ellos dos también merecían un descanso.

Al instante, sus ropas normales regresaron, desde sus camisetas hasta sus mochilas.

Hau: ¿Cómo funciona todo eso del cambio de ropa?— le preguntó al instructor.

Kiawe: Cuando el brillo blanco los rodea, un escáner analiza sus cuerpos, define las tallas que necesitan y analizan sus cromosomas para determinar si son hombres o mujeres. Al final, la ropa que usan se almacena en el Buscamontura, cual Pokémon en su Pokéball— le respondió sin preocuparse mucho por los detalles.

Ash: ¿Y qué es un cromosoma?— cuestionó.

Todos (con exepción de Hau y Pikachu) comenzaron a reír de forma nerviosa.

—¡HERMANITO!

Ninguno de ellos tuvo tiempo de girar la cabeza, ya que al instante un gran Charizard aterrizó al lado de ellos, sobre éste iba montada una pequeña niña muy parecida a Kiawe (aunque claramente poseía los rasgos femeninos correspondientes a una pequeña).

Kiawe: ¡Hoshi! ¿¡Qué te he dicho sobre montar en Charizard?!— le preguntó, sorprendentemente alterado, bajando a la pequeña del lomo del gran dragón (pff).

Hoshi: ¡Argh! ¿¡Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan sobreprotector?! ¡Yo ya sé cómo volar en Charizard!— le recriminó enfadada.

Kiawe: ¡Ni pensarlo! ¡No puedo permitir que hagas cosas tan peligrosas!

Cuando la niña de nombre Hoshi iba a continuar discutiendo, reparó en la presencia del grupo— ¿Quiénes son ellos, hermanito?— le preguntó al que todo apuntaba, era su compañero de vientre.

Kiawe: Oh. Perdón por no presentarlos. Hoshi, ellos son Ash, Hau— cuando Hoshi vio al mencionado, parecía estar por decirle algo a su hermano mayor, pero de inmediato Hau le hizo una seña para que guardara silencio—... Lillie y Rotom; chicos, ella es mi hermanita Hoshi— aclaró.

La niña arqueó levemente una ceja, un tanto confundida. Acto seguido, una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su cara— ¡Un gusto conocerlos! ¿De casualidad les gustaría comer helado?— les preguntó, quitándose una tela que tenía amarrada a la espalda por mochila.

Las orejas de Ash y Hau se movieron un poco, acto seguido, los dos chicos se separaron de Lillie (quien se llevó una mano a la cara) y se acuclillaron para quedar a la altura de Hoshi.

Ash/Hau: Por supuesto que sí— afirmaron con seriedad, logrando exaltar un poco a la niña, quien inmediatamente se repuso al ver a Pikachu.

Hoshi: ¡Un Pikachu!— exclamó, olvidando por completo el tema del helado y comenzando a acariciar al roedor— ¡Es hermoso! ¡Nunca había visto uno en mi vida!

—Chaaaa— exclamó de satisfacción por las caricias.

Ash: Pikachu te da las gracias— tradujo. Para sorpresa de Rotom, la traducción de Ash no difería mucho de las verdaderas palabras de Pikachu.

Tras acariciar lo suficiente al Pokémon Ratón, aquella sonrisa maliciosa volvió al rostro de Hoshi— Bien… Aquí tienen el helado— dijo, cediéndoles a los dos adolescentes unos pequeños vasos con tapas de plástico y dos cucharas del mismo material—. Los traía para que Kiawe y yo los comiéramos, pero como él es un tonto, prefiero no dárselo— explicó con un tono un tanto macabro para una niña de su edad.

Kiawe: Hoshi…— masculló con pesar, para consecutivamente caer de rodillas— Mi pequeña y linda hermana me odia…— un aura oscura rodeó su ser por completo, mostrando su angustia.

Ajenos a toda esa situación, los adolescentes destapaban los helados con sumo cuidado, como si estos fueran el tesoro más grande de la existencia. Llevaban años (quizá no) queriendo comerlos. El dulce era de color blanco y tenía una textura fuera de este mundo; un pequeño vapor que simbolizaba la temperatura gélida del lácteo se hizo presente.

Con una velocidad que casi parecía cámara lenta, introdujeron las cucharas en el helado y tomaron una pequeña porción que posteriormente se llevaron frente a sus bocas.

Por algún extraño motivo, Lillie estaba muy expectante. Quería ver las reacciones de los chicos, quienes separaron las mandíbulas y comenzaron a degustar.

Sin aviso alguno, ambos chicos cayeron al piso de espaldas pero con el brazo extendido hacia arriba de forma que el helado no se dañara. Pikachu saltó del hombro de su entrenador muy a tiempo.

Normalmente eso habría preocupado a la rubia, pero no podía tomárselos en serio cuando ambos lloraban no lágrimas, si no que cascadas. Era sorprendente que no se hubieran deshidratado.

Ash/Hau: Delicioso…— fue lo único que logró salir de sus bocas antes de continuar comiendo.

Hoshi: Me alegro que les guste, nos esforzamos mucho en la elaboración de los productos— aclaró, tras reírse lo suficiente de su tonto hermano mayor.

Lillie: Son unos gloto…— iba a dar un suspiro; iba a terminar su oración, más sin embargo una cuchara se lo evitó.

Ash: ¡Pruébalo y dime si no es el mejor helado que has comido!— le dijo con el brazo extendido y aun llorando.

Cuando el azabache finalmente retiró la cuchara de la boca de Lillie, ella pudo reaccionar. Su primer impulso fue darle la espalda a Ash, quien estaba expectante por su respuesta, el segundo fue el de llevarse una mano (la que no sostenía a Shiron) a su ya sonrojada cara y el tercero, el de analizar la situación. Había sido su primer beso indirecto.

Lillie sabía que eso era algo que la gente consideraba infantil, pero para ella era bastante importante; después de todo, intercambiabas saliva con otra persona al igual que como lo hacías con un beso, solo que te saltabas la parte de labios contra labios.

Con el sonrojo aún a flor de piel y los ojos convertidos en espirales, Lillie decidió que no podría ver a la cara a Ash en al menos 2 semanas. O al menos lo intentó ya que seguía sintiendo la impaciente mirada del chico en la nuca.

Cuando regresó la vista hacia el entrenador, él estaba con la cuchara en la boca, lo cual hizo que el sonrojo de la ojiverde incrementara de nivel.

—E-e-e-e-e-e-está m-m-muy bu-bueno— dijo casi sin pensar; por todo el asunto del "beso indirecto" ni siquiera le había prestado atención al sabor del helado.

Una sonrisa de satisfacción apareció en el rostro de Ash; Hau no entendía el porqué del sonrojo de Lillie y Hoshi estaba levemente sonrojada mientras decía algo así como: "Que chico tan atrevido"… Inmediatamente después, la niña recordó porqué había ido en primer lugar.

Hoshi: ¡Es cierto! ¡Hermano, vi al chico que estaba montando a ese raro Pokémon sin el uniforme de Pokémontura!— le informó al ya no tan depresivo Kiawe, quien al escuchar eso se puso de pie inmediatamente.

Kiawe: ¿A qué dirección iba?— interrogó con seriedad.

Hoshi: ¡Iba a la _"Ruta 5"_! ¿Crees que se dirija a la Colina Saltagua?— cuestionó al tiempo que una pequeña gota de sudor le recorría el rostro.

Al oír las palabras "Raro", "Pokémon" y "Montar", el cerebro de Mahalo se reaccionó de inmediato.

Hau: Disculpa Hoshi, ¿de casualidad ese Pokémon tenía cola de pez y un gran casco de metal?— preguntó, haciendo un ademan con las manos, simulando un objeto sobre su cabeza.

Kiawe: ¿Tú lo viste, Hau?— a su pregunta, el nombrado asintió— Ustedes se topan con gente muy problemática…

Ash: ¿Ese chico tiene algo peligroso?— se unió a la conversación.

Hoshi: Por lo que tienen en las manos puedo decir que aprobaron la prueba de Pokémonturas de mi hermano— supuso, señalando los aparatos en cuestión—. Pues verán, en Alola está prohibido montar en Pokémon si no se lleva un equipo especial, por lo que es obligación de las autoridades y de los distribuidores de Buscamonturas lidiar con las personas que no cumplen las reglas.

Hau dio un ligero silbido— ¡Vaya, sí que sabes mucho!

Antes de que Hoshi pudiera hablar, Kiawe se adelantó— ¡Pues claro que sabe mucho! ¡Ella no solo es hermosa, también es toda una prodigio!— dijo con orgullo desmesurado, logrando que Hau sudara una gota bastante cómica.

Ash: ¿Podemos encontrar nosotros al sujeto?— pidió de repente, logrando que el capitán dejara de lado sus halagos.

Kiawe: ¿Hay algo en él que te llame la atención?— le cuestionó.

Ash: Simplemente quiero ver que tan raro es ese Pokémon. Cuando lo encontremos, te llamaré para que vayas por él ¿te parece?— intentó negociar.

Al principio, el joven adulto dudo un poco, pero pocos segundos después, aceptó— Solo tengan cuidado. No quiero que salgan lastimados.

Los ojos de Ash se iluminaron un poco— Muchas gracias, Kiawe. Y gracias, Hoshi, por el helado.

Hoshi: Ni lo menciones— dijo para después tomar los ahora vacíos vasos de los participantes del recorrido insular. Realmente ella era la que debía agradecer su presencia, después de todo, gracias a él le había dado un pequeño escarmiento a su hermano.

Ash: ¿Podrías adelantarte, Hau?— dijo de pronto.

Hau: Cierto… Solo tú y yo podemos usar las Pokémonturas— notó de inmediato—. No te preocupes por eso, para cuando llegues, ya no habrá nada que ver— dijo, comenzando a reír.

Ash: Eso lo veremos. No subestimes mi velocidad y la de Lillie— dijo también entre risas. La chica, por su parte, se encontraba aún perdida en sus pensamientos.

Con un gran "¡CARGA!" por parte de Hau, el chico salió corriendo en dirección a la Ruta 5.

Ash: ¡Déjanoslo a nosotros, Kiawe! ¡Te llamaremos al Videomisor cuando terminemos!— le afirmó, llevando a rastras a su amiga, quien murmuraba cosas incomprensibles.

Kiawe: ¡Nos vemos pronto!

Habían hablado del helado y las Pokémonturas… Pero por algún motivo sentían que faltaba algo… Posiblemente era algo sin importancia.

* * *

—Todavía no me explicas sobre el Doble Equipo.

Se encontraban atravesando la intersección entre Pueblo Ohana y la Ruta 5; habían pasado cerca de 15 minutos desde que se despidieron de Kiawe.

Ash: Cierto… Cuando dijiste todo eso de lo de maestro se me olvidó por completo— reconoció, rascándose la nuca.

Lillie: Eso fue algo que dije por instinto…— tras una leve conversación, a la chica se le olvidó todo ese tema de "no verle la cara a Ash por 2 semanas"— De todas formas, ¿te importaría contármelo?— le solicitó.

Ash: Bueno… ¿Cómo empezar?...

* * *

 _Hace tres días. Ruta 1, a las afueras de Pueblo Iki._

— _Bien, chicos, el día de hoy trataré de enseñarles un movimiento nuevo y ese es "Doble Equipo", puede que algunos sepan para que sirve y puede que otros no_ — _comenzó a decir el azabache_ — _. Si me hicieras el favor, Rotom._

— _Sin problemas_ — _en su pantalla apareció un Pikachu_ — _. Doble Equipo es un movimiento que permite al usuario hacer réplicas de sí mismo que permitirán aumentar su evasión. Aunque las copias pueden atacar, el daño que producen es mínimo y desaparecen al mínimo impacto_ — _el Pikachu de antes comenzó a multiplicarse cual ninja y se lanzó a atacar a un Rowlet que los destruyó a todos con un simple Hoja Afilada_ — _. Por lo que la función más que nada es la de ocultarse y confundir-Rotom._

 _Ash: Muchas gracias, Rotom._

— _¡Para eso estoy!-Rotom._

 _Ash: Bien chicos, esto es la MT32 o Doble Equipo, gracias a ella el aprendizaje de los movimientos será mucho más sencillo pero igualmente tendrán que poner mucho esfuerzo para aprenderla. Incluso Pikachu._

 _Rockruff, Peke, Rowlet y Yungoos miraron sorprendidos al roedor; ellos sabían que él era extraordinariamente poderoso, al punto de poder derrotarlos con un simple ataque, por eso, el hecho de que un prodigio como él también tuviera que esforzarse mucho… Era una idea simplemente reconfortante._

 _El entrenamiento inició y el que más destacó de todos, fue Yungoos, quien dominó la técnica en medio día, olvidando Ataque Arena y posteriormente recordándolo gracias a la habilidad de Ash; el factor sorpresa era importante. Los otros seguían tratando de perfeccionarla._

* * *

Lillie: ¿Entonces cuando llamaste a Yungoos hiciste que recordara Doble Equipo?— le cuestionó al entrenador.

Ash: Exacto. Sabía que pensarías en todos los puntos fuertes que tiene Rowlet sobre Yungoos y también era consciente de que Ataque Arena no funcionaría contra ustedes otra vez, por eso consideré que era mejor tener un movimiento que si fuera de utilidad— relató.

Lillie: Sorprendente… Se nota de lejos tu habilidad con los Pokémon— reconoció, logrando admirar un poco más al azabache.

Ash: ¡Tú tampoco lo hiciste nada mal! Consideraste las ventajas de Rowlet y trataste de usarlas a tu favor. Si tuviera que recomendarte algo sería que mejoraras tu capacidad de improvisación; tienes que ser un poco más espontánea y reaccionar tan rápido como sea posible— le recomendó, dejando a la chica reflexionando.

Lillie decidió que guardaría esa sugerencia y la analizaría más adelante, todavía tenía preguntas que hacer— ¿Elegiste Doble Equipo por algo en especial?

Ash se pensó un poco su respuesta— Digamos que a uno de mis Pokémon le sirvió mucho ese movimiento— dijo, comenzando a sonreír. Pikachu inmediatamente recordó a Greninja.

Ahí estaba otra vez… El chico mencionando cosas de su pasado, lo cual hacía que Lillie sintiera aún más curiosidad. ¿No era hipócrita querer saber cosas de él cuando ella no le contaba nada de sí misma? Si lo era…

—¡TÚ PUEDES GIBLE! ¡DERROTALO!-Rotom— comenzó a gritar con gran entusiasmo. Al instante, los tres de su grupo posaron sus miradas en él.

Ash: ¿Qué estás viendo, Rotom?— le preguntó, acercándose a él, al igual que Lillie.

—Cuando estábamos en el Rancho Ohana busque información sobre ti en internet y descargué todos tus videos sobre las competencias en las que has participado, desde la Meseta Añil hasta la Liga de Kalos; ahora si me disculpas…— la Pokédex tomó aire para volver a gritar— ¡DERROTA A ESE DARKRAI!-Rotom

Ash asomó la mirada para ver la pantalla de Rotom, en donde se estaba reproduciendo su batalla contra Tobias— Oh, perdí en esa ocasión— dijo con simpleza, logrando que el aparato pausara el video.

—Estaba en el mejor punto…-Rotom— se lamentó de haber sido "spoileado".

La rubia también se disgustó un poco, quería ver como terminaba el encuentro. Desde que se acercaron a Rotom había estado observando la batalla y… le estaba gustando, aún más al ver que era un legendario contra el que su amigo peleaba. Tras unos segundos, el Gible de hace aproximadamente 3 años cayó derrotado.

Ash: Creo que ahora mismo "Gible" haría puré al Darkrai de Tobias, ¿verdad, Pikachu?— su fiel compañero lo secundo con un enérgico "¡Pika!".

Sin más que decir, continuaron su camino por la Ruta 5.

* * *

Alrededor de 40 minutos habían pasado desde la situación anterior, el camino era tranquilo pero sin duda era una tortura para los pies de la fémina del grupo; todo iba bien hasta que…

—¡BRIONNE!

Tras ese grito, una silueta celeste salió volando, estrellándose con fuerza contra una roca. Alarmados, Ash y Lillie corrieron hacia el lugar del que provenía aquella voz la cual reconocieron como la de Hau.

—Tus Pokémon tienen potencial y disfrutar de los combates no es algo malo, pero… Si no tienes cuidado y no te esfuerzas, los pulverizaran— dijo una voz con frialdad.

El moreno solo podía ver a su oponente con impotencia y algo de enojo, la forma en la que había humillado a sus Pokémon con solo ese Lycanroc…

—¡HAU!— gritó Ash desde la distancia al visualizar a su amigo, quien giro para verlo, no sin antes regresar a su debilitado compañero.

Hau: Ash… Intenté hablar con él y yo… Lo siento, sé que dije que lo derrotaría antes de que llegaras, pero él… Es muy poderoso…— masculló aun con la impotencia dominándolo.

—¿Ash?— susurró la voz.

Ash: No pasa nada, Hau…— consoló, colocándose a su lado al igual que Lillie.

Lillie: ¿Estás bien, Hau?— le cuestionó con seriedad.

—Lillie…—

La mencionada volteó en la dirección de donde se originaba el llamado; topándose con un Lycanroc forma nocturna y un individuo tapado por la sombra de un gran y frondoso árbol— Lillie es mi nombre…— dijo algo intimidada, ¿qué clase de entrenador había derrotado con tanta facilidad a Hau?— ¿Quién eres tú?

El sujeto comenzó a caminar hacia adelante, acariciando levemente a su tipo Roca. Ante la expectante mirada de todos, se reveló.

Un chico de largo pelo rubio con un flequillo que tapaba su ojo derecho (su peinado era un tanto curioso), tenía ojos penetrantes y afilados de un color verde escarlata y su piel era increíblemente blanca, casi tanto como la de Lillie. Vestía una camiseta negra de bajo de un suéter gris con una gran capucha, además de unos pantalones negros rasgados. Calzaba unas deportivas rojas y en la cintura portaba una riñonera roja que actuaba como cinturón del cual colgaban 3 Pokéballs.

Los ojos de todos se abrieron de par en par… Ese tipo se parecía a…

—Hermano Gladio…— masculló Lillie.

Si antes las cuencas de Ash y Hau parecían platos, ahora lucían como sandías.

Ash/Hau/Rotom: ¿¡HERMANO?!/-Rotom

—¿¡PIKA?!

Gladio: Es bueno volver a verte— dijo, posando la mirada en la capsula de Shiron, ligeramente sorprendido. Su voz no era muy expresiva.

Ash: ¡Lillie! ¿¡Él es tú hermano?!— interrogó rápidamente, bastante exaltado; definitivamente "Gladio" no era como se lo esperaba.

Hau: ¿¡Lillie tiene un hermano?! ¿¡Y es él?!— a él le agradaba Lillie, pero realmente no sabía mucho sobre ella más que lo básico (que no le gustaban las batallas, que era inteligente, etc, etc).

La rubia solamente pudo asentir ante las dudas de sus amigos; aún tenía que procesar muchas cosas…

El rubio no parecía estar interesando en su discusión, en lugar de eso se dedicaba a analizar a Ash, para después suspirar— Tú eres Ash Ketchum, ¿no?

El mencionado sintió una extraña punzada en el pecho al tiempo que giraba la mirada hacia el que lo llamaba— Ash Ketchum es mi nombre… Hermano de Lillie— él tenía ganas de conocer al chico de negro, pero… tras la derrota de Hau…

—Pelea contra mí— dijo Gladio a secas, el sudor comenzó a correr por la cara del azabache, cuando parecía estar a punto de decir algo, se vio interrumpido—. Quiero ver de que es capaz el representante de Koko— la ya de por sí sorpresa de Hau y Lillie por ver a Gladio aumentó aún más al escuchar eso, comenzando a alternar la mirada entre los chicos— y por sobretodo, quiero saber si puedes proteger a Lillie de cualquier cosa— directo al grano, sin irse por las ramas o vacilar.

Ash: ¿Eh?— fue lo único que pudo exclamar. Esta vez no era por el sabor de un helado, sino que se trataba de varias cosas juntas ¿Cómo sabía su nombre? ¿Cómo sabía que era un representante? Y, ¿proteger a Lillie?

Gladio: Si decido que no eres capaz de cuidarla, me la llevaré y jamás volverás a verla, ¿de acuerdo?— ¿¡Quién diablos era ese chico que salía de la nada y solo dejaba a todos con la boca abierta?!

Lillie: E-espera, hermano… No entiendo… ¿De qué hablas?...— masculló.

Ash: Si eso es lo que quieres hacer, adelante— dijo, sin dejar que Gladio siquiera respondiera.

Maldición… Si seguían abriendo los ojos posiblemente estos iban a salirse de sus cuencas…

Hau: ¡Ash! ¿¡De qué estás hablando?!— quiso saber, más el chico no dio señales de querer responder. Incluso Pikachu estaba impactado.

El alma de Lillie parecía haber caído hasta sus pies… Primero, su hermano que había desaparecido se presentaba frente a ella tras tantos años y luego, su amigo la entregaba… ¿Cómo si nada?

Gladio: De acuerdo. Solo te diré unas cuantas cosas y después Lillie y yo nos iremos— tomó un poco de aire y procedió a hablar— Primero que nada…

—¡ESPERA!— lo interrumpió la chica, con la mano que no sostenía a Shiron en el pecho.

Todos voltearon a verla.

Lillie: ¡No decidan lo que yo quiero hacer!— les ordenó con un grito— Estoy feliz de volverte a ver, hermano… Pero… ¡Pero aún me debes muchas explicaciones! — pensó un poco lo que iba a decir— Además… ¡Quiero seguir viajando con Ash y…!

—¿Aun cuando él renunció a ti así sin más?— argumentó Gladio, con un tono de voz frío— No puedo confiarte a alguien que te entregará nada más vea la oportunidad.

Ese era… Un punto sumamente lógico… ¿Pero no se suponía que Ash quería viajar con ella? ¿Por qué cedía ante la exigencia de su hermano? ¿¡POR QUÉ ESTABA PASANDO ESO Y A ESA VELOCIDAD?!... Se quedó helada, sin responder nada más.

—Momentito…— dijo el entrenador de Kanto, su voz no era la de siempre; esta vez era de total seriedad. Gladio, Hau y Lillie voltearon a verlo, los dos últimos esperanzados por su respuesta, la cual, definitivamente no los decepcionó— Iba a dejar que Lillie se fuera contigo porque ella siempre se muestra feliz cuando habla de ti, pero, si quiere seguir conmigo, no hay nada que tú o yo podamos hacer— al instante, Pikachu dio un pequeño suspiro de alivio. Ese era el Ash que conocía.

Aquella sensación de pesar abandonó el cuerpo de Lillie. Después de todo, el chico la había dejar ir, pensando en la felicidad de ella.

Gladio, por su parte, ni se inmutó— Será una lucha de 3 contra 3. Puedes sacar tu primer Pokémon; yo iniciaré con Lycanroc— informó. El tipo Roca se colocó junto a él.

Ahí estaba el primer gran problema… Durante el entrenamiento, Ash se había dado cuenta de que los Pokémon de Hau eran casi tan fuertes como los suyos y, si estos habían sido humillados por ese Lycanroc, él poco o nada podría hacer. Pikachu podría incluso vencer a la evolución de Rockruff, pero aún faltaban otros dos. En ese momento, se le ocurrió una gran idea.

Ash: ¿Te gustaría ver a Gible en acción, Rotom?— fue ahí cuando de su mochila, salió RotomDex.

—¿¡PUEDO?!-Rotom— ese Gible ciertamente había cautivado su corazón de tipo eléctrico.

Ash: Claro— le respondió sonriente. Pikachu se puso serio ¿Ash estaba planeando hacer lo que él creía que haría?—. Gladio— llamó a su adversario, obteniendo rápidamente su atención—, ahora mismo, mis Pokémon no podrían competir contra los tuyos…

Gladio: Entonces está situación está zanjada; vámonos, Li…

Ash: Es por eso que te pido que me dejes traer a otros.

Hau y Lillie miraron al ojimarrón, anonadados. Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en la cara del rubio.

Gladio: No esperaría menos del hombre que superó la Batalla de la Frontera— dijo con un poco de satisfacción.

* * *

Perdón… ¿Escuché bien? ¿¡La Batalla de la Frontera?! ¿¡Ese no es lugar donde te enfrentas a entrenadores que forman la élite de la élite?! Y… ¿¡Ash la superó?!

En estos pocos minutos que tengo de reencontrarme con mi hermano ya ha habido multitud de sorpresas. Impactada, veo al hombre que está a un lado mío. ¿Quién eres realmente… Ash Ketchum?

—Veo que últimamente se está hablando mucho de mí— dice Ash entre risas.

—¿¡Tú derrotaste a todos los Ases del Frente?!— interroga Hau, igual de sorprendido que yo.

—Jejeje. Fue hace varios años— Ash se lleva la mano a la nunca y comienza a rascársela, en señal de nerviosismo.

—¿Entonces eres un As del Frente, Ash?— le pregunto. Hace tiempo escuché que aquellos que derrotaran a todos los entrenadores que conformaban la Batalla de la Frontera podrían convertirse en Ases del Frente, por lo que suponer que Ash es uno no es algo ilógico.

—¡No me hagan spoilers! ¡Yo quiero ver eso por mi cuenta!-Rotom

—Oh, no. Rechacé la oferta. Tenía que quedarme en un lugar fijo y ese no es mi estilo— me contesta con simpleza. Parece que la tensión del momento no le afecta en lo más mínimo.

—Ve por tus Pokémon de una vez, no tengo todo el tiempo del mundo— ordena con irritación mi hermano, cortando de raíz cualquier expresión de sorpresa que pudiéramos tener tanto Hau como yo. Desde niños, él siempre ha sido muy… explosivo…

—¡Tienes razón! ¿Nos vamos Hau?— le cuestiona, sacando de su mochila su Buscamontura.

—Sí, vámonos. Tengo que darle tratamiento a Brionne y a los demás cuanto antes— accede con rapidez, alzando su Buscamontura.

—¡CARGA!— exclaman los chicos al mismo tiempo, viéndose rodeados por esa luz blanca.

—¡Volveremos en seguida!— informa Ash con Pikachu en el hombro— Espérenos aquí, Lillie, Rotom.

—¡Ni lo menciones! ¡Veré la Conferencia Plateada entre tanto!-Rotom— le asegura, empezando a reproducir un video en el que se enfrentan el Pikachu de Ash contra un Furret.

Asiento ante lo dicho por mi amigo. Al menos tendré tiempo para hacerle unas preguntas a Gladio.

—Hay un Centro Pokémon más adelante, Ash— le cuenta Hau— Vayamos a ese.

—De acuerdo.

Sin pronunciar ninguna otra palabra, comienzan a galopar hacia su destino.

Veo como se alejan, hasta que se pierden a la distancia; volteó a ver a mi hermano. Siento que mi ceño está fruncido. Me comienzo a acercar a él sin temor de su Lycanroc, después de todo, lo conozco desde que era un pequeño Rockruff.

—¿Me dirás donde estuviste estos 3 años?— le suelto de golpe. Aunque trate de parecer "inexpresivo", siempre puedo leer a través de él. Sé que lo que acabo de preguntar lo descolocó un poco; no se lo esperaba.

—Entrenando y haciéndome más fuerte— me contesta a secas.

—¿Valió la pena abandonar a tu hermana menor para hacerte más fuerte?— amo a mi hermano, más que nada en el mundo… pero liberar estas emociones que guardo en el pecho es de lo más satisfactorio.

—Tenía que hacerme más fuerte para poder protegerte de todo.

—¿Y el primer paso para ello era dejarme sola en casa con… mamá?

Su mano izquierda comienza a temblar con fuerza y a elevarse a la altura de su cara, al igual que lo lleva haciendo cada vez que se enoja desde que lo conozco, es decir, de toda la vida.

—No menciones a esa mujer… No frente a mí— usa la mano derecha para contener el temblor.

—"Vivir" con ella era un infierno, ¿no?— le hago recordar, un sonido de enfado sale de su boca— Tú solo tuviste que aguantarlo por 7 años, en cambio, yo tuve que hacerlo por 10… Al menos pudiste llevarme contigo…

—Eso era impensable— dice, cortante—. Yo sobreviví a duras penas estando solo, si hubieras estado conmigo, habrías muerto definitivamente. "Ese" lugar era horrible, pero al menos estabas a salvo ahí— hace especial énfasis en "ese", como si se tratara de un sitio desconocido y no del que alguna vez fue nuestro hogar. Desgraciadamente, no puedo argumentar nada contra eso…

Gladio me lanza una penetrante mirada y me doy cuenta de lo que significa. No podré hacer que vuelva a hablar.

Giro sobre mis talones, dispuesta a volver al lado de Rotom y ver junto a él la Conferencia Plateada (que por lo que tengo entendido, es el nombre que tiene la Liga de Johto)— Es bueno saber que estás bien, hermano— le digo, tratando de sonar indiferente.

Cuando pienso que él no dirá nada, lo hace— Felicidades por obtener tu primer Pokémon.

¿Por qué?… Sin poder evitarlo me lanzó contra él con lágrimas en los ojos y empiezo a llorar con fuerza. Sé que está confundido, pero tras unos segundos siento como sus brazos rodean mi cuerpo en un abrazo. Este momento me recuerda tanto a mi niñez…

—T-te extrañé tanto…—balbuceo entre sollozos.

—Me alegro de verte, Lillie.

* * *

Media hora pasó desde que los hermanos terminaron de abrazarse y para ese entonces, Ash ya estaba regresando junto con Hau.

Ash: ¡Lamento la tardanza!— gritó desde la distancia.

Hau: ¡Lo que Ash dijo!

En esos momentos, Lillie se encontraba acariciando con ternura a Lycanroc, mientras veían junto a Rotom la batalla entre Ash y un tal Jackson.

—¡Oh no! ¡Llegaron justo en la mejor parte!-Rotom— se lamentó, viéndose obligado a pausar el video.

Gladio: Ya era hora— murmura, separándose del tronco del árbol que antes lo había cubierto.

Tras agradecerle a sus Tauros, ambos adolescentes apagaron sus Buscamonturas.

Ash: Ya estoy listo, Gladio— aseguró con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro, sacándose una Pokéball del bolsillo.

Gladio: Entonces empecemos. ¡Ve, Lycanroc!— ordenó, señalando a Ash con el dedo índice.

Con velocidad, el licántropo se alejó de la rubia para posarse ante el azabache de forma amenazadora.

Ash: ¡Vamos, Garchomp!

—¿¡Garchomp?!/-Rotom— repitieron Lillie y Rotom al unísono. ¿Qué acaso no era un Gible?

Un haz de luz roja fue liberada de la Pokéball, el cual terminó materializándose en un gran y feroz tipo Dragón, quien rugió con fuerza al aire obligando a los presentes a taparse los oídos. Todos vieron con admiración al majestuoso Pokémon.

Ash: Veo que se te pegó la costumbre de Charizard— masculló divertido, cubriéndose las orejas.

—¡SORPRENDENTE! ¡Tomando foto, tomando foto, tomando foto…!— con gran velocidad, RotomDex comenzó a fotografiar a Garchomp, quien se vio momentáneamente confundido al ver a las personas que lo rodeaban.

El chico moreno ciertamente tenía el mismo tono de piel de Brock, pero no era él; la rubia no se parecía en nada a Dawn y el otro chico le recordó a Paul por la fría mirada. Con rapidez se dirigió a su entrenador y comenzó a hacer ademanes con las garras, uno de ellos simulaba un sombrero y una falda, mientras que el otro unos ojos rasgados.

Ash: ¿Te refieres a Dawn y Brock?— trató de confirmar, obteniendo un asentimiento por parte del Pokémon—… La verdad es que no he hablado con ninguno de ellos en 2 años.

Ante lo dicho, Hau y Lillie cayeron de espaldas. No conocían a esos dos chicos, pero podían suponer que habían sido compañeros de Ash.

Garchomp le dio un pequeño zape a su entrenador, aunque "pequeño" para uno de su especie era… Solo digamos que Ash cayó de cara al piso.

Ash: ¡Lo siento!— gritó nada más reincorporarse, tratando de hacer que su enfadado compañero lo perdonara— ¡Te juro que los llamaré cuando lleguemos al siguiente Centro Pokémon!— Pikachu comenzó a negar con la cabeza mientras se quitaba la tierra del cuerpo. Su entrenador no cambiaba.

Accediendo muy apenas, Garchomp se puso en posición de combate; no lo habían llamado para charlar después de todo.

—¡Yo haré de árbitro!— se ofreció la Pokédex tras haberle tomado suficientes fotos a su "ídolo"— ¡Será un combate de 3 contra 3, las sustituciones están prohibidas a menos de que un Pokémon rival sea debilitado! ¡No hay límite de tiempo y los objetos ajenos al Poder Z están prohibidos!

Hau y Lillie se alejaron tan rápido como pudieron del lugar, mientras que los dos oponentes se colocaron en posiciones contrarias.

—¡Comiencen!-Rotom.

—¡Desata la tormenta!— ordenó Ash sin perder tiempo, dejando a todos fuera de juego.

Un nuevo rugido salió del hocico de Garchomp y en ese momento, montones de arena se hicieron presentes en el aire, demostrando así que el movimiento "Tormenta de Arena" había sido utilizado. Todos los presentes se vieron obligados a cubrirse los ojos.

—¡Argh! ¡Me entró tierra en los ojos! ¡Estoy ciego!— se quejó el moreno de Iki, frotándose con fuerza la cuencas oculares.

A simple vista parecería algo ilógico usar Tormenta de Arena para aventajarte cuando tu adversario era del tipo Roca, sin embargo, Lillie y Gladio se dieron cuenta al instante.

—¿Velo Arena, verdad?— trató de confirmar el rubio, al tiempo que se ponía unas gafas aislantes.

—Esa es la habilidad de mi Garchomp y hemos entrenado muy duro para sacarle provecho— afirmó Ash, también colocándose sus propias gafas. Una sonrisa desafiante adornaba su cara.

—¡Lycanroc, Roca Afilada!— indicó Gladio, dando por concluida la conversación.

—¡Ocúltate!

Rocas enormes y puntiagudas emergieron del suelo gracias a un fuerte puñetazo dirigido al suelo por parte del licántropo. Con velocidad, el ataque se dirigió hacia Garchomp quien dio un gran salto y desapareció.

—¿Dónde está?...— masculló Gladio, moviendo la mirada hacia todas partes al igual que su Pokémon.

—Garchomp no es el Pokémon Match por nada— dijo el azabache con seguridad— ¡Regrésale esa roca, Garchomp! ¡Garra Dragón!

—¡Lycanroc, Contraataque!— ordenó de forma automática.

Uno de los tantos pilares de piedra se destrozó casi por completo y al instante, montones de piedras salieron volando hacia el tipo Roca, dejando ver a Garchomp, cuyas garras eran de un tamaño colosal y se encontraban cubiertas por una energía azulada.

—¿¡Detrás de la roca?!— exclamó el ojiverde, sorprendido.

Una vez que los nuevos proyectiles chocaron contra Lycanroc (quien era rodeado por un aura rojiza), salieron volando en dirección a Garchomp.

—¡Garra Dragón de nuevo! ¡Pulverízalas!

Unos rápidos cortes (casi invisibles a la mirada) se encargaron de reducir los fragmentos en nada más que polvo.

Lillie no sabía a donde mirar (y realmente tampoco podía hacerlo muy bien, sus ojos estaba llorosos por la arena después de todo).

Frente a ella, un majestuoso Garchomp encaraba a un temible Lycanroc nocturno.

Frente a ella, su amigo veía con determinación y algo de fiereza a su hermano mayor.

—¡Lillie!— llamó Ash con potencia, logrando obtener la atención de la mencionada— ¡Te demostraré quien es más fuerte!

Una gran batalla acababa de iniciar.

 **ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA…**

* * *

 **¡BUENOOOOOOOOOOO! Al fin terminé este capítulo… Hubo varias situaciones en las que me trabé un poco y me costó desarrollarlas, como fue el combate contra Lillie pero al final logré terminarlas…**

 **Al principio tenía pensado que el encuentro de Ash y Gladio fuera un poco más hostil, pero al final me salió algo totalmente diferente…**

 **Con respecto a los apellidos de Hau y Kiawe, supongo que se habrán dado cuenta de que Mahalo viene por La Senda Mahalo, mientras que Wela es por El Área Volcánica de Wela. Explicaré eso en un futuro…**

 **¿Los dejé expectantes, no? Jajaja. Tenía pensado concluir la batalla entre Ash y Gladio en este capítulo, pero créanme que se alargó muchísimo por lo que no pude hacerlo. En el siguiente episodio terminaré su encuentro; los resultados podrían ser inesperados…**

 **¿Se imaginaron el hecho de que Gible evolucionaría hasta Garchomp? En el primer episodio mencioné que varios (de hecho, la gran mayoría) de los Pokémon de Ash habían evolucionado y este es uno de ellos.**

 **En el capítulo de hoy también apareció Kiawe quien muestra una personalidad gentil y cortes (producto de haber dado tantos paseos a turistas…), además de mezclarlo con otros tintes de su personalidad como lo es el odio ante los malhechores y su sobreprotección por su hermanita vista en el anime. La explicación y obtención de la Buscamontura era algo que también quería sacarme de encima… Aunque eso no quita el hecho de que aún quedan cosas por explicar.**

 **Tenía pensado sacar una pequeña mini-historia con todos esos extras que no se vieron en el fic original, como por ejemplo: Cuando Rockruff aprendió a usar Lanzarrocas, el cómo Ash llevó a Lillie hasta el Centro Pokémon cuando se conocieron, la vez que Ash ayudó a salvar aquel huerto de bayas o incluso análisis de los personajes ante ciertas situaciones, por ejemplo, ¿cómo reaccionó Rowlet al ver que había sido capturado?**

 **¿Les gustaría?... Díganme si es así.**

 **Creo que, sin nada más que decir, me despido.**

 **¡Nos vemos en siguientes capítulos!**


	19. Sol y Luna

**¡Hola a todos! Bueno… realmente no tengo mucho que decir… ¡Contestemos reviews!**

 **ZeruTX: ¡Fue una suerte terminarlo antes de que terminara 2017! Creo que es una parte de la personalidad de Kiawe que le queda bien; un personaje que luce intimidante a simple vista pero que es todo lo contrario cuando se trata de su hermanita. Es decir… ¡Entiendo a Kiawe! Yo también amo a mi hermana más que a mí. Jeje… Espero no decepcionarte. ¡Pues sí! Lo he leído, de hecho, voy al corriente. Me parece interesante todo lo que están haciendo y Sun me agrada como personaje; creo que tomaré su actitud y la de Moon y las utilizaré en un futuro.**

 **Jbadillodavila: Lillie está creciendo xD  
Honestamente, ya era hora de que algunos cuantos Pokémon de Ash evolucionaran. **

**Soulalbarn18000: ¡Muchas gracias! Gladio la tendrá difícil para derrotar al inmortal. ¡Lamento la espera!**

 **Carlos29: Pues sí, la evolución le da un gran plus de poder a Ash; el azabache tiene muchos Pokémon que tendrían más potencial estando evolucionados. ¡Escribí el primero hace un tiempo! Creo que ya va siendo hora de sacar el tercero.**

 **CCSakuraforever: ¡Pues a leer! Jaja.**

 **Tej41: Si… sentí que ese mini-evento era necesario para recordarnos que el Team Skull está presente en Alola. A decir verdad, eliminé todas sus apariciones en Melemele, con excepción de la que tuvieron en el capítulo 2. ¡Pero ahora estarán mucho más presentes!**

 **Oconner95: Perdón por la demora… El nuevo capítulo está aquí.**

 **Onw: ¡Me alegro que te haya entretenido! Alola es una región que disfruté mucho y creo que no me había encariñado con un personaje como lo hice con Lillie desde Silver, el rival de las ediciones Oro y Plata. ¡Esa escena me puso los pelos de punta! Fue muy nostálgico el volver a verla en USUM. Espero no decepcionar tus expectativas y agradezco que sigas mi historia. Con respecto a Guzma, en este capítulo hay una pequeña pista.  
Muchísimas gracias, espero con ansias tus futuras reviews.**

 **Aquisea: ¡Lo siento! Traté de terminar el combate en el capítulo 18, pero simplemente me fue imposible. Veremos más de Lillie entrenadora en el futuro.**

 **Dragon titánico: La verdad, en ese entonces Ash no tenía a Garchomp; seguía siendo un Gible. Lo siento, pero Charizard no aparecerá de momento. En un futuro, Lillie tendrá que entrenar mucho más. Si, Ash tiene experiencia con los Tauros.**

 **Gaelrei14: ¡Perdón por la espera! La actualización está aquí. Espero más reviews tuyas en un futuro.**

 **Bulgysundew: ¡Es una alegría que mi historia te haya gustado de esa manera! Mmm… ¡Spoilers de la trama!**

 **Bueno, esas fueron todas las reviews. Si tienes algo que comentar, observar o añadir, lo agradezco mucho. Ahora sí, no les quito más tiempo; ¡pasen a leer!**

* * *

— _¡Lycanroc, Roca Afilada!— indicó Gladio._

— _¡Ocúltate!_

 _Rocas enormes y puntiagudas emergieron del suelo gracias a un fuerte puñetazo dirigido al suelo por parte del licántropo. Con velocidad, el ataque se dirigió hacia Garchomp quien dio un gran salto y desapareció._

— _¿Dónde está?...— masculló Gladio, moviendo la mirada hacia todas partes al igual que su Pokémon._

— _Garchomp no es el Pokémon Match por nada— dijo el azabache con seguridad— ¡Regrésale esa roca, Garchomp! ¡Garra Dragón!_

— _¡Lycanroc, Contraataque!— ordenó de forma automática._

 _Uno de los tantos pilares de piedra se destrozó casi por completo y al instante, montones de piedras salieron volando hacia el tipo Roca, dejando ver a Garchomp, cuyas garras eran de un tamaño colosal y se encontraban cubiertas por una energía azulada._

— _¿¡Detrás de la roca?!— exclamó el ojiverde, sorprendido._

 _Una vez que los nuevos proyectiles chocaron contra Lycanroc (quien era rodeado por un aura rojiza), salieron volando en dirección a Garchomp._

— _¡Garra Dragón de nuevo! ¡Pulverízalas!_

 _Unos rápidos cortes (casi invisibles a la mirada) se encargaron de reducir los fragmentos en nada más que polvo._

 _Lillie no sabía a donde mirar._

 _Frente a ella, un majestuoso Garchomp encaraba a un temible Lycanroc nocturno._

 _Frente a ella, su amigo veía con determinación y algo de fiereza a su hermano mayor._

— _¡Lillie!— llamó Ash con potencia, logrando obtener la atención de la mencionada— ¡Te demostraré quien es más fuerte!_

* * *

—¡Garra dragón!

A una velocidad imposible de seguir para el ojo humano, el Pokémon Dragón/Tierra voló (literalmente, voló) hacia su oponente al tiempo que sus dos garras aumentaban de tamaño y eran rodeadas por una energía azul.

Antes de que Gladio pudiera siquiera dar una orden, Lycanroc salió volando hacia atrás, estrellándose contra una roca. Lo único que pudo hacer el rubio fue dirigir la mirada hacia su fiel compañero, sorprendido.

—¡Lycanroc!— llamó el rubio para posteriormente volver a ver a sus oponentes con un poco de enojo.

—¡Bien hecho, Garchomp!— felicitó el azabache, viendo con alegría a su fiel compañero.

El mencionado soltó un rugido, complacido. Inesperadamente, tenía ganas de morderle la cabeza a su entrenador.

—¡Un ataque esplendido! ¡Sigue así, Garchomp!-Rotom— animó, abandonando la imparcialidad que en principio, debían poseer los árbitros.

Un pequeño "Tsk" salió de la boca del chico de negro— ¡Inerte!— dijo a secas, logrando que el tipo roca se desencajara de la piedra en la que estaba atascado y se quedara quieto.

—¿Inerte?...— repitió Ash un poco confundido; casi de inmediato lo comprendió todo— Bueno… ¡Si no van a atacar, lo haremos nosotros! ¡Garchomp, Garra dragón y carga!

Gladio se quedó serio ante dicha orden. Todo era cuestión de esperar a que su estrategia maestra funcionara.

Una vez más, Garchomp desapareció y fue ahí cuando el rubio dio su siguiente orden— ¡Contraataque!

Los ojos del azabache se abrieron un poco, cosa que no se notaba por sus gafas aislantes. Pocos segundos después, no solo regresaron a su tamaño habitual, sino que también apareció una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Por la velocidad a la que el tipo Dragón iba, no tuvo tiempo de detenerse y asestó el golpe de lleno, logrando que su oponente retrocediera varios centímetros; para su sorpresa, Lycanroc estaba rodeado por un aura roja que se dispersó al recibir Garchomp un poderoso puñetazo en el estómago.

—¡Garchomp!

—¡No le des descanso! ¡Triturar!

El hocico de Lycanroc se abrió y sus colmillos fueron rodeados con una energía blanquecina; el ataque fue dirigido a la clavícula de Garchomp, quien aún seguía aturdido por la potencia de su movimiento duplicada.

La boca de Gladio se curvó en una sonrisa de confianza. Todo estaba yendo viento en popa. O al menos, eso creyó él— ¡Ahora, usa Roca afi…!

Una risita se escuchó, alertando al rubio e interrumpiéndolo.

—¡Justo lo que esperábamos!— informó el chico de Kanto, la sonrisa que simbolizaba confianza apareció en la cara de Ash y Garchomp; por su parte, Gladio y su Pokémon comenzaron a sudar—¡Mándalo a volar y libera el poder!— ordenó.

Garchomp separó las mandíbulas de Lycanroc por cuenta propia (y con suma facilidad), usando sus dos garras; el licántropo comenzó a sudar aún más ya que no podía hacer nada para detener la acción del tipo Dragón; tenía una fuerza inmensa. Una vez que Garchomp separó de su cuerpo a su contrincante, lo levantó del suelo y lo lanzó hacia el cielo.

¿¡Cómo había cometido ese error de novato?! Por la emoción que sentía al haber conectado esos dos ataques contra el (tenía que admitirlo) formidable Pokémon rival, Gladio no reparó en el " _carga_ " que había dicho Ash, para cuando se dio cuenta, Lycanroc ya estaba volando por los aires.

—¡Concentra la energía en un solo punto!— del hocico de Garchomp comenzó a salir una bola naranja que crecía a pasos agigantados.

Los ojos del hermano de Lillie se abrieron de par en par.

Y hablando de Lillie…

* * *

Por lo que la rubia podía ver (no precisamente mucho) se hacía una idea de quién iba ganando por el momento. Garchomp había dado dos Garras dragón increíblemente poderosos que podrían matar fácilmente a un adulto, mientras que Lycanroc había usado de forma excelente su Contraataque (aunque al parecer, todo era parte de la estrategia de su amigo). De un momento a otro, el tipo Roca estaba inmovilizado en el aire y el tipo Tierra cargaba un poderoso movimiento.

¿Ash era realmente más fuerte que su hermano mayor?... Si hablaban de experiencia, el azabache tenía la doble; pero, ¿ese sería el factor determinante? El primer combate ni siquiera había terminado.

—¡No veo nada! ¡Alguien quíteme la tierra de los ojos!— pidió Hau, tallándose las cuencas oculares con fuerza y desesperación. ¡Él también quería apreciar el combate!

—Toma, Hau; agua— dijo Lillie, sacando de su bolso una pequeña botellita con el líquido en cuestión.

Sin perder tiempo, el moreno tomó el recipiente y vació casi todo el contenido sobre sus ojos. A los pocos segundos ya estaba como si nada.

—¡Muchas gracias, Lillie! ¡Eres como una Diosa!— agradeció con suma felicidad, logrando arrancarle un sonrojo a la chica.

—N-no es para tanto…— masculló apenada para después regresar la mirada al combate. Algo parecía estar por pasar.

* * *

El pequeño mechón de pelo que coronaba la cabeza de Gladio se movió un poco; eso siempre solía pasarle cuando sus instintos de hermano mayor se activaban; decidió ignorarlos, había otras cosas que atender.

No tenía nada con que defenderse. Contraataque solo servía para devolver movimientos físicos (el ataque de ahora no tenía pinta de serlo); Roca afilada era inútil si no tenía contacto con la tierra y Triturar era más de lo mismo; no podía usar "esa" técnica ya que Lycanroc estaba prácticamente en las últimas… el cuarto movimiento que tenía en la manga… Al menos no se iría sin dejar un regalo.

—¡Meteoro dragón!— gritó Ash.

La energía naranja salió disparada hacia Lycanroc, quien solo podía caer con impotencia hacia al ataque, cada vez más grande.

—¡Usa Trampa roca!— indicó Gladio. Su tono de voz se mantenía en principio inexpresivo, pero Lillie identificó muy bien el estado de ánimo de su hermano; desesperación e impotencia, cosa que él odiaba.

El ceño del licántropo se frunció. Si su entrenador se lo pedía, lo haría. Con un gran aullido, una serie de rocas se crearon a su alrededor y salieron disparadas hacia el campo de batalla, ignorando por completo el ataque especial.

Pocos segundos después y al tiempo que las piedras creadas por Lycanroc llegaban al suelo; proyectil y Pokémon chocaron entre sí, generando una inmensa explosión que asemejaban fuegos artificiales. Una gran cortina de humo se hizo presente y de ella, algo salió volando hacia arriba.

—¡No te detengas! ¡Ve por él y estréllalo contra el suelo, Garchomp!— ordenó Ash, apuntando al cielo con el dedo índice y fingiendo no reparar en las rocas que estaban incrustadas en el suelo.

Con un potente salto, el tipo Dragón se dirigió hacia su oponente.

Gladio miró con rapidez a su oponente. ¿¡Estaba loco?! Si Lycanroc chocaba contra el suelo desde esa altura y a esa velocidad… ¡Moriría! Se llevó una mano al cinturón, más específicamente, a la Pokéball de su tipo Roca.

Obviamente, el rubio no fue el único en darse cuenta de dicho detalle.

—¡Ash, Lycanroc podría salir muy lastimado si haces eso!— le gritó Lillie para hacerse oír, con clara preocupación y miedo en la voz— ¡Incluso podría morir!

—¡Lillie tiene razón, Ash! ¡Detén a Garchomp, por favor!— pidió Hau. La batalla era emocionante y la fuerza de su camarada de Malasadas era impresionante (e incluso temible)… pero… el azabache estaba devolviéndole la paliza a Lycanroc…

—Confíen en mí— espetó el entrenador de Kanto con seriedad.

La preocupación de Hau y Lillie se desvaneció por completo; sus semblantes se relajaron al instante. El chico que conocían no mataría a un Pokémon.

Gladio no había prestado ni la más mínima atención a la conversación, en lugar de eso, no separaba la mirada de su Pokémon. Si era necesario, él mismo haría de colchón para cubrir su caída.

En el cielo, Garchomp se estaba llevando una grata sorpresa, para posteriormente tomar entre garras a su contrincante y descender con sumo cuidado.

Los segundos pasaron y el tipo Dragón seguía cayendo a un ritmo bastante lento; no daba señales de querer soltar a Lycanroc y éste último no se movía. Las sospechas de todos se confirmaron al aterrizar Garchomp frente a Gladio y colocar en el suelo al debilitado Pokémon al tiempo que la tormenta de arena amainaba.

—¡Lycanroc ya no puede continuar!— anunció con felicidad— Finalizando grabación. Guardando archivo. Nombre: "La mejor pelea"-Rotom— murmuró… ¿Qué? Rotom no iba a perderse la oportunidad de grabar la pelea en vivo de su héroe.

—¡Lo hiciste, amigo!— exclamó Ash con alegría, quitándose las gafas aislantes mientras su Pokémon iba a su encuentro. Una vez que estuvieron a unos centímetros de distancia, las mandíbulas del dragón se cerraron sobre la cabeza de su entrenador— ¡DUELE! ¡Ya no eres un Gible ni un Gabite!— le recordó, tratando de liberarse del acto afectuoso.

—Lo hiciste bien— felicitó Gladio de cuclillas, devolviendo a Lycanroc a una Ultra Ball; acto seguido se puso de pie y se quitó las gafas— _¿Qué demonios fue eso?... Ese chico… Tantos años entrenando para… ¿ser humillado de esta manera?... Yo… yo… ¡MALDICIÓN!_ — al tiempo que esos pensamientos rondaban por la cabeza del rubio, su brazo izquierdo comenzó a temblar con fuerza.

— _Hermano..._ — pensó Lillie con pesar. Aquel gesto simbolizaba la rabia que le producía a su compañero de vientre el perder— _Ash es… monstruosamente poderoso…_

—¡Lo hiciste increíble, Ash!— elogió Hau, siendo incapaz de leer el tenso ambiente que rodeaba al entrenador que lo había derrotado antes— ¿¡Garchomp es tu Pokémon más fuerte?!— quiso saber. Las miradas de los hermanos se posaron sobre el chico de las "Z"; expectantes.

—No, ni de cerca— contestó con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba a su gran Pokémon. Los ojos de todos se abrieron como platos, incluso los de Gladio, quien, sin darse cuenta, dejó aquella mascara de inexpresividad.

—¿Tienes Pokémon todavía más fuertes?— preguntó Lillie, nerviosa por la respuesta.

Ash no respondió al principio, solamente sacó tres pequeñas Pokéballs de su bolsillo (entre ellas la de Garchomp) y se las enseñó a su amiga— De los que traje, Garchomp es el más débil.

Eso era… inesperado…

—¡Por Tapu Koko!— exclamó Hau sorprendido.

—Imposible…— masculló Lillie; en principio, Lycanroc era el segundo Pokémon más poderoso de su hermano y lo habían derrotado usando al tercero…

—Me niego a aceptar eso— se escuchó decir. La voz que había recitado esas palabras sonaba temblorosa; al instante, todos voltearon a ver a Gladio, quien temblaba con fuerza— ¡No me creo esa mierda!— el rubio levantó la mirada, revelando una mirada temible cargada de ira, posteriormente, lanzó una Sana Ball al cielo— ¡SAL, UMBREON!

—¡Hermano, tranquiliza…!

—¡Entonces compruébalo tú mismo!— provocó el azabache, lanzando su siguiente Pokéball y regresando a Garchomp a la suya— ¡Yo te elijo, Floatzel!

Las capsulas se abrieron a la vez y de estas salieron dos rayos de luz roja que terminaron materializándose en un zorro negro y una nutria naranja cuyo rasgo más destacable era una especie de flotador.

—¡Doy por reanudado el combate!-Rotom— dos banderas (una roja y la otra verde) aparecieron en su pantalla y bajaron al mismo tiempo.

* * *

— _¡Hobbes, Hobbes!_ — _llamaba con desesperación un pequeño niño._

 _Al escuchar el tono de voz del pequeño, aquel hombre de avanzada edad que tenía todo el aspecto de mayordomo salió de la mansión acompañado de una pequeña Lillie._

 _Nada más encontrar al niño rubio (que todo apuntaba se trataba de Gladio) Hobbes corrió a su auxilio. En los brazos de aquel joven estaba un pequeño y herido Eevee. Por el miedo que le producía ver un Pokémon lastimado, Lillie no siguió avanzando._

— _Santo cielo, señorito Gladio ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?_ — _le cuestionó con genuina preocupación, arrodillándose hasta estar al nivel del pequeño._

— _Estaba herido y llorando en uno de los laboratorios…_ — _contestó Gladio con tristeza; pequeñas lágrimas empezaron a formarse en sus ojos_ — _¡Por favor, ayúdalo!_

 _Antes de contestar, Hobbes tomó al pequeño Eevee en brazos_ — _En seguida lo llevaré a la enfermería de la Fundación, no se preocupe por e…_

— _¡NO!_ — _gritó el ojiverde, interrumpiendo al mayordomo y comenzando a llorar_ — _¡No lo lleves con ellos! ¡Tenemos que tener medicina por aquí! ¡Por favor, Hobbes! ¡Lo devolverán a ese lugar!_

 _Un gesto de sorpresa apareció en la cara de Lillie y el mayordomo. Gladio… ¿estaba llorando? Tras unos instantes, Hobbes sonrió_ — _Entonces yo mismo lo atenderé. Usted vaya a jugar con la señorita Lillie y para cuando regrese, Eevee estará totalmente curado._

 _El niño dejó de llorar al instante para posteriormente abrazar con fuerza al anciano_ — _¡Te lo agradezco muchísimo, Hobbes!_

* * *

Aquel recuerdo había azotado con fuerza la mente de Lillie… ¿Hacía cuanto que había ocurrido eso? ¿10 años? ¿9?... De una cosa estaba segura; Umbreon era el causante de eso. Una fuerte explosión la sacó de sus pensamientos; las rocas que estaban enterradas en el suelo explotaron al hacer contacto con el tipo Agua.

Una pequeña capa de polvo se alzó y al disiparse, Floatzel se mantenía firme sin ningún daño aparente; una expresión de diversión estaba pintada en su rostro (cosa que molestó aún más a Gladio). Mucho tiempo había pasado desde que participaba en una verdadera batalla.

—¿Ese es el segundo Pokémon de Ash…?— masculló Hau.

—Si… Jamás había visto de frente a uno de ellos… Solo queda ver qué clase de poder tiene…— respondió Lillie, espabilando.

 _Umbreon el Pokémon Luz lunar. Tipo: Siniestro. Habilidad: Sincronía. Acecha a sus presas al amparo de la oscuridad. Sus círculos emiten un brillo ominoso cuando se dispone a saltar al ataque._

 _Floatzel el Pokémon Nutria marina. Tipo: Agua. Habilidad: Nado rápido. Su flotador se desarrolló a raíz de perseguir presas acuáticas. También sirve como balsa; es más hábil en la natación que su preevolución Buizel._

La información brindada por Rotom puso a los dos oponentes en una situación de igual ventaja. No pasó mucho para que las órdenes comenzaran a llover.

—¡Umbreon, Bola sombra!

—¡Usa Acua Jet!

Una circunferencia de energía morada comenzó a formarse en la boca del tipo Siniestro al tiempo que la nutria era rodeada de agua y salía disparado hacia su oponente.

Bola sombra salió al encuentro del oponente, pero éste la esquivó con suma facilidad al virar hacia la derecha, acto seguido, comenzó a impactar repetidamente contra el cuerpo de su rival.

—¡Espéralo, Umbreon!— le dijo Gladio; sabía perfectamente lo que debía hacer.

—¡Tú puedes, Floatzel!

* * *

¡Ahora que la arena se ha ido puedo ver todo con claridad! Por lo que puedo observar, Ash le está dando una soberana paliza al hermano mayor de Lillie.

Seré sincero, Gladio no me agrada demasiado, ¿por qué su pelo parece un ramo de plátanos? ¿Qué trata de conseguir manteniéndose callado? ¿Acaso cree que eso lo hace verse más genial? ¡Además de que hizo que mis Pokémon se sintieran muy mal! Aunque eso no significa que no lo considere un buen entrenador.

De todas formas… puedo sentir la preocupación de Lillie; no deja de ser su hermano mayor. En principio me mantengo imparcial y me dedico a soltar una que otra frase de admiración, pero realmente, estoy del lado de Ash al 100%, es decir, alguien necesita apoyarlo a él además de Pikachu. Puede que Ash y Lillie se hayan hecho amigos, pero en el fondo, todos sabemos que ella está en el bando de Gladio, cosa de la que no podemos quejarnos.

—¡Tienes que hacer algo, Umbreon! ¡Tú puedes!— animo. Lillie me mira un poco sorprendida como preguntándome: _"¿Lo estás apoyando aún después de lo que le hizo a tus Pokémon?"_. Le dirijo una sonrisa que hace que ella también sonría y comience a animar a su hermano (aunque si él gana, jamás volveremos a ver a Lillie).

Ahora que los bandos están formados, puedo animar con toda mi alma a Ash, quien le indica a su Floatzel (Pokémon que jamás había visto) que no deje de atacar.

—¡Vamos, Ash! ¡Acaba con él! ¡Venga a mi equipo!— grito con fuerza. Ash voltea a verme un poco y levanta el pulgar. Él es… tan genial…

Eso me lleva a hacerme una pregunta… Si hace 2 años, cuando recibí a mi Popplio (ahora Brionne) hubiera comenzado mi recorrido insular en lugar de quedarme en Iki… ¿Sería tan fuerte como Gladio o Ash?...

De nada sirve pensarlo ahora; ese es tiempo que jamás podré recuperar por más que lo intente…

Diablos… ¿por qué tenías que morir?...

* * *

—¡Defiéndete, hermano!— grito con fuerza.

Muy dentro de mí, sé que Gladio ya no tiene oportunidad de derrotar a Ash; conozco la fuerza de mi amigo (al menos parcialmente), pero no creí que la brecha que los separaba sería tan exageradamente grande. Aún con todo esto… ¡no puedo perder la esperanza en él!

Sé que si Gladio gana, dejaré de viajar con Ash y eso es algo que realmente no quiero, pero… ¡es mi hermano! Tengo que apoyarlo de forma incuestionable, por todo lo que me ha dado, por todo lo que ha hecho por mí y por todas las cosas de las que me ha protegido; él y yo debemos…

—¡Lilliesfuerzate!

Escucho como algo en mi hombro comienza a reírse, posiblemente Pikachu; no le tomo mucha importancia y continuó viendo a mi hermano, para mi sorpresa, aquel gesto de enfado desapareció por completo y una sonrisa nostálgica adornó su cara, al menos por algunos segundos.

—¡Umbreon, Pulso umbrío!— ordena, regresando a su gesto inexpresivo.

Antes de que Floatzel siquiera pueda detenerse, Umbreon libera una energía morada oscura que lo rodea por completo y comienza a expandirse, está a unos centímetros de atrapar a Floatzel. De nuevo, mi hermano aprovecha la velocidad de sus oponentes para usarla a su favor. La primera vez, Ash contaba con que Gladio llevara a cabo esa estrategia, pero, ¿la segunda también?

—¡Contraescudo!— espeta Ash, logrando que Hau, Gladio y yo quedemos confundidos… ¿Qué es ese movimiento?...

De un momento a otro, Floatzel abre el hocico y comienza a disparar un fuerte chorro de agua al tiempo que gira sobre sí mismo, logrando producir una esfera de agua que lo rodea por completo y protege de todo el daño que Pulso umbrío pudo haberle provocado.

—¿¡Qué diabl…?!— se pregunta mi hermano; Ash no le permite terminar la pregunta.

—¡Puño hielo!

Floatzel se posiciona frente a un atónito Umbreon, quien solo puede verlo con sorpresa, y entonces el agua que lo rodea desaparece. Al instante, vapor comienza a salir de la pata derecha de Floatzel y una energía celeste la envuelve por completo, con velocidad, el ataque impacta contra la mandíbula inferior de Umbreon quien sale disparado hacia arriba.

—¡Luz lunar, Umbreon!

En medio del vuelo, Umbreon da un pequeño aullido y los aros de su cuerpo comienzan a brillar; los raspones desaparecen por completo.

—Un movimiento de recuperación es un problema…— murmura Ash con lo que parece ser… ¿indiferencia?... ¿Acaso…?

Si un movimiento tan eficaz como Luz lunar, el cual es una gran carta en contra de tu rival, le causa indiferencia a éste, solo puede significar una cosa: Ash cree que puede hacer bajar más PS de los que Umbreon puede recuperar.

—¡Persecución, abandona el cielo!— ordena Gladio. Si Umbreon se queda más tiempo en el aire, tendrá problemas.

Un aura oscura cubre al Pokémon de mi hermano, para posteriormente lanzarse en picado contra Floatzel, quien esquiva el movimiento con un pequeño salto. Umbreon ha aterrizado y está encarando a su oponente.

Será un combate reñido… para Gladio…

* * *

—¡Bomba sónica!

Con un rápido movimiento de cola de Floatzel, una onda de sonido salió disparada contra Umbreon obligándolo a saltar y quedar suspendido en el aire de nuevo.

—¡No lo dejes escapar, Acua jet!— indicó Ash con rapidez.

Una sonrisa amplia de determinación se formó en el rostro de la nutria, una sonrisa que significaba una cosa: no habría descanso para Umbreon.

El agua volvió a cubrir al tipo Agua para posteriormente salir volando a toda velocidad hacia su oponente impactándolo una vez y dejándolo aturdido. Justo cuando el zorro negro estaba por caer al suelo, Floatzel lo golpeó en el estómago, elevándolo de nuevo e iniciando así, un gran combo de Acua jet's.

—¡Pulso umbrío!— ordenó Gladio. Si bien sabía que ese movimiento no funcionaría, al menos alejaría al oponente el tiempo suficiente para recomponerse.

—¡Contraescudo!

La escena de antes volvió a repetirse solo que en el cielo.

—¡Luz luna…!— el rubio trató de aprovechar la pequeña brecha que había quedado disponible tras el intercambio de movimientos pero para sus sorpresa, un gran chorro de agua hizo que Umbreon saliera disparado hacia él.

—¡No dejaremos que hagas eso!— informó Ash sonriendo.

—¡Floa!— secundó.

Esos dos, entrenador y Pokémon, eran sorprendentemente parecidos; poseían el mismo gesto de determinación y confianza.

—¡¿Estás bien, Umbreon?!— interrogó Gladio, arrodillándose frente a su Pokémon, quien hacía un gran esfuerzo para volver a ponerse de pie.

—Um… br…— los sonidos salían de la boca del tipo Siniestro con cada vez menos fuerza, hasta que al final— eon…— fue lo último que dijo antes de caer rendido.

—¡Umbreon ya no puede continuar!-Rotom— anunció.

—¡Así se hace, Ash! ¡Floatzel es genial!— felicitó Hau con alegría.

—¡Lo hiciste muy bien, hermano!— consoló Lillie, aunque eso de poco o nada servía.

Un haz de luz salió de la Sana Ball de Gladio, simbolizando así que Umbreon había sido regresado a su capsula. El brazo del rubio estaba temblando con fuerza— _¿De… de nuevo? ¿Mi segundo Pokémon más fuerte fue derrotado como si nada?... ¿Qué… demonios?_

Un suspiro de decepción se hizo presente en el lugar, logrando que Gladio dirigiera una mirada de enfado al creador de dicho sonido; a Floatzel.

La nutria tenía los ojos cerrados y poseía un gesto un tanto amargo. Como si la batalla anterior no lo hubiera satisfecho.

—No te pongas así, Floatzel. Umbreon lo hizo muy bien, estuvo a punto de atraparte con el primer Pulso umbrío— lo regañó el azabache, logrando que la sangre de Gladio hirviera aún más.

El tipo Agua comenzó a charlar con su entrenador.

—¡Pero sí fue un combate muy bueno! No sé de qué te estás quejando; Gladio y Umbreon son muy hábiles— reconoció Ash.

—No necesito que defiendas mi debilidad— dijo el mencionado con la voz temblorosa.

Ante lo dicho, todos guardaron silencio. Inesperadamente, el ambiente se había vuelto muy tenso, Lillie y Hau hasta comenzaron a sudar.

—Será mejor que regreses a tu Pokéball, Floatzel— el entrenador de Kanto extendió la esfera hacia su Pokémon— Lo hiciste fabuloso.

El tipo Agua dio otro suspiro y asintió para posteriormente retirarse por medio de un rayo rojo.

—¿Seguimos, Gladio? Aun tienes un Pokémon que me interesaría ver— informó Ash, sacando dos Pokéball's y abriendo una de ellas, una Ultra Ball— Observa bien la siguiente batalla, Rowlet— le indicó a su tipo Planta, el cual se colocó en su hombro.

Gladio sabía a lo que se refería Ash. Su último Pokémon no era muy común después de todo y gente podría haberlo visto, de hecho, la cara del chico de nombre Hau se le hacía bastante familiar.

—Entonces iniciemos…— susurró, sacando una Honor Ball.

—¡La última ronda comienza! ¡Lancen sus Pokémon!-Rotom— ordenó.

—¡Vamos Staraptor/Silvally!

Ambas Pokéball's se abrieron. Una de ellas liberó a una majestuosa e intimidante ave a la cual era posible tenerle respeto y temor al mismo tiempo, mientras que de la otra salió una criatura extraña cuadrúpeda; sus patas delanteras y traseras eran completamente distintas, poseía una cola como de pez y portaba una gran mascara metálica de la cual sobresalía una cresta.

—¿¡Qué Pokémon es ese?!— cuestionó Ash primero que nadie, poniendo una cara de asombro genuino y rompiendo toda la tensión del lugar; su expresión era muy cómica.

—¡No hay información en mi base de datos; No hay información en mi base de datos; Pokémon totalmente desconocido; Procediendo a fotografiar y analizar profundamente!-Rotom— la Pokédex prácticamente se había vuelto loca al ver a la "nueva" especie, pasando a modo cámara y tomando fotos desde todos los ángulos posibles.

—Tapu Koko… Es más sorprendente si lo ves de cerca…— exclamó Hau.

Pocos segundos pasaron, y en ese tiempo todos (con excepción de Rotom) se dieron cuenta de que faltaba una única reacción; la de Lillie. Tanto Gladio como Hau y Ash dirigieron la mirada hacia la mencionada, dándose cuenta al instante de la mirada de confusión que portaba.

—Lillie, ¿pasa algo?— preguntó Ash, avanzando unos pasos hacia su amiga.

La chica no respondía, en su lugar, parecía estar pensando.

Gladio se daba una idea de lo que estaba sucediendo. No era la primera vez de Lillie viendo a Silvally, o bueno… no precisamente a ese.

 _¡DERROTALO!_

La cabeza del rubio comenzó a doler al escuchar esa simple palabra; ese recuerdo del pasado.

—Lillieeeeeeeee…— llamó Hau de forma extensa, pasando la mano abierta por enfrente de los ojos de la chica.

—Mmmm… Ah… ¿Necesitas algo, Hau?— reaccionó la rubia, como si nada de lo anterior hubiera sucedido.

—No… nada…— masculló extrañado el moreno, regresando su mano a su posición habitual.

Ash giró para ver a Gladio, quien ya ni siquiera mostraba interés en la escena, eso lo demostraba al mantener los ojos cerrados.

—¡AH! ¡¿Era ese el Pokémon que decían tú y Hoshi, Hau?!— interrogó Lillie de golpe, llamando de nuevo la atención del azabache.

—Sí, lo es. ¿No lo habías visto?— le preguntó. Hau no quería sonar grosero, pero… ¿Lillie estaba bajo la influencia de un Caramelo raro? Es decir, esas vitaminas eran muy útiles en Pokémon pero a los humanos les causaban fuertes alucinaciones y a veces algunos malestares.

—¡¿Pero qué estás diciendo?! ¡Claro que no lo había visto! ¡Es impresionante! — exclamó agitada— ¿¡Hermano, es tuyo?!

Gladio asintió— ¿Podemos comenzar de una vez?

—… Tienes razón, Gladio… Starapto…— una fuerte explosión interrumpió a Ash, provocada por las Trampa rocas. El humo se disolvió, dejando ver al tipo Volador con algunos rasguños y algo molesto.

—¡Cierto! ¿Por qué las Trampa rocas atacaron a Floatzel nada más salir pero se tardaron con Staraptor?— cuestionó Hau, obteniendo de inmediato la atención de Lillie.

—Eso es simple. Se dice que Trampa rocas es un movimiento que reacciona ante el instinto de pelea de un Pokémon, por lo que si el rival obtiene deseos de pelear, Trampa rocas saldrá para hacer daño. Posiblemente afectaron de inmediato a Floatzel porque él tenía intenciones de pelear desde un inicio— informó Lillie.

—Un Pokémon que quiere pelear desde que está en su Pokéball… Tienes compañeros bastante únicos, Ash— rio Hau.

—Y que lo digas— el azabache volvió a su lugar correspondiente con una sonrisa en la cara, mirando fijamente a Pikachu quien también pensaba lo mismo que él.

Por otro lado, Staraptor había aterrizado y estaba picoteándose levemente las alas. Diablos… Además de que nadie le había puesto atención a su entrada por ver al Pokémon raro, la limpieza de plumas que Unfezant le había hecho se desperdició por completo…

—Perdón por la espera, Gladio— se disculpó el entrenador de Paleta—. Me presentaré formalmente. Mi nombre es Ash Ketchum de pueblo Paleta y algún día seré el más grande Maestro Pokémon de la historia— la sonrisa anterior se amplió levemente.

Gladio podría jurarlo, por un momento; por un milisegundo, vio un destello cegador atravesar por los ojos de su contrincante, un brillo de pura determinación. Sin dejarse acobardar por aquel evento, el rubio avanzó un paso—Supongo que también debo presentarme como es debido… Soy Gladio, aquel que alcanzará la cúspide del poder y acabará con todos sus oponentes— el ceño del chico se frunció, afilando aún más sus ojos.

Las mentes de Lillie y Hau se estaban haciendo varias preguntas, para empezar, ¿qué era un Maestro Pokémon?

Aunque si había alguien por resaltar, ese era el llamado "Silvally". Desde que había salido de la Pokéball no había cambiado ni un poco su postura, manteniéndose impasible incluso ante el flash de la cámara de Rotom; era como si solo la voz de Gladio pudiera hacerlo reaccionar.

—Ante la falta de datos con respecto al Pokémon de nombre "Silvally", tampoco se dará la información del Pokémon Staraptor, con esto dicho… ¡Empiecen!-Rotom— una bandera roja y otra verde bajaron al mismo tiempo.

—¡Empecemos con As aéreo!— inició Ash.

—¡Intercéptalo con Garra brutal!— ordenó Gladio.

Un aura blanquecina rodeo parcialmente al tipo Volador, quien se lanzó sin titubear contra su oponente. Silvally, en cambio, no cambió su posición; manteniéndose de la forma en la que estaba, sus garras crecieron rodeadas de energía roja.

De un momento a otro y sin que nadie se diera cuenta, una confrontación inició. Staraptor luchaba por avanzar y su paso era impedido por las fuertes extremidades de Silvally quien estaba parado sobre sus dos patas traseras, retrocediendo de poco en poco.

—¡Están parejos!— exclamó perplejo Hau. Si lo comparaban con otros combates, la lucha entre Staraptor y Silvally al menos parecía estar equilibrada y no ser una paliza… De momento…

—La brecha que los separaba… ¿Es ahora menos grande?...— murmuró Lillie. No podía darse el lujo de emocionarse, no conociendo a Ash.

—¡Vaya! ¡Ese Pokémon sí que es poderoso!— aduló Ash divertido— ¡Staraptor! ¿¡Quién fue el último que detuvo tu ataque?! ¿¡Swellow?!— preguntó en voz alta para hacerse escuchar.

Un sonido de asentimiento salió del pico del Depredador. Aquella sí que había sido una buena pelea.

—Déjame decirte una cosa, Ash— habló Gladio, de regreso a su seriedad—. Silvally nació para derrotar criaturas milenarias— dijo como si nada.

Ash no dijo nada, en su lugar, se limitó a sonreír. Pero no todos son el azabache.

—¿A qué se refiere con eso, Lillie?— preguntó Hau, viendo a la rubia.

—Honestamente, y no me enorgullece decirlo, no tengo ni idea— respondió simple y llanamente.

—¿Ehhh?

—¡De acuerdo! ¡Usemos algo más potente, Staraptor! ¡Pájaro osado!— indicó.

El aura blanca cambió a un azul intenso (casi semejando una flama) y rodeo completamente a Staraptor, en ese instante, el retroceso hacia Silvally aumentó, comenzando a arrastrarlo como si no fuera nada.

De un momento a otro, Gladio se vio acorralado; si no reaccionaba rápido, cosas muy feas podrían pasar— ¡Eleva las garras, Silvally!

El Pokémon obedeció al instante. Con un veloz movimiento, elevó sus extremidades logrando que Staraptor se elevara hacia el cielo y permitiéndose volver a colocarse en cuatro patas.

—¡No pierdas el ritmo! ¡As aéreo!

—¡Cabeza de hierro!

El aura azul desapareció y Staraptor volvió a cargar contra Silvally cuya cabeza comenzó a brillar con potencia. Una vez que los dos Pokémon estuvieron uno cerca del otro, la "quimera" lanzó un fuerte cabezazo, impactando directamente contra la cabeza de su oponente, estrellándolo en el suelo.

—¡No puede ser!— gritó Hau, sorprendido.

—Mi hermano… ¿Está ganando?— era la primera vez que Gladio se mostraba con verdadera ventaja ante Ash, y eso… ponía feliz a Lillie. ¡Si Gladio perdía, su amigo la molestaría mucho con ese hecho!

—¡Garra brutal!— dijo el rubio, indiferente (aunque por dentro era otra cosa).

—¡Combate cercano!— espetó Ash.

No había manera de que Staraptor se recuperara del impacto tan pronto; no había manera de que interceptara el ataque estando en esa posición desventajosa; no había manera de que…

Una fuerte patada conectó contra lo que en principio, era la quijada de Silvally, obligándolo a retroceder. En ese instante, un combo de aletazos y patadas inició por parte de Staraptor, quien no solo no tenía ni una pluma despeinada, sino que también parecía no estar afectado por el ataque de tipo Acero.

—¿¡Cómo…?!— fue lo que salió de la boca de Gladio.

—Déjame decirte una cosa, Gladio— habló Ash, con entusiasmo—. Ningún Pokémon es más rápido que Staraptor— aunque eso no era del todo cierto. Sceptile, Swellow, Charizard e incluso Infernape eran más veloces, pero si mencionaba eso, lo dicho anteriormente sonaría menos genial.

El chico de negro liberó un pequeño "Tsk" de irritación. ¿Acababan de usar su propia frase contra él?

—Es muy diferente de cuando el Hariyama del abuelo usa el ataque— observó Hau para sí mismo.

—Supongo que ya no está ganando…— el tono tan desanimado y natural con el que Lillie dijo eso produjo una sonora carcajada en Hau.

Tan pronto como la ventaja de Silvally había llegado, desapareció. Con cada nuevo ataque por parte de Staraptor, el Pokémon del casco se veía gravemente dañado, haciendo que Ash notara algo—¿Es un tipo Acero?— preguntó.

Gladio, consciente del lío en el que se había metido, se quedó en silencio. Definitivamente, Ash ya no utilizaría sus movimientos del tipo Volador, centrándose solo en el de tipo Lucha.

—Ya veo…— masculló el azabache, llevándose una mano al mentón— ¡Staraptor, detente!

Esa orden hizo que todos abrieran los ojos con sorpresa. El ave se detuvo de inmediato y con velocidad, se apartó de su oponente, colocándose al lado de su entrenador.

Ash: Lo mejor sería que diéramos por terminado el combate, Gladio— sugirió—. Estuviste increíble, Staraptor. ¿No lo crees, Rowlet?— el brillo en los ojos de la lechuza hablaba por su cuenta.

—¿Q-que?... Ciertamente no habría problema con finalizar el combate, pero eso sería una victoria para Gladio por retirada-Rotom…— informó la Pokédex, sorprendida.

Hau: ¿Estoy escuchando bien?... ¿Ash se está retirando?— su gesto no mostraba sorpresa, en su lugar, estaba sonriendo; ésta era su manera de mostrar estupefacción.

Lillie, quien era la más sorprendida de todos, asintió. ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando?...

Hau: ¿¡ASH ESTÁ ABANDONANDO?!— gritó con fuerza, como si fuera víctima de una reacción tardía— ¡Ash, ¿te duele la cabeza?!

El moreno no conocía demasiado a su compañero de Malasadas, pero, si de algo estaba seguro, era que Ash Ketchum no es el tipo de personas que deja un combate inconcluso.

Ash: No, estoy perfectamente bien. Gracias por preguntar— a su respuesta, le añadió una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

Hau ya no habló, simplemente se quedó en su lugar, pasmado.

Lillie: ¿T-tienes algún motivo para abandonar el combate?— le preguntó, algo vacilante.

Ash: Sí. Si derroto a Silvally, ¿en que se transportará Gladio? Recuerda que Kiawe quiere hablar con él— contestó con simpleza.

Ese era… un motivo totalmente valido. Si Gladio seguía su camino por su cuenta y a pie, sin ningún Pokémon, Kiawe lo haría pasar un mal rato…

Lillie: Supongo que tienes raz…— se vio repentinamente interrumpida.

Gladio: ¡COMO SI FUERA A DEJAR QUE HICIERAS ESO!— finalmente, había estallado— ¡Tras tantos años fortaleciéndome, llegas tú, me das una paliza y quieres irte sin terminar el combate! ¿¡Crees que voy a permitírtelo?! ¡Me da igual si ese capitán me está buscando!— aquel gesto de inexpresividad había desaparecido, uno de puro enojo tomó el relevo.

Ash simplemente se le quedó viendo: _Quiero terminar el combate, pero…_ — al instante giró la cabeza en dirección a su amiga— _no puedo permitir que le hagan algo a su hermano…_ — reflexionó por unos segundos más y recordó algo que se propuso en casa de Kukui: Dejar de vacilar— Rotom, me retiro.

—D-doy por finalizado el combate… La victoria es para Gla…

Gladio: Sigue hablando y te despedazaré— advirtió de forma amenazante, logrando que la Pokédex se pusiera en modo silencio.

Lillie: ¡Hermano! Deja ya tu rabieta; lo que está haciendo Ash es la opción más lógica… ¡Podrían hasta llevarte preso por montar en un Pokémon sin la protección adecuada! ¿¡De que servirían todos tus años de entrenamiento?!— explicó, tratando de convencerlo.

Gladio: La multa sería mínima; estoy dispuesto a pagar por ella— dijo sin titubear.

Lillie: De todas formas… El resultado sería el mismo…— lo que estaba a punto de decir no solo lastimaría el orgullo de su hermano, también dañaría el suyo— ¡No puedes ganarle a Ash, Gladio!

Justo cuando el rubio estaba por abrir la boca, algo, o más específicamente, alguien, lo interrumpió.

¿?: Vaya, ya decía yo que contratar a Gladio sería una pérdida de dinero— dijo en un tono que mostraba decepción.

Esa voz… La sangre de Lillie se heló por completo, mientras que la de Ash comenzó a hervir; reconocían a la persona en cuestión.

¿?: ¡Y que lo digas Hermano!— secundó una voz femenina— Perder contra un mocoso de esa forma…

¿?: ¡Al menos perdió! ¡Tengo días queriendo regresarle la paliza a ese idiota de la gorra!— una voz un poco más robusta habló.

Hermano: Oye, oye, Big-J; recuerda que yo también tengo cuentas pendientes con el enano, aun no olvido el golpe que me dio— le informó, sobándose la mandíbula, a lo que todo apuntaba, era su subordinado

Detrás de Gladio, un sonido de pasos seguido del de las hojas revolviéndose se hizo presente, de unos arbustos salieron tres individuos: Un hombre de pelo azul, una mujer pelirosa y otro tipo castaño bastante robusto.

Los reclutas del Team Skull que habían asaltado a Lillie.

Ash: Ustedes…— masculló, su ceño se frunció y sus dientes empezaron a chirriar.

Tan rápido como pudo, Lillie se separó de Hau y se colocó detrás de la espalda de Ash, sujetándose a su mochila con fuerza.

Hau: ¡¿Reclutas del Team Skull?!... Y justo estoy sin Pokémon…— esto último fue dicho en voz baja, no podía permitirse que supieran de su desventaja.

Las reacciones de Ash y Lillie no pasaron desapercibidas por Gladio, quien giró sobre sus talones para plantarle cara a los reclutas.

Gladio: ¿Qué quieren? Estoy en medio de algo importante. Lárguense— ordenó, en un tono tan frío que podría intimidar hasta a un adulto.

La chica de pelo rosa retrocedió un poco.

Hermano: No le hagas caso a las palabras de este niño emo, Mary— le dijo a su secuaz.

Big-J: Eso, eso. Gladio podrá tener aspecto de tipo duro pero en realidad es todo un sentimental— rio el gordinflón.

Mary: He… Supongo que tienen razón; no es más que un adolescente— aunque sus palabras demostraban un sentimiento de superioridad, el tono usado no las respaldaba.

Un sonido de enojo se escuchó, llamando la atención de todos.

Ash: ¿Vienen por la revancha?...— interrogó mientras miraba a su amiga, la cual estaba temblando— Pienso dárselas con gusto…

Hermano: ¡OH!— el recluta reparó en la presencia de cierta rubia— ¡También está la niña ricachona! ¡Esto nos viene como anillo al dedo, chicos!— comenzó a caminar en dirección a los dos adolescentes— ¡Y el de la gorra tiene un Staraptor y un Rowlet! ¿Tienen idea de lo difíciles que son de encontrar aquí en Alola? Si se los lleváramos al jefe seguro que nos elogiaría.

Big-J: ¡Y la chica tiene un huevo! Imaginen el tipo de Pokémon que podría salir de ahí— añadió, empezando a caminar igual que el peliazul.

"Mary" no dijo nada, simplemente hizo un gesto de soberbia e inició su caminata.

Lillie se aferró aún más fuerte a Ash; Hau por su parte, estaba a punto de hacer una pregunta, la cual fue formulada por alguien más.

Gladio: ¿Se conocen de algo?— interrogó cuando los tres sujetos ya estaban a una distancia considerable de él, regresando a aquella inexpresividad característica.

La mujer no dejó que ninguno de sus dos compañeros se le adelantara— Hace unas semanas le dimos una paliza a la niña rubia y entonces el entrometido de la gorra llegó a jod…— no pudo terminar de hablar.

A una velocidad sorprendente, el puño de Gladio impactó contra la cara de la recluta, haciéndola caer de lleno al suelo; antes de que nadie pudiera reaccionar, el rubio sacó dos rombos amarillos de su riñonera, sacó a Umbreon y Lycanroc y tan rápido como le fue posible, les dio los objetos, logrando que recuperaran fuerza.

¿El hermano de Lillie acababa de golpear a una mujer como si nada?

Gladio: Maldición… Ya estaba de malas— dijo, reincorporandose para posteriormente crujirse los nudillos y avanzar amenazante, seguido de sus tres Pokémon.

Big-J: ¡MARY!— llamó asustado— ¿¡QUÉ DIABLOS CREES QUE HACES, BASTARDO?!— gritoneó, pasando la mirada desde su compañera hasta Gladio y sacando una esfera de su pantalón.

Hermano: ¡Esta vez si la cagaste, Gladio!— de un bolsillo, sacó dos Pokéball's.

El rubio no hizo mucho caso, en su lugar volteó la mirada al grupo protagonista.

Gladio: Váyanse de aquí; no haré cosas muy bonitas con estos tres— no era una sugerencia o una orden, era una advertencia.

Lillie: Hermano…— fue lo único que atinó a decir.

Ash: ¿Crees tener problemas con esos tipos?— le preguntó. Staraptor comenzó a estirar las alas, como si estuviera dispuesto a atacar en cualquier momento; Rowlet lo imitó; Pikachu por su parte, bostezó.

Gladio: Si quieres ayudar, solo dame unas pociones— respondió, extendiendo la mano hacia atrás.

La que entregó los objetos curativos fue Lillie, al estar frente a la mochila pudo abrirla con facilidad y sacó tres "Restaura Todo", entregándoselos posteriormente a su familiar.

Gladio: Perfecto. Ahora váyanse— el sonido de varias capsulas abriéndose fue claramente audible, señal de que los miembros del Team Skull ya habían iniciado su jugada.

Ash: Gracias, Gladio— dijo, tomando de la mano a Lillie y empezando a caminar con dirección a Hau, quien los miraba expectante.

Gladio: No te confundas. Terminaré con estos tipos y una vez que me libre del lío en el que me voy a meter, iré por ti. No olvides que ahora eres una piedra en mi camino de ser el más fuerte— le recordó, dándole la espalda.

Ash: Entonces esperaré por ti.

Sin perder más tiempo, salieron corriendo hacia el Centro Pokémon de la Ruta 5, seguidos por Hau.

Hermano: ¡PREPARATE, GLADIO! ¡Salandit, Lanzallamas!— un anfibio negro abrió el hocico y disparó una fuerte llamarada que fue fácilmente bloqueada por el Umbreon de Gladio.

En medio del paso, Lillie giró para ver a su hermano; no había tenido tiempo de despedirse o de hablar todo lo que quería… Aunque un pequeño rayo de luz le levantó el ánimo.

Los labios de Gladio se movieron, pronunciando unas palabras, un: _"Nos volveremos a ver"_.

La rubia sonrió levemente y luego continuó corriendo; su cerebro no aguantaría mucho más estar en presencia de esos tres.

—¡No entiendo nada!-Rotom

* * *

—¿¡LOS ASALTARON?!

Cerca de 50 minutos pasaron desde la despedida con Gladio y en esos momentos nuestros protagonistas estaban en una zona donde comenzaban a visualizarse varios pozos de agua estancada.

Ash: Creo que nunca le hemos contado a Hau como nos conocimos— el azabache hizo memoria. La verdad…

Lillie: Nadie aparte del Profesor Kukui o la enfermera Joy de las Afueras de Hau'oli lo sabe— añadió.

Ambos adolescentes se quedaron viendo un instante y luego regresaron la vista hacia Hau. El moreno tenía los ojos entrecerrados y estaba viendo hacia cierta zona. Siguiendo la mirada de su acompañante, Ash y Lillie se dieron cuenta de algo: Aun estaba tomados de las manos.

—Ah.

La primera en reaccionar, evidentemente, fue la rubia.

Lillie: ¡N-n-no es lo que parece!— con velocidad inhumana, se liberó del agarre de Ash y usó dicha mano para taparse su ahora sonrojada cara.

El chico de Kanto ni se inmutó. Tras reírse un poco de la reacción de Lillie, volvió su atención hacia Hau— ¿Quieres que te contemos?— le preguntó, llevándose las manos a los hombros; Staraptor y Rowlet no eran muy ligeros que digamos.

Hau: ¿Puedo?— dijo expectante; tenía pinta de ser un tema delicado— ¿Te parece bien si me cuentan, Li…?

El entrenador de Iki se interrumpió a sí mismo. Lillie no tenía aspecto de estar prestando mucha atención.

Ash: Verás…

* * *

—Esos tipos…— murmuró Hau con la mirada gacha; sabía lo despreciables que podían llegar a ser los del Team Skull… pero a ese punto…

Ash: Es por eso que no me quedé a ayudar a Gladio; no podía dejar que Lillie estuviera en el mismo lugar que ellos— se excusó. Al moreno se le había hecho raro que Ash no se quedara, pero esa explicación lo dejó satisfecho.

Lillie: Y te lo agradezco inmensamente; en serio— hizo una pequeña reverencia.

Ash: ¡No es nada! Tampoco me agradaba ver sus caras— se colocó las manos detrás de la nuca, con cuidado de no tirar a Pikachu, quien estaba subido en su cabeza y empezó a reír, seguido de la rubia.

El ceño de Hau se frunció levemente.

—Ahora entiendo todo…— una cara pensativa apareció en la pantalla de RotomDex— Cambiando de tema, ¿me dejas hablar con Garchomp?-Rotom.

Ash: Ah, claro— ante la mirada de Lillie, sacó la esfera del tipo Dragón y la abrió, liberando al Pokémon. La chica tuvo una idea magnifica.

Nada más salir Garchomp, Rotom se le lanzó como admirador a ídolo y empezó a bombardearlo con preguntas, logrando poner un poco nervioso al monstruo de bolsillo. De un momento a otro, la Pokédex se detuvo— Por cierto… Ash, Lillie… Gracias por hacer posible mi existencia-Rotom— nada más decir esas palabras, siguió "entrevistando" a Garchomp.

El azabache y la rubia se miraron un instante y luego empezaron a sonreír.

Hau: Se podría decir que Rotom es su hijo— comentó entre risas.

Ash: ¡Tienes razón!— un gesto bastante cómico de sorpresa apareció en su rostro. Pikachu se puso a imitar a un bebé.

—¡C-C-C-CALLENSE!

* * *

La noche cayó y nuestros protagonistas arribaron en el Centro Pokémon. Lillie se estaba encargando de pedir las habitaciones, mientras tanto, Hau y Ash estaban hablando en la sala de espera.

Ash: ¿Te vas?— repitió impactado.

Hau: Si. Cuando peleé con Gladio me di cuenta de la gran brecha de poder que me separa de él y de ti. No me siento apto para ir a desafiar la siguiente prueba, al menos no de momento. Entrenaré unos días y cuando sea más fuerte te alcanzaré en la siguiente ciudad; en la _"Avenida Royale"_ — contestó al tiempo que se colocaba la mochila y acomodaba sus Pokéball's en los bolsillos.

Ash: Entiendo… Si… Nunca está de más ser más poderoso. Nos veremos ahí, ¿de acuerdo? — extendió la mano en dirección a su amigo.

Hau: Por supuesto. Sabes cómo llegar, ¿cierto?— preguntó mientras sonreía y estrechaba su mano con la del chico de las "Z".

Ash: ¡Por supuesto que no! Pero… ¿Tú crees que Lillie y Rotom me dejarían perderme?— devolvió la sonrisa.

Hau: Sé que no lo harán— rio una última vez y soltó la mano de Ash para comenzar a caminar hacia la salida—. Cuídalos mucho.

—No hace falta ni que me lo digas.

Y así, el pequeño viaje con Hau terminó.

Ash: Creo que deberíamos recoger a Yungoos y Peke… además… tenemos que cumplir con nuestra palabra— le recordó a Pikachu, obteniendo un asentimiento por parte del roedor— ¿Sabes la hora, Rotom?

La mochila del azabache empezó a revolverse con fuerza y el cierre se abrió, liberando a la Pokédex— ¡Eso es lo básico de lo básico!... Actualmente en Alola son las 7:53 p.m y recordando la promesa que le hiciste a Garchomp, supongo que también quieres saber los horarios de Kanto y otra región pendiente de mención.

Ash: Si fueras tan amable me gustaría también la de Sinnoh— en su mente comenzó a pensar las palabras que diría para iniciar la conversación con sus dos amigos; tras dos años, uno se oxida un poco.

—Actualmente son las 7:53 a.m en ambas regiones; la diferencia horaria es nula-Rotom— explicó. En su pantalla aparecieron tres relojes, uno de ellos tenía grabado el nombre _"Alola"_ , mientras que los otros dos decían _"Kanto"_ y _"Sinnoh"_ , respectivamente.

Ash: Gracias, Rotom.

—Para servir-Rotom— y como salió de la mochila, entró. Parecía gustarle ese lugar…

Ash suspiró con fuerza y pasó algo que dejó helado a Pikachu; el azabache empezó a sudar a chorros, el roedor podía sentirlo a través de los hombros de su entrenador.

—¿¡PIKA PI?!

Ash: Creo que estoy un poco nervioso, amigo…— reveló, empezando a estirarse la camiseta para ventilarse— Tú conoces el temperamento de Dawn… Puede que no sea tan explosiva como Misty o May, pero cuando se enoja es aterradora… ¡Seguro que me gritará por no haberla llamado!— los movimientos del joven entrenador se volvieron robóticos, símbolo de su nerviosismo.

El roedor comenzó a reír levemente y luego le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza a su mejor amigo. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que éste se puso nervioso? Ya ni siquiera lo recordaba— Pika, pikachu.

Ash: Creo que tienes razón… Actuar sobre la marcha es mi especialidad…— sin decir mucho más, se dirigió a los videoteléfonos; ciertamente podría usar a Rotom, pero una llamada hacia esas regiones consumiría mucha energía.

Una vez que llegó a la zona de comunicaciones, sacó un pequeño banquillo y se sentó en él; encendió el aparato en cuestión; inició sesión en su cuenta (para que las personas a las que llamaba supieran que se trataba de él) y seleccionó la opción _"Llamada múltiple"_. Un tanto vacilante, marcó los números que jamás olvidaría… Un momento… ¿y sí primero contactaba a Oak para obtener de vuelta a sus Pokémon de Alola?... Sí, eso era lo ideal…Justo cuando comenzó a borrar el teléfono de Brock sintió una pequeña descarga; una vez que analizó la fuente de la cual provenía dicha electricidad, se encontró con Pikachu mirándolo fijamente.

Ash: Primero lo primero, ¿no?— rio nervioso ante el asentimiento de su compinche.

El chico de la gorra dio un suspiro y terminó de colocar el número de su segundo acompañante para posteriormente poner el de la sexta. Con la mano temblorosa tocó el icono de marcar e inmediatamente después lo separó de la pantalla. Solo quedaba esperar…

* * *

En la lejana región de Kanto, los rayos de luz comenzaban a filtrarse levemente en una habitación con la persiana corrida. Una gran cantidad de libros de texto y papeles sueltos estaban desperdigados por todo el lugar, concentrándose más específicamente en un escritorio de madera sobre el cual dormía un joven adulto de piel morena, pelo en punta y ojos rasgados que iba vestido con una larga bata blanca. En los sueños de dicha persona estaban él y todo un harén de enfermeras Joy y oficiales Jenny. Los buenos sueños no duran toda la vida.

Un constante ***RING*** se escuchó en el lugar. Acostumbrado ya a ser despertado de manera brusca, el hombre se levantó de poco en poco, dirigiendo la mano hacia un Videomisor de color azul. Lentamente dirigió la mirada hacia la pantalla del aparato, viendo el nombre de la persona que trataba de contactarse con él.

Por primera vez en años, sus ojos estuvieron completamente abiertos.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo, en la lejana región de Sinnoh…

—¡Baja ya a desayunar! ¡Se te hará tarde para la sesión de fotos de Lopunny! — advirtió una melodiosa voz desde la planta baja.

—Cinco minutos más…— pidió una figura cubierta por una sabana en un tono cansado y débil; sorpresivamente, la persona que la llamaba escuchó la petición.

—Plup… Piplup…— secundó otro pequeño bulto en lo que parecía ser una cama.

Casi como si el Videomisor rosa estuviera en contra de la persona dormida, comenzó a sonar incesante.

—Mmmm… ¿Quién llama a esta hora de la mañana?...— se preguntó la figura, destapándose levemente y revelando un largo y enmarañado pelo azul, así como un bello rostro femenino.

Con lentitud, la chica acercó la mano hacia el buró que se encontraba en un lado de su cama, lugar en el que se encontraba el objeto que no la dejaba dormir.

Justo cuando se disponía a negar la llamada, visualizó el nombre del emisor.

Los hermosos orbes azules que adornaban su rostro parecían querer salirse de sus cuencas en ese momento.

* * *

—¿¡ASH?!— a pesar de la distancia que separaba a una persona de la otra, tanto el adulto como la joven adolescente gritaron ese nombre al unísono.

* * *

—¿¡Ash está llamándome?! ¡Por Arceus! ¿¡Estoy galán?!— se preguntó a sí mismo el chico que ahora podríamos reconocer como Brock— Veamos…— usando un espejo que se encontraba en uno de los cajones de su escritorio, el moreno comprobó su apariencia— Tan sexy como cuando tenía mis 18— un leve brillo salió de uno de sus ojos, al tiempo que se llevaba una mano al mentón de forma seductora.

Brock abrió la persiana de su ventana, dejando pasar la luz del sol y contestando la llamada al instante.

* * *

—¡Arceus, Arceus, Arceus! ¡Estoy impresentable!— exclamó asustada la joven Dawn, comprobando su apariencia en un espejo. A ojos de otra persona, la chica tendría un encanto inexplicable brindado por el reciente despertar, pero, a su parecer, estaba horripilante. Con una velocidad sorprendente, se quitó el camisón que usaba para dormir y se colocó sus prendas de uso diario— ¡Despierta, Piplup!— la peliazul destapó a su inicial y se lanzó sobre él, cayéndole encima y haciendo que lanzara un gran chorro de agua hacia el techo, a la par que perdía la respiración y caía inconsciente.

El agua lanzada por el pequeño pingüino le sirvió a la Coordinadora para poder desenmarañarse el pelo, logrando quedar completamente liso y brillante. Sin perder mucho más tiempo (además del que le tomó afinarse la garganta), tomó la llamada.

* * *

Dos característicos ***CLANK*** , señal de que la persona había aceptado el comunicado, retumbaron en el cerebro del nervioso azabache. Al poco tiempo, las caras de sus dos compañeros se visualizaron en la pantalla de videoteléfono.

Ash: ¡H-hola, chi…!— aunque hubiera querido terminar de hablar, no se lo hubieran permitido.

Dawn: ¡ASH KETCHUM DE PUEBLO PALETA!— gritó con fuerza.

Dicho sonido asustó tanto a los dos hombres que cayeron de espaldas; Brock de su silla y Ash del banquillo.

Al estar Pikachu en el hombro de su entrenador, recibió parcialmente el peso de éste al caer; perdiendo el aliento. Como buen miembro de su especie que era, su primer reflejo fue el de lanzar una potente descarga eléctrica.

—¡AHHHHHHH!— fue el sonido que salió de la boca del entrenador.

Así fue como Ash inventó el refrán que decía: "Después de la tormenta viene una aún más fuerte".

* * *

 **Bueno… Pues hola a todos. ¿Me tardé mucho en sacar esta parte? Siento que sí. Me disculpo; hubo partes en las que me trabé demasiado.**

 **Como verán, quedaron varios cabos sueltos. La batalla entre Ash y Gladio quedó inconclusa; no conocemos el motivo de la aparición de los Skull y aún no sabemos qué pasará en la llamada entre Ash y sus compañeros de Sinnoh.**

 **Hace un tiempo contesté una review y le dije a alguien que "había infravalorado a Silvally". La realidad es que yo fui el que infravaloró a Ash y sobrevaloró a Gladio. Como podrán ver, aunque traté de que el combate fuera parejo, mi mente solo podía concebir a Gladio siendo apaliado por Ash. Todo el combate lo hice basándome en una calculadora de daño, y de hecho, si yo hubiera sido totalmente fiel a los datos brindados ahí; los combates hubieran durado mucho menos.**

 **En fin… Muchas cosas interesantes nos esperan en el siguiente capítulo. ¿Notaron que ya están a nada de llegar a la Colina Saltagua?...**

 **Si todo sale bien y no me extiendo demasiado, creo que el siguiente capítulo se llamará: "¡Cuidado! ¡El monstruo de Saltagua!". ¿Les gusta?...**

 **En ese capítulo les dejé algunas pistas de cosas que se vendrán en el futuro. ¡Y la conversación entre Hau y Ash en la Avenida Royale que tanto quiero que llegue está a la vuelta de la esquina! Estoy emocionado…**

 **Por cierto… Si en el siguiente capítulo afrontan la prueba de Lana, una gran sorpresa llegará.**

 **Bueno… Eso fue todo por hoy. Esperen pacientemente la actualización y espero que analicen este capítulo, las pistas son un tanto obvias.**

 **¡Adiós!**


	20. Una mañana muy ajetreada

**¡Hola a todos! ¿Recuerdan que les dije que si no me extendía demasiado el capítulo se llamaría: "¡Cuidado! El monstruo de Saltagua"? ¡Pues sucedió! ¡Me extendí demasiado! Honestamente, me lo esperaba, es decir, soy yo. Bueno, a pesar de eso, creo que me quedó un capítulo interesante y variado. Espero que lo disfruten.**

 **Cambiando de tema, ¿quién quiere ver mi respuesta a sus reviews?**

 **Carlos29: Pues sí. Mi cerebro no me dejaba pensar un escenario en el que Gladio no perdiera. Pues no te equivocas.**

 **CCSakuraforever: La última cosa aún está por verse…**

 **Ivan D: ¡Tiempo sin verte por aquí! Me alegro de haber cumplido con tus expectativas. Me tardé tanto escribiendo el capítulo que ya casi ni recuerdo lo que hice xD ¡Perdón por hacerte esperar, la actualización está aquí!**

 **LyCox032: Por algún motivo, me gusta tu imagen de perfil. Pues gracias, la verdad no tiene sentido subir algo que no te convence, por lo que siempre es mejor tomarte un tiempo.**

 **Rosalina Estela: Me alegro que consideres así mi historia. A mí también me gusta el Pearlshipping, se podría decir que era mi favorito hasta que llegó el Aurelia. Pues si fue un capítulo entretenido de escribir. Por mucho que Gladio sea un badass, no es invencible. Hasta pronto.**

 **Aquisea: Mmm… Pues contártelo sería un spoiler de la trama, así que tu puedes deducirlo con las cosas que voy soltando en el fic.**

 **Oconner95: Eso es simple. Floatzel entró primero al equipo de Ash por lo que tiene más experiencia y fuerza, además de que fue usado en más combates que el propio Garchomp. Puede que el tipo Dragon/Tierra sea un semi-legendario, pero no por eso es el más poderoso.**

 **Tej41: Es bueno saber que desarrollé bien el combate, gracias.**

 **Soulalbarn18000: Jajaja, gracias por seguir la historia. Mmm… Creo que aún es muy pronto para que Charizard aparezca… ¡Hasta luego!**

 **Bulgysundew: Un gusto verte aquí de nuevo. Tú entiendes perfectamente el porqué de la fuerza de Ash, coincido contigo en todo lo dicho. Supongo que es porque jamás existirá ese Ash xD**

 **Ultimate blazer: Me alegra haber hecho un buen trabajo. Si, 7 años no pasan en balde… ¡Yo también espero tus siguientes capítulos! (Si son seguidores del Aureliashipping, deberían seguir las historias de este hombre, son muy buenas).**

 **El Sawa: Pues bienvenido seas. Digamos que Gladio se tiene… en muy alta estima. Honestamente, los Pokémon de Alola no son rivales para Gladio, así como éste no fue rival para los de Sinnoh.**

 **Bueno… Eso fue todo; pasen a leer el capítulo, los espera con varias sorpresas.**

* * *

—¡¿Estás bien, Ash?!

Un fuerte sonido acompañado de un grito penetró fuertemente en los tímpanos de Lillie, logrando que dejara de charlar con la enfermera Joy y saliera corriendo hacia el lugar del que provenía el ruido. Al llegar, se encontró con su amigo tirado en el suelo; chamuscado.

Ash: ¿P-p-por qué t-t-tenemos que s-s-ser un vein-veinte por ci-ciento d-e ag-agua?— se quejó, al tiempo que se reincorporaba de a poco.

Lillie: Realmente, somos un 70 por ciento de agua…— corrigió. Una pequeña gota apareció en su sien; la preocupación que tenía se desvaneció casi en su totalidad.

Ash: ¿¡70?! ¡Eso es mucho peor!— dijo alarmado, parándose de golpe. Fue como si conocer ese dato le hubiera quitado todo rastro de parálisis.

—Vaya, vaya… ¿Quién es esa señorita, Ash?— preguntó una voz adulta que sonaba un poco robótica.

—Pregunto lo mismo— secundó otra voz.

Al escuchar dicha pregunta, tanto la rubia como el azabache voltearon a ver el videoteléfono, donde un chico moreno se rascaba el mentón de forma picara y una adolescente de pelo azul tenía entrecerrados los ojos de manera burlona.

Ash: Bueno… No puedo hacer otra cosa que no sea presentársela— antes de que pudiera seguir hablando, sintió un pequeño peso en el hombro, seguramente se trataba de Pikachu—. Brock, Dawn, ella es Lillie, mi amiga; Lillie, ellos son Brock y Dawn; me acompañaron durante mi viaje por Sinnoh y son muy buenos amigos.

Lillie: Ah… esto… U-un placer conocerlos— hizo una pequeña reverencia en respeto a sus "Senpai" de viaje.

Dawn: ¡Un gusto, Lillie!— devolvió la reverencia de forma un poco tosca.

Brock: El placer es todo mío— dijo con una sonrisa—. Ash es un poco torpe, por favor cuida de él.

Lillie: ¿E-eh? P-por supuesto… Es decir… ¡Déjenmelo a mí!— comenzó a hablar con un tono vacilante, pero de inmediato recobró la compostura. Dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho, se dirigió a Ash— ¿Lo dije bien?...— preguntó en un susurro claramente audible que hizo reír a Brock y Dawn.

Ash: Seguro que sí— afirmó entre risas; las reacciones de Lillie siempre eran por demás entretenidas y si se ponía a pensarlo bien… Se había librado de la bronca con Dawn…

—Por cierto, ¿podrías dejarnos un momento a solas con nuestro querido amigo, Lillie? Hay cosas muy importantes que tenemos que discutir con él— solicitó la antes mencionada, brindando una cálida sonrisa al tiempo que cerraba los ojos. Al parecer de Lillie era una muy bonita, mientras que a Ash, Brock y Pikachu les congeló el alma.

Lillie: Claro. Lamento la interrupción— su boca se curveó en una sonrisa y antes de retirarse, hizo una reverencia—. Fue un placer el conocerlos.

Dawn: El placer es todo nuestro— aseguró, manteniendo aquel gesto y despidiéndose con la mano.

Lillie: Estaré en el comedor por si necesitas algo, Ash— informó, retirándose.

El entrenador estaba temblando de pies a cabeza. Justo cuando Lillie se fue, Ash extendió la mano en dirección a ella, como si estuviera pidiéndole que no se fuera. Vacilante, regresó la mirada hacia sus amigos, dándose cuenta de que Brock estaba igual que él.

Dawn: Y bien, Ash…— acercó el rostro levemente al Videomisor, logrando que éste adquiriera un sombreado que volvió aún más tétrica su sonrisa— ¿Te gustaría explicarnos por qué no nos has llamado en estos dos años?

Brock: Oh, santo cielo… Miren la hora, es tiempo de desayunar… Creo que iré a prepararme unos Zucaritas ***** …— se excusó, empezando a caminar levemente hacia atrás.

* * *

 ***Los Zucaritas son unos cereales creados por Kellogg, son conocidos en España como "Frosties"… La primera nota que hago en el fanfic y es para aclarar el nombre de un cereal… ¿A dónde vamos a parar?...**

* * *

Dawn: El desayuno puede esperar— el tono con el que lo dijo, prácticamente daba a entender una cosa: _"Siéntate"._

Brock: ¿Quién necesita desayuno? Es la comida más sobrevalorada del día— dijo al instante, levantando su silla del suelo y sentándose en ella.

Dawn: Bien, Ash… Soy toda oídos…

El azabache no sabía que decir, buscando una escapatoria, miró a su fiel colega, Pikachu… Quien se fue corriendo a comer con Lillie…

Ash: Bueno… Verás…— una idea maestra llegó a su mente— ¿Cómo es posible que seas toda oídos? Es decir, ¿Qué hay con tus brazos o piernas? ¿¡Cómo tendrías combates Pokémon si no tienes tu corazón por ser toda oídos?! Deberías informarte un poco más sobre la ciencia, Da…

Dawn: Ash…— susurró de forma escalofriante.

A esos puntos del partido, la camiseta del joven de Kanto ya debía de ser un trapo mojado…— Esto…— otra idea (que ahora sí, era infalible) llegó a su aterrado cerebro— ¿¡Qué hay de ti?!

La pregunta lanzada por Ash dejó a Dawn un poco fuera de juego, haciendo que cambiara la expresión y pusiera una de sorpresa— ¿De mí?— repitió, señalándose a sí misma.

Ash: ¡Sí! ¿Por qué no me llamaste tú a mí en estos dos años?— interrogó— _Cielos, Ketchum… Estas insuperable últimamente._

El gesto de Dawn dejó de mostrar una sorpresa genuina para dar paso al tipo de sorpresa que uno adquiere cuando escucha una estupidez muy, muy estúpida— ¿Ehh?... ¿¡Pero de qué estás hablando?! ¡He intentado ponerme en contacto contigo una vez a la semana!

—¿Eh?— fue lo único que salió de la boca del joven azabache.

Brock: Sabes que te quiero como un hermano, Ash, pero tengo que ponerme del lado de Dawn— dijo, poniéndose serio—. Desde que me llamaste por última vez, traté de comunicarme contigo casi todos los días y nunca lo conseguí.

Ash: ¿D-de qué están hablando?— les cuestionó, impactado.

Dawn soltó un pequeño suspiro— ¿Tienes idea de lo complicado que es localizarte? ¡Siempre estás en constante movimiento! Cuando Brock, May y yo nos enteramos de que estabas en Kalos, supimos que las posibilidades de hablar contigo eran prácticamente nulas.

Ash: ¿Ustedes… supieron de mi viaje por Kalos?...

Brock: Era imposible que no lo hiciéramos. Incluso si tu mamá no nos lo hubiera mencionado, se armó todo un revuelo en Redes sociales con respecto a un Greninja que cambiaba de forma y a su formidable entrenador— le explicó. De un momento a otro, un sonido de tecleo se hizo presente. A los pocos segundos, Brock apuntó la cámara de su Videomisor a un computador en el que se podía leer el titular de una noticia: **¿QUÉ HAY DETRÁS DE ESE MISTERIOSO POKÉMON?** Y, efectivamente, se podía ver una imagen de su Greninja.

Ahora comprendía la emoción de Gary, Tracey y el Profesor Oak cuando lo vieron regresar a Pueblo Paleta… Pero, un momento… ¿Por qué nadie de Alola lo reconocía si se había hecho relativamente famoso?...

Dawn: ¡Y eso no es todo! Cuando la señora Delia nos dijo que te quedarías en tu pueblo por un año o más y que tendrías un número fijo, te llamamos casi todos los días pero siempre era la misma historia: "Ash está entrenando"; "Ash está dormido"; "Ash está entrenando" y "Ash está dormido"… ¡Parecía que eso era lo único que hacías!— se quejó, dejándose caer en su cama.

Ash: Ya veo…— fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta de que ninguna excusa servía, él… había sido un ingrato…— Lo siento mucho, chicos…— se disculpó con la cabeza gacha.

Brock: Bueno… De nada sirve preocuparse por eso ahora— dijo de forma que parecía querer consolar a Ash.

Dawn: Supongo que Brock tiene razón…— cedió, logrando que su carácter se ablandara un poco.

Ash: Chicos…— masculló esperanzado. Tenía tan buenos ami…

Dawn: Pero que quede claro que todavía no estás perdonado— aclaró, señalando al chico con el dedo índice.

Brock: Totalmente de acuerdo— respaldó, asintiendo con la cabeza.

Ash cayó de espaldas. ¿Había hablado muy pronto?...

Brock: De todas maneras y cambiando de tema… Felicidades por quedar segundo en la Liga de Kalos.

Dawn: ¡Cierto! ¡Muchas felicidades, Ash! Llegaste más lejos que en Sinnoh.

Ash: ¿Lo sabían?— preguntó, recuperando la compostura.

Brock: ¿No te dijimos que se hizo todo un escándalo en torno a tu Greninja?— le recordó.

Ash: Ah… Es cierto.

Dawn: Eres tan despistado— acto seguido suspiró de forma burlesca, logrando irritar un poco a su amigo azabache.

Ash: ¡No te burles de mí!— le ordenó, adquiriendo una posición de pelea.

Dawn: Oblígame a no hacerlo, Ma-es-tro Po-ké-mon— dijo, manteniendo la misma expresión.

Lo único que Ash pudo hacer fue liberar un "Grrrr" de frustración, hasta que recordó algo…

* * *

— _Supongo que es el final…_

— _Si…_

 _El camino se separaba en dos, al igual que lo hacían dos grandes amigos._

 _Un Ash de 14 años recién cumplidos estrechaba la mano de un Brock de 19._

— _Lo lograrás, Doctor Pokémon Brock_ — _fueron las palabras que salieron de la boca del azabache._

— _Ash Maestro Pokémon… Tú también_ — _en su voz se podía sentir la nostalgia que le producía el despedirse de su mejor amigo; del niño que vio crecer a su lado._

— _¡Sí!_ — _exclamaron ambos al mismo tiempo, reafirmando el apretón._

— _¡Pikachu!_

 _Sus manos se separaron y sus caminos también._

* * *

Ash: ¡Brock, yo…!— con rapidez, dirigió la mirada hacia el moreno, quien estaba esbozando una gran sonrisa.

Brock: En seis meses me graduaré como Doctor Pokémon; cuando eso pase, iré a verte en la Liga Pokémon de Alola y así, ambos estaremos un poco más cerca de cumplir nuestros sueños— era como si hubiera leído el pensamiento del entrenador.

Los ojos de Ash se iluminaron al escuchar esas palabras— ¡Por supuesto!— exclamó emocionado.

Dawn comenzó a pasar la mirada entre los dos hombres y se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo excluida— Yo haré un espacio en mi ocupada agenda para ir a verte— informó con una soberbia por demás fingida, que hizo que los tres amigos volvieran a reír juntos como hacía 3 años.

Una vez que las risas cesaron, Brock tomó la palabra— Será mejor que lo dejemos hasta aquí. Lillie debe estar esperándote para… ¿cenar? Si… creo que en Alola es de noche… Por otra parte, Dawn y yo debemos desayunar.

Dawn: ¿No dijiste que el desayuno era una comida sobrevalorada?— interrogó, divertida.

Brock: ¿¡Pero qué dices, mujer?! ¡El desayuno es la comida más importante del día!— dijo algo alterado, haciendo que Ash y Dawn comenzaran a reír. Recuperando su habitual estado de ánimo, se dirigió al entrenador— Cuídate mucho, Ash y cuida también de Lillie; es una chica muy bonita.

Dawn: Debiste usar otro adjetivo, Brock… Ash no conoce la belleza feme…

Ash: ¿Tú también lo crees, Brock?— cuestionó serio; logrando que sus dos amigos se quedaran de piedra— Lillie es bonita, ¿no?... Sabiendo que tú lo dices, me quedo más tranquilo; no tenía forma de confirmarlo— inesperadamente, su estómago comenzó a gruñir—. Bueno, chicos. ¡Los llamaré luego!

Brock/Dawn: ¡Espe…!— sin que pudieran terminar la oración, Ash salió de la llamada, dejándolos solos— Este chico…— resoplaron al unísono.

Brock: ¿Qué lo habrá convencido de llamarnos?— le preguntó a la peliazul.

Dawn: Ni idea… Solo estoy segura de una cosa…

—El niño por fin está creciendo…

* * *

—Ah…

Justo cuando estaba entrando en el comedor, Ash se dio cuenta de algo muy importante… ¿En Alola había Liga Pokémon? Es decir… No había medallas, pero, ¿y sí los Cristales Z actuaban como ellas?... Un cuestionamiento interesante sin duda alguna… Bueno, ya habría tiempo para preguntar, la comida era más importante en esos instantes… … … … ¡ESPERA! ¿¡Cómo sabían que él estaba en Alola?!

Lillie: Oh, Ash. ¿Te fue bien con tus amigos?— cuestionó antes de darle un mordisco a lo que todo apuntaba, era un emparedado.

Ash: Para mi suerte, Dawn no estaba muy enojada— respondió, dejando confundida a la rubia. El sonido de la comida Pokémon revolviéndose llegó a sus oídos, con rapidez dirigió la mirada hacia el ser que producía dicho ruido, encontrando a Pikachu.

El pequeño roedor comía de forma apacible hasta que algo comenzó a calarle en la nuca. Un tanto extrañado, giró la cabeza para encontrarse con su entrenador quien lo estaba fulminando con la mirada— P-pika…— masculló antes de correr a refugiarse detrás de Lillie.

Ash: Eres un traidor…— susurró algo molesto antes de ir a servirse la cena.

Lo único que Lillie pudo hacer fue alternar la vista entre su amigo y el Pokémon de éste.

* * *

La cena se fue volando. Justo en el momento en el que Lillie terminó de comer, Ash también lo hizo. Esperaron un poco para que los Pokémon del azabache terminaran de alimentarse (Garchomp en específico consumía un montón de comida) y una vez que lo hicieron, fueron regresados a sus capsulas. Los dos adolescentes junto a Pikachu subieron al piso de arriba.

Ash: Este sí que fue un largo día— comentó divertido, colocándose frente a la puerta de su habitación.

Lillie: Y que lo digas… Mañana nos espera uno todavía más ajetreado— añadió frente a su puerta.

Ash: ¡Entonces lo mejor será dormir!— giró sobre sus talones y encaró la habitación antes de llevar la mano al pomo el cual giró al poco tiempo, dándose cuenta de una cosa— Esto… ¿Tú tienes mi llave, verdad?— le cuestionó a su amiga.

Lillie: Oh, no lo mencioné. Aún tengo varias cosas de las que quiero hablar contigo, Ash; es por eso que solo pedí un cuarto— dijo, sacando una pequeña llave de su bolso, dicho objeto tenía un llavero con el número 3— Cielos, Nebulilla lleva dormido todo el día… ¿Y sí se despierta en mitad de la noche?

Ash: ¿Cosas de las que hablar? Bueno… No tengo problema con ello, pero, ¿estás segura? Solo será una habitación— observó.

Lillie: Está bien, está bien— comenzó a agitar la mano con la llave de arriba hacia abajo, restándole importancia. Gracias a su estrategia maestra, no tenía nada de lo que preocuparse.

Ash: Si tú lo dices…

La rubia procedió a abrir la puerta y pasar al interior del cuarto, dicho lugar era idéntico a cualquier otro de cualquier Centro Pokémon, ¿la diferencia? Había dos camas en lugar de una, separadas por un buró largo sobre el cual reposaban dos lámparas de noche y un despertador digital.

Lillie: Analizando las noches desde que nos conocimos, descubrí los escenarios en los que me siento realmente cómoda al dormir. El primero es cuando estamos en habitaciones totalmente separadas y la segunda, aunque es una hipótesis que podré confirmar hoy, es cuando dormimos en la misma habitación, PERO en camas separadas— explicó, colocando a Shiron en el centro del mueble de madera. Sin Peke haciéndole compañía, el pequeño huevo se veía muy solitario.

Ash: Wow… Piensas en todo, Lillie…— exclamó genuinamente sorprendido e, inconscientemente, le incrementó levemente el ego a su amiga.

Lillie: Son cosas muy obvias si lo analizas bien— dijo, tratando de sonar modesta, no lográndolo del todo. Definitivamente, era muy mala ocultando sus emociones.

Ash: Seguro que sí— secundó sonriendo y sentándose en la cama de la derecha antes de abrir su mochila y sacar a Rotom, quien se encontraba en modo de Ahorro de energía— ¿Cómo me dijo que se hacía?...— murmuró, desviando toda su concentración hacia la Pokédex— Bueno… ¿Qué más da?— como si fuera un experto, encajó el pincho que coronaba la carcasa del aparato en el tomacorriente. Una pila verde apareció en la oscura pantalla de Rotom— _Sin duda alguna, hoy estoy imparable…_ — pensó orgulloso para sus adentros.

Lillie: Bueno, si no te molesta me gustaría comenzar ya— se colocó en la cama sobrante, sacando a Nebulilla del bolso y acomodándolo en la superficie con sumo cuidado.

Ash: Adelante.

—Pika pi— secundó, acurrucándose en la almohada que, en principio, le correspondía a Ash.

Lillie: Bueno, primero que nada, quiero resaltar los temas a tratar. El primero de ellos será lo acontecido con mi hermano, el segundo serán…— tomó una pequeña pausa para tragar saliva— los… reclutas del Team Skull… y el tercero, será sobre nuestro siguiente destino.

Ash: Me parece bien— tampoco tenía nada que objetar, es decir, la que iba a tener las riendas de la conversación era Lillie. Aprovechando que la charla aún no iniciaba, se acomodó en su cama.

Lillie: Bueno… Para empezar, puedo notar algo resaltable en el combate que tuviste con Gladio.

Ash: ¿Y eso es?— preguntó, de forma que le indicaba a la chica que continuara hablando.

Lillie: No quiero que te sientas ofendido por las palabras que emplearé pero… ¡Eres monstruosamente fuerte! Yo… ¡Sabía que tenías un nivel muy alto, pero…! ¡Tu Garchomp y tu Floatzel y tu Staraptor y, y, y…! ¿Cómo es posible…?— un cumulo de sensaciones habitaban en la voz de la chica; admiración; respeto; sorpresa y… algo de frustración.

Ash: No obtuve este nivel de la noche a la mañana, todo es gracias al esfuerzo. Inicie siendo muy ingenuo, es decir, yo ni siquiera sabía que los tipo Tierra eran inmunes a los ataques del tipo Eléctrico…— explicó de forma calmada— ¿Recuerdas cuando usábamos Impactrueno contra Onix's, Pikachu?— el ratón dio una leve cabeceada en señal de afirmación, no eran épocas que estuviera orgulloso de recordar.

Lillie: Bueno… tiene sentido que tengas mucha experiencia… 7 años no pasan en balde— suspiró. Ella no esperaba obtener el secreto de la fuerza infinita o algo así, pero… esfuerzo era una palabra muy previsible.

Ash: ¿Sabías que empecé a viajar a los 10?— preguntó un poco sorprendido.

La cara de la rubia se puso roja— ¡Pikachu nos lo contó!— se apresuró a decir, logrando que Ash pusiera un gesto aún más confundido, ¿Lillie también podía entender a Pikachu?— Cuando tú y Hau estaban haciendo el examen de Pokémonturas, Pikachu nos contó que habías capturado 30 Tauros cuando tenías 10 años. Obviamente supimos lo que quería decir gracias a Rotom. _Santo Arceus… Me siento como una acosadora._

Ash: Oh… Eso tiene sentido— la confusión de su rostro desapareció— ¿Por qué será que últimamente hay mucha gente hablando sobre mí?... ¿Tendré un grupo de fans?... Sería bonito…— se cuestionó en un murmuro. De un momento a otro, sus pensamientos se llenaron de personas que vestían camisetas que mostraban la oración: **"ASH ES EL MEJOR"**.

Lillie: Esto, ¿Ash?...— llamó un tanto vacilante, regresando a su color de piel habitual.

—¡Oh, sí! ¡Lo siento mucho, Lillie!... Continua— se le habían ocurrido tantas ideas para su club de fans que tendría que escribirlas en un cuaderno, pero eso sería después.

—Bueno…— ¿seguía indagando en el pasado del chico? Definitivamente no, después Ash querría hacer lo mismo y era algo que no se podía permitir, por mucha curiosidad que tuviera sobre las aventuras de su amigo, tenía que mantener el perfil bajo— Ahora que el tema de tu fuerza está zanjado, pasemos al siguiente.

Ash: Soy todo oídos— un momento…— ¡No, espera! Soy todo oídos y corazón, lo necesito para las batallas.

Lillie: Eh… okey…— exclamó. Ash a veces decía cosas muy raras— Algo que me pregunté en el encuentro con mi hermano fue lo siguiente: ¿Qué es un Representante?— su gesto se afirmó.

Instantáneamente, Ash se puso rígido. ¡Había olvidado por completo la mención que había hecho Gladio a su cargo!— Supongo que se refiere a representante de Lillie— se apresuró a decir.

—¿Representante… de Lillie?— repitió, ladeando la cabeza.

—Tú sabes… La persona que viaja contigo— añadió aún más nervioso al darse cuenta de la estupidez que había dicho.

Lillie: Eso… ¿no tiene mucho sentido?— masculló, bajando la mirada pensativa.

Ash: ¡No le des más vueltas! ¡Seguro que era algo sin importancia! JEJEJE— rio de forma fingida.

Lillie: Puede que lo sea…— concluyó. Ese día, Ash añadió algo más a su lista de cosas sobre Lillie; ella no sabía leer el estado emocional de otras personas— Bueno, prosigamos.

El azabache dio un gran suspiro de alivio y su cuerpo se destensó por completo, aunque una pregunta le surgió: ¿Cómo es que Lillie no sabía de la existencia de los Representantes?... Hala había dicho que había algunos que abusaban de su cargo, por lo que era normal suponer que eran figuras públicas, ¿no?...

Lillie: Tenemos que prepararnos mental y físicamente para el siguiente encuentro con mi hermano— eso sacó de sus pensamientos al entrenador; creía saber a lo que se refería—. No sabemos cuál fue el veredicto final de Gladio con respecto a si podría seguir viajando contigo o no, por lo que debemos estar precavidos para futuros escenarios no muy positivos.

Ash: Bueno… no sé tú, pero yo ahora me siento capaz de derrotar a cuatro Machamp's con un Magikarp— dijo en un tono un tanto burlón.

La rubia rápidamente captó la referencia y su cara se ruborizó un poco. Un poco molesta, infló las mejillas y desvió la mirada— No es necesario que me lo restriegues en la cara— dijo en lo que parecía ser un puchero.

Ash: No te lo tomes mal, Lillie— dijo entre risas. ¿Si era sincero? Le gustaba molestar a la rubia (un poco; cuando se molestaba de verdad daba un poco de miedo, tuvo que aprenderlo por las malas) ya que sus reacciones eran muy cómicas—. Sigamos con la conversación, ¿Cuál es el siguiente tema?

A regañadientes, la ojiverde tuvo que regresar a su usual seriedad— Ahora toca hablar sobre el… Team Skull y… la frecuencia con la que nos encontraremos con ellos.

Ash: Cierto… La primera vez que nos los topamos el tipo del Garbodor dijo que se vengarían de… bueno, posiblemente quieran vengarse de mí.

Lillie: Supongo que sí. Quiero decir, ellos ni siquiera sabían que yo estaba contigo hasta que me vieron.

Ash: ¡Argh!— exclamó irritado, acostándose por completo en la cama— Justo me "libré" de un trío y ahora me persigue otro… Creo que tengo una maldición con el número tres…

Lillie: ¿Quieres que nos cambiemos de habitación?— preguntó curiosa, mostrando la llave del cuarto; no había entendido muy bien lo dicho por el azabache.

Ash: Ah, no, lo decía bromeando— respondió, volviéndose a sentar. De hecho, si lo pensaba bien, casi todos sus grupos de viaje habían sido de tres personas… Este era el primero de dos.

Lillie: De acuerdo. También queda la cuestión sobre cómo nos encontraron…— cambió el tema.

Ash: ¿Será que nos están siguiendo?— sugirió como posibilidad.

Lillie: Lo dudo mucho. Si lo hicieran, nos habrían atacado cuando dormíamos al aire libre, como en los Jardines de Melemele y actualmente no estaríamos teniendo esta conversación, además de que me habrían visto contigo, lo cual no es probable debido a su sorpresa al enterarse de mí— respondió, destruyendo por completo la sugerencia de su amigo.

Ash: ¿Y sí hay algún "informante"?— decir esa palabra lo hizo sentirse dentro de una película de espías, logrando sacarle una carcajada interna.

Lillie: Eso podría tener sentido si consideramos que nos encontramos con dos reclutas ajenos al trío principal en la mañana. Tal vez ellos pudieron haber informado sobre su encuentro con nosotros y los tres que ya conocemos fueron a nuestro encuentro. Aunque, sí hay una falla en esta teoría es la ubicación— la mirada confusa de Ash le indicó que prosiguiera—. Pongamos de ejemplo lo siguiente: El _"Trío Skull"_ se encontraba en Melemele cuando de pronto les informan sobre nuestra aparición y de inmediato salen a buscarnos, o bueno, a buscarte. Por mucho que nosotros hayamos tardado en llegar a la Ruta 5, evidentemente debimos ser más rápidos que ellos y no habría forma de que nos interceptaran a tiempo, lo que haría que perdieran nuestro rastro.

Ash: ¿Y si usaron un vehículo?— preguntó fascinado. Las explicaciones de Lillie siempre lo impresionaban.

Lillie: A eso iba. En Alola, los aviones solamente viajan de Región en Región; mientras que las avionetas son de uso controlado y es bastante caro mantener una. Aunque ellos tuvieran una, sería imposible que la usaran para alcanzarnos ya que en la Ruta 5 no hay espacio suficiente como para que una avioneta aterrice. También cabe resaltar el factor espacio; en Alola solo se manejan las avionetas de dos asientos por lo que es imposible que fueran los tres en una sola, en especial si consideramos la masa corporal de uno de ellos— aclaró con rapidez, dejando aún más sorprendido a Ash.

Ash: ¿Y si usaron un bote?...— aunque seguía añadiendo interrogantes a la pregunta, sabía que serían fácilmente desmontadas.

Lillie: ¿Recuerdas el tiempo que nos tomó hacer el viaje en barco cuando llegamos a Akala?— cuestionó.

Ash: ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Fue ay…— oh…

Lillie: Exacto, nos tomó unas cuantas horas. Solo con esa información, la teoría ya debería estar descartada pero si necesitas más pruebas te las daré. Actualmente, la salida al mar más cercana está a una hora y es en la Colina Saltagua, un lugar de acceso restringido al público, por lo que no tendrían forma de anclar— y así, otra posibilidad fue descartada.

Ash: Me impresionas, Lillie…— masculló, sus palabras reflejaban con claridad su estado de ánimo— Espera… He estado escuchando el nombre de ese lugar desde ayer, ¿Qué es la Colina Saltagua?

Lillie: Ese tema lo trataremos al final, de momento, centrémonos en lo actual— pidió (¿u ordenó?).

Ash: Cierto. Ahora mismo esto es más importante— se llevó una mano al mentón; un bombillo se iluminó dentro de su cabeza— ¿¡Y si usaron Pokémon?!

Lillie: Era otra variante que me estaba planteando…— contó pensativa— Pero casi de inmediato lo deseché. En cuanto a Pokémon acuáticos, no hay muchos que sean más rápidos que un barco a excepciones de unos cuantos como lo podría ser Sharpedo pero este Pokémon no es tan resistente como para aguantar el peso de tres personas. Bien podrían tener tres de éstos y así el asunto estaría zanjado, pero, ¿Qué sentido tendría? Eso solo les daría una gran desventaja ante oponentes que usen tipos Eléctrico y no creo que los del Team Skull sean tan tontos como para no darse cuenta de ese detalle, más teniendo en cuenta que saben de tu Pikachu. Ahora bien, los Pokémon acuáticos que pudieran resistir el peso de esos tres no serían realmente rápidos— contraargumentó.

Ash: Me rindo…— su cerebro no resistiría mucha más información… Ya ni siquiera preguntaría por los Pokémon vola…

Lillie: Y si usaran Pokémon capaces de volar sería más de lo mismo. El único Pokémon que creo yo, podría transportarlos con velocidad y eficacia sería Dragonite al poder darle la vue…— un ruido impidió que pudiera seguir hablando.

Ash: Por favor, detente, Lillie…— pidió, casi suplicó. De su cabeza salía una gran cantidad de vapor y sus ojos eran espirales— Vas a hacer que esto sea muy pesado para los lectores…

Lillie: ¿Lectores?...— repitió. ¿Era uno de esos chistes donde el protagonista rompía la cuarta pared para hablar con el "público"?...— Creo que yo también estoy pensando demasiado…— inesperadamente, comenzó a dolerle la cabeza.

Unos minutos pasaron hasta que ambos se recuperaron por completo. Una vez que Ash se sintió totalmente bien, prosiguieron.

Lillie: Creo que por mucho que lo pensemos no podremos dar con una respuesta fija, no somos Xatus— cedió al fin, sacándole un suspiro de alivio al azabache.

Ash: Tienes razón…— con esas palabras, el tema se dio por concluido.

Lillie: Bien… Ahora, sí, hablemos de la Colina Saltagua— dijo, comenzando a buscar algo en su bolso. Tras unos segundos de búsqueda, encontró el libro que había usado para explicarle a Ash la utilidad de la Insignia del Recorrido Insular. _**"**_ _ **Todo sobre el Recorrido Insular. Aprenda todo antes de la aventura de su vida**_ _ **"**_.

Ash: Ese libro me trae recuerdos— dijo al tiempo que sacaba algo de sus bolsillos; la insignia en cuestión.

Lillie: Tendré que pedirte que me prestes atención, Ash— solicitó, abriendo el libro en una página en concreto y mostrándosela al azabache—. Este lugar de aquí es la Colina Saltagua, el lugar donde se lleva a cabo una de las 8 pruebas que conforman el Recorrido Insular— varias imágenes eran visibles, pero, por lo que se podía ver a simple vista **(santa vida, eso quedó muy raro)** en el lugar abundaban los pozos de agua, la estructura era muy extraña, mostrando así los milagros que era capaz de hacer la naturaleza.

Ash: ¿¡Ahí se lleva a cabo una prueba?!— preguntó, recuperando el entusiasmo.

Lillie: Si, y para tu buena suerte, está a una hora de aquí— informó, sonriendo.

Ash: ¿¡En serio?!— sus ojos comenzaron a desprender un brillo casi cegador.

Lillie: Sí. ¿Te parece si mañana vamos? Ya va siendo hora de que enfrentes otra prueba— dijo, cerrando el libro y volviéndolo a guardar—. Creo que te explicaré unas cuantas cosas más. La capitana que se encarga de dar la prueba es Lana, la especialista de tipo Agua; por lo que he escuchado es una apasionada de la pesca y dicen que está en Saltagua prácticamente todos los días. Por otra parte, el Pokémon Dominante del lugar es un completo misterio y se rumorea que es alguna especie de "monstruo" invencible, seguramente es del tipo Agua por lo que Pikachu y Rowlet te vendrán como anillo al dedo.

Ash: ¿Monstruo invencible?— repitió atónito— ¡Eso suena a desafío! ¡Muero por hacer la…! Espera, ¿no deberíamos ponernos en contacto con el Profesor Kukui para que contacte con la capitana como hizo con Liam?— preguntó, deteniendo momentáneamente su euforia.

Lillie: Como dije, parece ser que la capitana está todos los días en el lugar de la prueba por lo que no será un problema el agendar una cita— volvió a explicar.

Ash: Ya veo… ¡Entonces mucho mejor! El profesor se sorprenderá mucho cuando vea que superé otra prueba— una sonrisa parecida a la de los niños pequeños cuando se ponían felices adornó su rostro, haciendo que Lillie también sonriera.

Un sonoro bostezo salió de la boca de la rubia— Creo que estoy un poco cansada…— informó, levantándose de la cama y dirigiéndose hacia el baño con su bolso en mano— Usaré primero la ducha, Ash.

Ash: Tomate tu tiempo— dijo, recostándose a un lado de Pikachu— Yo puedo ***YAWN*** esperar…— sin quererlo, sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse.

Lillie sonrió una vez más antes de entrar al baño, una vez que saliera no volvería a hablar con Ash hasta la mañana siguiente— Buenas noches… amigo.

Para bien o para mal, había otras personas que no disfrutaban tanto esa noche como nuestros protagonistas.

* * *

—Oye, Lillie, despierta— me dice una voz que no distingo con claridad.

Sé que dicho ser no me permitirá seguir durmiendo por lo que no tengo más opción que levantarme. Con lentitud, me froto los ojos para remover posibles lagañas y ya de paso, aclararme la visión.

Dirijo la mirada hacia mi izquierda y lo veo. Al pie de mi cama se encuentra Ash, agitando levemente mi cuerpo para hacerme despertar.

—Mmmm… ¿Sucede algo?— volteó a ver el despertador, son las 6:30 de la mañana… ¿Qué hace Ash despierto?

—Tenemos que entrenar y la mañana es el mejor momento para hacerlo— me contesta de forma simple.

Cierto… Le pedí que me entrenara…

—¿Podrías esperarme afuera un momento?... Tengo que cambiarme y asearme…— le pido. Por lo que puedo ver, el ya hizo todo eso. Su cabello se muestra húmedo, símbolo de que se dio una ducha y su camiseta no está arrugada, eso quiere decir que la metió a lavar… ¿A qué hora se despertó este muchacho?

—Claro— y sin más dilación, procede a salir del cuarto—. Por cierto, encima de mi cama hay ropa deportiva que suelo usar cuando hace frío; póntela. Si usas tu ropa normal no rendirás bien en el entrenamiento— informa antes de… ¡ESPERA! ¿¡Qué?!

Sus palabras me levantan de golpe— ¡E-espera, Ash! ¿¡Me estás pidiendo que me ponga tu ropa?!— preguntó, sintiendo mi cara arder.

—No te preocupes, no está sucia y posiblemente te quedará bien; eres más alta que yo— responde. Algo me dice que no está entendiendo el punto… Cuando quiero volver a hablar, el prosigue—. ¿Podrías despertar a Pikachu y a Rotom cuando bajes? Yo estaré abajo— me solicita antes de abrir la puerta.

—¡Espera, Ash…!— antes de que si quiera pueda terminar de hablar, el sale de la habitación.

Rendida, dejó caer mis hombros. Aunque… él tiene razón.

Mi ropa normal no es apta para un entrenamiento físico (como sé que será el de Ash), por lo que no tengo más remedio que aceptar las prendas de mi amigo. Expectante, giro la cabeza en dirección a su cama; sobre ella hay un pantalón deportivo y una sudadera de color gris, además de Pikachu.

Antes de vestirme, me dirijo al baño, me hago una coleta con una trenza y hago cosas que no contaré por pura privacidad. Una vez que salgo, procedo a ponerme la vestimenta que Ash me dejó y como esperaba, el pantalón me queda grande. Anatómicamente hablando, hombres y mujeres tenemos distintas dimensiones en nuestros cuerpos por lo que es lógico que una prenda inferior que le quede a Ash a la perfección, no lo haga conmigo. Con la sudadera no tengo ningún problema, me queda a la medida… Tengo que buscar una manera de solucionar el problema del pantalón, después de todo, no puedo darme el lujo de que se me caiga en medio entrenamiento.

Busco algo útil entre mi bolso y lo encuentro; unas vendas, o más bien, las vendas que uso para curar a Ash y sus Pokémon cuando se lastiman… A todo esto, ¿cómo seguirá la herida de Ash? Tengo que preguntarle luego. Bueno, regresando al tema. Enrollo una larga tira de vendaje en mi cintura, de forma que actúe como un cinturón, cosa que funciona.

Para suerte mía, compré unas zapatillas deportivas hace mucho que nunca tuve la oportunidad de utilizar; gracias a ellas no me dolerán los pies… Al menos, no tanto. Pude haberlas utilizado durante el viaje, pero haría muy mal juego con mi vestimenta diaria… O eso creo…

Una vez que me siento totalmente preparada, agito suavemente a Pikachu, quien no tarda mucho en levantarse. Puedo ver en su mirada que está sorprendido, seguramente por verme con la ropa de su entrenador, cosa que me avergüenza un poco. Segundos después, la sorpresa de Pikachu cambia a alegría y salta hacia mi hombro. No tengo idea del porqué de esa reacción.

El siguiente es Rotom. Con cuidado, lo desenchufo del tomacorriente y le doy unos suaves golpecitos a su carcasa, haciendo que vuelva en sí casi al instante.

—¿Ya es de día?-Rotom…— murmura al despertar. Por mucho que esté dentro de una Pokédex, es un Rotom a fin de cuentas.

—Vamos; Ash nos espera abajo— les informó. Abro mis manos para que Rotom levite por sí mismo.

—¿Qué son esas ropas, Lillie?-Rotom— pregunta, empezando a flotar alrededor mío.

—¿E-eh?...— no me espero la pregunta, así que digo lo primero que se me ocurre— V-voy a usarlas para entrenar con Ash…

—Ya veo-Rotom— y no vuelve a preguntar más, para alivio mío.

Sin mucho más que hacer que decir un: _"Nos vemos en un momento"_ a mi huevo Pokémon y a mi pequeño amigo grumoso, salimos de la habitación y cerramos la puerta con llave.

Bajo las escaleras y justo cuando estoy por pisar el último peldaño, Pikachu salta de mi hombro para pasar a otro; el de su entrenador legítimo.

—¿Te hice esperar mucho?— le preguntó a Ash un poco temerosa, entregándole la llave de nuestra habitación; aún no me perdono por haberlo dejado esperando dos horas fuera de la Boutique de Hau'oli.

—Para nada. De hecho, me dio tiempo de recoger a mis Pokémon de Alola— contesta, sacando dos Pokéball's de su bolsillo al tiempo que introduce las llaves en éste.

—¿¡Garchomp ya se fue?!-Rotom— interroga, asustado.

—Pues sí— responde Ash, volviendo a guardar las capsulas.

—No tuve tiempo de despedirme…-Rotom—su pantalla muestra una cara llorando.

—Ya tendrás tiempo para hablar con él después, Rotom— consuela Ash, dándole unas palmaditas a la parte trasera de su carcasa mientras sonríe.

—Pika, pi— no puedo entender lo que dice Pikachu, pero seguro que también está tratando de consolarlo.

Con la sonrisa aun en el rostro, mi amigo voltea a verme y se queda en silencio, logrando que me sonroje.

—¿P-pasa algo?— cuestiono, vacilante.

Ash simplemente niega con la cabeza antes de responder— Es solo que esa ropa y ese peinado te quedan bien— al instante, mi cara empieza a arder con fuerza—. Aunque los colores que sueles usar en la ropa son más bonitos.

—A-agradezco tus palabras...— en serio, por más que lo intente, no creo poder decir más que eso. …Nunca nadie me había dicho que algo me quedaba bien… Y ella no cuenta.

—Bueno, ¿comenzamos?— esa pregunta me saca de mis pensamientos. No digo nada, me limito a asentir.

Sigo a mi amigo hacia la parte trasera del Centro Pokémon, hacia el lugar donde están los campos de batalla.

* * *

El sol apenas se mostraba en el horizonte, dándole a la mañana un tono oscuro e iluminado al mismo tiempo. La brisa matinal era fresca, mostrando la naturaleza tropical de Alola.

—Uno, dos, uno, dos, uno, dos…

El calentamiento había empezado y los adolescentes estaban estirando una pierna seguida de la otra. Una vez que dieron por finalizada esa tarea, comenzó otra: Correr.

—Para ajustarnos al paso de Peke y Lillie, daremos solamente diez vueltas al campo de batalla. Comenzaremos caminando, tras la primera vuelta iniciaremos a trotar y correremos cuando inicie la quinta— planeó el azabache.

Lo dicho por su entrenador molestó a la pequeña Vulpix, quien comenzó a aporrear el suelo con una pata. Aunque tenía solo unos días de estar viva, odiaba que la subestimaran.

Ash miró a Peke a los ojos, sabía lo que la pequeña debía estar sintiendo. Se colocó de cuclillas para estar a su altura— Mira, Peke, entiendo que quieras seguirnos el paso pero actualmente eso es imposible. La impaciencia no lleva a nada bueno; es mejor iniciar de poco en poco y finalizar con algo enorme— una ligera sonrisa se formó en su rostro—. ¿Lo entiendes?

Lillie tenía su propia sabiduría, pero eso era en conocimientos generales; cuando se trataba de experiencia en la vida, no podía equipararse a Ash.

La zorra se apartó un poco de su entrenador para sorpresa de éste. Una vez que estuvo a una distancia considerable de Ash, comenzó a respirar hondo.

Ash: ¿Peke?— buscando una respuesta, volteó a ver a sus Pokémon. Pikachu y Rockruff negaron con la cabeza; Rowlet observaba con atención a la recién nacida y Yungoos suspiró, dando a entender que sabía lo que sucedía.

—¡Detecto una gran cantidad de poder saliendo de Peke!-Rotom— dijo, sorprendido y contagiándoles el estado de ánimo a Ash y Lillie.

Ash: ¿¡Eso que significa?!— preguntó un poco alarmado.

Lillie: Creo que… Peke está preparando un gran ataque— supuso, poniéndole aún más atención a la tipo Fuego.

El entrenador no pudo hacer más que quedársele viendo a su Pokémon más novato.

Tras unos segundos, por fin pasó. Una bola de fuego se creó en el hocico de Vulpix y poco después, salió disparada en forma continua pero débil.

Ash: ¿¡Lanzallamas?!— exclamó sorprendido.

—¡Eso debería ser imposible! ¡Peke está por debajo del nivel medio en el que los Vulpix aprenden ese ataque!-Rotom— informó atónito.

El chico de Kanto se dirigió a Yungoos, él parecía saber que sucedía— ¿Qué pasó cuando estuvieron en el laboratorio del profesor Oak?

—Yun, yun, goos, yun— explicó.

Ash: ¿¡Es en serio?! ¡Solo estuvieron ahí unas cuantas horas!— tras decir eso, volteó a ver a su Vulpix, quien, para su sorpresa, estaba sudando a chorros y temblando— ¡Peke!— llamó antes de salir corriendo hacia ella.

Lillie: ¿Qué fue lo que dijo Yungoos, Rotom?— le preguntó a la Pokédex, tratando de pasar por alto el hecho de que Ash entendiera lo que el tipo Normal quería decir.

—Yungoos habla muy rápido pero traduciré lo que pude entender y lo ordenaré de forma coherente— dio un pequeño carraspeo, como preparándose para dar un discurso— _"Cuando estábamos en ese lugar al que nos mandaste, una gran lagartija naranja se acercó a Peke y se puso a enseñarle a hacer eso-Goos"_ -Rotom.

Lillie: ¿Lagartija naranja?...— en ese momento recordó las palabras de Ash durante su batalla con Gladio: _"Veo que se te pegó la costumbre de Charizard"_. Así que Ash tenía un Charizard…— Espera, ¿Qué fue eso de "Goos"?

—Parece ser que es la muletilla de Yungoos; tú sabes, lo que dice siempre cuando termina una oración-Rotom— explicó.

Lillie: Si, creo que sé a lo que te refieres— dijo, entrecerrando los ojos y recordando el "-Rotom" que tanto se había acostumbrado a escuchar.

Ash: ¿Estás bien, Peke?— le preguntó a su Pokémon en un susurro, levantándolo en brazos. No tenía caso hacer un escándalo y preocupar a los demás.

La tipo Fuego dio un débil asentimiento para luego seguir jadeando con pesadez.

—Por lo que puedo analizar, el dominio de Peke sobre Lanzallamas está muy poco desarrollado, llegando a costarle una gran cantidad de energía el producir un ataque que además de incompleto, es débil-Rotom— explicó, colocándose a un lado de su dueño y, gracias a una serie de cálculos, mostrando la potencia que había tenido el movimiento en su pantalla.

Lillie: Creo que ahora mismo lo mejor sería dejar descansar a Peke— sugirió, colocando la mano izquierda sobre el hombro de Ash.

Al escuchar eso, la zorra trató de liberarse de los brazos de su entrenador para así demostrar que podía continuar; el azabache se lo impidió— No es necesario que te sobre-esfuerces— dijo, comenzando a acariciarle el flequillo—. Te estás luciendo al demostrar que puedes usar Lanzallamas siendo tan joven, aun si éste no está completo— Vulpix iba a objetar algo, pero no le fue permitido—. Será mejor que te recompongas rápido porque tendremos un entrenamiento tan intensivo para mejorar tu Lanzallamas que rogaras por descanso— aunque sus palabras sonaban duras, la tierna sonrisa en su rostro desvelaba la verdadera intención; ánimo.

La boca de Lillie se curveó levemente. Ash sin duda era una persona increíble.

Peke por fin cedió y con la ayuda de su entrenador, fue recostada en un pequeño banco de madera; Rotom se quedó con ella.

Ash: Bueno, ¿iniciamos?— preguntó, regresando a donde estaban todos sus amigos.

Tanto Lillie como los Pokémon de Ash dieron un pequeño grito de asentimiento.

La primera vuelta fue rápidamente superada y tras eso, comenzó el segundo tramo. Ash y Lillie trotaban a la par, aunque obviamente se notaba que el primero se estaba conteniendo; frente a ellos estaban Pikachu, Yungoos y Rockruff. Por otra parte, Rowlet estaba volando a toda velocidad alrededor del campo de batalla, según Ash, eso serviría para fortalecer sus alas y honestamente, la lechuza se veía extra-motivada.

Ash: Creo que a Rowlet le afectó ver a Noctowl y Staraptor— supuso, mirando entretenido a su tipo Volador.

Lillie: S-supongo que sí…— trató de no hablar mucho, no quería quedarse sin aliento un poco más adelante.

Lo dicho por Ash parecía ser verdad. Desde el encuentro con Noctowl, Rowlet había estado muy entusiasmado a la hora de los entrenamientos y cuando conocieron a Staraptor la cosa aumentó.

Y así, llegaron a la quinta vuelta donde inició el verdadero "desafío".

La velocidad de Ash incrementó de golpe, dejando rápidamente atrás a Lillie. Pikachu por su parte, iba tan rápido que ya había iniciado su octava vuelta; Rockruff corría a la misma velocidad que su entrenador; Yungoos iba un poco por detrás y Rowlet parecía estar comenzando la veinteava recta.

— _S-son monstruos…_ — pensó sorprendida la rubia a mitad de la quinta vuelta.

Pocos minutos pasaron y para ese entonces Lillie ya estaba descansando en la misma banca que Peke, totalmente sudada y luchando por recuperar el aliento. Por su parte, Ash y sus Pokémon parecían haber olvidado que el límite eran 10 vueltas ya que seguían corriendo sin siquiera inmutarse.

Ash: De acuerdo, ahora que ejercitamos nuestros cuerpos, es hora de iniciar los combates de entrenamiento— anunció una vez que se percató de que no había seguido sus propias instrucciones—. El día de hoy yo no participaré por lo que te dejo el resto a ti, Lillie.

Lillie: ¿Y-yo?— preguntó confundida. Era cierto que había decidido entrenar con Ash para mejorar su manejo sobre los Pokémon, pero… ¡Ella no sabía que hacer!

El azabache se dio cuenta casi de inmediato— Verás Lillie, mis Pokémon y yo creemos que la mejor forma de desarrollarnos es mediante la experiencia real, por lo que nunca utilizamos "Muñecos de prueba" para practicar nuestros movimientos; luchamos entre nosotros— la rubia comenzó a entender de poco en poco—. El único que entrena por su cuenta es Pikachu, principalmente por su fuerza. Ahora mismo, tienes a tres Pokémon con casi el mismo poder a tu disposición; elige uno, combate contra los otros dos, elige otro y vuelve a combatir. Eso es todo lo que tienes que hacer. Antes de luchar contra entrenadores, debes aprender a pelear contra Pokémon que van por su propia cuenta. ¿Entendiste?— preguntó para finalizar.

Lillie comenzó a contar sus dedos, repasando cada cosa dicha por Ash, antes de asentir aun estando un poco confundida.

Ash: Perfecto. ¿Quién quiere ser el primero en ayudar a Lillie?— interrogó, viendo a sus tres Pokémon de Alola.

Impaciente, Rowlet se lanzó hacia el frente, colocándose en el hombro de la chica de blanco (ahora gris), recibiendo una serie de quejas de parte de sus compañeros tipo Roca y Normal.

Ash: Bien, comenzará Rowlet. Mucha suerte, Lillie— y sin mucho más que decir, giró sobre sus talones para retirarse a otro lugar acompañado de Pikachu.

Al igual que Ash lo había hecho la noche anterior, Lillie extendió el brazo hacia su amigo, como pidiéndole que no se fuera; obviamente, el chico no se dio cuenta de esto. Sin nada que hacer, volvió la mirada hacia el frente, encarando a los Pokémon del azabache quienes la veían con diversión.

Lillie: B-bueno… ¿Qué tal si nos enfrentamos a ti primero, Yungoos?— preguntó vacilante.

La mangosta asintió con fuerza y adquirió una posición de combate. Rockruff se alejó lo más posible del lugar.

Lillie: ¡C-cuento con…

* * *

…tigo, Rowlet!— me dice Lillie. No quiero esperar así que rápidamente despego de su hombro para colocarme frente a mi rival.

—Aún no olvido la paliza de la otra vez— le digo, tratando de sonar desafiante.

—Y pienso repetirla de nuevo-Goos— responde, comenzando a sonreír.

Definitivamente, tengo que vengarme.

—¡Inicia con Hoja afilada, Rowlet!— me ordena Lillie.

Primero que nada, alzo el vuelo para así alejarme de Yungoos; quedarme en su rango de ataque es un gran error, creo que yo más que nadie, conozco la potencia de sus mandíbulas. Seguido de eso, agito fuertemente las alas como el ataque requiere y una vez que junto una cantidad considerable de hojas a mí alrededor, las lanzo hacia él.

De un segundo a otro, montones de otros Yungoos salen del verdadero; ese ataque es muy molesto… Definitivamente quiero aprenderlo.

Mi movimiento acaba con casi todos los clones, dejando solo a 5 de ellos.

—¡Vuelve a usar Hoja Afilada!— creo que ahora mismo, eso es lo más inteligente. Si puedo destruir cerca de treinta Yungoos con un ataque, cinco no serán problema.

Repito el procedimiento anterior y vuelvo a atacar, esta vez, por mucho que Yungoos corre, no logra esquivar mi movimiento.

—¡Tu movimiento es tan molesto como ser despertado de una siesta!-Goos— dice Yungoos enojado, recuperándose del impacto.

—¡Lo mismo digo del tuyo!— nuestras miradas se conectan y ambos podemos ver la determinación del otro.

Sin duda alguna, estos son los días más felices de mi vida.

No solo me caen muy bien mis nuevos amigos Pokémon, Lillie y Rotom también son increíbles, pero, sin duda alguna, el mejor de todos es, y siempre será, Ash.

Pensar en ese humano que me dio la oportunidad de mostrar de lo que estoy hecho, pensar en su rostro… Solo logra motivarme mucho más de lo que ya estoy.

Ya lo verás padre… ¡Seré mucho más poderoso que tú!

De pronto, empiezo a sentir mi cuerpo un poco raro… ¿Será por las Malasadas que Ash me dio de comer anoche? Posiblemente.

* * *

Ajeno a todo el combate y frente al Centro Pokémon, estaban Ash y Pikachu, pensando en una forma de tener un entrenamiento efectivo.

Ash: ¿Crees que deberíamos traer a algún Pokémon como Sceptile o Heracross?— le preguntó a su pequeño amigo amarillo.

—Pika, pi.

Ash: Si… Últimamente no has tenido mucha acción, compañero…— recordó. Los desafíos que se le habían plantado hasta ese momento no requerían de la actuación de Pikachu— ¿Tú crees que llegará el día en el que olvidaremos lo que se siente tener un verdadero reto?— volvió a preguntar, algo intimidado por la respuesta.

El ratón eléctrico conocía la preocupación de su entrenador. Ser tan fuerte que nadie se te iguale; ser tan fuerte que nada será difícil para ti; ser tan fuerte que… ya no tengas meta alguna por seguir… Aunque bueno…— Pikachu— contestó.

Ash: Tienes razón— reconoció entre risas—. Siempre podemos desafiar a los dioses— ¿llegaría a ser tan fuerte como para derrotar a Rayquaza o a Palkia?... Eso no lo sabía con certeza—. Aunque falta mucho para que eso pase, de momento, solo podemos seguir esforzándonos— cerró un puño frente a su cara con determinación para posteriormente empezar a reír con su mejor amigo.

—Los niveles de energía están bastante elevados…— dijo una voz desconocida que se mostraba inexpresiva.

—Y vienen deeeeee…. ¡Ese chico tan colorido de ahí!— informó otra voz de forma animada, solo que ésta sonaba femenina, incluso infantil.

Confundido, Ash giró la mirada hacia donde provenían dichas voces, encontrándose a dos individuos por demás pintorescos. Uno de ellos era un hombre alto y por lo que se podía ver, tenía el pelo morado; la otra era una chica bastante bajita de larga cabellera naranja atada en una trenza. Si algo compartían esas personas era un raro traje de tonalidades blancas y grises que solo dejaba al descubierto la zona de la nariz y la boca, además de que poseían una piel de tono azul pálido.

Mujer: Mmm…— al pronunciar dicho sonido se llevó un dedo a la mejilla, como si estuviera pensando.

Hombre: Es Alola— recordó, logrando que la pelirroja sonriera y comenzara a reír.

Mujer: ¡Siempre sabes en lo que estoy pensando, Darius!— dijo alegre, dándole unas palmadas a "Darius" en la pierna.

Darius: Solo ve al punto, Zoe…— le pidió. Su voz, además de inexpresiva, sonaba cansada— El chico nos está viendo raro.

La chica de nombre "Zoe" asintió alegre y se dirigió hacia el azabache quien, efectivamente, los estaba viendo con cara de confusión al igual que Pikachu— ¡Alola, habitante de esta brillante región!— saludó, manteniendo el tono.

Ash: ¿Un hombre y una niña?...— murmuró. Realmente, no tenía ni idea de que pensar, ¿existían los humanos azules? ¿Eran algún tipo de cosplayers?

Zoe: Dices lo de niña por mi pecho plano, ¿verdad?— aunque era un tema "delicado", su estado de ánimo no cambió en absoluto. Sus palabras lograron hacer que Ash se sonrojara levemente.

Darius: No es momento de hablar de tus complejos, Zoe. A lo que venimos— con esas palabras, le puso los pies a la chica en la tierra. O al menos un poco.

Zoe: Tienes razón; no es hora de hablar de mis comp… ¡OYE!— aunque eso debía sonar como un grito de enfado… la chica seguía mostrando un tono alegre… ¿Qué diablos?...— ¡Las mujeres de pecho plano tenemos nuestro encanto único!— informó, moviendo el dedo índice izquierdo de arriba hacia abajo, como si estuviera dando una lección de cualquier cosa.

Darius: Para los pedófilos— y ese fue su único comentario relativamente chistoso en el resto del día.

Ya más confundido de lo que estaba acostumbrado a estar, Ash habló— ¿Quiénes son ustedes?— preguntó, interrumpiendo lo que parecía ser el inicio de un debate sobre las mujeres de pecho pequeño.

Darius no dejó que Zoe hablara, de las cosas serias se encargaba él— Como creo que ya habrás escuchado, mi nombre es Darius y ella es mi compañera Zoe; somos integrantes de la _"Unidad Ultra"_. ¿Nos dejarías examinar ese brazalete que tienes?— directo al grano. La pelirroja podría aprender unas cuantas cosas de él.

¿Unidad Ultra? ¿Eso qué diablos significaba? Además… ¿Analizar su Pulsera Z?... ¿No estaban yendo las cosas muy rápido?...

Zoe: No, no, no, Darius… Las cosas se hacen con tacto, ¿sabes? Taaaaacto…— recalcó, como si estuviera explicándole a un niño pequeño; ante esto, el hombre resopló. La atención de la mujer se volvió de nuevo hacia Ash— Verás. Nosotros somos habitantes de otro universo, ¿lo entiendes?— esperó hasta que el azabache asintiera con la cabeza para posteriormente continuar— Estamos aquí porque investigamos una energía muy rara que necesitamos para poder ayudar a nuestra dimensión, ¿entiendes?— Ash volvió a asentir— Y es por eso que requerimos de tu ayuda, chico de la región de Alola, ¿serías capaz de brindárnosla?— si la chica no tuviera puestas esas "gafas", su mirada de entusiasmo sería revelada.

Ash y Pikachu se voltearon a ver. Sonaba creíble.

Ash: Claro, si es para ayudar— accedió. Ante esas palabras, Zoe comenzó a saltar eufórica.

Zoe: ¡YEY! ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Eres la segunda persona que no nos toma por locos!— exclamó alegre para posteriormente salir corriendo hacia Ash y tomar su muñeca izquierda.

Un pequeño golpe karate fue conectado en el casco que cubría la cabeza de Zoe.

Darius: Ya accedió, ahora trata de no espantarlo— sus palabras se podían interpretar como una orden y una petición al mismo tiempo. Tras decir eso, le quitó la mano de encima a su compañera.

Zoe: Si, señor enojón…— por primera vez, su alegría se fue. Un pequeño puchero adornó su cara, soltando en el proceso el brazo de Ash.

Darius: Ahora bien… Señor…— hizo una pausa que le indicaba al entrenador que dijera su nombre.

—Ash Ketchum— dijo éste.

Darius: Señor Ash Ketchum, por favor extienda el brazo y manténgalo en esa posición por al menos 30 segundos— pidió, comenzando a mover una pequeña rueda que había en la parte izquierda de su casco al igual que Zoe.

El azabache hizo lo solicitado sin rechistar.

Zoe: Ohhh…— exclamó, mostrando sorpresa— Ese brazalete de piedra tiene una cierta cantidad de energía, pero lo verdaderamente impresionante es…

Darius: El mineral blanco en forma de rombo— finalizó la oración.

Zoe: Disculpa Ash Ketchum…

—Con Ash basta.

Zoe: Por supuesto. ¿Podrías decirnos que clase de joya es esta, Ash?— solicitó, volviendo a girar la rueda de su casco y apuntando hacia el Normastal.

Ash: ¿Esto?— preguntó, señalando el rombo; Darius y Zoe asintieron— Se llama Normastal Z, es uno de los distintos tipos de Cristales Z. Sirve para hacer Movimientos Z del tipo Normal— en resumen, era eso.

Zoe ladeó la cabeza un poco mientras que Darius se llevó una mano al mentón— No lo entiendo— dijeron al unísono.

Ash tampoco podía culparlos, él era terrible explicando cosas. ¿De qué otra manera podría contarlo?... Pikachu dio con la solución.

—Pika, pi, Pikachu— le recordó a su entrenador.

Ash: ¡Tienes razón, Pikachu! ¡Eres un genio!— el roedor se dio unos golpecitos en el pecho.

Darius: Veo un fenómeno extraño. Parece que el señor Ash comprende el lenguaje de los seres llamados Pokémon— masculló, quedándose un poco más confundido.

Ash: ¡Si me permiten, iré a buscar algo!— avisó, sacando la llave del dormitorio de su bolsillo. Justo cuando hizo eso, una de sus Pokéball's de acceso rápido se cayó al suelo, llamando la atención de Zoe. Sin mucho más que decir, salió corriendo hacia el interior del Centro Pokémon.

Darius: Que persona tan curiosa…— murmuró mientras veía el lugar por donde se había ido Ash.

Zoe no hizo caso a las palabras de su compañero, en lugar de eso se inclinó para recoger la capsula. Interesante…

* * *

Si iba a hacerlo, necesitaba el consentimiento de Lillie.

Atravesando el interior del Centro Pokémon, Ash llegó hacia la parte trasera del mismo. Ahí se encontró con un escenario un tanto curioso; todos sus amigos estaban reunidos en círculo, tapando lo que fuera que estuviera en el centro. Normalmente esto hubiera matado de la curiosidad a Ash, pero en esos instantes tenía algo que también lo mantenía muy intrigado.

Ash: ¡Lillie, ¿me dejas buscar un libro en tu bolso?!— pidió nada más salir.

La rubia giró la cabeza hacia el azabache, un poco sorprendida al principio— C-claro… ¡Ah! ¡Ash tienes que ver est…!

—¡Muchas gracias, Lillie!— interrumpió, seguido de eso, volvió al interior del centro de salud.

Lillie solo pudo mirar con confusión las acciones de su amigo. Seguido de eso, regresó la vista hacia el frente.

Ash abrió la puerta y entró a la habitación 3. En la cama que la ojiverde había usado para dormir estaban tanto el bolso en cuestión como Nebulilla, quien tenía un rostro muy pacifico al dormir.

—No te molestaré mucho, Nebulilla…— susurró el entrenador, comenzando a abrir el cierre del bolso.

Esculcando un poco en el interior de éste, por fin lo encontró. El libro que Hala les había entregado cuando salieron de Iki, aquel que se titulaba _**"El asombroso mundo de los Movimientos Z"**_. Honestamente, él no lo había utilizado en ningún momento; Rotom tenía mucha más información que éste.

—Buenas noches, Nebulilla…— volvió a susurrar, caminando hacia la salida.

—Pika pi…— también se despidió.

Con delicadeza, cerraron la puerta.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que Ash se volviera a reunir con Darius y Zoe.

Ash: Lamento la tardanza— dijo, extendiendo el libro hacia el hombre—. Creo que esto puede explicar mucho mejor las cosas que yo…

El pelimorado examinó la obra detenidamente— "El asombroso mundo de los movimientos Z"…— leyó para posteriormente dirigirle la mirada a Ash— Es usted muy amable; a pesar de que no nos conoce, que aparecimos de la nada y que le contamos una historia que nadie creería cierta, usted nos brindó su ayuda y cooperación. Se lo agradezco— acto seguido, hizo un gesto con las manos, como si fuera una especie de mimo.

Ash: No tienes que preocuparte por eso; espero que puedan ayudar a su universo— deseó de corazón, brindando una pequeña pero cálida sonrisa.

Justo cuando Darius iba a hablar de nuevo, Zoe lo interrumpió— Disculpa, Ash; ¿qué es esta cosa?— preguntó con seriedad, mostrando la Pokéball que antes se le había caído al azabache.

Ash: ¿No las conoces?— la pelirroja negó con la cabeza— Se les conoce como Pokéball's, son capsulas que te permiten almacenar Pokémon dentro de ellas, pero solo pueden contener uno dentro. De verdad que son de otro universo, ¿eh?— rio un poco, llevándose las manos a las caderas— Puedes quedarte con ella si quieres.

Una gran sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Zoe y el que parecía ser su estado de ánimo habitual regresó— ¡Muchas gracias, de nuevo! ¡De verdad que nos has sido de gran ayu…!— algo la obligó a interrumpirse— ¿Sentiste eso, Darius?— preguntó, asombrada.

El mencionado asintió— La energía está aumentando a pasos agigantados…— con rapidez, dirigió la mirada hacia el Centro Pokémon— Y viene de a…— algo más interrumpió a Darius— ¿Otra fuente de energía?

Zoe: Y esa es aún mayor… ¡Es como la del _"Refulgente"_!— informó, aún más sorprendida. Su mirada se dirigió hacia la izquierda del establecimiento, por ahí, el sendero continuaba.

Darius: Tenemos que ir— indicó antes de voltear a ver a Ash—. De nuevo, te agradezco tu ayuda. Si la luz lo quiere, nos volveremos a encontrar.

Zoe: ¡Hasta pronto, Ash! ¡Me agradas!— dijo, comenzando a correr acompañada de Darius.

—Tú… ¿también?— murmuró, quedándose solo frente al Centro Pokémon con Pikachu— El día ya empezó muy raro, amigo…

—Pika, pi…

* * *

Los dos oriundos de Kanto regresaron al interior del Centro Pokémon y caminaron hacia el comedor; ya era hora del desayuno.

En su recorrido, fueron interceptados por Lillie, Rotom y los Pokémon del azabache, todos ellos tenían una mirada de alegría en el rostro; detrás de la rubia parecía haber algo.

Ash: ¿Mmm? ¿Pasa algo, chicos?— cuestionó, mirando algo intrigado a sus compañeros— Oigan, ¿y Rowlet?

Lillie: Dicen que una imagen vale más que mil palabras— recitó sonriendo y haciéndose a un lado.

—¡Aprécialo tú mismo!-Rotom— exclamó con emoción.

Los ojos de Ash se abrieron de par en par.

Definitivamente Lillie no se había equivocado. Ese día apuntaba a ser uno muy ajetreado.

* * *

 **¡UFFF! ¡Creo que estaba extra motivado! Escribí un capítulo más largo que el anterior en mucho menos tiempo. Hubo ratos en los que escribí y no paré hasta que de verdad no pude más.**

 **Bueno, en este capítulo introduje a la Unidad Ultra y ya inició la convivencia con Ash. Como podrán ver, elegí a los miembros del Pokémon Ultra Sol, eso principalmente a que son los que yo conozco ya que todavía no juego Ultra Luna. Además, por lo que he visto y puedo deducir, este dúo me agrada más que el otro.**

 **Bueno… No tengo mucho más que decir… Así que, si me disculpan, iré a dormir por unas cuantas horas… ¡Nos leemos!**


	21. ¡Cuidado! El monstruo de Saltagua

**¡Ey! ¿Qué hay? Últimamente he estado algo aburrido, ¿podrían recomendarme un buen fanfic? Me gustaría entretenerme leyendo alguno. Gracias de antemano. Bueno… Contestemos reviews.**

 **Ultimate blazer: No es que no se acuerde de ellos, es solo que… Lo hace con muy poca frecuencia XD Siento que eso le da un toque más completo a la historia.**

 **Oconner95: Pues lo irás entendiendo con el pasar de los capítulos, no te preocupes por ello, yo me encargaré de explicarlo.**

 **CCSakuraforever: Si… Fue un capítulo muy variado. Gracias por la review.**

 **ZeruTX: Exactamente. Por el equipo de Gladio no te preocupes, se irá formando con el paso de la historia, eso te lo garantizo. Creo que has sido el único que mencionó el mechón de Gladio XD  
Como el mismo Ash lo dijo, estaba imparable ese día. Si, trato de que la relación se vaya consolidando poco a poco y que se vea natural. Me alegro que gracias a mi fic te esté comenzando a gustar el Aureliashipping.  
Zoe y Darius son personajes que dan para mucho.**

 **NesRedTrebol: Pues esos dos personajes ya existen en el universo del anime de Pokémon, pero si lo dices de la forma en que creo que lo dices… No creo que aparezcan en un tiempo muy cercano. Ash necesitaría la derrota en caso de que se estuviera volviendo arrogante o estuviera perdiendo de vista lo verdaderamente importante en las batallas. Una cosa es NECESITAR la derrota y otra totalmente distinta es que nadie lo haya vencido. Puede parecer fácil, pero realmente no lo es. El Recorrido Insular está principalmente enfocado en los novatos que no tienen ni de cerca la misma experiencia que Ash; como quien diría, el azabache está "sobreleveleado".**

 **Soulablarn18000: Si, la introducción de Charizard será buena, o eso espero. Bueno, XYZ no era una temporada enfocada en Charizard XD  
¡Hasta pronto!**

 **Bulgysundew: ¿Puedes creer que le dediqué 10 minutos a la búsqueda del nombre de los Zucaritas en España?... Bueno, eso se irá explicando con forme avance la trama. Tú mismo lo has dicho. Yo tampoco puedo evitar mal pensar. ¡Por supuesto!**

 **Rosalina Estela: Ash no es un chico con muchas luces que digamos…**

 **El Sawa: Jajajaja. Si, pensé en Saitama cuando escribí esa parte; él es el ejemplo perfecto del cúspide del poder.**

 **Dragón titánico: De nuevo, no entendí nada…**

 **Bueno, esas fueron mis respuestas. ¡Pasen a leer! El capítulo los espera.**

* * *

—Lo importante es que están bien, Ash.

Nuestros protagonistas se encontraban saliendo del Centro Pokémon (sin abandonarlo del todo ya que regresarían tras terminar la prueba de Ash), por recordatorio de Lillie, se pusieron en contacto con Kiawe.

Una vez que lo llamaron, la rubia no supo que decir, sin embargo, Ash había dado con la solución, una solución que no lo llenaba para nada.

—En serio, creo que jamás me habían dado una paliza igual…— dijo el azabache, demostrando un poco de pesar en sus palabras.

Kiawe: Entonces debe ser un oponente formidable; si derrotó a un entrenador veterano como tú sin mucho esfuerzo, debe ser un monstruo— supuso con la mano en el mentón—. Pero bueno, ¿Qué se le va a hacer? Ya habrá otra oportunidad para atraparlo.

Ash: Me disculpo de nuevo, Kiawe— tras decir eso, hizo una pequeña reverencia. Pikachu lo imitó.

Al margen de toda la conversación, estaba Lillie. Su corazón se estrujaba cada vez que una mentira salía de la boca de Ash; mentiras usadas para encubrir a su irresponsable hermano mayor.

Kiawe: De acuerdo, Ash; no te quito más tiempo. Suerte con tu segunda prueba, le oraré al volcán de Akala para que tengas éxito y prosperidad— se llevó la mano al pecho—. Mantén tu determinación siempre ardiente.

El entrenador de Kanto imitó la acción del capitán— Siempre ardiente— repitió para después sonreír.

Acto seguido, la llamada se cortó.

Era ahora o nunca, pensó Lillie.

—Ash… yo… a-agra…— comenzó a decir la rubia.

—A-ahora no es el momento, Lillie…— interrumpió de golpe. En su rostro, la sonrisa que le había brindado a Kiawe ya no era una de alegría, ahora simplemente era un gesto vacío, utilizado para ocultar la furia que se tenía a sí mismo.

Después de todo, había traicionado la confianza de Kiawe.

Lillie, Rotom y Pikachu intercambiaron miradas de preocupación.

Sin decir ninguna palabra más, continuaron su camino.

* * *

Cerca de una hora había pasado y para ese entonces, el camino se cerraba en torno a dos grandes paredes de piedra.

Inesperadamente (sí, claro), Ash salió corriendo hacia el lugar; si la información dicha por Lillie era cierta, solo podía tratarse de un sitio.

Lillie: ¡E-espera, Ash!— pidió, empezando a ir tras él.

—¡Apresúrate! ¡La prueba nos espera!— dijo éste entre risas. A la rubia le alegraba ver que ya estuviera un poco mejor, pero… Tenía que darle las malas noticias.

Lillie: ¡Necesito hablar contigo de algo urgente!— anunció, logrando que el azabache se detuviera. La mirada de Ash le decía que continuara hablando— Se trata de mí— la cabeza del chico se ladeó levemente; no estaba entendiendo. Lillie dio un pequeño suspiro; clara y concisa, así debía ser para decirle las cosas a su amigo—. Yo no tengo permiso para entrar al lugar de la prueba.

En ese momento, Ash adquirió una expresión muy cómica; como si lo hubieran golpeado con una sartén.

Lillie: Lo que pasó en Melemele fue un permiso único que me dio el señor Hala; en Akala las cosas son diferentes y las normas también…— terminó de decir.

Ash: ¡Olivia es amiga del profesor Kukui! Podríamos pedirle que te dé ese permiso…— propuso, aunque conociendo a Lillie no tardaba en…

—Aunque se lo pidiéramos ahora, el aviso no llegaría lo suficientemente rápido como para que yo alcance a entrar a esta prueba contigo; simplemente no podemos hacer nada, Ash— argumentó la rubia.

El rostro animado del azabache cambió por completo a uno de resignación; ¿en serio no podrían hacer nada?...

—Ustedes deben de ser Ash y Lillie— supuso una voz femenina detrás del entrenador, que sonaba un tanto inexpresiva.

De inmediato, todos voltearon al lugar del que provenía dicha voz, encontrándose con una chica bajita. Dicha mujer (aunque más bien parecía una niña) vestía pantalones anchos celestes y una camisa blanca, además de unas sandalias azules y una diadema algo rara en el pelo, éste era azul y corto; sus ojos compartían el mismo color. Una expresión de seriedad adornaba su cara, parecía ser de esas personas que no hablaban mucho.

Esas pintas… Se le hacían sumamente familiares a la rubia…

Una de las cejas de Ash se curveó hacia arriba, ¿una niña?... No, no podía suponer eso tan fácilmente, no después de lo que le había pasado hacía unas horas— Esos son nuestros nombres, ¿puedo preguntar por el tuyo?— solicitó el azabache; no podía dejar ninguna interrogante pendiente.

—Un gusto, mi nombre es Lana—dijo a secas, haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

Los ojos de Ash, Lillie y Pikachu se abrieron como platos.

—¿¡L-L-L-LANA?!

—¿¡PIKA?!

* * *

—¡No creí que nos fuéramos a encontrar así con la capitana!— dijo Ash entre risas mientras se sobaba la nuca.

—Además de a la súper conocida pescadora Lana Saltagua— añadió Lillie en un suspiro—. Somos las personas con más suerte en Alola…

La peliazul solo pudo reír por lo bajo al escuchar las expresiones de los, hasta hace un momento, desconocidos.

Ash: Pero en serio, el profesor Kukui es un ídolo— exclamó feliz— ¡Conseguir el permiso desde antes que llegáramos a Akala!... Espera… ¿¡Se apellida "Saltagua"?!

Si… Definitivamente había sido una suerte…

* * *

— _¿¡Entonces Lillie si puede entrar?!— interrogó el entrenador expectante._

— _Así es. Según la Kahuna, el profesor Kukui contactó con ella antes de arribar en la isla para que tu acompañante pudiera pasar a las pruebas sin la necesidad de insignia— respondió Lana, comenzando a caminar hacia la entrada de la Colina Saltagua—. Ahora bien, los he estado esperando por unos días y la prueba también lo ha hecho._

 _Una gran sonrisa apareció en la cara del azabache, quien de inmediato volteó a ver a su amiga— ¿¡Escuchaste eso, Lillie?!_

 _Honestamente… La rubia tenía cara de haber presenciado el mayor milagro de la historia._

* * *

—Ya luego tendremos tiempo de hablar del apellido de la señorita Lana— dijo Lillie, tratando de hacer que su amigo olvidara aquello que le daba curiosidad—. Ahora mismo hay otras cosas que discutir.

Esas palabras llamaron la atención de la mencionada, logrando que volteara levemente hacia atrás— ¿Cómo por ejemplo?— preguntó, terminando de cruzar un puente de madera que estaba suspendido en el agua.

Lillie: Por ejemplo; las condiciones y normas para la prueba— respondió.

Si Ash se ponía a analizarlo, la última vez Liam les había colocado una serie de normas algo estrictas, ¿serían las mismas ahí?

Lana se quedó meditando un instante, al tiempo que empezaba a atravesar un pequeño sendero de hierba alta— Bueno… Realmente no lo sé… Lo pensaré en un minuto— esa respuesta no aliviaba para nada a Lillie, al contrario, solo hacía que se preocupara más.

Ash: Yo tengo otra duda— mencionó, levantando la mano cual estudiante.

Lana: Adelante— dijo sin más.

Ash: Yo tenía entendido que la Colina Saltagua era un lugar restringido pero no me pareció que hubiera algún tipo de seguridad en la entrada.

Los ojos de la rubia se abrieron levemente. Era cierto… La Colina Saltagua era considerado un lugar sagrado por los habitantes de Alola y solo aquellas personas que participaban o habían concluido el Recorrido Insular podían entrar en él… ¿Por qué la entrada estaba tan desprotegida? ¿No debería de haber un ayudante del Recorrido Insular cuidándola?... Era extraño.

Lana: Lo es. O bueno… Hasta hace 10 meses lo era— contó, sin dejar de caminar.

Lillie: ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?— preguntó sorprendida.

Lana: Justo lo que dije. Hace 10 meses, la Kahuna Olivia vino aquí y tras una inspección decidió que la Colina Saltagua era un lugar muy hermoso para ser visto por unos cuantos así que lo convirtió en un lugar público— contestó.

Lillie: Entonces, ¿hubiera podido pasar aun sin el permiso de la Reina?— volvió a preguntar.

Con que eso era… Entonces Darius y Zoe debieron de haber pod…

Lana: No realmente— con esas dos palabras, la confusión llegó al cerebro de nuestros protagonistas—. Si bien es cierto que gran parte de la colina ahora es accesible para las gente ajena al Recorrido Insular, hay un lugar en específico que todavía se mantiene cerrado.

Lillie: ¿Un lugar?...— repitió intrigada.

Antes de que Ash o Lillie pudieran siquiera abrir la boca para decir algo más, Lana volvió a hablar— Parece que ya llegamos… Bueno… Bienvenidos a la Colina Saltagua, lugar de la primera prueba de Akala— y sin más que decir, se hizo a un lado para que los adolescentes vieran el paisaje.

 ***** El lugar era simplemente hermoso. Grandes lagos de agua cristalina eran separados por varios desniveles que, en compañía de la gran iluminación, le daban al sitio un aspecto simplemente cautivador. Dichos desniveles ayudaban a crear cascadas que transportaban el agua de un lago a otro hasta finalmente llegar al mar de Alola. Todo era claramente visible nada más entrar.

* * *

 ***Consideren el lugar como una mezcla de la Colina Saltagua del anime (la cual es sumamente bonita) y la del juego (de la cual por cierto solo usé unos detalles menores).**

* * *

Los ojos de Lillie comenzaron a brillar, maravillada por el hermoso lugar que estaban viendo sus ojos; sin duda alguna, era un lugar que merecía seguir siendo restringido y protegido de la gente mal intencionada pero que, al mismo tiempo, todas las personas debían visitar alguna vez en su vida.

Ahora bien, si Lillie estaba así, imagínense a…

—¡ES HERMOSO!— gritó Ash a todo pulmón, llamando la atención de varias personas que ahí se encontraban. Todas ellas esbozaron pequeñas sonrisas; conocían el sentimiento de ver Saltagua por primera vez— ¡En el tiempo que llevo viajando jamás vi algo así! ¡Alola es increíble!

—¡Pika pi!

Lillie: Coincido totalmente contigo— secundó, asintiendo con la cabeza.

—¡Detecto grandes cantidades de alegría! ¡Procediendo a analizar el entorno!-Rotom— dijo una voz levemente amortiguada. Al poco tiempo, la mochila del azabache comenzó a agitarse y de ésta salió Rotom, quien comenzó a fotografiar el lugar de inmediato.

Lana no pudo hacer más que sonreír levemente ante el entusiasmo del grupo.

Tras unos minutos y cuando todos se calmaron un poco más, Ash hizo la pregunta de oro— Por cierto, Lana, ¿cuándo empezará la prueba?— dicha pregunta llamó la atención de todos los seres que estaban cerca, incluyendo la de los desconocidos, quienes simplemente sonrieron de forma sospechosa y volvieron a sus actividades.

Lana: Oh, bueno… Sobre eso…— un sonido de burbujeo la interrumpió de golpe, obligando a nuestros protagonistas a voltear la mirada hacia el lugar del que provenía el ruido, encontrándose con que en el lago se había formado una gran salpicadura— ¿Y esto?...— se preguntó a sí misma, comenzando a caminar hacia la orilla del agua al igual que nuestros protagonistas.

Ash: Es como si algo se estuviera moviendo ahí abajo— dijo, poniéndose de cuclillas para poder ver algo. Aunque el agua era muy clara, la distancia entre el adolescente y la salpicadura era bastante larga, dificultando la visión.

Lillie: ¿Se tratará de algún Pokémon?— trató de averiguar.

—Mi cámara no logra identificar al creador de dicho fenómeno-Rotom.

Se quedaron en esas posiciones por al menos 20 segundos, hasta que a Lana se le ocurrió una idea— ¿Por qué no van a investigarlo?— sugirió.

Ash: ¿Nosotros?— preguntó, señalándose con el dedo índice y luego pasándolo hacía Lillie.

Lana: Si, ustedes.

Una pequeña mueca de sospecha se formó en el rostro de Lillie; creía saber lo que estaba pasando…— Puede que suene grosera pero, ¿puedo preguntar por qué no lo hace usted misma?— interrogó. Lana ya no podría fingir más.

Lana: Cierto… Dicho así puede sonar muy sospechoso; me disculpo. Pero, verás, yo…— con rapidez se acercó a Lillie y comenzó a susurrarle algo en el oído; al poco tiempo, la cara de la rubia se puso roja cual tomate.

Lillie: ¡Y-Y-YA VEO! ¡Si lo pone esa manera no hay problema!— sus palabras fueron acompañadas por una gran risa nerviosa.

Ash: ¿Es algo malo? Yo también quiero saber— dijo, reincorporándose.

A una velocidad sorprendente, Lillie se colocó a su lado— S-son cosas de mujeres, Ash— dijo simplemente, esperando de corazón que el chico no preguntara nada más.

El azabache ladeó levemente la cabeza y recordó las palabras de su madre: _"Nunca te entrometas en los asuntos de las chicas, jovencito"_. O algo así.

—Analizando las diversas causas por las que Lana no podría cumplir con la labor, descartando varias de ellas y considerando las más probables, llegué a la conclusión de que está en su peri…— antes de que Rotom pudiera terminar de hablar, Lillie le tapó las bocinas con la mano que tenía libre.

Lillie: ¡Tacto, Rotom! ¡Tacto!— le recordó, aún más roja que antes.

Lana solamente rio al tiempo que se tocaba el vientre.

Ash, tratando de librarse de toda esa confusión, se dirigió a la capitana— ¿Entonces solo tengo que ir a ver?— preguntó.

Lana: Si no fuera un problema— respondió, aun sonriendo.

Sin más que decir, el chico se dirigió al agua y comenzó a desvestirse, quitándose primero la camiseta y obligando a Pikachu a saltar de su hombro. Nada más ver eso, Lillie pegó un pequeño grito y se tapó los ojos con Rotom a pesar de las quejas de éste, por su parte, Lana había adquirido un rubor tan intenso que su cara parecía estar brillando.

—¿¡Q-Q-Q-Qué estás haciendo?!— interrogó, apartando la mirada. No es que ver a un hombre sin camiseta le resultara extraño, de hecho, uno de sus mejores amigos nunca usaba una (y de hecho, jamás lo había visto portando una camiseta) pero realmente no estaba acostumbrada a ver a chicos de su edad así y Ash en concreto… No estaba nada mal.

Ash: Voy a investigar; era eso lo que querías que hiciera, ¿no?— cuestionó, mirando confundido a la capitana.

Lana: ¡P-p-p-pero no tienes que desnudarte!— informó apenada.

Ash: ¿Entonces qué hago? Podría enfermarme si voy por ahí con la ropa mojada— afirmó, volviendo a colocarse la camiseta.

Lana: ¿T-tienes un Buscamontura?— preguntó ya más calmada.

El chico del Pikachu simplemente asintió, sacando el aparato en cuestión de su bolsillo.

Lana: ¿Podrías prestármelo un momento?— pidió, extendiendo la mano hacia el chico.

Ash: Por supuesto— sin dudar mucho, le entregó el objeto.

Lana: Veamos…— a los pocos segundos de tener el Buscamontura en las manos, lo encendió. Con un rápido movimiento de dedos, tecleó los tres únicos botones que tenía el aparato de forma que parecía un patrón o un código secreto— Nombre: Lana Saltagua. Por medio de la presente, activo en este dispositivo la Pokémontura _"Nado"_ — ante la mirada de Ash, el Buscamontura comenzó a brillar levemente y tras un corto tiempo, dejó de hacerlo.

Ash: ¿Qué fue…?

Lana: Kiawe es el instructor de esto, el debería ser el que active todas las Pokémonturas… Siempre se le olvida hacerlo…— suspiró resignada— Bueno, Ash; con esto tu Buscamontura está actualizado y ya puedes utilizar una nueva Pokémontura; felicidades— informó, dirigiendo la mirada hacia el azabache y regresándole el objeto en cuestión.

Antes de siquiera decir algo, el entrenador vio la pantalla de su Buscamontura y en efecto, un nuevo nombre había sido añadido a la lista: "Nado". Alguien se colocó al lado de él.

Lillie: Con que Nado… Sin duda alguna es una de las Pokémonturas más útiles— dijo, observando también la pantalla— ¿Qué tal si la pruebas? En principio, basta con que te coloques al lado del agua.

Ash simplemente asintió y comenzó a caminar de nuevo hacia la orilla del lago. Estaba ansioso por saber que Pokémon sería el que vendría a ayudarlo. Pikachu se subió en su hombro.

Ash: ¡NADO!— exclamó, levantando el aparato hacia el aire, el cual empezó a brillar al instante.

Su ropa se vio rodeada por aquel destello y al poco tiempo, otra vestimenta sustituyó la que usaba de forma cotidiana. Ash esperaba el uniforme normal pero en lugar de eso, fue equipado con un short negro con una franja amarilla, unos zapatos de agua verdes y un chaleco del mismo color. El casco se mantenía.  
Al ver que el chico no tenía camiseta, ambas mujeres desviaron la vista con rapidez.

Ash: Wow… Es tan diferente del normal…— exclamó, comenzando a inspeccionar su cuerpo. De pronto, un pequeño toqueteo en su casco llamo su atención— ¿Qué pasa, amigo?— le preguntó a Pikachu quien tenía la vista dirigía hacia el frente y cuyos ojos parecían querer salirse de sus cuencas.

Un tanto confundido, el azabache giro la mirada hacia la misma dirección, encontrándose con un gran y hermoso Lapras quien también poseía la misma mirada que Pikachu. De a poco, los ojos de Ash fueron ensanchándose hasta finalmente parecer sandías.

—¡TÚ!/ _¡TÚ!_ /¡PIKA!— exclamaron entrenador, Pokémon y voz desconocida a la vez.

Ash reconocería ese caparazón donde fuese y también reconocería esa voz que le hablaba directamente al cerebro. Reconocía a…

—¡LAPRAS!— gritó entusiasmado.

— _¡ASH!_ — el tipo Agua regresó el grito.

Ash: ¡No puede ser! ¿¡En serio eres tú?!— cuestionó con los ojos brillosos.

Lapras: _¡Claro que soy yo! ¡No puedo creer que te estoy volviendo a ver!_ — su voz sonaba sumamente alegre.

Ash: ¡Estoy tan feliz de verte de nuevo!— informó para después lanzarse hacia el cuello de la Pokémontura.

Al margen de la situación estaban Lillie, Lana y Rotom.

Lillie: ¿Ash está hablando con un Lapras?...— preguntó extrañada.

—No es nada raro. Los Lapras, a pesar de ser tipo Agua/Hielo, son tan inteligentes que incluso han logrado desarrollar alguna que otra habilidad psíquica, entre ellas la telepatía— respondió la Pokédex—. Algunos científicos afirman que Lapras podría ser el único Pokémon con tres tipos elementales-Rotom.

¿En serio? Lillie no tenía ni idea de eso.

Lana: Aquí lo realmente sorprendente es que Ash conozca a ESE Lapras— observó, sorprendida.

* * *

—Extrañaba tanto la sensación de tu caparazón…— informó el azabache acostado, poniendo una cara de comodidad increíble.

—Pika pi…— secundó.

Lapras: _Yo también extrañaba viajar contigo_ — afirmó— _._ _Por cierto, ¿te separaste de Misty y Brock?_

Ash: Si, hace bastantes años de eso— contestó.

Lapras: _Ya veo. Tú siempre estás viajando con todo tipo de gente, ¿no? Cuando nos encontramos aquella vez en Johto me sorprendió no ver a Tracey contigo_ — contó.

Ash: Cierto… Tracey fue el que viajó con nosotros por el Archipiélago Naranja…— recordó. De pronto se había puesto nostálgico.

Lapras: _¿Aún sigues hablando con él?_

Ash: Creo que es el amigo con el que más tengo contacto— rio de forma nerviosa y, si lo pensaba bien, era cierto. Siempre que regresaba a su casa tras un viaje, ahí estaban su mamá, el Profesor Oak, Gary, Mr. Mime y Tracey esperándolo—. Por cierto, Lapras, ¿cómo es que te convertiste en una Pokémontura?— preguntó intrigado, reincorporándose hasta quedar sentado.

Lapras: _Bueno, no es una larga historia ni emocionante pero si quieres escucharla, te la diré_ — tras una pausa en la que eligió las palabras que usaría para comenzar su relato, volvió a hablar— _. Junto con toda mi familia, recorrí mares enteros, prácticamente se podría decir que no hay mar que yo no haya tocado. Hace un año, estábamos pasando por aquí por Alola y un grupo de turistas trataron de capturarnos, como pudimos, escapamos de ellos y fuimos a parar en un lugar llamado "Central de Pokémonturas" o algo así. Ellos nos atendieron las heridas y nos ofrecieron un trabajo en el que dejábamos a la gente montar en nuestros lomos y ellos a cambio nos darían hospedaje, alimento y medicinas para toda la vida. Era un trato infalible, después de todo, hacíamos lo que más nos gustaba y éramos recompensados por ello. Estuve unos cuantos meses en preparación y cuando consideraron que estuve listo, me asignaron a un entrenador personal y ese resultaste ser tú._

Ash: Woahhh… ¡Sin duda es obra del destino!— dijo feliz— Es decir, ¿Qué probabilidad había de que yo fuera tu entrenador asignado?… Un momento, ¿eso qué es?

El tipo Hielo rio levemente— _Por lo que sé, es el entrenador al que serviremos siempre que nos necesite. En otras palabras, siempre que necesites un Lapras, yo seré el que venga a ayudarte._

Ash: ¿¡EN SERIO?! ¡¿Este día puede ir a mejor?!— se preguntó.

Lapras: _Parece que sí_ — respondió, mirando hacia el frente donde se encontraba la salpicadura.

Ash: Llegamos…— murmuró.

La distancia entre Lapras y el objetivo ya era casi nula. Justo cuando estaban por tocar las ondas formadas en el agua, un gran número de siluetas salieron disparadas hacia todas direcciones.

Ash: ¿Qué fue eso?...— cuestionó tanto para él como para los Pokémon que lo acompañaban.

Lapras: _¿Tal vez eran Magikarps?_ — supuso.

No muy convencido, Ash se puso de pie y miró en dirección a la capitana y su amiga— ¡NO ERA NADA!— gritó a todo pulmón para hacerse escuchar.

* * *

—¿No era nada?...— susurró Lillie. Eso era imposible, una salpicadura tan grande no podía ser creada por "nada".

—Eso no tiene lógica-Rotom…

Lana: Creo que "Nada" está detrás de Ash— dijo a secas. Atrayendo la atención de los dos cerebritos.

—¡ASH, CUIDADO!— gritó Lillie nada más darse cuenta de lo que ocurría.

Dándose vuelta muy a tiempo, el azabache pudo ver el porqué de la alerta.

Con rapidez, un pequeño pez blanco iba disparado hacia él, en busca de atacarlo.

Ash: ¡Pikachu, Ataque rápido!— ordenó.

Con una velocidad superior a la del pez, Pikachu salió corriendo a su encuentro, interceptándolo con su ataque y mandándolo a volar varios metros hacia atrás.

Ash: Eso estuvo cerca… Gracias, amigo— comenzó a acariciar la cabeza del roedor, quien se acercó a él para ver si estaba bien— ¿Qué Pokémon era ese?...

Lapras: _Creo que era un "Wishiwashi"_ — contestó, mirando la dirección hacia la cual el nombrado había salido volando.

—¿Wishiwashi?— repitió el entrenador.

Lapras: _Si. He visto algunos antes pero siempre están en bancos de 200 o más de sus semejantes. Por lo que tengo entendido, son bastante débiles_ — explicó.

Ash: Un Pokémon de Alola…— masculló— Bueno, creo que sería conveniente que nos adelantáramos un poco; tenemos cosas que hacer más adelante— volvió a girarse hacia Lana y Lillie— ¡VOY A ADELANTARME!

Y sin dar tiempo a que éstas respondieran, se fue.

* * *

Usando una de las cascadas que permitía el paso de agua, Ash y Lapras pasaron al siguiente lago. Esperando a que las dos chicas y Rotom llegaran, decidieron ponerse al tanto de todas las novedades acontecidas en los años.

Lapras: _Has visitado muy pocos lugares, Ash ¡El mundo todavía es inmenso!_ — afirmó. Comparado con lo que Lapras había recorrido, Ash no parecía haber salido ni a la vuelta de la esquina.

Ash: Ten por seguro que eso haré. No dejaré ninguna región o isla sin visitar ¡Todas tendrán el honor de ser visitadas por el gran Ash Ketchum!— y tras decir eso, comenzaron a reír.

—¡Ash!— se escuchó de repente.

Al nombrado ni falta le hizo voltear a ver para darse cuenta de que se trataba de Lillie, relajado por el ambiente que lo rodeaba, giró a su dirección encontrándose con ella, Lana y Rotom— ¿Qué pasa?— ya ni siquiera era necesario gritar; estaban a una distancia cercana de la orilla.

Lillie: ¡Detrás de ti!— anunció.

Poniéndose rápidamente en estado de alerta, Ash volteó hacia la dirección señalada; para su fortuna, no había un pequeño pez lanzándose para atacarlo, en lugar de eso, otra salpicadura comenzó a formarse.

Lana: ¡Verifícalo rápido, por favor! ¡Podría tratarse de una persona ahogándose!— dijo, logrando que el chico se pusiera algo nervioso.

Aunque algo no cuadraba. Él había llegado antes al lugar (por varios minutos, de hecho) y no había visto a nadie por los alrededores… Era un cuestionamiento lógico, pero no podía darse el lujo de pararse a pensar en ello; podría haber alguien en verdadero peligro.

Ash: A toda velocidad, Lapras— ordenó.

Lapras: _Como gustes_ — y tras decir eso, aceleró la rapidez de su nado.

A los pocos segundos, Lapras se había acercado lo suficiente a la salpicadura y cuando estuvo por ponerse sobre ella, montones de siluetas salieron nadado hacia todos lados.

Ash: Pikachu— llamó.

El roedor supo de inmediato lo que debía hacer. Poniéndose en cuatro patas, esperó el inminente ataque… y no tuvo que hacerlo demasiado. A los pocos segundos, otro Wishiwashi saltó del agua para embestir a Ash, en esta ocasión no fue recibido por un Ataque rápido, sino que lo hizo un Rayo a mínima potencia que bastó para noquearlo.

Ash: En serio, esto empieza a parecerme muy sospechoso…— murmuró, mirando de reojo a la capitana— ¡VOY A ADELANTARME DE NUEVO!

Y de nuevo, se fue.

Para sorpresa del azabache, no podía usar las cascadas para desplazarse, eso principalmente a que éstas caían directamente sobre un cumulo de rocas para posteriormente ir a parar a los lagos. Y no sé qué pensaran otros entrenadores que no sean Ash Ketchum, pero una caída hacía unas piedras no era algo muy agradable.

Resignado a no poder hacer nada más, usó un pasadizo de tierra que parecía ser un camino en descenso para igualar el nuevo desnivel.

Ash: Enseguida nos veremos, ¿de acuerdo, amigo?— afirmó una vez que estaba en tierra, comenzando a acariciar la cabeza de Lapras.

— _Cuento con ello_ — y con un destello, el tipo Agua desapareció.

Ash comenzó a caminar hacia el frente. Estaba teniendo un muy mal presentimiento y dicha sensación solo incrementó cuando de pronto comenzó a llover y lo hizo aún más cuando vio a la distancia un gran arco de madera que simbolizaba el Recorrido Insular— Sabía que algo andaba mal con todo esto…— susurró para él mismo y para Pikachu, recibiendo un asentimiento de su fiel compañero.

Frente al arco, un hombre alto y robusto que vestía una camiseta de ayudante de Recorrido insular hacía la guarda. Cuando vio que el adolescente estaba por llegar, arqueó una ceja, expectante. Ya había tenido que rechazar a dos personas bastante raras antes, por lo que esperaba de corazón que ese chico tuviera todo en orden. Aunque si lo dicho por Lana era cierto…

Ayudante: ¡Buenas, joven aspirante! ¿Viene a afrontar la prueba?— interrogó, llevándose las manos a la cintura.

Ash se le quedó viendo un momento para acto seguido empezar a sonreír— ¡Por supuesto!— dijo con determinación.

Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en el rostro del ayudante. Daba gusto ver a chicos así de vez en cuando— ¿Puedo pedirle que me enseñe su insignia?— solicitó, extendiendo la mano.

Sin decir nada, Ash sacó el objeto en cuestión y se lo entregó al hombre, quien empezó a inspeccionarlo.

Ayudante: Ya veo… Así que inició su recorrido en Melemele… Si derrotó al Kahuna Hala usted debe de ser alguien muy habilidoso— dijo mientras observaba la parte trasera de la insignia—. Adelante, puede pasar— le regresó el objeto a su dueño.

Ash: Muchas gracias, señor— e hizo una reverencia para después pasar por debajo del arco de madera.

Ayudante: Por cierto, la capitana Lana salió hace unos cuantos minutos, yo me encargaré de comunicarle sobre su llegada— informó, sacando un Videomisor.

¿Mencionaba que Lana lo había estado acompañando durante todo su recorrido por Saltagua?... No lo creyó necesario así que simplemente asintió y pasó al último lago; a la única zona restringida.

* * *

—Oh, así que ya conocieron a Mallow y a Kiawe…

Lillie: Así es; es un tanto curioso que conociéramos a todos los capitanes antes de afrontar sus pruebas— rio, un tanto sorprendida de la suerte que tenían para algunas cosas (la lluvia en concreto no era parte de ésta).

Las dos chicas y la Pokédex se encontraban caminando por la orilla del segundo lago, a punto de llegar al pequeño camino de tierra que Ash antes había cruzado; de pronto, un sonido interrumpió su conversación, el sonido de un teléfono.

Lana: Discúlpame un momento— pidió, sacando su Videomisor de uno de sus bolsillos y atendiendo la llamada— ¿Bueno?... Oh, sí; lo sé… No te preocupes por ello, ya está listo… Si… Yo me encargaré de que sea un verdadero desafío— al decir esto último, la cara de la capitana adquirió un gesto sombrío que alertó a Lillie y Rotom; a los pocos segundos, su rostro volvió a la normalidad—. Muchas gracias por avisarme, nos vemos pronto.

—¿Pasó algo?-Rotom— preguntó.

Una sonrisa escalofriante apareció en el rostro de Lana— La prueba ya comenzó— dijo sin más.

Un pequeño escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal de la rubia. Tenía un muy mal presentimiento.

* * *

Ash: Supongo que debería esperar aquí— pensó para sí mismo, acercándose a una saliente rocosa que actuaba como techo para protegerlo de la lluvia—… Según tengo entendido hay un monstruo en la Colina Saltagua pero yo no he visto nada así, ¿y tú, Pikachu?

—Pika— negó con la cabeza.

Ash: Cierto… No nos hemos separado en ningún momento y no creo que un monstruo pueda pasar desapercibido… ¡También hay otra cosa que me causa curiosidad!— mencionó, volteando a ver al roedor, quien con la mirada, le decía que continuara hablando— ¿Qué sucede con los apellidos de Lana y Hau?... Es decir, se apellidan Saltagua y Mahalo, como la Colina Saltagua y la Senda Mahalo, ¿no es eso raro?... ¿Liam se apellidará "Sotobosque"?...— y si lo pensaba bien, no era una idea descabellada… Tenía registrado el número de Mallow en la Rotomdex, podría preguntarle a ella…

Justo antes de que pudiera seguir pensando, un sonido burbujeante penetró sus tímpanos, un sonido que se iba haciendo cada vez más potente. Extrañado, Ash dejó su refugio temporal para acercarse a la orilla del lago; fue ahí donde lo vio.

Una salpicadura inmensa, más grande que las dos anteriores juntas, apareció en el agua, frente a una pequeña isla que había en medio de ésta; hubo un punto en el que el fenómeno dejó de crecer en cuanto a tamaño, como si hubiera llegado a la cúspide.

Instantáneamente, Ash lo comprendió. La prueba no estaba por comenzar; la prueba ya había iniciado desde el momento en el que entró en el lugar. Y si estaba en lo correcto…

—Bienvenido, Ash Ketchum de Pueblo Paleta— dijo una voz a sus espaldas— a la sala del Pokémon dominante.

Cuando se giró, ahí estaba Lana, parada en medio de la lluvia, totalmente empapada y sonriendo de forma macabra. Sus dos compañeros estaban bajo el techo de roca, refugiándose de la cada vez más intensa lluvia.

Ash: Me lo imaginaba…— masculló.

Lana: Antes no pude responder nada concreto sobre las reglas, pero ahora lo haré— alzó el dedo índice, asemejando el número 1—. Sobrevive.

El ceño del chico se frunció. Sin mediar ninguna palabra más, volvió a ver en dirección al lago para después sacar su Buscamontura. Antes de activarla, sacó una Ultra Ball de su bolsillo; era el único Pokémon extra que iba a necesitar.

—¡NADO!— exclamó con fuerza.

De un segundo a otro, Lapras regresó, así como su uniforme acuático.

Lapras: _Siento un ambiente muy hostil…_ — dijo por lo bajo, esperando que Ash subiera en su caparazón.

Ash: Y que lo digas.

Con paso (o nado) lento, se acercaron a la salpicadura. Para cuando se colocaron sobre ella, el azabache ya tenía un dedo sobre el botón de la capsula.

—¡QUE COMIENCE LA PRUEBA!— gritó Lana a todo pulmón.

Con esa simple indicación, el agua comenzó a revolverse de forma violenta, obligando a Ash a sostenerse al cuello de Lapras. El movimiento siguió por unos cuantos segundos hasta que se detuvo. Pero como quien dice, después de la calma llega la tormenta.

—¡ROAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!

Una bestia gigantesca en forma de ballena que era rodeada por un aura naranjosa salió del agua con un gran salto y comenzó a caer directamente hacia Lapras, con las mandíbulas abiertas, como si estuviera listo para engullirlo.

Ash: ¡REGRESA!— exclamó Ash, levantando el Buscamontura. El destello se llevó a Lapras y regresó su ropa normal.

En la orilla, Lana había dejado de lado su faceta aterradora para pasar a una de total preocupación. ¿Ese chico estaba loco? El oleaje creado por la bestia podría fácilmente ahogarlo, además de que quedaría en medio del agua, sin capacidad para moverse rápido… Todo eso… por querer evitar que Lapras saliera herido…

—¡ASH!— la que definitivamente no podía ocultar su preocupación era Lillie y, realmente, era normal que lo estuviera; el azabache se había hundido en el agua y no daba señales de salir.

Segundos enteros de suspenso pasaron; segundos en los que Lana estuvo a punto de detener la prueba, pero, como si tratara de prevenirlo, Ash reapareció.

Sobre la pequeña isla estaba parado el azabache, quien se encontraba jadeando y empapado de pies a cabeza al igual que su Pikachu. Con sumo cuidado, abrió su mochila la cual, para suerte suya, era impermeable y guardó las Pokéball's de sus compañeros Pokémon, acto seguido la colocó sobre el suelo, al igual que a su gorra.

—¡No me importa que seas un monstruo! ¡Casi arruinas las cosas que mi mamá me regaló y por eso… TE DERROTARÉ!— con esa declaración de guerra, las cosas verdaderamente difíciles empezaron.

Una vez más, la bestia emergió del agua y abriendo la boca, disparó un potente chorro de agua a presión la cual fue esquivada por los pelos.

Ash: ¡Vamos! ¡ _"Dartrix"_ , yo te elijo!— exclamó, lanzando la Pokéball al aire.

Una vez que la esfera se abrió, una lechuza salió de ahí, más no una igual a Rowlet. Ésta era mucho más grande y la gran parte de su cuerpo era de color blanca; alrededor de su cuello predominaba el color marrón. Sobre su frente, había dos mechones de color verde al igual que las plumas de su cola.

—¡Prrr!— exclamó el ave.

* * *

— _¡NO PUEDE SER! ¿¡Eres tú, Rowlet?!_

 _Un tanto vacilante, la lechuza asintió, aunque llamarlo Rowlet a estas alturas…_

 _Ash: ¿¡Cómo fue que pasó?!— le interrogó a sus acompañantes capaces de hablar mientras Pikachu veía admirado la evolución de su compañero de batallas._

 _Lillie: Fue durante la batalla con Yungoos. Parece ser que la motivación que Rowlet tenía lo impulsó a evolucionar— respondió, mirando con una sonrisa al Pokémon en cuestión. Era la primera vez que veía una evolución en vivo y en directo, ¡y había sido bajo su mando!—. Lamento haber sido yo la que manejaba a Rowlet cuando evolucionó._

 _Ash: ¡No, no, no, no! ¡No tienes ni porque disculparte!— dijo, restándole importancia al asunto para posteriormente dirigirse al tipo Planta— ¡Es increíble, Rowlet!— exclamó, cargándolo en brazos. Ahora era mucho más pesado…_

— _Creo que no sería conveniente seguir llamándolo por el nombre de su preevolución-Rotom— informó, añadiéndose a la conversación._

 _Ash: Es cierto… ¿Y cuál es el nombre de Rowlet evolucionado?— preguntó sin dejar de acariciar a su Pokémon (quien por cierto, se veía sumamente complacido)._

 _Lillie: ¡Eso es simple, su nombre es…!— y antes de que pudiera siquiera iniciar a hablar, fue interrumpida._

" _Dartrix el Pokémon Pluma filo. Tipo Planta/Volador. Habilidad: Espesura. Su capacidad de percepción es excelente y puede detectar una presencia a sus espaldas y aniquilarla con sus afiladas plumas, las cuales guarda en sus alas. Acierta prácticamente siempre"._

 _Molesta, Lillie infló las mejillas. De nuevo Rotom se le había adelantado._

 _Ash: Con que Dartirx, ¿eh?...— masculló, viendo con atención a su Pokémon._

* * *

—¡Hoja afilada!— ordenó el azabache con rapidez.

Sin siquiera vacilar, Dartrix batió levemente las alas, lanzando 5 hojas de cada ala, las cuales impactaron directamente contra la bestia. Del cuerpo de ésta se desprendieron unas pequeñas manchas blancas que casi pasaron desapercibidas para el entrenador. Casi.

—¡Vamos de nuevo con Hoja afilada, Dartrix!— indicó.

Repitiendo la acción, la lechuza volvió a disparar las hojas solo que esta vez, el monstruo las contrarrestó con un poderoso chorro de agua que no simplemente destruyó los proyectiles, sino que también continuó avanzando con una potencia bestial.

—¡Esquiva!— gritó Ash.

Con una voltereta, el entrenador evadió el ataque por los pelos mientras que Dartrix solamente tuvo que aumentar su altitud.

Al tener la boca abierta durante su pirueta, un poco del agua cayó en la boca del azabache. El agua estaba salada… "Salmuera".

—¡ROAAAAAR!— rugió la criatura.

De un momento a otro, una aura azul rodeó a Pikachu y Dartirx, señal de que sus características habían disminuido, más específicamente, el ataque… "Gruñido".

—¡Dartrix, levanta a Pikachu!— ordenó el azabache.

Cumpliendo con las órdenes de su entrenador, la lechuza voló rápidamente hacia el tipo Electrico, tomándolo entre garras para posteriormente salir disparado hacia el cielo. Pikachu estaba entusiasmado; por fin podría pelear en serio.

—¡Colócate sobre él y suelta a Pikachu!

Poniéndose a una distancia considerable de la bestia, Dartrix abrió las garras, dejando caer a Pikachu directamente sobre la "aleta" dorsal del enemigo.

Al darse cuenta de que el roedor estaba sobre él, el monstruo comenzó a agitarse desesperado para posteriormente sumergirse.

—¡Espéralo ahí, Dartrix!— dijo. Si todo salía como quería, Pikachu cumpliría con su parte del trabajo.

Y así lo hizo.

El agua cristalina comenzó a desprender destellos amarillos intermitentes, tras unos segundos, la bestia volvió a surgir de las profundidades del lago con Pikachu todavía sujetado a él, dándole descargas eléctricas que no le dejaban descansar. Y por eso mismo, a Ash se le hizo raro que el oponente siguiera moviéndose…

—¡Dartrix, Hoja afilada!

Hojas y descargas dañaban constantemente al enorme ser, haciéndolo gritar del dolor y logrando que se retorciera del mismo. Ese era tiempo valioso para averiguar lo que ocurría. El chico de Kanto comenzó a mirar en todas direcciones, buscando al causante de la resistencia de la bestia. Buscó y buscó mientras sus Pokémon le daban la oportunidad y finalmente lo encontró.

A unos 15 metros de distancia, un Alomomola brillaba con un aura verde que era dirigida también hacia el dominante; se trataba de "Pulso cura".

—Tengo que hacer algo rápido con ese Pokémon…— murmuró Ash un poco molesto— ¡Dartrix, cambiemos de objetivo! ¡Picoteo contra Alomomola!— indicó, apuntando hacia el tipo Agua.

Tan rápido como pudo, Dartrix dejó de lanzar Hojas afiladas y con suma velocidad voló para atacar al Pokémon rosado. Justo cuando su pico tenía la energía suficiente como para hacer el ataque, Alomomola se sumergió en el agua, obligando a la lechuza a detenerse de golpe.

—Esto es malo… Puede saltar desde cualquier dirección para atacar…— problema tras problema. Lo único que tenía seguro era que debía derrotar de inmediato a los refuerzos— ¡Espéralo y usa Impresionar, Dartrix!

Acatando las órdenes de su entrenador, el ave esperó.

Aunque había que recordar que Alomomola no era el único oponente.

La pelea entre el monstruo y Pikachu había sido llevada de nuevo a las profundidades del lago, donde los destellos amarillos seguían viéndose, solo una cosa era distinta… El Pokémon dominante no daba señales de querer salir del agua y eso era malo, muy malo.

—¡PIKACHU, SAL DE AHÍ! ¡SUELTALO!— gritó el entrenador con fuerza.

* * *

Alcanzo a escuchar la orden de Ash. Ciertamente me estoy quedando sin aire y si no salgo pronto a la superficie, moriré ahogado. Suelto la aleta de mi rival y comienzo a nada hacia arriba. ¿Por qué a pesar de que lo ataqué con toda mi fuerza no fui capaz de derrotarlo? Ya tendré tiempo de pensarlo cuando esté sano y salvo en tierra firme.

Justo cuando estoy por salir del agua, un fuerte golpe me hunde todo lo que he avanzado. Ese pez súper desarrollado acaba de usar "Acua cola" contra mí; no quiere dejarme ir…

Lanzo una descarga para alejarlo de mí y vuelvo a subir; por fin saco la cabeza del agua y respiro fuerte para recuperar el aire que me falta, logro ver la cara aliviada de Ash pero, segundos después, vuelven a hundirme.

Este Pokémon me está arrastrando hacia lo más profundo del lago…

Diablos… Empiezo a ver todo borroso y mi pecho arde mucho…

Je. Sabía que vendrías por mí, Ash.

Antes de desmayarme veo la cara de mi mejor amigo quien nada a toda velocidad para ayudarme…

Te dejo el resto a ti, Dartrix…

* * *

Siento su presencia… Sé que está detrás de mí, a punto de atacarme; lo disimulo para darle confianza a ese Alomomola.

Escucho el salpicar del agua y sé que acaba de saltar para embestirme. Con un rápido giro en el aire, pateó su acuática cara con mi garra y lo mando a volar. Sé que eso no fue suficiente para derrotarla así que lanzo unas cuantas hojas para finiquitarla. Cae al agua derrotado y no puede hacer nada más que quedarse ahí flotando. Adoro mi nuevo cuerpo.

Volteó a ver hacia la isla sobre la cual está parado Ash… ¿Y esto?... ¿¡Pikachu está inconsciente?! ¿¡Cómo es eso posible?! Aunque algo anda mal… No tiene esas espirales en los ojos que nos aparecen a los Pokémon cuando sufrimos una contusión por algún ataque… Simplemente está inconsciente.

Esa cosa debió haber tratado de ahogarlo y ahora Ash está presionando su cuerpo, no sé por qué pero lo está haciendo.

Me doy cuenta de una cosa… Ahora que Ash está tratando a hacer que Pikachu se mejore, es un blanco fácil para el gran pez... Al parecer no soy el único que se dio cuenta de esto ya que el pez comienza a ir directo hacia Ash, ignorando por completo mi presencia… ¡Eso me molesta! Oh, cierto, tampoco puedo dejar que le haga nada a mi entrenador.

Vuelvo a cargar energía en mi pico y voy volando hacia mi enemigo; quiero probar el nuevo ataque que Rotom me enseñó.

El pez parece estar preparando un ataque pero yo llego en ese momento, atacándolo con Picoteo. Mi ataque parece estar haciendo efecto ya que está liberando algunos quejidos y dejó de cargar su movimiento.

¡Con este nuevo ataque mis picotazos son aún más rápidos y poderosos! ¿Eh?... ¡Una baya Zidra! Justo tenía algo de hambre así que me la como.

Oh, vaya, parece que cierto Pokémon recordó quien es su oponente ahora. Trata de darme un coletazo pero lo esquivo fácilmente; podrá ser fuerte pero no es realmente rápido. Ataco de nuevo con Picoteo en cuanto veo la oportunidad. Y así, comenzamos un intercambio de ataques en el que yo llevo la ventaja. Siento la presión de estar al pie del cañón… Si yo pierdo, todo se acabará; Rockruff y Peke serían debilitados al instante y Yungoos podría durar un poco más pero no sería capaz de moverse por el agua… Esa presión me hace estar… aún más motivado ¡Me siento más poderoso! *****

* * *

 ***Información extraída directamente de la Wikidex. En ella se afirma que Dartrix es capaz de aumentar su poder si siente que su entrenador está en peligro.**

* * *

Sin perder tiempo, ataco y ataco; creo que mis ataques se han hecho más fuertes, compensando el Gruñido de hace unos instantes. Me alejo un poco y disparo unas cuantas hojas afiladas ¡Chúpate esa, idio…! Espera… ¿Qué está haciendo? ¿Por qué está volviendo a ver a Ash?

—¡Se supone que yo soy tu oponente!— le grito, sin quererlo, mi voz suena desesperada.

Espero que una voz me conteste, pero, en lugar de eso, lo hace una serie de murmullos, como si montones de Pokémon estuvieran hablando… Solo alcanzo a distinguir una:

—Veamos que eres capaz de hacer por tu humano.

Hijo de…

* * *

Un disparo de agua mayor a todos los anteriores salió disparado directo hacia Ash, quien ni siquiera se dio cuenta al estar ocupado con Pikachu, tratando de hacer que escupiera toda el agua que había tragado.

De no ser por un pequeño cuerpo que se opuso con todo su ser entre el ataque y el azabache, el chico estaría en medio del mar de Alola.

Una vez que el ataque cesó, Dartrix cayó con pesadez sobre el islote, alertando a su entrenador, quien simplemente pudo verlo con impotencia. Estaban acorralados…

La lluvia caía con fuerza sobre todos ellos y en ese momento, Dartrix solo pensaba en una cosa: La cara decepcionada de su padre. No podía darse el lujo de perder, no ahora que había evolucionado para volverse más fuerte… No ahora que tenía a Ash a su lado. Aun con sus alas empapadas, la lechuza se reincorporó al tiempo que su cuerpo comenzaba a desprender un brillo verde, señal de que su habilidad "Espesura" había sido activada.

—¡PRRR!— con un movimiento de sus alas, éstas adquirieron una tonalidad completamente verde y tomaron forma de cuchillas, como si se hubieran convertido en dos hojas afiladas. Toda el agua que estaba reunida en el plumaje de Dartrix desapareció, era como si sus alas ahora tuvieran un efecto impermeable…

—Dartrix…— masculló Ash sorprendido. ¿Cuál había sido su último inicial del tipo Planta en usar su habilidad? Posiblemente el único había sido Sceptile… Poniéndose de pie con Pikachu en brazos, el azabache se dispuso a terminar el combate de una vez por todas— Acabemos esto con un último ataque…

El tipo Planta emprendió el vuelo, dispuesto a dar un todo o nada.

—¡HOJA AFILADA!

La bestia sabía que si no se apuraba, podría terminar muy mal… Dio un potente salto y abrió las mandíbulas, tratando de engullir a Dartrix.

El ave, en lugar de acobardarse, siguió avanzando, entrando de lleno en la boca del lobo (literalmente) y saliendo por la cola del pez, partiéndolo a la mitad y concluyendo su ataque.

Ese día, Dartrix descubrió una nueva forma de usar Hoja afilada.

—¡LO HICIMOS!

* * *

—¡Eso fue increíble, Ash! ¡Siempre creí en ti!-Rotom— aduló, acercándose a su dueño con euforia.

Lillie: ¿Entonces por qué trataste de apostarme 5000 Pokédolares a que no lo conseguía?...— masculló en un tono imposible de escuchar para un humano normal.

Ash: El mérito total es de Pikachu y Dartrix, yo no hice gran cosa— y realmente era cierto… Ese había sido el combate en el que menos participación había tenido en toda su vida—. Por otra parte, ¿quién hubiera supuesto que se trataba de 262 Wishiwashis?

La lluvia había cesado y en el lago, Lana estaba terminando de agradecerle a los cansados Pokémon tipo Agua.

" _Wishiwashi el Pokémon Pececillo. Tipo Agua. Habilidad: Banco. Al sentirse amenazado, alerta a sus congéneres emitiendo un brillo por las pupilas que puede verse incluso a 40 kilómetros de distancia. En su forma Banco es temido incluso por Gyarados; el poder de su Pistola Agua puede superar al de Hidrobomba."_

Ash: Eso explica muchas cosas— rio, acariciando a sus ya recuperados (a base de muchas pociones) Pokémon—. Vamos, Pikachu, no es tu culpa que te quedaras sin oxígeno; pudiste haberlo derrotado si no hubiera sido por Alomomola.

El pequeño roedor estaba con la autoestima por los suelos. Llevaba meses sin participar en un desafío oficial y cuando por fin lo hizo, fue derrotado como sí nada.

—Me disculpo de nuevo por el comportamiento tan agresivo de Wishiwashi; nunca saben controlarse cuando entran en su forma Banco— dijo Lana al tiempo que se acercaba a nuestros protagonistas—. Cambiando de tema, Ash… Muchas felicidades, superaste la prueba. Tienes el derecho de quedarte con este _"Hidrostal Z"_ que te permitirá usar Movimientos Z del tipo Agua— informó, extendiendo la mano en la cual tenía un pequeño rombo de color azul el cual, en su centro, tenía un dibujo similar a una gota.

Con firmeza, Ash tomó el Cristal Z y tras analizarlo unos cuantos segundos, lo levantó hacia arriba, en señal de victoria— ¡Tengo el Hidrostal!— exclamó alegre, a su celebración se le unieron Dartrix y Pikachu (un tanto a regañadientes).

—¡Guardando archivo! Nombre: "Venciendo a un monstruo"-Rotom.

Lana: Por cierto, Ash, ¿te conté que un día pesqué a un Mega-Gyarados?— cuestionó, inflando el pecho con orgullo.

Ash: ¿¡M-M-M-M-MEGA-GYARADOS?!— repitió asombrado.

—Era mentira— reveló la peliazul, sacándole la lengua al entrenador.

En contra de toda lógica, Ash se convirtió en un montón de polvo con gorra.

Lillie: ¿En serio creíste eso, Ash?— interrogó, mirando hacia abajo.

—Le estás haciendo honor a tu nombre, Ceniza-Rotom— bromeó.

Gracias al chiste de Rotom, todos comenzaron a reír, incluso Ketchum, quien volvió a su forma original.

A la distancia, unos ojos amarillos veían intrigados la escena. Su viejo podría esperarlo un poco más.

* * *

 **Vaya… Lo terminé. Los primeros días no tenía nada de inspiración y ni siquiera sabía cómo hacer el inicio pero entre ayer y hoy, junte la inspiración suficiente para escribir el capítulo. Creo yo que me salió algo interesante.**

 **Bueno, finalmente se nos presentó a los tres capitanes de Akala y la primera prueba fue completada, ¡Avenida Royale, allá vamos!...**

 **Por otra parte, Rowlet evolucionó. Vi que no muchos de ustedes o no se dieron cuenta de ello, o simplemente no le dieron importancia. De poco en poco el equipo Pokémon de Ash se va formando.**

 **Bueno, no tengo mucho que decir así que… Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo (en el que habrá más de una revelación, espero no extenderme demasiado…). ¡Hasta pronto!**


	22. La Avenida Royale

**Ey, chicos. Han pasado unos días. Bueno, aquí les traigo la actualización ya corregida y arreglada. Espero que sea de su agrado... Contestemos algunas reviews.**

 **Tej41: Lo del reencuentro fue algo que se me ocurrió al último instante, me alegra saber que salió bien.**

 **Oconner95: Lo suponía, una evolución no se compara a nuevos personajes. Gracias, aquí el "próximo".**

 **Ultimate blazer: Veo que salió bien por lo que parece. Espero las actualizaciones de tus historias.**

 **El Sawa: Oye, es un problema femenino muy real; sería muy vergonzoso que el agua a tu paso se volviera roja. Solo Mewtwo lo ha logrado… creo. Pues si le aguantó a Pikachu, debió de poder aguantar a Sceptile, en principio. Sería un buen título, pero tengo que ponerme serio XD**

 **CCSakuraforever: Me alegra saber que fue un capítulo completo. Gracias por la review.**

 **PlayerZ213: Primero que nada, gracias. Bueno… con respecto a la frecuencia de los capítulos… Te aseguro que siempre trato de terminarlos lo más rápido posible y los subo tras una revisión para corregir las fallas. Un fanfic tan largo como lo es el mío no es fácil de hacer; tienes que recordar que es un hobby al que le dedico muchas horas de mi vida. Por el momento, trataré de seguir con la frecuencia que tengo actualmente ya que siento que está bastante bien. Gracias por la recomendación.**

 **Dragón titánico: Ahora si entendí XD Gracias por el review.**

 **Jbadillodavila: Gracias.**

 **Jbadillodavila: Algo que Ash no entiende.**

 **Jbadillodavila: ¡Gracias de nuevo! XD**

 **Bueno… No les quito más tiempo. Pasen a leer.**

* * *

— _¡P-por favor, piedaAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!_

 _En medio de la nada, un fuerte grito interrumpía el silencio de la noche; un grito de agonía y dolor._

 _Varias rocas del lugar mostraban las secuelas producidas por el combate entre el Trío Skull y el hermano mayor de Lillie, Gladio. Mientras algunas estaban totalmente rotas, algunas otras se encontraban partidas por la mitad. El césped era manchado por veneno y sangre._

 _—¿Te gusta eso, Gladio?— dijo una voz de forma burlona. El cuerpo de la persona que había recitado esas palabras se inclinó para quedar cara a cara con otra que estaba tumbada en el suelo— O eso es lo que te gustaría decir, ¿no, "Rony"?— el tono burlesco de la persona desapareció, dando paso a uno totalmente inexpresivo._

 _La persona que estaba boca abajo en el suelo, llorando del dolor, se trataba de aquel hombre de pelo teñido de azul al que llamaban "Hermano"._

 _—Gla-dio… Bastardo…— susurró otra voz. Se trataba de "Big-J", quien estaba prácticamente incrustado en una roca. El pañuelo que le cubría la cara estaba empapado en sangre (y lágrimas) y su brazo derecho estaba torcido en una posición extraña._

 _—B-Big-J… No hables, amigo… E-este desgraciado te hará más daño…— pidió el Hermano; lo último que él quería era que siguieran lastimando a sus amigos._

 _—No podrías tener más razón, Rony— los ojos del peliazul se abrieron de par en par al ver como Gladio se alejaba de él para acercarse al gordinflón._

 _Rony: ¡Gladio, por favor! ¡Por favor, detente!— suplicó, tomando del talón al rubio para tratar de impedir su avance, una fuerte punzada de dolor lo obligó a retirar la mano. Hacía pocos minutos que Gladio le había roto la extremidad._

 _El entrenador de Silvally se giró para ver al "Hermano" — ¿Sabes algo? La gente como tú me da asco y precisamente por eso, me interesan menos los humanos— antes de volver a inclinarse, pisó la mano rota de Rony, sacándole un grito de dolor— ¿Cuántas personas no te han pedido piedad cuando las estás atracando? Dime, Rony, ¿A cuánta gente necesitada le han robado el dinero tú y tus camaradas? ¿A cuántas personas has asesinado porque podían denunciarte con la policía tras ver tu rostro? ¿A cuántas…— su voz se quebró momentáneamente, dejando perplejos a los dos reclutas Skull que estaban conscientes— A cuántas personas has asesinado en un robo? ¿A cuántas personas has matado siguiendo tu papelito de pandillero malote? ¿A cuántos niños dejaste sin… sin abuela?_

 _Oh… Era por eso…_

 _Big-J: ¡E-e-eras tú!… Tú er-eras ese niño ru-rubio…— masculló antes de escupir algo de sangre._

 _Rony: El chico de la zona comercial de Hau'oli…— un recuerdo de aquellos tiempos le llegó a la memoria._

 _ **—¡Por favor, al niño no!**_

 _ **El sonido de un disparo interrumpió cualquier otra posibilidad de habla.**_

 _Gladio: Era la mujer más amable que jamás haya conocido, no tienen derecho ni a escuchar su nombre— dijo, reincorporándose y girando sobre sus talones, aplastando un poco más la mano de Rony— ¿Ya recogiste todas las Pokéball's, Lycanroc?_

 _El licántropo llegó a donde su entrenador antes de tirar nueve esferas al suelo._

 _Gladio: Muchas gracias, amigo— dicho esto, regresó al tipo Roca a su propia capsula— Ahora, veamos…_

 _Rony: ¡No lo hagas, Gladio!_

 _Más el rubio no hizo caso— ¿Cuál era el comando para liberar un Pokémon?...— se preguntó a sí mismo mientras se ponía de cuclillas y tomaba una de las esferas, sin vacilar, llevó la mano hacia el botón de la Pokéball— Dos hacia la izquierda; tres hacia la derecha; cuatro hacia la izquierda y un click, ¿no?_

 _Big-J: Ma-matame, Gladio pero… no le ha-gas na-nada a Gar-bodor…— suplicó, extendiendo el brazo que tenía sano hacia el mencionado en un inútil esfuerzo por detenerlo._

 _El rubio estaba rozando el botón de una Honor Ball, estaba a un solo click de liberar al tipo Veneno. La capsula, totalmente blanca, tenía una inscripción grabada en la superficie: "De papá para el campeón número uno, Seymour"._

 _Gladio: No me interesa tu vida… "Seymour". Me interesa que sufras— y sin más preámbulos, presionó el botón. Una luz blanca rodeó la Pokéball, la cual se abrió al instante, dejando salir a un debilitado Garbodor._

 _Seymour: Si le ha-c-ces algo, Gl-adio, te juró que…— "Big-J" no pudo terminar su frase._

Gladio: Un pobre Pokémon no tiene la culpa de haber recibido a un asco de entrenador— interrumpió, sacando una pequeña Pokéball de su riñonera y lanzándola hacia el tipo Veneno, atrapándolo al instante, los ojos de Seymour se abrieron como platos—. Supongo que ya no necesitarás esto— dijo para sí mismo, analizando la Honor Ball y comenzando a apretarla con fuerza. Cuando una Pokéball no pertenecía a un Pokémon, era tan fácil de quebrar como una esfera de cristal.

 _Seymour: ¡N-no, Gl-Gladio, p-para!— la desesperación podía sentirse en su voz, con brusquedad, comenzó a forcejear para liberarse de la roca que lo aprisionaba, pero antes de que pudiera conseguirlo, un ***CRACK***_ _atravesó sus tímpanos. Aquella Pokéball, aquel último recuerdo que tenía de su padre, fue destruido frente a sus ojos, sus ojos que ahora liberaban lagrimas a montones— ¡VOY A MATARTE, GLADIO! ¡TE MATARÉ YO MISMO!— gritó, ignorando el dolor de sus costillas rotas._

 _Gladio: No deberías molestarte. Le estoy haciendo un favor a tu padre, ¿Qué persona se enorgullecería de tener un hijo como tú?— y así, el proceso de liberación y captura de Gladio siguió una y otra vez— Me lo sigo preguntando, Rony… ¿por qué tenías 3 Sharpedos?, es decir, así solo le pusiste las cosas más fáciles a Silvally— interrogó tras atrapar al último de los Pokémon tipo Agua/Siniestro del "Hermano"._

 _Rony: Púdrete, Gladio…— respondió con la mirada perdida._

 _El rubio solamente pudo dar un ligero suspiro antes de tomar la última Pokéball que quedaba y vaciar su interior, liberando a un gran Dragonite; debilitado._

 _Gladio: Realmente es sorprendente que la más inútil de ustedes tenía al Pokémon más poderoso— exclamó, dirigiendo la mirada hacia la chica, quien estaba totalmente inconsciente y rodeada de Caterpies._

 _Una vez que todos los Pokémon fueron liberados y capturados por Gladio, éste se reincorporó de nuevo y comenzó a avanzar— Por cierto, Rony; Seymour, no se vuelvan a acercar al chico de la gorra. Él es mi presa. Si lo hacen, recibirán más que unos cuantos huesos rotos— volvió a avanzar para posteriormente detenerse de nuevo—. Oh sí, he oído que una manada de Mandibuzz y Vullaby ha estado rondando por la Ruta 5; tengan cuidado— y con eso dicho, se fue._

 _A los pocos minutos, los dos reclutas que seguían consientes dejaron de estarlo._

 _—(No era el camino que querías que siguiera, ¿verdad, Amapola?... Pero tienes que entenderlo… Se metieron con mi hermanita)._

* * *

Con rapidez, Gladio se levantó del colchón sobre el que descansaba. Su rostro estaba empapado en sudor al igual que su cabello y tenía la respiración agitada.

Al ver el estado de su entrenador, Lycanroc se acercó para ver que le sucedía.

—No te preocupes, estoy bien— dijo el rubio a secas, comenzando a pasarse el brazo por la frente.

¿Por qué había soñado con lo del día anterior?... Era verdad que había hecho algo muy "poco ético" pero realmente no era algo que le tuviera que quitar el sueño… Había hecho cosas peores por menos.

A todo esto, ¿Qué hora era? Dirigiendo la mirada hacia el buró que estaba a un lado de su cama, Gladio comprobó que ya eran cerca de las 12 de la tarde. ¿Cómo rayos se había quedado dormido? ¡No había tiempo para eso! Necesitaba entrenar, especialmente ahora que tenía dos nuevas adquisiciones en su equipo.

Tras ponerse de pie y acariciar levemente a Lycanroc, Gladio salió de su habitación correspondiente en el Centro Pokémon. Con rapidez, fue al comedor, tomó unas cuantas cosas para él y sus Pokémon y se fue.

Cuando salió del establecimiento, pudo ver una gran rotonda en cuyo centro había una hermosa decoración de flores; se trataba del parque local. Frente a dicho sitio había una Tienda de Malasadas, a decir verdad, Gladio no le encontraba el gusto a ese dulce tan sobrevalorado.

El parque era bonito, de eso no había duda; la Tienda de Malasadas era atractiva para los visitantes, eso tampoco se podía negar, pero, si hablamos de lo verdaderamente llamativo, tendríamos que mencionar el enorme estadio que se alzaba en frente a la rotonda; el _"Estadio Royale"_.

Dicha construcción (la cual debía medir por lo menos 25 metros), era la atracción principal y motivo de la visita de miles de turistas a la llamada Avenida Royale, lugar donde se llevaba a cabo el estilo de combate nativo de Alola, el _"Battle Royale"_. Cabe resaltar que ese era el principal objetivo de Gladio.

Con paso firme, comenzó a ir hacia el estadio.

Según lo que el rubio tenía entendido (y le habían contado), un hombre sumamente hábil en el Battle Royale se presentaría el día siguiente y a opinión de él, esa era una gran oportunidad para pulir aún más sus habilidades. Nunca era suficiente fuerza.

Para cuando se dio cuenta, ya estaba adentro del estadio al igual que muchas otras personas; algunas compraban boletos para observar el evento y otros se apuntaban al mismo para combatir en él. Gladio iba por lo último.

Para desgracia suya, el mostrador estaba a reventar de gente por lo que no le quedo más opción que ir a sentarse en una de las sillas de la sala de espera, acompañado de cerca por Lycanroc.

—¿Entiendes que tú no participaras en esto, verdad?— le recordó a su tipo Roca, quien simplemente pudo asentir. Aun no se sacaba de la boca el sabor de la derrota provocada por aquel Garchomp— Entonces ahora solo tenemos que esperar.

—Vaya, vaya… Para no usar a ese Lycanroc tan bien cuidado seguro que debes de tener montones de Pokémon más fuertes que ese— dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Una serie de murmullos y sonidos de admiración se hicieron presentes. Un tanto desinteresado, Gladio giró la cabeza hacia el emisor de la voz que le hablaba, encontrándose con un sujeto moreno y musculoso que iba sin camiseta; portaba una máscara muy rara que parecía simbolizar los tipos Agua, Fuego, Planta y Eléctrico; una (Gladio no lo negaría) muy genial perilla adornaba su mentón.

Hablando del experto… La descripción dada a Gladio concordaba a la perfección con el hombre que ahora estaba viendo, si no se equivocaba, aquella persona era…

—¡No me jodas! ¡ES _"ROYALE"_!— gritó un sujeto, sorprendido.

—¿¡Royale el campeón de la Battle Royale?!

—¿¡Aquel que no ha perdido ni una sola vez desde su debut?!

—¡Yo no me pierdo el Battle Royale de mañana ni aunque nazca mi hijo!

—¡Tienes a tu esposa al lado, idiota!

Vaya… ¿Por qué una celebridad como Royale se acercaría a hablar con él? De todas formas, no le gustaba ser el blanco de tantas miradas (aunque realmente no lo era).

Gladio: No realmente— contestó, poniéndose de pie y encarando al moreno.

Royale: Vaya… ¿Entonces tienes la confianza de que podrás superar esta prueba sin dar tu 100%?— interrogó, comenzando a acariciarse la perilla.

Gladio: No espero mucho de esto, honestamente— respondió, cruzándose de brazos.

—Ey, ¿acaso ese chico está subestimando a Royale?

—Parece ser que sí.

—¿Será fuerte?

—¡Demuestra las Pokéball's que dices tener en el Battle Royale!

—¡Eso, eso! ¡No seas una gallina!

Montones de provocaciones similares comenzaron a pronunciarse, logrando que Gladio liberara un "tsk" de fastidio.

Gladio: Me apuntaré nada más se acabe la fila del mostrador— informó irritado.

Royale: ¡Lo he decidido! ¡Tienes un aura tan intrigante que paraliza cual Lengüetazo!— exclamó de golpe, comenzando a estirar los brazos— ¡Dime tu nombre! Yo me encargaré de hacérselo llegar a los organizadores más rápido que una Velocidad extrema.

—Soy Gladio.

Royale: ¡Bien, joven Gladio! ¡Esperaré ansioso tu aparición mañana en la noche!—afirmó, justo cuando parecía estar a punto de retirarse, una voz lo interrumpió.

—¡Disculpe! ¿¡Yo también podría anotarme con usted?!— pidió.

Esa voz… Era tan sumamente familiar…

De entre toda la bola que se había juntado alrededor de Royale y Gladio, salió un chico sonriente moreno de pelo verde… Ese tal "Hau". Los ojos del rubio se ensancharon levemente, ¿no debería estar él en la Colina Saltagua afrontando la prueba?

Un gesto de incredulidad se formó en el rostro enmascarado de Royale, poco después, se recompuso— ¡Santos Tapus! Otro chico sumamente interesante… ¡Haré otra excepción por ti, Ha…! ¡ES DECIR! ¡Haré otra excepción por ti, joven aspirante!

Hau: Se lo agradezco mucho— hizo una pequeña reverencia—. Por cierto, tengo un amigo al que también le gustaría anotarse, ¿podría hacerlo?— solicitó, manteniendo la sonrisa.

Royale: Mmmm… Supongo que no tengo problema ¡Lo que sea por un participante del Recorrido Insular!— aseguró, apuntando el colgante en la mochila de Hau, símbolo de su puesto como aspirante— ¿Podrías decirme tu nombre y el de tu amigo?

—Por supuesto; somos Hau Mahalo y Ash Ketchum.

Un montón de murmullos se hizo presente. ¿Habían escuchado bien?... ¿Mahalo?...

Royale: ¡De acuerdo! ¡Prepárense para mañana porque los dejaré K.O cual Guillotina!— y esta vez, si se fue (perseguido por fans, pero se fue).

La sonrisa de Hau desapareció una vez que Gladio y él se quedaron solos; la seriedad gobernó en su cara. El chico de negro suspiró levemente y empezó a caminar hacia la salida— Regresa, Lycanroc.

Pasó la entrada principal del estadio y continuó caminando…

Gladio: ¿Planeas seguirme?— preguntó agresivo, dándose la vuelta para encarar al chico de Iki.

Hau: Tengo cosas de las que hablar contigo— contestó, sin dejar su seriedad.

Gladio: Pero yo no tengo nada que hablar— y acto seguido, continuó su caminata hacia la ruta colindante.

Hau: Es sobre Ash y Lillie— dijo de golpe, logrando frenar el avance del hombre que lo había apaleado el día anterior.

Gladio volteó a verlo de reojo.

* * *

" _Ruta 6"_. En medio de la vegetación.

—Adelante. Escucharé lo que tienes que decir.

Hau: Bien, ¿cómo empezar?...— se preguntó, sentándose en el pasto.

Gladio: Solamente ve al grano— ordenó, recargándose en el tronco de un árbol cercano.

El moreno liberó un pequeño suspiro— Entonces eso haré. Primero que nada… ¿Qué les hiciste ayer a esos tipos del Team Skull?

El rubio cerró los ojos y se cruzó de brazos— Creí que estábamos aquí para hablar de Ash Ketchum y mi hermana— resopló—. Si eso es lo que tienes que decirme, me iré. Aún tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

Hau: Hablaremos de ellos. Primero responde eso— pidió (o más bien, ordenó), levantando la mirada hacia arriba para ver cara a cara al chico de negro.

Gladio suspiró— Les di lo que merecían. Nada más y nada menos que eso— finalmente respondió. Por su mente, pasó el recuerdo de los ojos suplicantes de Rony y Seymour.

Hau: Supongo que lo hiciste…— un pequeño escalofrío recorrió su espalda. ¿Cómo una chica tan dulce y amable como Lillie podía ser hermana de semejante sádico?— pero, ¿acaso pensaste en que Ash y Lillie volverían a pasar por ahí tarde o temprano?

De nuevo, lo habían tomado con la guardia baja; los ojos verdes del ya adulto se abrieron un poco— Es cierto…— masculló. ¿Y si Lillie veía toda la sangre y destrucción que había en el lugar? Él sabía más que nadie la poca fortaleza mental que tenía su hermana. Justo cuando estuvo por dar la vuelta e irse corriendo en dirección a la Ruta 5, Hau lo detuvo.

—Ya me encargué de eso yo— interrumpió, sacando una Pokéball de su bolsillo—. Con la ayuda de la Pistola agua de Brionne barrí toda la sangre que encontré y con el Tauros que me prestan en las Pokémonturas convertí las piedras destruidas en polvo, así que supongo que ya no tienes que preocuparte por hacer la limpieza.

Gladio asintió y luego murmuró unas palabras— Te lo agradezco— tomando por sorpresa al moreno; si era por Lillie, se tragaría su orgullo con mucho gusto. Aunque si lo pensaba bien, Hau no había mencionado ningún cadáver por lo que era de suponerse que Rony y su pandilla habían huido de alguna manera. Mejor para él.

Hau: Supongo que no es nada…— masculló— Cambiando de tema, ¿Qué relación tienes con el Team Skull?

… Suficiente. El chico de Melemele solo le estaba haciendo preguntas que no tenían nada que ver con la pareja de adolescentes. Cuando se separó del tronco, Hau se dio cuenta de sus intenciones.

Hau: Esta pregunta será de gran importancia, así que necesito que respondas— se apresuró a decir.

Gladio lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados. ¿Qué más daba? Tampoco es como si quisiera mantenerlo en secreto (aunque había una persona a la que prefería no comentárselo)— Hace 1 año fui contratado por el Team Skull como guardaespaldas personal del jefe de toda esa banda de imbéciles— contestó.

Los ojos de Hau se abrieron de par en par, segundos después, regresaron a su tamaño normal— ¿Y has pensado en las consecuencias de eso?...— susurró, bajando la mirada; Gladio abrió los ojos levemente, él conocía perfectamente en lo que se había metido— ¿¡Eres consciente de lo que podrían hacerle a Lillie si se enteraran de que es tu hermana?!— gritó, volviendo a mirar hacia arriba.

Gladio: Por supuesto. ¿Por qué crees que la dejé bajo el cargo de Ash Ketchum? Él es capaz de protegerla— aseguró. Si… Tenía que ser capaz de hacerlo; no podía permitir que su humillación hubiera sido en vano.

Hau: ¿Y crees que porque Ash es fuerte puedes ir por ahí asesinando a miembros del Team Skull? ¡Todos ellos se consideran una familia! ¿Qué pasaría si se juntaran decenas de ellos para atacar a Ash? ¡Puede que sea más poderoso que tú y yo juntos, pero no es un Dios o un ser inmortal! ¿¡Y sí los interceptan mientras están dormidos?! ¡O puede que usen armas de fuego!

 _Aquel disparo se había llevado la vida de esa mujer._

Gladio abrió los ojos como platos, inesperadamente, comenzó a sudar. Su respiración se agitó y las piernas le empezaron a fallar. Aun recargado en el árbol, de deslizó por su superficie hasta quedar sentado en el césped.

— _Oh, Gladio. Buen día, ¿tienes hambre? Hoy preparé una rica ensalada de bayas que vi en el recetario que me compraste._

— _¿Podrías ayudarme con las bayas un segundín, Gladio? El trabajo últimamente ha estado muy ajetreado._

— _¡Mira, Gladio! Es Litten; parece que vino por más bayas._

— _Estoy segura de que te convertirás en un gran hombre, Gladio._

— _¡A mí, por favor! ¡Hagan lo que quieran conmigo pero no lo lastimen a él! ¡Por favor, al niño no!_

—¡Gladio! ¡Ey, Gladio! ¿¡Qué te sucede?!— interrogó una voz que sonaba muy lejana.

Estaba aturdido, sumamente aturdido. Los oídos de Gladio pitaban, como si una fuerte explosión hubiera ocurrido a centímetros de su cara; su mirada estaba borrosa y muy apenas podía distinguir el rostro de Hau. Agitó la cabeza de un lado a otro con mucha fuerza. No podía recordar eso y mostrar debilidad alguna. No se había quebrado frente a ellos, mucho menos lo haría ante el moreno.

Hau: ¿Quieres que te lleve al Centro Pokémon?— preguntó, sacando su Buscamontura del bolsillo derecho.

Gladio: No— dijo cortante. No necesitaba la ayuda de ese chico, no necesitaba la compasión de un hombre al que él había humillado.

El rostro del chico de Iki mostraba algo de preocupación, un tanto vacilante, extendió la mano hacia abajo, con la intención de ayudar a Gladio a levantarse. El rubio sólo vio con desdén la extremidad y procedió a levantarse por sí mismo. Definitivamente no la necesitaba.

Hau: ¿Desayunaste esta mañana? Tengo unas Malasadas conmigo que compré hoy, ¿quieres una? No hay nada mejor para reactivarse— aseguró, sacando una bolsa de papel de su mochila.

—Odio las Malasadas— había negado el ofrecimiento de forma indirectamente directa.

Una de las cejas de Hau comenzó a subir y bajar al tiempo que sus ojos se cerraron. Le había dado un tic al escuchar esas palabras. No podría llevarse bien con Gladio ni aunque lo intentara, definitiva y absolutamente, no podría.

Mientras esos pensamientos pasaban por la mente del peliverde, el rubio comenzó a cuestionarse muy seriamente sus acciones. Hau no le caía especialmente bien, más ahora que sabía que era uno de los tantos seguidores de ese pan sobrevalorado, pero, no podía negar que le había abierto los ojos. De ahora en más sería más cuidadoso.

Gladio no dijo mucho, simplemente sacó una bolsa de _"Pokéhabas"_ de su riñonera, la abrió y la extendió hacia Hau— ¿Gustas?— preguntó más por "cortesía" que por otra cosa.

El moreno, aun con resentimiento por lo dicho anteriormente, levantó la mano derecha, indicando que pasaba— No gracias, no suelo disfrutar de la comida para Pokémon— sus palabras fueron totalmente intencionales.

Hau y Gladio se estaban viendo directamente a los ojos, uno con una sonrisa por demás fingida y el otro manteniendo la inexpresividad que lo caracterizaba.

Definitivamente no podrían llevarse bien.

Ni siquiera por petición de Lillie.

* * *

—¡Zorua, "Golpes furia"!

—¡Pikachu, Bola voltio!

Un pequeño zorro negro salió corriendo con rapidez hacia aquel conocido roedor amarillo. Tras su conversación, Gladio y Hau acordaron entrenar juntos; aunque no se agradaban mucho, era la mejor forma de mejorar.

Aquel Zorua que ahora pertenecía a Gladio era con anterioridad uno de los Pokémon de Rony. Cuando el rubio lo liberó, el tipo Siniestro estaba tan acobardado que lo único que podía justificar su actitud era el evidente maltrato que había sufrido bajo el mando del Team Skull. Al verlo, Gladio no pudo evitar quedarse con él al igual que lo había hecho con un Zubat que pertenecía a Mary. Un pobre Pokémon inocente no tenía la culpa de ser atrapado por un mal humano. Los otros monstruos de bolsillo pertenecientes al trío Skull estaban ahora en camino a la Fundación Aether, no era un lugar de su agrado, pero era el mejor lugar para dejarlos.

La aun imperfecta bola de electricidad que formó la Pikachu de Hau salió disparada hacia Zorua quien no pudo esquivarlo y recibió la descarga de golpe; precisamente porque el ataque estaba incompleto, la tipo Siniestro pudo asestar varios arañazos a la cara de Pikachu.

—¡Okey! ¡Suficiente por ahora! Tomémonos un descanso de quince minutos y después continuemos— planificó Hau, extendiendo los brazos hacia arriba.

—¿De qué diablos hablas, Mahalo? No tenemos ni dos horas de haber empezado a entrenar, ¿y ya quieres un descanso? De esa forma nunca te harás fuerte— dijo Gladio molesto—. Sólo mira a tu Pikachu; está deseando poder entrenar su Bola voltio.

Y razón no le faltaba. Un brillo casi deslumbrante se podía ver en los ojos de la tipo Electrico; había visto con anterioridad el ataque siendo realizado por un verdadero profesional (dígase, el Pikachu de Ash) y ella quería aprenderlo a toda costa.

Hau lo notó. Aunque no era su política el entrenar por tanto tiempo seguido, tuvo que ahorrarse las réplicas. Todo fuera por el bien y la felicidad de sus Pokémon.

—¡Ataca con Bola voltio otra vez!

* * *

Ruta 5. 4:30 p.m. Lugar de la pelea entre Gladio y Ash.

Con horror, los ojos del azabache veían aquel rastro de sangre seca que se ocultaba a simple vista entre la hierba. De no ser porque una Super Ball se le había caído, él nunca la hubiera visto. ¿Había sido obra de Gladio?... ¿O… se trataba de la sangre del mismo rubio?...

—¿Ya encontraste la Pokéball, Ash?— preguntó Lillie desde unos centímetros atrás, esperando la señal para continuar el camino.

Siendo sacado de su trance por aquella dulce voz, el entrenador giró sobre sus tobillos con la capsula en mano— ¡Si, mira! Sana y salva— dijo sonriendo para después correr al lado de la chica.

Definitivamente no era algo que le contaría a su amiga ni ahora ni nunca.

* * *

Ruta 6. 8:30 p.m. Intersección con el Rancho Ohana.

—¿Estás seguro de que no quieres ir, Ash?— preguntó Lillie un poco vacilante.

Ash: Totalmente. No creo poder ver a la cara a Kiawe ahora mismo— dijo, sonriendo.

Lillie se sentía muy culpable. Ella personalmente no delataría a su hermano, nunca lo haría y por eso mismo no sabía que decir ante el capitán; Ash la ayudó en ese momento, rompiendo una de sus normas personales.

Lillie: B-bueno… A partir de ahora nos tomará aproximadamente un día entero llegar a la Avenida Royale si contamos los descansos, así que deberíamos estar ahí para mañana, ¿es ahí donde quedaste de reunirte con Hau?— interrogó.

Ash: Si, dijo que nos veríamos ahí.

—¿Y es por eso que no fuimos directamente a la prueba de Mallow?— volvió a preguntar.

—Exacto. Quedé de reunirme ahí con Hau y lo haré cueste lo que cueste— dijo el azabache determinado.

No volvería a faltar a su palabra.

Unos cuantos minutos de total tranquilidad transcurrieron y en eso, un par de Sudowoodos con cara de matones les bloquearon el paso.

—Woodo.

—Sudowoodo.

Era como si les estuvieran exigiendo algo; Lana ya se los había advertido.

* * *

— _Últimamente ha habido muchas quejas sobre un par de Sudowoodos que han estado tratando de extorsionar a la gente para dejarlos pasar a la Ruta 6— informó la capitana de agua._

 _Lillie: ¿Un Pokémon es capaz de hacer eso?...— masculló para sí misma._

 _Ash: Los Pokémon son seres vivos con muchas personalidades distintas, es cierto que por especie tienen algunas costumbres pero eso no quita que puedan sentir diferente. Como los humanos— contestó a la duda de su amiga, dejándola sorprendida._

— _Totalmente de acuerdo con Ash. Se dice que los Dartrix's son Pokémon muy conservadores con su apariencia y que incluso dejan de combatir para arreglar su plumaje, pero en el combate contra Wishiwashi al Dartrix de Ash no parecía importarle eso-Rotom— notó._

 _Lillie tendría que pensar en eso más afondo._

 _Ash: Entonces, ¿qué tenemos que hacer para librarnos de ellos? ¿Sólo debo derrotarlos?— Pikachu y Dartrix subieron al hombro de su entrenador. Le darían una paliza a esos tipo Roca._

 _Lana: Por lo general sí. No son muy fuertes que digamos. Pero para personas como tú que han completado la prueba y les enseñan el Hidrostal Z, les dejan el camino libre al instante— contó._

 _Ash: ¿Hay un motivo para que eso pase?— era algo raro… Sabía que los Sudowoodo le tenían miedo al agua, pero no esperaba que le tuvieran pavor a un cristal que simbolizaba a la misma._

 _Lana: Solo digamos que esos dos tuvieron que hacerle frente a Wishiwashi— rio levemente, recordando la paliza que el banco le había dado a los matones._

* * *

En esos momentos no es como que Ash tuviera muchos ánimos de combatir, solamente quería seguir con su viaje. Aunque sabía que bastaría con un Cola de hierro de Pikachu, no sería justo dejarlos tirados inconscientes y a su suerte.

Revolviendo entre sus bolsillos, el entrenador finalmente reveló su Hidrostal, ante lo cual ambos Sudowoodos comenzaron a sudar frío y salieron corriendo despavoridos.

Lillie: Parece que Lana no mentía…— murmuró, colocándose una mano en la barbilla.

Ash rio levemente y continuó caminando. Sería un largo viaje.

* * *

El día siguiente. Ruta 6. 6:32 p.m. Media hora para llegar a la Avenida Royale.

—Siempre he tenido bien en cuenta lo desagradables que son los sujetos del Team Skull, pero ustedes dos en serio me repugnan— dijo una voz femenina en un tono despectivo.

Ash y Lillie estaban por llegar a su destino, cuando de pronto, vieron a lo lejos un gran caballo marrón acompañado de una chica muy bajita vestida con un trae de manga corta café claro con parches morados en las rodillas y un sombrero morado. Unos guantes grises adornaban sus manos, mientras que unas botas lo hacían con sus pies. Poseía un zurrón morado atado a la cintura. Su piel era morena y su pelo (atado en dos grandes coletas) negro le llegaba hasta la cintura. Sus ojos eran de un color morado grisáceo muy penetrante, como si te examinaran el alma con una sola mirada.

Frente a dicha… ¿niña? (en serio, ¿qué estaba pasando últimamente con las mujeres de pecho plano?) habían dos reclutas del Team Skull, uno de ellos era una mujer de corto pelo morado, mientras que el otro era un tipo enorme de más o menos metro noventa cuyo cabello estaba teñido de rojo.

Lillie: ¿Team Skull? ¿¡De nuevo?!— susurró exaltada. Sus encuentros estaban siendo muy frecuentes últimamente…

Aunque lo que todos estaban ignorando con excepción de Ash, era la presencia de un pequeño Drifloon quien se cubría con una de las piernas del caballo (las cuales tenían una especie de material rojo); el tipo Fantasma estaba lleno de raspones y cortes, uno de sus ojos estaba levemente cerrado. Le habían dado una paliza y esa chica estaba defendiéndolo.

—¿Deberíamos tomar un rodeo?-Rotom— preguntó desde dentro de la mochila de Ash.

Lillie no sabía que hacer; ciertamente quería evitar al Team Skull, pero… no podían dejar sola a esa chica; justo cuando se giró para ver a Ash, éste ya estaba caminando con dirección a la mujer.

Su sangre estaba hirviendo… Estaba enojado, estaba muy, muy enojado.

Enojado consigo mismo por mentirle a Kiawe; enojado con Gladio por las cosas que hizo y enojado con el Team Skull, por ser quienes eran. Esos tres que antes lo perseguían a diario eran "malvados", pero no estaban ni al nivel de estos sujetos nuevos.

Avanzó con paso firme hacia adelante, para ayudar a la chica. Hasta que algo lo detuvo, sintiendo como su manga izquierda se estiraba levemente, giró la mirada hacia atrás. Y la vio.

La mirada llena de preocupación y miedo que Lillie le dirigía. Era como si estuviera diciendo: _"No te apartes de mí lado"_. Entendía que se sintiera así, después de todo, fueron tipos de la misma organización los que casi la matan y fue ese pensamiento, lo que más lo hizo enojar.

Estaba enojado por lo que le hicieron a Lillie; lo había decidido. Acabaría con esa organización como ya lo había hecho con muchas otras, lo haría él personalmente, esta vez sin ayuda de la policía o miembros del Alto mando, solo él.

Con la mano derecha sujetó la de Lillie, tratando de calmarla. Como pudo, formó una sonrisa que cumplió con su cometido. El rostro de la rubia se relajó un poco y esbozó una pequeña y tierna sonrisa. Liberó su agarre sobre la manga del muchacho.

Ash volvió la vista hacia el frente y ahí su ceño se frunció— Cuídala, Rotom— ordenó, ya estando cada vez más cerca de la morena.

—A-a tus ordenes-Rotom— dijo, saliendo de la mochila de su dueño y colocándose a un lado de Lillie.

Pikachu entendía a Ash. No por nada eran mejores amigos. Comenzó a liberar pequeñas descargas de los mofletes, dispuesto a atacar en cualquier momento.

El sonido de las chispas alertó a la desconocida, haciendo que se volteara hacia atrás, para ver directamente a Ash.

¿?: Eh, tú. ¿Tienes prisa? Si no es así, échame una mano con estos rufianes— pidió nada más ver al azabache.

Ash no dijo mucho, simplemente asintió y se colocó a su lado.

—No nos importa a cuanta gente traigas, el resultado será el mismo— dijo el recluta masculino en un tono cantarín.

—Las masas no evitarán que caigas al fondo del abismo— secundó su compañera.

La pequeña morena dio un suspiro y miró de reojo a Ash. Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su cara— Tienes un gesto aterrador, mozuelo— notó risueña.

La boca de Ash se curveó levemente, formando una sonrisa fingida— ¿En serio lo crees?

El recluta Skull se le quedó viendo fijamente a Ash unos cuantos segundos, hasta que finalmente descubrió quien era— ¡Carajo! Liz, ¿este mocoso no es el que le dio una paliza a Rony y su grupo?— preguntó asombrado a su compinche.

"Liz" se también comenzó a analizar al entrenador— Gorra, camisa de rayas, un Pikachu y marcas en la cara… ¡Mierda, pues si es él, Goliat!— concluyó.

—Vaya, ¿conoces a estos sinvergüenzas maltrata Pokémon?— interrogó la dueña del caballo.

—No tengo ni la más mínima idea de quien sean— contestó. Y por cierto, ¿Rony? ¿Quién diablos era ese tipo?... ¿El del pelo teñido de azul? ¿Uno de los tipos que venció en el Pueblo Ohana?... Habían dicho grupo así que la primera opción era la más segura.

—Este sujeto venció a Rony, Goliat… ¿Podremos contra él?— masculló Liz a su compañero.

—¡Bah! Rony es mucho asaltar y poca habilidad con los Pokémon, si el jefe lo estima tanto es porque fue su primer miembro— respondió. No es como que Goliat le tuviera especial cariño a su compañero recluta, después de todo, le había ganado la promoción como mano derecha del jefe— ¡Dejemos de hablar y a pelear!

—Justo estaba por decir lo mismo— apoyó Ash, sacando una Pokéball de su bolsillo. Tenía tiempo queriendo probar el Doble equipo de Yungoos fuera de los entrenamientos.

—¿Tienes ganas de estirar los músculos, _"Mudsdale"_?— preguntó la dueña a su equino, el cual relinchó en señal de asentimiento. No iba a quedarse de patas cruzadas cuando tenía enfrente a esos maltratadores— Entonces démosles un calda.

—¡A combatir, Drowzee!/¡Vamos, Muk!— gritó el dúo Skull al mismo tiempo.

—¡Yungoos, yo te elijo!/Dalo todo, amigo— dijeron Ash y la morena.

Tres Pokéball's se abrieron y de ellas salieron los ya conocidos Yungoos y Drowzee; se suponía que Muk debía poseer un rostro conocido… Se suponía.

Este Muk era totalmente distinto al que Ash estaba acostumbrado a ver; en lugar de ser de color morado, tenía una combinación extraña de colores (si Ash hubiera visto antes un derramamiento de petróleo en el mar, tal vez los hubiera podido asociar) que le daba un toque por demás pintoresco. Unas piedras salían del cuerpo del… ¿tipo Veneno?

—¿Un Muk de Alola?...— susurró intrigado. Ahora que lo pensaba… No había atrapado a ningún Pokémon en su forma Alola para el director Oak…

—¡Drowzee, Gas venenoso contra Yungoos!— ordenó Goliat, señalando a la pequeña mangosta.

—¡Colmillo veneno, Muk!— indicó Liz.

—¡Contrarresta a Muk con Cuerpo pesado!— dijo la chica en un tono calmado, como si sus oponentes no fueran problema.

—¡Esquiva el Gas venenoso y usa Mordisco!— Ash ya tendría tiempo para pensar en lo mal que iba su misión, de momento, debía concentrarse en sus oponentes.

El tipo Psíquico abrió la boca y exhaló una gran nube de vapor morada que iba dirigida directamente hacia Yungoos, quien, gracias a su velocidad, pudo esquivarla por completo para después saltar sobre el tapir y morder con fuerza su cuello, arrancándole un gran grito de dolor.

Por otra parte, Muk iba a toda velocidad hacia el llamado Mudsdale; unas piedras que tenía en la boca que actuaban como colmillos comenzaron a brillar en un tono purpura. Obviamente el caballo no se quedó parado; con un suave movimiento de pata le indicó a Drifloon que se apartara un poco para, acto seguido, ser rodeado con una energía amarillenta que liberó al taclear a Muk con todo su poder, haciéndolo retroceder una gran distancia y dejándolo debilitado al instante.

—¡MUK!— fue lo único que atinó a decir la recluta.

Toda la situación estaba a favor de Ash y la morena, quienes simplemente eran mucho más poderosos.

Drowzee se retorcía tratando de sacarse a Yungoos del cuello.

—¿Quieres que te eche una mano?— preguntó la chica del gorro.

Ash la volteó a ver levemente. Con solo verla a ella y su Pokémon podía intuir que era inmensamente fuerte; negó con la cabeza— Ya hiciste tu parte, me toca a mí seguir con la mía.

La chica sonrió levemente. Daba gusto ver chicos de su edad como el que tenía en frente.

—¡Maldita sea, Drowzee; usa Confusión, puto inútil!— gritoneó Goliat, sumamente molesto.

Los ojos del tipo Psíquico comenzaron a brillar y Yungoos fue rodeado con una energía azulada que lo obligó a separarse de su oponente. Estaba atrapado en el aire y Drowzee podía hacer lo que quisiera con él.

—¿¡Qué te parece eso, mocoso?! ¡Veo que Rony no era la gran cosa!— su tono mostraba el sentimiento de superioridad que poseía en esos instantes y sus ojos solo respaldaban el hecho.

—¡Yungoos, Doble equipo!— indicó, Ash.

Una regla que un entrenador debía conocer sobre los tipos Psíquico era la siguiente: Su capacidad tiene un límite.

Montones de mangostas empezaron a aparecer a partir de la original, logrando que Drowzee comenzara a sudar. Era mucho peso por levantar y no podía soportarlo. Tras unos segundos donde intentó azotar al tipo Normal contra el suelo, finalmente su dominio sobre él terminó.

La energía azulada desapareció y el tapir tuvo que retroceder levemente mientras jadeaba con pesadez.

—¡Ahora, Yungoos! ¡Persecución!

Un aura oscura cubrió al tipo Normal en su totalidad, para después salir éste disparado hacia su oponente, dándole una fuerte embestida en el estómago, haciéndolo retroceder y caer inconsciente.

—¡No puede ser!— exclamó Goliat asustado, dirigiendo la mirada hacia Ash— ¡MOCOSO DE MIERDA!

Ignorando a todos los Pokémon que tenía frente a él, Goliat sacó una navaja de su bolsillo y comenzó a correr directo hacia Ash. Una potente descarga eléctrica capaz de tumbar a un Wailord lo detuvo en seco, dejándolo achicharrado.

En el hombro de Ash, Pikachu veía con furia al hombre que había intentado apuñalar a su mejor amigo mientras seguía expulsando montones de chispas de los mofletes.

La morena dio un pequeño silbido— Vaya pequeño el que tienes ahí, chico— dijo divertida— Lo siento mucho señor Goliat, pero parece que David lo ha derrotado.

Por cierto… ¿No se estaban olvidando de alguien?... Justo cuando ambos voltearon a ver al lugar donde antes estaba parada la chica llamada Liz, ésta comenzó a huir a una velocidad admirable.

¿?: Los Skull podrán parecer peligrosos, pero en realidad no son más que un grupo de pandilleros mal organizados— dijo en un suspiro.

Ash: Y que lo digas, he tenido que enfrentarme a varios de ellos antes— secundó, colocándose las manos en la cintura y viendo al inconsciente recluta— ¿Qué hacemos con este tipo?— cuestionó.

¿?: Lo que se debe hacer. Llamar a la policía— y dicho esto, sacó un Videomisor, dispuesta a contactar a los agentes de la ley.

Tendrían un tiempo antes de que llegara la policía, ¿no? Lo usaría para ver cómo estaba Lillie.

Apartándose un poco del lado de su momentánea compañera de batalla, el azabache caminó en dirección a la rubia, quien estaba escondida detrás de un árbol. Al verlo llegar, su mirada se iluminó y corrió rápidamente a su encuentro.

Lillie: ¿¡Estás bien, Ash?! ¿Te lastimaron? ¿Lastimaron a tus Pokémon? ¿Necesitas una venda? ¿Cómo está la cicatriz que te hiciste en el bosque de Iki?— comenzó a bombardear a su amigo a base de preguntas, cual madre preocupada.

Ash rio levemente al ver la preocupación de su amiga y procedió a quitarse el vendaje que tenía en el brazo izquierdo, mostrando un trozo de piel que se veía mucho más clara que el resto— Mi cicatriz está mejor, gracias y no te preocupes por lo que me hayan podido hacer; lo importante es que tú estás bien— dijo de corazón, volviendo a vendarse el brazo.

Lillie quería contenerse, pero no pudo. Con rapidez, le dio un breve abrazo a Ash que duró no más de 2 segundos para después taparse su ya sonrojada cara— ¡L-l-l-lamento mucho mi atrevimiento!— se disculpó, poniéndose de cuclillas.

Una tierna sonrisa se formó en el rostro del azabache.

El Team Skull pagaría por sus acciones.

* * *

—¡Eres más linda que una muñeca!

Varios minutos habían pasado y una Oficial Jenny llegó junto a su fiel Herdier. Mientras esposaba a Goliat, la desconocida aprovechó para presentarse.

Según lo dicho por la morena, su nombre era _"Hapu"_ un chica nativa de la isla de Poni que estaba de visita en Akala para encontrarse con cierta persona que tenía algo muy importante que ella necesitaba.

Mientras la Oficial hacía su labor, Hapu estaba interactuando con Lillie (parecía haber desarrollado una especie de fascinación por la rubia) y Ash revisaba datos junto a Rotom.

" _Mudsdale el Pokémon Caballo tiro. Tipo Tierra. Habilidades disponibles: Ritmo propio, Firmeza y Foco interno. Evolución de Mudbray. Su especialidad son los ataques a base de patadas con lodo endurecido, con las que puede reducir a chatarra un camión de gran tamaño. Puede aguantar tres días y tres noches transportando cargas de diez toneladas por caminos de montaña sin un solo descanso. Expertos en Pokémonturas han presentado quejas sobre el cargo de Tauros como "Carga", afirmando que Mudsdale debería de encargarse de esa labor."_

" _Muk el Pokémon Lodo (Forma Alola). Tipos Veneno/Siniestro. Habilidades disponibles: Toque tóxico, Gula y Reacción química. Sus colmillos y uñas son toxinas cristalizadas. Envenenan al contacto, por lo que no conviene acercarse demasiado. Al contrario que su contraparte de Kanto, el Muk de Alola no desprende ningún tipo de aroma."_

Ash: Wow… Así que este Muk es del tipo Siniestro también…— murmuró impactado. Y en cuando a Mudsdale… En serio quería atrapar a un Mudbray ahora que sabía en lo que se convertían.

—Bien, con esto está todo hecho— avisó la Oficial, limpiándose la tierra de las manos. Goliat estaba subido en la parte trasera de su patrulla—. Les agradezco mucho su cooperación en la captura de estos criminales y también por cuidar de este pequeño Drifloon; ya no tienen que preocuparse por su salud, será llevado de inmediato al Centro Pokémon de la Avenida Royale y posteriormente enviado a la Fundación Aether.

Ese nombre… Alarmado, Ash giró rápidamente la mirada hacia Lillie quien también lo estaba mirando. La rubia no podía ocultar sus emociones, eso mismo hacía más que obvio su miedo a la organización ya mencionada.

Hapu: No tiene que agradecer; a ver si estos embusteros aprenden de una vez la lección— dijo, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro, mostrando resignación.

Jenny: Creo que eso no sucederá hasta que alguien atrape al jefe Skull— supuso un tanto desanimada para posteriormente subir a su vehículo—. Bueno, de todas formas, no olviden llamar a mis hermanas por si tienen algún problema. Siempre estamos disponibles para atender al llamado de la justicia— y con eso dicho, arrancó.

Hapu: Puff, que día— exclamó fingiendo cansancio y luego volviendo a voltear a ver a los protagonistas—. Bueno, chicuelos, ya es hora de que vaya partiendo— anunció, subiendo a su Mudsdale (cosa que fue muy entretenida de ver considerando el tamaño de la jinete).

Ash: Fue bueno luchar a tu lado— aseguró, siendo respaldado por Yungoos y Pikachu.

Hapu: Exactamente lo mismo digo. Hoy día no se encuentran mozuelos como tú y en cuanto a usted, señorita…— volteó a ver a Lillie.

—¿S-si?...— masculló la rubia. Honestamente, los ojos de ese chica le daban un poco de miedo.

Unos pocos segundos de silencio pasaron hasta que la cara de Hapu se puso levemente roja y comenzó a sonreír— No lastime esa bella cara— dijo de forma amigable.

Lillie devolvió la sonrisa— Trataré de no hacerlo; le agradezco mucho el cumplido— e hizo una reverencia.

Hapu: Bueno, Ash Ketchum de Kanto, si los Tapus nos lo permiten, nos volveremos a reunir algún día en mi tierra natal, Poni— extendió la mano derecha, esperando un apretón.

—Será un gusto volver a verte— correspondiendo el gesto, el azabache sujetó la extremidad de la morena.

Y sin mucho más que decir, aquella persona desconocida se marchó.

Ash y Lillie no lo sabían, pero en un futuro, esa persona tendría una gran relevancia en sus vidas.

—Que agradable chica— expresó el entrenador, cruzándose de brazos y viendo como Hapu se perdía en el horizonte al igual que el sol.

—Oye, Ash, ¿tú no ibas a llamar a Hau?— recordó Lillie, mirando de reojo a su amigo.

—¡Ah, tienes razón! ¡Rotom!— llamó apresurado a su Pokédex.

—¡A la orden!-Rotom.

Un pequeño botón verde con la silueta de un teléfono apareció en su pantalla, y un pequeño ***BEEP*** comenzó a sonar. Pasó alrededor de un minuto hasta que finalmente contestaron.

—A-Ash… ¡H-hola!— saludó Hau al otro lado de la línea. Por algún motivo, su cámara estaba desactivada— ¿Pa-pasó algo interesante?

Ash: Bueno…— ¿le decía de su encuentro con el Team Skull?... Nah, no era necesario— No mucho realmente, solo te llamaba para avisarte que estamos por llegar a la Avenida Royale.

Hau: ¿¡En… serio?!— preguntó, su voz mostraba un tono esperanzador— ¡E-so es genial!

Lillie: Una pregunta, Hau. ¿Por qué tienes la respiración tan agitada?— cuestionó. Algo no estaba bien…

Ash: Es cierto. ¿Te pasó algo, Hau?

Al otro lado de la línea, el moreno estaba serio. Gladio se había ido a comprar algo de tomar hacía unos minutos por lo que estaba totalmente solo… ¿Les decía que era el resultado de haber estado entrenando dos días seguidos con el sádico hermano mayor de la rubia?... Quiso hacerlo, pero en su lugar, se le salió otra cosa.

—E-Estoy en el baño— contestó.

Ash y Lillie se quedaron con cara de póker.

—L-lamento interrumpirte en un momento tan íntimo— susurró la ojiverde, visiblemente sonrojada.

—Me disculpo también— el azabache si tenía activada la cámara por lo que la reverencia que hizo no fue en vano.

—B-bueno… Ah…

—Apúrate Mahalo, queda poco para que inicie el Battle Royale y quiero aprovechar el tiempo— dijo una voz del lado de la línea de Hau. Una voz que reconocieron a la perfección.

Ash: ¿Ese no es…?

Lillie: ¡Es mi hermano!— finalizó de decir, altamente sorprendida.

Hau: ¡Nos vemos!— dijo a una velocidad sorprendente para después colgar.

Ambos adolescentes se voltearon a ver, confundidos.

¿Hau estaba con Gladio?...

* * *

—¿Esa era Lillie?...— masculló Gladio.

No había error. Esa era la voz de su hermana.

Hau: Si, era ella. Por lo que me dicen, están a muy poco de llegar aquí— respondió, guardando su Videomisor y secándose el sudor de la frente.

—Perfecto…

—¿Eh?

—¡Eso es perfecto!— gritó el rubio. Sus ojos mostraban una gran emoción. ¿¡Cómo lo había podido olvidar?! ¡El mismo Hau había inscrito a Ash en el Battle Royale de esa noche!— No sólo podré hablar con Ketchum sobre _"eso"_ , también podré derrotarlo en el Battle Royale… Y Lillie… Podré charlar con Lillie…— ahora, por mucho que Gladio quisiera volver a su estado inexpresivo, ya no podría conseguirlo. Todo estaba saliendo perfecto— ¡Deja de perder el tiempo, Mahalo! ¡Sigamos peleando!— ordenó, poniéndose en posición de combate y sacando la Pokéball de su Zubat.

Hau suspiró levemente— ¡Ven por mí, Gladio!— se colocó a la defensiva, sacando de su bolsillo la capsula que contenía a Eevee.

* * *

—¡Ash, Lillie!

Los treinta minutos restantes para la llegada de nuestros protagonistas pasaron y para ese entonces, ambos estaban en la entrada de la Avenida Royale, siendo recibidos por un terroso Hau.

—¡Hau, Alola!— gritó Ash nada más ver a su amigo moreno.

—Bueno verte de nuevo, Hau— la reverencia de Lillie fue más torpe de lo usual; estaba ansiosa—. ¿Puedo preguntar por la ubicación de mi hermano?— estaba temblando de la emoción cuando levantó la mirada.

Hau sonrió al ver la preocupación que la chica tenía hacia su compañero de vientre— Él dijo que te esperaría detrás del Estadio Royale— informó.

—Te lo agradezco muchísimo, Hau— y sin más ni más, salió corriendo hacia la dirección mencionada.

Ash parpadeó levemente. Todo había ido muy rápido para su cerebro.

Hau: Supongo que si estás aquí es porque ya completaste la prueba de Lana— como bien lo dijo, lo supuso y acertó.

El azabache sacó el Hidrostal de su bolsillo y lo extendió hacia en frente— Por supuesto— aseguró sonriendo.

Hau volvió a reír un poco y después se puso las manos en la cintura— ¿Te importaría acompañarme a un lugar, Ash? Hay… algo de lo que quiero hablar contigo— solicitó, girando sobre sus talones y empezando a avanzar hacia su destino desde antes de que el entrenador accediera.

Ash: Seguro— afirmó, corriendo hasta ponerse al lado de Hau.

* * *

Durante el recorrido por el lugar, Ash miraba entusiasmado y asombrado todas las construcciones; lo que más, el Estadio Royale, el cual lo había fascinado inmensamente. Era del tamaño de un estadio de Liga Pokémon.

Gracias a las indicaciones del chico de Iki y una escalera, tanto Ash como Hau lograron subir al tejado del Centro Pokémon. Una vez ahí, tomaron asiento y voltearon a ver la hermosa luna que los alumbraba con claridad.

Estuvieron en silencio durante un momento.

Hau: Entonces… Irás por tu tercera prueba, ¿verdad? — preguntó mientras miraba el satélite de la Tierra.

Ash: Si; no sé qué pasará, y eso me emociona…— respondió con una sonrisa— Supongo que, teniendo la prueba de Lana tan cerca irás por ella primero.

Hau: Quiero derrotar al famoso monstruo de Saltagua, como tú lo hiciste— contó con una sonrisa, que después desapareció—. Ash, me gusta mucho hablar de Pokémon contigo, pero… no te llamé aquí por esto.

Estas palabras llamaron la atención del azabache.

Ash: ¿Entonces para qué fue?— interrogó, ahora su mirada se centraba en su amigo. Desconocía sus intenciones.

Hau vaciló un poco, pero, tras unos cuantos segundos se decidió. Ya había esperado más de un año; ya era hora de empezar a actuar y, honestamente… Se sentía amenazado, amenazado por Ash.

Hau: Antes que nada… ¿Ha-hay alguien que te guste?— el chico estaba algo nervioso y no dejaba de ver la luna ni un solo momento.

Ante la pregunta planteada, el entrenador de Kanto se llevó la mano al mentón y se puso a meditarlo un poco, para finalmente llegar a una conclusión.

Ash: No, no realmente— contestó—. El único tipo de amor que he experimentado en toda mi vida ha sido el que le tengo a mis seres queridos. Solamente me he sentido atraído por una chica y por ningún chico— era importante resaltar eso último. Ash aún no descartaba la posibilidad de ser homosexual o bisexual. ¿Tal vez era asexual? Su madre una vez le había explicado esas cosas pero no las entendía del todo bien.

Hau: Ya veo…— susurró— Y-yo si tengo alguien que me gusta.

Ash: Ohhh… ¿En serio? ¿Puedo preguntar quién es?— no es que le interesara mucho, pero todo indicaba que debía hacer esa pregunta.

El chico de Iki dio un pequeño suspiro, bajó la mirada, cerró los ojos y posteriormente volteó a ver al azabache.

—Lillie.

En ese momento, en ese preciso momento; la cabeza de Ash explotó.

—¿¡EN SERIO?!— la incredulidad en su cara era increíblemente notoria.

—C-creo que sí…— no, no lo creía. Estaba seguro. Desde el momento en el que la había visto llegar a Iki acompañada de Kukui, Hau nunca dejó de pensar en su belleza e inteligencia. Era una de las cosas de las que Hau más estaba seguro en la vida junto a su meta de derrotar a su abuelo.

Esa noche el chico de las "Z" se llevó dos sorpresas. Vio a Hau como nunca creyó verlo: serio. Y se dio cuenta del amor que el chico tenía hacia su amiga… Si lo pensaba bien, ya era el segundo chico que estaba tras la rubia.

Ash: Vaya…— masculló— ¡Pues me alegro por ti, Hau! ¿Qué es lo que harás?

El moreno se quedó en silencio por unos segundos para después responder.

Hau: No tengo idea…— dicha respuesta hizo caer al azabache de espalda—. Es por eso que necesito tu ayuda…

—¿Mía?— preguntó reincorporándose.

—Tú has estado junto a Lillie todos los días desde que se conocieron… Tú podrías saber muchas cosas sobre ella…

Ash se quedó pensativo ante la respuesta… Lo cierto era que…

—Lo siento, pero no sé mucho más que tú. Lillie nunca me ha contado nada sobre su vida personal, lo único que sabía era que tenía un hermano mayor y eso tú también lo sabes— contestó.

—¿Ehhhhh?... ¿En serio?... Que mal…— masculló el moreno desanimado.

El chico de Paleta se llevó una mano al mentón. Podría haber una solución para eso…— ¿Qué te parece si yo te ayudo?— le preguntó a su amigo.

Un gran gesto de alegría se formó en el rostro de Hau— ¿¡Lo dices en serio?!— interrogó.

Ash: Claro. No soy bueno con todo eso de ligar, pero creo poder descubrir unas cuantas cosas de Lillie y contártelas— explicó—. Aunque si son muy privadas no te las diré.

Hau negó rápidamente con la cabeza— No me gustaría enterarme de cosas sobre la vida íntima de Lillie de esa manera; preferiría que ella me las dijera en persona y de corazón— informó sonriente.

Ash: Entonces está hecho— extendió la mano hacia Hau—. Será un placer trabajar contigo, Hau.

El moreno se apresuró a tomar la mano de Ash, como si ésta fuera a desaparecer— ¡Por supuesto, Ash! ¡Celebremos con Malasadas!— acto seguido, sacó una bolsa de papel llena hasta casi reventar de su mochila. Sacó una Malasada y se la pasó a su nuevo compañero de conquista.

—¡Provecho!— gritó Ketchum. Justo cuando estaba por morder su pan, sintió como lo veían fijamente.

Volteando a ver a su amigo, Ash se dio cuenta de que éste lo veía con un poco de preocupación. Se tardó unos segundos en descifrar lo que trataban de decirle; al contrario de lo que mucha gente creía, Ash era muy bueno leyendo el estado emocional de los seres vivos; ¿Cómo si no se comunicaba con sus Pokémon de forma tan completa?

—No te preocupes, Hau. Nunca me he enamorado y no creo empezar ahora— aseguró, dedicándole una amplia sonrisa que dotó de confianza al moreno.

Hau: Es un alivio escuchar eso…— suspiró— ¡Olvidémonos de eso por ahora! ¡A comer!

Y ante la luz de la luna, Hau y Ash comieron Malasadas como símbolo de su pacto.

Es una lástima que Ash no hubiera podido cumplir con su palabra.

 **ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA…**

* * *

 **Bueno… ¿Fin? Al menos por el momento.**

 **¿Saben algo? Tengo preparada la escena de la conversación entre Hau y Ash desde hace… ¡MESES! Creo que desde el quinto capítulo o el sexto (aunque entre ambos hay un largo trecho). Estuve esperando un largo tiempo a poder plasmarlo en la historia y el momento al fin llegó.**

 **Mmm… No tengo mucho que decir, con excepción de que en el próximo capítulo veremos una variante del Battle Royale que ha aparecido en el juego.**

 **¡O bueno, miento! Hace poco arranqué con mi fanfic del genero Isekai que les había comentado hace un tiempo, por si quieren leerlo. (Es auto-spam, ¿algún problema?)**

 **Bueno… ¡Nos leemos luego!**


	23. El primer Battle Royale

**Hola de nuevo, lectores. ¿Qué tal están? Tiempo sin actualizar, ¿no? (Es broma). En fin… No tengo mucho que decir, así que contestaré las reviews que me han dejado.**

 **LyCox032: Deberías hacerlo, algunas tienen información relevante. Justo leíste en el único capítulo donde hago auto-spam XD**

 **CCSakuraforever: La respuesta a la última cosa está a medias en este capítulo. Fue algo largo a decir verdad.**

 **Guest: No te preocupes, con que comentes en este basta y sobra. Te lo aseguro.  
Si… Tenía que buscar una forma de que eliminaran a Pikachu para darle protagonismo a Dartrix y se me ocurrió que, aunque Wishiwashi no podía derrotarlo en fuerza, si podía ahogarlo y dejarlo inconsciente.  
Ciertamente lo está. Mmm… Gladio solo comparte con Paul la seriedad ya que al contrario que el rival de Sinnoh, el rubio si valora a sus Pokémon desde un principio. Seh… Algo así. ¡Saludos!**

 **Ivan D: ¡Hola! ¡Muy bien, gracias por preguntar! No hay que olvidar que es un fanfic de Aureliashipping XD Si, creo que fui un poco cruel con el pobre Hau. No te preocupes, te agradezco mucho que te tomes tu tiempo para comentar. Aquí la actualización.**

 **Nimbus2000: Tu nombre me dio mucha nostalgia, espero que a ti no te haya destruido el Sauce Boxeador. Pues tienes razón, no hay mucho de donde escoger; desafortunadamente no es una pareja muy popular… Si, la relación irá en mejoría capítulo tras capítulo, lamento que se te haga lento pero trato de hacerlo tan realista como sea posible. ¡Saludos!**

 **El Sawa: Mmm… No creo que lleguemos a ver así a Ash. Aunque al chico no le agrada mucho saber que Gladio "mató" (la respuesta a esa incógnita está en el capítulo pasado en cierto párrafo), no puede decirle nada; esos tipos lastimaron a su ser más querido. Además tampoco es como que pueda prohibirle ver a Lillie; no tiene ningún derecho para hacerlo. Si… Las hormonas son un problema.**

 **Oconner95: Si, dejé una pista XD Supongo que algunas pueden ser pasadas por alto, pero, ¿Qué se le va a hacer?**

 **Tej41: Jaja. Con cada review siento un poco más de pena por el pobre Hau.**

 **UnSujeto: Buen nombre. Me alegro saber tu opinión sobre mi historia. Mmm… Creo darme una idea de lo que quieres decir, pero no lo entiendo del todo…**

 **Bulgysundew: Jajajaja. No te culpo por ello.**

 **Bueno, esas fueron todas las reviews… ¡Pasen a leer!**

* * *

—¡YA ESTÁN ENTRANDO!

Gritos de emoción recorrieron las gradas del estadio de cabo a rabo; era hora de recibir un espectáculo que les tomaría años olvidar.

Cuatro enormes caras que representaban a Charizard, Gyarados, Haxorus y Tyranitar adornaban las puntas del gran campo de batalla. Todas las caras tenían el hocico abierto, de forma que podías andar dentro de ellas sin problemas.

Mucha gente soñaba con cruzar esos pasadizos; con recibir los focos y las ovaciones de las personas al salir, pero ese derecho estaba reservado para los participantes del Battle Royale.

Un total de 35 personas salió de la esquina Haxorus, todas ellas personas desconocidas.

Por la esquina Tyranitar iba saliendo un gran grupo de personas, a la cabeza de todos ellos, iba Hau, caminando con la mirada en alto.

De la esquina Gyarados salió otra multitud, con Gladio concluyendo la marcha. A el rubio no le interesaba lo más mínimo lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Él sólo quería pelear tan rápido como fuese posible.

Por último, de la esquina Charizard, iba un grupo más pequeño que los anteriores. Una expresión determinada adornaba el sonriente rostro de Ash, quien caminaba con paso firme hacia la arena. Su Pikachu y su mochila no lo acompañaban.

Los gritos de emoción crecieron aún más, mostrando la emoción del público.

En las gradas, una muchacha rubia veía como sus amigos y hermano entraban al combate. Sin duda, sería una lucha digna de ver.

—¡Los participantes han llegado!— anunció un comentarista vestido de traje desde la zona más alta del estadio. El lugar tenía un gran ventanal de vidrio que permitía ver toda la zona. A un lado del hombre, estaba un sujeto conocido por las masas como "Royale, el campeón invicto"— ¡Sé que todos ustedes están emocionados por lo que se avecina, pero lamento decirles que primero tendré que explicar las reglas!— varios abucheos y sonidos de resignación se escucharon en el lugar— ¡Lo lamento mucho gente, pero es necesario!

Una gran pantalla que estaba encima de la cabina del comentarista se encendió, mostrando las imágenes de todos los participantes. En la tercera hilera, en un orden consecutivo, se veían los retratos de Gladio, Hau y Ash; todos ellos con sus respectivos nombres por debajo.

Comentarista: ¡El Battle Royale es una modalidad de combate donde se reúnen más de 110 participantes con tres Pokémon cada uno, participando en un todos contra todos!— comenzó a contar— ¡Solamente se encuentran prohibidas tres cosas! ¡Primero, los objetos curativos! ¡Segundo, los objetos que permitan aumentar las estadísticas! ¡Y tercero; los malos perdedores!

Esa última restricción preocupó un poco a Lillie. Su hermano tendría problemas…

Comentarista: ¡Los participantes tienen permitido atacar al oponente que deseen, pueden atacar en grupos o en individual! ¡El punto es derrotar al contrincante! ¡Aquel Pokémon que caiga de la pista será automáticamente descalificado y dado por debilitado!— siguió informando— ¡Y por último! ¡Esta noche tenemos a un invitado especial que se enfrentará a los últimos tres combatientes que queden en pie; él es el gran, el único, el inigualable…! ¡ROYALE!

Las ovaciones aumentaron hasta parecer estruendos. Un poco confundida por el alboroto, Lillie miró hacia arriba, donde estaba aquel hombre moreno.

Los ojos de la rubia se abrieron con fuerza— _¿¡PROFESOR KUKUI?!_ — ¿¡qué se suponía que estaba haciendo ahí?!

En el campo de batalla…

Ash: No deja de sorprenderme su perilla; es muy genial— informó en un tono de total admiración.

Hau: ¿Cuál crees que sea mejor? ¿La del profesor Kukui o la de Royale?— le preguntó, indeciso. Sin duda esa sería una buena competición.

Ash: Aunque me lo preguntes…— se quedó pensativo— ¡Es imposible saberlo!

—Deberían dejar de fijarse en tonterías y ponerse serios. Tendremos a más de 109 oponentes— les recordó una voz que se iba acercando a ellos.

Hau: Oh, Gladio ¿Ya estás listo?— interrogó, empezando a sonreír.

—Obviamente— respondió, cruzándose de brazos.

Ash: ¡No puedo esperar a ver tus nuevos Pokémon, Gladio!— comentó, viendo con los ojos brillosos al hermano de su amiga.

Hau: Cierto… Te prestaron un Pokémon en la recepción, ¿no?— volvió a preguntar, dirigiéndose al rubio.

Al no poder participar con solo dos Pokémon (Zorua y Zubat), los organizadores del Battle Royale tuvieron que prestarle al chico un monstruo de bolsillo que estuviera en un nivel similar a los dos nuevos que tenía. En concreto, le prestaron un Riolu.

Gladio: Era eso o no participar— dijo, manteniéndose inexpresivo.

Un sonido bastante extraño salió de las bocinas del estadio; como si estuvieran golpeando el micrófono, cosa que llamó la atención de los tres participantes, quienes voltearon hacia la cabina con rapidez.

Ahí, Royale estaba de pie, con el micrófono en la mano.

—Tengan todos ustedes una muy buena noche— saludó, logrando que el público guardara silencio al instante. Nadie quería perderse las palabras del hombre—. Como Retribución por su presencia, yo mismo, Royale, les aseguro que este evento será como recibir un Sorpresa en la cara ya que caerán de la emoción. Mi interior se agita cual Danza espada al imaginarme la calidad de los combates que veremos hoy día— levantó un puño a la altura de su cara con determinación y potencia—. ¡Les Deseo a todos ustedes un magnifico Battle Royale!

— _Definitivamente es el Profesor Kukui…_ — pensó Lillie. Un año no había pasado en balde.

De nuevo, las ovaciones regresaron. La mirada de Royale estaba dirigida hacia tres personas en particular, tres personas que también le devolvían la mirada. Una de ellas lo hacía determinado, el otro divertido y el último con el ceño fruncido.

—¡Ahora, sin más tiempo que perder!... ¡EMPECEMOS CON EL BATTLE ROYALE!

Ash sacó una Pokéball de su bolsillo.

Hau también lo hizo.

Gladio metió la mano en su riñonera y mostró una Lujo Ball.

Los tres adolescentes lanzaron las Pokéball's hacia el aire al igual que lo hicieron decenas de otras personas.

—¡Yungoos, yo te elijo!/¡Cuento contigo, Noibat!/¡Muéstrate, Zubat!

* * *

 **Avenida Royale. 7:30 p.m. Al mismo tiempo de la conversación de Ash y Hau.**

—¿Hermano?...— llamó Lillie en un susurro una vez que llegó a la parte trasera del estadio.

Tras la información brindada por el chico de Iki, la rubia corrió tan rápido como le fue posible para llegar a su destino. Quería reunirse con su hermano tan pronto como fuese posible.

De un momento a otro, las orejas de la ex -asistente de Kukui se pusieron rojas y empezaron a arderle; alguien debía estar hablando de ella…

Todas las luces del estadio alumbraban la parte delantera, con la intención de hacer la construcción más atractiva para el público. Como consecuencia de eso, la parte trasera estaba sumamente oscura… Casi parecía el lugar de encuentro de dos traficantes de Caramelos Raro.

Un poco desesperada, Lillie alternó la mirada en todas direcciones, sin lograr ver nada. Justo cuando estaba por darse por vencida, sintió un pequeño contacto en la pierna.

Volteando hacia abajo, la rubia pudo apreciar con un poco de dificultad a un pequeño zorro negro; un Zorua que la miraba con alegría. Que extraño… ¿Se conocían de algo?

Una serie de pasos resonó detrás de Lillie, logrando que ésta girara la mirada. El tipo Siniestro se separó de la chica de blanco y comenzó a ladrarle al ser que provocaba ese sonido. No eran ladridos agresivos, todo lo contrario… Parecían ser de pura felicidad.

—Lo hiciste bien, Zorua. Gracias por ayudarme— felicitó una voz que Lillie reconoció al instante.

Los ojos de la rubia se iluminaron cuando divisó la figura de su hermano mayor.

—No esperaba que nos volveríamos a ver tan pronto, Lillie— reconoció Gladio, tomando en brazos a su Pokémon.

Lillie: Hermano… Gladio— masculló. Su voz mostraba una mezcla de emociones; había felicidad, había sorpresa y también había alivio.

Gladio: Lamento que nuestra anterior despedida haya sido tan tosca— dijo con honestidad, regresando al zorro a su Pokéball.

Lillie negó con la cabeza— No tienes que disculparte por eso, hermano. No es tu culpa que "ellos" hayan aparecido— el recuerdo del primogénito encarando a los dos reclutas Skull llegó a su mente—. Por otra parte… ¿Estás bien?... Te veo un poco sucio y pareces cansado… ¿E-ellos te lo…?

—Aunque lo intentaran, esos sujetos no podrían dejarme en este estado— interrumpió, sacando una bolsa de Pokehabas de su riñonera—. Estuve entrenando todo el día de ayer y el de hoy con Mahalo. No es que sea el mejor compañero, pero es mejor que hacerlo con Pokémon salvajes— aclaró, comenzando a comerse una de las golosinas.

—Ya… veo— la atención de Lillie estaba completamente dirigida hacia la bolsa que su hermano tenía entre manos—. Gladio, ¿eso no es…?

—Creo que es lo único que me queda del viejo— respondió, engullendo la Pokéhaba que estaba comiendo—. El gusto por esta comida de Pokémon.

Lillie no recordaba a su padre bien; solo tenía dos cosas bien claras: El gusto de su progenitor por las Pokéhabas y la frase de "Lilliesfuerzate". Nada más.

—Me sorprendió un poco que recordaras lo que él solía decirte cuando tenías cinco años— admitió Gladio—. "Lilliesfuerzate", ¿no?

La rubia asintió con la mirada gacha. Al parecer cada uno había heredado cierta cosa de su padre.

—Ehm… Cambiando de tema, hermano…— levantó la mirada— Hay algo que he querido preguntarte hace tiempo…

—¿Y eso es?

—Sé que dijiste que te habías ido a entrenar, pero… ¿Exactamente qué hiciste?... Es decir, ¿cómo hiciste para… sobrevivir todo este tiempo?...— era una duda que carcomía a Lillie. Desde antes de reencontrarse con su hermano ya tenía esa gran duda (incluso llegó a creer que éste podría haber muerto). ¿De qué forma había prevalecido Gladio? ¿Qué había tenido que hacer para subsistir?

— _Tengan, Eevee, Rockruff… Una señora me dio este trozo de pan; pueden comerlo._

El ceño de Gladio se frunció levemente— ¿Cómo fue que escapaste de Aether, Lillie?— cambió el tema de la forma más indiscreta posible, dando a entender que definitivamente no quería hablar de ello.

La adolescente se encogió un poco. Ella no tenía forma de saber por lo que había pasado su hermano, no podía saber lo que había sufrido. Había dicho algo sumamente insensible y disculparse no serviría; Gladio no aceptaría sus disculpas, principalmente porque él le perdonaba todo en automático y eso, la hacía sentirse peor.

Ahora bien, respondiendo a la pregunta de su hermano… ¿Qué debía decir?... ¿Contaba la verdad? ¿Se inventaba una película de acción que se centraba en su escape?... Un fuerte gruñido seguido de un bostezo no la dejó pensar.

La mirada de Gladio se fijó en el bolso de Lillie— ¿Qué tienes ahí?— preguntó, comenzando a avanzar.

Lillie retrocedió levemente… Ya no podía ocultarlo.

* * *

—¿Eres consciente de que por lejos, esa fue y será la mayor estupidez que has hecho en tu vida?— le preguntó Gladio tras escuchar la historia de su escape.

Lillie asintió. Su hermano casi nunca la regañaba, pero cuando lo hacía… Siempre terminaba sintiéndose de lo peor.

—Y hacerlo de un día para otro, sin tener ningún plan… ¿Tienes idea de los problemas que pudiste haberles causado a _Wicke_ y Hobbes? ¿Qué les hubiera pasado si los hubieran descubierto ayudándote?... No… ¿Quién asegura que no los descubrieron?— siguió recriminándole.

—H-hermano, yo… Soy consciente de mis acciones, pero… es algo que tenía que hacer… No podía dejar que ella hiciera lo que quisiera con un pobre Pokémon inocente; tú mejor que nadie sabe lo que ella puede llegar a hacerles— trató de defenderse. Si podía lograr que su hermano compartiera un poco su punto de vista, se daría por bien servida.

—Por eso mismo fue una locura. ¿Crees que esa mujer no te perseguirá por viento y marea para recuperar lo que le robaste?... En especial si es ese espécimen tan raro que tienes guardado en un… bolso— Gladio miró la mochila de su hermana, dentro de ella, Nebulilla lo veía con preocupación—. En el momento en el que yo partí de Aether me mentalicé en que esa mujer jamás volvería a ser mi madre y cuando tú no solamente escapaste, sino que le robaste, también dejaste de ser su hija y te convertiste en una piedra en su camino. Y tú sabes lo que ella hace con la gente que se interpone en sus deseos.

Una amarga memoria de cuanto tenía diez años azotó con fuerza la mente de Lillie. Jamás debió haber escuchado a escondidas.

—Lo sé, hermano… Incluso yo misma reconozco que lo que hice fue temerario y estúpido, pero… si no podía salvar siquiera a un Pokémon en apuros… ¿Qué clase de ser humano sería?... Mi sueño es ser la más grande investigadora Pokémon de todos los tiempos y por ello, deberé coexistir con ellos todos los días de mi vida. Si no hubiera ayudado a Nebulilla cuando me necesitaba, en un futuro, cuando hubiera logrado mi sueño… Yo… Ni siquiera hubiera podido vivir con ello, ni siquiera hubiera podido volver a ver a un Pokémon a la cara…— bajó la mirada una vez más para poder ver a la pequeña nébula, quien le sonreía ampliamente. Últimamente el pequeño había estado muy tranquilo… ¿Necesitarían el Estimulador de Nebulilla más adelante?

Un suspiro sacó a Lillie de sus pensamientos, haciendo que volteara a ver a su hermano, quien se había colocado las manos en la cintura.

—Ciertamente fue una estupidez, casi un acto suicida, pero… mentiría si dijera que no estoy orgulloso de tu valentía y tenacidad, Lillie— una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción se formó en la cara del rubio.

Los ojos de la chica se iluminaron y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, una sonrisa que comenzó a crecer segundo a segundo. Justo cuando estaba a punto de saltar para abrazar a su hermano, éste puso una mano frente a ella.

—Pero que conste que de ahora en adelante tienes que tener mucho cuidado para lo que sea que se te vendrá. Yo no soy quien para hablarte de "seguridad" cuando muchas de mis acciones me han llevado a ganarme varios enemigos; es por eso que trato de fortalecerme en todos los aspectos, para sobrevivir en este mundo— informó, bajando el brazo—. Tú eres débil, muy débil— una pequeña flecha imaginaria se clavó en el corazón de Lillie—, me refiero a débil en todo el sentido de la palabra; no tienes experiencia manejando a los Pokémon— otra flecha apareció—; tu fuerza física es nula— y otra— y hasta la más mínima cosa puede hacerte perder el sueño— la última flecha fue agregada. Lillie dio un torpe paso hacia atrás.

—Eso fue muy cruel, hermano…— masculló, dolida.

—Pero al menos compensas esas debilidades con muy buenas cualidades. Tienes un carácter que hace que la gente te tome cariño rápidamente; eres muy inteligente, me atrevería a decir que más que yo; tu sentido de la coherencia casi siempre está activo y eres buena notando las fallas de una cosa o más— las palabras de Gladio le levantaron el ánimo a la rubia—. Pero no dejes que esas cualidades te impidan fortalecer tus debilidades. Cuando ese huevo Pokémon nazca— apuntó al pequeño Shiron—, haz que Ash Ketchum te entrene tanto como sea posible, incluso te recomendaría que siguieras una rutina de ejercicio diaria.

Lo que el adolescente no sabía era que…

—No tienes que preocuparte por eso, hermano. Ash decidió entrenarme desde ayer, sé que es poco tiempo, pero al menos creo que es un inicio— rio de forma nerviosa.

Gladio se cruzó de brazos y asintió— Si pudiera, te llevaría conmigo pero me resulta totalmente imposible; principalmente por los peligros que correrías a mi lado— esas palabras preocuparon mucho a Lillie, ¿en que estaba metido su hermano?—. Por eso, no me cabe la menor duda de que Ash Ketchum es la única persona a la que puedo confiarte. Me repatea admitirlo, pero ese hombre es mucho más fuerte que yo y tiene carácter— ¿Lillie estaba escuchando bien?... ¿Acaso?...—. Estoy seguro de que con él, tienes muchas probabilidades de estar a salvo.

—Hermano…— susurró sorprendida.

—Pero por mucho que me supere, ten por seguro que lo mataré si llega a hacerte daño. Cuando eso pase, llámame— un fuerte escalofrío recorrió todo el cuerpo de Lillie. Las palabras de Gladio eran totalmente serias (aunque era difícil tomárselo en serio cuando estaba comiendo una bolsa llena de comida para Pokémon).

—Lo… tomaré en cuenta…— masculló nerviosa.

Abriendo su riñonera, Gladio sacó un Videomisor. Revisó la hora.

—8:10…— murmuró. Todavía tenía mucho tiempo— Esta noche abra un Battle Royale— dijo de golpe, logrando sorprender un poco a su hermana— y yo participaré en él. Mahalo se inscribió a sí mismo y a Ketchum, así que supongo que también estarán ahí— rebuscando en su riñonera, Gladio encontró otra cosa—. Supuse que no querrías quedarte en el Centro Pokémon tú sola, así que compré esto. Tuve suerte de alcanzar uno— extendiendo la mano, el rubio hizo entrega de un pequeño boleto hecho de papel, el cual Lillie recibió gustosa.

Sin previo aviso, la chica se lanzó hacia su hermano mayor y lo abrazó con fuerza.

—Gracias, hermano.

—Oye, vas a hacer que tire mi comida— le advirtió antes de dar un pequeño suspiro y regresar el gesto.

Tras unos segundos, se separaron.

—Hermano… ¿Te gustaría renovar nuestro juramento?— preguntó Lillie emocionada.

Los ojos de Gladio se abrieron levemente, posterior a eso, giró la cabeza hacia otra dirección.

—Eso fue algo que hice para que no te sintieras tan mal cuando me fui. Ya no somos niños, Lillie— refunfuñó.

Más las palabras dichas no afectaron en más mínimo el ánimo de la chica, quien procedió a extender la mano izquierda y levantar el dedo meñique.

Gladio vio de reojo a su hermana, quien le sonreía ampliamente… ¿¡Por qué nunca podía negarse a lo que ella le pedía?! Suspiró derrotado y unió su meñique izquierdo con el de su hermana.

* * *

 _—Por favor, no me dejes hermano— los sollozos de una Lillie de trece años se escuchaban por toda la mansión._

 _—No tengo de otra. Necesito irme, necesito volverme fuerte… Necesito poder protegerte— le respondió el mayor, dándole la espalda._

 _—Pero… pero… ¡Me quedaré sola! ¡Eres lo único que tengo, hermano!— le recordó, comenzando a llorar y abrazando con fuerza a su espalda._

 _—Wicke y Hobbes seguirán aquí para ti. Solo aguanta un poco más, Lillie; te aseguró que volveré por ti— el llanto de su hermana le estrujaba el corazón, pero… no tenía otra elección; debía hacerlo._

 _Los sollozos se calmaron un poco._

 _—¿Me lo prometes?— preguntó Lillie temerosa._

 _Gladio no dijo nada. Para horror de Lillie, deshizo el abrazo. Justo cuando la rubia estaba a punto de volver a echarse a llorar, un dedo apareció frente a sus ojos._

 _—Hagamos un juramento._

* * *

—Aquí y ahora, con la luna y las estrellas de Alola como testigos— inició el rubio.

—Yo, Lillie Aether.

—Y yo, Gladio Aether.

—Juro estar para ti siempre que me necesites— los ojos de la rubia se pusieron llorosos.

—Acudir a tu llamada de auxilio nada más recibirla.

—Apoyarte en cualquier decisión que tomes.

—Buscarte hasta el fin del mundo.

—Y por sobretodo— dijeron al unísono.

—Cuidarte como la joya más valiosa/Protegerte como mi más grande tesoro— exclamaron Lillie y Gladio, respectivamente.

—Y si llego a faltar en mi juramento…— continuó Lillie.

—Mil agujas me tragaré— finalizó Gladio.

Al mismo tiempo, subieron y bajaron los meñiques y luego los volvieron a apretar con más fuerza; acto seguido, separaron la unión.

¿Por qué?... Ya había llorado cuando se encontraron aquella vez en la Ruta 5… ¿Por qué tenía que hacerlo de nuevo?...

Los sollozos por parte de la rubia llegaron inminentemente.

—Estoy tan feliz…— dijo, tratando inútilmente de secarse las lágrimas.

Finalmente y tras unos segundos tratando de impedirlo, rompió en llanto.

Los brazos de Gladio no tardaron en rodear a su hermana menor, quien comenzó a llorar con aún más fuerza.

Nadie los estaba viendo, así que… ¿Por qué no?... Llevaba años queriendo hacerlo.

—Te amo, Lillie— susurró el mayor.

Una basurita se metió en el ojo de Gladio.

Habían sido los tres años más largos de sus vidas.

A lo lejos, unos ojos amarillos observaban con atención la escena. Había pasado bastante tiempo desde la última vez que había visto a ese chico. ¿Gladio era su nombre?... Su viejo podría esperarlo un poco más.

* * *

Tras lo acontecido, Gladio y Lillie se pusieron al tanto de lo que había sido con sus vidas (principalmente la última, contando con lujo de detalle sus aventuras con Ash).

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, las 9:30 llegaron. El Battle Royale comenzaba a las 11 y Gladio aun debía regresarles la vitalidad a sus Pokémon, por lo que partieron con dirección al Centro Pokémon.

Una vez ahí, se encontraron con Ash y Hau (quienes habían acordado actuar con naturalidad frente a la rubia), el segundo ya le había explicado toda la situación al primero. Un poco incómodo, el azabache saludó a Gladio; no es como que le molestara el cómo había terminado la batalla de hacía unos días, simplemente no podía sacarse la imagen del rastro de sangre seca que había encontrado el día anterior. Ahora que sabía que Gladio estaba entero, sólo le quedo suponer que ese fluido pertenecía a un miembro del Team Skull. No podía recriminárselo; se habían jactado de herir a su hermana menor.

Indiferente, Gladio devolvió el saludo. Ya tendrían tiempo para hablar después del Battle Royale; cuando le diera una paliza.

Media hora después, cuando los Pokémon de Gladio fueron totalmente curados el grupo se dirigió hacia el Estadio Royale. Ash y Hau iban hablando de cómo era posible que el rubio no comiera Malasadas; por su parte, Lillie veía con suma felicidad a su hermano, quien simplemente se mantenía callado ante su alrededor.

Una vez que llegaron al mostrador, el grupo se dividió. Por indicaciones de una mujer, Ash tendría que entrar por una gran puerta roja; Hau por una azul y Gladio por una verde. Lillie se fue con Pikachu y Rotom hacia las gradas, donde su asiento para visualizar el evento la esperaba.

Y así, nos transportamos a la actualidad.

* * *

 **Estadio Royale. 11:10 p.m.**

 ** _Con Ash._**

—¡Yungoos, Placaje!

La mangosta se lanzó con fuerza contra un pequeño Pancham, mandándolo a volar con fuerza hacia el borde, logrando que quedara descalificado.

—¡Pancham!— gritó el entrenador del Pokémon preocupado. Era un tipo calvo con chaqueta de cuero; parecía un motociclista— ¡Ahora verás! ¡Vamos, Inkay!

De una capsula salió un pequeño calamar que empezó a flotar sobre la cabeza de su entrenador, a la espera de una orden.

—¡Dale con todo! ¡Juego sucio!

Un aura oscura rodeo a Inkay, para posteriormente salir volando hacia Yungoos, quien lo veía serio.

—¡Doble equipo!

Montones de tipo Normal aparecieron por toda la arena, confundiendo a muchos de los combatientes que atacaron a las copias, eliminándolas al instante. Aun con eso, quedó una cantidad considerable de Yungoos en el terreno, los suficientes para lograr evadir el ataque del tipo Psíquico.

—¿¡Qué…?!— exclamó sorprendido.

—¡Mordisco!— ordenó Ash.

Los Yungoos corrieron hacia su oponente y posteriormente saltaron. Cuando las mandíbulas del original se clavaron en Inkay, las copias desaparecieron.

Lillie sonrió al ver el desempeño de su amigo en batalla.

Siempre había admirado la capacidad de Ash para saber que usar en cada momento. Lillie asintió en señal de aprobación.

Por cierto… ¿Dónde estaban Pikachu y Rotom?

 ** _Con Hau._**

—¡Aire afilado!

El pequeño dragón comenzó a agitar sus alas con fuerza y varias ráfagas de viento impactaron contra un Growlithe, quien se vio obligado a retroceder.

—¡Continua con Ataque ala!

Sin dar tiempo de respuesta, Noibat se lanzó hacia delante. Sus alas se cubrieron de una energía celeste e impactaron directamente contra la cara del perrito, haciendo que por fin cayera debilitado.

—¿Qui-quién diablos eres tú?...— masculló sorprendido el entrenador de Growlithe; un sujeto vestido de payaso.

—Mi nombre es Hau Mahalo, un placer— aclaró, sonriendo.

El payaso abrió los ojos como platos. ¿¡MAHALO?! ¡Eso explicaba como ese chico había derrotado a dos de sus Pokémon sin siquiera parecer ir en serio!

Vacilante, el hombre sacó su última Pokéball.

—¡Ve por él, Magby!

Ahora la mirada de Lillie se centraba en Hau.

No tenía mucha interacción con el moreno (con excepción de cuando se encontraban), pero le parecía una persona sumamente agradable. Durante el lapso en el que estuvieron unos cuantos días en Iki por el entrenamiento de Ash, Lillie se dio cuenta de algo que le agradaba de Hau.

Siempre se mantenía tranquilo y fresco en sus batallas y cuando perdía, ni siquiera parecía importarle. Lillie asintió como aprobación.

No, en serio… ¿Dónde estaban Pikachu y Rotom?

 ** _Con Gladio._**

—No le des descanso. Sigue con Persecución.

Zubat fue rodeado por un aura oscura y voló a toda velocidad hacia un exhausto Slowpoke.

—¡Confusión, usa Confusión!— ordenó el entrenador, un tipo rubio muy raro que llevaba una capa.

Los ojos del Slowpoke empezaron a brillar en un tono azul y un aura del mismo color rodeo a Zubat para, segundos después, desaparecer.

—¿¡Por qué mis ataques Psíquicos no le hacen nada?!

—Ciertamente pudiste haber sido un problema. La próxima vez, aprende mejor los ataques que puede aprender un Pokémon— recomendó Gladio, impasible.

Finalmente, el tipo Veneno impactó con fuerza contra el tipo Agua, derrotándolo al instante.

—¡El Malabarista Kasta ha sido derrotado por el entrenador Gladio!— anunció el comentarista desde su cabina.

El retrato del primer mencionado adquirió una tonalidad grisácea. El hombre llamado Kasta se vio obligado a bajar de la arena y salir por donde entró.

Zubat regresó al hombro de su entrenador.

—Lo hiciste bien, Zorua— felicitó Gladio en un susurro. No podía desvelar su estrategia.

Antes de que el Pokémon pudiera mostrar su gusto ante la felicitación, un chorro de agua detectado en el último segundo hizo que despegara y se pusiera a la defensiva.

Tras de Gladio, un hombre vestido de marinero con un Poliwhirl a su lado lo miraba desafiante.

—Ya has eliminado a cinco personas desde que esto inició— recordó el hombre— Tú y esos chicos, Ketchum y Mahalo, podrían suponer un problema para mi objetivo… ¡Por lo que me encargaré de ti ahora mismo! ¡Poliwhirl, Pistola de agua!

La rana bajó los brazos con fuerza y de su tripa salió un chorro de agua a presión que tenía como objetivo a Zorua/Zubat, quien lo esquivó con relativa facilidad.

—Entonces ven por mí— el tono inexpresivo usado por Gladio solo sirvió para provocar más al hombre.

—¡No nos subestimes! ¡Hipnosis!

Su hermano realmente era genial, pensó Lillie. Tenía la capacidad de mantenerse impasible y calculador en la batalla (o al menos hasta que se enfadaba mucho), una característica muy importante. A opinión de Lillie, tener la cabeza en frío era importante en cualquier situación.

Su hermano sin duda era genial… Asintió energética en señal de mucha aprobación.

¿¡Y dónde diablos estaban Pikachu y Rotom?!

* * *

—Maldito…— susurró el marinero, viendo con frustración a Gladio.

El Snubull del hombre había sido derrotado con una Cola de hierro por parte del Riolu que le habían prestado a Gladio. Con anterioridad, Zorua ya se había encargado del Poliwhirl y fue regresado a su Pokéball, siendo sustituido por el tipo Lucha.

—¡Esto todavía no termina!— informó el marinero, sacando su última Pokéball.

De la esfera salió un Machop que comenzó a posar para presumir sus músculos. Justo cuando su entrenador estaba abriendo la boca para dar una orden, un gran rayo de energía mandó a volar al tipo Lucha, estrellándolo contra una pared fuera del campo de batalla y dejándolo debilitado.

—¡CIELOS, SEÑORES! ¿¡Qué fue ese movimiento que descalificó al Marinero Streusen?!— preguntó al público el comentarista.

—Eso es obvio. Se trata de un formidable Hiperrayo— contestó Royale, con los brazos cruzados—. Y ahí parece estar llegando el creador de semejante ataque.

Alertas por lo que había ocurrido; Ash, Hau y Gladio dirigieron la mirada hacia el Pokémon que había hecho eso.

Un gran Ursaring había aparecido de la nada e iba arrojando Pokémon tras Pokémon de forma indiscriminada usando sus grandes zarpas.

—¡Eso, Ursaring! ¡Demuéstrales tu poder!— ordenó un hombre de largo pelo y barba azul oscuro que iba vestido con un saco gris y detalles azules, así como una camisa de vestir negra. Llevaba unos pantalones cortos oscuros y unas sandalias del mismo color. Era un _"Veterano"_.

Otro gran Hiperrayo arrasó con una gran cantidad de Pokémon; la pantalla que mostraba a los participantes mostró que al menos 17 personas habían sido descalificadas.

Ash: ¡Woah! ¡Tendremos problemas contra eso!— reconoció, mirando al oso quien se quedó momentáneamente inmóvil.

Hau: ¡Y que lo digas! La vamos a tener difícil con ese mastodonte— secundó, poniéndose al lado de su amigo de Malasadas.

Aprovechando que Ursaring estaba quieto, un pequeño tipo Lucha se lanzó hacia adelante y le asestó un poderoso Cola de hierro en la cabeza para posteriormente volver al lado de su entrenador provisional.

—Dejen de temblar y atáquenlo— ordenó Gladio, llegando a donde estaban ambos adolescentes—. No pienso dejar que los eliminen antes de llegar al evento principal— los ojos del rubio se afilaron aún más—. Quiero eliminarlos personalmente.

Ash y Hau tragaron saliva. Gladio era muy tétrico.

—Vuelve por ahora, Yungoos— indicó el chico de Kanto. La mangosta asintió antes de ser tragada por el rayo de luz roja.

Hau: Tú también, Noibat— imitó al azabache.

—¡Vamos, Rockruff!/¡A ellos, Pikachu!

El pequeño can café salió lleno de energía; tenía tiempo que no peleaba en serio.

Por su parte, la Pikachu de Hau comenzó a voltear hacia todos lados; veía al entrenador de nombre Ash, pero… ¿y su Pikachu? Estaba deseosa de poder verlo…

Ash: ¡Rockruff, Lanzarrocas!— ordenó, apuntando al oso.

Con un movimiento de caderas y cuello, el perrito lanzó una ráfaga de rocas que impactaron directamente contra el oponente.

Hau: ¡Apóyalo con Impactrueno!

Siendo rodeada por la electricidad, Pikachu liberó un fuerte grito y lanzó toda la energía reunida hacia el enemigo.

Una pequeña cortina de polvo se levantó, dejando expectantes al público. Una vez que la polvareda se disipó, Ursaring volvió a hacerse visible; aparte de tener solo unos cuantos rasguños, había recuperado su movilidad.

—¡Parece que los ataques del participante Ash y el participante Hau no tienen efecto!— gritó el comentarista sorprendido. Esos dos entrenadores parecían ser muy hábiles y sus ataques combinados no le habían hecho ni cosquillas al rival (o eso parecía)…

—¡No tienen oportunidad contra mí, mocosos!— dijo el Veterano de forma burlona— ¡Hiperrayo, Ursaring!

El hocico del oso se abrió y la energía comenzó a concentrarse en éste.

Gladio liberó un "tsk" de irritación— Retirémonos por ahora— ordenó, comenzando a correr lo más lejos posible, seguido de sus aliados.

Al ver que los chicos habían huido, el Ursaring disparó su ataque contra un grupo de Pokémon cercanos, eliminando a 13 entrenadores en el proceso.

Hau: ¿Tienen un plan, chicos?— interrogó, una vez que estuvieron tan lejos como les fue posible.

—Ese Ursaring no parece seguir ningún patrón definido— notó el rubio.

—Pareciera que solo ataca por atacar— añadió el chico de Kanto.

Hau: ¿Es decir?...

Gladio: Que es un enemigo totalmente impredecible…

—Y eso hace que derrotarlo sea más fácil— terminó de decir Ash.

El moreno miró confundido a sus dos compañeros ¿Lo impredecible no era más difícil de vencer?

Gladio: Simplemente tenemos que buscar una abertura y aprovechar para atacar; al no seguir una estrategia, no tiene planteados posibles escenarios futuros por lo que es más sencillo confundirlo— respondió la duda de Hau, sin que éste siquiera la formulara.

El peliverde asintió— ¿Pero su tamaño no será un problema?— cuestionó.

Ash: Puede que sea grande y fuerte, pero ponte a pensar; ¿qué defecto tiene eso?— dejó la pregunta en el aire.

Ahí fue cuando Hau se dio cuenta— Es lento y sus movimientos son torpes…— murmuró sorprendido. Así que de eso eran capaces los entrenadores con experiencia…

—Exacto— dio la razón el chico de negro—. Ahora vengan, les contaré mi plan.

* * *

Cerca de 10 minutos habían pasado y todo el campo de batalla estaba lleno de polvo, en el centro (el único lugar completamente visible), el Veterano respiraba con pesadez al lado de su tipo Normal. Se habían cansado de patear tantos traseros.

—Fiu— exclamó el hombre, secándose el sudor de la frente—. Creo que nos excedimos, Ursaring. ¿No se suponía que debíamos dejar a otros dos tipos?— le preguntó a su Pokémon quien no lo estaba viendo a él— Bueno, que importa, supongo que elegirán a los últimos dos que eliminamos.

Todo el estadio estaba en completo silencio. El público estaba anonadado. Ese hombre había acabado con casi todos los participantes, usando a UN SOLO Pokémon. Nadie sabía que pasaría.

En las gradas, Lillie se mantenía sonriente. Parecía que todos estaban olvidando un pequeño detalle… ¡Espera! ¿¡Dónde estaban Rotom y Pikachu?!

El Veterano sintió una pequeña presión en su hombro; la garra de su Pokémon. Volteando hacia arriba, pudo ver la cosa que Ursaring veía.

La pantalla con los participantes restantes tenía solo cuatro retratos iluminados. Los ojos del hombre se abrieron con fuerza.

Varios sonidos de sorpresa se escucharon en el lugar, obligando al Veterano a voltear en todas direcciones.

— _Ya vienen_ — pensó la rubia desde su asiento.

A través del polvo se podían ver tres siluetas (cada una de ellas ubicada en una esquina y acompañadas de otra más silueta más pequeña) que avanzaban hacia el hombre en el centro. Lo tenían rodeado.

—¡Parece que esto no ha terminado!— anunció el comentarista— ¡¿Qué hará el entrenador Viktor ahora que es el enemigo en común de otros tres participantes?!

Finalmente, el polvo terminó de disiparse, mostrando a Ash, Hau y Gladio.

Viktor: Así que son ustedes, mocosos…— murmuró, poniendo una sonrisa de confianza—. Los felicito por haber llegado hasta aquí. Verán, necesito a otros dos de ustedes para que vengan conmigo a la final contra Royale, ¿quién se apunta?— ofreció. En la mente del Veterano, los tres chicos, al ver que no tenían oportunidad contra él comenzarían a pelearse entre sí y, finalmente, uno de ellos sería eliminado.

Los segundos pasaron y los adolescentes simplemente lo veían con seriedad.

—Lo sentimos, señor, pero todos nosotros tenemos la intención de llegar a la final— habló Hau en nombre de todos. Su Pikachu asintió.

—Ya veo… ¿Ustedes piensan igual o solo es este renacuajo?— interrogó el hombre, volteando a ver a Gladio y Ash.

—Yo opino lo mismo que Hau— secundó el azabache. Rockruff ladró amenazante.

—No necesito a Mahalo para que diga lo que yo quiero— una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Viktor al escuchar las palabras de Gladio, ¿así que sería un dos contra dos? No estaba mal, o eso creyó—. Te aplastaré, bastardo— los ojos del rubio se afilaron. Riolu comenzó a chocar sus puños.

El Veterano comenzó a sudar levemente. Antes no lo había podido identificar pero ahora, si los analizaba bien, esos tres chicos parecían desprender un aura atemorizante.

—¡Parece que los participantes Gladio, Hau y Ash no se rendirán!— observó el comentarista— ¿¡Será este el inicio de un gran combate de pequeños contra grandes?!

Gritos de ánimo y emoción llegaron de todas partes.

—¡Demuéstrale a esos niños lo que son capaces de hacer los adultos, Viktor!

—¡Te ves jodidamente badass, Gladio! ¡No pierdas!

—¡No dejes que hieran a tu Pikachu, niño! ¡Es muy bonita!

—¡Que le den! ¡Las nuevas generaciones están aquí para arrasar!

Ese último grito hizo reír levemente a Ash y Hau. Les recordaba a cierto habitante de Iki.

Lillie veía su entorno algo preocupada. Todos los gritos de apoyo iban hacia el Veterano, Gladio o Hau; nadie parecía apoyar al chico azabache… El ceño de la rubia se frunció. Si no había alguien para apoyar a Ash, ella misma lo haría.

—¡T-tú puedes, Ash! ¡E-eres el mejor!— gritó con mucha fuerza (lo cual hizo que se sonrojara levemente).

Esos gritos llegaron hasta la arena, logrando que todos los participantes lo escucharan. El entrenador de Kanto giró la mirada hacia donde estaba sentada Lillie y levantó el pulgar al tiempo que le dedicaba una gran sonrisa.

Hau comenzó a sudar un poco al ver esta interacción. Era muy preocupante.

Viktor suspiró y luego se puso en una posición defensiva— Como veo que ninguno de ustedes está dispuesto a cooperar… ¡Los destruiré a todos! ¡Vengan por mí, mocosos!— provocó con gritos.

Ash y Hau voltearon a ver a Gladio, quien asintió y adquirió una pose de batalla— ¡Vamos!

-0-

— _Primero que nada, Ketchum_ — _el rubio volteó a ver al acompañante de su hermana._

— _¿Si?_

— _Tu Rockruff, ¿Qué movimientos tiene?_ — _preguntó, mirando a su entorno para no encontrarse con Ursaring por sorpresa._

— _Bueno… Tiene Colmillo Rayo, Tumba rocas, Aullido…_ — _comenzó a enlistar._

 _—Con eso es suficiente. Has que Rockruff use Aullido hasta que su Ataque esté al máximo— ordenó el ojiverde._

 _—Ya oíste al jefe, Rockruff— dijo, volteando a ver a su Pokémon._

 _Al escuchar las palabras de su entrenador, el perrito comenzó a aullar con fuerza, siendo rodeado por un aura roja._

-0-

—¡Ve por él, Rockruff! ¡Tumba rocas!— ordenó Ash— _Si puedo bloquear sus movimientos, tendremos mucha más ventaja_ — pensó mientras las rocas comenzaban a caer sobre Ursaring y sus alrededores. El oso las destrozaba a base de zarpazos.

—¡Sube en él, Pikachu!— gritó Hau.

-0-

 _—Sigues tú, Mahalo— informó Gladio, volteando a ver al mencionado—. Además de Impactrueno y Bola voltio, tu Pikachu también tiene Ataque rápido y Gruñido, ¿no?— enlistó, recordando las horas de entrenamiento._

 _El moreno asintió._

 _—Eso es perfecto. Lo siguiente que haremos será reducir su ataque. En cuanto veas una apertura, haz que Pikachu llegue hasta la cabeza de Ursaring y que utilice Gruñido en su oído; así no sólo reduciremos su Ataque, también haremos que quede momentáneamente sordo_ — _planificó el rubio._

-0-

Mientras el oso se encargaba de destruir todo rastro de rocas, Pikachu aprovechó su pequeño tamaño y poco peso para subir hasta su cráneo sin siquiera ser detectado.

—¡Ahora, Pikachu!— indicó su entrenador.

El grito de Hau alertó a Viktor, quien miró hacia su Pokémon y vio como la Pikachu abría el hocico.

—¡Ursaring, cuidado!— alertó, pero fue demasiado tarde.

Un sonoro grito salió de la pequeña roedora directamente hacia los oídos del tipo Normal quien se vio aturdido por ello. En ese momento, una gran cantidad de pedruscos cayó sobre él y el terreno, haciendo que un aura azul lo cubriera momentáneamente. Pikachu se alejó tanto como pudo.

Aprovechando el aturdimiento de Ursaring, Riolu corrió con velocidad hacia él e impactó una gran Cola de hierro en su pierna izquierda, obligándolo a arrodillarse.

-0-

— _Una vez que Mahalo lo haya aturdido, yo atacaré y haré que pierda el equilibrio. Cuando eso pase, Ketchum hará que Rockruff use Colmillo rayo, seguido de eso, Riolu utilizará Palmeo y Pikachu, Impactrueno_ — _explicó Gladio._

— _¿Trataremos de paralizarlo?_ — _cuestionó Ash._

 _—Así es._

 _—No es que tenga algo en contra de tu plan, Gladio, pero… Hace tiempo leí que las habilidades más comunes en Ursaring son Agallas y Pies rápidos; si lo paralizamos, ¿no estaríamos dándole una ventaja?— le cuestionó Hau._

 _Gladio asintió— Lo estaríamos haciendo— cuando el moreno estuvo por abrir la boca, Aether lo interrumpió—. Por eso tenemos que esperar que su habilidad sea Agallas._

 _Hau no lo entendía…_

-0-

Sin perder tiempo, Rockruff liberó el agarre de sus mandíbulas sobre la pierna derecha de Ursaring para alejarse tanto como le fuera posible.

Acto seguido, Riolu saltó hacia su espalda y comenzó a golpear con las palmas abiertas al tipo Normal. No solo era un daño supereficaz, también tenía las probabilidades de paralizar. Una vez que su ataque terminó, se alejó corriendo para volver al lado de Gladio.

Para ese entonces, Pikachu ya había liberado una gran cantidad de electricidad que golpeó directamente a Ursaring, provocando que una serie de chispas saliera de su cuerpo. Habían cumplido su objetivo.

Todo esto ocurrió en menos de 30 segundos.

—¡MOCOSOS!— gritó Viktor furioso— ¡Dejen de pegar y correr y enfréntense cara a cara! ¡Demuestren que merecen ser hombres!

—Lo siento, pero no caeremos en tus estúpidas provocaciones— afirmó Gladio, volteando a ver a Ash y Hau quienes de inmediato entendieron el mensaje. Eran impulsivos, más no idiotas.

—¡No puede ser! ¡Una gran combinación de movimientos por parte de una pequeña alianza!— gritó el comentarista entusiasmado.

Royale asintió. Esos tres chicos sin duda eran espectaculares.

Los gritos del público incrementaron más.

Viktor se sentía acorralado… Hasta que vio los ojos de su Ursaring, los cuales brillaban con un intenso color rojo, símbolo de que su habilidad había sido activada.

—¡Cavaron su propia tumba, mocosos!— anunció confiado— ¡Gracias a la habilidad Agallas de Ursaring, sus ataque son el doble de fuertes!

Los tres adolescentes sonrieron. Justo lo que necesitaban.

-0-

 _—Ponlo de esta manera, Hau. La fuerza de Ursaring incrementará, pero sus movimientos serán muchísimo más lentos, más si yo uso Tumba rocas para alterar el terreno plano. ¿De qué le servirá ser fuerte si no puede tocarnos?— aclaró Ash, tomando a su amigo del hombro._

 _Un bombillo se encendió en el cerebro de Hau— ¡Ya lo entiendo! ¿¡Y que haremos después de eso?!— preguntó entusiasmado._

 _Gladio volteó a ver hacia el oponente que tendrían que enfrentar, quien ya había eliminado a otros 5 entrenadores— Atacaremos con todo._

-0-

—¡Destrúyelos, Ursaring! ¡Cuchillada!

El oso se volvió a poner de pie, para posteriormente liberar un gran rugido.

Con sus gruesas patas, apartó las rocas que se congregaban a su alrededor. Su primer objetivo fue Riolu, quien más daño le había hecho. Las garras del tipo Normal se alargaron de forma colosal y fueron rodeadas de una energía blanquecina para después comenzar a tratar de golpear al pequeño tipo Lucha.

—¡Aunque parece que Ursaring recibió un aumento de ataque, sus movimientos son mucho más lentos!— notó el comentarista— ¡¿Usted qué opina, Royale?!

El luchador enmascarado tomó su micrófono y procedió a hablar— ¡Sin duda alguna esa combinación fue una estrategia planificada con anterioridad! ¡Simplemente increíble! ¡Fue como ver un Triataque por parte de tres Pokémon distintos!

En su asiento, Lillie sonreía ampliamente. Las cartas parecían haberse invertido, ya ni siquiera le importaba tanto la ubicación de Pikachu y Rotom (¡MENTIRA! ¿¡Dónde demonios estaban?!)

 ** _Devuelta a la arena._**

Riolu esquivaba con suma facilidad al enfurecido Ursaring. Además de tener una estadística base de Velocidad mayor, la parálisis y el Tumba rocas de Ash lo favorecían aún más.

Entre cada movimiento, lograba asestar un Cola de hierro o una serie de Palmeos que hacían retroceder levemente al gran mamífero.

Ursaring seguía atacando sin descanso. Tres movimientos lo frenaron.

Un Cola de hierro de Riolu; una pequeña Bola voltio de Pikachu y un Lanzarrocas de Rockruff.

—¡Gladio no es tu único rival!— le recordó Ash, pasándose el dedo índice por debajo de la nariz.

—Creo que subestimarnos podría ser un gran error, señor— le informó Hau, sonriente.

—M-m-m-m… ¡MALDITOS MOCOSOS!— Viktor definitivamente estaba furioso. No sólo porque su Ursaring se viera completamente abatido, sino también por la humillación que le estaban dando.

Gladio suspiró levemente— Creo que ya es hora de terminar con todo esto— anunció.

—Estoy contigo— dijo Hau.

—Yo igual, me está dando algo de hambre— respaldando las palabras de Ash, el sonido de un estómago gruñendo se hizo presente—¡Rockruff, usa Colmillo Rayo!— ordenó.

—¡Riolu, Palmeo!

—¡Ataque rápido, Pikachu!

El primero en atacar, obviamente, fue el tipo Eléctrico, quien salió disparado a toda velocidad contra la cabeza de Ursaring, logrando que se aturdiera un poco más. Seguido de eso, Rockruff enterró sus mandíbulas en el cuello del oso, provocando que liberara un rugido de dolor.

—¡Quiétalo de encima!— gritó Viktor desesperado.

Justo cuando el tipo Normal extendió su brazo hacia el perrito, una gran cantidad de golpes cortesía de Riolu impactaron contra su estómago haciendo que perdiera el aliento y dejara pendiente su tarea.

La mirada de Ursaring comenzó a ponerse borrosa obligándolo a retroceder levemente, pisando una de las rocas que Rockruff había liberado en el proceso y cayendo de espaldas con fuerza.

El estadio se quedó en silencio.

—¡ESTÁ HECHO!— gritó el comentarista— ¡La alianza de pequeños ha derrotado al gran Ursaring, eliminando así al Veterano Viktor!

El lugar estalló en ovaciones al tiempo que el mencionado caía de rodillas, destrozado.

—¿Ya se terminó?...— murmuró Gladio sorprendido.

—¿No debería tener otros dos Pokémon?— se preguntó Ash.

—Debería tenerlos…— supuso Hau.

No lo supieron hasta que vieron una repetición del evento años más tarde, pero al parecer, Ursaring era el único Pokémon verdaderamente fuerte de ese tal Viktor, los otros eran un Elekid y un Sunflora que habían sido derrotados en prácticamente nada de tiempo.

—¡Los participantes Hau Mahalo, Gladio y Ash Ketchum pasan a la final contra el Campeón invicto, Royale!— anunció el comentarista.

—Mi interior arde cual Voto fuego por enfrentarlos— aseguró el enmascarado.

Los tres nombrados se quedaron en su lugar, viendo hacia todas partes. En cualquier dirección que miraran, había personas emocionadas por el combate.

Como si tuvieran una conciencia colectiva, los tres adolescentes voltearon a ver a un lugar en concreto: hacia Lillie.

La rubia los veía con una gran sonrisa y las manos en el pecho. Decir que estaba orgullosa de sus conocidos era poco.

Ash y Hau devolvieron la sonrisa; el primero alzó el dedo y el segundo se llevó las manos detrás de la cabeza.

Gladio por su parte, curveó levemente la boca, formando una sonrisa casi invisible.

—¡Lamentamos la demora!-Rotom.

—¡Pika pi!

Los sonidos llamaron la atención de la ojiverde quien volteó hacia su izquierda, viendo como Pikachu y Rotom llegaban hacia el lugar donde estaba sentada.

—Oigan, ¿y ustedes dos donde estaban?— preguntó Lillie con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Pikachu dijo que tenía muchas ganas de comer un Hot dog con extra de Kétchup así que fuimos a comprar uno. La fila era infernal-Rotom— respondió la Pokédex, mientras le entregaba a la rubia la comida ya mencionada.

Pikachu se veía muy feliz comiendo (aunque más bien parecía estar centrado solo en lamer el condimento), incluso liberó un « _Chaaaa»_ de alegría.

—¿Nos perdimos de algo?-Rotom— interrogó.

—No realmente. Sólo de todo el evento— contestó la chica algo enfadada. ¿Habían dejado de ver la participación de su dueño/entrenador para ir a comprar un perro caliente?...

—¿Eh?— exclamó Rotom, dirigiendo la mirada hacia el campo de batalla— ¡TIENE QUE SER MENTIRA!-ROTOM.

—¡PIKAAAA!— gritó el roedor al ver también lo que había en la arena.

Lillie liberó un pequeño suspiro.

El Battle Royale apenas había empezado.

 **ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

 **¡Ey! Se terminó el capítulo.**

 **Bien, ¿Qué les pareció el Battle Royale? He de decir que me basé mucho en el "Torneo del poder" de Dragon Ball Super para hacer mi propio Battle Royale, creo que me salió algo decente.**

 **Últimamente le he estado dando mucho protagonismo a Gladio y Hau… No se preocupen, eso se terminará en el siguiente capítulo en su batalla contra Royale.**

 **Por cierto, los resultados de la batalla contra Ursaring fueron comprobados con una calculadora de daño; creo que incluso lo hice más resistente de lo que debería. (El Ursaring estaba al nivel 35).**

 **Mmm… ¿Tengo algo más que decir?... Realmente no lo sé…**

 **Bueno, solo les dejaré una pregunta que depende de ustedes el contestar:**

 **¿Qué esperan del fic a futuro? Saber sus opiniones puede resultar interesante, así que… supongo que cualquier respuesta es bien recibida.**

 **En fin, ya sin más que decir, me despido. ¡Nos leemos luego!**

 **Pd: En este capítulo hay una pista para un acontecimiento muy importante a futuro.**


	24. Royale: El campeón invicto

**Ey, ha pasado un tiempo, ¿no? Bueno… Feliz día del amor y la amistad, aunque eso ya pasó. ¿Se divirtieron con sus parejas o amigos? Eso suponiendo que tengan alguna de las dos cosas, en caso contrario, lamento mi insensibilidad. Yo me la pasé bien… Pero bueno, no estamos aquí para hablar de mi vida. Contestemos algunas reviews.**

 **Carlos29: Mmm… El juramento si será importante, las advertencias no tanto. Si lees cierta parte del capítulo 22 y luego otra cierta parte del 23, puedes deducir con facilidad lo que estoy tramando. Lo complicado es saber que leer con exactitud.**

 **Guest (Aunque sé que eres tu CCSakuraforever): Gracias por el review. Lamento la espera.**

 **Nimbus2000: Menos mal, eres un regalo muy valioso de Sirius.  
Lamentablemente, aquí la experiencia sirve más bien poco, eso incrementa si consideras que tu rival tiene el doble. Sobre el romance no te preocupes, creo que en el siguiente capítulo ya nos volveremos a centrar completamente en nuestros protagonistas. Si… Lusamine… Es una pieza clave. Espero seguir viéndote por aquí.**

 **SilverPhantomn: Primero que nada, muchas gracias por tu review; me hizo sonreír un buen rato. Aprecio mucho la opinión que tienes de mi historia y mi desarrollo de personajes; siempre trato de hacerlos tan similares al canon como sea posible. Creo que la personalidad de mi Lillie es una mezcla de la del manga, anime y juegos… Tiene lo mejor de cada una. No te preocupes por ese tema; le he dedicado horas enteras de mi vida a esto, no quiero que se desperdicien tan fácil. En fin, de nuevo, gracias por tu review, lo agradezco inmensamente.**

 **El Sawa: Puede sonar algo chistoso, pero Gladio estaba hablando totalmente en serio XD  
Es una característica de Pikachu que me pareció apropiado recuperar. Ash no planea usar a sus antiguos Pokémon en desafíos que sienta él, pueden hacer más fuertes a sus nuevos integrantes. La verdad es que acertaste; a simple vista, el que más destaca es Gladio por su apariencia tan genial así como su seriedad que simplemente refuerza la primera característica, el segundo sería Hau por ser nieto del Kahuna, un entrenador de renombre en la región y luego está Ash… Un total desconocido. Si, ellos volverán… en algún punto pero lo harán.**

 **DaniJIE: No te preocupes, yo me tardé más en sacar este capítulo.  
Realmente no es un triángulo amoroso… Creo que es un pentágono… y al centro de todo ello, va Lillie. Vaya, esa película no me suena. Ya veremos que pasará… Secretos de la trama.  
En mi fic, Hau oculta algo detrás de esa faceta alegre y despreocupada… Algo que iré revelando poco a poco. De momento, sólo digamos que oculta su verdadera personalidad. **

**DaniJIE: Si, el Battle Royale de los juegos es entretenido, pero me gustó mucho más el de Dragon Ball Super. De ahí mi inspiración.  
Creo que te equivocaste en la palabra "video", pero tienes razón. Hau y Ash mantendrán cierto contacto con Gladio a lo largo de sus viajes.  
Oh, eso que me sugeriste ya es un hecho. Si lo voy a implementar… De hecho, falta muy poco.  
Con respecto a los Pokémon, no te preocupes por eso. Ya hay indicios de la historia de uno de ellos que será importante a futuro. ¿Puedes adivinar de quien se trata?  
Gracias por el review. Nos vemos luego.**

 **Oconner95: Querido lector, créame que sus expectativas no serán defraudadas.**

 **Jbadillodavila: Parece que no ha quedado del todo claro. Cuando Ash recibió el Lizastal (Cristal de tipo Lucha) y Tapu Koko le dejó el Electrostal, el Tapu no se llevó el Lizastal a cambio. En resumen, Ash tiene tanto el Lizastal como el Electrostal.**

 **Bueno… No les quito más tiempo. ¡Aquí el capítulo!**

* * *

—Los felicito por haber pasado a la final. Les aseguró que su Combate fue una Avalancha de sucesos memorables.

Tras la batalla en la que Ash, Gladio y Hau derrotaron a Ursaring, los tres adolescentes fueron llevados a una sala de descanso, en la que no sólo sus Pokémon se recuperarían de la batalla, sino que ellos también podrían aliviar todo el estrés mental que tenían encima.

En el lugar había una reducida cantidad de sillas (limitándose a sólo 6) pero todas ellas eran endemoniadamente cómodas. Había una gran barra de comida y un refrigerador lleno de todo tipo de bebidas. La sala también contaba con una serie de casilleros donde los participantes que habían llegado a la final del Battle Royale podían guardar sus cosas (como mochilas, capsulas con huevos, etc). Cabe destacar que aunque se le llamaba "sala de descanso" no sólo eran sillas y más cosas para sentarse; una maquina similar a las usadas en los Centro Pokémon se encontraba en una de las esquinas, permitiéndole a los participantes curar a sus Pokémon tanto como quisieran (por no mencionar la ducha, sitio del que Ash acababa de salir).

Tras llegar al lugar, los tres varones se dispersaron para hacer sus propias cosas. Gladio estaba comiéndose unas Pokehabas que había colocadas dentro de un tazón en la barra de comida (Ash tomó una y la probó. Estuvo a punto de vomitar); Hau devoraba como loco sus propias Malasadas mientras tomaba leche Mu-mu y el azabache, siguiendo sus instintos de supervivencia, comenzó a comer de todo un poco. Tras unos minutos, el chico de Kanto decidió darse un baño, en palabras de él, se sentía algo sucio.

Para cuando Ash salió del baño, Royale ya estaba en el sitio, hablando con Hau y Gladio.

—Si no lo interpreté mal, ahora pelearemos contigo— dijo Gladio sin dejar de comer, dejando asombrado a Ketchum por su capacidad para aguantar el sabor de esa asquerosidad.

—Así es, joven Gladio. Normalmente los últimos cuatro supervivientes de la primera mitad del Battle Royale son los que participan en el evento principal, pero como soy un invitado especial, los organizadores hicieron un Yo primero para colocarme en los finalistas de inmediato— aclaró el enmascarado con las manos en la cintura.

—Woah… Usted sí que debe ser impresionante, Royale— exclamó Hau impresionado.

—¡Tiene que serlo!— afirmó Ash— Con esa perilla es imposible que no lo sea.

El campeón comenzó a reír.

—De acuerdo, jóvenes, dejémonos de Cháchara. La final comenzará a la una de la mañana, un horario elegido principalmente para que solo los verdaderos aficionados del Battle Royale asistan. Estoy ansioso por combatir contra ustedes— Royale giró sobre sus talones y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida—. ¡Nuestro encuentro será como un Ataque rápido!

Y sin decir nada más, abrió la puerta y se fue.

—Me pregunto qué clase de persona será Royale…— murmuró Ash para sí mismo, aunque los otros dos pudieron escucharlo.

—Seguro que es súper fuerte. Dicen que es un campeón invicto… Sea lo que sea que signifique invicto— contestó Hau, haciendo que el rubio se preguntara si él realmente no conocía el significado de la palabra "invicto".

—Invicto es una persona que no ha sido derrotada ni una sola vez. Eso significa que Royale nunca ha perdido contra nadie en un Battle Royale— informó Gladio dejando de comer para pasar a tomar un poco de agua.

Los ojos del moreno se abrieron de par en par.

—¿¡Estás diciendo que es invencible?!— gritó conmocionado.

Ash rio levemente.

—Hay mucha diferencia entre estar invicto y ser invencible— afirmó—. Por ejemplo yo; actualmente, en Alola estoy invicto, no he perdido ni una sola vez— esas palabras irritaron mucho a Gladio— pero eso no significa que no puedan derrotarme. ¿Conoces al campeón Lance?— Hau afirmó con fuerza— Él podría hacerme papilla en menos de lo que canta un Dodrio.

—Ya veo…— susurró Hau, llevándose una mano al mentón.

—He de decir que me sorprendes, Ketchum— reveló Gladio, volteando a ver al mencionado.

—¿Yo? ¿Por qué?— preguntó, apuntándose con un dedo a la cara.

—Tienes cara de idiota; creí que eras uno— respondió el rubio, resentido por lo dicho anteriormente.

—¡Ey! ¡Ser y parecer son cosas muy diferentes!— aseguró el azabache, mirando desafiante al hermano de su amiga.

Una sonrisa de satisfacción se formó en el rostro del mayor de los Aether.

Hau, vacilante, colocó su mano sobre el hombro de su amigo de Malasadas.

—Ash… Te acabas de insultar tú mismo— dijo en un murmuro.

Nadie fue capaz de ver el momento en el que el chico de Kanto comenzó a despeinarse sus ya despeinados cabellos, un gesto que claramente decía «Soy un idiota».

—¡Ash!-Rotom

—¡Pika!

Al escuchar esas dos voces, el trío de adolescentes volteó a ver hacia la entrada del lugar la cual se estaba abriendo, dejando pasar a Rotom y Pikachu.

—¡Oh! Chicos… ¿No estaban con Lillie?— cuestionó curioso Ash— ¿O es que ella vino con ustedes?

Esa pregunta emocionó internamente a Hau. Si hubiera estado sólo con Ash posiblemente hubiera saltado de la alegría, pero, al estar presente el hermano mayor de la chica que le gustaba en secreto (que cabe recordar que muy posiblemente mató a tres sujetos), prefirió contenerse un poco.

—Negativo, ella mencionó algo de querer reunirse con una persona en específico-Rotom— respondió. Pikachu secundó las palabras moviendo su cabeza.

Ante lo dicho por la RotomDex, el trío de adolescentes volteó a verse entre sí.

Lillie no era la típica persona que tenía contactos en todos lados… Con suerte tenía más de 10 conocidos.

Justo cuando estuvieron por salir para ir a buscar a Lillie, Rotom habló.

—Dijo que se llamaba Royale o algo así-Rotom.

Ash y Hau se detuvieron en el acto.

—¿Con Royale? ¿Qué querrá Lillie con Royale?— se preguntó Hau.

—Posiblemente se quedó asombrada con su perilla— aunque las palabras de Ash eran serias, también tenían cierto tono burlón.

—¡Ey! Eso no es gracioso— regañó el moreno, dándole un pequeño codazo en las costillas a su amigo.

—¡Auch!— se quejó Ash— ¡Túuuuu!….— un gesto malicioso se formó en el rostro del chico para, acto seguido, devolver el codazo.

Una guerra de codazos empezó.

Gladio, por su parte, estaba perdido en sus pensamientos.

* * *

— _Ellos fueron las personas que me ayudaron— contó Lillie sonriente mientras enseñaba una foto donde se veían ella, el profesor Kukui y una mujer morena de pelo blanco._

— _¿En serio?... Supongo que tendré que agradecérselos cuando los vea…— murmuró Gladio al tiempo que analizaba la foto con atención._

— _Perdón, ¿dijiste algo, hermano?— la cabeza de la rubia se ladeó un poco hacia la izquierda._

— _Nada en especial._

* * *

—Está bien.

Esas dos palabras hicieron que Ash y Hau abandonaran su guerra para voltear a ver al rubio.

—¿Qué dices?— preguntó Ash confundido.

—Digo que está bien. No necesitamos preocuparnos por Lillie— respondió.

Moreno y azabache voltearon a verse confundidos.

Si Gladio lo decía…

* * *

—¡Aquí está!...

Nos ubicamos en la recepción del Estadio Royale. Un lugar que normalmente estaría lleno de gente, pero que, al estar el Battle Royale ya en curso, se encontraba prácticamente desolado.

Caminando como si nada por el lugar, estaba Royale quien se supone debería estar preparándose para su pelea. Al escuchar la voz, el enmascarado volteó a ver hacia la dirección de la que ésta provenía.

Frente a él, una agitada y despeinada Lillie lo veía con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Oh. Buenas noches, jovencita. ¿Necesita algo? ¿Un autógrafo tal vez?— preguntó el moreno mientras empezaba a sonreír.

Los ojos de la rubia se entrecerraron hasta llegar a un punto donde prácticamente ni se podría decir que estaban abiertos.

—Profesor Kukui, sé que es usted…— informó.

Esas palabras hicieron que el campeón tragara saliva con fuerza.

—¿¡P-pero que está diciendo jovencita?! ¡Ll-llegar de la nada y acusar a una persona de ser alguien que no es, es un delito!… Siento como si me hubieran aplicado un Sentencia…— murmuró el hombre.

—Realmente no lo es— ante ese dato, Royale dio un paso hacia atrás—. Además de que es obvio que se trata de usted… El mismo cuerpo, el mismo vello facial y hasta hablan de la misma manera. Sólo una persona carente de cabeza podría no distinguirlo.

A unos metros de distancia, Ash y Hau estornudaron a la vez.

—N-no tengo tiempo que perder con usted. Si no necesita nada utilizaré un Teletransportación para irme— y con esto dicho, comenzó a caminar.

Lillie dio un largo suspiro.

—Sólo quiero saber qué hace aquí…— dijo rendida y bajando la cabeza. Su jefe a veces podía ser como un niño pequeño.

Royale detuvo el paso.

—¿Qué que hago aquí?— masculló, logrando que la rubia subiera la cabeza.

Inesperadamente, una fuerte presión invadió el lugar, logrando que Lillie comenzara a sudar frío.

—Obviamente trato de divertirme— afirmó Royale, girando la mirada. Una amplia sonrisa de desafío adornaba su rostro.

A pesar de que estuviera sonriendo… A pesar de eso…

Lillie no puedo evitar comparar la sensación que Royale transmitía con la que había visto aquella vez.

* * *

 _La mirada de Ash se dirigió a Big-J; era una mirada seria, sin ningún tipo de brillo en ella, como si estuviera vacía; eso la hizo más aterradora. El sudor comenzó a recorrer la cara del último miembro del Team Skull en pie._

 _Aunque aquel chico azabache estaba frente a ella, Lillie no podía dejar de sentirse intimidada, ya no por la presencia de los Skull… El aura que ese chico desprendía era aterradora._

— _Oye, oye… ¡Tiempo fuera!— gritó desesperado "Big-J" al ver que el entrenador de Kanto se dirigía hacia él a paso lento tras derrotar al "Hermano"— ¡No me pagan por hacer esta basura!_

* * *

Para cuando Lillie espabiló, Royale ya se había ido.

Sabiendo que sería incapaz de que su jefe abandonara su cuartada, la rubia desistió y regresó a su asiento.

Ya después hablaría con él.

* * *

—Ustedes son mis enemigos, no tengo porque aliarme con ustedes.

—¡Vamos, Gladio! No digas eso…— pidió Hau en un puchero.

—¡Cierto, Gladio! No sabemos qué clase de entrenador es Royale— secundó Ash—. Sería bueno planear una estrategia por si tenemos que enfrentarlo.

Un sonido de irritación salió de la boca del rubio.

—Sólo me alié con ustedes por esa ocasión. Esto es un Battle Royale, aquí es un todos contra todos y eso los incluye a ustedes. Además, no es como que de ahora en adelante necesite su ayuda— aseguró, apartándose de ambos adolescentes.

Hau infló levemente las mejillas y se acercó a Ash.

—Gladio es un amargado— "susurró".

—Sí, no tiene sentido del compañerismo— apoyó el azabache.

—Y su pelo parece un ramo de plátanos— dijo el moreno.

Al escuchar eso, Ash rápidamente volteó a ver el cabello del rubio. No pudo evitar soltar una sonora carcajada.

Una vena se marcó en la sien de Gladio.

—¿Saben que puedo escucharlos, par de idiotas?— interrogó mientras los fulminaba con la mirada.

Los amigos de Malasadas voltearon a verse mutuamente para posteriormente romper en carcajadas.

—Ahora que lo mencionan, el hermano de Lillie sí que tiene cierta similitud con una palmera. Es alto y de su punto más alto sale algo amarillo, en este caso, su pelo-Rotom…— notó.

La mirada de Gladio se dirigió ahora hacia la RotomDex.

—Me pregunto qué componentes te permiten habitar la Pokédex.

Esa obvia amenaza hizo que Rotom se alejara lo más posible del ojiverde.

—¡P-Pikachu, ayúdame!-Rotom— pidió asustado.

Sin embargo, el roedor no prestaba ni la más mínima atención, parecía estar más concentrado en lamer el kétchup del Hot dog que Lillie había dejado, que en las suplicas de su compañero de tipo.

Unos cuantos minutos pasaron; minutos en los que Ash y Hau continuaron riéndose del pelo de Gladio.

Justo cuando el mayor de los Aether estaba por sacar a su Lycanroc, tocaron la puerta de la sala de descanso.

—¿Participantes Gladio, Hau y Ash?— preguntó vacilante una mujer (bastante bonita por cierto) morena vestida como la típica secretaria de oficina (cosa que era muy rara).

Los tres adolescentes voltearon a ver a la mujer, logrando que se encogiera un poco en su lugar. Hau le transmitía una sensación de frescura y tranquilidad; Ash le daba bastante confianza y Gladio… Gladio daba miedo, a secas.

—E-el encuentro empieza en veinte minutos… V-venía a avisarles para que estuvieran preparados… ¡G-gracias por su atención!— y sin más, cerró la puerta de forma estrepitosa.

El chico de Iki suspiró profundamente.

—La asustaste Gladio…— informó, volteando a ver al mencionado con una mirada recriminatoria.

—Es lo más seguro…— secundó Ash.

— _¿Y yo por qué?_ — pensó Gladio tras darse cuenta de que discutir con esos dos no era nada productivo.

* * *

Diez minutos antes de que empezara el evento principal, Rotom y Pikachu se fueron a las gradas donde terminaron por encontrar a Lillie.

Por su parte, los tres participantes se vieron obligados a ir a una de las cuatro esquinas.

Hau y Gladio terminaron en sus mismos lugares, mientras que Ash fue a parar en la amarilla. A Royale le correspondía la roja.

 _ **Con Gladio.**_

Riolu, Zorua y Zubat estaban puestos en fila, atentos a lo que su entrenador les decía.

—Los oponentes serán difíciles. Dos de ustedes ya han luchado de primera mano contra uno de ellos— el tipo Siniestro y el Veneno asintieron—. Pues déjenme decirles que él es el más débil— esas palabras dejaron impactados a ambos Pokémon—. El chico de la gorra, Ketchum, es mucho más fuerte que yo cuando va en serio, por eso tenemos que tener cuidado con él.

Zorua volteó a ver a Zubat.

—Roar, roar, roar— empezó a decir.

—Bat, zubat…

No les entraba en la mente la idea de un entrenador más fuerte que Gladio.

Por su parte, Riolu veía a su maestro provisional con una amplia sonrisa. Era un chico honesto y fuerte. Le agradaba mucho.

—Nuestro último oponente será un sujeto llamado Royale. No soy consciente de su poder, pero dicen que jamás ha perdido— sus Pokémon se le quedaron viendo—. En fin… Eso era lo que tenía que decirles. Esforcémonos.

Sin perder tiempo, Zubat voló hacia el hombro del chico; Zorua se le pegó a la pata y Riolu escaló hasta su cabeza. Estas acciones confundieron un poco a Gladio.

—Nos conocemos de tan poco y ya me tienen en tan alta estima…— murmuró. Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

 _ **Con Hau.**_

—Primero que nada, démonos un fuerte aplauso por haber llegado tan lejos— solicitó el moreno, viendo directamente a sus cuatro Pokémon.

Brionne, Noibat, Pikachu e Eevee comenzaron a aplaudir como pudieron (la última con más emoción ya que era necesaria para apoyar a sus tres compañeros).

—Quiero que sepan que, aunque no ganemos, podremos irnos sabiendo que dimos lo mejor de nosotros. Una derrota no puede romper nuestro espíritu, no si queremos ser los mejores— afirmó, sacando su bolsa de Malasadas en el acto—. Tenemos 5 minutos hasta que empiece el combate, comamos para recargar energías.

Con alegría los Pokémon de Hau corrieron hacia él para esperar con ansias el dulce que tanto amaban; el dulce que los había unido a todos.

—Un vínculo de Malasadas es irrompible…— susurró. En su cara se formó una sonrisa triste— ¿Verdad… papá?

Al escuchar esas palabras, Brionne, alarmada, subió la mirada con rapidez.

 _ **Con Ash.**_

—Sin duda han estado geniales, chicos. Gracias a sus esfuerzos hemos logrado alzarnos con montones de victorias a lo largo de nuestro camino y de corazón, espero que sigamos así— deseó.

Dartrix movió su flequillo de forma muy cómica; Yungoos comenzó a abrir y cerrar las mandíbulas con fuerza; Rockruff ladró con alegría y Peke hizo un pequeño puchero. Ella también quería pelear.

Ash se sentía un tanto raro sin Pikachu pero, dado a que éste no accedía a entrar a su Pokéball, tuvo que dejarlo al cargo de Lillie.

—Realmente yo no soy mucho de palabras… Soy mucho más de acción. Pero si puedo decirles una cosa, es la siguiente: "Sigamos siempre, hasta el final".

Todos los Pokémon con excepción de la Vulpix recordaron de forma inesperada a Lillie y su "Lilliesfuerzate". ¿Ash tendría una frase así? ¿"Tú puedes Asherlo"?

—¡YA ES HORA! ¡El reloj marca la una de la mañana por lo que es hora de que nuestros cuatro participantes entren a la arena!— se escuchó una voz a la distancia. La del comentarista.

—Vaya, parece que llegó el momento— dijo Ash, sacando de su bolsillo la Pokéball de Peke—. Tendrás que regresar por el momento, amiga. Te contaremos todo cuando termine la pelea… ¡No! ¡Estoy seguro de que Rotom la grabará y podrás verla tú misma!— aseguró confiado.

Peke asintió. Era lo menos que podían hacer. Un rayo de luz roja la absorbió.

Ash giró sobre sus talones y empezó a caminar hacia el final del pasillo Haxorus.

…

Hau se colocó las manos detrás de la cabeza.

…

Gladio comenzó a temblar. Era hora de devolverle la paliza a Ketchum.

En distintos lugares, pero al mismo tiempo los tres adolescentes hablaron.

—Vamos.

La luz al final del pasillo les indicó que estaban a nada de salir al estadio principal; las ovaciones de los espectadores sólo aumentaron la veracidad ese hecho.

—¡Entrando desde la esquina Tyranitar! ¡El entrenador de Pueblo Iki; nieto del Kahuna Hala y un prometedor aspirante… HAU MAHALO!— presentó el comentarista.

Dos grandes pilares de fuego se alzaron a los lados del moreno, quien iba subiendo al cuadrilátero. Mantener en secreto su linaje no sería tarea sencilla… No había nadie en Alola que no conociera el apellido Mahalo.

Aplausos y gritos de emoción se escucharon.

—¡Ve por ellos pequeño!

—¡Eres adorable!

—¡Muéstrales la fuerza de Melemele!

En poco tiempo, Hau se había hecho con montones de simpatizantes.

—¡Aquí viene! ¡Por la esquina Gyarados! ¡Un entrenador del que no sabemos más que su nombre, pero que al parecer se ganó el interés de Royale! ¡Él es… GLADIO!

Al igual que con Hau, las columnas de fuego se alzaron.

Gladio iba caminando, sin importarle nada de lo que sucedía a su entrenador. Su primer reflejo fue el de voltear a ver a Hau, quien también lo veía con seriedad.

—¡Dales con todo!

—¡Se ve jodidamente badass!

—¡Me mojo!

El último comentario desató una ola de carcajadas.

En su asiento, Lillie sólo pudo encogerse de la vergüenza.

—¡No nos olvidemos del otro joven que logró llegar hasta aquí!— recordó el comentarista— ¡Aunque muchos no lo crean, este hombre completó el reto de las Islas naranja con solo 10 años; superó la Batalla de la Frontera con 12 y quedó como finalista en la liga de Kalos con 15! ¡Un entrenador que ha estado viajando desde hace 7 años! ¡Su nombre es… ASH KETCHUM!

Gritos de asombro e incredulidad recorrieron las gradas.

Al igual que con los otros dos adolescentes, los pilares aparecieron.

Ash caminaba sin pausa, pero sin prisas. Iba a un paso relajado que, junto a todos sus méritos, lo hacían lucir… inesperadamente genial.

—¡No jodas! ¡Es un prodigio!

—¡¿La Batalla de la Frontera con sólo 12 años?!

—¡He oído que el reto de las Islas naranja es difícil incluso para los entrenadores de alto nivel!

Al llegar al escenario, el azabache comenzó a rascarse la nuca con un poco de vergüenza. En su vida habían hablado tanto de él.

Fue ahí cuando las luces se apagaron.

Los tres varones, Lillie, Rotom y Pikachu se alarmaron un poco por esto, pero, fueron los arrolladores murmullos de la multitud quienes los tranquilizaron. Era algo ya visto con anterioridad.

—Pero, sin duda alguna, el hombre al que niños y grandes han venido a ver… Un entrenador que debutó hace ya más de 5 años; un entrenador, que jamás ha sido vencido…— la voz del comentarista sonaba seria. Era una pausa antes de empezar algo increíble— ¡Recibamos a… ROYALE!

De la esquina Charizard, unos gigantescos pilares de fuego azul aparecieron. Una serie de pasos retumbó por el lugar. Él apareció.

Royale, vestido con una larga capa de color roja, caminaba con la vista en alto. Toda su atención se concentró en sus oponentes, quienes de inmediato tuvieron un gran escalofrío y se pusieron en posición de alerta.

Justo antes de llegar a las escaleras que conectaban el piso con la arena, el campeón se quitó la capa y con un ligero movimiento, la lanzó hacia la columna de fuego. Gladio sólo pudo admirar su fuerza física; si podía lanzar algo tan liviano y hacerlo llegar hacia un lugar tan lejano…

La capa se hizo cenizas; ceniza que se esparció por el lugar.

Montones de fanáticos comenzaron a tratar de agarrar pequeños pedazos de esta, algunos con éxito, otros sin mucho.

Finalmente, Royale llegó a su posición.

—¿Listos para empezar, jóvenes?— preguntó. Aunque su gesto mostraba diversión, el aura que desprendía era simplemente… intimidante.

Un peso imaginario se añadió a los hombros de los tres chicos. Hau tragó saliva con pesadez.

En ese momento, el trío supo a la perfección que debían hacer.

Si querían pelear entre ellos; si querían demostrar cuál de los tres era el mejor… Debían terminar primero con el enemigo más poderoso.

—¡Hagan la cuenta regresiva conmigo!— solicitó el anunciador— ¡30… 29…!

El público en general comenzó a contar, todos con excepción de los acompañantes de Ash.

 _ **Con Lillie.**_

—Puedes ir tú si quieres. Yo me rehúso a perderme este combate-Rotom.

—¡Pika pi! ¡Pikachu pika pi!— comenzó a pedir desesperado.

—¡No, Pikachu! ¡No me volveré a ir sólo porque quieres comer más kétchup!-Rotom— se negó rotundamente.

Ajena a la conversación, estaba Lillie.

— _Esta es una faceta que nunca había visto en el profesor Kukui…_

La imagen del hombre animado y alegre de siempre se comparó con la de Royale, un entrenador capaz de hacerte temblar con su simple presencia.

— _¿Estarán bien?... Chicos…_

Montones de pensamientos recorrieron la mente de Lillie.

"Ash debió haber usado a Pokémon más fuertes"; "Gladio no tiene oportunidad si va con esos pequeños que acababa de obtener"; "Hau no tendría ninguna oportunidad"… Todos ellos eran negativos.

Por desgracia, la negatividad de Lillie dio en el clavo esta vez.

—¡12… 11… 10…!

 _ **De vuelta a la arena.**_

Ash y Hau se llevaron las manos a los bolsillos, mientras que Gladio comenzó a abrir su riñonera. Royale, por su parte, sacó una Pokéball de una de sus muñequeras.

—¡5… 4… 3…!

El sudor comenzó a recorrer el rostro de los adolescentes.

Ya no había marcha atrás.

—¡2… 1…!

Era hora.

—¡0!

—¡Rockruff, yo te elijo!/¡Noibat, sal!/¡Vamos, Zubat!/¡Hazte presente, _Incineroar_!

Todos los Pokémon tuvieron reacciones distintas al salir de sus capsulas.

Rockruff al principio se sintió oprimido por la tensión que había en el aire para acto seguido recuperar su confianza de un ladrido.

Noibat se alejó del centro del campo de batalla y se colocó a un lado de Hau. Sentía una inmensa sensación de peligro.

Zubat se elevó tanto como pudo.

De la Pokéball de Royale, salió un Pokémon que Ash nunca había visto.

Una especie de tigre negro con rojo parado en dos patas. Las que debían ser sus patas delanteras (aunque en realidad parecían manos) eran bastante grandes. Su torso era de un color gris con un detalle negro que consistía en una línea vertical atravesada por dos horizontales. Filosos colmillos adornaban su mandíbula, que, en compañía de sus grandes ojos amarillos, le daban un aspecto intimidante. Lo más llamativo era una especie de cinturón formado con fuego.

—¿Incine… roar?...— repitió Ash anonadado.

—¡¿Pero qué es esto?!— preguntó asombrado el comentarista— ¿¡Royale va con todo desde un principio?!

Lillie se veía sorprendida ante lo que tenía frente a sus ojos. Ella jamás había visto a ese Pokémon… El único monstruo de bolsillo que conocía de su jefe era Braviary, y recordaba vagamente a un Lycanroc…

Unos ladridos se hicieron presentes. Toda la atención se dirigió hacia Rockruff quien había empezado a ladrar de la felicidad.

— _Parece que reconoció el olor del profesor…_ — pensó Lillie.

Ya sin temor, el perrito comenzó a correr hacia Royale con la intención de mostrarle su cariño por el tiempo que había pasado sin verlo.

—¡Rockruff, NO!— gritó Ash exaltado.

Justo cuando el tipo Roca dio su quinto paso, un golpe lo mandó a volar con potencia hacia fuera del cuadrilátero. La primera reacción de Ash fue abrir los ojos como platos y luego correr fuera del ring para lanzarse y atrapar a su Pokémon en plena caída.

Por obvios efectos de la gravedad, el azabache cayó al suelo y ya ahí pudo comprobar el estado de su Pokémon. Sus ojos se ensancharon mucho más.

Estaba completa y absolutamente debilitado. Las clásicas espirales adornaban sus ojos.

— _¿¡De un golpe?!_ — se preguntó alarmado.

Hau y Gladio veían con temor y sorpresa (respectivamente) el resultado de ese movimiento.

En el sitio en el que antes estaba Rockruff, Incineroar se reincorporaba al tiempo que comenzaba a mover la mano hacia sus oponentes, indicándoles que atacaran.

—Cielos, Incineroar… Te pasaste…— suspiró Royale.

El gran tigre simplemente sonrió. Sobre-pasarse era algo que le encantaba hacer.

—¡INCREÍBLE! ¡Con un golpe, el Rockruff de Ash fue lanzado fuera de la arena! ¡No sin antes caer completamente debilitado!— anunció el comentarista.

La pantalla que anteriormente mostraba las fotos de los más de 110 participantes, ahora sólo mostraba 4. Debajo de todas ellas había tres recuadros. Royale, Hau y Gladio tenían los tres recuadros azules, el primero mostraba una imagen del Pokémon utilizado; por otra parte, el primer marco de Ash se había vuelto opaco, al igual que la figura de Rockruff.

—Él derrotó…— comenzó a decir Hau.

—A Rockruff de un simple golpe…— finalizó Lillie desde las gradas.

La rubia tenía bien definido el orden de fuerza de los Pokémon de Ash:  
1-Pikachu.  
2-Dartrix y Rockruff (aunque el primero había conseguido un poco de ventaja tras evolucionar).  
3-Yungoos.  
4-Peke.

Derrotar al segundo Pokémon más fuerte de Ash sin ningún tipo de esfuerzo… Era algo impensable.

—No puedo creerlo-Rotom— murmuró intimidado.

Pikachu dejó de pedir por kétchup. Ese gato había apaliado a Rockruff como si nada… Debía ser fuerte, y a simple vista… Lucía tan fuerte como Charizard, el Pokémon más poderoso que Ash tenía.

 _ **Devuelta a la arena.**_

Gladio liberó un "tsk" de irritación. No quería admitirlo, pero… o sus oportunidades eran muy bajas o directamente no existían.

—El Rockruff de Ketchum era fuerte…— murmuró molesto.

—No puede ser…— la mirada de Hau se dirigió hacia Incineroar y su entrenador— Rockruff es más fuerte que casi todo mi equipo…

—¿Acobardados, jóvenes? Que conste que Incineroar no utilizó Intimidación— informó Royale en un tono confiado— ¿Qué pasó con toda la energía que tenían en la primera ronda?— una sonrisa provocativa surgió en su rostro.

El tigre comenzó a girar la cabeza de un lado a otro en señal de negación. Justo cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, un destello oscuro golpeó con fuerza su frente.

Impactados por el hecho, los tres entrenadores voltearon a ver a la única persona que podía ser la causante del ataque. Con una mirada firme, Ash subió de nuevo al escenario.

—Lo de antes fue un descuido que no se volverá a repetir— masculló el azabache—. Puede que haya perdido a Rockruff, pero a cambio de ello me hice la idea del poder y velocidad que tiene su Pokémon.

La sonrisa de Royale se hizo más amplia.

—Veo que tenemos a un optimista por aquí— rio—. Me gusta.

Gladio sacudió la cabeza con fuerza, mientras que Hau se dio unos golpecitos en la cara; estas acciones fueron ejecutadas con la intención de espabilar de una vez por todas.

—¡Iré con todo!— dijo el moreno, bajando los brazos con suma determinación.

—No tengo intención de quedarme atrás— aseguró Gladio.

—¡VAYA! ¡Parece que la alianza de pequeños vuelve a la carga! ¿¡Será capaz su unión de derrotar de nuevo al oponente?!— gritó emocionado el comentarista.

Las miradas de Royale y el trío de adolescentes se conectaron.

—¡Yungoos, Doble equipo y Placaje!

—¡Zubat, camúflate y usa Colmillo veneno!

—¡Sigue a Zubat, Noibat! ¡Dale un buen Chupavidas!

El primero en actuar fue la mangosta. En cuestión de segundos, decenas de copias aparecieron, logrando que encontrar al original fuera imposible. Los pequeños mamíferos comenzaron a correr al mismo tiempo hacia el feroz oponente.

Por otra parte, ambos murciélagos comenzaron a volar a ras del suelo, ocultándose por completo.

Royale analizaba la situación e Incineroar esperaba impaciente los ataques.

— _Ya veo… Están haciendo una estrategia improvisada. Ash usó Doble equipo no sólo para ocultarse a sí mismo; sabía que Gladio entendería el mensaje y que ordenaría a Zubat esconderse entre la multitud para que así, Hau hiciera lo mismo. Al tiempo que eso ocurría, Gladio decidió aprovechar para tratar de conseguir un estado alterado al usar Colmillo veneno; es por eso que Hau tratará de ayudarlo haciendo que Noibat use Chupavidas para dejar una abertura en la carne de Incineroar y que el veneno tenga mucha más facilidad para entrar… ¡Simplemente brillante!_ — ese pensamiento pasó por la cabeza de Royale en el tiempo en el que el ejército de Yungoos llegaba hacia el felino— _Entonces, si no me equivoco, el cerebro de toda la operación es…_ — una sonrisa de satisfacción apareció en su rostro— ¡A tu derecha, Incineroar! ¡Atrapa a Yungoos!

Sin perder tiempo, el tigre bajó con fuerza una de sus garras, deshaciendo a cinco Yungoos en el proceso y aprisionando al original en el suelo. Con esa acción, todas las copias desaparecieron, dejando al descubierto a los dos seres voladores.

—¡Yungoos!— llamó el entrenador a su Pokémon con algo de miedo en la mirada.

—¡No puede ser!— exclamó Hau impresionado— ¿¡Cómo lo encontró?!

—Eso es simple. Cuando un Litten evoluciona a _Torracat_ , desarrolla una melena que actúa como sensor para localizar a sus oponentes, incluso en la más oscura noche. Esa melena se mantiene aun siendo un Incineroar— explicó Royale con una sonrisa que no tardó ni 10 segundos en pasar a un gesto de seriedad—. Ahora su estrategia no sirve.

¿Litten evolucionaba en esa bestia?... La mente de Ash recordó al pequeño gato que había pisado hacía algunos días.

—No creas que eso es todo, bastardo— el tono empleado por Gladio indicaba molestia— ¡Sigue con Colmillo veneno!

—¡Tampoco te detengas, Noibat! ¡Chupavidas!— ordenó Hau.

—¡Sujeta a Yungoos de la cola y azótalo!— indicó el campeón a toda velocidad.

—¿¡Qué?!— fue lo único que pudo salir de la boca del entrenador de Kanto.

Incineroar levantó levemente su garra, pero, antes de que el tipo Normal pudiera escapar, tomó la cola de éste y lo agarró cual garrote.

Justo cuando ambos murciélagos llegaron a donde el minino, los tres varones se dieron cuenta de las intenciones del campeón.

—¡Deténganse!— gritaron al unísono Gladio y Hau.

Un gran golpe tumbó a los dos tipos Voladores directamente al piso. Un golpe que usó a Yungoos como arma.

—¡Impensable! ¡Incineroar ha usado a Yungoos cual bate de Baseball para así infligir daño en todos los oponentes!— gritó el comentarista— ¡No por nada es el Pokémon Rudo!

—¡Aléjate rápido, Zubat!

—¡Tú también, Noibat!

De la forma más veloz posible, ambos Pokémon se levantaron del suelo y emprendieron el vuelo devuelta hacia sus entrenadores.

—Algo anda mal…— notó Ash de inmediato. Su rostro mostraba la frustración que sentía al ver la forma en la que era tratado su Pocket monster.

—No hace falta ni que lo digas…— secundó Gladio, molesto.

Hau volteó a ver a sus compañeros.

—¿De qué hablan?— interrogó visiblemente curioso.

—Él pudo habernos acabado ahí si lo hubiera querido…— respondió el rubio.

Era cierto… A juzgar por la velocidad de Incineroar, éste no hubiera tenido problemas para tomar entre garras a los pequeños murciélagos y mandarlos fuera del ring. Hau solamente llegó a una conclusión…

—Nos está…

—Subestimando— los dientes de Gladio comenzaron a chirriar.

—Lo siento mucho, jóvenes. Es parte de la naturaleza de Incineroar; él es incapaz de ir con todo lo que tiene contra oponentes más débiles— afirmó Royale, sobándose la nuca. La actitud de su Pokémon le había traído varios problemas en el pasado—. Incineroar, por favor obedece y atácalos.

El… ¿tipo Fuego? miró de reojo a su entrenador y luego suspiró. No tenía elección. Con lentitud, se colocó en posición de combate.

—¡Ahí viene!— anunció Hau— ¡Noibat, Aire afilado!

—¡Muérdelo, Yungoos! ¡Haz que te libere!— ordenó Ash. No podía dejar que su Pokémon siguiera siendo usado como palo de piñata.

—¡Zubat, Chupavidas!

Las alas del dragón comenzaron a agitarse con fuerza, como producto de ellos, una serie de ráfagas de vientos salieron dirigidas hacia Incineroar.

Al mismo tiempo, Zubat disparó un aguijón rodeado de energía verde que iba justo detrás del ataque de tipo Volador.

—¡Cúbrete!— dijo Royale a secas.

¿Cubrirse con qué?... El lugar era un campo de batalla plano, sin rocas o árboles con los que protegerse… Oh…

Los ojos de los tres adolescentes se abrieron de par en par al ver la acción de Incineroar.

El tigre solo tuvo que poner a Yungoos en frente de sí para bloquear todo el daño potencial. Por culpa del impacto, la pequeña mangosta no pudo ejecutar su movimiento.

—¡Acaba con ellos!— ordenó el campeón de una vez por todas.

Con un paso tranquilo, el rudo comenzó a caminar hacia sus oponentes.

El miedo podía verse en los ojos de Noibat quien, en un acto desesperado se lanzó hacia su oponente. Un golpe hecho con Yungoos lo ensartó en el suelo cual Excalibur en su pedestal.

—¡Noibat!— exclamó Hau asustado.

Comentarista: ¡VAYA, VAYA! ¡Parece que otro Pokémon ha caído!— la pantalla que estaba sobre él opacó el recuadro con la imagen del dragón.

—¡Mahalo, ¿qué demonios fue eso?!— interrogó Gladio molesto.

—¡Lo siento mucho! Eso suele pasarle a Noibat… ¡A veces le dan ataques de pánico!— explicó el moreno para después dirigir la mirada hacia su propio Pokémon— ¡Regresa, Noibat!

Ash recordó lo que había vivido antes con su Gligar y su propio Noibat… Era algo un tanto difícil de tratar. Agitando levemente la cabeza, dejó ese tema de lado. Tenía asuntos más importantes que tratar.

—¡Vuelve tú también, Yungoos!— Ash apuntó al tipo Normal con su capsula. El rayo rojo salió disparado hacia el Pokémon, pero algo se puso en el camino.

Cubriendo a Yungoos con su propio cuerpo, Incineroar bloqueó por completo la acción del azabache, haciendo que éste abriera los ojos como platos.

—Lo siento, joven Ash, pero parece que Incineroar no quiere dejar ir a tu Yungoos— se disculpó Royale en nombre de su Pokémon.

Como si fuera un saco o una especie de bolso, Incineroar comenzó a darle vueltas a la pequeña mangosta.

—¡¿Qué tan cruel puede ser Incineroar?! ¡Había oído que su especie era tramposa por naturaleza pero no me esperaba algo así!— comentó el anunciador asombrado por la brutalidad del tipo Fuego.

 _ **En las gradas.**_

Lillie veía el combate a través de sus dedos. No podía soportar lo que le estaban haciendo a Yungoos. ¿Ese era el profesor Kukui que ella conocía?... No, todo lo que estaba pasando era gracias a las propias acciones de Incineroar.

—¡Ahora va por Zubat y Pikachu!— las palabras del comentarista hicieron que la rubia apartara levemente las manos, sólo para poder ver como el Zubat de su hermano era mandado fuera de la arena y la Pikachu de Hau era estrellado contra el suelo.

—Que Pokémon tan rastrero-Rotom…— murmuró la Pokédex molesto. Usar a Yungoos como un palo para golpear… era despreciable.

—Pika— secundó el roedor a secas. Ver como utilizaban a su compañero le hacía morirse de la rabia.

—¡Tú puedes, Incineroar!

—¡Termínalos!

—¡Demuestra por qué eres el mejor!

—¡Enséñales a esos novatos!

Montones de gritos de ánimo salieron de las bocas del público.

Lillie no pudo evitar voltear hacia todas direcciones.

—¿Qué les pasa?...— masculló seriamente impactada— ¿Cómo pueden apoyar una brutalidad así?...

—Y esto sólo es el comienzo-Rotom— dijo preocupado, sin apartar la mirada del campo de batalla.

La chica de blanco también dirigió la mirada hacia el frente.

Sabía a lo que Rotom se refería.

Cuando las ovaciones llegaban y el público se emocionaba, Incineroar también lo hacía, desatando así más fuerza de la común... llegando al punto de ignorar la debilidad de sus oponentes.

 _ **Devuelta a la arena**_ _ **.**_

Las llamas que estaban alrededor de la cintura del tigre comenzaron a arder con aún más fuerza. Los ojos del tipo Fuego mostraban un destello único; un destello de felicidad.

Los halagos lo hacían inmensamente feliz.

Tratando de complacer a su audiencia, Incineroar sujetó con fuerza a la pequeña Pikachu quien ni siquiera podía moverse por la fuerza con que la habían golpeado. Ignorando los gritos de Hau, el felino tomó a su presa cual pelota de Baseball y la lanzó hacia arriba; cuando iba cayendo, usó a Yungoos para batearla fuera del área.

—¡Pikachu ha caído! ¡Hau ahora cuenta con sólo un Pokémon!

—¡PIKACHU!— gritó el entrenador. No había tenido oportunidad de hacer nada… Resignado, regresó a la roedora a su Pokéball.

Una sonora carcajada se escuchó en el lugar; una carcajada creada por Incineroar.

—Maldito tigre con esteroides…— gruñó Gladio. Su ceño se frunció.

—Se está burlando de nosotros…— la impotencia había comenzado a gobernar el cuerpo de Hau.

De golpe, las risas terminaron.

Algo confundido, Incineroar miró su mano y ahí lo vio. Yungoos mordía con fuerza su mano. La mirada de la pequeña mangosta no sólo mostraba cansancio y furia, también estaba repleta de lágrimas. Se sentía tan impotente…

En las gradas, Lillie no pudo evitar comenzar a sollozar por ver tal acto de crueldad, mientras que Rotom apartó la mirada. Chispas comenzaron a salir de las mejillas de Pikachu.

—¡Pistola agua!

Un gran chorro del líquido mencionado salió disparado a presión hacia el tipo Fuego, impactando directamente en el cinturón de éste, dañándolo lo suficiente para abrir su garra y liberar a Yungoos.

Hau y su Brionne veían con molestia al oponente. Su actitud era inaceptable.

Un gruñido de molestia salió de la boca del tigre, cuando devolvió la mirada al piso para volver a tomar al Pokémon de Ash, éste ya no estaba. En lugar de Yungoos, encontró un rayo rojo que salía de la Pokéball del azabache.

Justo cuando Incineroar estaba por correr hacia Ash, fue detenido.

—Ya fue suficiente. Te dejé actuar como quisiste por un buen tiempo, ahora es hora de que me obedezcas— dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

La presión que se puso en los hombros del Rudo fue tal que lo hizo sudar. Su entrenador sí que era la verdadera bestia.

Resignado, el tigre dejó de caminar y esperó impaciente las órdenes de su mejor amigo.

—¡No se queden parados ahí, maldita sea! ¡Ataquen!— ordenó Gladio con agresividad al ver como Ash veía con suma frustración su Pokéball y Hau no le despegaba la mirada a Incineroar— ¡Zorua, usa Persecución!

Hau tragó saliva.

—¡Brionne, Acua Jet!

Por su parte, el azabache levantó la mirada con furia en ella.

—¡Eres mi única esperanza, Dartrix! ¡Usa Picoteo!— pidió Ash, lanzando una Ultra Ball hacia el aire.

La capsula se abrió y al mismo tiempo que Brionne y Zorua impactaban contra un inmutable Incineroar, Dartrix se lanzó también al ataque.

—¡ _"Lariat oscuro"_!— vociferó Royale.

Ignorando el poco daño que sus oponentes le hicieron, el tigre se encorvó lentamente; llevó el brazo izquierdo detrás de su espalda y el derecho hacia su pecho. Iba a girar.

—¡Sal de ahí Dartrix!

—¡Acua jet hacia mí, Brionne!

—¡Retírate, Zorua!

Una energía oscura comenzó a rodear al luchador. Justo antes de que el ataque comenzara, Dartrix despegó con velocidad y Brionne se eyectó con dirección a su entrenador. La pequeña tipo Siniestro no pudo escapar.

Incineroar comenzó a girar sobre su propio eje; con cada giro, un golpe bestial era conectado contra la Pokémon de Gladio. Para cuando el agresor terminó su ataque, Zorua ya ni siquiera estaba consciente.

El rubio apretó los dientes con fuerza. ¿Ya se iba a acabar todo?...

—Te lo encargo, Riolu— masculló mientras luchaba por contener la impotencia que sentía.

El pequeño tipo Lucha, el MVP de la primera fase del Battle Royale, hizo acto de presencia. Nada más aparecer, chocó ambos puños entre sí y le dirigió la mirada a su entrenador provisional, notando las emociones negativas que comenzaban a dominarlo. Como cualquier miembro respetable de su especie, se acercó a su humano y abrazó con fuerza su pierna, obligándolo a voltear hacia abajo.

—Riolu— dijo a secas. De a poco, la negatividad fue desapareciendo—. Supongo que me lo merecía. Esto me servirá de mucho para el futuro… Jamás volveré a infravalorar a un oponente.

Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en el rostro del Pokémon Emanación para acto seguido, soltar la pierna del güero.

—Necesitamos planear algo— dijo Hau, poniéndose a un lado de Aether.

—Te concedo la razón, Mahalo… Sin un plan no seremos capaces de hacer nada— accedió Gladio.

—¿Se les ocurre algo en específico?— interrogó Ash.

Las miradas de los tres chicos se encontraron.

—Absolutamente nada— dijeron al unísono los compañeros de Malasadas, aunque Gladio mentalmente tenía la misma respuesta.

—No lo sé ustedes, aspirantes, pero esos pequeños parecen querer ir Al ataque sin vacilar— notó Royale desde detrás de su Pokémon, quien se mantenía quieto.

Y tenía razón.

Frente a cada entrenador estaba su respectivo monstruo de bolsillo.

Dartrix tenía extendida una de sus alas y tenía una posición amenazante; Brionne miraba con el ceño fruncido al que había humillado a sus amigos y Riolu chocaba con fuerza sus puños.

Hau suspiró y luego comenzó a sonreír.

—Supongo que sólo podemos atacar un poco antes de caer— dijo, colocándose las manos detrás de la cabeza.

—Hay que aceptar cuando una batalla está pérdida…— murmuró Gladio un tanto resignado.

—¿¡Pero de qué hablan?!— preguntó Ash en un tono inusualmente entusiasta— ¡Si algo he aprendido a lo largo de mi vida es que nunca debemos rendirnos! ¡Hay que darlo todo hasta el final!— su puño se cerró con fuerza delante de su cara.

Los tres pequeños Pokémon dieron un grito de batalla, secundando las palabras de Ash.

—Tienes una inesperada capacidad para hacer que los Pokémon se pongan de tu lado— concluyó el rubio.

—Ash parece ser bastante especial en ese aspecto— rio Hau.

El mencionado sonrió ampliamente.

—Deberían verse en un espejo. Somos iguales— se defendió alegre para después voltear a ver de frente a Incineroar y Royale— ¡Vamos por él!

—¡Sí!— la afirmación salió de la boca de Hau y Gladio al mismo tiempo.

En ese momento, algo pasó.

Riolu liberó un gran grito de determinación; acto seguido y para sorpresa de todos, fue rodeado por una brillante luz azul que lo hizo crecer exponencialmente.

—¿¡Evolución?!— exclamó sorprendido Hau.

—¿Riolu no evolucionaba hasta tener un gran lazo con su entrenador?...— reflexionó el azabache para después girar a ver al rubio— ¡Te lo dije, Gladio! ¡Somos iguales!— repitió— Aunque ver a un Riolu evolucionar no me trae buenos recuerdos…— un chico llamado Cameron apareció en sus recuerdos.

—¡¿PERO QUE VEN MIS OJOS?!— gritó exaltado el comentarista— ¡El participante Gladio ha formado un fuerte vínculo con un Pokémon que conoció hace pocas horas! ¿¡Qué clase de persona es este entrenador?!

En las gradas, Lillie también se veía altamente sorprendida al igual que Rotom. Su hermano siempre había tenido una increíble afinidad con los Pokémon, pero esto… Era increíble, sin duda alguna.

—Cielos, joven Gladio… No me equivoque al ver el talento que mantienes oculto… ¡Un As oculto!— admitió Royale fascinado.

Por fuera, el mayor de los Aether se veía algo impactado, no más de eso; pero por dentro, estaba completamente anonadado.

— _¿Cómo es que me tiene en tan alta estima?..._ — se preguntó.

La luz cesó y un gran Lucario salió de ella. El gesto alegre que acompañaba a los Riolu desapareció para dar paso a un gesto de seriedad que hacía que entrenador y Pokémon fueran estéticamente compatibles.

El Pokémon Aura se puso en posición de combate, parecía dispuesto a atacar en cualquier segundo. Aun con esto, giró para ver a su entrenador provisional. Su mirada indicaba que esperaba sus órdenes.

La expresión de sorpresa desapareció de la cara de Gladio. Una pequeña sonrisa llegó en su lugar.

—Ataca.

Lucario asintió y volteó hacia su oponente. Con un movimiento rápido, juntó ambas patas y en el centro comenzó a crearse una bola azulada del tamaño de un balón de futbol.

—¡No nos quedemos atrás! ¡Dartrix, Hoja afilada!— ordenó Ash.

—¡Tú también, Brionne! ¡Pistola de agua!

Al tiempo que la Esfera aural de Lucario salía disparada, las hojas y el agua también lo hicieron.

—¡Usa Lariat oscuro, Incineroar!

El tigre comenzó a girar a una velocidad asombrosa, destruyendo por completo los movimientos.

—¡Necesitarán más que eso para derribarnos!— aseguró Royale.

Justo cuando el giro de Incineroar se detuvo, gruñó levemente.

Con fuerza, Brionne presionaba el cinturón de fuego del Rudo usando su Acua jet, logrando que éste liberara un sonido de irritación.

De un momento a otro, varias hojas rosaron la cara del tipo Fuego y una bola de energía impactaron contra su brazo. A la distancia, Lucario y Dartrix atacaban.

—¡¿Eso está bien?!— preguntó Ash sonriente.

La boca de Royale se curveó levemente.

—¡Eso está muy bien! ¡Incineroar, usa Lanzallamas!— indicó el campeón.

En segundos, el fuego que rodeaba la cintura del bípedo incrementó su calor, haciendo que el agua del Pokémon de Hau comenzara a evaporarse.

—¡Sal de ahí, Brionne!— se apresuró a decir el moreno.

Alerta por el calor producido, la tipo Agua salió disparada hacia otra dirección justo en el momento en el que un gran torrente de fuego salió disparado desde el cinturón de Incineroar.

—Así que usa su cinturón para disparar su Lanzallamas…— notó Ash— ¡Hoja afilada, Dartrix!

—¡Apoya a Dartrix, Lucario! ¡Esfera aural!— gritó Gladio.

El proceso se repitió, sólo que esta vez, Incineroar no esquivó. En lugar de eso, redujo a cenizas las hojas con su Lanzallamas y con una de sus garras tomó entre manos el ataque del tipo Lucha.

—¡Repítelo, Lucario!

—¡Tú también, Dartrix!

—¡Apóyalos con Pistola de agua, Brionne!— indicó Hau.

—¡El equipo de pequeños está atacando sin temor! ¿¡Podrán darle la vuelta a la tortilla?!— exclamó el comentarista.

Las ovaciones no cesaban, lo cual inquietaba a Incineroar. Él quería atacar con todo; él quería lucirse; él quería demostrar su verdadero poder… Él quería acabar con esos renacuajos.

El escenario se repitió una y otra vez. Incineroar se defendía de los ataques del trío de Pokémon y éstos aprovechaban cada apertura para lanzar un ataque que terminaba siendo bloqueado. Era un no acabar, hasta que de pronto, un ***RING*** comenzó a escucharse.

El sonido venía del pantalón de Royale. Al principio, no tenía intención de contestar la llamada pero tras ver quien era, lo hizo.

—H-hola, cariño; ¿no estabas viendo el Battle Royale de esta noche?... ¿Qué?... ¿Tú investigación?... Si, la recuerdo; ¿qué pasa con ella?...— un largo silencio llegó por parte del campeón, mientras que por el otro lado de la línea dos simples palabras se pronunciaron.

—Se abrió.

Los ojos de Royale se abrieron como platos y acto seguido, una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

—Déjame terminar de darles de comer a los Pokémon e iré en seguida… Claro, amorcito, yo también te amo… Te veré luego— y con eso, colgó el teléfono. Su mirada se dirigió hacia su Pokémon quien se mantenía en su sitio, defendiéndose de todo lo que le lanzaban— ¡Incineroar, terminemos con esto pronto!

Ash, Hau y Gladio se vieron sorprendidos por estas palabras. De repente, una sensación de peligro recorrió sus cuerpos de pies a cabeza.

Royale se llevó una mano al cuello y extendió su pulgar— Acaba con ellos— ordenó, pasándose el dedo por la garganta.

Una sonrisa descomunal se formó en el rostro de Incineroar. De un segundo a otro, desapareció.

—¡Tengan cui…!— advirtió Ash, interrumpiéndose a sí mismo al ver lo que pasaba frente a él.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Incineroar apareció delante de Brionne, tomándola de la cabeza y volviendo a desaparecer.

—¡Brionne!— exclamó Hau exaltado.

—Es muy veloz… ¡Aléjate tanto como puedas, Lucario!— solicitó/advirtió el rubio.

Obedeciendo las órdenes, el tipo Acero comenzó a correr tan rápido como pudo.

—¡Elévate, Dartrix! ¡En el cielo no podrá alcanzarte!— informó el entrenador de Kanto.

Justo cuando estaba por hacerlo, algo se lo impidió. Una presión en sus patas no le permitía seguir subiendo. Cuando volteó para abajo, lo vio. Le tétrica expresión que tenía Incineroar.

De un tirón hacia el suelo, el felino hizo que el ave cayera directamente a la plataforma y antes de que pudiera recuperarse lo tomó del rostro con la única garra que tenía disponible.

Desesperado por liberarse, Dartrix comenzó a lanzar hojas afiladas hacia su captor, obteniendo los mismos resultados una y otra vez. No servía de nada.

—¡Dartrix!— una imagen de lo sucedido con Yungoos pasó por la mente de Ash, alarmándolo mucho— ¡Gladio, ayúdanos!— pidió desesperado.

El mencionado simplemente asintió. No había otra opción; en un 3 contra 1 tenían posibilidades casi inexistentes de ganar, en un 1 contra 1 éstas ya no existían.

—¡Ayúdalos, Lucario! ¡Aprovecha que tiene sus manos ocupadas y usa Esfera aural!— ordenó.

Sin perder tiempo, los ataques especiales llegaron. Incineroar comenzó a correr para esquivarlos, pero, sorprendentemente, todos terminaron acertando, formando una capa de humo.

—¡WOAH! ¡Eso fue sorprendente! ¿¡Acaso el participante Gladio está tomando ventaja?!— se cuestionó el comentarista.

Escuchar esas palabras motivó un poco al chico de negro.

—¡Ve por él! ¡Palmeo!— indicó.

—Ten cuidado, Gladio; no puedes confiarte— le recordó Hau, colocándose al lado de él.

Gladio lo miró de reojo y luego devolvió la vista hacia el lugar donde se formó la humareda. No necesitaba de los consejos de Hau, él tenía eso bien claro.

 _ **En las gradas.**_

—Esta batalla ya terminó-Rotom…

Lo dicho por la Pokédex llamó la atención de la rubia.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso?— interrogó.

—Aparte de que Dartrix y Brionne están sumamente debilitados, Lucario está llendo directamente hacia la trampa de Incineroar-Rotom— explicó.

—¿Debilitados?... Pero si al único que le han hecho algo de daño es a Dartrix cuando lo azotaron en el suelo… ¿Entonces có…?

—Es obvio. Incineroar los usó como escudos-Rotom.

Oh… Cierto… Lo mismo que con Yungoos. Eso significaba que…

Los orbes verdes de la rubia se abrieron de par en par.

 ** _Devuelta a la arena._**

Justo cuando Lucario estaba por entrar en la cortina de humo y atacar, unos brillantes ojos esmeraldas se vieron entre la bruma, cosa que fue notada por Gladio.

—¡Aborta! ¡Vete de ahí!— gritó tan rápido como pudo. Para mala suerte de él; era muy tarde.

Con un veloz, preciso y fuerte movimiento, Incineroar aplastó a Lucario con los exhaustos iniciales, dejando al tipo Lucha sin aliento y aturdiéndolo en el proceso.

Cuando estaban por tocar el suelo, una gran llamarada arrasó con los tres Pokémon aliados, sacándolos del ring al instante mientras caían debilitados.

El lugar se quedó en silencio.

En ese momento, Gladio se dio cuenta de que no era el más fuerte del mundo.

 **ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

 **Uff… Me tomó unos días, pero terminé.**

 **¡Soy Nostradamus! En el anime, se ha revelado que Kukui (Royale) posee un Incineroar y este capítulo comenzó a ser escrito mucho antes de que eso se revelara… ¡Soy un profeta!**

 **En fin… Les seré sincero, no supe desarrollar del todo bien este capítulo, tal vez puedan darse cuenta de ello. Otra cosa es que en mi país ya es muy tarde por lo que lo dejaré en esta versión y cuando regrese de la escuela le daré la corregida.**

 **Bien… No tengo mucho más que decir… ¡Me despido!**


	25. Profecía

**Ey… Ha pasado un tiempo, ¿no? Realmente lamento la tardanza, pero ustedes saben... a veces me es complicado desarrollar ciertas cosas.**

 **Literalmente hubo días en los que solamente escribía… ¿30 palabras? Y lo dejaba, pero les aseguro que escribía algo todos los días.  
El punto es que lamento la tardanza, ya que hace más de 20 días que no actualizo la historia y la verdad, es muchísimo tiempo. **

**Bueno, no tengo mucho más que decir así que contestaré las reviews.**

 **Bulgysundew: Pues en eso no te equivocas… Realmente terminará pasando lo que tú has comentado.**

 **El Sawa: Incineroar es un Pokémon muy tosco, y por lo que veo, reflejé bien la naturaleza de dicho Pocket Monster en mi obra. Eso que dices es verdad. En mi historia, Gladio se tiene en muy alta estima.**

 **Oconner95: Fue una masacre.**

 **CCSakuraforever: Creo que si hubiera llevado a sus viejos Pokémon, la batalla aunque hubiera sido interesante, lo hubiera sido en un aspecto diferente. Creo que lo que le da emoción a ese capítulo es el ver como el trío de entrenadores se las arregla contra alguien más fuerte que ellos.**

 **Nimbus2000: Cierto… La Nimbus fue… ¿Un regalo de Dumbledore? La verdad no lo recuerdo, han pasado años desde que vi algo relacionado con HP. Aún si hubieran llevado Pokémon más fuertes, Gladio no hubiera tenido oportunidad. Sólo para que te hagas una idea, el mismo Pikachu dijo que Incineroar estaba al nivel de Charizard.  
Y nop, fallaste. No fue un huevo lo que se abrió. Sigue participando.**

 **DaniJIE: Sin duda alguna disfrutaré escribiendo este "triángulo" amoroso. La verdad es que lo hace; en mi historia, Hau tiene un trasfondo mucho más… interesante que el simple hecho de ser el nieto del Kahuna y ya.  
Desgraciadamente, si eso llega a suceder, será muy en el futuro.  
Sigo sin entender lo de "video". Por cierto, tengo una sorpresa para ti en este capítulo.**

 **Jbadillodavila: Incluso en los videojuegos, la batalla de la frontera no es moco de pavo. No, no lo creo para nada. Estoy seguro de que ser Maestro Pokémon tiene como requisito mínimo el haber ganado tan siquiera una liga regional.**

 **Srblack28: Perdón por la espera, aquí el capítulo.**

 **Ultimate blazer: ¿Te pareció tan bueno?... Yo la verdad ni estaba muy convencido cuando lo subí; es bueno saber que a alguien de verdad le gustó tanto.**

 **The only 95: Bienvenido seas y espero que puedas continuar leyendo mi historia para enterarte de todos los acontecimientos. Muchas gracias por leer mi historia. Ten excelente noche/día/tarde.**

 **Dantawa: He respondido tus dudas vía Mensaje Directo.**

 **Bueno… Sin mucho más que decir, pasen a leer.**

* * *

—Se lo agradezco mucho, enfermera Joy…

Han pasado cuarenta minutos desde la derrota de Ash, Hau y Gladio a manos de Royale. En ese tiempo, el grupo del azabache se dirigió al Centro Pokémon tras despedirse (un tanto resentidos) del campeón invicto (quien recibió una considerable suma de dinero que posteriormente repartió entre los tres participantes).

—Ellos estarán bien, Ash— Lillie trató de consolarlo, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro—. Son fuertes… Especialmente porque son tus Pokémon.

El azabache asintió levemente.

—Si… Estoy seguro de que sí; muchas gracias, Lillie.

A unos cuantos metros y desde uno se los sillones individuales del Centro Pokémon, dos jóvenes veían con sospecha la interacción de ambos adolescentes.

— _Están muy cerca…_ — pensaron Hau y Gladio a la vez.

De la boca del rubio salió un suspiro y procedió a ponerse de pie.  
No tenía tiempo para niñerías.

Con paso calmado, el mayor de los hermanos Aether se acercó hasta Ash y su hermana.

—Ey, Ketchum— llamó, obteniendo de inmediato la atención del mencionado—. Necesito hablar contigo.

Una mirada interrogante se formó en el rostro de la rubia, quien apartó su mano del hombro de su amigo.

—Te escucho— afirmó Ash, girándose hacia él.

—Afuera— dijo Gladio a secas, apuntando con su dedo pulgar la salida del establecimiento.

Ash volteó a ver a Lillie, quien un tanto vacilante asintió con la cabeza.

Justo cuando Gladio estaba por salir del Centro Pokémon con Ash detrás de él, la ayudante de Kukui los detuvo.

—¡Ash! Nuestra habitación es la 4… Toca y te abriré— le informó.

El mechón de pelo que coronaba la cabeza de Gladio comenzó a moverse incesante; el corazón de Hau se detuvo por un momento.

—Gracias, Lillie. Volveré pronto.

—Así que duermen juntos…— murmuró Gladio en un tono casi inaudible— Hablaremos luego de eso, Ketchum.

Un gran escalofrío recorrió la columna de Ash por completo.

Tenía una muy mala sensación.

* * *

 _ **Ruta 6. Afueras de la Avenida Royale. 2:30 a.m.**_

—Entonces… ¿De que querías hablar?

El rubio no contestó al instante, simplemente se le quedó viendo a la luna.

Cuando Ash estaba por volver a hablar, fue interrumpido.

—No fue casualidad que nos encontráramos hace unos días en la Ruta 5— admitió Gladio.

Esas palabras descolocaron un poco al azabache, quien adquirió una creciente curiosidad por lo dicho.

—Bueno… Es cierto que habría sido muy difícil que nos encontráramos en condiciones normales… ¿Tal vez fue obra del desti…?

—No creo en eso y evidentemente, no lo fue— interrumpió Gladio sin vacilar, dejando confundido al chico de Kanto por la seguridad en sus palabras.

—¿Entonces por qué fue?

El rubio hizo una pausa, como si estuviera eligiendo las palabras que diría.

—Me hablaron sobre ti, además de darme una pista sobre tu paradero. Y antes de que preguntes tú, contestaré yo. Quiero evitarme tus reacciones de incredulidad— dijo e interrumpió al mismo tiempo; haciendo que una gota resbalara por la sien de Ash.

Sin perder tiempo, Gladio apartó de su cara el flequillo que le cubría el ojo derecho, dejando ver sobre su ceja una cicatriz un tanto extraña; más concretamente, parecía un pez espada.

Nada más ver esto, Ash lo asoció con algo que él poseía. Rebuscando entre sus bolsillos, sacó su Electrostal Z, regalo del mismísimo Tapu Koko. Inmediatamente observó el tallado de la parte posterior y lo comparó con la herida de Gladio.

—Tú eres…

—Un Representante, como tú. Más específicamente el de Tapu Fini— explicó Aether—. Veo que tienes suerte, no terminaste con una marca física como la mía… Y se supone que Koko es el dios de la guerra— liberó el agarre de su pelo, permitiendo que éste regresara a su posición habitual.

—¿Pero cómo…?— la pregunta del azabache se quedó en el aire.

—No eres el único que puede llamar la atención de un dios, Ketchum— aseguró Gladio, cruzándose de brazos—. En fin… No estoy aquí para hablarte de eso y la verdad no me interesa explicárselo a alguien que realmente no necesita saberlo.

Pocas cosas habían hecho a Ash perder las palabras, esta, era una de ellas.

Al ver el silencio del acompañante de su hermana, Gladio decidió hablar; no sin antes dar un suspiro de fastidio.

—¿Sabes algo, Ketchum?— hizo una pausa, esperando que el chico contestara, cosa que no sucedió. Sin tomarle mucha importancia el hecho, continuó hablando— En las cuatro islas que conforman a Alola, existen cuatro Pokémon que son considerados por los habitantes unas deidades. Tapu Koko, el dios de la guerra del tipo Eléctrico/Hada, guardián de Melemele; Tapu Lele, la diosa de la paz y los cielos de los tipos Psíquico y Hada, guardiana de Akala; Tapu Bulu, el dios de la creación y fertilidad que pertenece a los tipos Planta y Hada, guardián de Ula-Ula. Por último, mi… jefa; Tapu Fini la diosa de los océanos del tipo Agua/Hada… ella cuida la isla de Poni.  
»Aunque muchos no lo creen, dejándose llevar por los tipos, Tapu Fini es la que mayor capacidad psíquica tiene, precisamente por eso es la más sabia de todos los dioses guardianes. Aunque nunca ha sido mencionado por algún investigador o alguna cosa similar, Fini es capaz de tener premoniciones con una taza del 94% de precisión, ejemplo de ello fue tu llegada a la región— Gladio hizo una pausa, esperando una reacción del entrenador.

El rubio no dijo todo eso para nada… No, había un motivo detrás de toda esa información, Ash estaba seguro de ello. Poniéndose tan serio como pudo, se animó a preguntar.

—¿A qué quieres llegar con todo esto?

Los ojos de Gladio se afilaron, dándole un tono de seriedad absoluta; era como si estuviera a punto de decir lo más importante del universo.

—Lo que quiero decir es que… Fini tuvo una premonición. Una premonición que en palabras suyas, tiene más del 99,83% de volverse cierta— respondió.

El azabache tragó saliva.

—Y esa… premonición… ¿De qué se trata?...— interrogó.

—De la inminente destrucción del mundo Pokémon. Iniciando por Alola— su respuesta fue clara, concisa, y sin vaciles.

Los ojos de Ash se abrieron de par en par. Su cerebro comenzó a procesar la información a toda velocidad y finalmente… lo logró.

La siguiente, sería la conversación más impactante que jamás habría tenido.

* * *

 _ **9:30 a.m. Centro Pokémon de la Avenida Royale. Habitación de Ash y Lillie.**_

El despertador interno de la rubia comenzó a sonar incesante, cosa curiosa ya que los últimos días Ash se había encargado personalmente de despertarla para los entrenamientos.

Somnolienta, se irguió en la cama hasta quedar sentada, frotó sus ojos y liberó un largo bostezo. Posiblemente Ash estaría abajo esperándola para desayunar o algo así, después de todo, se habían dormido muy tarde… aunque según el chico, no importaba la hora de dormir; si tenía que despertar para entrenar, no descansaría ningún segundo de más.

Justo cuando sacó los pies de la cama y estuvo dispuesta a levantarse, lo vio.

Sentado en su cama, con la mirada perdida y unas grandes ojeras bajo los ojos, estaba Ash; inmóvil.

Alarmada por el estado de su amigo, Lillie se acercó él tan rápido como pudo.

—¡Santo cielo, Ash! ¿¡Estás bien?!— interrogó sumamente preocupada.

A pesar del grito, el mencionado no reaccionó. Al ver esto, Lillie se asustó aún más, comenzando a agitarlo con fuerza. De a poco, el brillo regresó a los ojos del joven.

—Ah… Lillie…— masculló mientras veía directamente los ojos verdes de su amiga.

—Ash, te ves terrible— informó la rubia comenzando a sudar levemente— ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó?... ¿Estás preocupado por la salud de tus Pokémon? Antes de dormir fui con la enfermera Joy y…

—No… no es eso, Lillie… Confío en la fuerza de… mis amigos…— interrumpió adormecido, desviando la mirada. No podía verla a la cara, no tras escuchar eso…

 _Una oscuridad interminable se apoderará de Alola._

Con fuerza, agitó su cabeza de un lado a otro.

— _Seis meses… Tengo todavía seis meses…_ — pensó. Si hacía cuentas, sería poco después de su pelea contra Tristán en Poni— _Hay… hay tiempo…_

 _Me atrevería a decir que Arceus apenas y puede hacerle frente._

— _Más… fuerte que un dios… que el dios de todo…_

 _Es de vital importancia que no reveles nada de lo que escuchaste aquí. Esto es tarea de los Representantes, Kahunas y Espíritus guardianes; de nadie más._

— _Yo… yo…_

No pudo seguir pensando. Una sensación por demás conocida (pero no por ello querida) recorrió todo su cuerpo de pies a cabeza. Tras unos segundos de agudo dolor, terminó dejándose caer en la cama.

—Lo siento muchísimo Ash pero te estuve llamando y no reaccionabas— se disculpó Lillie con cara de sincero arrepentimiento (aunque tampoco es como que ella pudiera fingir dicha emoción)—. Me vi obligada a despertar a Pikachu…

—Pikachu dijo que en la madrugada había pasado por alto tu comportamiento debido a que creyó que estabas exhausto pero que ahora ya no piensa tolerarlo más-Rotom— tradujo la Pokédex, mirando a su dueño desde el aire. Su rostro también demostraba preocupación.

—¡Pika pi!— afirmó bastante molesto.

Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en el rostro del entrenador azabache.

—Tengo tan… buenos amigos y los preocupo… de esta manera…— murmuró, ignorando los rastros de electricidad que todavía habitaban su cuerpo. Con esfuerzo, intentó levantarse de su cama— Debe de ser muy tarde, Lillie… Deberíamos ir a entrenar…

—¡Ni de broma! Sólo mírate, Ash… No creo que siquiera puedas tenerte en pie— con sus brazos formó una gran "X", en señal de negación.

—Ataques de Pokémon legendarios… movimientos de mis propios amigos e intentos de asesinato de mujeres locas… Esas son unas cuantas de todas las cosas que no han podido derribarme… Unas horas sin dormir no me detend…— antes de poder terminar su oración, cayó rendido. Con pesadez, se desplomó hacia delante aterrizando directamente en el pecho de su amiga.

Esto hizo sonrojar a Lillie hasta límites insospechados y, aunque cabía suponer que se desmayaría de la vergüenza por tener a un chico sobre sus "atributos", no lo hizo. Con mucho esfuerzo, se mantuvo firme; justo cuando estaba por agitar levemente al chico para despertarlo, la detuvieron.

—Yo no haría eso si fuera tú— dijo de golpe, interrumpiendo la posible acción—. Detecto altos niveles de estrés mental en Ash. Su pelea contra Royale, el desvelarse y sea lo que sea que le haya pasado, han terminado por cobrarle factura, provocando que se desmayara-Rotom…— informó, mostrando en su pantalla el examen médico completo.

Lillie suspiró para posteriormente apretar más a Ash contra sí misma a través de un abrazo.

—Que conste que esto es algo de una sola vez; es sólo porque estás dormido y me has ayudado mucho en este tiempo— aseguró en un murmuro al tiempo que esbozaba una linda y tierna sonrisa. El sonrojo comenzó a desvanecerse de a poco —. Duerme bien y… despierta pronto; quiero saber sobre esos intentos de asesinato hacia tu persona…

Así, trascurrieron varias horas, horas en las que Pikachu no dejó de pensar.

Su mejor amigo jamás había pasado por algo así.

* * *

 _ **En el mismo lugar. 10:39 p.m.**_

Todo estaba borroso, abrir los ojos era aún más difícil por la luz que le daba directamente a la cara. Se esforzó por despegar sus párpados, era una lucha complicada pero que no iba a perder.

Tras unos segundos de seguir intentando finalmente lo logró, y lo primero que vio fue el techo, blanco. Se reincorporo tanto como pudo de la suavidad que la envolvía, su cabeza le dolía como nunca. En ese momento, recordó lo acontecido con anterioridad. La batalla contra Royale; la humillación de sus Pokémon… La conversación con Gladio…

 _Todo va a caer, Ketchum._

Al recordar esas palabras, su cabeza punzó con fuerza y liberó un pequeño quejido de dolor para acto seguido, comenzar a frotarse las sienes.

En eso, un suspiro de sorpresa y alivio se escuchó.

Algo confundido por el sonido, Ash volteó hacia su derecha. Una cálida sensación recorrió su cuerpo al ver la alegre mirada que Lillie le dirigía. La chica estaba sentada en su cama, con un libro en la mano.

—Lillie… ¿Qué estás haciendo?— preguntó un tanto vacilante.

De un segundo a otro, la rubia comenzó a reír por lo bajo, confundiendo aún más a Ash.

Una vez que las risas terminaron, la chica de blanco tomó la palabra.

—Lo siento… Simplemente no pude evitarlo…— afirmó, secándose las pequeñas lágrimas provocadas por la risa— Esta situación es tan similar a cuando me desperté en el Centro Pokémon hace unas semanas que no pude contener la risa…

Su adolorido cerebro recordó entonces el panorama presentado hacía días. Justo ahí, comenzó a reír también.

—Supongo que tienes razón— admitió. A los pocos segundos, su semblante se puso serio—. Bueno… Creo que ya he descansado mucho— dijo, comenzando a ponerse de pie para horror de Lillie.

—¡O-oye! ¿¡Qué crees que haces?!— interrogó exaltada, poniéndose de pie tan rápido como pudo y obligando a Ash a volver a acostarse.

—Tengo que entrenar… Le prometí a Peke que…

—¿¡Otra vez con eso?! ¡Hasta que no estés completamente bien no podrás irte de aquí!— se negó determinantemente.

—¡Pero, Lillie!... ¡Mi entrenamiento!...— Ash infló las mejillas, haciendo un puchero que fue acompañado con unos ojos de perrito triste.

—¡Nada de peros, jovencito! ¡Tienes que descansar!— regañó sin vaciles. El azabache nunca la había visto en esa faceta.

—¡Pero soy mayor que tú!

—¡Y también más bajito!

Una flecha invisible se clavó en el corazón del entrenador, quien, acto seguido se volvió a acostar y a taparse con la sabana hasta la cabeza.

—Ya no sé si eres mi amiga o mi mamá— refunfuñó a través de la manta.

Un suspiro salió de la boca de Lillie.

—Soy una amiga que se preocupa por tu bienestar— aseguró, volviendo a tomar asiento en su cama.

Varios minutos de silencio llegaron, los cuales hicieron creer a la rubia que su compañero estaba enojado. Él tenía que entenderlo; lo hacía por su bien…

—Te lo agradezco— se escuchó de pronto.

—¿Eh?

—Muchas gracias por cuidarme… Es sólo que yo… necesito hacerme más fuerte… Mucho… más fuerte— la voz del azabache se escuchaba rara; era como si estuviera preocupado o una cosa por el estilo.

De la nada, el colchón de Ash se hundió un poco más. Confundido por esto, el chico se destapó y pudo ver a Lillie, quien estaba sentada en su cama.

—No puedo decir que entiendo cómo te sientes ya que yo nunca he sentido por mí misma la necesidad de ser fuerte, pero… me doy una idea de lo que eres capaz de hacer— hizo una leve pausa para elegir las palabras que saldrían de su boca—. Desde que estuvimos en el Rancho Ohana he estado viendo tus combates en las Ligas Pokémon y puedo decir, sin miedo a equivocarme, que eres verdaderamente fuerte. Aunque siempre consigues nuevos Pokémon, logras que ellos sean lo suficientemente poderosos como para combatir contra oponentes formidables ¿O es que has olvidado a tu Phanpy contra el Quilava de la entrenadora Macey en la Conferencia Plateada?

—Ahora que lo mencionas…— murmuró Ash, dándole un poco de esperanza a Lillie al creer que estaba recuperando su ánimo— ¿Esa chica no estaba enamorada de mí?...

La rubia casi se cayó de la cama al escuchar eso. Con un evidente sonrojo en la cara, recobró la compostura.

—¡E-ese no es el punto!— dijo algo avergonzada— Lo que quiero decir es que... A pesar de todo, tú logras sobreponerte a las adversidades –al menos hasta donde yo he podido ver– y sales adelante para continuar peleando.

Las palabras de Lillie lograron que Ash se quedara serio... No; reflexivo era la palabra ideal.

—Además, debes recordar que no eres el único que quiere hacerse más poderoso... Tus Pokémon también lo desean— aseguró, poniéndose de pie y abriendo las cortinas que tapaban la vista hacia el exterior.

Un tanto curioso por la acción, Ash se asomó por la ventana, logrando ver el panorama que se le presentaba. Todos sus Pokémon, incluso los más heridos, estaban luchando incesantes entre sí mismos; Rockruff peleaba con Dartrix y Yungoos con Peke (aunque más bien parecía ser un pega y esquiva). Como era de esperarse, Pikachu coordinaba a todos sus compañeros con ayuda de Rotom.

—Ellos te apoyan, Ash... Apoyan a su mejor amigo— le recordó con un semblante serio.

El mencionado parpadeó varias veces y luego liberó un suspiro. Un pequeño Golpe Karate cayó sobre la cabeza de la rubia quien libero un gemido de sorpresa. Un tanto sorprendida por el gesto, Lillie miró hacia abajo para ver a su amigo a los ojos.

—No dudo de mi capacidad, Lillie. Sé que si tengo a mis amigos puedo lograr lo que sea. Es sólo que…— un gesto de emoción se pintó en el rostro de Ash— ¡Muero por volverme más fuerte! ¡Estoy ansioso porque Rockruff evolucione a su forma Diurna o Nocturna! ¡Ansiosos porque Yungoos pueda ser un Yumshoos! ¡O porque Peke perfeccione su Lanzallamas! ¡Simplemente no puedo esperar!

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la chica, una sonrisa que creció gradualmente hasta convertirse en una que iba de oreja a oreja.

Era un alivio saber que su amigo estaba bien…

Tras unos segundos, un golpe aterrizó sobre el cráneo del azabache.

—¡Auch! ¿Eso porqué fue?— preguntó curioso y divertido al mismo tiempo, volteando a ver a la rubia.

—Estás tratando de robarte mi gesto personal— respondió, inflando ligeramente las mejillas.

Las risas no tardaron en llegar.

* * *

— _¡Vamos!-goos_

Con un ágil movimiento, Yungoos esquivó el Ataque rápido de Peke.

— _¡Deja… de huir!—_ pidió molesta la tipo Fuego.

— _¡Sólo me detendré hasta que me obligues a hacerlo!-goos_ — aclaró.

— _¡Ya me tienes… harta!_

Con su pequeña patita delantera izquierda, Peke comenzó a aporrear el suelo y a inhalar con fuerza.

Varios segundos pasaron hasta que la zorra tuvo listo su ataque. Abriendo el hocico, liberó una corta llamarada que fue fácilmente evadida. Una vez que las llamas dejaron de salir y Vulpix comenzó a jadear, un potente cabezazo la hizo caer de lleno al suelo, totalmente debilitada.

— _Creo que me pasé… Lo siento, Peke; estoy algo enojado_ — se disculpó, subiendo a su compañera en su espalda para dirigirse hacia el establecimiento— _._ _Te daré todo el asqueroso picante que me den para comer; sé que lo adoras-Goos._

Rotom miró atentamente que los dos Pokémon de su dueño llegaran con bien al interior del Centro Pokémon; una vez que esto pasó, regresó su interés al evento principal.

—¡No, no, Rockruff! ¡Tienes que seguir el plan de entrenamiento que Pikachu y yo hicimos para ti!-Rotom— regañó al ver que el perrito estaba comenzando a hacer un Lanzarrocas.

— _¿Ehhh?... Pero es muy difícil combatir sólo usando Colmillo rayo…_ — se quejó el tipo Roca, deteniendo su combate con Dartrix.

— _Supongo que esto es un descanso_ — murmuró el ave, alejándose el flequillo de los ojos.

Pikachu se acercó a su amigo rocoso y le puso una pata en la espalda.

— _Entiendo que sea difícil, Rockruff pero tienes que recordar que esto es para mejorar tu posible mejor movimiento. Si dominas Colmillo rayo ya no tendrás que esperar 7 segundos hasta que se cargue y las posibilidades de paralizar serán mucho más altas_ — explicó el roedor con un tono ligero, haciendo que lo dicho fuera fácil de comprender.

—Además de que así reducirías significativamente tu debilidad al tipo Agua-Rotom.

Una mirada de determinación apareció en los ojos del perro.

— _¡Tienen razón chicos! ¡Debo mejorar mi movimiento! ¡No puedo permitir que otra humillación como la que me dio el profesor Kukui se repita!— ladró motivado._

— _¡Ese es el espíritu!—_ exclamó Pikachu emocionado— _Aunque sigo sin entender porque el profesor Kukui tenía esa ropa tan ridícula…_

— _Además, deben recordar que esto no es sólo por nosotros; se lo debemos a Ash-Goos_ — señaló la mangosta, caminando hacia el grupo.

— _Tienes razón en eso, Yungoos_ — reconoció Pikachu—. _Debemos regresarle a Ash todo lo que ha hecho por nosotros; por cierto, ¿Peke está bien?_

— _Está bien; sólo le di un cabezazo un pelín fuerte y quedó inconsciente-goos._

— _Concuerdo con ustedes…—_ admitió Dartrix— _Gracias a Ash puedo seguir adelante; si no fuera por sus entrenamientos, palabras de ánimo y apoyo incondicional, yo seguiría siendo un Rowlet dormilón y flojo… Él me dio un motivo para hacerme fuerte, principalmente tras lo que pasó con mi papá; lo recuerdas, ¿no, Rockruff?_ — preguntó.

— _Lo recuerdo. Fue cuando nos dimos una paliza con Mordisco y Picotazo._

— _No tengo una historia tan profunda como Dartrix pero, sin duda, Ash me ha ayudado. ¿Quién me diría a mi hace unas semanas que tendría la oportunidad de luchar de mi primera mano contra la Gumshoos dominante?-goos_ — se cuestionó Yungoos con un aire melancólico.

—¿¡Esa Gumshoos era hembra?!-Rotom— interrogó asombrado. Por su tono de voz, nunca lo hubiera adivinado.

— _¿En serio lo era? Ni siquiera me di cuenta de eso_ — meditó Pikachu con la pata en la barbilla— _¿Cómo te diste cuenta de eso, Yungoos?_

— _Viejo, ella es mi mamá-goos._

Los ojos de todos los Pokémon se abrieron de par en par.

— _¿¡EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!_ /-ROTOM.

—¡Cállense ya, maldita sea!— gritó un humano desde una de las habitaciones del Centro Pokémon, lanzando en el proceso un zapato que impactó directamente contra Rotom.

—Duele-Rotom…— masculló, cayendo directo al suelo.

— _¿¡En serio es tu mamá?!—_ cuestionó Pikachu.

— _Lo es. Ella es la madre de todos los Yungoos y Gumshoos de Melemele e incluso puede que sea la abuela de unos de otras islas o regiones. ¿Por qué creen que mis hermanos eran tan débiles? Mamá nos sobreprotege mucho, es por eso que no podemos hacernos fuertes. Incluso ella es un tanto débil por eso; dedica más tiempo a nuestro cuidado que a entrenar-Goos_ — respondió.

— _¿¡Entonces por qué te dio una paliza?!—_ le preguntó Rockruff.

— _Creo que le molestó ver que me había dejado atrapar por un humano. Ella tiene malas experiencias con ellos… De hecho, de una de esas experiencias nací yo-Goos_ — informó, recordando la historia que su madre le había contado.

Un silencio se hizo presente. Confundido por esto, Yungoos tomó la palabra.

— _¿Por qué están tan serios?-Goos_ — preguntó.

— _¡Maldición, amigo! ¡¿Vas a contarnos cual fue esa experiencia?!_ — gritó Dartrix impaciente. Si tenían suerte, sacarían algo para burlarse un poco del tipo Normal.

— _Mmm… ¿Por qué no?_ — Yungoos tomó una pausa y comenzó a hablar— _Hace cosa de unos años, un participante del Recorrido Insular fue a hacer la prueba y como era de esperarse, la superó. El caso es que ese humano tenía consigo a su primer Pokémon; un Litten. El entrenador pasó varias semanas cerca de la Cueva Sotobosque para entrenarse y hacerse más fuerte, en ese lapso de tiempo, mi mamá y el Litten tuvieron un amorío del que nacieron mellizos, es decir, mi hermano menor y yo. Cuando mi mamá le pidió a mi papá que se quedara para mantenernos… ¡EL IMBÉCIL SE RIO DE ELLA Y SE FUE CON SU ESTÚPIDO ENTRENADOR!_ — esto último fue dicho en un grito que indicaba que Yungoos acababa de sufrir uno de sus (muy frecuentes) ataques de ira.

— _Entonces, además de todos tus hermanos, ¿también tienes uno que es enteramente de sangre?_ — resaltó Dartrix. Por algún motivo… Entendía la situación de su amigo.

— _¡MALDICIÓN, SI!_ — afirmó, comenzando a lanzar cabezazos al aire para desahogarse— _¡Él nació como un Litten y yo como un Yungoos! ¡Se fue hace como tres años porque sentía que no encajaba en la Cueva Sotobosque; desde entonces no lo he vuelto a ver! ¡HERMANOOOOOOOO!_

—Es… una historia fascinante-Roto…— dijo, volviendo a levitar; en eso…

—¡Dejen dormir, maldita sea!— volvió a gritar el mismo humano, lanzando el otro zapato del par, dándole de nuevo a Rotom.

Cansado por eso, la Pokédex abrió los compartimientos que tenían sus cañones que le permitían usar sus movimientos eléctricos y los disparó con fuerza hacia el hombre. Un grito de dolor se escuchó en el lugar.

—Me alegra tener a Ash como dueño y a Lillie como amiga-Rotom…— murmuró molesto.

— _¿No se suponía que sólo podías usar tus cañones en caso de emergencia?_ — cuestionó Pikachu curioso.

—Ya no. Hackee mi sistema y adquirí total dominio sobre esta función-Rotom.

El pensar en alguien "hackeandose" a sí mismo hizo reír de forma nerviosa a los Pokémon presentes, menos a Yungoos quien seguía…

— _¡HERMANOOOOOOOO!_

—¡Ya guarda silencio; después me lanzan zapatos!-Rotom— dicho esto, liberó un pequeño chispazo contra la mangosta (lo cual inesperadamente lo calmó).

— _Ahhhh… Eso se sintió bien…-goos…_

— _Bueno… Espero que encuentres a tu hermano algún día_ — le deseó Dartrix— _(¿Yo tendré hermanos biológicos?)_

— _Ya que estamos hablando de familias… ¿Qué tal estás tú, Rockruff? Eres de quien menos sabemos cosas_ — dijo Pikachu, volteando a ver al pequeño can.

— _Cierto… Él simplemente estaba con el profesor Kukui cuando lo conocimos_ — recordó Rowlet.

— _¿Yo?... Mmm… ¿Qué contar?_ — se preguntó el tipo Roca— _Bueno, pues… Mi mamá es una Lycanroc forma Nocturna, mi papá es uno forma Diurna y como ninguno de los dos me cae bien no quiero evolucionar._

Gotas de sudor bajaron por las sienes de los presentes.

—Dijo eso con una facilidad tan abrumadora-Rotom…

— _E-en fin… Creo que ya hemos tenido muchos problemas familiares por hoy…_ — masculló Pikachu, dirigiéndose hacia el interior del Centro Pokémon.

— _Oye, todavía estamos entrenando, ¿a dónde vas?_ — interrogó Dartrix.

— _A tratar de no recordar como mis papás fueron devorados por Ekans…_ — respondió, girándose levemente y levantando el pulgar mientras dos cascadas a forma de llanto salían de sus ojos.

Todos los presentes se dirigieron miradas preocupadas al tiempo que Pikachu entraba al centro de salud.

Vaya con los traumas infantiles…

* * *

—¿Entonces ya se fueron?— repitió Ash un tanto intrigado.

—Sí. Hau dijo que quería hacer la prueba de Lana tan pronto como le fuera posible. Antes de irse dijo que cuando nos volviéramos a ver comeríamos Malasadas— contestó Lillie, acariciando a Nebulilla.

— _No es como que sepa de eso, pero… ¿no sería mejor para él ir sólo con Lillie?..._ — se cuestionó el muchacho internamente. Dejando ese tema de lado, se decidió a hacer otra pregunta— ¿Y Gladio?

La rubia negó con la cabeza.

—Mi hermano se fue por la madrugada… sin despedirse de nadie…— informó un tanto decaída.

—Ese Gladio…— suspiró Ash. Tenía muy poco de conocer al chico pero… por algún motivo creía saber muchas cosas de él.

—Al menos dejó una nota con la enfermera Joy— dijo, recobrando un poco el ánimo y sacando el trozo de papel de su bolso.

Con curiosidad, el azabache le echó un vistazo al escrito.

" _Lillie. Me fui. Cuídate; si necesitas algo, mi número de teléfono está en el papel. Hasta que nos volvamos a ver._

 _-Gladio._

 _777-829-111"_

—¡OH! ¡Te dejó su número!— exclamó Ash sorprendido— ¡Entonces ya tienes algo con que comunicarte con él!

—Pues si…— aún con eso, la chica no lucía del todo animada— Pero tú sabes… no tengo teléfono…

—Oh...

* * *

 _ **9:30 a.m. Afueras de la Avenida Royale.**_

A menos de dos metros del grupo protagonista, un gran cartel de madera hecho a mano contaba con la siguiente leyenda: _**"HACIA LA RUTA 7"**_.

—Fue una parada corta, pero sin duda ha sido entretenido-Rotom.

Tras el entrenamiento de la mañana y el desayuno, nuestros conocidos amigos se dispusieron a tomar rumbo hacia su siguiente destino.

Aunque no era del total agrado de Ash (principalmente porque no se había quitado el mal sabor de la boca), Lillie insistió en que debían ir hacia la prueba de Kiawe ya que era la que quedaba más cerca, tanto así que el volcán no parecía estar a más de unos cuantos kilómetros de distancia.

—Sin duda lo fue. Espero algún día tener mi revancha contra Royale— dijo el azabache un tanto esperanzado—. Me haré más fuerte y lo derrotaré con todas las de la ley.

— _Me alegra que haya recuperado su ánimo_ — pensó la rubia, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

—¡Pika pika!— exclamó el roedor con entusiasmo desde el hombro de su entrenador.

—¡Tienes razón! ¡Debemos darnos prisa y continuar!— secundó el chico— ¡Vamos allá!

—¡S-si!/¡Vamos!-Rotom— gritaron Lillie y RotomDex a la vez.

La caminata inicial fue muy agradable. Tras pasar un portal con dos pilares de acero y un panel de cristal, el terreno cambió considerablemente.

Poco era el pasto verde que se podía observar; tras varios metros, la vegetación desapareció, dando paso a un camino de roca gris sobre el cual se formaba un sendero de tierra (hecho posiblemente por los nativos de Alola). El mar estaba a menos de dos kilómetros a la derecha, logrando que de vez en cuando se pudieran ver unos cuantos Wingull volando sobre sus cabezas.

Con un paso lento pero constante, pasaron las primeras dos horas las cuales fueron aprovechadas para tomar un descanso. Aunque bueno… descanso…

—¡Un tipo roca será pan comido!

Justo cuando se detuvieron, un hombre fornido de pelo castaño claro y ojos azules sin camiseta (que obligó a Lillie a desviar la mirada) apareció. Impaciente, retó a Ash a una batalla; él era el _"Nadador"_ Alfredo.

—¡No creas que me vencerás sólo por tener ventaja de tipo!— informó Ash mientras observaba con determinación a su oponente.

—¡Eso lo veremos! ¡Basculin, Acua jet!— ordenó.

Un pez verde con gris y ojos rojos dio un pequeño grito de batalla y al instante fue rodeado por agua, en pocos segundos, salió disparado en dirección a Rockruff.

—¡Vamos, amigo! ¡Tumba rocas!

El perrito liberó un ladrido. Del cielo comenzaron a caer pedruscos del tamaño del tipo Agua que rodearon por completo al creador del ataque, impidiendo así que Basculin pudiera tocar al chocar contra las piedras.

—Una jugada astuta sin duda— murmuró el nadador— ¡Destruye esas rocas, Triturar!

Sin vacilar, la piraña se rodeó de agua para poder moverse sobre la tierra y volvió a ir tras su oponente. Las rocas cubrían la visión del tipo Agua con respecto al enemigo por lo que su primer reacción fue la de destruir el primer pedrusco que estaba a su alcance. Sus mandíbulas fueron rodeadas con una energía blanquecina y de un poderoso bocado, la roca fue reducida a polvo.

Desgraciadamente para él, había caído en la trampa.

Lo primer que vio Basculin tras destruir la roca fue la electricidad que salía del hocico de Rockruff; electricidad que pasaría a recorrer cada rincón de su cuerpo de un sólo mordisco.

—¡Basculin!

—¡No le des ningún descanso! ¡Lanzarrocas, Rockruff!— indicó el joven entrenador.

La ráfaga no tardó en llegar.

—¿Y-Ya ganó Ash?...— preguntó la rubia a la Pokédex, tapándose la cara con su única mano disponible.

—Aún no, pero presiento que será en cualquier instan…

—¡Debe de ser mentira!— interrumpió Alfredo con un tono de miedo y sorpresa.

Frente a todos, Rockruff se alzaba victorioso sin ningún rasguño.

—Fue más rápido de lo que creí…— susurró el chico de la gorra con un volumen inaudible.

—¡Basculin no puede continuar! ¡Los ganadores son Ash y su compañero Rockruff!-Rotom— anunció la Pokédex sin más. Tampoco es como que le sorprendiera el resultado. Royale lo había humillado, sí, pero eso no hacía que él confiara menos en su dueño.

Unos minutos pasaron. En ese tiempo, Alfredo aprovechó para restablecer un poco la salud de su compañero y darle un amistoso apretón de manos a Ash.

—Eres muy bueno en esto, chico— dijo con sinceridad.

—Tú tampoco lo haces para nada mal— devolvió Ash el halago.

Acto seguido, procedieron a intercambiar números de teléfono.

La lista de contactos en Rotom se había actualizado, mostrando los siguientes nombres:

 _Criapokémon Tximo.  
Capitán Liam.  
Profesor Kukui.  
Amigo Hau.  
Kahuna Hala.  
Capitana/Amiga Mallow.  
Capitán/Amigo Kiawe.  
Capitana Lana.  
Hermano de Lillie Gladio.  
Nadador Alfredo._

Alfredo poseía ahora el honor de ser el segundo entrenador desconocido en ostentar un lugar entre los contactos del chico.

—¡Nos veremos luego, Ash! ¡Cuando me haga más fuerte tendré mi revancha!— le aseguró el nadador.

—¡Yo también me haré más fuerte así que vete preparando!— advirtió el azabache, despidiéndolo con la mano en alto.

A los pocos segundos, Alfredo se perdió en el horizonte.

—Que agradable sujeto— exclamó Ash.

—¿No habíamos tenido ya esta situación antes?— murmuró Lillie pensativa.

—Concuerdo enteramente contigo-Rotom.

—Pikachu.

—Woof.

—Pues para mí esto es nuevo.

Con rapidez inhumana, todos voltearon a ver el lugar del que provenía aquella desconocida voz, encontrándose a un lado de ellos a un hombre alto, robusto de pelo amarillo y ojos verdes cuya piel estaba ligeramente bronceada posiblemente por la constante exposición al sol. Vestido con una camisa blanca, un abrigo rojo colgado en el cuello, pantalones abombados del mismo color y un sombrero de palma desgastado, el hombre parecía un granjero hecho y derecho.

—¿Y usted quién es?— interrogó Ash una vez que se recuperó de la sorpresa inicial.

—Soy _Polo_ — respondió con una radiante sonrisa.

—Un gusto Polo, soy Ash Ketchum de pueblo Paleta y este es mi amigo Pikachu— saludó sin perder tiempo, extendiendo su mano.

—¡Pika pi!

—El placer es mío, Ash y Pikachu— afirmó, aceptando el gesto.

Mientras el protagonista y su Pokémon socializaban con el (hasta hace unos segundos) desconocido, los otros dos veían la escena con la boca abierta.

—¿Estamos destinados a tener este tipo de encuentros random toda la vida?-Rotom…— se cuestionó la Pokédex a sí misma.

—Estoy casi segura de que si…— contestó la rubia.

Ash y el tal Polo parecían estar hablando sobre algo en específico, algo que ni Lillie ni Rotom escuchaban por estar perdidos en sus pensamientos.

—Cabello rubio…— murmuró la chica de blanco.

—Y ojos verdes-Rotom…

Pokédex y chica voltearon a verse mutuamente al darse cuenta de que estaban pensando en lo mismo.

—Ese hombre posee rasgos físicos muy parecidos a los tuyos y los de Gladio, los cuales por cierto, son muy raros de encontrar en Alola-Rotom— aseguró.

—Sí, lo sé…— respondió la rubia pensativa.

—Es una suposición y la verdad no estás obligada a responder si no lo deseas, pero… ¿Ese hombre está unido a ti de forma genética?-Rotom— interrogó curioso mientras Ash y Polo seguían con lo suyo.

Aunque Lillie sabía que esa pregunta era inevitable, no pudo evitar sorprenderse al escucharla. Llevándose una mano al mentón, comenzó a reflexionar.

—No lo sé…— murmuró— A decir verdad, no conozco otros familiares aparte de mi hermano y madre… En cuanto a mi padre…— Lillie comenzó a tratar de recordar con más fuerza. De su padre sólo recordaba unas cuantas cosas no muy útiles del todo: Sus hombros, su sonrisa y el Lilliesfuerzate (esto último sería bueno si tan siquiera recordara la voz que entonaba esa palabra). Si de algo estaba segura era de lo siguiente: Su papá no se llamaba "Polo".

—Bueno… De nada sirve que trates de recordar algo que está oculto muy dentro de tu cerebro. No le demos más vueltas a eso-Rotom— sugirió, poniendo una de sus protuberancias sobre los hombros de Lillie.

La chica asintió. Honestamente, su cabeza había comenzado a dolerle.

Justo cuando estaban por integrarse a la conversación de Ash y Polo, el primero los metió en ella automáticamente.

—¡Chicos!— llamó emocionado el azabache, obteniendo de inmediato la atención de sus amigos— ¡Polo me está hablando sobre un lugar increíble que él maneja!— con rapidez, dirigió la mano derecha hacia ellos, la cual sostenía una especie de cámara fotográfica que mostraba diversas imágenes; una de ellas (la que más llamó la atención de Lillie) era una donde se mostraba un gran y grueso tallo de color verde.

—¿Qué es?— preguntó Lillie.

—Especie de planta no encontrada; especie de planta no encontrada; especie de planta no encontrada— comenzó a decir Rotom de forma mecánica.

—Es el Poké Resort— respondió Polo, acercándose al grupo con seguridad—. Es un proyecto en el que he estado trabajando desde hace años y actualmente estoy en búsqueda de un entrenador que pueda ayudarme a hacerlo crecer.

—Y Polo dice que ese entrenador podría ser yo— Ash complementó la frase, entregándole la cámara fotográfica a su dueño y apuntándose con el dedo pulgar.

—Poké Resort… Suena interesante; ¿puedo preguntar más a detalle sobre ello?— solicitó Lillie expectante.

—¡Pues claro! ¡Estoy para responder cualquier duda que tengan!— aseguró el adulto.

—Bien. Primero que nada, ¿Qué se hace en ese lugar? Puede que sepamos el nombre pero me interesaría saber que actividades se llevan a cabo y porque requiere un entrenador que lo ayude a manejarlo— Lillie lanzó su primera pregunta; sin duda alguna, iba con todo.

—El Poké Resort es un pequeño archipiélago a tres horas en bote de aquí que actualmente es administrado enteramente por mí. Podríamos decir que es un lugar donde los Pokémon pueden campar a sus anchas y contribuir al desarrollo de su propio ambiente— explicó Polo sin vacilaciones. Su respuesta fue tan clara y concisa que sorprendió un poco a la rubia.

—Y-ya veo… Dicho de esa manera es imposible negar que suena ciertamente fascinante— reconoció Lillie.

—Entonces… ¿Vendrán conmigo?— preguntó Polo con una gran sonrisa; de un momento a otro, su cara adquirió un gesto de sorpresa; como si se hubiera dado cuenta de algo— Es cierto… Aún no me dicen sus nombres— recordó, apuntando a Lillie y Rotom.

—Un gusto, soy el proyecto RotomDex; un aparato que cumple las funciones de una Pokédex común y corriente pero que las lleva a límites insospechados. Fui creado por el profesor Kukui y otros científicos de poca relevancia en la isla de Melemele hace un total de dos meses, tres días, trece horas, treinta y nueve minutos y cincuenta y dos segundos-Rotom— se presentó con lujo de detalle.

— _¿Otra vez con eso de científicos de poca relevancia?_ — pensaron Ash y Lillie a la vez mientras una pequeña gota de sudor bajaba por sus sienes.

—Un placer, RotomDex— dijo Polo alegre, extendiendo su mano para crear un apretón. Rotom lo aceptó gustoso—. Falta usted, señorita— señaló a la rubia.

—Oh… Sí. Mi nombre es Lillie, es todo un gusto conocerlo— aseguró, haciendo una reverencia que fue rápidamente correspondida.

—¿No tiene apellido, señorita Lillie?— cuestionó Polo sin perder la alegría y expresividad de su rostro.

Esas palabras tomaron por sorpresa a la chica, cuyo primer impulso fue voltear a ver a su amigo, quien también le dirigía la mirada. Por algún motivo, el azabache tenía la cara que siempre ponía cuando quería saber algo.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, atentos a las palabras de Lillie.

—Creo que aceptaremos su oferta de ir con usted al Poké Resort, señor Polo— dijo de la nada, logrando que el hombre soltara un gran grito de felicidad.

—¡Muy bien! ¡Se los agradezco, muchachos! ¡Les aseguro que no se arrepentirán!— exclamó Polo entusiasmado.

Con velocidad, el rubio giró sobre sus talones y comenzó a caminar hacia la playa, seguido por Lillie y Rotom.

Solamente cierta personita se había dado cuenta de lo que había sucedido.

Algo definitivamente estaba mal. Muy mal.

Decidiendo que podría aplazar ese hecho un poco más, Ash comenzó a seguir a sus acompañantes, con un problema más entre manos.

…

A la distancia, unos ojos amarillos veían al grupo protagonista alejarse.

Sería interesante ver hacia donde se dirigían; ya los había seguido desde Melemele hasta Akala, ¿por qué no hacerlo otra vez?

Tan sigilosamente como pudo, se acercó a ellos.

Su viejo… definitivamente podía esperar un poco más.

 **ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

 **Al fin terminé…**

 **¿Saben algo? Mientras que en el anime, el grupo de Alola es el más numeroso, en mi historia es el que menos gente tiene, con sólo dos (Ash y Lillie). Curioso…**

 **En este capítulo dejé dos pequeñas pistas más de las varias que he dejado en anteriores capítulos; espero puedan descifrar cual es, aunque es bastante obvia… Aunque aún no he visto a nadie mencionar nada sobre ello. Realmente es muy sencillo, vean los anteriores capítulos y la resolverán en cuestión de segundos.**

 **Bueno… El Poké Resort ha sido incluido y también "Polo" (sí, claro… "Polo"). En el siguiente capítulo nos dedicaremos en gran medida a la exploración de este sitio que será de relevancia para el futuro de la historia.**

 **Mmm… No tengo mucho que decir. ¡Nos leemos luego en el capítulo 26 que se titulará: "Paraíso en la tierra"!**


	26. Poké Resort: Paraíso en tierra

**¡Ey! ¿Qué hay? Tanto tiempo, ¿no? Lamento la espera… Ustedes saben, falta de inspiración… En fin… No tengo mucho que decir, ¿Qué tal si contesto algunas reviews?**

 **Anonimom: Créeme, esa faceta de Ash se verá mucho de ahora en adelante. Sobre el destructor de mundos… Creo que es fácil de deducir si se está familiarizado con los juegos. ¡Muchas gracias, aquí la siguiente parte!**

 **El Sawa: Aunque Gladio no tenía forma de saber si su hermana tenía teléfono o no, lo que hizo realmente no fue muy inteligente; tiene suerte de que Rotom puede actuar como teléfono. Te diré algo, Gladio no es buena persona, para nada (al menos no con personas ajenas a Lillie y los Pokémon)… Aunque aún falta por ver porque el chico es así. Eso que tú dices se verá reflejado más adelante, ahora mismo sólo podemos pedir por la salud del chico azabache.**

 **Oconner95: Fue el relieve cómico del capítulo, además de que como me dijo un lector, si los Pokémon no tienen historia, no es realmente una historia de Pokémon. Spoiler.**

 **CCSakuraforever: ¡Pues quédate para descubrirlo!**

 **Rosalina Estela: No te preocupes, con que lo hagas ahora basta y sobra. Yo lamento la tardanza al actualizar.  
Esperemos que Ash le pague a Royale con la misma moneda en un futuro. Casi… no falta mucho… bueno, realmente si falta un poco más.  
Opino lo mismo que tú. ¡Gracias por la espera!**

 **DaniJIE: Si, no encontré otra forma de presentar a Polo.  
Soy consciente de las leyes de crianza y sé que la hembra es quien define la especie de las crías. Como tú dices, cometí este "error" por el bien de la trama. Si, el grupo de huevo fue algo de lo que me cercioré, hice una excepción a las reglas de crianza, no dos.  
¡Saludos!**

 **Bulgysundew: ¡Sigue buscando! Creo que encontrarás algo interesante. Pasará, dentro de muchos años pero pasará.**

 **Jbadillodavila: ¡Gracias! Sí que son un tema…**

 **Silio: ¡Muchas gracias por tu comentario! De verdad agradezco tu opinión. Me ha pasado lo mismo con historias sumamente buenas, creo que es un honor el que la mía se haya llevado horas de tu sueño.  
La actualización está aquí.  
Lillie es un buen relieve cómico, sobre todo por su actitud.  
Y eso que ustedes aún no saben todo lo que pasó en la conversación entre Ash y Gladio…  
Igualmente. **

**Sebas004: Mis labios están sellados.**

 **Prietar: ¡Hay otros dos muy buenos en este sitio! (Al menos que yo he leído) Estoy seguro de que podrían gustarte bastante.**

 **En fin… ¡No tengo más nada que decir! ¿Seguimos ya?**

* * *

—Este es mi bote, ¿Qué les parece?

Frente a ellos se encontraba un gran yate blanco con las palabras: **"Poké Resort"** escritas en el lateral izquierdo.

—¡WOAH! ¡Es incluso mejor que el que tiene el señor Wolf!— notó Ash asombrado por el diseño que tenía el medio de transporte.

—Es asombroso… ¿De dónde lo sacó, señor Polo?— cuestionó Lillie intrigada.

—¡Detecto grandes cantidades de tecnología muy avanzada dentro de la embarcación!-Rotom— informó la Pokédex emocionada, yendo hacia el barco con velocidad.

—¡E-Espera, Rotom! ¡No vayas tú solo!— le gritó Ash en vano. Sabiendo que su amigo eléctrico no se detendría, comenzó a correr detrás de él.

Lillie fue la que procedió a disculparse por el comportamiento de sus amigos, mientras Polo simplemente veía la escena con una gran sonrisa.

—No tienes que disculparte por nada, Lillie— aseguró. Justo cuando la rubia estaba por hablar, fue interrumpida— Y ahora, respondiendo a tu pregunta… Hace mucho tiempo, cuando desperté en mi casa ubicada en el Poké Resort ese barco estaba ahí, sin nadie en él. Tenía una especie de símbolo muy raro pero cuando confirmé que nadie volvería por él, se lo borré usando un bote de pintura blanca que estaba guardado dentro.

Aunque la respuesta no la había dejado satisfecha, Lillie asintió, incapaz de cuestionar nada más.

—¡Lillie, tienes que venir a ver esto!— gritó Ash desde la cubierta del barco.

— _¿¡En que momento llegó ahí?!_ — se cuestionó la rubia con suma sorpresa.

—Veo que tengo un invitado muy energético— dijo Polo entre risas.

—Señor Polo, usted apenas está descubriendo la punta del iceberg…—aseguró Lillie con una sonrisa nerviosa. A decir verdad, ni siquiera ella estaba cerca de descubrir la base.

En lugar de mostrar si quiera una reacción de sorpresa, Polo se limitó a sonreír. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que tenía compañía.

* * *

—Creo que esto de viajar en barco será algo muy frecuente de ahora en adelante…

El barco conducido por Polo ahora navegaba el mar de Alola, alejándose poco a poco de Akala.

—Eso es genial, ¿no?— preguntó Ash colocándose al lado de su amiga, quien estaba parada en la cubierta del barco, observando el gran azul.

—No negaré que es algo interesante y me ayudará a ver Pokémon acuáticos para ampliar mis conocimientos empíricos, pero… no lo sé… le quita la magia al hecho de viajar en barco— contestó Lillie algo melancólica. Su primera vez en alta mar había sido algo "especial" por ser la primera vez que dormía junto a un hombre (no de esa forma, pero si siendo separados por nada más que unos milímetros); ella quería algo que hiciera que la experiencia fuese tan memorable como aquella. Espera… ¿qué?

Ash se le quedó viendo un tanto pensativo a la rubia. Una idea maestra se creó en su mente, una idea que tomaría un tiempo en poder tomar forma.

—¿Disfrutan el viaje?

De la nada, Polo había aparecido, tomando a ambos jóvenes por los hombros.

—¡ARCEUS!/¡KYAAAA!— gritaron los adolescentes a la vez por la sorpresa.

—Oh, lamento haberlos asustado— se apresuró a decir el adulto; su cara había adquirido una expresión de preocupación—. Sólo vine a decirles que estamos a poco más de media hora de nuestro destino.

—N-no s-se preocupe s-s-señor Polo… G-gracias por la in-información…— agradeció la chica con el corazón a mil por hora.

—Lo mismo d-digo— secundó el azabache, con una mano en el pecho. Justo en ese momento, un ligero peso se colocó sobre su hombro. Dirigiendo la mirada hacia el causante de dicho fenómeno, Ash se topó cara a cara con Pikachu.

—¡Este barco tiene tecnología de punta! ¡No lo creerías si lo vieras, Ash!-Rotom— exclamó la Pokédex con suma felicidad, levitando hacia su dueño.

—¿¡Encontraron algo mejor que la impresora 3D?!— interrogó emocionado el entrenador. Si algo conservaba de su viaje por Kalos, además de la experiencia, era su enorme fascinación por la ciencia.

—¡Y tanto! ¿¡Quieres verlo?!-Rotom— preguntó con expectación. Si podía compartir algo en común con su dueño, eso sólo llevaría a mejor la relación entre ambos.

—¡Pika pi!— dijo el roedor, apoyando las palabras de su amigo eléctrico.

—¡Pero por supuesto!— y sin que nadie pudiera hacer o decir nada, el trío salió corriendo hacia el interior del yate.

—¡Definitivamente es genial tener invitados!— comentó Polo con una amplia sonrisa en la cara— ¿No quie…?— el rubio giró la mirada en dirección a Lillie quien veía con ojos brillosos el camino que habían tomado sus amigos. La cara de la rubia estaba ligeramente ruborizada.

—L-lo siento, señor Polo… ¿Decía algo?— preguntó la chica con un tono distante, sin apartar la mirada del lugar.

—Te iba a preguntar que si querías ir a ver también— contestó Polo, riendo levemente.

La chica de blanco giró la mirada con rapidez hacia el adulto, quien simplemente suspiró e hizo un ademán para que siguiera a sus compañeros.

—¡S-se lo agradezco mucho!— y dicho eso, Lillie hizo una reverencia— ¡Espérenme, Ash, Rotom, Pikachu!— gritó para posteriormente comenzar a correr.

—Espero que ellos sean los indicados…— murmuró Polo con algo de seriedad. Se quedó viendo el mar unos instantes, hasta que…— ¡Chispas! ¡Debo conducir el bote!

Y dicho eso, salió corriendo.

Detrás de una de las paredes de la cabina de mando, unos ojos amarillos veían la escena con sumo interés. Esas personas eran sin duda algo fascinante por observar.

* * *

—Esos sistemas de transferencia de Pokéball… Los centros de intercambio… ¡Esos avanzados prototipos de Repartir Experiencia!— enlistó Lillie con el rostro rojo por la excitación al haber contemplado semejantes creaciones.

—¡Nunca había visto un Repartir Experiencia así! ¡Es una locura que pueda hacer crecer a todo el equipo al mismo tiempo!— dijo Ash con la misma emoción que su amiga.

—¡Según mis cálculos esos dispositivos podrían transferir Pokémon en menos de 0,3 segundos! ¡Algo que la sociedad actual creía impensable!-Rotom— la Pokédex se unió a la conversación con la misma emoción emanando de su robótica voz.

—¡Pika pikaCHU!— recordó, haciendo énfasis en el último "Chu".

—¡Y que lo digas!/-Rotom— reconocieron dueño y maquina al unísono.

En ese preciso momento, Ash, Lillie, Rotom y Pikachu se dirigieron una mirada de seriedad para, posteriormente, hacer un "choca esos cinco" en grupo.

Era increíble hablar con gente que comprendía tus propios gustos.

Cinco carcajadas resonaron en el lugar.

—¡Tierra a la vista!— anunció una voz desde el centro de mando.

Al escuchar el grito, los presentes dirigieron con rapidez la mirada hacia el frente, topándose con algo sorprendente.

Cuando alguien dice "Tierra a la vista" es porque a lo lejos se puede visualizar el destino. En esta ocasión, lo que podía verse era un gigantesco tallo verde que se perdía entre las nubes.

—¡¿Qué es eso?!— interrogó Ash sorprendido.

—Es enorme…— masculló Lillie.

—¡Mi base de datos no tiene registro alguno sobre esa planta! ¡Asociando especies! ¡Asociando especies! ¡Asociando especies!— repitió de forma consecutiva la Dex.

Tras contemplar la planta por unos instantes más, Ash y Pikachu se miraron al mismo tiempo para posteriormente asentir y salir corriendo hacia el lugar en el que se encontraba Polo.

Normalmente Lillie hubiera extendido un brazo hacia ellos para tratar de averiguar sus intenciones, pero esta vez no lo hizo. Su mente sólo trataba de procesar como era posible la existencia de algo así.

• • •

—¡Polo! ¡Polo!/¡Pika pika!— llegaron entrenador y Pokémon gritando a la vez.

Haciendo caso al llamado, el rubio giró para ver a los oriundos de Kanto con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

—Impresionante, ¿no?— preguntó con alegría en la voz.

—¿¡Impresionante?! ¡Es una locura! ¡Nunca en mi vida había visto algo así!— comentó el entrenador, evidentemente sorprendido.

De la boca de Polo salió una ligera risa.

—¡Pues espera a ver lo que hay abajo y te sorprenderás más!— aseguró, dándole la espalda a Ash para concentrarse en manejar el yate.

Le había dedicado doce años de su vida a ese proyecto; tenía que ser un éxito.

* * *

De buenas a primeras, sólo había una palabra para describir el Poké Resort: Hermoso.

El lugar era un archipiélago con seis islas de extensión variada (unas tenían el tamaño de un estadio y otras las de un pueblo entero), todas ellas eran diferentes la una de la otra.

La primera y más grande era en la que estaba la gigantesca planta, que contaba con una espectacular costa llena de bellísima arena. El resto de la isla era pasto, un pasto tan brillante y aromático que haría palidecer a Paleta e Iki. Montones de Pokémon corrían a sus anchas por el lugar; unos cuantos jugaban entre ellos y otros embestían el tallo con la intención de tirar una especie de Pokéhabas que en él crecían.

La segunda tenía forma de media luna y la arena gobernaba en su totalidad; lucía casi tan grande como un centro comercial. En su superficie se podían ver todo tipo de estructuras de madera que parecían estar destinadas al entrenamiento físico. Cada una de ellas estaba ocupada por distintos Pokémon que ponían su máximo empeño en fortalecerse, desde Machamp hasta Pinsir.

La extensión de la tercera era similar a la de unas aguas termales y, curiosamente, en su interior tenía unas. El sitio se dividía en dos partes, una contenía las anteriormente mencionadas aguas, mientras que la otra era tierra con pasto. Vapor salía del líquido caliente que decenas de Pokémon disfrutaban con rostros sonrosados por el placer que otorgaba la temperatura.

La cuarta era una isla con tres grandes huertas en las que crecían diversos tipos de árboles, desde los de bayas, hasta grandes robles. Un molino de viento y varios canales de agua compartían terreno con los cultivos. Montones de Pokémon trabajaban en ellas con esfuerzo y alegría. A pesar de que el trabajo se veía pesado, a ellos no parecía si quiera importarles.

La penúltima tenía una gran cueva sobre sí, y dentro de ella sólo podía verse una serie de débiles luces que los Pokémon seguían. Cual mineros, marchaban con picos y palas en mano.

Por último, en el centro de todas, había una que tenía la superficie suficiente para albergar una gigantesca mansión, pero, en su lugar había una cabaña fabricada con madera que lucía sumamente modesta. El techo estaba hecho de una mezcla de paja y adobe. No parecía tener más de cinco habitaciones.

Un enorme puente de madera conectaba todas las islas entre sí (con excepción de la de los instrumentos de entrenamiento y la que tenía las aguas termales), formando un círculo semi-perfecto. Diversos radios convergían de dicho círculo, haciendo que la isla central estuviera en contacto con cada una de ellas, como si de un pentágono se tratara.

Justo en estos momentos el yate de Polo acababa de atracar justo en la orilla de la isla de la cabaña, logrando entrar gracias a la abertura entre el cayo de arena y el de aguas termales.

—¿Qué opinan de mi pequeño hogar?— preguntó el rubio con evidente orgullo en la voz.

—Es… es…— Lillie trató con todas sus fuerzas de describir el lugar, pero no conseguía la palabra adecuada para ello.

—Paraíso…— oh, ahí está.

Tras acabar de pronunciar esa palabra, el azabache saltó del barco y cayó a tierra con un grácil movimiento, acto seguido sacó todas sus Pokéball y las lanzó al aire.

—¡Vengan a ver esto, chicos!— solicitó.

Las capsulas se abrieron al mismo tiempo, liberando a todos los monstruos de bolsillo instantáneamente. La primera en moverse fue Peke, quien se abalanzó directamente hacia los brazos de su entrenador, el cual la recibió gustoso.

El resto de Pokémon veían con asombro su entorno. Al mismo tiempo, todos voltearon a ver a su entrenador, sus miradas dejaban bien clara la pregunta.

Ash esbozó una ligera sonrisa.

—¡Despliéguense!— ordenó con firmeza.

En menos de un segundo, todos habían tomado rumbos distintos. Ash y Peke se fueron hacia la isla del tallo; Dartrix voló en dirección a la de las bayas; Rockruff empezó a correr hacia la caverna; el destino de Yungoos eran las aguas termales y el de Pikachu (quien saltó de la nada del hombro de su mejor amigo) el campo de entrenamiento.

—¡Ash, espera!/-Rotom— trataron de detenerlo a la vez rubia y máquina, obviamente, sin éxito—. Lamentamos el mal comportamiento de nuestro amigo/-Rotom…— volvieron a hablar al unísono, con un aura oscura envolviéndolos.

—Tranquilos, me he familiarizado del todo con el comportamiento de Ash— dijo Polo entre risas—. Pero bueno, dejando eso de lado… creo que es hora de que les explique de qué va el lugar.

De sus bolsillos, el rubio sacó una especie de control remoto con varios botones sobre sí, pero solamente accionó uno que tenía impreso el dibujo de un pequeño puente. Al hacerlo, la barda de metal que evitaba que la gente cayera de la cubierta al mar se separó en dos partes y de esa abertura surgió una larga diagonal de metal que conectaba la superficie de barco con el suelo de la isla central.

Sin perder mucho tiempo, todos bajaron.

—Vamos, chicos, pasen. Mi casa es su casa— aseguró el adulto, abriendo la pequeña puerta de madera que servía para pasar al interior de la cabaña.

—P-perdón por la intromisión…— murmuró Lillie antes de entrar.

Rotom por su parte no dijo nada.

El interior de la casa era… acogedor por decir algo.  
La sala de estar, la cocina y el comedor estaban en la misma habitación, contando solamente con un sofá familiar, una mesa de madera rectangular para 6 personas (con sus respectivas sillas de madera) y lo más básico para cocinar (una estufa de gas y un horno de leña) así como un pequeño lavabo para los trastes sucios. Una pequeña cajonera se encontraba a un lado del antes mencionado.

—¿Tienen hambre? Ya pasa de las dos, por lo que deberíamos estar comiendo— recordó Polo, parándose frente al horno en espera de una respuesta.

—Yo personalmente no puedo comer nada de alimento a menos que salga de la Pokédex, pero si tuviera un tomacorriente por aquí cerca me encantaría usarlo-Rotom— respondió, levitando alrededor de la cabeza del anfitrión.

—Lo siento, Rotom pero no hay electricidad en esta isla— informó el adulto— ¿Gustas que llame a un Electrike?

—¡Oh! ¡Si, con eso bastará!-Rotom— exclamó alegre.

—Perfecto. ¿Y tú, Lillie? ¿Quieres comer algo en especial?— interrogó ahora a la rubia.

La mencionada no prestaba atención, en lugar de ello veía con total atención su entorno. Desde el lugar en el que se encontraban se podían apreciar diversas cosas, aparte de las tres puertas que estaban incrustadas en las paredes de la habitación, también había dos grandes ventanas (aunque más bien lucían como huecos al no tener ningún tipo de cristal en ellos) desde donde el paisaje, así como los Pokémon, eran claramente visibles.

La atención de la chica de blanco estaba totalmente puesta en aquel enorme tallo y ella juraría por Arceus que había algo trepando por él. En un intento inútil por reconocer la identidad del individuo en cuestión, entrecerró los ojos y afinó la vista.

—Es un buen lugar, ¿no?— preguntaron de la nada.

—Sí, lo es— respondió Lillie, abandonando sus intentos de ver claramente aquella pequeña mancha negra.

—Veo que ahora no te asusté— notó Polo, riendo.

—Se podría decir que me estoy "familiarizando con su comportamiento"— en el rostro de Lillie se formó una pequeña sonrisa.

A unos metros de distancia, Rotom observaba confundido el escenario. ¿Lillie no era normalmente cerrada? Se suponía que a ella le tomaba tiempo hablar sin formalidades con alguien… ¿y en tan poco tiempo ya estaba bromeando? La Pokédex no pudo seguir pensando al sentir una gran corriente eléctrica que azotaba toda su carcasa.

—¡OH SI! ¡De eso estaba hablando!-Rotom— gritó al tiempo que un pequeño can verde lo electrocutaba usando su ataque Impactrueno.

* * *

Después de una corta pero placentera comida, los presentes se reunieron alrededor de la mesa, sobra la cual Polo había colocado un mapa de la zona que formaba un pentagrama perfecto.

—Bueno, creo que sería útil comenzar a hablar de las zonas que maneja el Poké Resort y dado que Ash no está aquí, los tomaré a ustedes como sus representantes— aclaró el dueño del lugar.

—Se supone que Ash tendría que estar haciendo esto-Rotom…— murmuró la Pokédex un tanto molesto; él quería ver los alrededores en lugar de sólo hablar sobre ellos.

—No se puede negar que él es un gran entrenador y como persona no tiene comparación, pero… ¿honestamente crees que podría hacer algo así?— cuestionó Lillie con los ojos entrecerrados.

Un recuerdo de Ash teniendo dificultades para atarse las deportivas llegó a la mente de Rotom.

—Puede confiarnos esta tarea a nosotros-Rotom— aseguró, obteniendo una asombrosa seguridad de la nada.

Polo no dijo nada, en su lugar se limitó a reír. Eran un dúo excepcional sin duda alguna.

—Bueno, primero que nada, hablemos del "Cayo Aventura"— inició el rubio, señalando la isla que se encontraba más al norte—. Esta isla es una de mis favoritas personales ya que en ella los Pokémon se aventuran en grupos hacia el interior de la cueva que en realidad, es una mina subterránea, en busca de todo tipo de objetos curiosos y divertidos que puedan ayudarlos a ellos o a otros a prosperar— contó.

• • •

Perdido… Rockruff estaba absoluta y completamente perdido…

Cuando se adentró a la caverna no esperaba que fuera tan inmensa. Si bien al principio había seguido el sendero de luces, había encontrado un pequeño hueco del tamaño de un Cutiefly que le dio mucha curiosidad. Al acercarse a él, la pared se rompió levemente facilitando así que Rockruff pudiera romperla lo suficiente para pasar y adentrarse a una zona desconocida.

No tardó ni un minuto en perderse…

— _¡Alguien ayúdeme!_ — pidió el perrito, guiándose solamente por su olfato— _¡Rayos! Si no vuelvo antes que los demás preocuparé mucho a Ash…_ — en su cerebro sonó un leve ***Click*** — _Eso es… ¡Colmillo Rayo!_ — exclamó con alegría para posteriormente cubrir sus colmillos con electricidad.

Un brillo amarillo rodeo levemente al tipo Roca, lo suficiente como para facilitarle el movimiento.

Cuando estaba por irse por donde (sentía) había llegado, un leve destello llamó su atención.

Indeciso y con sudor en la frente, Rockruff tuvo que decidir si seguía ese brillo con aventura garantizada o por el contrario, se iba con un sentimiento de estupidez por haberse perdido.

Tras meditarlo por unos instantes, lo decidió.

¿Qué era la vida sin un poco de riesgo?

• • •

—Increíble… Este sitio tiene su propia zona minera-Rotom— susurró sorprendido.

—¿Sabe a ciencia cierta que minerales se encuentran en el lugar?— interrogó Lillie. Si en la zona había cosas peligrosas como por ejemplo mercurio, era bueno saberlo de una vez.

—Puedes relajarte, Lillie— dijo Polo, como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos—. Esa mina solamente cuenta con minerales comunes y corrientes, además de uno que otro objeto aleatorio. Lo más raro que mis muchachos han encontrado es un Fragmento cometa que según las computadores del yate, tiene al menos 3400 años de antigüedad.

La rubia dio un suspiro de alivio. Era bueno saber que no había peligro.

—Con respecto a la estructura de la mina, ¿es estable?-Rotom— cuestionó esta vez la Dex.

—Cien por ciento. Entre varios tipos lucha y yo colocamos vigas de madera en toda la zona, además de que tenemos varios Absol trabajando en los alrededores por si una tragedia estuviera por ocurrir— confirmó el dueño.

Los acompañantes de Ash voltearon a verse a la cara. Si la cosa estaba así…

—El Cayo Aventura nos ha convencido, señor Polo— habló Lillie en nombre de ella, Rotom y posiblemente Ash—. Prosiga por favor.

Polo asintió y colocó el dedo sobre la siguiente isla.

—Este es el Cayo Brote— informó para después mirar a sus invitados a los ojos—. Es un lugar especializado en la plantación, cultivo y recolección de bayas. Si bien las frutas son nuestras especialidades, también incluimos árboles comunes como podría ser el abedul, el roble e incluso hemos estado trabajando para hacer crecer un árbol de cerezo.

• • •

El aroma de las frutas le ordenaba a Dartrix que se acercara, lo quisiera él o no.

Cuando la lechuza estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de la isla, un fuerte olor reclamó el control de su cuerpo y lo obligó a arrojarse en picado contra un árbol de bayas Perasi.

Inesperadamente, un fuerte golpe lo había mandado de cara al suelo, alejándolo así de sus exquisitas presas.

En el momento en el que Dartrix levantó la mirada, pudo ver frente a su cara un pequeño y dulce rostro que mostraba enfado. Al reincorporase del todo pudo apreciar una figura humanoide de largo pelo verde (o eso parecía ser) dividido en dos coletas. El cuerpo de dicho ser tenía una especie de falda blanca (color que compartía con su cara y brazos) y vestido de tonalidad similar al guinda (igual que sus piernas y ojos). Si Dartrix podía afirmar algo, es que aquella chica sería muy atractiva de no ser porque lo estaba viendo con ojos de desprecio.

— _¿¡Qué crees que haces tratando de robar bayas, ladrón?!_ — preguntó la Pokémon con evidente enfado— _¿¡Tienes idea de lo mucho que nos esforzamos a diario por obtener esas frutas para que tú vengas y trates de robarlas?!_

El ave estaba confundida. Mirando hacia todas direcciones se dio cuenta de que había decenas de otros Pokémon que le dirigían una mirada de lastima, como si se apiadaran de su destino.

— _T-tranquila, señorita_ — dijo con su tono más seductor— _. Yo realmente no sabía que fuera tan impo…_

— _¡Y una mierda!_ — gritó furiosa la Pokémon, comenzando a golpear a Dartrix en la cara con su "cabello" (cosa que dolía como el infierno).

La paliza continuó durante algunos minutos hasta que finalmente, la agresora se dio por satisfecha.

— _Te irá peor si vuelves a intentar hacer algo así_ — advirtió, secándose el sudor que le había provocado apalear a la lechuza.

— _E-eso me dolió mucho..._ — murmuró Dartrix, comenzando a llorar de forma cómica.

— _Cielos, Steenee… Exageraste un poco, ¿no?_ — para suerte del tipo Planta/Volador, un compañero de especie llegó en su rescate, más específicamente, un Tropius.

— _Mhm_ — exclamó la llamada Steenee.

— _Lamento mucho por el comportamiento de nuestra jefa_ — se disculpó el dinosaurio/palmera, arrodillándose para estar a la altura del visitante— _. Te ruego que le tengas paciencia; ella ha tenido que esforzarse mucho para llegar hasta aquí, por lo que creo que le molestó el que intentaras tomar una baya sin haber ayudado en el proceso._

— _Eso es… lo que yo llamó… dedicación al trabajo_ — dijo Dartrix, tratando de mantener un buen humor.

— _Sí… creo que es algo que se nos pegó de nuestra entrenadora_ — reconoció Tropius entre risas.

— _¿Entrenadora?_ — repitió el ave, reincorporándose hasta quedar sentado— _Entonces este sitio es como una especie de… ¿guardería?_

Cuando la palmera estaba por abrir la boca, fue interrumpido.

— _Demonios, no_ — dijo de pronto Steenee— _. Este es el Poké Resort, un lugar donde todos nos esforzamos mucho por salir adelante como seres independientes._

— _Oh… Ya veo, enton…_

— _Pero honestamente, no espero que un flojo ladrón bueno para nada lo entienda_ — el tono de voz de la Pokémon tenía en sí un desdén enorme.

Unas palabras resonaron en la cabeza de Dartrix.

 _¡Eres demasiado débil para estar aquí!_

 _¡Eres un desperdicio de espacio y alimento!_

 _¡TÚ NI SIQUIERA ERES MI HIJO!_

— _¡Steenee, te estás pasando!_ — regañó Tropius con algo de enfado. Él quería mucho a su compañera, pero no había nada que odiara más que una persona arrogante.

— _No esperes que sea blanda con un inú…_ — las palabras de la aparente tipo Planta fueron interrumpidas por unas afiladas hojas que rozaron su bello rostro.

Impresionados, los Pokémon de la zona voltearon a ver al causante de dicho ataque, topándose con Dartrix, cuya mirada se encontraba ensombrecida.

— _¡No hables de mi como si me conocieras!_ — gritó, lanzándose al ataque con un movimiento de Picoteo.

• • •

—El tema de las plagas realmente me interesa— dijo Lillie, moviendo levemente su bolso para confirmar que sus repelentes seguían ahí.

—Créeme, desde que varios entrenadores me prestaron su ayuda, los Pokémon indeseados no son un problema, principalmente por la efectividad de sus compañeros para cuidar los campos— afirmó Polo.

—¿Entrenadores? ¿No se supone que trajo a Ash porque quería que él se asociara con usted?-Rotom— cuestionó la Pokédex; Lillie asintió con fuerza, ella tenía la misma duda.

—Así es. El caso con los otros entrenadores es que solamente me prestan un poco su ayuda mediante sus Pokémon de forma temporal, y con una cantidad muy limitada de ellos. Requiero de un entrenador que esté dispuesto a venir aquí cada que sea necesario o por si hay una crisis que requiera atención inmediata— respondió Polo, sin inmutarse.

—Entiendo… Ayuda temporal…— repitió la rubia en un susurro, con la mano debajo del mentón.

—Yo lo que no comprendo es por qué necesita Pokémon si hay tantos en este "archipiélago"-Rotom— de nuevo, la Dex había dicho algo sumamente interesante.

—Eso es simple. Si bien son seres extremadamente amables que me ayudan a sacar adelante el lugar a cambio de poder divertirse y vivir en él, no todos tienen esa chispa de líder que incita a los demás a seguir adelante con las labores en momentos de adversidad— volvió a contestar el adulto. Era como si ya tuviera todo eso ensayado.

Rotom y Lillie voltearon a verse a la vez, para posteriormente asentir.

—Continúe por favor/-Rotom— solicitaron a la vez.

—El que sigue es el Cayo Termal— señaló Polo, apuntando la siguiente isla—. Es una isla con baños termales en la cual los Pokémon pueden relajarse dándose un cálido y bien merecido baño tras un día de duro trabajo.

• • •

Yungoos estaba relajándose de lo lindo.

Cuando se dirigió al lugar vio a varios Pokémon haciendo una especie de fila bastante corta. Tras una pequeña espera de cuatro minutos, la mangosta lo vio.

Frente a sus ojos, un hueco del tamaño de una piscina olímpica llena de agua era habitada por decenas de Pokémon sonrojados. Una tabla enorme de madera separaba el hueco de otra zona aparentemente más pequeña.

— _¿Qué se supone que es este lugar?-Goos_ — le preguntó a un Remoraid que estaba al borde de dicho lugar.

— _¿Es tu primera vez en el lugar? Supongo que si_ — se respondió a sí mismo el Pokémon Reactor— _. En fin, sólo digamos que es un baño muy grande y relajante, ¿vas a entrar?_ — interrogó, yendo directamente al grano.

Yungoos vaciló momentáneamente, pero ¿por qué no?

— _Creo que s…_

Su frase no pudo ser completada al ser rociado al instante con un potente chorro de agua salido directamente de la boca del pez. Tras unos segundos, el ataque cesó.

— _¿¡Qué fue eso?!-Goos_ — gritó molesto, agitándose de un lado a otro para secarse.

— _Es un requisito para entrar. No queremos que la posible suciedad que tengas encima se disperse por las aguas termales, ¿o sí?_ — se defendió Remoraid.

Yungoos, con su mal carácter y todo, era extremadamente sensato, incluso más que Rockruff o Dartrix. Tras pensarlo un poco, suspiró rendido. No podía quejarse; su hogar, sus reglas.

— _Lo entiendo… Para la próxima avísame, ¿quieres?-Goos_ — cedió, comenzando a caminar hacia el agua.

— _Sí, sí, disfruta del baño_ — dijo el pez, dejando de prestarle atención al tipo Normal.

Una vez que la mangosta se colocó frente a los baños termales, se vio un tanto intimidado, ¿y si el agua estaba muy caliente? Echándole un vistazo a su alrededor, se fijó más atentamente en los rostros de satisfacción de los Pokémon; si estaban disfrutando tanto, seguramente era por algo.

Tras contar hasta diez, se sumergió en el agua.

A pesar de que el sitio tenía la extensión de una piscina olímpica, la profundidad no sobrepasaba el metro, aunque, a decir verdad, esa no era la característica más destacable.

Al momento de entrar en los baños termales, el cuerpo de Yungoos se relajó por completo, sus músculos se destensaron y su mente se puso en blanco. Era un paraíso en la tierra.

• • •

—¿Alguna duda sobre la isla?— preguntó Polo, conociendo de antemano la respuesta.

—Yo— dijo Lillie, elevando la mano como si estuviera en la escuela. Polo asintió, en señal de que hablara—. Las aguas termales son…— la rubia hizo una leve pausa, reuniendo el valor para lo que iba a decir— ¿sólo para los Pokémon o… también hay para humanos?— esto último fue dicho en un tono más bajo, mostrando la pena que le causaba expresar su duda.

Polo rio levemente.

—Sí, también hay una zona para humanos pero ya que somos mucho menos que los Pokémon, evidentemente ellos tienen más espacio— aun con la información ya revelada, Lillie seguía mostrando una cara de expectación. Polo cayó rápidamente en cuenta de lo que preguntaban los ojos de la chica—. No te preocupes, dicha zona está divida en dos, una para hombres y otra para mujeres.

Un gran sonrojo apareció en la cara de la rubia, acompañado de unos ojos llenos de brillo y una enorme sonrisa. Era su primera vez en unos baños termales.

—Pues yo no tengo ninguna pregunta, así que es libre de continuar-Rotom— permitió la Dex.

El rubio asintió y señaló el siguiente objetivo.

—Este es el Cayo Activo— inició—. Este lugar, además de ser una zona para que los Pokémon ejerciten sus cuerpos, también sirve para producir bebidas energéticas con ayuda de las bayas, que ayudaran en cualquier función del cuerpo, por ejemplo, la tonificación de los músculos; el desarrollo de estos e incluso, el aumento de sus habilidades de combate.

• • •

Pikachu estaba ciertamente fascinado.

En ese lugar, montones de grandes y fuertes Pokémon se entrenaban a sí mismos cargando pesas, haciendo flexiones, etc, etc.

¡Unos incluso peleaban entre sí!

Decidido a pasear por el lugar, el pequeño roedor fue víctima de una larga serie de miradas, lo cual lo incomodó levemente. Al poco tiempo de su llegada, varias carcajadas salieron de las bocas de unos cuantos Pocket Monsters. Carcajadas que tenían a Pikachu como su causante.

Algo andaba mal y el ratón lo descubrió al instante.

En el lugar no había ningún Pokémon pequeño.

— _Veo que tenemos a un valiente entre nosotros_ — dijo de forma burlona un Machamp que se acercaba lentamente hacia él— _. No creo que este sea un lugar para ti, pequeñín; el Cayo Brote te iría mucho mejor._

El tipo Eléctrico miró al grandulón de reojo y liberó un ligero suspiro. Ahora sabía quién era el causante de la ausencia de los Pokémon de baja estatura.

Sin ganas de pelea, Pikachu siguió avanzando. Grave error.

Una de las venas en la cabeza de Machamp se marcó notoriamente.

— _No sólo te atreves a venir aquí con tu estatura minúscula, pequeño renacuajo… También… ¿¡Me ignoras?!_ — gritó el luchador, para luego lanzar un fuerte puñetazo al suelo, levantando una gran cortina de polvo.

— _¡No te sobrepases, Machamp! No queremos muertos en el lugar_ — dijo entre risas un Pangoro.

— _Son unos brutos_ — dijo a secas un gran Hariyama, obteniendo asentimientos por parte de un Lucario y un Gallade.

— _Tranquilos defensores de la justicia, solamente le di un buen correctivo; es deber de los grandes hacerse respetar, ¿no?_ — preguntó Machamp, riendo.

— _Pues así sólo logras parecer un imbécil_ — le respondió una voz aguda, logrando sorprender al Pokémon Superpoder.

Cuando la polvareda desapareció, todos vieron impactados como Pikachu se encontraba sentado como sí nada en el brazo de Machamp, el cual seguía estando en contacto con la tierra.

— _Tsk... ¡No te creas mucho por haber esquivado eso, enano!_ — exclamó molesto el brabucón, estirando otro de sus brazos para agarrar al pequeño contrincante.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, Pikachu ya no estaba ahí, se encontraba en el suelo, alejado a más de veinte metros del oponente.

— _Eres demasiado lento_ — notó el roedor, liberando un ligero bostezo.

Las venas del tipo Lucha se comenzaron a marcar en todas las zonas visibles de su cuerpo, lo cual preocupó mucho a los presentes.

— _¡Aléjense, muchachos! ¡Machamp va a descontrolarse!_ — advirtió un Medichamp, comenzando a levitar lejos del sitio.

Y así pasó. Con gran rapidez, Machamp corrió hacia Pikachu y comenzó a lanzar una enorme ráfaga de golpes que impactaban contra el suelo de forma consecutiva.

Durante varios minutos, montones de polvo y arena se elevaban hacia el cielo.  
Una vez que el espectáculo terminó, un gran cráter quedó en el lugar junto a un pequeño rastro de sangre…

Sangre de los nudillos de Machamp.

De un segundo a otro, la cara del tipo Lucha se hundió debido a un fuerte impacto que lo mandó volando hacia el borde del Cayo Activo, dejando boquiabiertos a todos en el sitio.

Ahí enfrente se alzaba Pikachu, imponente y sin ningún rasguño, con su cola rodeada por un brillo metálico.

— _Habrá una gran serie de cambios por aquí_ — informó el mejor amigo de Ash en un tono un tanto sombrío.

Todos tragaron saliva con excepción de tres Pokémon en concreto.

• • •

—Viendo que este lugar está, hasta el momento, en óptimas condiciones, no me queda más opción que asegurar que las máquinas de ejercicio son seguras— dijo Lillie, notando el evidente buen cuidado del Poké Resort.

—Efectivamente, Lillie. No ha habido reporte de daño en las maquinas desde hace doce años, tiempo en el que por cierto, se creó el Poké Resort— aclaró Polo.

—Entonces no hay ningún desperfecto, bien, prosigam…— la Pokédex no pudo terminar de hablar.

—Sí que hay uno— interrumpió el encargado, tomando por sorpresa a los invitados—. En el Cayo Activo, la discriminación de los Pokémon grandes hacia los pequeños es un asunto muy serio y notorio que no he podido erradicar… Desgraciadamente, ellos no me toman muy en seri…

Una sonora explosión interrumpió el habla de Polo.

Asustados, los tres se levantaron de sus asientos y corrieron hacia una de las ventanas que dejaban ver el lugar de la explosión, dándose cuenta de que venía directamente desde el Cayo Activo… Dicho fenómeno fue causado por un potente y destellante rayo.

—Creo… que Pikachu se está encargando de ese asunto…— murmuró Lillie, obteniendo dos asentimientos por parte de sus acompañantes.

—B-bueno… Ahora que ese asunto está zanjado, hablemos de la siguiente isla…— Polo cambió el tema tan rápido como pudo, no quería averiguar aún las consecuencias del ataque eléctrico— Su nombre es el Cayo Recreo y es nuestra principal atracción. En este lugar, gracias al gigantesco árbol que crece en medio de la isla, podemos obtener Pokéhabas de forma natural, de forma que la mayoría de Pokémon que llegan al lugar y se quedan, lo hacen con el Cayo Recreo como primera impresión— reveló, girando hacia la derecha de forma que podía ver fijamente el enorme tallo verde— ¿Mmh? ¿Hay… algo ahí?...— susurró, entrecerrando los ojos para ver más de cerca.

Al momento se formular esa pregunta, Lillie se sorprendió. ¿No era la única en ver ese pequeño borrón subiendo por el tallo?...

—Si hay algo, mi cámara debe de tener el zoom suficiente para verlo— dijo Rotom, levitando rápidamente hacia el lugar que veía Polo—. Veamos…— activando su modo cámara, la Dex hizo un zoom gigantesco que le permitió ver claramente aquella "mancha"… Deseo no haberla visto— ¡TIENES QUE ESTAR BROMEANDO!-ROTOM

Alertados por el sonoro grito de RotomDex, los rubios miraron hacia su pantalla donde estaba reflejada la imagen que él estaba viendo y…

—¿¡ASH?!

• • •

—Este sitio es tan alto pero es muy fácil de subir, ¿no, Peke?— el azabache se lo consultó directamente a su tipo Fuego, quien se escondía temerosa dentro de su mochila.

—V-vul…— asintió temerosa.

—Tranquila, amiga; veo más adelante un buen sitio para descansar— informó Ash, sin dejar de escalar a mano desnuda.

Cuando llegaron al Cayo, Vulpix esperaba divertirse con los Pokémon de la zona, pero en menos de treinta segundos fue guardada dentro de la mochila de su entrenador quien, inexplicablemente, comenzó a escalar el árbol como sí nada.

Ash continuó escalando hasta llegar al lugar que mencionó con anterioridad. Dicho espacio era una pequeña abertura en el tallo que podía refugiar perfectamente a más de cinco personas.

—Llegamos, Peke— dijo el entrenador, descolgándose la mochila y poniéndola en la superficie para posteriormente liberar un fuerte suspiro, con una mano se secó el sudor de la frente.

—¿V-v-v-vulpix?— interrogó la zorra aún temblorosa.

—¿Qué por qué subí hasta aquí?— repitió el chico, tratando de traducir las palabras de su compañera, la cual asintió. Había dado en el clavo— Digamos que… necesitaba pensar…— respondió a secas, girando la cabeza hacia afuera del hueco. Una corriente de aire golpeó suavemente su rostro.

 _Una oscuridad interminable se apoderará de Alola._

 _Ningún legendario puede equiparársele; me atrevería a decir que Arceus apenas y puede hacerle frente._

 _Todo va a caer, Ketchum, todo lo que amas, todo lo que deseas y todo en lo que confías caerá si no hacemos algo._

Las palabras de Gladio taladraban con fuerza el cerebro del joven entrenador, no habían dejado de hacerlo en ningún instante desde que fueron pronunciadas, torturándolo silenciosamente a cada segundo, minuto y hora.

—¿Cómo hace Gladio para estar así de calmado?...— se preguntó Ash— Esto es… tan frustrante…

Preocupada por su entrenador, Peke se acercó a él y comenzó a acariciar su pierna con el flequillo de su cabeza.

—Gracias por intentar apoyarme, amiga…— murmuró, comenzando a acariciar a su Pokémon— Eres como Lillie… no sabes que me sucede, pero tratas de ayudarme… y lo agradezco muchísimo.

—Vul…— susurró con un gesto de preocupación en la cara.

Una tierna mirada se formó en el rostro de Ash, quien no lo dudó ni un instante antes de tomar en brazos a Peke y abrazarla con fuerza.

—Siempre he afrontado las adversidades con la mirada en alto… ¿Entonces por qué esto es tan difícil?— masculló el azabache tanto para él, como para su Pokémon.

La Vulpix no podía hacer nada y eso hacía que se sintiera impotente. ¿Qué problema mortificaba tanto el alma de su entrenador?

—…¡sh!...— un leve murmullo llamó la atención de ambos seres, viéndose obligados a mirar hacia abajo, de donde parecía venir dicho sonido.

A toda velocidad, un gran Tropius volaba hacia ellos, pero no iba solo. Polo y Rotom montaban en su espalda. El tipo Planta/Volador no tardó mucho en llegar hacia ellos.

—Santo cielo, Ash, ¿Qué haces aquí?— cuestionó Polo con un notorio gesto de preocupación.

—¿Polo?— fue lo único que salió de los labios del chico antes de recibir el regaño más grande de toda su existencia.

Y no precisamente por parte del adulto…

* * *

—¡Y no sólo tú! ¿¡Pensaste en que hubiera pasado con Peke si te caías?! ¿¡Cómo fue que llegó a tu mente el hacer algo tan estúpidamente arriesgado?!— los gritos de Lillie resonaban en toda la casa de Polo. Frente a ella, Ash estaba sentado, cabizbajo y lleno de sudor. En una esquina del lugar estaban Rotom, Polo y Peke, acurrucados entre sí. En el bolso, Nebulilla se tapaba los oídos, aterrorizado y sin mucho éxito— Si tienes excusas, quiero escucharlas.

La ira de una mujer era terrible.

—Y-yo…— Ash no sabía que decir. El tema que lo mantenía preocupado era algo confidencial que no podía (ni quería) revelar… ¡Cierto!— C-creí haber visto u-un Pokémon raro…

Mala respuesta.

—Entonces, ¿me estás diciendo que subiste a ese lugar tan alto que pudo haberte provocado la muerte si caías… solamente porque "creíste" haber visto un Pokémon raro?— preguntó la rubia, cerciorándose de que sus oídos realmente hubieran escuchado ese… motivo…

—S-¿si?— contestó Ash, ya no tan seguro de si era una buena respuesta.

Y con eso, se ganó otros treinta minutos de gritos; motivos por los que era un (en palabras de Lillie) "tontito"; los posibles riesgos sobre su persona; las consecuencias de sus actos, etc, etc.

Finalmente, tras el tiempo acordado, Ash logró ver el final de su regaño.

—En serio…— suspiró Lillie, llevándose la mano que no sostenía a Shiron hacia la frente— Eres tan… imprudente— con la última palabra, la voz de la rubia se quebró y sus piernas comenzaron a temblar de forma excesiva para inmediatamente después, caer al suelo de rodillas— Se me detuvo el corazón por unos instantes… tonto…— pequeñas lagrimas se formaron en los ojos de la chica, quien se vio obligada a bajar la mirada, cosa que oprimió con fuerza el pecho del entrenador.

Algo vacilante, Ash se levantó de su asiento para inclinarse hasta estar a la altura de Lillie. Él nunca había lidiado con algo semejante, de hecho toda la situación era nueva.

Lillie era su única acompañante que no se había peleado nunca con él, ni siquiera le había gritado (hasta ahora) y también… ¡era la primera vez que hacía llorar a una chica!... o eso creía… ¡Espera! ¿¡Eso no le había pasado hace un tiempo en Kalos?!

—L-Lillie… yo…— comenzó a hablar, sin saber muy bien que decir— L-lo s…

Todos esperaban el típico "Lo siento mucho", más no llegó.

En lugar de ello, Ash se mantuvo serio, con la mirada ensombrecida.

—Hay que salir un momento, chicos— dijo Polo, poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia la salida.

—Concuerdo-Rotom— secundó, levitando hacia el rubio, seguido por Peke.

Finalmente, ambos chicos se quedaron solos.

De la boca de Ash salió un suspiro, consecutivamente se dejó caer de sentón en el suelo.

—No me disculparé por algo que realmente no lamento— dijo Ash con seriedad, haciendo que Lillie lo mirara con los ojos bien abiertos—. Es cierto que te preocupé y te pido perdón por eso, pero no me arrepiento ni lo más mínimo de haber subido a ese lugar… Todo sea por quitarme estos pensamientos de encima.

—Lo que te pasó en la Avenida Royale y lo de ahora… es lo mismo, ¿verdad?...— preguntó Lillie, llevándose la mano derecha al pecho, desesperada—Puedes contármelo… ¡Trataré de comprenderte, así que no tienes que hacer algo tan arriesg…!

—Todos tenemos cosas que queremos ocultar, ¿no, Lillie?— una pequeña y triste sonrisa se formó en los labios de Ash, cortándole el aliento a la chica. Segunda vez, era la segunda vez que observaba esa mirada en menos de una semana.

La pamela de Lillie ocultaba su mirada gacha.

—Tienes la completa y absoluta razón— murmuró.

Con esas palabras, un pequeño peso se quitó de la conciencia de Ash pero a su vez, uno diez veces más pesado llegó, pero, ¿Qué podía hacer? Era algo que simplemente…

—¡Así que dame dos meses!— gritó Lillie, acercando su cara a la de su amigo; tomándolo por sorpresa— ¡En dos meses seré capaz de contarte todo y a cambio tú me contarás lo que te molesta! ¡Será un intercambio equivalente, ¿entiendes?!

Ash tragó saliva con fuerza ante la inesperada declaración de su amiga.

El brillo de determinación que adornaba los ojos de Lillie era cegador, tanto que sin pensarlo, Ash respondió…

—H-hecho…

Esa única palabra elevó el ánimo de la chica hasta los cielos, haciendo que se parara del suelo y comenzara a dar pequeños saltitos de emoción.

¿Cómo es que había pasado todo eso?...

* * *

—Acepto.

Tras la conversación entre Ash y Lillie, las cosas se calmaron mucho, volviendo al ritmo habitual, dándole así oportunidad a Polo de contarle a su próximo aliado toda la información que necesitaba saber.

Así que sin dudarlo mucho, el azabache dijo lo anterior.

—¡Entonces está hecho!— exclamó Polo con alegría— A partir de ahora seremos socios; no te sientas obligado a estar aquí todos los días, con que te pases de vez en cuando estará perfecto— aseguró el hombre, extendiendo la mano hacia su colega.

—Menos mal, eso de estar sólo en un lugar no es lo mío, ¿sabe?— informó el azabache, aceptando el apretón— Pero a cambio de mí, ¿Qué le parece si le presento a unos chicos muy capaces?

Un tanto intrigado por la propuesta, Polo aceptó, guiando a Ash a una de las habitaciones del lugar y dejando solos a Lillie, Rotom, Nebulilla y Peke.

—Toma un poco de aire fresco, Nebulilla— dijo la rubia, abriendo un poco más su bolso, del interior de éste, la nébula le dirigía una mirada de preocupación—. ¿Pasa algo?— preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa en la cara.

—A decir verdad…— Rotom se acercó un poco más a ella, detrás de él, Peke también se acercaba algo vacilante— ¿Está todo bien entre Ash y tú?-Rotom

Los ojos de la rubia se abrieron un poco más de lo normal pero no pasó mucho hasta que regresaron a su tamaño habitual; la sonrisa de antes creció un poco más.

—Honestamente, pienso que no es sano que alguien se guarde algo que le afecta mucho sólo para "evitar una discusión". Hay algo que preocupa muchísimo a Ash y creo que era inevitable que tuviéramos una charla más seria de lo normal— contestó. Aún con eso, la respuesta no parecía satisfacer a sus tres compañeros, quienes la veían con la misma cara de preocupación. Lillie dio un ligero suspiro, tendría que ser más específica—. En resumen, sí, todo está bien entre nosotros, así que no tienen de que preocuparse.

Una gran mueca de felicidad se formó en el rostro de todos. Era un alivio saber eso… aunque dicho alivio no duró mucho…

Con un fuerte porrazo, la puerta de la cabaña de Polo se abrió, dejando ver a varios Pokémon, el primero de ellos era una Steenee llena de rasguños, moretones y cortes que llevaba arrastrando a un inconsciente Dartrix.

—¡Stee! S-teene-e…— exclamó la Pokémon, arrojando al ave al interior del lugar.

—¡Santo cielo, Dartrix, ¿Qué te pasó?!— preguntó Lillie, acercándose rápidamente al Pokémon de su amigo.

—" _¡Maldición! Ese… pajarraco es más fuerte… de lo que parece"_ , eso fue lo que dijo Steenee-Rotom…— tradujo la Dex. No tenían ni un día en el lugar y Dartrix ya se había peleado…

El siguiente en la lista era Rockruff quien además de tener el cuerpo lleno de tierra, tenía una expresión de inmensa felicidad y cargaba con un gran saco (sacado de quien sabe dónde). Cuando pasó dentro de la cabaña, reveló el contenido de su… "equipaje".

—¿¡Pero qué es esto?!— gritó la rubia asombrada por lo que sus ojos veían.

Montones de objetos brillantes cayeron al suelo, entre ellos, pepitas de oro, piedras eternas, piedras trueno, piedras fuego, perlas así como unos extraños rombos azules.

—¡Detecto minerales en extremo raros!— avisó Rotom, pasando su cámara por encima de todos los objetos hasta finalmente llegar a los rombos— ¡No puede ser!-Rotom

—¿Qué? ¿Qué es?— preguntó la rubia preocupada, acercándose a su compañero Pokédex.

—Estos objetos de aquí son fragmentos del cometa que impactó en Alola hace más de tres mil años; su valor actual en el mercado excede los 60 mil PokéDolares si se trata con un especialista-Rotom…— informó, con un tono de incredulidad en la voz.

Antes de que Lillie siquiera pudiera reaccionar, apareció el siguiente grupo de Pokémon. Varios tipo Lucha cargaban una especie de trono hecho de madera sobre el que estaba sentado Pikachu, vestido con una chaqueta de cuero negra y una banda en la frente que tenía escrito en Tohjo antiguo la palabra **"JEFE"**. Un gesto duro estaba pintado en la cara del roedor eléctrico, dándole un aspecto del líder de algún grupo de vándalos.

—P... ¿Pikachu?...— fue lo único que alcanzó a salir de la boca de Lillie.

Con todo el alboroto, nadie notó como Yungoos entraba al sitio, portando un gesto sumamente apacible y un notorio sonrojo en su rostro.  
Para él, había sido un día maravilloso.

* * *

—¡Todo salió según lo planeado!...— aclaró el azabache, saliendo de la habitación con un pequeño saco— Aunque desperté al profesor Oak…— esto último fue dicho con un gesto bastante cómico.

—Muero por ver a tus Pokémon, Ash— dijo Polo, riendo.

—¡Ellos son geniales, Polo, se lo ase… ¿¡QUÉ ES ESTO?!— frente a Ash y Polo, se encontraba el escenario del apocalipsis.

Dartrix se había vuelto a levantar y estaba cargando contra Steenee a toda velocidad, mientras que ésta hacía lo posible para defenderse y atacar al mismo tiempo; Rockruff se estaba peleando con unos enormes tipos Lucha (entre ellos, Pangoro y Scrafty) para evitar que se llevaran su botín; Pikachu castigaba con ataques eléctricos a sus ¿subordinados? y Yungoos… Bueno, él solamente estaba dormido.

En un asiento del lugar estaba Lillie con la mirada perdida y un gesto de derrota, a su lado se encontraban Rotom y Peke, inconscientes. Nebulilla seguramente estaba escondido en el bolso.

Tanto Ash como Polo comenzaron a gritar con fuerza, pero el alboroto producido por los Pokémon no dejaba que sus voces se escucharan, llegando a un punto en el que el entrenador tuvo que sacar su arma secreta.

—¡Cálmense ya!— fue el grito final de advertencia por parte del oriundo de Kanto. Al ver que no tenía resultado, sacó varias Poké Ball del saco (más concretamente, dos) y las lanzó al aire.

En menos de un segundo dos potentes rugidos arrasaron en el lugar, uno mucho más potente que el otro; cuando estos cesaron, un absoluto silencio gobernó en el lugar acompañado de una serie de miradas de incredulidad.

El estruendo fue suficiente para hacer volver en sí a Lillie, Rotom y Peke. La mirada de los últimos dos se iluminó enormemente, mientras que la de la chica solamente adquirió sorpresa.

—¡Vul!/¡Garchomp!-Rotom— exclamaron al unísono, corriendo hacia los recién llegados. El anterior "Vul" podía traducirse como "Líder".

Frente a todos los presentes se alzaban imponentes dos Pokémon con aspecto de dragón, uno de ellos era de color naranja casi en su totalidad, mientras que el otro tenía un aspecto bien conocido.

Frente a todos los presentes se alzaban imponentes un Garchomp y un Charizard.

—Veo que al fin se calman— dijo Ash con una cara de evidente molestia en el rostro—. Sólo me fui por unos minutos, ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

—Verás, Ash…— en esa ocasión, Lillie fue la encargada de contar todo.

* * *

Un inevitable regaño llegó para Dartrix y Pikachu por el alboroto causado (Rockruff y Yungoos se salvaron al no haber hecho nada malo). Por orden de Polo, los tipos Lucha y Steenee se retiraron a descansar debido a que ya estaba anocheciendo.

—¿Qué te parece si seguimos con lo planeado, Ash?— preguntó Polo una vez que el regaño terminó.

—¡Tiene razón! ¡Debo presentarle a la pandilla!— respondió el chico, recuperando su tono de felicidad habitual— Será mejor si se lo muestro afuera— aclaró, poniendo rumbo a la salida.

Al ver que su entrenador se estaba yendo, Charizard y Garchomp (quienes parecían guardaespaldas) caminaron tras de él y tras de ellos iban Rotom y Vulpix… además de Lillie, quien apreciaba con absoluta fascinación el porte tan majestuoso del inicial de Kanto.

—Rrgh, rgh— una serie de gruñidos salió del hocico del tipo Fuego, dirigidos a Pikachu.

—¡Pika pika!— lo dicho por el gran… dragón, molestó un poco al tipo eléctrico, quien inmediatamente se puso en posición defensiva.

El aura que desprendían esos dos Pokémon en concreto, era similar al de personas que se conocían de toda la vida, al de viejos camaradas unidos por algo más que el entrenador.

Antes de que nadie se diera cuenta, ya todos estaban fuera de la cabaña de Polo.

—¿Están listos?— preguntó Ash, recibiendo los asentimientos de todos menos Pikachu, Garchomp y Charizard.

— _Más de los Pokémon de Ash… Los he visto por los videos de sus combates en las ligas y ahora podré verlos en persona… ¡Es tan emocionante!_ — pensó Lillie, incapaz de contener el sonrojo producido por el hecho de poder observar Pokémon nunca antes vistos por sus ojos.

—¡Pues salgan ya, chicos!— pidió el azabache, arrojando una cantidad considerable de esferas al aire.

Luces rojas terminaron materializándose en diversos Pokémon, todos eran diferentes entre sí, pero compartían algo en común: Esa aura de respeto incapaz de ser borrada.

Sceptile, Krookodile, Infernape, Kingler y Primeape fueron los seleccionados.

Un sonido de admiración salió de la boca de todos los presentes (con excepción de los tres antes mencionados y Ash).

—Este de aquí es Sceptile, un amigo muy querido que atrapé cuando tenía doce años y viajé por la región de Hoenn. Pienso que él podría ser una muy buena ayuda para el Cayo Brote— presentó el entrenador. El tipo Planta se cruzó de brazos y empezó a mascar una ramita que tenía en la boca.

" _Sceptile el Pokémon Monte. Tipo Planta. Habilidad: Espesura. Es un Pokémon inigualable en su hábitat natural: El bosque. En su espalda le crecen unas semillas llenas de nutrientes que sirven para revitalizar los árboles. De hecho, se dedica a cuidarlos con mimo para que crezcan bien."_

—¡Eso suena muy útil! Un Pokémon que ayude a crecer los árboles sin duda nos vendría de maravilla a mi equipo y a mí, además de que todos estarán maravillados con tu Sceptile— dijo Polo, sinceramente entusiasmado.

Ash sonrió.

—¡El siguiente es Krookodile! Lo atrapé en Unova a los catorce años, creo que su capacidad para moverse debajo de la tierra al igual que Garchomp los convertiría en una gran ayuda para el Cayo Aventura— supuso.

" _Krookodile el Pokémon Amenazador. Tipo Tierra/Siniestro. Habilidad: "Autoestima". Al avistar una presa incluso a 50 km, repta hacia ella por la arena como si nadara y se abalanza para despedazarla con sus fauces."_

—¡Maravilloso! ¡Mis muchachos ya no tendrán tantas complicaciones para avanzar en la cueva teniendo la ayuda de estos dos fortachones!— el rubio siguió enlistando las ventajas de la adición de los Pokémon de Ash al Poké Resort. Los aludidos liberaron un gruñido de satisfacción por el halago.

—El que sigue es Kingler, fue mi sexta captura y mi séptimo Pokémon. Lo tengo desde los diez años. Es muy bueno con los chorros de agua por lo que le puede quitar algo de trabajo a Remoraid en el Cayo Termal… ¡Ah, no se preocupe! Kingler es vegano— se apresuró a mencionar el entrenador (ya que la dieta de los Kingler incluía a Remoraid).

" _Kingler el Pokémon Tenaza. Tipo Agua. Habilidad: "Corte fuerte". Kingler tiene una pinza enorme y descomunal que usa agitándola en el aire para comunicarse con otros. Lo malo es que, al pensarle tanto, se cansa enseguida."_

Al escuchar la descripción de su especie, el cangrejo de Ash levantó su tenaza hacia el cielo y disparó un potente Hidropulso.

—Estoy seguro de que Remoraid estará más que contento por la ayuda, y saber que es vegano también es un alivio— Polo se secó un poco de sudor que se formó en su rostro.

—Ehehe… Si…— rio un tanto nervioso el azabache. Era una suerte que el Profesor Oak hubiera tratado de comerse a Kingler cuando era Krabby, generando en el Pokémon un repudio hacia el consumo de los seres vivos— Bueno, los siguientes son Primeape, Charizard e Infernape. A Charizard y Primeape los tengo desde los diez años y a Infernape desde los trece. Ellos son muy dedicados en su entrenamiento y estoy seguro de que le pondrían un alto a la discriminación por parte de los tipos Lucha en el Cayo Activo.

" _Infernape el Pokémon Llama. Tipo Fuego/Lucha. Habilidad: Mar llamas. Utiliza movimientos en combate únicos con fuego en manos y pies. Se enfrenta a cualquier enemigo sin temor alguno."_

" _Primeape el Pokémon Mono cerdo. Tipo Lucha. Habilidad: "Irascible". Si se enfada, perseguirá sin descanso al objeto de su enojo. Aun habiéndolo golpeado hasta la extenuación, seguirá guardándole rencor."_

" _Charizard el Pokémon Llama. Tipo Fuego/Volador. Habilidad: Mar llamas. Charizard se dedica a volar por los cielos en busca de oponentes fuertes. Echa fuego por la boca y es capaz de derretir cualquier cosa con su Lanzallamas. No obstante, si su rival es más débil que él, no usará este ataque."_

—Con Pokémon tan imponentes como estos, estoy seguro de que los del Cayo Activo no tendrán más remedio que escucharme de una vez por todas— murmuró Polo, poniéndose una mano debajo del mentón. Un leve destello apareció en su ojo derecho.

Lillie rio de forma nerviosa.

—Entonces, ¿Qué le parecen?— preguntó Ash una vez presentados sus Pokémon más útiles para las labores en las distintas islas.

—¡Son perfectos!— respondió Polo sin vacilar, acercándose más a su nuevo socio— Estoy seguro de que podrán desempeñar una excelente labor en este lugar.

Mientras los humanos hablaban, los nuevos Pokémon de Ash también lo hacían.

— _¿Eso es en lo que podemos convertirnos si seguimos entrenando con Ash?..._ — se preguntó Dartrix maravillado.

— _¡Increíble, increíble! ¡No puedo esperar para seguir viajando!_ — exclamó emocionado Rockruff.

— _¡Y darle una paliza a ese estúpido Incineroar!-Goos_ — secundó Yungoos.

Por su parte, Peke simplemente veía maravillada a su Líder (es decir, Charizard), quien le había enseñado su mejor ataque.

A la distancia, unos ojos amarillos brillaban con admiración.

Esos humanos eran inmensamente interesantes, pero los Pokémon del chico de la gorra no se quedaban atrás.

¡Su viejo definitivamente podía esperarlo un poco más!

* * *

La noche ya había hecho acto de presencia y los recién llegados fueron colocados en las islas donde desempeñarían sus roles, por otra parte, nuestro grupo protagonista tomó distintos rumbos. Polo, Ash y los Pokémon de éste se fueron a dormir en habitaciones asignadas por el primer, mientras que Lillie… ella quiso probar las aguas termales.

—Esto es tan relajante…— murmuró la rubia.

Tras limpiarse el cuerpo con una tina de agua, se metió al agua caliente con una toalla envolviendo su anatomía.

—Kaku…— respaldó la pequeña nébula, flotando bocarriba.

Si bien era cierto que humanos y Pokémon tenían secciones divididas en el Cayo Termal, Lillie no podía darse el lujo de dejar a Nebulilla solo, por ese motivo lo llevó con ella.

Un leve suspiro salió de los labios de la rubia.

—Creo que esto es culpa de mi hermano, Nebby…— dedujo de golpe, sorprendiendo al pequeño grumoso— ¡Ah! N-Nebby es un diminutivo de Nebulilla, ¿te gusta?— preguntó; no lo llamaría de una forma que él no disfrutara.

"Nebby" asintió, aliviando a Lillie; honestamente, le gustaba mucho ese apodo.

—Kaku— la pequeña nébula se acercó a su amiga. A pesar de que ésta con contaba con la habilidad para interpretar las palabras de los Pokémon como Ash y mucho menos de traducirlas al igual que Rotom, al menos pudo intuir lo que el Pokémon quería decirle.

—Cierto… Lo que te estaba diciendo es que pienso que es culpa de mi hermano el que Ash este así de raro— dijo Lillie, retomando el tema—. Es decir… antes de que Gladio se llevara a Ash para hablar con él, no había ni siquiera rastro de su comportamiento actual; eso me hace creer que es su culpa que Ash esté tan raro… ¿Tú qué opinas?— pero Nebulilla había dejado de escuchar.

Con toda la fuerza que su cuerpo podía usar, el pequeño empezó a nadar hasta cierto punto de las aguas termales. Un poco confundida por esto, Lillie se puso de pie y miró el lugar de destino de Nebby. Digamos que un Cutiefly ahogándose hizo comprender a la rubia el porqué del nado de su amigo.

—¡Resiste!

* * *

— _Entiendes la importancia del asunto, ¿verdad?_ — _le preguntó Gladio con seriedad._

 _Ash, anonadado por lo que acababa de escuchar, simplemente pudo asentir._

— _Entonces creo que es hora de que regreses al Centro Pokémon. Lillie debe estar esperándote_ — _el rubio giró sobre sus talones para tomar rumbo a la Avenida Royale… pero algo lo detuvo._

 _Una espesa niebla rodeó a ambos adolescentes y de ahí, todo se volvió oscuro._

• • •

Con la respiración agitada, el rostro lleno de sudor y lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas, Ash despertó.

Él creyó que hacer ese trato con Lillie lo ayudaría a dejar de pensar en ello…

No... él fue muy inocente al creer eso.

Después de todo, uno no puede dejar de pensar tan fácilmente en la imagen de sus seres queridos muriendo.

¿O sí?

* * *

 **Terminé… ¡Al fin me saqué el tema del Poké Resort de encima!**

 **Este capítulo deja varias pistas a futuro e incluso, abre más incógnitas que antes. ¡Es interesante! Espero llevar bien todos los temas y no dejar cabos sueltos a futuro.**

 **¿Saben algo? En el anterior capítulo, cuando Ash despierta tras desmayarse, la escena es prácticamente igual al inicio del tercer capítulo; ¿lo notaron?**

 **En fin… con esto concluiré el capítulo de hoy.**

 **¡El título del siguiente capítulo será: "Wela Volcano Park"!**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


	27. Wela Volcano Park

**¡HOLA! ¡Tiempo sin leernos, eh?! Lamento mucho la tardanza, en serio. No había día en el que no me dijera "debo actualizar", ¡pero las palabras simplemente no salían! Tenía un bloqueo con todas las de la ley, no tengo palabras para disculparme… Y lamentablemente, este es un capítulo previo a la verdadera acción.**

 **Leamos algunas reviews. ¡SON MUCHAS! ¡QUE INCREÍBLE!**

 **Jbadillodavila (ya extrañaba escribir tu nombre): ¡Fue algo de comedia japonesa que se me ocurrió, veo que fue lo suficientemente bueno para gustarte! Si, la estima que le tiene a Ash le impide no preocuparse. ¡Steene y Dartrix tendrán mucha más interacción!**

 **Ultimate blazer: Lo siento, creo que me tomé mucho tiempo… ¡Tú historia nueva es algo que espero con ansias! O al menos el nuevo capítulo.**

 **Oconner95: ¡No dudo que así sea, es un gran equipo! Hay una pista en este capítulo. Lamentablemente no fue así, lo siento…**

 **Carlos29: Y lo malo de este vuelve a ser la tardanza… ¡Trataré de mantener la calidad del escrito, gracias!**

 **Anonimom: No tengo otra palabra más que "Perdón" por hacerte esperar tanto… La actitud de Ash se mostrará más o menos en ciertas partes, tiene que tratar de ocultarla para no preocupar demasiado a sus seres queridos, aunque llegará un punto donde se le saldrá de las manos. ¡No hay historia de Pokémon sin los Pokémon! Sigue al tanto de la historia, por favor ¡Prometo actualizar más rápido!**

 **Ricardo753: ¡Paraíso Pokémon, capítulo Pokémon! ¡No dudes que eso podría llegar a pasar! Y el que más Pokémon de Ash vayan al PokéResort, es un hecho.**

 **Silio: Gracias por la review tan larga, la aprecio demasiado, lo digo de corazón. Un Pokémon es un ser con conciencia y capaz de sentir, eso es algo que se nos ha dejado muy, muy claro en el anime, manga y juegos, es por ello que trato de rendirles dicho tributo tan bien como puedo. Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado como lo hice.  
¡Gracias! Intento que los chistes estén controlados y sean lo suficientemente buenos como para ser aceptables.  
Siempre intento meter pequeñas pistas de la trama que luego se hilarán con asuntos mucho más serios, es algo que me gusta hacer, dejar indicios de cosas que pasarán, así que si ves algo interesante no lo dejes pasar porque podrías estar descubriendo el inicio de algo enorme.  
Actualmente la historia está en su punto más relajado, en el futuro, las cosas no serán tan calmadas y bonitas para Ash, Lillie y compañía.  
Mmmm… ¡La conversación será desvelada al terminar Akala! ¿Cuándo exactamente? ¡Espera a descubrirlo!  
Lillie fue un personaje que me llegó mucho por su evolución en el juego, por ello la hice la protagonista de mi historia, gran acierto.  
¡Ese es Ash! Un deslumbrante rayo de sol era lo que Lillie necesitaba para iluminar su oscuro y turbio pasado. También pienso eso, una relación debe ir creándose con las experiencias y sucesos que acontecen a lo largo del tiempo, de lo contrario es algo sumamente forzado.  
¡Extiéndete siempre, por favor! ¡Adoro las reviews largas!  
¡Muchas gracias y espero seguir leyéndote!**

 **CCSakuraforever: ¡El PokéResort será clave en todo este asunto! ¡Espéralo!**

 **TEIET: ¡Perdón por la espera, en serio! ¡Por favor, lee la continuación!**

 **El Sawa: Con Greninja la maleza ya no sería un problema XD  
Tenía una ligera intención de hacer que pasara algo más, pero sentí que no encajaría con la temática del capítulo (principalmente por el ánimo de Ash). ¡Ash se esforzará para ocultar sus sentimientos, eso tenlo claro!... El problema es que no será para siempre…**

 **Prietar: ¡Bulbasaur vendrá muy pronto!**

 **Ivan D: ¡También extrañaba verte por aquí! Ash, Gladio y Hau perdieron de forma asombrosa, eso ni lo dudes. ¡Tal vez sean indicios, tal vez no! Ash va a necesitar todo el apoyo posible para el futuro, así que tener la artillería pesada cerca no le viene nada mal. Justo cuando te habías propuesto eso, voy yo y entro en hiatus… ¡Lo siento! ¡Que estés bien!**

 **Srblack28: ¡Justo eso! Tener a sus Pokémon más fuertes será de gran ayuda para Ash en un futuro. ¡Veremos qué pasa!**

 **Leonix644: Aquí la continuación. Meteré megas, pero no precisamente para Ash… ¡Greninja aparecerá, seguro al 100%!**

 **DarkBehemot13: Para ya.**

 **Clandestino: ¡Gracias por la sugerencia!**

 **DarkLucraX: ¡La continuaré, eso es seguro!**

 **Doctor Grumpy: Muchísimas gracias, en serio lo digo. Intento cuidar cada detalle de la historia y comentarios como los tuyos me incitan a hacerlo todavía más. Vuelvo a decir gracias, por tus palabras y el tiempo que le dedicaste a mi historia.**

 **¡PASEMOS CON EL CAPÍTULO!**

* * *

—¡Nos vemos luego, chicos!— gritó Ash, respaldado por sus actuales Pokémon desde la cubierta del barco— ¡Cuídense entre ustedes y recuerden obedecer a Polo!

La noche anterior pasó rápidamente para casi todos y, temprano en la mañana Polo preparó las cosas para que sus invitados partieran de regreso a Akala, donde Ash podría afrontar su tercera prueba.

En tierra firme, los Pokémon del azabache se despedían todos de una u otra forma. Sceptile se mantenía serio y con los brazos cruzados, Charizard lanzaba una gran llamarada del hocico, Garchomp rugía con alegría, Infernape sacudía la pata de izquierda a derecha, Kingler se movía de un lado a otro mientras agitaba su gran tenaza, Krookodile se ajustaba las gafas de sol y Primeape lanzaba jabs al aire con fuerza.

Todas eran acciones distintas, pero a fin de cuentas el mensaje era el mismo: "Que te vaya bien".

Detrás del entrenador, Lillie observaba con un poco de serenidad y mucha preocupación. Ya no sólo por el estado de su compañero de viaje, sino también por la "nueva" adquisición al equipo.

Podía sentir el leve movimiento dentro de su sombrero. Resignada, suspiró.

* * *

 _La noche anterior. En el Cayo Termal._

— _¡Resiste!_

 _El grito de Lillie no fue lo suficientemente potente como para ser escuchado a gran escala, pero si lo suficiente como para ser considerado como tal._

 _Tan rápido como pudo, tomó entre manos a aquel pequeño Cutiefly que estaba inconsciente por la falta de oxígeno y el miedo. De forma aún más rápida lo llevó a la orilla de las aguas termales._

— _¡Vamos, no te rindas!_ — _le pidió asustada. Si estaba en lo correcto, tenía que intentar sacar el agua que la criaturita había tragado por lo que la colocó bocarriba y presionó con un poco de fuerza el abdomen de ésta… Aunque dicha fuerza fue suficiente para no sólo sacarle el agua a presión, también bastó para cortarle el aire_ — _Ah..._ — _fue lo único que alcanzó a exclamar._

 _Tras eso, varios minutos pasaron. Minutos en los que la chica no dejó de cuidar al pequeño tipo Insecto. Pasada aproximadamente media hora, Cutiefly abrió los ojos una vez más._

— _¡Estás despierto!_ — _notó Lillie con alegría, esbozando una radiante sonrisa._

— _¡Kaku!_ — _secundó la nébula._

 _Al ver esos gestos de alivio, Cutiefly se puso de pie rápidamente para después pasarse una de sus pequeñas patas por la frente en un gesto que trataba de decir "Dame un respiro"._

— _Cut, cutie, fly_ — _dijo el mosquito con soberbia, logrando hacer que los ojos de Nebulilla brillaran con fuerza. ¡Había estado a punto de morir y decía "que no era necesario que lo ayudaran"!_

 _En ese instante, Nebby lo supo._

 _Ese Pokémon era un macho de verdad._

— _Lo lamento mucho, no puedo entenderte_ — _se disculpó la rubia haciendo una leve reverencia_ — _. Así que creo que tendremos que comunicarnos por medio de Nebulilla_ — _dijo, manteniendo su sonrisa._

 _Al ver ese radiante gesto por segunda vez, el corazón del pequeño dio un ligero vuelco al tiempo que un ligero sonrojo aparecía en su rostro._

— _Cutie, fly, cutiefly_

— _¡Kaku!_

— _¡Fly! Cutiefly— respondió, llevándose una pata al pecho._

 _Y así, un intercambio de palabras inició con Lillie al margen de todo._

— _Supongo… ¡Que todo está bien!_

 _O bueno…_

* * *

De no ser porque Lillie no comprendía para nada el lenguaje de los Pokémon, ésta hubiera entendido lo que Cutiefly y Nebulilla discutían.

La inclusión del tipo Hada al grupo.

Sin siquiera darse cuenta, el tipo bicho se le había pegado como un trío de Magnemite para formar a Magneton.

—Fly, Cutiefly— preguntó expectante el bicho. El sonido de su voz fue amortiguado al estar dentro del sombrero de Lillie, de quien por cierto, llamó la atención.

—Él dijo que está pendiente de tu respuesta-Rotom.

La inesperada intervención de la Pokédex sumado al hecho de que Cutiefly era un secreto, "sorprendió" bastante a la rubia.

—¡R-rotom!— exclamó nerviosa— ¿¡Tú no estabas allá?!— interrogó, señalando el hombro izquierdo de Ash quien aún seguía agitando la mano.

—Lo estaba; escuché la voz de un Cutiefly y me llamó la atención lo que estaba diciendo así que vine-Rotom— respondió el aparato—

—Y-ya veo… ¡De todas formas! ¿¡Podrías mantener esto en secreto, por favor?! Aún no sé lo que haré con este pequeñín y estoy indecisa sobre si decírselo a Ash o no… ¡Así que por favor!— pidió la chica, uniendo las manos en señal de súplica.

—Yo soy muy bueno manteniendo secretos— afirmó de la nada Polo, impidiendo que RotomDex contestara algo.

En ese momento, Lillie ni siquiera sintió sorpresa ¿Por qué nunca podía mantener un secreto?

—S-se los pido a los dos…— repitió, con un aura oscura rodeándola por completo.

—No te preocupes mucho por mí, los llevaré hasta Akala y sabrá Arceus cuando nos volveremos a reunir. Tal vez hasta que los necesite— dijo Polo, recargándose en la barandilla del barco.

—No estoy muy seguro sobre ese asunto. Ash es mi propietario y mantener cosas a espaldas suyas es prácticamente imposible para mí, por lo que si pregunta me veré obligado a contárselo-Rotom— contestó, manteniendo un gesto impasible. Lillie le caía muy bien, pero su prioridad en todo momento era Ash.

—I-imposible…— murmuró la rubia. En serio, todo le salía mal…

—Ha decir verdad, no veo porque guardar eso como un secreto y más hacia Ash. No creo que sea el tipo de persona que se preocupe por nuevos compañeros, creo que sería al contrario— opinó Polo.

—Estoy de acuerdo. Hasta donde conozco a Ash, él siempre se ha mostrado entusiasta con respecto a la posibilidad de nuevos amigos-Rotom— secundó la Pokédex.

Lillie vaciló un poco antes de responder.

—Sólo no quiero causarle más problemas…— masculló lo suficientemente alto como para ser escuchada.

—¿Problemas? ¿De qué forma sería un problema?— interrogó el rubio, confundido.

—Verá… Ash está viajando por la región de Alola con ayuda de un patrocinador que le brinda fondos monetarios y yo… yo soy simplemente un parasito…— contestó Lillie, haciendo una pequeña pausa para seguir hablando— Aunque el dinero es para Ash, él siempre me ha comprado lo que necesito sin esperar nada a cambio… Su viaje sería mucho más placentero sin mí a su lado… Y hacer que ahora también compre cosas para Pokémon que no son suyos…

Polo adquirió un gesto de seriedad. No estaba muy acostumbrado a escuchar los problemas ajenos y no sabía muy bien cómo reaccionar ante algo tan delicado.

—Siendo sinceros, tienes toda la razón— dijo de la nada la Pokédex, ganándose mirandas incrédulas por parte de los humanos—. No sólo eres un problema en el término monetario, también has hecho que Ash se lastime por ti y pierda el sueño. Es verdad que sin tu presencia, Ash podría ser más feliz-Rotom.

Antes las directas palabras del aparato, Lillie bajó la mirada y con fuerza, apretó su vestido, siempre cuidando no sobrepasarse con Shiron.

—Lo sé… Lo sé muy bien… pero…— murmuró con impotencia la rubia.

Polo volteó a ver preocupado a la chica. Por un motivo que desconocía, verla triste oprimía con fuerza su corazón y un inexplicable enojo hacia Rotom se apoderó de él. Justo cuando estaba por reclamarle a la Dex, ésta volvió a hablar.

—Y aun así Ash no se aparta de tu lado— concluyó, sorprendiendo a la chica—. A pesar de los problemas que le causas, él quiere seguir viajando contigo, explorando contigo, jugando contigo y vivir nuevas experiencias contigo. ¿Dices que él sería más feliz sin ti a su lado? Podría ser, pero no deja de ser un podría. Mi dueño no quiere arriesgarse a ello y honestamente, no quiero que lo haga ya que yo también me alegro ser tu amigo, Lillie. Dudo mucho que un poco de alimento sea problema-Rotom— tras dejar de hablar, cerró los ojos y se giró de espaldas. Nunca había dicho algo tan vergonzoso en su corta vida.

Un prologando silencio se apoderó de esa zona de la cubierta, teniendo como únicos sonidos los gritos de despedida de Ash y el oleaje.

Un tanto nervioso, la Pokédex se dio la vuelta para verificar que todo estaba bien, topándose en el acto con las miradas sorprendidas de ambos rubios (y juraría haber visto los pequeños ojos de Nebulilla).

—¿Q-que? ¿Tengo pixeles muertos en la pantalla?— preguntó.

Sin tener tiempo de respuesta, fue arrastrado por una delicada mano que terminó por envolverlo en un abrazo.

—Has crecido mucho, Rotom. Te lo agradezco de corazón— le susurró Lillie con un gesto apacible.

Al escuchar eso, el mencionado se quedó en shock por unos instantes y juraría que de no estar dentro de un aparato electrónico, sus mejillas se hubieran puesto coloradas.

—C-cielos, a veces dices cosas muy raras...-Rotom…— pero aunque eso era lo que decía por fuera, por dentro, la Pokédex no dejaba de preguntarse— _¿Qué pasó en la vida de esta chica para tener una autoestima tan baja-Rotom…?_

Aquellas extrañas sensaciones desaparecieron del cuerpo de Polo, dando paso a una gran sonrisa. Bien estaba lo que bien acababa, ¿no?

— _¡Ah! ¡Debo manejar el barco!_ — pensó para salir corriendo hacia el centro de mando.

* * *

 _ **11:23 a.m. Costa de Akala. A veinte minutos de llegar al destino.**_

—No tengo ningún problema.

Gracias a las palabras de Rotom, Lillie se animó a contarle a Ash de su inesperado "acompañante". Tras una breve charla de no más de cinco minutos, el chico articuló las palabras antes mencionadas.

—¿E-en serio?— cuestionó Lillie algo insegura, sintiendo un pequeño revoloteo en su cabeza.

—Claro, ¿por qué me molestaría que tuvieras Pokémon nuevos? Al contrario— una gran sonrisa se formó en el rostro del azabache—, ¡me alegra que tengas nuevos amigos! Así podrás entrenar con ellos y hacerte más fuerte como entrenadora— repentinamente, los ojos de Ash se abrieron de par en par y un pequeño sonrojo tiñó su rostro.

Tanto Lillie como Rotom voltearon a verse al mismo tiempo, ¿no era muy raro ver a Ash sonrojado? Su preocupación se fue tras escuchar las palabras que salieron de la boca del entrenador.

—No, Lillie… Tienes que ser más espontanea… ¡Bien hecho! ¡Tus… Pokémon se han hecho muy fuertes!... ¿¡Pelear contigo?!... ¡Me encantaría!...— mascullaba con ojos soñadores y un aura de felicidad que ninguno de sus acompañantes se atrevió a deshacer.

— _¿Tantas ganas tiene de que me haga entrenadora?_ — se preguntó la rubia con una risa nerviosa. Ver al chico actuando de esa manera hacía que se sintiera mucho más aliviada con respecto a la actitud que había adquirido el día anterior.

—¡D-de todas formas!— exclamó Ash, regresando a la realidad— ¿Quieres que te de una Pokéball para que lo captures?

Al escuchar eso, Lillie se llevó la mano que no sostenía la capsula hacia el mentón y tras reflexionar un poco, contestó.

—No es necesario, al menos, no de momento. Quiero que Shiron sea mi primer Pokémon— aseguró la rubia, viendo con algo de determinación el huevo.

—¡Entendido!

A lo lejos, los Pokémon del chico veían serenos la interacción de sus humanos.

* * *

—¡TIERRA A LA VISTA!— gritó Polo desde el centro de mando.

Emocionado por esas palabras, el chico corrió hasta la punta del yate.

—¿¡Lo ven, chicos?!— preguntó entusiasmado a sus Pokémon— ¡Está ahí! ¡La prueba de Kiawe! ¡Nuestra tercera prueba!

Animados, cada Pokémon liberó su propio sonido.

—Se siente muy lejano…— murmuró Lillie, colocándose a un lado de su amigo.

Esas palabras llamaron la atención del chico, quien volteó a ver a la antes mencionada.

Al ver que había sido escuchada, la rubia se exaltó un poco al tiempo que un pequeño sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas.

—¡Q-q-quiero decir…! D-desde que nos conocimos hasta ahora… ¡Se siente c-como mucho tiempo!— se apresuró a resaltar.

Una leve risa salió de los labios del azabache.

—Sin duda tienes razón… Se siente como un viaje de años…— secundó nostálgico, mirando de frente, hacia el futuro.

Ese semblante tan apacible en la cara de Ash tranquilizó enormemente a Lillie, por no decir que también le pareció ligeramente tierno.

Si el viaje con ese chico seguía siendo tan entretenido como hasta el momento, sin duda, esos podrían ser los mejores días de su vida.

—Tenemos suerte, Shiron…

A no más de tres metros de distancia, unos ojos amarillos observaban discretamente al grupo hasta que unas palabras llamaron su atención.

—¿Dónde está Yungoos?...

En ese momento, un escalofrío recorrió de pies a cabeza el cuerpo de aquel espectador.

— _Sabía que eras tú-Goos…_

* * *

—¡Esperaré con ansias el día que nos reunamos de nuevo!

El desembarque había sido completado y en menos de diez minutos, Polo ya había alistado todo para volver a partir, demostrando así la cantidad de años que llevaba viajando en barco. Los que estaban en tierra despidiendo al rubio eran Ash, Lillie, Rotom, Pikachu y Yungoos.

Por el horizonte desaparecía aquel yate que los había transportado por varias horas.

—Bueno… ¿¡Que esperamos?! ¡Hay que irnos ya!— indicó el líder, dando media vuelta y retomando el viaje por la Ruta 7.

—Según mi mapa, estaremos llegando al " _Wela Volcano Park_ " en aproximadamente dos horas-Rotom— informó, mostrando en su pantalla un mapa a escala con la ruta que debían seguir para no perderse.

—A todo esto, ¿cómo es ese lugar? Es en la montaña gigante, ¿no?— cuestionó el chico.

—El Wela Volcano Park es un sitio turístico cuya principal atracción radica en el cómo aprovechan la energía del volcán para llevar a cabo sus necesidades básicas, por no mencionar el Spa con el que cuentan-Rotom.

El azabache hizo un sonido de admiración y luego su cabeza se ladeó levemente.

—¿Por qué el nombre está en Unovano?— interrogó.

Cuando Rotom estaba por abrir la boca, fue interrumpido.

—¡Yo le diré!— se adelantó Lillie, produciendo un ligero enfado en la Dex. Al ver que toda la atención de Ash estaba centrada en ella, una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro— ¡Verás!... Hace mucho tiempo, cuando los Pokémon no estaban en Pokéballs, Alola era un territorio bastante disputado, principalmente porque se creía que sus territorios estaban dentro de la región de Unova, cosa que posteriormente se demostraría, era un error. El punto es que hubo un pequeño lapso de tiempo en el que los Unovanos tomaron el control de la región e hicieron unos cuantos cambios según les dio la gana, entre ellos, el nombre de "Wela Volcano Park", el cual con anterioridad se llamaba "Área Volcánica de Wela"— Ash asintió con energía, demostrando así que estaba comprendiendo toda la información—. Después de eso, cuando la región de Alola fue considerada territorio independiente, los nombres fueron cambiados, pero el modificado se mantuvo porque "sonaba cool".

—¡Woah! ¿¡Entonces antes Alola y Unova eran una sola región?!— preguntó el chico para comprobar si había oído bien.

—Efectivamente— respondió la rubia.

—¡Increíble! ¡Sabes muchas cosas, Lillie!— las palabras del entrenador hicieron que el pecho de la rubia se inflara de orgullo.

—Es algo que puedes encontrar fácilmente en los libros de historia— afirmó con un tono de voz que intentaba ocultar lo halagada que se sentía.

—¡Estoy seguro de que si!— exclamó el chico. Llegados a ese punto, sabía muy bien cómo reaccionar ante la actitud de su acompañante.

—¡No es justo, Lillie!— se quejó la Pokédex— ¡Yo quería contar eso! ¡Me encanta la historia!-Rotom.

—¡A mí también me gusta!— la mencionada se apresuró para defenderse— ¡Además, tú siempre me interrumpes cuando voy a hablar!

—¡Es que eres demasiado lenta!-Rotom.

—¡A-Ahora tú fuiste muy lento!

—¿¡Perdona?! ¡Eso no es lo que dice mi banda ancha!-Rotom.

Justo en ese momento, el sombrero de Lillie se levantó, mostrando a Cutiefly, quien también comenzó a reclamarle al aparato. Ash sólo pudo reír al ver la pelea de cerebritos.

Pikachu, por otra parte, estaba demasiado concentrado en Yungoos.

De buenas a primeras le había parecido raro que no entrara a su Pokéball, siendo que él siempre lo hacía al menos una vez cada cuantas horas para dormir.

Lo segundo es que, con lo ruidoso que era, estaba extrañamente calmado. Caminando al lado de las piernas de su entrenador como si nada.

Con algo de delicadeza, el roedor bajó del hombro de su entrenador para caminar a un lado del tipo Normal.

— _Ey, amigo, ¿estás bien?_ — preguntó.

— _¿Por qué no lo estaría?-Goos._

— _No lo sé, sólo siento que estás un poco distinto_ — contestó.

Un pequeño suspiro salió del hocico de la mangosta.

— _El mundo es muy pequeño… Y a veces te da sorpresas que no te esperabas de otra manera… Por ese tipo de cosas es que me digo a mi mismo que venir con Ash fue la mejor de las decisiones-Goos._

— _Okey, ahora definitivamente pienso que estás muy raro_ — reafirmó el tipo Eléctrico. No es que no comprendiera las palabras de su compañero de batallas, de hecho, no hace ni una semana que había tenido un caso similar con el reencuentro con Lapras… El punto era que escuchar a Yungoos decir eso no era normal.

— _¡Ahhhh! ¡Eres una molestia, maldición!_ — explotó de golpe el tipo Normal— _¿¡Qué sucede?! ¿¡No puedo estar feliz?! ¡Claro, Yungoos siempre está enojado, es por eso que si no lo está, no es Yungoos! ¡Maldita sea, eres un racista!_

El semblante de Pikachu se relajó notoriamente.

— _Ahí está, ese eres tú._

— _¡CÁLLATE!_

El viaje por esa ruta de roca y tierra fue bastante tranquilo. Dado que era relativamente temprano y la ruta era pequeña, no había muchos entrenadores que desafiaran a Ash y los que lo hacían, eran rápidamente derrotados por Yungoos, Rockruff y Dartrix. ¡Incluso Peke había derrotado a uno de ellos!

Las horas indicadas por Rotom pasaron y por indicaciones de éste, doblaron hacia la derecha. El ambiente había cambiado un poco. Ahora en lugar de sólo ser un camino de roca y tierra, también había zonas de hierba alta de tonalidad amarillenta, por no mencionar el calor que había comenzado a hacer y los pozos de los que salía vapor al puro estilo de un geiser.

Tras caminar otros diez minutos más se encontraron de frente con un enorme arco que tenía escrito en letras grandes **"WELA VOLCANO PARK"**.

—Llegamos…— exclamó Lillie cansada y con la respiración entrecortada— Me pregunto si Kiawe estará aquí…— al escuchar sus propias palabras, se calló de golpe. El nombre del capitán ponía bastante sensible al entrenador de Paleta. Con lentitud, la rubia volteó a ver al chico, quien, para su sorpresa estaba lanzando vapor de la nariz.

—¿¡Sienten eso, chicos?!— preguntó sumamente determinado.

—¡Pika pika!— secundó su Pokémon insignia.

—¿Sentir que?-Rotom— cuestionó un tanto confundido.

Una fuerte palmada en la carcasa tiró a la Pokédex de cara al suelo, haciendo que Lillie sudara la gota gorda.

—¡Te hace falta demasiado, Rotom!— aseguró su dueño— ¡Este sitio desprende un aura tan "Woosh"! ¡Es como un gran "Wham"!— con las manos, el chico comenzó a hacer unos ademanes que asemejaban una explosión.

—¡Esta persona sabe de lo que habla!— dijo una voz femenina.

Detrás de los postes que sostenían el arco salieron tres adultos jóvenes. Aunque dos eran mujeres y uno hombre, tenían apariencias muy similares. Todos tenían piel morena, ojos grandes y grises, así como pelo de color negro. Lo único que diferenciaba a ambas mujeres era que una llevaba el pelo largo y otra corto hasta los hombros (por no mencionar que la de pelo corto tenía un cuerpo más voluminoso). Los tres estaban vestidos con la ropa de ayudantes de prueba y llevaban puestos cinturones con Pokéballs en ellas (la mujer de pelo largo y el hombre tenían 6 en total, la de pelo corto sólo dos).

—¡Un placer, mi nombre es Omaha!— se presentó la chica de pelo largo (la misma que habló antes) antes de que nuestros protagonistas pudieran reaccionar— ¡Ellos son mis hermanos menores; el hermano mediano es Kea— con la mano derecha apuntó al hombre— y la más pequeña es Paku!— con la izquierda señaló a la mujer de pelo corto.

—Seremos sus guías en esta ocasión para llegar al lugar donde se toma la prueba del Recorrido Insular— informó Kea, dando un paso al frente y sonriendo, apuntando la insignia del Recorrido Insular que Ash había colgado en su mochila hacía unas cuantas horas—. El capitán Kiawe está operando actualmente así que su reto será bien recibido.

—¡Esperamos que disfruten su estadía aquí!— dijo en un tono más infantil y alegre Paku.

Ash y Lillie voltearon a verse a la vez. Tras unos segundos, miraron al frente e hicieron una reverencia.

—Estamos contando con ustedes/¡Cuento con ello!— dijeron al unísono.

—Mi nombre es Ash Ketchum de pueblo Paleta en la región de Kanto, estos son mis amigos Pikachu, Lillie y Rotom— presentó.

—Estoy a sus servicios…-Rotom— murmuró, despegándose del suelo.

—¿¡Kanto?! ¡Ese lugar está lejísimos! ¿¡El viaje fue largo?! ¿¡Cansado?!— interrogó Paku con entusiasmo.

—Fue más que nada emocionante— respondió el azabache.

—Debo solicitarles que por favor nos sigan— pidió Omaha, comenzando a caminar hacia dentro del Wela Volcano Park.

Sin mucho que objetar, los adolescentes avanzaron detrás del trío de hermanos.

—Imaginamos que habrán venido desde ya sea la _Ruta 8_ o la Avenida Royale, en cualquier caso, ambos trayectos debieron ser igual de agotadores, más si consideramos los entrenadores que pudieron haberse topado— supuso Kea.

—Así es, venimos desde la Avenida Royale— confirmó Lillie.

—¡Y tuvimos un viaje en barco de por medio!— contó Ash.

—¿Un viaje en barco? Me resulta raro, considerando que no hay ningún puerto por aquí cerca— informó el hermano.

—¡Tal vez fue un viaje a Nunca Jamás!— dijo la menor, sonriendo ampliamente.

—En fin. Como sabemos que posiblemente estén cansados y el trayecto hacia la cima del Wela Volcano Park es muy agotador, los invitamos a que se relajen y repongan fuerzas en nuestro increíble… ¡Spa Wela!— cuando Omaha dio la vuelta en una pequeña esquina, se visualizó inmediatamente un gran edificio de color naranja, muy parecido a un Centro Pokémon. De inmediato los dos hermanos mayores entraron a la estructura.

—Era verdad… Un Spa…— murmuró Lillie. Ni dos segundos pasaron hasta que sus ojos se iluminaron como faros, sorprendiendo a Ash.

—Veo que te emocionan estas cosas, Lillie— río levemente el entrenador.

—¡B-bueno!... Es s-sólo que leí que podría ser una experiencia muy gratificante y…— antes de que siguiera hablando, Ash lo hizo.

—Nunca has entrado a uno, ¿verdad?— preguntó. No lo decía con malicia ni burla, lo contrario.

La actitud de la rubia decayó levemente.

—N-no…

—Me lo imaginaba— dijo para posteriormente reír levemente—. Relajémonos un poco y luego sigamos el camino.

Los ojos de Rotom y Lillie se abrieron un poco. Pikachu por su parte saltó del hombro del chico y salió corriendo al establecimiento junto a Yungoos.

—¿Estás cansado, Ash?-Rotom— cuestionó impactado.

—Para nada— contestó el mencionado sin más.

—¿E-entonces…?— murmuró Lillie un tanto expectante.

—Quieres probar el Spa, ¿no?— interrogó el azabache— No me cuesta nada esperar un poco para hacer la prueba si de esa manera tú podrás acompañarme— sin esperar ninguna otra respuesta, comenzó a caminar—. Vamos, merecen descansar. ¡AH! ¿Nos van a cobrar?

—Ya que son aspirantes del Recorrido Insular, no lo haremos— contestó Omaha.

Por otra parte, la conversación de hacía unas horas llegó a la cabeza de Lillie y Rotom.

—Te lo dije-Rotom…

La rubia sonrío y asintió.

—Tenías razón.

—¿Eh? ¿¡Ustedes son novios?!— exclamó Paku con una mueca traviesa mientras la mano derecha le cubría la boca.

—¿¡N-novios?!— repitió Lillie exaltada. Al instante, un gran sonrojo se apoderó de todo su rostro— ¡N-no, n-nosotros…! Ghuuu…— ¿por qué siempre era emparejada con su amigo de esa manera? ¿¡Un hombre y una mujer no podían viajar solos por una región?!

* * *

El lugar era simplemente increíble. Tanto que la cantidad de personas que había era descomunal.

Gracias a su ubicación en la falda de un volcán, el Spa disponía de sitios que aprovechaban el calor, como por ejemplo una sauna y unas increíbles aguas termales (en las que por cierto, Lillie volvió a entrar a pesar de haber ido a unas el día anterior).

Para los Pokémon había preparado una zona especial de masajes según su tipo y especie en donde estimulaban y relajaban las zonas más delicadas de estos (un ejemplo serían los mofletes de Pikachu y el collar de rocas de Rockruff). Tras eso, también tenían la posibilidad de darse un gran banquete con comida preparada principalmente a base de bayas. Rotom no tenía nada que hacer así que siguió a sus compañeros y Nebulilla tuvo que resignarse a quedarse en el bolso.

Shiron fue dejado en una guardería para huevos y Pokémon bebé junto a Peke.

Ash acababa de salir de la sauna y estaba caminando por el lugar tranquilamente, con una toalla rodeándole el cuello. Tanto su gorra como su mochila estaban en unos casilleros en la recepción.

—¿Está disfrutando de nuestro establecimiento?— preguntó Omaha, acercándose por detrás de él.

El chico dio media vuelta para poder encararla.

—Es agradable pero me gusta más estar afuera— contestó, secándose el pelo mojado—, disfruto más de ese ambiente tan "woshh"— con sus manos volvió a hacer un gesto que imitaba una explosión.

Los puños de Omaha se cerraron frente a su cara y empezó a temblar levemente.

—¡En serio es usted una persona genial! ¡Puede comprender perfectamente la esencia del Wela Volcano Park!— exclamó con emoción— ¿¡También siente ese "BHAM" cuando pisa cada centímetro del lugar?!

—¿Bham? ¡Yo diría que es más bien como un KABHAM!— refutó Ketchum.

Ante las miradas incrédulas de varios huéspedes, inició una conversación sin mucho sentido realmente.

—El banquete está listo— informó Kea, acercándose a su hermana y cliente.

Al escuchar eso, las orejas de Ash se movieron levemente.

—¿Banquete?...— repitió en un murmuro.

—Así es, podrá encontrarlo si va por esa puerta— dijo el moreno, señalando una puerta de metal que llevaba a otra habitación.

Antes de siquiera poder decir nada, Ash salió corriendo en dirección a la comida. Si lo pensaba bien, no había comido en todo el día.

—¡Disfrute los alimentos!— pidió Omaha, despidiendo con la mano derecha.

De a poco, el sitio fue vaciándose dado que la gente estaba yendo a comer. Una vez que se encontraron totalmente solos, los semblantes de ambos hermanos se volvieron serios.

—Está hecho— afirmó Kea, cruzándose de brazos.

—Sí. Esto nos asegurará que no salgan de aquí hasta dentro de unas horas y será ahí cuando el plan se llevará a cabo— la mayor de los hermanos comenzó a caminar hacia la salida del lugar, seguida por su hermano.

Una vez llegaron a fuera, se encontraron con Paku.

—Además de generar ingresos para el lugar, este sitio tiene una mayor finalidad— tarareó Paku sonriendo—. La trampa perfecta para aspirantes del Recorrido Insular.

—Por más que entienda como es este sitio…— inició Omaha.

—No llegará a la cima si no tiene lo que se necesita— finalizó Kea.

Las horas pasaron con rapidez.

* * *

—¡YA ES TARDÍSIMO!— gritó Ash con las manos en la cabeza al ver que ya estaba anocheciendo.

—¡Lo siento mucho, lo siento mucho, lo siento mucho!— se apresuró a decir Lillie— ¡E-era tan relajante que ni me di cuenta de cuando se hizo tan tarde!

—No… Es mi culpa… A pesar de tener un reloj integrado me relajé mucho consumiendo la energía generada por medios térmicos…— un aura oscura rodeaba a la RotomDex— No pude hacer que mi dueño cumpliera con sus objetivos en el horario deseado… He fallado como Pokédex-Rotom…

Cuando nuestro grupo protagonista salió del spa, se toparon con la sorpresita de que el sol estaba a punto de ponerse.

—Cielos, sí que se hizo tarde— dijo Paku, paseándose a través de los adolescentes—. ¿Quieren ir a la cima de todas formas? El viaje va a durar más o menos una hora y media.

—Eso significa que si no nos detenemos llegaríamos a las nueves con veintisiete minutos-Rotom— calculó.

—Para entonces ya sería de noche…— susurró Ash volteando a ver a Lillie, quien curiosamente, también lo veía— L-lo siento…

Sin que nadie se diera cuenta, una ligera mueca de decepción apareció en el rostro de la hermana menor.

—Iremos— dijo de golpe la rubia.

—¿¡Lillie?! ¿¡Estás segura?!— interrogó el chico de la gorra.

—Completamente. Si no nos hubiéramos quedado ya habrías terminado la prueba. Tú concediste mi deseo, ahora me toca conceder el tuyo— con la mano derecha, ajustó su sombrero—. Quieres ir, ¿no es así?

—Es verdad que quiero, pero…— un pequeño toque lo hizo callar.

—Te sugeriría que aceptarás, Ash-Rotom— dijo la Pokédex con una protuberancia en el hombro de su dueño.

—Pika, pika— secundó el roedor, acostado en la cabeza de su entrenador.

—Entonces está decidido— con determinación, la rubia volteó a ver a Paku, quien sonreía ampliamente—. De nuevo, estamos bajo su cuidado.

—¡Perfecto! ¡Partamos entonces!— dando media vuelta, comenzó a caminar con dirección a la enorme montaña— ¡Omaha y Kea se adelantaron para comprobar que todo estuviera en óptimas condiciones!

Sin nada más que decir, siguieron su camino.

—Lillie— llamó Ash, colocándose a un lado de la mencionada.

—¿Si?

—Eres una gran amiga.

* * *

No pasó mucho hasta que el camino se volvió muy empinado y angosto en ciertas partes. Si bien no era un trayecto demasiado fácil, el descanso anterior impidió que ambos chicos se cansaran con rapidez.

La noche no tardó en caer y los minutos habían pasado hasta el punto de que media hora se había ido.

—¡Puedo ver el Spa Wela desde aquí!— exclamó Ash con emoción, colocando sus manos como si fueran binoculares.

—¡Desde esta altura hay pocas cosas que no podrías ver!— la mano de Paku se movió hacia la izquierda— Mira, allá está la Avenida Royale.

—¡Es cierto!

—¡Pika!

A la distancia, aunque no completamente claro, alcanzaban a distinguirse las luces del sitio en el que Ash y Lillie habían estado hacía un día.

—Nunca dejo de sorprenderme de los increíbles paisajes naturales que tiene Alola— dijo la rubia tras abrir un poco más su bolso, sombrero y alzar hacia arriba a Shiron—. Vean este paisaje, chicos— susurró para no ser escuchada por la guía.

—¡Cutiefly!

—¡Kaku!

Por un momento, Lillie habría jurado que una agradable sensación fresca salió de la capsula del huevo que cuidaba.

—Fotografiaré este paisaje tan bello. Estoy seguro de que vendrá de maravilla para los datos del Recorrido Insular que el profesor Kukui recolecta-Rotom— después de decir eso, comenzó a tomar fotos hasta quedarse satisfecho.

Paku río por el entusiasmo de sus invitados.

—¡Bien chicos, sigamos adelante!— guío, como era su función— ¡Llevamos un tercio de recorrido así que no deberíamos tardar en encontrarnos con…!

—¡WAHHHH!

Un fuerte grito interrumpió las palabras de Paku, alertando a todos los presentes.

—¿¡Qué fue eso?!— interrogó el azabache a la nada, corriendo hacia adelante.

—¡E-espera, Ash!— pidió Lillie, saliendo disparada tras de él.

—¡Aguarden-Rotom!

Paku había sido dejada atrás, gracias a esto, ninguno de nuestros protagonistas se dio cuenta de la pequeña sonrisa que había en su rostro.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que corrió detrás de los turistas.

Unos cuantos metros, quizá unos doscientos, fueron los que corrieron Ash y compañía para llegar a la fuente del grito, encontrándose rápidamente con Kea, quien estaba tirado en el suelo junto con un Kangaskhan, ambos llenos de cortes y raspones.

Los causantes de todo el alboroto eran un grupo de tres Mandibuzz y tres Vullaby, quienes entre garras llevaban cinco Cubone que luchaban por zafarse del agarre.

—¡Kea!— llamó Paku alarmada al ver el estado en el que estaba su hermano.

—¡No se acerquen!— ordenó el moreno al ver como el grupo estaba por avanzar hacia él.

Antes de poder frenarse, una serie de Ataque óseo por parte de los pájaros evolucionados salió disparado hacia ellos.

—¡Cola de hierro!— se apresuró a ordenar Ash.

Tan rápido como pudo, Pikachu saltó del hombro de su entrenador para luego cubrir su cola con una tonalidad plateada. Con un fuerte movimiento de cola, el roedor destruyó los movimientos tipo Tierra, demostrando ser más fuerte que las aves.

Al notar este hecho, los Mandibuzz le dijeron algo a sus preevoluciones en su respectivo idioma.

—¡Están planeando escapar-Rotom!— tradujo con velocidad.

—¡No los dejaré!— justo cuando el entrenador iba a dar otra orden, los Vullaby lanzaron unos pequeños tornados que fueron suficientes como para distraerlo.

—¡NO!— gritó Kea con desesperación, alzando la mano hacia los Cubone que estaban siendo secuestrados.

Ya no podía hacerse nada, la parvada se había ido.

Con rabia y frustración, el mediano de los hermanos comenzó a aporrear el suelo.

—¡MALDICIÓN! ¡Si hubiera sido más fuerte…!— se lamentó. Su Kangaskhan se reincorporó como pudo para poner una pata sobre la espalda del hombre. La cría imitó a su madre.

—¡Señor Kea, ¿está usted bien?!— preguntó Lillie, corriendo hacia el hombre y abriendo con rapidez su bolso (tras indicarle a Nebulilla que se escondiera bien).

—¿¡De donde salieron esos Mandibuzz?!— interrogó Paku— ¡No se supone que deban estar por aquí! ¡Esta no es su hábitat!

—¡Eso no importa!— interrumpió Kea, retorciéndose levemente— Esos Cubone… ¡Esos Cubone serán devorados! ¡Es la maldita cadena alimenticia!

La mirada de Lillie bajó levemente. Ella sabía lo que el guía quería decir, lo había leído más de una vez en los libros sobre Pokémon; Los Mandibuzz comen Cubone desde que se tenían registros. Ahora que habían desaparecido, nada se podía hacer.

De la nada, un tenso ambiente se creó en el lugar.

—Tu cámara puede ver a grandes distancias, ¿no, Rotom?— cuestionó Ash con seriedad.

—¿E-eh? Digo… Claro que puede, mi capacidad llega hasta los seis kilómetros de distancia-Rotom— respondió.

—Entonces está hecho. Vamos tras ellos— dando media vuelta, Ash se dispuso a comenzar a correr en la misma dirección por la que se habían ido los pájaros.

Kea levantó la mirada del suelo, sorprendido.

—A-Ash…— murmuró.

—¿¡Estás seguro?! ¡Te perderás la prueba!— recordó Paku, sudando.

Lillie se llevó una mano al pecho y suspiró con alivio.

—La prueba puede esperar un día, dos o incluso un año. Esas tres vidas, no— respondió sin más para después comenzar a correr con fuerza con Rotom flotando tras de él y Pikachu en su hombro.

—¡Ash!— llamó Paku inútilmente.

—Tranquila— dijo Lillie, sacando unas vendas, algodón y alcohol de su bolso—. Cuando Ash se encarga del asunto, siempre hay un cien por ciento de probabilidades de que todo salga bien. Eso lo he comprobado por mí misma— con suavidad, comenzó a desinfectar las heridas de Kea, abriendo los ojos un poco más de lo normal—. Ahora bien, ¿podría contarme que pasó?

Kea, quien ya se había sentado en el suelo, no tuvo más remedio que empezar a hablar mientras era curado junto a su Pokémon.

—Además de ayudantes del Recorrido Insular, nosotros también nos especializamos en distintas cosas para hacer más óptimo el desarrollo del Wela Volcano Park— comenzó a decir—. Mi hermana Omaha es la principal directora del Spa Wela, además de que también se encarga de mantener las comunicaciones y negocios relacionados con el lugar. Paku es la principal guía del sitio y es bastante popular por su actitud tan relajada— la menor de los hermanos veía el suelo con impotencia—, y yo soy el que se encarga de defender el ecosistema con ayuda del capitán Kiawe, quien es la persona que brinda el mayor espectáculo del sitio, la danza tradicional.

—Entonces imagino que este tipo de cosas pasan muy seguido…— murmuró Lillie.

—Así es…— el semblante de Kea se suavizó un poco— Junto a mi querida Kanga, me encargo personalmente de los pocos traficantes de Pokémon y depredadores que intentan desbalancear el ecosistema, sólo que esta vez… Ellos fueron demasiado fuertes… Ni Kanga ni yo pudimos hacer nada.

—Aunque Omaha y yo hubiéramos estado aquí, creo que no hubiera cambiado nada— admitió Paku con pesar—. Kea es al menos cinco veces más fuerte que las dos juntas.

—Bien… No retires las vendas en un lapso de tres horas, te volveré a revisar en ese entonces y las cambiaré. Que Kangaskhan no haga ningún tipo de movimiento brusco, aun así, recomiendo encarecidamente que la lleves al centro de salud más cercano— indicó la rubia—. Bueno, puede que me esté apresurando, pero… ¿Les importaría contarme la verdad?

Tanto Kea como Paku voltearon a verse con los ojos como platos.

* * *

—¡Baja por aquí, Ash!-Rotom

Siguiendo las indicaciones de su Pokédex, el chico se arrojó por una pequeña pendiente que lo llevó a un camino desde el que se podía ver claramente la trayectoria de los tipo Siniestro.

—¿No sería bueno atacarlos ahora?-Rotom— interrogó la Pokédex sin dejar de usar su modo cámara.

—No, debemos aprovechar el factor sorpresa— respondió el adolescente sin cesar la marcha—. Imagina que derribamos a uno. Los otros al ver que estamos tras de ellos podrías elevar la altitud e irse.

—Ciertamente tienes razón-Rotom.

A la mente de Pikachu llegó el recuerdo de ellos corriendo detrás de Rowlet hacía unas semanas. El problema ahora, era que había vidas en juego.

La persecución duró mucho más. Gracias a las indicaciones de la RotomDex, Ash se metía por agujeros que servían de atajos, se tiraba desde pendientes y escalaba pequeños obstáculos.

—¡Pikachu!— notó el roedor, apuntando hacia la parvada.

—¡Esa debe ser su guarida!-Rotom.

Los Mandibuzz habían reducido la velocidad del vuelo y habían comenzado a entrar en una pequeña cueva. Sin dudarlo, Ash los siguió.

Justo cuando su cara se asomó a la entrada del escondite, un movimiento de Tajo aéreo lo interrumpió, obligándolo a retroceder con rapidez.

Los Mandibuzz se habían dado cuenta de sus perseguidores.

—Está claro que no nos van a dejar entrar…— murmuró Ash, apoyando contra la parte de la pared que no tenía un hueco enorme.

—A primera vista parece una estupidez que nos guiaran hacia un lugar cerrado ya que tenían la desventaja, pero ahora que ellas sólo deben esperar a vernos para atacar y mandarnos a volar hacia un abismo… Es una gran idea-Rotom— afirmó.

Ash se quedó pensativo un momento y luego, sin dudarlo, volvió a asomar la cara. Una ráfaga de movimientos tipo Volador fue lo que lo recibió.

—Pude ver un poco de lo que pasa— dijo—. Los Cubone parece que están bien, pero siguen tratando de escapar. Están rodeados por Vullaby, las que nos atacan son las Mandibuzz.

—Pensaré en algo para poder entrar-Rotom…

—No es necesario— interrumpió su dueño—. Ya se me ocurrió algo y tú eres la pieza fundamental de todo esto, Pikachu.

El roedor al principio se quedó sorprendido, pero luego de un rato sonrío con determinación y comenzó a golpear sus puños uno contra el otro en señal de estar preparado. Por fin podía tener algo de acción.

Un potente Rayo se hizo visible en la entrada de la cueva, alertando a los Mandibuzz, quienes se pusieron en posición de combate. Al instante, el movimiento tipo Eléctrico desapareció.

—¿Funcionará?-Rotom— preguntó.

—Lo hará.

Los pájaros voltearon a verse un tanto confundidos. Antes de que siquiera se dieran cuenta, un golpe derribó a uno de ellos.

Había sido Pikachu con su Cola de hierro. La parvada al ver esto se quedaron anonadados por un instante para luego atacar sin piedad.

Los ojos del pequeño amarillo brillaron con malicia para después ser rodeado con electricidad y lanzarla con fuerza.

Todos los Mandibuzz y Vullaby ahora estaban derribados y totalmente debilitados. Nada más darse cuenta del hecho, los Cubone comenzaron a correr hacia Pikachu con las patas en alto y alegres sonrisas en el rostro.

—¡Excelente Pikachu!— felicitó Ash, corriendo hacia los Pokémon.

—¡Misión cumplida! ¡Ahora sólo debemos regresar por donde vinimos y tomar la prueba!-Rotom.

Ash tomó en brazos a todos los tipos Tierra y justo cuando estaba por irse, un ruido seco detrás de él lo interrumpió.

* * *

—Está tardando…— susurró Paku, sentada en una pequeña roca del camino y jugueteando con unas llaves que llevaba en el bolsillo.

—Tranquila— calmó Lillie sin apartar la vista de la ruta por la que se había ido su amigo. Revoloteando a su alrededor estaba Cutiefly, quien se veía un tanto alegre—. Es Ash de quien hablamos.

—Dices que es un entrenador muy capaz y entiendo la confianza que puedas llegar a tener en él, pero ya ha pasado una hora desde que se fue…— dijo Kea, observando su reloj digital— Si no regresa en cinco minutos, iré a buscarlo y daré por zanjado el asunto.

—Tus heridas podrían abrirse, así que no le recomiendo hacerlo— dijo la rubia con serenidad—. Además de que no es necesario, ¿ve?

Justo por donde se había ido, el grupo de Ash regresaba, sólo que ya no estaban solos. A espaldas del azabache iba una agotada Omaha y caminando al lado de sus piernas estaban los cinco Cubone, cargando unas Pokéball.

—¡Llegamos! ¡Perdón por la espera!— anunció el entrenador.

—¡Volvimos, Lillie!-Rotom.

—¡Pika pi!

—Buen trabajo— felicitó Lillie, comenzando a caminar hacia su amigo.

—¡Omaha!— exclamaron ambos hermanos a la vez, corriendo hacia la mayor.

—¡Ah! Lo siento, se nos pasó un poco la mano— se disculpó el oriundo de Kanto.

—¡Hermana, ¿estás bien?!— preguntó Kea, bajando a la mencionada de la espalda del aspirante.

—No hagan… t-tanto ruido…— pidió Omaha con los ojos entrecerrados— M-me d-duele la c-…cabeza…

—Cielos, tal como me lo imaginaba— suspiró el azabache—. Las demás personas no resisten bien tus movimientos, Pikachu.

—Pika, pi…— exclamó, rascándose la nunca con algo de nerviosismo.

— _¡No eres normal!_ — pensaron los tres hermanos al oír esas palabras.

—Me intriga tu falta de reacción ante esta situación, Lillie-Rotom— observó la Pokédex, levitando alrededor de la rubia (y chocando por accidente contra el mosquito).

—¡Oh, hiciste un verso sin esfuerzo!

—Bueno, eso se debe principalmente a que ya estaba al tanto de la situación— informó Lillie, pasando por alto el comentario anterior del azabache—. Evidentemente, no desde el principio.

* * *

— _¿Les importaría contarme la verdad?_

 _Tanto Paku como Kea estaban anonadados por lo dicho._

— _¿D-de que estás hablando?— preguntó Paku, vacilante._

— _Es evidente que algo aquí no está bien— notó Lillie._

— _Lo siento, pero… n-no sé a qué se refiere con eso— dijo Kea, comenzando a sudar._

— _(¡Cielos! Suenan muy convencidos de lo que dicen… P-puede que me esté equivocando…)— pensó la rubia un tanto preocupada, aunque de todas formas ya no había nada que hacer, ya había hecho la acusación, debía seguir adelante con ello— P-primero que nada, sus cortes, señor Kea— con el dedo índice de la mano derecha apuntó a los brazos del moreno, quien se apresuró a tratar de cubrirlos—. A pesar de que esos Mandibuzz lucían muy fuertes, sus cortes son muy superficiales, es como si hubieran tenido cuidado de no lastimarlo al hacerlo, cosa que contradice la naturaleza de dichos Pokémon— Kea abrió los ojos, impactado—. La información que me dio sobre la señorita Omaha, quien es la encargada de las comunicaciones aquí en el Wela Volcano Park, me hace pensar que alguien con su cargo debe necesitar Pokémon voladores fuertes que puedan transportarla hacia lugares que necesite y da la casualidad de que Mandibuzz es un Pokémon bastante resistente por la parte física._

 _Paku tragó saliva y corrió hacia su hermano mayor._

— _Hermano, esta chica es muy audaz…— le susurró._

— _T-tranquila… Aún no…— murmuró nervioso._

— _Y por último, el detalle más determinante— la chica de blanco hizo una pequeña pausa que dejó expectantes a los hermanos—. La cantidad de Pokémon. Es curioso que hayan sido tres Mandibuzz y tres Vullaby los que llevaron a cabo el ataque y que hayan raptado justo cinco Cubone, misma cantidad de Pokéballs que tiene en su cinturón aparte de la de Kangaskhan, señor Kea. Si tanto le importan los Pokémon, ¿por qué no los defendió con todas sus fuerzas?— interrogó, haciendo tragar saliva al objetivo de las acusaciones— Todo esto me lleva a creer que los tipos Siniestro está bajo la custodia de la señorita Omaha y los Cubone son suyos, ¿o me equivoco?_

 _Al final, Kea y Paku se vieron obligados a decir la verdad._

* * *

—¡Era evidente que estaban mintiendo!— dijeron Ash y Rotom al mismo tiempo.

—¡L-lo siento! ¡N-no soy buena leyendo las emociones ajenas!— se excusó Lillie.

Pikachu por su parte se llevó una pata a la cara y comenzó a negar con la cabeza.

—Lo hicieron excelente, como me esperaba de alguien con la destreza de Ash y la inteligencia de Lillie— aseguró una voz conocida para todos los presentes.

Con velocidad, todos voltearon a ver el lugar del cual procedía dicha voz, encontrándose en el proceso con el mismísimo Kiawe, quien estaba subido en una pendiente.

—¡C-capitán Kiawe!/¡Kiawe!/¡Señor Kiawe!/¡Kiawe-Rotom!/¡Pika!

—E-esperen, esos fueron muchos "Kiawe"…— dijo Kiawe, bajándose de la pendiente de un salto.

Al ver que su jefe estaba frente a ellos, los tres hermanos adquirieron una pose firme (Omaha con mucha más dificultad).

—Es un placer volverte a ver tan pronto, Ash— aseguró el capitán, dirigiendo la mano hacia el nombrado.

La mirada de Lillie rápidamente se dirigió hacia su amigo con preocupación. Temía lo que pudiera pasar.

—¡Me siento igual que tú, amigo!— dijo el azabache, apretando la mano del joven adulto con fuerza. Inesperadamente, las miradas de ambos chicos parecían desprender fuego, así como el aura que los rodeaba.

La rubia suspiró aliviada. Al menos todo parecía bien por el momento.

—Supongo que les habrá resultado confuso todo esto— la mano de Kiawe liberó la de Ash—. Déjenme presentarlos formalmente. Estos de aquí son los hermanos Keahi, mis ayudantes a la hora de inspeccionar y dividir a los aspirantes aptos de los que no.

La cabeza del chico de Paleta se ladeó ligeramente.

—Lo siento, pero no entiendo eso— dijo con honestidad.

—A lo que me refiero es a que desde que pisaron por primera vez el Wela Volcano Park, inició la prueba— aclaró el capitán—. Ash Ketchum de pueblo Paleta, has demostrado tener la amabilidad y paciencia suficiente para dejar descansar a tu grupo de viaje aún si eso conllevaba suprimir tu entusiasmo, mostraste que no tienes miedo a un viaje difícil al decidir salir en plena noche y por último, has tenido la voluntad y empatía como para decidir salvar vidas que no estaban relacionadas con tu objetivo. Todo eso te vuelve un candidato perfecto para tomar mi prueba, felicidades.

—¿¡Entonces lo del Spa también era una trampa?!— interrogó Ash.

—Realmente es un Spa, pero no es como si dejáramos que la gente lo usara de forma gratuita, tenemos que sacar ganancias después de todo— respondió Kea.

—¡La cuenta por un día y una noche es de 50,000 Pokédolares!— informó Paku, dándole un mini-infarto a Lillie.

—Pero tranquilos, no tendrán que pagar nada al ser candidatos de la prueba— dijo Omaha, un poco más recuperada de la electricidad.

—Menos mal…— suspiró la rubia, haciendo reír a su amigo.

—Ahora bien…— habló el capitán, obteniendo la atención de todos en el lugar— Yo, Kiawe Wela, capitán de la prueba de tipo Fuego y ciervo de Tapu Lele, acepto tu reto, Ash.

El sitio se quedó en segundo unos segundos y algo en la cabeza de Ash hizo click.

 _El lugar está al cargo de la familia Wela, familia de uno de los capitanes de la región, "Kiawe"._

"Wela" era el apellido de Kiawe, "Wela" de Wela Volcano Park…

—¿¡EHHHHHHH?!

Un misterio mucho mayor se presentó frente a Ash.

* * *

 **TERMINÉEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE.  
**

 **TRES MESES DESPUÉS, TERMINÉ ESTE CAPÍTULO.**

 **Cielos… ¡En serio lamento mucho la tardanza! Trataré de hacer más frecuentes la publicación de los capítulos para no dejarlos con la expectación por tanto tiempo.**

 **¡Les agradezco tu paciencia y me despido!**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


	28. Más que una prueba

**¡Hola a todos! ¡HOY SE CUMPLE UN AÑO DESDE EL INICIO DE LA HISTORIA! Quiero agradecérselos a todos, pero hay un espacio para eso al final del capítulo, por el momento, me limitaré a responder reviews.**

 **TEIET: No puedo prometerte lo más épico del mundo, pero realmente habrá otras cosas de la trama que siento yo, opacarán un poco la prueba.**

 **Jbadillodavila: ¡No lo dicen, pero todas las personas que ven a Ash y Lillie juntos los confunden con una pareja! Incluso el mismo Gladio lo hizo por un momento. He de decir que el mosco no tendrá demasiado protagonismo por ahora… ¡Pero lo tendrá en un futuro!**

 **Ivan D: ¡No lo abandonaré! ¡Ni loco! Gracias por esperar tanto tiempo. Si, ese capítulo fue más bien de transición, donde se presentaron unas pocas cosas. Este ya tiene un contenido un poco más importante para la trama. ¡La actualización está aquí!**

 **Anonimom: ¿¡Pero cómo?! ¡Sólo llevaba tres meses sin actualizar! ¡No olvides comentar tus opiniones del capítulo!**

 **DarkLucraX: ¡Gracias por esperar tanto tiempo! ¡No dudes comentar lo que opines de la historia!**

 **CCSakuraforever: ¡Espera los capítulos para poder ver más!**

 **Nimbus2000: ¡Perdón por la espera! ¡YA ESTOY AQUÍ! ¡Todo a su tiempo, joven aprendiz de mago!**

 **El Sawa: ¡En ello tienes razón! Kiawe también piensa eso (incluso los tres hermanos Keahi), pero están convencidos de que es algo que debe llevarse a cabo para poder seleccionar sólo a aquellos que merezcan tomar la verdadera prueba. ¡Oh, no! ¡Ash notó que los que mentían eran Paku y Kea cuando Lillie les comentó como ella se había dado cuenta! En realidad, Ash y Rotom también se lo creyeron al principio, pero cuando vieron a Omaha lo captaron de inmediato. Realmente coincido en ello, actualmente Lillie no es de mucha ayuda. Aunque suene mal, Lillie sólo es útil para cocinar y curar a los Pokémon y Ash, es más bien como una especie de soporte. En un punto más lejano de la trama, comenzará a ser de mucha más ayuda. ¡Es algo que me inventé para la historia! Unova está basado en E.U.A y Alola en Hawái, estado que pertenece a E.U.A, así que me inspiré de ahí para explicar porque el nombre de Wela Volcano Park estaba en inglés.**

 **Ultimate blazer: ¡Gracias! Aquí está la actualización.**

 **Austin Walker D: ¡La pregunta es: ¿Hace cuánto que no actualizo?! Sé lo que es el hiatus también, en lo personal, sigo esperando nuevo capítulo de Pokémon XY &Z: Second Chance. ¡Espero seguir viéndote por aquí!**

 **Oconner95: Mmm… Siento que cada capítulo es importante para la trama, no puedo darme el lujo de meter relleno xD ¡Especulas mucho! ¡Me gusta! ¡Pues aquí está la actualización!**

 **Tej41: Gracias por esperar pacientemente.**

* * *

—Brrr… Sentí una corriente helada—

Tras la conmoción inicial con respecto al apellido de Kiawe (que por cierto, ya Hau se lo había dicho antes, haciendo quedar a Ash como un idiota), el grupo del chico se dirigió hacia el lugar de la prueba, es decir, la parte más alta de la montaña. El lugar contaba con dos grandes pilares en la entrada que estaban adornados con los colores del Recorrido Insular, demostrando que era un sitio de acceso restringido para turistas y personas ajenas a la tradición.

Actualmente, Ash y su grupo estaban cerca de unas gradas hechas de madera que servía como asiento para los espectadores, por su parte, Kiawe estaba haciendo los preparativos para iniciar con la prueba con apoyo de sus ayudantes.

—Puede que no se sienta por el clima tropical de Alola, pero ya estamos en otoño— contó Lillie.

—Actualmente es diez de octubre, el otoño empezó hace unas semanas-Rotom.

—Vaya…— masculló Ash frotándose los brazos por el repentino frío que había hecho— Y pensar que llegué aquí en verano…

—Pika… Pika… ¡CHU!— un pequeño estornudo salió de la boca de Pikachu.

—Entonces ese día está cada vez más cerca…— susurró Lillie, llevándose el dedo índice a los labios.

El murmuro de la chica llamó la atención de todos.

—¿Día? ¿De qué día hablas?— interrogó Ketchum.

—¡A-ah! ¡No, no es nada! ¡Sólo una cosa sin relevancia!— río la rubia al verse descubierta.

—¡Ash, ¿estás listo?!— preguntó Kiawe desde unos metros de distancia.

—¡Ah, sí! ¡Ya voy!— con algo de prisa corrió hacia el centro del lugar, donde había una plataforma hecha con la roca del lugar— ¡Hablamos en un momento!

—¡Mucha suerte, Ash!— deseó Lillie un tanto divertida por como el chico se había ido; era como sí la prueba fuese algo sumamente normal.

—¡Esfuérzate-Rotom!

Una vez que el entrenador de Kanto llegó a su posición, Kiawe también subió.

—Bien, primero que nada me encargaré de decirte las reglas— inició el capitán, encarando a Ash en la plataforma—. La cosa es bastante simple, estos tres chicos— tras meter una mano en su bolsillo, el chico sacó tres Pokéballs y las lanzó, revelando unos Marowak muy distintos cuyas tonalidades eran moradas; en sus espaldas tenían un diseño parecido al de un esqueleto y el hueso que cargaban eran más largo de lo usual— harán un baile, tú analizarás bien la pose final y luego ellos repetirán el baile, sólo que tú tendrás los ojos cerrados. Al final, me dirás que es lo que cambió entre ambos bailes. El proceso se repetirá tres veces y si tienes que pelear, podrás luchar en formato individual. No tienes permitido utilizar a RotomDex para los combates, ¿entendido?

—¡Entendido, entendido!— respondió Ash, observando a los Marowak por todas partes con ojos como faros, éstos por su parte, recibían las miradas con gusto— ¡Kiawe, ¿de qué tipos son estos chicos?! ¿¡Por qué son así?!— interrogó emocionado.

—¡Pika pika!

Wela río con fuerza. De un segundo a otro, sus ojos parecían arder en llamas.

—¡Veo que han sabido reconocer su majestuosidad, Ash y Pikachu! ¡No esperaba menos de personas como ustedes que pasaron la prueba para hacer la prueba!— gritó con emoción Kiawe.

Las manos de ambos chicos se volvieron a estrechar, siendo rodeados de nuevo por esa aura tan ardiente, el pequeño roedor había elevado su puño con determinación. Desde las gradas, Lillie sólo pudo pensar que esos tres se entendían a la perfección.

—Pfff…— río Paku, quien también había llegado junto a sus hermanos al lugar donde estaban la rubia y Rotom— Siempre me ha causado gracia eso de hacer una prueba para hacer otra prueba.

—Es la tradición, Paku. Sólo aquellos que demuestren tener un carácter noble y determinado serán los adecuados para tomar este desafío, no es motivo de burla— regañó Kea, sentándose entre sus dos hermanas.

—¡Lo mejor de todo es que puedes conocer a gente con determinaciones ardientes, o en caso de Ash, electrificantes!— añadió Omaha.

—Ustedes son un trío de raros-Rotom— dijo la Pokédex al ver la actitud tan dispar de todos ellos.

—¡Rotom!— exclamó Lillie. Con rapidez, tomó la carcasa del aparato y lo obligó a hacer una reverencia— ¡Lamento mucho sus palabras, tiene más bien poco de haber sido creado y no sabe muy bien cómo hablar con las personas!

—Tú eres peor que yo en eso-Rotom— refutó la Dex.

Un pequeño sonrojo apareció en la cara de la chica. Después de todo, tenía razón.

—No tienes que preocuparte por ello. Es cierto que mis hermanas y yo no somos muy simi…— antes de que Kea pudiera terminar de hablar, fue interrumpido.

—¿¡Pero qué dices?!— preguntó Paku un poco irritada— ¡La única persona normal de tu grupo es Lillie! ¡Tú eres una rara Pokédex voladora y ese chico— con la mano derecha apuntó a Ash— entiende las cosas raras que dice el capitán Kiawe!

—Ey…— mascullaron los dos mencionados desde el centro del lugar al haber escuchado los gritos de Paku.

Rotom vio con un poco de indiferencia a la humana y luego hizo un sonido muy parecido a un suspiro.

—Soy el Proyecto RotomDex, el invento más innovador hasta la fecha, capaz de hablar todos los idiomas existentes en este planeta. En mi programación tengo incorporada una cámara que toma imágenes de alta resolución, se cómo llegar a cualquier lugar del mundo y tengo acceso a la información más completa de cientos de Pokémon, por no mencionar todos mis otros conocimientos de medicina, programación, arquitectura y otros, almacenados en mis 1023 Terabytes de memoria— la información dada por Rotom desconcertó un poco a los presentes. ¿Por qué estaba diciendo todo eso?—. Por otra parte, estoy seguro de que sólo hablas un idioma que no dominas por completo; tus ojos de humano no pueden ver más que a unos cuantos metros de distancia y no debes ni de recordar que cenaste ayer. Lo siento, pero prefiero ser una "rara Pokédex voladora" si puedo poseer todas estas capacidades-Rotom.

Un enorme sonrojo apareció en el rostro de Paku. Ese era un evidente "soy mejor que tú". Omaha comenzó a reír con fuerza dado a la pelea que había frente a ella, Kea suspiró al saber lo que se vendría y Lillie comenzó a mirar a todos lados en busca de ayuda.

Una pelea verbal inició, con Paku diciendo que ella al menos tenía un corazón y Rotom argumentando que el corazón no era el que daba las emociones, sino el cerebro, por no mencionar que él también tenía uno.

Al final, la hermana menor no tuvo más que aceptar su derrota a regañadientes.

—Veo que terminaron…— murmuró Ash, sudando la gota gorda mientras dirigía la mirada hacia las gradas, donde podía ver a Lillie con ojos de súplica— _Tranquila, sé que puedes…_ — el pulgar de su mano derecha se levantó en señal de ánimo. La rubia no pudo hacer otra cosa que suspirar.

—De acuerdo… Ahora que todo está listo, comencemos de una vez— dijo Kiawe—. Yo serviré como mediador y arbitro para cualquier situación que pueda llegar a pasar. Ahora sin más nada que decir…

Una gran sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Ash, quien giró hacia Kiawe con total determinación. Pikachu lo imitó. Estaban listos para oír las palabras.

— **¡QUE EMPIECE LA PRUEBA!**

Con agilidad y gracia, los Marowak comenzaron a danzar. Decir que era un hermoso espectáculo era quedarse corto ya que prácticamente era como ver a bailarines profesionales. En uno de esos movimientos, los extremos de los huesos de los tres Pokémon se prendieron en llamas y comenzaron a girar como ruedas, dejando sorprendido a Ash por lo hecho.

—Son increíbles— murmuró Lillie. Sus ojos brillaban por la ilusión que le causaba ver el espectáculo.

—Esos son los Marowak forma Alola. Son tan buenos bailando que se cree que los nativos se inspiraron en sus movimientos para crear las danzas de la cultura— contó Kea con algo de orgullo—. Todo en Alola tiene un significado, una región maravillosa sin duda alguna.

—Y estos en particular son maravillosos. El capitán Kiawe ha entrenado con ellos la danza desde que era un niño, por lo cual no es de extrañar que sean tan buenos— informó Omaha.

—¿Kiawe baila?-Rotom— cuestionó un tanto confundido. No creía que el capitán fuera del tipo que le gustara danzar.

—¡Pues claro, tonta maquina! Es su pasatiempo favorito— contestó con algo de enojo la menor, inflando las mejillas y volteando hacia otro lado.

—Dile tonto a mí IQ infinitamente superior al tuyo-Rotom— la burla se podía percibir en la voz de la Dex.

Paku fulminó con la mirada a Rotom pero se calló. Sabía mejor que nadie que no debía armar ningún escándalo en medio de la prueba.

Eventualmente, el final de la danza llegó y los Marowak se quedaron inmóviles en una posición un tanto graciosa. Todos tenían sus huesos subidos hacia arriba y la pata derecha ligeramente elevada.

—Bien, Ash. ¿Lo has memorizado? ¿Quieres verlo de nuevo?— preguntó Wela, cruzándose de brazos.

—No, lo he visto de principio a fin— respondió Ash. Sus ojos estaban un poco cerrados, símbolo de su concentración.

—De acuerdo, ahora debo ponerles esto a ti y a Pikachu. No puedo permitir que luego él te ayude a descubrir la diferencia— de uno de sus bolsillos sacó dos vendas de tela color rojo. Tras llegar hacia donde estaba Ash, la colocó en sus ojos, impidiendo que viera nada, seguido de eso, hizo lo mismo con el roedor— ¡Inicien, Marowak!

Aunque el azabache no lo escuchaba, sabía por las pisadas que los Pokémon estaban bailando. Alrededor de un minuto pasó y los pasos terminaron. Las vendas fueron removidas de sus ojos y de los de Pikachu.

Los tres Marowak estaban en una posición exactamente igual a la anterior, a primera vista, no había nada de diferente.

—¿Lo has visto bien? ¿Quieres repetirlo?— preguntó Kiawe de nuevo.

—No es necesario… ¿Puedo acercarme a verlos?— pidió el azabache, llevándose una mano al mentón y entrecerrando los ojos.

—Claro— dijo sin más el capitán.

Lillie estaba sorprendidísima. Ella había visto todo de principio a fin y en ambos bailes, todo había sido idéntico. Nada había cambiado.

Ash por su parte analizaba bien las posturas de los Marowak ante la expectante mirada de Kiawe. Finalmente, tras un tiempo, el chico se relajó notoriamente.

—¿Lo tienes?— preguntó Wela.

—Lo tengo— respondió Ash, sacándole una sonrisa a Kiawe y dejando a Lillie muy intrigada. Con paso lento, se acercó al Marowak que había en el centro y le dio unos toquecitos al cráneo que llevaba en la cabeza—. Este chico estaba antes a la derecha, su cráneo está abollado de aquí— con la mano izquierda, apuntó la parte superior del sitio mencionado, donde se podía ver una muy leve abolladura.

—Vaya…— exclamó el capitán con un poco de sorpresa— ¿Cómo sabes que cambiaron de lugares si estabas lo suficientemente lejos como para no ver ese detalle?

—Bueno, solamente lo noté— contestó el aspirante, acariciando levemente el cráneo de Marowak.

Kiawe asintió con aprobación dos veces y luego volvió a cruzarse de brazos.

—Nada mal… Bastante impresionante si te soy sincero.

Lillie estaba algo confundida. ¿Por qué estaban hablando con ese tono tan poco animado? ¿Kiawe no debería estar diciendo algo así como "¡TAL COMO LO ESPERABA DE TI, ASH!"?… Más por curiosidad que por otra cosa, volteó a ver al Marowak que su amigo estaba tocando y notó algo en los ojos de éste una cosa que no le gustaba. Esa sensación se agravó cuando se percató que la forma Alola había comenzado a subir la pata con intención de atacar.

En ese momento, Lillie olvidó que ella no podía intervenir de ninguna manera en la prueba y cuando estaba por gritar, unas palabras se lo impidieron.

—Cola de hierro— ordenó Ash sin cambiar el semblante ni la postura.

Antes de si quiera darse cuenta, Marowak estaba impactando su hueso contra la férrea cola de Pikachu, quien de un simple movimiento lo hizo retroceder varios metros al punto de casi sacarlo de la pista. Al ver esto, los otros Marowak se apresuraron a salir del escenario.

—No es que me moleste, pero me gusta que me avisen cuando haya una pelea— bromeó Ash, esbozando una sonrisa y dirigiéndose hacia el otro extremo del lugar para prepararse bien— ¡Imagino que esto es una pelea, así que yo te elijo a ti, Rockruff!

Una Lujoball salió del bolsillo del entrenador y de la cual salió el Pokémon ya mencionado, quien no tardó ni un segundo en colocarse en posición de combate.

—¿No serán muy poderosos para Rockruff?...— se preguntó Lillie al ver la diferencia que había entre ambos Pokémon.

—Tranquila. Antes te dije que habían entrenado con el capitán el arte de la danza desde hace años, ¿no?— preguntó Omaha tras notar la preocupación de la chica, la cual asintió— Pues bien, eso es todo lo que esos tres Marowak han hecho. El capitán tiene dos más que usa en batallas, pero estos en concreto sólo saben bailar y un poco de pelear. Es por eso que los usa en las pruebas, porque no son tan fuertes.

—Ya veo… ¡Adaptarse al nivel del oponente!— exclamó Lillie con admiración.

—¡Exacto!— dijo la mayor.

—Por lo que puedo ver, la diferencia de nivel entre Rockruff y Marowak es más bien poca-Rotom— analizó.

—Yo tengo ahora una pregunta para usted, señorita Lillie— dijo Kea, llamando la atención de la mencionada— ¿El señor Ash sabe que Marowak de Alola no es tipo Tierra como el de Kanto?

La mente de la rubia se quedó en blanco por unos instantes.

—¿Disculpe?— preguntó, dado que su mente todavía no lo procesaba.

—Es decir… Él es de Kanto, ¿no? Y por la fascinación que demostró hace unos minutos se puede deducir que es la primera vez que ve a un Marowak de Alola, el cual no comparte los mismos tipos que su contraparte de Kanto— se aclaró Kea, comenzando a sudar levemente.

En ese instante, Lillie lo comprendió. Con rapidez, todos voltearon a ver al chico de la gorra.

— _¡Sacó a Rockruff creyendo que Marowak es tipo Tierra!/-Rotom_ — pensaron todos con gran asombro. En ese momento y aunque la decisión había sido la correcta (aunque Ash no lo hubiera querido así), nadie pudo evitar pensar que el azabache era un tonto.

—Vaya, Ash… ¿Sabías que Marowak era tipo Fuego/Fantasma?— preguntó Kiawe al ver la elección del entrenador.

La cabeza del mencionado se ladeó levemente.

—¿No es tipo Tierra?— preguntó, ligeramente confundido.

— _¡ASÍ QUE SI LO HIZO!/-ROTOM._

La mano de Kiawe se dirigió hacia sus ojos y comenzó a tallárselos con suavidad.

—Tal muestra de determinación…— una vez que se retiró la extremidad de la cara, podía apreciarse que ligeras lágrimas habían aparecido en su rostro— ¡ERES UN TIPO INCREÍBLE, ASH!

—¡Gracias!— exclamó, el chico, elevando su pulgar.

— _¡NO LO FELICITES POR ESO!/-ROTOM._

—¡AHORA BIEN!— gritó Kiawe, colocándose como intermediario entre ambos Pokémon— ¡El primero en ser debilitado pierde! ¡Prohibido el uso de objetos curativos y de soporte! ¡El entrenador Ash sólo puede utilizar a Rockruff, si éste es debilitado, perderá!— los dos mencionados asintieron en señal de comprensión— ¡COMIENCEN!

—¡Lanzarrocas!

Sin vacilar, el perrito comenzó a mover las caderas con fuerza, generando en su cola unos destellos blancos que terminaron materializándose en pequeñas rocas las cuales salieron disparadas hacia el oponente.

El hueso en las manos de Marowak empezó a girar con velocidad para luego ser rodeado por una energía blanquecina que lo alargó aún más. Con fuerza lo arrojó hacia Rockruff. Huesomerang había sido utilizado.

Ambos proyectiles terminaron chocando, el hueso del tipo Fuego destruyó varias de las rocas lanzadas, pero no las suficientes como para evitar que unas cuantas llegaran a impactar a Marowak, haciéndolo retroceder levemente. Rockruff por su parte, sólo tuvo que saltar para evadir el impacto. El hueso terminó regresando hacia su dueño.

—¡Bloquea el camino, Tumba rocas!—

Un aullido salió del hocico del can y seguido de eso, varias piedras de mucho mayor tamaño comenzaron a caer del cielo. El tipo Fantasma comenzó a girar su hueso con rapidez hacia el aire, destruyendo todas las rocas que amenazaban con golpearlo.

—¡Que velocidad!— dijo Lillie con sorpresa.

—Ese es el resultado de años de práctica. El giro de hueso es uno de los mayores, por no decir el mayor encanto del Marowak de Alola— informó Kea.

La rubia estaba por decir algo más, pero escuchó un pequeño bostezo proveniente de su cabeza. Entonces Cutiefly se había dormido…

—¡Woah!— es escuchó exclamar a Paku.

En cuanto la chica de blanco volteó la mirada hacia el frente, pudo ver como Rockruff tenía sus colmillos encajados en el lomo de Marowak.

—¡No lo sueltes Rockruff!— ordenó Ash al ver como el tipo Fuego había comenzado a moverse con desesperación.

El forcejeo duró un poco más de tiempo y finalmente, Marowak comenzó a ser rodeado por fuego, quemando levemente al tipo Roca (pero no causándole grandes daños). Tras dar un salto, el Pokémon de Kiawe comenzó a girar con velocidad indicando que había llevado a cabo Rueda fuego.

El mareo impidió que Rockruff siguiera aferrado, por lo que no tuvo más opción que soltarse. Debido a la velocidad, el perrito salió volando unos cuantos metros y logró detenerse al clavar sus patas contra el suelo.

Marowak se dio cuenta de que había sido liberado y de inmediato se dirigió a atacar a su oponente mientras seguía girando.

—¡Usa Aullido tanto como puedas!

Y así lo hizo. Un sonoro ruido provino del hocico de Rockruff; una vez; dos veces y cuando estaba por dar el tercero, Marowak llegó. Había dejado de rodar y en su lugar se había lanzado hacia el cuadrúpedo, con la peculiaridad de que su cabeza era cubierta por un brillo metálico. Al estar ocupado usando Aullido, el can no pudo esquivar y fue mandado a volar.

—¡Tumba rocas y luego Lanzarrocas!— se apresuró a decir el azabache al ver que Rockruff era presa fácil estando en el aire.

Ambos Pokémon prepararon sus movimientos. El primero en actuar fue Rockruff, quien se había recuperado levemente del daño que Cabeza de hierro le había hecho. Las rocas comenzaron a caer del aire y aprovechó esto para usarlas como plataforma. En ese momento, el Huesomerang de Marowak ya estaba volando en dirección al contrincante.

Aprovechando la agilidad que su pequeño cuerpo le daba, Rockruff se movió entre las rocas que caían (y obligaban al tipo Fantasma a retroceder) lanzando cada cierto tiempo una ráfaga de Lanzarrocas que asestaban contra Marowak al estar sin su hueso.

Los movimientos, gracias a Aullido se habían vuelto sumamente potentes, por lo que para cuando el hueso regreso a su dueño, éste ya había recibido un gran daño.

—¡Acabemos esto de una vez! ¡Ve por él con Lanzarrocas!— Ash apuntó al Pokémon enemigo con la mano derecha.

Rockruff dio un gran salto y comenzó a caer en dirección a Marowak, quien había comenzado a girar su hueso de forma que pudiera golpearlo apenas se acercara. La distancia entre ambos pronto se vio reducida por la velocidad.

—¡Ahora, Lanzarrocas!— ordenó el entrenador.

El hocico del perro se torció un poco y finalmente lo abrió, liberando un potente rugido comparado al que podría crear un Pyroar adulto. El estruendo del sonido obligó a todos en el lugar a taparse los oídos, Marowak por su parte dejó de girar el hueso y dio un paso hacia atrás con temor. Las rocas no tardaron en acribillarlo.

—¿¡Eso fue…?!— dijo Omaha desde la tribuna.

—Rugido…— una gran sonrisa apareció en la cara de Ash, cuyo ojo derecho estaba cerrado y sus manos estaban sobre sus oídos. Pikachu se había caído de su hombro por el susto.

A pesar de la gran cantidad de golpes, Marowak aún se negaba a caer, por lo que Rockruff se vio obligado a cambiar la dirección en la que iba a aterrizar, apuntando al hombro del oponente. Ash de inmediato supo que trataba de hacer su Pokémon.

—¡Colmillo rayo a máxima potencia!

Una vez más, el hocico de Rockruff se abrió, dejando ver un enorme destello amarillo que se originaba en sus colmillos los cuales se cerraron en torno al hombro de Marowak, quien cayó hacia el suelo gracias a la velocidad con la que descendía el pequeño Rockruff. Éste por su parte, aterrizó perfectamente y comenzó a sacudir violentamente al enemigo para finalmente arrojarlo hacia el cielo.

Kiawe no tuvo que esperar a que su Pokémon aterrizara para dar el resultado.

—¡Este encuentro termina! ¡Ash Ketchum es el ganador!— su mano derecha (donde aún sostenía las cintas rojas) se levantó y apuntó en dirección a donde estaba el nombrado.

—¡Ven aquí, amigo!— pidió Ash, arrodillándose y extendiendo los brazos hacia su Pokémon.

Rockruff ni siquiera lo dudo para saltar hacia su entrenador y comenzar a restregarle su collar de rocas en la cara.

—Eres genial… ¡Aprendiste Rugido en medio de la pelea!— aduló Ketchum con alegría, apretando más el abrazo. El perrito estaba que no cabía en sí de la felicidad que le provocaba ser alabado por su entrenador.

—Eso fue intenso— río Paku.

—¡De verdad que lo fue! ¡Ese perro tiene actitud!— dijo Omaha con emoción.

—Usar las rocas que caían como soporte fue una buena idea— Kea se unió a la conversación.

Lillie solamente se limitaba a sonreír mientras sentía como Cutiefly y Nebulilla se movían frenéticamente por el susto que les había dado el Rugido de Rockruff.

—Estuviste excelente, Marowak— felicitó Kiawe, acercándose a su debilitado Pokémon y dándole una hierba revivir que logró reanimarlo al instante. El tipo Fuego, bastante debilitado, se levantó como pudo—. Por el momento regresa, te lo compensaré tan pronto como pueda— cuando el capitán estaba por regresar al Pokémon en su Pokéball, fue interrumpido.

—¡Disculpe!— es escuchó gritar.

Las miradas de todos los presentes se centraron en Lillie, quien se había movido de las gradas para acercarse vacilante al escenario principal.

—Si no le molesta, antes de regresarlo a su Pokéball… ¿Podría dejarme curarlo? El tiempo de la prueba podría alargarse más de lo que esperamos y Marowak podría terminar muy adolorido, así que si me deja…— los ojos de Lillie se movían por todos lados, principalmente porque no sabía hacia dónde mirar. Tanto Ash como Kiawe la veían con sorpresa.

—Ve con ella, Marowak— ordenó el capitán. El Pokémon asintió y comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia Lillie con ayuda de su entrenador.

—Será poco tiempo, pero llevémonos bien, ¿sí?— pidió la rubia, sonriéndole al tipo Fantasma.

Marowak asintió fascinado. En cuestión de segundos, tanto Lillie como él habían llegado a la tribuna.

—Es una buena chica— murmuró Kea.

—Y parece ser bastante dulce— añadió Omaha.

—Y es la novia de Ash— finalizó Paku.

Lillie, quien estaba a unos pocos metros no pudo evitar sonrojarse, a pesar de esto, no perdió la compostura; al fin y al cabo, tenía un trabajo entre manos.

—He de decir que tuviste mucha suerte de que la habilidad especial de Marowak fuera Cabeza roca y no Cuerpo maldito o Pararrayos— dijo Kiawe, acercándose al entrenador y sacando otra Pokéball de su bolsillo de la cual salió un nuevo Marowak que lucía mucho más fuerte que los otros.

—Al parecer sí, de lo contrario, creo que hubiéramos tenido muy poco que hacer— río Ash sin despegar la mirada de su Rockruff. A fin de cuentas, Colmillo rayo era el mejor ataque de su Pokémon.

Kiawe vio como el chico se ponía de pie, indicándole que estaba listo para continuar.

—Vuelve por el momento, Rockruff— pidió el azabache, regresando a su Pokémon.

—De acuerdo, Marowak… ¡Hagan lo que saben hacer!— ordenó el capitán.

El trío de Pokémon comenzó a bailar tan pronto como estuvieron listos. La danza era en esencia la misma, sólo que la diferencia radicaba en que ahora había comenzado a chocar los huesos contra sus cráneos y a liberar pequeños sonidos parecidos a un " _Hala_ ", lo que daba la impresión de que estaban creando música. El final del baile terminó por llegar y los Marowak posaron con los huesos hacia abajo y las cabezas mirando hacia arriba.

—¿Lo has memorizado bien?— preguntó Kiawe— ¿Quieres volverlo a ver por si acaso?

—No. Capté todo— respondió Ash, sin quitarle la mirada de encima a los Marowak. A simple vista podía diferenciar al Pokémon que se acababa de integrar al trío principalmente porque desprendía un aura totalmente distinta a los otros dos… además de que sus pasos de baile no eran tan buenos como los de sus compañeros.

—Bien, ahora tendré que vendarte los ojos a ti y a Pikachu— y así lo hizo.

En poco tiempo el baile se reanudo. Todo iba bien en opinión de Ash hasta que escuchó un sonido de sorpresa detrás de él; estaba seguro que era de Lillie. No pasó mucho hasta que todo terminó y sus ojos fueron liberados.

Era curioso. Todo era normal, no había ningún tipo de cambio; los Marowak estaban donde debían y las poses eran las mismas; todo estaría bien de no ser… porque había un tipo rubio con una enorme mochila en su espalda (o dicho de otra manera, un montañero) parado en medio de todos los Pokémon.

—¡Si ante mí se yergue una montaña, esa montaña será escalada! ¡Ese es el espíritu montañero!— dijo el rubio de la nada.

—¿P-perdón?— tanto Ash como Pikachu, Lillie y Rotom estaban confundidos en demasía.

—¡Te elijo a ti, Roggenrola!— el montañero se apresuró a sacar una Pokéball de la cual salió el tipo Roca, al mismo tiempo, los Marowak bajaron del lugar.

La confusión en la cabeza del azabache había llegado a su cúspide. Definitivamente no estaba entendiendo nada.

—B-bien… ¡Ve, Dartrix!— mandó Ash, lanzando una Ultraball.

Nada más salir, el ave emprendió el vuelo, alejándose tanto del oponente como pudiera.

—¡Las reglas son las mismas de antes! ¡Montañero Rufo contra Ash Ketchum! ¡Comiencen!— indicó Kiawe.

—¡Roggenrola, utiliza Antiaéreo!— ordenó el montañero.

Del orificio que había en medio de la roca con pies, salió disparada una roca de un tamaño considerable.

—¡Esquiva y utiliza Hoja afilada, Dartrix!

La lechuza solamente tuvo que girar hacia la derecha para evitar el movimiento, acto seguido, arrojó una ráfaga de hojas hacia su enemigo, asestando todas y cada una de ellas.

El tipo Roca cayó de cara al suelo, totalmente debilitado.

—¡Roggenrola no puede continuar! ¡Ash es el ganador!— arbitró el capitán.

En el aire, Dartrix veía el resultado con los ojos como platos, al igual que Ash y los demás compañeros del grupo de viaje.

—F-fue un golpe crítico-Rotom…— anunció, mostrando en su pantalla el daño que Roggenrola había recibido.

—Hay montañas imposibles de escalar… ¡Como esta que me acabo de topar!— sin decir nada más, Rufo regresó a Roggenrola a su Pokéball y salió corriendo hacia un destino incierto— ¡Para escalar la siguiente montaña hay que bajar de la que se está subido!

—¿Qué fue eso?...— murmuró Lillie, viendo el camino por el cual el montañero se había ido.

—La verdad es que a día de hoy sigo sin comprenderlo del todo bien— contestó Kea, cruzándose de brazos.

—De la nada ese montañero comenzó a ser parte de todas las pruebas. Siempre lo derrotan después de que lance su primer ataque— añadió Paku.

—Es un hombre muy cautivador— un ligero sonrojo apareció en el rostro de Omaha.

—Eres una rara, hermana— dijeron los menores a la vez.

En el escenario principal, Ash se estaba sobando los ojos con fuerza. Eso había sido muy bizarro en el sentido anglosajón de la palabra. Dartrix se posicionó en el hombro que no ocupaba Pikachu, igual de confundido que su entrenador.

—¿Estás listo para seguir, Ash?— interrogó Kiawe, viendo como sus Marowak se subían de nuevo a la plataforma.

Con la mano izquierda, el azabache comenzó a sobarse la sien.

—Dame sólo un minuto, ¿sí?— pidió, procesando lo que había ocurrido. Tras el tiempo solicitado, sacó la Pokéball de Dartrix— Muchísimas gracias, amigo… Eres fabuloso.

—Prrr…— agradeció el ave. Realmente no había disfrutado mucho de la victoria.

—Bien, sigamos con la prueba— tan sólo con mirar a sus Marowak, éstos supieron que hacer.

La danza se repitió, esta vez sin ninguna nueva sorpresa. Era algo que Ash ya había visto y asimilado, no había nada diferente.

—Imagino que no necesitas verlo de nuevo— supuso Kiawe, acercándose al aspirante, quien simplemente se dejó vendar los ojos, siendo cubierto por la oscuridad.

En la mente de Ash todo se resumía a unas cuantas palabras: "Es el último".

De un segundo a otro, el tiempo se detuvo para el entrenador. Cada movimiento, cada paso, cada sonido; todo parecía ir más lento. Montones de pensamientos recorrieron su cerebro a una velocidad impresionante. Emoción por la batalla que llevaría a cabo. Felicidad por poder terminar la prueba. Nerviosismo porque era la recta final. Expectación por lo que podría venir.

Y miedo.

Todo lo anterior, todas las emociones juntas se combinaban y aunque la mezcla debería de ser positiva, al final no resultaba en nada más que miedo, un auténtico y absoluto miedo. Miedo a fallar. Miedo a perder. Miedo a que sus seres queridos fueran lastimados. Miedo al futuro.

La cabeza de Ash se nubló completamente. En su mente apareció una niebla tan espesa como la que lo había rodeado hacía unos cuantos días, aquella niebla que le mostró imágenes tan crueles y desgarradoras que le hacían plantearse como seguía cuerdo.

De no ser porque unos gritos irrumpieron en su trance, y un fuerte movimiento lo obligaba a volver en sí, el azabache seguiría perdido.

—¡…sh! ¡Ash! ¡Ash!— repetían una y otra vez.

De a poco, la conciencia volvió a Ash. Su mirada al principio era borrosa pero luego se tornó clara; ante sus ojos estaban los oscuros orbes de Kiawe, quien lo veía con genuina preocupación, lo cual lo hizo sentirse mucho peor. ¿Por qué alguien a quien le había mentido se preocupaba de esa manera por él? ¿Por qué Gladio tenía que ser hermano de Lillie? De no ser así… de no ser así…

Lo siguiente que el entrenador notó era que estaba sentado en la plataforma, con Pikachu a su lado y los Marowak frente a él; al parecer habían interrumpido su baile al ver como se desplomaba. Ash giró la mirada en todas direcciones. Detrás de él estaban Paku, Omaha, Kea, Rotom y esa chica.

Esa chica con quien tantos sentimientos encontrados tenía. Sus ojos verdes mostraban miedo, preocupación, alivio, tristeza y alegría a la vez. ¿Cómo algo podía transmitir tanto en tan poco?

—¿Te encuentras bien?— preguntó Kiawe sin cambiar su semblante.

El azabache se sobó la cabeza unos instantes y volteó a ver a su amigo, quien de inmediato supo que hacer. Pikachu subió a su hombro con rapidez.

—E-estoy bien… ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?— interrogó, volteando a ver a todos en general. .

—De pronto tus piernas comenzaron a temblar violentamente y te derrumbaste-Rotom— respondió, al ser el único además de Kiawe en poder hacerlo ya que estaba catalogado como propiedad de Ash y no como acompañante.

—¿En serio?...— intentó confirmar el chico de Kanto, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de todos los presentes— No sé qué fue lo que pasó…

—De todas formas, ¿puedes pararte?— cuestionó Kiawe, reincorporándose y ofreciéndole la mano a Ash como apoyo.

—Puedo hacerlo— aseguró, correspondiendo el gesto y levantándose—. Perdón por preocuparlos… ¿Podemos seguir con la prueba?

No lo entendía. Aunque había sido hace pocos segundos, Ash no entendía porque se sentía así. Fue ver a los Marowak cargando sus palos encendidos en llamas y ese gran pesar desapareció al instante.

Se sentía renovado.

—Creo que no debería vendarte— murmuró Kiawe, guardando las cintas en su bolsillo—. El estrés del día podría estar afectándote y honestamente, confío en ti lo suficiente como para saber que no harás trampas si sólo te pido que te voltees hacia otro lado— tras decir eso río levemente—. Eres un hermano de ardiente voluntad después de todo.

Los ojos de Lillie se abrieron como platos. "Confianza", una cosa que Ash no sentía merecer por culpa de su hermano mayor. La rubia no había despegado la mirada de su amigo, por lo que de inmediato notó como su gesto cambiaba.

No era bueno. Definitivamente, no era bueno. Lillie sabía lo que estaba pasando con su compañero de viaje y sabía perfectamente que no se encontraba en un buen estado mental. No podía dejarlo de esa manera.

—Tienes razón, yo…— antes de poder terminar, un tímido llamado lo interrumpió.

—S-señor Kiawe, ¿puedo pedirle algo?— preguntó Lillie con la cara levemente sonrojada.

El capitán asintió y bajó de la plataforma. Con la mano derecha, la rubia le indicó que se acercará para poder susurrarle algo al oído. Tras unos segundos el ceño del joven adulto se frunció y sus brazos se cruzaron.

—Está bien… Sólo no le digas nada importante— cedió Kiawe tras considerarlo unos instantes.

—¡M-muchísimas gracias!— con velocidad, la ojiverde subió a la plataforma para sorpresa de Ash y se acercó a su oído.

—¿L-Lillie...?

—Sin importar lo que pase, estaré ahí para ti— le murmuró al oído—. Te debo mi vida, después de todo.

Con rapidez, la rubia se apartó con un gran sonrojo en el rostro. Un sonido similar al de un aullido salió de la boca de Paku.

—Se los dije, son novios— bromeó, viendo la escena con ojos pícaros.

Los ojos de Lillie estaban cerrados con fuerza. Se sentía increíblemente avergonzada por lo que había dicho, pero, armándose de valor los volvió a abrir. Aún no había visto la reacción de Ash… y vaya que se llevó una sorpresa.

El rostro del azabache estaba levemente teñido de rojo, cosa que sorprendió a sus compañeros de viaje. Al poco tiempo, esbozó una enorme sonrisa.

—¡Gracias, Lillie!— con firmeza cerró un puño frente a su cara. Realmente, ¿por qué se había asustado tanto? Ya ni siquiera lo recordaba.

La rubia correspondió el gesto— No es nada— aseguró, con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

—¡Entonces continuemos de una vez!— el entusiasmo de Kiawe también creció y volteó a ver a sus Marowak— ¡Empiecen, chicos!

Sin pensarlo, Ash giró en dirección contraria a donde estaban los tipo Fuego. Por su parte, Lillie bajó del escenario.

De nuevo los pasos comenzaron a sonar, sólo que esta vez Ash no sentía nada de lo anterior, cosa que lo dejó levemente confundido. Al estar volteado en dirección contraria a donde se desarrollaba todo, podía ver claramente a Lillie, quien le estaba levantando un pulgar al tiempo que seguía sonriendo. También alcanzó a distinguir como Paku murmuraba algo con una mirada burlona, haciendo que su amiga se exaltara y comenzara a tartamudear unas cosas sin sentido. Al ver eso, Ash no pudo evitar reír.

Eso mismo no le permitió darse cuenta de la expresión en la pantalla de Rotom. Estaba completamente serio, no daba muestra alguna de sentimiento y eso tenía un motivo.

La propia actitud de Pikachu, cosa que al parecer, sólo la Pokédex había notado.

El ceño del roedor estaba fruncido y sus ojos estaban ligeramente afilados. Él era el que mejor conocía a Ash de todos los presentes y estaba seguro de que ocurría algo, algo que su mejor amigo no le había contado. Y eso lo molestaba.

¿No eran un equipo? ¿No eran amigos? ¿No eran casi hermanos? Pikachu lo decidió en ese preciso momento. Él mismo sería el que afrontaría el obstáculo final, él concluiría la prueba; no por la emoción de buscar un buen combate. Lo haría para poder sacarle respuestas a Ash tan pronto como fuese posible.

No toleraría su comportamiento más.

Al final, la danza terminó y Kiawe dijo unas palabras que el tipo Eléctrico no alcanzó a escuchar por estar concentrado en su entrenador. Lo único que sintió era como Ash se giraba y liberaba un sonido de sorpresa, seguido de otro de determinación. Cuando el oriundo de Kanto metió una mano en su bolsillo con la intención de sacar una Pokéball, Pikachu saltó de su hombro y encaró al oponente. Una gran salamandra bípeda de color negro con el pecho de color morado y ligeras tonalidades rosadas que también abarcaban gran parte de la cola. Su mirada transmitía un aire cautivador y misterioso, al mismo tiempo que lo incitaba a atacarla. Un aura amarilla la cubría de pies a cabeza.

" _Salazzle, el Pokémon Lagartoxina y forma evolucionada de Salandit. Tipos Veneno/Fuego. Por algún motivo desconocido, sólo hay hembras. Suele formarse su propio harén compuesto por Salandit machos."_

—¿Pikachu?— murmuró Ash con sorpresa, viendo como su fiel compañero lanzaba chispas desde sus mofletes— ¡Veo que ya querías algo de acción!

—Sabía que elegirías a Pikachu, por eso llamé al dominante más poderoso— informó Kiawe, viendo con ligera emoción al Pokémon Ratón. Tenía curiosidad de saber de qué era capaz un Pocket Monster que tenía más de seis años participando en intensas batallas.

Por otra parte, en las gradas…

—¡Irá con Pikachu!— dijo con sorpresa Lillie.

—¿Es algo de que sorprenderse?— interrogó Kea, viendo la expresión en la cara de la rubia.

—¡Puede que no lo sepan, pero ese Pikachu fue capaz de derrotar al Pokémon más fuerte del Kahuna Hala!— contó Lillie, elevando el dedo índice.

—¿¡EHHHH?!— exclamaron los tres hermanos a la vez.

—¿¡Ese pequeño?!— cuestionó Omaha.

—¿¡Pero quien ese ese chico?!— preguntó intrigada Paku.

Rotom no dijo nada. Solamente comenzó a calcular que tan corta sería la batalla.

—¡LA PELEA DEL POKÉMON DOMINANTE, SALAZZLE Y LOS RETADORES ASH KETCHUM Y PIKACHU COMIENZA!— el grito de Kiawe interrumpió cualquier futura expresión de sorpresa.

— _Luce frágil y rápida… Los tipo Veneno no suelen atacar físicamente, así que tal vez lo mejor sea acortar la distancia… ¡Iremos con eso!_ — planificó el entrenador al recordar la información que Rotom le había brindado— ¡Acércate tanto como puedas, Ataque rápido!

La euforia recorrió el cuerpo del ratón y la emoción de la batalla lo embriagó por un momento para luego desaparecer. Disfrutar esa batalla no era prescindible en ese momento.

Una energía blanquecina rodeó al Pokémon de Kanto y luego salió disparado con velocidad. Por otra parte, el llamado Salazzle saltó el aire y abrió el hocico, liberando una gran cantidad de sustancia morada que cayó directo hacia Pikachu.

—¡Contraescudo!— ordenó Ash, tomando por sorpresa a los morenos.

De inmediato, Pikachu se tiró de espaldas al suelo y comenzó a girar con velocidad, liberando una gran cantidad de electricidad que repelió todo el veneno que amenazaba con golpearlo.

—¡Ahora, Rayo!

El cuerpo del roedor fue completamente rodeado de un amarillo increíblemente brillante, lo cual hizo que Ash se sintiera muy ligero. Al instante, el ataque salió disparado hacia el oponente.

La salamandra por su parte, al seguir en el aire, decidió lanzar una gran bola de fuego que fue fácilmente destruida por la electricidad apenas se tocaron, al final, el tipo Fuego terminó siendo completamente electrocutado y comenzó a caer hacia el suelo, levemente aturdido.

—¡Bien, Pikachu, usa…!

Sin dar tiempo a que su entrenador terminara de dar la orden, Pikachu salió disparado hacia el oponente rodeado de electricidad, demostrando que acababa de utilizar Tacleada de volteos. De un gran salto, interceptó a Salazzle en el aire, golpeándola en el estómago y haciéndole muchísimo más daño, acto seguido, la cola de Pikachu adquirió un tono metálico y toda la carga eléctrica se dirigió hacia esa parte del cuerpo del roedor, la cual impactó con fuerza contra la cara de la salamandra, mandándola a volar a toda velocidad contra el suelo.

Una vez que cayó (agrietando levemente el suelo), la tipo Veneno hizo el intento de levantarse. Antes de que eso ocurriera, Pikachu aterrizó en el abdomen del enemigo, sacándole el aire y derrotándolo finalmente.

Todos en el lugar estaban sin palabras, no había ni el más mínimo ruido. Rotom era el único que podía pensar claramente, dándose cuenta de que al final, sus cálculos habían estado en lo correcto.

—S-Salazzle no puede continuar…— anunció Kiawe, extendiendo la mano derecha hacia el azabache. En su voz se podía notar la sorpresa que sentía al ver en acción a Pikachu, tras unos segundos, la conmoción se fue, dando paso al entusiasmo— ¡ASH KETCHUM ES EL GANADOR!

El trío de hermanos lanzó gritos de sorpresa y admiración al aire al mismo tiempo que Lillie. Todos en las gradas bajaron y comenzaron a avanzar hacia la plataforma central.

Pikachu por su parte se había quitado de encima del Pokémon dominante y había comenzado a avanzar hacia su entrenador con la mirada gacha.

—Pikachu...— murmuró Ash.

—Pikapi Pikachu— dijo el ratón de forma cortante.

Los ojos del chico de Paleta se abrieron levemente. Había entendido perfectamente las palabras de su mejor amigo: "Eso era lo que ibas a hacer, ¿no?" y tenía razón, esa combinación de movimientos era la que estaba por ordenarle que ejecutara, pero la violencia con la que lo había hecho…

—Cierto… Lo hiciste excelente amigo…— felicitó Ash, cediendo su hombro para que Pikachu subiera, cosa que éste hizo.

—¡Ash, Pikachu, eso fue increíble!— dijo Lillie con felicidad, llegando al encuentro de ambos.

—¡Muchas gracias, Lillie!— agradeció Ketchum, dando media vuelta para ver a su amiga.

—¡Pika pi!— dijo Pikachu, sonriendo.

—Fue un excelente trabajo-Rotom— felicitó la Dex nada más llegó.

Una amena charla comenzó entre los cuatro, aunque eso no quitaba una evidente tensión entre Ash y Pikachu que sólo la Pokédex notaba. De no ser porque Lillie no sabía leer las emociones ajenas, ella también se habría dado cuenta.

* * *

—Muchísimas felicidades, chicos— las manos de Kiawe estaban en su cintura y su mirada mostraba un profundo respeto hacia los aspirantes—. Esa demostración de poder fue sin duda alguna algo digno de ver… ¡Derrotar al dominante más poderoso de tan sólo cuatro movimientos...! ¡Es una locura!

—¿El dominante más fuerte?— masculló Lillie algo intrigada.

—Así es, aquí como la ven, Salazzle es una de los dos Pokémon dominantes que posee el Wela Volcano Park, siendo el otro un Marowak que pelea contra los entrenadores y Pokémon más novatos— con la mano derecha, el capitán señaló a la salamandra, quien había sido tratada por Lillie y se encontraba tirada bocarriba en el piso, completamente exhausta—. En fin, creo que es momento para otra cosa…

Al oír eso, el corazón de Ash dio un ligero vuelco. Sabía lo que estaba por recibir.

—Como muestra de tu valía, determinado corazón y sobretodo, indudable fuerza, me siento orgulloso de entregarte el Pirostal Z, muestra de todas estas características— del bolsillo del capitán salió un pequeño rombo color rojo con una imagen similar a la silueta de una llama en el centro—. Por favor, acéptalo.

Los ojos de Ash brillaron levemente. Ese pequeño rombo desprendía un brillo tan único que lo hacía sentirse increíblemente tranquilo. Algo vacilante, acercó su mano al objeto y lo tomó en su mano. Con la mirada lo analizó unos instantes, antes de elevarlo hacia el aire y gritar:

—¡TENGO EL PIROSTAL Z!

Lillie, Rockruff y Dartrix (quienes estaban fuera de sus Pokéballs) celebraron junto a su compañero y amigo.

Tan pronto como la alegría inicial pasó, Kiawe se ofreció a transportar a todos hacia el Spa Wela con ayuda de un Arcanine y un Charizard que poseía. A lomos del enorme perro iban montados Ash y Lillie, mientras que en el dragón iba Kiawe. Por otra parte, los tres Mandibuzz transportaban en sus garras a los hermanos Keahi.

El ambiente de bajada era tranquilo y gracias a que no tenían que caminar, Ash y compañía notaron cosas que antes no habían podido ver, como por ejemplo los diversos tipos de Pokémon que había en el lugar, entre ellos Fletchling, Salandit, Cubone, Magby e incluso un Kangaskhan.

Al final, el recorrido terminó.

—¡Que día tan agotador!— dijo Paku, estirando sus brazos— ¡No puedo esperar a meterme a las aguas termales! ¡Eso siempre me relaja!

—Yo lo que tengo es hambre— masculló Kea, sobándose el estómago.

—Son unos llorones— regañó Omaha—. A mí me electrocutaron y no estoy quejándome como ustedes. ¡Sólo mírenme! ¡Estoy como si nada!

—Realmente es una persona excepcional, señorita Omaha— río Lillie—. A decir verdad, me duelen un poco los pies…

—Bueno, chicos ¡El servicio de Spa corre por nuestra cuenta! Siéntanse libres de hacer lo que quieran— permitió Kiawe, reparando en algo—. ¡Ash! ¿No vienes?— preguntó, deteniéndose en la entrada del lugar y volteando a ver al mencionado al igual que el resto de presentes.

—En un segundo, tengo que planificar algo para mañana— contestó el azabache, alejándose un poco del lugar— ¡Los alcanzo luego!

—De acuerdo… ¡No te tardes!— una vez que Kiawe dijo esto, todos entraron al lugar (Lillie tardó un poco más en hacerlo).

—Bien, creo que lo primero que deberíamos hacer es ir a asearnos, luego de eso sería ideal ir a cena…— antes de que Kea pudiera terminar de planificar todo, un grito de sorpresa lo interrumpió.

Todos voltearon hacia atrás; hacia Lillie. En sus manos, el huevo Pokémon había comenzado a brillar con intenstidad.

—¡E-E-Está…!— tartamudeó la rubia.

—¡ECLOSIONANDO!

Kiawe se apresuró a salir para llamar a Ash, pero cuando se asomó, se dio cuenta de que éste ya no estaba. Aunque le pareció raro, no tuvo otra opción más que regresar al interior del complejo a atender la nueva vida que estaba por crearse.

* * *

Ash, Pikachu y Rotom se habían alejado del Spa Wela, llegando al arco que marcaba la entrada del Wela Volcano Park.

—Bien... Pikachu, ¿podrías decirme que fue lo que pasó allá? Eso no es usual en ti, amigo…— notó el humano, volteando hacia su hombro.

El ceño del roedor se volvió a fruncir. De un pequeño salto bajó del hombro del chico, quien sintió como algo se introducía en sus oídos.

—No quiero ser yo quien traduzca esto-Rotom— dijo, colocándole los audífonos que permitían entender a los Pokémon.

Ash miró con algo de confusión a la Dex, cuando lo escuchó.

— _¿Qué fue lo que me pasó? No, Ash… ¿Qué te pasó A TI?_ — una fina y aguda voz se escuchó a través de los aparatos; esa voz le pertenecía a Pikachu— _¡Actúas raro desde hace días! Desde aquel momento en el que regresaste tarde, no has sido el mismo de siempre… eso no me molestaría, podría entenderlo… ¡Si tan siquiera me contaras que es lo que pasa! ¡Somos equipo, ¿no?! ¡Somos mejores amigos, ¿verdad?! ¡Se supone que debemos contarnos lo que nos preocupa! ¡Eso hacen los amigos!_

El rostro de Ash se había cubierto de sudor. Ciertamente antes había tenido riñas con su amigo, pero nunca había escuchado sus palabras de forma tan clara y concisa. El azabache no sabía que decir y eso era un problema ya que Pikachu exigía una respuesta con la mirada.

Ash entró a un debate interno que lo obligó a quitarse la gorra para poder ventilarse. ¿Debía contarle algo tan preocupante y aterrador a sus amigos Pokémon?... Era cierto que no podría esconderlo para siempre, pero… ¿tan pronto? ¿Tan sólo unos pocos días después de que él lo había descubierto? No quería darles un motivo para que estuvieran presionados o asustados, pero ciertamente, su actitud estaba siendo un problema…

Con lentitud se sentó en el suelo para luego recargarse en uno de los pilares del arco, Rotom tuvo que acercarse más a su dueño para no tensar demasiado los audífonos. Ketchum metió una mano en sus bolsillos y sacó cuatro Pokéballs, las cuales se abrieron liberando a Yungoos, Rockruff, Dartrix y Peke.

Los Pokémon pudieron escuchar el alboroto del exterior por lo que sabían que lo que estaban a punto de escuchar era algo sumamente serio. Peke había sido testigo de la actitud de su entrenador el día anterior, y a pesar de su corto tiempo de vida, entendía que no era algo sencillo.

—Se los diré…— murmuró Ash. Sus manos se unieron encima de su cabeza y sus piernas se retrajeron hacia él— Le contaré todo…

Las palabras comenzaron a salir sin cesar, abofeteando a todos los presentes con información una y otra vez. Los Pokémon comenzaron a sudar a mares y las patas de los más novatos no dejaban de temblar. Al final, Pikachu cayó de sentón el suelo.

—Entonces lo que quieres decir…— las palabras que Rotom quería pronunciar no salían.

— _Tarde o temprano…_ — murmuró Dartrix.

—Todos…— Ash tragó saliva con fuerza— Todos…

— _Eso no pasará…_ — dijo Pikachu, parándose en medio de todos sus compañeros, quienes lo vieron con gran sorpresa.

— _¡Pero Pikachu, tú lo oíste!_ — el tono de Rockruff mostraba nada más que miedo.

— _Eres fuerte, amigo, pero no tienes nada que hacer contra eso-Goos…_ — masculló Yungoos, con el ánimo totalmente apagado.

— _Aunque apenas acabo de nacer…_ — los ojos de Peke habían comenzado a lagrimear.

Las manos de Ash se cerraron con tal fuerza gracias a la frustración que se sacó sangre de las palmas.

— _¡Dicen eso porque no saben lo que Ash y yo hemos hecho!_ — afirmó Pikachu con seguridad, dejando a todos intrigados— _¡Desde pequeños, nosotros dos nos hemos codeado con deidades y les hemos plantado cara! ¡Incluso peleamos contra el Dios de los Pokémon! ¡Al lado de eso, esto no es absolutamente nada! ¡Ellos no son nada! ¡Tenemos una oportunidad, chicos! ¡Gracias a Gladio ahora sabemos el tiempo que tenemos! ¡Sólo debemos entrenar cinco veces más para ser muchísimo más fuertes!_

— _No creo que esto sea algo que se pueda ganar luchando…_ — dijo Rockruff.

— _¡ENTONCES VETE!_ — el grito del tipo Eléctrico dejó a todos con los ojos como platos— _¡No necesitamos a alguien que se rinde antes de dar todo de sí!_ — el gesto del perrito adquirió un gran pesar— _¡Dime, Rockruff! ¿¡No eres feliz con la vida que tienes ahora?! ¿¡No quieres seguir teniendo más días como estos?!_

— _Quiero… Estos son los días más felices de mi vida… Sin duda alguna quiero seguir divirtiéndome con todos ustedes, pero…_ — las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de las cuencas oculares del can.

— _Entonces no te rindas_ — al oír esto, Rockruff miró anonadado al Pokémon amarillo— _. Todavía tenemos tanto por vivir… Que rendirnos ahora sería un desperdicio ¡Yo aún no soy el Pikachu más fuerte de todo el mundo! ¡El Pikachu del hermano de Ash me da mil vueltas!_

— _Y-yo…_ — todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia Dartrix— _Yo aún no le demuestro a mi padre de lo que estoy hecho… ¡TODAVÍA NO LE DEMUESTRO QUIEN SOY DE VERDAD!_

— _Mi madre… Quiero complacer a mi madre demostrándole al mundo que los Yungoos y Gumshoos no somos solamente plagas como todos creen… ¡También quiero patearle el culo a mi viejo!-Goos_ — expresó el tipo Normal.

— _Evolucionar a algo que no sea la forma Nocturna ni Diurna_ — susurró Rockruff—. _Algo que sea mucho mejor que eso… ¡Algo que no sea ni el día ni la noche!_

— _Quiero seguir creciendo…_ — ahora la protagonista de las miradas era Peke— _¡Tengo muchísimo que ver y vivir! ¡Quiero verlo con todos ustedes, amigos!_

—¡Yo aún no registro todos los datos sobre Pokémon que se puedan registrar en el mundo!-Rotom— dijo con determinación la Dex.

Al final, todos habían dicho sus sueños. Menos alguien. Todos los presentes voltearon a verlo a él, a su entrenador.

— _Sé que es lo que quieres, Ash… Todos lo sabemos… Pero queremos oírlo de tu boca_ — Pikachu se acercó a su mejor amigo— _. Dilo._

El azabache se vio rodeado por las miradas de todos sus amigos Pokémon, las cuales le brindaron el coraje para volver a ponerse la gorra y reincorporarse.

—Yo… yo…— comenzó a decir, haciendo sonreír a sus Pokémon— ¡YO QUIERO SER UN MAESTRO POKÉMON!

— _¿¡Entonces que estamos esperando?! ¡Hagámonos más fuertes juntos!_ — la pata de PIkachu se elevó hacia el aire.

— _¡SI!_ /¡POR SUPUESTO!/¡Tenlo por seguro!-Rotom.

— _¡Y larguémonos de aquí! ¡Tengo un hambre de mil demonios!_ — volvió a gritar Pikachu, subiendo de nuevo la pata.

—¡SI, LARGUÉMONOS!/-Rotom— dijeron todos al unísono, poniendo rumbo hacia el Spa Wela.

Todo parecía resuelto. Los deseos de sus corazones habían sido expuestos y no podían hacer nada más que esforzarse para cambiar ese oscuro futuro, cuando todo parecía ir bien, un grito lo negó.

—¡AHHHH!— tras liberar ese sonido, Ash cayó de sentón al suelo.

Frente a él, todo el camino estaba sumergido por la oscuridad de la noche. El cuerpo del chico temblaba con fuerza y el sudor cubrió su cara.

—¿¡Estás bien, Ash?!-Rotom— interrogó la Dex, acercándose a su dueño.

—¡Pika!— a la preocupación se unió el roedor, cuya voz no era traducía gracias a que de la caída, Ash se había quitado los audífonos de un tirón.

—Oscuro… ¡E-e-está muy oscuro!— las palabras no salían con claridad de la boca del azabache y parecía que le costaba respirar.

Rotom se dio cuenta.

—¡Pikachu, apresúrate y usa Rayo!-Rotom— ordenó.

Sin preguntar nada más, el ratón se alejó un poco de todos sus compañeros, quienes también se habían acercado al chico. Poco tardó en lanzar su movimiento de tipo Eléctrico.

En ese momento, el cuerpo de Ash se destensó al tiempo que su respirar volvió a ser normal. El gesto de su cara se neutralizó y todo rastro de miedo desapareció.

—¿Q-que fue lo que…?— masculló el entrenador con confusión.

—Ojos vendados… noche…— las posibilidades comenzaron a maquinar a toda velocidad en el sistema de Rotom y al final, sólo una opción fue la ganadora— Ash…— llamó, obteniendo la atención de todos, incluso de Pikachu, quien seguía usando su ataque— Tienes Nictofobia-Rotom…

* * *

—¿Seguro que debiste habérselo dicho?— preguntó una voz femenina.

—Era la mejor opción. Prefiero mil veces que alguien con el nivel de Ketchum, quien es el doble de fuerte que tú, esté preparado para ese día en lugar de que lo tome por sorpresa o se le avise unos días antes— contestó un rubio al que todos reconocemos como Gladio.

—Es todavía un chico…— murmuró la mujer— No sabes qué clase de traumas puede estar experimentando ahora por culpa de todo esto.

—Él sólo es un poco menor que yo, Olivia— refutó Gladio—. Y es fuerte.

—No deberías encasillarte con las demás personas de tu edad— dijo la Kahuna—. No eres igual a ellos. Tú fortaleza mental es incluso superior al de la gran mayoría de adultos… Es la de…

—La de un asesino— Gladio concluyó la frase—. Era la palabra que buscabas. Asesino.

—No puedo decirte lo contrario— Olivia suspiró—. Has matado y torturado personas, chico, aún a tu corta edad. Deberías estar pudriéndote en la cárcel…

—Sabes que sólo es a quien se lo merece— con lentitud, comenzó a comerse unas Pokéhabas.

—Lo que haya hecho una persona no es motivo para matarle— dijo Olivia con molestia—. No eres juez, ni jurado, ni verdugo.

—Dices eso sólo porque no eres familiar de la victima de esas "personas"— se defendió el rubio—. Si tuvieras una hermana y ella fuera asesinada, estoy seguro de que exigirías justicia.

—Exactamente, Gladio… Justicia, no pena de muerte a un ser humano.

—¿Cuándo un ser humano deja de serlo?— los penetrantes ojos verdes del chico se fijaron en los de la Kahuna, quien de inmediato apartó la mirada— A estas alturas yo ni siquiera me considero uno. Soy igual que ellos, pero entre todo el montón de mierda, yo estoy en el nivel más bajo de pestilencia.

La adulta se quedó sin palabras. No sabía que responder ante eso.

—Si tanto te molesta, puedes arrestarme aquí y ahora— las manos de Aether se juntaron, simulando el acto de ser esposado—. Por mi está bien, pero ten por seguro que escaparé. Tengo algo porque pelear.

La lengua de Olivia chasqueó.

—Aún te necesitamos…— murmuró— Si sobrevivimos a todo esto, veremos que será de ti.

El silencio se adueñó del lugar. Al final, Gladio siguió comiendo.

—Por mi está bien— afirmó Gladio—. Y ahora que lo pienso… ¿No deberías comenzar a contarles a los capitanes?

—Se les dirá… En su debido tiempo…— respondió Olivia, llevándose las manos a la cadera.

—Por mi está bien— y siguió comiendo.

Con la mirada un tanto melancólica, la reina volteó a ver a la luna.

—Por favor… Líbrennos de todo lo que está por venir…— rogó.

—Por cierto… ¿Quieres?— la mano de Gladio se extendió, ofreciendo de su bolsa de Pokéhabas.

—Claro que no.

Descansen bien Ash y Lillie.

Mientras aún puedan hacerlo.

 **ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

 **Se terminó por el momento. El final del capítulo fue algo oscuro. Saboréenlo porque pasará un buen rato para que el fic se ponga así de serio otra vez.**

 **La prueba de Kiawe al final no fue tan sorprendente. Ha decir verdad, en el juego tampoco es la gran cosa. Aunque sí que he de decir que Salazzle aguantó más de lo que debería contra Pikachu, ya que debió de haber caído nada más recibió el Tacleada de volteos…**

 **Antes de irme, necesito decirles algo más.**

 **Quiero agradecerles muchísimo a todos esos lectores que me han acompañado en este año. Han pasado muchísimas cosas en estos 365 días. He madurado como persona, he sido tío, he mejorado mis habilidades de escritura, me he vuelto alumno de japonés, he conseguido pareja… ¡Y no puedo ser más feliz! Espero seguir contando con ustedes en todo el tiempo que le queda a esta historia. Las palabras no son suficientes para agradecer todo el tiempo que han invertido leyendo mi historia y el tiempo que han esperado los nuevos capítulos. Con el corazón en la mano y mis sentimientos a flor de piel, escribiré la única palabra que sirve en casos así: "Gracias", y de corazón.**

 **Sigamos esforzándonos en compañía de Ash y todos sus amigos presentes, pasados y futuros.**

 **¡Gracias por este maravilloso año!**

 **Agradecimiento especial a lectores como: dragon titánico, Soulalbarn18000, Austin Walker D, Ivan D, jbadillodavila, Oconner95, CCSakuraforever y muchos otros por su fidelidad a la hora de seguir la historia.**

 **Nos leemos.**


	29. Ey, Shiron

**¡Ey! Ahora sólo fueron tres semanas de ausencia, ¿se asustaron? ¡Pues no había motivo! Quiero informar que a partir de ahora comenzaré a contestar las reviews vía mensaje privado para hacer más dinámico el asunto, por si ven que en el siguiente capítulo no contesté ninguna (sólo contestaré por aquí las reviews hechas por personas que no tengan cuenta de Fanfiction). Este es el último capítulo donde respondo por aquí, así que recuerden ver sus bandejas de mensajes de vez en cuando.**

 **¡Iniciemos!**

 **Bulgysundew: Lillie no lo negó porque sabía que de nada le servía negarlo, si al final de cuentas no le harían caso… ¿O no? ¡Quién sabe! No te preocupes por lo de los días, es algo que aunque no se ha presentado en la historia aún, deberían preguntárselo de vez en cuando.**

 **TEIET: ¡Cualquier persona normal lo estaría, creo! Si, la prueba de Kiawe no es realmente la gran maravilla en los juegos y honestamente no sentí que fuera lo más importante del capítulo, además de que Ash tampoco lo sintió principalmente por su condición psicológica. Además de que se me estaba haciendo antinatural que Pikachu no cuestionara la actitud de su mejor amigo. ¡Lo siento! Si Shiron fuera a ser Shiny le habría pasado lo mismo que a Peke, pero tengo otra cosa en mente con respecto a eso.**

 **Carlos29: Créeme, será algo que se verá mucho de aquí en adelante. Espero también poder llevarla bien. ¡Espero poder seguir leyéndote por aquí!**

 **Doctor Grumpy: Tranquilo, nadie te ganó el chiste XD. ¡Lo del montañero era muy bizarro como para poder ser omitido! Definitivamente tenía que hacer algo con ello. Sobre dicha referencia, sí, tengo algo planeado. ¿Te has puesto a pensar en que sólo sabemos cosas de Ash desde los diez años para adelante? Su niñez es algo que da mucho juego, por no mencionar su año de entrenamiento. ¡Gracias! Ahora mismo, Ash también volvería a elegir a su Pikachu para pelear contra el Onix de Brock como hizo hace tantos años. Gracias por la espera.**

 **Oconner95: ¡Lo fue, no por nada Pikachu es tipo eléctrico! ¡Exactamente, sí que lo entiendes, amigo! Tenías razón, justo tenía planeado que naciera en esta parte… ¡Eres un adivino! Gracias por tu preferencia, me alegra de corazón saber eso. ¡Sigamos este viaje juntos, Oconner!**

 **El Sawa: Oh, Ash no odia a su padre, sólo no lo tiene presente. Podrías decirle "¡VIEJO, TU PAPÁ ESTÁ ESPERANDOTE EN CASA PARA VERTE DE NUEVO DESDE LA ÚLTIMA VEZ QUE LO HIZO (es decir, tu nacimiento), ES TU OPORTUNIDAD!" y él sólo sonreiría y diría "¿En serio?". Como tú dices, él no es alguien de mal corazón. ¡También tuve que hacerlo! Planeaba simplemente escribir "Miedo a la oscuridad", pero luego recordé que era Rotom quien lo diría y pues… ¡Lillie y todos sus amigos!**

 **Anonimom: Creo que siempre me ha gustado dejar indicios de la trama para luego darles sentido, tal como lo hace Eiichiro Oda con One Piece. ¡Es divertido! Es la voz de un niño como de cinco años. ¡Gracias!**

 **Leonix644: Miedo a la oscuridad, no me lo inventé yo. Eso podrás descubrirlo cuando llegue el momento, camarada. ¡Gracias!**

 **Jbadillodavila: Rockruff evolucionará igual que su paralelo del anime. Digamos que la poca estabilidad mental que tenía tras desplomarse lo hizo ser menos Ash, lo cual hizo que se sorprendiera de la acción de Lillie.**

 **Nimbus2000: ¡Pero ahora sí! XD. Tampoco la tengo, te lo aseguro. Lo siento, pero es algo que tendrás que vivir conmigo, soy muy de dejar cabos sueltos para luego atarlos en el futuro… ¡Todavía ni resuelvo lo de los apellidos! Creo que es algo que le da emoción a la historia y que hace que el público se enganche a ella ¡Gracias por la paciencia!**

 **CCSakuraforever: ¡Descúbrelo ya! ¡Gracias por el review!**

 **Prietar: ¡Veo que lo notaste! Suena interesante, ¿no? ¡Espero que lo sea!**

 **Austin Walker D: ¡He vuelto a ser el de siempre con mi lentitud! ¡Definitivamente lo es! ¡Esa obra fue la que me inspiró a escribir sobre Pokémon! (No te preocupes, entendí el modismo a la perfección). Cielos, muero por que actualice su historia, pero creo que ahora lo entiendo mejor. Sí, incluso yo mismo noto como son mucho más cercanos ahora… ¡Peke tiene mucho futuro, sería un desperdicio que no lo vea por culpa de una estúpida amenaza! ¿Recuerdas el Poké Resort? Ahí está la respuesta. ¿Quién dice que Pidgeot no ha vuelto?**

 **Tej41: ¡Muchísimas gracias por las dos cosas!**

 **Ivan D: ¿Qué clase de amigo sería si no lo encarara? Se supone que para eso están los amigos, para accionar el freno cuando te estés descarrilando. ¡Hermanos de la voluntad ardiente! No se desmayó realmente, sólo se desplomó. ¡Puedes averiguarlo ahora! ¡Gracias por la felicitación! ¡Nos leemos!**

 **Optimus117: ¿Gracias?**

* * *

—¿Nicofobia?... ¿Q-Qué se supone que es eso?— preguntó Ash, parándose con algo de lentitud.

—La Nictofobia, no "Nicofobia" es, en palabras simples, el miedo a la oscuridad-Rotom— respondió la Dex. Al escuchar la explicación todos los presentes pusieron un gesto de sorpresa, demostrando así que desconocían ese dato.

—¿Pero cómo es posible?...— la incredulidad apareció en el rostro de Ketchum— ¡Yo nunca le he tenido miedo a la oscuridad!

—¡Pika pi!— confirmó Pikachu, acercándose levemente a sus amigos. Tras dar los primeros pasos, esbozó una mueca de esfuerzo y la electricidad de su cuerpo desapareció (era casi como si el cuerpo del roedor la hubiera absorbido), generando un rápido nerviosismo en Ash. Al poco tiempo, su cuerpo comenzó a liberar una especie de destello amarillo.

—¿Eso fue Destello?-Rotom— preguntó algo fascinado.

—Lo es, sólo que como es un movimiento que no ha recordado es mucho más débil que un Destello normal— contestó el azabache, recuperando la compostura.

—Eso tiene lógica...— notó la Pokédex— ¡De todas formas, ese no es el asunto!-Rotom.

—¿¡Sabes por qué me pasó esto, Rotom?!— interrogó el entrenador con un poco de desesperación. El miedo a la oscuridad era algo demasiado desventajoso, ya que si lo hubiera tenido cuando se hospedaron en el Motel Slaking, posiblemente estaría muerto. Recordar lo acontecido con ese fantasma y el motel le sacó un gran escalofrío al joven.

RotomDex se quedó pensativo unos instantes.

—Si me dejarás hacerte un pequeño examen psicológico de no más de 5 minutos, tal vez podríamos descubrir algo-Rotom.

—¿¡Qué estamos esperando?!— con rapidez, Ash se quitó la gorra— ¡Vamos, escanea mi cerebro!

—¡Los exámenes psicológicos no son así!— reprendió Rotom— ¡Sólo te haré unas cuantas preguntas!-Rotom

—Oh…— tras decir eso, volvió a colocarse la gorra— Lo siento…— rio nerviosamente.

El aparato suspiró levemente.

—No soy un psicólogo, por lo que los resultados tal vez no sean del todo exactos… A fin de cuentas, el único que realmente sabe que pasa contigo eres tú, Ash-Rotom.

De esta manera, una serie de preguntas inició. "¿Desde qué edad duermes sólo?" "¿Qué es lo que te da miedo?" "¿Tu mamá te contaba historias antes de dormir?" "¿A qué edad precisamente comenzaste tu viaje?", entre muchas otras.

Tras unos pocos minutos, Rotom obtuvo su propio veredicto.

—Por lo que puedo analizar, Ash…— inició, poniendo un tanto nervioso a su dueño— Fuiste obligado a madurar demasiado rápido, hasta el punto en el que siendo tan sólo un niño combatías peligros de vida o muerte. Si bien no eres del todo inteligente— esa afirmación hizo al azabache sudar la gota gorda—, eres una persona realmente madura incluso para tener 17 años. Creciste tan rápido que no te diste ni siquiera tiempo de temer a algo, por lo que eso, combinado con los nuevos sucesos que…— la Pokédex realizó un acto similar al de tragar saliva— nos contaste, da como resultado la creación de esta fobia bastante común en niños pequeños-Rotom.

 _Una oscuridad interminable se apoderará de Alola._

Las palabras de Gladio taladraron fuerte en la cabeza de Ash, haciéndolo bajar la mirada.

—No creí que esto fuera a afectarme tanto…— murmuró un tanto apagado.

—Es obvio que lo hace…— respondió la Pokédex— La amenaza a la que nos enfrentamos es de escala global. Sería anormal no presentar secuelas y más si consideramos lo que viste-Rotom.

El cuerpo del chico tembló levemente para temor de todos. Al final, con la mano derecha se ajustó la gorra y subió la mirada, determinado.

—Tengo miedo… Tengo muchísimo miedo… Pero…— una sonrisa que fue creciendo cada vez más apareció en el rostro de los presentes al ver el gesto de Ash— Debo avanzar… Debo avanzar hacia un futuro tan brillante que evapore la oscuridad apenas la toque— su mirada se dirigió hacia sus compañeros Pokémon—. Y si los tengo a ustedes, todo será mucho más fácil.

Sin perder tiempo, los monstruos de bolsillo se lanzaron hacia su entrenador, haciéndolo perder el equilibrio notoriamente.

Rotom solamente sonrío. Ver la determinación de Ash le impidió mencionarle que la oscuridad no se evaporaba… o que cuanta más luz, más oscuridad.

—¿Volvemos ya?— preguntó el chico, rodeado de todos sus Pokémon.

* * *

Gracias a Pikachu, el camino de regreso al Spa Wela pasó sin inconvenientes para el entrenador. Incluso estando fuera del establecimiento, se podía sentir un gran ambiente de paz y armonía que fue capaz de relajar a todos.

Apenas atravesaron las puertas del edifico, notaron una anomalía que interrumpió la atmosfera al instante.

—¡Bone, cubone!— exclamó con agitación un pequeño Cubone quien corrió directamente hacia el comedor ante la confundida mirada de todos.

—Ese era uno de los Cubone de Kea, ¿no?— preguntó Ketchum, siguiendo con la vista al tipo Tierra.

—Lo era-Rotom…

Se quedaron en silencio un poco más hasta que volvieron a ponerse en movimiento.

—No hay nadie…— murmuró Ash, viendo esta vez hacia todos lados.

—Dijeron que irían a bañarse o a comer, ¿no?-Rotom— recordó, también inspeccionando los alrededores.

El azabache simplemente subió los hombros con un poco de indiferencia.

—Antes de hacer eso, debemos ir a que Rockruff se recupere— planeó, recordando el Cabeza de hierro que su perrito había recibido.

Sin nada que objetar, todo el grupo siguió a Ash hacia lo más parecido que tenía el Spa a un Centro Pokémon: Una sala de descanso y cuidados médicos.

Dado que era un sitio de acceso rápido al que se podía llegar nada más atravesar un pasillo de la recepción, no les tomó mucho tiempo llegar al sitio.

—Disculpen la intromisión…— dijo el chico de antemano, cruzando una puerta abatible que le mostró el panorama. El lugar estaba equipado con un gran número de estanterías llenas de medicamentos, así como tres máquinas sanadoras similares a las de los Centros Pokémon.

Antes de siquiera reaccionar, Ash alcanzó a ver un destello amarillo que terminó tomando la forma de Lillie.

La chica estaba parada frente a él, a escasos centímetros de su cara y con los ojos brillando como dos enormes faros.

—¿L-Lillie…?— preguntó el chico un tanto intimidado, retrocediendo torpemente.

—¡Mira, Ash! ¡Nació, nació, nació! ¡Shiron por fin nació!— la alegría podía percibirse a través de todos los poros de la rubia, en cuyos brazos había un pequeño Vulpix idéntico al que el azabache había ayudado en Pueblo Ohana. Su expresión al ser cargado por Lillie era totalmente apacible, igual a la de Peke cuando era mimada por su entrenador.

—¿¡EN SERIO?!— gritó Ash con emoción, a pesar de tener la respuesta frente a sus ojos— ¡INCREÍBLE! ¿¡Cuándo pasó?!

—¡Justo después de que te fuiste!— respondió la chica de Alola— ¿¡No es hermoso?! ¡Mi pequeño Shiron!— con fuerza, delicadeza y mucha ternura, la chica abrazó a su nuevo Pokémon.

—¡Vaya que lo es!— afirmó Ash. Las tonalidades blancas en el cuerpo del pequeño zorro eran ciertamente cautivadoras— ¿¡Puedo tocarlo?!

—¡Adelante!

Las manos de Lillie tendieron a su pequeño Pokémon hacía en frente para que su amigo pudiera acariciarlo.

Cuando la mano de Ash se acercó al recién nacido, éste hizo un gesto de desconfianza y abrió el hocico, liberando una gran ráfaga de aire helado que amenazaba con golpear al azabache, de no ser…

Tan pronto como Peke vio las intenciones de Shiron, saltó al hombro de su entrenador y usó Ascuas a una potencia muy reducida, destruyendo el movimiento en un instante.

Los ojos del pequeño zorro blanco se abrieron de par en par al ver el destello que salía del cuerpo del Pokémon de Ash.

—¡Eso fue peligroso!— exclamó el entrenador, alejando la mano— ¡Gracias, Peke!— una cálida sonrisa apareció en el rostro del chico.

—¡Kou!— respondió la mencionada, restregando su cara contra la del chico.

—L-lo siento, Ash…— la muchacha se apresuró a disculparse, haciendo todo el esfuerzo posible por dejar de sonreír.

—No te preocupes— rio el chico de Kanto—. Acaba de nacer, es obvio que tenga desconfianza. Además de que tampoco le caía muy bien cuando era un huevo.

—Un nacimiento Pokémon siempre es agotador…— dijo una voz masculina desde detrás de Lillie.

Cuando Ash se asomó, pudo ver claramente a Kiawe, Kea y Omaha. El primero estaba recargado contra una repisa y los últimos lo abanicaban con unos pequeños portafolios que había en el lugar.

* * *

— _¡ESTÁ ECLOSIONANDO!_

— _¡Rápido, a la sala de cuidados médicos!— ordenó Kiawe, comenzando a correr hacia el lugar indicado, seguido de todos los demás presentes._

— _¡E-espera, Paku! ¡Tú trae comida para cuando acabe todo, la necesitaremos debido al agotamiento!— pidió Kea, deteniéndose de golpe._

— _¿¡Eh?! ¡Pero yo también quiero ver!— se quejó la menor._

— _¡Sé que quieres hacerlo, pero esto es necesario! ¡Tus papilas gustativas son las indicadas para el trabajo!— aseguró._

 _En un instante, el rostro de la chica se enserió._

— _Lo entiendo, hermano— y sin decir nada más, salió corriendo hacia el comedor._

 _Kea suspiró aliviado. Tener a Paku cerca en un momento tan delicado como lo era el nacimiento en general era un problema en muchas maneras diferentes._

— _¡Rápido, necesito agua fría, tanto como pueda estarlo! ¡También tráiganme toallas y de ser posible unas pinzas!_ _— ordenó Kiawe apenas llegaron a la sala de cuidados médicos._

— _¡A la orden!— dijeron al unísono Omaha y Kea, corriendo cada uno a hacer sus respectivas tareas._

— _¡Vamos, Cubone, ayuden!— ordenó el menor de los hermanos, sacando a cinco Pokémon de sus seis totales, quienes se pusieron en marcha al instante._

— _Pon el huevo aquí y espera un poco Lillie— indicó el capitán, señalando un pequeño mueble con el espacio ideal para colocar al huevo. La rubia parecía estar a punto de decir algo cuando Kiawe volvió a hablar—. Puedes ayudar pasando cosas que vayamos necesitando sobre la marcha. Muchas gracias._

 _Bastante sorprendida por la rápida respuesta del joven adulto, Lillie hizo una reverencia y se alejó considerablemente para no estorbar._

— _Cuento con usted…— murmuró en voz baja._

 _Los hermanos Keahi no tardaron en entregarle lo necesitado a su jefe y por indicación de éste, se vieron obligados a retroceder._

 _Con suma agilidad, Kiawe comenzó a remojar las toallas conforme llegaban (a excepción de una) y a exprimirlas, además de colocar a Shiron dentro de una pequeña vasija con agua fría._

— _Es sorprendente, ¿no?— preguntó Omaha, colocándose al lado de Lillie._

— _Lo es— asintió perpleja._

— _En el tiempo que el capitán Kiawe lleva en el trabajo de Capitán, ha atendido gran cantidad de nacimientos Pokémon ya que al ser este un lugar tan visitado, es muy frecuente que los huevos eclosionen aquí— informó Kea._

— _Puedo verlo… Lo bien que se desenvuelve atendiendo a un Pokémon de hielo como Shiron me deja en claro que es alguien con mucha experiencia— aseguró la ojiverde, sin apartar la vista de su huevo. En su cabeza comenzó a sentir un pequeño revoloteo indicándole que Cutiefly quería salir a ver, por lo que se levantó levemente el sombrero para dejarlo observar. Al parecer Nebulilla también quería, pero por obvias razones le fue imposible._

— _Dejando de lado a los turistas, también ha atendido a aspirantes del Recorrido Insular. No es raro que lleguen unos cuantos novatos de Ula-Ula con huevos del Monte Lanakila— añadió la mayor._

— _Me sorprendió el cómo intuyó lo que quería preguntarle. Antes de siquiera poder hablar me respondió— recordó Lillie, empezando a acariciar levemente al pequeño tipo Bicho, quien se había posado en su mano._

 _Omaha rio y Kea asintió levemente._

— _Cuatro años no pasan en balde— comentaron al unísono._

 _Por primera vez desde que había empezado la eclosión de Shiron, Lillie mostró otra emoción aparte de la expectación hacia la salud de éste. Sorpresa._

— _¿¡Cuatro años?!— murmuró para no distraer al capitán— Tenía entendido que el señor Kiawe tiene 18 años… ¿¡Comenzó desde los catorce?!_

— _Así es. Su abuelo, el anterior capitán, vio en Kiawe las aptitudes de un gran sucesor, aún más que en su propio hijo por lo que fue entrenado en danza y combate desde los 11 años, demostrando que como se creía, era un prodigio. Una vez que el abuelo del capitán Kiawe falleció, el titulo le fue heredado a él— contó Kea, recordando el aspecto del antiguo capitán, un hombre negro, alto y con barba. Bastante amable y apasionado._

— _No sabía de eso…— murmuró Lillie._

— _Bueno, no mucha gente lo sabe; es algo bastante íntimo que sólo los de la familia conocemos— informó Omaha._

— _Ya veo… algo que sólo los de la familia conocen…— murmuró la rubia con algo de calma hasta que…— ¿¡Familia?! ¿¡Ustedes son familia?!_

— _¡Se me salió!— se apresuró a decir la mayor, volteando a ver a su hermano menor, quien la veía con cierto deje acusador._

 _Al final, Kea suspiró resignado._

— _Mis hermanas son unas boconas… En fin, puedes contárselo, no sería justo que sólo le contaras una parte de la historia— permitió, cruzándose de brazos._

— _¡E-entendido, hermano!— tras decir eso, realizó un saludo militar._

— _(Ella no parece ser la mayor…)— pensó la rubia._

— _Verás, Lillie…— comenzó Omaha— El antiguo capitán de la prueba de fuego, "Pyros", fue el hijo mayor de dos hermanos. La menor, una joven mujer, terminó casándose con el que sería nuestro abuelo. De ahí que él sea quien lleve el apellido "Wela" mientras que nosotros somos "Keahi"._

 _El puño derecho de la chica ojiverde chocó contra su palma izquierda, arrastrando levemente al pequeño insecto._

— _¡Una explicación rápida y sencilla!— exclamó._

— _¡Lillie, te necesito un momento!— llamó el tema central de la conversación, haciendo que todos voltearan a verlo._

— _¡E-enseguida!— respondió la mencionada, moviéndose con rapidez hacia el capitán y seguida de cerca por Cutiefly._

— _Ten lista esta toalla para cuando saque a tu Vulpix del agua, aunque sea un tipo Hielo la temperatura del Wela Volcano Park y la del agua fría podría ser una mala combinación para un recién nacido— explicó, cediéndole el trozo de tela que estaba seco._

— _D-descuide, lo haré en cuanto me dé la señal…— afirmó, elevando ligeramente el objeto y reparando en algo que había en la mano de Kiawe— Di-disculpe… ¿P-para que planea usar eso?..._

— _¿Esto?— repitió él, mirando las pinzas que cargaba— Es por si una parte del cascarón no se llega a deshacer por completo cuando nace el Pokémon, lo cual provoca que se quede incrustada en la piel y se tenga que sacar haciendo una incisión dependiendo del tamaño del trozo— un fuerte escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de la dueña del huevo para luego ponerse un poco más pálida, cosa que Kiawe notó—. Tranquila, no es un problema frecuente y sólo se necesitan 2 segundos para extraer el cascarón en caso de que suceda._

— _Es un verdadero alivio escuchar eso…_

 _Y justo cuando Lillie se estaba calmando…_

— _¡Ya viene!_

 _Lentamente, la energía fue tomando la forma de un Vulpix…_

* * *

—Menos mal que no pasó lo del cascarón…— murmuró Ash con alivio.

—¡Oh, sí pasó!— contó Lillie, con una alegría que ni debería de tener— Según el señor Kiawe, si no se la hubiera quitado, Shiron habría perdido el ojo derecho. ¡Eso sólo hace que su nacimiento sea un milagro aún mayor!— y sin decir más, siguió abrazando con ternura a su Pokémon.

— _Tú suerte es horrible/-Rotom…_ — pensaron dueño y maquina a la vez.

Sin siquiera ser consciente de ese pensamiento, Lillie siguió apapachando a un alegre Vulpix (dejando no tan alegres a los otros dos Pokémon bajo su cargo). Al ver dicha escena, el azabache liberó un suspiro divertido; al instante, todos sus monstruos de bolsillo comprendieron el porqué de éste.

Una vida se había formado cuando ellos hablaban de algo tan horrendo.

Era algo simplemente chistoso.

—Imagino que ya lo atrapaste— dijo Ketchum, llevándose las manos a las caderas y sonriendo.

Al oír eso, Lillie detuvo la escena para voltear a ver al chico y negar con la cabeza para sorpresa de éste.

—Quería que tú estuvieras aquí— contó, formando una pequeña sonrisa. Ash abrió los ojos levemente, sorprendido—. Puede que suene algo tonto, pero es como si de cierta forma este fuera el inicio de algo muy grande, ¿sabes? Y… quería que estuvieras aquí para verlo conmigo…— lentamente la sonrisa desapareció de su rostro para dejar paso al clásico sonrojo— ¡S-s-s-si es q-q-que no sue-suena m-muy egoísta!

Al instante, el entrenador de Kanto comenzó a reír.

—Deberías ser algo egoísta de vez en cuando— recomendó, acercándose a ella y logrando que recobrara la compostura— ¿Qué estamos esperando?

Los verdes orbes de Lillie se iluminaron levemente y sin dudarlo ni un solo segundo, corrió hacia la capsula que antes le pertenecía a Shiron, tomando una Gloriaball de una pequeña esfera metálica que se hallaba en la tapa de la capsula.

Con delicadeza, colocó al tipo Hielo en el mueble donde había nacido hacía pocos minutos. Shiron miró a la rubia con alegría.

—B-bien… ¡Aquí voy!— tras girar su brazo con fuerza, arrojó la ball… que terminó cayendo pesadamente sobre la cabeza de Ash— ¡L-Lo siento mucho!

—N-no te preocupes…— dijo el agredido, riendo levemente y dándole la Pokéball de vuelta— Inténtalo de nuevo, sólo que no des tantas vueltas; un pequeño toque sería más que suficiente. Si la vas a lanzar, intenta que sea suavemente e impúlsala con el índice

—¡L-lo entiendo, maestro!— tras tomar la esfera, Lillie bajó ambos brazos con determinación.

— _Está muy emocionada…_ — pensaron el trío de familiares.

—¡Bien, bien! ¡Sé que puedes hacerlo!— aseguró el entrenador subiendo y bajando el brazo.

— _Él también está emocionado…_

La rubia inhaló y exhaló varias veces hasta que al fin se tranquilizó.

—¡P-Pokéball, ve!— exclamó, arrojando suavemente el objeto, el cual dio de lleno y suavemente contra la frente de Shiron. A los pocos segundos, una energía roja absorbió al recién nacido.

Ante la expectante mirada de todos, el orbe comenzó a girar de derecha a izquierda, una y otra vez.

Segundos que parecían eternos pasaron hasta que finalmente ese celestial ***CLICK*** retumbó en los oídos de todos.

—Lo logré… Yo… ¡Lo hice!— gritó con emoción, tomando la Gloriaball entre manos— ¡Atrapé mi primer Pokémon! ¡Lo conseguí! ¡Ash, lo conse…!

Cuando la rubia volteó a ver a su amigo, las palabras se le escaparon.

Una enorme sonrisa adornaba el rostro de Ash al igual que un ligero sonrojo causado por la felicidad.

—Felicidades por convertirte en una entrenadora Pokémon, Lillie— dijo. Con sólo oír su voz podías estar seguro de que esas felicitaciones no estaban vacías.

Sin poder contenerse mucho, Lillie se abalanzó hacia el chico y lo abrazó con fuerza. Ash no tardó mucho en corresponder el gesto.

—Soy una entrenadora, Ash… Una entrenadora igual que tú…— murmuró, mientras que en sus cerrados ojos asomaban pequeñas lágrimas de alegría.

—Si… lo eres…

No tardó mucho hasta que sintieron el peso extra de los Pokémon del azabache, los cuales se habían unido al abrazo.

—¡Pika pi!

—¡Prrr!

—¡Gooos!

—¡Woof!

—¡Kou!

—¡Procediendo a probar el abrazo grupal por segunda vez!-Rotom.

—¡Ahhh, chicos pesan mucho!— se quejó en tono cómico Ash, deshaciendo el abrazo.

—¡Déjalos! ¡Ellos también me han visto llegar hasta aquí!— con alegría, Lillie comenzó a acariciar a las criaturas.

—¿Me veo muy vieja como para llegar a tener un romance así, Kea?— preguntó con preocupación Omaha, interrumpiendo el ambiente.

—Se te irá el tren si no te apuras— contestó sin vaciles el mencionado.

—¡Ahhhhh, estoy vieja!

El grupo de Ash volteó a ver el lugar del que provenían las voces, topándose con los hermanos Keahi y Kiawe, quienes estaban tomando comida de un carrito impulsado por un Cubone de Kea y Paku, cuyos ojos mostraban una mirada pícara hacia ambos adolescentes.

—Sabía que eran novios…

Esas pocas palabras desataron diversas reacciones por parte de todos.

—¡E-E-E-ESO NO ES CIERTO!

—¡Jajajajaja!

—¡Paku, no te metas en los asuntos amorosos de los demás!

—¡Estoy viejaaaaaaa!

—Basándome en la información recolectada hasta ahora, es lógico que el sentimiento de amor haya podido surgir entre Ash y Lillie-Rotom…

—¡Se quieren, se besan…!

Pero nadie podía borrar la innegable felicidad que había en el luga…

—Mataré al bastardo que trate de quedarse a mi Hoshi…

—¿Eh?

* * *

—¿Dejarás la luz encendida, Ash?— preguntó Lillie mientras se acomodaba en su cama, la cual estaba a unos pocos centímetros de la del chico. En medio de las dos había un pequeño buró sobre la cual había dos pequeñas lámparas.

—B-bueno, tú sabes… podría ser un problema que a Shiron le de miedo la oscuridad…— respondió el chico, moviendo una pequeña rueda que había en el costado de su lámpara, bajando un poco más la intensidad de la luz.

—¡S-según varias fuentes, es malo para los Pokémon recién nacidos exponerse a la oscuridad ya que podrían llegar a desarrollar traumas!-Rotom— apoyó la Pokédex.

—¡Pika pi!

Lillie se quedó unos segundos en silencio, mirando a un durmiente Shiron.

—¡Oh! ¡Entiendo!— dijo finalmente, aliviando a los tres mentirosos— ¡Gracias por preocuparse por Shiron, chicos! ¡Mañana buscaré libros sobre como criar un Pokémon!

—¡Q-que gran idea, Lillie!— rio nerviosamente el azabache— ¡D-de acuerdo, buenas noches!

—¡Buenas noches!-Rotom.

—¡Buenas noches!

El silencio se adueñó del lugar, dando un ambiente de calma…

—Tenemos que agradecer que Lillie sea muy tonta-Rotom…— murmuró a su dueño, antes de ir al tomacorrientes local.

—¡Lillie no es tonta!... Creo que sólo es un poco mala entendiendo las emociones ajenas…

—Pika…

—¿Eh? ¿Dijeron algo, chicos?— preguntó la mencionada, levantando levemente la mirada.

—¡NADA!/-ROTOM.

Y esta vez, sí, con una Lillie un tanto confundida, lograron dormir.

Al menos habían conseguido una excusa convincente en lo que encontraban la forma de decirle a la rubia sobre la Nictofobia de Ash.

* * *

La mañana no tardó en llegar y unas ligeras sacudidas despertaron a Lillie.

Con algo de torpeza, se talló los ojos para poder ver claramente a quien ya sabía que vería. Aunque para su sorpresa, no fue así.

Con la cabeza, Shiron empujaba el brazo de su entrenadora, indicándole que despertara. La novata no dudó un instante en levantarse.

—¡Buenos días, Shiron!— dijo con ánimo, cargando en brazos a su pequeño zorro… ¿o zorra?... Se lo pediría a Rotom después. Tras apapachar a su Pokémon, Lillie miró hacia todos lados dándose cuenta de que efectivamente, ya había amanecido… Pero no había ni rastro de Ash— De nuevo no me levantó para entrenar— murmuró, inflando levemente las mejillas con molestia.

Tras soltar al tipo Hielo, se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al baño. Después de regresar rebuscó entre su bolso, sacando la ropa deportiva que usaba para entrenar con el azabache. Una vez que se vistió, se hizo la usual coleta.

—¡Fly!

El pequeño sonido le indicó que Cutiefly acababa de despertar.

—Buen día a ti también, Cutiefly— dijo, dirigiéndole una sonrisa que paralizó momentáneamente al bicho—. Voy a buscar a Ash, ¿vienes?

—¡Cutie!— afirmó, tomando una postura militar.

—Entonces vamos, ahora que los tengo a ustedes dos estoy segura de que podré rendir más en los entrenamientos con Ash— con determinación, salió del cuarto seguida por su Pokémon oficial y el no oficial— Duerme bien, Nebby…

Justo cuando estaba por ir hacia la salida del Spa, fue interrumpida por una persona que no tenía muchas ganas de ver.

—¡Ey, señora Ketchum!— dijo en tono burlón Paku.

Lillie suspiró rendida y evidentemente, ruborizada.

—B-buen día, señorita Paku…

—¿Y esas ropas?— preguntó, mirándola de pies a cabeza.

—Son para entrenar con Ash— respondió, esperando no escuchar ninguna broma sobre su relación con el nombrado.

—Entrenamiento en pareja… ¡Que buen incentivo!— asintió con aprobación— Si lo estás buscando, está en la entrada a la escalada del volcán.

—Gracias por la información— tras hacer una leve reverencia, procedió a ir al lugar indicado. Para su alivio, no la había seguido ni nada parecido.

Debido al calor del lugar (a pesar de ser temprano por la mañana) y las prendas que llevaba puestas, Lillie comenzó a sudar levemente.

—¡CARRERA ARROLLADORA!

Nada más oír ese grito, Lillie aceleró el paso así como los Pokémon que la seguían.

Una vez que llegó al lugar, pudo ver cómo Yungoos corría a una velocidad sorprendente, dejando tras de él una gran polvareda. Si lo pensaba bien, era una de las primeras veces que veía a su amigo entrenar los Movimientos Z… de hecho, no los había usado casi nunca en combate, ni siquiera en las pruebas.

—Ese fue un gran Movimiento Z, Ash— felicitó Kiawe, cruzándose de brazos—. Sería bueno que descansaras un poco, ya lo hiciste tres veces en muy poco tiempo.

Justo donde Yungoos había terminado su movimiento, también estaban Dartrix y Rockruff, respirando pesadamente. Peke y Pikachu trataban de abanicarlos con sus pequeñas patas.

—T-todavía puedo…— habló con algo de dificultad el azabache, al darse cuenta de esto, se dio unos golpecitos en la cara— ¡AAAARGH! ¡VAMOS, YO PUEDO!— exclamó, convirtiendo sus ojos literalmente en dos ardientes llamas.

El cuerpo de Kiawe comenzó a temblar ligeramente.

—¡NO PUEDO DECIRLE QUE NO A ESA DETERMINACIÓN! ¡DALO TODO, ASH!

—Yo sí que puedo— informó Lillie, acercándose a ambos chicos—. No es bueno que te sobre esfuerces así, Ash. Estás sudando a mares y luces pálido. Los Movimientos Z consumen mucha energía del Pokémon y también del entrenador, por eso no es bueno usarlo varias veces en combate, ¿recuerdas?

Kiawe esperaba que un espíritu libre como Ash Ketchum se negara al descanso y siguiera adelante con su determinación, pero…

—Tal vez tienes razón… No sería bueno que me desplomara en medio del entrenamiento… Gracias Lillie— tras darle la razón a la chica (quien también se vio ligeramente sorprendida y aliviada por igual), se volteó hacia Kiawe—. ¿Podrías enseñarme como hacer los pasos del Movimiento Z de fuego?— solicitó.

—D-de acuerdo… No es muy complejo si lo haces bien…— respondió el capitán, poniéndose en posición— _Eso de que las mujeres tienen el control sobre los hombres… ¿es verdad?_

—¡Muchas gracias!— luego de secarse el sudor levemente, volteó a ver a sus Pokémon— ¡Dartrix, Pikachu, vengan a practicar!

Al instante, los monstruos de bolsillo que podían mover sus patas libremente se acercaron a su entrenador.

—Yo haré el entrenamiento usual, Ash— informó Lillie, comenzando a alejarse un poco—. Creo que sería bueno para introducir a Shiron y a Cutiefly a la rutina.

—Me parece una buena idea y lo siento por no haberte despertado. Tenía planeado hacerlo una vez que terminara con los Movimientos Z— contó, comenzando a estirarse ligeramente.

—Justo cuando estaba por reclamarte eso— bromeó la rubia, también comenzando a calentar—. Por cierto, ¿y Rotom?

—Omaha lo quería para hacer unas cuantas cuentas— esta vez el que respondió fue Kiawe.

—Entiendo… Por cierto, señor Kiawe, ¿usted no debería estar en el Rancho Ohana?— preguntó un tanto intrigada.

—Normalmente lo estaría, sólo que hoy es mi día de descanso. Papá es el que suele encargarse del lugar y los empleados de ahí son de mucha confianza, yo soy más bien prescindible— contestó, esperando que Ash dejara de estirarse—. Por otra parte, me sorprende que tú también entrenes; no creí que fueras ese tipo de chica.

Lillie rio un poco.

—Se lo pedí a Ash hace apenas una semana y ahora que soy oficialmente una entrenadora Pokémon, creo que debo esforzarme más.

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Kiawe.

—Ohhh… Veo que tú también tienes una fuerte determinación— notó, ligeramente sorprendido.

Al oír eso, la rubia se sonrojó levemente.

—E-eso no es del todo…

—Sí que la tiene— interrumpió de golpe Ash, habiendo terminado su calentamiento—. Puede que no lo sepas, pero una vez se enfrentó sola a una horda de Pokémon salvajes.

—¡Wow, ¿en serio?!— preguntó Wela, ampliando su sonrisa.

—N-no creo que al señor Kiawe le interese saber eso…

—¡Tonterías! ¡Verás, la cosa es que…!

Mientras Kiawe le enseñaba a Ash a hacer el Movimiento Z, éste le contaba la anécdota del Cementerio de Hau'oli.

Por otro lado…

— _Vamos, pequeña, si no te acercas nunca tendrás amigos_ — insistió Cutiefly, poniendo la voz tan ronca como pudo (aunque seguía sonando aguda).

— _P-pero son desconocidos…_ — murmuró Shiron un tanto intimidada, viendo como Peke, Yungoos y Rockruff hablaban entre sí.

— _Eso no importa. Son los Pokémon del amigo de tu entrenadora, por lo que los verás mucho en el futuro. Obviamente a mí también me verás muy seguido ya que no tengo planeado alejarme de Lillie_ — respondió, jaloneando con su pequeño cuerpo a Vulpix, haciendo que la escena fuera un tanto cómica.

— _P-por cierto… Ni siquiera se quien sea usted…_ — recordó, evitando el empuje.

— _Sólo soy un noble insecto cuyo corazón fue robado por esa hermosa chica de cabello rubio_ — contó, mirando con cariño a Lillie.

— _¡No mientas! ¡Alguien como ella no podría arrancarle el corazón a nadie!_ — dijo con molestia, frunciendo el ceño. Era imposible que su entrenadora, cuyos brazos transmitían tanto amor, fuera capaz de realizar un acto tan terrible.

— _Joven y tonto Vulpix… No me refiero a robar el corazón en ese sentido…_ — Cutiefly negó con la cabeza.

— _¿E-entonces de qué manera lo dices?... ¡D-de todas formas! ¿¡Desde cuando la conoces?!_ — preguntó un tanto molesta. Ese pequeño insecto era molesto.

— _Nuestros caminos tuvieron la suerte de cruzarse desde hace dos largos días._

Vulpix no supo que responder a eso ya que no estaba entendiendo nada de lo que el bicho estaba hablando.

— _¡Mi historia de amor no importa! ¡Lo que importa es que tú y yo nos hagamos amigos de esos Pokémon!_ — espetó, volviendo a empujar a Vulpix.

— _¿¡N-nunca has hablado c-con ellos?!_ — interrogó, quedándose sorprendida.

— _Por supuesto que no._

En esos momentos, Shiron sólo tuvo ganas de dar media vuelta y salir corriendo hacia Lillie.

— _¡Ey, ustedes dos!_ — llamó Rockruff, comenzando a acercarse a los Pokémon de Lillie— _¿¡Quieren calentar con nosotros?!_ — preguntó animado.

— _Saludos, joven can. ¿Eres tú el líder de los Pokémon del llamado Ash Ketchum?_ — preguntó Cutiefly, llevándose una de sus numerosas patas a la frente.

— _No lo es_ — respondió Yungoos, poniéndose al lado de Rockruff— _. Nuestro jefe es el Pikachu de allá, es el más fuerte. Luego le sigue el ave y al final este perro tonto de aquí-Goos._

— _¡Ey, yo soy más fuerte que Dartrix!_ — aseguró el tipo Roca.

— _Claro que no lo eres. Él tiene ventaja de tipo sobre ti y además está evolucionado-Goos_ — argumentó la mangosta.

— _¡Bueno, al menos soy más fuerte que tú_ — dijo con satisfacción.

— _¿¡AH, SI, PERRO ESTÚPIDO?! ¡PELEA CONMIGO!-Goos_ — gritó con potencia, poniéndose en posición de combate.

— _¡Tú mismo lo admitiste, ¿por qué te pones así?!_ — interrogó, también listo para pelear.

— _¡SÓLO YO PUEDO DECIR QUE SOY MÁS DÉBIL QUE ALGUIEN!-Goos_ — contestó Yungoos, aún molesto y comenzando a corretear a Rockruff.

— _¡Contigo las cosas siempre terminan así!_ — aulló el pequeño, empezando a huir.

Los Pokémon de Lillie sudaron la gota gorda.

— _N-no sé si quiera involucrarme con estos Pokémon…_ — murmuró Shiron nerviosa.

— _N-no te preocupes, pequeña y tonta Vulpix… Verás que seremos grandes amigos en menos de lo que crees_ — aseguró Cutiefly.

— _No se preocupen, ellos siempre son así_ — informó Peke, poniéndose junto a ellos.

Cuando la Vulpix de Ash se colocó frente a ellos, Shiron abrió levemente la boca.

— _Soy Peke, un gusto conocerlos_ — dijo sonriendo.

— _Hola, pequeña Vulpix roja_ — saludó Cutiefly— _. Estamos aquí en busca de memorables amistades que puedan perdurar para siempre. Vamos, Vulpix blanca, preséntate._

Un tanto vacilante, Shiron habló.

— _S-soy Shiron, creo… Un gusto…_

— _Sé quién eres_ — afirmó Peke sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro— _. Estamos juntas desde que éramos huevos así que se podría decir que somos amigas de la infancia._

La respuesta sorprendió un poco a la recién nacida y tras asimilarlo, se animó a preguntar eso que le daba tanta curiosidad.

— _¿P-por qué te sale ese brillo del cuerpo y por qué no luces como yo?..._

Justo cuando Peke estaba por responder, alguien más experimentado lo hizo.

— _Peke es lo que se conoce como un Pokémon variocolor_ — dijo una voz a sus espaldas que le pertenecía a Pikachu— _. Al contrario de otros Vulpix normales, ella tiene un color diferente por algo de su no-se-que-cosanetica. Además de que ella es una Vulpix de Kanto y tu una de Alola._

El ceño de Shiron se frunció un poco al oír eso.

— _¿Ash no los había llamado para entrenar los pasos del Movimiento Z?_ — preguntó Peke.

— _¿Movimiento Z?..._ — repitió Shiron en un susurro.

— _Lo hizo, sólo que poco después recordó que ninguno de nosotros dos aprende movimientos del tipo Fuego…_ — murmuró Dartrix, recordando todo lo que había hecho para nada.

— _¿¡Entonces el Movimiento Z será sólo para mí?!_ — preguntó emocionada Peke. Algo que sólo ella y Ash compartirían…

— _Hasta que atrape a otro tipo Fuego_ — respondió el ave, acomodándose el flequillo. Al instante, los ojos de la zorra de fuego se aguaron— _¡AHHH! ¡N-no quería decir eso, Peke! ¡Y-yo me refería a…! ¡P-Pikachu, amigo!_ — con la mirada buscó el apoyo de su líder, quien le estaba dando la espalda, atendiendo a los nuevos integrantes del grupo.

— _Bienvenidos, chicos. Puede que seamos un poco extraños y ruidosos a veces, además de que no descarto que en un futuro seamos muchos, pero de todas formas, me gustaría que nos lleváramos bien_ — la pata de Pikachu se extendió hacia los nuevos. Shiron lo miró con un poco de desconfianza y Cutiefly…

— _Un placer líder del grupo, espero que consideres la decisión de tomarme como tu mano derecha_ — dijo, uniendo su patita con la de Pikachu en un apretón.

El roedor rio nervioso.

— _Eso de líder es un título que ellos quisieron ponerme. El verdadero líder aquí es Ash_ — informó— _¡Y tú cálmate!_ — ordenó, dándole una descarga a Yungoos quien cayó de cara al suelo.

— _Eso se sintió bien-Goos…_

La mirada del bicho se dirigió hacia Ash, quien estaba siendo corregido por Kiawe.

— _Entonces supongo que…_

—¡Chicos, hora de empezar con el entrenamiento!— llamó Lillie.

Al oír esas palabras, todos los Pokémon de Ash caminaron hacia la rubia ante las confundidas miradas de los dos monstruos de bolsillo de la misma, quienes también se acercaron lentamente.

—Ahora bien, para adaptarnos al ritmo de Shiron y Cutiefly…

* * *

— _¡N-no puedo más…!_ — exclamó Shiron, tirándose de cara al suelo sin nada de energías.

—¡Hoja afilada, por favor!

Con rapidez, las hojas salieron disparadas hacia Rockruff quien hacía su mejor intento por esquivar.

— _¿C-cómo pueden aguantar todo eso?..._ — preguntó sin poder levantarse.

— _E-eso no ha sido nada, joven y tonta Vulpix…_ — dijo Cutiefly, tratando de sonar lo mejor posible mientras hacía un inútil esfuerzo por volar.

— _Lillie se ve muy fresca para haber empezado hace apenas una semana…_ — murmuró Pikachu, colocándose al lado de los exhaustos Pokémon— _Sabía que tenía el toque._

— _¿Ustedes… hacen esto… todos los días?_ — preguntó Shiron.

— _Sí, sólo que el entrenamiento que hacemos actualmente es diferente al que Ash nos tenía acostumbrados… Es… más fácil_ — contestó.

Shiron al oír esto dejó caer la cara contra el suelo.

— _Y-ya veo… Ja… Al fin un reto…_ — y Cutiefly también se dejó caer de cara al suelo.

— _El primer entrenamiento de Peke fue saltar la cuerda… Tal vez nos sobrepasamos un poco con Shiron…_

—¡HECATOMBE PÍRICA!

—¡OH! ¡Bien hecho, Ash! ¡Lo hiciste a la perfección!— felicitó Kiawe, viendo como el azabache había terminado de ejecutar los pasos correctamente.

—¡Gracias! ¡Estoy muy motivado últimamente!— informó, volviendo a hacer los pasos otra vez— ¡Ey, Peke, vamos a intentar el Movimiento Z!

Sin dudarlo ni un instante, la Vulpix salió corriendo hacia su entrenador con alegría.

Escuchar lo último dicho por Ash hizo que Lillie hiciera una mueca.

— _Por últimamente te refieres a esta mañana, ¿no?..._

El azabache sacó el Normastal de su pulsera para luego poner el Pirostal y luego inhaló profundamente. Una vez que él y Peke ubicaron una zona donde no había nadie, comenzaron.

Sus manos se cruzaron hacia el frente y luego comenzaron a subir como si se tratara de lava a punto de surgir, finalmente su brazo izquierdo se posó sobre el derecho, el cual se extendió hacia el frente. Su Pulsera Z comenzó a resplandecer por la energía que terminó traspasándose a Peke. El símbolo de la pulsera apareció frente a Vulpix.

En esos instantes, el único buen movimiento (es decir, que Peke podía usar bien) era Ascuas y aunque Ash intentó pronunciar esas palabras, en su lugar salió…

—¡HECATOMBE PÍRICA!

En el hocico de Peke comenzó a formarse un ataque cada vez más grande que terminó de crecer una vez que se convirtió en una gran bola de fuego. Pikachu comenzó a sudar un poco; ese movimiento se veía fuerte…

Una vez que la Vulpix de Ash disparó hacia lo que debía ser la nada, el roedor eléctrico se puso en medio del movimiento, recibiéndolo de lleno y siendo envuelto por una gran explosión de fuego.

—¿¡Qué ra…?!— antes de que el azabache pudiera terminar su frase, fue interrumpido por la onda creada por la explosión.

Todos los presentes tuvieron que cubrirse la cara para evitar ese aire caliente que salía disparado a todas direcciones. Una vez que todo cesó, pudieron volver a ver.

Parado como si no fuera nada y con sólo un pequeño rasguño de no más de 2 centímetros estaba Pikachu.

—Pika pi…

Definitivamente esperaba algo más potente que eso.

—¡Cielos, Pikachu! ¡Avisa antes de hacer algo como eso!— regañó Ash, acercándose a su Pokémon sin siquiera preguntarle por su estado de salud. Eso podía tomarse como irresponsabilidad o por otra parte, como confianza.

—Como se esperaba de Pikachu…— murmuró Lillie algo divertida.

—Un Pokémon sin duda formidable…

—¡Goos, goos!

—¡Prrr!

—¡Woof!

El resto de Pokémon de Ash se acercaron a él y Pikachu.

—¡K-Kou!— exclamó con molestia y algo de cansancio Vulpix al haber sido opacada en su momento por la intervención del roedor.

—¡Cierto, tú también lo hiciste excelente, Peke!

Por otra parte, Shiron y Cutiefly miraban con la boca abierta lo ocurrido.

No sólo la potencia del Movimiento Z… ¡La resistencia de Pikachu era una cosa seria!

— _T-tenemos mucho que aprender, joven Vulpix blanca…_

— _S-si…_

* * *

—¡Alola!

Las diez de la mañana llegaron y tras un rápido desayuno, el grupo de Ash volvió a ponerse en marcha.

—¡Gracias por la hospitalidad!— dijo Lillie vestida de nuevo con sus ropas habituales y bolso colgando. Entre brazos llevaba a Shiron y recostado en su sombrero estaba Cutiefly.

—¡Nos veremos!— se despidió Ash.

—¡Hasta que volvamos a cruzarnos!-Rotom.

—¡Suerte en tus futuras pruebas, Ash! ¡Le rezaré al volcán de Akala por ti!— deseó Kiawe.

—¡No hagan cosas sucias!— gritó Paku, atrayendo la mirada de unos turistas que iban entrando al lugar.

—¡Y si las hacen utilicen protección!— secundó Omaha.

Un gran golpe en las cabezas de ambas las calló.

—¡No griten esas tonterías en una zona pública!

— _Nunca me había alegrado tanto caminar lejos de un lugar…_ — pensó Lillie levantando el puño frente a su cara y conteniendo unas ligeras lágrimas. Ahora al menos estaría libre de las insinuaciones de Paku.

—En serio no sé qué le pasa a la gente con lo de usar Protección… Entiendo que sea un buen movimiento, pero, ¿acaso está a la moda o algo así?— le preguntó Ash a Pikachu y su Pokédex.

—Tampoco lo entiendo… ¿Quieres que lo busque en internet?-Rotom.

—¡N-NO HAGAN ESO!— ordenó Lillie, roja como un tomate.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué no?

—Sí, ¿por qué no?-Rotom.

—Pika.

—¡S-SÓLO NO LO HAGAN!

Los cuatro familiares veían con una sonrisa como los chicos se alejaban hacia su siguiente destino.

—Son un trío animado, ¿no?— preguntó Kea con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Lo son— respondió Kiawe.

—Aunque ese Rotom es un dolor de cabeza— se quejó Paku.

—Y Ash Ketchum no parece alguien del todo convencional— añadió Omaha.

Al final, los cuatro voltearon a verse.

—Pobre Lillie…— concluyeron a la vez para luego comenzar a reír.

En medio de las risas, un videomisor comenzó a sonar. Todas las miradas se dirigieron a Kiawe, quien no tuvo más opción que sacarlo de su bolsillo y voltear a ver la pantalla, sorprendiéndose por la persona que lo llamaba. Sin mucho que decir, contestó.

—Alola, re…— antes de poder terminar de hablar, fue interrumpido.

—Kiawe, necesito que vengas a Konikoni de urgencia.

El gesto del capitán se enserió y procedió a separarse de sus primos.

Si la reina lo decía, no podía tratarse de algo precisamente bueno.

* * *

 **12:15 p.m. Ruta 7.**

—En serio no puedo creer que Kiawe sea primo de Omaha, Paku y Kea— murmuró Ash con las manos tras la cabeza.

—Y yo no puedo creer que en realidad se te haya olvidado el apellido del señor Kiawe— dijo Lillie, acariciando levemente a Shiron—. Aún recuerdas otros apellidos como el de Hau, ¿no?...

—¡Claro que sí! ¡Él se apellida Mahalo, como la Senda Mahalo!— contestó Ash, haciendo que Nebulilla liberara un pequeño "Kaku" al recordar el lugar— Sólo que cuando recordaba a Kiawe pensaba en otras cosas…— dijo en voz baja mientras hacía un mohín cual niño pequeño.

Lillie no necesitó oír más para saber a lo que se refería Ash.

—S-sobre mi hermano…

Y Ash tampoco.

—¡AHH! ¡No tienes que preocuparte por ello! ¡Ya no me molesta eso!— aseguró Ash, agitando ambas manos de izquierda a derecha (zarandeando levemente a Pikachu en el proceso).

—¿E-estás seguro?...— preguntó un tanto nerviosa.

—Mi elaborado diagnóstico médico me deja saber el estado de ánimo de Ash y en efecto, no hay mentira en sus palabras-Rotom— informó, apoyando a su entrenador.

—Ya veo…— suspiró con alivio.

Shiron se veía un tanto confundida y Cutiefly hacía como que no lo estaba.

—¡De todas formas! ¡Veo la siguiente ruta!— exclamó Ash, señalando hacia el frente donde podía verse una gran entrada sobre la cual había un letrero que decía **"TÚNEL DEL VOLCÁN"**.

Sin perder tiempo, el azabache salió corriendo hacia el lugar.

—¡O-oye, Ash, espera!— pidió Lillie, comenzando a correr tras de él.

—¡Tendrás que obligarme!— bromeó, sin detenerse.

Al menos no al instante.

Justo cuando estaba frente a la entrada, su cuerpo se detuvo por completo, sorprendiendo a Lillie en demasía.

—¿Ash?...— lo llamó, acercándose a él. Una vez que estuvo a su lado, pudo ver como su boca se torcía levemente en algo que trataba de asimilar una sonrisa.

La mirada del entrenador estaba clavada en el frente; en la inmensa oscuridad que proveía del túnel.

—E-está oscuro, ¿eh?...— preguntó el chico, tratando de parecer lo más natural posible.

—Vaya, sí que lo está…— secundó Lillie— Podría ser malo que nos tropezáramos al no ver por la oscuridad.

Una enorme sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Ash.

—¡TIENES RAZÓN!— dijo, comenzando a reír— ¡P-Pikachu, amigo, necesito que recuerdes un movimiento!

El roedor no preguntó, simplemente cedió la parte posterior de su cráneo para que fuera masajeada por el chico de Kanto.

—R-recuerda Destello…

—¡Destello será útil para esta ocasión, una gran elección, Ash!-Rotom— dijo en un tono más robótico de lo usual.

—¡JAJAJA! ¡G-gracias, Rotom!— dueño y maquina comenzaron a reír de forma muy antinatural.

El ceño de Shiron se frunció levemente. ¿Estaban mal de la cabeza?

—N-no entiendo el chiste— informó Lillie, esbozando una sonrisa nerviosa.

— _¡MUCHAS GRACIAS, ARCEUS/-ROTOM!_

—Pika…— murmuró el Pokémon. Esos dos eran más convincentes ocultando el asunto cuando no trataban de hacerlo.

De golpe y porrazo, Rotom dejó de reír para pasar a mostrar en su pantalla el texto:

 **LLAMADA ENTRANTE.  
DE:  
CAPITANA/AMIGA MALLOW.**

—¿La capitana Mallow?...— murmuró Lillie.

Ash, aunque no lo demostrara estaba igual de sorprendido. ¿Por qué Mallow lo estaba llamando?... ¿¡Acaso…?!

—¡R-responder llamada!

El azabache esperaba un tono desesperado, acusador e incluso llanto, pero en su lugar…

—¡Alola, Ash!— saludó la capitana con total entusiasmo. De fondo, podían verse varios árboles que muy apenas dejaban entrar luz solar.

Esas primeras palabras dejaron descolocado al chico, quien se quedó viendo como estúpido la pantalla.

Mallow ladeó levemente la cabeza.

—¿Pasa algo? ¿Tengo harina en la cara?— preguntó, tocándose el lugar mencionado en busca del polvo.

—¡A-ah, no, no, no! ¡Q-quiero decir! ¡Alola!— exclamó, recobrando su ánimo usual— ¡Me sorprendió que me llamaras Mallow!

—¿¡Verdad?! ¡Es la primera vez que hablamos por teléfono!— dijo con alegría para luego notar algo— ¿¡Oh?! ¿¡Esa de ahí es Lillie?! ¡Alola, Lillie!

—Alola, señorita Mallow— dijo, haciendo una leve reverencia. Era la primera vez que hablaban formalmente tras presentarse en Kantai.

—¡Bueno, bueno! ¡Dejando de lado los saludos, muchas felicidades por pasar tu tercera prueba, Ash! ¡Sólo te queda la mía y podrás enfrentar a la reina Olivia!— contó, comenzando a cargar una especie de olla. Todo indicaba que tenía un videomisor.

—¡Oh! ¿Kiawe te lo contó?— preguntó algo intrigado.

—¡Sep, me lo dijo a eso de las 10 pero estaba ocupada preparando unas cosas para la prueba que pondré hoy!— respondió, bajando la olla al suelo— No deben estar lejos, ¿no? Tal vez estén… ¡como a un día de viaje a pie!

—¿¡Tan cerca?!— exclamó Ash— ¡Eso es perfecto, tendré que esperar menos para hacer la prueba!

—Es lo bueno que tiene este sitio, sin importar si tomas primero la prueba de Lana o de Kiawe, al final llegarás rápido a la mía— reveló, comenzando a vaciar lo que sonaba como agua sobre la olla.

—Por "este sitio", ¿te refieres al lugar de la prueba?— preguntó interesado.

—¡Así es, la _"Jungla Umbría_ "!— a juzgar por el movimiento de sus manos (y el sonido de chapoteo) se podía ver que estaba echando varias cosas dentro del agua que acababa de vaciar.

— _Jungla Umbría_ …— repitió el chico— ¿¡De casualidad tu apellido es Umbría?!

Con ambos brazos, Mallow formó un "X" que no se pudo ver gracias al movimiento del videomisor.

—¡Baaatsu! ¡Nop, mi apellido es _"Aina"_!— respondió.

Ese dato hizo que Lillie levantara la mirada con algo de interés. Había oído de eso antes.

—¡Woah! Eso sí es una sorpresa… Por algún motivo la gente que conozco se apellida igual que los lugares que visito, ¿¡no es eso raro?!

—¡Oh, ¿no lo sabes?!— preguntó ligeramente sorprendida para luego sonreír ampliamente— ¡Verás, la cosa con los apellidos…!

Un fuerte ruido como de hojas proveniente del lado de Mallow interrumpió su habla.

—¡Vaya! ¡Lo siento, Ash, te lo contaré todo mañana!

—¡E-espera, realmente quiero saber...!

Justo cuando colgó la llamada, algo saltó detrás de ella. Por unos instantes, el azabache habría jurado ver una gran cuchilla rosada.

Rotom volvió en sí al poco tiempo.

—Rayos, realmente quería saber…— murmuró por lo bajo Ash— Bueno, creo que lo mejor sería atravesar el túnel de una…— al subir la mirada se dio cuenta de que ya no había oscuridad frente a él, confundido se dio la vuelta sólo para verla tras de sí… ¿En qué momento…?

—Mientras hablabas con la capitana Mallow comenzaste a caminar y atravesamos el túnel— informó Lillie, viendo el gesto de incredulidad en la cara del chico.

—Pikachu— secundó el Pokémon, dejando de desprender brillo.

—Ya veo… ¡Eso es bueno, ¿no?!— dijo con alegría. ¡Se había salvado de tener que recorrer todo el lugar teniendo consciencia! ¡Luego se lo agradecería a…!

—¡MIAAAAAAAU!

El gran gruñido confundió a todos por igual, lo cual sólo aumentó al ver como Yungoos salía de su Pokéball sin ser llamado y comenzaba a correr tras el ruido.

—¡Yungoos, espera!— pidió Ash, comenzando a correr con rapidez tras su Pokémon.

—¡Tú también espera, Ash!-Rotom— y salió disparado detrás de él.

Lillie por otra parte se quedó plantada en su lugar. ¿Por qué ese gruñido le era tan familiar? Antes de darse cuenta, ya estaba sola.

—¡E-espérenme!— exclamó para comenzar a correr tras sus compañeros.

Según un cartel que había por el camino, el lugar al que habían llegado era la _Ruta 8_.

El lugar, a diferencia de la Ruta 7, era bastante bonito y lleno de vegetación. Ash lo habría apreciado mejor si su Yungoos no estuviera encarando con ferocidad a un Growlithe, ocultando tras de él a un molesto Litten.

—¡Vamos, pequeños, no están haciendo mi trabajo más fácil! ¡Sólo quiero ayudarlos!— aseguró un chico, extendiendo su mano hacia los pequeños cuadrúpedos. Justo cuando el gato de fuego estaba por lanzarle una bola de fuego, la extremidad del sujeto se detuvo en seco.

—No creo que a él le guste eso que estás haciendo. Además, mi lindo Yungoos está ahí— dijo Ash, sujetando con fuerza el brazo de aquel hombre vestido de blanco.

—¡Ghaa!— exclamó con dolor para luego dirigir la mirada hacia el azabache— ¡N-no se quien seas tú, pero creo que no sabes que cuento con el permiso de la Fundación Aether para…!

El agarre del chico de Kanto disminuyó y las palabras dejaron de salir de la boca del tipo que trataba de atrapar a Litten cuando se vieron detenidamente.

Para empezar, estaba el hecho de que Ash ya había visto antes el rostro de esa persona, junto con su Pokémon (el cual le estaba gruñendo por la agresión hacia su entrenador, mientras Yungoos le gruñía a éste) y segundo, ese nombre.

Por no decir que el uniformado también había visto antes al azabache.

Los ojos de ambos se abrieron con fuerza y dijeron al unísono…

—¡Chico del Growlithe!/¡Chico del Noctowl brillante!

Fundación Aether; Lillie; Chico que conocía el nombre de Lillie… **Lillie**...

—Si tú estás aquí eso quiere decir que…— masculló el empleado, volteando la mirada hacia un lado.

Pasmada frente a ambos entrenadores estaba la rubia. Su gesto no mostraba otra cosa que miedo.

 _Por su mirada puedo ver que no soy la persona que esperaba, señorita._

 _Aurelia… ¡es un hermoso nombre!_

 _¿Recorrerá usted sola las calles de Hau'oli?_

 _Dejar esperando a una señorita es cosa de salvajes._

 _ **Mi nombre es...**_

—Tori…— susurró Lillie, temblando de pies a cabeza.

Tan bello como él solo, el señor destino también podía ser increíblemente cruel.

 **ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

 **Vaya, terminé…**

 **Realmente no estoy muy seguro de si en el siguiente capítulo podremos iniciar con la prueba, pero conociéndome tal vez no lo hagamos. Perdón por la gran cantidad de capítulos "transitorios", pero créanme, todos tienen peso para la historia.**

 **¡EN SERIO QUIERO TERMINAR CON AKALA! ¡TENGO TANTAS SORPRESAS PARA USTEDES!**

 **Rayos… Con respecto a los OC, no tenía planeado darles tanto tiempo en pantalla a los hermanos Keahi, sólo que como plantee el Wela Volcano Park como un lugar turístico, me parecía mucho trabajo para una sola persona como Kiawe (quien también está muy ocupado con el rancho familiar y el puesto de capitán). El punto bueno es que realmente no volverán a salir hasta muy avanzada la historia y no serán del todo influyentes…**

 **Con respecto a Tori… ¡Cielos, ya quería que apareciera! Creo que algunos de ustedes ni lo recordarán ya que fue presentado como un personaje de relleno en un inicio (aunque tenía planeado darle este giro desde hacía meses, prácticamente desde que se me ocurrió meterlo a la historia) que intentaría ligarse a Lillie en el capítulo 13 "Hau'oli, el lugar del comienzo". Créanme que la cosa con Tori apenas comienza, pero tranquilos, tampoco será un personaje recurrente. Se limitará a cumplir su rol en la historia y luego, bye, bye.**

 **Vaya… Termino con los traumas de Ash (o los dejo momentáneamente de lado) y empiezo con los de Lillie… ¡No me doy un descanso ni a mí ni a ellos!**

 **Bueno… A partir de ahora, creo que les dejaré unas pequeñas fichas de personajes para no tener tan vacío este apartado.**

 **¿Comenzamos con el protagonista?**

 **Nombre: Ash Ketchum.  
Edad: 17 años.  
Estatura: 1.70 metros.  
Lugar de origen: Pueblo Paleta, Kanto.  
Sueño: Ser un Maestro Pokémon.  
Pokémon insignia: Pikachu.  
Disfruta de: Comer, participar en batallas Pokémon y viajar.**


	30. Gato encerrado

**¡Ey! Hola de nuevo. Ha pasado tiempo. Como bien saben, comencé a contestar reviews por PM, por lo que este apartado se quedará un tanto vacío. Por aquí únicamente contestaré reviews de usuarios sin cuenta así que… empezamos.**

 **Nimbus2000: ¡Hola! Sí, creo que aportan mucho más que otros como los de las pruebas, que si bien ayudan a aumentar la fuerza de los Pokémon de Ash, no muestran tanta información. Si, lo será. Aunque para que Lillie se entere del miedo de Ash todavía falta un rato, así que si… ¡Tendremos que esperar! Esperemos que Lillie se vuelva más decidida ahora que es entrenadora… Si… Paku cae bien, aunque no la veremos en un largo rato.**

 **Tej41: ¡Veo que a muchos les gusta Cutiefly! Prepárense porque dentro de aquí a unos cinco-seis capítulos, va a brillar como nunca.**

 **¡Y eso fue todo! Quiero informar que entro a clases dentro de poco así que tal vez esté un poco menos activo, aunque no es como que sea demasiado activo normalmente.**

 **Sin nada más que decir, iniciemos.**

* * *

—Por algún motivo me siento muy incómodo-Rotom…

Y razón no le faltaba a la Pokédex para estar así; no si analizaba la escena con detalle.

Dos Pokémon gruñéndole a otro, el cual a su vez, le gruñía a Ash, quien tenía agarrado del brazo a un tipo con traje blanco, ambos viendo con sorpresa a una temblorosa Lillie.

El cerebro de la rubia estaba maquinando a toda velocidad.

Ese uniforme blanco con montones de bolsas en él, la gorra y los botones dorados, por no mencionar el pin con ese logo. No había duda alguna. Era el traje oficial de la Fundación Aether y lo que era peor…

Un chico que sabía su nombre lo estaba portando.

El mencionado lentamente sintió como el agarre de Ash sobre él se aligeraba, hasta que por fin pudo apartarlo con un movimiento de brazo. Una vez que estuvo libre, comenzó a sobarse la dolida extremidad.

—Aure…— se interrumpió a sí mismo y negó con la cabeza— No… Lillie, ¿verdad?... Ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos— una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

El nerviosismo de la rubia sólo aumentó. Recordaba su nombre.

—U-un p-placer volverlo a ver…— masculló, sin dejar de temblar. Shiron y Cutiefly se miraron a los ojos, preocupados.

—En serio me siento muy incomo… ¿Ash, que estás…?

La mirada de Tori no se apartaba del rostro de Lillie.

—Veo que se siente perturbada por algo— asumió el ahora empleado de la Fundación Aether—. Si lo desea, podemos hablar de ello en privado— con la mano apuntó a un pequeño edificio de no más de tres metros de alto por cinco de largo, pintado completamente de verde. Los ojos de la rubia se abrieron de par en par, aunque no precisamente por la edificación…—, sin la presencia de salvaje…— cuando el castaño volteó a ver en dirección en Ash, un contundente golpe lo hizo caer de espalda al suelo.

El entrenador acababa de golpearlo en la cara con RotomDex. Un ligero rastro de sudor acompañado de nerviosismo se podía ver en su rostro.

—¡No fui creado para estos propósitos!-Rotom— se quejó la Pokédex, un tanto adolorida de la "espalda".

Al asimilar la acción que acababa de ocurrir frente a sus ojos, el Growlithe de Tori se lanzó con rapidez hacia Ash con intención de atacarlo, pero en medio de su camino una patada en el cráneo y una embestida en el costado lo detuvieron; ambos ataques fueron propinados por Dartrix y Yungoos respectivamente.

—¡Nos vamos de aquí!— ordenó el chico de Kanto, tomando de la mano a Lillie y comenzando a correr— ¡E-es la primera vez que golpeo a alguien sin motivo!

Sin perder tiempo, Yungoos salió corriendo tras su entrenador y Dartrix tomó entre sus garras a Litten, quien simplemente pudo maullar con agresividad. La mangosta al ver la actitud del gato le gruñó algo, molesto. Ese sonido fue suficiente para hacer que el felino se resignara a ser cargado.

Pikachu suspiró levemente y los dos nuevos integrantes del grupo se vieron aún más confundidos.

Ese grupo era un no parar de problemas.

* * *

—Esto no está bien de muchas maneras distintas-Rotom…

Habían estado corriendo sin parar por alrededor de 20 minutos, tiempo en el que la respiración de Lillie comenzó a agitarse violentamente.

—Supongo que aquí estamos más seguros…— masculló Ash, secándose el sudor de la frente y volteando a ver a sus dos Pokémon.

Yungoos parecía estarle diciendo algo a Litten. En otras circunstancias, el entrenador se habría acercado para ver qué pasaba. En otras circunstancias.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Lillie?— le preguntó a la rubia, quien estaba sentada en una pequeña roca cercana.

—M-muchísimas gracias, Ash… La-lamento que hayas tenido que hacer eso…— se disculpó, colocándose una mano el pecho para tomar aire.

Shiron y Cutiefly, quienes estaban a pies de su entrenadora, llamaron a Pikachu. El roedor bajó del hombro de su entrenador rápidamente. Había mucho que contarle a los novatos.

—No te preocupes por ello, sé que la Fundación Aether no es de tu agrado y no parecías estar muy contenta con volver a ver al chico del Growlithe— recordó, restándole importancia al asunto. Aunque mentiría si dijera que no se sentía mal por golpear de la nada a ese tipo… ¿Cuál era su nombre?

—C-con respecto a eso, Ash…— con nerviosismo, Lillie levantó la mirada, para ver cara a cara al chico.

—No es necesario— interrumpió el azabache—. Dos meses, ¿recuerdas?— el dedo índice y medio de Ash se elevaron.

Un tanto aliviada, la rubia suspiró para luego sonreír levemente.

—Tienes razón.

Se quedaron unos segundos en silencio hasta que el mayor lo rompió.

—Yungoos parece estar discutiendo con Litten, iré a ver que todo esté bien. Descansa por el momento— pidió, comenzando a alejarse lentamente de la roca.

—Lo haré. Gracias por preocuparte— respondió Lillie y justo cuando Ash se volteó, el temblor volvió— _No, no, no...¿Qué haré? ¿¡Qué haré?!_

A cada paso que daba, Ash escuchaba más los sonidos procedentes de los Pokémon. Yungoos parecía estar molesto, como siempre y Litten se mostraba impasible. Cuando Dartrix intentó hacer de intermediario, Litten le gruñó agresivamente, aumentando más el enojo de la mangosta.

—Vas a querer oír eso, Ash-Rotom— dijo la Dex, acercándose lentamente a su dueño, quien estaba a unos diez metros del lugar de la disputa, y sacando los audífonos de su compartimiento.

—¿Es algo muy serio?— preguntó un tanto expectante el chico. La situación lo parecía.

—Y tanto, pero no lo suficiente como el hecho de que me usaste como arma-Rotom— exclamó con un poco de molestia. Al parecer sería algo que no olvidaría fácilmente.

—Lo lamento, Rotom…— rio con nerviosismo— Te lo compensaré con…— y en ese momento, su mente se quedó en blanco. ¿Había algo que le gustara a la Pokédex más allá de la información?...

RotomDex se quedó levemente callado, como si esperara que su dueño terminara la oración.

—Bueno, eso no importa. Escucha esto-Rotom— con sus protuberancias, colocó los audífonos en los oídos de su dueño.

— _¡Te dije que no debías seguir rondando por ahí como si nada!-Goos_ — recordó con molestia Yungoos.

— _¡Y yo te dije que estaría bien!_ — argumentó Litten, sin dejarse intimidar.

Esas simples líneas le hicieron comprender a Ash que ambos Pokémon ya se conocían; el punto era, ¿de dónde?

— _¿¡Eso de allá atrás te parecía "estar bien"?! ¡Si no fuera por nosotros te hubieran capturado!-Goos._

— _¡Pude haberme deshecho de ese perro estúpido en cualquier momento, yo soy mucho más fuerte que él! ¡Incluso soy más fuerte que tú!_ — afirmó el gato.

— _¡Eso me importa dos bayas Aranja! ¿¡Qué harás el día que te encuentres a alguien más fuerte?! ¡No todos los humanos son tan bondadosos como Ash! ¡Ellos no te preguntan si quieres unírteles o no!-Goos._

— _Ya, chicos…_ — Dartrix trató de calmar el ambiente, poniendo un gesto apacible— _No hay porque hablar a gritos, pueden discutirlo pacíficamente. Después de todo, ustedes son…_

Litten le dirigió una leve mirada a la lechuza cargada de enojo.

— _¡No te metas en asuntos que no te incumben, maldita ave!_ — ordenó, embistiéndolo en el abdomen y haciéndolo retroceder.

Al ver esto, Ash estuvo a punto de interponerse pero alguien se le adelantó.

— _¡EY!_ — gritó Yungoos furioso— _¡Dartrix no tiene por qué ser golpeado sólo porque no aguantas un regaño!-Goos_

El ala del tipo Volador se posó frente a la mangosta.

— _No te preocupes por eso, Yungoos. No pelees con él sólo por mí_ — le pidió, mientras le dirigía una sonrisa.

— _Dartrix-Goos…_

Un sonido de molestia salió del hocico de Litten.

— _Y hablando de ese tipo del sombrero… ¿¡Consideras "bondad" el que un idiota te capture?!_ — Ash comenzó a reír nervioso; el que un Pokémon que ni conocía lo llamara idiota…— _¡Sólo puedo describirte como un est…!_

Y antes de que terminara de hablar, una hoja rosó su cara a gran velocidad, dejando un pequeño corte sangrante.

— _Eso fue una advertencia_ — dijo Dartrix en un tono amenazante. Su rostro demostraba todo el enfado que estaba sintiendo, para sorpresa de todos— _. No voy a tolerar que te expreses de esa manera de Ash, ni aunque seas el hermano de Yungoos._

Si, saber que su Pokémon se podía molestar de esa manera de un segundo para otro por el hecho de que lo insultaran era sorprendente; pero saber que ESE Litten era hermano de SU Yungoos lo era aún más.

—¿¡Tú sabías esto, Rotom?!— interrogó Ash, sorprendido.

—No precisamente. Yungoos nos había contado que su hermano era un Litten, pero no sabía que era el mismo que te había quemado la cara-Rotom.

La atención del azabache regresó a donde estaban sus Pokémon. Al parecer la situación se había calmado ya que Litten se había comenzado a alejar.

— _¡Ni siquiera se te ocurra irte por tu cuenta!-Goos_ — gritó Yungoos. El gato lo miró de reojo para luego seguir avanzando unos cuantos metros más y acostarse en el pasto fresco de la ruta.

El tipo Normal suspiró con cansancio y luego volteó a ver a Dartrix.

— _No me arrepiento de lo que hice_ — le aclaró la lechuza.

Yungoos negó con la cabeza.

— _Si no lo hubieras hecho tú, lo hubiera terminado haciendo yo_ — aseguró _—. Además de que ya le has dado una paliza a otros de mis hermanos-Goos._

Al oír eso, Dartrix ululó nervioso.

Algo en el interior de Ash se enterneció al escuchar las palabras de sus Pokémon. Con paso tranquilo, se dirigió hacia ellos.

— _Oh, ahí viene Ash_ — notó Dartrix, dirigiéndole la mirada.

— _Cierto-Goos._

Y antes de que dieran cuenta, su entrenador los envolvió en un abrazo.

Sorprendidos por el acto, ambos Pokémon voltearon a ver los oídos de su entrenador, dándose cuenta de que…

— _¡NOS ESCUCHÓ!/-GOOS_ — gritaron al unísono.

—De principio a fin— aclaró Ash.

— _Esto… es muy vergonzoso…_ — murmuró Dartrix, colorado de las mejillas.

— _Lo es-Goos…_

—Por otra parte…— el azabache deshizo el abrazo— ¿Podrían contarme que pasa aquí?

— _Te toca a ti, Yungoos. Es tu hermano_ — con rapidez, comenzó a volar para irse al lado de Pikachu, quien estaba conversando con Shiron y Cutiefly.

— _Iba a contárselo yo de todas formas, ave_ — tras decir eso, volteó a ver a su entrenador— _. Esto pasó cuando íbamos en la cosa del mar..._

* * *

— _Sabía que eras tú-Goos…_

 _Al escuchar eso, Litten volteó hacia atrás y suspiró._

— _Hola— dijo a secas._

— _Quería verte, hermano…— contó la mangosta, acercándose a su pariente— ¿Y por qué estás cubierto de lodo?-Goos._

 _El cuerpo del tipo Fuego estaba completamente embarrado de lodo, con excepción de la zona de sus ojos, nariz y bigotes._

— _Sé lo que pueden hacer los Rockruff. Él que está viajando contigo me hubiera descubierto en seguida— respondió—. Honestamente, es desagradable estar así._

— _Bueno, eso no importa ahora. ¿Dónde habías estado? ¡Estuve muy preocupado cuando te fuiste!-Goos— interrogó, demostrando la emoción que decía sentir._

— _Tú sabes…— murmuró, recostándose en la cubierta del yate— De aquí para allá… Haciendo un poco de todo…_

 _Yungoos hizo un ligero gesto de disgusto que no pasó desapercibido por su hermano. Él siempre era así…_

— _No voy a hacer que digas nada más, ¿verdad?-Goos._

— _No._

 _Yungoos suspiró._

— _¿Y por qué estás aquí? Tenía la sensación de que alguien nos seguía desde hace un par de días pero es ahora que puedo confirmarlo-Goos._

— _Como te dije, he estado de un lugar para otro— repitió Litten—. El humano que te atrapó me pareció interesante y decidí seguirlo. Luego me sorprendió verte con él y decidí continuar— justo cuando Yungoos estaba abriendo el hocico, el gato interrumpió—. Ahora me toca a mí preguntar._

— _Adelante-Goos._

— _¿Cuándo fue que te capturó? La primera vez que me lo topé en el lugar con muchos edificios y una playa, sólo llevaba a un huevo que asumo, es el Vulpix brillante de ahí, el Pikachu y el pájaro que evolucionó._

 _La mangosta comenzó a hacer memoria. Ash tenía a Dartrix y a Peke huevo desde antes de haberlo atrapado a él, pero si se guiaba por la descripción del lugar…_

— _¿Te refieres a ese lugar donde había una playa muy bonita? ¿Qué está a un día caminando de la Cueva Sotobosque?-Goos._

— _Sí, creo que es ese._

— _De ese lugar sólo recuerdo cuando fuimos a la playa, así que seguramente estaba dormido-Goos._

 _Litten asintió._

— _Tiene sentido. Me hubieras identificado nada más oírme y por lo que veo, sigues durmiendo en los días, contrario a los Yungoos normales._

— _Gracias a eso, cuando todos en casa estaban dormidos, tú y yo estábamos despiertos— al parecer, la simple mención de "casa" provocó un ligero desagrado en el felino—. Hablando de eso, un día antes de que te encontraras con Ash, él y nosotros hicimos la prueba esa, ¿recuerdas?-Goos._

 _A la mente de Litten llegaron las memorias de como él y Yungoos se escondían en un lugar donde los aspirantes a esa prueba nunca los encontrarían._

— _La recuerdo— dijo sin más._

— _Bueno, pues me enfrenté a mamá y me dio una paliza por dejarme capturar. No quiero ni imaginarme lo que te hará a ti cuando te vea-Goos— bromeó, comenzando a reír un poco._

— _Esa Gumshoos tiene razón, fuiste muy estúpido al iniciar una pelea que te llevó a ser capturado— aseguró en un tono cortante._

— _¿¡Sigues con eso?! ¡No te cuesta nada decirle "mamá"!-Goos— regañó, un tanto ofendido por el cómo Litten se había referido a su progenitora._

— _Ella no es de mi misma especie— recordó, girando la mirada hacia otro lado—. Por lo que decirle mamá no es necesario._

 _Yungoos gruñó y decidió dejar ese tema de lado. Lo habían discutido antes mínimo cada semana durante un año entero y nunca solucionaban nada, discutir ahora no sería mejor._

— _Para que lo sepas, Ash me preguntó si quería ir con él. No estoy a su lado por obligación-Goos— informó._

— _Eso te hace el doble de estúpido. Perdiste tu libertad sólo para seguir a un humano._

— _¿Siempre tienes que insultar a los demás?-Goos— preguntó un tanto irritado._

— _¿Tienes un problema con eso?_

 _Yungoos volvió a suspirar con fastidio. Su hermano siempre lo hacía hacer eso._

— _Ash me está volviendo fuerte y gracias a él conozco lugares que nunca antes habría podido ver. Si llevas un tiempo siguiéndonos estoy seguro de que viste el poder de sus Pokémon-Goos._

 _Litten se acurrucó, como si estuviera listo para dormir._

— _Te lo concedo. Lucían poderosos._

— _¿¡"Lucían"?! ¡Estoy seguro de que deben ser al menos 100 veces más fuertes que tú y yo juntos!-Goos._

 _El felino bostezó._

— _Si bueno, ¿eso qué? Tú no eres ellos, así que no esperes poder llegar a ser así de fuerte._

— _Unas palabras de ánimo no vendrían mal, hermano-Goos— murmuró, frunciendo el ceño notoriamente._

— _¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué te mienta? No tienes la certeza de llegar a ese nivel. Así que no voy a llenarte la cabeza con ilusiones sólo para que al final caigas de la nube directo al suelo— dijo, entreabriendo uno de sus ojos._

— _Estoy seguro de que si no fuera tu hermano, no me caerías nada bien-Goos._

— _Puedes dejar de serlo cuando quieras._

— _¿Te das cuenta de la tontería que acabas de decir?-Goos…_

 _Con esa pregunta, llegó un gran silencio que sólo era interrumpido por los sonidos de emoción de Ash y su grupo. Litten al parecer se había quedado dormido._

 _Yungoos no tardó mucho en volver a hablar._

— _¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?— preguntó, haciendo que su hermano reaccionara levemente, dándole la afirmación de que lo estaba escuchando— Quiero decir, a esta isla. Tengo entendido que el lugar con los edificios está en otra isla diferente a esta. ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?-Goos._

 _Litten se quedó callado, al menos por unos segundos hasta que finalmente abrió los ojos._

— _Estaba caminando por ahí, buscando algo de comer para un conocido y me dio sueño, así que me quedé dormido sobre una caja. Cuando me desperté, estaba en otro lugar con edificios donde también me encontré a tu humano— explicó._

 _A Yungoos le llamó la atención eso de "conocido", pero no era lo más importante._

 _Lo verdaderamente urgente era…_

— _Necesito que vuelvas al lugar de donde viniste, sea cual sea. Aunque estoy feliz de volverte a ver, no puedes ir vagando por ahí como si nada, te expones a muchos peligros-Goos— aseguró, poniendo un gesto de notoria preocupación._

— _Tenía planeado hacerlo, tengo un poco de prisa— respondió Litten, volviéndose a levantar y comenzando a estirarse._

— _¿Entonces por qué no te has ido?-Goos— preguntó._

— _En primer lugar, no sé cómo hacerlo. Soy tipo Fuego así que no puedo nadar. Y en segundo, a tu grupo le pasan cosas raras así que quiero observar, por lo que ve acostumbrándote; me verás seguido de ahora en adelante._

 _Y sin que el tipo Normal pudiera hacer o decir nada, Litten se alejó a paso relajado, como si no le importara nada._

* * *

— _Básicamente, eso es todo-Goos._

—Hermanos… Ellos son muy difíciles, ¿no?...— por la mente de Ash cruzó Gladio y un chico con gorra.

— _¿Puede mi hermano viajar con nosotros hasta que encuentre una manera de volver a la otra isla?-Goos_ — pidió. En su voz podía sentirse la urgencia que tenía por ese asunto.

Ash no se lo pensó dos veces al ver la cara de su Pokémon.

—Claro que puede. No pienso dejar que tu hermano vague solo por ahí con tantos peligros— contestó, haciendo que Yungoos diera un pequeño salto de alegría.

— _¡Gracias, Ash!_ — haciendo un intento por recobrar la compostura, se puso serio— _Mi hermano puede ser muy explosivo y tiene la lengua muy filosa, además de que cuando se enoja suele ser muy cabezota, además de poco honesto, así que me disculpo por adelantado. Yo me haré responsable de todos los daños que cause a futuro-Goos._

—Supongo que tendré que dejártelo, hermano mayor— bromeó el azabache, dirigiéndole una sonrisa al mamífero.

Yungoos correspondió el gesto y justo cuando estaba por irse corriendo a darle las noticias a su hermano…

—Por cierto, Yungoos— dijo Ash, llamando la atención del mencionado, quien giró para verlo. Al momento de hacer esto, la mano de su entrenador se posó sobre su cráneo para luego comenzar a acariciarlo—. Lo que te dijo Litten no es verdad. Estoy seguro de que serás tan fuerte como todos mis otros Pokémon, si no es que más.

Las mejillas de la mangosta se tiñeron levemente de rojo y no pasó mucho hasta que una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

Sin decir mucho más, retomó su camino en dirección a su hermano.

—Eso fue conmovedor-Rotom— aseguró la Dex, recogiendo los audífonos.

—¿Tú crees?— preguntó el entrenador, riendo levemente— Aunque debo decir que eso de entender perfectamente a los Pokémon sigue pareciéndome algo sorprendente.

—Bienvenido al club de los dos idiomas-Rotom.

* * *

 _ **En cierto lugar. 1:50 p.m.**_

El teléfono sonaba incesante. En medio de ese enorme lugar el sonido del "Ring" sonaba como el de una explosión nuclear.

Dicho sitio parecía ser una oficina. Estaba amueblado con sofás que lucían carísimos, además de unas estanterías repletas de libros y un escritorio sobre el que acababan de colocar bocabajo un pequeño cártel.

Un quejido de fastidio se escuchó. ¿Por qué tenía que ser él quien se encargara de esa labor tan aburrida? ¡Alguien de su cargo no podía estar haciendo esas minucias! Aunque bueno… era el único que contaba con la suficiente confianza de esa persona para hacerlo.

Sin otra opción, extendió la mano y tomó el teléfono.

—Número de identificación y motivo de la llamada. Si no es algo urgente puedes darte por…— en medio de su amenaza, se detuvo.

Definitivamente era algo urgente.

—¿Estás seguro de que encaja en la descripción? ¿¡Su nombre también?!— preguntó, queriendo cerciorarse de que los datos eran correctos. De su escritorio tomó una fotografía— ¡Habla más despacio, idiota!

Un prolongado silencio se apoderó de la habitación, aunque el hombre escuchaba toda una avalancha de palabras al otro lado de la línea.

—Si… Si… Esto es perfecto. Repórtate de inmediato a la sede principal; serás recompensado y suministrado con equipo especializado…— inesperadamente el gesto en el rostro del hombre adquirió enfado— ¡Escucha, recluta, grábate bien esto en la cabeza!

El puño del hombre chocó fuertemente contra su escritorio, más específicamente, sobre la fotografía. En ella se podía ver una familia de cuatro rubios de ojos verdes, dos mujeres y dos hombres.

—¡Para ti y para cualquier otra persona con excepción de la presidenta, soy y siempre seré…!

El golpe dado en la mesa hizo saltar el cártel, haciendo que las letras grabadas en él fueran claramente visibles…

—¡Director de sucursal _"Faba"_!

* * *

Con energías renovadas el grupo retomó el viaje.

La Ruta 8 era un lugar simplemente hermoso. Pasto por todos lados; árboles por un costado de la ruta y el inmenso mar por el otro.

Gracias a la tranquilidad de la ruta, Ash y Lillie dejaron que todos sus Pokémon caminaran por su cuenta (con obvia excepción de Nebulilla, quien decidió quedarse dormido tras comer konpeito) para que así pudieran socializar más. Litten también caminaba tras de ellos, sólo que con diez metros de separación.

—Ya tenía ganas de un lugar así de relajante— dijo Ash de la nada, comenzando a estirar los brazos.

—Creo que todos lo queríamos. Los últimos días han sido algo estresantes— secundó Lillie, volteando a ver a Shiron y Cutiefly.

Ash y Rotom voltearon en dirección a donde veía la rubia, dándose cuenta de que observaba a "sus" Pokémon.

—Una duda, Lillie— al oír a la Pokédex, la mencionada volteó a verlo— ¿Cuándo atraparás a Cutiefly? No parece tener intención de separarse de ti-Rotom.

—Se ve que le gustas mucho— rio el azabache, colocándose las manos detrás de la cabeza sin temor, aprovechando que Pikachu estaba caminando por su cuenta.

—Contestando a eso…— la mano derecha de Lillie se posó sobre su mentón— Tenía pensado que fuese en una ocasión especial, pero no se cual pueda ser…

—¿Ocasión especial? ¿Por qué tiene que ser una ocasión especial?-Rotom— preguntó, notoriamente confundido. La gente atrapaba a los Pokémon sin motivo y luego formaban lazos con ellos, ¿no?

—Bueno…

—¡Eso es fácil!— interrumpió Ash, entrando como defensa de su amiga— Puede que el vínculo con tu Pokémon se forme con el tiempo, pero hay veces en las que antes de atraparlo, puedes formar uno con él. De esta forma, la unión que tienen se hará muchísimo más fuerte después. Vínculo más vínculo igual a vínculo más fuerte— la confusión en Rotom creció—. Puedes tomarme como ejemplo, yo he pasado por cosas con casi todos mis Pokémon antes de atraparlos; estoy seguro de que Lillie como primeriza quiere que la conexión con sus Pokémon sea especial y única para así poder recordarlo en el futuro.

—¿Es así, Lillie?-Rotom.

La rubia seguía pensando tras oír las palabras de Ash. Finalmente, retiró la mano del mentón.

—Creo que es la mejor forma de decirlo— respondió, riendo levemente.

—Sigo sin entenderlo completamente-Rotom…

Unas cuantas palmadas en la carcasa por parte de su dueño, hicieron que la Dex se desequilibrara momentáneamente.

—No te apures por ello. Estoy seguro de que lo terminarás comprendiendo tarde o temprano; tenemos mucho… tiempo…— lo último fue dicho con un tono de voz cada vez más bajo. Lentamente, la mirada de Ash se dirigió hacia abajo.

Rotom no pudo evitar imitar esa acción.

Tiempo era lo que menos tenían.

—¿Estás bien, Ash?— interrogó Lillie, viendo como de pronto el chico parecía haberse ido a otro lado.

Ketchum agitó la cabeza con fuerza y subió la mirada otra vez.

—¡Por supuesto que lo estoy!— afirmó, colocando un puño delante de su cara— ¡Y no tienes que preocuparte por los vínculos, Rotom! ¡Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo!

Una vez más, el ánimo de su dueño se le contagió. ¿Por qué sólo él tenía que preocuparse?

—¡En eso tienes razón!— secundó para acto seguido ver a Lillie— ¿¡Quieres que examine a tus Pokémon?!-Rotom.

El entusiasmo de Pokédex y entrenador normalmente no le hubiera extrañado, pero esta vez eran muy… intensos, igual que Kiawe.

—S-seguro, te lo agradecería mucho…

—¡Iniciando análisis completo!-Rotom.

La cámara de RotomDex se dirigió hacia Shiron y Cutiefly, quienes estaban un poco por detrás del grupo. La recién nacida estaba hablando de algo con Peke, y Cutiefly le estaba diciendo algo a Pikachu (Rotom alcanzó a escuchar "Mano derecha", pero no le tomó mucha importancia por el entusiasmo).

El aproximado a 5 segundos pasó y la pantalla de Rotom se llenó de información que enseñó a Lillie.

 _Nº Pokédex: 083.  
Nombre: Cutiefly.  
Tipo: Bicho/Hada.  
Sexo: Masculino.  
Nivel: 16.  
Movimientos:  
-Beso drenaje.  
-Viento feérico.  
-Paralizador.  
-Viento Plata.  
Nivel requerido para evolucionar: 25.  
_

 _Nº Pokédex: 253.  
Nombre: Vulpix.  
Apodo: Shiron.  
Tipo: Hielo.  
Sexo: Femenino.  
Nivel: 2.  
Movimientos:  
-Nieve polvo.  
Método de evolución: Contacto con Piedra Hielo._

—¡Oh! Cutiefly está a un buen nivel…— murmuró Ash, también observando los datos.

—Es verdad. Creí que sería un poco más débil, principalmente por su apariencia-Rotom.

Lillie también se veía sorprendida y al instante, una duda le llegó a la mente; duda que no tardó en comunicar.

—¿Es aceptable a la hora de combatir, Ash?— preguntó, notablemente curiosa.

El azabache y la Pokédex se quedaron estáticos al momento de la pregunta, interrumpiendo el paso de todos los demás. Los Pokémon vieron confundidos a dueño y máquina.

—¿P-pasa algo? ¿Por qué se detuvieron de repente?— el nerviosismo se apoderó de Lillie. ¿Había dicho algo malo?

El labio inferior de Ash empezó a temblar y su brazo se dirigió hacia sus ojos para luego comenzar a sobarlos, lo cual puso mucho más nerviosa a Lillie.

—Creo que el hecho de que lo primero que pensaras cuando viste sus estadísticas fueran las batallas emocionó un poco a Ash-Rotom— explicó, sacándose de la sorpresa.

El azabache asintió con fuerza mientras seguía, aparentemente, llorando.

Lillie también se vio enormemente sorprendida. La ella de hace un mes no habría tenido los combates ni entre sus cien primeras prioridades.

Las manos de Ash se posaron sobre los hombros de Lillie, la cual se sorprendió aún más.

—Esto es fabuloso, Lillie… ¡Sabía que ser entrenadora era algo hecho para ti!— dijo con una emoción autentica.

—Oh, y respondiendo a tu pregunta. Dartrix y Rockruff eran más débiles que Cutiefly cuando Ash los atrapó, así que sí; es un buen nivel para combatir-Rotom.

Una gota de sudor resbaló por la sien de Lillie. Ahora que Ash sabía sobre el nivel de Cutiefly, la rubia estaba segura de que la pondría a combatir contra el primer entrenador que se toparan. Para suerte suya, las probabilidades de encontrarse con entrenadores de su nivel era realmente baja…

* * *

—¡Mi hermana y yo iniciamos el Recorrido Insular hace apenas dos semanas!— informó un chico de aparentes 14 años, ligeramente tostado por el sol, ojos y pelo oscuro. Vestía unos shorts y una camisa de tirantes verde.

—¡Tengan un combate contra nosotros, por favor!— pidió la hermana. Una chica con los mismos rasgos de su hermano (con excepción de unos hermosos ojos azules) que llevaba puesto un vestido playero.

Los brillantes ojos de Ash se clavaron sobre Lillie, transmitiéndole el claro mensaje de "Hagámoslo".

La rubia suspiró derrotada. En serio, nada le salía bien.

—¡Yo haré de árbitro! ¡Será un combate doble y cada participante tendrá derecho a utilizar sólo un Pokémon! ¡Sustituciones, objetos curativos y de combate están estrictamente prohibidos! ¡La batalla terminará cuando uno de los bandos no pueda pelear más!-Rotom— tras decir todo eso, la Pokédex se colocó en medio de todos. En su pantalla aparecieron dos banderas, una roja que representaba a Ash y Lillie, y una verde que representaba a los hermanos.

Tras la sorpresa inicial de los retadores al ver a Rotom y a Peke, todos tomaron sus posiciones.

Lillie eligió a Cutiefly como era evidente y Ash decidió ir con Peke. A unos cuantos metros de distancia, todos los Pokémon del grupo animaban a los entrenadores con excepción de Shiron y Litten, la primera lucía confundida y el segundo estaba durmiendo.

— _E-es la primera vez que lucho oficialmente contra otro entrenador… ¡y en un combate doble!..._ — pensó la chica, notoriamente nerviosa. Por otra parte, Cutiefly revoloteaba feliz alrededor de su cabeza.

—¡Sal Stufful!/¡Vamos, _Bounsweet!_

—¿¡Qué Pokémon es ese?!— le murmuró Ash a su compañera, señalando a lo que parecía ser una pequeña fruta rosada con unas hojas en la cabeza.

Desde la distancia, Dartrix sintió un escalofrío al ver el parecido que dicho Pokémon tenía con otro que no le caía particularmente bien.

—Su nombre es Bounsweet. Un Pokémon del tipo Planta. Su cuerpo suele desprender un delicioso aroma y eso hace que muchos Pokémon se lo coman por accidente— respondió Lillie, liberándose un poco de los nervios.

La descripción no le pareció particularmente bonita a Ash.

—¡Comiencen!-Rotom.

Sin tiempo para las palabras o cualquier otra cosa, el combate inició.

—¡C-Cutiefly, u-usa…!

—¡Peke, Ataque rápido contra Bounsweet!

—¡Stufful, Placaje contra Vulpix!

—¡Bounsweet, Giro rápido!

Rodeada por un aura blanquecina, Peke se lanzó en dirección a la tipo Planta, quien empezó a girar con velocidad. El osito corrió con velocidad hacia Vulpix con intención de taclearla.

—¡Esquiva y usa Ascuas contra Bounsweet!

Sin dejar de usar Ataque rápido, Peke saltó, evadiendo ambos ataques dirigidos hacia ella y luego arrojó una pequeña cantidad de fuego que cayó sobre la fruta; al estar girando, las llamas se dispersaron y cayeron sobre Stufful, haciéndole daño, al ver esto, Bounsweet dejó de girar.

—¡Oh, no! ¡Aguanta, Stufful!— pidió la dueña del oso.

—¡L-lo siento mucho, hermana!

—¡De nuevo, Ataque rápido!— ordenó Ash, aprovechando que su oponente había dejado de moverse.

Usando todo su cuerpo, Peke embistió a la tipo Planta, haciéndola retroceder enormemente.

La mirada de Lillie pasaba de Ash a los oponente a una gran velocidad. No sabía qué hacer.

Cutiefly, notando la inseguridad de su entrenadora, infló el pecho y se decidió a dar el primer paso como el hombre que era. Sin dudarlo, se lanzó hacia el frente para sorpresa de su "entrenadora".

—¡Veo que tienes espíritu!— exclamó el azabache, emocionado por la acción del bicho— ¡Peke, apoya a Cutiefly con Ascuas!

Una vez más, el hocico de la zorra se abrió, liberando una pequeña cantidad de fuego.

—¡Esquiven!— ordenaron los hermanos a la vez.

Con un salto, ambos Pokémon enemigos evadieron el ataque pero para desgracia de Bounsweet, fue a parar justo a donde estaba el mosquito.

Las pequeñas alas de Cutiefly se agitaron con fuerza y una gran serie de ráfagas plateadas acribilló a Bounsweet, dañándola gravemente.

Un brillo rojo rodeó por completo al pequeño bicho, indicando que el efecto secundario de Viento plata se había activado. Las características de Cutiefly habían aumentado un nivel.

—¡No, Bounsweet!— gritó el chico con temor en la voz— ¡H-hermana, ayúdame!

—¡R-rápido, Stufful, usa Placaje contra Cutiefly!— ordenó la mencionada, también levemente asustada.

—¡Ataque rápido, Peke!

Con velocidad, Vulpix embistió a Stufful antes de que pudiera socorrer a su compañera.

—¡P-paralizador!

Siguiendo las instrucciones, Cutiefly comenzó a pasar sus patas por su cuerpo, creando una pequeña bola de algo similar al polen la cual arrojó contra sus enemigos. Al instante, tanto Bounsweet como Stufful quedaron paralizados.

Ash volteó a ver a su compañera con emoción.

—¡Muy bien jugado, Lillie!— felicitó.

—¡G-gracias!— el ceño de la rubia estaba fruncido y el sudor recorría su rostro. No podía negar que estaba nerviosa, pero ese no era motivo para no hacer nada. ¡Les demostraría a esos niños de lo que era capaz alguien mayor! Bueno, alguien mayor que ellos por dos años…— ¡Beso drenaje contra Stufful!

—¡Ascuas contra Bounsweet!

Sin dudar, ambos Pokémon atacaron a sus paralizadas presas. Cutiefly se acercó considerablemente al oponente y clavó su pequeño aguijón en él, haciéndole un daño súper efectivo. Por su parte, Peke repitió el proceso hecho con anterioridad, quemando a la tipo Planta.

—¡Stufful, Malicioso!— ordenó la entrenadora como última opción.

Con un poco de dificultad, el osito frunció el ceño, lo cual contrario a su adorable apariencia, le dio un aspecto sumamente imponente.

Intimidada por el semblante del enemigo, Peke retrocedió y fue rodeada por un aura azul. Cutiefly simplemente se quedó volando en el lugar, impasible.

—¿¡No se asustó?!— notó sorprendido el entrenador rival.

—¡Increíble!— exclamó la entrenadora de Stufful.

Ash también estaba sorprendido. Normalmente, un Pokémon de nivel similar hubiera retrocedido al ser utilizado ese ataque y lo que era todavía más extraño… las estadísticas de Cutiefly no habían bajado, demostrando así que Malicioso no había tenido ningún efecto sobre él… ¿Sería su habilidad?

—¡Cutiefly, retrocede!— ordenó Lillie de pronto. Sin oponerse, el bicho hizo caso, poniéndose al lado de Peke.

—Lillie, él…— murmuró el azabache.

—También considero extraño el hecho de que no se viera intimidado, pero no podía dejarlo solo en el frente sin apoyo contra dos enemigos— explicó, sin dejar de mirar a los oponentes.

El ceño de Ash se frunció levemente. Entonces no era su habilidad…

—Cúbreme por 10 segundos— pidió para luego voltear a ver a la tipo Fuego— ¡Peke, vamos a hacerlo!

Vulpix miró a su entrenador de reojo y luego asintió con fuerza. Estaba lista.

Los brazos de Ash se juntaron hacia el frente y algo en su muñeca izquierda comenzó a brillar; de inmediato los hermanos y Lillie comprendieron lo que pasaba.

—¡R-rápido, Stufful! ¡Giro vil!

—¡Bo-Bounsweet, Giro rápido!

Tan rápido como pudieron, los contrincantes corrieron hacia Peke con intención de detenerla aunque la parálisis no les facilitó la labor.

—¡Viento feérico!— indicó Lillie.

Cutiefly se colocó frente a su compañera de combate y antes de que los enemigos llegaran, los hizo retroceder con una ráfaga que salió de sus alas. El daño a Stufful fue suficiente para hacerlo temblar del agotamiento.

—¡Está listo!— avisó Ash. Su cara era iluminada por la energía que salía de su Pulsera Z.

—¡Cutiefly, apártate!— ordenó. Si el bicho recibía el movimiento, no sería algo muy bonito.

El tipo Hada acató la orden al instante y se elevó en el aire, saliendo del rango del ataque que estaba por venir.

La energía del brazalete de Ash se transfirió hacia Peke y el símbolo del Poder Z apareció frente a ella.

—¡HECATOMBE PÍRICA!

En el hocico de Peke se formó un ataque cada vez más grande que terminó por convertirse en una enorme bola de fuego que salió disparada hacia el enemigo.

—¡BOUNSWEET!/¡STUFFUL!

Una vez que el ataque dio de lleno, una gran explosión de aire caliente se dispersó hacia todos lados, haciendo que Cutiefly perdiera el equilibrio del vuelo.

Cuando la polvareda se disipó el resultado era claro.

—¡Stufful y Bounsweet no pueden continuar! ¡Ash y Lillie son los ganadores!-Rotom.

—¡Bien hecho!— exclamó el azabache, elevando la mano con intención de que la rubia la chocara.

—¡S-si!— y como era de esperarse, correspondió el gesto.

A muchos kilómetros de distancia, una chica peliazul sintió un escalofrío mientras dormía. Al instante, su cerebro comenzó a soñar con un escenario donde ponía una demanda por plagio.

Y regresando a Alola…

—¡Nos dieron una paliza!— aseguró el moreno, estrechando su mano contra la de Ash.

—Estoy seguro de que con tiempo y entrenamiento serán mucho mejores. ¡Sigan así, chicos!— aconsejó Ash.

Ambos hermanos se voltearon a ver con ilusión y regresaron la mirada hacia los que hace unos minutos eran sus oponentes.

—¡Muchas gracias!— dijeron al unísono.

—¡Una cosa más!— dijo la chica— ¿¡Ustedes son…— el tiempo se ralentizó para Lillie. Sus ojos se cerraron, esperando la tan repetida pregunta…— hermanos?!

Y de golpe, se abrieron.

—¡Yo también tengo esa duda!— secundó el hermano.

Ash y Lillie voltearon a verse al mismo tiempo.

—La verdad es que…— antes de que la rubia pudiera terminar de hablar.

—¡Lo somos!— afirmó Ash, colocando su mano sobre la cabeza de Lillie y comenzando a acariciarla— ¡Ella es mi hermana menor!

Esa respuesta sorprendió enormemente a Lillie y Rotom. La mente de la rubia la transportó a la noche anterior a su regreso a Pueblo Iki.

 _En el momento en el que te hiciste mi amiga te convertiste en un miembro de mi familia. ¡Cómo mi hermana menor!_

Un ligero rubor se apoderó de su rostro, pero no el típico de vergüenza… Este era más bien uno de ternura.

—¿¡En serio?!— preguntó la morena.

—¡No se parecen nada!

—¡Lo que pasa es que ella es adoptada!— explicó el entrenador, comenzando a reír.

Ambos hermanos se quedaron serios de golpe y el sonrojo se fue de la cara de Lillie. Vaya forma de arruinar el momento…

—E-eso explica porque es más alta que tú…— dijo el chico, notando como el brazo de Ash tenía que elevarse para tocar la cima del cráneo de Lillie.

En menos de un segundo, Ketchum estaba de cuclillas; dibujando pequeños muñecos en la tierra mientras era rodeado por un aura oscura.

* * *

 **Lugar desconocido. Akala. 7:30 p.m.**

—¿Era completamente necesario venir hasta aquí, Reina?— preguntó Kiawe, viendo los alrededores, más específicamente, una plataforma de madera parecida a una pista de combate— Ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que estuve aquí…— murmuró para sí mismo.

—Lo que voy a decirte no es algo que pueda hablarse en un lugar concurrido— explicó Olivia, quien estaba a unos metros de Kiawe—. Deberías sentarte. Puede que lo necesites— sugirió, volteando a verlo. El capitán se quedó altamente sorprendido al notar como su Reina lucía completamente nerviosa, como si temiera de algo que pudiera pasar.

Sin dudarlo mucho, se sentó en la estructura de madera, listo para oír lo que fuera que iba a oír.

* * *

La mirada de Kiawe estaba perdida en el suelo.

—Lamento tanto haber escondido esto hasta ahora…— dijo Olivia, acercando vacilante la mano hacia el capitán.

Justo cuando estaba por tocarlo, reaccionó.

—¿Desde cuándo?— dijo a secas.

Olivia no era idiota. Entendió perfectamente la pregunta.

—Tapu Fini tuvo la visión hace apenas tres semanas…— respondió, apartando la mano lentamente— Decidí contarles gracias a la conversación que tuve con su Representante…

—¿Quién más lo sabe?— volvió a preguntar en ese tono apagado.

La boca de la Kahuna se torció levemente.

—El Kahuna Hala, el capitán Liam, yo, el Kahuna de Ula-Ula, el Representante de Tapu Fini y…— Olivia tragó saliva— Ash Ketchum…

La mirada de Kiawe se levantó al instante.

—¿Ash?...— preguntó incrédulo.

—Él… él es el Representante de Tapu Koko. Fue la primera persona en enterarse después de mi…— respondió, asustada por la posible reacción del chico.

—Ya veo… Eso explica porque estaba tan raro cuando afrontó mi prueba…— murmuró, llevándose las manos a la cara.

Olivia iba a decir algo más, pero en ese preciso momento, Wela se puso de pie y empezó a caminar.

—K-Kiawe, si necesitas más tiempo…

Sin hacerle caso, pasó de largo.

Montones de cosas pasaron por su mente.

Los empleados del Rancho Ohana. Lana. Mallow. Kea. Omaha. Paku. Su abuelo. Sus padres… Hoshi.

Dejó de caminar apenas llegó frente a uno de los árboles que rodeaban el lugar. Y antes de que nada o nadie pudiera reaccionar, su puño chocó contra la corteza.

—¡MALDICIÓOOON!

—¡K-Kiawe, tranquilízate!— pidió Olivia, acercándose al chico con velocidad.

Los constantes puñetazos de Kiawe impidieron que pudiera sujetarlo ya que siempre que lo tocaba, los violentos movimientos del capitán la obligaban a retirar la mano.

Golpe tras golpe tras golpe. Esa repetición fue la que terminó haciendo que la corteza del árbol se rompiera levemente y que los nudillos de Wela empezaran a sangrar.

—¡Armaldo, detén a Kiawe!— ordenó, sacando una Pokéball de la cual salió un Pokémon que debía estar extinto.

Sin dudar, el tipo Roca se interpuso entre Kiawe y su objetivo, recibiendo de lleno los golpes de este, los cuales no le hacían ni cosquillas. Con ambas garras, sujetó al capitán de los brazos, imposibilitándole el seguir golpeando.

—¡SUÉLTAME! ¡NO LO ENTIENDES, NO LO ENTIENDES!

Olivia sujetó a Kiawe desde atrás, pero no de cualquier manera; lo hizo con un abrazo.

—Lo entiendo, Kiawe… Lo entiendo perfectamente…

Al poco, los movimientos se hicieron menos bruscos hasta que finalmente, terminaron.

—No lo entiendes… No lo entiendes…

Olivia fue poniéndose de cuclillas sin soltar a Kiawe, guiándolo para que se acomodara en el suelo.

—Ho… shi…

A lo lejos, una figura humanoide observaba todo.

* * *

 **Ruta 8. Centro Pokémon. 8:10 p.m.**

Sin saber por qué, el cuerpo de Ash se estremeció de pies a cabeza y la preocupación se adueñó de su ser.

Ya que para bien o para mal, el mundo estaba comenzando a moverse.

Y Ash Ketchum era el centro de ese mundo.

* * *

 **¡Ey! Ha pasado tiempo.**

 **Dentro de muy poco será mi cumpleaños. ¿Para qué lo digo? Para que me regalen sus reviews, por supuesto. Jajaja. Excusa mala, pero ey, como dicen en España: "Si cuela, cuela y si no, me la pela".**

 **Poco a poco los capitanes se irán enterando de todo este asunto… Las reacciones de todos ellos obviamente variará, por ejemplo, la de Kiawe fue más bien de frustración y miedo al saber que lo que más ama está en peligro; un peligro prácticamente inevitable.**

 **¿Curiosidad por saber la versión completa de la predicción de Fini? Como recordarán, la charla entre Gladio y Ash se cortó justo cuando estaban por hablar de la "mejor parte" que es lo que hace que tanto Ash como Kiawe se pongan así. ¡Lo descubrirán hasta Ula-Ula!**

 **En serio, no miento cuando afirmo que el fanfic irá de 0 a 100 cuando termine Akala… Todo será más… ¿Oscuro?**

 **Bueno. No tengo mucho que decir, la verdad…**

 **Les mostraré la ficha de la protagonista femenina.**

 **Nombre: Lillie Aether.  
Edad: 16 años. Casi 17.  
Estatura: 1.75 metros.  
Lugar de origen: ¿?  
Sueño: Ser investigadora Pokémon.  
Pokémon Insignia: Por determinar.  
Disfruta de: Aprender, ver lugares bonitos y mantener charlas interesantes.  
Resumen: Una chica misteriosa que un día apareció en una playa junto a un misterioso Pokémon. Antigua ayudante de Kukui y hermana menor de un sádico. Tras una serie de acontecimientos, comenzó a viajar con Ash Ketchum. Tiene un oscuro pasado tras su espalda.**


	31. Jungla Umbría

**Ey, ¿Qué tal? Acabo de retomar la escuela por lo que tal vez tenga menos tiempo libre de ahora en adelante. Trataré de traer capítulos tan pronto como sea posible. ¡Gracias por su comprensión!**

 **Tej41: ¡Era la intención!**

 **Nimbus2000: Pasará un rato hasta que lo sepamos… ¡Él lo dijo! Le llama la atención como es que Ash tiene Pokémon tan fuertes. Lillie tiene buena genética, digo, sólo mira a su madre y hermano… ¡Muchísimas gracias! Fue un cumpleaños muy divertido.**

* * *

—¿Estás bien, Ash?

La mirada de Lillie mostraba preocupación; después de todo, su amigo estaba con los ojos clavados en un pequeño tazón de arroz.

Al instante, el mencionado levantó la vista.

—No es nada— respondió. Su voz no dejaba ninguna sospecha de que estuviera mintiendo—. Es sólo que el arroz de Alola es muy distinto al de Kanto…

—Es lógico— Lillie se llevó un trozo de piña a la boca y cuando terminó de tragar, volvió a hablar—. Eres oriental, tu cultura es muy distinta a nosotros los occidentales.

Ash rio levemente.

—Cuando viajo siempre olvido ese tipo de cosas… Como todos hablamos el mismo idioma y sentimos lo mismo, no noto las diferencias— contó, tomando un poco de arroz con una cuchara.

Lillie observó atentamente la acción del azabache.

—Imagino que comer con cuchara también es algo raro para ti— supuso.

Los ojos del entrenador se entrecerraron.

—Eso de que los orientales sólo comemos con palillos es mentira, ¿sabes?

La rubia se llevó una mano a la boca, avergonzada.

—¡L-lo lamento mucho!— se apresuró a decir— ¿D-dije algo ofensivo?...

La mirada de Ketchum no cambió hasta pasados quince segundos, donde comenzó a reír, sacándole un suspiro de alivio a su amiga.

—No realmente— contestó, volviendo a comer—. Cuando viajé por Sinnoh fue un poco chocante no ver palillos por casi ningún lado, pero luego me terminé acostumbrando.

—Cielos, pensé que había dicho algo insensible…— las mejillas de Lillie se inflaron y su ceño se frunció levemente, al ver esto, Ash volvió a reír. No pasó mucho hasta que la chica volvió a tener su gesto usual— Sinnoh…— repitió, poniéndose un poco pensativa— Pikachu nos contó que fue la cuarta región por la que viajaste, antes de eso estuviste en Hoenn y considerando que ésta misma es también una región oriental muy pegada a Kanto, quiere decir que la cultura era prácticamente la misma…

—Veo que estás al tanto de mi recorrido— dijo Ash, con la cuchara en la boca y sonriendo.

Lillie no tardó mucho en sonrojarse. Sonaba como una acosadora.

—¡N-no es eso! ¡Es só-sólo que…!

—Eso es bueno…— murmuró Ash, volviendo a centrar su atención en la comida— Mis acompañantes no suelen hacerme preguntas sobre mis viajes… Puede que suene un tanto ecocéntrico pero me gustaría hablar sobre mis aventuras de vez en cuando con alguien… Tonto, ¿no?— una risa nerviosa salió de su boca al tiempo que se rascaba la mejilla, como si de verdad estuviera avergonzado.

Ver a Ash así, tan tranquilo… Era algo que Lillie consideraba cautivador. Ver la otra cara de la moneda, la versión de Ash Ketchum que mostraba una emoción más allá de la alegría o la emoción.

Era fascinante.

Lillie liberó una pequeña risa que llamó la atención del azabache.

—Se dice "egocéntrico", no "ecocéntrico"— corrigió, poniendo los cubiertos sobre su ya vacío plato— Y sobre tus viajes… ya tendremos mucho tiempo para hablar sobre ellos. Aún no me pongo al día con todos tus combates en las Ligas Pokémon— guiñó el ojo derecho con complicidad.

El oriundo de Kanto soltó una carcajada.

—¿Te gustaría ser la presidenta de mi club de fans?— interrogó, dejando de comer.

—¿Puedo tener ese honor?— preguntó, fingiendo sorpresa.

—No veo porque no— respondió—. Había pensado hacer camisetas con mi cara junto a la frase "Gotta catch 'em all", ¿te parece bien?

—Un eslogan en Unovano que además es un juego de palabras con tu nombre… ¡Muy inteligente!— notó la rubia, repasando la frase en su mente una y otra vez, sorprendida también porque Ash lo había pronunciado bien.

—¿Verdad? Unos amigos de Unova notaron el parecido y me lo dijeron— informó, recordando a cierto dúo.

Ambos adolescentes se quedaron viendo unos instantes para luego romper en risas.

—¿C-cómo fue que terminamos hablando de todo esto?— preguntó Lillie, limpiándose las lágrimas residuales provocadas por la risa.

—F-fue por el arroz— respondió Ash, imitando la acción de la rubia.

—Cierto… el arroz… ¿Qué lo hace tan diferente al de aquí?— cuestionó, curiosa. Un ligero escalofrío recorrió su espalda y cuando giró levemente, pudo ver como todos los Pokémon del grupo y Rotom la miraban con una sonrisa… Aunque por algún extraño motivo no vio a Cutiefly ni a Litten… Pronto, las palabras de su amigo la hicieron distraerse de ese hecho.

—El arroz de Kanto es más pegajoso y tiene menos sabor— su mirada bajó en dirección a la comida—. No es lo más rico que puedas comer en la región pero si probarás el que prepara mi mamá…— al terminar la frase pasaron dos cosas. Primero, una mueca de incomodidad se formó en la cara de Lillie y segundo, el ánimo de Ash disminuyó notablemente— el que prepara mi mamá…

 _Oscuridad._

El azabache se llevó una mano a la frente y comenzó a frotársela.

—¿Ash?...— murmuró Lillie preocupada.

—Extraño a mi mamá…— susurró. Aunque apenas era audible, su voz se escuchaba quebrada; era la misma voz de un niño pequeño que pedía por su madre tras llorar por ella.

La cara de Lillie se tornó triste y sintió como su corazón se estrujaba.

En esos instantes, ella rogó porque esos dos meses que se habían prometido pasaran volando.

Rogó para tener el valor de contar su pasado.

* * *

Algo dentro de Cutiefly vibró. Percibió esa emoción que él no experimentaba desde hacía más de dos años. Percibió una notable aura de tristeza.

— _Te dije que te largaras, maldito bicho_.

Las crueles palabras de Litten lo regresaron a la realidad.

— _¡Eres bastante gracioso, Litten!_ — rio levemente, haciendo el intento de olvidar lo que acababa de sentir— _¿Estás ensayando para algún tipo de espectáculo? Con gusto podría colaborar para hacer de tu interpretación algo mejor._

El ceño del gato (quien estaba subido sobre una valla de piedra en la parte trasera del Centro Pokémon) se frunció. En sus ojos se podía leer: "Lárgate".

Más sin embargo, eso no pareció tener efecto alguno en Cutiefly.

— _¡Tus ojos también transmiten_ _muchas emociones! Sin duda alguna eres bueno_ — reconoció el bicho.

Litten deshizo su gesto y suspiró. Acto seguido, cerró los ojos con intención de dormirse.

— _Vaya… Un Litten durmiendo por la noche, eso sí que es raro_ — notó Cutiefly— _. Pero bueno, creo que te dejaré descansar. ¡Continuemos nuestra charla mañana, joven Litten!_

— _Si me hablas, te quemo_ — fue lo último que salió de su boca.

— _¡Definitivamente seremos buenos amigos!_

Sin más que decir, el tipo Hada se dirigió de vuelta al interior del Centro Pokémon con una sola palabra en mente.

Tristeza.

¿Estarían todos _ellos_ bien?...

La cabeza del bichito se agitó fuertemente.

— _¡No es tiempo de pensar en el pasado! ¡Mi amada entrenadora me espera!_ — se dijo a sí mismo, entrando al establecimiento a toda velocidad— _¡Espera por mí, Lillie!_

Y así, la noche inició y terminó.

* * *

 **Campos de batalla del Centro Pokémon. 7:20 a.m.**

—Tú puedes, Shiron ¡Nieve polvo!

La recién nacida abrió el hocico y de éste salió una pequeña ráfaga de aire helado.

—¡Contrarresta con Ascuas!

Peke no se quedó atrás. Imitando la acción de su compañera de especie liberó, en lugar de hielo, fuego.

El movimiento de la forma Kanto destruyó por completo el ataque de Shiron y continúo avanzando. Tan rápido como pudo, la pequeña zorra blanca esquivó.

—¡Paremos por el momento!— indicó Ash, subiendo la mano derecha al aire.

—Estuviste increíble, Shiron— felicitó Lillie, acuclillándose para estar a la altura de su Pokémon.

—Descansen por un momento, chicas. Yo tengo algo que discutir con mis Pokémon— avisó, pasando a retirarse al lugar donde Yungoos peleaba con Dartrix al tiempo que Pikachu, Rockruff y Rotom hacían de espectadores. Sin señales de Litten—. Por cierto, lo hiciste genial, Peke.

La tipo Fuego liberó un sonido de alegría.

—Sí, haremos eso…— murmuró la rubia, tomando a su pequeña en brazos. Un pequeño revoloteo en su oído le avisó que Cutiefly había regresado de quien sabe dónde— ¿Dónde estabas, pequeño? Te perdiste los combates de la mañana.

El tipo Bicho empezó a decir algo con alegría, cosa que evidentemente Lillie no entendió.

—Seguro que fue algo fascinante— dijo por decir, dedicándole una sonrisa a "su" Pokémon.

Gracias a eso, el ánimo de Cutiefly se duplicó.

Y fue por eso mismo que Lillie fue incapaz de notar el ceño ligeramente fruncido de Shiron.

* * *

— _¡VAMOS, AVE! ¡BAJA AQUÍ Y ENFRENTAME! ¿¡O es que en lugar de ser una lechuza eres una gallina?!-Goos._

Dartrix estaba a diez metros del suelo. Tras ver como Yungoos se lanzaba hacia él para morderlo, alzó el vuelo.

— _¡Así como tú usas tus dientes para morder, yo puedo usar mis alas para volar! ¡No es cobardía, es estrategia!_ — respondió, agitando sus alas con fuerza y lanzando una oleada de hojas— _¡Esto va de cortesía!_

— _¡ACABARÉ CONTIGO!-GOOS_ — gruñó el tipo Normal antes de comenzar a zigzaguear con intención de evadir el movimiento.

Más tarde que temprano, Hoja afilada terminó impactando contra él.

Justo cuando Yungoos estaba por usar Doble equipo, Ash llegó.

—¡Reunión, chicos!— gritó, comenzando a chocar las palmas para llamar la atención de sus Pokémon.

—Oh, Ash. ¿Cómo salió el entrenamiento de Shiron?-Rotom— preguntó, siendo el primero en acercarse al entrenador.

—Con la cantidad de ejercicio justa y una buena alimentación, podría crecer muy bien. Veo potencial— contestó, volteando a ver a la Vulpix, quien era acariciada por Lillie.

—Entiendo… Bueno, ¿requieres usar el traductor humano-Pokémon?-Rotom.

—Si no es molestia.

—Para nada-Rotom.

El compartimiento de la espalda de Rotom se abrió, dejando salir los auriculares que Ash no dudó en ponerse.

— _Te aseguro que la siguiente vez acabaré contigo, ave-Goos._

— _Deberías agradecer que fui suave contigo. Todavía no olvido lo que le hiciste a mis pobres alas en pueblo Ohana_ — recordó Dartrix, acercándose a su entrenador.

— _Yo también mastiqué tus alas, Dartrix. ¿Estás enojado conmigo?_ — preguntó Rockruff, un tanto nervioso.

— _No realmente. Recuerda que taladré tu cabeza esa vez._

— _Oigan, chicos. La reunión ya va a empezar_ — avisó Pikachu, haciendo callar al instante a los tres Pokémon.

— _Como se esperaba de Pikachu…_ — murmuró Peke sorprendida.

—Gracias, amigo— dijo Ash, sentándose en el suelo para estar a la altura de sus Pocket Monsters.

— _Para ayudar._

El grupo de quedó en silencio un momento. Todos estaban atentos a las palabras que diría Ash.

El azabache tomó aire y lo dijo.

—No tendremos nuevos miembros en el equipo.

Una vez más, silencio. O bueno, uno más bien corto.

— _¿¡No habrá nuevos amigos?!_ — preguntó Rockruff, notoriamente afectado.

— _¿¡Quéeee?! ¿¡Por qué?!_ — secundó Peke.

— _Por mi mejor, así no tendré que lidiar con seres tan molestos como el ave-Goos_ — al tiempo que decía eso, volteó a ver a Dartrix.

— _¡Ey, amigo, no empieces! ¡Nos llevábamos muy bien cuando yo era un Rowlet!_

— _Es lo mejor, ¿verdad?_

Al oír eso, todos se quedaron callados y miraron a Pikachu.

—Concuerdo— ahora era Rotom el que estaba hablando—. Estamos hablando de calidad antes que cantidad, ¿cierto?-Rotom.

Todos los Pokémon con excepción de Pikachu se veían confundidos.

—Correcto— afirmó Ash—. Siento que lo mejor sería concentrarnos sólo en los que somos ahora mismo. Cuantos más seamos, más difícil será entrenarlos a todos y si somos menos, podremos concentrarnos en mejorar las debilidades y fortalezas de cada uno.

— _¿Debilidades?_ — repitió Peke. Ella no encontraba "debilidades" en ninguno de ellos.

—Puede que nos las veas porque eres muy joven, Peke, pero todos tenemos debilidades— aseguró el oriundo de Kanto— Yungoos se enoja mucho cuando las cosas no salen como espera.

— _¡Eso no es verdad!-Goos._

—Rockruff se altera si llegan a hacerle mucho daño o si se siente frustrado.

— _Sólo un poquito…_

—Dartrix a veces tiene tics nerviosos porque quiere arreglarse el plumaje.

— _¿¡Se nota?!_

—Peke, tú tratas de cargar más de lo que puedes soportar.

— _¡Es porque soy fuerte!_

—Y yo a veces actúo impulsivamente cuando peleo con alguien más fuerte y no sé qué hacer— terminó de decir.

Todos los Pokémon de Ash se quedaron en silencio, esperando unas palabras que nunca llegaron.

Y como era de esperarse, el más explosivo expresó el pensamiento colectivo.

— _¿¡Y cuál es la debilidad de Pikachu?!-Goos._

—Pikachu no tiene debilidades. Su estilo de pelea es perfecto— dijo Ash sin pelos en la lengua.

— _Vamos, eso no es cierto…_ — murmuró el roedor, sobándose la cabeza y ligeramente ruborizado.

— _¡Es imposible que no tenga una debilidad!_ — exclamó Dartrix, asombrado.

— _¿Él no se enoja cuando pierde? ¿No le dan ganas de ir al baño cuando está en un momento importante?_ — preguntó Rockruff, haciendo a todos sudar la gota gorda.

— _¿Eso te pasa a ti?-Goos…_

— _Sólo me ha pasado unas dos veces, no mucho…_

— _¡Debe haber algo!_ — insistió Peke, ignorando el comentario del tipo Roca.

—Pikachu y yo llevamos años siendo amigos así que conocemos nuestros puntos buenos y malos mejor que nadie más. Si alguien sabe en qué falla Pikachu, ese soy yo y si hay alguien que es capaz de notar todo lo malo en mí, ese es Pikachu— aseguró Ash.

— _Sabes que me avergüenza que hables así_ — recordó el roedor, subiéndose al hombro de su entrenador. Aunque decía eso, su cara mostraba felicidad.

Ambos amigos voltearon a verse y a reír.

— _(¿Cómo se supone que compitamos contra eso?/-Goos…)_ — pensaron al mismo tiempo todos los Pokémon del chico, con excepción de uno.

— _¡Me niego a aceptar que no tenga ningún fallo! ¡Pikachu es alguien increíble, pero no puede ser perfecto!_ — Peke se veía realmente afectada por el tipo de vínculo que compartían Ash y Pikachu.

Todos los presentes fijaron su mirada en ella y al instante, el tipo Eléctrico bajó del cuerpo de su entrenador para dirigirse hacia ella.

La tipo Fuego retrocedió mientras le fruncía el ceño. Estaba esperando un comentario burlón del tipo "Acepta que soy mejor que tú" el cual nunca llegó.

La pata de Pikachu comenzó a acariciar el flequillo de Vulpix.

— _Tampoco creo ser perfecto. Cuando encuentres un fallo en mí, házmelo saber; sería de mucha ayuda para mejorarme a mí mismo_ — le dijo, sonriendo.

Ash rio levemente. Así era su mejor amigo, un Pokémon humilde y amable que se preocupaba por sus amigos.

Recordando que tenía algo más que hacer, se levantó del suelo.

—Bueno, ya les he avisado sobre esto. Pueden seguir entrenando— justo cuando se quitó los audífonos, miró a su Pokémon insignia—. Pikachu, Rotom, vengan conmigo un momento.

—¡Pika pi!— asintió, corriendo hacia su entrenador y subiéndose encima de éste.

—A la orden-Rotom.

Juntos, los tres entraron al Centro Pokémon, dejando al resto del grupo a solas.

— _Hombre, Pikachu es verdaderamente genial…_ — murmuró Dartrix.

— _¡Un verdadero líder de manada!_ — afirmó Rockruff, entusiasmado.

— _No me molestaría seguir a alguien así-Goos._

— _¡Entrenaré el doble de duro!_ — dijo Peke, aporreando el suelo con su pata— _¡Me niego a quedarme atrás!_

— _¡Digo lo mismo!_ _¡Aún me queda mucho por mejorar mi Colmillo rayo! ¡Seguro que si aplico mejor los consejos que Pikachu me dio, podré hacerlo más potente!_

— _Creo que bato mal las alas… Tal vez si probara con otra técnica o un ritmo nuevo… No me vendría para nada mal volver a ver a Noctowl o Staraptor…_ — masculló la lechuza, comenzando a agitar levemente sus extremidades.

— _Si fuera más veloz o ágil podría alcanzar y evitar los ataques del ave sin problemas-Goos…_

Ante la mirada de cierto tipo Hielo, los Pokémon de Ash empezaron a combatir entre sí, tratando de encontrar sus propias fallas y de mejorarlas.

* * *

—Muchas gracias, profesor Oak.

—No ha sido nada, muchacho. Si necesitas algo más, sólo házmelo saber— desde el otro lado de la línea, Samuel Oak vestía un pijama.

—Seguro que lo haré— afirmó Ash—. Volveré a llamarlo mañana cuando haya acordado todo con Polo.

—Estoy seguro de que esta es una buena elección. Si ese lugar es como me lo describes, a tus Pokémon les vendría bien estar ahí. Parece ser sano y además, los tendrías más cerca de ti.

—Sí, un cambio de aires no le hace mal a nadie— rio.

—Bien. Bulbasaur estará listo para mañana, sabes cómo es él de responsable— le recordó.

—Un líder por naturaleza, de eso estoy seguro— respaldó Ash.

—De todas formas, muchacho, ¿qué es lo que le dijiste hace unos instantes? Lucía muy apurado por contactar con tus otros Pokémon— el recuerdo de como Bulbasaur, apenas regresando al laboratorio de Paleta salió corriendo a toda velocidad llegó a su cabeza.

—Bueno… Eso…— el adolescente comenzó a rascarse la mejilla, nervioso.

—Pika pikachu…— le susurró a su entrenador ante los confusos ojos de Oak.

—Ya lo sé, amigo…— murmuró, poniendo una mano frente a sí para tapar su boca. Resumen: No tenían idea de que excusa poner.

—Ash le habló principalmente de los beneficios que podría traerles ese lugar para mejorar sus fuerzas; también le comentó lo relajante que podía llegar a ser. Estoy seguro de que Bulbasaur se emocionó por ese hecho y no pudo evitar correr a contarles a todos-Rotom— se apresuró a decir.

—Ohhh… Entiendo… Por otra parte, eres una pieza muy fascinante de maquinaria, ¿no te gustaría…?

—¡Hasta luego, profesor!— interrumpió Ash, colgando la video llamada de golpe— Uff… Que presión…

—¿¡No pudiste haber hecho eso antes?!-Rotom— interrogó.

—¡Tú también pudiste haber dado antes la excusa!— le recriminó.

—¡Oye, tuve que buscar en una web de excusas, eso toma algo de tiempo!-Rotom.

—¿¡Existen las páginas web de excusas?!

—¡Lo hacen!-Rotom.

—Pika…

—¿Todo bien, Ash?...— preguntó Lillie desde atrás de él.

Al igual que la rubia, Shiron y Cutiefly lo estaban viendo extrañados.

—¡Todo bien, todo bien!— aseguró el chico— ¿¡Verdad, Rotom?!

Justo cuando la mano del azabache se levantó para golpear la carcasa de Rotom, éste se alejó.

—¡Fuiste muy lento-Rotom!

—¡Ey! ¡Es un gesto amigable!

—¡Dañas la pintura de mi carcasa-Rotom!

—Pikachu…— dijo, interrumpiendo la discusión.

—¿Qué Lillie nos está viendo raro?/-Rotom— dijeron al unísono, volteando a ver a la mencionada, quien, efectivamente, los miraba como si no estuvieran cuerdos.

—No me pongan atención…— murmuró la chica— Iré a… descansar…— con el índice apuntó las escaleras que llevaban al piso de arriba y comenzó a caminar.

—¡E-espera!/-Rotom.

No era como que realmente le extrañara o desagradara la interacción de ese par, muy al contrario. Estaba encantada de saber que la relación entre ellos no fuera sólo la de dueño-objeto y de que se llevaran tan bien, era sólo que…

Ambos estaban muy raros.

Rotom ya no sonaba tan mecánico. Sonaba como si su lado Pokémon estuviera sobrepasando su lado electrónico, cosa rara si considerabas que gracias a esto era capaz de hablar. Inexplicablemente, estaba empezando a sentirse más vivo de lo que ya era.

Ash por su parte, ya no lucía tan despreocupado como cuando lo conoció. Aunque en sí, su esencia se mantenía idéntica al igual que su determinación y el invisible fuego de sus ojos, algo en él parecía diferente. Parecía más consciente de lo que era antes, como si estuviera atento a cualquier cosa que pasara a su alrededor… como si esperara algo. Por no mencionar la situación de la noche anterior y cuando estallaba en risas junto a Rotom.

Ella seguía sin comprender que era lo chistoso de aquel oscuro túnel.

Un ligero suspiro salió de los labios de Lillie, lo cual alertó a Shiron y Cutiefly, quienes iban caminando detrás de ella.

—Por algún motivo me siento excluida…— murmuró.

Los Pokémon voltearon a verse con preocupación. Lo que Pikachu les había contado sobre el inexplicable miedo de su entrenadora por esa tal Fundación Aether los tenía muy expectantes.

* * *

Tras bañarse, cambiarse y desayunar, el grupo de Ash salió del Centro Pokémon con dirección a la Jungla Umbría.

—Si seguimos el itinerario que preparé, estaremos llegando al lugar de la prueba a las 11 y media, es decir, en 3 horas-Rotom.

—Itinerario…— repitió el azabache, comenzando a caminar— Eso suena muy profesional…

—Es normal hacer uno cuando estás planeando un viaje— afirmó Lillie—. Administrar el tiempo es lo más efectivo que se puede hacer.

—¿Y por qué no lo hicimos antes?/-Rotom— dijeron dueño y máquina, otra vez, al unísono.

Una pequeña gota de sudor corrió por la sien de Lillie.

—Porque no se me había ocurrido antes…— respondió, no muy orgullosa de ello.

—¿No se supone que es algo normal?/-Rotom— el gesto en los rostros de ambos era claramente risueño.

—Lo es, pero…

—¿Pero?/-Rotom…

Ver como la rubia era acorralada por ambos le sacó una risa a todos los Pokémon con excepción de Cutiefly y Shiron; el primero llegó en ayuda de su entrenadora tan pronto como pudo.

—¡De todas formas!— interrumpió Lillie deteniéndose un tanto molesta— ¿No se están llevando ustedes dos muy bien últimamente?

Rotom y Ash voltearon a verse.

—Bien se dice que la adversidad une a la gente-Rotom…

—Sí, creo que sí…

Tras decir eso, se dieron la vuelta y continuaron caminando.

—¿Adversidad? ¡Oigan! ¿¡De qué están hablando?!

* * *

 _ **Jungla Umbría.**_

—¡Mallow! ¡Mallow!— llamaba una voz a gritos.

De no ser por los pocos rayos de sol que se filtraban a través de las hojas, ese bosque sería un lugar sumamente oscuro. La persona que nombraba a la capitana tuvo que afinar bien la vista para poder ver correctamente por el camino, después de todo, si te concentrabas en ello no era difícil.

—¡Mallow, traje lo que me pediste!— insistió.

Tras ver que nadie respondía a su llamado, la persona soltó un suspiro.

—A veces es difícil ser su mejor amiga y compañera de trabajo…— murmuró.

Cuando estaba a punto de retomar la marcha a través de ese lugar, el sonido de hojas moviéndose la alertó. Con gran velocidad, giró sobre sus talones y sacó una Pokéball de su bolsillo.

—Ven si te atreves— su ceño se frunció y su mirada adquirió un gesto sombrío capaz de intimidar hasta al más valiente.

El ruido poco a poco se fue haciendo más fuerte hasta que…

—¡Lana! ¡Gracias por venir hasta…! ¡Eek!— chilló Mallow, saliendo de detrás de unos arbustos de bayas— ¡Lana, tu cara da mucho miedo!— le informó.

De inmediato, el gesto de la capitana tipo Agua regresó a la normalidad.

—Eso no hubiera pasado si respondieras cuando te llamo— avisó, entrecerrando los ojos.

—¡Vamos, Lana! ¡Quería darte una sorpresa!— aseguró, moviendo la mano de arriba a abajo— ¡No nos vemos desde hace tres semanas!

Lana ya no soportó más.

—¡Mallow!— gritó con alegría, abrazando a su mejor amiga con fuerza— ¡Hace mucho que no te veía!

—¡Ahora lo haces!— rio divertida la morena, correspondiendo el gesto y cargando levemente a la peliazul (quien era considerablemente más pequeña que ella).

El acto de afecto duró un poco más hasta que finalmente, ambas se separaron.

—Supongo que estamos aquí para lo de siempre, ¿no?— preguntó Lana.

—¡Sip! ¡Quiero juntar buenos ingredientes! ¡El aspirante de hoy será muy interesante!— aseguró Mallow con entusiasmo, sacando una baya Meloc del bolsillo de su mono.

—Debe ser alguien interesante. La última vez que te vi así de emocionada fue cuando Kiawe y yo enfrentamos la prueba hace años…— recordó.

—¡Así es! ¡Aunque también hubo otra persona!— informó la morena, comenzando a masticar su fruto.

La mano de Lana se posó sobre su mentón.

—Ahora que lo dices… Tienes razón…— masculló— Era un chico bastante intimidante…

—¿¡Verdad?! ¡Recuerdo que yo tenía 14 años y me moría de miedo cada vez que volteaba a verme!— contó, abriendo mucho los ojos y separando las manos.

El cuerpo de Lana tembló de pies a cabeza.

—Su mirada era como el de un desolado cementerio…

—¡Si incluso te dio miedo a ti!

Ambas muchachas se vieron a la cara y comenzaron a sobarse los brazos al tiempo que liberaban un pequeño "Brrr".

—Hablando de ese chico… Hace como una semana me encontré con una persona que se le parecía mucho— relató, recordando aquellos verdes ojos.

—¿En serio?— preguntó intrigada, dándole otro mordisco a la baya.

—Si… Era una chica rubia que estaba viajando con un aspirante que al parecer tenía ciertos contactos con el profesor Kukui…— su tono de voz bajó hasta ser un susurro— Ahora que lo pienso… ella mencionó algo sobre ti…

Nada más oír esa descripción, Mallow supo de quienes se trataban.

Sin esperar a tragar, Aina trató de hablar pero gracias a esto, empezó a atragantarse, comenzando a toser fuertemente.

—¡Mallow!— exclamó Lana, socorriéndola rápidamente y dándole fuertes palmadas en la espalda.

Tras unos segundos la especialista del tipo Planta se recuperó.

—Te hemos dicho muchas veces que tragues antes de hablar…— le reprendió Lana con preocupación en el rostro— ¿Qué era lo que querías decir?

Mallow se pasó una mano por la boca antes de contestar.

—Son ellos… ¡Ellos son a los que estoy esperando!

El cerebro de la peliazul tardó un rato en procesarlo.

—¿¡En serio?! ¿¡Ash y Lillie?!— dijo sus nombres para comprobar lo que había dicho su mejor amiga.

—¡Si, si! ¡Esos son sus nombres! ¡No tenía idea de que ya habían hecho tu prueba! ¿¡Por qué no me lo contaste?!— interrogó.

—Hablamos apenas hace ayer… No se me pasó por la mente, aunque si no me equivoco, Lillie dijo algo de que ya los habían conocido antes a ti y a Kiawe…

—¡Así es! ¡Ash ya superó la prueba de Kiawe y según él, derrotó al Salazzle dominante con su Pikachu en segundos!— le contó. Mallow no pudo evitar recordar lo emocionado que se veía su amigo al contarle todo lo relacionado con el azabache.

—¿¡Cómo?! ¿¡Tan fácil?!— aunque se mostraba sorprendida, realmente no era algo por lo que estarlo. Ella misma había visto la fuerza de ese tipo Eléctrico; el mismo que había derrotado a 234 de los Wishiwashi más fuertes y dejado gravemente heridos a los otros 28 junto a otros 234 novatos (aún con la intervención de Alomomola) que fueron rematados por el Dartrix. Todo eso, estando al borde del ahogamiento.

—¡Que sorpresa!...— dijo Mallow para acto seguido, dar media vuelta— Bueno, hagamos los preparativos…

—Por lo que puedo ver, no has visto la fuerza de ese Pikachu por ti misma…— observó, deteniendo el avance de la morena— Si es así, ¿Qué te llama tanto la atención de él? No eres el tipo de personas que se dejan influenciar por lo que le cuenten los demás.

Mallow volteó levemente la cabeza. No necesitaba pensar mucho la contestación.

—Me gusta su sinceridad— acompañando a la respuesta, iba una amplia sonrisa.

Lana suspiró.

—A veces eres muy irracional— rio— Vamos a preparar todo…

—Además de que también superó la Batalla de la Frontera a los doce años.

—¿¡QUÉ?!

* * *

—Y aquí estamos…— susurró Ash, viendo los pilares simbólicos del Recorrido Insular, los cuales estaban puestos justo en frente de la entrada del bosque. Y estaba oscuro.

—Es la última prueba antes de que puedas desafiar a la Kahuna Olivia…— añadió Lillie— ¿Estás emocionado, Ash?

El mencionado sacudió levemente la cabeza. Si Pikachu y Rotom estaban junto a él para darle luz, todo estaría bien.

—¡Puedes darlo por hecho!— dijo con determinación— ¡Todos lo estamos, ¿verdad, amigos?!

Los Pokémon de Ash junto a Rotom asintieron con energía. Yungoos le dio un pequeño empujón a su hermano menor para que se uniera al ánimo grupal, recibiendo un sonido de molestia a cambio.

—¿¡Por qué seguimos aquí?! ¡Entremos!— indicó Ash.

Siguiendo las órdenes del líder, comenzaron a caminar con dirección a la entrada. Lillie y Rotom notaron algo raro de inmediato.

Aunque el primero en decirlo fue otro.

—No veo al ayudante del Recorrido Insular en ningún lado…— murmuró Ash.

—Tienes razón… No está-Rotom.

Lillie, en lugar de lanzar una situación hipotética o una posible solución al enigma como normalmente haría, se quedó pensativa.

Ash definitivamente se había vuelto más atento con respecto a lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

—¿Este sitio también está abierto para el público, Rotom?— preguntó el chico, sorprendiendo todavía más a la rubia.

—Según mi base de datos, no. Estuve analizando noticias recientes de Alola hace unos días y tampoco vi nada que nos lleve a esa conclusión-Rotom.

—Y el hecho de pensar que lo hicieron público de un día para otro sería incluso más raro— añadió Lillie, uniéndose por fin a la conversación.

Los tres voltearon a verse.

—Bueno, no importa. Podemos preguntárselo a Mallow después— dijo Ash, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Concuerdo-Rotom.

—Si no hay más opción…

—Bien, chicos, regresen por el momento. Los llamaré en cuanto me digan que puedo hacer en la prueba y que no— avisó el entrenador, sacando cuatro Pokéballs y regresando a las creaturas—. Tú tendrás que seguirnos de cerca, ¿okey, Litten?

El gato solamente volteó la cabeza hacia otra dirección.

—Siendo así… También deberás entrar en tu Pokéball, Shiron— al oír eso, la pequeña Vulpix volteó un tanto nerviosa—. No te preocupes, será por poco tiempo— le aseguró, tranquilizándola un poco.

Un rayo rojo absorbió a la forma Alola.

Sin decir alguna palabra más, el grupo cruzó los pilares, entrando de inmediato a la Jungla Umbría.

—Usa un Destello muy mínimo, Pikachu…— murmuró Ash con la voz un tanto temblorosa. Al estar en su hombro, el roedor pudo sentir como su dueño comenzaba a sudar lentamente.

Al parecer la luz filtrada era suficiente para no hacerlo perder el control de su cuerpo.

De inmediato, el cuerpo del tipo Eléctrico empezó a brillar tenuemente. Los músculos de Ash se destensaron al instante y su rostro se mostraba más tranquilo.

—No por nada la llaman Jungla Umbría…— murmuró Lillie, analizando el panorama.

Aquel que no se concentrara aunque fuera un poco para distinguir el terreno lo tendría muy difícil para avanzar sin estamparse contra un árbol, aunque eso no sería un problema si tenían la luz de Pikachu.

—¡Un Mega-Swampert!

Ese grito provocó diversas reacciones.

— _¡Esa voz!_ — pensó Lillie sorprendida.

—El hecho de que haya un Mega-Swampert aquí es simplemente impos…— empezó a decir Rotom.

—¿¡DÓNDE?!— preguntó Ash, volteando a todas direcciones.

Tanto la rubia como la maquina miraron al azabache con los ojos entrecerrados. Al parecer no se había vuelto tan atento como Lillie creía…

—Era broma.

El grupo volteo a ver a espaldas suyas, donde estaban tanto Lana como Mallow. La peliazul les estaba sacando la lengua y la morena tenía una sonrisa nerviosa en la cara.

— _El que se creyera eso…_ — pensó Aina divertida.

—¡Woah! ¡Mallow y Lana!— exclamó Ash sorprendido.

—¡Pika pi!

—Un placer volver a verlas— dijo Lillie, haciendo una reverencia. Cutiefly la imitó.

—¡Hasta que nos volvemos a ver en persona, chicos!— saludó Mallow.

—No me esperaba encontrarlos de nuevo tan pronto— admitió Lana.

—No me sorprende ver a Mallow aquí considerando que es su prueba, lo que sí es raro es la presencia de Lana-Rotom.

—Mallow me llamó para ayudarle a preparar la prueba de Ash— contestó Lana—. Al parecer quería que fuera especial.

—¡Lana, no lo digas así! ¡Suena muy raro!— regañó Mallow sonrojada.

Lillie se llevó ambas manos a las mejillas, una sonrisa apareció en su cara junto a una rara sensación en el pecho. Eso había sonado muy romántico.

—No puedo detectar la emoción de amor por Mallow hacia Ash-Rotom…

—¡Es porque no la hay!— aseguró la capitana.

La sonrisa de Lillie se amplificó.

— _Sé que no debería sentirme así, pero… ¡Es agradable no ser emparejada con Ash de vez en cuando!_ — pensó, sintiendo una extraña paz dentro de sí.

—Mallow…— la voz de Ash llamó la atención de todos— Muchas gracias— dijo, sonriéndole ampliamente.

Todos se quedaron en silencio.

La sensación de paz dentro de Lillie cambió a una que no conocía bien, no podía verse a sí misma, pero estaba segura de que su expresión tampoco era la misma. Tal vez Ash si se había vuelto más atento…

Tras unos segundos, la morena correspondió el gesto.

—¡No ha sido nada! ¡Es como recompensa por elogiar tan bien mi comida!— dijo antes de dar media vuelta.

—¡Hablando de comida! ¿¡Llevas un poco contigo?!— preguntó entusiasmado alcanzando su paso.

Lana, Lillie y Rotom se quedaron atrás.

—Viajar con Ash me ayudará mucho a aumentar mis conocimientos sobre la seducción-Rotom…— murmuró, comenzando a flotar tras de su entrenador.

Así, la peliazul y la rubia se quedaron solas.

—No me había fijado bien, pero…— empezó a hablar Lana— Es guapo.

—¿¡Eh?!— exclamó Lillie sorprendida por la repentina aclaración— ¡S-señorita Lana, ¿a u-usted no le daba vergüenza ver a Ash sin camisa?!

Incluso sin poder ver del todo bien, la rubia se dio cuenta de que la capitana se había sonrojado.

—¡P-por supuesto que sí!— contestó— ¡N-no porque me de vergüenza quiere decir que no pueda reconocer el atractivo de alguien!— Lana se cruzó de brazos y volteó la cabeza hacia otro lado— Ya soy un adulta, ¿sabes?...

— _Según lo que leí en varios artículos usted es de mi misma edad sino es que menor…_

—De todas formas…— Lana volteó a ver a Lillie— ¿A ti te gusta él?

A pesar de que normalmente se habría sonrojado y sobre-reaccionado, ahora era diferente. No sentía un tono de burla en Lana. Sentía que sus palabras eran serias… Raro si consideras que es Lillie de quien hablamos.

Dejó salir un leve suspiro.

—Eso es imposible. Hay varios factores decisivos que afirman mis palabras— respondió, elevando el dedo índice—. El primero de ellos es el tiempo que tengo de conocer a Ash, el cual es de sólo un mes. Un tiempo demasiado corto para poder desarrollar cualquier sentimiento más allá de la apreciación o la amistad.

—¿El segundo?

—No conocemos casi nada del otro. Aunque hemos intentado hablar de ello, simplemente los temas no salen y las charlas nunca llegan a nada. No puedes enamorarte de alguien que simplemente no conoces bien— aunque muy en su interior, Lillie sabía que estaba mintiendo. Ash siempre estaba dispuesto a contarle cosas de su pasado. Ella no.

—Imagino que hay un tercer factor— supuso, sacando una Pokéball de su bolsa.

—Lo hay— afirmó la rubia, quedándose un rato en silencio—. No sé nada del amor romántico— dijo finalmente—. Así que es imposible que sienta algo que no comprendo.

—Ya veo…— murmuró Lana, volviendo a su gesto serio de siempre— Sal, Chinchou.

De la Pokéball salió una pequeña bolita azul con ojos amarillos y unas largas antenas. El tipo Agua/Eléctrico de inmediato empezó a brillar intensamente al haber usado Destello.

—Así que en resumen, eso es todo. No hay ningún tipo de atracción más allá de la amistad— concluyó Lillie, sin hacerle demasiado caso al nuevo Pokémon que había aparecido.

—Sólo hay un problema con todo ello, Lillie— le informó, empezando a caminar detrás de su mejor amiga y el aspirante.

La chica de blanco ladeó levemente la cabeza.

—¿Y cuál sería?

—Que tú misma te estás contradiciendo.

—¿Eh?...

—Si dices que no conoces el amor romántico, entonces, ¿cómo puedes asegurar que no lo sientes?— el cerebro de Lillie hizo "Click"— Esos dos aspectos que mencionaste, pudiste haberlos ignorado hace un tiempo sin siquiera darte cuenta.

—Pero…

—Piensa en ello. Si Ash es así naturalmente, no me extrañaría que tuviera muchas mujeres tras de él. Deberías tomar la oportunidad ahora que la tienes— aconsejó la peliazul.

Lillie quedó con la boca entreabierta. Solamente pudo preguntar algo más.

—¿¡Cómo puede estar tan segura, señorita Lana?!

Saltagua volteó a verla de reojo.

—Porque lo he sentido antes por alguien.

Esa respuesta bastó para dejarla callada.

—¡Ey, chicas! ¿¡Van a venir?!— gritó el motivo de toda la conversación a lo lejos, agitando el brazo.

—¡Ya vamos!— respondió Lana retomando el paso— _¡N-no puedo creer que en verdad tuve una charla así! ¡Debí haberme oído genial!_ — pensó con sumo entusiasmo, colocando las manos frente a su cara con determinación.

Lillie se quedó estática en su lugar. Su mirada estaba centrada en Ash Ketchum.

Era imposible que estuviera enamorada…

—¿¡Por qué tienes esa cara, Lana?!— preguntó Mallow a la distancia.

—Detecto altos niveles de emoción-Rotom.

—¡Parece como si hubieras visto algo genial! ¿¡Qué fue?!

Totalmente imposible… ¿Verdad?

Cutiefly no se había movido de la copa del sombrero de su entrenadora.

— _Mi amada, Lillie… Tan confundida con respecto a lo que siente… ¡Que hermosa doncella me he encontrado!_ — y el amor del bicho hacia su futura entrenadora creció.

* * *

—Okey… Si me encuentro con el Dominante no puedo usar objetos curativos; ni hacer sustituciones, ni usar objetos de combate… Sólo puedo usar Cristales Z y puedo tener ayuda de Rotom sólo en caso de que aparezca un Pokémon o necesite usar otras funciones básicas... Lo que recoja lo colocaré en este saco… ¿Lo dije todo bien?— preguntó Ash, volteando a ver a Mallow y sosteniendo un pequeño morral muy similar a la mochila de la chica.

El grupo había llegado a un lugar en el cual el bosque de dividía en varios senderos, cinco en específico.

—¡Perfectamente!— contestó. Tras eso, metió la mano en el bolsillo de su mono y sacó un pequeño papel— Estos son los materiales que debes buscar— extendió la mano hacia él. Justo cuando Ash estaba por tomarlo, la capitana retiró la mano— Pero recuerda, nada de trampas ni ayuda de Lillie. Ella se quedará con nosotras— sus ojos verdes se clavaron sobre los verdes claro de la mencionada.

—N-no se preocupe por eso, sé que mi participación en las pruebas debe ser nula— aseguró la chica.

Mallow la estaba mirando con una ceja arqueada. Tras unos segundos cambió su gesto a una sonrisa y le entregó el papel a Ash.

—Bueno, ¿¡Qué estás esperando?!— le interrogó.

El azabache pasó la vista del papelito a la morena, confundido.

— **¡LA PRUEBA COMIENZA!**

—¿¡EHHH?!— gritó Ash. El grito había tomado por sorpresa a todos los presentes, menos Lana— ¡Vamos, chicos!

—¡Pika pi!

—¡A toda velocidad-Rotom!

Tras decir eso, salió corriendo hacia el sendero que estaba frente a él.

—Y ahí va…— murmuró Mallow divertida.

—¿Se las arreglará para encontrar lo que le pediste?— preguntó Lana, un tanto dudosa. Incluso ella tenía dificultad para distinguir los ingredientes especiales de Mallow y eso que la conocía de hace más de 10 años.

—Tranquila, se ve que tiene buen ojo para la comida— aseguró, subiendo y bajando la mano levemente, restándole importancia al asunto.

Las capitanas se quedaron viendo mutuamente. Y luego su objetivo pasó a ser Lillie.

La luz proyectada por Chinchou les permitía ver bien su expresión. Se le veía ligeramente preocupada y angustiada por igual.

—¿Pasa algo, Lillie?— preguntó Mallow expectante.

La pregunta le puso los pies en la tierra a la chica de blanco.

—E-es sólo que…

—Querías despedirte de él, ¿verdad?— preguntó Lana. De nuevo, no había burla en su voz.

Mallow volteó a ver a su amiga con la boca entreabierta y luego volvió a ver a Lillie.

—¿Es cierto eso, Lillie?

La rubia se había puesto roja cual tomate.

—S-si lo ponen de esa manera no suena del todo bi-bien…— masculló— Yo s-sólo quería desearle suerte de alguna manera…

Lana recordó el día de la prueba. No había escuchado ningún "Esfuérzate" o "Da todo de ti" pero si había oído los constantes gritos de preocupación de Lillie al ver como Ash se ponía en peligro.

Tomaría eso como otra forma de desear suerte.

Mallow se llevó las manos a la cara, con un ligero sonrojo.

—Esto me huele a historia de amor…— murmuró emocionada.

—Justo de eso hablábamos hasta hace poco.

—¡Aaahhh!— exclamó avergonzada— ¡N-no hay nada entre él y yo más que amistad!— por el nerviosismo, liberó un pequeño sonido.

—¿¡Eso fue un "creo"?!— preguntó Mallow aún más entusiasmada.

—Creo que escuché un "creo"— se unió Lana, quien también se estaba empezando a emocionar por el tema.

—¡No fue un "creo"!

Cutiefly reposaba tranquilo en la pamela de Lillie.

Sabía que si se trataba de la rubia, todo estaría bien. Su intromisión no era necesaria ni solicitada así que se limitaría a ser un observador.

Las personas maduraban resolviendo y afrontando problemas.

O eso le había dicho su padre varias veces.

Y hablando de problemas…

Litten no estaba.

* * *

—¡Rockruff, Yungoos, Dartrix, salgan!— ordenó Ash.

Los dos Pokémon con mejor olfato del chico hicieron acto de presencia inmediata, mientras que la lechuza dio una ligera vuelta en el aire.

La mente del entrenador le recordó los nombres que estaban escritos en el pequeño papel.

 _-Baya Ango.  
-Miel.  
-Raíz grande._

—¡Rockruff, busca alrededor de los árboles una raíz grande! ¡Si es necesario, excava!— ordenó de inmediato. El perrito salió corriendo tras recibir las ordenes— ¡Yungoos, busca árboles que den bayas, sé que eres bueno en ello! ¡La baya Ango es dulce y dura!— la mangosta salió corriendo— ¡Dartrix, busca panales de tipo Bicho o Planta y trae miel! ¡De no ser necesario no pelees!

La lechuza ululó antes de salir volando.

—¡Y si están en peligro, griten con fuerza!— fue su última instrucción.

—¿No sería más fácil si les mostrara fotos de lo que deben buscar, Ash?-Rotom— preguntó.

—¡Claro que no, recuerda lo que dijo Mallow!— contestó, empezando a buscar por el lugar. Pikachu bajó de su hombro e hizo lo mismo— ¡Sólo puedo usar tu ayuda para información de Pokémon!

—Tienes razón-Rotom…

—Y hablando de Pokémon… ¡Pikachu, mira por los alrededores y trata de obtener pistas!— indicó.

—¡Pika pi!

El roedor salió disparado por entre los árboles. Inmediatamente, la Pokédex activó su modo linterna.

—Muchísimas gracias, Rotom— el brazo de Ash pasó por sobre su frente, secándose el poco sudor que había comenzado a producir—. Busquemos por aquí también.

—Entendido-Rotom.

* * *

Las patas de Rockruff estaban enterrándose una y otra vez en la tierra, creando un pozo más grande por cada pequeño zarpazo que daba. Al final, terminó haciendo un cráter de aproximadamente un metro y medio de profundidad.

Al igual que los otros veinte que ya había hecho.

—( _Si sigo así no lograré nada…_ )— pensó Rockruff, liberando un pequeño suspiro.

 _Olfatea todo el terreno detenidamente, sólo eso te ayudará._

 _¿¡De que hablas?! ¡ÉL SÓLO TIENE QUE CAVAR TODO!_

La misma discusión que siempre recordaba…

— _Quería hacerles el menor caso posible…_ — se lamentó— _Pero ya que el consejo de mamá no funcionó para nada… tendré que probar el de papá…_

 _Desconecta tus otros sentidos. El tacto no te sirve; el oído y el gusto tampoco, mucho menos la vista. Concéntrate sólo en oler. ¡Deja de jugar y pon atención!_

Rockruff hizo caso a ese consejo y cerró los ojos. En esos momentos, su mente sólo estaba concentrada en una cosa: Encontrar un olor diferente.

Sentía que se había quedado sordo. Que no podía sentir nada. Que no tenía boca. Que aunque abriera los ojos, no podría ver.

Los olores comenzaron a llegaron uno tras otro. Podía oler diversas frutas y a diversas distancias; sentía el olor de unos Bounsweet y Steenee; podía oler miel, pero no le tomó importancia (era el trabajo de Dartrix).

Le era imposible no oler el fresco aroma a pasto recién cortado que desprendía su compañero del tipo Volador, o el olor a polvo de Yungoos… También alcanzó a distinguir el tan característico olor de Ash.

Y hubo uno más. Uno más entre las miles de fragancias que distinguía.

Tierra recién puesta. Tierra que había sido excavada y luego volvieron a colocar.

200 metros… No… ¿203?

Tal vez no era exacto, pero al menos estaría mucho más cerca de su objetivo.

Sin dudarlo mucho, empezó a correr hacia el lugar y con ese olor en mente.

Una vez que llegó, se encontró con unos raros árboles más pequeños de lo normal, a los pies de uno de ellos se podía ver un montón de tierra que lucía sumamente antinatural.

— _Bingo…_ — murmuró el can complacido.

Se acercó lo suficiente para poder excavar y justo cuando estaba por clavar su patita en el lugar, un fuerte golpe lo obligó a esquivar.

— _¡Por los pelos!_ — exclamó, comenzando a sudar levemente.

— _¡Si quieres obtener eso tendrás que pasar por sobre nosotros!_

— _¡No creas que será tan fácil!_

— _¡Lo que ellos dijeron!_

Frente a Rockruff, tres Sudowoodo se pararon tratando de lucir intimidantes, aunque su aspecto no ayudaba mucho.

—( _No podré en un 3 contra 1… ¡Hora de llamar por refuerzos!_ )— Rockruff abrió el hocico con intención de aullar, pero el primer Sudowoodo se lanzó hacia él.

— _¡No te dejaré!_

El tipo Roca tuvo que retroceder de nuevo.

Al parecer tenían razón.

No sería tan fácil.

* * *

Yungoos embistió un árbol con fuerza y unas cuantas bayas empezaron a caer de él.

— _Otras bayas azules…_ — susurró estresado. Con su pequeña patita tomó el fruto y lo lanzó con fuerza— _¡NO ME INTERESAS!-GOOS._

Sin perder tiempo, la mangosta caminó hacia el siguiente árbol y repitió el procedimiento al tiempo que dejaba las bayas que ya había recolectado en el suelo.

Una vez más, las frutas cayeron.

— _¿¡Otra de estas bayas moradas?!_ — dijo molesto— _¡NO ME HAGAS PERDER EL TIEMPO-GOOS!_

Yungoos miró hacia su lado derecho, donde estaban todas la bayas que había reunido.

— _¿No estará bien con esto?-Goos…_

 _El arte de buscar bayas no es tan sencillo. Ustedes como Yungoos tienen un sentido del gusto impecable, sus bocas son los mejores instrumentos que tienen para encontrar comida._

Yungoos se quedó serio por un momento y luego suspiró.

— _Ha pasado tanto desde eso… ¡Gracias, madre!-Goos._

El mamífero empezó a escalar el árbol más cercano velozmente con ayuda de sus garras. Para su buena suerte, ese árbol también era frutal.

Abrió el hocico y lo acercó a la baya. Por algún motivo, sabía que era una baya picante, lo cual le provocó cierto asco. Odiaba el picante.

Fue por el siguiente árbol.

Ácida. Seca. Picante. Amarga. ¡Dulce!... pero blanda…

Seca. Amarga. Ácida. ¡Dulce!... y súper dura…

¡Otra dulce!... muy blanda… Picante. Seca. Ácida. Amarga.

Amarga. Ácida. Amarga. Seca.

— _¡ESTO ES UN ASCO! ¡Sólo me estoy ahorrando el golpear los árboles y cargar las bayas!-Goos_

Al parecer su grito había llamado la atención de unos lémures gigantescos que iban pasando por el lugar balanceándose de rama en rama.

— _¿¡Tienen algún problema?!-Goos._

Uno vena se marcó en la frente de uno de esos primates. Con fuerza, arrojó una baya hacia Yungoos. Gracias a los reflejos adquiridos por intentar esquivar las hojas de Dartrix, la mangosta atrapó el fruto con la mandíbula.

Dulce… ¡y duro!... Aunque por accidente la había partido a la mitad…

— _¡Oye, ¿dónde conseguiste esta baya?!-Goos._

— _Lo siento, tengo problemas que resolver_ — dijo con un tono evidentemente rencoroso y siguió avanzando.

— _¡EY! ¡Lo siento, ¿está bien?!-Goos._

El lémur no le hizo caso y se perdió entre los árboles.

— _¿¡Ah sí?! ¡PUES PUDRETE!-GOOS._

Yungoos llegó a la conclusión de que sólo tenía que ir por el lugar de donde esos monos venían.

Y curiosamente acertó.

Ahí estaban, en la copa de los árboles se podían ver los frutos; alargados y rosados terminados en punta amarilla.

— _Por fin-Goos…_ — Yungoos se estaba acercando al árbol y justo cuando estaba por escalarlo, un enemigo le cayó de arriba junto a otros cuatro.

El pequeño Pokémon tenía aspecto de planta. Sus ojos eran grandes y rojos con pupilas oscuras. Había varios mechones de pelo verde que rodeaban su cabeza y su cabeza parecía tener forma de bombilla. Las extremidades superiores en lugar de parecer manos lucían más como cuchillas. Los colores de su cuerpo se dividían en verdes y rosas.

Miraban a Yungoos con un gesto amenazante.

— _Me tomó tiempo llegar hasta aquí así que… ¡MUEVANSE DE MI CAMINO!-GOOS._

Los pequeños Pokémon se lanzaron contra el tipo Normal, quien se puso en posición de combate.

* * *

— _Miel, miel, miel, miel, miel…_ — murmuraba Dartrix mientras volaba entre los troncos de los árboles.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que se había separado de Ash, la oscuridad no te dejaba ver del todo bien pero a juzgar por la poca luz que entraba, parecía ser de día todavía.

Siguió volando por el lugar hasta que un aroma dulce llamó su atención.

Con sigilo, se paró en una rama que se encontraba a una prudente distancia de su objetivo: Un jugoso panal que chorreaba miel.

Dartrix sabía que los panales eran muy a menudo trampas de depredadores para atrapar a sus presas o por el contrario, trampas de las presas para acabar con sus depredadores de una vez por todas por lo que no tenían que estar hechos por Combee precisamente.

Algo que había aprendido de su padre.

 _Hoy les enseñaré a todos ustedes como conseguir buena miel._

— _Primero…_

 _Lo primero que deben hacer es conseguir una hoja grande y resistente en la que puedan transportar la miel._

El ave buscó por los alrededores y encontró lo que buscaba. Una hoja de la mitad de su tamaño; ideal para transportar la deliciosa sustancia.

Con habilidad, hizo unos dobleces en la hoja para que de esa forma la miel no se resbalara y cayera.

— _Segundo…_

 _Identifiquen enemigos. Observen su entorno y cuando vean la oportunidad, vayan por el panal._

La mirada de Dartrix dio un giro de 360 grados. Era una suerte el haber conservado esa característica de su prevolución.

Gracias a que su vista era impecable pudo ver como unos extraños aros con flores y cara se estaban escondiendo en las copas de los árboles, esperando su llegada.

Al parecer Mallow tenía más influencia de lo que esperaba.

Las alas de Dartrix se extendieron y finalmente, lanzó una serie de hojas hacia cada enemigo, dando todas de lleno. El aturdimiento fue suficiente distracción.

— _Tercero…_

 _Una vez que hayan conseguido llegar hasta el panal, golpéenlo bien fuerte y tomen la miel con la hoja._

El tipo Planta voló con velocidad hacia el panal y lo golpeó fuertemente con su pata derecha. De la construcción natural, comenzó a caer miel a montones.

Y así lo hizo. Atrapó una gran cantidad de la sustancia viscosa, lo cual hizo que la hoja se sintiera más pesada al instante.

 _Cuando la tengan, sólo queda hacer una cosa._

— _¡Y cinco!_

 _Huyan, huyan como locos. No importa si la victoria es clara. La miel es lo más importante y por ello es su prioridad. No pueden darse el lujo de derramar ni una sola gota. ¡Rowlet! ¡Presta atención, flojo!_

Dartrix siguió las instrucciones al pie de la letra y tal como esperaba, comenzó a ser perseguido.

No importaba que, no importaba quien. Esa miel llegaría a su entrenador.

— _¡Vuelve, ladrón!_ — gritó uno de los aros de flores.

Dartrix rio mentalmente. Su padre no lo sabía, pero él siempre había puesto atención en las explicaciones.

Otra cosa diferente era que las llevara a cabo.

— _(Debo agradecértelo, padre… Tu desprecio me consiguió una familia en la que siento que de verdad encajo)_ — pensó, recordando la cara de todos aquellos preciados amigos que había conseguido. Recordando a Ash y posteriormente a la gran oscuridad descrita por éste— _(Y es por eso que me haré tan fuerte que ese tal Refulgente será sólo un montículo de arena ¡Y patearé tu trasero!)_

El ceño de Dartrix se frunció y su velocidad aumentó.

Se sentía muy determinado.

* * *

—¿Y si Pikachu y los demás ya consiguieron todo?-Rotom.

—No podemos estar seguros. Busquemos por nuestra cuenta.

Ash y Rotom se encontraban pasando entre dos troncos bastante pegados el uno del otro.

A pesar de haber hecho un recorrido relativamente largo (de más de treinta minutos aproximadamente), no habían encontrado absolutamente nada.

Al final, dispersarse sí que había sido una buena elección.

—Oye, Rotom…

La Dex atendió de inmediato.

—¿Pasa algo, Ash? ¿Necesitas más luz?-Rotom.

—No es eso, pero si tiene que ver…— respondió— La nicofobia… ¿Hay alguna manera de que se me quite?...

Rotom suspiró para sus adentros intentando calmarse tras oír ese "Nicofobia". Si algo sabía de Ash es que no era buen pronunciando palabras demasiado complicadas… al menos para él.

Decidió centrarse en lo importante.

—No sabría decírtelo muy bien. Ayer consulté en internet y encontré una serie de pasos que podrían funcionar-Rotom.

—¿¡En serio?!— preguntó emocionado, volteando a ver a su Pokédex— ¿¡Cuáles son?!

—Primero vi algo de que debías empezar a enfrentar tu miedo de frente, tú sabes, adentrarte a sitios oscuros y plantearte que es a lo que le temes-Rotom.

—Suena inteligente… Tomar el Tauros por los cuernos…— murmuró Ash, volviendo su vista al frente.

—Luego había algo de buscar un pilar emocional con quien poder contar en todo momento-Rotom.

—Eso ya lo tengo, son ustedes, chicos— dijo el azabache sin dejar de caminar. A lo lejos, vio algo que llamó su atención.

—No, no; no de ese tipo. Creo que se refería a alguien con quien poder desahogarte y contar tus pensamientos más intimos-Rotom.

—¿No pueden ser ustedes?— cuestionó, confundido.

—No estoy diciendo eso… Mmmm… ¿Por qué no Lillie?-Rotom— sugirió, elevando la protuberancia izquierda como si hubiera sido una excelente idea.

Ash se detuvo al instante y volteó todavía más confundido.

—¿Por qué Lillie?

—Leí que las mujeres son muy buenas escuchando y dando consejos. Tal vez Lillie pueda ayudarte con tus problemas, incluso sería una buena oportunidad para contarle lo de tu NICTOFOBIA-Rotom— hizo especial énfasis en la fobia de su dueño.

A la mente de Ash vino la cara de Lillie, quien le dirigía una radiante sonrisa.

 _¿¡Lo dices en serio?!_

E igual de rápido como llegó la imagen de la rubia, se fue. La voz alegre de Hau resonó en sus tímpanos.

— _Ahora que lo pienso… No he ayudado a Hau en nada con Lillie…_ — recordó, llevándose una mano al mentón.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué opinas?— interrogó la Dex— ¿Lillie te parece una buena opción?-Rotom.

—No me gustaría preocuparla con cosas innecesarias por el momento— contestó Ash, sonriendo levemente.

—Entiendo… De cualquier forma debe…

—¡AH!— exclamó de la nada Ketchum con gran alegría— ¡LUZ!

—¡Espera, Ash! ¡Debes afrontar tus miedos!-Rotom.

—¡Tal vez luego!

Sin dudarlo, comenzó a correr hacia una clara luz que los árboles dejaban ver, llegando así a un pequeño descampado rodeado por árboles.

Al no haber nada que bloqueara la luz solar en ese lugar, era como un pequeño paraíso para el oriundo de Kanto.

—¡Es tan relajante sentir el sol otra vez!— exclamó, dejándose caer en el pasto.

—¡Ash, no tenemos tiempo para esto! ¡Estamos en medio de la prueba!-Rotom— regañó.

—¡Lo sé! ¡Sólo será por un segundo!— aseguró.

—¡No tenemos un segundo! ¡Debemos encontrarnos con los otros!-Rotom.

—¡Pero…!

Fue entonces que un ligero sonido lo interrumpió.

—¿Escuchaste eso?/-Rotom— se preguntaron al unísono.

—Sonó como una onda-Rotom…— murmuró la Dex.

—¿De dónde vino ese ruido?...

 **Shhhhuuu…**

—¡De nuevo!/-Rotom.

Entrenador y maquina voltearon a ver a todas direcciones intentando identificar el sonido, pero no fue hasta que voltearon al cielo que lo vieron.

—Arceus…

—Por Thomas Edison-Rotom…

El cielo parecía estar partiéndose en muchos pedazos. Unos brillantes colores salían de esas grietas en el cielo. Rotom reaccionó lo suficientemente rápido como para ponerse a grabar.

Fue entonces cuando inesperadamente, un círculo comenzó a aparecer en medio de las grietas, similar a un agujero de gusano. Del extraño fenómeno empezaron a salir una especie de cables que lo estiraban aún más hasta el punto en el que se pudo ver el interior de éste.

Los colores azules y rosas abundaban pero además de eso, lo más impactante era la creatura similar a un manojo de cables con una especie de objeto en la cabeza similar a un Max. Revivir.

—¿¡Qué es eso?!— gritó impactado Ash.

Y fue ese grito, el que llamó la atención del ser desconocido, quien dirigió lo que parecía ser su mirada hacia Ash y Rotom.

—Esto no puede ser bueno-Rotom…

—¡Vámonos de aquí!

Con velocidad, el cable se lanzó hacia los protagonistas con intención de perseguirlos.

Ash tomó a Rotom en brazos, quien activó su modo linterna para tener luz y comenzó a huir por el lugar haciendo todo tipo de maniobras, desde zigzag hasta amagos.

Pero la creatura era insistente.

La agilidad con la que se movía era de temer ya que no parecía costarle trabajo mover sus extremidades en ángulos sumamente raros, por lo cual esquivar árboles no era un trabajo para él.

—¡No lo perdemos!-Rotom.

—Y creo saber porque…— murmuró Ketchum. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y lo dijo— ¡Apaga la linterna, Rotom!

—¿¡Eh?! ¡Pero, Ash…!

—¡Tú lo dijiste, ¿no?! ¡Debo empezar a luchar contra la nictofobia!

Más allá del hecho de que había dicho bien el nombre, a Rotom le sorprendió el sacrificio que era capaz de hacer para salvarse no sólo a sí mismo, sino también a él.

—De acuerdo… Apagando el modo linterna-Rotom.

Y la luz se fue.

Ash siguió corriendo unos metros al tiempo que sentía que sus piernas se volvían cada vez más débiles y el sudor empapaba su cuerpo.

Finalmente, viró hacia la derecha, recargándose fuertemente contra un tronco y asomando la cabeza para ver al perseguidor.

Al parecer habían logrado confundirlo ya que estaba mirando hacia todos lados. Tras unos segundos, aparentemente desistió y salió impulsado hacia la copa de los árboles.

Dueño y maquina soltaron un largo suspiro y se dejaron caer sobre el árbol.

Rotom volvió a activar su linterna sólo que a una potencia muy baja.

—¿Qué fue eso?...— preguntó el azabache, sintiendo como gracias a la luz, se sentía mucho mejor.

—No tengo ni idea-Rotom…

Ambos se quedaron así por un rato.

Necesitaban un buen descanso.

* * *

 **Terminé… ¡Bueno! ¡No lo esperaban, ¿eh?!**

 **Tal vez los que leen el manga si se lo imaginaban, pero debió ser una sorpresa para los que no.**

 **En fin… ¡31 capítulos! Es un gran número… ¡Vamos por más!**

 **Nombre: Hau Mahalo.  
Edad: 16 años.  
Estatura: 1.69 metros.  
Lugar de origen: Pueblo Iki, Alola.  
Sueño: Barrer el piso con su abuelo.  
Pokémon insignia: Brionne.  
Disfruta de: Comer Malasadas, tener combates divertidos, hacer buenas amistades, las fiestas y contemplar a Lillie.  
Resumen: El nieto del Kahuna Hala. Un chico despreocupado que hace el Recorrido Insular, yendo siempre un paso por detrás de Ash. ¡Es sumamente animado y no le importa perder! Por algún motivo que se desconoce, no inició su Recorrido Insular a los 14 años. **


	32. ¡Ingredientes, por favor!

**Santo cielo, han pasado casi cuatro meses… Tengo algo realmente malo con el verano… Pero bueno, el punto es que ya estoy aquí.**

 **No tengo nada más que decir salvo que lamento mucho la espera.**

 **Si les interesa una explicación un poco más detallada, todo estará al final. Pasen a leer.**

* * *

— _¿Qué mierda fue eso?..._

Litten estaba a unos metros de distancia del árbol que habían usado Rotom y Ash para despistar a la criatura, oculto en un pequeño hueco entre un tronco y la tierra.

Sus pupilas estaban dilatas, su piel erizada y no paraba de sudar.

Sus instintos felinos le advirtieron que estar cerca de esa cosa era la más grande tontería que podías cometer en tu vida.

Algo raro estaba pasando.

Y sabía que estaba relacionado con lo que su hermano mayor le había contado.

El tiempo se acababa, pero aún con eso…

Su viejo podía esperarlo un poco más.

* * *

— _¡Vamos! ¿¡No dijeron que no sería tan fácil?!_

Rockruff esquivaba los constantes ataques de los Sudowoodo enemigos con bastante facilidad al ser más pequeño y ágil que ellos.

Aunque eran muy duros.

Entre esquive y esquive, el pequeño can asestaba un golpe del cual los contrincantes se recuperaban casi de inmediato, viéndose sumido en una batalla de desgaste.

Tenía que aprender ataques más variados.

— _¡Perro escurridizo, v-vuelve aquí!_ — ordenó uno de los atacantes, lanzando un Demolición que Rockruff no tardó en es evadir.

— _¡J-jefe, es demasiado rápido!_ — se quejó uno de ellos con el aliento entrecortado.

— _¡Nunca po-podremos golpearlo si esto sigue así!_ — añadió el otro.

El Sudowoodo líder (quien por cierto, era unos diez centímetros más alto que sus compañeros) liberó un sonido de irritación.

— _No se fijen en eso, idiotas… Piensen en porqué a pesar de ser más rápido que nosotros, aún no llama por ayuda…_ — corrigió, tratando de seguir con la mirada al perro.

Ambos esbirros se vieron sorprendidos por ello, pero no tuvieron tiempo de pensar.

Una horda de rocas los acribilló a todos por igual, dejando una pequeña nube de polvo en el lugar.

— _¡Es porque debo ser más fuerte!_

* * *

— _¿¡SON TODOS?! ¿¡POR QUÉ NO TRAEN MÁS?! ¡PUEDO CON TODO ESTE BOSQUE YO SOLO!-GOOS._

A diferencia de a Rockruff, a Yungoos le habían tocado oponentes relativamente fáciles. Ninguna de las plantas era lo suficientemente rápido como para siquiera tocar al tipo Normal y mucho menos para defenderse de sus ataques.

La racha de bajas de la mangosta ahora iba en 11.

— _E-es muy fuerte…_ — murmuró una debilitada planta que trató de levantarse antes de caer debilitada.

Yungoos liberó un suspiro y luego se acercó a donde había dejado varias bayas Ango que alcanzó a arrancar antes.

— _Gracias por ayudarme a ser más fuerte-Goos_ — dijo, antes de dar media vuelta para retirarse del lugar.

Pero lo interrumpieron.

— _No quería intervenir a menos de que fuera necesario… Hacerme venir sólo para pelear contra ustedes…_ — murmuró una voz a espaldas de Yungoos.

Los instintos de Yungoos vibraron, pero no lo suficientemente rápido.

Una gran cantidad de golpes aterrizaron contra su espalda. La mangosta no sabía con qué lo estaban golpeando, pero sin duda alguna dolía.

El último golpe lo mandó a volar. Para su mala suerte, cayó encima de todas las bayas que había reunido.

Yungoos se levantó lentamente, cubierto de jugo de baya y pulpa.

— _De acuerdo… De acuerdo… No estoy enojado… No estoy enojado… ¡No… estoy enojado!-Goos…_ — el tipo Normal tomó aire y giró para ver a su atacante.

Frente a él, había una cara conocida.

Recordaba haberla visto de reojo, aquella vez en el Poké Resort cuando regresó de las gloriosas aguas termales. Recordaba que ese Pokémon le había pateado el trasero a Dartrix.

— _Intentando controlar tu ira, ¿no?..._ — preguntó la Steenee, cruzándose de brazos— _El mal temperamento es común en tu especie, he visto a cientos como tú._

— _No hay nadie en este mundo como yo-Goos._

— _¿Estás seguro de eso?_ — la ceja de la tipo Planta se elevó levemente— _No me pareces diferente a ningún aspecto. Marrón, amarillo, largo y con mala actitud._

Los dientes de Yungoos se apretaron con fuerza.

¿Hasta cuándo los Yungoos dejarían de ser vistos como simples plagas o controla-Rattata?

 _Estoy seguro de que serás tan fuerte como todos mis otros Pokémon._

 _ **Si no es que más.**_

Un pequeño resoplido seguido de una ligera sonrisa salió del hocico de la mangosta.

Ash Ketchum era demasiado puro para el mundo.

— _Hablando de mala actitud, creo que empiezo a entender por qué el ave peleó contra ti… ¡Eres demasiado arrogante para tener una carita tan bonita!-Goos._

La sola mención de Dartrix hizo hervir la sangre de Steenee.

— _Ese estúpido pajarraco…_ — gruñó— _Cuando acabe contigo, iré por él… ¡Como ansío darle otra paliza!_

— _Eso quiere decir que si te derroto, seré más fuerte que el ave…_ — de pronto, su ánimo había crecido al 1000%— _Eso suena maravilloso-Goos._

Steenee dejó de escuchar y se lanzó al ataque.

En definitiva, era más rápida que él.

Aunque Yungoos no se quedaría atrás.

* * *

— _Esquivo por la derecha, esquivo por la izquierda, esquivo por arriba, esquivo por abajo…_ — tarareaba Dartrix mientras que de fondo podía oírse los gritos de los aros de flores, quienes le ordenaban que se detuviera.

La mirada de la lechuza se dirigió a sus alas; definitivamente había algo que no le convencía.

¿Las agitaba muy lento? ¿Muy rápido? ¿En mal sentido?

No estaba seguro de que, pero sabía que podía volar con mayor velocidad si encontraba la técnica adecuada.

En ese momento de verdad deseaba que Noctowl o Staraptor estuvieran ahí.

Más por curiosidad que por otra cosa, giró la vista hacia atrás; los aros de flores estaban a varios metros de distancia y no daban indicios de ser más rápidos. Estaba seguro que, de no ser porque había crecido entre Pikipek, ya habría sido alcanzado y derribado.

— _(Esto se está poniendo aburrido… ¿Dejo la miel un momento y los derroto?...)_ — al instante, descartó la idea. Liberó un pequeño suspiro— _Este es mi entrenamiento… Debo descubrir como volar con mayor velocidad_ — murmuró, acelerando el vuelo.

— _¡Detente ahí, ladrón!_

Y sin previo aviso, una ráfaga de hojas envueltas en energía rosada salió disparada hacia él.

Dartrix pudo esquivar por los pelos la mayoría de los ataques, pero al instante pasó algo muy raro.

Las hojas que no habían impactado contra él, estaban atacándolo de nuevo, como si fueran proyectiles teledirigidos.

— _¡No puede ser!_ — exclamó el ave.

Reconocía ese movimiento, lo había visto en acción siempre que su padre y hermanos robaban miel.

Hoja mágica.

En ese momento, Dartrix inició una persecución a alta velocidad.

Sólo cumpliría su objetivo hasta ser perdido de vista por sus perseguidores.

* * *

—¿¡Y qué pasó después de eso?!

La emoción se podía ver en la cara de Mallow y Lana, por su parte, Cutiefly parecía haberse quedado dormido.

—B-bueno… Él dijo "Es-estoy t-tan feliz de qu-que estés bien"…— respondió una avergonzada Lillie.

No estaba hablando de esas cosas porque quisiera, más bien la habían obligado usando un _"¡Cuéntanos un momento especial entre ustedes dos!"_.

Ambas capitanas voltearon a verse y se llevaron las manos a la cara.

—Es igual que en una película de romance…— murmuraron.

—D-disculpen… ¿No están muy em-emocionadas por esto?...— preguntó Lillie vacilante.

—¿¡Que dices?! ¡Lana y yo hemos querido tener una conversación así desde hace 3 años!— contestó Mallow.

—¿3 años?...

—¡En ese entonces a Lana le gustaba un compañero de tra…!

—¡No digas eso, Mallow!— interrumpió la peliazul, visiblemente nerviosa— ¡S-sólo tenía 13 años!

—¡Vamos, no puedes decirme que no estabas perdidamente enamorada de él!— molestó la morena, señalando a su mejor amiga con ambos dedos índice.

—¡E-eso es pasado!

Lillie miró confundida. Estaba muy fuera de contexto.

—¿Ustedes no hablan mucho de esto?...— interrogó. Ella juraría que eran la clase de chicas que se reunían constantemente para hablar de amoríos.

—No podemos. Nuestros trabajos siempre nos tienen ocupadas y no tenemos tiempo para casi nada— informó Lana.

—Sí, si… ¡Todos los seres humanos quieren hablar de romance cada cierto tiempo; es estresante no hacerlo!— secundó la peliverde.

—Ya veo…— murmuró. Había ignorado completamente el hecho de que tenían uno de los cargos más importantes de la región… a pesar de ser tan jóvenes.

Mallow entrecerró los ojos y se llevó una mano al mentón.

—Regresando al tema del Motel Slaking…— dijo, llamando la atención de ambas chicas. Lillie fijó bien su mirada en la capitana; ese tema le interesaba de verdad— Había oído unos rumores por parte de Liam de que cosas raras sucedían en ese lugar… ¿Recuerdas lo que nos dijo en aquella reunión hace unos meses, Lana?

La mencionada subió el dedo índice; por otra parte, Lillie se dio cuenta de algo.

—"Me han llegado varios reportes de gente que dice haber visto a un niño aterrador en el Motel Slaking"— citó.

—¡Sí, sí; eso! ¿¡No es raro?! ¡Liam dijo que jamás había oído de algo como eso antes!— añadió, poniendo cara de incredulidad.

—Dijiste que el dueño le contó a Ash que el niño murió hace unos años, ¿cierto?— preguntó Lana.

La rubia asintió. Había algo respecto a Liam que le estaba comiendo la cabeza.

—Entonces, ¿por qué ahora?...— murmuró la peliazul, confundida.

—Bueno, recuerda lo que dijo _Acerola_. "Los espíritus son caprichosos y raros; aparecen cuando les da la gana y desaparecen cuando les da la gana"— repasó Mallow.

Lillie prácticamente había ignorado las palabras anteriores, mientras seguía pensando en aquello que la molestaba. Pensaba. Pensaba. Y pensaba…

Y lo descubrió. Aunque la conclusión a la que había llegado no era exactamente relajante.

—Ash y yo vimos a ese fantasma hace dos semanas…— masculló, atrayendo toda la atención hacia ella— y el señor Liam escuchó cuando el profesor Kukui nos dijo que nos reuniéramos con él en el Motel Slaking…

La más perspicaz del dúo lo notó de inmediato.

—Entonces, si Liam no les advirtió sobre lo que estaba pasando en el Motel…— prosiguió Lana, sintiendo un escalofrío en su espalda.

Mallow volteó a ver a ambas direcciones, confundida.

—¡Ey, chicas! ¡No estoy enten…!— se calló de golpe.

El trío de féminas llegó a la misma conclusión.

Si Liam no les había avisado del potencial peligro, significaba que dicho peligro había dejado de acechar y el único motivo por el que Ash y Lillie lo habían visto era porque…

—"Él" decidió aparecer ante ustedes…— terminó de decir Lana.

Lillie asintió, temblorosa.

—¿P-por qué-é precisamente ustedes?...— interrogó Mallow, esperando que la rubia siquiera tuviera indicios de la respuesta.

—No lo sé… No hay forma de que nadie lo sepa…

Pero estaba equivocada.

Algo a la distancia lo sabía muy bien.

* * *

Ash estaba respirando con pesadez a la vez que se limpiaba el sudor. Su estado actual no sólo se debía a la oscuridad. La criatura de antes también tenía mucho que ver.

—No hay ni la más mínima pista sobre esa cosa en mi base de datos-Rotom…— informó. Se podía notar por su tono de voz que estaba igual de nervioso y confundido que su dueño.

—¿Nada de nada?...— preguntó el azabache, comenzando a alejarse del árbol.

—Nada de nada-Rotom…

Eso normalmente los habría desalentado un poco. Normalmente.

—Al menos pudiste grabarlo…— masculló el entrenador— Seguro que si le decimos al profesor Kukui él tendrá una respuesta… Es un científico, después de todo.

—El que sea un científico no quiere decir que tenga respuestas para todo-Rotom— dijo, sudando la gota gorda.

—¡Imposible; los científicos saben todo sobre este mundo! ¡Recuerda la vez que el profesor descubrió que Peke era variocolor!

Rotom suspiró. Sabía que discutir con Ash no le haría bien a su salud mental.

—De cualquier forma… ¿No deberíamos detener la prueba ahora que hay una potencial amenaza?-Rotom— interrogó, pasando de tema.

Ash se llevó una mano al mentón.

—Si la detenemos todos se preocuparán y empezaran a preguntarse qué fue lo que pasó, pero si no lo hacemos, podrían estar en peligro…— reflexionó, tratando de llegar a la opción correcta. Cosa que no tardó mucho en hacer— Creo que lo mejor sería dete…

—¡Espera, Ash! Sé que acabo de sugerirlo y suena contradictorio pero…— interrumpió la Dex— ¿Y si esa cosa está relacionada con el Refulgente?... Recuerda que Gladio te dijo que nadie además de los Kahunas, Tapus y ustedes dos debía saberlo-Rotom.

Fue en ese momento que Ash recordó que no le había contado a sus Pokémon su cargo como Representante. Y eso le llevó a plantearse algo más… ¿Cuándo haría algo con su puesto?

—Creo que tienes razón… ¿Pero y si alguien sale lastimado?...

—¡No te preocupes! ¡Recuerda lo que probamos con el profesor Oak! Si eso sale bien, no tenemos motivos por los cuales temer-Rotom— le aseguró.

Ash bajó levemente la mirada.

—Creo que tienes razón… ¡Además, todos se están esforzando para reunir los ingredientes!— exclamó.

—Decidido. Cuando llegue el momento se lo diremos al profesor Kukui-Rotom— concluyó, empezando a levitar hacia el frente.

Pero Ash no lo hizo.

Pasaron al menos diez segundos para que Rotom se diera cuenta de ese hecho.

—¿Ash? ¿Todo bien?-Rotom

—¡A-ah, si!... ¡Voy detrás de ti!— dijo Ash, corriendo detrás de la Dex.

—Entiendo-Rotom…— murmuró un poco extrañado y prosiguió con el camino.

Ash aprovechó que la Pokédex no estaba viendo para cambiar su semblante a uno mucho más serio.

— _Sólo espero que esta no sea la decisión equivocada…_ — pensó, realmente preocupado.

No se perdonaría si algo le pasaba a Lillie.

Y a sus Pokémon.

— _Zoe y Darius…_ — fue lo último que pensó por un buen rato.

* * *

Su mente estaba absurdamente saturada.

Había tanto en que pensar… El tal "Refulgente", la oscuridad, su familia y amigos… Ash Ketchum.

—Estamos por llegar, Charizard— avisó Kiawe, acariciando levemente a su dragón. Eso lo tranquilizaba.

El tipo Fuego no podía evitar mirar a su entrenador con genuina preocupación.

Lo conocía desde que era un bebé después de todo.

—Desciende— ordenó el capitán al ver que estaban sobrevolando la Jungla Umbría; gracias a que Mallow lo había citado muchas otras veces en el pasado, sabía dónde caer.

Ahora una nueva cosa se añadía a la lista de preocupaciones.

La reacción de sus amigas al enterarse del inevitable destino de la región.

Charizard descendió en picado y cuando estaban por llegar a la misma altura que la de la copa de los árboles, suavizó la caída, aterrizando con gracia en el terreno.

Justo entre las tres entrenadoras.

—Kiawe llegó…— suspiró con alivio Mallow, sabiendo que el rudo descendiente Wela serviría para al menos aliviar la tensión que sentían con lo del "fantasma".

Y aunque ni Lana ni Lillie dijeron nada, las dos también se sentían felices de que estuviera ahí.

* * *

— _El ave debió estar muy enojado si perdió contra ti-Goos_ — se mofó Yungoos, esquivando con facilidad un golpe que Steenee estaba a punto de asestarle con una de sus "trenzas".

— _Tch…_ — exclamó molesta la tipo Planta— _(¿¡Por qué no puedo darle?!)_

Dio dos golpes más y luego arrojó una fuerte patada que la mangosta esquivó saltando y girando sobre su propio eje; aprovechando que estaba sobre la pierna del enemigo, la mordió con fuerza.

Steenee chilló levemente del dolor para luego sacudir con fuerza la extremidad, liberándose del agarre de Yungoos.

— _¡Vamos! ¿¡Qué era eso de darle una paliza al ave después de acabar conmigo?! ¡No esperes derrotar ni a Peke con un nivel tan bajo!-Goos_ — la provocación de Yungoos, en contraste con su sonrisa confiada hizo rabiar a la tipo Planta.

— _¿¡Quieres ver que es una paliza?!_ — exclamó, lanzándose en su contra.

— _¡Lo estoy esperando!-Goos_ — y aunque por fuera el tipo Normal se veía tranquilo, por dentro era una historia diferente— _(¡Es una suerte que esté fuera de forma y tenga el orgullo tan grande!-Goos)_

Justo cuando el oponente lanzó una patada, Yungoos alcanzó a barrerse en el suelo para esquivar.

— _¡No creas que será tan fácil!_ — advirtió Steenee, lanzando un pisotón al suelo que impactó justo contra la espalda de Yungoos y lo dejó aprisionado.

— _¡Agh!_ — fue el sonido que salió de la boca del pequeño antes de comenzar a retorcerse con intención de huir.

— _¿Creíste que la rabia me cegaría?... ¡La rabia es mi punto fuerte, idiota!_ — aclaró con una risa burlona.

El semblante del tipo Normal cambió, haciendo sentir a Steenee superior.

Pero de pronto…

— _Tal vez la rabia te haga más fuerte… pero definitivamente no más lista-Goos._

Aprovechando la longitud de su cuerpo, Yungoos alcanzó a girar levemente y abrió la mandíbula, revelando unos largos colmillos cubiertos de energía blanquecina que no tardaron en encajarse sobre la pierna de Steene.

Antes de siquiera poder emitir un sonido, la mangosta se liberó del aprisionamiento y zarandeo con fuerza a la tipo Planta para posteriormente, mandarla a volar.

— _(¡Eso fue…!)_ — pensó adolorida Steenee antes de chocar contra el tronco de un árbol.

— _¡SUPERDIENTE!_ — exclamó sorprendidísimo Yungoos— _¡Juraría que quería usar Mordisco!... ¡ESPERA!-GOOS_ — dijo con temor; Mordisco era su única carta contra los tipo Fantasma. Nervioso, intentó usar Mordisco y como se lo imaginaba, el ataque salió a medias— _(Tendré que pedirle a Ash que me ayude… ¡Pero ahora!-Goos…)_ — con velocidad, volteó a ver a la tipo Planta, quien estaba con la pierna magullada y con las manos en alto.

— _Me tienes…_ — reconoció a regañadientes— _No siento la pierna y sin ella estoy completamente a tu merced_ — su gesto se torció con asco, seña de que estaba tragándose su enorme orgullo para decir eso— _Tú… ganas…_

Yungoos suspiró aliviado.

Si el combate contra la Steenee furiosa hubiera seguido, estaba segurísimo de que iba a perder.

Al menos se había llevado una lección de todo el asunto.

Enojarse nunca resultaba bueno en una batalla.

— _Supongo que tengo que enfrentarme a mi propia genética…_ — dijo para sí mismo, para, acto seguido, subir a un árbol y tomar unas bayas Ango— _Gracias por la pelea, nos vemos-Goos._

— _¿¡Qué estás diciendo, imbécil?! ¡Llévame contigo! ¿¡No ves que no puedo ni caminar?!_ — le gritó Steenee, haciendo que una vena se marcara en la sien de Yungoos.

— _¡No eres mi entrenador ni mi mamá para darme ordenes! ¡Si tanto quieres irte, levántate y vete!-Goos._

— _¡NO PUEDO HACERLO, ESTÚPIDO CUADRÚPEDO!_

— _¡TÚ NO ME HUBIERAS AYUDADO!-GOOS._

— _¡CLARO QUE NO!_

— _¿¡Y POR QUÉ DEBERÍA AYUDARTE?!-GOOS._

— _¡PORQUE TE LO ESTOY DICIENDO YO!_

— _¿¡ERES ESTÚPIDA?!-GOOS._

* * *

— _Yungoos debe estar cerca…_ — murmuró divertido Dartrix al escuchar el eco producido por un fuerte "estúpida".

— _¡Sucio ladrón, vuelve aquí!_

Para descontento de Dartrix, uno de los aros de flores volvió a utilizar Hoja mágica.

— _¡Chicos, es sólo un poco de miel! ¡La necesito para pasar la prueba, no sean as- UOH!_ — exclamó, evitando por los pelos el ataque— _¡Olvídenlo!_

Las hojas estaban volviendo hacia donde estaba el tipo Volador antes de ser impactada por otras rodeadas de energía blanca, las cuales partieron a la mitad el ataque enemigo.

— _¡Deja tus sucios trucos, ladrón!_ — ordenó otro de los aros.

— _¡No son trucos, es estrategia!_ — informó Dartrix, acelerando el vuelo. El entrenamiento con Ash le había dado más aguante del que hubiera tenido nunca. Con agilidad, viró hacia la izquierda, perdiéndose entre los árboles.

— _¡No lo dejen ir, aceleren!_ — indicó el aro que iba enfrente.

Toda la horda (la cual consistía en unos 10 aros de flores) aumentó su velocidad tanto como pudo, siguiendo la ruta que Dartrix había tomado para evadirlos.

Pero él no estaba.

— _¿¡Dónde está?!_ — se preguntaron todos.

El silbido producido por la alta velocidad alertó a los presentes, sólo que no lo suficientemente rápido.

Montones de Hojas afiladas impactaron contra los perseguidores, dejándoles cortes en sus pequeños cuerpos y arrancando uno que otro pétalo de sus flores.

— _Vamos, chicos ¡Esfuércense más!_ — pidió una voz que resonaba entre los árboles. Las cabezas de los aros voltearon en todas direcciones, intentando ubicar al atacante.

— _¡M-Muéstrate, cobarde!_

— _¿Por qué siempre los Pokémon más lindos tienen una actitud tan apática?_ — se preguntó Dartrix en tono de evidente burla— _¡Bueno! Supongo que es hora de irse._

Esa última frase alarmó a la horda. Si Dartrix escapaba no sería una buena marca para sus historiales.

— _¡Busquen, rápido!_

Justo cuando estaban por dividirse, una ráfaga de viento en cuyo interior había decenas de hojas fue cerrándose en torno a ellos.

— _¿¡Qué es esto?!_

— _Parte de mi entrenamiento era huir de ustedes… Ahora que lo logré, soy libre de derrotarlos._

Los aros miraron rápidamente hacia el lugar de donde provenía la voz, encontrándose con Dartrix, quien estaba agitando con fuerza las alas para mantener constante la corriente de aire.

La miel seguía entre sus garras.

— _Prepárens_ e— advirtió el ave antes de lanzarse en picado hacia ellos.

* * *

— _E-es duro…_ — murmuró con cansancio un Sudowoodo.

— _Y m-muy rá-rápido…_

— _No se den… por vencidos… ¡Lo estamos cansando!_ —notó el líder. Y era cierto.

Rockruff estaba con la respiración levemente agitada y se mantenía a una distancia prudente.

— _(Me moví demasiado… estoy empezando a c-cansarme…)_ — analizó, tratando de estabilizar su respiración.

Definitivamente, Ash tendría que enseñarle movimientos más variados.

Las caderas de Rockruff se agitaron, creando una serie de rocas en su cola que salieron rápidamente disparadas hacia los oponentes, impactando todas y cada una de ellas. Los enemigos también estaban cansados.

— _¡Vamos por él!_ — ordenó el jefe, comenzando a correr en dirección al can.

Rockruff liberó un ligero aullido y del cielo comenzaron a caer rocas que bloquearon el paso de los Sudowoodo. Al menos durante unos segundos.

Un solo Demolición bastó para abrir el camino a los atacantes. El tipo Roca líder se abalanzó hacia Rockruff, volviendo a usar el anterior ataque.

— _¡N-No soy tan lento!_ — informó el perrito, arrojándose hacia la derecha con intención de esquivar.

— _¡Pero si tonto!_

Lo siguiente que sintió Rockruff fue un repentino y agudo dolor que recorría todo su costado derecho, acto seguido, salió expulsado por los aires en dirección contraria a donde se había arrojado para esquivar.

Cuando abrió los ojos, pudo ver claramente como uno de los Sudowoodo tenía el brazo cubierto de una energía verde al tiempo que se acercaba a él; una ligera expresión de dolor adornaba su rostro.

Miró hacia la izquierda para planear su ruta de escape pero ahí estaba otro de los tipo Roca, usando el mismo movimiento. Daba igual el lugar al que hubiera saltado, el resultado hubiera exactamente igual.

— _Veo que es la primera vez que usan Mazazo contra ti…_ — murmuró el jefe con un tono renovado; como si ese ataque hubiera sido la carta de victoria— _Es hora de que cambien los papeles._

Rockruff trató de ponerse de pie, pero el punzante dolor de su costado lo derribó una vez más. Su ceño se frunció con fuerza.

— _(¡Levántate! ¡No es momento de quedarse aquí acostado! ¡Ash te está esperando! ¡Levántate!)_ — se dijo a sí mismo con rabia, apoyándose sobre su pata delantera para luego volver a caer— _Levántate… ¡Levántate!... ¡LEVÁNTATE!_

El trío de Sudowoodo detuvo su avance.

— _No te sobre-esfuerces, chico_ — dijo el líder—. Sólo ríndete y te llevaremos con tu entrenador, un buen trato ¿no?

Rockruff levantó la mirada con rapidez.

— _¡CÁLLATE!_ — le ordenó furioso, mostrándole los dientes con ferocidad— ¡Yo puedo…! ¡YO PUEDO!— se repitió, tratando de convencerse de ello y cerrando los ojos para concentrarse en grabarse la idea a fuego.

Los árboles se voltearon a ver.

— _Un Mazazo bastará para calmarlo, ¿no, jefe?_ — preguntó el Sudowoodo de la izquierda, elevando levemente su extremidad cubierta de energía verde.

— _Sí… Hazlo_ — le encargó, quedándose en su lugar. Ellos sabían cómo era la línea evolutiva de los Rockruff; habían visto decenas en los años que llevaban trabajando en la prueba de Planta. Siempre que se veían acorralados o frustrados, se enfurecían. Pero este en particular…

Era especialmente terco.

Normalmente otro Rockruff ya habría declinado por el dolor a pesar de lo testaruda actitud de la especie, pero este no; parecía querer seguir sin importar que.

Sudowoodo solamente vio cómo su secuaz se acercaba al pequeño can, quien intentaba, entre gritos e ira, levantarse.

Rockruff por su parte, sintió que el tiempo se hacía más lento.

— _(Así no… ¡No puedo ser el único que falle!... ¡No ahora!)_ — pensó mientras seguía repitiendo "Levántate" en voz alta— _(Ash, Ash, Ash, Ash, Ash…)_ — los ojos azules de Rockruff se abrieron con fuerza al tiempo que un Mazazo estaba por impactar contra él— _¡Ash!_

Justo en ese momento, un brillo azulado y blanquecino envolvió a Rockruff, deteniendo al Sudowoodo enemigo de atacarlo.

Y en menos de un segundo, un fuerte destello amarillo arrasó con dos de los Sudowoodo. El perrito miró asombrado al lugar de donde venía el ataque.

El brillo desapareció al instante.

— _Ese Rockruff iba a…_ — y antes de que el líder pudiera terminar la oración, un fuerte golpe impactó contra su abdomen, mandándolo a volar y dejándolo incrustado contra el tronco de un árbol cercano.

— _¿Estás bien, Rockruff?_ — preguntó Pikachu preocupado, acercándose rápidamente hacia su compañero.

— _Ll-llegaste justo a tiempo…_ — murmuró cansado, tratando de levantarse.

— _¡No te sobre-esfuerces!_ — ordenó el roedor, colocando una pata sobre el lomo del can, obligándolo a recostarse de nuevo— _Estás muy lastimado. Mazazo es un ataque muy fuerte y es de tipo Planta, debió haberte dañado mucho._

— _Sí… lo hizo ¿verdad?_ — preguntó al tiempo que intentó reír, cosa que terminó en un chillido gracias al punzante dolor de su costado.

— _Vamos, sólo recogeremos la raíz y nos iremos con Ash, ¿de acuerdo?_ — tras ponerse en cuatro patas, puso a Rockruff en su lomo como si fuera una simple pluma.

Rockruff esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

Era raro; justo lo mismo le habían dicho esos Sudowoodo y él juraría que de haber tenido la fuerza suficiente los habría hecho trizas, pero con Pikachu no le molestaba en lo absoluto.

— _¿Dónde está la raíz, Rockruff?_ — preguntó el tipo Eléctrico.

— _P-por ah-ahí…_ — respondió, señalando con la cabeza un punto que Pikachu identificó al instante. La tierra recién puesta delataba el lugar.

— _Bien…_

— _¿Có-Cómo supiste que la ha-había encon-trado?..._ —interrogó el tipo Roca, notoriamente curioso.

— _Confío en que tu olfato es bueno_ — contestó el ratón sin vacilar, cosa que sorprendió a Rockruff— _. Igual que tu forma de gritar "Cállate"; me ayudó a encontrarte._

Una vez más, el perro rio, ignorando esta vez el dolor.

— _Y-ya veo porque eres e-el favorito de A-Ash…_

Definitivamente Pikachu era el mejor líder.

* * *

—No hay señales de ninguno de los ingredientes-Rotom…

Ash y la Pokédex estaban pasando por un pequeño sendero libre de árboles. El segundo estaba mirando hacia todos lados y se detenía de vez en cuando para analizar mejor el entorno en búsqueda de lo que Mallow les había encomendado encontrar.

—Deberíamos regresar al punto de encuentro— sugirió Rotom—. Estoy seguro de que los demás ya consiguieron lo que estaban buscando-Rotom.

—También creo eso…— murmuró Ash con la vista en el suelo— Los chicos son muy buenos rastreando cosas.

—Rockruff con su excelente olfato, Rowlet con su maravillosa vista y Yungoos con su excepcional sentido del gusto. Son como un escuadrón de búsqueda-Rotom.

—Si...

—Y no nos olvidemos de la capacidad de liderazgo de Pikachu-Rotom.

—Tienes razón…

—Y lo relajante que se vuelve todo cuando Peke está presente-Rotom.

—Y que lo digas…

Rotom miró de reojo a Ash y luego suspiro. Cambió de linterna delantera a trasera para poder encarar a su dueño.

—Dime que te pasa-Rotom— pidió, o más bien, exigió. La salud mental del chico era algo a tener en cuenta siempre.

El azabache subió la mirada.

—Hace unos días, Pikachu y yo conocimos a dos tipos muy raros cerca de la Colina Saltagua, un hombre y una niñ… una mujer…— comenzó a decir, tomando por sorpresa a la Dex.

— _Según los libros de psicología humana, esto era más difícil…_ — pensó— Debieron dejarte un impacto para que te tengan de esta manera-Rotom.

—Lo he estado dando vueltas un poco desde que les conté a ustedes sobre el Refulgente— ignoró las palabras de Rotom—, pero realmente no me había puesto a pensar en serio hasta ahora…

—¿Y qué es?-Rotom— preguntó más interesado ahora gracias al tema del "Refulgente".

—Esos dos chicos… Zoe y Darius… Ellos también mencionaron al Refulgente cuando los conocí…

Un enorme signo de exclamación apareció en la pantalla de Rotom.

—¿¡Cómo dices?! ¡Eso no puede ser posible! ¡Quién te reveló el nombre de Refulgente fue…!

—Gladio, sí…— interrumpió, llevándose una mano al mentón— Y a Gladio se lo contó "Tapu Fini"…

—Se supone que sólo tú, Gladio y Tapu Fini conocen de su existencia-Rotom…

—Yo también creía eso, es decir, Gladio me lo dijo… A menos de que me haya mentido.

Ambos se quedaron pensativos, con la mirada clavada en el suelo.

—Considerando las fechas, ese par conocía el nombre del Refulgente desde antes que tú, y si Gladio no los mencionó-Rotom…

Ash volteó a verlo, confundido.

—¿Estás diciendo que no me mintió?— preguntó.

—No estoy diciendo que no pudo haberlo hecho, pero… ahora mismo creo que la opción más fiable es pensar que ni el mismo Gladio sabía de la existencia de "Zoe" y "Darius"-Rotom.

El entrenador estuvo a punto de abrir la boca para añadir algo más, pero fue en ese momento que se escuchó una voz amortiguada.

—…ta… dor… sh… da… unto… nión…

—¡Viene de la mochila que te dio Mallow!-Rotom— notó de inmediato, viendo el ligero movimiento del pequeño morral amarillo.

De inmediato, Ash se descolgó el saco del brazo derecho y lo abrió. Dentro había una especie de Woki Toki grande y negro.

—¡Se solicita al retador Ash Ketchum para que acuda al punto de reunión, por favor!— era la voz de Mallow, con su usual tono animado.

—¿Para qué te llamará?-Rotom…

Y como si hubiera sido escuchado, la morena volvió a hablar.

—¡Sus Pokémon han conseguido todos los ingredientes!

Dueño y maquina se voltearon a ver. Sorprendidos.

—¡Auch!— exclamó Ash de la nada, más por sorpresa que por dolor.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Qué pasó?-Rotom— interrogó en un tono más neutral de voz. Estaban pasando muchas cosas extrañas últimamente, no podía sorprenderse mucho por un simple "Auch".

—Me cayó algo en la cabeza…— contestó el chico.

—¿Te cayó algo en la cabe…? Ah, pues es verdad— extendió una de sus protuberancias hacia la visera de la gorra de Ash y tomó algo—. Es una semilla-Rotom.

—¿Una semilla?...— murmuró, viendo un pequeño objeto circular del tamaño de una nuez que terminaba en punta. Por algún motivo, relucía con un brillo inexplicable.

Ash miró hacia arriba, intentando buscar el lugar de donde había caído la semilla.

Sólo encontró un árbol lleno de bayas Aranja.

* * *

—¿Habrá escuchado el mensaje?— preguntó Aina para sí misma, inflando la mejilla derecha mientras fruncía levemente el ceño— No contestó la llamada.

—Él vendrá— aseguró Lana, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de su amiga.

—¿Estás segura?...— le preguntó, volteando a verla.

—Completamente— sus ojos se volvieron pequeñas estrellas—. Él es un hombre de verdad, después de todo.

Mallow soltó una risita.

—"¡Porque ya estoy aquí!"— exclamó, imitando una voz masculina mientras daba un ligero pisotón al suelo.

A unos cuantos metros de distancia estaba Lillie, roja a rabiar y deseando no haber contado el cómo se habían conocido.

— _Se supone que eso fue un momento serio…_ — pensó con los ojos cerrados para luego voltear a mirar hacia otra dirección.

Dartrix, Yungoos, Rockruff y Pikachu estaban sentados en el pasto, charlando entre sí. Por lo que podía deducir, los dos primeros se mostraban preocupados por el perrito al cual ella no pudo atender al no poder participar en la prueba.

No podía ni hablar cuando Ash o sus Pokémon estuvieran cerca.

De pronto, el sonido de las hojas rozando entre sí llamó la atención de las tres chicas. ¿Era Kiawe? ¿Ash?...

Ambos.

—Fue bueno encontrarte a mitad de camino, Kiawe— dijo Ash con alivio, ajustándose la gorra.

—Y que lo digas. Este bosque es tan laberintico que te perderías con facilidad— aseguró el capitán, quitándose unas hojas del pelo.

—Ciertamente nos ahorraste problemas-Rotom.

—¡Están aquí! ¡Ya era hora!— se quejó Mallow, enseñándoles su videomisor— ¡Pasaron 15 minutos desde que te fuiste!

Kiawe se puso las manos en la cadera.

—Ey, sigue siendo difícil para mí moverme por el lugar— informó.

—¡Llevas años viniendo aquí! ¡Deberías saber el camino!— recriminó la morena.

Wela suspiró.

—Sabía que había oído el llamado— murmuró Lana; un leve destello apareció en su ojo.

Los enojos de Mallow eran justo como Ash se los imaginaba. Te regañaba por algo, pero no se le podía tomar en serio.

—Ash… con respecto a Kiawe-Rotom…— le susurró, cuidando el tono de voz.

—Sí… sólo puede ser eso— respondió— Él lo…

—¡Wooff!

—¡Pika!

—¡Prr!

—¡Goos!

Con rapidez, los Pokémon de Ash se acercaron hacia él (Rockruff mucho más lento que los demás); llevaban todos los ingredientes con ellos.

—¡Arceus! ¡Rockruff, ¿estás bien?!— preguntó, siendo la primera cosa que notó. Se puso de cuclillas para atender a su Pokémon con rapidez.

Pikachu comenzó a hablar en nombre del can.

—¿¡En serio?!— cuestionó sorprendido el entrenador— ¡Fue increíble que aguantas tanto contra ellos, Rockruff!— aseguró, terminando de aplicar una poción.

—¡Wooff!— respondió el perro con modestia.

—Son increíbles, chicos…— dijo Ash, viéndolos a todos— Seguro que con ustedes, Peke será una gran Ninetales.

Todos los Pokémon asintieron con entusiasmo. La idea de ser maestros les agradó bastante.

—¡Cuéntenme más detalles de sus peleas!-Rotom— pidió, acercándose a ellos con el bloc de notas pero procurando quedarse cerca de su dueño.

Hablando de seres con potencial…

La mirada del azabache se dirigió hacia donde sabía, estaba Lillie.

Podía distinguir el característico rojo de su rostro, acompañado con una mirada de nerviosismo que se movía de un lugar a otro.

La rubia estuvo evitando el contacto con Ash durante unos segundos, tal vez un minuto hasta que su ceño se frunció y volteó a verlo fijamente.

— _Sus ojos brillan…_ — pensó el chico.

Lillie se le quedó viendo fijamente, como si quisiera decirle algo y daba la casualidad de que Ash Ketchum era excelente interpretando miradas.

Una ligera sonrisa apareció en el rostro del chico, quien simplemente levantó el pulgar derecho en dirección de su rubia amiga.

La boca ligeramente torcida de Lillie comenzó a abrirse hasta que se formó una gran sonrisa. Sus ojos brillaron todavía más.

Su rostro tenía inscrito el mensaje _"¡Lo entendió!"_ por todas partes.

Y vaya que Ash había entendido ese "Buena suerte". Por algún extraño motivo, el rostro de Lillie se puso todavía más rojo; con una mano bajó su pamela para que le tapara los ojos.

Ash ladeó la cabeza, extrañado. Lo que él no sabía era que a sus espaldas, Mallow y Lana hacían una serie de señas relacionadas con las palabras "Ash" "Lillie" y "Romance".

Kiawe suspiró y movió la cabeza con desaprobación; a veces olvidaba que eran chicas adolescentes. Ese hecho solamente lo asustó más.

* * *

— _¡Vamos, Rotom! ¡Tenemos que darnos prisa!— apresuró Ash, moviéndose rápido entre los árboles (procurando estar dentro del rango de la linterna)._

— _¡No tan rápido, Ash! ¡Estoy analizando el video de ese ente desconocido!-Rotom._

 _Más el azabache no hizo caso. Le intrigaba de sobremanera el hecho de saber que era ese ser extraño, pero no es como si hubiera visto cosas menos raras antes._

 _Podía centrarse en el objetivo a corto plazo._

— _¿Eres tú, Ash?_

 _La voz llamó de inmediato la atención del entrenador, quien volteó hacia su izquierda, topándose con una figura oscura que cada vez se iba aclarando más._

 _Al final, se reveló como Kiawe._

— _¡Kiawe!— exclamó sorprendido Ash— ¿¡Por qué estás aquí?!_

— _No ha pasado ni un día y nos volvemos a ver…— dijo el capitán, ignorando las palabras del chico de la gorra— Tampoco es que me sorprenda, considerando que es Mallow de quien hablamos…_

— _¿Ella te pidió que vinieras?-Rotom— preguntó, uniéndose a la conversación._

— _Lo hizo. Suele hacerlo cuando quiere que las cosas se pongan interesantes— respondió, cruzándose de brazos—. Y supongo que tú pondrás las cosas interesantes._

— _¿Eso quiere decir que nuestra prueba será más difícil? ¿No es eso injusto?-Rotom._

— _En parte sí, pero eso los hará más fuertes— aseguró, comenzando a acercarse a Ash—. En especial para lo que se viene, representante— tras decir eso, pasó de largo—. Síganme, sé el camino. Creo._

 _Entrenador y Pokédex se voltearon a ver con expresiones de suma sorpresa._

 _Las cosas no pintaban bien.  
_

* * *

—¡Empecemos de una buena vez!— dijo Mallow con emoción.

Frente a ella había una gran y profunda olla de metal, acomodada sobre una plataforma que tenía debajo unos leños ahora encendidos gracias a uno de los Marowak de Kiawe.

Lillie volteó a ver a Ash. Él normalmente estaría babeando, imaginando el tipo de comida que saborearía. Era normal creer que sería lo mismo con Mallow, quien era una chef experta. En su lugar, Ash estaba con los brazos cruzados (postura que la rubia jamás había visto en él), analizando fijamente lo que estaba a punto de hacer la capitana.

—¡El agua, Lana!— pidió la morena.

—Sí, si— dijo en un tono apacible la chica, acostumbrada a las prisas que tenía su amiga cuando cocinaba. De su pantalón sacó una Pokéball y luego la abrió, dejando ver un Lanturn que se acercó a la olla y utilizó Pistola de agua. Volvió a su capsula no mucho después.

—Agua proveniente de un fuerte Pokémon…— murmuró Mallow, como si estuviera enlistando los ingredientes— Baya Ango…— Yungoos se la pasó— Raíz grande…— esta vez lo hizo el recién recuperado Rockruff— y finalmente la miel…— Dartrix entregó la hoja llena de dulce.

Con gran maestría y una vez que el agua comenzó a hervir, Mallow comenzó a colocar todos los ingredientes con velocidad. Los troceaba en proporciones perfectas (en caso de la Baya Ango y la Raíz grande) y colocaba las cantidades precisas (en caso de la miel).

—Ey, Mallow— dijo de la nada, Ash. Todos voltearon a verlo— ¿Esto no puede usarse?— de su bolsillo sacó una pequeña semilla. Rotom la reconoció al instante.

—Es la que te cayó en la cabe…

—¡Por supuesto que puede!— exclamó la morena. Toda la concentración que parecía tener se disipó para dar paso a una gran emoción— ¡Acabas de darle un extra de intensidad a la prueba con esta pequeña Semilla milagro!

Sin dudarlo, Mallow tomó el hueso de Marowak (cosa que no le sorprendió al tipo Fuego, al contrario, lucía resignado) y lo usó para romper la cascara de la semilla, dentro de la cual estaba su corazón. Un objeto con la misma forma sólo que completamente liso y más pequeño. Lo integró al brebaje con un cucharon de plata.

—¡Y por último!... ¡Un hueso de Marowak como mayor sazón!— dicho eso, comenzó a integrarlo todo con el fémur.

No pasó mucho hasta que de la mezcla comenzó a desprenderse un agradable aroma que inundó las narices del público en general; varios Pokémon que pasaban por la zona se detuvieron a ver lo que estaba cociéndose justo frente a ellos.

—Huele fabuloso…— murmuró Ash, ahora sí, comenzando a babear al igual que sus Pokémon.

— _Por algún motivo me siento más tranquila…_ — pensó Lillie extrañada al ver la reacción del azabache.

—Como se esperaba de Mallow— asintió Lana, con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas.

—Me gustaría poder oler en mi estado de Pokédex-Rotom.

Kiawe no dijo nada, su semblante se mantuvo sereno.

Hasta que de pronto su ceño se frunció.

—Ya viene— dijeron Ash y el capitán al unísono, el primero recobrando la compostura por completo.

Al poco tiempo, las hojas de los árboles y arbustos cercanos comenzaron a agitarse, sonido que fue haciéndose cada vez más fuerte.

—Parece que tenemos a unos chicos muy perceptivos entre nosotros— comentó con cierta satisfacción Mallow, agitando levemente el cucharon— ¡Sugiero a todos aquellos que no sean el aspirante retrocedes unos cuantos pasos!— dicho eso, se hizo hacia atrás con rapidez. Lillie la imitó de inmediato y los capitanes restantes se apartaron sin prisa.

Ash volteó la mirada hacia ambos lados, dándose cuenta de que ahora solamente contaba con sus Pokémon; estos le devolvieron la mirada. El enemigo continuaba acercándose.

—¡Sabes las reglas, Ash! ¡Puedes usar tantos Pokémon como enemigos tengas!— recordó a la distancia la morena.

—¡Gracias por el aviso!— respondió el chico.

—Otra prueba que se irá a la lista de victorias, ¿verdad?-Rotom— preguntó la Dex. Se veía tranquilo. Como si confiara en las capacidades de su dueño y compañeros de viaje.

—¡GOOS!— fue el primero en responder. Lucía sin duda alguna emocionado.

—¡Prr!

—¡Woof!

Pikachu subió al hombro de Ketchum.

—Pika— dijo, mirando sin titubear a su mejor amigo.

Ash suspiró para luego empezar a sonreír.

—¿Esa respuesta es buena, Rotom?— preguntó.

—Sí que lo es-Rotom.

Los segundos pasaron, todos veían expectantes como los árboles más cercanos comenzaban a estremecerse.

Y finalmente, llegó.

Una enorme creatura rodeada de un aura amarilla de al menos dos metros de alto salió de entre los arbustos. Poseía grandes garras de color rosado y tenía un aspecto similar al de una flor; en su cuerpo predominaban las coloraciones rosas y verdes. Sus grandes ojos rosados no parecían prestarle la más mínima atención a Ash (quien sin vacilar mandó a Dartrix para combatir), toda su concentración iba hacia la olla, la cual desprendía ese apetitoso olor.

" _Lurantis el Pokémon Filo Flor. Tipo Planta. Nivel imposible de reconocer. Habilidad: Defensa Hoja. Sus pétalos en forma de guadaña liberan un rayo con una potencia capaz de partir por la mitad una plancha de hierro bien gruesa. Su elegancia lo ha dado a conocer como el Pokémon de tipo Planta más hermoso"._

—Escoger a Dartrix fue lo mejor— murmuró Ash—. Pero sería bueno si tan solo nos prestara atención…— una gota cayó por su sien.

—¡No te preocupes por eso!— dijo Mallow desde su espalda— ¡Lurantis, ese chico de ahí y sus Pokémon quieren quedarse todo el estofado para ellos! ¡Si los derrotas, podrás comértelo!

En menos de lo que canta un Dodrio, el tipo Planta volteó a ver con fiereza al azabache, quien a su vez giró la cabeza en dirección a Mallow. La morena tenía unidos sus dedos índice y pulgar al tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo.

—Al menos tenemos su atención-Rotom…

—Creo que será mejor que retrocedan, chicos— sugirió el azabache. Rockruff y Yungoos no dudaron al momento de dar unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás.

Lurantis lanzó un grito al aire al tiempo que cruzaba sus pétalos los cuales se rodearon de una energía verdosa. Con una velocidad admirable, se abalanzó contra Dartrix.

—¡Alza el vuelo, Dartrix!— ordenó.

Antes de que la lechuza siquiera pudiera batir las alas, el ataque identificado por todos como "Tijera X" impactó directo contra su pecho, mandándolo a volar contra un árbol.

—¡Dartrix!— gritó Ash, preocupado por la salud de su compañero.

Sin decir nada, la lechuza se reincorporó. Su mirada mostraba determinación y sus alas estaban rígidas, cruzadas en diagonal frente a su rostro.

—El Rowlet no sólo evolucionó, también aprendió una forma de usar Hoja Afilada bastante poco convencional para bloquear el movimiento…— analizó Mallow con la mano en el mentón— ¡Esto definitivamente será interesante!

—Ese fue el as en la manga con la que remató a Wishiwashi…— murmuró Lana.

Ash hizo caso omiso a las chicas.

—La salud de Dartrix se vio reducida solamente un 5%-Rotom— informó.

—Resistió el ataque más que bien… ¡Demostrémosle a Lurantis de que estamos hechos!— exclamó con determinación Ash— ¡Vamos con Picoteo, amigo!

El Pokémon ululó con fuerza y se arrojó rápidamente contra Lurantis, quien se veía dispuesta a detener el ataque tan pronto como pudiera.

De entre la espesura del bosque salieron volando unas hojas cubiertas de aura rosada, las cuales interrumpieron el avanzar de Dartrix.

—Prrr…— dijo con pesadez. Como si estuviera fastidiado por algo.

Justo detrás de las hojas, apareció otro uno de los aros de flores.

—¡Fey, Comfey!— su expresión y voz eran de algo más que simple desafío.

" _Comfey el Pokémon Recogeflores. Tipo Hada. Nivel: 22. Habilidad: Primer auxilio. Prende flores en su tallo, que es muy rico en nutrientes. Las flores se revitalizan y desprenden una agradable fragancia. Suele obsequiar a aquellos a los que más afecto y cariño tiene con estos aros de flores"._

—Parece que tiene algo personal contra Dartrix-Rotom.

Ash volteó a mirarlo con curiosidad. No le extrañaba que su Pokémon hubiera hecho más de un némesis en el bosque, después de todo, su misión consistía en robar.

—¡Comfey, Com, Comfey, Fey!

—"No te saldrás con la tuya, pagarás por lo que le hiciste a mis camaradas". O eso dice-Rotom.

Dartrix volvió a suspirar con fastidio para acto seguido mirar a su entrenador.

—Lo sé, amigo; un dos contra uno no es del todo justo. ¡A combatir, Yungoos!— ordenó Ash, señalando hacia el frente. La mangosta dio un salto y en un instante ya estaba frente a los oponentes.

Lurantis y Comfey se pusieron codo con codo, listos para pelear.

—Sin duda fue la mejor elección. Rockruff no hubiera tenido posibilidades con un tipo Planta del nivel de Lurantis— habló por primera vez Kiawe.

—Lamento admitirlo, pero es verdad— secundó Lana.

—Pues sí, lo hubieran machacado— dijo Mallow sin muchos pelos en la lengua.

— _Un poco de positividad, por favor…_ — pidió Lillie mentalmente. Cutiefly se revolvió ligeramente en la copa de su pamela, ahora despierto. Hacía mucho que no veía un Comfey peleando. No le traía bonitos recuerdos.

Desde la distancia, unos ojos brillantes y amarillos veían atentos. Era hora de ver que tan fuerte se había hecho su hermano mayor.

—¡Empecemos! ¡Yungoos, Doble equipo! ¡Dartrix, mézclate entre las copias!— indicó Ash al instante.

— _La misma técnica que usaron contra Royale/-Rotom_ — pensaron la Dex y Lillie.

Mientras corría, decenas de copias exactas a Yungoos salían del cuerpo original, con gran destreza, Dartrix se escondió entre unas de las muchas que habían por el lugar.

* * *

Trato de disminuir la velocidad tanto como sea posible.

Yungoos es más lento y los dos sabemos bien que si él se detiene por un momento o yo aceleró un poco, nos descubrirán al instante.

Puedo ver un poco a los enemigos y sé que están confundidos.

— _¡No importa donde estés, mis Hojas mágicas te encontrarán!_ — grita ese estúpido aro de flores. Creí no dejar a ninguno consciente.

De las flores que hay en su tallo comienzan a salir varias hojas que impactan contra unos clones de Yungoos que hay a unos cuantos metros de distancia.

La Lurantis analiza todo con calma. Es astuta. Eso es malo.

—¡Hojas afiladas y cambia tu posición, Dartrix!— me ordena Ash.

Lanzo un par de proyectiles que chocan contra Comfey y luego me muevo. No puedo dejar que me descubran.

— _Fuera de aquí ave, me estorbas-Goos_ — me murmuran desde un lado.

— _Ey, Yungoos. No sabía que estabas por aquí_ — susurro.

— _Como sea, sólo lárgate, ave. Si nos atacan será malo ya que nos darán a ambos-Goos._

— _Tampoco es como que pueda moverme con tanta libertad, tus clones son muy pequeños._

Deduzco por su cara, que Yungoos está enojado. No es del tipo que le gusten que le digan sus verdades, por muy consciente que sea de ellas.

—¡Dartrix, repite!— escucho a Ash decir.

No lo dudo y vuelvo a lanzar las hojas afiladas. Comfey evade la mayoría y ataca rápidamente a mi dirección con hojas mágicas.

— _¡Muévete, rápido!_ — le digo a Yungoos.

No me contesta, pero obedece.

En cuanto las hojas golpean, ninguno de los dos está cerca de ahí.

—¡Es hora, chicos!— exclama Ash— ¡Dartrix, usa pantalla de humo!

Supongo que es el momento de dar un buen show.

* * *

—¿¡Pantalla de humo?!— exclamó Mallow asombrada— ¡Es imposible que lo sepa!

—Es un ataque que un tipo Planta nunca podría aprender— secundó Lana.

— _Conociendo a Ash, seguramente…_

—Pantalla de humo no es solamente el nombre del movimiento. Es algo completamente distinto— analizó Kiawe con un tono de voz serio.

— _Exactamente_ — pensó Lillie.

Las copias de Yungoos se acercaban cada vez más a la posición de Lurantis y justo cuando estaban a pocos metros, de entre todos ellos salió Dartrix.

Con un rápido movimiento, extendió sus patas, lanzando una gran cantidad de tierra que cayó sobre los oponentes, dificultando aún más la visión. Seguido de eso, se lanzó en picado para asestar un fuerte picotazo contra el Lurantis enemigo.

—¡Mordisco, Yungoos!— ordenó Ash.

Igual que Dartrix, de entre todas las copias, saltó la mangosta original. Sus fauces se abrieron, sólo que esta vez, sus colmillos se extendieron y se cerraron con fuerza sobre el enemigo.

—¡Fey!— exclamó adolorido éste. Yungoos lo zarandeó un poco y seguido de eso lo lanzó hacia donde estaba Lurantis.

Rápidamente los Pokémon del azabache retrocedieron, alejando de posibles ataques a la vez que esperaban órdenes.

—¡El primer movimiento está hecho, chicos!— exclamó el entrenador con satisfacción.

—¡Goos!/¡Prrr!

—¡Estamos aventajados, Ash!-Rotom— exclamó la Dex.

—Ay no…— murmuró Mallow a la distancia.

—Esto no va a ser bonito…— dijo Lana.

—No, no lo será— secundó Kiawe.

Lillie pasó la vista desde Mallow a Kiawe. Desgraciadamente, sabía a lo que se referían.

— _Lurantis es un Pokémon que cuida su aspecto en demasía y Dartrix le lanzó tierra; si estoy en lo correcto, ahora…_ — no pasó mucho hasta que su frase fue complementada.

—¡TIIIIIIIIIIS!

El grito propinado por el Dominante se escuchó por todo el lugar. Sorprendidos, entrenador y Pokémon retrocedieron aún más.

Comfey comenzó a decir algo con desesperación, casi como si le rogara que se tranquilizara, más Lurantis no hacía caso. Como si el resto del mundo le fuera ajeno, la tipo Planta veía la tierra que había en su cuerpo; ensuciándolo.

Pronto, su mirada se clavó en Ash y compañía. Sus ojos rojos mostraban nada más que ira hacia los que habían arruinado su hermosa piel que tanto le costaba mantener.

Una de las guadañas de Lurantis se dirigió hacia su boca y en ella había un tipo de hierba roja que no tardó en ingerir. Poco después, ambas guadañas se elevaron al aire.

—¡Fey, Comfey!— siguió el aro, haciendo un último esfuerzo por detener al dominante. No le hizo caso.

—¡Cuidado, Ash!— exclamó Rotom— ¡Lurantis acaba de comerse una Hierba única!-Rotom.

Y vaya que si sabía lo que era una Hierba única.

—¡Acciones evasivas! ¡No dejen de moverse!— ordenó Ash.

Dartrix y Yungoos ni lo cuestionaron. Tan rápido como pudieron, comenzaron a moverse incesantes.

Las garras de Lurantis crecieron de forma descomunal con velocidad y adquirieron un aura verdosa. Con habilidad, comenzó a blandir ambas guadañas sin importarle a quien apuntaba.

Aunque era obvio que sus ataques tenían un favorito: Dartrix.

La lechuza hacía lo que podía para esquivar la gran mayoría de ataques y la velocidad del tipo Planta no se lo ponía nada fácil, de vez en cuando una que otra lo rosaba pero sin hacer gran daño.

Yungoos por otra parte no la tenía tan complicada, su agilidad y tamaño fueron suficientes para esquivar todo con relativa facilidad.

Al cabo de un momento, Lurantis se detuvo.

—¡Retrocedan!— ordenó Ash. Sus Pokémon obedecieron— Nunca había visto ese ataque antes…

—Es Cuchilla solar, el ataque característico de Lurantis y suele tardar alrededor de 30 segundos en estar listo y si está expuesta al sol, tarda mucho menos-Rotom— informó.

—Por eso la Hierba única…— murmuró el azabache— Es un ataque muy peligroso…

—Sí, pero al menos aquí el sol no llega casi nada y dudo mucho que tenga otra Hierba única-Rotom.

Mallow había escuchado fuerte y claro todo lo dicho por entrenador y Pokédex. Creer eso era el error más grande de todos los aspirantes a su prueba.

Comfey estaba terminando de reclamarle algo a Lurantis, cosa que no parecía importarle a ésta última. Con una sola palabra hizo que el tipo Normal se girara resignado.

El cuerpo del aro de flores comenzó a brillar con intensidad, calmando enormemente a Ash. Tras unos segundos, dicho brillo fue lanzado hacia la copa de los árboles, donde se creó una esfera que desprendía un fulgor deslumbrante.

— _Eso es…_ — pensó Lillie.

—¡Día soleado!— notó con terror Ash, mirando hacia el frente de inmediato.

Lurantis los miraba con malicia, lista para hacer su jugada.

Mallow suspiró. La combinación mortal de Lurantis y Comfey estaba por comenzar.

Sin importar en que parte de tu Recorrido insular estuvieras, todos los aspirantes se ponían de acuerdo en una cosa.

La prueba de Mallow era la más difícil de todas.

* * *

 **No les voy a mentir, este capítulo pudo haber salido hace como un mes pero no tenía ni idea de cómo terminarlo. En principio la prueba iba a terminar en este número pero eso significaría extenderlo demasiado y era algo que no sabía si podría hacer.**

 **Finalmente me decidí por cortar la prueba en el inicio de lo bueno, pero no realmente porque quisiera, sino que porque sentí que era lo mejor.**

 **En fin, el capítulo que viene (espero no tardarme tanto esta vez…) tendrá varias sorpresas y revelaciones, así que estén atentos (claro, eso si no me extiendo demasiado).**

 **Nombre: Gladio Aether.  
Edad: 18 años. Casi 19.  
Estatura: 1.84 metros.  
Lugar de origen: Desconocido.  
Sueño: Desconocido.  
Pokémon insignia: Lycanroc forma Nocturna.  
Disfruta de: Cuidar a Lillie. Comer Pokéhabas. Entrenar y cuidar Pokémon.  
Resumen: El hermano mayor de Lillie y guardaespaldas del Team Skull. Nadie con excepción de su hermana menor sabe algo de su pasado. A sus espaldas carga con una historia aún más oscura que la propia Lillie. Enemigo eterno de la fundación Aether.**


	33. Amenaza desconocida

**¡Ey, hola a todos! Perdón por la espera de prácticamente un mes. No tengo excusas. Lo siento.**

 **¡No tengo nada que decir salvo que feliz año nuevo (un poco tarde), así que pasen a leer el capítulo!**

* * *

—¡Esquiven!

Una vez más, Lurantis había utilizado Cuchilla solar, blandiendo ambas guadañas como si fuera la más habilidosa espadachín.

Dartrix intentó elevarse lo más que pudo hacia los cielos pero los constantes y rápidos movimientos de la Dominante no se lo permitían, haciéndolo retroceder o bien, evadir.

Yungoos por su parte fue un poco más inteligente. Aprovechando la evidente preferencia que Lurantis tenía hacia Dartrix, comenzó a acercarse mientras esquivaba, posicionándose a unos pocos metros de la atacante.

—¡Hazlo, Yungoos!— ordenó Ash al ver las claras intenciones de su Pokémon.

Sin dudarlo, la mangosta se lanzó hacia la pierna de Lurantis con intención de propinarle un buen Superdiente. Justo cuando estaba por conectar su ataque, una ráfaga de hojas se clavó en el suelo frente a él, impidiéndole el avance.

—¡Fey!— exclamó el aro de flores, alertando a su compañera del lugar en el que estaba Yungoos.

Lurantis volteó a ver de reojo al tipo Normal sin dejar de atacar para, acto seguido, dejar caer una de sus grandes garras en su dirección.

Yungoos no salió bien parado de la situación. Si bien había logrado esquivar por los pelos (nunca mejor dicho) el ataque, éste si había alcanzado a rozarle la piel, produciéndole un gran escozor por el aura verdosa que rodeaba al movimiento.

—¡Yungoos!— advirtió de inmediato a su compañero, recuperándose lo suficiente como para salir del rango de ataque.

—¡Prrr!— agradeció Dartrix. Definitivamente no se dejaría tocar por esos feroces movimientos.

El ceño de Ash se frunció. Había descubierto una buena forma de atacar.

—¡Yungoos, Dartrix; avancen!— indicó con firmeza.

Ambos Pokémon voltearon un segundo hacia su entrenador, observaron la seguridad en su mirada y luego, lo hicieron. Rotom por su parte, no tenía dudas en su dueño. Creía en él.

—Está mandando a sus Pokémon a la boca del lobo… ¿Por qué?...— se preguntó Mallow en un tono de voz lo suficientemente alto como para ser escuchada.

—He visto como pelea Ash. Estoy seguro de que no está haciendo esto sin un plan en mente— afirmó Kiawe con los brazos cruzados.

—Digo lo mismo. Él hizo exactamente lo mismo contra mis Wishiwashi y ganó. No creo que esté actuando de manera impulsiva— secundó Lana.

Lillie por su parte solamente asintió.

— _Ash no es del tipo de personas que arriesgaría el bienestar de sus Pokémon así como así…_ — pensó.

—Lillie, sabes que puedes hablar con nosotros, ¿verdad?— preguntó Mallow.

La rubia levantó la mirada con incredulidad.

—¿En serio?...

—Sí, con tal de que no reveles información importante que le pueda servir a Ash o digas algo que pueda ayudarlo, eres libre de hablar con nosotros— afirmó la morena.

—Oh, es cierto— exclamó Kiawe—. Olvide decírtelo en mi prueba, Lillie.

—También yo lo olvidé— dijo Lana, dándose un golpecito en la cabeza y sacando la lengua.

Lillie suspiró con pesadez y bajó la mirada. No es como si no estuviera acostumbrada a que no le dijeran las cosas.

De vuelta al campo de batalla, Lurantis seguía atacando con brutalidad. Intentando conectar algún ataque. Para mala suerte de ella, sus movimientos eran muy pesados y sus enemigos pequeños a la par de bastante escurridizos.

Por otra parte, ambos Pokémon de Ash avanzaban como podían, evadiendo en el proceso uno que otro ataque de Comfey (y recuperándose del daño que una que otra hoja les provocaba, aunque la mayoría eran destruidas por la propia Lurantis).

Fue cuando estuvieron a 6 metros de distancia del Dominante que el azabache vio la oportunidad.

—¡Dartrix, Follaje! ¡Yungoos, Doble equipo!— ordenó.

Las alas de la lechuza se agitaron fuertemente, arremolinando decenas de hojas a su alrededor y volviéndolo prácticamente invisible al ojo enemigo.

Yungoos no tardó en usar su movimiento. En un parpadeo, montones de mangostas corrían por todos lados, haciendo imposible adivinar cuál era la original.

Comfey se veía aturdido por la maniobra al no saber dónde estaba el oponente. Lurantis en cambio, no lucía del todo afectada por lo que siguió atacando.

—¡Ahora, Dartrix; utiliza follaje contra Yungoos!

Todos los presentes se vieron altamente sorprendidos. ¿Atacar a su propio Pokémon en un momento tan delicado? Más Dartrix no dudó. Con velocidad, dirigió el remolino de hojas en dirección a su compañero y al instante todos los clones fueron rodeados por el movimiento, revelando la posición de la lechuza para satisfacción de Lurantis quien no dudó en atacarlo.

—¡Lánzalo hacia arriba, Dartrix!

Una última batida de alas del tipo Volador fue lo que necesitaron las hojas para salir expulsadas hacia el cielo; justo después de eso, una fuerte cuchillada solar mandó a volar a Dartrix contra un árbol que estaba a unos pocos metros de Ash, estrellándolo en él. Sus ataques se detuvieron para observar satisfecha a su victima.

—¡La salud de Dartrix se redujo en un 28%!-Rotom— informó alarmado.

El entrenador rechinó los dientes. Ese movimiento era aterrador, más si se consideraba que el ave era súper resistente a él.

—¿Estás bien, amigo?— preguntó.

—¡Prrr!— afirmó la lechuza, saliendo del hueco que había hecho en el árbol y volviendo a alzar el vuelo. Su mirada adquirió confianza al momento en el que vio la estrategia de su entrenador en acción.

—Eso es genial…— murmuró, satisfecho.

—¡GOOS!— se escuchó decir. Rápidamente, los espectadores y oponentes voltearon al lugar del que provenía dicho sonido. El cielo.

Una horda de Yungoos iba cayendo desde las alturas (aunque eran muchos menos que antes). Todos ellos sostenían varias hojas en cada pata.

Lurantis vio con sorpresa al oponente antes de fruncir el ceño y comenzar a utilizar Cuchilla solar de nuevo hacia el cielo. Comfey no se quedó atrás y comenzó a lanzar Hojas mágicas.

Una vez que los Yungoos entraron al rango del Dominante, comenzaron a desparecer uno a uno pero era tarde para Lurantis. El plan se había terminado de cocer.

Aprovechando uno de los tantos ataques, alrededor de diez Yungoos se sujetaron fuertemente a las garras del oponente y comenzaron a correr sobre ellas sin recibir ninguna quemadura. Eso era tarea de las hojas en sus patas.

No pasó mucho hasta que Lurantis no pudo hacer nada para que llegaran a su cuerpo y fue ahí cuando el tiempo se detuvo para todos.

La tipo Planta veía como uno de las tantas mangostas se lanzaba directo a su cara (probablemente la original). Comfey trataba de alcanzar a Yungoos para apartarlo con una tacleada. Dartrix se arrojaba rápidamente contra el aro de flores para terminarlo de una vez por todas y el sol artificial creado por el tipo Hada comenzaba a apagarse.

Y en menos de un segundo Yungoos mordió ferozmente la frente del dominante mientras que Dartrix acribillaba a Comfey con Picoteo.

Lurantis deshizo Cuchilla solar, regresando sus guadañas al tamaño original y trató de quitarse al tipo Normal de encima.

Dartrix por su parte, terminó su ataque con una patada que arrastró al aro de flores por el suelo. El sol se terminó de apagar, poniendo un poco nervioso a Ash.

Unos segundos más de forcejeo entre Yungoos y Lurantis terminaron con la mangosta siendo arrojada hacia el cielo (no sin haber hecho un gran daño) para posteriormente ser interceptada por Dartrix quien la tomó en pleno vuelo y aprovechó para lanzar una ráfaga de Hojas afiladas contra el oponente.

—¡La salud de Lurantis se redujo en un 58%! ¡Es increíble-Rotom!— informó con gran sorpresa.

—Bien…— murmuró Ash, sonriendo ampliamente y cerrando un puño.

—¿¡58%?!— gritó Mallow altamente sorprendida— ¿¡Cómo hicieron tanto daño?!

—Superdiente es un movimiento que siempre quitará la mitad de la vitalidad del oponente principalmente porque los dientes penetran con tanta profundidad la piel del oponente que deja heridas muy graves— respondió Kiawe, también bastante impresionado.

—Y el otro 8% debió ser por las Hojas afiladas de Dartrix— añadió Lana.

—¡Si, ya lo sé, es decir…!— la capitana no sabía por dónde empezar.

—La entiendo, señorita Mallow. La estrategia de Ash fue bastante inesperada, ¿verdad?— dijo Lillie, sin apartar la mirada de la batalla.

—¡Y tanto!— afirmó.

De vuelta al campo de batalla, Lurantis respiraba con algo de pesadez. La sangre que caía desde las heridas que Yungoos le había hecho la obligaba a cerrar el ojo izquierdo para evitar que el líquido entrara en contacto con éste.

La Dominante estaba completa y absolutamente furiosa. Primero tierra, luego saliva y por último sangre. Su hermosa piel estaba arruinada por los ataques de esos pequeños que se interponían entre ella y la comida.

Ahora era personal.

—¡LANTIIIIIIIIS!— gritó a todo pulmón. Como si dicho grito fuera algún tipo de hechizo que reanimara a los caídos, Comfey se levantó con notoria pesadez para luego ser envuelta en brillo una vez más.

Tanto Ash como sus Pokémon vieron alarmados la última voluntad del tipo Hada. Sabían que si lo dejaban terminar, todo su esfuerzo se iría por el caño.

—¡Dartrix, Hoja afilada! ¡Yungoos, Placaje!— ordenó el entrenador.

Ambos Pocket Monsters se arrojaron tan rápido como pudieron al oponente. Dartrix lanzó rápidamente una serie de hojas que fueron rápidamente repelidas por el movimiento Tijera X de Lurantis y cuando Yungoos se acercó lo suficiente, la tipo Planta lanzó un fuerte Puntapié que lo mandó a volar con dirección a la lechuza, haciendo que ambos se estrellaran contra el suelo.

No lo habían logrado. La rabia de Lurantis la había hecho el doble de rápida.

Comfey finalmente estuvo listo. Un gran destello ascendió al cielo, iluminando completamente el paisaje y dándole una paz interna a Ash.

Una vez que este evento terminó, el cuerpo del tipo Hada cayó desplomado al suelo. Debilitado.

—¡Rápido, chicos; todavía podemos evitarlo! ¡Picoteo y Persecución!

Pero Ash estaba equivocado. No podían lograrlo.

Dartrix y Yungoos se reincorporaron. La lechuza despegó hacia el cielo y se arrojó a toda velocidad contra Lurantis con una intensa aura azulada en el pico. La mangosta por su parte, comenzó a correr con gran velocidad envuelto en una energía oscura.

Esto ocurrió en 8 segundos.

La dominante juntó ambas guadañas y las elevó al cielo para después empezar a brillar en un intenso tono de verde, revelando que había utilizado Síntesis para curarse.

Esto ocurrió en 6 segundos.

Lurantis repelió a ambos oponentes con un rápido movimiento de Cuchilla solar que los obligó a retroceder.

Esto ocurrió en 2 segundos.

Todo había pasado al mismo tiempo.

—Lurantis recuperó el 66% de su salud total… Es como si no la hubieran tocado-Rotom…

El ceño de Ash se frunció. Lurantis era endemoniadamente rápida.

— _Debí haber atacado sus extremidades…_ — pensó, molesto por lo aparentemente mala que había sido su elección— _Pero al menos el ataque a la cabeza me trajo algo bueno ¡No puede ver con un ojo y además…!_

—¡Estuvo a punto!— exclamó Mallow un tanto decepcionada aunque también sorprendida. Era la primera vez que alguien ponía en semejante apuro a la Dominante de una forma tan espontanea.

—Recuerdo lo que sentí cuando tuve que pelear contra Lurantis…— murmuró Lana— Era muy frustrante ver cómo tras esforzarnos mucho se recuperaba de todo el daño. No me sorprendería que Ash estuviera enojado.

—Yo no tuve muchos problemas. El clima soleado nos dio ventaja a mis Pokémon y a mí— opinó Kiawe.

—Ash estará bien…— murmuró la rubia, atrayendo la atención de los presentes— Sé que Ash estará bien… Es Ash… después de todo…

Los capitanes sonrieron. ¿Qué tanto había calado la presencia de Ash Ketchum para que una jovencita tan introvertida le tuviera una fe tan ciega?

Mallow y Lana se guardaron los comentarios jocosos que se les ocurrieron. Era demasiado fácil.

— _Dartrix y Yungoos… Son pequeños, agiles y escurridizos. He estado jugando en tu terreno todo este tiempo Lurantis… ¡Es hora de que tú juegues en el mío!_ — la mano del entrenador se dirigió rápidamente hacia los árboles— ¡Escóndanse entre el entorno!

El ave salió disparada hacia la izquierda, mientras que el mamífero corrió de inmediato a la derecha.

—¿Usará el tamaño de sus Pokémon para sacar ventaja?...— se preguntó Mallow a sí misma.

Su respuesta llegó de inmediato.

Una ráfaga de hojas impactó contra la espalda de Lurantis, quien se hallaba ciertamente desconcertada. No podía siquiera detectarlos y su ojo cegado no le facilitaba la labor. Las sombras no eran un problema ya que el sol artificial iluminaba todo a su alrededor, el verdadero problema era que, irónicamente, el enemigo se movía demasiado rápido.

Hablando de su punto ciego, sintió como rápido golpe la había impactado en la pierna izquierda para luego ver como el atacante se perdía entre el espesor.

Antes de poder reaccionar, sintió un dolor punzante en la guadaña izquierda. Seguramente era Picoteo de Dartrix. Sabía a donde se dirigía todo el asunto y no lo permitiría; rápidamente envolvió sus extremidades superiores en energía verde y comenzó a agitarlas a todas direcciones mientras giraba sobre su propio eje.

Yungoos salió de la espesura del ambiente justo cuando Lurantis había girado hacia su ubicación. Determinada, lanzó un tajo que eliminó completamente a la mangosta.

Un clon.

Una vena se marcó en la frente de la tipo Planta, quien comenzó a agitar de forma más violenta aún las enormes armas que poseía.

La escena se repitió una y otra vez ante los ojos de los espectadores.

Ataque recibido, rabia aumentada.

— _Entiendo que quiera hacerle daño, pero a este ritmo será demasiado lento…_ — pensó Kiawe.

— _Sus Pokémon se cansarán muy rápido_ — pensó Lana.

— _Él puede… ¡Es Ash!_ — pensó Lillie.

— _El estofado se va a enfriar…_ — pensó Mallow.

Los ojos marrones de Ketchum se movían en todas direcciones. Sus Pokémon sabían a la perfección lo que debía de hacer, lo habían entendido rápidamente. Y ya era hora de concretar el plan.

Un ruido de hojas proveniente de la izquierda alertó a Lurantis, quien de inmediato giró hacia la dirección viendo a nada más y nada menos que Dartrix, quien se dirigía hacia ella a toda velocidad mientras utilizaba Picoteo.

Rápidamente juntó ambos brazos a sabiendas de que no lograría darle con Cuchilla solar y utilizó Tijera X. Cuando estuviera lo suficientemente cerca bloquearía el ataque, lo mandaría a volar y lo acabaría con su mejor movimiento.

Al fin la lechuza llegó a su objetivo y su pico chocó fuertemente contra ambas guadañas del enemigo. Los ojos de Lurantis adquirieron una mirada ganadora. Acto seguido, procedió a empujar con fuerza para sacarse al tipo Volador de encima. No pudo hacerlo.

Sudor comenzó a correr por su cara al sentir su cuerpo seriamente debilitado.

—Cometiste cuatro errores. El primero fue que te dejaste llevar por la ira— el brazo derecho de Ash bajó en diagonal—. El segundo fue que creíste que sólo te atacaríamos por la izquierda aprovechando que era tu punto débil— su brazo izquierdo subió en diagonal—. El tercero fue que descuidaste tu propia condición física— el brazo derecho se dobló a la altura del estómago— y el cuarto fue utilizar Día soleado.

La potente luz del sol artificial no había permitido a Lurantis ver la energía del Movimiento Z que desprendía cada poro del ser de Yungoos.

Sabía lo que iba a pasar. No había otra salida y fue un grito el que se lo terminó de confirmar.

—¡CARRERA ARROLLADORA!

La mangosta aceleró tan rápido como una bala de francotirador, impactando finalmente contra las piernas de la tipo Planta y mandándola a volar hacia los cielos con absurda facilidad. Yungoos avanzó un poco más y cuando se detuvo, Lurantis aterrizó estrepitosamente contra el suelo con sus ojos hechos espirales al tiempo que el sol artificial se apagaba.

—¡Al fin!-Rotom

Mallow estaba boquiabierta.

Muy rápido. Demasiado rápido para una persona normal.

Lurantis era sin miedo a equivocarse, el Dominante más complicado de todos. ¿Cómo había sido derrotada en prácticamente dos asaltos?

Su mente simplemente no lo maquinaba, no podía.

Bueno, no hasta que dos codazos la hicieron espabilar.

—Vamos, tienes que hacerlo oficial— recordó Kiawe.

—No es momento de perder los cabales, Mallow— dijo Lana, sonriendo.

La morena volteó a ver a Lillie dado que era la única que faltaba en hablar.

Sus ojos prácticamente le rogaban porque terminara de anunciar al ganador.

La capitana suspiró y luego hizo su mayor intento por recobrar la seriedad.

—¡ASH KETCHUM ES EL GANADOR!

Al oír esas palabras, una pequeña sonrisa se formó en la cara de Ash para luego dar un ligero suspiro.

—Fue increíble, chicos— felicitó a sus Pokémon, quienes se acercaron rápidamente a su entrenador—. De verdad que se lucieron, estoy muy orgulloso de ustedes.

Tanto la lechuza como la mangosta sintieron una inmensa felicidad en su interior.

—Es un tanto diferente a como celebró en mi prueba…— murmuró Lana.

Kiawe también lo había notado. Sus palabras eran mucho más serias aunque la intención no dejaba de ser la misma. Realmente podías percibir que apreciaba el trabajo de sus compañeros de batalla pero… no dejaba de sentirse diferente. Él sabía exactamente porque del cambio.

La mirada de Wela fue rápidamente a Lillie. Ella también se veía confundida.

El ceño del capitán se frunció. Aún no le había dicho nada…

—¡Arceus, sí que me sorprendieron!— exclamó Mallow, acercándose a los ganadores— Derrotar a Lurantis de esa manera ¡Es un gran logro!

—¡Gracias! De verdad nos esforzamos en ganar— dijo el azabache, siendo secundado por sus Pokémon.

—¡No tenía dudas de tu victoria, Ash!-Rotom

—¡Gracias!

El resto de presentes no dudó en acercarse.

—Felicidades, Ash— Kiawe fue el primero en hablar—. Con esto has completado todas las pruebas de Akala y ganaste derecho a combatir contra la Reina.

—¡Es cierto!— los ojos del entrenador se abrieron de par en par— ¡Había olvidado eso por completo!

—Que chico tan despistado…— suspiró Lana, moviendo la cabeza en señal de negación.

— _Su personalidad es de nuevo la misma…_ — pensó Wela.

—¡A-Ash, muy buen trabajo!— la siguiente en unirse a las felicitaciones fue Lillie, quien tenía el ceño levemente fruncido y una pose que demostraba determinación— _No puedo mostrarme débil, de lo contrario Mallow y Lana van a…_

—¡Gracias, Lillie!— la mano del entrenador se posó sobre la cabeza de la rubia, comenzando a acariciarla levemente.

Decir que esta acción sobresaltó enormemente a la chica era poco. Su cara estaba absurdamente roja y el corazón le latía a mil por hora.

—¿¡P-p-p-por qué fue eso?!— preguntó con rapidez.

Ash se miró la mano con confusión.

—La verdad no lo sé…— se encogió de hombros— ¿Un impulso? Bueno, ¿Qué más da?

—¡Pika pi!

—¡Woof!

Rockruff y Pikachu interrumpieron la escena, lanzándose sobre su entrenador.

—¡Ah, chicos! ¡Estuvieron tan callados toda la prueba que por un momento me olvidé que estaban a mi lado!

Mientras que Ash jugueteaba con sus Pokémon, Lillie tenía la mano en el pecho. Pensaba en lo que acababa de pasar.

—El sólo contacto de su mano fue suficiente para hacer que un calor indescriptible surgiera dentro de mi ser…

—Mi cabeza da vueltas, ¿Qué tipo de efecto tiene este hombre?...

Lillie asintió con fuerzas. La voz de ese narrador en su cabeza describía a la perfección lo que sentía.

Hasta que se dio cuenta de lo incoherente de esto y se dio vuelta, encontrándose con Mallow y Lana, quienes le estaban susurrando al oído.

—¡Debo de pedirles por favor que no intenten meter ideas subliminales en mi cabeza mediante la narración!— solicitó con rapidez.

—Sólo decíamos en voz alta lo que estabas pensando— dijo Mallow con una sonrisa cómica en la cara.

Lana la secundó con la cabeza.

—C-creo que sería más conveniente que atendiera a los Pokémon debilitados, señorita Mallow— sugirió la rubia en un intento de quitarselas de encima.

—Oh, lo hice mientras estaban de tortolitos— con su dedo índice apuntó en dirección a Lurantis, quien devoraba (mientras veía con rencor a sus enemigos) el estofado junto a Comfey— ¿Ves?

Lillie infló las mejillas en señal de rendición al tiempo que fruncía el ceño. Shiron veía todo desde los brazos de su dueña, no entendía muy bien lo que pasaba.

— _¡Q-Que tierna!_ — pensaron ambas capitanas. (Y un insecto recién colado)

—¡Sólo bromeábamos, Lillie!— aclaró con rapidez Lana.

—¡Bueno, bueno, demasiada diversión a costa de Lillie por el momento!— dijo Mallow— Es hora de ir a entregarle al ganador su…

Las palabras de Mallow se cortaron y sus ojos se abrieron mucho más de lo normal, cosa que sorprendió a Lillie.

Pero ella no era la única.

Ash, Kiawe, Lana, Lurantis, Pikachu, Rockruff, Dartrix, Yungoos e incluso Rotom y Cutiefly se pusieron en estado de alerta.

Los únicos que no parecían sentir nada eran ella, Shiron y Comfey.

Antes de darse cuenta, los tres capitanes ya habían sacado una Pokéball y todos los Pokémon habían entrado en posición de combate.

—¡Rotom, rápido!— ordenó Ash, alterando un poco más a Lillie— ¡Trae a Serperior!

—¡Enseguida!-Rotom.

Todo el cuerpo de la Pokédex brilló en color azul y los mismos compartimientos en los que estaban sus cañones eléctricos se abrieron, mostrando una Pokéball que Ash no dudó en tomar.

—¿Ch-chicos? ¿Q-Que está pasando?...— preguntó la rubia. Fue entonces cuando una serie de pequeños estirones a la falda de su vestido llamó su atención. Ahí estaba Cutiefly, jalando con toda su fuerza en dirección a donde estaba Ketchum.

En ese momento, un ruido de hojas comenzó a escucharse y antes de que nadie pudiera darse cuenta, una potente descarga eléctrica fulminó a Lurantis junto a Comfey, debilitándolos una vez más.

—¡LURANTIS!— gritó Mallow.

—¿¡Q-Que fue eso?!— preguntó Lillie, ahora definitivamente asustada.

—¡Conmigo, Lillie!— ordenó el entrenador de Kanto, acercando a la chica hacia él de un jalón no precisamente suave.

Fue entonces que de entre los árboles salió.

La misma criatura de la que Ash había huido hacía unos minutos ahora estaba frente a ellos y era enorme, midiendo alrededor de 7 metros, por no mencionar el aura que salía de su cuerpo, la cual era prácticamente idéntica a la de los Dominantes. Esta era roja.

Una vez más, el tiempo se detuvo pero sólo para el azabache.

* * *

Sabía que era peligroso… ¡Lo sabía!...

Pero eso no importa; no ahora. Debo cuidarlos a todos.

No sé si es obra de mi cerebro o si realmente está pasando, pero siento como todo se mueve a cámara lenta.

La cosa extraña que está adelante está clavando sus cables en el suelo mientras que eleva otros cuantos, preparándose para atacarnos.

Kiawe, Mallow y Lana tienen los dedos apartados del botón de sus Pokéballs; no lograrán sacar a sus Pokémon a tiempo.

Yo sí, pero no lo suficientemente rápido como para usar un movimiento.

Confío en que Serperior sabe del peligro al que nos enfrentamos y la hago salir.

Como me lo esperaba de mi gran amiga, ella actúa rápidamente sin ningún retraso. De un latigazo, su largo cuerpo nos lanza a todos y cada uno de nosotros a una dirección diferente para alejarnos de los rayos que ahora está volando por nuestros alrededores, destruyendo árboles nada más tocarlos.

Lillie, Kiawe, Lana, Rockruff, Yungoos, Rotom y Pikachu están en el lado izquierdo. Mallow, Dartrix, Cutiefly, Serperior, Shiron (quien salió volando de los brazos de Lillie) y yo estamos del derecho.

"Eso" está a punto de atacar otra vez, pero ahora tengo el tiempo suficiente para hablar.

—¡PLANTA FEROZ!

La cola de Serperior se clava en el suelo y del suelo comienzan a salir enormes raíces que no solamente rodean al enemigo, sino que también crean un muro que separa a todo el grupo en dos.

Es demasiado peligroso estar todos juntos, más si nuestro oponente tiene un ataque de área tan devastador como ese.

—¡ASH! ¡SHIRON!

—¡PIKACHU!

Escucho la voz de Lillie y se me retuerce el estómago. ¡Mi deber es protegerla! ¡Gladio me la encargó, Hau confía en mí, el profesor Kukui la puso bajo mi mando!

—¡Debemos dispersarnos! ¡No podemos quedarnos juntos! ¡Traten de salir de la jungla!— grito a todo pulmón para hacerme oír.

—¡P-pero…!— otra vez es Lillie…

—¡Vamos, tenemos que movernos!— escucho decir a Kiawe.

—¡Ash tiene razón, es demasiado peligroso!— Lana lo apoya y me siento aliviado. Que ellos dos estén con ella me da seguridad.

—¡Pero Ash y Shiron…!— su voz se hace cada vez más lejana, símbolo de que está siendo alejada del lugar.

—¡Cuídate mucho, Ash!-Rotom

—¡Volveremos por ti, Mallow!— escucho decir a Lana.

Volteo a mi lado y me topo con mis compañeros. No dudo en cargar a Shiron en brazos y poner a Cutiefly bajo mi gorra.

Mallow me sujeta fuertemente de la mano y comienza a correr seguida de mis Pokémon.

No lo noté por estar gritando, pero las plantas de Serperior han comenzado a romperse por la electricidad del enemigo. Que aterrador poder…

Alcanzo a ver de reojo a Lurantis y Comfey siendo arrastrados hacia los arbustos por unos pequeños Pokémon que sin duda tratan de ayudarlos.

No tengo a Rotom para llamar más Pokémon con ayuda de la nueva función que el profesor Oak nos ayudó a instalar y tampoco tengo a Pikachu.

Debemos retirarnos por el momento.

Mallow da un giro brusco hacia la izquierda; quiere alcanzar a nuestros amigos yendo por donde ellos se fueron.

Un rayo no nos deja. El enemigo se ha liberado y nos tiene en la mira.

—¡Serperior, Planta feroz!— ordeno otra vez.

Mi Pokémon vuelve a atacar, las raíces vuelven a hacer lo suyo y atacan sin piedad pero el "cable" vuelve a mostrar la agilidad de antes, los esquiva y rodea con mucha facilidad. Al parecer no puede ver desde todas las direcciones ya que una raíz crece justo debajo de él, aprisionándolo contra un árbol y dándonos la oportunidad para seguir corriendo.

—¡Esa cueva!— dice Mallow, señalando una cueva que se puede ver a lo lejos— ¡Nos llevará al exterior de la Jungla Umbría, debemos cruzarla rápido!

—¡Sí!

Justo cuando estamos por entrar a la cueva, un potente rayo pasa por sobre nuestras cabezas e impacta contra el interior de ella, deteniéndonos un momento. Volteo hacia atrás y veo que el cable se liberó y viene por nosotros otra vez.

Volvemos a correr, no puedo arriesgar a todos por enfrentarme temerariamente con Serperior y esperar que alguien no resulte herido.

Entramos a la cueva y pasa algo horrible. Posiblemente 4 metros luego de la entrada, donde impactó el rayo, el techo se desmorona demostrando lo potente del ataque. Estamos atrapados entre la espada y la pared.

El cable viene hacia nosotros a toda velocidad y Serperior reacciona por sí misma, demostrando que es mucho más rápida. Utiliza Cola dragón contra la entrada, derrumbándola también y evitando que el cable entre con nosotros.

A través de las rocas que ahora bloquean la entrada podemos ver el destello amarillo que dejan los rayos.

Después de unos segundos se detienen y escuchamos el sonido de algo arrastrándose por el suelo lejos de nosotros.

La mano de Mallow libera la mía y escucho un fuerte suspiro.

—¿Qué es todo esto?...— pregunta, no exactamente a mí.

Pero ya no estoy preocupado por eso. El lugar está muy oscuro…

* * *

La capitana se había dejado caer sobre el suelo, no podía ver nada gracias a la oscuridad del sitio pero si escuchaba algo: El sonido de objetos revolviéndose.

Sus sospechas crecieron todavía más al oír como Dartrix agitaba con rapidez sus alas, como si estuviera ansioso.

—¿Están bien?...— preguntó por preguntar. A decir verdad, su mente estaba procesando la imagen de ese ¿Pokémon? Que nunca antes había visto, además del hecho de estar atrapada en una cueva.

—Oscuro… E-e-esta muy oscuro…— fue lo que Mallow alcanzó a escuchar. Era un pequeño murmuro pero sabía que provenía de Ash, era el único humano junto a ella después de todo— Serperi-or, acércate, po-por favor…

Lo siguiente que Mallow escuchó fue como la tipo Planta se arrastraba.

—R-recuerda Ma-Ma-Malicioso por E-energibola y úsalo…

De la nada, unos brillantes ojos rojos se hicieron presentes. Eran deslumbrantes, prácticamente desprendían un brillo equiparable a una débil linterna.

Lo siguiente que Mallow vio la dejó sorprendida.

Ash estaba temblando con fuerza, pegado a la luz lo más posible; seguido de eso sacó una Pokéball de su bolsillo, liberando a Peke (quien brilló levemente). Dartrix no tardó en acerarse a su entrenador y la pequeña Vulpix tampoco.

—U-usa A-A-Ascuas, Peke…— ordenó. La variocolor no dudó y lanzó su ataque contra el suelo, creando una pequeña llama que alivió el temblor de Ash casi por completo, más sin embargo no dejó de revolver su mochila en busca de algo.

Shiron y Cutiefly se veían sorprendidos; no creían posible que el maestro de su entrenadora pudiera mostrar semejante debilidad.

Por la mirada de Serperior se podía ver que ella también estaba impactada.

Las mentes de Mallow y Serperior no tardaron en maquinar una explicación, y se toparon con una bastante descabellada pero, a su vez, la única posible.

Porque sabían que Ketchum no era capaz de temerle a un adversario como el que los había atacado, no después de mostrar tal capacidad de razonamiento hacía unos instantes.

—¿A-Ash?— llamó la morena, atrayendo la atención del chico, quien volteó hacia su dirección, dejando ver la gran cantidad de sudor que había en su cara— Puede ser que tú… ¿Le tengas miedo a la oscuridad?...

Esa pregunta pareció haber tensado los músculos de Ash como si fueran una cuerda estirada al límite.

El azabache asintió; no tenía sentido ocultarlo. Acto seguido, siguió buscando.

Serperior liberó un sonido de sorpresa ¿¡Era por lo que Bulbasaur les había contado?!

Dartrix fue el que comenzó a hablar con el Pokémon Realeza. No la conocía de nada, pero eran compañeros unidos por Ash. Debía contarle todo lo que sabía, pero sólo a ella, por lo que voló hasta su oído, lejos de Shiron y Cutiefly.

Por su parte, el rostro de Ash mostró un inmenso alivio al encontrar lo que buscaba. Rápidamente sacó el estuche de MT/MO y lo abrió, eligiendo un disco en concreto de color rojo.

—P-Peke, por favor— murmuró, indicándole a su Pokémon que se acercara—. Aprende Día soleado por Rugido.

El disco fue colocado justo en la frente de la tipo Fuego, quien se quedó pasmada unos segundos mientras era envuelta por una leve aura azul.

Pasados unos segundos, Peke levantó la cabeza hacia el cielo y abrió el hocico, liberando una pequeña esfera de energía que impacto contra el techo de la cueva para, acto seguido, liberar una potente luz que iluminó por completo la cueva.

Mallow quedó enormemente sorprendida. El radical cambio que Ash había sufrido al entrar en contacto con la luz era simplemente increíble.

No sólo ya no lucía nervioso (al contrario, lucía totalmente relajado y fresco), sino que el sudor de su cuerpo había desaparecido. Una vez que la luz estuvo establecida, el azabache se acercó a la llama creada por Peke y la pisoteó hasta extinguirla.

—Perdón por haber encendido fuego en un lugar cerrado, eso es muy mala idea…— murmuró avergonzado— Creo que cuando estoy en la oscuridad no soy muy bueno pensando; menos mal que tenía Día soleado entre mis MT…— rio nervioso, rascándose la parte trasera de la cabeza.

Peke, Shiron y Cutiefly lo veían con gran duda en los ojos ¿Estaba bien de verdad? Dartrix lucía aliviado por el nuevo estado de su entrenador y Serperior estaba estupefacta, ¿cómo de aterrador había tenido que ser la experiencia para causar un impacto así en ASH KETCHUM?

—T-tal vez no sea de mi incumbencia pero… ¿Cómo?...— preguntó la capitana— No te vez como el tipo de persona que podría tenerle miedo a algo así…

El rostro de Ash se puso serio. Era cierto que tenía sospechas de que tal vez Olivia ya le había contado a Kiawe todo lo que pasaba, dado a que los Kahunas también sabían sobre el Refulgente. Pero Kiawe era Kiawe.

Mallow no podía saberlo aún.

—Es… muy complicado— respondió, esperando que la morena no preguntara más.

Y así pasó.

—Lo entiendo… Hay cosas de las que no podemos hablar por más que queramos…— dijo Mallow, haciendo pequeños círculos con su dedo en el suelo.

—Gracias por comprender.

Y así se formó un silencio bastante tenso que duró unos segundos.

—Serperior, Dartrix, será mejor que regresen a sus Pokéballs; estaremos aquí un rato hasta que descubramos como salir y necesitamos ahorrar todo el oxígeno posible— dijo de pronto, rompiendo la tensión y regresando a sus Pokémon a sus respectivas capsulas—. Peke, tú te quedarás para que me ayudes en caso de necesitarte.

La pequeña asintió con fuerza. Haría lo mejor para ser el pilar emocional de su querido entrenador.

—Debemos encontrar una forma de salir de aquí y reunirnos con Lillie y los demás— pensó Ash en voz alta—. No podemos hacer un movimiento muy brusco o de lo contrario las piedras podrían caer sobre nosotros…

Mallow volteó a verlo aún más sorprendida.

—Tú… ¿No estás sorprendido por el Pokémon que nos atacó antes?

Ash giró la mirada. En su rostro podía verse una expresión del tipo "Maldición, es cierto".

—Bueno… ¿Podría decirse que si? Es un Pokémon muy raro, pero he visto muchos más raros que él— y aunque estaba mintiendo, no lo hacía del todo— _. Toda esta situación es mi culpa, debimos haber cancelado la prueba apenas lo vimos… Pero no hay forma de que se lo diga; ahora mismo debemos estar todos unidos para salir de esta._

La morena se quedó callada y el azabache siguió viendo cómo podrían salir.

—Yo nunca había visto algo así… No sólo no había visto esa especie antes, sino que también era ridículamente fuerte…— murmuró mientras veía a Shiron y Cutiefly (quien parecía tratar de colarse por entre las piedras)— Además, también tenía el mismo tipo de aura que los Dominantes.

Ash dejó de inspeccionar y comenzó a pensar.

—Es cierto…— dijo— Era casi idéntica a la de Yumshoos, Wishiwashi, Salazzle y Lurantis ¿Por eso sus ataques eran tan fuertes?...

—Tengo entendido que esa aura es la que hace a los Dominantes tan fuertes, dándoles incrementos en sus estadísticas— reflexionó Mallow—. Tal vez el aura incrementaba su ataque especial.

—Eso tiene sentido, pero ¿Cómo consiguió esa aura si sólo los Dominantes la tienen?— preguntó, dándose la vuelta para encarar a la muchacha.

—No lo sé… A decir verdad, tampoco sé porque los Dominantes la tienen…

Ambos chicos se quedaron pensativos tras eso.

Peke se puso junto a los Pokémon de Lillie, quienes habían desistido de la idea de que Cutiefly pasara por entre las piedras al no haber espacio entre ellas (lo cual era increíble de forma negativa).

Se iban a quedar ahí por un buen rato.

* * *

La respiración de Lillie iba a un ritmo normal. En otra circunstancia, ella hubiera pensado que el entrenamiento con Ash estaba dando resultados excepcionales, pero no en está. En está, su pensamiento era otro.

—¡Ya te lo dije! ¡No puedo traer a más Pokémon a menos que Ash me lo ordene! El sistema sólo sirve utilizando su voz, y aunque logre falsificarlo de alguna manera, necesito estar al menos a 5 metros de él-Rotom— explicó.

—¡P-Pero…!— dijo, sintiéndose cada vez más impotente— _Si tan sólo pudiera llamar al Sceptile o Krookodile de Ash…_

—Ahora mismo pienso que nuestra prioridad no es vencer a lo que sea que sea ese Pokémon— expresó Kiawe, observando entre los arbustos en los que ahora se ocultaban—. Tenemos que encontrar a Mallow y los demás para poder ayudarlos.

—Además, Kiawe y yo tenemos Pokémon muy fuertes con nosotros, sin mencionar a Pikachu y los demás— añadió Lana.

Rockruff y Pikachu estaban subidos a un árbol, con sus sentidos agudizados al máximo, por su parte, Yungoos corría entre el follaje más cercano para revisar todo el perímetro.

—Creo que tienen razón…— susurró la rubia.

—¿Por qué no usamos el olfato de Rockruff para rastrear a Ash?— sugirió la Dex— Estoy bastante seguro de que debo de tener un poco de su olor impregnado en mi carcasa.

—O podríamos usar el de Shiron, debo de tener un poco de su pelaje en el vestido— se unió Lillie.

—No es una mala idea— dijo Lana—. Deberíamos intentarlo.

—Sí, hagámoslo— asintió Wela.

Rotom se acercó a Rockruff con intención de que éste le echara una olfateada y seguido de eso, el perrito bajó del árbol para oler ligeramente el vestido de Lillie. Su pequeña nariz empezó a moverse levemente, tratando de rastrear el olor. Estuvo así por al menos 15 segundos hasta que lo identificó.

Justo cuando estaba por comenzar a correr, fue sostenido por Kiawe.

Frente a ellos estaba el causante de los problemas, buscando por la zona incesante, impidiéndoles el movimiento.

— _Lo siento, chicos…_ — pensó el capitán— _Tendrán que esperar…_

* * *

—No hay manera…

Alrededor de 20 minutos habían pasado desde el inicio de todo el problema, tiempo en el que Ash y Mallow buscaron una forma de intentar salir bien librados de la situación.

—No veo forma alguna de poder salir de aquí sin que todo se nos caiga encima…— suspiró Ash, dejándose caer sobre una roca. Peke se acercó a él de inmediato para recibir sus caricias— Si tan sólo Rotom estuviera aquí, estoy seguro de que sabría que hacer… Ojalá fuera más listo…

—Eres bastante listo— afirmó Mallow, tomando asiento a un lado del chico—. Una persona cualquiera no podría desarrollar estrategias como las tuyas.

Ash rio levemente y se rascó la nunca.

—Los Ketchum siempre hemos sido buenos a la hora de improvisar, pero el pensar no es realmente nuestra especialidad— dijo, recordando las caras de su querida familia— _Quiero verlos… Necesito verlos…_

Mallow estiró levemente los brazos y se acomodó bien en su lugar.

—No me gusta, pero parece que nos quedaremos un rato aquí y ya que hablamos de eso, al menos aprovecharé para contarte sobre los apellidos que tanta intriga te causan— una sonrisa se formó en su cara.

Fue como si ese gesto hubiera sido el combustible que el vehículo llamado Ash Ketchum necesitaba para volver a andar, por lo que, tratando de despejar todas sus dudas, sonrió también.

—¡Estoy contando contigo!

La morena se llevó un el dedo índice al mentón ante la mirada de todos los presentes.

—¿Por dónde empiezo?...— se preguntó a sí misma— Bueno, supongo que una pequeña explicación no está de más. Estoy segura de que conoces a los Capitanes, pero, ¿sabes cómo obtienen sus puestos?

Ash se vio levemente sorprendido por eso. Realmente, esa pregunta ni siquiera se le había pasado por la mente por el hecho de que, sinceramente, no le importaba ¿No era suficiente el hecho de saber que tenían lo necesario para tener ese puesto? Aunque pensándolo bien, tal vez lo habían obtenido por medios no muy buenos…

—Para nada— fue lo que respondió, sacándole una carcajada a Mallow.

Peke, Shiron y Cutiefly sólo observaban. La conversación podría ser muy útil para sus compañeros/entrenadora.

—Bueno, no te culpo. En lo personal, como chef que soy, me es imposible pensar en un platillo sin preguntarme ¿Cuál fue el método detrás de su preparación? ¿Qué receta o ingredientes fueron usados? ¿Entiendes lo que digo?

Ash afirmó fuertemente al tiempo que un pequeño hilillo de saliva caía por la comisura de sus labios.

—¡Si, si!

—Bueno, pues los Capitanes son algo así. Muchos capitanes que ves hoy día no estarían en sus puestos de no ser por lo que hay detrás de ellos y eso es…

Ash se pasó el puño por la boca y luego asintió, esperando la respuesta.

—Es…

La intriga creció.

—¡Eeees!...

—¿¡Eeees?!

Mallow se quedó en silencio por unos segundos para después decir:

—¡La familia!

La cabeza del azabache se ladeó levemente.

—¿La… familia?— preguntó.

—¡Recuerda que estamos hablando de apellidos, tonto!— dijo en un tono bromista la capitana.

—Es cierto, si hablamos de apellidos, la familia debe estar involucrada…— murmuró el chico, ahora siendo él quien tenía la mano en el mentón.

—Bueno, ahora sí, déjame explicarte todo— la peliverde cerró levemente los ojos para pensar en lo que diría y, cuando tuvo las palabras, comenzó—. Alola es una región que siempre ha estado muy apegada a las tradiciones y el Recorrido insular es posiblemente la más importante de todas ellas. Como era de esperarse, las cosas importantes sólo se dejan a personas importantes por lo que, en un inicio cuando se buscaron a los futuros encargados de las pruebas de esta importante tradición, eligieron a los miembros de las familias fundadoras de Alola las cuales se terminaron convirtiendo en lo que hoy día conocemos como "Capitanes". Cuando un Capitán es incapaz de seguir ejerciendo su poder, el primogénito de la siguiente generación lo remplaza, haciendo que el linaje de sangre de la familia fundadora nunca se pierda.

—Las familias fundadoras… ¿Entonces por ejemplo, Liam, es miembro de una de las familias fundadoras?— preguntó el azabache, ahora bastante interesado por el tema.

—Así es, más en concreto, de la familia Sotobosque, aquellos que se establecieron cerca de la Cueva Sotobosque, zona que luego pasaría a ser llamada como "Ciudad Hau'oli"— respondió.

Al oír eso, la mente de Ash reaccionó incomprensiblemente rápido.

—¡Pero si Hau'oli está lejísimos de la Cueva Sotobosque!— notó. Lo decía por experiencia, él mismo había tenido que correr desde la mitad de la ruta 2 hasta la ciudad más grande de Alola mientras buscaba a Lillie.

—Sip, y toda esa distancia era considerada territorio de la familia Sotobosque, por eso sólo hay un Capitán en Melemele. La familia de Liam prácticamente era dueña de media parte de la isla— informó la muchacha, un tanto divertida por la reacción de Ash.

— _¿Qué tan poderosa es la familia de Liam?..._ — pensó asombrado el entrenador para sus adentros— E-entonces, ¿el número de Capitanes en cada isla es por el número de familias fundadoras que había en cada isla?

—¡Bingo!— respondió enérgica Mallow— Así como la familia de Liam era dueña de esas tierras, la familia de Kiawe era dueña del Wela Volcano Park y el rancho Ohana, mientras que la colina Saltagua pertenecía a la de Lana; de ahí vienen sus apellidos.

—Ya veo…— en eso, una duda azotó su mente— ¡Un momento, el nieto del Kahuna Hala, Hau, ¿lo conoces?!

—Oh, Hau, claro que lo conozco. Incluso lo vi cuando fui a darles la bienvenida con la reina.

—¡Bueno, su apellido es Mahalo como la Senda Mahalo y él no es ningún capitán! ¿¡Su familia se puso ese apellido para sonar genial como los capitanes?!— preguntó, bastante intrigado.

—¡Para nada!— contestó, intentando contener la risa que le provocaban las reacciones de Ash—. El caso de la familia Mahalo es algo especial al igual que con los demás Kahunas. Antes dije que la familia Sotobosque era dueña de casi la mitad de Melemele, ¿verdad?

Ketchum asintió.

—Bueno, pues la familia Mahalo era dueña de todo el territorio restante, lo que les daba más poder frente a la familia Sotoboque, por lo que fueron ellos los que adquirieron la responsabilidad de ser considerados como "Kahuna de Melemele".

Ash tragó saliva. Si antes había pensado que la familia de Liam era poderosa, la de Hau lo era aún más.

—Claro que hubo casos especiales como el de la familia de la reina Olivia, en el que su familia era igual de importante que las demás y éstas lucharon por ver cual se terminaría convirtiendo en la líder de Akala— añadió, pasando un dedo por entre los ojos, como si estuviera ajustando unos lentes imaginarios.

—¿¡En serio?! ¡Es decir que ahora mismo tú podrías ser la Kahuna, Mallow!— exclamó con sorpresa.

La sonrisa de Mallow disminuyó seriamente a la par que su mirada se dirigía hacia otro lado.

—Eso sería imposible…— murmuró, comenzando a sudar levemente.

—¿Por qué? ¿Tú familia no era igual de poderosa que la de Olivia?— interrogó, notoriamente curioso por la actitud de la chica.

—V-verás, Ash, no es algo con lo que me sienta muy cómoda hablando…— contestó, visiblemente nerviosa.

El ceño del entrenador se frunció levemente.

—Lo siento, Mallow— dijo en un tono serio, diferente al de antes—. Comprendo que no pue…

Fue en mitad de esa oración que el brillo que iluminaba la cueva comenzó a apagarse. La mirada del azabache se dirigió rápidamente al techo.

— _Por la historia de Mallow, Peke y yo olvidamos volver a usar Día soleado…_ — fue lo último que pensó con la cordura que le proporcionaba la luz.

—¡Kou!— exclamó Peke, preparando su cuerpo para volver a utilizar el movimiento, pero le tomaría unos segundos.

—¡Ash!

La luz se esfumó y tras unos segundos, volvió.

Esos pocos segundos de total oscuridad bastaron para que varias cosas dentro de la cueva cambiaran, la más notoria era la postura de Mallow; había pasado de estar sentada a unos centímetros de Ash a estar prácticamente pegada a él, sujetándolo con fuerza mientras colocaba la cara del ahora asustado entrenador en su pecho, tratando de reconfortarlo.

Cutiefly vio con real sorpresa ese gesto. Sabía que en el mundo humano, por todas las parejas que había visto con anterioridad, el pecho de una damisela era realmente una zona importante y de acceso restringido sólo para aquellos que las habían cautivado. Shiron simplemente no entendió la sorpresa, Lillie hacía lo mismo con ella todo el tiempo. Peke, por otra parte sentía un poco de celos por la cercanía entre ambos, pero más que nada sentía gratitud por los esfuerzos de la morena por ayudar a su entrenador.

—¿Estás bien, Ash?— preguntó Mallow, bajando la mirada hasta encontrar la cara del mencionado, quien no dudó en asentir.

—L-lo estoy, muchas gracias…— respondió, recuperándose del susto— Creo que debería moverme…

—No, está bien. No necesitas apresurarte— tranquilizó, apretando un poco más fuerte su cabeza—. No es bueno que te fuerces a recuperarte tan rápido.

—¿Estás segura?... Mi mamá me dijo que el pecho era un lugar muy privado para las mujeres— contó. No es que a él le importara, después de todo, seguía siendo una parte del cuerpo como cualquier otra, ¿no? La única diferencia que le veía al pecho de un hombre y una mujer, era que el de éstas últimas era bastante blando. El de Mallow especialmente era bastaaante blando, casi como una buena almohada.

— _¿Mi mamá?... Eso suena exactamente a algo que diría un niño pequeño, ¿Puedo estar frente al único hombre adolescente que no está interesado en esto?_ — se preguntó al tiempo que cerraba los ojos, divertida— Bueno, te mentiría si te digo que no estoy un poco avergonzada, pero es lo mínimo que puedo hacer si veo a alguien en problemas.

—Tu sonrisa volvió.

Esas palabras sorprendieron a la peliverde, quien se fijó rápidamente en el rostro de Ash. Sus ojos brillaban, como si un gran peso se le hubiera quitado de encima y una enorme sonrisa decoraba su rostro (el cual era ligeramente aplastado por su delantera). Al parecer, Ketchum había ignorado totalmente lo dicho anteriormente.

—Cuando te dije sobre que pudiste haber sido la Kahuna, parecías bastante decaída— la sonrisa de Ash creció aún más—. Es bueno saber que ya estás un poco mejor.

Mallow empezó a sudar levemente para luego tragar saliva. Su mirada se retiró rápidamente del rostro del azabache, quien vio este gesto con algo de sorpresa.

— _¡Este chico es muy peligroso! ¿Hace esto inconscientemente?... ¡No te culpo de nada, Lillie!_ — pensó, llevándose una mano a la boca.

—¿Mallow?— llamó Ash con un tono de preocupación— ¿Estás bien?

—S-si, estoy bien, estoy bi…— su frase se quedó en el aire al ver los ojos del chico, los cuales mostraban autentica preocupación. La cabeza de la peliverde se dirigió rápidamente al techo de la cueva, donde todavía estaba el brillo— _¡Puedo palpar su pureza!_

—Creo que de verdad debería moverme— murmuró el chico, comenzando a levantarse.

Nada más sintió esto, la chica lo detuvo y lo recostó sobre sí.

—¡No! No debes sobreesforzarte, además, dije que no había problema— el rostro y tono de la morena eran ahora serios.

—Pero estabas actuando rara hace un momento…

—Lo siento, sólo estaba pensando en unas cosas— respondió, haciendo un gesto pacífico bastante cómico— _Principalmente en lo aterrador que eres…_

Peke asintió. Conocía el efecto que su entrenador tenía en las personas.

—Ya veo… De todas formas, perdón por haber sido un tanto insensible hace unos momentos, Mallow— se disculpó Ash.

—Ahh, eso… No te preocupes, te lo contaré.

Los ojos del azabache se abrieron de forma inmensa.

—¿¡Estás segura?! ¿No es un tema del que te cuesta hablar?— preguntó, mostrando preocupación de nuevo.

—Bueno, lo es, pero tú ya me has mostrado algo de lo que cuesta hablar, así que, ¿por qué no hacerlo yo también? Sería irrespetuoso no hacerlo— respondió, dedicándole una sonrisa.

Esas palabras le recordaron cierto juramento que había hecho con Lillie, de quien por cierto, todavía no se había olvidado. Seguía estando demasiado preocupado por lo que pasaba afuera.

—Esto inició hace unos 9 años, cuando era una pequeña de tan sólo 8…

Ash se puso bien atento a lo que estaba por oír.

No todos los días escuchas el surgimiento de una estrella.

* * *

 **¡EEEEEEY! ¡TERMINÉEE! La escena de Mallow y Ash atrapados en la cueva es algo que he querido escribir desde hace meses, ¡por fin pude hacerlo! ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? ¡Son libres de comentar lo que quieran!**

 **Bueno, aprovechando que este espacio al final siempre se queda muy vacío, aprovecharé para contarles de unos pequeños errores que cometí al escribir la historia, aunque no son algo que podrías considerar "fallo colosal", si tienen su importancia a futuro y son dos.**

 **El primero es que en ciertas escenas de los primeros capítulos, sugerí que Lillie era más bajita que Ash, cosa que es al contrario y que de hecho, he aprovechado para hacer varias bromas a lo largo del fic.**

 **El segundo (y es el más importante), es que hice varias menciones al "cinturón" de Ash, cosa que en su vestimenta nunca ha estado. ¡Por lo que recuerden, Ash NO tiene un cinturón donde colocar las Pokéballs, él las guarda en sus bolsillos!**

 **Una cosa más que quiero mencionar es que como verán, en el combate contra Lurantis hice mucho énfasis al paso del tiempo, bueno, esto es principalmente a que últimamente he estado muy viciado a JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, por lo que me inspiré un poco en los efectos del Stand The World para hacer esas secuencias de acción.**

 **Bueno… Supongo que es hora de seguir con la ficha de personaje.**

 **-Nombre: Pikachu.**  
 **-Tipo: Eléctrico.**  
 **-Género: Macho.**  
 **-Lugar de origen: Kanto.**  
 **-Sueño: Ser el mejor junto a Ash.**  
 **-Movimiento insignia: Rayo.**  
 **-Disfruta de: Las apasionadas batallas. Pasar tiempo con sus amigos. Pasar tiempo con Ash. Entrenar. Comer Ketchup.**  
 **-Odia: A la gente malvada.**  
 **-Resumen: ¡El mejor amigo y Pokémon Inicial de Ash Ketchum! Pikachu es un Pokémon que ha estado combatiendo casi toda su vida por lo que decir que es sumamente poderoso no es un error. El amigo más confiable y un líder nato, este tipo Eléctrico siempre combate las adversidades con una voluntad de hierro.**


	34. Plato principal

**¡NO PUEDE SEEEEEER! ¿¡Yo subiendo capítulo en menos de 1 mes?! ¿¡Qué es esto?! ¡Bueno, he de decir que me inspiré demasiado, tanto que terminé de escribir las 6000 últimas palabras en tan sólo un día (que es el mismo en el que estoy publicando esto)!**

 **Contestaré la única review de un usuario anónimo, y luego, pueden leer este fresco capítulo.**

 **¡: ¡Hola! Primero que nada, gracias por dejar tu review y respondiendo a ésta… Bueno, si Serena es mejor que Lillie o no, no es algo que realmente esté interesado a debatir ya que soy de los que cree que para gustos, colores. Así como para ti Serena es tu favorita, para mí lo es Lillie mientras que para otros es (por ejemplo), Misty. Mi historia está hecha para entretener y no para intentar decir que Lillie es la mejor Pokégirl de todas ¡Si te gusta Serena, adelante con ello! ¡Saludos!**

 **Ahora sí, pueden leer (¡Si es que no se saltaron la respuesta!)**

* * *

— _¡Mallow, cariño, baja!_

 _Para entender esta historia debemos situarnos 9 años en el pasado, cuando Ash Ketchum aún no era un entrenador; cuando todo estaba por iniciar._

— _¡Voy, mamá!— anunció una dulce voz al tiempo que sonidos de pasos resonaban por todo el lugar._

 _Nos ubicamos en la casa de Mallow. Un hogar de dos pisos con una fachada claramente inspirada en las estructuras occidentales. El primer piso estaba repleto de mesas, también contaba con un mostrador, una puerta que parecía llevar a otra sección de la primera planta y por último, unas escaleras que todo apuntaba, llevaban al segundo piso de la gran casa._

 _En el pie de dichas escaleras apareció la pequeña peliverde, cuya única diferencia con su apariencia actual era su mono corto de color celeste y el innegable hecho de que se trataba de una niña pequeña._

— _¿Estás lista? Hoy iremos con unos proveedores muy importantes, cielo— informó la madre de Mallow, una mujer en apariencia idéntica a su hija, sólo que en lugar de llevar el pelo atado en dos coletas, lo llevaba suelo (además de que su pecho era incluso más grande que el de la Mallow actual)._

— _¡Siempre lista!— dijo con energía la niña, tomando de la mano a su madre._

— _¡Así se habla, mi pequeña!_ — _exclamó desde la cocina un hombre moreno y de pelo verde fuerte, quien iba vestido con el típico traje de chef y un pañuelo naranja adornándole el cuello_ — _¡Hablas como toda una Aina!_

— _¡Papá!— dijo Mallow con alegría al reparar en la presencia de su progenitor, quien estaba saliendo de la puerta que había en la primera planta. En seguida, el semblante de la niña cambió a uno de ligera confusión— ¿Ulu no está contigo?_

— _Tu hermano se fue a traer unos ingredientes, lo cual también deberíamos estar haciendo nosotras, Mallow_ — _contestó su madre, empezando a caminar hacia la salida._

— _¡Cuídense, chicas!— gritó el padre de Mallow, agitando levemente la mano._

— _Volvemos en seguida._

— _¡Adiós, papá!_

* * *

—Así que tienes un hermano mayor, Mallow…— notó Ash con un poco de sorpresa.

La peliverde asintió.

—Es un chef increíble. ¡Es dos veces mejor que yo!— contó, con bastante energía.

Ash se quedó pensativo. Ya era la segunda persona que veía presumir tan alegremente de su hermano mayor. ¿Era normal? Él tenía mucho que presumir, pero tampoco es como que le importara hacerlo.

Se quitó ese pensamiento de su mente. Pensar en su familia sólo afectaría su humor.

—Perdón por interrumpir, Mallow. Sigue, sigue.

—Ah, bueno, como te iba contando…

* * *

 _El paso de Mallow y su madre era lento pero constante. Según palabras de su progenitora, no tenían realmente mucha prisa ya que los proveedores eran gente sumamente amable pero aun así, tampoco debían dejarlos esperando._

 _En su camino por las calles hechas de piedra que conformaban la bella ciudad en la que vivían, varias personas las saludaban al reconocerlas y no era para menos._

 _Eran las mujeres de la familia Aina, después de todo._

 _Mallow no lo entendía. Por algún motivo, las mujeres de su familia al contrario que los hombres no eran reconocidas del todo por su habilidad en la cocina; lo que resaltaba de ellas era su increíble belleza, pero según palabras de su madre: "No debía darle muchas vueltas a eso, sólo esforzarse por mejorar en lo que quisiera ser"._

 _Así que ella simplemente lo ignoraba._

 _Finalmente tras unos 20 minutos de caminata, llegaron a su destino._

 _Era una casa literalmente pegada a un pequeño puerto con un igualmente pequeño bote de vela anclado en él. Del mismo modo que la casa de Mallow, esta casa lucía altamente inspirada en las estructuras occidentales._

— _¿Es aquí, mamá?— preguntó la pequeña peliverde con entusiasmo, señalando el lugar. Lo había visto muchas veces cuando paseaba con alguno de sus padres, pero no sabía a quién le pertenecía._

— _Sí, cielo— respondió la mencionada, paseando la vista por el lugar, en busca de algo. Al parecer, lo encontró— ¡Mira, están ahí!_

 _La pequeña Mallow siguió la vista de su madre hasta toparse con un hombre alto y fornido que llevaba puesto unos pantalones anchos celestes, su cabello era corto y de un color celeste al igual que sus ojos. No tenía camiseta puesta y estaba cargando una caja de madera que había sacado del bote._

 _A su lado, estaba una mujer de pelo y ojos azules (en este caso, el tono era mucho más opaco). Era bastante bajita comparada al hombre junto a ella y llevaba puesto un pantalón idéntico al antes mencionado, aparte de una camiseta sencilla blanca y un adorno en el pelo con forma de óvalos._

— _Mamá…— llamó Mallow sorprendida._

— _¿Te suenan de algo?— cuestionó la señora Aina, sonriéndole a su pequeña._

— _Esa mujer tiene los pechos tan grandes como tú…_

 _Un pequeño coscorrón le cayó en la cabeza a la niña._

— _¡Ay!..._

— _Eres tan directa como tu hermano…— dijo en un suspiro._

— _¡Ah, señora Aina!— se escuchó decir desde la distancia._

 _Ambas mujeres voltearon hacia el frente, topándose con que el hombre y la mujer peliazules ahora caminaban en su dirección._

— _¡Capitán Wai, señora Minawa!— saludó la mujer peliverde— Un gusto verlos._

— _El gusto es nuestro— afirmó el hombre._

— _¡Ah, ella debe ser tu pequeña!— notó "Minawa", inclinándose levemente para ver a la niña._

— _¡Soy Mallow!— informó, levantando una mano mientras sonreía. Su sonrisa se borró al reparar en cierto detalle._

— _Cielo, estos son los señores Saltagua. El señor Wai es el Capitán de la prueba de Agua— presentó la señora Aina— ¿Cielo?_

 _En esta ocasión fue la madre quien siguió la mirada de la niña hasta toparse con lo que ella estaba viendo. Detrás de las piernas de la mujer peliazul había una pequeña niña de pelo azul corto, con una diadema amarilla en la cabeza. Vestía unos pantalones prácticamente idénticos a los de los adultos y llevaba puesta una camisa blanca que le quedaba bastante grande._

 _Sus ojos mostraban timidez en su máximo esplendor._

— _Ahh…— notó Minawa— Perdón por no presentarla, ella es nuestra hija Lana. La siguiente Capitana del tipo Agua._

* * *

—¡Woah, Lana y tú son amigas de la infancia!— notó Ash con sorpresa.

—¡Sip! Desde ese día mi relación con Lana fue creciendo desde ser completas desconocidas a convertirnos en las mejores amigas. Al principio ella era muy tímida, pero usando mi poder Aina logré que se abriera un poco más conmigo— contó, haciendo músculo con el brazo derecho y colocando el izquierdo sobre este.

—M-Mallow… Me estás apretando un poco…— murmuró el azabache.

Al momento de mirar hacia abajo, la peliverde se dio cuenta de que su pecho estaba aplastando un poco (mucho) la cara del muchacho.

—¡Ahhh, lo siento!

* * *

— _¡Bien, Lana, ya está listo!— anunció la voz de la pequeña Mallow, plantando frente a la peliazul un plato hondo con una macedonia en él, la cual contenía todo tipo de frutas cortadas en trocitos— ¡La Macedonia estilo Aina!_

 _Aprovechando que ese día el restaurante familiar estaba cerrado, Lana (quien como de costumbre iba a jugar) fue elegida como la catadora de la comida preparada por Mallow._

— _Woahh…— exclamó con total sinceridad la pequeña, aplaudiendo— Eres sorprendente, Mallow…_

— _¡Vamos, vamos, pruébalo!— incitó, señalándole con energía el plato que acababa de hacer— ¡Te recomiendo que juntes la piña con los arándanos!_

— _S-si…— con lentitud, Lana tomó un tenedor que estaba junto al plato— Gracias por la comida…— con el cubierto ensartó justo los trozos de fruta que se le habían recomendado, llevándoselos a la boca— ¡Está dulce!— dijo, con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas._

— _La fruta ya es dulce de por sí, por eso me pregunté ¿Qué pasaría si le pusiera azúcar?— Mallow adquirió una pose ganadora— ¡El resultado es una cosa aún más dulce!_

— _¡Como se esperaba de Mallow!— Lana le volvió a aplaudir._

— _¡Espera más cosas a futuro de la increíble cocinera Aina!— dijo con alegría— Cuando seamos más grandes y como Lana quiere ser pescadora, podrás traerme ingredientes y a cambio yo cocinaré para ti, ¿Qué te parece?_

 _Los ojos de la pequeña peliazul brillaron._

— _El plan perfecto—exclamó para luego tomar varios trozos de fruta._

 _Mallow sonrió complacida al ver que su plan a futuro era bien recibido y se sentó para también comer un poco de lo que había preparado._

— _Lana, Lana— llamó la morena._

— _¿Si?_

— _¿Qué es un Capitán?— preguntó, con una gran sonrisa en la cara._

— _¿¡Ehhh?!— no era normal para Lana hablar tan alto, por lo que Mallow se sobresaltó un poco ¿Era algo muy importantísimo?— ¿Mallow, no te lo explicaron en la escuela?_

 _La peliverde comenzó a rascarse la cabeza._

— _Bueno, es que siempre me aburro en clase de historia y empiezo a estudiar las recetas que anoto en mis cuadernos— respondió, riéndose._

— _¡Eso no está bien, Mallow! ¡Debes poner atención en clase!— continuó regañando Lana. Mallow se puso un poco nerviosa ya que no era normal que su amiga fuera así de seria— Bueno… Te lo explicaré yo, así que pon atención._

— _¡Si, maestra!— afirmó, haciendo un saludo militar._

 _Una rápida pero concisa explicación de que eran los Capitanes llegó por parte de Lana. Tras unos minutos, por fin guardó silencio._

— _¿Entendiste?— preguntó, terminando de comerse un pedazo de piña._

— _¡Woaahh! ¡Entonces un Capitán es una persona súper genial y súper fuerte que pone pruebas divertidas todo el tiempo y tiene muchos beneficios! ¡Tu papá debe divertirse mucho!— dijo con entusiasmo._

 _Lana negó rápidamente con la cabeza._

— _Eso no es todo lo que hace un Capitán. Ellos también deben salvaguardar y ayudar a todos los habitantes de Alola, además de que tienen muchas responsabilidades como cuidar a los Pokémon y servir como ayudantes de los reyes ¡Es un cargo muy importante!— añadió, bastante firme en sus palabras._

 _Mallow conocía a uno de los "Reyes", en concreto a la Reina Olivia, principalmente porque ella siempre iba a comer a su restaurante (además del obvio hecho de que era una Reina, conocida por todos en Alola, incluso los niños). Le caía bien; siempre halagaba la comida que Mallow hacía._

— _Suenas muy emocionada, Lana— notó la peliverde._

— _Mi papá es el Capitán de la Colina Saltagua, y como su primera hija, tengo el deber de ser la siguiente Capitana cuando él no pueda seguir ¡Y estoy muy orgullosa de ello!— contó, resoplando por la nariz con (como ella había dicho antes) bastante orgullo._

— _Ser Capitán suena como algo genial… ¡Me gustaría ser una Capitana chef!— exclamó con alegría._

 _Fue en ese momento que los ojos brillantes de Lana perdieron lentamente su luz, para pasar a mostrar algo similar a la tristeza e incomodidad._

— _Mallow…_

* * *

—Fue entonces que Lana me explicó lo que yo te conté de las Familias Fundadoras, y me dijo que sólo ellas podían tener el derecho de tener entre su linaje el cargo de Capitán— contó Mallow.

Ash arqueó una ceja.

—No estoy entendiendo del todo, Mallow. ¿Por qué no sabías que era un Capitán? ¿Tu papá o tu mamá no eran también uno?— interrogó, notoriamente confundido.

La peliverde negó con la cabeza y su semblante decayó un poco.

—¿Recuerdas cuando venían hacia acá? Cuando los llamé por teléfono— preguntó.

Ash lo recordó de inmediato. Fue justo antes de encontrarse con ese tal "Tori" de la Fundación Aether. Había olvidado darle las gracias a Mallow por hacer su recorrido por ese túnel mucho más ameno.

—¿Recuerdas que me preguntaste que si mi apellido era "Umbría"?

—Sí, me acuerdo— también recordaba que le habían respondido que no era ese, sino Aina.

—Bueno, no es que no exista el apellido Umbría. De hecho, ellos hasta hace unos años eran los Capitanes de la prueba Planta— reveló la morena, tomando por sorpresa al azabache.

—Entonces tu familia…— murmuró Ash, comenzando a entender lo que estaba pasando.

Mallow asintió.

—La familia Aina no es una de las Familias Fundadoras.

* * *

—Luego de ese momento los años pasaron y pronto cumplí los 12, mientras que Lana cumplió los 11.

A pesar de nuestra diferencia de edad y de que yo era la mayor, Lana siempre fue más madura, más fuerte y más inteligente, desde pequeña fue entrenada para ello. Era como sí su mundo y el mío fueran completamente distintos.

Yo era una simple cocinera y ella, la heredera de la familia Saltagua, la siguiente Capitana.

Decidí que la diferencia entre nosotras no me deprimiría y comencé a entrenar tan duro como pude junto a mi Pokémon inicial, un Bounsweet mientras mejoraba mi cocina. Quería alcanzar a mi querida amiga, quería ser como ella aunque sabía que era imposible.

Pero entonces, algo pasó. Algo terrible pero que, fue lo que me abrió las puertas a este oficio que amo tanto.

Cuando Lana cumplió los 12 y yo estaba a unos meses de cumplir los 14, el padre de Lana junto con el capitán de la prueba de Planta de ese entonces, Kal'au Umbría zarparon a un viaje de pesca y jamás volvieron. Su embarcación fue azotada por una brava tormenta y ni los mejores Pokémon del Capitán Wai pudieron ayudarlos a sobrevivir. Los restos de la embarcación nunca fueron encontrados y los cuerpos de tripulación y Pokémon tampoco.

Lo que siguió de eso…

* * *

 _El día era soleado como casi siempre en Alola, pero en esta ocasión, no era algo para estar alegre. Toda la región estaba de luto._

 _Una multitud enorme de personas estaba reunida en la costa de la ciudad natal de Mallow, mirando hacia el océano. En el agua había dos pequeñas canoas sujetadas por Lapras, en una de ellas estaba montada toda la familia de Lana, la cual consistía de su madre, ella y dos pequeñas de cuatro años que lloraban desconsoladamente. En el otro bote, estaba la familia Umbría que constaba de una pareja de ancianos bastante mayores, una hermosa mujer de pelo negro y un niño de apenas un año._

 _En frente de toda la multitud estaban cuatro personas. Dos de ellos eran hombres de la tercera edad con canas en todo el pelo, uno podía ser identificado como Hala. Otro era un adulto de cerca de 45 años que lucía bastante cansado, mientras que en el centro estaba la Reina Olivia._

 _Detrás de ellos estaban otras cinco personas. Uno de ellos era un adolescente al que podemos rápidamente identificar como Kiawe sólo que cuatro años menor, a una edad en la que ya poseía el cargo de Capitán._

 _El siguiente era un chico de pelo rosado; el Liam de 15 años._

 _La otra era una mujer rubia cuyo pelo estaba manchado levemente de pintura y su aspecto lucía bastante descuidado._

 _Y justo al lado había dos personas. Uno era un hombre delgado y alto que llevaba puesto unos lentes, su pelo era de un rubio bastante raro ya que el tono de éste variaba mucho dependiendo de la zona de su cabeza. Finalmente, junto a él estaba un chico bajito y regordete de pelo naranja._

 _Todos ellos conformaban a los Capitanes y Kahunas de Alola._

 _Mallow, como era de esperarse, estaba entre la multitud, viendo con enorme tristeza a su mejor amiga quien hacía el mayor esfuerzo por mantenerse firme._

 _Era frustrante no estar en primera línea para apoyarla cuando la necesitara. Su pequeña Bounsweet al sentir el estado de su entrenadora se apegó más a ella._

— _El día de hoy, los Kahunas y Capitanes nos reunimos aquí junto a ustedes, las personas que hemos jurado proteger, para rendir tributo a dos hombres que vivieron por y para Alola. Dos hombres que, a pesar de tener un enorme, brillante y feliz futuro por delante, fueron arrebatados de nuestro lado demasiado pronto— era Olivia quien estaba hablando—. Estos hombres sirvieron bajo mi mando por años y puedo asegurar, que eran lo mejor de lo mejor…_

 _El discurso continuó, más Mallow era incapaz de escucharlo. Su mirada estaba fijada en Lana, pensaba en lo que estaba sintiendo, en lo que ella misma sentiría si un día su padre, madre o hermano mayor se fueran para siempre._

— _Wai Saltagua y Kal'au Umbría nunca serán olvidados por mí en lo que me resta de vida y espero, que en los corazones de toda Alola, ellos siempre estén presentes— sus manos se alzaron hacia el cielo—. Descansen en paz y que Tapu Lele, a quien vivieron para servir, los guíe a una mejor vida._

 _Los Lapras comenzaron a avanzar y las familias de los fallecidos lanzaron flores hacia el mar en señal de respeto y luto. Tras el quinto puñado arrojado, Lana no aguantó más y comenzó a llorar acompañada de sus hermanas y seguida por su madre._

 _El corazón de Mallow dolió como nunca._

 _Odiaba no ser una Capitana. Odiaba no poder estar ahí para ella._

* * *

Los ojos de Ash mostraban la tristeza que ese relato le traía. Ahora mismo no le importaba saber nada de los otros Capitanes o Kahunas que no había visto.

Simplemente estaba asimilando y tratando de entender el pasado de Lana.

Porque sabía que si no luchaba contra lo que estaba por venir, él pasaría por lo mismo.

Peke y Shiron se encontraban con la misma mirada, ambas con una vida recién iniciada y con la muerte como algo demasiado lejano, especialmente para su especie.

Cutiefly lucía normal con la excepción de que no parecía tener siquiera intenciones de hacer algún sonido. Sus ojos eran un misterio.

—Perdón por contar algo así en medio de esta situación— dijo Mallow, decaída—. Pero era algo que necesitaba que supieras para poder entender porque este tema me pone así.

—No…— la cabeza de Ash se movió un poco hacia los lados— Está bien, Mallow. No tienes que disculparte.

La peliverde hizo su mejor esfuerzo por esbozar una sonrisa y posteriormente, asintió.

El relato aún continuaba.

* * *

— _Esta fue una decisión tomada de forma unánime tanto por los Capitanes y Kahunas, como por parte de la familia Umbría. Es algo que nunca se había hecho antes en la historia de la región— anunció Olivia en medio de la ciudad natal de Mallow y Lana, siendo respaldada por todos los miembros de cargos importantes, quienes estaban detrás de ella. Sólo la morena estaba en el público ya que ahora la peliazul actuaba como Capitana—. Todas las personas que hayan completado su Recorrido Insular y que sientan que tienen lo necesario para poder actuar como el siguiente Capitán de la prueba de tipo Planta, pueden postularse para el torneo que se llevará a cabo dentro de seis meses. Nosotros, los Kahunas y Capitanes juzgaremos su potencial._

 _La mirada de Mallow brilló con determinación. Estaba a unas semanas de cumplir los 14 por lo que sólo necesitaría de 5 meses para terminar su Recorrido Insular._

 _Era su oportunidad de entrar a la misma liga de su mejor amiga; de poder estar junto a ella para siempre ayudarla en todo._

 _Ya no serían separadas por un cargo._

* * *

 _El tiempo pasó y Mallow aprovechó esas semanas al máximo, entrenando con su Bounsweet hasta convertirlo en Steenee. Entonces, finalmente llegó el día._

 _El mismo día de su cumpleaños catorce, a las seis de la mañana y con toda su familia a la puerta del restaurante Aina, Mallow partió hacia su meta._

 _Llevaba todo lo que necesitaba. Agua, comida, su fiel amiga Pokémon y el amuleto que la acreditaba como retadora del Recorrido Insular (entregado por Olivia misma el día anterior). Fue cuando estuvo a punto de salir de su ciudad natal que fue detenida por cierta persona._

— _¿Por qué?_

 _El paso de la peliverde se detuvo, viendo fijamente y con seriedad a Lana._

— _Porque debo hacerlo— respondió con firmeza—. No dejaré que alguien más obtenga ese título._

— _¿Es por eso de convertirte en Capitana Chef?— murmuró Lana, ocultando su mirada._

 _Mallow negó con la cabeza._

— _Ese era el comentario de una niña. Esto es el sueño de una mujer— contestó—. Me convertiré en Capitana para honrar al señor Kal'au como lo merece ya que su hijo es apenas un bebé y además…_

 _La morena guardó silencio por un instante, bajando la mirada y luego subiéndola con aún más determinación._

— _Para ser una persona fuerte capaz de no dejar que alguien llore frente a mí y mucho menos tú. Seré una Capitana para así poder estar a tu lado— sus ojos mostraban toda la determinación que ahora poseía. No había ni el más mínimo rastro de duda en ellos._

— _¿No puedo detenerte de ninguna manera?— preguntó Lana, con la mirada aún ensombrecida._

— _De ninguna._

 _Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en el rostro de la peliazul, el cual fue levantado con intención de ver fijamente a Mallow._

— _Entonces mucha suerte, Mallow— le deseó—. Que Tapu Lele te proteja._

 _La morena sonrió ampliamente._

— _Volveré antes de 5 meses y reclamaré el título— aseguró, golpeándose el pecho—. Mi orgullo como una Aina está en juego._

 _Lana asintió._

— _Esperaré por ti._

* * *

— _Es extremadamente habilidosa…— murmuró Hala, examinando a detalle los movimientos tan gráciles efectuados por un Pokémon bastante similar en aspecto a Steenee, sólo que más grande y con un toque bastante seductor— Esa "Tsareena" se ve muy bien cuidada y entrenada._

— _Creo recordar que es la hija del restaurante Aina— mencionó Kiawe, cruzado de brazos—. Su familia es compradora frecuente de nuestros productos._

— _En efecto— secundó el chico regordete de pelo naranja, quien en esta ocasión, no estaba acompañado del adulto rubio—. Su nombre es Mallow Aina, segunda hija de la familia Aina y principal asistente del chef del restaurante con el mismo nombre que se encuentra en Konikoni._

 _El tiempo había pasado y el torneo se estaba llevando a cabo. Todos los Capitanes y Kahunas veían desde una larga mesa el combate que ahora se desarrollaba entre Mallow y un chico de 19 años que tenía un Arcanine. Ambos luchaban en un campo de batalla bastante similar al que tenía Hala frente a su casa en el centro de pueblo Iki._

 _Lana escuchaba lo que decían de su amiga en silencio. Confiaba en que lo lograría._

— _Un diamante en bruto, ¿eh?— preguntó Liam hacia nadie en particular._

— _Ella y su equipo de tipo Planta podrían ser perfectas para una pintura…— murmuró la rubia de pelo manchado._

— _Si tanto les llama la atención, sólo escójanla— dijo con desgana el hombre de aparentes 45._

 _Una fuerte patada por parte de la Tsareena de Mallow terminó de rematar al Arcanine oponente._

— _Si ella logró este nivel en tan sólo 5 meses, no quiero imaginarme lo que podría logar como Capitana— dijo Hala, llevándose una mano al mentón._

— _Son recursos como ella los que necesitamos…— murmuró Olivia, recordando a la pequeña niña que en antaño solía llevarle platos hechos por ella misma para que los probara._

— _No— interrumpió Lana, tomando por sorpresa a todos._

— _¿Qué quieres decir?— preguntó el pelinaranja._

— _No son recursos como ella los que necesitamos— el semblante de Lana se enserió—. Es a ELLA a la que necesitamos._

 _Kiawe soltó un suspiro._

— _Deberías ser más clara con lo que dices. Por un momento creí que no estabas viendo lo mismo que nosotros— dijo, mirándola de reojo. Conocía a Lana desde niños, (de hecho, los conocía a todos de hacía años) sólo que ahora no la reconocía del todo. Antes era callada y tímida, pero luego de la muerte de su padre había cambiado. Era más bromista y directa. Kiawe sabía de lo que era capaz de cambiar alguien por la muerte de un ser querido; él lo había vivido de primera mano._

 _Era como si Lana quisiera compensar la tristeza por la que pasaba su familia con una actitud bromista. Kiawe no tenía nada por lo que quejarse así que siguió viendo el torneo._

 _Estaba apreciando el nacimiento de una estrella, de una manera u otra._

* * *

—¿Y luego que pasó?— preguntó Ash, viendo como Mallow se había quedado callada.

—Evidentemente fui escogida como Capitana al final, no sólo porque gané el torneo— respondió la peliverde—. Pero bueno… en resumen eso es el porqué de mi incomodidad.

Ash la miró a los ojos y ella también lo hizo.

De inmediato terminó de entender todo y se puso de pie con lentitud.

—¡E-ey!— llamó Mallow— ¡No deberías levantarte!

—Ya estoy mil veces mejor— afirmó el chico—. Además, nuestros amigos están afuera, esperándonos para acabar con esos cables tan molestos.

Ash sacó una Pokéball de su bolsillo, en específico la que guardaba a Serperior.

—¿Me echas una mano con esta molesta pared?— preguntó, liberando a Serperior.

Mallow vio por un instante al chico ¿Qué pensaba hacer? ¿Era todo lo que tenía que decir? No conocía muy bien a Ash Ketchum así que simplemente suspiró y se levantó de su asiento, sacando la Pokéball de su Pokémon inicial.

—Recuerda Energibola por Malicioso y recuerda Rayo solar por Constricción— murmuró el chico, tocando la parte posterior de la cabeza de su tipo Planta.

—¿Puedo saber que vas a hacer? Si atacamos la pared, es más que seguro que las rocas se nos van a caer encima— dijo Mallow.

Ash asintió.

—Eso es seguro, pero sólo pasará si hay rocas que puedan caer— respondió, sorprendiendo a la Capitana—. Es por eso que Serperior, tú, tu Pokémon y yo haremos un ataque tan fuerte que eliminará todas las rocas— dijo con total confianza.

Mallow sonrió y luego negó con la cabeza.

—Incluso me siento un poco mal por Lillie…— murmuró. Ese chico no tenía salvación. Pero le agradaba— Hagámoslo.

—¡Bien! Peke, necesito que hagas otra vez Día soleado— la pequeña asintió y cargó el ataque—; Serperior, carga toda la energía que puedas y lanza el mejor Rayo solar que nunca hayas lanzado.

El sonido de una Pokéball abriéndose sonó en el lugar. La Tsareena de Mallow había salido.

—Bien, tú serás la vanguardia y yo seré la retaguardia. Tsareena no tiene un gran poder Especial, pero en cuanto a movimientos Físicos hablamos, déjaselo a ella— informó, viendo con seguridad a su inicial, quien comenzó a estirar las piernas.

—Sí, cuento contigo— dijo Ash, cerrando un puño frente a su cara.

Los preparativos estuvieron listos. Un nuevo Día soleado había iluminado la cueva y Serperior rebozaba de energía (tanto que brillaba un poco). Por otra parte, Tsareena daba patadas al aire.

El resto de los Pokémon se mantuvieron atrás.

Las miradas de Ash y Mallow se encontraron.

Ambos asintieron.

—¡RAYO SOLAR!

La boca de Serperior se abrió rápidamente, liberando una gran cantidad de energía que salió disparada directamente contra las rocas, la mayoría de ellas era destruida por el enorme ataque producido por el Pokémon Realeza, pero otras pocas (por lo general más pequeñas) salían volando hacia Ash y compañía.

Pero no pasaría nada mientras Tsareena estuviera ahí. Unas rápidas patadas eran todo lo que necesitaba la tipo Planta para destruirlas en un instante.

—¡Lo estamos logrando, Ash!— notó rápidamente la Capitana.

—Mallow— al oír su nombre la chica volteó a verlo de inmediato, principalmente por el tono con el que fue pronunciado—. No debes preocuparte de lo que te llevó a conseguir tu título, sólo debes pensar en cómo de bien honrar la memoria de tu predecesor— una enorme sonrisa se formó en el rostro del azabache—. Un verdadero plato estrella brilla al máximo cuando está servido.

Los ojos de Mallow se abrieron más de lo normal.

Era raro. ¿Ash siempre había sido tan brillante o sólo era cosa del Día soleado?

Unos pocos segundos más pasaron, en los cuales Mallow no apartaba la vista del chico hasta que finalmente, Rayo solar terminó.

—Ahora salgamos de aquí— la mano de Ketchum, quien mantenía su gesto, se extendió hacia la morena— ¡Nuestros amigos esperan!

* * *

—E-ese poder debe ser de…— notó Lillie en un susurro.

—Sí, no hay manera de que sea obra de alguno de los Pokémon de Mallow— murmuró Kiawe.

Desde la distancia, habían visto como algo brillaba entre los árboles, además del innegable ruido que dicho brillo había provocado.

—Se estaban tardando-Rotom…— susurró.

Se quedaron en silencio un rato más ya que después de todo, el monstruo de cables seguía rondando por ahí.

—Esto es raro…— dijo Lana, llamando la atención de todos— A pesar de ese enorme ataque, eso no deja de buscarnos, es como si simplemente no le llamara la atención.

Kiawe, Lillie, Rotom y Pikachu también habían notado esto.

¿Por qué seguir buscando algo que no tenía certeza de si estaba ahí en lugar de ir por lo seguro? ¿Cuál era el objetivo de ese ente?

—Debe haber algo de nosotros que lo está atrayendo…— supuso Lillie— ¿Pero qué es?...

Rotom de inmediato se puso a observar sus alrededores. Una chica rubia con problemas para socializar y evidentes traumas psicológicos; un adulto joven, dueño de un rancho y bailarín por las noches; una "adolescente" con cuerpo de niña de primaria que gustaba de la pesca y de utilizar bañador cual ropa interior; un roedor amarillo que lanzaba rayos; un perro que adoraba restregar su cuello en el rostro de otros; una mangosta con evidentes problemas familiares y de ira y por último estaba él, una Pokédex capaz de hablar que utilizaba su nombre como muletilla.

Estaba seguro que no era algo de sus personas. Debía seguir algo más, algo que ellos hubieran hecho.

Su cerebro comenzó a maquinar todo tipo de teorías. No era una súper computadora por nada.

¿Qué habían hecho? ¿Cómo habían llamado su atención? Siguió haciéndose ese tipo de preguntas hasta que finalmente planteó una realmente interesante.

"¿En qué momento del combate apareció?"

Justo después del final; cuando ya el bosque entero sabía que ellos estaban ahí. Cuando Yungoos utilizó su Movimiento Z.

—Tengo una teoría-Rotom— dijo de la nada, llamando la atención de todos.

—¿En serio, Rotom?— preguntó Lillie, notoriamente curiosa por ello.

La Dex asintió.

—Hay algunos Pokémon y animales que persiguen a sus presas basándose en su olor y a veces hasta en sus patrones de comportamiento, ¿no?— preguntó, recibiendo un asentimiento general— Entonces, no sería raro pensar que este ente nos está siguiendo por algo similar pero distinto al mismo tiempo, ¿verdad?-Rotom.

Todos quedaron bastante confundidos.

—No estoy entendiendo a que quieres llegar— dijo Kiawe.

—Yo tampoco— secundó Lana.

—N-ni yo…— terminó de decir Lillie.

Pikachu, Yungoos y Rockruff negaron con la cabeza. Tampoco entendían.

—Sólo piénsenlo. ¿Qué fue lo que llamó su atención después de todo el escándalo provocado por Ash y Lurantis? ¿Qué lo hizo aparecer JUSTO al final de la pelea?-Rotom.

Finalmente, Lillie lo comprendió.

—Estás hablando de…

Kiawe fue el siguiente. Luego fue Lana.

—¿El Movimiento Z?— preguntaron los tres al unísono.

—Bingo— respondió Rotom—. No es una sorpresa que el Movimiento Z genera un aura que rodea a su usuario y basándonos en el hecho de que algunos Pokémon como Lucario o Riolu pueden sentir el aura, ¿no sería lógico pensar que este ente nos está siguiendo por el aura Z que rodea ahora mismo a Yungoos?-Rotom.

"Tiene sentido" fue lo que pensaron todos. Pikachu y Rockruff voltearon a ver a Yungoos con caras recriminatoriamente cómicas. La mangosta estuvo a nada de explotar por lo injusto que eso le parecía. Esos momentos de distracción no les permitió notar cierto detalle.

—Entonces, en resumen, está detrás de la energía del Movimiento Z ¿pero por qué?...— se preguntó Kiawe.

—Eso es algo que no puedo saber-Rotom.

—Entonces no nos queda de otra que esperar a que el aura de Yungoos desaparezca y pierda el interés…— comentó Ash.

Todos asintieron y se quedaron callados. Sólo debían esperar.

Al instante todos voltearon hacia atrás para encontrarse cara a cara con Ketchum, quien estaba sonriendo.

—Ey, chicos. Al fin los encontramos— saludó, levantando una mano.

—Tu Dartrix sí que tiene buena vista y oído, Ash— dijo Mallow, un poco por detrás de él.

Y un poco más detrás de Mallow estaban todos los demás Pokémon. Shiron y Cutiefly de inmediato se lanzaron hacia Lillie.

—¡A-A-A…!— justo cuando la rubia estaba por gritar, el entrenador se llevó un dedo a los labios para que guardara silencio.

—Hablaremos luego, ¿de acuerdo?— dijo, dedicándole una cálida sonrisa que la tranquilizó al punto de querer llorar. Ash al fin estaba ahí.

Los Pokémon de Ash tampoco dudaron en lanzarse contra su entrenador. Luego de unos rápidas caricias, volteó a ver a Rotom.

—Ey, amigo, ¿puedo pedir otra sustitución?— preguntó. Tomando la Pokéball de Serperior para luego regresarla a ésta.

—¡C-claro que sí!— dijo en un murmuro— ¿A quién vas a traer?-Rotom.

—Siento que estoy dependiendo demasiado de él, pero las circunstancias lo requieren…— dijo un tanto disgustado el azabache.

—O-oye, Mallow, ¿Cómo fue que llegaron hasta aquí sin ser descubiertos?— preguntó Kiawe con una enorme curiosidad.

—Eso… Mmmmh, sólo digamos que el cable se concentra mucho cuando busca— respondió, sacándole la lengua a su amigo.

—En serio es un alivio que estés sana y salva, Mallow…— dijo Lana, bastante aliviada.

—Digo lo mismo para ambos.

El ambiente creado entre los tres fue interrumpido por Ash, quien tocó levemente el hombro de Lana.

—Señorita Lana, antes mostraste un Chinchou que usaste para iluminarte, ¿cierto?— dijo, con un tono totalmente cortes que estuvo a punto de hacer reír a Mallow— ¿Puedo preguntar que habilidad tiene?

— _¿Señorita?...—_ se preguntó mentalmente la peliazul— B-Bueno, tiene Absorbe electricidad pero con esa potencia, estoy segura de que sólo podría absorber una descarga.

Ash asintió.

—Es lo único que necesito— su rostro se puso bastante serio—. Sólo podrá utilizar una descarga antes de caer derrotado.

Todos se vieron sorprendidos por lo dicho y Lana se apresuró a sacar a su Chinchou.

—Oh, Ash te ves bastante genial con esa cara— notó Mallow, señalándolo y disipando al instante la atmosfera.

—¿Ah? ¿En serio? Nunca lo había pensado…— dijo, un tanto avergonzado.

—Sí, justo como un protagonista de películas de acción— mencionó.

Todos vieron extrañados esta interacción. ¿Desde cuándo era así de íntimos? Era especialmente raro si consideraban que sólo había pasado alrededor de una hora desde que se separaron.

—Bueno, me voy yendo— dijo Ketchum, levantándose de entre los arbustos y comenzando a caminar hacia el frente con una Pokéball en la mano.

—Sí, que te vaya bien.

— _¿¡Así como si nada?!—_ se preguntaron Lana y Kiawe.

—O-Oigan, ¿esto de verdad está bien?— preguntó Wela, volteando a verlos.

Rotom, Pikachu, Lillie y los demás Pokémon de Ash asintieron.

—Sabiendo a quien tiene de su lado, no hay de que temer-Rotom— aseguró con completa seguridad. Era como si estuviera hablando de algo que lo tenía muy orgulloso.

—¡EY, TÚ!— el estrepitoso grito de Ash llamó la atención de todos, quienes voltearon a verlo.

Ash estaba parado en medio de un pequeño descampado de no más de 6 metros de diámetro. Al final de dicha distancia estaba el cable, quien de inmediato volteó a verlo y levantó ambas extremidades, las cuales comenzaron a lanzar chispas.

—Meteoro Dragón— exclamó de forma bastante simple, abriendo la Pokéball.

Justo después de que el rayo rojo que salió de la esfera se materializó, un potente rayo fue disparado en dirección a Ash, quien simplemente se cubrió detrás del Pokémon al que había llamado.

Un poco de la electricidad que no había impactado contra el Pokémon de Ash, fue en dirección a Lillie y los demás para inmediatamente ser redirigida hacia Chinchou.

Esto pareció sorprender al ente ligeramente pero inmediatamente después se preparó para lanzar otra descarga.

Fue detenido nada más empezar.

Frente a él, había un Garchomp que, con toda la facilidad del mundo, lo tomó de una de sus extremidades y le empezó a dar vueltas y vueltas hasta arrojarlo al cielo. Inmediatamente después, el hocico del Dragón se abrió, revelando una energía morada que no tardó en salir disparada.

El impacto fue enorme, tanto que elevó aún más al cielo al cable.

—¡No lo dejes descansar, Garchomp! ¡Garra dragón!— ordenó Ash.

El Pokémon Mach de inmediato despegó, cubriendo sus garras con energía azulada.

En el tiempo en el que Garchomp llegaba hacia el ente, éste pensó.

Luchar era innecesario. Había logrado lo que quería. Así que simplemente se agarró del cielo, lo abrió y se fue por ahí.

El Pokémon tipo Dragón ya había llegado al lugar, pero en ese momento el cable ya había desaparecido.

Ash y todos en tierra veían atónitos este fenómeno.

Ambos, Ketchum y la Pokédex voltearon a verse y acordaron algo con la mirada.

No mencionarían la primera vez que habían visto eso.

De la forma tan espontanea en la que llegó, se fue.

—Esta ha sido una de las experiencias más raras e ilógicas de mi vida…— murmuró Kiawe, cruzándose de brazos.

Ese simple comentario sacó de su estado de estupefacción a todos los presentes.

Mallow giró hacia Ash y estuvo a punto de decirle lo genial que había sido su Garchomp (el cual justo iba bajando), pero fue interrumpida antes de siquiera empezar.

—¡Ash!— gritó Lillie para posteriormente abrazar con toda su fuerza al azabache— ¡Estoy tan feliz de que estés bien! ¡Muchas gracias por cuidar a Shiron y Cutielfly!

Ketchum al principio se vio un poco sorprendido pero luego pudo sonreír.

—También estoy feliz de que estés bien— dijo de corazón—. Tú y los demás, me alegra que estén bien.

El abrazo por parte de Lillie ya había durado más de los diez segundos y su cara de había puesto increíblemente roja.

—P-Perdón si estoy siendo muy egoísta con esto, pero yo…— trató de excusarse ya que no tenía intención de soltar al chico en los próximos dos minutos.

Ash rio levemente.

—Ya te he dicho que es bueno que seas egoísta de vez en cuando, ¿no?— cuestionó, sin hacer el más mínimo movimiento (ya que corría el riesgo de avergonzar más a la rubia).

Lillie asintió.

—E-Entonces lo seré…— y con un sonrojo aún más pronunciado, continuó su abrazo. Ash sonrío para sí mismo, era increíble como ella había cambiado.

A la escena no tardaron en unirse los Pokémon del chico y de Lillie, quienes también estaban felices de ver como todos habían salido ilesos.

—Supongo que bien está lo que bien termina...— murmuró Kiawe, llevándose las manos a las caderas— _Aunque esto es algo que definitivamente informaré a la Reina Olivia._

Lana suspiró— ¿Tú estás bien…?— sus ojos se abrieron con fuerza al ver la cara de la peliverde. Su semblante estaba decaído y sus ojos mostraban algo de incomodidad.

Saltagua de inmediato miró en la dirección en la que Mallow lo hacía, topándose con Ash y Lillie, quienes ahora estaban deshaciendo su abrazo con la rubia acuclillándose mientras trataba de ventilar su rojo (y extrañamente humeante) rostro y el azabache carcajeándose.

¿Era lo que creía que era?... ¿¡Que había pasado en esa hora?!

* * *

Treinta minutos pasaron. Tiempo en el cual todos se dieron un tiempo para tratar de asimilar un poco mejor las cosas.

Por petición de Kiawe, él y Ash terminaron hablando a solas, dejando a Rotom bastante nervioso, cosa que extrañó al trío de chicas.

—Oye, Lillie— llamó Mallow, atrayendo la atención de la mencionada— ¿Podrías darle esto a Ash por mí?— pidió, tendiéndole un pequeño rombo verde con la inscripción de una hoja en él.

—¿Eh? Esto es el _"Fitostal Z"_ … ¿Está segura de que quiere que yo se lo dé?— interrogó, bastante dudosa— ¿Qué hará usted?

—Bueno, yo tengo que ir a buscar a Lurantis para poder ayudarla a recuperarse— respondió, sonriendo—, y creo que no estaré aquí para cuando Ash terminé de hablar con Kiawe. Así que bueno, confío en que Rotom sabrá cómo enseñarle los pasos para hacer el movimiento.

Lana miraba de reojo a Mallow. La conocía mejor que nadie y también sabía que ella siempre se encargaba de entregar el cristal a los ganadores del desafío sin importar que pasara.

Era obvio que no quería ver a Ash Ketchum. ¿Por qué, si antes parecían llevarse demasiado bien?

La interrogaría a fondo. Lo haría y no descansaría hasta obtener respuesta.

Y tenía una sospecha inicial.

—Bueno, si no hay de otra…— murmuró Lillie— Puede dejármelo a mí.

—Te lo encargo— dijo, dando media vuelta y comenzando a caminar hacia el bosque seguida de Lana.

—Nos vemos en otra ocasión, Lillie— se despidió la peliazul.

—Cuídese mucho, señorita Lana— hizo una reverencia.

Tras su partida Lillie se quedó viendo unos instantes a la dirección por donde se habían ido Mallow y Lana.

Justo en ese momento, unos sonidos como de hojas comenzaron a escucharse, los cuales hicieron que la rubia volteara hacia atrás, topándose con Kiawe y Ash, quienes habían vuelto.

—¿Lillie?— preguntó el azabache— ¿Dónde están Mallow y Lana?

Kiawe también parecía tener la misma pregunta aunque por algún motivo, lucía mucho más serio de lo normal.

—¡Ah, ellas acaban de irse a buscar a Lurantis!— contestó la rubia— Me dijo que te entregara esto.

Con la mano izquierda, le tendió el "Fitostal" a Ash, quien sujetó el objeto con la derecha.

—El Cristal Z de tipo Planta…— murmuró, analizándolo. Él solía festejar siempre junto a sus Pokémon cuando conseguía algo así, pero, después de todo lo vivido, de todo lo pasado y de la conversación tenida… No se sentía correcto— Se lo agradeceré cuando la vea— dijo, guardando el Cristal en su bolsillo.

Kiawe se rascó la cabeza un tanto molesto.

—Esa chica…— murmuró— Se supone que ella es la Capitana aquí…— un suspiro salió de su boca— No queda de otra… Voy a guiarlos a la ruta más cercana para que puedan llegar a su siguiente destino: Ciudad Kantai.

Ash asintió. Seguía el combate contra la Reina después de todo.

Debían regresar al inicio de todo.

—Perdón por las molestas, señor Kiawe— dijo Lillie , haciendo una reverencia.

—Perdón, Kiawe.

El Capitán negó con la mano.

—No se preocupen. Vengan, mientras más rápido avancen más rápido llegaran al Centro Pokémon y podrán descansar.

Guiados por el Capitán, todo el grupo se dirigió a la salida de la Jungla Umbría.

—¿Estás segura de que no quieres ir?— preguntó Lana.

—Nah…— respondió Mallow, recargada contra un árbol— Ya hice mi salida triunfal después de todo.

Lana la miró con el ceño fruncido.

* * *

—¡El sol!— dijo Ash con alegría, viéndose ahora libre de la sombra producida por los árboles de la Jungla Umbría— ¡Es increíble cómo puedes llegar a extrañarlo!

Lillie miró a Ash como si se hubiera vuelto loco. ¿Siempre le había gustado tanto la luz? Ahora que Shiron y Cutiefly lo sabían, eso la convertía en la única que no estaba enterada.

—Bueno, chicos, si siguen todo derecho por este camino montañoso llegarán directo a la Ruta 5 y creo que de ahí sabrán cómo llegar al Centro Pokémon— señaló Kiawe.

—¡La ruta ha sido grabada en mi mapa!-Rotom

—Muchas gracias por todo, Capitán— agradeció Lillie.

—Sí, muchas gracias, Kiawe. Has sido de gran ayuda siempre— dijo Ash.

—No se preocupen por eso. Es lo menos que puedo hacer— una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro del Capitán—. Ahora bueno, creo que deberían partir.

Ambos adolescentes hicieron una reverencia y dieron media vuelta. Cuando estaban por irse, Kiawe volvió a hablar.

—Y Ash…

El mencionado volteó a verlo.

—Te veo en seis meses.

Ketchum asintió sin decir palabra alguna para luego comenzar a avanzar.

Lillie se limitó a mirar con confusión a ambos varones.

Luego de varios minutos, ambos jóvenes se perdieron en el horizonte. Fue en ese momento que Wela liberó un suspiro y giró en dirección a la Jungla Umbría para reunirse con sus amigas.

Un sonido de pasos lo detuvo.

Los ojos del joven adulto voltearon a ver el ruido y se encontró con varios tipos uniformados.

—Es una sorpresa…— admitió Kiawe, cruzándose de brazos— Uno no ve todos los días a una escuadrón completo de trabajadores de la Fundación Aether.

—Hay algunas preguntas que quisiéramos hacerle, Capitán Kiawe— dijo uno de los uniformados.

* * *

Rápido, lo más rápido que podía.

Sus patas se movían tan velozmente que sentía que se despegarían de su cuerpo si seguía así pero definitivamente debía huir de ese trío de raritos.

—Ten cuidado aquí, Lillie— dijo una voz humana—. Está bastante desnivelado.

—Sí, muchas gracias, Ash— respondió otra.

Frente a él había dos chicos jóvenes seguidos de un montón de Pokémon.

Él lo sabía; sabía que su oportunidad de escapar era esa.

Con la poca fuerza que le quedaba en sus patas, saltó hacia un espacio en la prenda inferior del hombre la cual parecía estar hueca. Para su buena suerte, el chico de nombre "Ash" no se dio cuenta de su presencia gracias a que justo había saltado un desnivel y no había reparado en el ligero aumento de peso.

Se sentía a salvo. O al menos hasta que chocó contra algo redondo y duro.

Lo siguiente que vio fue una luz roja y de ahí, todo estuvo oscuro.

Ash Ketchum se detuvo en medio de su caminata para ver hacia sus bolsillos.

—¿Pasa algo, Ash?— preguntó Lillie, volteando hacia atrás.

El azabache se quedó reflexivo un momento.

—Sentí que algo se movió en mis pantalones…

Esa respuesta puso increíblemente colorada a la rubia, quien se giró de inmediato.

—¡N-N-NO ES A-A-ALGO QUE DEBAS DECIRME!— gritó, bastante avergonzada.

Ash la miró y ladeó la cabeza. ¿A que venía esa reacción?

—¡Ah, Litten! ¿¡Dónde estabas?!— exclamó Ash, viendo como el minino estaba a unos pocos de metros de ellos.

El gato simplemente giró la mirada. Tenía cosas que procesar.

* * *

Por otra parte y a unas decenas metros de ahí, había tres personas buscando algo, (aunque técnicamente uno no era una persona como tal, así que mejor digamos que había tres seres).

—¡Cielos, ¿a dónde se fue ese bicho?!— preguntó una voz masculina.

—¿¡Cómo se nos pudo escapar?!— preguntó desesperada una voz femenina.

—¡James, tú eras el que lo estaba siguiendo!— dijo una última voz que sonaba un tanto chillona.

—¿¡Eh?! ¿¡Ahora la culpa es mía?! ¡Jessie era la que estaba más adelante!— se excusó el hombre.

—¿¡Yo?! ¡Meowth debió haberlo seguido, él es el Pokémon aquí!— dijo a modo de defensa la mujer.

—¡Ah, son subordinados patéticos!— se quejó el Pokémon.

—¡No eres quien para decirnos eso!

Tres viejos conocidos han vuelto.

* * *

 **¡Terminéeeee! Ah, por si se preguntan porque al final del capítulo escribo "Terminé", es porque siempre pongo estas secciones (la del inicio y el final, obviamente) al terminar los capítulos por lo que escribo mis comentarios inmediatamente de todo el esfuerzo hecho.**

 **Bueno, como podrán notar, la pelea contra el Ultra Ente fue un intercambio de golpes bastante unilateral y puede que llegue a dejarles un sabor amargo en la boca por lo corta que fue la pelea. Pero jóvenes lectores, déjenme decirles que este es sólo el aperitivo ¡El arco de los Ultra Entes apenas está empezando y la siguiente sí que será una pelea de verdad! (Y siendo honestos, tal vez falten unos cinco capítulos o un poco más para ella) ¡Estén atentos y lamento si los decepcioné!**

 **En fin, no tengo mucho más que decir más que: ¡El Team Rocket entra en escena, baby! ¿¡Que pasará?! ¡La verdad ya muchos me lo habían pedido y tenía planeado que pasara justo de esta manera desde hacía meses! Espero poder llevar a este trío legendario de forma que pueda satisfacer sus expectativas y las mías.**

 **¡Así que… FICHA DE PERSONAJE DOBLE!**

 **-Nombre: Dartrix.  
-Tipo: Planta/Volador.  
-Género: Macho.  
-Lugar de origen: Bosque de Iki, Alola.  
-Sueño: Ser tan fuerte que pueda humillar a su padre adoptivo, además de tener un poder que haga sentir orgulloso a su entrenador.  
-Movimiento insignia: Hoja afilada.  
-Disfruta de: Entrenar con sus amigos. Pasar tiempo con Ash. Tener una buena batalla. Aprender de sus errores. Arreglarse el flequillo. Comer. Dormir  
-Odia: Sentirse débil.  
-Resumen: Crecido entre Pikipek y siendo la oveja negra desde que nació, Dartrix actualmente da todo de sí para corresponder a la confianza que Ash tuvo en él al acogerlo en su seno. ¡Esta valiente ave demostrará al mundo que puede ser el más fuerte con ayuda de su entrenador!**

 **-Nombre: Rockruff.  
-Tipo: Roca.  
-Género: Macho.  
-Lugar de origen: Colina Dequilate, Alola.  
-Sueño: Evolucionar a algo que no sea ni la forma Diurna ni Nocturna de Lycanroc. Ser el siguiente paso de la evolución.  
-Movimiento insignia: Lanzarocas.  
-Disfruta de: Jugar. Comer. Pelear. Rivales fuertes. Entrenar con sus amigos. Restregarle su cuello en la cara a Ash y ser mimado por él.  
-Odia: Nada en particular.  
-Resumen: ¡Nadie sabe de dónde salió este chico! Aunque se creía que pertenecía al profesor Kukui, Ash pudo atraparlo. ¡Por algún motivo desconocido odia a su padre y madre! El valeroso tipo roca mostrará que la genética no lo es todo y romperá con todos los estándares. **


	35. Regreso a Kantai

**¡EY! Ha pasado… ¿Cuánto? ¿Una semana? La verdad es que fue bastante rápido comparado a otros episodios. ¡Es algo sorprendente si soy sincero!**

 **(Si pueden quedarse a leer las respuestas a las reviews, se los agradecería, tengo algo muy importante que decir)**

 **Bueno, quiero contestar algunas reviews de personas anónimas, así que… Empecemos.**

 **Binga69: De momento y como dije, esto es apenas el aperitivo. Entraremos con mucha más fuerza en el futuro al arco de los Ultra-Entes. ¡No creas que esto es lo último que verás de Xurkitree! Si, a decir verdad yo también me sorprendí mucho de lo rápido que fui… No te preocupes, incluso yo como lector tengo muchas historias que me encantaría leer sus continuaciones (siendo la principal "Second Chance" de FireAkai). ¡Gracias por tus palabras y espero verte por aquí en el futuro!**

 **Y esta es la review a la que quería llegar, la única que comentaré que no es anónima en esta sección principalmente por el mensaje que quiero darles.**

 **Skatemanmyserty me escribe: "Pedofilo Lillie es una mierda".**

 **En su momento, cuando respondí esta review lo hice desde el respeto. Aclarándole al lector que realmente no entiendo por qué me llama así dado que en la historia, Lillie y yo tenemos la misma edad (además de que realmente ni siquiera hay motivos para decirlo ya que es un personaje ficticio que no existe). Posteriormente le dije que él puede tener los gustos que quiera, yo no lo criticaré y espero él pueda hacer lo mismo, respetando mis gustos personales. Le pedí que por favor si solamente quería decir esos insultos gratuitos, se abstuviera no comentar.**

 **OJO con esto. No estoy en contra de los comentarios o críticas "negativas" (aunque realmente no creo que haya algo como "crítica negativa" ya que todas te ayudan a crecer), de lo que estoy en contra es de comentarios tontos que solamente buscan tirar odio sin siquiera haber leído nada de la obra.**

 **Por pura curiosidad entré al perfil del autor de la review y vi que tiene bastantes "historias" en inglés donde no solamente le tira odio a Lillie, también es a otras Pokégirls como Misty, May, Dawn, etc. (Excepto a Serena, personaje que al parecer es su favorito) Al ver el tipo de persona que era y un review que sugería que lo bloqueara, así lo hice. No tengo la necesidad de estar recibiendo comentarios como esos que si bien, incrementan el número de reviews, no son necesarios. No quiero que mis números crezcan por simples comentarios de odio.**

 **Bueno, pues tras bloquearlo, volvió a comentar con cuentas anónimas en dos capítulos al azar que estoy seguro, ni siquiera leyó. En ambas reviews deseó que "mi madre enfermara de cáncer". Evidentemente las borré. No pasó mucho hasta que fue a otras de mis historias para seguir comentando. En "El camino de una leyenda" puso algo así como "Te partía la cara si te viera por la calle"; en "Sonrisas falsas" (un fanfic de My Hero Academia que no tiene NADA que ver) puso "Asquerosa historia Lilliefan". Es aquí donde me di cuenta de que realmente su problema no era con mi persona, era con mis gustos.**

 **Desde un inicio he sabido que el fandom de Pokémon puede llegar a ser extremadamente tóxico, principalmente por el tema de los shippeos y es este tipo de personas el que demuestran el estereotipo de un fan tóxico que no respeta los gustos ajenos (por desgracia y lamento muchísimo decirlo ya que no quiero que todos los fans del personaje se sientan incluidos, esto es mucho más frecuente con Serena), llegando al punto de acosar simplemente por eso o de desear la muerte de personas que ni siquiera conocen. Quiero que lo sepan, los comentarios de este usuario me importan más bien poco. No lo conozco, nunca lo conoceré y ni me interesa conocerlo. Aprecio las reviews positivas y las atesoro siempre, pero este tipo de comentarios son un cero a la izquierda para mí.**

 **Tal vez dirán que le estoy dando demasiada importancia a esto y que por lo mismo, el usuario podría llegar a insistir en su "acoso", pero créanme, es algo que sólo haré esta vez y nunca más. Tarde o temprano aparecería alguien así.**

 **Para todas las personas que en un futuro lleguen con las mismas intenciones que el usuario antes mencionado, quiero que sepan que pueden comentar cuanto quieran con la intención de hacerme dejar de escribir, me importa un bledo. Sus comentarios no me afectan y nunca lo harán, seguiré haciendo lo que me gusta y amo por tanto tiempo yo quiera hacerlo. Lo único que tendrán será un buen bloqueo.**

 **Y a todos los que me siguen, esperan un capítulo de la Leyenda del Héroe y me dejan saber su apoyo dejando una review, quien que sepan que les agradezco inmensamente por su apoyo capítulo a capítulo.**

 **(No le den tanta importancia a esto si no quieren. Si pueden comentar con normalidad sobre el capítulo, sería genial)**

 **Muchísimas gracias por leer esto sí lo hicieron. Pueden iniciar a leer.**

* * *

—¿Apodos?...

La ruta por la que atravesaban Ash y Lillie era una montañosa, llena de desniveles, huecos y terreno rocoso. En resumen, el perfecto escenario para un increíble dolor de pies pero que, por otra parte, era necesario para llegar rápidamente a la Ruta 5, la cual los llevaría hacía Kantai.

Por eso, no es sorpresa que ahora mismo ambos entrenadores estén descansando junto a sus Pokémon a un costado del sendero, sentados sobre unas rocas no muy cómodas.

—Sí, apodos— contestó Ash, cruzándose de brazos—. He oído que la gente de nuestra edad los usa mucho.

Lillie asintió.

—Por lo general son utilizados para abreviar un nombre o como símbolo de confianza y amistad. ¡Yo le puse un apodo a Nebulilla!— dijo, recordando aquel momento en las aguas termales. Su bolso se abrió ligeramente, mostrando la cara del mencionado— ¡Es Nebby!

Ash miró a los ojos a Lillie. Era obvia la ilusión que le había hecho el ponerle dicho apodo.

—Suena bien— dijo el azabache, asintiendo con la cabeza.

—¿¡Verdad?!— en su voz podía notarse el entusiasmo.

—¿A que vino todo esto, Ash?-Rotom— preguntó la Pokédex, confundido.

—Sólo quería saber si alguno de ustedes tiene un apodo— respondió, desparramándose un poco en la roca.

Lillie se llevó una mano al mentón.

—No tengo ninguno— informó.

—Yo tampoco-Rotom.

Los ojos de Ash se entrecerraron con algo de malicia y entusiasmo.

—Entonces yo nos pondré uno a cada uno— dijo, con una sonrisa en la cara.

Rotom tragó saliva. No sentía que eso fuera algo bueno.

—Rotom va a ser "Pokédex"— Ash se levantó de su asiento y fue a donde los Pokémon—. Pikachu es "Rayo", el de Dartrix es "Ave"— esas palabras impactaron a la lechuza, mientras que hicieron reír a Yungoos *****.

* * *

 ***Por sí no lo recuerdan, Yungoos se refiere a Dartrix como "Ave".**

* * *

—Yungoos va a ser "Gruñón"— ahora fue Dartrix el que comenzó a reír, mientras que la mangosta se empezó a quejar—. Rockruff se llamará "Perrito", Peke es "Brillante"— por algún motivo desconocido, la tipo Fuego infló en pecho con orgullo.

— _(Él lo dice porque eres variocolor…)_ — pensaron todos los Pokémon de Ash.

—El de Shiron será "Nieve", el de Cutifly: "Bicho" y el de Litten "Gato"— una bola de fuego no tardó en impactar contra la cara de Ash.

— _(¡Esos son apodos ho…!)_

—¡Esos apodos son horribles!-Rotom

— _¡ÉL LO DIJOOOOO!—_ gritaron colectivamente los presentes (Litten no está incluido, él odia este tipo de cosas).

—¿Ehhh?— exclamó Ash, recuperándose del impacto— ¡Pero estuve pensando en ellos desde que salimos de la Jungla Umbría!

Tiempo desde que salieron del lugar: 3 horas y media.

—¿Estuviste tres horas pensando en eso?-Rotom…

—Me gustan— dijo Lillie.

Todos voltearon a verla y fueron altamente sorprendidos por la cantidad de brillo que sus ojos desprendían.

—¿¡Es en serio?!-Rotom— preguntó la Pokédex.

—Si— asintió con la cabeza—. Son minimalistas y van de acuerdo a las cualidades de todos ustedes. Como nombres claves son geniales.

—¡Si, pero estoy seguro de que no son apodos con el cual un amigo se sienta bien siendo llamado!-Rotom.

—Bueno, tal vez no, pero…

—Lillie es "Rubia"— dijo de la nada Ketchum, con los brazos en la cintura—. Fue el que más me costó decidir. También estaba pensando en otros como "Ojos verdes", "Mujer", "Vestido", "Sombre…"

—No, pensándolo bien creo que no me gustan…

—¿¡EHHHH?! ¡Lillie…!

En la pantalla de la Pokédex apareció un ceño fruncido.

—¡De todas formas, ¿Qué apodo tenías pensado para ti?!-Rotom— interrogó, mirando fijamente a Ash.

El azabache lo miró con cara de ofendido.

—¿No es obvio?— preguntó, cruzándose de brazos.

Rotom fue tomado por sorpresa. Si lo pensaba bien, tenía lógica. Ash había pensado en los apodos basándose en las características más notorias de cada uno de ellos, por lo que el apodo de Ash sólo podía ser uno…

Claro que lo mismo pensaron los demás.

—Entrenador-Rotom.

—Entusiasta.

— _Loco._

—¡Noooo!— negó fuertemente— ¡Y por algún motivo sentí que lo que dijeron los Pokémon fue algo muy hiriente!

Rotom resopló.

—¿Entonces cuál es?-Rotom.

—¡"El mejor entrenador del mundo que se convertirá en un maestro Pokémon con un gran club de fans"!— dijo rápidamente.

Todos los presentes (Con excepción de Litten, recuerden, él odia estas cosas) se quedaron con cara de póker.

—Muy largo— dijo Lillie— Además, ¿sigues con lo del club de fans?...

—Apesta-Rotom.

— _Aunque sea verdad, no suena bien…_ — pensaron los Pokémon de Ash, con excepción de uno.

A Peke sí que le había gustado su apodo.

Y así gente, es como es un momento normal en el viaje de Ash y compañía.

* * *

A la distancia, tal vez a unos 400 metros habían tres per… seres que buscaban incansablemente algo en particular.

—¡Meowth, busca bien!— reclamó una mujer de largo pelo magenta.

—¡Si tan mal lo hago, deberías hacerlo tú!— se quejó el Pokémon felino.

Las miradas de ambos se dirigieron con molestia hacia cierta persona en común.

—¡Deja de comer y ayúdanos!— gritaron al unísono a James, un adulto de pelo corto y azul.

Ambos adultos tenían puestas ropas hawaianas.

James se les quedó viendo a ambos mientras seguía masticando un pedazo de onigiri. Tras unos segundos, finalmente tragó.

—Los onigiris están muy ricos… Es muy difícil encontrar aquí en Alola…— murmuró, llevándose el trozo restante a la boca.

—¡No te preguntamos eso!

Jessie se colocó una mano en la frente, irritada.

—En primer lugar, ¿Por qué estábamos persiguiendo a ese supuesto " _Wimpod_ "?— preguntó, volteando a ver a James.

—Evoluciona en un Pokémon muy fuerte. Si se lo diéramos al jefe posiblemente estaría muy feliz— contestó, sacando de quien sabe dónde un libro azul que decía en el título _"Todos los Pokémon de Alola. Entérate de todas las especies de esta hermosa región"_. Rápidamente buscó una página (en concreto la 182) y se la mostró a Jessie.

En ella se podía ver un pequeño bicho que no pasaba los 50 centímetros de largo. Su cuerpo era similar a un medio ovalo, el color gris abundaba en la parte superior de éste mientras que el morado era el que dominaba en la inferior. Su cola era larga y plana, en la frente tenía dos antenas moradas que se extendían hacia atrás. Sus ojos eran amarillos y lucían levemente entrecerrados. El nombre de dicho Pokémon, según se podía leer, era Wimpod.

A un lado del ya mencionado, había otro Pokémon.

Su aspecto, comparado con el de Wimpod era totalmente distinto. Era amenazador por decir poco. Su cuerpo parecía una armadura samurái. Poseía seis brazos, los del centro eran pequeños y contaban con garras bastante grandes, mientras que los dos de los extremos eran enormes; las garras en éstos también eran gigantescas. El color gris ahora se ubicaba solamente en la armadura, mientras que el morado lo hacía en las zonas que no eran cubiertas por dicha defensa. La cara también presentaba un tono de morado mucho más intenso. El nombre era _"Golisopod"_.

—Tienes razón… Se ve poderoso— murmuró Jessie, con la mano en el mentón.

—¡Imagínate los halagos que nos daría el jefe si le llevamos a esa belleza!— exclamó Meowth, pensando en todo tipo de escenarios donde el jefe del Team Rocket lo acariciaba a él y no a ese tonto Persian.

Un fuerte coscorrón lo sacó de su imaginación.

—Si tanto lo quieres, entonces deja de fantasear y ponte a buscar— dijo Jessie, malhumorada.

—¿Qué les parece si seguimos avanzando? Tal vez está más adelante— sugirió James, comiendo apaciblemente— No deberíamos pelear sólo porque algo no sale como queremos.

Meowth y Jessie voltearon a verse y seguido de eso, miraron al peliazul.

—James…— murmuraron.

Lo siguiente que pasó fue que los onigiri fueron lanzados fuertemente contra el suelo para posteriormente empezar a ser pisoteados.

—¡MI COMIDAAAAAAAAAAA!— gritó fuertemente el hombre, viendo con lágrimas en los ojos como el arroz era aplastado pisotón por pisotón.

El sonido de una Pokéball abriéndose llamó la atención del grupo.

—¡Wobbuffet!— exclamó el Pokémon del mismo nombre.

* * *

Las horas pasaron y la noche llegó al igual que nuestros protagonistas al Centro Pokémon de la ruta 5.

—Que sitio tan nostálgico…— murmuró Ash, viendo fijamente el videoteléfono que había utilizado anteriormente para contactar a sus acompañantes de Sinnoh.

Lillie por otra parte, estaba hablando con la enfermera Joy (quien al parecer los había recordado) para pedir habitaciones y así pasar la noche en el establecimiento.

—Es increíble pensar que ya vamos por la segunda Gran prueba…— dijo, también sintiéndose un poco nostálgico— Me hubiera gustado hablar un poco más con Garchomp, ¿Por qué lo devolviste nada más salir de la Jungla Umbría?-Rotom…

Ash paseó la vista por el lugar, haciendo caso omiso a las palabras de la Pokédex. ¿Sería así siempre que regresara a un lugar que ya había visitado? ¿Siempre diría "Que nostálgico…"? En el fondo de su corazón, deseaba que así fuera.

Miró en dirección a Lillie, pero no era ella quien le interesaba en ese instante.

El azabache llamó con la mano a Cutiefly, quien también estaba observando todo el lugar con atención. Al ver este gesto, el pequeño mosquito también llamó a Shiron.

¿Ash Ketchum quería algo de ellos? Si eran honestos, tenían más bien poco de conocerlo pero no se veía como una mala persona. Tenía la confianza de Lillie después de todo…

Ambos Pokémon avisaron a su entrenadora de su destino, quien volteó a ver a Ash y asintió sin dudar. Si era él, todo estaría bien.

Ambos pequeños y el entrenador salieron del establecimiento, no sin antes Ash ordenarle a todos sus Pokémon (RotomDex incluido) que no los siguieran.

Una vez estuvieron alejados 10 metros de la salida del Centro Pokémon, Ketchum se acuclilló para estar a la altura de ambos monstruos de bolsillo.

—Ey, chicos— inició, sonriendo ampliamente—. Lo de hoy fue bastante intenso, ¿verdad?

Ambos Pokémon asintieron. Sabían que se refería a lo de la cueva, de otra manera habría permitido a sus compañeros seguirlo.

—Bueno… ¿Cómo decir esto?...— se preguntó a sí mismo en tono pensativo— A decir verdad, lo que vieron hoy es un secreto enorme que todavía no puedo contarle a Lillie.

¿"Lo que vieron hoy"? ¿De tantas cosas que habían visto?...

Un bombillo se iluminó en la cabeza de Cutiefly y acto seguido, se lo comunicó a Shiron. Ash se refería al miedo a la oscuridad.

—Estaría bastante agradecido si no le dijeran nada.

Las miradas de ambos Pokémon mostraron duda. Ocultarle cosas a su entrenadora era…

Ash suspiró. Los entendía perfectamente.

—Entiendo lo que deben estar pensando. ¿Este chico que no conocemos casi nada nos está pidiendo que le mintamos a nuestra entrenadora?— dijo, haciendo un tono bastante chistoso en la voz— La verdad es que no los culpo por pensar así, estoy seguro de que mis Pokémon también lo harían, pero quiero que entiendan porque todavía no puedo contarle esto a Lillie todavía— Shiron y Cutiefly vieron a Ash expectantes, lo estaban escuchando—. Ahora mismo, no quiero preocupar a Lillie con cosas como estas. Quiero que su viaje sea tan feliz y placentero como pueda serlo. Cuando llegue el momento, se lo explicaré todo ya que si se lo dijera ahora, no podría contarle los detalles y eso no sería justo para ella.

Los Pokémon de Lillie se voltearon a ver.

— _Así que es por el bien de Lillie…—_ dijo Cutiefly en su idioma.

Shiron asintió.

Tras quedarse pensativos por unos instantes, ambos miraron a Ash y afirmaron fuertemente. Si era por su entrenadora, estaban dispuestos a hacer lo que sea.

—¡Muchas gracias, chicos!— exclamó con gran alegría— Por cierto, tengo una última cosa que pedirles.

Shiron ladeó la cabeza, confundida. Cutiefly no; él lo había comprendido de inmediato.

—Verán, la historia que nos contó Mallow en la cueva… ¿Sería posible que no se la contaran a Rotom?— preguntó. Rotom era el único puente entre el idioma Pokémon y humano que tenían, por lo que si alguien podía hacer llegar esa historia a oídos de Lillie y el resto de Pokémon, era él— Lo que Mallow nos contó fue algo muy privado y siento que no estaría bien que todos los demás lo supieran.

Esta vez, ninguno de los dos dudó. Ambos asintieron con fuerza.

—¡De nuevo, gracias!

La mano del chico se posó en las cabezas de ambos Pokémon.

Al sentir el contacto, Shiron estuvo a punto de lanzar un Nieve polvo.

La visión de Cutiefly disfrutando el contacto la tranquilizó. En lugar de quejarse, Shiron simplemente aceptó la caricia y su cuerpo recordó algo que se suponía no debía recordar.

La calidez en la mano de Ash Ketchum era algo que había sentido antes, mucho antes de nacer. Estaba segura de ello.

* * *

Domingo 13 de Octubre. 9:20 a.m.

—¡Nieve polvo, Shiron!

El hocico de la cuadrúpeda se abrió, dejando salir una ráfaga de aire gélido que amenazaba con impactar a Cutiefly.

Rápidamente, el insecto alzó el vuelo y batió la alas con fuerza, lanzando una gran ráfaga de Viento plata que impactó contra Shiron, haciendo un daño considerable pero que permitió a la pequeña seguir sin muchos inconvenientes.

Ash observó la distancia el combate de su amiga, para luego sonreír con satisfacción y seguir contemplando el duelo que se desarrollaba entre Rockruff y Yungoos.

Una fugaz idea pasó por su mente.

* * *

—¡Un batido de fresa saliendo!— anunció Mallow desde la cocina. De inmediato, uno de los meseros del restaurante llegó a donde ella, tomó la orden y partió a entregarla a su respectivo cliente— ¡Y con esos son 25 clientes satisfechos!

El padre de Mallow asintió.

—Puedes tomarte un descanso; come un poco. El doble trabajo debe ser pesado— le dijo, mientras seguía agitando ingredientes en un tazón.

—Sí, si— exclamó la morena, desabrochándose el delantal. Su padre le decía esas palabras todos los días.

Tras guardar el delantal en su casillero y sacar su caja de desayuno de éste, salió de la cocina rumbo a la planta alta del restaurante, es decir, a la parte donde ellos vivían.

Una vez llegó a su habitación, cerró la puerta, se sentó en la cama y empezó a comer. No llevaba ni 7 bocados cuando el Videomisor en su muñeca vibró levemente.

— _¿Un mensaje?..._ — se preguntó, dejando de lado su comida para ver el remitente. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

Ahí, en la pantalla del aparato se podía leer bien claro: _"Un nuevo mensaje de: Ash Ketchum"_.

De inmediato, la morena abrió la notificación, leyendo el contenido.

 _Ash: Hey, Mallow! Como estas? No soy de mandar mensajes asi que perdón si no escribo muy bien. Queria saber como estabas._

Una sonrisa apareció en la cara de la morena. Había notado claramente la falta de acentos en ciertas palabras y la carencia de los signos de interrogación y exclamación iniciales, aunque si lo pensaba bien, Ash era de Kanto… Según lo que sabía, ahí no existían esos símbolos.

Sin dudarlo, comenzó a escribir también.

 _¡Hola, Ash! Estoy bastante bien, gracias.  
¡Lo de ayer estuvo bastante movido, ¿no?!_

En menos de 2 segundos el mensaje fue marcado como leído. Pasaron otros 2 minutos hasta que la respuesta llegó.

 _Ash: Y que lo digas!  
Por cierto es muy bueno saber que estas bien, era lo que  
mas me preocupaba. Ahora que lo se, quiero preguntarte algo._

 _Mallow: ¡Seguro! Pregunta lo que quieras._

 _Ash: Rotom acaba de ajustar algo para que ya no tenga  
tantas fallas. Es un molesto. _

_Mallow: Jajaja. Es bueno saber que se preocupa por ti._

 _Ash: Si, bueno… De todas maneras, quería preguntarte  
cuál es ese Poder Aina del que me contaste._

 _Mallow: Ohhh… Te refieres al que usé con Lana…_

 _Ash: ¡Sí, me refiero a ese! (Rotom también empezó a  
poner esos símbolos volteados al revés… Es un raro) _

_Mallow: Jeje… Bueno, respondiendo a tu pregunta  
el poder Aina es una habilidad que sólo los de  
mi familia conocen, la técnica definitiva para  
hacerse amigos de otras personas y que ellas se  
abran contigo._

 _Ash: ¿¡En serio?! ¡Me serviría mucho si me lo contaras!_

 _Mallow: Bueno, supongo que no tengo problemas con  
decírtelo… Pero no se lo contarás a nadie, ¿cierto?_

 _Ash: ¡Claro que no! ¡Jamás lo haría!_

 _Mallow: ¡Entonces está bien! Te lo contaré por ser tú._

 _Ash: ¡Muchísimas gracias, Mallow!_

Después de eso, ambos siguieron chateando por alrededor de quince minutos, tiempo en el que una enorme sonrisa nunca desapareció de la cara de la morena.

 _Ash: Entonces, en resumen son tres cosas…_

 _Mallow: Sí, repítemelas._

 _Ash: La primera era la comprensión._

 _Mallow: ¿La segunda?_

 _Ash: La aceptación._

 _Mallow: ¡Sí! ¡Ya casi terminas!_

 _Ash: Y la última es el amor, ¿verdad?_

 _Mallow: ¡Exacto, ya tienes todas las bases!_

 _Ash: ¡Increíble! ¡Con esto estoy seguro de que podré  
ser mejor con las personas!_

 _Mallow: Vamos, tampoco es como que yo haga mucho…  
¡Estoy segura de que simplemente siendo tú  
ya eres bueno con las personas!_

 _Ash: De todas formas, esto es muy útil ¡Gracias  
otra vez!_

 _Mallow: Bueno, si tanto insistes en agradecer…  
¡Supongo que de nada!_

 _Ash: Oh, rayos… Tengo que irme, Mallow.  
Lillie y yo vamos a partir ya del Centro Pokémon  
¡Vamos hacia Kantai! _

_Mallow: De acuerdo, Ash ¡Que te vaya bien en la prueba!_

 _Ash: ¡Si, muchas gracias!  
¡Te mandaré mensaje cuando gane, te lo prometo!  
¡Adiós!_

La sonrisa de Mallow creció aún más. Podría hablar de nuevo con él… Estuvo a punto de lanzarse a la cama y de rodar como loca, pero una nueva vibración la detuvo. Cuando abrió el mensaje, no pudo evitar reírse.

 _Rotom: No he leído nada de la conversación a petición  
de Ash, sólo he modificado errores ortográficos.  
Esto es una postdata-Rotom. _

Esos dos eran un dúo fascinante. Luego de eso, se arrojó a su cama y rodó como loca.

* * *

—¡Por fin vamos por la segunda Gran prueba!— gritó con entusiasmo el azabache, subiendo los brazos hacia arriba.

—¡Sí!/¡Afirmativo!-Rotom.

Todos los demás Pokémon también asintieron (con excepción de Litten). El entusiasmo de Ash era un tanto contagioso.

—¡Me pregunto qué tan fuerte será Olivia!— exclamó, llevándose los brazos atrás de la cabeza aprovechando que Pikachu estaba caminando junto a los demás Pokémon.

—He oído que de entre todos los Kahunas, la Reina Olivia es la más fácil de vencer, principalmente por las debilidades que tiene el tipo Roca-Rotom— informó.

—Cierto… Olivia se especializa en tipo Roca… ¡Dartrix, podrás brillar en esta prueba!— dijo, volteando a ver a su tipo Planta.

El ave asintió gustoso. Por otra parte, Yungoos, Rockruff y Peke comenzaron a quejarse; Dartrix había tenido demasiada participación últimamente.

El perrito empezó a dar ladridos en su respectivo idioma. Rotom fue el encargado de traducirlo.

—"Dartrix ya peleó contra la Gumshoos dominante, contra el Rey de la primera isla, el Wishiwashi de la segunda prueba, el montañero raro de la tercera prueba y contra Lurantis. ¡Él siempre pelea en todo!". O eso es lo que dice-Rotom.

Ash se llevó una mano al mentón.

—Tienes razón…— dijo, para terror de Dartrix.

Esta vez fue el turno de Yungoos de hablar.

—"¡Rockruff también ha peleado mucho! ¡Luchó contra la Gumshoos, el Rey de Melemele y el Marowak de la tercera prueba!-Goos". Eso es lo que dice él-Rotom.

—Bueno, pues es cierto…— murmuró el azabache, alarmando al perrito.

Claro que Peke no se iba a quedar atrás.

—"¡Yungoos peleó contra su mamá y contra la Lurantis! ¡Yo nunca he peleado contra nadie importante!". Fue lo que dijo-Rotom.

—Bueno, es que tú estás en entrenamiento, Peke— contestó Ash sin vacilar.

Esta vez la que sentía que perdía el alma era la Vulpix en lugar de Yungoos.

—Bueno, creo que decidiré como pelearemos una vez llegue el momento así que si quieren pelear, deben esforzarse mucho para ganarse un lugar— dijo finalmente el azabache, incentivando a los cuatro Pokémon, quienes dieron un gran grito de determinación.

Pikachu y Lillie veían con los ojos entrecerrados y una sonrisa. Al parecer se habían olvidado de que el roedor existía.

Litten volteó la cabeza hacia un lado. Eran un grupo de fastidiosos. Ansiaba poder volver a Melemele.

—¡Vamos, Litten, arriba ese ánimo!— exclamó el entrenador, acercándose al minino quien en lugar de atacarlo, simplemente se alejó más de él— ¡Vamos, sé que las batallas te encantarían, se ve que serías bueno en ellas!

El gato volvió a alejarse y el entrenador a acercarse, esto se repitió al menos tres veces más hasta que al tipo Fuego se le acabó la paciencia y le lanzó una bola de fuego.

—Prácticamente estabas rogando porque lo hiciera-Rotom— dijo, observando como su entrenador caía de espaldas por el ataque.

—Tú no lo ves, Rotom…— dijo, recobrando la compostura— ¡Sé que Litten definitivamente tiene potencial para las batallas! ¡Su bola de fuego me lo dice todo!

—¿Qué eres? ¿Un masoquista?-Rotom…

—¿Masajista?

—Masoquista-Rotom.

Ash ladeó la cabeza, confundido. En su vida había oído esa palabra.

—De todas formas, Ash ¿Cómo sabes que un Pokémon tiene potencial para algo?— preguntó Lillie, interesada por el método del chico.

—No sabría explicarte… ¡Es solamente una sensación de que es así! ¡Mi instinto me lo dice!— declaró, habiéndose recuperado por completo del ataque.

—Una respuesta no científica otra vez-Rotom…

—Como se esperaba de Ash— dijo Lillie, riendo por lo bajo.

—Algún día lo entenderán— aseguró, continuando la marcha.

El grupo siguió caminando y por el paso que siempre llevaban Ash y sus Pokémon, la rubia quedó un poco por detrás. Se quedó viendo la espalda de su amigo mientras montones de cosas pasaban por su cabeza.

¿Cómo podía estar como si nada tras ver una especie de Pokémon que podía abrir el cielo?... A ella no le quedaba otra opción. Debía fingir que los acontecimientos anteriores no le habían sorprendido en absoluto. No podía preocupar a Ash.

Al parecer, había reducido demasiado el paso ya que Ketchum volteó a verla.

—¿Lillie? ¿Estás cansada? ¿Quieres descansar?— preguntó con esa expresión de preocupación sincera que tanto le intrigaba.

Las mejillas de la rubia se sonrojaron levemente.

 _No me había fijado bien, pero… Es guapo._

 _¿A ti te gusta él?_

 _¿Cómo puedes asegurar que no lo sientes?_

 _El sólo contacto de su mano fue suficiente para hacer que un calor indescriptible surgiera dentro de mí ser…_

 _Mi cabeza da vueltas, ¿Qué tipo de efecto tiene este hombre?..._

El paso de Lillie se detuvo, deteniendo también el del resto de presentes.

Tras unos instantes en el que todos se le quedaron viendo a la chica, la cara de ésta comenzó a humear y su caminar aumentó un 200% de velocidad.

—¿¡Lillie?!— exclamó Ash, viendo como la chica prácticamente iba corriendo.

— _Esto es por los mensajes subliminales de la señorita Lana y de la señorita Mallow… ¡Definitivamente es eso!—_ pensó Lillie, sin detener el paso.

Al parecer y sin darse cuenta, esas dos habían hecho el viaje de Ash hacia Kantai mucho más rápido.

* * *

¡Hola! Me presento. Mi nombre es Hau Mahalo, nieto del Kahuna de Melemele Hala Mahalo y siguiente Rey por sucesión. Tengo 16 años, cumplo 17 el 6 de Abril del año que viene y amo a los Pokémon.

Tengo dos rivales, Gladio y Ash, quienes siempre están un paso por delante de mí. Podría decir que es porque tienen más experiencia, pero eso no es excusa; si quiero estar a su nivel, debo esforzarme el doble para que así la experiencia no sea algo que determine nuestro poder.

Ash me cae bien, es mi amigo de Malasadas y principal rival. Desde que nos conocimos nos hicimos bastante amigos y estoy feliz de poder llamarlo así ¡Es un entrenador súper fuerte al que respeto muchísimo! Siempre me demuestra lo mucho que quiere a los Pokémon como yo y eso hace que lo admire aún más. Algún día, espero poder llegar a ser como él.

Gladio por otra parte no me cae muy bien que digamos, pero lo respeto mucho por lo fuerte y determinado que es. Una vez entrené con él y fueron unas horas bastante entretenidas. Además de que es el hermano mayor de Lillie.

Lillie es la chica que me gusta. ¿Qué que me gusta de ella?... ¡Todo! Me gusta su piel blanca como la nieve, sus ojos verdes y cabello rubio. Es muy inteligente, sabe muchas cosas de todo, siempre es muy amigable y considerada con los demás. Nunca haría nada que dañara a los demás a propósito y a decir verdad, es bastante linda.

Ash me prometió que me ayudaría a acercarme más a ella y saber más sobre lo que le gusta y esas cosas ya que creo que son muy importantes si quieres salir con una chica… Jeje… Salir con Lillie…

¡Lo siento! ¿Estoy hablando de más? A veces me emociono un poco y no puedo callarme, no viniste a escuchar la historia de mi vida, sólo quieres saber lo que corresponde.

Esto empezó el día 12 de Octubre como a las 2:30 p.m.

* * *

—¡Malasada, Malasada, Malasada!— iba cantando Hau mientras caminaba acompañado de todos sus Pokémon (quienes le estaban haciendo un coro).

Tras vencer a la prueba de Lana el día anterior con ayuda de todo su equipo, Hau tomó un camino bastante difícil de seguir pero que, gracias a su Pokémontura de Tauros pudo pasar sin problemas. Tras despedirse de su Pokémon asignado, el moreno continuó a pie hasta estar a unos 50 minutos de camino a pie para llegar a la Jungla Umbría.

—Conociendo a Ash él ya debió terminar la prueba…— dijo Mahalo hacia nadie en particular, llevándose los brazos tras la cabeza como tanto le gustaba hacer— ¡Qué envidia! ¡Viajar con Lillie sería increíble!

Todos los Pokémon del chico lo vieron divertidos, ya era costumbre que su entrenador hablara de esa muchacha que tanto lo había cautivado.

—¡En fin! Si queremos ser fuertes para alcanzar a Ash y a Gladio, debemos seguir viajando así que…— antes de poder terminar de hablar, un evento interrumpió sus palabras.

Frente a él, en el cielo, un gran agujero se abrió. No era capaz de ver que lo había provocado debido a la lejanía (sólo alcanzaba a ver un pequeño punto negro alargado), pero sin duda vio los hermosos colores que ese hueco en el cielo desprendía.

—¿¡Qué es eso?!— exclamó con gran sorpresa— ¡Viene de la Jungla Umbría!

Todos sus Pokémon tenían la misma expresión y antes de que Hau siquiera dijera algo, comenzaron a correr en dirección a la ubicación del punto.

Hau corrió hacia el lugar incluso después de que el agujero se había cerrado. Tal vez alguien había salido herido por lo que fuese que fuera eso y él no se quedaría de brazos cruzados. Tras correr unos 40 minutos, decidió llamar a Tauros y montar en él para hacer más rápida la marcha (cosa que ni se le había pasado por la mente al estar tan concentrado en el hueco).

La Jungla Umbría estaba a la vista. Hau se bajó un poco antes de llegar, retiró a su Tauros y siguió el resto del camino a pie. Cuando llegó a una de las entradas del lugar, se topó con algo que lo sorprendió.

Unos uniformados que Hau reconoció como la Fundación Aether estaba discutiendo con el Capitán de tipo Fuego, Kiawe.

—Ya se los dije, no pasó nada de nada— repitió el Capitán, cruzado de brazos y con el ceño fruncido.

—Entendemos su posición como Capitán, señor Kiawe, pero entienda que ocultar información de esa clase podría ser considerado hasta un delito y ser clasificado como un atentado contra el bien común— dijo un recluta que estaba al frente del grupo. Al parecer era el líder del escuadrón.

—¿Kiawe?— llamó Hau, acercándose al lugar seguido de su Brionne (el único Pokémon que llevaba fuera de su Pokéball).

El joven reconoció esa voz de inmediato y volteó en la dirección de dónde provenía la voz.

—¿Hau?— preguntó, confundido— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No se supone que llegarías hasta mañana?

—Bueno, tomé un atajo para acortar tiempo y la verdad es que…— los ojos del recluta Aether cortó las palabras del moreno. El sujeto lucía confiado, como si Hau estuviera a punto de revelar la información que querían; por otra parte, Kiawe lucía un poco alterado— ¡Estaba muy emocionado por poder pelear contra el Lurantis dominante!— exclamó con energía. Si querían información, no la obtendrían de él.

La mirada del recluta líder cambió rápidamente a sorpresa.

—U-usted es el señor Hau Mahalo, ¿verdad? Siguiente Rey de Melemele— cuestionó, nervioso—. ¿Está seguro de que no vio nada inusual que lo haya traído hasta aquí?

Hau se llevó las manos atrás de la cabeza y sonrió ampliamente.

—¡Nada de nada!— respondió. Su Pokémon lo respaldó al instante— ¿Usted si vio algo?— le preguntó esta vez él al recluta.

Dicha pregunta hizo tragar saliva al líder del escuadrón.

—La verdad es que no, pero…

—¿Entonces insistirán en sus acusaciones aun cuando ni ustedes ni nosotros vimos nada?— interrogó Kiawe con una mirada autoritaria.

Hau juraría que alcanzó a escuchar un chasquido de lengua hecho con enojo.

—Lamentamos los inconvenientes…— dijo el recluta, haciendo una reverencia para posteriormente dar media vuelta y seguir su camino.

Los demás reclutas se vieron bastante sorprendidos por dicha acción pero no tuvieron más opción que seguir a su líder.

—¡Que les vaya bien!— gritó Hau, despidiéndolos con la mano— ¡Sigan cuidando a los Pokémon, por favor!

Alrededor de 4 minutos pasaron antes de que los reclutas de la Fundación Aether desaparecieran de su vista.

—¡Wow, Hau! ¡Comprendiste la situación perfectamente!— exclamó Mallow, saliendo desde detrás de un árbol acompañada de Lana— ¡Nosotras no sabíamos ni cómo salir a ayudar a Kiawe!

—Fue bastante impresionante— admitió Lana.

—Si… Gracias por eso, Hau— Kiawe hizo una leve reverencia.

—¡Que va! Eso hacen los amigos de la infancia, ¿no?— dijo, sonriendo ampliamente.

Wela suspiró y luego sonrió también.

—Supongo que sí, de verdad te debo una, amigo— su mano se extendió en dirección a Mahalo.

El sucesor de Hala no dudó en estrechar la mano del Capitán.

—Y hablando de esto… ¿Me contarán que era ese gran agujero en el cielo?— preguntó, sin dejar de sonreír.

Los tres Capitanes voltearon a verse entre sí, con sudor corriendo por sus caras.

* * *

—¿¡Lillie y Ash estuvieron aquí?!

—¡Brionne!

—¿Eso es lo que más te sorprende?...— preguntó Lana con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¡Bueno, eso del monstruo de cables que abre el cielo también es muy raro!— reconoció Hau.

—Sin mencionar lo absurdamente fuertes que eran sus ataques— mencionó Kiawe, cruzado de brazos.

— _Yo siempre digo "Ash y Lillie"…_ — pensó Mallow. Lillie y Ash sonaba muy raro.

— _Por algún motivo, siento que no estás pensando en nada serio…_ — pensó Lana, viendo fijamente a su mejor amiga.

—De todas formas, eso de un monstruo de cables suena demasiado raro…— reflexionó Hau, con una mano en el mentón.

—Dímelo a mí. En el Recorrido insular se suelen ver cosas muy extrañas, pero esto es algo que jamás había visto antes— dijo Kiawe.

—Por cierto, Kiawe, ¿por qué no se lo quisiste contar a la Fundación Aether?— preguntó Hau, intrigado— ¿Ellos no son los buenos?

—Ah, eso… La Fundación Aether nunca me ha dado buena espina. Estoy seguro que detrás de toda esa amabilidad y buenas intenciones hay algo bastante malo. Sólo hay que mirar a sus reclutas un poco para darte cuenta de que algo no anda bien— contestó, sin vacilar.

Hau lo meditó un poco. Era cierto que el líder del escuadrón Aether lucía bastante enojado por no conseguir lo que quería, pero… ¿Estaba bien desconfiar así de ellos?

—Bueno… supongo que por mucho que lo piense, no puedo imaginármelo ni mucho menos entenderlo, ¿o tú que crees, Brionne?— preguntó a su inicial, quien negó con la cabeza. Ella tampoco podría entenderlo sin siquiera haberlo visto— ¡Cambiando de tema!...

— _¡Eso fue rápido!_ — pensó el trío de Akala.

—¿Es cierto eso de que una nueva Capitana fue asignada a Ula-Ula?— interrogó, bastante curioso.

Lana asintió.

—Dicen que es una protegida del Kahuna de Ula-Ula. Al parecer la crió desde niña o eso es lo que me contó la Reina Olivia— contestó.

Hau conocía perfectamente bien al Kahuna de Ula-Ula. Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro al éste ser mencionado. Le habían contado cosas increíbles de él.

—¡Yo escuché que es la última superviviente de la Familia Fundadora de la _"Aldea Tapu"!_ — añadió Mallow.

—¿¡De la Aldea Tapu?! ¡Mi abuelo me contó que todos los que vivían ahí fueron asustados o directamente asesinados por el Tapu de Ula-Ula!— la sorpresa se podía ver en los ojos de Hau.

—Eso es precisamente lo sorprendente. Todos en Alola creían que la Familia Tapu se había extinto— Kiawe miró al cielo. Recordaba a la perfección la historia que su abuelo le había contado en antaño.

—La Familia Tapu…— murmuró Hau.

Cuando estaba por volver a hablar, un grito lo interrumpió.

—¡CHICOOOOS!

A la distancia, un Braviary iba descendiendo hasta donde los adolescentes estaban, en su lomo iba el profesor Kukui acompañado de otra persona que no podía apreciarse del todo bien.

—¿¡El profesor Kukui?!— exclamó Mallow, sorprendida.

—¿¡Que hace él aquí?!— se preguntó también Hau.

No dijeron nada, pero Kiawe y Lana también estaban bastante confusos.

Tras unos instantes, el tipo Volador aterrizó y el profesor bajó de un salto, seguido de la otra persona. Una vez que ésta bajó, todos pudieron apreciarla perfectamente.

Era una mujer de pelo blanco y largo, peinado de forma bastante extravagante. Piel morena y ojos amarillos. Era tal vez diez centímetros más baja que el profesor Kukui. Llevaba puesto un pantalón y zapatillas deportivas de tonalidades verdes así como una camisa de resaque color gris. En la cintura llevaba colgado una sudadera. Su cabello llevaba un adorno verde que iba desde la parte trasera de su cabeza hasta unos centímetros por arriba de la frente y en su cuello había un collar con un anillo en él.

—¡ _Profesora Burnet_!— exclamó Hau, aún más sorprendido.

—¡Ey, Hau! ¡Tiempo sin verte, chico!— saludó. Su tono de voz era bastante agradable y animado.

Los ojos de Mallow, Lana y Kiawe se abrieron de par en par.

— _¿¡La esposa del Profesor Kukui?!_

—¿¡Ustedes lo vieron?!— interrogó Kukui sin rodeos.

Los cuatro chicos retrocedieron un paso. El profesor estaba siendo muy intenso.

—Déjamelo a mí, cariño— dijo Burnet, dándole unas palmaditas a su marido y haciéndolo hacia atrás— ¿¡Ustedes lo vieron?!— preguntó con la misma agresividad que su esposo.

Hora de las explicaciones. Otra vez.

* * *

—¿Oíste lo mismo que yo oí, terroncito?...

—Estoy seguro de que lo hice…

La pareja volteó a verse a los ojos y posteriormente empezaron a dar saltos de euforia.

—¡Sabía que la investigación de años no sería en vano, al fin está sucediendo!— exclamó la profesora con gran alegría.

—¡Estás a unos pasos de lograrlo, cariño!— Kukui también lucía bastante animado.

—No quiero arruinar el momento, pero… ¿podrían explicarnos que era esa cosa que casi nos mata?...— pidió Lana, algo irritada por la celebración.

—Oh, cielos…— exclamó Kukui, dejando de lado su festejo— Lo siento por eso, chicos, es sólo que Burnet ha estado esperando este momento por años…

La mencionada asintió.

—Perdón por dejarnos llevar— dijo, haciendo una pequeña reverencia—. De todas formas, esto no es algo que pueda explicar aquí— dijo, viendo hacia todas direcciones—. Puedo contárselos si vienen a mi laboratorio en Kantai.

Los adolescentes adquirieron diferentes gestos.

—Me gustaría saberlo, pero tengo muchas responsabilidades actualmente— dijo Kiawe—. _Aunque le diré a la Reina Olivia que se pase por ahí después…_

—Yo tengo que ayudar en el restaurante familiar— explicó Mallow.

—Debo ayudar a mamá en ciertas cosas y mañana tengo una prueba que atender— se excusó Lana.

—Y-yo tengo que hacer la prueba de Mallow…— finalizó Hau, con los ojos brillando intensamente y una cara de resignación.

— _Se nota a kilómetros que quieres ir…_

— _Brionne…_

Mallow suspiró.

—Supongo que si haces la prueba ahora, podrías irte con ellos, ¿no?— dijo, cruzándose de brazos.

Kiawe y Lana voltearon a verla con sorpresa (no de la buena).

—¿¡Lo dices en serio?!— antes de seguir con su entusiasmo, recordó algo— Pero, ¿Lurantis no estaba lastimada?...

—Ella es fuerte. Con un buen descanso, comida y medicamentos, estará lista para enfrentarte en un santiamén— respondió.

—¡Woah! ¡Muchísimas gracias, Mallow!— dijo, para posteriormente correr hacia el interior de la Jungla Umbría— ¡Vamos por Lurantis!

—¡E-espera!...— dijo Mallow para luego ir tras el chico.

—¿¡Tenemos que ayudar otra vez?!— gritaron ambos Capitanes antes de ir también tras los otros dos.

Kukui y Burnet voltearon a verse y se sonrieron.

La mujer al fin estaba cerca de lograr su cometido.

* * *

13 de Octubre. Presente. 5:30 p.m

—¡Las carretas de Tauros son las mejores!— exclamó Ash, levantando los brazos en el aire.

A mitad de su camino por la Ruta 5, el grupo de Ash se encontró con una conductora que se iba transportando en una carreta gracias a un Tauros.

Gracias a la mujer, el grupo estaba por llegar a Kantai. De haber ido a pie, habrían tardado mínimo un día y medio.

—De verdad tuvimos suerte— dijo Lillie, sintiéndose aliviada por sus pies.

—Cierto… Creo que nunca te lo dije, Lillie pero cuando nos conocimos y te llevé al Centro Pokémon un hombre en carreta me ayudó a llevarte hasta ahí— contó, recargándose en su asiento. Pikachu asintió ya que también lo recordaba.

—¿En serio?... Creo que es una razón más para estar agradecida con las carretas y los Tauros— dijo, sonriendo y dándole unas palmaditas al asiento de madera en el que estaba.

—Me muero de ganas por llegar a Kantai-Rotom.

Ambos adolescentes voltearon a ver a la Pokédex.

—¿En serio? Es muy raro que digas algo así, Rotom— notó Ash.

—Concuerdo. Por lo general nunca dices lo que quieres— apoyó Lillie.

Pikachu, Shiron, Cutiefly y Yungoos vieron interesados a Rotom (principalmente porque eran los únicos fuera de sus Pokéballs junto a Litten).

—Bueno, más que en Kantai, estoy interesado en el _"Túnel Diglett"_. Dicen que hay un Tyranitar rondando por el lugar, lo cual es bastante raro ya que ellos no suelen vivir ahí. Quiero investigar eso un poco-Rotom— explicó.

—Cierto… Aunque en el Túnel Diglett hay avistamientos casuales de Larvitar, misteriosamente nunca se ha visto ningún miembro de su familia evolutiva… ¡También estoy un poco interesada en ello!— Lillie se unió a la emoción, bajando ambos brazos con fuerza y entusiasmo— Aunque un Tyranitar suena peligroso…

Ash asintió. Sonaba a demasiado peligro.

—De todas formas— el azabache se unió a la conversación— ¿Qué es el Túnel Diglett?

—Ah, no te lo he contado. Bueno, el Túnel Diglett es…

—¡El Túnel Diglett es el camino que conecta ciudad Kantai con nuestro siguiente destino, ciudad Konikoni! Se estima que el tiempo de camino es de alrededor de 40 minutos— contestó Lillie con rapidez, viendo desafiante a Rotom.

—Tú… ¿Estás tratando de convertir esto en una competición?-Rotom…— preguntó, sintiendo como su orgullo como el ser más inteligente de la existencia era magullado por una mortal.

—¡Ya veo! Entonces solamente pasamos por ahí y vamos a Tokikoni— resumió Ash.

—Konikoni.

—¿Konitoki?

—¿Esto no había pasado ya antes?-Rotom…

—¡Muchachos, ya estamos llegando a Kantai!— exclamó la mujer que los llevaba en Tauros.

—¿¡En serio?!— tan rápido como pudo, Ash asomó la cabeza por la carreta, viendo como la entrada a la ciudad estaba a pocos metros.

—Ash, ¿no dijiste que no te gustaba Kantai? Te vez muy emocionado— notó Lillie, viendo fijamente al chico.

El azabache se sobresaltó por esas palabras y luego regresó a su lugar.

—C-cierto… ¿A-A quién le gustaría ciudad Kantai?— dijo, sudando levemente mientras desviaba la mirada.

—Se supone que el papel de mal mentiroso es de Lillie-Rotom…

—¡O-Oye, no estoy mintiendo!— se quejó el muchacho, encarando a su Pokédex.

—¡Díselo a tus signos vitales!-Rotom.

Ambos se enfrascaron pronto en una discusión mientras los Pokémon apoyaban el "combate" verbal.

La rubia suspiró para después sonreír levemente.

—Haces mucho por mí…— murmuró sin alcanzar a ser escuchada por nadie— _Perdón por tan poco…_

* * *

—Y ya estamos aquí, chico.

—Muchas gracias por su ayuda— dijeron Ash y Lillie al mismo tiempo.

—¡No ha sido nada! Aquí en Alola nos ayudamos unos a otros todo el tiempo— respondió la mujer— De todas formas, el llamado me llama ¡Alola!

—Alola— dijo Lillie.

Tras decir eso, volvió a poner en marcha a su Tauros, perdiéndose entre las calles de Kantai.

—¡Alola!— gritó Ash.

La rubia y la Pokédex voltearon a verlo con caras confundidas.

—¿No crees que es un poco tarde para eso?-Rotom.

—Bueno, es que me confundí un poco porque no recordaba que "Alola" también significa "Adiós"— contestó el entrenador, ajustándose la mochila.

Justo antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada, Rotom empezó a vibrar fuertemente.

—Llamada entrante del Profesor Kukui. Llamada entrante del Profesor Kukui. Llamada entrante del Profesor Kukui…— empezó a repetir consecutivamente, mostrando en su pantalla dos botones con la silueta de un teléfono, uno verde y otro rojo.

Ash, Lillie y Pikachu se miraron mutuamente.

—Contestar— dijo Ketchum, presionando el botón verde.

Rápidamente la pantalla cambió y pasó a mostrar la cara de Kukui.

—¡Ash, Lillie; cuanto tiempo!— saludó, levantando la mano que no cargaba su Videomisor. De fondo se podían oír unos cuantos grititos de alegría.

—Hola de nuevo, Profesor Kukui— devolvió el gesto Lillie.

—Sólo ha pasado una semana desde que nos separamos, ¿no?— preguntó Ash, poniéndose las manos en la cintura y sonriendo.

—No, estuvimos en la Avenida Royale el lunes— respondió la rubia, sobresaltando enormemente a Kukui, mientras que Ash la vio confundido.

—¿Eso que tiene que…?

—¡D-D-DE TODAS FORMAS…!— interrumpió el adulto— Asumo que ahora mismo están por el Rancho Ohana según lo que me comentó Kiawe. Cuando lleguen a Kantai les contaré algo muy impor…

—No, ya estamos en Kantai— dijo Ash, apuntando la cámara de Rotom hacia el gran hotel que había en la ciudad. Lillie asintió ante las palabras del azabache.

—¿¡Qué?! ¡Ese es el Hotel Arrullo de Mar! ¿¡Cómo llegaron tan rápido?!— preguntó Kukui, impactado.

—Una mujer muy amable nos trajo hasta aquí con un Tauros— contestó Lillie.

Kukui mantuvo su gesto de sorpresa un poco más hasta que finalmente lo cambió a una sonrisa.

—Desde que ese hombre llegó a Alola, los Tauros se han hecho muy populares— dijo el profesor, rascándose la cabeza.

—¿Ese hombre?...— murmuró Ash.

—¡De todas formas, esto es mucho mejor para mí!— afirmó el adulto— ¡Voy por ustedes ahora mismo, no se muevan!

—¿¡Usted también está en Kantai?!— interrogó Ash, sorprendido.

—Bueno, la esposa del Profesor Kukui trabaja aquí, ¿recuerdas?— contestó Lillie.

El azabache giró la mirada hacia su amiga con rápidez.

—¡Lo había olvidado totalmente! ¡Él está casado!— gritó, señalando a la pantalla de Rotom.

—Sí, y señalar es de mala educación— informó, viendo con seriedad al chico.

—Pero tú me señalaste en el Centro Pokémon de Hau'oli ***** — recordó Ash.

* * *

 **Referencia al capítulo 13: "Hau'oli, el lugar del comienzo".**

* * *

—¿¡M-Me estabas viendo?!— preguntó la rubia, sonrojándose.

—Bueno, sí pero… ¡Espera, yo no estaba hablando de esto!— cuando volteó a ver hacia donde estaba la imagen de Kukui, ésta ya no estaba.

—El Profesor colgó hace como 10 segundos-Rotom.

—¿¡Ehhh?! ¡Yo quería preguntarle más cosas de su esposa!— dijo, con algo de resignación.

Lillie estaba viendo hacia el suelo.

— _Intenté hacerme la genial diciendo eso…—_ pensó, sumamente avergonzada— _N-no esperaba que tuviera tan buena memoria…_

—Veo que hay una hipócrita entre nosotros-Rotom— dijo la Pokédex, acercándose a la chica con un gesto divertido.

Lillie lo miró rápidamente.

—¿Te estás vengando por lo de antes?— preguntó, con una cara de molestia que seguía estando bastante colorada.

—Al cien por ciento-Rotom— contestó, risueño.

Las mejillas de la chica se inflaron para después voltear a ver a Ash. Le preocupaba que él de verdad pensara que ella era una hipócrita.

Para su alivio, el azabache había comenzado a insistirle de nuevo a Litten que tuvieran una batalla, incluso Yungoos y Pikachu se le habían unido.

Suspiró aliviada.

20 minutos pasaron cuando un gritó desde la distancia llamó su atención.

—¡Chicos!

Kukui estaba corriendo hacia ellos, agitando el brazo en alto.

—¡Ah, Profesor Kukui!— respondió Ash saludando de la misma manera.

Tras unos instantes más, el hombre llegó a donde ellos estaban (sentados frente a la fuente del hotel).

—¡Bueno verlos!— dijo con felicidad.

De inmediato una serie de gruñidos llamó su atención, haciendo que volteara hacia las piernas de Ash, donde estaba Yungoos, mostrándole los colmillos al bolsillo de Kukui.

—¿Yungoos? ¿Qué sucede, amigo?— preguntó Ash, acuclillándose.

Lillie, Rotom y Pikachu lo supieron al instante. La mangosta no había olvidado la humillación que le hizo pasar el Incineroar de Kukui, el cual obviamente llevaba consigo.

Litten se vio un poco intrigado. Su hermano mayor lucía bastante más molesto de lo que normalmente estaba.

Kukui suspiró al darse cuenta también, por lo que se inclinó a un lado de Ash.

—Lamento lo de aquella vez, Yungoos. Él se emociona demasiado, no quiso hacerlo a propósito— se disculpó, sorprendiendo levemente a Ash.

Yungoos dejó de gruñir y giró su mirada resignado. No lo había perdonado y no lo haría hasta darle una paliza a ese enorme gato.

—¿De qué está hablando, Profesor?— interrogó el entrenador.

Kukui no respondió y se puso de pie rápidamente.

—Bueno, ¿nos vamos ya? Nos están esperando— dijo Kukui, comenzando a caminar por donde había llegado.

—¿Nos?...— murmuró Lillie. Era claro que una persona era la Profesora Burnet, esposa de Kukui, pero ¿había más?...

Sin decir nada, todo el grupo siguió al adulto.

* * *

—¡Aquí estamos!— exclamó el Profesor, señalando un edificio de al menos tres pisos de altura que estaba pegado a otro de dos pisos. El lugar contaba con un amplio estacionamiento— ¡El _"Centro de Investigaciones Dimensionales"!_

—¿¡Su esposa trabaja en este enorme edificio?!— preguntó Ash, altamente sorprendido.

Lillie negó con la cabeza.

—La Profesora Burnet es la dueña de este lugar— informó, viendo hacia el tercer piso.

—¿¡Cómo?! ¡Pero si es enorme!— la cara de sorpresa de Ketchum era digna de enmarcar.

—La Profesora Burnet. Graduada como la número 1 de su generación en la Escuela Pokémon de Alola, subdivisión de Ciencias Pokémon y posteriormente becada para ir a estudiar a Unova, donde obtuvo uno de los mejores promedios en toda la historia de la Universidad Autónoma de Unova o U.A.U para abreviar-Rotom— en la pantalla de la Pokédex apareció la imagen de Burnet, quien estaba sonriendo ampliamente a cámara mientras hacía el signo de Amor y Paz con ambas manos pegadas a la cara.

—¡Eso es impresionante! ¿¡Profesor, usted también es así de asombroso?!— preguntó Ash, boquiabierto.

—El Profesor Kukui. Graduado como el número 1 de su generación en la Escuela Pokémon de Alola, subdivisión de Entrenadores y posteriormente retador del Recorrido Insular. Obtuvo un record como el hombre que más rápido terminó el Recorrido Insular en sólo 3 meses y 3 semanas, obteniendo resultados increíbles para alguien de su edad. Tiempo después fue a Kanto donde no sólo entró a la Universidad de Ciencias Aplicadas Pokémon, sino que también desafío a todos los Líderes de Gimnasio de Kanto y resultó vencedor de la Meseta Añil-Rotom— esta vez apareció una imagen de un Kukui varios años más joven parado en el campo de batalla de la Liga de Kanto que Ash tanto recordaba.

—¡Asombroso! ¿¡Ganó en la Meseta Añil?!— la cara de Ash mostraba aún más sorpresa.

—Vamos, Ash, no te pongas así. Estoy seguro de que has hecho cosas más impresionantes que yo— respondió Kukui, sonriendo mientras le restaba importancia al asunto.

—Ash Ketchum. Debutó en el mundo de los entrenadores a la edad de 10 años con su fiel Pikachu y fácilmente llegó a los 16 mejores en la Meseta Añil. Unos meses después se coronó campeón de la Liga Naranja. A los 11 años de edad participó en la Conferencia Plateada donde llegó a los cuartos de final. Tras eso, a los 12 años apareció en el Campeonato de la Liga Hoenn, llegando de nuevo a los cuartos de final donde perdió contra el ganador de la Liga; Tyson. A sólo días de eso, inició el reto de la "Batalla de la Frontera", logrando superarla con sólo 12, obteniendo el título de la persona más joven en logarlo. A los 13, Ash Ketchum quedó como semifinalista en el Torneo de la Liga de Sinnoh donde venció a dos Pokémon legendarios utilizando Pokémon comunes, poniéndolo en el punto de mira de varios críticos especializados. A los 14, la carrera del entrenador pareció ir en declive ya que en la Liga Unova retrocedió hasta los 8 mejores pero tras eso, sorprendió a cientos llegando a la final de la Liga de Kalos a los 15 donde mostró un poder digno de admirarse, enfrentando un Mega-Charizard con un Greninja desconocido. Todas estas hazañas le han valido a Ash Ketchum ser puesto en el top 5 de "Entrenadores Promesa" hecho por la revista "Variedades Pokémon". Tras un año de ausencia en el mundo de los combates Pokémon, actualmente por diversos reportes, el entrenador ha sido visto en Alola, tomando el Recorrido Insular— en la pantalla aparecieron decenas de fotos de Ash en distintas épocas del tiempo—. Esta información fue directamente extraída de "Wikidex", la fuente más confiable del mundo Pokémon-Rotom.

Ash tragó saliva un tanto nervioso.

—¿Qué pasa con toda esa información?...— se preguntó— ¿Y cuándo fue que aparecí en "Variedades Pokémon"?...

—¿Ves? Wikidex tiene mucho más que decir de ti que de mí a pesar de que eres bastante joven. Es frustrante pero así funciona la vida— la cara de Kukui no mostraba ningún indicio de "frustración", más bien parecía contento de estar frente a un entrenador tan prometedor.

Lillie también se mostraba seriamente impresionada. Conocía de primera mano el tipo de persona que era Ash, había visto su poder y sabía de sus logros (Los había visto varias veces con Rotom para motivarse en sus entrenamientos), pero escucharlos todos juntos era bastante intimidante en el sentido positivo.

Aunque hubo otra cosa que le llamó la atención.

—Por diversas fuentes, ellos se refieren a…— la rubia vio con los ojos entrecerrados a Kukui, quien notó la mirada y giró la cabeza rápidamente, comenzando a silbar haciéndose el tonto— _¡Lo sabía, sabía que había sido usted!_

Ash por su parte estaba bastante incómodo. ¿Había tanta gente pendiente de su vida? No es que le molestara, solamente lo ponía un tanto nervioso.

Un sonido parecido a un ***TIN*** llamó la atención de Ash, haciendo que viera sus alrededores. Por algún motivo, estaba adentro de un elevador.

—¿¡Cuando llegamos aquí?!— preguntó, bastante confundido.

—Entramos mientras hablábamos— contestó Kukui, arqueando una ceja y volteando a ver a Lillie con una mirada de _"¿Suele ser así?"_.

La rubia suspiró y asintió. Kukui rio.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, dejando ver todo tipo de aparatos tecnológicos colocados en diferentes lugares además de varias personas trabajando utilizando dichos aparatos.

Ash entró al lugar, viendo su entorno con los ojos echando chispas al igual que Pikachu.

—La ciencia es increíble…

Tras de él pasaron Kukui, Lillie (quien cargaba a Shiron), Cutiefly, Yungoos y Litten (acurrucándose en una esquina nada más entrar).

—¡Kukui, por aquí!— se escuchó en el lugar.

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro del adulto, quien miró a ambos adolescentes y a Rotom.

—Bien, chicos, síganme— indicó, caminando unos 12 metros de distancia desde la salida del elevador a la derecha.

Ambos chicos no objetaron nada y lo siguieron sin dudar.

Una pequeña puerta que parecía llevar a otra habitación del mismo piso fue abierta por Kukui, dejando pasar primero al grupo de Ash.

Nada más entrar pudieron ver que el cuarto era algo así como una sala de reuniones, con una gran mesa ovalada en el centro y unas 12 sillas alrededor.

En la pared más alejada a la puerta había una gran pantalla plana. La luz entraba por las ventanas colocadas en la pared paralela a la de la entrada.

Y entonces, todos repararon en la presencia de dos personas. Una era Burnet, mientras que la otra se trataba de nada más y nada menos que Hau.

—¡Lillie, Ash!— exclamó Mahalo con alegría, levantándose rápidamente de su asiento.

—¡Hau!— dijo Ash, también sonriendo ampliamente— ¿¡Cómo es que estás aquí?!

—Es una gran sorpresa verte, Hau— admitió Lillie y la verdad, sus ojos mostraban que realmente estaba sorprendida.

—Ayer me encontré con el Profesor Kukui y la Profesora Burnet cuando iba a hacer la prueba de Mallow así que me dieron un aventón hacia aquí— contestó, acercándose a los chicos de su edad.

—¿Ayer?... Espera… Quiere decir que tú…— Ash se vio bastante sorprendido.

Hau rio levemente y luego infló el pecho con orgullo, sacando de su bolsillo el rombo verde llamado Fitostal Z.

—¡Asombroso, Hau! ¡Los dos lo logramos!— exclamó el azabache, sacando también su Fitostal Z— ¿¡Cuánto tardaste en derrotar a Lurantis?!

—¡Como una hora! ¡Fue absurdamente difícil! El combo de Lurantis y Comfey es aterrador— admitió con sinceridad— ¿Tú cuanto tardaste?

—El tiempo estimado de Ash fueron 22 minutos con 32 segundos-Rotom.

—¿¡En serio?!— preguntaron tanto Ash como Hau, viendo a la Pokédex.

—¡Como lo esperaba de ti, Ash!— declaró Mahalo— Oh ¡Es bueno verte, Rotom!

—Digo lo mismo, Hau-Rotom.

—Mis más sinceras felicitaciones para ti, Hau— dijo Lillie, uniéndose a la conversación—. No tengo duda de que lo hiciste genial.

Esas palabras le borraron momentáneamente la sonrisa al moreno, para después volver con mucha más fuerza.

—¡Muchas gracias!— exclamó, con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas.

Lillie respondió sonriendo levemente.

El rostro de Ash adquirió un gesto pícaro del cual Hau se dio cuenta de inmediato.

—¡E-Es cierto, estamos interrumpiendo a los Profesores!— dijo Hau, corriendo a sentarse de nuevo en su silla.

Ambos adultos no lucían del todo preocupados por ello ya que estaban sonriendo mientras se veían.

Ash y Lillie fueron a sentarse junto a Hau, quien los estaba observando fijamente. El azabache no tardó en darse cuenta de las intenciones de su amigo de Malasadas.

Al ir caminando Ketchum delante de Lillie, se detuvo un instante.

—Las mujeres primero— dijo, sonriendo.

La rubia vio este gesto un tanto confundida, por lo que procedió a seguir caminando para luego sentarse justo a un lado de Mahalo. Posteriormente Ash se sentó a un lado de Lillie quedando en el siguiente orden de izquierda a derecha: Hau-Lillie-Ash.

El peliverde se recargó aún más en su silla, haciendo un gesto de gratitud que Lillie no alcanzó a ver al estar a sus espaldas. Ash también se recargó y respondió levantando su pulgar.

Kukui apagó el foco de la habitación mientras que su esposa encendía el televisor tras correr las cortinas que había en las ventanas. Ambos adultos se colocaron frente a la pantalla.

—Bien, ya que nos hemos acomodado todos, quiero iniciar presentándome para los que no me conocen— empezó a hablar Burnet. De inmediato, todos voltearon a ver a Ash, Rotom y los Pokémon—. Mi nombre es Burnet y soy investigadora dimensional, es decir, me dedico a estudiar las distintas dimensiones que hay en la existencia.

—¡Yo soy Ash Ketchum y estos son mis amigos Pikachu y Yungoos!— se presentó, levantando la mano para que se le pudiera ver.

—Soy el Proyecto RotomDex. Creado en la isla de Melemele por su esposo y otros científicos no realmente relevantes-Rotom— esta vez fue el turno de la Dex de presentarse.

— _¿Sigues con eso?...—_ se preguntó Lillie.

—Al fin conozco al famoso Ash Ketchum del que Kukui tanto me ha hablado y ni hablar de RotomDex— dijo la Profesora, llevándose las manos a las caderas—. Es un gusto conocerlos al fin.

—¡Gracias, digo lo mismo!

Kukui unió las manos, tomando el relevo de su esposa.

—Ahora que las presentaciones están hechas, pasaremos a explicarles porqué están aquí— utilizando un control remoto, puso una imagen en el televisor que decía _"Los seres de otros mundos"_. Al ver esto, Ash, Lillie y Hau entendieron de inmediato el tema.

—No me diga que es por…— supuso Lillie.

—Así es. El día de ayer, cerca de la 1:30 p.m., un suceso inesperado ocurrió— esta vez fue Burnet quien habló—. Creemos que se trata de la primera aparición de un ser interdimensional en años.

—¿¡Una criatura de otra dimensión?!/-Rotom— preguntaron Hau, Ash, Rotom y sorprendentemente al mismo tono de voz, Lillie.

Todos los Pokémon también se veían altamente sorprendidos por eso.

—Espera, ¿Sabes de esto, Hau?— preguntó Ash, viendo al moreno quien asintió en respuesta.

—Ayer, cuando me encontré con Mallow, Kiawe y Lana ellos me lo contaron todo— respondió.

Burnet levantó la mirada con seriedad.

—Eso que ustedes vieron, ha sido el objetivo de mi investigación por más de 6 años— informó la Profesora—. Aunque he de aclarar que no es la primera vez que un ser de este calibre aparece en nuestro planeta. Quiero que por favor presten atención a las siguientes imágenes. ¿Me harías el honor, pichoncito?

—A la orden, cariño— con el control remoto, Kukui colocó dos imágenes de dos distintos seres por delante y por detrás.

El de la parte derecha era robusto, de color negro con algunas partes amarillas y dotado de una enorme boca llena de grandes colmillos. De su boca salían dos extremidades con la apariencia de pequeñas bocas. Cerca de la parte más alta de su cuerpo había dos pequeños brazos con tres garras en casa uno. Contaba con dos pequeñas alas y una cola que terminaba en una especie de maza con púas en la punta. Sus ojos eran azules y contaba con cuatro de ellos.

El de la izquierda tenía aspecto de medusa y su cuerpo era transparente. Su cabeza parecía una especie de gorro de tonalidades blancas y azules de la cual caían varias extremidades largas parecidas a cabello; dos de ellas eran más largas que el resto, dando un aspecto similar al de unas piernas, mientras que había otras 4 que eran más cortas, las más pequeñas parecían mechones de cabello mientras que las otras dos lucían como brazos.

Nada más aparecer esas imágenes ocurrieron dos sucesos bastante extraños.

El sonido de una silla arrastrándose por el suelo se hizo presente. Era Hau, quien se había parado rápidamente de su asiento, estrellando sus manos contra la mesa en el proceso. En su mirada no había nada más que algo que Ash reconoció como odio puro con una mezcla de… ¿miedo? El sudor no tardó en llenar la cara del moreno.

Por otra parte, los ojos de Lillie se abrieron de par en par. Acto seguido, la chica sintió una intensa punzada de dolor en la cabeza la cual la obligó a llevarse ambas manos a la zona dolida, soltando a Shiron en el proceso. Sus ojos se abrieron un instante que Ash aprovechó para darse cuenta de que en ellos no había más que confusión. Una serie de quejidos llegó por parte de la chica, mismos que hicieron a Nebulilla salir del bolso.

—¿¡Lillie, Hau?! ¿¡Que tienen?!— preguntó Ketchum, parándose también de su silla.

—El corazón de Hau está sumamente acelerado, mientras que Lillie presenta indicios de… ¿recuperación de memoria?-Rotom— la Pokédex se vio sorprendida por su propio diagnóstico.

Los adultos se voltearon a ver altamente sorprendidos.

Algo les decía que no era la primera vez que ellos veían un ser de otra dimensión.

Algo no muy bueno acababa de pasar.

* * *

 **Terminé. ¿Quién diría que sería más activo estando de vuelta en clase que en vacaciones?... ¡Qué raro!**

 **Hoy no tengo mucho que decir, si les soy sincero… Salvo que el siguiente capítulo tendrá bastante de Cutiefly (ya saben, si no me extiendo demasiado, cosa que dudo bastante).**

 **Como habrán notado tal vez, este capítulo tuvo demasiados "intentos de comedia" (ya que no sé si les darán risa XD), últimamente estuve leyendo varios mangas de comedia y la verdad me dieron ganas de intentarlo.**

 **Otra cosa es que tal vez notaron las notas y aclaraciones que dejé en ciertos puntos del capítulo. Bueno, la verdad es que comenzaré a hacer eso más seguido para que las referencias que hago a mi propia obra no sean tan difíciles de entender por si a alguien se le olvidó cierta cosa.**

 **Algo más que tengo que decir… ¿Les gustaría que en ciertos momentos de los capítulos les recomendara una canción que vaya con la escena? Ciertamente no lo haría todo el tiempo ya que tampoco quiero hacer de esto un musical, lo utilizaría más bien para momentos importantes por así decirlo. Ustedes coméntenme que les parece.**

 **Así que… ¡Ficha de personaje doble! ¡Terminamos con los Pokémon de Ash!**

 **-Nombre: Yungoos.  
-Tipo: Normal.  
-Género: Macho.  
-Habilidad: Mandíbula Fuerte.  
-Lugar de origen: Cueva Sotobosque.  
-Sueño: Demostrarle al mundo que los Yungoos no son plagas ni Pokémon inútiles.  
-Movimiento insignia: Superdiente.  
-Disfruta de: Conseguir comida por su cuenta. Terminar los combates con rapidez. Entrenar. Pelear con Dartrix. Jugar con sus amigos. Pasar tiempo con su hermano.  
-Odia: El picante. Que lo molesten cuando duerme. La humillación.  
-Resumen: Hijo de la Gumshoos Dominante y hermano mayor de Litten. Un malhumorado a tiempo completo y mejor amigo de Dartrix. Eligió unirse a Ash voluntariamente y ahora es un confiable compañero de batallas. ¡Este tipo Normal acaba con todos y todo utilizando su poderosa mandíbula! ¡Su meta es llevar a su especie al estrellato! **

**-Nombre: Peke.  
-Especie: Vulpix.  
-Tipo: Fuego.  
-Género: Hembra.  
-Habilidad: Absorbe Fuego.  
-Lugar de origen: Kanto. Nació en las Ruinas de la Guerra, Alola.  
-Sueño: Vivir todo tipo de experiencias junto a sus amigos.  
-Movimiento insignia: Ascuas. ¡Ella intenta por todos los medios cambiarlo a Lanzallamas!  
-Disfruta de: Hacer las cosas bien para que Ash la adule y acaricie. La comida picante. Combatir. Ash Ketchum.  
-Odia: Que la subestimen.  
-Resumen: Una hermosa Vulpix variocolor que desde su nacimiento encontró en Ash y su grupo una numerosa familia. Siempre está dispuesta a combatir y ser más fuerte para enorgullecer a su entrenador. ¡No te dejes engañar! ¡A pesar de tener poco de nacer, esta tipo Fuego que no dudará en quemarte si te metes con lo que ama! **


	36. Caballero en miniatura

**¡HOLA! Primero que nada, sí que cumplí eso de traer un capítulo por semana, ¿eh? ¡Espero reviews como recompensa! Jaja, es broma.**

 **En fin, otra cosa que tengo que decirles es que agradezco el apoyo que me dieron junto a la comprensión en todo el asunto del "hater". Son de verdad asombrosos.**

 **Como nota aparte, comenzaré a poner las canciones en el siguiente capítulo por el simple hecho de que se me olvidó ponerlas en este. ¡Una gran disculpa!**

 **Ahora sí, contestaré la única review anónima.**

 **Nimbus2000: ¡Gracias por el apoyo! Opino exactamente lo mismo que tú en ese tema. Seguiré esforzándome en todo lo que pueda, trayéndoles los capítulos de mi pasatiempo favorito.  
¡El siguiente capítulo… ESTÁ AQUÍ!**

 **¡PASEN A LEER!**

* * *

—¿¡Lillie, Hau?!

La mirada de Ash se alternaba entre sus dos amigos, quienes presentaban reacciones diferentes ante lo que acababan de ver.

Kukui y Burnet por su parte, dirigieron la vista hacia el televisor, donde estaban las imágenes de los seres "interdimensionales".

—M-Mi cabeza… D-Duele mucho…— masculló Lillie con dolor, asustando a los Pokémon y humanos.

Kukui, Shiron, Burnet, Cutiefly, Nebulilla y por supuesto, Ash, no dudaron en prestar toda su atención en la única de los dos afectados que estaba teniendo consecuencias físicas. Hau ni siquiera parecía haberse dado cuenta del estado de la rubia.

Los ojos del moreno estaban clavados en ese enorme Pokémon negro con de afilados dientes y enorme boca. Sus pupilas estaban contraídas.

 _¡Vete de aquí, Hau!_

Los recuerdos de lo ocurrido hacía 5 años azotaron su mente.

— _Es él, es él, es él, es él, es él, es él ¡Es él!—_ losdientes de Mahalo chirriaron con fuerza— _¡ES ÉL!_

Antes de que nadie se diera cuenta, ambas palmas de Hau chocaron contra la mesa fuertemente. Todos voltearon a verlo con miradas de incredulidad, incluida Lillie quien seguía con ese increíble dolor de cabeza.

—Tengo… tengo que irme— anunció Hau, volviendo a acomodar la silla que había utilizado y poniendo rumbo a la salida. Antes de irse definitivamente se detuvo— Lo siento por la mesa.

Y se fue, dejando a todos con cara de impresión.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí?-Rotom…— se preguntó la Pokédex.

—¡Kukui, rápido, trae unas pastillas para la migraña!— pidió la profesora, tratando de ignorar la situación anterior y centrando de nuevo su atención en Lillie.

—¡Marchando!— respondió el adulto. Justo cuando estaba a punto de levantarse, fue detenido.

—¡Detenganse!— exclamó Rotom con autoridad, recuperándose de la sorpresa inicial— Lillie presenta síntomas de recuperación de memoria. Sería sumamente imprudente auto-medicarla con pastillas comunes para el dolor de cabeza. Lo mejor que podríamos hacer ahora es esperar a ver cómo sigue todo y si el problema persiste, llevarla al hospital más cercano-Rotom.

Ambos adultos voltearon a verse a la cara.

—Tienes razón, Rotom— reconoció Burnet— ¿Puedes pararte, Lillie? Te llevaremos a la sala de descanso.

La rubia asintió como pudo, levantándose lentamente de la silla en la que estaba para posteriormente ser guiada por la pareja hacia la salida. Shiron y Nebulilla la siguieron de inmediato. Cutiefly se quedó pasmado por al menos 10 segundos.

—Ash, ¿está bien si nos esperas aquí?— preguntó Kukui.

El azabache asintió con la cabeza. El profesor vio con preocupación la cara de Ketchum antes de salir. Esos habían sido los ojos más llenos de angustia que había visto en su vida.

Cuando en la habitación sólo quedaron Ash, Pikachu, Yungoos y Rotom, el entrenador se dejó caer sobre su silla.

—No pude hacer nada por Lillie…— murmuró, llamando la atención de sus amigos.

—No había nada que pudiéramos hacer, Ash— respondió la Dex—. Incluso yo que me atrevo a decir, soy el ser más inteligente del planeta, no pude hacer prácticamente nada-Rotom.

—No entiendes, Rotom. Tú al menos ayudaste un poco, ¡yo fui completamente inútil!— argumentó el chico, mirando fijamente a la Pokédex.

—Repito, en una situación tan delicada como esta, no había nada que pudiéramos hacer. No sé por qué pero Lillie parece haber perdido parte de sus recuerdos, ante algo como eso, poco puede hacer algo con conocimientos normales como tú. No es que hayas sido inútil, es sólo que no sabías que hacer-Rotom— insistió.

Ash volteó la mirada hacia el frente.

—Si a Lillie le pasara algo… yo…— susurró.

—Te conozco desde hace unas semanas pero, ¿sueles ser así de negativo? Ni siquiera escuchaste lo que te acabo de decir— interrogó el aparato. De inmediato, Pikachu negó con la cabeza; su mejor amigo no era así— Cuando te conocí no lo parecías-Rotom.

—Es que es mi culpa— respondió el chico—. Si hubiera detenido la prueba cuando vi al cable, no estaríamos aquí y Lillie no estaría pasando por esto.

Yungoos y Pikachu voltearon a verse preocupados.

—Es estúpido— dijo sin dudar la Pokédex. Todos los presentes voltearon a verlo con sorpresa—. Te preocupas demasiado por muy poco-Rotom.

—¡Claro que lo hago! ¡Lillie es como una hermana menor!— exclamó sin dudar el entrenador, levantándose de su asiento.

—¿A pesar de que sólo la conoces desde hace un mes?-Rotom.

Pikachu y Yungoos empezaron a reclamarle a la Dex por sus palabras.

—¡El tiempo de conocer a alguien no tiene nada que ver con cómo puedes llegar a sentirte!— se defendió.

—Soy un Pokémon dentro de una máquina. No entiendo de esas cosas y la verdad es que poco me interesan-Rotom.

El ceño del azabache se frunció con fuerza. Antes de poder reclamar, RotomDex siguió hablando.

—Lo único que sé ahora mismo es que estás actuando de una forma sumamente infantil, preocupando a tus amigos aún más de lo que ya están por Lillie. Como nuestro líder de grupo deberías mantener la cabeza fría, pensar y no dejarte llevar por este tipo de nimiedades. Afectarás el balance de tu propio equipo si muestras debilidad. Te afectarás a ti mismo-Rotom— finalizó.

Ash se quedó boquiabierto y su gesto se relajó. Incluso Pikachu y Yungoos vieron sorprendidos a Rotom.

—Creo… que tienes razón— susurró Ketchum— Pero aún con eso, no dejaré de estar preocupado por Lillie.

—No te digo que no lo estés. Solamente no te muestres tan débil como acabas de hacerlo. Si lo entiendes, entonces está bien-Rotom— tras decir eso, le dio la espalda a su dueño.

—Dices que este tipo se sentimientos no te interesan, pero creo que realmente es todo lo contrario— antes esas palabras, la Pokédex tuvo un pequeño sobresalto—. Tu falta de tacto puede ser muy útil, Rotom. Gracias.

—C-Como sea-Rotom.

Los Pokémon de Ash voltearon a verse aliviados.

Sólo quedaba saber que había pasado con Lillie.

* * *

Alrededor de veinte minutos pasaron, veinte minutos en los que Ash estuvo siempre atento a la puerta, cuando ésta finalmente se abrió, dejando pasar a Lillie y al matrimonio, el entrenador se levantó rápidamente.

—¿Estás bien, Lillie?— preguntó el chico con sutileza, como si el más mínimo ruido fuera a hacer que la cabeza de la chica volviera a doler.

—S-Si… No sé realmente que fue lo que me pasó…— admitió un tanto cansada— Gracias por preocuparte, Ash.

Una gran sonrisa apareció en el rostro del azabache y de inmediato despareció.

—Podemos descansar aquí hasta mañana si quieres. No tenemos prisa por llegar a Konikoni— aseguró, mostrando todavía preocupación.

Lillie sonrió ante esto.

—No te preocupes por esto, Ash— dijo, con un tono de voz gentil—. Realmente no pasó nada malo, estoy totalmente bien.

Ketchum iba a reclamar, pero alguien más habló.

—No nos des esos sustos. ¿Qué haremos luego si la especialista de Alola se incapacita? Ash no podrá terminar su Recorrido Insular-Rotom— dijo la Pokédex, encarado a la rubia.

Al principio, la chica mostró un poco de asombro por las palabras de la maquina pero en seguida su sonrisa se recompuso y bajó ambos brazos con fuerza.

—¡No volverá a pasar!— aseguró.

—Bien-Rotom.

Ash miró a su Pokédex con una gran sonrisa. Realmente era mucho más amable de lo que decía ser.

—¿Ustedes que opinan, profesores?— preguntó el entrenador.

El matrimonio se volteó a ver.

—Realmente no es como que algo estuviera del todo mal. Tal vez sólo estaba recordando algo que se le olvidó cuando era más pequeña… Yo diría que hay que vigilarla un tiempo más, pero confío en ti para eso, Ash— dijo Kukui, cruzándose de brazos.

Al oír esas palabras, los hombros del azabache misteriosamente se sintieron más tensos y su sonrisa disminuyó un poco para luego volver a su tamaño normal.

—¡Déjemelo a mí!

—Supongo que por el bien de todos, ya no podré contarles sobre mi investigación…— murmuró Burnet decaída.

—No se preocupe por eso. Sólo necesito un puerto USB y yo mismo la descargaré para cuando la necesitemos-Rotom— informó.

—¡Oh, grandioso! ¡Como esperaba del invento de mi terroncito!— exclamó la profesora.

De inmediato ambos pusieron marcha hacia la computadora más cercana.

Pikachu y Yungoos corrieron al encuentro de Lillie, quien los recibió con una sonrisa. Shiron y Nebulilla también reclamaron la atención de la rubia.

Cutiefly no se movió de su lugar. Volaba en silencio, tenía una mirada indescifrable, una mirada perdida en el vacío.

El único que lo notó fue Ash.

* * *

—Entonces, partimos ya— anunció Lillie—. Fue muy bueno volver a vernos los tres— declaró con una gran sonrisa.

Todos los Pokémon estaban fuera de sus Pokéballs y Litten se había vuelto a integrar el grupo aunque manteniendo su distancia.

Ellos miraban en silencio la escena que se desarrollaba entre Burnet, Kukui y la rubia. Sabían que seguramente era algo muy personal entre esos tres.

Burnet tenía los ojos ligeramente llorosos.

—Kukui… Nuestra niña está creciendo mucho— murmuró la profesora, jalando la manga de la bata de su esposo de forma cómica.

Ante esas palabras, Lillie se sonrojo un poco y bajó la mirada con vergüenza.

—Lo está haciendo— afirmó Kukui para luego voltear a ver a Ketchum con una gran sonrisa— _. Y sé perfectamente quien es el responsable._

El azabache correspondió la sonrisa.

Y así, el grupo partió hacia el Túnel Diglett.

Caminaron un aproximado de 30 minutos por las concurridas calles de Kantai hasta llegar a la entrada del lugar de destino.

—Actualmente son las 7:15 p.m. Si nos damos prisa, llegaremos a la salida cinco minutos antes de las ocho-Rotom— planificó, mostrando en su pantalla una ruta del túnel marcado con líneas que en principio, debían seguir.

—¡Suena bien para mí!— admitió Ash, llevándose las manos a las caderas.

—Opino lo mismo. Si fuera un viaje de unas horas sería más conveniente pasar la noche aquí, pero dado que sólo son 40 minutos de viaje, es mucho más conveniente partir ahora— dijo Lillie aunque por dentro deseaba poder pasar la noche en una cama.

—¡Okey, antes de entrar, hagamos un conteo!— anunció Ketchum, tomando por sorpresa al grupo.

—¿Un conteo?-Rotom…— preguntó.

—Nunca habíamos hecho uno antes…— recordó la rubia.

—¡Eso es cierto! Pero piénsenlo bien, ¿Qué pasaría si Shiron o Rockruff se quedaran atrás y no nos diéramos cuenta? ¡Hay que ser precavidos!— contestó el entrenador.

—Tienes razón… Sería un problema si Rockruff se perdiera-Rotom.

—Si… Creo que es una decisión acertada.

Rockruff comenzó a ladrar indignado. Entendía que mencionaran a Shiron, era una recién nacida después de todo ¿¡Pero por qué lo mencionaban a él con tanta insistencia?!

—Eres muy despistado/-Rotom— dijeron los tres con capacidad de habla al ver la evidente queja del tipo Roca.

Las orejas del perrito bajaron como señal de derrota.

El conteo inició sin problemas.

—Pikachu— llamó Ketchum.

—¡Pika!

—Shiron.

—Kou.

—Dartrix.

—¡Prrrr!

—Cutiefly.

—Fly.

—Rockruff.

—¡Woof!

—Yungoos.

—¡Goos!

—Peke.

—¡Kou!

—Litten.

El gato no contestó nada. Ash aceptó esa respuesta.

—Lillie.

—Aquí estoy.

—Rotom.

—Aquí-Rotom.

—Ash.

Todos se quedaron en silencio unos instantes.

—¿Ash?

—Te estás mencionando a ti mismo.

—Ah, es cierto. ¡Presente!

Y rápidamente finalizó.

Sin perder tiempo, el grupo entró al Túnel y para suerte de Ash, éste estaba iluminado con diversas linternas colgadas al costado de las paredes.

—Es bueno saber que hay héroes sin capa en este mundo— murmuró el entrenador aliviado por la iluminación.

Lillie lo miró ligeramente confundida. Ese había sido un comentario raro.

Shiron y Cutiefly se vieron fijamente para luego negar con la cabeza. Habían prometido no decírselo a su entrenadora.

Los primeros 15 minutos de caminata por el Túnel Diglett fueron de lo más tranquilos. El sendero era casi recto en su totalidad sólo que en un punto había una pequeña desviación hacia la derecha que los llevaba hacia unas escaleras hechas por humanos. Cuando llegaron a ese punto, Ash se detuvo repentinamente.

—¡ESE DIGLETT TIENE CABELLOOOOO!— gritó fuertemente, apuntando a un Diglett que sobresalía de entre la tierra. En su cabeza había tres pequeños cabellos rubios. Pikachu de inmediato mostró la misma emoción que su entrenador. Rockruff por otra parte, lucía bastante extrañado por la reacción, ¿los Diglett no eran siempre así?

—No es cabello. Son fibras metálicas que utilizan para sondear sus alrededores— informó Lillie, viendo también al Diglett—. Es la primera vez que veo un Diglett de Alola en persona— dijo con cierta emoción.

" _Diglett forma Alola. Tipos: Tierra/Acero. Habilidades disponibles: Velo arena, Rizos rebeldes y Poder arena. Las fibras en su cabeza pueden ayudar a saber cómo se siente Diglett. Si están erguidos, está enojado; si se mueven de un lado a otro es porque detecta peligro; un movimiento circular indica alegría y cuando se ven caídos es porque se siente solo o desanimado. Se comunica con sus compañeros bambaleándose"._

—Así que es la forma Alola de Diglett…— masculló Ash— ¡Lo atraparé para enviárselo al director Oak!— de su bolsillo sacó una Pokéball; su gesto cambió de inmediato al tener la capsula en la mano.

—¿Pasa algo, Ash?— preguntó Lillie, curiosa por el cambio tan repentino en el semblante del chico.

—Esta Pokéball… Se siente como si tuviera un Pokémon adentro— dijo Ash, pasándole la esfera a su rubia amiga.

—Eso es imposible— afirmó la Pokédex—. No tienes más Pokémon contigo, enviaste a Garchomp de regreso con Polo nada más salir de la Jungla Umbría-Rotom.

La ojiverde también lo sintió. Era muy notorio cuando una Pokéball estaba vacía, se sentía como tal. En cambio, cuando contenía un monstruo de bolsillo se sentía rellena; pesada de alguna manera.

Lillie miró a todo el grupo. Pikachu, Dartrix, Rockruff, Yungoos y Peke; todos ellos, los Pokémon de Ash, estaban sueltos. Ninguno estaba dentro de su capsula.

—Entonces aquí hay…— murmuró Lillie— _¿Otro Pokémon de Ash?..._

Ketchum iba a hablar pero en ese instante, el sonido de tierra abriéndose se hizo presente. Del suelo salieron montones de Diglett y uno que otro Dugtrio (cuyas cabezas estaban adornadas por hermosas melenas).

El primer Diglett que habían visto estaba moviéndose de un lado a otro y los pelillos en su cabeza estaban agitándose con rapidez. La piel de Litten se erizó con fuerza.

—Rotom, ¿el que estén moviéndose así no quiere decir que…?— empezó a preguntar Ash.

Una serie de pisadas que hicieron retumbar todo el lugar lo callaron.

Todos sabían lo que significaba.

Peligro.

Los tipo Tierra comenzaron a moverse frenéticamente.

—¡Ese debe ser el Tyranitar de los rumores!— supuso la Dex, alterada— ¡Enfrentarlo no es una opción, estamos en su hábitat natural! ¡Un Terremoto o Avalancha en este lugar tan cerrado y estamos acabados-Rotom!

Al oír esto y sin perder tiempo, Ash comenzó a sacar las Pokéballs de sus compañeros. No arriesgaría de nuevo la salud de sus amigos, incluso si eso implicaba huir.

—¡Regresa, Dartrix!— un rayo rojo de luz absorbió a la lechuza— ¡Rockruff, regresa!— ahora fue turno del perrito.

El movimiento de los Pokémon salvajes empezó a ser cada vez más rápido.

Los compartimientos en los costados de Rotom se abrieron, mostrando los cañones con los que disparaba rayos.

Lillie no sabía qué hacer. Con toda la velocidad que pudo, comenzó a buscar la Pokéball de Shiron de entre sus cosas. Cutiefly era pequeño, podía esconderse en su sombrero.

—¡Yungoos, regresa!— el haz de luz también absorbió a la mangosta, seguido de eso, Ash guardó la Pokéball en su bolsillo y sacó la de Peke. Por las prisas y el sudor provocado por la tensión del momento, la esfera se le resbalo de la mano, rodando unos dos metros lejos de él— ¡Rayos!...

Shiron corrió rápidamente hacia Peke. Se sentía más segura estando junto con su amiga de la infancia.

—No la encuentro... ¡Ash no encuentro la Pokéball de Shiron!— dijo desesperada la chica, con pequeñas lagrimas asomándole por los ojos.

—¡Tranquilízate, Lillie!— dijo el azabache— ¡Si tienes miedo no vas a poder encontrarla!— y aunque él decía eso, su rostro también estaba empapado de sudor.

No quería que sus amigos salieran lastimados.

Justo cuando Ash sujetó la capsula de su tipo Fuego y Lillie encontró la de su tipo Hielo, el movimiento de la cadena evolutiva tipo Tierra se detuvo.

Antes de poder siquiera reaccionar, los Diglett y Dugtrio retrocedieron hasta rodear a Shiron y Peke para acto seguido, sumergirse en la tierra.

En menos de un segundo, el suelo que rodeaba a las dos Vulpix se desplomó. Lillie y Ash vieron esto con terror. Rápidamente, ambos entrenadores corrieron hacia el agujero donde antes había superficie.

Las pequeñas estaban siendo arrastradas por una multitud de tipo Tierra.

—¡SHIRON!/¡PEKE!— gritaron ambos adolescentes— ¡Regresen!— dijeron sin dudar. El rayo rojo característico de las Pokéballs salieron pero no lograron impactar contra el objetivo a tiempo; los Diglett Y Dugtrio avanzaban tan rápido que ni Ash o Lillie podían ver ya a sus Pokémon.

Pikachu miraba con impotencia el agujero. Él tenía el tamaño necesario para entrar, pero si lo hacía, toda esa estampida de Pokémon lo arrollaría y dejaría malherido. Era fuerte, más no inmortal.

En ese momento de desesperación, sólo alguien fue capaz de moverse.

Cutielfy se despegó de la mujer que quería convertir en su entrenadora y salió volando directo hacia el pequeño túnel, persiguiendo a ambas Vulpix. Su capacidad de volar hizo posible evitar a la estampida.

—¡CUTIEFLY, NO!— llamó Lillie, intentando detener al pequeño bicho.

—¡Ash, Lillie, debemos escondernos! ¡La amenaza está a 15 metros de nosotros!-Rotom— avisó, tratando con todas sus fuerzas de ignorar que tres miembros del grupo habían desaparecido.

El ceño de Ketchum se frunció y sus dientes se apretaron con fuerza. Sujetó el brazo de Lillie con la mano izquierda y con la derecha cargó a Litten. Pikachu ni siquiera vaciló al saltar directamente al hombro de su entrenador.

—¡Ash, espera…!— pidió la rubia— ¡Los Pokémon…!

—¡Ahora no, Lillie!-Rotom— regañó la Pokédex.

—¡Pero, Rotom!...

—¡Es Ash quien más sufre por esta decisión!-Rotom

Lillie volteó a ver directamente la cara de su amigo y pudo ver su expresión. Se veía totalmente dolido por lo que estaba haciendo.

Litten también estaba sorprendido por la cara del chico al que él mismo había llamado imbécil. Ese humano siempre estaba sonriendo y gritando con energía. Verlo con una cara así era una cosa que no creía poder apreciar.

Ash dejó de correr sólo hasta que llegaron a una gran piedra que les proporcionaba la cobertura suficiente.

En ese momento, los pasos que hacían retumbar el lugar entero se detuvieron.

El rostro de Ash se asomó levemente para observar al enemigo.

Parado frente al agujero dejado por los tipo Tierra, había un Tyranitar enorme que era rodeado por una multitud de al menos 22 Larvitar.

—Rotom, si ahora mismo Pikachu atacara por la espalda a ese Tyranitar con Cola de hierro, ¿lo debilitaría?— preguntó el entrenador.

—Ese Tyranitar…— murmuró la Pokédex sorprendido— Debe ser un veterano de su especie, es muy fuerte para los estándares de un Pokémon salvaje. Pikachu podría dejarlo muy herido, pero no lo derrotaría de un golpe. Incluso aunque lo hiciera, no tenemos la garantía de que los Larvitar que están con él no hagan nada-Rotom.

Un "Tsk" salió de la boca de Ash. Era frustrante no poder librarse rápidamente de él. Quería ir tras sus amigos cuanto antes.

Lo siguiente que vio, lo dejó de piedra.

Todos los tipo Roca se lanzaron sin dudar contra el suelo y comenzaron a excavar con gran velocidad.

—¿¡Excavar?!— exclamó Lillie con el tono suficiente para no ser oída, también asomando la cabeza— ¡Ellos sólo pueden aprenderlo por MT!

—¿¡Está persiguiendo a los Diglett?!-Rotom.

Ante esa sola idea, todos voltearon a verse.

—¡No podemos dejarlo!— dijo Ash, saliendo de su escondite y yendo directo hacia donde antes estaba el enemigo; en su lugar, sólo había 23 agujeros, uno mucho más grande que los demás.

—¡Esto es malo, muy malo! ¡Si alcanza a Shiron y Peke no sabemos que pueda hacerles!-Rotom.

—¡Ash, ellos no podrán defenderse! ¡Shiron y Peke apenas son unas pequeñas con desventaja de tipo y Cutiefly tampoco tiene nada que hacer contra él aún con su tipo Hada!— dijo asustada Lillie.

Más Ketchum no escuchaba.

El agujero frente a él se veía aterradoramente oscuro.

—Destello— ordenó sin más.

Pikachu brilló fuertemente en un santiamén.

—No voy a dejar que mis amigos salgan heridos— aseguró el entrenador— ¡Vamos a seguirlos!

Y sin dudarlo, saltó hacia el agujero que había sido excavado por Tyranitar.

—¡A-Ash, espérame!— pidió Lillie, saltando al hueco.

—¡También voy!-Rotom.

Litten vio el actuar de todos y suspiró. Se perdería si se quedaba solo y Yungoos empezaría a darle un sermón de hermano mayor.

Se evitó esa fatiga al seguir al resto del grupo.

* * *

— _¡Shiron!_ — gritó Peke, viendo como la Vulpix blanca estaba unos cuantos Diglett más adelante que ella.

— _¡P-Peke, ayuda!_ — pidió la recién nacida.

— _¡T-Tranquila, estaremos bien, te lo prometo!_ — aseguró, sin poder hacer nada más que ser arrastrada por la multitud.

Los Diglett y Dugtrio no parecieron ni darse cuenta de que las pequeñas estaban sobre sus cabezas ya que en ningún momento disminuyeron el ritmo.

Pasaron al menos 10 minutos hasta que por fin algo pasó. Los tipo Tierra llegaron a una zona mucho más abierta donde cabrían al menos 100 personas, que estaba conectada con gran multitud de túneles que llevaban hacia todas direcciones. Una vez que llegaron a ese lugar, sumergieron sus cabezas en la tierra, liberando así a las Vulpix. Peke no tardó mucho en utilizar Día soleado para iluminar el lugar.

Sin dudarlo, ambas amigas corrieron a reunirse.

— _¡Shiron, ¿estás bien?! ¿¡Estás lastimada?!—_ preguntó Peke con la preocupación que podrías adjudicarle a una hermana mayor.

— _E-Estoy bien…_ — respondió, analizando su entorno.

— _¡No teman mis pequeñas amigas, ya estoy aquí!_ — se escuchó decir desde el túnel por el que habían llegado.

Ambas voltearon a ver el lugar de donde provenía dicha voz, topándose con Cutiefly, quien había llegado volando a toda velocidad.

— _¡Cutiefly!_ — llamó Shiron, corriendo hacia el tipo Hada.

— _¡Menos mal están bien, señoritas!_ — exclamó con alivio el mosquito— _¡Hemos de encontrar la manera de volver con nuestros entrenadores!_

— _¡Eso es fácil! ¡Sólo debemos de volver por donde vinimos!—_ dijo Peke con total confianza.

— _Yo no diría eso_ — las palabras del bicho cortaron de raíz la seguridad de la variocolor— _. Puede que no se dieran cuenta por la velocidad a la que iban, pero temo decir que este lugar es un laberinto enorme. Nos perderemos si tratamos de salir de forma imprudente, así que considero que la mejor opción ha de ser quedarnos aquí hasta que nuestros entrenadores nos encuentren._

— _¿T-Tú no viste el camino que seguimos?—_ preguntó Shiron esperanzada.

— _Lamento decir que no, joven Vulpix blanca. De lo contrario, ya nos estaría guiando directamente hacia un destino seguro_ — respondió Cutiefly.

Shiron frunció el ceño con pesar. Ya se lo imaginaba, pero estar cien por ciento segura de ello la hacía sentirse mal cuanto menos.

— _¡Está bien, entonces!—_ dijo de la nada Peke— _¡Si se trata de Ash, él vendrá por nosotros en cualquier momento!_

— _He de pedir que no subestime a una doncella de tan noble corazón como lo es mi amada Lillie. Estoy más que convencido de que ella ahora mismo nos busca por mar y tierra—_ aseguró el tipo Bicho.

Shiron miró a sus compañeros como si estuvieran locos. ¿Cómo podían siquiera estar así de animados en una situación como en la que estaban?

Los tres se quedaron en el centro del lugar por al menos unos 5 minutos hasta que Peke dejó salir un sonido de aburrimiento.

— _¿Quieren entrenar?_ — les preguntó a los Pokémon de Lillie.

— _¿E-eh? ¿Por qué tan de repente?...—_ interrogó Shiron un tanto sorprendida— _N-No creo que entrenar sea lo mejor ahora mismo…_

— _Soy totalmente incapaz de denegar la petición de una señorita. Además, eso me hará más fuerte y confiable para Lillie—_ contestó el bicho, elevándose un poco más en el aire.

— _¿¡Cutiefly?!_

— _¡Bien, bien! ¡Me gusta tu actitud!_ — reconoció Peke— _¡Pueden atacarme los dos juntos si quieren! ¡Soy tipo Fuego y según Ash, eso me da ventaja contra sus tipos Hielo y Bicho!_

— _Okey, pero antes de empezar, creo que deberíamos establecer reglas—_ dijo Cutiefly, levantando una de sus patas— _. Sería problemático si termináramos muy lastimados y uno tuviera que cuidar del resto._

La variocolor bajó la mirada pensativa y asintió. El bicho tenía razón.

— _Entonces, ¿Qué les parece si solamente utilizamos la versión más débil de nuestros ataques?—_ preguntó Peke, esperando que la propuesta fuera aceptable.

— _Me parece más que correcto. ¿Qué tal si 20 ataques conectados son sinónimo de derrota?_ — sugirió ahora Cutiefly.

— _Bien dicho, bicho… ¡Me gusta eso!—_ afirmó la pequeña.

— _O-Oigan… ¿Mi opinión no cuenta?...—_ cuestionó Shiron, viendo con nerviosismo a sus compañeros.

— _Vamos, Shiron, si no entrenas nunca serás más fuerte ¡La fuerza trae consigo elogios de Ash!—_ Peke empezó a aporrear el suelo con la pata, temblando levemente de la emoción.

— _(Estoy segura de que ese es tu motivo para pelear…)_

— _Piénsalo de esta forma, pequeña Vulpix—_ Cutiefly llamó la atención de Shiron— _. Un Pokémon fuerte es un Pokémon capaz y confiable que puede ayudar en circunstancias desesperadas. La fuerza en sí es buena para proteger lo que uno quiere y ese algo… ¡ES LILLIE!_

Esas palabras en cambio, motivaron un poco más a la tipo Hielo, pero no terminaron de convencerla del todo.

— _Supongo que está bien…—_ accedió Shiron.

— _¡Bien! ¡Peleemos, chicos!—_ exclamó con entusiasmo Peke.

— _Espero un combate justo de su parte, señorita._

La primera en atacar fue Peke, lanzando un Ascuas.

* * *

—Este lugar está lleno de túneles… Por eso el suelo en el que estaban Peke y Shiron se rompió tan fácil-Rotom…

El grupo de Ash había llegado a una intersección siguiendo a Tyranitar. En el lugar colindaban decenas de túneles de todos los tamaños, había al menos 12 que tenían el mismo tamaño que el tipo Roca/Siniestro.

—¿Por dónde deberíamos ir?...— se preguntó Lillie con indecisión.

—No hay tiempo para esto...— murmuró Ash— ¡Rockruff, ayúdame!

De su Pokéball salió Rockruff, quien ya estaba listo para lo que fuese.

—Por favor, intenta rastrear el olor de Peke, Shiron y Cutiefly, puedes hacerlo a esta distancia, ¿verdad?— pidió Ash, con la esperanza de que así fuera.

El perrito ladró, determinado. Últimamente no había tenido mucha oportunidad de brillar; haría todo lo necesario para ganarse un lugar en la segunda Gran Prueba.

Su olfato se agudizó. Todos sus demás sentidos se apagaron.

Reconocía el aroma de los Diglett y Dugtrio. Era fácil identificarlo; olían a tierra, metal y un poco de óxido.

Luego identificó el olor de todos los miembros de su grupo. Ash, quien olía ligeramente a antitranspirante; Lillie, cuyo aroma característico era el de un delicioso perfume que no calaba en lo más mínimo en el olfato de Rockruff; Rotom quien desprendía un aroma a cobre; Pikachu, cuyo aroma era similar al del detergente y por último, Litten, quien olía a suciedad.

Entonces encontró dos aromas raros. Uno de ellos fue el que más le llamó la atención: Era tierra con sangre.

Por último, alcanzó a oler otros tres aromas. Comida picante; el olor del viento matutino y miel.

Comenzó a ladrar en señal de que había rastreado los olores.

El brillo en los ojos se hizo presente tanto en Ash como en Lillie.

—¡Sigamos a Rockruff!-Rotom.

El tipo Roca comenzó a correr hacia un túnel y algo llamó su atención.

Por algún motivo, el olor a sangre se había hecho un poco más fuerte.

* * *

— _¡Aquí voy de nuevo!_

Peke se arrojó contra Shiron utilizando Ataque rápido, la pequeña tipo Hielo intentó retroceder pero la tipo Fuego viró bruscamente, haciendo inminente el impacto.

Una ráfaga de viento plateado interrumpió el avance de Peke.

— _¡He de recordarte, joven Vulpix dorado que también estoy peleando!_ — dijo Cutiefly, volando cerca del oponente y lanzando una ráfaga de Viento feérico.

Peke chasqueó la lengua con molestia. El bicho era sin duda el oponente más peligroso. No sólo era un poco más fuerte que ella, sino que también podía volar y lanzar ataques a larga distancia.

La variocolor retrocedió varios metros con su movimiento de prioridad. Justo cuando volteó hacia atrás, tuvo que saltar para esquivar un ataque de Viento plata.

— _¡No te dejaré escapar, señorita!_ — aseguró— _¡Ahora, pequeña Vulpix blanca!_

— _¡S-Si!_

Al estar en medio del aire, Peke era un blanco fácil. El hocico de Shiron se abrió y de éste salió una ráfaga de aire helado.

El ceño de la tipo Fuego se frunció.

— _¡Ni crean que será tan fácil!_ — ella también abrió el hocico y una gran cantidad de llamas se acumularon con la intención de salir disparadas.

— _¡Muévete, pequeña! ¡Eso es Lanzallamas!_ — advirtió Cutiefly, tomando su distancia.

Shiron ni siquiera preguntó. Tan rápido como pudo, se apartó lo suficiente como para estar fuera del rango de ataque.

El fuego salió expulsado y destruyó ¾ partes del gélido viento expulsado por Shiron, pero hasta ahí llegó. Repentinamente el ataque de Peke se apagó, dejándola expuesta al movimiento tipo Hielo, el cual impactó contra ella con mucha menos potencia, haciéndola caer al suelo.

— _¡L-Lo hice! ¡E-Ese fue el impacto 20!_ _¡L-Le gané a Peke!_ — dijo con gran ilusión, misma que era reflejada en sus ojos.

— _He de corregir, pequeña. Ganamos—_ aclaró Cutiefly, poniéndose sobre el flequillo de Shiron.

— _¡Aghhh! ¡Tonto Lanzallamas! ¡Algún día serás mío!—_ dijo Peke, aporreando el suelo con su pata delantera derecha— _¡La victoria es suya esta vez! ¡Fue una buena pelea, maldición!_

— _(S-Siento que su tono no corresponde con sus palabras…)_ — pensó la tipo Hielo.

— _Bien, ¿ahora qué hacemos? ¿Hemos de seguir esperando a Ash y Lillie?—_ preguntó Cutiefly.

— _Supongo que si—_ contestó Peke, un poco más tranquila— _. Si seguimos entrenando podríamos terminar muy cansados._

Shiron vio en esa su oportunidad de hacer una pregunta.

— _P-Peke, sobre tu entrenador…_

— _¿Te refieres a Ash? ¿¡Quieres hablar del mejor entrenador del mundo?! ¡Con gusto te cuento!_

— _B-Bueno, es algo relacionado con él, pero no creo que sea del mismo tipo de cosas que tú quieres hablar…—_ respondió, un tanto nerviosa.

— _Oh, está bien—_ dijo, perdiendo toda la emoción que había ganado de golpe— _. Te escucho._

— _V-Verás… ¿Él y yo tenemos una historia en particular?—_ interrogó la tipo Hielo.

Cutiefly se acomodó levemente en el flequillo de su compañera. Él sabía que no tenía cabida en esa conversación.

— _¿Cómo de que tipo?_

— _Del tipo… Conocernos de mucho antes, creo._

Peke lo meditó un poco y luego recordó una conversación que había oído de Ash y Lillie, antes de que Shiron naciera.

— _Hace pocos días, cuando fuimos al Poké Resort (que realmente no espero que conozcas), estábamos viajando en barco y ellos tuvieron una conversación como:_

* * *

 _Todo el grupo estaba en la cubierta del jate de Polo. Los Pokémon estaban libres, jugando entre sí mientras esperaban llegar a la isla de destino._

 _Ash, Lillie y Rotom estaban sentados, conversando entre ellos._

— _(Estoy empezando a sentirlo…)— pensó Peke— (¡Esto es falta de Ash!)_

 _Sin dudarlo, la variocolor comenzó a correr hacia su entrenador para ser acariciada por él._

— _Espero que Shiron nazca pronto— murmuró Ash— ¡Será genial si puede entrenar con Peke! ¿¡La dejarás entrenar, Lillie?!_

 _La Vulpix se detuvo en seco al escuchar eso. ¿Una compañera de combate?_

— _Hmmm… Creo que sería lo más sensato. Mi hermano me dijo que cuando Shiron naciera la hiciera entrenar mucho para que así fuera fuerte— respondió la chica— ¿Sería mucho pedirte que también la incluyeras a ella en los entrenamientos?— preguntó, con una sonrisa tímida._

— _¡No es ningún problema! ¡Estaré encantado!— aseguró, extendiendo los brazos hacia arriba— ¡Sabía que darte a Shiron a ti fue la decisión adecuada!_

— _Te estoy infinitamente agradecida por ello— dijo Lillie, haciendo una pequeña reverencia._

— _¿Fuiste tú quien le dio a Shiron a Lillie? ¡No sé esa historia, déjame oírla!-Rotom— pidió la Pokédex._

— _¡Es cierto! ¡A ti te obtuve varios días después de que pasó eso!— recordó el entrenador— Bueno, es simple. Me pidieron que cuidara de Shiron y de Peke, pero como Shiron no me quería mucho, creí que se podría llevar mucho mejor con Lillie. ¡Es todo!_

— _¿¡Eh?! ¡Es demasiado corto! ¡Dame más detalles!-Rotom._

 _Peke se quedó ligeramente reflexiva ante ello. ¿Shiron y ella pudieron haber sido del mismo entrenador? Lo pensó un poco más y al final le dio igual._

 _De todas formas, ella sabía que Ash y Lillie iban a estar siempre juntos así que daba igual a quien le perteneciera Shiron._

 _Corrió para recibir sus bien merecidas caricias._

* * *

— _Y eso es todo._

Shiron se le quedó viendo al piso. Si no hubiera demostrado esa actitud cuando era un huevo, seguramente sería Pokémon de Ash Ketchum. Levantó la mirada un poco. ¿Podría haber sido como Peke?...

— _De todas formas, ¿por qué el interés?—_ preguntó la variocolor.

— _A-Ah, n-no es por nada en específico… Sólo sentí que lo conocía de mucho antes…—_ respondió, sacándose esa idea de la cabeza.

Peke arqueó una ceja.

— _Si tú dices…—_ contestó, no muy convencida, dando media vuelta para comenzar a observar los alrededores.

Shiron se le quedó viendo a su amiga de la infancia.

¿Por qué ellas dos eran tan distintas? ¿Por qué Peke era de ese color tan raro y brillante, mientras que ella era como cualquier otro Vulpix blanco? ¿Por qué ella era tan fuerte y decidida?

¿Era por su entrenador?

Cutiefly estaba en silencio. Sentía como un aura negativa salía de Shiron.

* * *

—¡Por aquí!— indicó Ash, siguiendo a su Pokémon, quien había tomado una desviación hacia la derecha.

Llevaban corriendo varios minutos entre una red de túneles totalmente laberíntica.

Todos seguían a Rockruff sin dudarlo. Confiaban en su capacidad para decidir.

En un determinado momento, el camino se dividió en dos. Izquierda y derecha.

—Cuento contigo, amigo— aseguró Ash.

Rockruff asintió con fuerza y agudizó aún más el olfato.

En ambos caminos detectaba la presencia del aroma de Peke y Shiron, eso quería decir que los dos caminos llevaban al mismo destino. En el de la izquierda había rastros de ese aroma a sangre, mientras que el derecho estaba libre de éste.

El perrito estaba confiado en que ese enorme tipo Roca no tenía forma de rastrearlos de ninguna manera por lo que se decantó por ir hacia la derecha.

Error el suyo al no darse cuenta de que el olor a comida picante se hizo más fuerte unos instantes por el camino izquierdo.

* * *

— _Ya pasó mucho desde que peleamos… Están tardando…—_ murmuró Shiron, preocupada.

— _Tranquila. Ellos vendrán. Sólo confía en Ash—_ dijo Peke, usando su ataque de Ascuas para practicar como llevaba haciéndolo desde hacía rato— _. Por cierto, ¿el bicho no está muy callado?_

Shiron dirigió los ojos hacia su flequillo.

— _Creo que está dormido—_ contestó.

Peke dejó de entrenar su Ascuas para acercarse a la Vulpix blanca.

— _De todas formas, ¿Qué pasa con él? Mis amigos y yo no sabemos nada de nada. Un día sólo apareció y ya no se fue—_ contó Peke, viendo fijamente al pequeño— _. Aposté con Rockruff a que era un espía secreto._

— _Bueno, yo tampoco se mucho… Siempre está conmigo, pero realmente no me cuenta nada de él. Sólo habla de lo mucho que quiere a Lillie y de cómo nos haremos buenos amigos que siempre sonrían._

Peke entrecerró los ojos con sospecha.

— _Seguro que es un espía…_ — murmuró, convencida.

Shiron puso una sonrisa nerviosa.

— _Yo la verdad lo du…_

El sonido de pasos retumbó en los tímpanos de todos, mientras que unas vibraciones provenientes de la nada comenzaron a hacer saltar levemente a ambas Vulpix.

— _¿¡Q-Qué es eso?!_ — preguntó Shiron, alterada.

— _¡Debe ser el de antes! ¡Ese Pokémon al que Rotom dijo que no teníamos que enfrentarnos!—_ respondió Peke.

— _¡Debemos huir, señoritas!—_ dijo Cutiefly, saliendo del flequillo de Shiron.

— _¡Cutiefly!—_ exclamaron ambas.

— _Hemos de reunirnos con Ash Ketchum y Lillie. Si esa bestia nos atrapa, será el fin del juego. ¡De ninguna forma puedo permitir que alguien se entristezca por nuestra ausencia!_ — aseguró, comenzando a volar hacia un túnel opuesto del que provenían los pasos— _¡Vamos, síganme!_

Las Vulpix no lo dudaron y comenzaron a correr tras del mosquito.

El sonido de la tierra abriéndose frente a ellos los detuvo.

De cinco huecos salieron cinco Larvitar, quienes les detuvieron el paso con miradas maliciosas en el rostro.

— _¿¡A dónde creen que van, presas?! ¡Mamá los devorará!—_ el tono empleado por la preevolución mostraba que no era alguien muy bien de sus cabales.

— _¡No tenemos tiempo para ustedes, subordinados!—_ dijo Cutiefly, comenzando a aletear con fuerza.

El aire arrojado por sus alas hizo retroceder e incluso jadear a los tipo Roca.

— _E-Este insecto…_

— _Es fuerte…_

— _¡Ustedes son muy débiles!—_ aseguró Peke, lanzando su Ascuas contra los oponentes _— ¡Ayúdame, Shiron!_

— _¡S-Si!_ — del hocico de la tipo Hielo salió disparado un Nieve Polvo que también impactó contra el enemigo.

Cuatro de los cinco cayeron debilitados por la combinación de movimientos, demostrando así que no eran realmente fuertes.

El único que quedaba en pie había sido el que había hablado con anterioridad.

— _¡MADRE, HERMANOOOOOOS! ¡AYUDAAAAA!—_ gritó con fuerza.

— _¡Cierra el pico!_ — ordenó Peke, lanzándose contra el abdomen del tipo Roca utilizando Ataque rápido y debilitándolo— _¡Maldito cuerpo de piedra!_ — exclamó, un tanto dolida por la dureza del cuerpo del oponente.

La constancia de los pasos comenzó a aumentar, demostrando que la amenaza más temible había empezado a correr hacia donde estaban ellos.

Los tres pequeños trataron de correr hacia otro túnel, pero de nuevo, salieron más enemigos. Al menos otros 15 subordinados aparecieron de la tierra, impidiéndoles también el paso.

— _¡Quédense detrás de mí!_ — ordenó Cutiefly, volviendo a agitar sus alas.

Seis de los Larvitar afilaron la mirada, utilizando Malicioso.

— _¡Una técnica tan común jamás funcionará contra una galante caballero como su servidor!_ — el pequeño tipo Bicho culminó su ataque, lanzando una ráfaga de Viento feérico que alcanzó a impactar a siete de ellos.

Pero eso ya no importaba en lo más mínimo.

El gran jefe había llegado. De uno de los túneles apareció un Tyranitar más grande de lo normal, de al menos 2.70 metros.

— _Lo hicieron bien, niños—_ felicitó la madre con un tono de voz tan grave que ni parecía el de una mujer— _. Hoy tendremos una buena cena._

— _¡Si, madre!_

El tiempo para Cutiefly se detuvo.

Frente a él habían varias opciones.

Tratar de huir de cualquier forma junto a las Vulpix. Riesgo de morir de las Vulpix: Elevado. Riesgo de morir él: Moderado.

Escapar por sí mismo para estar siempre con Lillie. Riesgo de morir de las Vulpix: Un hecho innegable. Riesgo de morir él: Muy poco probable.

Pelear contra la Tyranitar él mismo y dejar que las Vulpix se encarguen de los Larvitar o por el contrario, huyan. Riesgo de morir de las Vulpix: Moderado. Riesgo de morir él: Un hecho innegable.

Cutiefly tomó la opción más obvia.

La opción C) era la que pondría menos triste a Lillie.

— _¡Le dejo la tarea de pelear contra esos pequeños esbirros! ¡Observen como pelea un verdadero caballero!—_ dijo, volando rápidamente hacia Tyranitar.

— _¿¡C-Cutiefly?!—_ exclamó Shiron sorprendida al ver la acción de su compañero.

— _¡No seas estúpido! ¡No podrás contra ella!—_ gritó Peke.

— _Veo que hay un pequeño valiente aquí…_ — notó divertida la tipo Roca.

Los Larvitar comenzaron a reír al ver la escena de un ser de 10 centímetros atacando a alguien que era 27 veces más grande que él.

— _¡Sin importar que tan pequeño sea el contenedor, lo que ha de importar a la hora de proteger lo que se quiere es el ardiente contenido que habita dentro!_ — recitó Cutiefly, deteniéndose en seco y comenzando a sacudir fuertemente sus alas, liberando su Viento plata.

— _¡Diviérteme antes de ser devorado, maldito enano!_ — ordenó la Tyranitar, lanzando un rugido al aire que posteriormente invocó una gran serie de rocas.

* * *

Un potente rugido alteró a todo el grupo, quienes sin dudarlo, comenzaron a correr hacia el lugar de donde provenía.

—¿¡Dónde están?! ¡Ya deberíamos de haberlos encontrado!— se preguntó Ash— ¡Pero…!

Habían llegado a un callejón sin salida. A pesar de haber estado corriendo por al menos 20 minutos, al final todo terminaba ahí.

Rockruff no se había equivocado, los Pokémon definitivamente estaban en esa dirección, lo único malo es que los separaba un muro natural de al menos 40 metros de roca y tierra. Los sonidos provocados por Cutiefly, las Vulpix y la cadena evolutiva de Larvitar se escuchaban muy levemente.

Al darse cuenta de su error, el perrito había empezado a respirar fuertemente, con las pupilas contraídas por el terror. Se había equivocado y su equivocación podría costarles la vida a sus amigos.

—¿¡Que vamos a hacer?!-Rotom— preguntó la Pokédex, también alterada.

—¡Shiron…! ¡SHIRON, CUTIEFLY, PEKE!— comenzó a gritar Lillie con fuerza.

—No hay tiempo… Si volvemos caminando no lo lograremos… ¡Mi Pokémontura de Tauros!— Ash se apuró a sacar la Pokémontura y cuando estaba por activarla, un texto apareció en la pantalla: _"No se recibe señal satelital. Favor de ir a un lugar con menos interferencia"_ — No puede ser… ¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡Rotom, trae a Krookodile! ¡A Garchomp, trae a quien sea!

—¡A-A la orde…!— la Pokédex se interrumpió a sí misma— N-No puedo… Tampoco tengo señal satelital… ¡Ash, no tengo señal satelital! ¡No puedo traer Pokémon!-Rotom

Litten los observaba. Sabía que todos ellos estaban ahora sumidos en la desesperación. Aunque Ash Ketchum había tenido un momento de iluminación, había perdido la idea rápidamente.

El gato se acercó a la pared y empezó a excavarla con su pata, llamando la atención del grupo.

—Sí… ¡Sí! ¡Litten, tienes razón!... ¡No puedo llamar a mis demás Pokémon, pero aún tengo a los que están conmigo!— sin dudarlo, Ash soltó a Dartrix y Yungoos— ¡EXCAVEN!— ordenó nada más salieron, lanzándose también él contra el muro natural.

Lillie y Rotom tampoco preguntaron. Los dos comenzaron a sacar tierra junto a Ash, Pikachu, Rockruff, Yungoos y Dartrix. Cada corto tiempo se detenían por una roca que bloqueaba su camino.

Lo que ninguno de ellos sabían es que detrás de ellos, a la distancia, tenían espectadores.

* * *

Las rocas comenzaron a caer con rapidez, señal de que Avalancha acababa de ser utilizada.

El pequeño cuerpo de Cutiefly le permitió pasar por entre los espacios que había cada cierto tiempo. Él sabía que una sola de esas cosas podía matarlo sin mucho esfuerzo.

Cuando el movimiento terminó, la Tyranitar se lanzó hacia Cutiefly con intención de morderlo con unos colmillos impregnados en fuego. Muy por los pelos, el pequeño alcanzó a dar unos potentes aleteos que no sólo soltaron su Viento plata, sino que también le sirvió para salir del rango de ataque y subir sus estadísticas.

El movimiento tipo Bicho impactó directamente dentro del hocico de la Tyranitar, haciéndola toser levemente.

— _Ya…_ _ **cough cough**_ _has durado más de lo que esperaba, pequeñín ¡Te lo reconozco!—_ gritó, volviéndose a abalanzar contra Cutiefly.

— _¡Como caballero he de aceptar tus felicitaciones, pero como orgulloso peleador, no requiero tu admiración!_ — dijo, también lanzándose hacia adelante.

Tyrantiar extendió uno de sus brazos para intentar atrapar al pequeño bicho, pero éste logró esquivar al girar sobre su propio eje. Utilizando su pico, el tipo Hada logró usar por un corto periodo de tiempo su movimiento Beso drenaje.

La pelea se convirtió en un pega y esquiva.

Shiron y Peke por otra parte, lo tenían más difícil. La variocolor por sí misma era más fuerte que los Larvitar en individual pero tenía la desventaja de tipo además de la responsabilidad de cuidar a la tipo Hielo, quien no sólo tenía la ya mencionada desventaja, sino que también era más débil.

— _¡Aléjense, idiotas!_ — ordenó Peke, lanzando su ascuas, el cual hizo retroceder levemente a los Larvitar, quienes volvieron a avanzar al poco tiempo.

— _¡No dolerá mucho! ¡Al principio gritarán un poco pero luego dejarán de sentir cualquier cosa!_ — contó uno de los tipo Roca, con una gran sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

Esa afirmación hizo temblar del miedo a Shiron, mientras que Peke por su parte, frunció fuertemente el ceño. Esos bastardos estaban disfrutando torturándolos.

Por mero instinto, Shiron utilizó su Nieve polvo, congelando levemente las patas de los Larvitar y retrasando un poco más su avance. Lentamente estaban siendo acorraladas contra una esquina.

— _¡Vamos, pequeño! ¡Ser un aperitivo no está mal! ¡Puedes morir de maneras mucho peores!—_ aseguró la Tyranitar.

— _¡Si mi destino ha de ser morir, entonces lo haré en una batalla como un orgulloso caballero!—_ contestó, frotándose las patas contra el cuerpo y lanzando un polvo amarillo que cayó directo hacia la tipo Roca.

— _¿Qué es esto?...—_ se preguntó, viendo como las pequeñas partículas caían sobre ella. Al instante, su cuerpo le respondió tensando todos sus músculos.

— _¡Mi técnica secreta "Paralizador" ya no te permitirá moverte con libertad, villana! ¡Tiembla ante el poder de la justicia!—_ dijo con tono ganador el pequeño, lanzando una ráfaga de Viento feérico.

— _Tch… Nada mal, enano… ¡Los tienes bien puestos para hablarme de esa manera!—_ con la fuerza que su cuerpo le dio, logró invocar otra oleada de rocas que Cutiefly empezó a esquivar.

El pequeño mosquito sabía que sus ataques no estaban haciéndole prácticamente nada de daño al oponente. Sabía que tarde o temprano, no sería lo suficientemente rápido como para esquivar un ataque y terminaría embarrado contra el piso.

Sólo le restaba ganar tiempo para las Vulpix. De no ser por _ellos_ , su vida ya no existiría; él no debía estar vivo, no como esas jóvenes Vulpix.

* * *

 _Nos remontamos a dos años en el pasado. A un hermoso campo verde lleno de flores y Pokémon de lo más agradables. En dicho lugar vivía una numerosa familia de Cutiefly y el que nos interesa ahora estaba haciendo sus actividades diarias._

— _¡Vuelve aquí, ese es mi polen!— gritó un Butterfree desde la distancia._

 _Cutiefly volaba ágilmente entre la vegetación con una risa triunfadora._

— _Ese idiota hizo todo el trabajo por mi ¡Soy un tipo muy inteligente!— dijo con satisfacción mientras se dirigía a su hogar._

 _Tras unos instantes más de vuelo, llegó hasta un pequeño hueco de no más de 30 centímetros de amplio pero cuyo interior era lo suficientemente espacioso como para albergar a una familia de Cutiefly._

— _¡Volví, familia!— anunció, entrando al agujero._

 _Todos los de su misma especie voltearon a verlo con cierto fastidio._

— _¿¡Que pasa con sus auras?! ¿¡No ven que conseguí polen fresco?!— interrogó, enseñando sus patas repletas de la sustancia._

 _De entre todos ellos, uno apareció al frente. Su aspecto era diferente; era más grande que el resto y estaba erguido en dos patas, en su cuello había algo parecido a una bufanda, ya no poseía el característico pico de los Cutiefly y sobre su cabeza habían dos mechones negros. Lucía mucho más viejo que todos los demás._

— _¿Volviste a robarle a los Butterfree, "Pico"?— le preguntó, con calma._

— _¡Ya te dije que odio que me digas Pico! ¡Mi nombre es "Ala veloz"!— se quejó el mosquito._

— _Pico es y siempre será tu nombre de nacimiento— aseguró el mayor—. Ahora responde la pregunta._

" _Pico" dejó salir un sonido de fastidio._

— _Sí, lo hice ¿Y qué? Esas gordas mariposas se creen la gran cosa pero en realidad no pueden ni defenderse cuando los asalto ¡Es tan divertido hacerl…!_

— _Vamos ahora mismo a devolverlo. Te disculparás con ellos— interrumpió el Pokémon veterano._

— _¿¡Eh?! ¿¡De que hablas, anciano?!— interrogó, sorprendido._

— _¡Tienes que ser más consciente, Pico!— dijo una de las hembras del lugar, seguramente una de sus hermanas— ¡Nuestra relación con los Butterfree ya es complicada de por sí, tus actos sólo lo empeoran todo!_

— _¡Si, no tienes ni idea de los problemas que le has traído al abuelo con tus tonterías!— secundó ahora un macho._

— _¡Ve y discúlpate, tonto Pico!_

 _La mirada de nuestro Cutiefly mostraba que no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo._

— _¿¡Se están poniendo de lado de esas gordas mariposas?! ¡Soy su hermano!— se quejó Pico._

— _Ya, ya, Pico. Sólo vamos a disculparnos y ya podremos hablar de es…— cuando trató de tocar a su nieto con la pata, éste la apartó con fuerza._

— _¡No me toques, anciano!— gritó— ¡Todos ustedes son unos idiotas! ¡No entienden lo que hago por esta familia!_

— _¡Lo único que haces es traernos problemas!_

— _¡Si, molestas más de lo que ayudas!_

— _¡Eres muy irritante!_

 _El ceño de Pico se frunció._

— _¡Váyanse al diablo! ¡Ojalá se los coman unos Spearow!— deseó, saliendo de su hogar a toda velocidad._

— _¡Pico!...— trató de detenerlo el abuelo._

— _No te molestes, abuelo. Es un idiota._

— _Sí, ni siquiera debería estar aquí. Su actitud sólo nos trae problemas desde niños._

— _¡Mejor que nunca vuelva!_

 _Esas palabras hicieron rabiar al Pokémon mayor._

— _¿¡Si quiera se escuchan?! ¡Es de su hermano de quien hablamos! ¡Por más problemas que nos pueda traer, es nuestra familia; nuestra sangre!— los regañó— ¡Estoy seguro de que le enseñé a su padre cómo comportarse y estoy seguro de que él se los enseñó a ustedes! ¡Las suyas no son las actitudes que alguien de nuestra especie debería tener!_

 _Los ojos de todos los pequeños bajaron al suelo. Su abuelo nunca les había gritado._

— _Iré a buscar a Pico. Quiero que se disculpen con él cuando regresemos, ¿entendido?— interrogó._

— _Sí, señor…_

— _¿¡Entendido?!_

— _¡Sí, señor!_

— _Bien…— murmuró para luego salir volando— ¡Pico, ¿Dónde estás?!_

 _A la lejanía, dos Pokémon de diferentes especies miraban con malicia el nido de Cutiefly._

* * *

— _Les dije… ¡QUE NO SE ACERCARAN!—_ el hocico de Peke se abrió y de éste salió una enorme llamarada que impactó directamente contra el enemigo, haciéndolos retroceder y chillar por la temperatura. Tras varios segundos, por fin terminó el ataque— _¿F-Funcionó?..._

— _¡P-Peke, usaste Lanzallamas!—_ notó Shiron con inmensa alegría.

— _¡L-Lo hice!—_ exclamó, volteando a ver a su amiga de la infancia.

Por la celebración que estaban llevando a cabo, no se dieron cuenta de que uno de los Larvitar había excavado un túnel en la tierra.

Más Cutiefly si lo hizo. Justo cuando terminó de esquivar la última roca, el Larvitar salió de su agujero justo a espaldas de las Vulpix, quienes no estaban prestando atención. Sus mandíbulas crecieron, indicando que estaba por usar Mordisco.

— _¡PEKE, SHIRON!—_ gritó Cutiefly, volando tan rápido como pudo hacia las Vulpix y lanzando un Viento plata que debilitó al enemigo.

Ambas pequeñas se dieron vuelta, sólo para ver al Larvitar debilitado. Cuando voltearon la mirada para agradecerle al bicho, vieron con terror la escena.

Al haberle dado la espalda a Tyranitar, Cutiefly se había expuesto. Nada más ver la oportunidad, la tipo Roca lanzó un fuerte manotazo que mandó directamente hacia el suelo al pequeño tipo Bicho, creando un boquete de su tamaño.

— _¡CUTIEFLYYYYYY!_

Los ojos de Cutiefly se abrieron de par en par al sentir el fuerte impacto. En menos de un segundo, había pasado de estar bien a encontrarse terriblemente mal herido. No sentía las patas, las alas o la espalda y los parpados le pesaban. Su mirada se estaba poniendo borrosa.

— _R-Resististe más de lo que creía, enano—_ alcanzó a oír. Sus oídos habían comenzado a pitar— _. Dejaré que primero veas como me como a tus amigas frente a ti, d-después te matare._

Con su mirada borrosa, alcanzó a ver como Shiron y Peke lo veían aterrorizadas y empezaban a retroceder mientras que Tyranitar avanzaba lentamente.

— _(Debo levantarme…)—_ pensó, tratando de abrir un poco más los ojos. Intentó mover sus alas, pero no hubo resultado— _(Tengo sueño… Al abuelo… ¿Le gustaría que fuera así?...)_

Sus parpados se unieron.

* * *

— _Esos estúpidos con sus estúpidas reglas… ¿¡Quien se creen que son?! ¡Si no fuera por mí, esas gordas mariposas no nos dejarían nada de polen fresco!— se quejó Pico, golpeando el pétalo de una flor— ¡Deberían ofrecerme su vida y servirme como un rey!_

— _¡…CO! ¡…ICO!— se comenzó a escuchar a la distancia. Cutiefly reconoció la voz de su abuelo._

 _El tipo Hada dejó salir un sonido de irritación. No estaba de humor para que ese viejo lo regañara._

 _Cuando se dio cuenta de que la voz se hacía cada vez más fuerte, Pico se escondió dentro de una rosa._

— _¡PICO! ¿¡DÓNDE ESTÁS, PICO?! ¡VAMOS, HIJO, SÓLO QUIERO HABLAR!— pidió su abuelo a gritos._

 _Los ojos de Cutiefly rodaron. Sólo lo decía para hacerlo salir y luego regañarlo._

— _(Hoy no volveré a casa)— pensó, acurrucándose para dormir._

* * *

 _Un brusco movimiento despertó a Pico. Nada más levantarse, se dio cuenta de que la rosa en la que estaba había comenzado a caerse de lado, señal de que había sido arrancada._

 _Un tanto alterado por eso, Cutiefly salió de su escondite y lo que vio lo aterrorizó._

 _Ya era de noche y todo el lugar estaba destrozado; las flores estaban arrancas de raíz, varios árboles estaban derribados e incluso había rastros de sangre en el césped. Los Cottonee, Petilil e incluso uno que otro Oricorio estaban moviéndose desesperados._

— _¿¡Q-Qué está pasando aquí?!— se preguntó Pico, alzando el vuelo._

 _A dos metros encima de su cabeza pasó un Fearow, quien no dudó en lanzar un potente Pico taladro contra un árbol, partiéndolo fácilmente a la mitad._

 _Cutiefly vio esta acción con miedo infinito. Con rapidez, voló hasta su nido, el cual no estaba a más de 150 metros si tomaba unos atajos._

 _Por su mente sólo pasaban las palabras que él había dicho horas atrás._

 _ **¡Ojalá se los coman unos Spearow!**_

 _El rostro de cada uno de sus hermanos y de su abuelo pasó por su mente. Estaba aterrorizado ante la posibilidad de que su deseo se volviera realidad._

 _Pico finalmente llegó a su nido._

— _¡ABUELO, HERMANOS!¿¡Están bien?!— gritó, entrando al lugar._

 _No había absolutamente nadie. Cuando estuvo por dar media vuelta e irse, algo lo detuvo._

 _Uno de los Butterfree, en concreto al que él le había robado el polen recientemente, llegó a la puerta de su nido. Estaba totalmente demacrado, su espalda estaba empapada de sangre y le faltaba un ala, además de un ojo. Cutiefly retrocedió, sobresaltado._

— _¡T-TÚ!— exclamó la mariposa al verlo— ¡E-Esto es tu culpa! ¡S-Si no hubieras dado tantos problemas no le hubiéramos di-dicho a la pandilla de Fearow que los exterminaran!— esas palabras dejaron helado al mosquito ¿Todo eso había pasado por los problemas que él había causado?...— ¡Ellos…! ¡ELLOS NOS TRAICIONARO…!_

 _De la nada, Butterfree fue lanzado hacia la izquierda por dos Spearow y lo siguiente que vio Cutiefly fue como la sangre se empezó a desparramar por todo el suelo._

 _Tuvo que contener las ganas de vomitar._

 _Salió del nido ahora que nadie podía verlo y siguió en su búsqueda por encontrar a su familia. Por todos los lugares por los que pasaba no veía nada más que caos y destrucción. Sabía que los Fearow y Spearow eran una raza sanguinaria, capaces de acabar a sus presas sin dudarlo; no sabía realmente lo que esto significaba._

— _¡FORMACIÓN!— gritó una voz por demás reconocible para Pico._

 _Nada más escuchar el sonido producido por su abuelo, nuestro pequeño despegó a máxima velocidad para llegar a su destino._

 _No tardó mucho en llegar, en cambio, sí que tardó un poco más en procesar ver cómo había alas de Cutiefly esparcidas por árboles y césped. El resto de sus hermanos estaba rodeado por un Fearow y al menos 12 Spearow._

— _(Las alas de Polen, Pata, Amarillo, Ojo y Brillo…)— pensó, impactado por ver lo que quedaba de sus hermanos._

— _¡CUIDADO, PICO!— escuchó que le dijeron._

 _Antes de darse cuenta, su abuelo ya lo estaba arrastrando lejos del alcance de un Spearow, quien se había lanzado hacia él con la intención de zampárselo de golpe._

— _¡Pico, gracias a Arceus que estás bien!— dijo, llevándolo con todos sus hermanos._

 _Todos sus hermanos voltearon a verlo con un gesto de ligero alivio pero en seguida volvieron a tomar una posición defensiva._

— _¿Podrías ayudarme aquí, Pico?— pidió el abuelo._

 _Nuestro Cutiefly trató de hablar, pero las palabras no salían de su boca._

 _El mayor lo entendió._

— _Está bien que no quieras pelear. No todos nacieron para ello— contestó, para después lanzarse junto con 10 de sus nietos a pelear._

 _Los Spearow atacaban sin piedad y el Fearow buscaba acabar con todos tan rápido como pudiera. Todos sus familiares estaban utilizando Paralizador y Viento feérico con intención de vencer al oponente._

 _Pico por su parte, estaba escondido cerca de la rama de un árbol._

 _El combate siguió por al menos 20 minutos más, tiempo en el cual, su abuelo no paraba de lanzar bolas de polen a diestra y siniestra, recuperando la vitalidad de sus nietos y dañando a los enemigos._

 _Uno de los Spearow se separó del grupo al ver a Pico solitario, por lo que se lanzó contra él sin vacilar. Por mero instinto, el pequeño agitó fuertemente sus alas, lanzando un Viento feérico que logró cegar momentáneamente al oponente, quien chocó contra un árbol y posteriormente cayó al suelo._

— _¡L-Lo hice!— exclamó Pico, entusiasmado por haber derribado a uno de ellos._

— _¡PICO!— tras de él, otro Spearow había aparecido pero ahora había sido su abuelo quien lo había derrotado con su Bola de polen._

— _¡Me salvaste, abue…!_

 _Por haberle dado la espalda al Fearow enemigo, el abuelo de Pico se había expuesto. Al ver la oportunidad, el tipo Volador se lanzó rápidamente con su pico taladro. No había tiempo para que nadie pudiera actuar y al parecer, el abuelo de Pico lo sabía de antemano._

— _Todo estará bien, Pico…_

 _El Pico taladro destrozó todo el cuerpo del Pokémon veterano, dejando a todos anonadados por lo ocurrido._

— _A-A… ¡ABUELOOOOOOOOOOO!_

 _Pico se había quedado inmóvil al ver como aquel ser que siempre lo había tratado bien a pesar de sus acciones y al que él le deseó la muerte, se había marchado para siempre. Todo su entorno se volvió ajeno a él._

 _Ya no le importaba morir. Estaba bien si eso pasaba._

 _Fearow no dejó de avanzar con su Pico taladro y ahora su objetivo era Pico, quien se había quedado quieto en su lugar. Una enorme ráfaga de Viento feérico mandó a Pico a volar fuera del alcance del tipo Volador._

— _¿¡Qué estás haciendo, Pico?!— interrogó uno de sus hermanos._

— _¡El abuelo dio su vida por ti! ¡Lo menos que puedes hacer ahora es vivir!— reclamó otro._

— _¡Si, tonto Pico! ¡Vete de aquí mientras aún puedes!_

 _Pico veía incrédulo a sus parientes._

— _P-Pero…_

— _¡LÁRGATE!— le gritaron todos en colectivo, para luego empezar a pelear contra los Spearow._

 _Cutiefly entrecerró los ojos con impotencia y dolor, dio media vuelta y salió volando a máxima velocidad._

— _¡VIVE, PICO!_

— _¡TIENES QUE VIVIR!_

— _¡ESTAMOS CONTIGO!_

 _Con los gritos de sus hermanos y hermanas de fondo, Pico se perdió entre la espesura del bosque con sólo un perseguidor._

 _El Fearow._

— _¡No escaparás, presa!— gritó, persiguiéndolo de cerca— ¡Te mataré!_

 _Pico volteó hacia atrás, viendo con dolor, miedo y rabia al Pokémon que le había arrebatado a su abuelo._

 _El tipo Hada aceleró. Iba a vengarse._

 _Fearow no desistió a la hora de perseguirlo y Cutiefly tampoco lo hizo a la hora de huir. Tras unos cuantos minutos de persecución, el pequeño giró levemente, lanzando un Paralizador que impactó directo contra Fearow._

— _¡Tus pequeños trucos no funcionara…!— dijo, virando a la derecha y siendo atrapado por algo más._

 _Para mala suerte del Fearow, Pico conocía el bosque mejor que nadie y sabía que en esa zona los Ariados amaban hacer sus telarañas._

— _¿¡Qu…?! ¿¡Qué es esto?!— interrogó el pájaro, revolviéndose fuertemente y enredando aún más su cuerpo._

— _Es tu tumba, maldito…— murmuró Pico, viendo como los Ariados comenzaban a llegar._

— _Mira lo que nos trajo Pico, hermana… ¡Un jugoso pájaro!— exclamó el bicho._

— _¡Como da giros la vida!— exclamó el otro Ariados._

— _¡EY, DETENGANSE! ¡NO SOY SU COMIDA, BASTARDOS! ¡A-ALTO, SE LOS SUPLICO!_

 _Cutiefly miró hasta el final._

* * *

 _Sin familia, sin hogar y sin orgullo. Pico voló por días seguidos sin descanso y sin rumbo. No sabía hacia donde estaba yendo, sólo sabía que no había dejado de ir hacia adelante._

 _Sus alas estaban comenzando a dejar de reaccionar y su consciencia a nublarse._

 _Solamente se dejó atrapar por el abrazo de Cresselia._

 _Cuando finalmente despertó, se encontraba en un enorme tallo verde que llegaba hasta el cielo._

 _Se encontraba en el Poké Resort; vivo._

 _Desde ese día en el que lo perdió todo, Pico abandonó todo su pasado junto con la capacidad de sentir miedo y emociones negativas, siguiendo adelante con la meta de vivir su vida predicando el hecho de que todo estaría bien; como su abuelo lo habría querido._

 _Y su abuelo…_

* * *

— _(¡… HABRÍA QUERIDO QUE VIVA!)_

Un fuerte resplandor interrumpió el paso de Tyranitar, quien giró rápidamente a ver la fuente de luz. Ambas Vulpix veían anonadadas el suceso.

Se trataba de Cutiefly, cuyo cuerpo estaba rodeado por una energía entre azulada y blanquecina. Lentamente, el tipo Hada comenzó a crecer hasta llegar al doble de su tamaño. Su pico había comenzado a desaparecer y sus alas ya no eran pequeñas, se habían vuelto tan grandes como hermosas. Alrededor de su cuello apareció una especie de bufanda que era una apéndice de su cuerpo.

Cuando el destello terminó, ya no había un Cutiefly ahí. Ahora sólo estaba la viva imagen del abuelo de quien antes había sido conocido como Pico.

— _¡ESTÁ VIVO!_ — gritaron ambas pequeñas con alegría y alivio.

— _¿¡Pero cómo?!—_ se preguntó la Tyranitar.

— _¡He de pedirte que te apartes de mis colegas!—_ dijo, lanzándose con la poca fuerza que aún le quedaba a su transformado cuerpo. Comenzó a pasarse las patas rápidamente entre el cuerpo, creando una Bola de polen que lanzó sin dudar al enemigo.

El ataque dio de lleno contra uno de los ojos de Tyranitar, quien lanzó un rugido al aire.

— _¡S-Su ataque…! ¡Es tres veces más fuerte!— gimió la Pokémon con dolor._

— _¡V-Veo que mis gráciles movimientos si están afectándote en esta ocasión! ¡Espero que te deleites con el siguiente!—_ quien antes era Cutiefly no dudó en abalanzarse de nuevo contra el enemigo, dándole lo que parecía ser un beso en la frente, pero que en realidad, tenía el objetivo de absorber su poder.

Una pequeña aura verde rodeó al bicho, quien se vio más revitalizado.

— _S-Shiron… Ese es Cutiefly, ¿verdad?...—_ preguntó Peke, viendo sorprendida como el Pokémon evolucionado esquivaba un fuerte manotazo de la Tyranitar.

La tipo Hielo asintió en silencio. Eran parecidos en apariencia, pero sin duda alguna la forma de actuar era la de Cutiefly.

Tyranitar lanzó un rugido de furia, mismo que cubrió otro sonido que las Vulpix si notaron.

— _¡ESTOY HARTA DE TI, ASQUEROSO BICHO!—_ gritó con furia. Sus ojos se pusieron de color rojo y lanzó un fuerte puñetazo.

Antes de que el tipo Hada pudiera siquiera intentar esquivar, un potente movimiento rechazó por completo los intentos de avanzar de Tyranitar.

Era Pikachu, quien había utilizado su Cola de hierro para detener el movimiento "Golpe".

— _¡Perdón por la demora!—_ dijo, aterrizando sobre el suelo.

— _¡Líder!—_ exclamó el bicho con sorpresa.

— _¿¡De dónde…?!—_ antes de poder terminar de hablar, fue atacado con una gran cantidad de hojas afiladas y rocas proyectiles que lo hicieron retroceder.

El que antes era Cutiefly, volteó la mirada en dirección de donde venía ese ataque, topándose con una cortina de humo que terminó revelando a Ash, Lillie, Rotom y todos los Pokémon del primero. Tras de ellos, había un gran hoyo donde antes se ubicaba una pared.

Ash Ketchum lucía más que molesto al ver el estado en el que estaba el tipo Bicho.

—¡ACÁBENLO!— ordenó, apuntando hacia la tipo Roca.

Tyranitar vio esto con terror. No podría ganar incluso si lo intentaba, no contra el poder de ese roedor.

Un rugido fue lanzado al aire y del techo comenzaron a caer rocas.

Antes de que siquiera pudieran impactar, Pikachu las pulverizó utilizando su Tacleada de Volteos y Cola de hierro en colaboración con las Hojas afiladas de Dartrix y el Lanzarrocas de Rockruff.

Dicho movimiento había sido una cortina de humo. Cuando nadie se dio cuenta, Tyranitar había utilizado Excavar con la intención de escapar.

—Está huyendo-Rotom— notó la Pokédex, con cierta calma.

—No irá lejos— murmuró Ash.

Y dicho y hecho. La tipo Siniestro salió expulsada de la tierra, seguida de doce Dugtrio forma Alola.

Los tipo Tierra veían con seriedad al que antes era su depredador.

Desesperada, la Tyranitar intentó salir corriendo, pero un fuerte golpe en la frente la derribó de una vez por todas.

—Y ni se te ocurra levantarte-Rotom— advirtió, dándole un golpe con una de sus protuberancias.

El bicho vio esto con alivio. Al fin podría descansar un poco.

—¡Cutie… _"Ribombee"_!— gritó Lillie, atrapando a su pequeño Pokémon en mitad de la caída— ¡Ribombee!

El pequeño abrió sus ojos lo más que pudo y luego levantó una patita para luego decir:

—"Es lo que un caballero haría"-Rotom.

Y finalmente, desmayarse.

A la reunión entre Lillie y el llamado "Ribombee", se unió Shiron, quien fue recibida con una enorme sonrisa y lágrimas. Al ver esto, la tipo Hielo no dudó en ceder al llanto.

Por otra parte, Peke fue tomada en brazos y abrazada fuertemente por Ash.

—¡Peke! ¡Peke, Peke!— murmuró, rebozando de felicidad.

La tipo Fuego aceptó el gesto con gusto mientras comenzaba a llorar.

Todos los Pokémon de Ash cayeron de sentón por el alivio. Incluso Rotom había comenzado a girar de la felicidad incansablemente.

En medio de la celebración, el gesto en la cara del héroe de esta ocasión no pasó desapercibido.

Una enorme sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

Él había vivido.

* * *

 **¡Hey! Terminé.**

 **Ha decir verdad, tenía planeado esto desde que Cutiefly apareció y originalmente, el grupo se separaría entre Ash y sus Pokémon y Lillie con los suyos, pero sentí que eso sería demasiado repetitivo, por eso lo cambié a esta situación que no dejo de sentirla un tanto parecida a la anterior. Realmente no me esperaba hacer los capítulos tan largos…**

 **El pasado de Cutiefly también se me ocurrió desde su primera aparición y ya tenía ganas de contarlo siendo que a muchos de ustedes les gustó el personaje del bicho. ¡Disfruto mucho escribiendo sus diálogos!**

 **En fin ¡Cutiefly evolucionó a Ribombee, superando así a Yungoos, Rockruff y Peke! ¿¡Será el segundo Pokémon más fuerte del grupo?!**

 **¡FICHA DOBLE!**

 **-Nombre: Ribombee (Antes Cutiefly; antes Pico).  
-Tipo: Bicho/Hada.  
-Género: Macho.  
-Habilidad: Polvo escudo.  
-Lugar de origen: Algún lugar de Alola.  
-Sueño: Estar siempre con Lillie.  
-Movimiento insignia: Antes Viento plata. Ahora Bola de polen.  
-Disfruta de: Actuar según su moral se lo indica. Hacer el bien. Estar con Lillie. Socializar con Pokémon y humanos. Pensar en Lillie. Recolectar polen de vez en cuando. Todo lo que tenga que ver con Lillie.  
-Odia: La villanía y actos poco caballerosos.  
-Resumen: Un autoproclamado caballero en miniatura. Superviviente de la masacre producida en su tierra natal, Ribombee dedica su vida a hacer el bien y nada más que el bien. Está perdidamente enamorado de Lillie y hará todo por su bien sin siquiera dudarlo. Siempre trata de hablar como un caballero ya que considera que eso es genial y le dará a todos una sensación de "Todo estará bien" ¡Un bicho que luchará para defender sus ideales con la fiereza de un caballero de brillante armadura! **

**-Nombre: Shiron.  
-Especie: Vulpix.  
-Tipo: Hielo.  
-Género: Hembra.  
-Habilidad: Manto níveo.  
-Lugar de origen: Wela Volcano Park.  
-Sueño: Sin definir.  
-Movimiento insignia: Nieve polvo.  
-Disfruta de: Jugar con Peke. Pasar tiempo con Lillie. Aprender cosas.  
-Odia: Nada.  
-Resumen: La tímida y recién nacida Vulpix de Lillie. Una pequeña que parece tener sentimientos encontrados con Peke. ¡Considera a Lillie como su madre y no dudaría en darlo todo por ella! Una pequeña con un futuro tan hermoso como la nieve entre la que nació. **


	37. ¡Por fin en Konikoni!

**¡Hola de nuevo! Sé que dije que subiría capítulos al menos, semanalmente, pero hombre… Que rápido incumplí mi palabra.**

 **A decir verdad, a diferencia que con las anteriores veces, ahora sí tengo una excusa. He estado en semana de parciales y la semana anterior tuve que tramitar unos papeles importantes por lo que no estuve en mi ciudad ni con mi ordenador. Lamento la espera, pero el capítulo ya está aquí.**

 **¡Por cierto! Feliz marzo.**

 **Curiosamente hoy no hay reviews anónimas por responder… ¡Pues bueno! Pueden pasar a leer.**

* * *

—¡Ponlo aquí, Lillie!

El grupo de Alola ya había logrado salir del Túnel Diglett. La luna se alzaba sobre ellos, arrojando su brillo sobre ellos al máximo pero nuestros protagonistas lo ignoraban.

Su atención completa estaba centrada en Ribombee.

Lillie obedeció las órdenes de Ash y colocó a su pequeño Pokémon sobre el pañuelo azul del azabache, el cual ahora estaba extendido sobre el césped.

Los Pokémon veían con preocupación el estado del tipo Bicho, incluso Litten se veía interesado. Tenía que admitirlo, ese insecto molesto los tenía bien puestos.

—Te trataremos de inmediato, pequeño…— murmuró Lillie con dulzura hacia su Pokémon, tratando de decirle que todo estaría bien.

—Sugiero el uso de medicamentos para la recuperación de consciencia, seguido de un Restaurar todo y posteriormente, unos vendajes además de reposo intenso; llevarlo a un Centro Pokémon también es necesario para un tratamiento completo-Rotom— analizó la Dex.

Ash comenzó a revolver entre su mochila y sacó varios Revivir junto a unos cuantos Restaurar todo.

—Si no fuera por esos Diglett y Dugtrio…— susurró Ketchum. A su mente llegó el recuerdo de los tipo Tierra llevándose a Tyranitar a un lugar desconocido.

Lillie asintió.

—No quiero ni imaginármelo…

* * *

— _¡VAMOOOS! ¡NUESTROS AMIGOS ESPERAN! ¡EXCAVEN!— gritó Ash con fuerza, mientras arañaba insistentemente la pared._

 _Todos los presentes dieron un fuerte grito y aumentaron la potencia de la excavación._

 _El entrenador dio otro fuerte arañazo y luego liberó un sonido de dolor. Una uña se le había agrietado y sangre empezaba a salir de ella._

— _¡Ash!-Rotom— exclamó la Pokédex al ver esto._

— _¡No te preocupes por mí!— ordenó— ¡Sigue excavando!_

 _Justo cuando el chico iba a volver a encajar las uñas en la tierra, el ruido producido por la tierra abriéndose lo interrumpió._

 _Justo detrás de ellos había tres Dugtrio y doce Diglett forma Alola._

— _Ustedes…— murmuró Ash, viendo a los tipo Tierra._

 _El Dugtrio que lideraba la formación comenzó a hablar, por lo que rápidamente Rotom se puso a traducir._

—" _Los hemos observado a ustedes y a los colegas que se separaron. Ahora mismo el Cutiefly lucha ferozmente contra la malvada Tyranitar que lleva días aterrorizándonos"-Rotom._

 _Al oír eso, Lillie liberó un suspiro de horror. ¿Un pequeño Cutiefly contra una mole como Tyranitar?_

— _¡Entonces eso significa que debemos excavar más rápido aún!— gritó el chico, volteándose de nuevo hacia la pared._

—" _Ver tal muestra de coraje y determinación en un Pokémon tan pequeño nos han llenado de valor para tomar acción por fin. Los ayudaremos a cruzar, ya no tendremos más miedo"-Rotom._

 _La mirada de Ash se giró con velocidad hacia los tipo Tierra._

 _Sin darle tiempo a responder, todos los Diglett y Dugtrio avanzaron para posteriormente comenzar a tirar el muro natural._

—" _Esto nos llevará 50 segundos como máximo por la roca en el camino. Nos apresuraremos lo más posible"-Rotom._

 _Los ojos de Ketchum se abrieron con intensidad al igual que los de Lillie._

 _El azabache se tiró se rodillas al suelo y chocó su frente contra el mismo. La rubia hizo una enorme reverencia._

— _¡Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias!— comenzó a decir Ash repetidamente, sintiendo como las lágrimas salían de sus ojos._

— _¡Muchísimas gracias! ¡Muchísimas gracias!— dijo Lillie, también empezando a lagrimear._

 _El Dugtrio líder los observó levemente, asintió y siguió excavando._

 _Todos los Pokémon se miraron con felicidad mezclada con alivio._

 _Litten no le despegaba la mirada a Ketchum. ¿Él era del tipo de personas que se arrodillaba y lloraba por un Pokémon?_

 _No sabía si considerarlo débil o de buen corazón._

* * *

 **(Escuchar Anguish of the Quirkless | My Hero Academia. A partir del segundo 21)**

Tras varias roseadas de Restaurar todo, Ribombee abrió levemente los ojos con lentitud, sacándole un suspiro a todos.

El bicho sintió una ligera y amable presión en una de sus patas, por lo que volteó a verla tan rápido como pudo; Lillie sujetaba su extremidad mientras lo veía con dulzura.

—¿Cómo estás, amigo?— preguntó Ash, dirigiéndole una sonrisa al pequeño.

Al escuchar eso, el tipo Hada asintió lentamente y luego sonrió tanto como pudo.

Peke y Shiron se colocaron en primera línea para ver a su héroe. Las dos comenzaron a darle palabras de ánimo y agradecimientos en su idioma.

Ribombee sonrió aún más para luego decir unas cuantas líneas.

—Lillie— llamó Rotom, atrayendo la atención de la rubia—. Él quiere descansar. Dice que tiene mucho frío como para estar al exterior-Rotom.

La chica de blanco no tuvo ni que esforzarse para entender la indirecta. Con rapidez, levantó la mirada hacia Ash, quien asintió.

De su mochila, el oriundo de Kanto sacó una Sana Ball que le cedió a Lillie.

—Has defendido a capa y espada a nuestros seres queridos, arriesgando tu integridad física en el proceso— empezó a murmurar Lillie, viendo fijamente a los ojos al pequeño—. Evolucionaste para seguir peleando incluso aunque estabas derrotado… Le dije a Ash que quería atraparte cuando nuestro vínculo fuera más fuerte…— una gran sonrisa seguida de lágrimas aparecieron en el rostro de la chica— Sería una mal agradecida si dijera que ese momento no es ahora. Muchísimas gracias, Ribombee… Lo que hiciste aquí, nunca lo olvidaré ya que a partir de ahora…

La Pokéball tocó al bichito, quien alcanzó a sonreír una última vez. La esfera empezó a moverse de un lado a otro.

—Nuestros caminos están entrelazados para siempre…

El movimiento cesó y unas estrellas salieron de la capsula. Lillie la levantó ante la conmovida mirada de todos para luego, abrazarla con fuerza.

—Bienvenido a la familia, Ribombee…

Una lágrima bajó por su mejilla.

* * *

La noche se fue en un parpadeo y el día llegó con la misma velocidad.

Nada más levantarse todos a las 7 a.m., lo primero que hicieron fue recoger la casa de acampar, tomar sus cosas y partir hacia su siguiente destino con la intención de curar completamente al bicho.

—La " _Ruta 9_ " no es larga. Si nos damos prisa estaremos llegando en una hora a una comisaría y dentro de dos a Konikoni-Rotom— informó la Pokédex.

—Si pudiera subir con Ash en su Pokémontura, llegaríamos más rápido…— murmuró la rubia, un tanto impotente por este hecho.

El mencionado la miró de reojo.

—Sería un poco peligroso si subieras en un Tauros, ¿no crees? A veces se mueven de forma muy brusca— dijo el azabache, sonriendo levemente.

Pikachu abrió los ojos con sorpresa. No era el tipo de respuesta que esperaría de su mejor amigo.

Lo dejó pasar.

—Creo que tienes razón… Sería un problema si me lastimara o algo así por no saber montar en Tauros…— secundó la rubia, un tanto decaída.

— _De verdad le preocupa mucho la salud de Ribombee-Rotom…_ — pensó la Pokédex, aunque realmente, lo consideraba normal. Los seres humanos eran muy dados a tener emociones de esa índole, incluso el mismo la había sentido más de una vez (principalmente por Ash).

Y sin decir nada más, siguieron avanzando.

* * *

La hora había pasado y la comisaría se alzaba frente a ellos.

—Entremos— dijo Lillie, siendo la primera en hacerlo.

Nada más avanzar hacia las puertas corredizas, éstas se abrieron. Al instante, una brisa de aire fresco los golpeó en la cara.

—Perdón por la intromisión— dijo Ash.

El interior de la comisaría estaba bien amueblado. Contaba con cinco escritorios, todos ellos con computadores y archiveros al lado para guardar la información más fresca obtenida por los oficiales. Al fondo del lugar había una pequeña barra con una cafetera y unas cuantas malasadas que eran utilizadas para el consumo de la policía. Por otra parte, nada más entrar había un mostrador (sobre él había una pila de papeles), frente al cual se encontraban dos sillones familiares.

Sin mencionar la gran cantidad de Meowth, cuyas pieles en lugar de ser de un tono claro, eran grises. Sus miradas eran mucho más serenas y despreocupadas, además de lucir mucho más elegantes.

Ash reparó de inmediato en estas variaciones de los Meowth que conocía de toda la vida, incluso recordó a uno que conocía muy bien, más no era tiempo de pensar en ellos. Estaban ahí por otro motivo.

De detrás de un computador, se asomó un oficial joven que no pasaba de sus 25 años. Su cabello era castaño al igual que sus ojos y su piel era mucho más clara que la del resto de habitantes de Alola. Llevaba puesta la típica ropa de oficial de policía y no tenía colocada su gorra.

Nada más ver a los muchachos, arqueó una ceja.

—¿Puedo ayudarlos en algo, chicos?— preguntó, levantándose de su asiento.

—O-Oficial, verá…— empezó a decir Lillie.

—Necesitamos ayuda para uno de nuestros Pokémon. Fue herido no hace mucho y recibió los cuidados básicos; nos preguntábamos si tendría una maquina sanadora por aquí-Rotom— explicó de inmediato.

Ash asintió al igual que los Pokémon que los seguían.

Al instante, la mirada del policía se puso más seria.

—¿Podrían permitirme la Pokéball, por favor?— pidió, acercándose aún más al grupo protagonista. Lillie de inmediato le cedió la cápsula— Nuestra maquina sanadora no es tan eficaz como la del Centro Pokémon habitual por lo que tardará unos veinte minutos, ¿podrían esperar ese tiempo?

—Tómese su tiempo, oficial y muchas gracias— respondió la chica, haciendo una reverencia.

—Muchas gracias— secundó Ash.

Los Pokémon los imitaron.

—No se preocupen por ello, es el deber de la policía ayudar a los que lo necesitan— dijo, riendo levemente y colocando la Pokéball de Ribombee en uno de los huecos de la maquina sanadora, la cual se encontraba justo detrás del mostrador—. Pueden esperar sentados en los sofás. Siéntanse libres de tomar unas malasadas y café.

—Gracias por su hospitalidad-Rotom— agradeció. Lillie volteó a verlo, sorprendida. En la cara de la Dex podía verse un gesto que decía algo como "Yo también puedo hacerlo si lo intento".

Ash paseó la vista por el lugar, topándose con algo interesante en el mostrador. Sin dudarlo mucho, se acercó al mueble y tomó uno de los papeles que en él había. Se podía leer lo siguiente:

 _¿Amas hacer el bien por sobre cualquier cosa?  
¿Quieres cuidar a humanos y Pokémon por igual? ¿Proteger a todos?_

 _¡El Departamento de Policia de Alola te busca!_

 _Inscríbete ahora en nuestra academia, donde te capacitaremos para ser la mejor versión de ti mismo. Contamos con excelente entorno laboral; grandes compañeros de trabajo, así como un enorme sentido de la justicia y el deber._

 _Departamento de Policia de Alola.  
Jefe de Policía: Nanu Malíe. Kahuna de Ula-Ula.  
Informes al 777-245-999_

—Kahuna de Ula-Ula…— murmuró el chico.

—Oh, ese anuncio— notó el policía, escuchando el murmullo de Ash—. Como dice ahí, el jefe de policía es el Rey Nanu Malíe. Es un hombre bastante fuerte y confiable, por no mencionar su pequeño gusto por los Meowth…— dijo, señalando a las formas Alola (una de ellas le estaba dirigiendo una mirada amenazante al pobre Rockruff).

—Había escuchado algo así… Decían que el señor Malíe era un hombre bastante devoto a sus dos trabajos como policía y Kahuna— Lillie se introdujo a la conversación, viendo el anuncio que Ash tenía entre sus manos.

—Así es. Hasta hace cinco años el Rey era un oficial ejemplar. Actualmente no sabemos por qué, pero no solemos verlo muy a menudo haciendo sus rondas— añadió el adulto, rascándose el mentón de forma pensativa.

—Qué raro… ¿Sería la crisis de la edad? Según mi base de datos, el Kahuna Nanu Malíe es un hombre que está actualmente en sus 48 años-Rotom— en su pantalla, apareció la imagen de un hombre de aspecto cansado. Su pelo era corto y gris, mientras que sus ojos eran rojos. No parecía ser alguien de muchos amigos.

El oficial rio.

—Sea como sea, el Rey Nanu siempre ha sido un ejemplo para muchos oficiales jóvenes y veteranos. Todos lo admiramos— informó, elevando la vista con una mirada soñadora.

—Debe ser un gran líder— dijo Ash de la nada, dejando el papel de vuelta sobre el mostrador.

—Seguro que sí… Ojalá él estuviera aquí, de ser así, ya habría resuelto este molesto caso…— murmuró el policía, dejando salir un suspiro de cansancio.

—Acabo de oír algo interesante— exclamó la Pokédex, acercándose al policía—. ¿Podría darme más detalles sobre ese caso?-Rotom.

—¡O-Oye, Rotom! ¡No puedes meterte de esa forma en asuntos policiales!— regañó Lillie.

—¿Por qué no? Yo podría ayudar con la investigación-Rotom.

—¡Hay cosas que sólo la policía puede hacer!— insistió la rubia.

Dos risas se escucharon en el lugar. Una era de Ash y otra del oficial.

—De verdad eres como dicen los rumores— dijo el adulto, sorprendiendo a todos, incluido Ash, quien dejó de reír.

—¿Los rumores?— preguntó Ketchum.

—¿No los conocían? Últimamente se ha esparcido mucho la voz sobre una Pokédex parlanchín que acompaña a dos chicos. Se ha vuelto bastante sonado por Akala y Melemele— contestó, poniéndose un poco más serio.

—No teníamos ni idea/-Rotom— dijeron los tres al unísono.

—Y-Ya veo…— susurró. Tras recuperarse de la impresión que le generó la sincronización entre esos tres jóvenes, fue por algo a su escritorio— El caso del que les hablo es el siguiente…

En su mano había un afiche de "Se busca" que decía lo siguiente:

 _ **¡SE BUSCA!**_

 _Desde el día 25 de septiembre del  
presente año, un Ditto ha  
estado llevando a cabo  
acciones delictivas en Ciudad Konikoni,  
utilizando los rostros de otras  
personas y sus identidades para  
robar bienes preciados que se estiman,  
ahora alcanzan los 300,000 Pokédolares.  
Se recomienda tener alta precaución, sobre todo  
hombres. Este maestro del engaño seduce a las  
personas del género masculino  
adoptando la forma de mujeres del lugar. _

_¡_ _ **SE OFRECE UNA RECOMPENSA DE 100,000  
POKÉDOLARES POR SU CAPTURA!**_

Al final del afiche, se veía la imagen de una cámara de grabación, donde una mujer comenzaba a cambiar de forma a una masa amorfa y rosada.

Un silbido salió de las bocinas de Rotom.

—100,000 Pokédolares suena como mucho dinero-Rotom— exclamó, sorprendido.

—La policía ya no puede darse el lujo de seguir permitiendo las acciones de ese Ditto. Hemos montado patrulla decenas de veces e incluso nos hemos hecho pasar por transeúntes pero es demasiado escurridizo— suspiró el oficial, cansado—. De todas formas, chicos, si lo llegan a ver no duden en darnos un telefonazo; iremos en seguida.

Todos los chicos hicieron un saludo militar, incluso Pikachu, quien acababa de subir al hombro de Ash.

—¡Si, señor!/-Rotom/¡Pika!

* * *

A varias horas de viaje hacia el norte, en la Jungla Umbría, había cuatro seres. Dos de ellos eran humanos, los otros dos Pokémon.

Parecían buscar algo.

—¿Ya buscaste ahí, James?— preguntó la recluta Rocket llamada Jessie.

—No hay nada de nada— respondió el peliazul, subido en un árbol de bayas Zidra— ¿Tú encontraste algo, Meowth?

—Negativo— respondió el gato, saliendo de un pequeño hueco que había entre un árbol y la tierra— ¿Wobbuffet, ves algo?

—¡Wobbuffet!— respondió, saliendo de unos matorrales.

Tras unos segundos, los tres con capacidad de habla suspiraron.

—Ey, James… Entiendo que ese tal Wimpod tenga potencial y todo, pero… ¿¡De verdad vale la pena pasar dos días buscándolo?! ¡Ya ni siquiera debe estar por aquí!— gritó Jessie, desesperada.

—Es cierto, James… No sé porque te interesa tanto— secundó Meowth.

—¡Idiotas!— gritó el hombre con lo que parecía ser enojo (aunque tampoco se le podía tomar muy en serio)— ¡Al parecer olvidaron lo que aprendimos en este año de inactividad! ¿¡Es necesario que se los recuerde?!

—Bueno, no, pero…

—¡Cuando nos fijamos una meta no descansamos hasta que la completamos! ¡Eso fue lo que nos enseñaron!— dijo de todos modos— ¡Determinación, pasión y voluntad! ¡Eso es lo que debe tener un buen recluta del Team Ro…!

Antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar, un Passimian le pisó la cara al ir pasando por sobre los árboles, haciéndolo caer al suelo.

—Estabas siendo muy ruidoso…— murmuraron Meowth y Jessie con miradas de satisfacción.

Tras decir eso, volvieron a suspirar.

—Buscaremos sólo por hoy y si no lo encontramos, seguiremos nuestro camino, ¿entendido?— dijo la mujer, con tono autoritario mientras seguía buscando.

—E-Entendido…— contestó James, aún tirado en el suelo.

—De todas formas, James, ¿este lugar no era donde se hacen las pruebas de no sé qué cosa? ¿No debería estar cerrado al público o algo así?— interrogó Meowth, retomando su búsqueda.

—Wobbuffet.

El de pelo azul se reincorporó lentamente.

—S-Según lo que leí, como en este lugar no hay un lugar concreto para la prueba, la gente puede andar a sus anchas, siempre y cuando no se metan con el Pokémon Dominante ni sus territorios— respondió, sobándose la espalda.

—Ehhh…— exclamó Jessie sin mucho interés, cruzando un arbusto. La verdad es que ni ella ni Meowth entendían todo ese raro sistema de tradiciones, por lo que le dejaban todo eso a James.

Justo cuando la adulta cruzó al otro lado de la planta, pudo ver una imagen por demás interesante. Un gran oso de al menos dos metros de altura de cuerpo negro y cabeza rosada, además de nariz y orejas blancas (las cuales parecían una especie de diadema), la estaba observando desde la distancia con lo que parecía ser alegría. Acto seguido, subió la pata derecha y empezó a agitarla de forma amistosa.

—¡Qué lindo!— exclamó la recluta, sorprendida por que a pesar de ser enorme, parecía un osito de peluche— ¡Meowth, James, vengan a ver a este muchacho!— gritó con fuerza.

Ambos machos voltearon a verse y luego caminaron hacia el lugar de donde los llamaban. James iba más despacio al irse sobando la espalda.

—¡Woah, es enorme!— notó el gato al llegar donde estaba su compañera.

—¡Wobbuffet!— secundó el tipo Psíquico, también sorprendido por el tamaño de dicho Pokémon.

—Parece que nos está llamando, ¿vamos?— preguntó Jessie, señalando hacia el enorme oso.

—Tal vez quiere venir con nosotros… Imagina que pasaría si se lo diéramos al jefe— en su imaginación, apareció la imagen del líder Rocket apapachando al oso, mientras que éste le correspondía el gesto.

Y fue eso lo que hizo que los tres fueran hacia él.

—Ey, chicos, espérenme… Yo también quiero ve…— las palabras de James se cortaron justo cuando cruzó el arbusto y pudo ver bien el Pokémon al que se acercaban. Su rostro se puso pálido— ¡C-C-CHICOOOOS!

Jessie y Meowth voltearon a verlo con cara de fastidio.

—Hoy estás demasiado ruidoso, James…— se quejó la recluta.

—Que molesto…— murmuró Meowth.

—¡N-No lo entienden!... ¡No deben acercarse a ese Pokémon, es un Bewear!— gritó con desesperación el peliazul.

—¿Qué más da como se llame? Parece amistoso— dijo la fémina mientras avanzaba a paso lento.

Y justo cuando llegaron a la mitad de su recorrido, algo pasó.

El gesto del llamado Bewear se volvió sombrío (aunque mantenía su sonrisa) y soltó un chillido para, acto seguido, dar un fuerte golpe contra un árbol que tenía cerca, derribándolo en el acto.

La cara de los dos reclutar que iban hasta el frente se contrajo del miedo y la sorpresa, dieron media vuelta y empezaron a correr tras de James, quien ya iba adelantado por como 30 metros.

El oso los comenzó a perseguir a gran velocidad.

—¿¡Q-Qué le pasa?!— preguntó Meowth, haciendo todo el esfuerzo posible por huir.

—¡E-Es un Bewear, son Pokémon muy territoriales y fuertes! ¡Ese gesto que estaba haciendo hace un momento era señal de que no nos acercáramos! ¡Uno de ellos puede matarte en cinco segundos si quiere!— contestó, ignorando el dolor de espalda que tenía hasta hace unos pocos segundos.

—¿¡P-Por qué no nos lo advertiste, James?!— interrogó Jessie, molesta.

—¡Intenté hacerlo!— aseguró.

Continuaron corriendo por aproximadamente diez segundos, hasta que un bombillo se encendió en la cabeza de Jessie.

—¡Ya sé!— exclamó la mujer, como si hubiera tenido una revelación— ¡Wobbuffet, utiliza Contraataque!

De un momento a otro, el tipo Psíquico se detuvo y encaró al oso al tiempo que era rodeado por una energía roja.

Justo en ese instante, Bewear llegó a donde estaban ellos, proporcionándole un potente manotazo a Wobbuffet. No pasó más de un segundo para que el impacto se le regresara multiplicado por dos.

El enorme oso salió volando hacia atrás, estrellándose contra varios árboles en el proceso y perdiéndose de la vista de los reclutas.

—¿Lo… perdimos?— preguntó James, retrocediendo sobre sus pasos hasta llegaron con sus compañeros.

—E-Eso creo…— contestó Meowth.

—Wobbuffet…— murmuró la entrenadora del mencionado. Los tres que podían hablar lo voltearon a ver y le levantaron un pulgar.

—Bien hecho— dijeron al unísono.

—¡Wobbuffeeet!— exclamó complacido, haciendo su clásico saludo militar.

En lo que hacían eso, el mismo chillido de antes volvió a sonar.

—¿¡VOLVIÓ?!— gritaron.

Justo cuando iban a comenzar a correr de nuevo, frente a ellos cayó del cielo Bewear, quien ya no poseía su gesto intimidante. Rápidamente comenzó a hablar al ver que los del Team Rocket habían dado media vuelta.

Al oír lo dicho por el oso, Meowth se detuvo.

—¿¡Qué estás haciendo, Meowth?!— preguntó Jessie.

—¡Nos matará!— aseguró James.

—Esperen… Está diciéndonos algo— sin decir ninguna otra palabra, el felino se quedó escuchando lo que le decían.

Ante cada palabra dicha, el tipo Normal asentía. Cuando Bewear finalmente terminó, Meowth tradujo.

—Dice que lamenta haberse puesto así, que lo hizo porque había pasado mucho tiempo desde que estaba en un bosque y sus instintos se apoderaron de ella, que ahora está más calmada— informó. El enorme oso hizo una reverencia mientras que sus ojos mostraban vergüenza.

—Y-Ya veo… Bueno… Supongo que no hay problema, ¿no?— le preguntó James a Jessie.

—Si… Sólo… no lo vuelvas a hacer— pidió.

Bewear asintió y luego le volvió a decir algo a Meowth.

—Sí, sí, voy a esa parte— el gato carraspeó levemente—. También dice que está buscando a cierta persona que se perdió hace un tiempo. Dice que es muy importante recuperarla a ella y a algo que tiene. También dice que nos pueden recompensar bien si la ayudamos a encontrarla.

James y Jessie se miraron fijamente.

—Continúa.

* * *

—Muchas gracias por lo que ha hecho por Ribombee, oficial— agradeció Lillie, haciendo una reverencia.

—Como dije, sólo cumplo con mi deber. Aunque si quieren devolverme el favor, infórmenme de cualquier Ditto sospechoso que vean— dijo, guiñando un ojo con complicidad.

Lillie rio ante esto.

—Lo haremos.

Y sin decir más palabras, partieron.

El camino estuvo lleno de sonidos de alegría al ver como el tipo Hada ahora estaba completamente recuperado. Shiron y Peke no parecían querer despegarse de él y los demás Pokémon parecían estar adulándolo, ante lo cual Ribombee se golpeaba el pecho con orgullo. Lillie lo veía con enorme alegría.

Ash también miró con felicidad la escena y luego volteó a ver hacia el frente, donde estaba Rotom con una ventana de chat abierta. Comenzó a teclear ante la vista de Lillie,.

* * *

 _Ash: ¡Llegaremos dentro de dos horas y media! ¡Estoy muy emocionado!_

 _Mallow: ¿¡En serio?! ¡Es increíble! Creí que llegarían más tarde._

 _Ash: Si, bueno… Decidimos que saldríamos antes ¡Creo que fue algo bueno! ¡El Cutiefly de Lillie evolucionó!_

 _Mallow: ¡Woahh! ¡Me alegro por ella! ¿Cómo pasó?_

 _Ash: Bueno, tuvimos una pequeña batalla cuando estábamos en el Túnel Diglett. Él nos ayudó y se hizo más fuerte._

 _Mallow: Ehhh… Increíble… ¡Por cierto! ¿Te gustan los pastelillos? ¡Hice unos cuantos el otro día y me sobraron algunos!_

 _Ash: ¿¡Bromeas?! ¡Amo los pastelillos! ¿¡Me darías unos cuantos?!_

 _Mallow: ¡Por eso pregunto, tonto!_

 _Ash: Ohhhh… ¿¡Entonces es un "si"?!_

 _Mallow: ¡Claro que lo es! Por cierto Ash, estoy un poco ocupada ahora mismo. Mándame un mensaje cuando lleguen a Konikoni ¡Seré su guía personal!_

 _Ash: ¿No seremos molestos? Creí que habías dicho que hoy tenías el día libre._

 _Mallow: Oh, no te preocupes ¡Esto lo hago por amor al arte!_

 _Ash: En ese caso… ¡Gracias! ¡Estaremos a tu cuidado! ¡Hasta ahora!_

 _Mallow: ¡Hasta ahora!_

Cuando pulsó el botón de enviar se llevó ambas manos a la cara.

—¡Está por llegar!— dijo en un pequeño gritito de emoción, para luego fruncir el ceño— ¡BIEN! ¡La mejor manera de llegar al corazón de un hombre es a través del estómago! ¡El que llegara antes es un contratiempo pero una Aina no se rinde nunca!

Dicho eso, comenzó a revolver fuertemente la masa que estaba trabajando.

En ese justo momento, el padre de Mallow entró por la puerta de la cocina y reparó en algo.

—Oh, cariño tienes un poco de…— cuando comenzó a hablar, la peliverde volteó a verlo con un aura sumamente intensa— O-Olvídalo…

Y dicho eso, se retiró.

El proceso de amasado y cocción terminó y comenzó el de decoración.

Una radiante y sonriente Mallow se encontraba pasando una manga pastelera por encima de cada pastelillo, dándole una presentación hermosa. En la caja que utilizaría para almacenar el postre para Ash había un total de 9 pastelillos de tamaño grande, el que se encontraba justo al centro tenía la decoración de un rayo.

—¡Está listo!— exclamó con felicidad para luego ver el reloj que había en la pared— Oh, ya casi es la hora…

Tras decir eso, se quitó el delantal que llevaba puesto, se pasó un cepillo por el pelo y envolvió la caja con un pañuelo rosado.

No mucho después, salió de su restaurante familiar de camino a la entrada de Konikoni.

En mitad de su recorrido, un hombre mayor se le quedó viendo y luego se le acercó levemente.

—Capitana Mallow, tiene un poco de…— al instante la chica peliverde volteó a verlo con una enorme sonrisa y con una radiante aura alrededor suya. El anciano sonrió— Oh, olvídelo, cosas mías.

La morena ni lo cuestionó y en su lugar, siguió avanzando.

— _Me preguntó si Ash querrá algo de tomar… Oh, Lillie y los demás también—_ pensó al detenerse frente a una pequeña tienda administrada por una mujer de no más de cincuenta años a la cual conocía desde niña.

Sin pensárselo mucho, caminó hacia el interior del lugar y luego hacia un enfriador, del cual sacó tres botellas de té embotellado. Una para Ash, otra para Lillie y una última para ella. Seguramente estarían cansados.

Cuando se acercó a la dueña para pagar todo, ésta se le quedó viendo unos instantes.

—Mallow cariño, tienes un poco de…— y al ver la sonrisa que cargaba la morena, se calló de golpe— Olvídalo… ¿Esto será todo, cielo?

—¡Si, gracias!

Cuando terminó de pagar, se dirigió hacia la salida.

En diferentes lugares de Konikoni, tres personas pensaban lo mismo.

— _Para no darse cuenta de algo así… Definitivamente es por un chico…_

Uno de ellos no estaba tan entusiasmado por la idea.

La Capitana seguía su camino sin preocupaciones, con una bolsa de plástico en mano y una caja envuelta en tela en la otra.

— _¡ESTO ESTÁ DELICIOSO! ¡Mallow, quiero que cocines todos los días para mí!—_ gritaba el Ash de su subconsciente.

La morena tuvo que contener un grito interno al imaginarse eso.

—V-Vamos, sólo lo conozco desde hace unos días… Es cierto que es un chico fuerte, honesto, valiente y muy amable pero sólo lo conozco de hace unos días… No hay forma de que tengamos ese tipo de relación— se dijo a sí misma en voz baja sin dejar de sonreír ampliamente.

Las personas que veían a Mallow pasaron sólo tenían un pensamiento en la cabeza: _"Es por un chico…"_ mientras sonreían.

Se veía sumamente tierna.

Al ir divagando en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta de que se estaba acercando mucho a la espalda de una mujer de largo vestido blanco y para cuando se enteró, ya había chocado contra ella.

—¡A-Ah, lo siento mucho!— exclamó, preocupada y abandonando sus fantasías.

La mujer se volteó levemente y luego le sonrió para posteriormente seguir su camino.

Mallow ladeó la cabeza un tanto confundida, pero se alegró de que no la mujer no se hubiera enfadado.

Siguió su camino.

A la distancia, un suceso extraño estaba pasando. Lo que antes era un largo vestido blanco ahora se convertía en un mono corto de color gris; lo que antes era pelo negro suelto ahora era un pelo verde recogido en dos coletas y los que antes eran ojos castaños ahora eran verdes.

Una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en el rostro de dicho ser.

* * *

El camino de su casa a la entrada de Konikoni no era realmente largo, sólo se había hecho así por la cantidad de veces que Mallow se había distraído viendo algo que podría gustarle a Ash.

Para cuando la morena llegó hacia la última esquina, pudo escuchar unas voces.

—¿¡Q-Qué…?!— esa era sin duda la voz de Lillie.

—¿Mallow, que estás haciendo?— preguntó la que reconoció, era la voz de Ash.

La peliverde se vio sorprendida ¿Sabían que ella estaba ahí?

Justo cuando salió por la esquina, pudo ver la escena.

Lillie estaba más roja que la parte superior de una Pokéball, tapándose los ojos con fuerza. Los Pokémon en general veían con sorpresa a su entrenador (Peke con enojo). Rotom lucía indiferente y Ash…

Ash estaba siendo abrazado por ¿Mallow?... ¿Eh?

La Mallow que abrazaba a Ketchum estaba dirigiéndole una mirada seductora, mientras que se pegaba todavía más a él.

Ketchum lucía un tanto desconcertado.

—¿Tienes frío?— le preguntó, envolviéndola con sus brazos— Yo tengo un poco de calor, pero si tú tienes frío…

—¿¡Qué está pasando aquí?!— se escuchó gritar.

Rápidamente todos voltearon a ver al lugar de donde provenía dicho grito, topándose con la Mallow original, quien estaba totalmente roja (incluso más que Lillie).

—¿¡Mallow/Señorita Mallow/Mallow?!-Rotom— gritaron al unísono.

Al instante, miraron hacia la falsa Capitana, quien tenía un gesto de fastidio.

De un momento a otro, el cuerpo de la impostora comenzó a mutar hasta volverse una masa amorfa que se escapó de los brazos de Ash.

—¡Es el Ditto!— gritó Lillie.

—¡Pikachu, rápido! ¡Rayo!— ordenó Ketchum, señalando al tipo Normal, quien huía a toda velocidad.

Todos veían como el Ditto intentaba escapar, hasta que un rayo le cayó encima, electrocutándolo por completo y dejándolo inconsciente al acto.

—Eso fue fácil-Rotom— dijo la Pokédex.

—Lo fue— secundó Lillie.

—Hola, Mallow— saludó Ash con una sonrisa.

—¡Hola, Ash!— devolvió el saludo la peliverde, sonriendo ampliamente y con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas— ¡NO, ESPERA! ¿¡Qué pasó aquí?!

* * *

—En serio fue rápido…— murmuró el oficial, encerrando al Ditto en una pequeña jaula.

—Lo fue, ¿verdad?-Rotom…

—¿P-Podrías repetírmelo una vez más?— pidió Mallow, sin haber entendido del todo lo sucedido.

—Bueno, verás…

* * *

— _¡Al fin llegamos a Konikoni!— gritó con entusiasmo Ash, subiendo ambos brazos. Sus Pokémon también liberaron sonidos de entusiasmo y Ribombee se unió a ellos, lanzando un pequeño grito al aire._

 _El bicho se veía más animado._

— _Si podemos, deberíamos pedirle a la señorita Mallow que nos lleve con la Reina Olivia para hablar sobre tu Gran prueba, Ash— sugirió la rubia._

— _Es lo más lógico-Rotom._

— _¡Bueno! ¡Sólo queda esperar a Ma…!_

 _En ese momento, alguien lo abrazó fuertemente._

— _¡Ah, Mallow! ¡Estábamos esperándote!— dijo sin siquiera inmutarse por el gesto de la impostora._

 _En ese momento, la cara de Lillie se puso sumamente roja por la escena tan "indecente" que se desarrollaba frente a ella._

 _Por su parte, la cara de "Mallow" se acercó más a la de Ash, con una sonrisa provocativa en su rostro._

* * *

El oficial ya se había retirado, no sin antes darles las gracias a nuestro grupo protagonista junto con el dinero de la recompensa.

—Esto es mucho…— murmuró Ash, calibrando el peso del sobre que tenía entre sus manos— Creo que deberíamos darte la mitad, Mallow. Sin ti, jamás habríamos descubierto al Ditto.

—Oh, no te preocupes, no necesito dinero. Ustedes siempre están viajando y comprando provisiones, lo necesitarán mucho más que yo— declinó la oferta con una sonrisa.

Ash asintió y luego volteó a ver el sobre. Era mucho dinero.

—En fin… ¿Nos vamos ya? Si tu objetivo es encontrarte con la Reina Olivia, puedo llevarte con ella. Además, hay muchos lugares interesantes aquí que podemos visitar— aseguró Mallow, avanzando levemente.

—¡Seguro! ¡No puedo esperar por hacer mi segunda Gran prueba!— tras decir eso, comenzó a avanzar tras la peliverde y al instante notó algo— Lillie, ¿estás bien?

La rubia todavía estaba levemente sonrojada. Su ceño y boca estaban fruncidos y su mirada centrada en el suelo con algo de disgusto en ella. Ambas manos estaban en su pecho; sentía algo muy raro ahí.

— _¿Por qué estoy enojándome?..._ — se preguntó a sí misma, confundida.

Una mano pasó por delante de su cara, seguido de eso, el mismo rostro de Ketchum (puesto a centímetros del suyo) apareció.

—¡Tierra llamando a Lillie!— insistió.

Al ver la cercanía entre ambos, la joven se apartó rápidamente con un gran sonrojo en la cara.

—¡L-Lo siento! ¡M-Me quedé pensando en algo!— aseguró, moviendo con gran velocidad las manos frente a su cara.

Ash se llevó las manos a la cintura y suspiró.

—Cielos, Lillie… ¿De verdad te sientes bien? ¿No quieres descansar?— le preguntó.

—¿Quieres que le haga un examen médico?-Rotom— interrogó a su dueño, listo para hacer lo que había preguntado.

—¡N-No es necesario, en serio!— se apresuró a decir la rubia.

—No me convence… ¡Hazlo, Rotom!

—¡A la orden!-Rotom.

—¡D-Dije que no era necesario!

Desde detrás, Mallow veía la escena con el ceño levemente fruncido y las mejillas infladas. Luego sonrió.

El amor no era amor sin dificultades en el proceso.

—Oh, Mallow, tienes mezcla en la cara— dijo Ash, alejándose momentáneamente del asunto de Lillie y pasando su dedo índice por sobre la nariz de Mallow, comiéndose el alimento al instante— ¡Oh, esto está buenísimo!

—¡M-M-M-M-ME ALEGRA QUE TE GUSTE!

* * *

—¡Y este de aquí es el restaurante Aina! ¡Mi hermoso hogar!— presentó Mallow, señalando con orgullo su residencia.

—¡Es enorme!— exclamó Ash con sorpresa.

—¡Qué lugar tan hermoso! El aspecto tan tradicional que tiene es encantador…— secundó Lillie.

Rotom asintió.

—A simple vista destaca mucho más que los demás edificios de la zona y eso que todos comparten una fachada prácticamente iguales-Rotom.

Dartrix no perdió el tiempo y alzó el vuelo tan rápido como pudo hacia la cima del edificio, posándose en la punta más alta del lugar. Tras unos segundos, alguien más llegó a hacerle compañía.

La lechuza vio con satisfacción al bicho. Al fin tenía a un compañero de vuelo decente. Sin mediar ningún tipo de palabra, ambos emprendieron el vuelo.

—¡El poder de la evolución se nota en ambos!— dijo Mallow, viendo hacia el cielo, donde Dartrix se mantenía en todo momento por delante de Ribombee.

Ash suspiró con nostalgia y el recuerdo de un pequeño Rowlet soltando su mochila cerca de él, listo para combatir con intención de mostrar lo que valía llegó a su mente.

Lillie también sonrió ampliamente. Conocía a su segundo Pokémon desde hacía unos días al igual que al primero, pero ya sentía con ellos una conexión inexplicable. Le debía a Ribombee una parte de su vida y él mismo se había convertido en otra.

Yungoos comenzó a decir palabras en su idioma. No pensaba ser dejado atrás por el ave.

Por su parte, Rockruff veía con seriedad a Dartrix.

Peke empezó a aporrear el suelo con su patita y luego levantó la cabeza al cielo, liberando torrente de fuego que duró menos de 2 segundos. Tras terminado ese tiempo, la pequeña empezó a toser levemente y a jadear.

—Cielos, Peke, sabes que todavía no perfeccionas Lanzallamas, no deberías usarlo— regañó Ash, cargando a su pequeña Pokémon en brazos y dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda.

En la mirada de la tipo Fuego y de la tipo Hielo había una enorme confusión. ¿Por qué Peke no podía utilizar Lanzallamas? ¡Lo había hecho contra los Larvitar!

—Oh, es cierto… Tengo estos jugos de Baya Aranja que compré, deberías darle un poco a Peke para que se le pase la tos— sugirió Mallow, sacando de una bolsa de plástico la botella con el líquido mencionado—. También tengo uno para ti, Lillie.

—Muchas gracias por su amabilidad— agradeció, tomando el presente.

—Gracias, Mallow— dijo Ash, tomando el recipiente y abriéndolo—. Vamos Peke, toma un poco…

La pequeña zorra, con confusión en sus ojos, abrió el hocico para darle un sorbo al jugo. Estaba dulce y rico, de eso no había duda.

Pero eso no le importaba en ese momento.

—¿Todo está bien, Shiron?— preguntó Lillie al ver como su pequeña Pokémon se veía sumamente confundida.

La tipo Hielo volteó a verla y agitó la cabeza, indicando que si lo estaba.

—¡Woah! ¡Shiron ya está al nivel 5! Es tan fuerte como un Pokémon inicial-Rotom— analizó la Dex.

—¿¡En serio?! ¡Eso es genial, Shiron!— exclamó la muchacha, tomándola en brazos.

—¡Se están haciendo muy fuertes, chicos!— reconoció Mallow, sonriendo.

—Es todo gracias a Ash y sus entrenamientos— dijo Lillie, volteando a ver al mencionado, quien estaba dirigiéndoles una sonrisa.

—Yo solamente pongo los ejercicios. Son sus esfuerzos los que los hacen más fuertes— contestó el chico de forma modesta— ¡Continua esforzándote!— una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja se formó en su cara.

Al ver esto, ambas chicas se sonrojaron levemente.

—¡D-Daré todo de mí, así que sigue enseñándome, por favor!— dijo, frunciendo el ceño con determinación.

Mallow se llevó las manos a la cara. Sentía que se estaba derritiendo.

Fue al ver sentir el peso de algo en su mano que recordó el principal obsequio que tenía para Ash.

—Pastelillos, ¿verdad?— preguntó una voz a sus espaldas.

Sorprendidos por dicho sonido, todos voltearon a ver el lugar de donde provenía.

—¡Lana!— exclamó Ash, sorprendido.

—Es bueno verlos de nuevo tan pronto, chicos— saludó Lana, haciendo un gesto simple con la mano.

—También es un gusto, señorita Lana— Lillie hizo una reverencia.

La peliazul sonrió y luego volteó a ver a Mallow.

—¿Y bien? ¿Los pastelillos son para Ash? Yo también quiero— dijo sin ningún tipo de discreción la Capitana del tipo Agua.

Al oír eso, los ojos de Ketchum brillaron al igual que la cara de Aina.

—¡L-Lana!— se quejó por su indiscreción.

—¡Es cierto! ¡Los pastelillos! ¿¡Es esa caja que llevas cargando desde hace rato?!— interrogó Ash acercándose mucho a la chica, la cual desvió la mirada, sonrojada al tiempo que comenzaba a reír de forma nerviosa.

—B-Bueno, sí…— contestó, tratando de mantener la compostura.

Lana sonrió satisfecha. Estaba contenta haciendo de cupido.

Pero había tres seres que no sentían lo mismo.

Desde los brazos de su entrenador, Peke veía de forma acusatoria a Mallow ¿Estaba tratando de ser la compañera de Ash? ¡Sólo Lillie podía serlo! Así es como era desde su nacimiento y así sería siempre.

Por otra parte, la rubia rápidamente espabiló al darse cuenta de que estaba frunciendo el ceño. En serio que había algo raro con ella.

Y Rotom… Rotom estaba muy sorprendido.

— _Ritmo cardiaco elevado, pupilas dilatadas y pronunciado sonrojo ante la presencia de Ash… ¡Esto…! ¡Esto es…!_

—Se me había olvidado mencionarlo, pero la Reina Olivia nos está esperando— dijo Lana de la nada, haciendo que todos voltearan a verla.

—¿Eh? ¿La Reina Olivia sabe que Ash ya está aquí?— preguntó Mallow.

—¿¡En serio?!— la felicidad en la cara del entrenador había pasado del postre a la Gran prueba.

—Sí. Por eso vine— contestó Saltagua.

—¿Cómo es que lo sabe?— volvió a preguntar la morena.

—Le pregunté al profesor Kukui cuando llegarían— de uno de sus bolsillos sacó su videomisor, mostrando el número del científico—. Ahora vamos, no podemos dejar esperando a la Reina.

—¡Genial! ¡Podré hacer mi Gran prueba!— exclamó el azabache con entusiasmo, al instante, sus Pokémon se le unieron, incluido Dartrix quien había aterrizado— ¡Lillie, podré hacer mi Gran prueba!

—Eso fue lo que escuché— dijo la rubia, sonriendo.

—Mmmh… Según mi GPS, la Reina Olivia tiene una tienda de joyería a diez minutos de aquí-Rotom— informó, mostrando la ruta a seguir. Al parecer, sólo debían ir en línea recta hacia el sur.

—¡Entonces, vamos!— gritó con ánimo Ash.

—O-Oye, Ash, debemos esperar a nuestras guías…— le dijo Lillie.

—Tengo un GPS. No nos perderemos-Rotom.

—E-Ese no es el punto…

Mallow volteó su mirada de nuestro grupo protagonista hacia Lana. Una sonrisa tétrica se veía en su cara.

—Lana…

La mencionada tragó saliva. No le gustaba cuando Mallow se ponía así.

Al instante, la morena pellizcó las mejillas de su amiga e infló las suyas.

—¡Era mi oportunidad para pasar tiempo con él!— le recriminó, empezando a zarandearla.

—R-Ro shiento— se disculpó, sin más opción que aceptar su castigo.

Llegar al corazón de Ash a través del estómago: Falló.

* * *

—Pueden pasar si gustan. La Reina Olivia los recibirá con los brazos abiertos.

—Esperen aquí, ¿sí, chicos?— le pidió Ash a sus Pokémon.

El interior de la casa de Olivia era tan enorme como la de Mallow, incluso tal vez más. El primer piso estaba repleto de aparadores que estaban llenos de hermosas joyas colocadas de forma que cada una contrastaba con sus colindantes. Nada más entrar por la puerta había un mostrador tras del cual estaba la asistente de la Kahuna. A unos cuantos metros de distancia, había una escalera que llevaba hacia un segundo piso. Varios clientes se podían ver en el lugar.

La asistente de la Reina los guío hacia una puerta que estaba detrás del mostrador, llevándolos a la trastienda.

Dentro, en una silla de trabajo con ruedas y frente a una gran mesa de trabajo, estaba Olivia. Con agilidad, manejaba cincel y puntero, dándole forma a una bien reconocible piedra Z.

Nada más oír la puerta abriéndose, la adulta giró sobre su silla, encarando a los adolescentes.

—¡Ash Ketchum de Pueblo Paleta!— exclamó Olivia, dejando de lado su trabajo— ¡Al fin estás aquí!

—¡Bueno verla de nuevo, Olivia!— saludó Ash.

—¡Pika pi!— secundó el Pikachu.

—También es bueno verlos a ustedes, Lillie y RotomDex.— añadió la adulta, volteando a ver a la rubia.

—Lo mismo digo, Reina Olivia— hizo una reverencia.

—Me verá muy seguido, su majestad-Rotom.

—Ey, ey, Olivia, ¿cuándo podrá hacer Ash su prueba?— interrogó Mallow, adelantándose a todos los demás.

Ash abrió la boca con sorpresa. Era genial como Mallow había ido directo al grano.

—¡Yo también quiero saber eso!— aseguró el muchacho azabache.

Olivia se llevó una mano al mentón y luego se puso pensativa.

—¿En dos días?— contestó, ladeando la cabeza.

—¿¡D-D-DOS DÍAS?!— gritó Ketchum, aterrado por el tiempo que tendría que esperar.

Aunque alguien más estaba gozando de lo lindo por el tiempo que el chico se quedaría en Konikoni.

—¿Es por ese asunto de Kahunas que nos contaste, Olivia?— preguntó Lana, interesada por la respuesta.

—Sí. Hala, Nanu y yo tendremos una reunión estratégica para hablar sobre temas de interés en la región y hacer un chequeo de la situación en general— informó, cruzándose de brazos—. De vez en cuando es necesario.

Ash estaba rodeado de un aura negativa mientras que Lillie trataba nerviosamente de calmarlo. Mallow también lo intentaba pero la gran sonrisa que tenía en la cara no ayudaba del todo.

—¡Pero no te desanimes, Ash! En estos dos días puedes entrenar bastante e ir con todo lo que tienes en mi prueba— intentó animar la Reina, poniéndose de pie y, acto seguido, cayendo de cara al suelo.

Todos vieron con una gota de sudor en la sien dicho suceso.

—¡Por eso prefiero estar sentada!— exclamó Olivia, despegando su rostro del suelo.

—Bueno… Supongo que tiene razón… Creo que practicar los Movimientos Z nunca está de más…— cedió Ash, aún bastante desanimado.

—E-Ese es el espíritu— felicitó, reincorporándose.

—Deberíamos aprovechar este tiempo para mejorar los ataques de todos tus Pokémon, Ash-Rotom— sugirió la Dex, mostrando en su pantalla las estadísticas de todos los Pocket Monster de Ketchum.

 _Nombre: Pikachu.  
Nivel: 76.  
Tipo: Eléctrico.  
Movimientos: Rayo. Cola de hierro.  
Ataque rápido. Destello._

 _Nombre: Dartrix.  
Nivel: 29.  
Tipo: Planta/Volador.  
Movimientos: Hoja afilada. Follaje.  
Picoteo. Impresionar._

 _Nombre: Rockruff.  
Nivel: 27.  
Tipo: Roca.  
Movimientos: Lanzarrocas. Tumba rocas.  
Colmillo rayo. Rugido._

 _Nombre: Yungoos.  
Nivel: 26.  
Tipo: Normal.  
Movimientos: Superdiente. Placaje  
Persecución. Doble equipo._

 _Nombre: Peke.  
Especie: Vulpix.  
Nivel: 18.  
Movimientos: Ascuas. Ataque rápido.  
Día soleado. Ojitos tiernos._

Ash asintió, volviendo lentamente a su estado normal. Había varios datos ahí que lucían muy interesantes.

—Cambiando de tema… Me enteré por Kiawe de los que le pasó antier, ¿se encuentran bien?— interrogó la Reina.

Todos asintieron.

—No negaré que fue muy raro… Tal vez estamos descubriendo un nuevo tipo de Pokémon… O algo así— dijo Lana.

—Sí— asintió Mallow—. Fue súper extraño. Era un cable súper gigante con un Revivir Máximo en la cabeza, lucía gracioso, pero tenía un poder aterrador.

—Era fascinante-Rotom.

—No sé dónde le ves lo fascinante a algo que casi nos mata— le dijo Lana, entrecerrando los ojos.

—Lo desconocido es fascinante-Rotom.

—Sí, eso lo entiendo, pero…

Lillie no estaba poniendo atención. En lugar de eso, veía fijamente la mirada de seriedad que la Kahuna y su amigo se estaban dirigiendo.

Ash últimamente estaba envuelto de capas y capas de misterio. Algo no andaba bien, lo presentía. ¿Los Kahunas y Capitanes le habían dado una misión o algo así? Por no mencionar la que el Director Oak le había encomendado (cabe destacar que no había hecho ningún avance).

Lillie tocó su bolso, cuidando el contenido que había dentro de él.

Ella también tenía una misión que cumplir y ya la había aplazado demasiado.

Era hora de empezar a buscar respuestas.

* * *

A la distancia, a unas horas de viaje, había un gran Resort. Un hotel enorme adornaba el centro del territorio mientras que en sus alrededores se podían ver todo tipo de lugares de ocio como campos de golf o de tenis, por no mencionar un puerto que había cerca.

En dicho puerto, un pequeño jate estaba arribando. La embarcación era blanca en su totalidad pero a un costado de ésta había un logo: Una especie de "T" con rombos en las puntas, con un rombo aún más grande en el centro.

El logo de la Fundación Aether.

—¡Director de sucursal, Faba, hemos llegado!— anunció un recluta, abriendo la puerta del camarote del hombre.

—Sí, sí… Fuera de aquí, me molestas— ordenó el hombre, haciendo un gesto con la mano, ahuyentándolo como si fuera un bicho.

—S-Si, señor…— tras eso, dio media vuelta y salió— _Maldito idiota…_

—Vaya, vaya… Así que eso fue lo que pensó…— murmuró el tal Faba— Recuérdame despedirlo nada más volver a la base.

Con tranquilidad, se levantó de su asiento.

Tenía una misión que cumplir y debía llevarla con éxito.

Era hora de buscar a esa mocosa.

* * *

 **En fin… Terminé.**

 **Como habrán podido notar, este capítulo aunque sí que contó con varias cosas nuevas que saldrán en la trama a futuro, no tuvo contenido demasiado "jugoso" por así decirlo. Puede considerarlo de transición ya que realmente lo es, aunque claro, transición es diferente a relleno.**

 **El próximo capítulo se llamará… "Dura como la roca. ¡Pelea contra mí, Olivia!". Así que sí, espérenlo con ansias.**

 **Hablando de ansias… ¡Que ganas tengo de terminar Akala! Posiblemente a partir de ahora tendré menos tiempo libre ya que iniciaré con prácticas en mi escuela y eso pide bastantito tiempo, pero intentaré escribir lo más que pueda en mis ratos libres.**

 **Chicos, les tengo varias preguntas que espero, puedan responder.**

 **La primera sería: ¿Cuántos de ustedes leen los textos que pongo al inicio y al final de cada capítulo? Claro que sólo responderán los que lo hagan XD**

 **Lo siguiente: Si vieran los siguientes diálogos, sin ningún tipo de descripción de quien los dijo, ¿los reconocerían? (Dichos por el grupo protagonista)**

— **¡Hola!**

— **Un placer volverlo a ver.**

— **¿Qué tal todo?-Rotom.**

 **Y por último: ¿Cuánto tiempo en historia del fic creen que ha pasado?**

 **Eso es todo lo que tengo por decir, así que ahora…**

 **¡OH, POR CIERTO! ¡La octava generación fue confirmada! Tengo un hype tremendo, sólo que no podré comprarlos ya que no tengo Switch... En fin, supongo que siempre quedarán los gameplays. ¿Cuál fue su inicial favorito? Estoy entre Sobble y Grookey. Galar... Espero que sea una buena región.**

 **¡Ficha de personaje!**

 **-Nombre: RotomDex.  
-Tipo: Eléctrico.  
-Género: ¿Macho?  
-Lugar de origen: Afueras de Hau'oli. Cabaña de Kukui.  
-Sueño: Tener todo el conocimiento del mundo.  
-Movimiento insignia: Auto cañones de defensa hackeados.  
-Disfruta de: Aprender. Observar cosas nuevas. Fotografiar cosas interesantes. Grabar para futuras referencias. Pasar tiempo con sus amigos.  
-Odia: Que la gente sea muy tonta.  
-Resumen: La Pokédex de Ash no es sólo un aparato bonito. Con un Rotom en su interior, la increíble RotomDex es la vanguardia en tecnología Pokémon ¡Esta máquina dirá lo que le molesta sin importarle si a la gente le gusta o no! ¡Va a aprenderlo todo!**


	38. Dura cual roca ¡Pelea contra mí, Olivia!

**Hey, hola a todos… Bueno, realmente no tengo mucho que decir, chicos. Perdón por la demora, tal vez, pero ese cuento ya se lo saben…**

 **En fin, hay sólo dos reviews anónimas que responder.**

 **Guest: Hey, thank you for the review. I really don't speak (or write) the english very well, so i don't have very much to say. I hope you can keep following my history! (I didn't used the traductor… I don't know if I wrote all well)**

 **Cristhian: Es un Pokémon que había estado pensando, pero no sé si pueda hacerlo ya que aparece muy tarde en la aventura. Para cuando ellos lleguen a ese punto, el fic estará a punto de acabar.**

 **En fin. ¡Pasen a leer el final de Akala!**

* * *

—¿Qué deberíamos hacer ahora?

El grupo protagonista acababa de salir de casa de Olivia, adentrándose lentamente en las calles de Konikoni.

—¡Oh, oh, yo propongo que vayamos al _"Faro del cabo"_! ¡Es un lugar con vistas muy buenas!— sugirió Mallow, levantando la mano ante la pregunta hecha por Lana— _¡Y dicen que si vas con la persona que te gusta, serán atados por el destino!_

—Estoy de acuerdo con lo que propongan, son nuestras guías después de todo— secundó Lillie con una sonrisa.

—Un poco de trabajo de campo no viene mal nunca-Rotom— dijo, pensando en las fotos que podría tomar en el lugar.

—¿¡Qué opinas, A…?! ¿Ash?

Ketchum estaba con el cuerpo totalmente encorvado, como si estuviera viendo algo sumamente interesante en el suelo.

—Ahhh…— suspiró con resignación.

—No estás bien en lo absoluto, ¿verdad?...— preguntó Lana, entrecerrando los ojos.

—¡Es que…!— Ketchum se irguió de golpe, mostrando un puchero en su cara— ¡Es que no me gusta esperar! ¡Quiero tener mi segunda Gran prueba!

— _¡Se ve tan lindo!_ — pensó Mallow, llevándose una mano a la boca.

— _Por algún motivo le queda bien…—_ ahora fue turno de Lana, cuya expresión no cambió mucho salvo por un pequeño sonrojo en su cara.

— _A-Adorable…_ — fue lo único que alcanzó a pensar Lillie.

—Creí que ya lo habías superado-Rotom.

—¡Bueno, sí, pero ahora que sé que quiero hacer, estoy aún más entusiasmado!— contestó el chico.

Un pequeño suspiro hizo que el grupo dirigiera su atención a otra parte. Se trataba de Lillie, cuya mirada (llena de brillo) estaba dirigida hacia un edificio con fachada similar a todos los de la ciudad, con la excepción de un gran logo de la silueta de una camiseta y el texto _"Boutique"_ en una de las ventanas.

—Oh… ¿Te gustan ese tipo de cosas, Lillie?— preguntó Lana, tratando de ver mejor el rostro de la rubia.

—Honestamente, sería un poco raro si no fuera así. Lillie se ve muuuy femenina— aseguró Mallow.

—B-Bueno, no es como que r-realmente me gusten mucho…— murmuró la chica, un tanto sonrojada.

—Siempre estás visitando las que nos encontramos-Rotom.

—¡R-Rotom, eso no era necesario!— se quejó Lillie, haciendo un puchero.

— _Ella también es muy linda…_ — pensaron ambas adolescentes con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Pueden adelantarse si quieren, chicas— dijo Ash de la nada, mirando hacia atrás.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué? ¿Pasa algo, Ash?— preguntó Mallow de inmediato.

—Bueno, hay algo que olvidé preguntarle a Olivia así que regresaré un momento— contestó, volteando a verlas.

Mallow ladeó la cabeza un tanto confundida.

—Podemos ir contigo si quieres— dijo esta vez Lana.

—Sí, no necesitas ir solo— ahora fue turno de Lillie.

Ash movió su mano de un lado a otro, restándole importancia al asunto.

—No se preocupen, será rápido ¡Las alcanzaré luego con ayuda de Rotom! ¡Él sabe muchas cosas!— aseguró el chico.

Ese comentario activó a Rotom al 100%.

—Si Ash dice que está bien, entonces todo está bien. Déjenlo en mis manos-Rotom— dijo de forma autoritaria. Nadie le robaría su momento de gloria.

—¡Vamos, chicos!— indicó Ash, comenzando a correr seguido por todos sus Pokémon y Litten— ¡Las veo en un rato!

El trío de chicas se quedó viendo la ruta que el azabache había tomado y luego, voltearon a verse entre ellas.

—¿Quieren ir a comer algo?— preguntó Lana.

—Me encantaría.

—¡Una buena comida luego de mucho esfuerzo siempre es necesaria!

Tras dar media vuelta y comenzar a caminar, Lillie reparó en otra tienda que llamó su atención.

* * *

—Entonces este es el Faro del cabo…— murmuró Ash, recargado en una valla que evitaba que la gente cayera del acantilado al mar.

Tras el tiempo acordado, el grupo volvió a reunirse, dirigiéndose hacia su destino inicial. El sitio era enorme, tenía al menos 1/5 parte del tamaño de Ciudad Konikoni y montones de familias (además de parejas) se podían ver en el lugar. Una subida que se encontraba a al menos 100 metros de distancia hacia la izquierda de ellos los llevaba directamente al faro por el cual el lugar recibía su nombre.

Los Pokémon de todos (incluidos el Tsareena de Mallow y el Chinchou de Lana) estaban jugando por el lugar. Litten estaba acurrucado en una banca cercana y Rotom tomaba fotografías del lugar.

—Este lugar es bastante famoso entre jóvenes y adultos. Siempre encontrarás gente aquí— informó Lana, sentada en la misma banca que el gato.

—Hace buen clima…— murmuró Ash, cerrando los ojos y quitándose la gorra con la mano izquierda, permitiendo que las ligeras ráfagas de viento alborotaran sus ya alborotados cabellos.

Lillie, quien se encontraba a su izquierda, admiraba el paisaje, más no tanto como Ash. En su lugar, tenía casi toda su atención centrada en el chico azabache. Pensaba en la diferencia de reacciones que tenía entre la situación actual y la que tuvo cuando viajaban en barco para llegar a Akala.

 _¡SOY EL REY DEL MUNDO!_

 _Hace buen clima…_

El ceño de la rubia se frunció ligeramente. Era un cambio demasiado grande. Luego de eso, apartó la mirada ya que Ash se había dado cuenta de que ella lo estaba observando.

Por otra parte (la derecha concretamente), Mallow tenía un serio debate interno. La mano de Ash estaba ahí, a unos centímetros de la suya, libre… De inmediato se llevó ambas manos a su ya roja cara.

— _D-Demasiado rápido—_ pensó. Al menos sabía que si llegaba a abrazar a Ash, éste le regresaría el abrazo— _y demasiada gente…_

Lana miró fijamente el actuar de su amiga y recordó la conversación que habían tenido el día que había ocurrido todo.

* * *

 **12 de octubre, 2 días antes. 9:34 p.m.**

— _Ha pasado un rato desde que tuvimos una pijamada, Lana— dijo Mallow, recostándose en su cama mientras comía frituras._

— _Sí que ha pasado tiempo…— asintió Saltagua._

— _Fue bastante raro que quisieras tener una, sobre todo después de todo ese asunto raro con el cable abre cielos— recordó la morena, pasándole el bol con comida a la peliazul._

— _Bueno, tú sabes… Hay veces en las que tenemos que tener pláticas casuales— al decir esto, entrecerró los ojos, mirando fijamente a su mejor amiga—. Sobre trivialidades._

 _Mallow ladeó la cabeza._

— _¿Trivialidades?_

— _Sí. Tú sabes, cosas del día a día, como el trabajo, la salud…_

— _¡Oh! Es cierto, eso es refrescan…_

— _El amor…_

 _Tras decir eso, ambas chicas se quedaron en silencio. Una de ellas miraba fijamente a la otra, quien evitaba el contacto visual._

— _N-No sé de qué puedes estar hablando…— aseguró Mallow, sudando._

— _Creí que nunca tendría algo relacionado con el amor con lo cual molestarte… Señorita "La cocina es mi único interés"— suspiró Lana, recargándose un poco en la cama de la anfitriona._

— _¡E-Es porque lo es!_

— _Ash Ketchum— dijo la menor de forma tajante._

 _La cara de la peliverde se puso roja al instante._

— _Lo sabía…— suspiró Lana, llevándose una mano a la cara— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó en esa cueva? Caíste enamorada de un chico que conoces de apenas unos días…_

— _¿¡Q-Qué querías que hiciera?! ¡É-Él es muy genial!— se defendió Mallow, cerrando los ojos mientras agitaba ambos puños de arriba hacia abajo._

— _Woah… Eso es un tanto superficial para ti, Mallow— reconoció la peliazul._

 _La morena negó rápidamente con la cabeza._

— _¡Eso no es todo! ¡Su mirada, su mirada!— repitió con fervor— Transmite tantos sentimientos… Es como si no ocultara nada, como si pudieras saber que piensa en todo momento._

— _Okey, eso es algo más tuyo— accedió Lana, encogiéndose de hombros— ¿Pero cómo fue que descubriste eso? Digo, uno no simplemente va fijándose en las miradas de todos porque sí._

 _Al oír esa pregunta, Mallow volvió a sonrojarse. Su mirada bajó y sus dedos índices comenzaron a tocarse constantemente._

 _Lana hizo un gesto de sospecha._

* * *

 _Un suspiro sonó en toda la habitación. Lana retiró las manos de su cara._

— _¿Pusiste su cabeza entre tus pechos?— interrogó, resumiendo todo lo que le habían contado._

— _S-Sí…_

— _¿Y no puedes contarme por qué?_

— _N-No…_

 _Otro suspiró salió de la boca de la chica._

— _¡P-Pero él no tenía malas intenciones! ¡Lo pude saber por su mirada!— insistió Mallow._

— _¿Y cómo sabes que no estaba fingiendo?— preguntó Saltagua._

— _¡Oh, vamos! ¿Te parece del tipo de personas que puede fingir en una situación así?— le preguntó, arqueando una ceja ante lo ridículo que sonaba esa idea._

 _(¡Un Mega-Swampert!)_

 _(¿¡DÓNDE?!)_

— _Bueno, si lo dices así, supongo que realmente no…_

— _Además, no es sólo eso… ¡Él tiene esa aura de "Todo estará bien", ¿sabes?!— siguió contando._

— _Sí, sí… Bueno, dejando de lado el hecho de que lo conoces de hace poco tiempo y que no sabes prácticamente nada de él, hay otra cosa que también deberías tener en mente— recordó Lana._

— _¿¡Y cuál es?!— interrogó Mallow, frunciendo el ceño._

— _Lillie— respondió con simpleza Saltagua, haciendo que el ánimo de su mejor amiga cambiara por completo._

 _La boca de la morena se frunció._

— _Lo sé, ¿sabes?... Entre ellos dos hay ese "algo" que te hace creer que no pueden ser sólo amigos, pero aún con eso…_

 _El gesto de Lana, el cual había estado firme durante toda la charla, cambió a uno más sereno._

— _Quieres que tu amor florezca, ¿verdad?— preguntó, viéndola fijamente._

— _Sí, quiero que mi primer amor no se quede sólo como eso, quiero que sea algo más… Aunque, ¿Qué estoy diciendo? Sólo tengo unos días de conocerlo, no debería pensar en esto de forma seria…_

— _Toooonta…— exclamó Lana, con un tono de fastidio y cerrando los ojos— No hay nada de malo en querer ser feliz con alguien más; tiempo más o tiempo menos. No le pongas excusas o justificantes a tus actos; si quieres hacerlo, hazlo. Eres una persona maravillosa y mereces lo que tienes— la peliazul se cruzó de brazos y levantó la mirada—. Te estaré apoyando, Mallow._

— _Lana…— murmuró la morena, para luego asentir con determinación— ¡Aplastaré a mis rivales, te lo garantizo!_

— _O-Oye, vas un poco rápido…_

— _¡Ah, es cierto! Lillie no me ha hecho nada malo… No debo ser cruel con ella._

— _Es bueno que lo tengas en mente…_

* * *

La cabeza da la peliazul se movió de arriba hacia abajo varias veces mientras tenías los ojos cerrados.

— _¿¡ENTONCES POR QUÉ ESTÁS DUDANDO?!—_ le preguntó a Mallow, abriendo los ojos de golpe. Obviamente no recibió respuesta.

Pero fue una pequeña acción de Mallow la que hizo a Lana dejar de pensar.

Con una mano, la morena tomó la manga de la camisa del chico y la estiró levemente.

—¿Pasa algo, Mallow?— preguntó Ketchum, volteando a verla.

—V-Verás, Ash…— empezó a murmurar con timidez— ¿Recuerdas la promesa que hicimos cuando llegaste a Akala? *****

* * *

 **Referencia al capítulo 16 "¡Alola, Akala!".**

* * *

 _Siempre que necesites que alguien pruebe lo que cocines… Llámame… Por favor…_

Ash asintió fuertemente.

—¿¡Cómo olvidarlo?! ¡Espero que esa promesa siga en pie!— dijo, sonriendo ampliamente, contagiándole su estado de ánimo a Aina.

—¡Lo está! ¿Sabes? ¡He estado practicando un platillo que mandará tus papilas gustativas a volar!— aseguró la chica.

—¡Muero por probarlo!

—Si tanto quieres hacerlo, ven al Restaurante Aina esta noche y lo prepararé para ti, ¿Qué dices? ¿Es una cita?— preguntó, guiñándole un ojo mientras le sonreía.

Ash extendió su mano hacia la morena.

—¡Es una cita entonces!— respondió.

Mallow vio con brillo en los ojos la extremidad del azabache.

—¡Las puertas de mi restaurante están abiertas para ti, Ash!— dijo, agarrando la mano del mencionado y estrechándola con fuerza.

Lillie veía de reojo la escena. Sentía un poco de envidia.

Para Mallow parecía ser muy fácil interactuar con Ash de esa manera. Se sintió un tanto rara al pensar en ello.

Por su parte, la Capitana de tipo Planta volteó a ver a su amiga, la cual estaba sorprendida por decir poco.

— _Lo hiciste genial…_ — pensó Lana en silencio, atónita, levantándole un pulgar.

— _G-Gracias…_ — su cara estaba roja y sus pupilas eran espirales.

Mallow definitivamente no habría sabido cómo reaccionar a un escenario donde Ash se hubiera negado a aceptar su "cita".

A la lejanía, Rotom tomaba fotos con un oído bien puesto en la conversación.

Mallow no era alguien que se pudiera tomar a la ligera.

* * *

 **Melemele. Pueblo Iki. Varias horas después.**

—Los preparativos para la llegada de los demás Kahunas están listos, Rey— anunció un hombre de mediana edad.

Un largo sorbo se escuchó en el sitio, luego de eso, el sonido del metal chocando. Hala volteó hacia atrás, viendo directamente al hombre tras dejar el cucharon de sopa sobre un plato.

—Sí… La comida definitivamente está rica— afirmó, asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Eh… Rey, creo que hay otras cosas aparte de la comida que verificar…— le recordó el ayudante.

—¿Qué es la vida sin un buen plato de sopa caliente? Considero el poder reunirme con colegas del trabajo mientras comemos, una bendición del más alto calibre— informó, llevándose a la boca un pedazo de pastel.

El ayudante suspiró. Estaba acostumbrado a tratar con el carácter despreocupado que Hala demostraba en algunas situaciones.

* * *

 **Ula-Ula. En algún lugar a las afueras de algún pueblo.**

Una habitación oscura. El lugar era solamente iluminado por una lámpara de escritorio que apuntaba directamente hacia un tablón el cual estaba tapizado con documentos gracias a unos pines que evitaban su caída al suelo. Una serie de hilos rojos se conectaban entre cada pin, formando, inintencionadamente, una figura de lo más extraña.

Una serie de pasos se escuchó en medio del silencio absoluto del cuarto para luego detenerse. El dueño de esos pasos comenzó a leer un pedazo de papel, el cual seguía caliente gracias a que acababa de salir de la impresora.

 _ **El misterio de los árboles desparecidos.**_

 _Recientemente, en varias partes de Poni,  
ha habido una serie de desapariciones.  
Múltiples árboles han sido cortados por la  
mitad de forma brusca, quedando sólo las raíces  
y desapareciendo la parte superior por completo… _

—Sólo ve al punto, joder…— murmuró una voz cansada. Los ojos del individuo se dirigieron con rapidez al final del texto.

… _Actualmente y gracias a las investigaciones  
del equipo forestal de Alola se ha llegado a  
la conclusión de que se trata de una pandilla  
de Pokémon tipo Lucha, quienes utilizan los  
árboles para sus entrenamientos y ejercicios._

Un sonido de irritación fue lo siguiente en oírse.

—Basura…— posteriormente, con ambas manos, rompió el papel a la mitad para luego hacerlo bola y lanzarlos hacia una papelera desbordada— Debería dejar de imprimirlos directamente y leerlos en línea… Pero odio la luz del computador…

Los pasos se reanudaron y, tras unos segundos, la luz fue tapada por un cuerpo humano, el cual se posicionó frente al tablón.

Unos ojos rojos pasearon por los títulos de la información que llevaba años recopilando.

 _ **¡La desaparición de una montaña!**_

 _ **¿¡Qué ocurrió con la planta de residuos abandonada?!**_

 _ **El misterio de los cultivos ¿Al fin resuelto?**_

 _ **¿Alguien ha visto a este hombre?**_

 _ **¡Esperé en el lugar de las desapariciones y ESTO pasó!**_

 _ ***ASOMBROSO* No creerás que ocurrió con esta casa.**_

Nada… Había reunido tanto, preguntado tanto, investigado tanto, pero al final, los resultados seguían siendo los mismos. Nada.

Un fuerte puñetazo hizo retumbar el tablón.

—No descansaré hasta atraparlo…— murmuró la voz— Vengaré tu memoria. Eso te lo prometo _Hal_ …

El sonido de una puerta abriéndose obligó al hombre a voltear hacia atrás.

—Es hora de irnos, Nanu— le avisó una voz infantil.

—Te he dicho que no abras sin avisar _"Acerola"_ …— recriminó el Kahuna de Ula-Ula, retirando la mano de la pizarra con brusquedad.

—No volverá a pasar.

—Siempre dices eso…

Un portazo indicó que ambos habían salido y fue justo eso lo que hizo caer el papel que se encontraba en el centro del tablón, el cual tenía pedazos arrancados.

 _ **Día triste para la región de Alola.  
Ha muerto el hijo de **_

* * *

—¡DELICIOSO!

El grito de Ash logró que todos los presentes tuvieran que taparse los oídos, aunque eso sí, todos ellos tenían una sonrisa en la cara.

Ash, Lillie, Lana y Mallow estaban sentados en una mesa redonda del restaurante Aina, el cual ya había cerrado. La posición era tal que así: Ash-Lillie-Lana-Mallow, formando un círculo.

—¡Sabía que te gustaría!— aseguró Mallow, llevándose las manos de las orejas a las caderas— Es Loco Moco, un plato típico de Alola, aunque he oído que un oriundo de Kanto ayudó a crearlo. El nombre es un tanto raro, pero el sabor en inigualable.

—Arroz blanco con carne… Me recuerda mucho al Katsudon…— dijo Ketchum con nostalgia.

—Gastronomía de Kanto… ¿Cómo sabrá?— se preguntó Lana, recargando su cabeza sobre sus brazos, los cuales estaban apoyados en la mesa.

—Hace no mucho tuvimos una conversación como esta, ¿no, Ash?— preguntó Lillie. Algo dentro de ella le decía que trataran de evitar el tema al recordar cómo había acabado la anterior.

—¡La recuerdo! Era sobre el arroz de Kanto y el de Alola, ¿cierto?— preguntó el azabache.

—Sí, fue sobre eso— respondió Lillie.

—He comido bastante arroz blanco a lo largo de mi vida, ¿sabe igual el de aquí que el de Kanto?— interrogó Mallow, viendo fijamente a Ash.

El entrenador se llevó una mano al mentón.

—Realmente saben bastante parecidos, pero siento que algo le falta al de aquí… Bueno, realmente creo que sólo es mi paladar que se acostumbró al de Kanto— dijo, riendo de forma nerviosa—. No es como si yo fuera un crítico profesional de cocina o algo así.

—¡No digas eso! Es interesante conocer los puntos de vista de muchas personas, por mínimo que parezca, influye— Mallow le sonrió ampliamente.

Ash se quedó serio un momento y luego le devolvió el gesto.

—¡Entonces supongo que está bien!

—¡Lo está!

Lana veía con una pequeña sonrisa la interacción entre los dos. Era bueno saber que su amiga podía hacerlo si se lo proponía.

Lillie por su parte, había cambiado toda su atención hacia los Pokémon, quienes estaban jugueteando por el lugar con cuidado de no romper nada.

La rubia adoraba ver como su pequeña familia interactuaba. Adoraba sentirse parte de algo.

Y la mirada de ternura de la rubia no pasó desapercibida por su amigo.

Hay ocasiones en las que una persona muestra una cara totalmente distinta a lo que piensa. Este es, actualmente, el caso de Ash Ketchum.

Ahora mismo, él muestra una sonrisa, pero piensa algo completamente opuesto.

Aunque son incorpóreos, Ash siente que sus pensamientos están arrugando el ceño, que la boca de éstos se está frunciendo.

Ash Ketchum de pueblo Paleta está determinado.

Siente determinación por proteger aquello que le importa.

Su familia, sus amigos y sus Pokémon. El mundo entero.

Siente la determinación suficiente para proteger los pequeños momentos como estos que tanto valora.

Momentos de alegría y despreocupación.

Está determinado a proteger el mañana del planeta Tierra.

El mañana de todos los que ama.

Determinado a proteger a todos, Ash Ketchum se hace una promesa compleja.

Cuando derrote a Olivia, no irá a Ula-Ula. Él volverá a Melemele a hacer su tarea como Representante de Tapu Koko.

Las Pokéballs de sus amigos Pokémon, las cuales tiene en los bolsillos son un recordatorio de esa promesa.

El cristal Z que el Dios de la guerra le dio y nunca ha usado también es uno, al igual que RotomDex.

Y por supuesto, su mayor preocupación y prioridad número 1 también lo es.

Lillie es el principal recordatorio de la promesa que acababa de hacerse.

Él no iba a morir.

Porque tenía algo por lo que pelear.

Ash Ketchum está lleno de determinación.

* * *

 **Miércoles 17 de octubre. 3 p.m. A las afueras de Konikoni.**

Al sur de Konikoni, justo por donde el grupo de Ash había entrado, no sólo se encontraba la pequeña Ruta 9, también estaba el camino que los llevaría directamente al lugar de la segunda Gran prueba.

Y ahí había tres personas, cinco Pokémon, una máquina y un carruaje con lona como techo.

—¿Listo, Ash?— preguntó Olivia, subiéndose a la parte delantera del vehículo, el cual tenía a un Tauros tirando de él.

—Tanto como se puede estar— respondió el azabache, haciendo lo mismo que la Reina, sólo que en la parte posterior. En silencio, ayudó a Lillie a subir también.

—¡Entonces vamos, a la _"Colina del Recuerdo"_!— exclamó la Kahuna.

El carruaje emprendió su camino.

Pikachu bajó del hombro de su entrenador para acomodarse en el carruaje, cosa que Litten ya había hecho. Shiron estaba en brazos de su entrenadora y Ribombee en su sombrero.

—Es una lástima que Mallow y Lana no pudieran venir— dijo la Pokédex—. Mallow se veía particularmente deprimida-Rotom.

—Ser un Capitán debe ser algo muy ocupado— dijo Lillie—. No me quiero imaginar cómo es la carga que conlleva el ser Rey o Reina.

—Dejando de lado el horrible papeleo, es una tarea bastante divertida. Siempre hay algo por hacer— contó la mujer—. A menos, claro, de que seas un flojo como el Kahuna Nanu— al mencionar al hombre, la ceja de Olivia obtuvo un pequeño tic.

— _Hay una historia detrás de esto/-Rotom…_ — pensaron Lillie y Rotom al unísono.

—C-Cambiando de tema… La Colina del Recuerdo, tengo entendido que es el cementerio más grande de todo Akala, ¿cierto?— cuestionó Lillie, viendo hacia el exterior.

—Lo es. Aquí es donde la gente de Kantai y Konikoni suelen venir a enterrar a sus seres amados o, por el contrario, a esparcir sus cenizas— Olivia miró a un lado del camino, donde había un acantilado que daba directamente hacia el inmenso mar de Alola—. Un paisaje como este… Pienso que es un buen lugar para descansar por toda la eternidad.

Lillie y Rotom también miraron hacia el mar.

—Descanso eterno…— murmuró la rubia— Espero estar en un lugar bonito cuando eso me pase…

—Eso no va a pasar pronto, Lillie— aseguró Ash, hablando por primera vez desde que inició el trayecto.

Al oír eso, Rotom, Olivia y Pikachu miraron al entrenador. Sabían que significaban esas palabras.

—Espero que no— masculló la chica—. Aún hay muchas cosas que quiero hacer…— tras eso, miró a sus Pokémon.

Ash miró en dirección opuesta al acantilado, es decir, a sus espaldas. Montones de lapidas bien cuidadas y alineadas de forma perfecta eran el paisaje que podía apreciarse.

El camino continuó por al menos una hora. Llegaron a una curva que los dirigía hacia la izquierda, y al inicio de ésta había un letrero de madera que decía en grande _"Afueras de Akala: El lugar más remoto de la isla"_.

El sitio era bastante simple. Mantenía la vegetación verde y abundante de la Colina del recuerdo, siendo lo único diferente que el camino recto terminaba directo en el mar, en un gran precipicio. Rotom comenzó a tomar fotografías.

—Esta ruta no es tan larga. Tal vez nos tome unos 35 minutos llegar a nuestro destino— informó Olivia, sin apartar la mirada del camino.

—35 minutos… Curiosamente, me siento un poco ansiosa… A decir verdad, no sé por qué— dijo la chica, riendo con nerviosismo.

—Es normal sentirse así. Las personas suelen sentir ese tipo de cosas cuando un ser querido está a punto de pasar por algo desafiante— exclamó la Kahuna— Debe ser bueno tener a alguien que se preocupe así por ti, Ash.

Lillie volteó un tanto expectante a ver a su amigo, pero se topó con algo que no esperaba.

—Está dormido…— murmuró la rubia.

Y así era. Ash Ketchum estaba con la cabeza inclinada hacia abajo, con un gesto apacible en su cara y la respiración calmada. Pikachu se había acurrucado entre sus piernas.

—El viaje debe ser agotador… Deberías descansar también, Lillie. Todavía tienes un poco para dormir— sugirió la adulta.

—No, estoy bien— aseguró, acomodándose al lado del entrenador—. En momentos así, uno de los dos debe prestar su hombro al otro. Ash siempre lo hace por mí, así que al menos ahora…— con sus manos y tan delicadamente como pudo, Lillie acomodó la cabeza del chico en su hombro— debo ser yo ese apoyo.

Olivia los miró de reojo, apartando la vista del camino por primera vez. Inmediatamente después, regresó la mirada hacia el frente.

Lillie estaba centrada en sus pensamientos mientras veía como RotomDex fotografiaba todo lo que podía, como si no le importara lo que pasaba. Rio mentalmente. Esa Pokédex era muy rara.

—Mamá…

Ese pequeño murmullo llamó la atención de Lillie, quien miró a Ash a la cara. Su gesto estaba levemente ceñido y su rostro no mostraba la serenidad de antes.

—Hermano…— volvió a murmurar.

Lillie sintió como el sudor se formaba en su frente. ¿Podría estar a punto de descubrir que era lo que afectaba a Ash? ¿Era él el tipo de personas que exteriorizaba sus más profundos secretos al dormir? Y por sobre todo, ¿descubriría más de su vida privada como ese tal "Hermano"?... Lo siguiente que pasó le provocó un nudo en la garganta.

La mano de Ash tomó con firmeza el brazo de la rubia, como si fuera a desaparecer y de los labios del azabache salió:

—Lillie…

¿Por qué exactamente ella? Una madre y un hermano, dos seres importantísimos en su vida… ¿Entonces por qué también ella?

No lo entendía.

* * *

—Mmh…— fue lo que exclamó Ash justo cuando estaba despertando al ya no sentirse acurrucado por el movimiento del carruaje. Su cuello no se sentía adolorido. Cuando volteó hacia los lados, sólo se encontró con Pikachu, Litten y un bolso puesto tras su cabeza.

Era raro que, con la cantidad de cosas que tenía Lillie en ese bolso, no le hubiera dolido como mínimo la cabeza. Se preguntó dónde estaría Nebulilla pero su duda se resolvió al ver un bulto cubierto por una manta a unos centímetros de él.

—Ya despertaste-Rotom— notó la Pokédex, entrando de nuevo al carrito.

—Rotom…— murmuró el chico somnoliento, tallándose levemente los ojos— ¿Ya llegamos?

—Sí. Olivia y Lillie están comprobando el terreno, deberías salir también-Rotom.

—Eso haré— aseguró, reincorporándose y tomando el bolso de Lillie entre las manos.

Con delicadeza, despertó a su Pikachu, quien no tardó nada en subir de nuevo a su hombro.

—¿Despertamos a Litten?— preguntó Ash.

—Posiblemente te ataque si lo haces-Rotom.

—Pika— asintió, en señal de que estaba de acuerdo.

—Entonces dejémoslo dormir.

Con un pequeño salto, Ash bajó del carruaje y vio bien su entorno. Se encontraba en un amplio claro de al menos 300 metros de diámetro, rodeado de vegetación. En el centro había un cuadrilátero de madera de 25x25 metros, sorprendentemente parecido al que tenía Hala frente a su casa, sólo que el poco color que había sobre la madera era rosado en lugar de amarillo. A ambos costados del campo de batalla había unas gradas para los posibles espectadores del combate.

Ketchum volteó la mirada hacia la derecha, donde encontró un largo camino que llevaba directo a un portal bien adornado con tonalidades y adornos rosados, frente a él, estaba Lillie, quien lo llamaba con una mano.

—¡Ash, la Reina Olivia está adentro!— gritó desde la distancia.

—¡Voy!— gritó el muchacho, acelerando su paso. Recordaba que había hecho con Hala y si no se equivocaba, debía hacer lo mismo ahora.

Con Pikachu en el hombro y Rotom siguiéndolo, llegó hasta la entrada de las _"Ruinas de la Vida"_.

—No sé qué hagan ahí adentro, pero mucha suerte para lo que sea, Ash— le deseó Lillie, con una sonrisa.

—Gracias. Volveré pronto— Ketchum miró a sus amigos Pokémon—. Confío en Ribombee y Shiron, pero quiero que estén aquí como refuerzo en caso de que algo llegue a pasar.

—¡Pika!— asintió el roedor, saltando al hombro de Lillie y haciendo un saludo militar.

—Sólo tengo que electrocutar a mis agresores, ¿no?-Rotom.

La mosca imitó casi de inmediato al tipo Eléctrico. Shiron dio una ligera cabeceada.

Ash sonrió y asintió para luego entrar al lugar.

Era tan sorprendentemente igual las Ruinas de la Guerra que se quedó sin habla por unos instantes, luego, cuando volvió en sí, miró hacia el gran altar sobre el cual estaba Olivia, haciendo su oración. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y sus manos juntas frente a su cara.

—Perdón por la intromisión— murmuró, comenzando a quitarse los zapatos para, acto seguido, guardarlos en su mochila.

Con paso calmado, subió las escaleras que lo pusieron al mismo nivel que la Kahuna y luego, se sentó sobre sus piernas.

—Hoy tendré una batalla con Ash Ketchum de Kanto, el retador— comenzó a decir Olivia, con seriedad—. Protectora de la isla, Tapu Lele, por favor, denos el poder de Alola; de la isla que juré proteger.

—No te conozco, Tapu Lele, pero por favor, dame fuerza para poder superar esta y más pruebas en el futuro…— dijo ahora el azabache.

Mantuvieron la posición por al menos 5 minutos más hasta que la Kahuna abrió los ojos, separó las manos y volteó a ver al azabache.

—Hemos terminado, Ash— le informó, poniéndose de pie. Para su sorpresa, incluso tras decir esas palabras, el retador no había dejado de rezar— ¿Ash?— llamó con curiosidad en la voz.

Al instante, los ojos del muchacho se abrieron y se dirigieron en dirección a la Kahuna.

—Sólo estaba asegurándome de que mis plegarias fueran escuchadas— informó, sacando los zapatos de su mochila al tiempo que se ponía de pie.

—Muchacho…— murmuró la Reina. No quería ni imaginar que pasaba dentro de la cabeza de ese joven.

—¿Vamos ya?— preguntó Ketchum, empezando a bajar las escaleras que lo llevarían hasta el piso.

Olivia asintió— Deben estar esperándonos— dijo, para luego imitar al entrenador.

Cuando llegaron finalmente a la salida se encontraron con Shiron compitiendo contra Pikachu en una carrera. Pikachu evidentemente iba ganando.

—¡Oh, eso fue rápido!— notó Lillie, uniendo ambas manos frente a su cara.

—No es algo realmente tardado. Sólo tenemos que rezar y presentar nuestros respetos a la deidad de la isla— contó la Kahuna, comenzando a andar hacia el cuadrilátero—, para luego empezar con el evento principal.

— _No se cayó…_ — pensó la rubia, sorprendida al ver como la adulta había subido sin problema las escaleras de la plataforma.

—¿Listo, Ash?— preguntó la mujer.

—Más que listo— contestó el mencionado, pasando por un lado de Lillie y colocándose en el extremo derecho de la pista.

—Ahora bien, necesitamos un árbitro y debería ser…— la Kahuna pasó la mirada entre Rotom y Lillie, ambos se veían ansiosos, como si esperaran ser elegidos— ¿Por qué no? La experiencia de ver un combate tan de cerca puede ayudar a crecer a Lillie, así que sube aquí, jovencita.

Los ojos de la rubia brillaron fuertemente, para luego correr hacia el lugar seguida de una levemente agotada Shiron y de un totalmente fresco Ribombee. Rotom comenzó a descender lentamente hacia el suelo con aire desanimado y se silenció; sabía que empezaría a quejarse si lo no hacía.

—¡Es un honor ser elegida para esta tarea!— aseguró la muchacha, haciendo una gran reverencia.

Olivia rio un poco al ver la escena y Ash por su parte, escuchó con algo de inseguridad.

—¿Lillie estará bien? Sería malo que un ataque impactara contra ella— dijo el chico, viendo fijamente a la reina, sin siquiera mirar a su amiga.

—¡Vamos, seguro que lo estará! Es muy improbable que algo así pueda pasar— aseguró la mujer.

—¡Sí, Ash! ¡Últimamente siento que estás desconfiando mucho de mí!— reprochó la rubia, inflando las mejillas y frunciendo el ceño.

—¡Claro que no! Preguntaba sólo por si había la posibilidad— se defendió el azabache— ¡Sería malo que te lastimaras y luego no pudieras entrenar!

—Mmmmh…— Lillie no estaba muy convencida del todo.

—¡Ya, ya! ¡El atardecer está por caer en cualquier momento y si no nos damos prisa se nos hará de noche!— informó la Reina, evitando que la "discusión" siguiera.

—Cierto… ¡Empecemos ya!— pidió Lillie.

— _Sí que está emocionada por esto…—_ pensó Ketchum, sorprendido al ver los ánimos que presentaba su amiga.

—¿Nos haces el honor, Lillie?— pidió Olivia.

—¡Con mucho gusto!— rápidamente, la mencionada corrió hacia un lado de la pista y levantó ambos brazos hacia el aire— ¡La batalla entre la Kahuna de Akala, Olivia Konikoni y el retador de Kanto, Ash Ketchum está por empezar!

Ambos combatientes tomaron sus respectivos lugares y se miraron con firmeza. Pikachu no tardó en correr hacia el hombro de Lillie.

—¡Este será un combate al estilo típico! ¡3 Pokémon contra 3! ¡Las sustituciones no están permitidas así como el uso de objetos curativos! ¡Sólo se permiten los Movimientos Z!— anunció la réferi.

—¡Como usuaria del tipo Roca, da igual que Pokémon utilices, me encargaré de ir contra él con todo mi poder!— advirtió Olivia.

—Lamento decepcionarla pero mis Pokémon y yo no tenemos la intención de perder contra nadie— respondió Ash sin vacilar en lo más mínimo.

—¡Que la batalla…!

Tanto Reina como Representante se vieron directamente a los ojos; podían ver el ardiente fuego invisible que éstos desprendían. Por lo mismo, ninguno se dio cuenta del lejano observador que tenían.

—¡Comience!

—¡Demuestra tu poderío, Nosepass!/¡A darlo todo, Dartrix!— exclamaron al mismo tiempo.

De la Pokéball de Olivia salió un Nosepass, quien comenzó a mover ambos brazos de forma robótica, mientras que de la de Ash emergió la lechuza, alzando el vuelo hacia el cielo.

No hacían falta más palabras. El duelo ya había comenzado.

— _Un Nosepass… Entonces la Reina Olivia se está conteniendo contra Ash... Es normal que no use a sus más fuertes si el retador tampoco lo hará—_ pensó Lillie, viendo detenidamente el escenario.

—¡Empecemos con Hoja afilada!— ordenó Ash, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la adolescente.

Dartrix no tardó nada en lanzarse en picada contra el oponente mientras era seguido por una horda de hojas que había invocado previamente. Justo cuando estaba por llegar hacia donde estaba el enemigo, llegó el contraataque.

—¡Destrúyelas con Chispa!— en los ojos de Olivia no había más que firmeza, como si estuviera completamente segura de que ese ataque no le haría el más mínimo daño.

En menos de un segundo, el cuerpo entero de Nosepass fue rodeado de una fuerte capa de electricidad que al instante rostizó las hojas lanzadas por Dartrix y obligó al mismo a virar de emergencia hacia la arriba.

—¿¡Chispa?!— se preguntó Ash. No esperaba ese tipo de respuesta, aunque era un alivio que fuera un ataque físico.

— _Aunque no pueda usarlo para atacar a la distancia, es una excelente defensa contra cualquier cosa que haga Dartrix ¡La defensa perfecta!—_ analizó la rubia. Si algún día tenía un tipo eléctrico, intentaría hacer eso.

—¡No le des respiro, utiliza Avalancha!— indicó la Reina.

—¡Pass!

Los brazos del tipo Roca se elevaron hacia el cielo y ahí comenzó a formarse una considerable cantidad de peñascos de gran tamaño. Dartrix iba directo hacia ellos gracias a la acción evasiva que había hecho antes.

—¡Hoja afilada de nuevo, Dartrix! ¡Intenta volar entre ellas!— Ash veía como su Pokémon estaba a nada de adentrarse en esa tormenta rocosa.

El ave frunció el ceño. Debía concentrarse al máximo si quería salir de esa; había destruido las rocas de esa asquerosa Tyranitar con ayuda de Rockruff, las de un Pokémon al menos tres veces más débil no debían ser la gran cosa.

—¡Prrrr!

Las alas de Dartrix se movieron hacia adelante, lanzando montones de hojas afiladas que eran seguidas por unas que él mismo acababa de invocar. Su ataque sirvió para partir varias piedras a la mitad y pasar entre dichas mitades, sorpresa la suya al ver que tras cada piedra venía una nueva en un ciclo que parecía no terminar.

Nosepass estaba abajo, moviendo fuertemente los brazos mientras seguía utilizando Avalancha una y otra vez.

Moverse hacia un lado. Esa fue la primera idea que tuvo la lechuza al ver que el ataque no paraba y Ash lo entendió de inmediato.

—¡NO LO HAGAS!— gritó con todas sus fuerzas al estar su Pokémon cada vez más alto.

Muy tarde. Dartrix intentó dar una vuelta para salir de la trayectoria del ataque de tipo Roca, pero fue ese mismo momento de distracción la que hizo que no pudiera defenderse contra una roca que estaba por impactarle.

El pedrusco rozó su ala lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerlo perder el control, llevándolo a caer de forma inminente contra el suelo.

Ash vio con impotencia como su compañero había caído en la trampa del oponente.

—¡Justo la abertura que esperábamos!— exclamó Olivia triunfante— ¡Recíbelo con un buen Joya de luz!

—Nosepass— con tranquilidad, el Pokémon apuntó ambos brazos en dirección a Dartrix, quien iba cayendo. Entre ambas extremidades, comenzó a formarse una circunferencia de energía que a los pocos segundos, fue disparada a forma de rayo láser.

Decir que el ataque impactó es casi innecesario.

Dartrix salió disparado hacia un lado, dejando tras de sí una cortina de humo generada por el impacto.

— _Gracias a la increíble resistencia de los tipo Roca, la señorita Olivia pudo utilizar su ataque de forma repetida para asegurarse de impactar con él a Dartrix… Una estrategia sencilla pero que sólo podría ser aplicada por alguien con un extenuante entrenamiento—_ pensó Lillie.

—¡Recupérate con Hoja afilada!— ordenó Ash.

En medio del vuelo (no intencional), Dartrix movió una de sus alas de forma que arrojó varias hojas frente a él. El contrapeso ejercido por su ataque redujo su movimiento lo suficiente como para ayudarlo a estabilizarse.

—¡Ohh! ¡Que interesante forma de usar Hoja afilada!— reconoció la Kahuna.

—Debo decir lo mismo. Su Nosepass es excelente, nos llevan la ventaja totalmente— Ash por su parte, hizo lo mismo. Aunque sonreía levemente, su rostro empezaba a producir sudor.

Ambos se miraron por un poco más y luego…

—¡Joya de luz!/¡Hoja afilada!

Otro rayo de luz salió disparado hacia Dartrix, quien lo evadió dando una voltereta sobre sí mismo para luego lanzar su ataque.

—¡Chispa!

Al igual que antes, un manto de electricidad cubrió por completo al tipo Roca, destruyendo al instante las hojas que lo tocaban.

Dartrix no dejaba de avanzar y todo apuntaba a que pasaría lo mismo. En ese momento, el tipo Volador tenía dos opciones: Arriesgarse a que pasar lo mismo o una colisión inminente.

Ash vio una tercera.

—¡Hoja afilada contra el suelo!

Una gran serie de hojas fue arrojada hacia abajo, impulsando a Dartrix lo suficientemente alto como para pasar sobre Nosepass con su vuelo.

—¡Impresionar!— ordenó Ash al instante al ver como la electricidad desaparecía.

Sin dudarlo, Dartrix dio una fuerte patada contra la parte trasera del tipo Roca, la cual lo hizo perder el equilibrio.

—¡Hoja afilada!

—¡Chispa!

Nosepass cayó al suelo de cara, rodeado por su ataque y carbonizando las hojas. No tenía forma de levantarse.

—¡No dejes de usar Chispa, Nosepass!— ordenó Olivia.

— _Ash tiene a la señorita Olivia contra las cuerdas… Con el rival incapaz de levantarse, Dartrix sólo tiene que esperar una pequeña abertura para atacar y hacer un gran daño—_ analizó la rubia.

El azabache también se dio cuenta de eso.

—¡Aprovecha y utiliza Síntesis!— indicó el entrenador.

Dartrix abrió ambas alas hacia los costados y en seguida fue cubierto por una energía verdosa que desprendió unos leves brillos.

— _¡Ahí está! ¡El nuevo ataque que Ash hizo que Dartrix aprendiera!_

—Qué problema…— murmuró Olivia con un semblante preocupado— Todo el daño que habíamos hecho se fue y ahora Nosepass no puede levantarse… Si no fuera una sorprendente entrenadora del tipo Roca estaría acorralada… ¡Pero lastima para ti que si lo soy!— de inmediato, su gesto cambió— ¡Joya de luz!

El cuerpo del tipo Roca dejó de brillar y en su lugar, lo único que se iluminó fue la parte que había entre su cara y el suelo.

—¡La oportunidad! ¡Hoja afilada!

Con gran velocidad, las hojas fueron lanzadas mientras que por otra parte, la explosión que estaba acumulando Nosepass fue utilizada. La onda expansiva no sólo bastó para detener el movimiento de Planta, sino que también impulsó al Pokémon por los aires, dejando un hueco donde estaba antes.

—¡Ahora está desprotegido! ¡Utiliza de nuevo Hoja afilada!— ordenó Ash sin vacilar al ver la abertura.

—¡Avalancha!

Los brazos de Nosepass comenzaron a moverse de arriba abajo, creando una serie de rocas que comenzaron a caer entre él y Dartrix a modo de barrera pero antes de que eso pasara, una cantidad considerable de hojas lo impactó.

—¡Súperefectivo!— exclamó Ash con emoción.

Justo cuando la última roca terminó de caer, tras de ella apareció un rayo azul que impactó por sorpresa a Dartrix. Asombrados, todos pudieron ver como Nosepass estaba parado en el campo de batalla sobre sus piernas, iluminado tenuemente de azul.

—Al parecer mi estrategia sirvió— notó Olivia con satisfacción.

— _¡Eso fue…!_

—¡Onda trueno!— terminó de decir Ash, con evidente preocupación en la voz.

Al poco tiempo, unas pequeñas chispas empezaron a salir del cuerpo de Dartrix y sus alas se agarrotaron, haciéndolo caer directo al suelo.

—¡Lo tienes donde quieres, Nosepass! ¡Utiliza Joya de luz!— ordenó la Kahuna.

Tras concentrarse la energía, salió disparada, volviendo a impactar a Dartrix y mandándolo a volar otra vez.

—¡Dartrix!— gritó Ash, preocupado por el estado de su Pokémon.

La lechuza se desplomó pesadamente contra el suelo y rodó durante unos centímetros. Volvía a sentirse muy lastimado. Debía usar Síntesis.

—¡Síntesis!— ordenó Ketchum al pensar lo mismo que su Pocket Monster.

Sin siquiera intentar levantarse, Dartrix comenzó a ser rodeado por energía verdosa, cosa que el rival notó.

—¡No lo dejes! ¡Avalancha!— indicó Olivia.

Las rocas no tardaron en empezar a caer sobre el tipo Volador.

—¡Rueda, Dartrix! ¡RUEDA!— pidió Ash. Si ese ataque conectaba, sería el fin.

Para buena suerte de la lechuza, pudo girar lo suficiente como para salir del rango del ataque.

Ash liberó un suspiro de alivio. Sabía que debía ir por todo si quería ganar contra Nosepass.

Con la mano izquierda retiró el Pirostal Z de su pulsera y con la derecha sacó el Fitostal Z para luego ponerlo en el hueco que le correspondía.

— _Así que piensa apostarlo todo en un último movimiento… Sabe que no podrá quitar la parálisis y esta es su única manera de sacar ventaja con Dartrix…—_ analizó Olivia con seriedad. Una gran sonrisa apareció en su cara— ¡Carga el Joya de luz más potente que hayas hecho alguna vez, Nosepass! ¡Vamos a terminar con esto!

—No es necesario que te muevas, Dartrix. Yo puedo hacerlo solo— dijo Ash, viendo con seriedad al oponente.

Dartrix negó con la cabeza como pudo. Ese era SU Movimiento Z, el suyo y el de Ash, de nadie más.

No perdería la oportunidad de usarlo en sincronía con su amado entrenador.

Ketchum asintió ante el deseo de su Pokémon. La Pulsera Z de Ash comenzó a brillar intensamente.

Sus brazos y las alas de Dartrix se cruzaron hacia adelante, sus cuerpos de contrajeron de forma que parecía que estaban acumulando poder y finalmente, sus extremidades subieron en diagonal hacia arriba, como si dicho poder fuera liberado de golpe.

La luz que antes estaba en la Pulsera Z ahora pasó a rodear por completo a Dartrix y frente a él apareció el símbolo Z, luego de eso, hubo una gran ola expansiva que dejó tras de sí un hermoso campo floreado compuesto puramente de energía.

Al igual que la lechuza, Nosepass había terminado de cargar su ataque, el cual salió disparado.

—¡MEGATÓN FLORAL!— gritó Ash con fuerza.

Una columna de luz apareció sobre el tipo Roca y a partir de ahí se generó una enorme explosión que no llegó a tocar a ninguno de los humanos cercanos, pero si los hizo retroceder por la presión de viento. Al mismo tiempo, Joya de luz impactó contra Dartrix, mandándolo a volar.

Cuando la explosión y la consiguiente humareda generada por ella desaparecieron, pudieron ver el resultado del intercambio de ataques.

Los dos estaban debilitados.

Lillie veía con sorpresa el escenario. Las flores desaparecieron; Nosepass estaba ligeramente quemado y debilitado, mientras que Dartrix descansaba en los brazos de su entrenador, quien había alcanzado a sujetarlo cuando el ataque lo mandó a volar.

Ribombee y Shiron también lucían sorprendidos. Era la primera vez que veían que Dartrix era derrotado.

—Lo hiciste perfecto, amigo… Lo tenía todo en tu contra pero lograste vencer— murmuró Ash, acariciando levemente a su tipo Planta para luego tocarlo con la Pokéball.

—Gracias por tu gran trabajo, Nosepass. En otra situación, pudiste haber salido victorioso— Olivia también regresó a su Pokémon.

Ambos entrenadores se vieron a los ojos.

—¡Dartrix y Nosepass no pueden continuar! ¡Se les pide a los combatientes que saquen a su siguiente Pokémon!— gritó Lillie.

Ambos sabían que era un dos contra dos.

—¡Vamos, Boldore!/¡Es hora, Wimpod!

Al oír eso, los ojos de Lillie, Pikachu y el aún muteado Rotom se abrieron más de lo normal.

De la Pokéball de la Kahuna salió un Boldore, que comenzó a dar golpes al suelo con una de sus patas delanteras.

—¡DOOORE!— gritó con fuerza.

Mientras que por otra parte, de la esfera lanzada por Ash apareció un pequeño bichito al que podemos reconocer como Wimpod. Contraria a la aparición fuerte y decidida del rival, el pequeño liberó un grito y luego comenzó a temblar fuertemente al ver al enemigo. Inesperadamente, el Ribombee de Lillie estalló en vítores hacia su compañero de tipo.

— _¿¡Va a usarlo a él?!—_ se preguntó Lillie, sorprendida por la decisión de su amigo.

Recordó lo ocurrido hacía dos días.

* * *

 **15 de octubre. 8:00 a.m. Faro del cabo, Konikoni.**

 _El grupo de Ash acababa de terminar el entrenamiento diario y se encontraban descansando en un banco cercano._

 _La mirada del azabache estaba centrada en una Pokéball que tenía en la mano._

— _Ey, Ash, ¿esa no es…?— comenzó a preguntar Rotom al ver la capsula._

— _La Pokéball que se sentía pesada— respondió Ketchum, analizando de cerca la esfera._

— _Es… cierto…— notó Lillie, con la respiración levemente agitada— Había olvidado totalmente esa Pokéball ¿Por qué… se sentiría como si tuviera algo adentro?..._

 _Ash negó con la cabeza._

— _Sigue sintiéndose así— informó._

 _Rotom, Lillie y todos los Pokémon escucharon sorprendidos la afirmación._

— _¿V-Vas a abrirla?-Rotom._

 _Todos voltearon a ver a Ketchum al oír la pregunta formulada por la Pokédex._

 _El entrenador asintió._

— _Quién sea que está adentro, sal— ordenó, moviendo la Pokéball hacia el frente._

 _Un rayo de luz rojo fue liberado, el cual terminó materializándose como Wimpod. El bicho al ver a toda la multitud que lo rodeaba liberó un fuerte grito y luego con sus antenas intentó taparse los ojos al tiempo que los cerraba._

— _¡Es un Wimpod!— exclamó Lillie sorprendida._

— _¡Imposible! ¿¡Cuándo fue que lo atrapaste, Ash?!-Rotom— interrogó Rotom._

— _N-No tengo ni idea… Jamás había visto un Pokémon así…— contestó— ¿A qué especie pertenece, Rotom?_

" _Wimpod el Pokémon Huidizo. Tipo Bicho/Agua. Habilidad "Huida". Es un cobarde de primera. Cuando se asusta, huye despavorido moviendo rápidamente sus múltiples patas. Deja el suelo limpio y pulido allí por donde pasa. A pesar de su naturaleza asustadiza, es también un Pokémon extremadamente curioso, por lo que no es raro que se acerque a personas o Pokémon si se quedan muy quietos"._

 _Ash liberó un sonido de sorpresa por la descripción recibida. Lillie comenzó a hacer memoria._

— _Según recuerdo, los Wimpod son solamente vistos en la Ruta 5 y algunas veces por los arrecifes de la lejana Poni… Descartando los arrecifes, la Ruta 5 es el único lugar en donde pudo haberlo atrapado, pero jamás hubo ni el más mínimo indicio de su avistamiento…— recordó la rubia, con la mano en el mentón y el ceño fruncido._

 _Pikachu y todos los demás Pokémon se acercaron al bicho con lentitud y curiosidad._

 _Rotom también se puso a hacer memoria. No tardó mucho para que se le viniera a la mente algo curioso._

— _¿Recuerdan cuando íbamos saliendo de la Jungla Umbría?-Rotom— preguntó._

 _Los dos adolescentes asintieron y de inmediato se dieron cuenta._

— _¡Cuando sentí que mis pantalones se movieron!/¡Cuando Ash dijo esa cosa rara!— exclamaron al unísono._

 _Ketchum volteó a verla con los ojos entrecerrados._

— _¡L-Lo siento, es que sí se escuchó muy raro!— dijo, con los ojos cerrados por la vergüenza._

— _Otra cosa es que seas una pervertida-Rotom…— murmuró la Dex._

— _¡AHHH! ¿¡Qué fue lo que dijiste?!— gritó con fuerza la rubia, totalmente colorada. No tardó mucho en levantarse para ir a reclamarle a RotomDex._

 _Ash había dejado de prestarle atención a la conversación de sus acompañantes y fijó su atención en el que aparentemente era su nuevo Pokémon._

 _Estaba en un dilema. Él mismo había dicho que no atraparía más Pokémon para dedicarse a entrenar a los que tenía… ¿Qué debía hacer con el tal Wimpod?_

 _No pudo seguir pensando en ello._

 _Peke presionó con una de sus patas la espalda del tipo Bicho, haciéndolo sobresaltar. Del hocico del pequeño salió disparado un chorro de líquido morado que de no ser por Yungoos, habría impactado contra la cara de la tipo Fuego._

 _Ash se paró rápidamente y corrió hacia el lugar donde estaban sus Pokémon._

— _¡Denle espacio!— ordenó en tono autoritario. Sabía, por la reacción del pequeño que sus Pokémon lo estaban sofocando._

 _Ninguno dudó en retroceder._

 _Lillie y Rotom también dejaron de discutir para llegar junto al azabache._

— _Ese es uno de los mecanismos de defensa de Wimpod. No sólo es venenoso, sino que también libera un olor que alerta a otros de su especie; puedes considerarlo como una forma previa del ataque "Tóxico"-Rotom— informó._

— _Debe estar bastante asustado… Está en un entorno que no conoce, rodeado de seres que no conoce…— notó Lillie, poniendo un gesto de tristeza por el pequeño._

 _Ash frunció levemente el ceño y comenzó a caminar hacia el Pokémon._

 _Con lentitud, se arrodilló para estar a la altura del tipo Agua._

 _Al darse cuenta de la presencia de Ash, Wimpod volvió a estremecerse fuertemente por el miedo._

— _Tranquilo. No te haré nada— le aseguró Ketchum. Su cuerpo estaba quieto y su respiración era tan calmada que su pecho prácticamente no tenía movimiento._

 _Eso relajó mucho a Wimpod._

— _No sé cómo fue que llegaste aquí y perdón por haberte atrapado, aún si fue por accidente… Si tú quieres puedo liberarte, no es un problema para mí, pero seguro que tienes miedo… Todo esto es un entorno tan raro para ti…— la voz de Ash salía en forma de un tranquilizante murmullo que prácticamente hipnotizaba al tipo Bicho— Por eso quiero proponerte un trato. Yo te entreno durante el tiempo que estemos juntos y cuando llegue el momento, podrás irte tranquilamente y siendo mucho más fuerte, ¿Qué dices?_

 _Wimpod ni lo dudo. Asintió con su pequeña cabeza._

— _Entonces está hecho— con la misma tranquilidad, extendió su brazo hacia el insecto—. Un placer, Wimpod._

 _El bichito analizó la extremidad de Ash y tras un rato, se subió en ella._

 _Ribombee vio esta interacción con sorpresa. ¿Lo que el nuevo quería era confianza? Porque dar confianza era su trabajo._

 _La mosca imitó a Ash. Tan lentamente como pudo, aterrizó en el brazo del entrenador y comenzó a charlar con su compañero de tipo._

 _Hicieron migas fácilmente._

 _Lillie liberó un pequeño suspiro para luego sonreír._

 _Una de las cosas que más le agradaba de Ash Ketchum era la fuerte sensación que transmitía. Esa sensación de "Todo va a estar bien"._

 _Le agradaba mucho._

* * *

—Tu Pokémon parece estar bastante asustado… ¿Seguro que quieres usarlo a él?— preguntó la Reina, un tanto insegura por la decisión de Ash.

—¡Claro! Esto es parte del entrenamiento de Wimpod— aseguró el azabache.

—Entonces, supongo que sabes en que consiste la habilidad "Huida", ¿no?— preguntó, teniendo una idea de cuál sería la respuesta.

—¡No tengo ni idea!— respondió con naturalidad.

Olivia rio de forma nerviosa. Se lo esperaba.

—Permítame a mí informarle-Rotom— dijo, volviendo a activar el sonido de su sistema.

—Adelante.

—Huida es una habilidad que hace que cuando la salud del Pokémon se encuentra por debajo de la mitad, éste se sustituya con un compañero del equipo al azar. Lo malo aquí radica en que como las sustituciones están prohibidas, si la habilidad de Wimpod llega a activarse, tanto él como el Pokémon que salgan serán descalificados y como sólo tienes dos Pokémon, perderás por default-Rotom.

Ash parpadeó varias veces.

—Vaya, eso es un problema… Entonces, ¿sólo tenemos que asegurarnos de que ningún ataque golpee a Wimpod?— preguntó.

—Bueno, es cierto que si no te tocan la habilidad no se activaría pero su especie es bastante frágil por lo que cualquier movimiento podría dejarlo muy herido-Rotom…— respondió. Sabía lo que iba a pasar, al igual que lo sabían todos los demás presentes.

—Entonces está bien. Iré con Wimpod— aseguró, sin verse siquiera intimidado o nervioso.

—Ohh… ¿Estás seguro de que lo apostarás todo a él?— los ojos de Olivia se afilaron— Parece que nos estás subestimando.

Ash comenzó a mover el brazo de arriba abajo.

—Claro que no. Sólo confío en que no podrán tocarnos— respondió el muchacho, sonriendo de forma provocativa.

Rotom se puso a un lado de Lillie y aunque normalmente se llevarían las manos a la cabeza, esta vez no lo harían.

Porque en el poco tiempo que tenían de conocer al tipo Bicho sabían muy bien una cosa: Era un suertudo de primera.

—¡Ya que todo está aclarado, doy por iniciado el enfrentamiento entre Boldore y Wimpod! ¡COMIENCEN!— gritó fuertemente Lillie.

—¡Boldore, ataca con Pedrada!— ordenó la Kahuna sin perder tiempo.

De la frente del tipo Roca salieron disparadas a gran velocidad tres piedras de tamaño considerable, al ver los proyectiles, Wimpod gritó con fuerza y luego comenzó a correr por el campo de batalla como loco.

—¡Tranquilo, Wimpod!— dijo Ash— ¡Sólo trata de esquivar! ¡Corre en diagonal hacia la derecha!

Al oír eso, el pequeño bicho empezó a mover sus patitas tan rápido como pudo en la dirección mencionada.

—¡No le des descanso!— indicó la Reina.

Montones de pedruscos salían disparados con Wimpod como objetivo, impactando todos a unos centímetros detrás de él, cosa que sólo servía para asustar más al pequeño.

Boldore, cansado de eso, trató de predecir la trayectoria del enemigo y disparó. Las rocas iban justo hacia Wimpod.

—¡Cuidado, Wimpod!— gritó Ash.

—¡Lo tenemos!— exclamó Olivia. Si el ataque conectaba, ella ganaría.

Pero no conectó. Pudo haber impactado de no ser porque el tipo Agua se cayó dentro del agujero que había dejado Nosepass cuando usó Joya de luz contra el suelo.

—¿¡Cómo?!— se preguntó asombrada la adulta.

—¡Que golpe de suerte!— dijo Ash, bajando el brazo derecho con fuerza.

Lillie, Rotom y Pikachu se vieron obligados a asentir en silencio. Era sólo el inicio.

Wimpod asomó lentamente la cabeza para comprobar sus alrededores.

—¡Es nuestro turno, Wimpod! ¡Usemos lo que aprendiste!— la emoción de Ash no encajaba muy bien con el miedo que su Pokémon mostraba— ¡Utiliza Escaldar!

* * *

 **15 de octubre. 8:35 a.m. Faro del cabo, Konikoni.**

— _Como tipo Agua que eres, deberías conocer un buen movimiento de tipo Agua y dado que Rotom dice que eres fuerte pero no tienes tantos ataques, te enseñaré uno de mi catálogo personal— ante la mirada de Wimpod, Ketchum sacó un estuche de su mochila, el cual al abrirlo, contenía una gran cantidad de discos que el chico había obtenido a lo largo de su viaje— ¡Escaldar!_

 _Wimpod veía con cierta fascinación la MT de color azul._

 _Ash, con lentitud, colocó el CD sobre la frente del tipo Bicho, dejando su mente en blanco por un segundo._

 _Wimpod se sintió un tanto raro. Era como si hubiera leído un instructivo para cocinar una baya aunque nunca lo hubiera hecho antes._

— _Escaldar fue una buena elección— le comentó Lillie—. No sólo le estás dando una herramienta muy eficaz para defenderse, sino que también lo ayudas a acostumbrarse a su tipo secundario._

— _Dado que los Wimpod no aprenden movimientos tipo Agua de forma natural hasta que evolucionan, esta será una buena forma de entrenarlo y para que cuando llegue el momento, no sienta tanto el choque entre su tipo primario y secundario-Rotom— añadió la Dex._

 _Ash asintió y luego volteó a ver a su Pokémon con una sonrisa._

 _El sólo había elegido Escaldar porque le parecía un movimiento que pegaba bien con Wimpod._

 _El resto del día, hasta el atardecer consistió en Wimpod practicando el movimiento, mientras que Ash y Ribombee lo acompañaban escupiendo agua que tomaban de una botella._

* * *

El tipo Agua vaciló y usando la poca concentración que tenía, lanzó un chorro de agua de potencia media, el cual iba con dirección a Boldore.

—¡Destrúyelo con Pedrada!— ordenó Olivia.

De nueva cuenta, una serie de piedras (dos en total) chocó contra el chorro de agua. La primera partió el chorro a la mitad, pero algo raro pasó con la segunda, la cual impactó justo contra la primera, generando una pequeña explosión que dispersó el agua hacia todos lados.

Principalmente hacia Boldore.

La mayor parte del agua aterrizó sobre los ojos del tipo Roca, cegándolo momentáneamente.

—¿¡Ehhh?!— exclamó Olivia sorprendida.

—¡Corre debajo de él, Wimpod!— ordenó Ash sin perder el tiempo.

El pequeño bicho empezó a desplazarse tan rápido como pudo, dejando tras de sí un suelo totalmente pulido y liso. Justo cuando llegó a donde estaba Boldore, Olivia reaccionó.

—¡Debajo de ti, a tu izquierda! ¡Pisa tan fuerte como puedas!— indicó a su cegado Pokémon.

El tipo Roca no lo dudó y dio un fuerte pisotón hacia donde creía que se encontraba el enemigo. Dado que la pata de Boldore terminaba en una roca naranja de muy poco diámetro, no le fue muy difícil a Wimpod esquivar el ataque, logrando así que el pisotón impactara contra el suelo, suelo que estaba liso y pulido.

En una fracción de segundo, la extremidad izquierda de Boldore se resbaló, provocando que la derecha y la trasera también lo hicieran. El pesado tipo Roca cayó al suelo, deslizándose por el camino que había trazado Wimpod al correr, llegando así hasta el agujero que había dejado Nosepass y que antes había salvado al tipo Agua. El cuerpo de Boldore había quedado dentro del hoyo y sus patas fuera, imposibilitándole el poder salir.

La Kahuna tenía una cara de estupefacción. O bien no era su día de suerte o por el contrario, Wimpod había acaparado toda la del mundo.

Ash frunció el ceño con perspicacia, no podía dejar pasar esa oportunidad.

—¡Utiliza Tóxico!— ordenó Ketchum.

* * *

 **El día de hoy. 8:30 a.m. Faro del cabo.**

— _Ya entrenamos tus dos nuevos movimientos. Antes de que vaya a afrontar la Gran prueba de Olivia quiero que mejoremos uno que ya sabes usar un poco— comentó Ash— ¡Estoy hablando de Tóxico!_

 _Wimpod asintió. ¿Lo que él usaba cuando se asustaba era un ataque? Siempre lo había considerado algo tan natural como escupir o algo así._

— _En casos como estos, cuando el Pokémon ya tiene una base para realizar un ataque, ¿cómo haces que lo aprenda, Ash?— interrogó Lillie, curiosa por el método de enseñanza de su amigo._

— _Seguramente será algo poco convencional-Rotom…— murmuró._

 _El azabache se llevó una mano al mentón mientras lo pensaba._

— _Intento que piensen una manera de crear su ataque— contestó._

 _Rotom se vio levemente sorprendido por ello._

— _¿Te refieres a "materializar"?— volvió a preguntar la rubia, recibiendo una mirada confusa— Es decir, a que imaginen como concentrar y lanzar el movimiento._

 _Ketchum hizo un gesto que demostraba que acababa de comprender el significado de la palabra._

— _Sí, creo que sí. Por ejemplo, si van a lanzarla en forma de esfera, de chorro o cosas así— añadió el muchacho._

— _Pues tiene más lógica de lo que creí. Te lo reconozco, Ash-Rotom— dijo la Pokédex._

— _¡Gracias, Rotom!_

— _Oh… De nada-Rotom— Ash no solía agradecer de forma tan literal, pensó Rotom._

— _Dado que está practicando con chorros de agua y actualmente ya lanza su veneno a forma de chorro, sería mejor enseñarlo a usar Tóxico de esa manera, ¿no?— preguntó Lillie._

— _Me parece una buena idea— reconoció Ash._

 _Cuando se dieron vuelta, Ribombee estaba enseñándole a Wimpod como lanzaba su bola de polen, cosa que el tipo Agua imitó, arrojando una esfera de líquido morado desde su boca, que al chocar contra la superficie lanzó veneno a todas direcciones._

— _Bueno… Olvidémonos del chorro— dijo el azabache._

— _Ribombee…— masculló Lillie con los ojos entrecerrados._

* * *

El Pokémon Huidizo tardó un poco en finalmente decidir llevar a cabo la orden y cuando lo hizo, utilizó el camino que él mismo había hecho para desplazarse rápidamente y a mitad de camino comenzó a crear una bola de veneno en su boca.

—¡Boldore, encaja tus patas contra el campo! ¡Nivélate!— ordenó Olivia.

La roca encajo sus tres extremidades contra el piso que no estaba hundido, haciendo que pudiera levantarse lentamente.

El ataque de Wimpod fue lanzado y Boldore se movió rápidamente hacia un lado, esquivándolo de no ser porque su pata trasera se quedó atorada el suficiente tiempo como para que Tóxico acertara de lleno.

La mitad del cuerpo del tipo Roca fue cubierto de la sustancia morada, haciendo que de su cuerpo salieran unas pequeñas burbujas del mismo color. Estaba envenenado.

—¡Lo hiciste, Wimpod!— exclamó Ash con felicidad.

— _Esto no puede ser posible… A pesar de que todas nuestras estrategias debieron de haber funcionado, por algún motivo las hemos fallado todas—_ pensó Olivia sorprendida— _¿Esto es obra de la planificación de Ash o es pura suerte?... No… Decir que no han tenido mucha suerte sería una enorme mentira._

—Olivia, creo que está divagando— informó Ketchum con cierto tono de desafío— ¿Será que después de todo el daño que hemos hecho tiene una estrategia para derrotarnos?

La Reina sonrió.

—Chico…— masculló. Sabía que eso era una forma de decirle "Sigamos peleando"— ¡Utiliza Bofetón lodo!

—¡Escaldar!

Un chorro de lodo y otro de agua salieron disparados de las bocas de los respectivos Pokémon, impactando ambos en el aire. Al Wimpod ser mucho más rápido, los dos movimientos colisionaron cerca de donde estaba Boldore, creando una explosión que dejó caer contra el área del tipo Roca (y sobre éste mismo) un montón de lodo caliente que comenzó a solidificarse.

Olivia soltó un suspiro de preocupación al ver como de a poco su Pokémon perdía movilidad por el lodo solidificado, además de como el veneno iba surtiendo efecto.

Ash por otra parte, soltó un grito de entusiasmo.

Wimpod veía con desconfianza y miedo al oponente.

— _Esto es simplemente increíble…—_ pensó Lillie asombrada— _A pesar de lo eficaz que está siendo Wimpod en combate, eso no parece subirle el autoestima en lo más mínimo… Es como si no sintiera mérito alguno por lo que está haciendo._

A la distancia, Litten salía del carruaje en el que habían llegado. Todo el ruido lo había despertado. Sin preocupación, analizó su entorno y luego procedió a divagar por el lugar con tranquilidad.

Mientras tanto…

—¡Utiliza Estoicismo!— indicó el entrenador de Paleta.

—¡Pedrada!— ordenó Olivia.

Wimpod al oír eso se sintió un poco más seguro. Estoicismo había estado con él desde su nacimiento. En su boca se formó una bola de color verde que salió disparada contra el Pokémon rival, dándole de lleno.

Unos segundos después, salieron disparadas las rocas.

—¡Wimpod, muévete!— gritó Ash al ver como el ataque se acercaba.

El pequeño no lo pensó mucho y comenzó a correr por todas direcciones con desesperación.

Olivia notó eso y ordenó su siguiente movimiento.

—¡Golpe cabeza!

Boldore comenzó a correr tan rápido como el lodo en sus articulaciones se lo permitía.

—¡Wimpod, tranquilo! ¡Ya no te están lanzando rocas, Boldore va por ti!— gritó Ash, viendo como el pequeño Pokémon seguía corriendo hacia ninguna dirección en particular.

Para cuando el tipo Agua se dio cuenta, la roca llegó hacia él y cargó su cabezazo, estando a punto de impactarlo.

Un chillido de terror salió del pequeño Wimpod quien por instinto lanzó un potente Escaldar contra el enemigo, haciéndolo retroceder lo suficiente como para que el ataque no conectara contra él al instante.

Cuando el chorro de agua terminó, Boldore estaba a sólo centímetros de Wimpod. Inconsciente.

Y para sorpresa de todos, el pequeño Wimpod, aunque ileso, también tenía los ojos en blanco y espuma saliéndole de la boca. Se había desmayado del miedo.

Todos vieron con sorpresa el resultado. Ribombee con tristeza.

—¡W-Wimpod y Boldore no pueden continuar!— anunció Lillie, levantando ambas manos hacia el aire.

—Qué resultado tan inesperado-Rotom…— murmuró, recibiendo un silencioso asentimiento por parte de la rubia.

—Fuiste genial, Wimpod— felicitó Ash, devolviendo al Pokémon a su capsula— ¡Toda una estrella!

—Bien hecho, Boldore— Olivia también regresó a su tipo Roca—. Hiciste lo que pudiste.

De nueva cuenta, ambos oponentes voltearon a verse.

Ahora era un uno contra uno. El combate final.

—Antes de que empecemos, quiero preguntarle algo a Ash— interrumpió Olivia, viendo como Lillie había comenzado a subir los brazos para anunciar el inicio de la siguiente ronda.

—Adelante— dijo el mencionado.

—¿Usarás a Pikachu en esta ronda?— cuestionó sin dudar la Kahuna.

Ash negó con la cabeza y sacó una Lujo Ball con rapidez.

—Iré con este pequeño de aquí— respondió, seguro de sí mismo.

— _Esa es…_ — pensó Lillie.

—Ya veo…— murmuró la Kahuna— Entonces tendrás que perdonarme por no ir con todo lo que tengo— ella también sacó una Pokéball común y corriente—. Puedes seguir, Lillie.

—Con su permiso— dijo la muchacha— ¡El combate se reanuda! ¡Cada entrenador cuenta con un solo Pokémon por lo que quien gane esta vez, ganará la pelea!

El agarre de ambos entrenadores sobre sus capsulas se aflojó un poco. Estaban listos para lanzar.

El atardecer comenzó.

—¡COMIENCEN!

—¡Ve, Lycanroc!/¡Es un todo o nada, Rockruff!— gritaron al mismo tiempo.

Ambos cánidos salieron. Rockruff empezó a ladrar con fuerza y el Lycanroc forma Nocturna de Olivia liberó un fuerte aullido hacia el cielo.

—Un combate final que trasciende la evolución-Rotom— dijo para sí mismo, siendo escuchado por Lillie.

La mirada de Rockruff estaba que ardía. No sólo sería el que enfrentaría al jefe final, sino que ese jefe era un Lycanroc de los que tanto odiaba y aunque era obvio, el que tuviera el mismo aspecto que su mamá era un plus aún mayor.

Tanto entrenadores como Pokémon rivales se vieron fijamente, creando un aura de tensión que incomodó a Lillie.

Y luego…

—¡Rugido!— dijo Ash.

—¡Mordisco!— ordenó Olivia.

El perro de Ash lanzó un fuerte rugido al aire que cubrió su cuerpo de un aura rojiza que simbolizaba el aumento de sus estadísticas.

Por su parte, el licántropo de Olivia corrió con el hocico abierto hacia el perrito.

—¡Lanzarrocas!— gritó Ketchum al ver la cercanía que había comenzado a ganar el oponente.

—¡Responde con Lanzarrocas también!— espetó la Kahuna.

Las caderas de Rockruff se movieron y un montón de rocas aparecieron a su alrededor. Lycanroc sólo tuvo que aullar para que unas piedras al menos 4 veces más grandes que las de su preevolución aparecieran.

Cuando los movimientos fueron disparados, el ganador fue obvio.

Una piedra impactó a pies de Rockruff, creando una explosión que lo mandó a volar hacia el aire.

Ash no se preocupó por gritar. Pensó en un plan al instante para volver a tierra firme.

—¡Lanzarrocas de nuevo!— ordenó.

—¡También vuelve a usar Lanzarrocas!— imitó la adulta.

Los procesos realizados se repitieron y las rocas volaron unas hacia otras.

Ash sonrió satisfecho.

—¡Muévete entre las rocas!— indicó.

El pequeño tipo Roca comenzó a desplazarse entre las piedras grandes y pequeñas.

— _Una vieja confiable de Rockruff—_ pensó Lillie, recordando lo bien que le había funcionado siempre esa técnica al perrito.

—¡Bien, Lycanroc, haz lo mismo!— dijo Olivia para sorpresa de todos.

Al gran tipo Roca sólo le bastó un gran salto para llegar a una de las piedras que había lanzado y comenzar a moverse entre ellas.

Cada segundo que pasaba, ambos cánidos estaban más cerca el uno del otro.

—¡Colmillo rayo!— ordenó Ash.

Las fauces de Rockruff se rodearon de electricidad y se lanzó contra el oponente.

—¡Contraataque!— dijo con tranquilidad la Reina, alterando a Ketchum.

—¡Rockruff, espera!— trató de avisarle, pero era demasiado tarde.

Los colmillos del pequeño se clavaron sobre el costado derecho del licántropo, el cual estaba rodeado por una aura azul que acto seguido se colocó sobre su puño, puño que la evolución estrelló contra la cara de Rockruff, mandándolo a volar contra el suelo y sacándoselo de encima.

El pequeño can cayó pesadamente contra la plataforma y seguido de él, llegó Lycanroc.

—¡Mordisco!— ordenó Olivia al ver la oportunidad.

Las mandíbulas del Pokémon Lobo se abrieron y luego se juntaron alrededor del lomo del Pokémon Perrito, comenzando a zarandearlo.

—¡Lanzarrocas contra su cara, Rockruff! ¡Oblígalo a soltarte!— aunque la situación se veía mal, Ash no lucía realmente alterado.

Rockruff creó tantas rocas como pudo y cuando estuvo por lanzarlas, Lycanroc lo lanzó contra el suelo.

—¡Enfado!— dijo sin dudar la adulta.

Los ojos rojos del licántropo comenzaron a brillar y un aura roja rodeó todo su cuerpo. Con rapidez y ferocidad, los puños de Lycanroc comenzaron a golpear al derribado Rockruff, quien sólo podía chillar al sentir los impactos.

—¡Rugido!— ordenó Ash, en un intento de aturdir momentáneamente al oponente.

Justo cuando el hocico del perrito se abrió, el licántropo lo cerró a la fuerza al haber tomado la cara de Rockruff con su pata. Sin esfuerzo alguno, levantó a su preevolución en el aire y luego lo estrelló directamente contra el piso una y otra vez.

Lillie intentó no cerrar los ojos. Necesitaba fortalecer su corazón.

Cuando Lycanroc estuvo por azotarlo una onceava vez, una descarga en la mano lo obligó a retirarla por inercia. Los colmillos de Rockruff estaban brillando con una tonalidad amarilla.

Lycanroc gruñó molesto y luego lanzó un puñetazo que no alcanzó a conectar.

—¡Se confundió!— notó Ash con algo de esperanza. Ese Pokémon era un verdadero problema por lo que debían tratar de inmovilizarlo— ¡Rugido y luego Colmillo rayo a su máxima potencia, Rockruff!

Luego de jadear una vez, el pequeño tipo Roca lanzó un fuerte Rugido y luego se lanzó contra el hombro izquierdo del enemigo, encajando con fuerza sus colmillos por todo el tiempo que pudo.

—Sé que puedes oírme, Lycanroc. Cuando te recuperes, golpea a Rockruff y luego tómalo de la cola— Olivia sonaba alarmantemente calmada, como si sus preocupaciones se hubieran ido con ese combate. Como si supiera que iba a ganar.

Unos segundos más bastaron para que Lycanroc recuperara la conciencia y comenzara a llevar a cabo la orden de su entrenadora.

—¡Ni pienses en soltarte, Rockruff, así tengas que arrancarle el hombro!— aunque lo que decía Ash sonaba cruel, era una forma de hacerle saber a su Pokémon lo importante que era que resistiera.

Lycanroc comenzó a golpear constantemente a Rockruff con sus puños y lo empezó a jalonear de vez en cuando. Pero no podía desaferrarlo. Comenzó a golpearlo en la cabeza repetidamente.

Ash cruzó los dedos, sólo tenía que paralizarlo. Sabía que estaba por lograrlo.

El chillido ahogado de su Pokémon se lo impidió.

Lycanroc también había encajado sus colmillos en el enemigo.

—Haz que Rockruff suelte a Lycanroc y yo también lo haré— la mirada de Olivia se afiló—. A menos que quieras averiguar que mandíbula tiene más potencia.

Litten veía ligeramente interesado a la mujer adulta. Le gustaba lo intimidante que era con sólo su mirada.

Ash chasqueó la lengua con impotencia.

—¡Suéltalo, Rockruff!— indicó.

El perrito así lo hizo y en unos segundos, Lycanroc también lo soltó.

Cuando Rockruff comenzó a caer al suelo, el licántropo lo atrapó por la cola y lo arrojó hacia los pies de Ash con fuerza para luego comenzar a girar su hombro lesionado y sangrante. Le había dolido bastante.

Litten comenzó a comparar ambos Pokémon. Uno tenía sólo un hombro sangrante, mientras que el otro tenía la cabeza llena de sangre, así como el lomo, además de uno que otro moretón.

Desgraciadamente para el humano de su hermano mayor, no podía ganar.

—¡Lanzarrocas!— escuchó Litten gritar a los dos humanos.

El gato pensó que ya no había sentido en ver esa pelea. Comenzó a caminar por detrás de Ash Ketchum con tranquilidad sin percatarse de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Los ataques de Rockruff y Lycanroc habían salido disparados, terminando el del perrito totalmente destruido, mientras que unas rocas lanzadas por el licántropo siguieron avanzando. Dichas rocas no hubieran sido problema, iban a pasar a un lado de Ash.

Pero una en específico…

—¡Cuidado, gato!— gritó fuertemente Olivia al ver como una parte del ataque iba a en dirección al despistado Litten.

Ash miró lo suficiente como para saber que la piedra le daría a Litten y sin pensárselo, se interpuso en el camino con su cuerpo.

Los presentes soltaron un grito de miedo al ver eso.

La roca no sólo impactó en el estómago de Ash con la suficiente fuerza como para hacerle abrir los ojos más de lo normal y tumbarlo de rodillas, sino que también tuvo la potencia necesaria para hacerlo devolver el desayuno y la comida de ese día.

—¡Ash!— gritó Lillie alarmada, dejando de lado su papel como árbitro y corriendo a ayudar a su amigo. Pikachu se adelantó con su Ataque rápido.

La Kahuna y la RotomDex tampoco tardaron en correr a su ayuda.

Lillie veía con miedo en los ojos al azabache, quien estaba tosiendo con fuerza.

—Muchacho, tranquilízate— le dijo Olivia tratando de mantener la compostura—. Vamos, respira, tranquilo…

—Ash… ¿¡Por qué siempre cometes estas locuras?!-Rotom— le cuestionó, tan preocupado como molesto.

Al cabo de unos segundos, el entrenador Pokémon pudo recuperarse.

—¿E-Estás bien… Litten?— preguntó, volteando a ver al tipo Fuego para después toser nuevamente.

El gato lo veía con cara de asombra. Sabía que lo de ahora había sido su culpa y de haberlo impactado el ataque posiblemente hubiera terminado muy dañado, ¿por qué ese humano al que él mismo había insultado lo había protegido? ¿Por qué Ash Ketchum era…? Trató de decirle algo, pero fue interrumpido.

—N-No tienes que decir nada… Sólo saber que estás bien me hace feliz— aseguró, sonriendo tanto como pudo.

Litten no supo que decir.

—¿Puedes pararte, Ash?— preguntó Olivia, prestándole su hombro.

Lillie hizo lo mismo con el suyo.

Entre ambas mujeres reincorporaron al azabache.

—No m-manché la camisa pero… no debe-deberían tocarme… Estoy sucio— dijo, riendo levemente— Jeje… De alguna forma… s-se siente como un deja v-vu…

Lillie tuvo que suprimir las ganas de llorar con todas sus fuerzas. Ese hombre era tan inconsciente… pero tan gentil…

Rotom también estaba serio y tenía la mirada en el suelo. Quería gritarle a Ash hasta que su sistema de sonido se dañara, pero sentía que no podía hacerlo.

Pikachu tuvo que tragarse la amargura que sentía. Sabía que su mejor amigo tomaría la misma decisión sin importar cuantas veces volviera a pasar.

Al parecer, todos habían asimilado relativamente bien lo que acababa de pasar.

O eso pensó Ash hasta que vio a Rockruff.

Sus ojos mostraban pánico absoluto y su respiración estaba totalmente agitada; sus patas temblaban.

Todo el estrés que había acumulado hasta el momento le cayó encima.

La derrota contra el Machop de Hala, la humillación que le había propinado el profesor Kukui, la estúpida profecía del fin del mundo, la derrota contra esos tontos Sudowoodo, cuando por su falta de habilidad al rastrear Peke, Shiron y Ribombee casi morían.

Y ahora el cómo por su debilidad, no había podido repeler el ataque enemigo, permitiendo que el ser que más le importaba en el mundo pasara dolor.

—O-oye, Rockruff…— llamó Ash, preocupado. Con lentitud, se separó de sus soportes femeninos— E-esto no es tu culpa, ami…

Antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar, todo el estrés de Rockruff terminó materializándose en un charco de líquido que comenzó a formarse debajo del pequeño tipo Roca.

Todos vieron con sorpresa lo que acababa de acontecer y Pikachu recordó algo que el mismo perrito había dicho hacía unos días.

" _¿No le dan ganas de ir al baño cuando está en un momento importante?"_

Porque sí. Rockruff se había orinado.

Lágrimas se formaron en los ojos del tipo Roca y con sus patas delanteras se los cubrió. Tenía tanto miedo…

Miedo de que Ash pudiera abandonarlo por ser un inútil.

Lentamente, sintió como su cuerpo era despegado de ese líquido que él mismo había secretado.

—Mírame, R-Rockruff…— escuchó decir a Ketchum.

Más él no abrió los ojos.

—Por f-favor, necesito que me mires, amigo…— insistió el azabache.

Más él no abrió los ojos.

—¡Rockruff, mírame!— gritó en tono suplicante Ash.

Esta vez, el perrito sí que despegó los parpados con lentitud.

Ash lo estaba mirando con culpa y tristeza.

—Lo siento tanto por no haberme dado cuenta hasta ahora…— comenzó a decir, intentando controlar su respiración— No había siquiera pensado en que todo lo que habías pasado pudieras haberlo estado ocultando… Siempre estabas tan alegre, mostrando esa sonrisa todo el tiempo… No pensé que hubiera algo malo detrás de ella… Lo siento tanto, Rockruff…

El perrito negó con fuerza y luego comenzó a ladrar desesperado.

Quería decirle que a él que no tenía la culpa de nada. Que Ash no había hecho nada malo y que no tenía por qué disculparse. Que todo había terminado así por su falta de habilidad. Que no merecía estar a su lado.

Que no merecía siquiera estar vivo.

—¡Rockruff!— interrumpió Ketchum— ¡Está bien, amigo!— con fuerza, lo abrazó— ¡Está totalmente bien! ¡No te has equivocado en nada! Eres joven, eres inexperto… ¡Está bien que falles en cosas; no tienes que ser perfecto! Incluso aunque seas el más veterano, está permitido que te equivoques ¡Yo sigo cometiendo tantos errores como cuando era un novato!

Rockruff negó con la cabeza lentamente. Ash no lo entendía, alguien como él…

—Pregúntale a Pikachu cuantas veces me he equivocado, cuantos errores he cometido a lo largo de mi vida ¡Son tantos que de seguro no puede ni contarlos!— aseguró, intentando usar su tono más alegre— Y tú, Rockruff, así como yo y como todos los demás en este mundo, tienes permitido cometer errores. Un error o un fallo no es algo de lo que deberías arrepentirte, es algo de lo que deberías aprender.

Ash separó a Rockruff de su cuerpo para poder verlo a los ojos. El pequeño perrito ya no estaba llorando, mostraba ahora una mirada de arrepentimiento y miedo.

—No importa cuánto te equivoques o que tan grande sea esa equivocación. Eres mi familia y jamás te abandonaré— le garantizó—. Y como a toda mi familia…— una gran sonrisa se formó en su rostro— Yo te amo, Rockruff.

Los ojos del pequeño can se abrieron fuertemente y su entrenador era lo único en ellos.

A espaldas del tipo Roca, el atardecer había creado un destello verde que podía verse por todo el horizonte.

Y antes de que nadie se diera cuenta, el cuerpo de Rockruff fue cubierto por una intensa aura azul blanquecina.

Los ojos de casi todos los presentes, se ampliaron con sorpresa al ver el evento.

—¡Está…!— exclamó Olivia con sorpresa.

—Evolucionando…— murmuró Ash, estupefacto, dejando lentamente a su Pokémon en el suelo.

El cuerpo de Rockruff comenzó a crecer, manteniendo su forma cuadrúpeda. Su cola se volvió larga y por lo que parecía, era bastante esponjosa. Cuatro rocas grandes salieron desde su cuello, similares a las que tenía la forma Diurna; una gran melena apareció también en su cuello, semejante a la que tenía la forma nocturna.

Cuando el aura abandonó el cuerpo del antes llamado Rockruff, se pudo apreciar una tonalidad naranja que recubría casi todo su cuerpo con excepción de la melena, patas y cara. Sus ojos eran de un verde esmeralda, similar al provocado por el atardecer.

Ash sonrió con emoción. Rockruff había cumplido su objetivo.

—¿¡Pero qué…?!— exclamó con sorpresa Rotom— ¡Nunca había visto una forma así de Lycanroc! ¡D-Debo fotografiarlo!-Rotom.

—Forma Crepuscular…— masculló Olivia, anonadada— Ni la forma Diurna ni la Nocturna… El intermedio entre el día y la noche…

El ahora llamado Lycanroc vio con sorpresa su nuevo cuerpo. Tenía rasgos combinados de las dos formas alternas, pero no era como ninguno de ellos.

El Lycanroc de Olivia se acercó con lentitud. Acababa de presenciar una especie de milagro… Tenía tantas ganas de luchar contra ese nuevo oponente que liberó un aullido hacia el cielo.

Al oír dicho sonido, el cuadrúpedo no pudo resistirse a imitarlo.

—Al parecer, ambos quieren continuar con la pelea— dijo Olivia, con una sonrisa— ¿Puedes continuar?

—Sin duda…— respondió Ash, sin poder quitar su sonrisa de bobo al ver la nueva evolución de su Pokémon.

Rotom sabía lo que significaba eso.

—Ey, Lillie, tenemos que volver a nuestros lugares-Rotom— dijo, un tanto resignado al no poder estudiar de inmediato esa nueva forma de Lycanroc.

Pero no recibió respuesta.

Un tanto confuso por esto, Rotom volteó a ver a la rubia, quien tenía la mirada perdida en dirección al tipo Roca y además mostraba un pequeño sonrojo en la cara. Un tanto impaciente, le pasó la extremidad derecha por enfrente de los ojos.

—Entiendo que la nueva forma de Lycanroc es totalmente desconocida, pero no es para quedarse así— le dijo, tratando de sacarla del trance en el que parecía estar—. Vamos, tenemos que movernos-Rotom.

Lillie movió la cabeza, un tanto atontada.

—Ah… Sí, vamos…— masculló, comenzando a caminar hacia su puesto anterior.

Pero si Rotom se hubiera fijado bien, se hubiera dado cuenta de que lo que miraba Lillie no era precisamente Lycanroc y que de hecho, casi ni le había puesto atención a él.

Los ojos de la adolescente se habían clavado en Ash, mientras una sola pregunta pasaba por su mente.

¿Por qué Ketchum estaba brillando de esa forma?

Quien sí comprendió todo fue Ribombee. No por nada tenía la habilidad de leer el aura.

Todos regresaron a sus respectivas posiciones y con ayuda de Wimpod (quien acababa de despertar) y su Escaldar, limpiaron tanto el vómito de Ash como la orina de Lycanroc.

—¡D-Doy por reanudado el combate! ¡Pueden comenzar!— gritó Lillie sin haber espabilado del todo.

Esta vez, ninguno de los dos dudó.

—¡Utiliza Lanzarrocas!— gritaron al mismo tiempo.

Ambos lobos aullaron y al igual que los ojos de la forma Nocturna, los verdes orbes de la forma Crepuscular brillaron en un intenso rojo carmesí, invocando así una considerable cantidad de grandes piedras que se lanzaron el uno contra el otro.

Tal vez por la evolución o tal vez por el aumento de ataque que se había realizado cuando era un Rockruff, el asunto era que las rocas del Pokémon de Ash ganaron terreno fácilmente, impactando fuertemente al enemigo.

—¡No cedamos, Lycanroc! ¡Utiliza Colmillo rayo!— ordenó Ash.

Con una velocidad sorprendente, el cuadrúpedo salió disparado hacia el oponente.

—¡Recíbelo con un Mordisco!— indicó Olivia.

Las fauces del bípedo también se abrieron, corriendo al encuentro del enemigo.

Cuando estaban por impactarse, la forma Crepuscular dio un grácil salto y en medio de su vuelo, enterró sus colmillos en el hombro derecho del enemigo. Una vez que aterrizó, el enemigo ahora se encontraba derribado.

Totalmente a su merced.

Con la misma ferocidad que antes había mostrado el enemigo, el Lycanroc de Ash comenzó a zarandearlo con tanta fuerza como pudo, mandándolo a volar.

Olivia vio esto con seriedad.

—¡Ya lo usaste tú una vez, así que supongo que es justo que yo también lo haga!— exclamó, mostrando su Pulsera Z, la cual tenía un rombo de color gris incrustado; en el centro se podía ver la silueta de una roca.

—¡Va a usar un Movimiento Z!-Rotom— exclamó, impresionado. En las condiciones de Lycanroc y a pesar de su evolución, la Pokédex sabía que no podría aguantar un ataque así.

Ash frunció el ceño con determinación al darse cuenta del peligro que corrían.

En el aire, a varios metros del suelo, la forma Nocturna acababa de recobrar la compostura.

—¡Aquí voy!— informó la Reina. Su Pulsera Z empezó a brillar, seguido de eso, los brazos de Olivia se cruzaron hacia el frente para acto seguido, dirigirlos hacia los costados, doblándolos hacia arriba; luego de eso, las piernas de Olivia se inclinaron hacia la derecha, al igual que todo su cuerpo.

En el cielo, Lycanroc acababa de recibir toda la energía que había antes en la Pulsera, listo para hacer su ataque, aulló con fuerza.

—¡APLASTAMIENTO GIGALÍTICO!— gritó a todo pulmón la Kahuna.

Un montón de rocas comenzaron a juntarse sobre el Lycanroc de Olivia, creando así un enorme peñasco que no dudó en arrojar.

Todos los que no eran Olivia, veían con sorpresa la inmensidad del ataque.

—¡Vuela, Lycanroc!— ordenó Ash, viendo de forma desafiante el obstáculo a superar.

El cuadrúpedo ladró a forma de asentimiento y sus ojos comenzaron a brillar. Con rapidez, lanzó un montón de rocas al cielo, escalando sobre ellas hasta llegar a la gigantesca piedra sobre la cual comenzó a escalar.

—¿¡Cómo?!— preguntó Olivia, sorprendida al ver lo que estaba haciendo el enemigo.

El truco era simple. Tan velozmente como podía, Lycanroc buscaba los lugares en los que había pequeños huecos para así, con sus garras, tomar un gran impulso y poder seguir corriendo.

La forma Nocturna veía ligeramente intimidado el avance del enemigo.

—¡Recíbelo con Enfado!— escuchó decir desde abajo.

Antes de que pudiera usar su ataque, el Movimiento Z impactó contra el suelo, generando una gran onda expansiva acompañada de una gruesa capa de polvo y humo que lo elevó un poco más alto.

Y para cuando se dio cuenta, la forma Crepuscular ya estaba a su misma altura, con los ojos brillando intensamente.

Sin dudarlo, el Pokémon de Olivia brilló en un aura roja. Ambos cánidos se lanzaron contra el otro, ambos impactándose con sus extremidades tan fuertemente como podían.

—¡El Lycanroc de Ash está utilizando Golpe!-Rotom— notó la Pokédex, luego de recuperarse del impacto que había provocado el ataque de Olivia.

—¿Lo aprendió al evolucionar?— se preguntó la Kahuna, sorprendida.

E igual de sorprendido estaba Ash, viendo la destreza y majestuosidad con la que ahora atacaba su Pokémon.

Sonrió con orgullo.

De vuelta al aire, el intercambio de golpes había terminado al menos por parte de la forma Crepuscular, quien al haber utilizado antes su movimiento, se había quedado confundido primero. Un potente golpe en la mandíbula por parte de la forma Nocturna lo elevó aún más alto.

Y sorprendentemente, lo hizo espabilar.

Olivia vio eso impactada. ¿Era suerte? ¿Era la voluntad de Lycanroc de no perder? No lo sabía, así que solamente suspiró y se resignó.

Había perdido la batalla.

—¡LANZARROCAS!— el potente grito llenó los oídos de todos los presentes.

Un nuevo aullido fue formado en el aire y las rocas volvieron a ser invocadas para posteriormente ser arrojadas contra el ahora confuso Lycanroc Nocturno, acribillándolo de forma que chocó contra el campo de batalla en cuestión de segundos. Estaba debilitado.

El Lycanroc de Ash cayó inmediatamente después con un gesto de determinación y fiereza en el rostro. No tardó mucho en desplomarse por el agotamiento.

—¡Lycanroc!— exclamó Ketchum, corriendo al encuentro con su Pokémon.

Por otra parte, un rayo de luz absorbió al bípedo.

—Gracias por todo— murmuró Olivia, poniéndose la Pokéball en la frente.

El silencio dominó el lugar por unos segundos.

—Hazlo oficial, Lillie-Rotom— le dijo, dándole un pequeño toquecito que la sacó de su aparente trance.

—¡A-Ah, s-sí!— exclamó, torpemente— ¡El Lycanroc de la Kahuna Olivia ya no puede continuar! ¡El ganador de este combate es el retador… Ash Ketchum de Kanto!

—Lo hicimos, amigo— murmuró el azabache a su débil Pokémon, quien soltó un gruñido de alegría—. Eres increíble…— con fuerza, lo abrazó.

* * *

Todos los Pokémon se habían recuperado y tanto Peke como Yungoos y Dartrix veían con fascinación la nueva forma de Lycanroc, analizándolo por todas partes. Incluso Wimpod se veía bastante interesado por su nueva forma.

Ribombee y Shiron también estaban dándole un vistazo al ahora más fuerte del grupo (después de Pikachu).

—Fue un combate excepcional, Ash— reconoció Olivia, estirando su mano—. Sin duda no lo olvidaré nunca.

—Lo mismo digo, Olivia— sin dudarlo, aceptó el apretón—. Aunque he de decir que también tuvimos mucha suerte.

—Vamos, chico, no menosprecies tu gran esfuerzo— dijo, sonriendo. Una vez que el agarre se deshizo, se puso un poco más seria—. Ahora toca tu recompensa por haber superado esta prueba…

Al oír eso, Ash también se puso serio.

Olivia sacó de uno de sus bolsillos el mismo Cristal Z que ella había utilizado hacía poco tiempo y luego lo extendió en dirección al retador.

—Ash Ketchum de pueblo Paleta. Has demostrado el suficiente coraje y determinación para superar todas y cada una de las pruebas de Akala, así como el combate final contra mí. Sin lugar a dudas, semejante firmeza sólo puede ser recompensada con esto que ahora te entrego— con delicadeza, depositó el rombo sobre las manos el chico— El Litostal Z, que te permitirá utilizar el Movimiento Z del tipo Roca, ahora es tuyo. Felicidades.

El entrenador acumuló energía y luego la liberó.

—¡OBTUVIMOS EL LITOSTAL Z!— gritó a todo pulmón.

Lycanroc y Dartrix soltaron sonidos de alegría, mientras que Wimpod vio con timidez todo eso.

—¡Y no sólo eso, Rockruff por fin cumplió su sueño de ser algo más que la forma Diurna o Nocturna!— añadió el azabache, arrodillándose y abrazando fuertemente a su Pokémon.

—¡Procedo a fotografiarlo ahora que puedo!-Rotom.

Lillie se sentía un tanto avergonzada de decir que ni siquiera se había fijado bien en la evolución del Pokémon, por lo que decidió decir su mejor excusa.

—¡Iré por Nebulilla, él también debería verlo!

—¡Buena idea!— reconoció Ash— ¡Él también es parte de nuestro grupo después de todo!

Y dicho eso, Lillie salió corriendo hacia el carruaje.

Cuando todo parecía calmado, una serie de pisadas se hizo audible.

Todos voltearon en dirección a donde estaba el vehículo con el cual habían llegado, encontrándose con un montón de reclutas de la Fundación Aether los cuales acababan de llegar a pie.

Los ojos de Ash se abrieron con algo similar al miedo. Rápidamente, volteó a ver el carruaje, topándose con Lillie, quien estaba cubierta con la manta hasta la cabeza y mirándolo con terror.

—¿La Fundación Aether?— se preguntó un tanto curiosa la Kahuna.

—No mencione a Lillie— dijo Ketchum en un susurro, sin siquiera voltear a ver a la Reina.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué?— interrogó, sin recibir respuesta.

Tras unos segundos, los reclutas se detuvieron.

—¡FORMACIÓN!— gritó uno de ellos. Todos los demás, incluido él, formaron dos filas, una se abrió hacia la derecha y otra hacia la izquierda, dejando al descubierto el centro.

—Vaya, vaya… Estaba buscando a la Kahuna Olivia y sorpresa la mía al enterarme que estaba ateniendo la Gran prueba de ni más ni menos que el joven entrenador promesa del que todos hablan— dijo una voz desconocida; no tardó mucho hasta que el dueño hiciera acto de presencia.

Un hombre de edad avanzada, de piel pálida y corto cabello rubio se presentó frente a ellos. Utilizaba una bata blanca de extenso cuello (en cuyas mangas poseía dos largas muñequeras verdes), así como unos pantalones, guantes y grandes zapatos del mismo color; todos ellos tenían una gran cantidad de detalles dorados. En su cara había unas enormes gafas protectoras de color verde.

—Permítanme que me presente— dijo, haciendo una reverencia—. Soy un empleado de la Fundación Aether. El Director de la sucursal de Alola; Faba.

A lo lejos, el espectador misterioso desapareció. Había encontrado algo muy, muy interesante.

* * *

 **Terminé… Finalmente terminé este capítulo y con él, todo el arco de Akala… ¡Al fin lo logré!**

 **He de decir que todo el mes y medio que me tardé no lo dediqué a escribir realmente. Prácticamente toda la parte final (a partir de la llegada a las Ruinas de la vida) la escribí en unos tres días… Lo demás fue pura pereza y falta de ganas para escribir. Lo siento, me pasa mucho…**

 **En fin, gente… Sería genial poder contarles este tipo de cosas más seguido. Es una lástima sólo poder hablar con ustedes cada vez que actualizo.**

 **Otra cosa que tengo que decirles es que se preparen porque muy posiblemente el fic vaya a subir su intensidad. No sé si podría llegar a ponerlo en categoría "M", pero por si acaso, cada vez que quieran buscar mi fanfic, pongan "Cualquier categoría" en la sección de filtros ya que normalmente la categoría "M" está deseleccionada por default.**

 **En fin… El arco Post-Akala será bastante interesante si sale como me lo espero y habrá una generosa cantidad de revelaciones. Durará poco. Unos tres capítulos a lo mucho, incluso tal vez cuatro si me extiendo demasiado (como es costumbre).**

 **Ah, por cierto… Hubo revelaciones interesantes en este capítulo… ¿Les gustaron? Creo que una de ellas va a emocionar a los que leen este fic principalmente por la pareja protagonista.**

 **Bueno… ¿Ficha de personajes?**

 **-Nombre: Wimpod.  
-Tipo: Bicho/Agua.  
-Género: Macho.  
-Lugar de origen: Ruta 5. Llegó hasta donde estaba Ash por culpa del Team Rocket.  
-Sueño: Desconocido.  
-Movimiento insignia: Tóxico.  
-Disfruta de: No hacer nada riesgoso. Comer todo tipo de cosas. Satisfacer su curiosidad.  
-Odia: Los riesgos y pasar miedo.  
-Resumen: Un Pokémon terriblemente suertudo que llegó a manos de Ash por mera coincidencia. Bajo el trato de que Ash podría entrenarlo a cambio de ser liberado eventualmente, Wimpod se esfuerza lo más que puede para así llegar a su hogar algún día. ¡El bicho con más suerte del mundo está, paradójicamente, en el peor lugar del mundo! **


	39. Paraíso Aether

**¡Ey! ¡Hola de nuevo, chicos! Bueno, como posiblemente se habrán dado cuenta, no he respondido a sus reviews aún. Tranquilos, lo haré. Responderé a todas.**

 **Una cosa más antes de contestar las anónimas. Al final del capítulo les dejo una pregunta que me gustaría que respondiera y aquí al inicio quiero hacerles otra. ¿Les gustaría que cada pregunta que les haga la coloque tanto al inicio como al final del capítulo? Eso para los que leen sólo una u otra parte. Agradezco sus respuestas.**

 **Cristhian: ¡Hola, gracias por seguir comentando! La verdad me sorprende bastante que no mucha gente se diera cuenta de que Wimpod se había metido a la Pokéball… Creí haberlo dejado bien claro, aunque da igual. No te preocupes por lo de que pueda dejarme influenciar; yo realmente nunca me dejo llevar a la hora de escribir mi historia, plasmo todo lo que yo quiero y deseo por lo que aunque reciba una sugerencia, si ésta no me parece, no la tomaré en cuenta a la hora de escribir. ¡Aunque claro que las sugerencias las aprecio mucho! Hay unas que han hecho a la historia lo que es ahora, así que no dudes en dejar la tuya.**

 **Bueno, una última cosa antes de que sigan con su camino ¡Realmente agradecería si dejaran un review ya que son las que considero mi paga por este trabajo que literalmente consume horas y horas de mi tiempo! Claro que no necesitan forzarse sólo porque se los pido.**

 **En fin… ¡Prosigan!**

* * *

—No olvides el cepillo de dientes, Ash-Rotom.

La noche ya había llegado y nuestro grupo protagonista, tras despedirse de Olivia regresaron al Centro Pokémon de Konikoni.

Ash ahora mismo se encontraba alistando su equipaje. Sólo él.

—Sí… gracias, Rotom— murmuró el muchacho, caminando hacia el baño del lugar para recoger su cepillo.

Antes de entrar, miró hacia atrás, donde estaba Lillie.

La rubia estaba sentada sobre su cama, con la mirada baja. Totalmente inexpresiva.

El ceño de Ketchum se frunció con impotencia.

Recordó lo sucedido hacía casi tres horas.

* * *

— _Encontrarla no sólo a usted, sino que también a nuestro principal interés debe haber sido producto de una muy afortunada coincidencia— dijo en un tono gentil el llamado Faba._

 _Ash trató de ocultar su nerviosismo tanto como pudo. Si ellos veían a Lillie, definitivamente habría un problema._

— _¿Puedo preguntar por qué su interés en nosotros?— interrogó Olivia un tanto desconfiada, cosa que sorprendió ligeramente a Ketchum._

— _Por favor, no malentienda esta situación— pidió el hombre—. Últimamente estamos realizando una campaña "publicitaria" si quiere llamarla así, que consiste en invitar a los entrenadores más prometedores que encontremos a una visita guiada al "Paraíso Aether", nuestra principal base de operaciones. Nuestras intenciones con usted eran meramente para consultar sobre posibles entrenadores con esas… cualidades…_

 _Olivia se cruzó de brazos._

— _Bueno, si eso necesitaban, he de presentarles a Ash Ketchum de Kanto— dijo la Kahuna, moviendo su brazo derecho en dirección al mencionado—. Tiene un amplio historial de hazañas a sus espaldas, aunque al parecer, ustedes ya las conocen._

— _Un gusto, soy Ash Ketchum de pueblo Paleta— se presentó el muchacho. Tenía que lucir tan natural como fuera posible._

— _Oh, claro que estábamos enterados del joven Ash Ketchum— aseguró Faba, uniendo ambas manos y frotándolas— y encontrarlo aquí es una grata sorpresa._

— _En fin… Supongo que van a ofrecerle ese "tour" a Ash, ¿no?— preguntó Olivia. A ojos de los reclutas de la Fundación Aether, la Reina parecía la madre del azabache._

— _Exactamente— respondió el Director de sucursal, volteando su mirada hacia el entrenador—. Por supuesto, usted no tendría que pagar ni un solo centavo. Los gastos de viaje, alimento y posible hospedaje correrán por nuestra cuenta._

 _Ash tragó saliva con nerviosismo. Estaban poniéndolo en una situación muy apretada._

— _B-Bueno, el asunto es que yo…— comenzó a murmurar._

— _Oh… ¿Será que tiene algún inconveniente con el trato que le ofrecemos?— preguntó el adulto, viendo con una mirada de sorpresa al chico. Sobra decir que a Ash le pareció de lo más fingida— ¿O es que tiene algo más que hacer? ¿Algo de gran importancia, puede ser? Tal vez no puede descuidar algo…— con "amabilidad" sonrió— ¡Ah, lamento meterme donde no me llaman! Si usted dice que no puede, entonces no pue…_

— _Iré— interrumpió Ketchum de golpe, callando a Faba—. Iré con usted. Dudé un poco porque estoy un tanto cansado, pero si me permite partir mañana, con gusto iré._

 _Por un instante, una sonrisa de satisfacción apareció en la cara del adulto. No pasó desapercibida por Ash._

— _¡Entonces perfecto!— exclamó, dando un pequeño aplauso— Mañana a las 10 a.m. lo esperaremos en el "Resort Hanohano". Es un hotel de lujo que se encuentra a dos horas de viaje hacia el oeste desde Ciudad Kantai. Lo esperamos ahí, señor Ketchum._

— _Gracias por la invitación— dijo con seriedad el muchacho._

— _¡FORMACIÓN!— gritó el mismo recluta al ver que Faba había dado media vuelta. Las filas se rompieron, creando así una gran masa de gente que seguía al Director de sucursal._

 _El rubio volteó hacia atrás, topándose con Ketchum, quien todavía lo miraba con seriedad._

— _Director de sucursal Faba— llamó uno de los reclutas, colocándose a su lado—. Estoy seguro de que era él quien acompañaba a la señorita Aure… Lillie._

 _El adulto asintió._

— _Tranquilo recluta— murmuró Faba—. Se puede notar que es él. Cayó en mi provocación._

— _Lo que no me explico es porque el objetivo no se encuentra con él— se preguntó con curiosidad— ¿Por qué no usar a su Pokémon para leerle los pensamientos? Así habría sabido que hacer._

 _El rubio negó con la cabeza._

— _Ni siquiera es necesario hacerlo. Era obvio que estaba dentro de la carreta, sin mencionar que había dos Pokémon de más— respondió con serenidad—. Además, si hubiera sacado a mi compañero, tanto Ash Ketchum como la Kahuna y ese Pikachu se habrían puesto en alerta; es obvio que ninguno de ellos confía en nosotros. Desde el inicio esta fue una misión únicamente de reconocimiento._

— _Ya veo… Que astuto, Director de sucursal…— murmuró el recluta._

— _Sí, sí… Ahora que lo entiendes, vuelve a tu posición recluta Rori— le ordenó con indiferencia._

— _¡E-Entendido!— exclamó, volviendo a tomar posición— (Aunque me llamo Tori…)_

— _Y Rori…— volvió a llamar Faba._

— _¿¡S-Si?!_

— _Tu aportación será mencionada con la Presidenta. Espera pronto una recompensa— le avisó, volviendo a mirar hacia el frente._

 _Los ojos del recluta brillaron._

 _Regresando varios metros atrás…_

— _Esto es malo-Rotom…— murmuró la Pokédex._

— _Tampoco confían en ellos, ¿eh?— dijo Olivia, viendo como la Fundación Aether se iba por donde había llegado._

— _Ni un poco. Antes me daban una mala espina, pero ahora, al conocerlo a él…— cuando terminó de decir eso, se separó de la Kahuna y caminó hacia la carreta— ¿Lillie? Ya todo está bien…— aseguró en un tono sumamente gentil al ver como su amiga se había tapado hasta la cabeza. Shiron y Ribombee llegaron rápidamente hacia su entrenadora, viéndola con preocupación._

 _Lentamente, la rubia se descubrió. En sus ojos había algo que Ash reconoció fácilmente. Ya no era miedo o preocupación por sí misma; todas esas emociones iban enfocadas hacia él._

— _No vayas…— murmuró en un tono suplicante._

 _El entrenador volvió a tragar saliva._

* * *

Ash acababa de salir del cuarto de baño con su cepillo de dientes en mano, luego de eso, se dirigió hacia su mochila.

—¿Vamos a cenar cuando termines de empacar, Ash?-Rotom— preguntó el aparato con curiosidad, aunque también podía considerarse una forma de romper la tensión.

—La verdad, yo si tengo bastante hambre y seguro que los chicos también, ¿tú qué opinas, Pikachu?— Ash volteó a ver hacia su cama, donde estaba su mejor amigo.

—¡Pika!— respondió, sobándose el estómago.

—¿Tú cómo te sientes, Lillie? ¿También tienes hambre?— preguntó el azabache, sonriendo.

Un suspiro se escuchó por todo el lugar. Shiron y Ribombee miraron expectantes a su entrenadora.

—Está bien, Ash…— dijo la rubia de repente, levantando la mirada— No tienes que intentar animarme, no estoy realmente deprimida o angustiada… Sólo estoy preocupada…

La boca del entrenador se abrió levemente con sorpresa.

—No tienes que preocuparte porque la Fundación Aether se pueda encontrar contigo; el profesor Kukui vendrá a recogerte mañana a primera hora y él te protegerá— le aseguró con confianza.

Lillie negó con la cabeza.

—No me preocupo por mí, Ash— informó, mirándolo a los ojos—. Me preocupo por ti…

Eso sorprendió un poco al chico pero tras recordar la mirada que Lillie le había dirigido antes, lo entendió.

—Detrás de toda esa fachada de "buenas intenciones" y "amabilidad", la Fundación Aether esconde su verdadero rostro… Ellos son la crueldad personificada… Su líder lo es…— contó Lillie, frunciendo levemente los labios y volviendo a bajar la mirada— Tengo miedo de lo que pueda tratar de hacerte, Ash…

Ketchum comprendió como se sentía su amiga. Él era siempre quien se preocupaba por ella, por lo que, ahora que se habían invertido los papeles, tenía que hacer algo para hacer desaparecer dicha preocupación.

—Charizard— dijo Ash de la nada, llamando la atención de la rubia— ¿Qué te parece si llevo a mi Charizard conmigo? Es mi Pokémon más fuerte y sé que me defenderá muy bien en caso de que las cosas se pongan complicadas.

Esas palabras lentamente fueron removiendo el peso que Lillie sentía en su corazón.

—Gracias, Ash… De verdad gracias— susurró, sintiendo como una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en su cara.

Y por eso mismo al azabache le dolió decir lo siguiente.

—Tendremos que separarnos por unas semanas— dijo de golpe, sintiendo que si no lo decía en ese momento, no podría decirlo nunca.

La rapidez con la que Lillie volteó a verlo a los ojos y el terror que había en su mirada al oír dicha información le provocó un nudo en la garganta al oriundo de Kanto.

Pikachu y Shiron vieron con algo de incomodidad el ambiente que se estaba formando. Ribombee emprendió el vuelo, separándose de su entrenadora para volar hacia Rotom, murmurándole algo al oído.

—Tienes razón…— masculló la Pokédex para luego dirigirse hacia su dueño— Estaremos abajo cenando. Los esperamos-Rotom.

Ash asintió en silencio, sin despegar su mirada de Lillie.

Todos los que sobraban en esa conversación salieron del cuarto.

El cuerpo de Lillie comenzó a temblar levemente.

—¿Po…?— las palabras se atoraron en la boca de la rubia— ¿Por qué…? ¿H-Hice algo mal?... ¡Sea lo que sea que haya hecho, puedo cambiar! ¡Por favor no me deje…!

—¡NO! ¡No hiciste nada mal!— interrumpió Ash, arrodillándose frente a la rubia y sujetándola de los hombros al sentir como su corazón se rompería si seguía oyendo sus suplicas— Esto no es por nada que hayas hecho tú… ¿No oíste lo que le dije a Lycanroc? ¡Sin importar lo que hagan, jamás los abandonaré! ¡A ninguno de ustedes!

La mirada de Lillie adquirió confusión.

—Entonces ¿por qué?...

—Debo hacerme más fuerte, Lillie— respondió, con seriedad—. Para poder protegerte a ti y a todos.

Los ojos de la chica se abrieron con fuerza.

" _No tengo de otra. Necesito irme, necesito volverme fuerte… Necesito poder protegerte"._

" _Tenía que hacerme más fuerte para poder protegerte de todo"._

—Eres como Gladio…— murmuró la chica, llamando la atención de Ash— Siempre pensando en ser más fuerte… ¿Para protegerme a mí?...— sus dientes comenzaron a rechinar— ¡SI DE VERDAD LES IMPORTO PIENSEN EN COMO ME SIENTO!— gritó a todo pulmón, haciendo retroceder a Ketchum con los ojos abiertos como platos.

—L-Lillie…— intentó hablar, pero las palabras no salían.

—¿¡Han considerado como me siento con respecto a eso?! ¡Tú y mi hermano, me dejan de lado con la excusa de que es por mi bien! ¿¡Qué esperan que diga?! ¿¡Que sólo me calle y como una niña buena diga: "Claro puedes irte, yo te esperaré"?!— los gritos de enfado de Lillie llenaban por completo los tímpanos de Ash— ¡Me dijiste que podía ser egoísta! ***** ¡Y ahora quiero serlo! ¡Quiero estar contigo, Ash! ¡No quiero separarme de ti! ¿¡Por qué me obligas a hacerlo?!— las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos a montones y con ello, su ánimo se relajó un poco— ¿Qué…? ¿Qué me garantiza que volverás a mi lado? ¿Qué no me abandonarás?...

* * *

 **REFERENCIA AL CAPÍTULO 29: "Ey, Shiron".**

* * *

Ash se llevó una mano al pecho.

— _¿No me bastó con Lycanroc para aprender la lección?...—_ se preguntó, apretando su camiseta con fuerza— _Pero esto… esto es algo que debo hacer._

Ash se puso de pie ante la atónita mirada de Lillie.

—No importa lo que digas, Lillie. Tengo que hacerlo— aseguró con seriedad en su rostro, haciendo que la rubia apretara las manos con fuerza—. Pero sólo serán unas semanas ¡No me iré para siempre!— dio una bocanada para tomar aire y luego, de golpe, lo liberó— ¡VOY A VOLVER!

El gran grito de Ash aturdió levemente a la rubia, quien, antes de poder reaccionar, fue levantada de la cama y luego sujetada de los hombros.

—¿También necesito decírtelo a ti, Lillie? ¿Necesito recordarte lo que te dije?— preguntó, frunciendo el ceño.

—N-No entiendo a qué te refie…

—Te amo, Lillie— dijo de golpe, provocando el más grande sonrojo que la chica nunca hubiera tenido.

El corazón de la rubia comenzó a latir tan fuerte que sentía que incluso estallaría.

—A-Ash, espe… Yo…

—Recuerda que eres como una hermana menor para mí— añadió el chico, haciendo que el sonrojo en la cara de la mencionada de a poco desapareciera—. Te he dicho que eres parte de mi familia y jamás abandonaría a un miembro de mi familia ¡Así que te juro por mi honor como entrenador Pokémon que no te dejaré!

Un extraño sentimiento de decepción y alivio llenó a Lillie. El alivio prevaleció ante la decepción.

—¿Puedo confiar en ti?...— preguntó, viendo a su amigo con preocupación— ¿Puedo tener tu palabra de que volverás?

—Una y otra vez. Volveré a ti no importa donde estés tú o donde esté yo— respondió, sonriendo ampliamente.

El gesto de la rubia se tranquilizó y luego adquirió culpa.

—Lamento mucho haberte gritado, Ash…— murmuró con la mirada gacha.

—No… Está bien, Lillie. Debí haber hablado esto contigo antes y no esperar hasta el último momento para contártelo, fue mi culpa— aseguró, liberando a la adolescente de su agarre.

Se quedaron en silencio.

—¿Cuándo te irás?— preguntó la rubia de golpe.

—Luego de que vaya al Paraíso Aether. Tomaré un bote hacia Melemele— contestó—, tú volverás a estar con el profesor Kukui y seguirás como estabas antes de que empezaras a viajar conmigo.

Lillie asintió, recordando que ella solía acompañar al profesor a todos lados, principalmente en Melemele.

—Está bien… ¿Dónde nos reuniremos cuando pase el tiempo?

—En la siguiente isla… Ula-Ula si no recuerdo mal. Dentro de dos semanas, el 31 de octubre.

Lillie volvió a asentir. Ambos se quedaron en silencio durante un rato.

—Oye, Ash…

—¿Sí?

—¿Podemos…? ¿Podemos hacer un juramento?...

Al otro lado de la puerta, Rotom dio media vuelta para ir hacia las escaleras.

—Ya escuchamos suficiente, chicos. Démosles su intimidad-Rotom— dijo, comenzado a bajar para ir hacia el comedor.

Shiron suspiró. Era bueno saber que su entrenadora estaba bien.

Pikachu solamente negó con la cabeza. Su mejor amigo a veces era un cabezota.

Y Ribombee sonrió. Sabía que todo acabaría bien.

* * *

 **9:30 a.m. Resort Hanohano, al oeste de Kantai.**

De un ligero salto, Ash bajó de un autobús que tenía como destino el enorme y lujoso hotel. Con Pikachu en el hombro, su mochila a sus espaldas, Rotom en mano y una riñonera negra puesta, comenzó a caminar hacia el puerto del Resort Hanohano. Litten lo iba siguiendo de cerca.

—Continúa recto por 780 metros y luego da vuelta a la derecha-Rotom…— indicó con su función de GPS.

Ash no dudó en seguir las indicaciones de su Pokédex.

Mientras caminaba, volteó hacia su izquierda, donde estaba el enorme hotel de al menos 7 pisos de alto, a lo largo de la construcción había 9 torres, haciéndose cada una más grande que la anterior conforme se acercaban al centro.

En la entrada se podían ver multitud de personas que vestían ropas de lo más finas, todos ellos siendo atendidos por botones que actuaban de forma impecable. Ash se sintió un tanto fuera de lugar al ir vestido de manera casual, luego de unos segundos le quitó toda importancia.

A su derecha había una escalera que lo llevaba directo a una inmensa playa. La de Hau'oli que había visitado con Lillie era más pequeña pero le parecía mucho más bonita.

Varios metros más adelante se encontró una enorme piscina de tamaño olímpica y detrás de ella había varios campos de tenis. Evidentemente había personas en ellas.

—Que ostentoso lugar…— murmuró el azabache sin dejar de avanzar.

—Pikachu…— secundó el tipo eléctrico. No entendía como a los humanos y Pokémon les gustaba tanto esa vida en la que tenían que esforzarse por mantener las apariencias en lugar de ser ellos mismos.

—Da vuelta a la derecha en 20 metros-Rotom…

Ash miró a su Pokédex y luego arqueó una ceja.

—Ya lo sé, Rotom. Es el único camino a la derecha que hay cerca— informó, viendo a la maquina como si fuera tonta.

Rotom emprendió el vuelo.

—Oh, perfecto, señorito GPS incorporado— dijo en tono ofendido—. Si tan bueno eres guiándote supongo que mis servicios como guía no son siquiera necesarios ¡Vamos, haz tú de mapa entonces!-Rotom— se dio la vuelta indignado.

—¡No te pongas así, Rotom!— le pidió en un tono entre divertido y nervioso— ¡Es sólo que el camino era muy obvio! ¡En otras situaciones claro que necesitamos tu ayuda!

Cuando la Pokédex iba a hablar, fue interrumpido por un grupo de niños.

—¡Es la Pokédex voladora de la que tanto se está hablando!— exclamó un niño de ocho años que vestía bañador.

—¡Es increíble!— dijo otro chico de al menos 12— ¡Ey, tú! ¿Por cuánto la vendes?

Ash se apuntó a sí mismo con confusión. Era la primera vez que querían comprarle a Rotom.

—Ey, mocosos. Soy un ser con conciencia propia y no permitiré que discutan precios de venta por mi carcasa frente a mí, además, ya tengo un dueño— los pequeños vieron con sorpresa la inteligencia de RotomDex— ¡Si lo entienden, piérdanse!-Rotom.

Los niños voltearon a verse y luego salieron corriendo.

—¡Papá, saca la chequera!— gritó el más grande.

Rotom, Ash y Pikachu pusieron cara de fastidio al oír eso.

—Mejor nos vamos…— murmuró el entrenador.

—Pika pi…

—Concuerdo enormemente-Rotom…

Y dicho eso, todos (incluido Litten), corrieron directo hacia su destino.

El puerto era un lugar enorme. El edificio principal era de color arena con puertas corredizas en la entrada; tras de él, estaban los múltiples puertos.

Cuando Ash entró al establecimiento, una fuerte ráfaga de aire helado lo recibió. Pikachu y su entrenador pusieron cara de alegría.

Arceus bendijera los aires acondicionados.

—¡Ash!— escuchó gritar a una voz familiar.

Con velocidad, volteó en dirección al lugar de donde provenía dicho sonido.

Hau corría hacia él a toda velocidad con una bolsa en la mano derecha. En su hombro izquierdo estaba su Pikachu.

—¡Hau!— exclamó con gran incredulidad el azabache.

—¡Pi!— secundó el roedor de Ash.

—Esto definitivamente es una sorpresa-Rotom.

Con el brazo derecho, el moreno rodeó al oriundo de Kanto por el cuello. Los dos Pikachu se saludaron usando sus colas.

—¡Es muy bueno volver a verte!— aseguró.

—¡Bueno yo siento más sorpresa que nada!— informó Ash, correspondiendo el gesto— ¿Cómo es que estás aquí?

Al oír eso, Hau se puso un poco más serio.

—Bueno, me quedé entrenando varios días en ciudad Kantai y ayer, cuando estaba por ir hacia el Túnel Diglett un tal "Faba" me interceptó para luego invitarme a esto. Llegué aquí hace una hora— contó. Su Pikachu asintió—. Puedes llamarme loco, pero de algún modo él sabía que tú y yo somos amigos…

Ash también se puso bastante serio.

—Hau, esto no me trae buena espina— le comentó, viendo en todas direcciones—. Por si acaso, no menciones a Lillie para nada.

Al oír eso, Mahalo volteó en todas direcciones. Su amor platónico no estaba.

—No puedo contarte todos los detalles porque ni yo mismo los sé, pero Lillie no se lleva nada bien con la Fundación Aether— informó, dándole así más curiosidad a Hau.

—No lo comprendo del todo, pero parece que ella no vino, ¿verdad?— preguntó, recibiendo una respuesta negativa— Entonces no te preocupes, ellos no tendrán ninguna palabra de mi parte.

—Es bueno ver que detrás de esa fachada de tonto hay un tipo listo como tú, Hau-Rotom— notó la Pokédex.

—¡Ey!— exclamó un tanto ofendido el moreno, haciendo un puchero que de inmediato desapareció— Oye, Ash, cambiando de tema… ¿Quieres comer algo?— con una sonrisa, agitó la bolsa que tenía en la mano.

—¡Rayos, sí! ¡Tengo muchísima hambre!

Sin tardar, Mahalo abrió la bolsa con Malasadas que tenía.

Ash se le quedó viendo un poco. Era una persona totalmente diferente a la que hacía unos días había golpeado la mesa de la profesora Burnet con fuerza y luego se había ido.

—¿Quieres una Dulcesada, Picasada o Secasada?— le preguntó Hau a su amigo, sacándolo del pequeño trance en el que estaba.

—¡Tengo bastantes ganas de algo dulce!— respondió.

—¡Entonces Dulcesada será!— sin vacilar, le pasó el pan.

Ambos voltearon a verse con una sonrisa.

—¡Provecho!— exclamaron al unísono, dándole un mordisco a sus respectivos panes.

Luego de eso, siguieron comiendo (dándole de vez en cuando a sus Pikachu). Rotom solamente estaba flotando viendo los alrededores. Litten se mantenía pegado a Ash.

Las 10 llegaron eventualmente.

—¿¡Ash Ketchum y Hau Mahalo?!— gritó una voz a la distancia.

Curiosos por eso, ambos adolescentes caminaron hacia el lugar, topándose con un Recluta Aether de al menos 19 años que sostenía un cartel en alto con sus nombres escritos en él.

—¡Somos nosotros!— dijo Hau, llamando la atención de varias personas.

Un bullicio inició.

Todos los presentes comenzaron a hacer reverencias ante Mahalo, cosa que al parecer, incomodó un poco al chico.

—¡Señorito Mahalo, un gusto verlo!

—¿No le gustaría ir a comer?

—Mi compañía creó una nueva patente que podría gustarle a usted y a su abuelo.

Y montones de oraciones similares salieron por todos lados.

Ash lo notó de inmediato. Todos ellos eran oportunistas, tratando de ganarse el favor del Kahuna de Melemele a través de su nieto, el siguiente Kahuna.

Hau también sabía eso, por lo que con su mejor sonrisa dijo:

—Lo siento mucho, ahora mismo estoy por tomar un bote. Si me disculpan…

Al oír eso, varios sonidos de frustración se escucharon y todos comenzaron a retirarse.

Ash colocó su mano sobre el hombro de Hau al ver la expresión que tenía en la cara.

—Tranquilo. No pasa muy a menudo, sólo cuando me encuentro a gente rica— aseguró, sonriéndole.

Ketchum estuvo a punto de decir algo pero el recluta lo interrumpió.

—Por favor, tengo que pedirles que pasen. El barco zarpará en 15 minutos— informó, indicándoles el camino hacia una rampa que llevaba directo a la cubierta.

Los dos adolescentes comenzaron a abordar pero a mitad de camino algo los detuvo.

—¡Ey, fuera de aquí, gato!— exclamó el recluta. Cuando Ash se dio vuelta, vio como el tipo de blanco estaba tratando de ahuyentar a Litten— ¡Sucio callejero!

Una fuerte presión a sus espaldas lo hizo callar y sudar.

—Él viene conmigo— dijo Ash con seriedad, dirigiéndole al empleado una mirada completamente vacía.

—S-Sí…— masculló el joven adulto, intimidado.

Litten le dirigió una mirada despectiva al recluta y luego abordó también al barco, no sin antes detenerse a un lado de Ash y maullarle. Luego, pasó de largo.

—Dice que al parecer se equivocó contigo-Rotom— tradujo, viendo la dirección que había tomado el tipo Fuego.

Ash dio un soplido por la nariz y luego sonrió. Volvió a mirar al recluta.

—Y se hacen llamar protectores de Pokémon— dijo con un tono similar al desagrado o a la repulsión.

Hau asintió con el ceño fruncido. Definitivamente no confiaba en la Fundación Aether.

Un sonido de enojo salió de la boca del recluta, quien pasó en medio de los dos adolescentes y se perdió entre la multitud que había en el barco.

El barco era sorprendentemente largo. La cubierta tenía el espacio suficiente como para tener un combate Pokémon sin ningún problema; la cubierta ocupaba menos de la mitad del espacio total del barco.

El resto de la superficie era ocupada por una estructura de dos pisos en la cual estaba la central de mando y seguramente más salas para el control del barco. Para entrar a dicha estructura tenías que pasar por unas puertas de cristal que se debían empujar/jalar a mano dependiendo de si ibas a entrar o a salir.

Los entrenadores entraron.

El sitio, como era de esperarse, era sumamente espacioso y curiosamente, era bastante casual, sin tener todas esas pintas extravagantes que había en el Resort Hanohano.

El lugar contaba con una gran barra en donde podías pedir comidas o alimentos, el resto eran sillones donde podías sentarte.

—¿Nos sentamos?— preguntó Hau.

—Me parece una buena idea— respondió Ash, metiendo la mano a su riñonera y sacando cinco Pokéballs. Abrió levemente la puerta de cristal tras de él y luego sacó a los Pokémon que había en ellas— Diviértanse un rato, chicos. Tardaremos un rato en llegar.

Dartrix, Lycanroc, Yungoos y Charizard asintieron.

Wimpod veía entre temblores y sudor al enorme lagarto que había a un lado suyo.

—¿¡Un Cha…?! ¡Espera, ¿¡ese es tu Rockruff?!— preguntó asombrado Hau al ver la forma del tipo Roca— ¿¡Qué forma de Lycanroc es esa?!

—Es una nueva forma descubierta por la ciencia. Sólo existe un Lycanroc forma Crepuscular en el mundo y Ash es su dueño-Rotom— respondió por su dueño. Curiosamente, un tono de orgullo se oía en su voz.

—Forma Crepuscular…— un silbido salió de los labios de Hau— Como me lo esperaba de un entrenador de tu nivel, Ash…

El azabache se rascó la cabeza, avergonzado.

—Vamos, amigo… Yo no hice nada realmente, todo esto es gracias a la determinación de Lycanroc— aseguró, sonriendo.

Hau también sonrió.

—Bueno, supongo que también será buena idea dejar jugar a mis Pokémon— de su bolsillo, sacó tres capsulas y las abrió—. Jueguen con los Pokémon de Ash un rato, chicos. Tal vez puedan aprender algo de ellos.

El Eevee, Brionne y Noibat de Hau vieron con admiración el porte de Lycanroc, aunque sobretodo el de Charizard. No tardaron mucho en acercarse a él, al igual que otros entrenadores que iban por ahí.

Los Pikachu de ambos adolescentes también se fueron a la cubierta a jugar.

—Bueno, ahora sí, vamo…— justo cuando Ash estaba por cerrar la puerta, Rotom se lo impidió.

—Yo también voy afuera. Quiero estudiar a Lycanroc-Rotom— informó, saliendo por el espacio que había entre las puertas.

Hau y Ash voltearon a verse.

—Al parecer somos sólo tú y yo, compañero— notó Hau riendo.

—Así parece ser— Ash le siguió el juego.

Ambos caminaron hacia unos sillones individuales que estaban uno a un lado del otro. Los muebles apuntaban hacia las puertas, de forma que podían ver a sus Pokémon sin problemas.

Justo cuando se sentaron, una pregunta azotó la cabeza de Mahalo.

—Ey, Ash, ¿tú ya tenías esa riñonera?— le preguntó, señalando el objeto mencionado.

Ketchum miró hacia sus caderas y negó con la cabeza.

—Me la regalaron ayer— respondió.

—Ohh… Se ve bastante práctica— las mejillas del moreno se inflaron— Tú y Gladio tienen una… Debo comprarme una para no quedarme fuera de onda.

Ash rio.

—Eso de "fuera de onda" se escuchó muy raro— dijo.

—¿¡De verdad?! ¡El abuelo lo dice todo el tiempo, así que se me pegó!— exclamó, un tanto alarmado.

—Cielos, Hau… Sí que estás fuera de onda— se burló, señalándolo.

El moreno rio.

—Ahora tú también lo estás.

Durante un rato, siguieron riendo y mientras las risas seguían, Ash tocaba su riñonera. Recordando.

* * *

 _Lillie estaba limpiándose las lágrimas cuando terminó su abrazo con Ash. Volteó a verlo con una sonrisa._

— _Cuando regresaste a preguntarle algo a la señorita Olivia, te compré algo— contó, caminando hacia su bolso y abriéndolo. Nebulilla estaba en él, durmiendo tranquilamente a pesar del anterior alboroto—. Quería dártelo cuando la vencieras a modo de felicitación._

 _Ash vio expectante lo que la rubia estaba por sacar, revelándose al poco tiempo como una riñonera negra con un gran bolsillo central, dos más pequeños en el centro y otros dos en los costados._

— _Felicidades por dar otro gran paso, Ash— dijo, depositándolo en sus manos el obsequio._

— _Lillie…— murmuró el azabache, sorprendido; sin dudarlo, se la puso— ¡Es genial! ¿¡Cómo me queda?!_

 _La ojiverde rio._

— _Definitivamente va contigo— respondió, alegre._

 _Ash la miró sonriente._

— _¿Cómo fue que se te ocurrió?... ¡Woah, tiene bastantes bolsillos!— exclamó, inspeccionando el bolso._

— _Fue cuando nos encontramos por primera vez con mi hermano. Cuando huimos de esos indeseables del Team Skull y sacaste la Pokéball de tu Garchomp_ _ *****_ _— contestó, recordando a Rotom pedir ver al tipo Dragón—. Al ver la de mi hermano, pensé que sería mucho más práctico para ti el tener una ya que así tus Pokéballs no se podrían caer de tus bolsillos si algo malo llega a pasar._

* * *

 **REFERENCIA AL CAPÍTULO 19: "Sol y Luna".**

* * *

 _Ash liberó un sonido de sorpresa, para acto seguido, sonreír._

— _También tengo algo para ti— dijo, sorprendiendo inmensamente a Lillie— ¿Qué crees que fui a preguntarle a Olivia?_

— _N-No lo sé… ¿Algo de la prueba o tal vez como entrenar a tus Pokém…?_

— _En serio, Lillie, a veces eres muy ingenua— interrumpió Ash riendo—. Eso era una excusa para ir a comprar… ¡Esto!_

 _De su mochila, sacó una sudadera deportiva con gorra de color blanco pastel idéntico al de su vestido, además de eso, también había un pantalón deportivo y una camiseta de resaque del mismo color._

— _¡Pensé que te tal vez usar mi ropa deportiva te incomodaría un poco durante los entrenamientos así que decidí comprar esto!— contó, dejando sin palabras a la rubia._

— _A-Ash… yo… muchas gra…_

— _Oh, la señora de la butics también me dijo que te comprara esto pero no me dejó ver que era. "Cosas de mujeres", dijo— de la mochila, sacó otra pequeña bolsa individual que le dio a la rubia._

 _Curiosa, la chica abrió ligeramente la bolsa viendo el interior. Su cara se puso levemente colorada al ver un sujetador deportivo del mismo color que toda la demás ropa._

 _Sólo pudo agradecerle mentalmente a la vendedora._

 _Luego de un rato, sonrió ampliamente._

— _Lo atesoraré siempre, Ash— aseguró, abrazando su ropa con ternura._

— _Lo mismo digo— Ketchum devolvió el gesto._

* * *

 **A la misma hora. Konikoni. Faro del cabo.**

—¡Vamos, Shiron! ¡Nieve polvo!— exclamó la rubia, vestida con su nueva ropa y con una coleta hecha.

La pequeña tipo Hielo se apresuró a lanzar una ráfaga de viento gélido que Ribombee no tardó en evadir.

—¡Viento plata!

Las alas del tipo Bicho se movieron con velocidad, arrojando su ataque contra su oponente.

—¡Shiron, esto que voy a decir puede sonar cruel!— la pequeña asintió con determinación— ¡No lo esquives!

Con tanta firmeza como pudo, golpeó el suelo con su pata como recordaba que hacía Peke. Por nada del mundo se movería de su sitio.

El viento rápidamente llegó hacia Shiron, haciéndole bastante daño y obligándola a, lentamente, retroceder.

La tipo Hada, con terquedad, intentó sobreponerse al ataque.

Debía mostrarle a Peke lo que podía hacer.

Tras unos instantes, el movimiento terminó y Shiron comenzó a jadear con fuerza. Había logrado permanecer en su sitio.

—¡Bien, Shiron! ¡Vuelve a usar Nieve polvo! ¡Ribombee, no esquives!

El procedimiento contrario inició, sólo que el tipo Bicho lo tuvo mucho más fácil.

A unos metros de distancia, Mallow estaba prácticamente desparramada sobre una banca.

—No puedo creer que Ash se fue y no me pude despedir…— murmuró con tristeza.

—Ya, ya… Puedes llamarlo por teléfono— le recordó Lana, dándole palmaditas en la cabeza.

—Lo séee… ¡Pero no es lo mismo!— se quejó la morena.

Lana suspiró con cansancio y luego sonrió.

—Pensar que han pasado tres años…— murmuró Lana, un tanto nostálgica.

—¿3 años…? ¿Desde qué?— interrogó la peliverde, mirando a su amiga más desanimada que otra cosa.

—De nada, de nada…— respondió, dejando con la curiosidad a Mallow y volteando a ver a la rubia— ¡Oye, Lillie, ¿no quieres ir a comer?!

Ese grito interrumpió el entrenamiento de la chica, quien la miró un tanto indecisa.

—B-Bueno… Ciertamente tengo hambre, pero yo quería seguir entre…

—No te presiones tanto. Sé que nos dijiste que Ash te dijo que no flojearas pero no tienes que intentar hacer todo en un solo día— dijo Lana, separándose de Mallow para comenzar a caminar hacia Lillie.

—¡Eso, eso! El entrenamiento es bueno y querer ser fuerte no tiene nada de malo, pero debes relajarte de vez en cuando ¡Si te esfuerzas demasiado en muy poco tiempo, luego no podrás seguir haciéndolo!— aseguró Mallow.

Lillie relajó su expresión y luego dio un leve suspiro.

—En ese caso, acepto su oferta— dijo por fin, volteando hacia sus Pokémon—. Bien, chicos, mientras el profesor Kukui no llegue a recogernos, pasaremos el tiempo con la señorita Mallow y la señorita Lana. Sean agradecidos con ellas.

Shiron y Ribombee hicieron una reverencia ante las dos chicas.

Ambas Capitanas voltearon a verse con una mirada incomoda.

—Lillie, sobre llamarnos "señorita"…— comenzó Mallow.

—Sí… Creo que se siente algo incómodo, considerando que incluso eres mayor que yo— terminó de decir Lana.

La rubia se vio un tanto sorprendida por eso.

—B-Bueno, es que no estoy acostumbrada a ser tan informal…— contó, bajando la mirada un tanto avergonzada.

—¡Vamos, siempre le hablas a Ash de tú a tú! No podemos ser tan diferentes…— exclamó Mallow divertida, arqueando un ceja.

—B-Bueno, Ash es…— empezó a murmurar la adolescente, recordando todos los momentos que habían hecho que Ash se volviera un querido amigo.

 _Todo está bien ahora… ¡Porque yo estoy aquí!_

 _Has sido muy valiente…_

 _Ash, Ash Ketchum de pueblo Paleta._

 _Tú tranquila, ¡no me pasará nada!_

 _Quieres verlos, ¿no?_

 _Estoy tan feliz de que estés bien…_

 _En el momento en el que te hiciste mi amiga, te convertiste en un miembro de mi familia ¡Cómo mi hermana menor!_

Al recordar eso último el ceño de Lillie se frunció levemente y sus mejillas se inflaron. Le daba algo de enojo. En más de un sentido.

—Eh… ¿Lillie?— llamó Lana, nerviosa al ver el gesto de la chica.

—¡A-ah! ¡Lo siento, me perdí en mis pensamientos!

Mallow suspiró y luego le brindó una sonrisa.

—En fin, sólo trata de llamarnos por nuestros nombres. No nos ofende ni nada— aseguró.

Lillie dio una ligera cabeceada.

—Lo intentaré…— dijo.

Acto seguido, las tres chicas comenzaron a caminar al Centro Pokémon con intención de que la rubia tomara una ducha.

En el cielo, alguien observaba la trayectoria del grupo.

Necesitaba confirmar todo si iba a tomar la decisión. Sus compañeros le habían dicho múltiples veces que lo hiciera.

Se retiró.

* * *

 **12 p.m. En una isla a cientos de kilómetros de Akala.**

Ash y Hau se acababan de levantar de sus asientos, el moreno sobándose la retaguardia.

—Por eso no me gusta estar tanto tiempo sentado…— murmuró Hau, comenzando a caminar hacia la salida.

—No digo que sea de mis cosas favoritas, pero cuando llevas viajando tanto como yo, aprendes a apreciar momentos en donde sólo te sientas y comes— contó, siguiendo a su amigo.

Ambos chicos le echaron una mirada a su alrededor, topándose con que estaban en un embarcadero. En todas direcciones había una gran cantidad de enormes contenedores de metal donde seguramente había todo tipo de mercancías y materiales. El techo era tan alto que seguramente permitiría a un tipo Volador andar a sus anchas sin aburrirse un poco.

—Ah, cierto… Me estabas contando de esa vez que atrapaste a tu Typhlosion— recordó, retomando la conversación desde donde lo habían dejado y restándole toda importancia al sitio.

—Es verdad… ¿Dónde me quedé?...

—En la parte en la que llegaste a un cerro lleno de agujeros.

—¡Cierto! Bueno, luego de que subí al cerro ese entrenador sacó un Sandslash y le ordenó que usara Ataque are…

—Muévanse— dijo con evidente resentimiento un hombre que pasó entre los dos adolescentes, empujándolos no muy sutilmente.

Ash y Hau iban a protestar, pero vieron que era el mismo recluta de antes.

—Ese tipo…— murmuró Ash, dando un resoplido.

—Es un… un… tonto— dijo Mahalo, con evidente enojo en su rostro.

—Woah… No sabía que en serio te caía tan mal, Hau— exclamó el azabache, sorprendido (genuinamente) por la palabra que el moreno había usado.

—Lo siento si soné muy grosero pero no me gusta que traten así a los Pokémon y menos cuando ellos deberían protegerlos— contó el peliverde, frunciendo más el ceño.

—Hablando de Pokémon…— susurró Ketchum para sí mismo. Para cuando dio vuelta con intención de buscar a sus compañeros de batalla, ellos ya estaban ahí, formados en fila. Rotom incluido.

—Hemos llegado a terreno hostil. Debemos proceder con cuidado— murmuró la Pokédex al verse rodeado de entrenadores que empezaban a bajar del barco—. Me introduciré en tu mochila para evitar riesgos innecesarios-Rotom— y así lo hizo.

Tanto Ash como Hau asintieron y regresaron a sus Pokémon a sus respectivas cápsulas; Pikachu se subió al hombro de Ash y Litten se colocó sobre su mochila. Ambos descendieron.

Un gran cúmulo de entrenadores se formó y ninguno parecía saber que o quien los guiaría, eso duró un poco más hasta que una voz femenina se escuchó por sobre todo.

—Bienvenidos al Paraíso Aether, jóvenes entrenadores. Mi nombre es Wicke y yo seré su guía— se presentó una mujer frente a ellos. Era alta, de piel muy pálida, ojos verdes y pelo de tonalidad morada (acomodado en un peinado por demás curioso). Llevaba puesto un vestido blanco bastante ajustado lleno de botones y bolsillos, por debajo de éste, tenía un jersey rosa de cuello alto. Sus piernas eran cubiertas por unas largas botas del mismo color que su vestido (con excepción del tacón, el cual era amarillo). Tenía puestas unas gafas rosadas bastante anchas.

—Amigo, sus pechos y trasero son enormes…— susurró un entrenador que estaba detrás de Ash. El azabache muy apenas alcanzó a escucharlo por lo que intuyó que la llamada "Wicke" no lo habría hecho.

—Si por favor hicieran el favor de seguirme— pidió amablemente la mujer, brindando una sonrisa de lo más cálida.

Todos los hombres que estaban presentes adquirieron un pequeño sonrojo en el rostro, excepto tres. Uno no estaba interesado en eso, el otro sólo tenía ojos para una mujer y el último era un Pokémon.

Las mujeres por su parte, sintieron un extraño sentimiento de admiración.

El grupo entero no dudó en seguirla.

—Bien, como podrán darse cuenta, esta zona de aquí es el embarcadero. Nuestra zona de carga y almacenamiento de recursos, desde comida Pokémon hasta objetos curativos— comenzó a decir la adulta—. Es también a donde llegan todos los barcos que en este caso, los trajeron a ustedes, chicos— una tierna risa salió de su boca.

— _Quiero protegerla…_ — pensaron los hombres del lugar. Excepto tres.

Al cabo de un rato, en el que la mujer se la pasó presentando a unos cuantos trabajadores y dando un poco más de información sobre los tiempos de carga y descarga, llegaron a una especie de ascensor que constaba de una única plataforma y un tablero de mando que tenía sólo dos botones " **Recepción** " y " **Reserva** ". Debajo de ellos, había una especie de sensor.

—Antes de que continuemos con el tour, cualquier duda que tengan será escuchada— dijo Wicke, parándose frente al elevador—. Llamémoslo la sección de preguntas y respuestas. Ustedes preguntan y evidentemente, yo respondo.

Varios entrenadores comenzaron a murmurar entre ellos.

—¿Qué es lo que se hace aquí principalmente?

—En el Paraíso Aether nos dedicamos a cuidar y proteger a los Pokémon salvajes que han sido maltratados por humanos u otros Pokémon para eventualmente regresarlos a la naturaleza, donde esperamos que se readapten. También nos dedicamos a cuidar los ecosistemas de la región.

—¿Cuál es la jerarquía aquí?

—Dado que Aether cada vez se está esparciendo más por el mundo, gracias a la fundadora, el orden es el siguiente: Primero y como es evidente, está la Presidenta, luego de eso sigue el Director de sucursal, después viene la Subdirectora de sucursal que esa vendría siendo yo, seguido de eso están los Científicos principales, luego los Ayudantes de laboratorio, los Vigilantes de escuadrón y finalmente los Reclutas.

—¿Cómo puedo unirme?

—El proceso es simple. Vas a la Recepción, te diriges al mostrador, llenas una formula y si cumples con los requisitos mínimos, puedes unirte. Aquí no se discrimina a ninguna persona por ninguna razón.

—¿Para qué nos trajeron aquí?

Al oír esa pregunta, todos los demás se quedaron cayados.

Wicke sonrió un poco y finalmente respondió.

—Como parte de una campaña publicitaria, quisimos traer prometedores entrenadores para así hacer llegar a niños, adolescentes y adultos nuestro mensaje para de esa manera, poder tener nuevos compañeros de trabajo que de verdad estén interesados en cuidar a los Pokémon— respondió, sin dejar de lucir esa radiante sonrisa.

Ash y Hau fruncieron el ceño. Al parecer no todos estaban realmente "interesados" en cuidar a los Pokémon.

Ketchum recordó las palabras de Lillie: _"Detrás de toda esa fachada de "buenas intenciones" y "amabilidad", la Fundación Aether esconde su verdadero rostro…"_. No confiaba en esa mujer.

Por su parte, todos los otros entrenadores presentes comenzaron a soltar sonidos de orgullo por el simple hecho de ser llamados "prometedores" y gracias a ese alboroto, ninguno notó la mirada que Wicke les dirigía a nuestros adolescentes protagonistas.

Su mirada expresaba tanta tristeza que era imposible creer que fuera falsa. Era como una llamada de alerta para que ellos escaparan, para que se fueran tan pronto les fuera posible.

Ash y Hau se quedaron boquiabiertos al igual que Pikachu. Los tres supieron que, aunque no parecía haber nadie así, la Fundación Aether realmente tenía gente buena de verdad.

Al cabo de un rato, la mujer se volteó y volvió a hablar.

—Ahora todos, síganme. Vayamos directo a la zona más interesante del Paraíso Aether; donde toda la magia ocurre— dijo, poniéndose frente al tablero.

El elevador era tan inmenso, que era capaz de albergar a todo el grupo de entrenadores y aun así tener espacio de sobra.

El dedo de Wicke pulsó el botón que decía en letras súper pequeñas " **Reserva** ".

A velocidad constante, comenzaron a subir.

—Tras, evidentemente, ascender con el ascensor, llegaremos a la Reserva, por lo que quiero contarles un par de cosas que necesitan saber antes de nada— con un gesto un poco más serio, se paró encarando a todo el grupo—. Primero: Los Pokémon no pueden capturarse bajo ninguna circunstancia, principalmente gracias a nuestro sistema que invalida el uso de Pokéballs con fines de captura. Quien insista en ello será dejado en manos de las autoridades. Segundo: Deben respetar a los Pokémon como si fueran humanos; ellos no son objetos ni bestias sin sentimientos. Tercero: No deben salirse del camino por el que son guiados ya que podrían terminar en zonas restringidas. Por último…

Un gran silencio llegó. La última cosa debía ser algo tan importante como para crear ese momento de tensión. Varios tragaron saliva por la atmosfera.

—No olviden divertirse mucho— dijo por fin, dando una gran sonrisa que más que decepcionar, motivó bastante a todo el mundo.

Excepto tres.

Unos segundos más pasaron hasta que finalmente llegaron al centro de un lugar, literalmente, gigantesco.

Era prácticamente tan grande como Ciudad Konikoni y a todo sitio al que se volteara a ver, podía encontrarse vegetación y Pokémon campando por sus anchas, así como a Reclutas Aether cuidándolos.

El lugar estaba lleno de blancos y extensos caminos cercados que evitaban que simples turistas como ellos pudieran acceder fácilmente a los sitios donde estaban los Pokémon. El techo era mucho más alto que el del embarcadero y consistía en una cúpula que dejaba entrar la luz del sol.

—Ahora si no me equivoco, debería estar por llegar…— murmuró la subdirectora, llamando la atención de varios.

Unas pisadas de tacones se hicieron audibles. Ante las miradas de todos, apareció.

Era una mujer bastante alta (Ash la comparó con Gladio en cuanto a estatura) y delgada. Presentaba los mismos rasgos que Faba (además de Lillie y Gladio); su larga cabellera ondulada era rubia, poseía una tez sumamente pálida y ojos verde esmeralda. Su vestimenta consistía en un vestido de color blanco con una tela semitransparente por encima, de color amarillo. En el pecho tenía una especie de cristal negro con reflejos verdes. También llevaba unas mallas de color blancas (por delante) y negras (por detrás), sin mencionar sus altos tacones que mezclaban los colores negro, dorado y verde.

Hombres y mujeres quedaron asombrados por la belleza de la mujer, así como la majestuosidad que mostraba simplemente al caminar.

—Tal como lo pidió, Presidenta _"Lusamine"_ , los jóvenes entrenadores más prometedores que pudimos encontrar— Wicke hizo una reverencia ante su superiora, la creadora de la Fundación Aether.

Hau lo supo de inmediato.

Ash lo supo de inmediato.

Pikachu lo supo de inmediato.

No había duda alguna. Esa mujer…

La rubia carraspeó levemente y luego alzó la voz.

—Bienvenidos, jóvenes, a este lugar al que le dediqué toda mi vida ¡El Paraíso Aether!— su voz era potente y autoritaria, pero sin dejar de tener ese tono seductor que haría caer a cualquier hombre pero que al mismo tiempo arrullaría al bebé más inquieto— Mi nombre es Lusamine Aether y agradezco a todos ustedes su presencia el día de hoy.

Todos se quedaron sin habla. En especial tres seres.

Casi de forma inadvertida, Wicke frunció la boca unos instantes.

—P-Presidenta Lusamine, ¿no debería iniciar la dinámica que dijo que haría?— preguntó, sonriendo ampliamente.

— _Su primera sonrisa falsa…—_ pensó Ash nada más verla.

La rubia se llevó la mano a la boca, mostrando sorpresa.

—¡Tienes razón, Wicke!— exclamó, sonriendo— Puede que ahora mismo muchos estén preguntándose, ¿Qué dinámica? Bueno, la respuesta es simple. De todos ustedes, elegiré dos entrenadores, los más prometedores de todos, para darles yo misma un tour exclusivo por áreas a las que sólo empleados tienen permitido acceder.

Eso al parecer despertó el orgullo de varios que creían verdaderamente ser los más prometedores de todos. Muchos comenzaron a afirmar que ellos serían los seleccionados.

—Para esto, utilizaremos el sitio web oficial de la Asociación Pokémon, donde se tiene el registro de los entrenadores, así como sus logros por individual— siguió diciendo Wicke, recibiendo una tableta por parte de uno de los Reclutas—. Por favor alinéense, como es obvio, en línea.

Todos hicieron caso, incluidos Hau y Ash, quienes quedaron prácticamente al final de todo. Mahalo fue el que quedó último.

Ambas mujeres comenzaron a ir de uno en uno, diciendo nombres y anotando a los más prometedores de momento.

—Lucho Okeku…

—Reina Okoa…

—Alex Ho'opi…

Y así continuaron hasta que finalmente, llegaron a Ash. Hau lo miró con algo de nerviosismo, considerando quien era el azabache, era obvio lo que pasaría si leían sus logros.

—Ash Ketchum— dijo Lusamine nada más plantarse frente a él—. Me dijeron que vendrías…— una gran sonrisa de amabilidad se pintó en su rostro— Ni siquiera tengo que leer lo que has hecho; tú eres uno de los dos.

Hau se quedó sorprendido. No esperaba algo así.

Y más sorprendente fue ver la gran sonrisa que puso Ketchum.

—Muchas gracias por la oportunidad— dijo, mirando fijamente a la mujer.

" _Ellos son la crueldad personificada… Su líder lo es…"_

Varios sonidos de inconformidad se escucharon por el lugar (además de otros pocos de sorpresa), pero al parecer, Wicke y Lusamine se hicieron de oídos sordos.

Hasta que alguien más habló.

—Silencio…— murmuró el llamado Alex Ho'opi con un tono de molestia, logrando callar a varios presentes— ¿Acaso no saben quién es Ash Ketchum?

Al escuchar eso, muchos otros se unieron al primero.

—Ha quedado siempre en las mejores posiciones en Ligas Pokémon de todo el mundo…

—Dicen que empezó a viajar desde los 10 años… Por el mundo de los entrenadores lo llaman "El Veterano más joven"…

—Superar la Batalla de la Frontera a los doce años es una locura…

—Había oído rumores, pero no creí que él de verdad fuera a estar aquí…

—Yo vi en directo como él, el nieto del Kahuna Hala y un tal Gladio pelearon contra Royale…

Ese último comentario detuvo por una milésima de segundo a las dos altos mandos del lugar, quienes acto seguido, continuaron enlistando los pocos logros de otro entrenador más.

Ash se mantenía sonriente y calmado, pero por dentro pensaba otra cosa.

La reacción que ambas habían tenido no era para nada normal, menos después de haber fingido ignorancia tras todos los comentarios de desagrado.

— _Esto no me da buena espina…—_ pensó, sin cambiar ni un poco su expresión facial.

Y por último, llegó el turno de Hau.

—Por último tenemos a…— Wicke se dio una pequeña pausa que podía interpretarse de muchas maneras— Hau Mahalo.

Ese nombre bastó para que todos los jóvenes voltearan con rapidez a ver al mencionado. Todos de inmediato supieron que el segundo entrenador acababa de ser elegido.

—Cielos…— murmuró Lusamine, poniendo cara de sorpresa— Había oído de uno de mis empleados que habían contactado con el nieto del Kahuna Hala, pero jamás pensé que nos fuera a honrar con su presencia— una reverencia se hizo presente por parte de las dos mujeres.

—Ah, la reverencia no es necesaria— aseguró Hau, tratando de poner su mejor cara—. Menos si estamos en su hogar, Presidenta Lusamine.

—Bueno… Sólo por si los demás presentes no están convencidos, ¿puedes por favor leer los logros del joven Hau?— pidió la rubia, mirando hacia su subordinada.

—Por supuesto, Presidenta Lusamine— dirigiendo la mirada a la tableta, Wicke comenzó—. Ganador a los seis años de la Junior Cup que se celebró en Unova, usando Pokémon prestados. A los ocho años fue premiado por la revista "Gala Entrenadora" como el "Niño más amado por los Pokémon". Cuando cumplió diez años, mostró en el programa de TV "Un Pokéspacio para ti" un conocimiento excepcional de los tipos y debilidades elementales, así como grandes combinaciones, arrasando con todos los demás competidores. Tras retirarse de los focos de la prensa por varios años, a los 16 debutó oficialmente como entrenador, superando a la primera oportunidad cada prueba del Recorrido Insular que presentaba y en tiempo mínimos. Terminó finalista en su primer Battle Royale y brindó una excelente demostración de trabajo en equipo junto con otros dos entrenadores. Ha superado la Gran prueba del Kahuna de Melemele sin dificultades.

Lusamine sonrió complacida, volteando a ver a todos los presentes.

—¿Alguien tiene alguna objeción?— preguntó, sin recibir ninguna respuesta— Entonces el joven Hau es el segundo elegido. Por favor, den un paso enfrente y síganme— pidió, dando media vuelta y comenzando a caminar.

Ash y Hau obedecieron.

—El resto, por favor continúe conmigo— solicitó Wicke, moviéndose hacia la otra dirección.

El trío de Ash, Hau y Lusamine iban caminando a paso tranquilo gracias a la última. Con ese ritmo, terminaron llegando hasta una gran puerta metálica, a la Presidenta le bastó con colocar una tarjeta que sacó de su vestido para abrirla.

—Por favor pasen; no sean tímidos— dijo, haciéndoles una señal.

—Si nos permite— dijo Hau, adentrándose al lugar.

—Muchas gracias por mostrarnos esto— secundó Ash.

Ambos chicos se habían dado cuenta en el momento en el que le tocó a Hau ser examinado. Eso de la "dinámica" había sido una excusa para dejarlos a ellos dos solos con Lusamine, porque si, no había nadie más alrededor.

Y por alrededor nos referimos a una zona casi idéntica a la Reserva que habían visto antes, sólo que no había ningún tipo de Pokémon por ningún lugar ni tantos caminos.

Sólo había mucha vegetación, una excelente vista al mar y ellos.

Hau dio un silbido.

—Este lugar tiene unas vistas geniales— exclamó, apreciando el paisaje.

—Luce exactamente igual al sitio de antes pero con más plantas…— murmuró Ash con impresión— Presidenta Lusamine, ¿puedo preguntar qué tiene de diferente con la Reserva?

La rubia rio con dulzura.

—A primera vista, todos dicen eso— respondió, empezando a caminar lentamente hacia unas escaleras (las únicas en toda el área) que llevaban hacia un piso más alto del lugar—. Pero realmente no ven todo el potencial que un lugar como este puede tener.

Ash y Hau vieron con curiosidad esa afirmación.

—Un lugar donde humanos y Pokémon puedan convivir en las mismas condiciones, aprendiendo las dificultades que trae a cada uno pertenecer a su especie… Un sitio de mutua compresión donde puedas estrechar tus lazos; renacer como ser vivo…— dijo con gran motivación y energía Lusamine— Aunque claro, de momento está en fase de desarrollo.

Hau y Ash miraron un poco los alrededores. Seguían sin entender muy bien la visión de la mujer.

Lusamine rio un poco al ver sus caras y luego se acercó para acariciar a Pikachu.

—Como ustedes hay muchos en el mundo. Entrenadores que mediante la intensidad de las batallas buscan crear vínculos con sus Pokémon, superando todas las adversidades posibles para así volverse algo más que simples compañeros de batalla— la sonrisa de su rostro se borró y sus caricias terminaron—. Pero también hay muchas personas horrendas que sólo ven a los Pokémon como un medio para ganar dinero y ya… Como… objetos— la cara de Lusamine al decir esto era similar a la repulsión.

A Hau se le encendió el bombillo.

—¿Entonces este lugar es donde esos humanos pueden ser colocados junto a los Pokémon, para vivir a la intemperie y así irse reformando?— preguntó, un tanto sorprendido.

Ash también demostró la misma emoción.

—¡Bingo!— exclamó Lusamine con alegría— Es bueno ver que pudiste deducirlo. Claro está que faltan muchas cosas para que este lugar este listo, como papeleo y demás asuntos legales, principalmente con el Departamento de policía; además, no sólo personas que busquen reformarse pueden venir aquí, también la gente que busque comprender mejor a sus Pokémon puede quedarse si lo desean.

—Woah… Es impresionante, Presidenta Lusamine… Y eso que es tan joven— exclamó Hau, asombrado.

Ash lo volteó a ver. Sabía que los dos tenían la misma sospecha y si era cierta, no había forma de que Hau pudiera afirmar que Lusamine era joven.

Mahalo le devolvió la mirada. Definitivamente era una trampa en la que esperaba que la Presidenta cayera.

La rubia, ajena a todo eso, comenzó a reír.

—Joven Hau…

—Con Hau está bien.

—En ese caso, Hau, cariño… Yo ya tengo más de 40 años— informó, sonriendo ampliamente.

Ambos lo sabían. Sabían que no había forma de que fuera realmente joven, pero esa afirmación definitivamente los había dejado boquiabiertos.

—I-Imposible…— murmuró Hau.

—Y a mí me suelen decir que no crezco…— exclamó Ash.

Lusamine volvió a reír un poco más fuerte.

—Es lo que hace un buen vestuario— dijo a modo de broma—. Cuando tengan mi edad, seguramente también les venga bien buscar un buen diseñador.

Hau se llevó las manos detrás de la cabeza.

—¡La verdad es que a mí me gustaría más mostrar mi edad!— aseguró— Es como mi abuelo dice; una cana es señal de que has tenido la fortuna de vivir más que otros.

—Pues yo la verdad sigo prácticamente igual a cuando tenía 10, así que creo que estoy bien— dijo Ash, mirándose por todos lados. Pikachu asintió; definitivamente estaba igual.

Lusamine asintió con aprobación.

—Ambas son buenas opiniones… Bien, ¿Qué les parece si vamos al siguiente…?

Y antes de que pudiera seguir, algo pasó.

 **Shhhhuuu…**

Ash abrió los ojos con algo más que sorpresa.

Detrás de ella, en dirección a donde podía verse el mar, el aire parecía haber comenzado a partirse en pedazos y en ese momento, un círculo comenzó a formarse en medio de las grietas.

Ash y Litten al ver esto, reaccionaron de inmediato y se pusieron a la defensiva.

Pikachu comenzó a crear chispas al reconocer la amenaza.

Hau abrió los ojos enormemente al reconocer el fenómeno que había visto hacía días y del que le contaron sus amigos de la infancia.

Rotom abrió levemente la mochila de Ash al reconocer el sonido y dentro de ésta, se sacudió con fuerza.

—¡Lusamine, aléjese de ahí!— gritó Ketchum con fuerza, sacando una Pokéball de su riñonera y liberando a Charizard, quien dio un fuerte rugido al aire.

La rubia, confundida, miró hacia atrás, topándose con el fenómeno. Su expresión era imposible de ver ya que les daba la espalda a todos.

Y hablando de expresiones… El ceño de Hau se había fruncido enormemente, recordando todo lo dicho por la profesora Burnet.

 _Eso que ustedes vieron, ha sido el objetivo de mi investigación por más de 6 años._

 _He de aclarar que no es la primera vez que un ser de este calibre aparece en nuestro planeta._

Hau lo relacionó todo.

Esas aberturas eran creadas por los seres interdimensionales. Ese monstruo era un ser interdimensional.

Si esa asquerosa cosa salía de ahí, podría por fin lograrlo…

Pero no fue lo que él esperaba.

Una especie de esfera se asomó por el hueco y lentamente, de él, fue saliendo una criatura que ellos ya habían visto antes en foto. Era el ser interdimensional con forma de medusa. Rápidamente, se elevó varios metros en el aire.

— _No es él…_ — pensó Hau con amargura.

—¡Pikachu, Charizard, ataque…!— antes de que la orden de Ash fuera completada, Lusamine interrumpió.

—¡Detente! ¡No está haciéndonos nada! ¡No es hostil!— dijo en un grito.

Ash mantenía su ceño fruncido al igual que Hau, Charizard, Pikachu y Litten.

— _Iniciando grabación-Rotom…_ — la cámara comenzó a filmar todo desde la mochila de Ash.

— _Es la medusa de la que nos habló la profesora Burnet…—_ recordó Ash, reviviendo el dolor de cabeza que Lillie había sentido al ver las imágenes— _Algo no está bien aquí; definitivamente no lo está… Esta mujer, Lusamine; la Fundación Aether y ahora pasa esto… ¡Todo debe estar conectado!_

—Pobre criatura…— murmuró Lusamine— Debes tener tanto miedo; venir desde un lugar tan lejano y que lo primero que te encuentres sea hostilidad…

El lugar estaría prácticamente en silencio de no ser por el sonido generado por las chispas de Pikachu y el leve gruñido que provenía de Charizard.

La medusa comenzó a avanzar hacia Lusamine, quien ni siquiera intentó retroceder. Al menos no por su cuenta.

Hau la tomó del brazo y de un tirón, alejó a la mujer del ser interdimensional.

Charizard se adelantó y tanto él como Pikachu, lanzaron las versiones más poderosas de Lanzallamas y Rayo, respectivamente.

La medusa esquivó ambos movimientos por muy poco al usar un movimiento similar a Joya de luz para impulsarse fuera del rango de ataque.

De un segundo a otro, abrió el cielo y se introdujo en él, desapareciendo.

Ash liberó un "tch" de frustración. Era la segunda vez que eso pasaba. Sí tan sólo pudiera atrapar a uno de ellos, sabría qué estaba pasando.

—Lamento haber sido tan brusco, pero no conocemos la naturaleza de ese… Pokémon…— murmuró Hau, pasando su mirada del cielo hacia Lusamine, llevándose una gran sorpresa.

La rubia no mostraba nada más que una enorme sonrisa, cosa que alarmó bastante a Mahalo. No era una sonrisa normal.

—Eso no era un Pokémon— dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Ambos adolescentes voltearon, topándose con dos personas.

—¡Un gusto volverte a ver Ash Ketchum!— exclamó Zoe con alegría— ¡Aunque me dijiste que con Ash estaba bien!

—Ahora mismo el señor Ash no es lo más importante, Zoe— recordó Darius, dando un paso al frente. Su mirada, como se lo imaginaba Ash, mostraba cansancio—. Que tantos _Ultraentes_ estén apareciendo es algo que no debería considerarse bueno.

El azabache volvía a estar con la boca abierta ante la presencia del dúo que había conocido hacía más o menos una semana. La única diferencia con aquel entonces es que ya no tenían puestas sus "visores".

—¿L-Los conoces, Ash?— preguntó Hau, también sorprendido por el aspecto de ambos tipos. Su ceño fruncido se fue.

—Dado que hay una cara nueva, nos presentaremos de nuevo— dijo el hombre de pelo morado—. Primero que nada, Alola.

—¡Alola también!— exclamó la pelirroja.

Hau no respondió; estaba demasiado estupefacto como para hacerlo.

El silencio prevaleció.

Al parecer, ellos no hablarían si Hau no devolvía el saludo, por lo que se vio obligado a hacerlo.

—A-Alola… Soy Hau…— dijo un tanto incomodo por la situación.

—Bueno… Como decía, mi nombre es Darius y esta chica de aquí es mi compañera Zoe; somos integrantes de la Unidad Ultra y provenimos de otra dimensión, como esa cosa que ustedes vieron— terminó de decir con toda la naturalidad del mundo, como si fuera la cosa más normal.

Ante eso, Hau se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

—O-Otras dimensiones… De verdad existen…— fue lo primero que murmuró.

Ash trató de decir algo pero Zoe lo interrumpió.

—Eso que ustedes acaban de ver es lo que llamamos "Ultraente". Son parecidos a los Pokémon pero su ADN es lo suficientemente distinto como para ser considerados de distinta especie, así como los humanos de su mundo y los monos— explicó la chica con una gran sonrisa—. Ese en concreto es al que llamamos _Nihilego_ aunque la Presidenta Lusamine insistió en llamarlo _UE-01 Parásito_.

Nada más escuchar eso, ambos adolescentes miraron a la adulta, quien lentamente se había recuperado.

—¿Usted sabía de todo esto?— preguntó Hau, un tanto nervioso por la respuesta.

Ash también esperaba expectante la respuesta. A sus espaldas, Charizard escuchaba todo con curiosidad; cualquier información se la comunicaría luego a sus compañeros en Kanto.

—Desde hace años sé de su existencia— respondió, volteando a ver a los miembros de la Unidad Ultra—. Durante todo ese tiempo, intenté multitud de veces volver a entablar contacto con ellos, pero todo fue en vano. No fue hasta que estas dos amables personas aparecieron hace más de un año que mis investigaciones por fin comenzaron a dar frutos— explicó, señalando a Zoe y a Darius.

—Junto con el señor Ash, la Presidenta Lusamine ha sido de las únicas personas que no nos tomaron por locos y se dispusieron a ayudarnos— relató ahora el pelimorado—. Por eso estamos trabajando juntos para lograr un objetivo común.

Ash frunció el ceño y preguntó algo de lo que tenía duda desde hace días.

—¿Es sobre el Refulgente?— interrogó, mirándolo fijamente.

Zoe y Darius hicieron lo mismo. Ambos asintieron.

—Por lo poco que sé de ese tal Refulgente, es un asunto muy serio a tratar. Mientras que ellos me ayudan a mí, brindándome sus conocimientos para mi investigación, yo les proporciono recursos para que puedan viajar por toda la región en busca de una solución para el problema— contó la Presidenta.

Esas palabras llamaron la atención del azabache y confundieron muchísimo a Hau.

—¿Dicen que hay una solución?— preguntó Ash, sin dejar de lado su seriedad.

Darius liberó un sonido de sorpresa.

—Veo que ya sabes sobre el Refulgente… ¿Toda la región también lo sabe?— interrogó, visiblemente curioso.

—Por la mirada en los ojos de Hau, yo diría que no todos lo hacen— dijo Zoe, mostrando una sonrisa imperturbable.

—¿Ash? ¿De qué están hablando? ¿Qué es un "Refulgente?— preguntó, mucho más confundido que antes.

Ketchum lo miró de reojo.

—No puedo darte los detalles, pero te aseguro que tu abuelo si— respondió, volviendo su atención a Lusamine, Zoe y Darius—. Entonces, esa solución…

—Para lograrlo, estamos en búsqueda de un Ultraente llamado _Cosmog_ , es un ser pequeño pero sumamente raro y poderoso. Gracias a la Presidenta Lusamine, tenemos la certeza de que hay uno aquí en Alola— explicó Darius.

—¡Pero cuando íbamos a verlo, fue robado por una chica!— añadió Zoe.

Los ojos de Ash se abrieron con fuerza. Todo estaba cobrando sentido en su cabeza.

—Como entrenadores honorables que son, debo pedirles de favor que si ven a uno de estos dos, me llamen cuanto antes— dijo Lusamine, sacando unas fotos de su vestido que les pasó a los adolescentes.

Al verlas, ambos sintieron como el terror inundaba sus corazones. Las sospechas de Ketchum eran reales.

En una fotografía podía verse a Lillie, la cual mostraba una mirada triste y distante. En la otra, estaba Nebulilla, dormido.

—Confío en que sabrán hacer lo correcto— volvió a decir la Presidenta, mirándolos con una sonrisa cálida.

Hau volteó a ver a Ash con lentitud. No sabía que estaba pasando. Con la mirada le estaba preguntando a Ketchum si debían hacerlo o no.

Los puños del azabache se apretaron con fuerza y tras eso, miró su meñique derecho.

* * *

— _Aquí y ahora, con el sol y la luna de Alola como mis testigos— comenzó la rubia—. Yo Lillie Aether._

— _Y yo, Ash Ketchum._

— _Juro permanecer a tu lado en todo momento._

— _Estar ahí para ti cuando más me necesites._

— _Cederte mi hombro cuando más cansado estés._

— _Creer siempre en ti, sin importar lo que pase._

— _Y por sobretodo— dijo Lillie, extendiendo su brazo con el meñique levantado._

— _Y por sobretodo…— repitió Ash, entrelazando su meñique derecho._

— _Volver a ti siempre._

— _Sin importar donde estés._

 _Una enorme sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Lillie._

— _¡Y si llego a faltar a mi promesaaa…!— exclamó, con gran alegría._

 _Ash también sonrió, sólo que con algo que se definiría como ternura._

— _Mil agujas me tragaré— terminó de decir, recordando los juramentos que solía hacer con Gary cuando niño._

 _La unión de los meñiques comenzó a subir y a bajar, luego se apretó más fuerte para finalmente deshacerse. En menos de un segundo, ambos amigos se abrazaron y lágrimas cayeron sobre el hombro de Ash._

* * *

 _Muchísimas gracias, Ash…_

La que antes era una mirada de indecisión, ahora se había convertido en pura determinación. Con firmeza, levantó la mirada y luego le sonrió a la mujer.

—Me aseguraré de contarle cuando llegue a toparme con alguien así— dijo, para luego regresar a Charizard a su Pokéball y entregar ambas fotos a su dueña—. Perdón por irme pero tengo un compromiso en Melemele que necesito atender.

A paso tranquilo, se dirigió a la salida, pasando en medio de todos ellos.

—¡A-Ah, yo también le contaré las cosas que vea!— secundó Hau, saliendo del trance en el que había entrado por culpa del azabache— ¡Yo también tengo asuntos que tratar! ¡Adiós!... ¡A-Ash, espérame!

—¡Adiós, chicos!— gritó Zoe, despidiéndolos con la mano.

Lo último que vieron de ellos dos era como iban riéndose de camino a la salida; Pikachu estaba diciendo algo en su idioma y un extraño aparato salió alarmado de la mochila de Ash, tirando al Litten al suelo. La puerta de metal se cerró detrás del grupo.

—Ellos saben algo— aseguró Darius, viendo fijamente la dirección por la que se habían ido.

—¡Definitivamente lo saben!— secundó Zoe, sin perder la sonrisa.

Una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Lusamine. Una totalmente distinta a la que había mostrado en público; se trataba de una de satisfacción. Había logrado su cometido.

—Pensar que dos entrenadores tan encantadores como ellos serían amigos de mis feos hijos…— murmuró la mujer, ajena a la conversación entre los miembros de la Unidad Ultra, mientras comenzaba a caminar también hacia la salida— Siempre decepcionándome, Gladio; Lillie…

Una sonrisa sádica remplazó a la de satisfacción.

—Mamá tiene tantas ganas de verlos, asquerosos ladrones…— susurró, perdiéndose lentamente en los caminos de la Reserva.

* * *

Un barco ahora se encontraba a cientos de kilómetros de distancia del Paraíso Aether y se encontraba cada vez más cerca de Melemele. En él, dos jóvenes adolescentes discutían todo lo vivido, sin dar crédito a lo que habían visto y escuchado.

Ellos dos sabían que una vez que llegaran a la isla, nada volvería a ser igual. Ambos estaban convencidos de ello.

Pero lo que si sabían era que su opinión de Lillie no había cambiado en lo más mínimo. Ni la de ellos, ni la de Pikachu o Rotom.

Porque estaban convencidos de que eran los buenos.

Y como dicen, los "buenos" son los vencedores; los que escriben la historia.

Y para ser los vencedores, debían fortalecerse más que nunca.

Porque tenían algo porque pelear.

Ahora también, Hau Mahalo está lleno de determinación.

* * *

Y en un puerto de ciudad Hau'oli, a no tanta distancia de ellos, un barco acababa de arribar. Con calma, una mujer bajó de él.

—Hace años que no estoy aquí…— murmuró con nostalgia— Me pregunto por qué me llamó el Kahuna Hala…

Un nuevo aliado acaba de aparecer.

* * *

 **Puff… Que rápido y lo peor es que ni siquiera me di cuenta de cuando escribí tanto XD**

 **Por algún motivo que desconozco, me sentí muchísimo más cómodo escribiendo este capítulo…**

 **Bueno, cambiando de tema; una revelación que muchos podrían haberse imaginado y ya hasta conocer completamente, fue confirmada. ¡Lillie y Gladio son los hijos de Lusamine! Aunque es obvio si has jugado o conoces del anime.**

 **Siento que exploré muy poco el Paraíso Aether, pero es porque realmente al inicio no hay prácticamente nada que ver. Se explorará más a profundidad, claro, pero será varios capítulos en el futuro.**

 **Por cierto, también aparecieron otras dos aliadas… ¡Las dos son evidentes!**

 **Mmmh… Oh, sí, volvieron Zoe y Darius. Son personajes curiosos con una meta ahora establecida. Espero que puedan salir más en el futuro, aunque sí, lo harán.**

 **¿Recuerdan la vez que aclaré que Ash no tenía cinturón? Bueno, eso fue porque tenía planeado lo de la riñonera desde hace más de... ¡Exactamente 20 capítulos! Cielos, estamos en el 39, eh...**

 **Ahora bien, tengo una pregunta para ustedes (que si pueden responderla como un plus a su review, en lugar de hacer la respuesta la review entera, sería genial). He oído muchas veces que un autor es como el padre de sus personajes y un padre evidentemente no puede tener preferencias, pero yo sí que las tengo. Por ejemplo, mis humanos favoritos de escribir son Lillie y Gladio (y creo que muy posiblemente Rotom, aunque él en sí no es humano); de los Pokémon mi favorito es Yungoos, seguido de Ribombee.**

 **Así que mi pregunta es: ¿Cuál es su humano y su Pokémon favorito en lo que va de historia? ¡No duden en responder con toda confianza y si tienen un motivo, adoraría leerlo!**

 **Bueno… Ficha de personaje.**

 **-Nombre: Kukui.  
-Edad: 27 años.  
-Estatura: 1.89 metros.  
-Lugar de origen: Ciudad Hau'oli. Melemele.  
-Sueño: Descubrir los secretos de los movimientos Pokémon.  
-Pokémon insignia: Incineroar.  
-Disfruta de: Aprender. Investigar. Pasar tiempo con su esposa. Estar junto a Ash, Lillie y Hau.  
-Odia: Al Team Skull.  
-Resumen: Un hombre desde joven prometedor. Cuando el mundo creyó que él se convertiría en un gran entrenador, Kukui lo contradijo volviéndose investigador. Creador de la RotomDex, patrocinador de Ash y como un padre para Lillie, este hombre es el responsable indirecto a la unión del grupo protagonista ¡Científico, buen esposo y excelente persona! ¡Este hombre es un todo en uno! **


	40. Desaparecido

**Ey, chicos. Hola otra vez. No me enrollo mucho y voy directo al grano.**

 **SilverPhantom: ¡Hola de nuevo, mucho tiempo sin leerte! Agradezco infinitamente que te tomes el tiempo de dejar tu review, realmente lo valoro muchísimo. Woah… Pues diciéndolo así realmente es un viaje algo largo el que he recorrido hasta ahora…  
¡Muchas gracias por responder a mi pregunta! ¡Espero seguir leyéndote a futuro!**

 **Guest: ¡Hola! Por tu nombre no sé si seas alguien que ya ha comentado con anterioridad o eres un rostro nuevo, de cualquier forma ¡Me da gusto leerte! Jaja, aunque parezca que no volveré, siempre lo hago. Le he dedicado casi 2 años de mi vida a esta historia y la terminaré sí o sí, aún si tengo que hacer resúmenes.  
Lillie sí que ha cambiado… Veo hacia atrás y se me hace extraño aquel personaje que no podía siquiera confiar en Ash; que no tenía ni el más mínimo de seguridad o ánimos de pelear.  
Yo también siento que estoy abarcando mucho, pero al final todo eso se terminará uniendo en como máximo, unos dos o tres temas que al final se unirán en uno sólo.  
Me alegra que te esté gustando mi Ash, realmente también me siento satisfecho con el personaje y en ningún momento me siento "incómodo" o "molesto" al escribir sus diálogos. Siento que de poco a poco, también está cambiando por distintos detonantes.  
¡Y ni hablar de si me gusta la Lillie que he creado!  
Considerando el carácter de la rubia (inseguro y temeroso), una promesa era lo necesario para que ella pudiera estar tranquila. A pesar de que han estado juntos por poco más de un mes, Lillie sabe que Ash jamás rompería una promesa.  
¡Muchas gracias por el review y espero seguir leyendo cualquier opinión tuya! ¡Hasta otra!**

 **Nesred: Eso es una pregunta interesante… Como tal, Anabel si tiene bastante importancia en el arco post-final de Pokémon Sol y Luna… ¡Lo pensaré muy bien!**

 **Cristhian: ¡También disfruto mucho escribiendo a Dartrix! A día de hoy, ni siquiera recuerdo muy bien como era él cuando era un Rowlet (a pesar de que lo fue como por 15 capítulos), ahora que pienso en el personaje sólo puedo recordar su actitud tan motivada y confiada (no en el mal termino), sin mencionar lo torpe que es a veces.  
Siento que la belleza a la que se refiere Lusamine no es la física… Es un concepto más bien abstracto que no podrías llamar el típico "lo interior es lo que cuenta" ¡Es algo que sólo Lusamine puede entender!  
Sobre Meltan, realmente lo dudo muchísimo. El equipo de Ash ya cuenta con seis integrantes e ir añadiéndole nuevos haría bastante difícil la dinámica entre todos ellos ya que obligatoriamente tendría que rotar a un Pokémon para traer a otro, quitándole tiempo en pantalla a cada uno.  
¡Muchas gracias por el review! **

**¡Bueno, no molesto más! ¡Pasen a leer!**

* * *

—Hau'oli… Sí que ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que estuve aquí…— murmuró una mujer, inspeccionando cada área de la ciudad— No ha cambiado nada.

Dicha mujer sostenía un alargado palo de Golf (cuyo mango tenía distintas tonalidades de rojo y amarillo), el cual giraba rápidamente entre ambas manos como si fuera la cosa más sencilla del mundo. Obviamente se ganó las miradas de varios y no sólo por eso.

Era de estatura promedio; tal vez estaba por sobre el metro con 65. Su pelo era de un bello color gris que cualquier despistado diría, era celeste; estaba arreglado en un extravagante peinado de tal forma que las puntas de su cabello tenían una forma similar a dos pequeñas alas saliendo de su espalda. Un largo ahoge coronaba su cabeza. Iba vestida con una visera, blusa y falda, todos ellas azules (las dos primeras tenían un adorno con forma de ala color naranja), además de unos guantes blancos. Calzaba unos zapatos de golf, bajo los cuales había unos largos calcetines naranjas.

De rostro era tan hermosa que no tenía nada que envidiarles a personas como Cynthia o Elesa; pero su belleza radicaba más que nada en su seriedad. Contrario a los ojos morados de Hapu, que parecía te inspeccionaban el alma, los grisáceos orbes de esta mujer parecían estarte recriminando algo que ni siquiera habías hecho. Bajo su ojo izquierdo tenía un pequeño lunar.

Pero lo que llamaba más la atención en esa mujer, no era su porte tan autoritario o su seriedad, mucho menos que llevara un palo de golf en la mano. Lo hacía el gran Toucannon que iba parado sobre su cabeza.

Por eso mismo, nadie veía la brillante Pulsera Z que tenía en la muñeca izquierda.

La mujer suspiró.

—No tengo tiempo para perder aquí— dijo para sí misma, sacando una Pokéball del bolsillo de su falda— ¡Skarmory, usa Vuelo!— ordenó, sacando al brillante tipo Acero en medio de las calles de la ciudad.

Con un pequeño grito, los músculos del ave crecieron bastante hasta el punto de lucir totalmente fornidos. Toucannon despegó.

Sin dudarlo, la mujer que parecía ser una golfista se subió a su Pokémon. Emprendieron vuelo rápidamente, dejando perplejos a montones de peatones que veían todo desde el suelo. El tucán los seguía de cerca.

* * *

 **3 p.m. Al mismo tiempo que lo anterior. A las afueras del puerto de Hau'oli.**

—¡CARGA!— gritaron Ash y Hau a la vez, alzando sus Buscamonturas.

En un parpadeo, sus ropas fueron reemplazadas por los uniformes de las Pokémonturas y dos Tauros aparecieron frente a ellos.

—¿Cómo estás, amigo?— preguntó Mahalo, acariciándole la crin a su Pokémontura. El toro recibió la caricia con gusto.

—Veo que te llevas muy bien con tu Tauros— notó Ash, sonriendo.

—Nos vemos casi todos los días desde que recibí mi Buscamontura— respondió Hau—. Siempre me ayuda mucho, así que nos hicimos amigos— con agilidad, se subió al tipo Normal.

Ash lo imitó. Su técnica a la hora de montar fue mucho más pulida que la de Hau.

—Woah, yo siempre hago esto y aún no me acostumbro del todo…— murmuró el moreno— ¡Lo haces ver tan normal!

—Son años de práctica— aseguró Ash, sin dejar de sonreír. Su mirada se dirigió al suelo, donde estaba Litten— ¿Hay algún lugar al que quieras ir? Recuerda que le prometí a Yungoos que seguirías con nosotros hasta que te lleváramos a casa.

El gato asintió y de un salto, subió al toro.

La mochila de Ash (la cual se había quitado al igual que su riñonera) se abrió, revelando a RotomDex y Pikachu.

—Lo siento, pero nuestro club es exclusivo. No hay espacio para otro-Rotom— dijo. Estaba hablando totalmente en serio.

El tipo Fuego rodó los ojos con un poco de fastidio. Ash vio esto con alegría.

—¿Entonces iremos a dejar primero a Litten?— interrogó Hau. Si era honesto, tenía ganas de ir con su abuelo a preguntarle de ese tal "Refulgente".

—Eso creo, ¿es una molestia para ti?— preguntó el azabache.

—Para nada. Quiero ver donde podría vivir un Pokémon tan enigmático como Litten— contestó.

El gato subió al hombro de Ash y apuntó hacia una dirección.

El bosque.

Ketchum se vio un tanto nervioso. Un bosque definitivamente no aseguraba luz solar; tragó saliva.

—¡A-Al bosque será!— exclamó, poniendo en marcha a su Tauros.

—¡A la carga!— gritó Hau, comenzando a seguir a Ash.

Con velocidad, ambos se perdieron entre las calles de Hau'oli, sin saber que habían sido reconocidos por alguien en particular.

Litten sonrió para sí mismo. Su viejo ya no tenía que esperar.

* * *

Una casa abandonada; destruida.

En medio de la nada, la que antes era una enorme residencia ahora no era nada más que una gigantesca pila de madera vieja y roída, cortada a la mitad de forma tan precisa que parecía obra del más diestro espadachín.

Por no mencionar las zonas que simplemente parecían haber sido golpeadas con la fuerza suficiente como para destruir una puerta de metal en pedacitos.

En el área podían verse cenizas producidas al quemar los viejos tablones. Una señal de pelea.

Entre los gruesos árboles y las espesas hojas del bosque, una batalla a muerte se había llevado a cabo.

Y nadie se había dado cuenta.

* * *

 **4 p.m. Afueras de Hau'oli.**

—He vuelto…— murmuró Lillie, entrando por la puerta de la cabaña en la que había vivido un año entero.

—Pufff… Eso de separarse unas semanas me tomó por sorpresa— admitió Kukui, entrando también al lugar—. Aunque bueno, si algo he aprendido es que ese muchacho es como un Sorpresa eterno. Nunca sabes que hará después.

Ribombee y Shiron veían curiosos el sitio ¿Su entrenadora vivía en esta cabaña? Los demás Pokémon que vivían ahí llegaron a saludarlos.

La rubia miró todo su alrededor. Era tan nostálgico pero tan triste a la vez.

No sentía ganas de estar quieta. Quería estar en movimiento; necesitaba estarlo.

Recordó las palabras de Mallow y Lana, diciéndole que no se sobreesforzara.

¿Tal vez leer un libro le caería bien?

— _¡Un libro de entrenamiento Pokémon!_ — pensó con gran emoción. Rápidamente, abrió la puerta y comenzó a correr hacia las escaleras que llevaban al sótano de la casa— ¡Tomaré prestado un libro suyo, profesor!

—A-Ah, sí, claro…— pero Lillie ya había bajado. Kukui suspiró y luego sonrió.

 _Disculpe, profesor… S-Si no es una molestia, ¿p-podría pedirle prestado algo para leer?..._

— _Definitivamente la cambiaste Ash… Tienes la capacidad de sacar el verdadero ser de las personas y moldearlo de forma positiva. Fuiste la luz que alumbró el corazón lleno de oscuridad de Lillie—_ pensó Kukui, alegre— ¿Está mal si lo quiero como yerno?... ¡Ah, e-espera ¿Qué estoy pensando?! ¡Lillie ni siquiera es mi hija!— dijo entre risas el científico.

A la mente de Kukui llegó la genial idea de ser padre.

— _Debo preguntárselo a Burnet…_ — pensó, un tanto colorado.

Abajo, en el sótano, estaba la rubia. Sus dos Pokémon habían llegado con ella.

—Entrenamiento Pokémon, entrenamiento Pokémon…— repitió varias veces seguidas, mientras pasaba el dedo índice sobre los lomos de los libros— _El profesor Kukui en serio nunca puede tener nada ordenado…_

Recordó como antes de irse, todos los libros estaban acomodados por orden alfabético y contenido.

Luego de varios minutos de búsqueda, abandonó el librero y se dispuso a buscar en el escritorio del profesor. Con un poco de suerte tendría uno ahí.

Tal vez por suerte o por algo más, el primer cajón que abrió tenía algo adentro que le hizo olvidar por completo el entrenamiento.

Era una pila de al menos 50 hojas y en la de presentación se podía leer lo siguiente: **El Ultraumbral y los Ultraentes.**

Lillie recordó esa última palabra.

 _Traigan a Cosmog aquí. Necesitamos seguir estudiando a ese asqueroso Ultraente._

Los ojos de la rubia se abrieron con fuerza. Sabía que esos papeles debían ser escritos por la profesora Burnet ¿de qué otra forma los tendría Kukui si no? Pensó en lo que afectaría a su conciencia hacer lo que iba a hacer, luego dejó de importarle.

—Shiron, congela la puerta un poco. Lo suficiente como para que el profesor no pueda entrar— ordenó Lillie de forma automática, tomando por sorpresa a la pequeña tipo Hielo.

La Vulpix asintió y corrió escaleras arriba hasta llegar a la puerta que separaba la planta base del sótano. Usó Nieve polvo.

Lillie abrió otro cajón donde sabía, Kukui guardaba sus memorias USB y como se lo esperaba, eran un montón. Había algunas etiquetadas y otras que no, tomó una que no lo estaba ya que sabía que esas no contenían ningún tipo de información, después de todo, ella misma las había organizado.

Corrió hacia la impresora que tenía el profesor a un lado de su computador. Sabía que tenía la capacidad de escanear documentos. Metió todas las hojas dentro y conectó la USB para que los archivos escaneados se almacenaran directamente ahí.

La puerta comenzó a moverse.

—¿Eh? Qué raro…— la voz al otro lado de la puerta hizo helar la sangre de la rubia— ¿Lillie? La puerta está atorada, ¿puedes ayudarme?

—¿En serio?— preguntó la muchacha con su tono de voz más natural, a pesar de que por fuera, sudaba frío— ¡Enseguida voy!

Rápidamente volteó a ver a Ribombee.

—Haz como que estás intentando abrir la puerta, por favor…— pidió, viéndolo con ojos de súplica.

El bicho ni se lo pensó cuando se lanzó directo al pomo de la puerta. Empezó a jalarlo, moviendo levemente la puerta.

—¿Eh?... Qué raro ¡Tampoco puedo abrirla!— exclamó Lillie, sin apartar la vista de la impresora. En la pequeña pantalla que tenía el aparato se podía leer: "47%".

—Esto es muy inusual… Espera, voy por mis herramientas— informó.

—No se preocupe, profesor. Tómese su tiempo— dijo la rubia.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el proceso ya se había completo en un 85% y los papeles que habían sido escaneados estaban siendo separados de los que no.

—Probemos primero con la ganzúa…— murmuró Kukui desde el otro lado— En las películas de espías esto luce muy fácil…

Justo cuando estuvo por introducir la herramienta en la cerradura, la puerta se abrió.

—Cielos, Shiron… Entiendo que quieras entrenar, pero no deberías usar tus ataques contra todo— dijo Lillie, viendo divertida a su Vulpix. Ribombee la imitaba—. Lo lamento mucho, profesor. Shiron está un poco emocionada así que creyó que la puerta sería un buen objetivo para practicar su Nieve polvo.

Kukui parpadeó varias veces.

—Ya veo… Bueno, sí eso era todo…— justo cuando comenzó a bajar hacia su laboratorio, fue interrumpido.

—Profesor, ¿de casualidad no tendrá una tableta que no use?— interrogó la asistente.

El adulto asintió.

—Recientemente dejé de ocupar una que tengo desde hace cinco años. Se quedó bastante desactualizada para lo que la ocupaba así que puedes usarla sin problema— dijo, apuntando hacia un mueble de la sala—. Está ahí por si quieres tomarla ya.

—Muchas gracias— dijo, para luego comenzar a caminar hacia el objetivo.

—De na…— su pie se sintió mojado al bajar el primer escalón. Lo que antes era Nieve polvo ahora era pura agua. Kukui suspiró para luego ir por un trapeador.

Sin que se diera cuenta, Lillie abrió su mano, revelando una memoria USB.

— _Perdóneme por esto, profesor… Pero debo devolver a Nebulilla a su hogar._

* * *

 _Sentía hambre. Sentía hambre, sueño y mucho estrés._

 _Desde que había salido del huevo, nunca se sintió parte de su "hogar". Él era el único diferente y odiaba eso; al menos tenía que admitir que comida y refugio nunca le faltó._

 _No como ahora._

 _Llevaba días enteros caminando; pensando._

 _Si tan sólo su padre hubiera decidido llevarse su huevo con él, tendría un lugar donde verdaderamente pertenecer. Era un pensamiento demasiado fantasioso._

 _Había sido producto de un amor de una sola noche, al igual que su hermano mayor. Su existencia se remontaba a un acto meramente pasional, cosa rara entre Pokémon._

 _Odiaba con todo su ser recordar eso, pero le era inevitable. Siempre que veía a su madre o a cualquiera de sus múltiples hermanos, lo recordaba. No estaba vivo porque tuviera un propósito o porque de verdad hubiera sido deseado._

 _Era un mero accidente y eso le hervía la sangre. Estaba lleno de rencor contra su madre._

 _Pero no lo malentiendan; no odiaba a todos. Él amaba a su hermano mayor, quien nunca lo trató diferente, llegando incluso al punto de adquirir de forma inconsciente varios de sus hábitos como dormir en el día o incluso detestar la comida picante (en especial el olor)._

 _Por eso mismo, lo último que pasó por su cabeza antes de desmayarse fue el rostro sonriente de su hermano._

— _Perdón por esto…— pensó antes de caer al suelo._

* * *

 _A pesar de que se sentía mareado y de que todavía notaba los músculos sumamente débiles, se puso de pie al no reconocer el lugar en el que estaba._

 _Se encontraba dentro de una de esas casas humanas que con frecuencia él y su hermano solían espiar, pero esta era diferente._

 _Todo el sitio parecía una ruina, no era ni de cerca tan bonita como las otras que habían visto, a pesar de que el techo fuera tan sumamente alto._

 _Estaba recostado en una gran cosa que después supo, se llamaba sofá. Varias bayas se encontraban a su disposición. No es como que realmente tuviera tanta hambre ya que era bastante bueno encontrando comida por sí sólo, pero definitivamente no las rechazaría._

 _Con calma, se las comió de una en una. Cuando iba por la quinta, una débil voz lo alertó._

— _Vaya… Qué raro eres, los Pokémon que se desmayan siempre suelen comer tan rápido que se atragantan— contó dicha voz. De una de las habitaciones del lugar, salió un gran perro lleno de pelo. Un Stoutland._

 _Miró con desconfianza al can. Sabía que por naturaleza, su especie no se llevaba bien con ningún tipo de perro._

 _El tipo Normal suspiró al ver su expresión._

— _Olvídate de esas cosas de las especies. No podría darme más igual, pequeño Litten— aseguró, caminando hacia un mueble con varios cajones, abrió uno—. Aquí hay más bayas por si no te sientes satisfecho._

 _Litten seguía escéptico hasta que vio como Stoutland comenzaba a retirarse hacia la habitación de la que había salido._

— _Ey, viejo— llamó el gato con su tono de voz agresivo; el perro volteó a verlo— ¿Por qué me ayudaste? No me conoces de nada y ni siquiera somos de la misma especie._

 _El gran tipo Normal se le quedó viendo un poco._

— _Yo ayudo a quien quiera ayudar. Cosas como la especie, el sexo y el tipo no me impiden hacer lo que quiera— con más seriedad, miró a Litten—. Porque nadie me dice que hacer, excepto yo._

 _Litten se vio sorprendido por eso._

— _Soy el dueño de mi vida y hago lo que quiero. He vivido cincuenta años bajo esa ideología y no pienso dejar de seguirla nunca— añadió, retomando su camino._

 _Por primera vez en meses, la boca del gato se curveó levemente; de inmediato volvió a la normalidad._

— _Como sea— murmuró, volviendo a comer._

* * *

El galope de Tauros lo hizo dejar de recordar.

—¡Ya casi estamos, Litten!— informó Ash, siendo alumbrado por el destello de Pikachu.

—Esta ruta se me hace conocida…— murmuró Hau, un tanto extrañado.

Incluso dentro del bosque, Ash Ketchum y Hau Mahalo sabían cómo moverse con la suficiente agilidad como para ni siquiera rozar un árbol.

El tipo Fuego suspiró. Había sido un viaje que no podría decir, realmente había disfrutado del todo, pero sin duda había visto muchas cosas interesantes.

Recordó a los Pokémon de Ash Ketchum. La profecía del fin del mundo. Los seres de otras dimensiones. Como realmente habían personas buenas en el mundo y por último y más importante, su hermano mayor.

No lo había demostrado, pero ver a su hermano mayor en buenas manos lo ponía tan feliz que pudo haberlo abrazado, pero él no era de ese tipo de Pokémon.

Litten observaba sus alrededores con un tanto de nostalgia. Habían pasado varios días desde que se había ido de ahí y si era honesto, realmente extrañaba volver.

Los minutos pasaron y de a poco, la cantidad de árboles fue creciendo, logrando así que el camino fuera imposible de cruzar para los Tauros, obligando a Ash y Hau a bajar de éstos.

Tras agradecer a las Pokémonturas, una luz envolvió a ambos adolescentes, regresándoles así sus vestimentas normales.

—Supongo que el resto del camino será a pie— dijo Hau, colgándose la mochila.

—Así parece ¿queda muy lejos, Litten?— interrogó Ash, terminando de abrocharse la riñonera.

El gato negó con la cabeza y lentamente comenzó a caminar entre el bosque.

Con Pikachu como linterna, todo el grupo lo siguió.

—Hombre, que Litten y tu Yungoos sean hermanos directos…— murmuró Hau cuando ya llevaban varios minutos de camino— ¡Es realmente lo que yo llamo destino!

—¿Verdad? Yo también me quedé bastante sorprendido cuando lo supe— contó, viendo al gato guiándolos.

—De hecho, eso explica muchos comportamientos raros que tiene Yungoos— dijo la Pokédex, ganándose la mirada de ambos humanos y Pikachu—. Para empezar, ya se me hacía sumamente raro que durmiera tanto en los días siendo que es un Pokémon diurno-Rotom.

—Debieron pegársele los hábitos de su hermano— aseguró Hau, riendo.

—También me ha pasado— informó Ash de la nada, viendo hacia los árboles, tal vez en busca de un poco de la luz del sol.

Ante dicha afirmación, Hau abrió los ojos como platos.

—¿¡Tienes hermano, Ash?!— interrogó, sorprendido.

—Sí. Tengo un hermano que es cinco años mayor… ¿No les había contado?— cuestionó, arqueando una ceja.

—Lo has mencionado una que otra vez, pero jamás nos has contado nada sobre él-Rotom— respondió, aunque tampoco es que le importara mucho.

—¿También es un entrenador?— volvió a preguntar Mahalo.

Ash asintió.

—Me inspiró bastante, es como un ejemplo a seguir para mí— contestó, para luego darse un golpecito en la visera de la gorra—. Fue por él que comencé a usar gorras.

Pikachu asintió. Recordaba las gorras que Ash había guardado y que antes habían pertenecido a su hermano mayor.

—Debe ser un tipazo si es tu ídolo— supuso Hau— ¿Cómo se llama?

—Es un entrenador bastante conocido, creo. Aunque tampoco le gusta decir nuestro apellido ya que piensa que eso haría que la gente me compare con él— recordó Ketchum, rascándose la barbilla—. Creo que si has oído de ca…

Un fuerte maullido interrumpió todo y como si fuera una llamada de auxilio, la riñonera de Ash se abrió, revelando a Yungoos.

Todos los miembros del grupo avanzaron hasta llegar donde Litten (no tardaron mucho) y el primero en correr hacia el tipo Fuego fue la mangosta.

Todos y cada uno vieron impactados el escenario.

Desde los trozos de madera perfectamente cortados a la mitad, hasta los que estaban hechos ceniza.

—Esta era…— empezó a decir Ash, viendo todo el panorama.

—¡Lo sabía!— gritó Hau, sintiendo como un bombillo se encendía en su cabeza— ¡Sabía que este lugar me era familiar!

—¿De qué estás hablando, Hau?-Rotom— interrogó, sorprendido por el contraste entre el tono de Mahalo y la situación actual.

—¡Conozco este lugar, he venido antes con mi abuelo cuando era niño!— respondió, señalando la gran casa ahora destruida— Recuerdo que aquí vivía un viejo Stoutland que siempre solía cuidar a los Pokémon que lo necesitaban; muchos habitantes lo aprecian por eso y suelen venir a dejarle bayas.

Esa información no pasó desapercibida por el gato, quien de inmediato se giró hacia Hau y con sus garras, se trepó hasta su camisa.

Comenzó a maullar ansioso en busca de respuestas.

—¡L-Lo siento mucho, Litten!— dijo el moreno— ¡No sé qué fue lo que pasó, eso que dije es todo lo que sé!

El gato no perdió tiempo y bajó rápidamente para luego ir hacia los tablones.

—Entones Litten está preocupado por el Stoutland-Rotom…

Ash no había dicho nada. Hasta ese momento.

—Él debía ser fuerte— notó, acercándose a las cenizas—. Mira aquí— se arrodilló y con el índice, señaló un pedazo de madera que estaba totalmente chamuscado y destruido— hay una marca de colmillos.

—¡Beep, beep! ¡Ya veo! Uso Colmillo ígneo para defenderse-Rotom— concluyó, analizando aún más de cerca el tablón.

—Un Colmillo ígneo normal no debería de tener la potencia suficiente como para quemar tanto algo, sólo debería ser la parte donde atacó— añadió Hau, también acercándose.

Ash negó con la cabeza.

—Eso no es todo. Si podemos ver la marca de colmillos es porque no está quemada— dijo, obviando el punto.

Rotom lo captó al instante.

—Ya veo… No sólo la potencia es impresionante, sino que tuvo la habilidad como para redirigir las llamas desde el punto de contacto a un punto X del tablón-Rotom

—¿¡Cómo?! ¡Nunca había oído algo como eso!— contó Hau, seriamente impactado.

—Yo tampoco he visto a nadie hacerlo, pero debe ser la única posibilidad— aseguró Ketchum, poniéndose de pie—. ¡Litten, ¿Stoutland sabía usar Colmillo ígneo?!

El gato, sin dejar de cavar entre los escombros junto a su hermano y Pikachu, maulló de forma afirmativa.

—Entonces fue Stoutland quien quemó esto…— murmuró el azabache.

—¿Entonces quien cortó y demolió el lugar?— preguntó el moreno.

—Fueron dos Pokémon distintos— respondió Rotom, dirigiéndose hacia dos tablones—. Este corte de aquí es tan fino que me cuesta trabajo siquiera imaginar a un Pokémon así atacando de forma tan brusca. No hay otra alternativa; debieron ser dos Pokémon distintos-Rotom.

—Y estas marcas de aquí son una señal— añadió Ash—. Una señal para Litten ¡Quiere hacerle saber que él peleó!

La riñonera de Ash fue abierta por su propia mano, para luego sacar una Lujo Ball y una Ultra Ball.

—¡Dartrix, Lycanroc, necesito su ayuda!— gritó, liberando a la lechuza y al lobo— Aquí hubo una batalla y hay un Stoutland desaparecido. Necesito que usen todas sus habilidades de rastreo para encontrarlo.

Ambos asintieron y corrieron hacia el montón de tablones.

* * *

— _¡VIEJO, RESPONDE!—_ gritó fuertemente Litten, moviendo otro trozo de madera— _¡No pudiste haber perdido así como así, viejo de porquería! ¡Eres más fuerte que nadie!_

Una serie de pasos lo hizo voltear.

— _Un olor_ —dijo Lycanroc, acercándose a él— _. Sólo necesito un olor del desaparecido y podré seguir un rastro ¡Sólo un olor!_

Sorprendido por eso, el gato volteó a ver hacia Ash, quien estaba dandole órdenes a su Pikachu.

¿Por qué hacía eso por él?... ¿Por qué era el hermano de su Pokémon? Le dio igual. Su viejo era el principal interés y necesitaba toda la ayuda posible para encontrarlo. Su orgullo no tenía lugar en esta situación.

— _Mi viejo siempre dormía sobre un sofá, debe haber rastros de él por aquí—_ informó— _. Por si te sirve de algo, solía oler a polvo y a jugo de baya._

Lycanroc asintió.

— _Eso me sirve_ — dijo, para luego comenzar a intentar seguir el rastro.

— _Lycanroc…_ — llamó Litten, sorprendiendo levemente al lobo— _Gracias por esto…_

El tipo Roca sonrió.

— _Si quieres agradecerle a alguien, que sea a Ash. Es un tipo sorprendente y estoy seguro de que no se separará de ti hasta que encontremos a Stoutland—_ aseguró, para luego voltear la cabeza— _. Aunque es bueno saber que realmente puedes ser alguien amigable._

Litten asintió ante eso y volvió a su labor.

En los cielos, Dartrix observaba todo meticulosamente.

— _15 árboles destruidos en un área de 100 metros… Predominan hacia el este y hay unos cuantos más hacia el norte—_ analizó— _. A simple vista podría decir que la batalla se llevó a cabo en el sitio donde más destrucción hay, pero… ¿Si intentaron encontrarlo y por eso destruyeron tanto? ¿Qué tal si Stoutland se ocultó en el norte y cuando lo encontraron destruyeron un poco para luego terminar el asunto?_

Dartrix no se decidía por lo que bajó hacia donde estaba Ash.

Por otra parte, Yungoos buscaba dentro de los escombros. Su pequeño cuerpo, acompañado de su ágil esqueleto lo ayudaban a moverse sin problema.

— _Un pedazo de sofá, un pedazo de sofá… Si encuentro eso, podremos encontrar al desaparecido—_ se repetía a sí mismo— _. Claro que me molesta un poco que no me haya contado nada, pero ahora mismo debo ayudarlo tanto como pueda-Goos._

Siguió moviéndose hasta que finalmente lo encontró. Un gran pedazo de sofá que tomó con ambas patas para luego arrastrarlo tanto como pudo hacia la superficie.

— _¡Aquí está!-Goos—_ gritó a todo pulmón, terminando de sacar lo que era un cojín entero.

Lycanroc y Litten de inmediato corrieron hacia el tipo Normal.

— _Déjame olerlo—_ pidió el lobo, acercando su nariz al trozo de mueble. Su cerebro comenzó a recibir toda la información— _¡LO TENGO!_

Ese grito llenó de esperanza a Litten, quien de inmediato se subió a espaldas de Lycanroc.

— _¡Vamos!_ — gritó impaciente.

El tipo Roca giró su cabeza hacia Ash y comenzó a ladrarle.

* * *

—¡Dice Lycanroc que encontró un rastro!-Rotom.

—¡Sigámoslo!— exclamó Hau.

—¡Recuerden! ¡Si lleva hacia el este será el escenario normal, si lleva hacia el norte tendremos que suponer que Stoutland fue capturado!— les recordó Ash de acuerdo a como su Dartrix lo había interpretado.

Todos asintieron.

—¡Pikachu, ilumínale el camino a Lycanroc!— indicó Ketchum.

Con velocidad, el roedor se colocó sobre la cabeza del can a modo de linterna. Sin que nadie se diera cuenta, Ash se acercó sutilmente a la fuente de luz.

Comenzaron a seguir el rastro, el cual los llevó hacia el este.

Stoutland había peleado sin dudarlo y no había intentado siquiera huir.

* * *

 **Pueblo Iki. Casa del Kahuna Hala.**

—Ey, ey… Esto… es demasiado para digerir, Rey Hala…— exclamó la golfista, sobándose las sienes.

—Lamento mucho haberte dado una noticia así de repente, pero era necesario que lo supieras. Necesitamos toda la fuerza que podamos reunir antes de que llegue el día de la catástrofe— dijo el Kahuna, sentado en su sofá.

—Esto es algo que sólo saben los capitanes de mayor edad, los representantes y los Kahuna, ¿no?— preguntó, secándose el sudor que había aparecido en su frente.

—Así es. Dentro de una semana se les contará todo a los Capitanes Mallow, Lana y _Chris_. Creemos que primero contarle a los Capitanes Liam, Kiawe, _Lario_ y _Mina_ fue lo mejor, de esa manera los Capitanes más jóvenes tendrán una figura más cercana a ellos sobre la cual apoyarse para superar el shock de esta terrible noticia— contó Hala.

—¿Y qué hay de la nueva Capitana? La tal Acerola. He escuchado rumores de ella— contó, sintiéndose un tanto pálida y agotada mentalmente.

—El Kahuna Nanu se lo contó desde el primer día. Al parecer no es capaz de ocultarle nada, pero al parecer, no hubo impacto negativo en ella, sólo el shock del momento— respondió Hala—. Los otros dos que lo saben son los Representantes de Tapu Koko y de Tapu Fini.

—¿Esos dos tienen Representantes?— cuestionó la mujer sorprendida— Koko siempre es tan agresivo que no suele llevarse bien con la gente y Fini detesta a la gente en general. Me sorprende que los dos más difíciles de tratar tengan Representantes, mientras que Lele y Bulu no.

—No son chicos normales. El Representante de Tapu Fini es un joven llamado Gladio, que tiene el reconocimiento de la Kahuna Olivia. Dice que sus métodos son muy poco convencionales, pero que es realmente confiable— comentó, recordando la conversación que había tenido hacía varios días.

—¿Y el de Koko?

—Él es el más excepcional. Su nombre es Ash Ketchum, un chico al que yo mismo he reconocido como un hombre digno para poseer el título— respondió. El nombre le sonó de inmediato a la mujer.

—Lo conozco. Hace poco más de un año, en la Liga de Kalos ese chico quedó finalista, perdiendo contra un Mega-Charizard X. Tenía un Greninja raro y eso lo hizo sobresalir más— comentó, llevándose una mano al mentón.

—Cierto… Estuviste dos años en Kalos entrenando— recordó Hala—. Aun así, eso no es todo lo que ha hecho ese joven. También ha…

La mujer levantó la mano derecha en señal de querer interrumpir.

—Mencioné la Liga Kalos porque yo misma asistí a ese evento, pero estoy bien enterada de quien es Ash Ketchum. Desde que se retiró por un año entero de los focos de la prensa, el mundo no ha hecho nada más que hablar de él. Es un tanto tedioso escuchar su nombre en cualquier ciudad que visito— dijo, cruzándose de piernas.

—Ya veo… Ciertamente se ha estado hablando mucho de él últimamente…

La golfista miró al Rey y luego suspiró.

—Kahunas, Representantes y Capitanes. Entiendo que todos ellos lo sepan, pero, ¿por qué yo? No había necesidad de contármelo incluso antes que la mitad de los Capitanes— comentó, tomando su palo de golf.

—Es porque necesitamos contárselo a todos. Ex Representantes incluidos, _Kahili_. Como antigua Representante de Tapu Lele, debías saberlo— respondió Hala.

La llamada Kahili volvió a suspirar para posteriormente ponerse de pie.

—Me voy unos días— informó.

—¿Puedo preguntar a dónde?— dijo Hala, viendo como la mujer comenzaba a retirarse.

—Al lugar donde siempre puedo relajarme— respondió, para luego voltear levemente la cabeza—. A los Jardines de Melemele.

* * *

—¿Qué es esto?... ¿¡Qué es esto?!

El fuerte grito propinado por Hau, añadió aún más terror a los corazones de todos.

Frente a ellos estaba el final del camino. Tras incesantes minutos de caminata, habían llegado.

Frente a ellos había un enorme charco de sangre coagulada, unida ahora al césped sobre el que estaba.

Litten no podía hacer nada más que jadear con pesadez. No podía creerlo; no QUERÍA creerlo.

—El olfato de Lycanroc no puede mentir… El camino termina aquí, no lleva a ningún otro sitio-Rotom…

Lycanroc veía con enojo el fin de la ruta. Era frustrante no poder hacer nada más. Dartrix no perdió el tiempo y comenzó a volar entre los árboles con gran velocidad. Los dientes de Pikachu chirriaron.

Yungoos se acercó a su hermano y lo abrazó con fuerza, haciéndole saber que estaba ahí.

Rotom pensó que era una suerte que ni Peke ni Wimpod vieran lo que había frente a ellos.

—¿¡Por qué asumen que ya terminó todo?!— preguntó Ash, enojado— ¡No hemos visto el cuerpo de Stoutland! ¡Hasta no ver su cuerpo no voy a creer que haya muerto! ¿¡Quién dice que no es sangre de sus enemigos?! ¡Litten!— llamó con fuerza, sorprendiendo al gato— ¡Tú lo conocías mejor que nadie! ¿¡Por qué le tienes tan poca fe?! ¡Era un Pokémon sumamente habilidoso, no pudo haber terminado así como así!

Las palabras de Ash avivaron una llama en el interior del gato.

—¡MIAAAAAAAU!— maulló con potencia. Era cierto. No había nadie más fuerte que ese viejo inmundo, pensó Litten.

El ánimo de Ash contagió a todos, quienes cambiaron sus semblantes decaídos a uno de determinación.

—¡Preguntaremos por todos lados! ¡Hau dijo que es un Pokémon querido por la isla, alguien debe de haberlo visto!— aseguró Ketchum.

—¿Por quién iniciamos?— preguntó Mahalo, comenzando a sacar su Buscamontura al tiempo que se quitaba la mochila.

—Cuando llegué a Alola y pasó el incidente de Lillie con el Team Skull, alguien me ayudó a llevarla al Centro Pokémon. Sé dónde vive y por lo que parece, es un hombre que siempre está en movimiento. Iremos con él ***** — también sacó su Buscamontura, se descolgó la mochila y la riñonera.

* * *

 **Antes de que la cosa continúe, la historia que comenta Ash fue abarcada en el único capítulo de las "Crónicas de un héroe". Además de servir para ver esto, también da una visión más general a lo que pasó con Lillie y Ash tras el primer enfrentamiento contra el Team Skull.**

* * *

Todo el grupo se vio fijamente y asintieron.

—¡CARGA!— se escuchó gritar en el bosque.

Los Tauros comenzaron a correr con velocidad, seguidos por Dartrix en el aire y Lycanroc por tierra. Yungoos, Litten y Pikachu estaban subidos en el gran tipo Normal.

La mangosta y el roedor le aseguraban al gato que encontrarían a Stoutland.

Litten asintió con determinación mientras veía la espalda de Ash.

"Entiendo porque mi hermano te eligió", pensó él.

* * *

A lo lejos, un Pikipek volaba a toda potencia, llegando a un claro rodeado de inmensos árboles. Sin perder tiempo, entró a uno de los tantos huecos que tenían dichos troncos.

— _¡No creerán a quien vi!—_ exclamó con emoción, llamando la atención de una _gran_ cantidad de Pikipek, Trumbeak y de un Toucannon— _¡Era Rowlet!_

Todos se vieron sorprendidos por eso.

— _Bueno, no era exactamente Rowlet, pero puedo saber que era él porque estaba con el humano de la gorra ¡Él evolucionó! ¡Es un Dartrix!—_ informó, alegre.

Todos voltearon a verse entre sí, con gran alegría en sus rostros.

— _¿¡No es eso grandioso, padre?! ¡El flojo Rowlet ahora es un increíble Dartrix! ¡Era sumamente veloz, fue increíble verlo volar!—_ la emoción no parecía abandonar al pequeño carpintero.

Toucannon no dijo nada y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida. Una vez ahí, miró hacia la copa de los árboles.

— _Es bueno saber que estás bien, hijo mío…_ — murmuró, sonriendo con enorme felicidad— _Tu padre está orgulloso de ti._

A cientos de metros de distancia, una lechuza sentía un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo.

Sentía unas enormes ganas de volver a lo que alguna vez fue su hogar.

* * *

 _Los Ultraentes no aparecen de la nada. Brechas creadas en el espacio, incluso algunas veces en el tiempo, son las responsables de hacer posible la llegada de estos seres a nuestro mundo; dichas brechas son conocidas como Ultraumbrales. De igual forma que los Pokémon legendarios Dialga y Palkia, los Ultraentes tienen la capacidad natural para viajar entre dimensiones pero por algún motivo, no lo hacen prácticamente nunca. Las únicas apariciones conocidas (por nosotros) en el pasado son diversas pero siempre de los dos mismos:  
_ _ **UE-01 Parásito:**_ _  
»Hace 12 años apareció un espécimen en la isla de Poni. Un niño de siete años de edad desapareció.  
»Hace 10 años apareció en una ubicación desconocida. Consecuencias desconocidas.  
»Hace 9 años apareció en una ubicación desconocida. Casi rapta a un niño; salvado por una pequeña. _

_**UE-05 Voracidad:  
**_ _»Los reportes de este Ultraente datan desde hace 120 años. A lo largo de todos esos años y durante el tiempo que permaneció en cada una de sus apariciones, múltiples reportes de desapariciones se hicieron presentes. Hace cinco años un niño afirmó haberlo confrontado; no se tuvo más información._

Lillie leía todo el archivo con absoluta fascinación. Sentía que estaba leyendo algo que no podría leer nunca en ninguna otra circunstancia y que debía aprovechar para memorizar cada palabra.

Cada una de las gráficas, cada una de las imágenes, todas se quedaron grabadas en su retina. Volvía a ver las fotos de los seres interdimensionales que la profesora Burnet les había mostrado pero ya no sentía nada. Era raro.

Continúo leyendo, pasando las páginas digitales, aprendiendo de cada nuevo "Ultraente". Encontró datos interesantes, nuevos avistamientos; Ultraentes distintos al cable que ellos habían encontrado. Desgraciadamente, ninguno tenía prácticamente nada de información y se había fotos, estaban borrosas o incompletas.

 _¿Pero qué pasaría si un humano pasara por un Ultraumbral al igual que los Ultraentes? Datos de otros científicos que tuvieron la suerte de estudiar a un Ultraente de cerca revelaron que la energía que desprenden tienen la suficiente potencia como para hacer trizas a un humano común y corriente ¿Qué pasaría con un humano si llegara a entrar al lugar de donde toda esa energía proviene? Definitivamente habría cambios físicos y psicológicos. Pérdida de extremidades; ceguera permanente; pérdida de la audición; esquizofrenia; trastorno de estrés postraumático; amnesia de cualquier grado ¡Las consecuencias son tan amplias como aterradoras! Actualmente sólo hay un caso de una persona que ha pasado por un Ultraumbral. Desapareció hace más de una década._

El ceño de Lillie se frunció al leer eso. Recordaba los experimentos. Recordaba ver a Nebulilla destruir anchas placas de metal al ser sometido a niveles de estrés impresionantes.

Por eso lo había salvado.

Sintió una leve punzada en la cabeza; la ignoró.

Había llegado a la última hoja. La hoja donde los nombres de los científicos involucrados al proyecto estaban anotados.

 _Profesora Burnet Sorba en colaboración con la_ _ **Fundación Aether**_ _.  
Última actualización de los registros: 15/10/013._

Los ojos de Lillie al leer eso se abrieron a más no poder. No creía lo que leía; no podía. Ella creía que "Ultraente" era un término común en el campo de trabajo de la profesora Burnet; no, ella QUERÍA creerlo.

Se llevó una mano a la boca.

—¡Llegué, familia!— se escuchó un fuerte grito desde la entrada.

Una serie de pisadas se escucharon y Kukui salió del sótano.

—¡Corazón, regresaste muy temprano!— dijo el profesor, sorprendido.

—¡Vamos, me enteré de que Lillie volvía un tiempecillo a quedarse con nosotros y no pude evitar salir antes! ¡Soy mi propia jefa después de todo!— exclamó Burnet, divertida y paseando una bolsa entre sus dos manos— Hablando de Lillie, ¿dónde está?

Y antes de que Kukui pudiera responder, ella lo hizo.

—Aquí mismo, profesora— respondió, bajando del altillo en el que ella se quedaba—. Me alegro mucho de volverla a ver tan pronto.

—¡Lillie!— la profesora corrió a abrazarla— ¡Es todo un gusto volverte a tener por aqu…! ¡Oh, ¿soy yo o estás más maciza?!

La rubia se puso un poco colorada ante eso.

—N-No sé a qué se está refiriendo…

—¿¡Y ese es tu Cutiefly?!— preguntó, viendo a la mosca, quien también había llegado a recibirla— ¡Evolucionó! Sin duda has crecido, chica.

Lillie rio nerviosa.

—Ya, ya… Hablaremos de todo esto mientras comemos lo que trajiste, cariño— dijo Kukui, interfiriendo en la plática.

—¡Ah, cierto! Te gustaba la carne con puré de papa que venden en Hau'oli ¿no, Lillie?— cuestionó, sonriendo ampliamente.

—Bastante si me deja decirlo— respondió, devolviendo el gesto.

—¡Entonces el primer plato de la bolsa es para ti!— informó, comenzando a caminar hacia el comedor— Mi corazoncito y yo comeremos el espagueti que sirven en Tonio's.

—¡Oh sí, premio gordo!— exclamó el moreno con entusiasmo.

—¡Por cierto, ¿a que no saben a quienes vi en Hau'oli?!— les preguntó Burnet. Tanto Kukui como Lillie sólo le devolvieron la mirada, expectantes— ¡A Hau y Ash! Me sorprendieron bastante, iban a toda velocidad en sus Tauros ¡Ambos se movían bastante bien para ser tan jóvenes!

Lillie se sintió rara. Saber que su amigo estaba tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez la ponía en un dilema que le provocaba más de una emoción.

 _Volver siempre a ti._

 _Sin importar donde estés._

Tocó su meñique izquierdo y suspiró. Sólo iban a ser dos semanas.

—Es bueno saber que ambos van bien en sus caminos… No puedo esperar a ver lo grandes que serán esos dos— murmuró el profesor, sentándose y destapando su charola con comida— ¡Oh, el espagueti de Tonio's siempre huele tan bien!

—Creo que ambos serían útiles para tu proyecto, amor— dijo Brunet, mirando como su esposo comía.

—Tienes…— tragó— razón ¡No pueden estar fuera de él por ninguna circunstancia!

Lillie los miró confundida.

Burnet rio burlonamente.

—Aunque nos preguntes que es no te lo diremos, Lillie— aseguró, mostrando una gran sonrisa.

—A veces hay cosas que la gente no puede decir, ¿cierto?— preguntó la rubia, también sonriendo.

—¡Oh, es una buena frase!— exclamó la profesora— ¡Anótala, cielo!

—¿Deberíamos en serio anotar todas las frases que te parecen geniales?— cuestionó el hombre, entrecerrando los ojos, divertido.

Una discusión de broma empezó entre los dos y Lillie veía todo con una gran sonrisa fingida. La primera que había hecho en toda su vida y la primera que le había salido realmente bien.

Sabía que algo andaba mal. Si Burnet era aliada de su madre y de la Fundación en general ¿Por qué no se la habían llevado a ella o a Nebulilla de vuelta al Paraíso Aether?

Algo andaba mal. Sabía que algo definitivamente estaba mal.

Ya no podía confiar en Burnet Sorba.

* * *

 _Yo Lillie Aether._

Ash suspiró mientras montaba en su Tauros. Sabía que su cabeza debía estar ocupada en otra cosa, en la actual, pero no podía dejar de pensar en ello.

Rio internamente por lo despistada que había sido Lillie al revelar su apellido por culpa de la emoción que hacer la promesa le traía. Aunque debía agradecerlo, de otra forma, tal vez no hubiera reaccionado igual cuando el parentesco entre Lusamine y ella se hizo obvio.

—¡Ya veo el Centro Pokémon!— gritó Hau, señalando al edificio mientras se alejaban cada vez más de la Escuela de entrenadores.

— _Atrapar a las formas Alola… ¡Ahora que tengo este tiempo, definitivamente lo haré, Director Oak!_ — se dijo a sí mismo Ketchum, al reparar en la escuela que estaban dejando atrás— ¡Sigamos avanzando! ¡Está varios metros más adelante!

Cuando finalmente llegaron al cruce donde el camino se dividía en cuatro, Ketchum miró hacia su derecha. Reconocía el camino que lo llevaría directo a la cabaña de Kukui; a Lillie.

Siguieron de largo.

—¡Es esta casa!— informó, frenando. Hau lo imitó.

Ash bajó de su montura y colocó tanto su mochila como su riñonera sobre el tipo Normal de Mahalo.

—¿Te importaría esperarme, Hau?— preguntó, siendo vestido con sus ropas normales.

—Sin problema— respondió, bajando también de su Tauros—. Pero me niego a que me duela el trasero.

Ash rio y cuando iba a avanzar hacia la entrada, todos los Pokémon que tenía afuera, incluido Litten, se le pegaron a la pierna.

—Ey, chicos, no pueden venir todos…— les informó Ketchum, divertido.

Todos los Pokémon se voltearon a ver con un poco de ferocidad en el rostro.

—Pikachu, mejor tú y Lycanroc quédense aquí. Sus sentidos son muy buenos y confío en que puedan hacer algo por si detectan rastro de Stoutland— esas palabras convencieron a los dos mencionados—. Yungoos… será mejor que no entres, siento que pondrás un poco nervioso a la gente…

Yungoos se fue desanimado hacia el Tauros de Hau.

—Dartrix y Litten vienen conmigo— dijo. La lechuza se colocó en su hombro y el gato a un lado de su pierna.

—Yo también me quedo. No estoy de ánimo para tratar con personas nuevas-Rotom— dijo, poniéndose junto a Hau.

Frente a él, había una gran casa que ahora por fin, acababa de ser construida. Tenía un garaje, un balcón y el patio exterior era enorme. Contrario a lo descrito, no tenía ninguna pinta extravagante o lujosa que te hiciera sentirte intimidado.

Ash subió unas escaleras de madera que lo llevaron a un pórtico. Presionó un timbre que estaba al costado de la puerta.

—¡El timbreee!— se escuchó gritar desde adentro.

—Atiendan, por favor, niños. Papá está cansado y yo debo hacer la comida— respondió una voz femenina.

—¡Que vaya _Selene_ , no puedo perderme esta repetición!— dijo el mismo chico que había gritado primero.

—No tengo problema— se escuchó decir de forma más serena.

—¡Ey, espera, entonces iré yo!— volvió a gritar el chico.

—No, en serio, no tengo problema, _Elio_ — insistió la chica llamada "Selene"

—¡Pero yo sí! ¡Siempre que haces algo en mi lugar, terminan pasándote cosas geniales!— unos pasos indicaban que el chico se estaba acercando a la puerta— ¡No caeré en el mismo erro…!

La puerta se abrió, revelando al chico que estaba al otro lado.

Era un chico de pelo corto y al igual que el de Ash lo tenía de color azabache y estaba alborotado. Su tono de piel era blanco (sin llegar a estar pálido como Lillie) y sus ojos eran de un tono grisáceo. Era unos 6 centímetros más bajo que Ash y estaba vestido con una camisa de tirantes azul (la cual tenía un bolsillo blanco en el pecho), además de un pantalón corto y ancho, blanco con franjas azules y unos cordeles rojos. Calzaba unas zapatillas rojas de suelas blancas y detalles negros.

La mirada en los ojos de ese chico mostraba estupefacción, confusión y un brillo que Ketchum reconoció como admiración.

—Buenas… ¿Está tu papá? Necesito hablar con…

—¡ASH KETCHUM DE PUEBLO PALETA!— gritó con fuerza el joven Elio, logrando que Ketchum se tapara los oídos. Dartrix despegó, asustado.

Dentro de la casa, ese grito tuvo diversas reacciones. Un pequeño suspiro de sorpresa se escuchó y una serie de pisadas apresuradas también.

A la puerta, llegó la llamada Selene.

Era idéntica en todo a su hermano, sólo que con la gran diferencia de que era mujer (con todo lo que eso implica). Era tal vez unos 3 centímetros más baja que su hermano y su cabello era corto. Tenía puesta una playera floreada y atada, unos shorts de color verde agua y unas zapatillas negras y rojas.

—Es… Ash Ketchum…— murmuró. Aunque su tono de voz era totalmente opuesto al de Elio, los sentimientos que transmitía su mirada eran exactamente los mismos.

—¿¡Q-Q-Qué hace Ash Ketchum en nuestra casa?!— preguntó Elio, volteando a ver a su hermana.

—N-No tengo ni idea, hermano…— respondió la chica.

Ash entrecerró los ojos con un poco de incomodidad. Sentía que estaba siendo totalmente ignorado.

—Bueno, verán…— justo cuando iba a comenzar a hablar, lo interrumpieron.

—¡Cielos, pero si es el chico al que ayudé hace como un mes!— exclamó una voz a las espaldas de ambos muchachos.

Todos voltearon a ver a la persona que había dicho eso, topándose con un hombre de mediana edad vestido con una camiseta hawaiana azul y pantalones cortos beige. Su pelo, al igual que el de los dos hermanos era negro azabache.

—¡Un placer volverlo a ver, señor!— exclamó Ash.

Ambos hermanos lo miraron con confusión y reclamo.

—¿¡Conociste a Ash Ketchum y no nos lo contaste?!— preguntó con enfado Elio.

—¡Eso es cruel, padre!— secundó la chica.

—Bueno, no sabía realmente que era el chico al que tanto admiran. Saben que papá trabaja mucho y no tiene tiempo para informarse de esas cosas de entrenadores que les gustan— respondió el hombre, sudando un poco por las miradas de sus hijos.

—Bah…— exclamó Elio, rodando los ojos y cruzándose de brazos.

—Mhm…— dijo Selene, cerrando los ojos y cruzándose de brazos.

Ash se volvía a sentir entre incómodo y divertido, aunque sería grosero reírse siendo que no conocía si eso era una discusión de verdad o una que se podía tomar a la ligera.

—Cielos… Su ídolo vino específicamente a nuestra casa y lo tienen parado frente a la puerta, ¿así como querían pedirle un autógrafo cuando lo vieran "por obra del destino"?— preguntó una voz femenina.

Atrás del padre de todos ellos, se presentó una mujer. Era morena de cabello castaño largo. Estaba vestida con una camisa blanca y una falda amarilla con estampado de flores.

—Por favor, pasa y perdona a mis hijos. Siempre que se trata de algo de entrenamiento Pokémon se emocionan de más— se disculpó la madre en nombre de los chicos.

—Ah, no se preocupe. Debería disculparme yo por presentarme así como si nada— dijo Ketchum.

—Bueno, bueno, pasa y nos cuentas que te trae por aquí— insistió la mujer con un tono cálido.

—En ese caso, gracias— antes de pasar, se volteó a ver a Hau y le levantó el pulgar.

El moreno hizo lo mismo. Había oído todo y aunque no le sorprendía realmente, tampoco era algo que considerara normal.

Ash se perdió de su campo de vista y tras de él, la puerta se cerró.

—P-Permítame llevar su gorra, líder— dijo Elio, extendiendo una mano hacia Ketchum.

—¿L-Líder?...— murmuró, dándole el sombrero al chico.

—P-Por favor, siéntanse en confianza de dejar sus zapatos a nuestro cargo, líder— esta vez fue el turno de Selene de hablar, quien le apuntó un zapatero a la visita.

Ash se sentía entre halagado e incómodo por todo ese buen trato que si era honesto, no sabía de donde venía.

Tras quitarse el calzado, Ash finalmente pudo pasar a la sala, seguido de Dartrix y Litten.

—¡Un Litten!— exclamó el hermano.

—Y un Dartrix— dijo la hermana.

—Cómo se esperaba del líder— dijeron ambos al unísono.

La lechuza los miró con los ojos entrecerrados ¿Apenas reparaban en su presencia?

—Ahhh, perdón por como son mis mocosos— dijo el padre—. Desde los 8 años han estado hablando todo el tiempo de lo que haces ¿cuándo comenzó, cielo?

—Cuando los llevamos a la Conferencia Plateada y vieron el combate entre Charizard y Blaziken— respondió la mujer, revisando el contenido de una olla.

—Cierto… Disculpa si no estoy muy enterado de estos temas— el adulto carraspeó—. En fin, como te decía… Mis chicos ven en ti algo así como un ejemplo a seguir ya que también eres de Kanto y apenas siendo un niño lograste muchas cosas, de nuevo, perdón por no recordarlas— se sentó en una de las sillas que había en el comedor.

—Ah, no se preocupe… No necesita recordar lo que he hecho, no soy alguien realmente importante— dijo Ketchum, rascándose la cabeza con nerviosismo.

—Al parecer el líder tiene una percepción diferente de la realidad, hermano— murmuró Selene (aunque todo se escuchó).

—Si… No parece entender la magnitud de lo que ha hecho…— susurró también Elio (de nuevo, todo se escuchó).

Ash sintió que en cualquier momento podía liberar un suspiro. Primero en Kantai, luego en el Paraíso Aether y por último ahí; todos estaban hablando de él, repitiendo que había hecho cosas magnificas. Se replanteó la idea del club de fans pero luego la mantuvo; definitivamente quería uno.

—Dejen de agobiar a la visita, niños— ordenó la madre sin siquiera voltearse.

Ambos adolescentes se callaron. No realmente por la orden de su madre, más bien se dieron cuenta de que Ash Ketchum podría odiarlos si seguían con esa actitud.

—En fin… Me buscabas a mí, ¿verdad, chico?— dijo por fin el padre— ¿Viniste a cumplir tu parte del trato?

—Me gustaría decir que es por eso, pero realmente ahora mismo tengo una urgencia mayor…— dijo con voz apenada el azabache— Verá… este Litten de aquí…

—Lo conozco— interrumpió el adulto, viendo hacia el suelo—. Prácticamente todos en la zona comercial de Hau'oli lo conocen, es realmente famoso por ahí.

—Bueno, eso me facilita un poco las cosas— reconoció Ketchum—. Verá, Litten ha estado viviendo los últimos años con un Stoutland salvaje que vive en el bosque de Melemele.

El hombre arqueó una ceja, interesado por eso.

—He oído de él. Varios de mis clientes me han pedido que los lleve para que puedan dejarle comida— contó, cruzándose de brazos—, pero como mis Tauros no pueden ir más allá, simplemente los dejo en la entrada del bosque.

—Ese Stoutland desapareció recientemente en una batalla— esas palabras dejaron muy atentos a todos los miembros de la familia. Sentían la seriedad en las palabras de Ash—. Mi grupo junto a Litten está buscando a ese Stoutland y por eso vinimos aquí, por sí tiene algún tipo de información.

El hombre, colocó las manos sobre la mesa que tenía frente a él.

—Por mi cara puedes decir que no tenía ni idea de esto…— Ketchum y Litten sintieron algo parecido a la decepción— pero tratándose de un Pokémon tan querido como ese, estoy seguro de que no se quedará así. Correré la voz en Hau'oli y te haré saber si me entero de algo.

Gato y entrenador se voltearon a ver con alegría y esperanza.

—Se lo agradecemos muchísimo— exclamó Ash, haciendo una reverencia—. Este favor y esa vez que me ayudó… Mi deuda con usted ese enorme…

—Ni lo menciones, chico. No me cuesta nada y a ti te ayuda un montón— dijo el adulto, sonriendo mientras se levantaba para ir por lápiz y papel.

La esposa, quien dándole la espalda a todos, sonrió. Su esposo sería recompensado por su bondad.

Ambos hermanos sólo pudieron pensar que su padre era genial.

—Ahora que hablaron de ello, ¿no le gustaría quedarse a comer, Ash?— preguntó la madre, llegando al comedor con la olla.

Los ojos de Elio y Selene brillaron ¿Podrían comer con su ídolo?

—Lo siento mucho, señora— respondió Ketchum, matando la esperanza de ambos muchachos—, pero como podrá ver, estamos muy apurados y me están esperando afuera.

—Entiendo, si es imposible entonces será para la próxima— dijo la mujer, sonriéndole amablemente.

—Si no soy una molestia, aceptaré con gusto— volvió a hacer otra reverencia, girándose hacia la entrada—. Muchas gracias por todo, otra vez.

El padre asintió, entregándole su número telefónico al invitado.

—¡S-Su gorra, jefe!— dijo Elio, cediéndole la prenda de vestir.

—N-No olvide sus zapatos, jefe— le recordó Selene, apuntándole el mismo zapatero de antes.

Ash entrecerró los ojos. Jefe y líder no era realmente un gran cambio. Finalmente, suspiró y sonrió.

—Gracias, chicos— dijo, poniéndose tanto su gorra como los zapatos.

Esas dos palabras bastaron para dejar a ambos hermanos estupefactos.

La puerta se abrió y de ella salió Ash junto a sus dos Pokémon.

—¡CARGA!— gritó, llamando a su Pokémontura.

Con un sólo salto, subió a su Tauros y giró la mirada hacia la entrada de la casa.

Ahí vio como Elio y Selene lo veían con total admiración. El varón tenía un Litten entre sus brazos, mientras que la chica tenía un Rowlet.

Ya entendía porque la fascinación de ambos al ver a Dartrix y Litten.

—¿Hacia dónde vamos ahora?-Rotom— preguntó la Dex.

—Hacia pueblo Iki— respondió Ash, fijando el curso.

—Volver a casa no suena como un mal plan…— admitió Hau.

Partieron.

* * *

—¿A la Jungla Umbría?...

—Sí, debido al avistamiento que tuvieron con el ser interdimensional, pedí un permiso a la Reina Olivia para ir a investigar la zona— respondió Burnet, habiendo terminado de comer.

—Deberías ir, Lillie. Podría ser muy educativo para ti— sugirió Kukui, quien hacía rato había terminado.

La rubia lo tenía claro. Evidentemente quería ir, pero no hasta estar segura.

—¿Quién irá?— interrogó.

Burnet ladeó la cabeza.

—¿Cómo que quién? Tú, yo y mi pequeño Munchlax ¿quién más podría ir?— preguntó la morena, viéndola algo confundida.

—A-Ah, no… Era para saber si llevaría a algún asistente o algo así— respondió Lillie—, bueno, ahora que lo sé con gusto acepto ir.

La esposa de Kukui unió ambas palmas en un pequeño aplauso.

—Entonces está decidido. Partimos mañana a las 8 de la mañana, estaremos en Akala al menos dos días— informó, poniéndose de pie.

—Me parece bien.

—Ahora si me disculpan, iré a acostarme un rato. Estoy un poco cansada por el viaje— con lentitud, Burnet se retiró.

Lillie la veía fijamente.

Definitivamente ya no confiaba en ella pero debía acompañarla, era la oportunidad perfecta para sacarle información.

Costará lo que costará, ella haría lo que fuera para regresar a Nebulilla a su hogar.

* * *

 **Terminé. Me tardé dos semanas, pero al menos ya no fue tanto tiempo como en anteriores ocasiones.**

 **¡Bueno, realmente no sé qué decir! Pero como escribo este apartado conforme voy pensando las cosas, seguramente se me ocurrirá algo.**

 **Y hablando de ello… Recientemente se me ocurrió la idea de dejarles notas sobre futuras actualizaciones de la historia a través de la "información del autor" que hay en mi perfil. Usaré ese método para hacerles saber tanto mi avance como fechas estimadas de actualización.**

 **También ahí mismo podrán ver los arcos abarcados durante la historia.**

 **¡Aparecieron Sun y Moon! Aunque realmente aquí tienen el nombre de Elio y Selene ¿Por qué se preguntaran? Bueno, quiero usar los términos de Sol y Luna, pero no precisamente para esos dos personajes y siento que teniéndolos a ellos dos con esos nombres, podría ser un poco "raro". Por si se lo preguntan, sí, ambos chicos son fans de Ash y como tal, a los dos les apasionan las batallas Pokémon.**

 **Otra cosa que quería mencionar, y lo había olvidado por al menos unos 5 capítulos es la siguiente… ¡El anime de Pokémon Sol y Luna termina este año! No mentiré; adoro el anime de Pokémon S &M. Nunca antes me había visto una temporada entera del anime sin saltarme los evidentes rellenos que tiene cada temporada. En el caso del nuevo anime, he visto al menos el 95% de los capítulos (ya que hay algunos que me olvido de ver).**

 **El anime de Pokémon Sol y Luna siempre me hace reír y siento que entre sus protagonistas hay una excelente química que me hace disfrutar mucho sus interacciones. Lo que más extrañaré de él será, como ya dije, el grupo de protagonistas (en especial a Lillie) y la dinámica familiar que había entre Ash, Kukui y Burnet…**

 **¡Gracias por tanto y perdón por tan poco, anime!**

 **¡40 capítulos y justo 400 reviews! ¡Muchísimas gracias a todos por el gran apoyo a la historia! Hace casi dos años que comencé la historia y ver en lo que se ha convertido y hasta donde he llegado me pone un tanto nostálgico...**

 **Pero bueno, dejando de lado todo esto tan personal, les dejo la siguiente ficha de personaje (aunque en realidad sólo está actualizada).**

 **-Nombre: Lycanroc.  
-Tipo: Roca.  
-Género: Macho.  
-Lugar de origen: Colina Dequilate, Alola.  
-Sueño: Seguir a Ash hasta verlo cumplir su sueño de ser Maestro Pokémon. Ser la mejor versión de sí mismo.  
-Movimiento insignia: Lanzarrocas.  
-Disfruta de: Pelear. Rivales fuertes. Entrenar con sus amigos. Interactuar con Ash. Hacer las cosas bien.  
-Odia: El fracaso.  
-Resumen: ¡El Pokémon de Alola más fuerte ha sido formado por un camino de decepciones y fallos! Lycanroc, al ver su confianza y seguridad totalmente destruidas fue impulsado a seguir adelante gracias al amor de su entrenador ¡Las inseguridades murieron! ¡El guerrero del crepúsculo ha nacido!**


	41. En la busqueda de un buen amigo

**Ey, chicos, ha pasado rato. Bueno, no daré excusas ni nada por el estilo; saben cómo es el cuento ¡El punto es que al fin actualicé!**

 **Si les interesa saber que pienso de lo nuevo mostrado por Nintendo sobre Galar, léanlo al final del capítulo.**

 **Cristhian: ¡Sorpresa! También me hubiera gustado añadir a Meltan pero salió después de cuando me planteé el equipo oficial de Ash y me gustó tanto que decidí que no lo modificaría. ¡No haré lo mismo que el anime, eso te lo aseguro!**

 **NesRed: Las intenciones de Burnet podrían ser reveladas pronto. ¡Pero si ya he incluido a Brock! Pero tranquilo, entre mis planes está hacer aparecer a todos los acompañantes de Ash hasta el momento.**

 **En fin, estas fueron todas las reviews anónimas. Recuerden que a los que sí tienen cuenta en Fanfiction les respondo por PM así que échenle un vistazo de vez en cuando. ¡Pasen a leer!**

* * *

— _Eres débil._

 _Con un solo movimiento de su pata, Stoutland mandó a volar a Litten._

 _Una voltereta en el aire fue lo que necesitó el pequeño gato para aterrizar de pie._

— _No creas que eso siquiera me hizo daño, anciano…— el ceño del tipo Fuego se frunció— ¡Atácame con todo lo que tienes!_

 _Unas amplias garras salieron de las patas delanteras de Litten, quien se volvió a arrojar hacia el perro._

 _La mirada del perro se afiló y tras eso, su hocico se abrió, dejando salir una amplia onda sonora a manera de ladrido; eso bastó para que Litten se cubriera las orejas con las patas y cayera al suelo._

— _¡AGH! ¿¡Qué intentas hacer?! ¡Quiero que me ataques!— exclamó con enojo, reincorporándose._

— _Si no puedes con eso, no tiene sentido que te ataque en serio. No quiero matarte— le respondió Stoutland, recostándose en el pasto que había fuera de la gran mansión abandonada—. Tómatelo con calma, apenas van diez días desde que empezó tu entrenamiento, nada bueno pasará si apresuras los resultados._

— _No necesito tu cháchara, sólo quiero que me hagas más fuerte— dijo Litten, sin dejar su pose de batalla._

— _Entonces primero aprende a usar bien tu Ascuas, ni siquiera eres capaz de quemar ese tronco de ahí— con la mirada apuntó a un pequeño pedazo de madera que tenía leves (muy leves) rastros de quemaduras._

— _Los ataques especiales no me interesan. Mi especie es pura fuerza bruta ¡mis garras harían puré esa cosa!— respondió el gato, viendo con molestia el tronco._

— _Y ya te dije que eso de las especies me importa un bledo, así que ponte a practicar tu Ascuas o no volveré a entrenarte— amenazó el tipo Normal, recostándose en el suelo con intención de dormir._

 _Viéndose acorralado por ese ultimátum, Litten no tuvo más opción que ir hacia donde estaba su saco de boxeo._

— _Viejo de porquería…— murmuró con furia y resignación._

— _Quejarte no va a hacerte más fuerte— dijo Stoutland con los ojos cerrados._

 _Por varios minutos, Litten estuvo lanzando pequeñas flamas por el hocico que se desintegraban completamente apenas hacían contacto con el tronco, cosa que lo irritaba a un nivel extremo._

 _Stoutland tenía un ojo abierto, atento a todo lo que pasaba y gracias a ello vio algo que ni el mismo Litten había notado._

 _Cuando las llamas salían del hocico del gato, no es que salieran pocas, lo que pasaba era que la mayoría de dichas llamas se quedaban en los colmillos del tipo Fuego._

 _El perro dio un pequeño suspiro. Litten tenía razón; su especialidad era el ataque físico._

* * *

Sobresaltado, Litten despertó.

Recordaba que habían llegado al llamado Pueblo Iki y que un tal Hala los había dejado quedarse a dormir en su casa. Dirigió la mirada hacia el despertador que había a un lado de la cama de Ash Ketchum, pero como no sabía leer números humanos, lo que vio le dio igual.

Con un pequeño salto bajó de un sillón en el que estaba dormido y comenzó a caminar en dirección al exterior.

Antes de abandonar el lugar, vio de reojo a los presentes. El humano estaba dormido profundamente, con su Pikachu brillando de forma tenue. Dartrix reposaba sobre el torso de su entrenador, Yungoos sobre su cara, la Vulpix a un lado suyo, el Lycanroc a los pies de la cama y el Wimpod estaba en su Pokéball por pedido suyo. La Pokédex estaba pegada a una cosa rara.

Volvió la mirada hacia el frente y salió sin saber que una nariz se había movido levemente.

Cuando llegó hacia el exterior (al patio trasero, específicamente) se subió a una pequeña barda de madera que evitaba que cayera hacia un precipicio. Contempló la luna con algo de añoranza.

Se había comenzado a llevar bien con Stoutlando seis meses después de que lo conoció y a partir de ahí su relación sólo fue a mejor.

Él le había enseñado a defenderse por sí mismo, a perfeccionar su Ascuas y a darle mejor uso a sus garras, no lo había hecho muchísimo más fuerte pero le había dado técnica.

Suspiró levemente, esperando con todo su corazón que al que consideraba un padre estuviera bien.

Por un momento, una sensación cálida lo envolvió, poniéndolo en alerta total. Con velocidad, miró hacia todas las direcciones, sin encontrarse nada.

— _¿Estás bien?_ — preguntó una voz a sus espaldas.

Giró la mirada hacia atrás de él, topándose con Lycanroc.

— _¿Qué haces despierto?_ — interrogó Litten, sentándose en la superficie.

— _Dejé de percibir tu olor y me pareció raro así que decidí ver qué pasaba_ — respondió, acercándose lentamente hacia el gato.

— _Eso suena asqueroso_ — dijo el tipo Fuego, volviendo a ver la luna.

— _Tampoco es como si yo hubiera pedido mi olfato_ — se defendió el tipo Roca, sentándose a un lado de la valla.

— _¿Y a que huele cada uno de estos tipos?_ — preguntó de forma curiosa.

Lycanroc rio.

— _Ash huele a desodorante y a Pokémon, Rotom a metal, Pikachu a baya quemada, Dartrix a pasto recién cortado, Yungoos huele a polvo, Peke a comida picante y el nuevo a veneno—_ respondió recordando los olores que ya tenía grabados en el olfato.

— _¿Y la mujer que viaja con ustedes?_ — volvió a cuestionar.

— _Lillie…_ — murmuró. Comenzaba a extrañarla— _Ella huele a limpio. Shiron huele al viento de la mañana y Ribombee a miel._

— _Ya veo…_ — susurró en un tono un tanto indiferente— _¿Y yo?_

— _A lodo y a quemado_ — contestó sin dudar.

— _Eso no suena bien._

— _No tiene por qué sonar bien._

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, viendo la luna.

— _¿Qué harás cuando encontremos a tu padre?—_ preguntó de pronto Lycanroc.

— _Viviré el poco tiempo que nos queda como humanidad con él. Antes de que el tal Refulgente llegue a nosotros, viviré tanto como pueda_ — respondió.

— _Suena bien… Ash y todos nosotros estamos decididos a pelear contra esa cosa_ — informó, determinado.

— _Suerte con ello. Si lo que Ash Ketchum contó es cierto, tienen poco tiempo para volverse tan fuertes como los dioses_.

— _No debemos de ser tan fuertes como uno. La humanidad no sólo se reduce a Ash; hay montones de entrenadores fuertes y deidades en el mundo, ellos nos ayudarán cuando llegue el momento_ — dijo Lycanroc— _. Además, morir peleando no suena tan mal…_

— _Morir por un mundo que no recordará dicho sacrificio…_

— _Al menos sabré que lo intenté y eso me bastará._

De nuevo hubo silencio.

— _Eres diferente a cuando eres un Rockruff_ — notó Litten.

— _Lo he notado… Desde que evolucioné, mi mente está mucho más despejada y pensar ya no me cuesta. Supongo que es el milagro del cambio_ — contó— _. De todas formas, tú también estás diferente._

— _Supongo que las acciones de Ash Ketchum me hicieron verlo desde una perspectiva diferente_ — dijo— _. Se podría decir que en cierto sentido, le tengo algo de respeto._

— _Cuida a tu hermano después de todo._

— _Lo hace y lo agradezco._

Otra vez, se quedaron en silencio.

— _¿Quieres pelear?_ — preguntó Litten.

— _Creí que nunca lo pedirías._

Ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia un sitio más solitario para no hacer ruido.

Alguien a la distancia los veía con una sonrisa.

* * *

 **7 a.m. Puerto de Hau'oli.**

—¿Tienes todo contigo, Lillie?— preguntó Burnet en un tono bastante maternal, inspeccionando su propio equipaje.

—Me aseguré de ello dos veces antes de salir de casa y otras dos veces después de hacerlo— respondió la rubia, segura de sus palabras.

—Chica lista— exclamó la profesora con una sonrisa, acariciando la cabeza de su protegida.

Ambas chicas estaban formadas casi al inicio de una larga fila, esperando a que el barco que las llevaría hacia Akala llegara. Lillie tenía en brazos a Shiron y Ribombee estaba sobre su cabeza.

—¿Qué es lo que le interesa tanto de la Jungla Umbría?— interrogó la rubia en un susurro, viendo curiosa a la adulta.

—Más que nada la posible energía residual que haya podido quedar tras la aparición del ser interdimensional— contestó a modo de murmuro.

Lillie frunció el ceño. Que los llamara "seres interdimensionales" en lugar de Ultraentes como lo hacía en sus informes era un indicio de que definitivamente escondía algo.

—¿Ese es su nombre oficial?— volvió a preguntar la chica.

Burnet arqueó una ceja, confundida.

—Me refiero a si los llama de forma profesional "seres interdimensionales", me parece un tanto largo el nombre— aclaró.

La adulta soltó un sonido de entendimiento.

—Quería evitar usar jerga del trabajo, pero supongo que si eres tú no es tan difícil que lo entiendas. Eres lista después de todo— con rapidez, miró hacia todas direcciones—. Los llamamos "Ultraentes".

—Ohhh… Suena bastante bien, ¿a usted se le ocurrió el nombre?— volvió a preguntar Lillie.

—No, no. Fue a una colega del trabajo— respondió.

Sin que nadie se diera cuenta, Aether frunció la boca. Estaba segura de que era obra de su madre.

—¡FAVOR DE PASAR DE MANERA ORDENADA! ¡TODO AQUEL QUE SEA SORPRENDIDO COLANDOSE EN LA FILA SERÁ SANCIONADO!— gritó a todo pulmón un hombre vestido de marinero.

—¡Al fin!— exclamó Burnet aliviada, arrastrando las dos grandes maletas que llevaba con ella.

Lillie no dijo nada y la siguió de cerca. Aunque ya no confiaba en ella, no podía darse el lujo de perderla de vista.

— _Mantén a tus amigos cerca y a tus enemigos aún más cerca_ — pensó, determinada.

De un pequeño salto, Shiron bajó de los brazos de su entrenadora.

Quería caminar por sí misma un rato.

* * *

 **Ciudad Hau'oli. Zona comercial. 12 p.m.**

—Gracias por contárnoslo— Ash y Hau hicieron una reverencia ante el padre de Elio y Selene.

—No es nada, chicos. Puede que no hayamos encontrado nada por el momento, pero seguiré preguntando, eso ténganlo por seguro— aseguró el adulto, montado en su carreta jalada por Tauros.

—¡Nosotros también investigaremos, jefe!— gritó Elio desde la parte trasera del carruaje.

—¡Lo haremos!— secundó Selene.

—¡Prrr!/¡Miaaau!— exclamaron el Litten de Elio y el Rowlet de Selene.

—Ya decía yo que era raro que quisieran venir con papá al trabajo…— murmuró el padre.

Ash levantó la mirada y sonrió, ignorando el comentario del adulto.

—Lo agradezco, chicos.

A los pies de los entrenadores estaban Yungoos y Litten. El mayor le dio un pequeño golpe en la espalda al menor.

El tipo Fuego se quejó levemente pero finalmente hizo un gesto de agradecimiento.

—Bueno, nosotros nos vamos yendo ya, muchas gracias por todo, señor _Asutoro_ — de un salto, Ketchum subió al lomo de su Pokémon de préstamo.

—¡Gracias por todo!— repitió Hau, imitando al entrenador de Paleta.

Litten y Yungoos también subieron al Tauros de Ash, donde Pikachu los esperaba.

—¡Adiós, jefe!— gritaron los hermanos al mismo tiempo.

El galope de ambos tipo Normal los había llevado a la zona residencial de Hau'oli.

—Nada en la zona comercial de Hau'oli entonces-Rotom…— murmuró la Pokédex desde la mochila de Ash.

—No podemos rendirnos ¡Stoutland sigue ahí afuera!— exclamó Ketchum con suma determinación.

—Ash, ¿crees que deberíamos seguir buscando por Hau'oli? Pienso que podríamos buscar por otras áreas de Melemele también— dijo Hau en un tono de voz más alto para lograr ser escuchado.

—La de Hau no me parece mala idea-Rotom— informó la Pokédex.

—Pika pi— el roedor se unió a la causa.

Aunque no decían nada, Yungoos y Litten también parecían estar de acuerdo con la idea.

—Entonces vamos allá… ¡A la Cueva Sotobosque!— justo cuando Ash iba a aumentar el ritmo del galope, algo lo hizo frenar.

A un lado de donde ellos estaban montando había una enorme casa, cuya puerta fue abierta, revelando así la figura de Liam.

—¡ALTOOOOO!— gritó Ketchum, obligando a su Tauros a parar en seco, mandando a volar a Pikachu.

Hau también hizo lo mismo.

—Pero si son Ash Ketchum, RotomDex y Hau— exclamó el Capitán, levemente sorprendido—. Llevan bastante prisa, ¿no?

—¡Liam!— exclamó el azabache asombrado.

—Es una sorpresa-Rotom.

—¡Alola, Liam!— saludó Mahalo con una sonrisa.

—Alola, Hau— devolvió el saludo con el mismo gesto.

Ash ni siquiera preguntó nada, sabía por Mallow que los Capitanes y Kahunas se conocían todos entre sí.

—¿Vives aquí, Liam?— preguntó el azabache, cambiando el tema y viendo la enorme casa (aunque más bien era una mansión) que había a un lado suyo.

—Así es. Ha sido la residencia familiar desde hace años— respondió, cruzándose de brazos y viendo su hogar.

—Pues es enorme— exclamó Ash.

El Capitán suspiró y pasó su mirada hacia los adolescentes.

—Los veo apurados, chicos ¿Puedo preguntar qué pasa?— interrogó el joven adulto.

Ash y Hau se voltearon a ver al igual que Yungoos y Litten.

Pikachu subió al hombro de su entrenador, totalmente lleno de polvo y tierra.

* * *

—Entonces eso ocurre…— murmuró el Capitán, serio— Ese Stoutland es muy apreciado por todos en Hau'oli y miento si te digo que no he visto antes al Litten que te acompaña… Definitivamente podríamos obtener aliados a la hora de buscar.

Los ojos de Ketchum brillaron.

—¿¡Oíste, Litten?!— preguntó con gran alegría— ¡Podríamos estar más cerca de encontrarlo!

El gato tuvo que contenerse para no dar un pequeño suspiro de alivio.

—Sabía que alguien con tus influencias y experiencia sería de mucha ayuda, Liam— dijo Hau, viendo con admiración al Capitán.

—No es para tanto— dijo con modestia Sotobosque—. Por cierto, Hau ¿ya te lo contaron?

Esa pregunta alertó a Ash. Si era lo que creía que era, Liam era alguien sumamente frío como para preguntar algo así de forma tan casual y espontánea.

Todos con excepción de Hau se hacían una idea de lo que era.

—¿Contarme qué? ¿Es lo que me dijiste que no podías decirme pero mi abuelo si?— preguntó Mahalo, volteando a ver a su amigo de Kanto.

Ash abrió la boca pero fue interrumpido por Sotobosque.

—Entonces te recomiendo que vayamos con el Rey Hala ahora mismo— dijo el Capitán, cruzándose de brazos y sacando un Buscamontura.

Los ojos de Ketchum se abrieron como platos.

—¡Lia…!— de nuevo, fue interrumpido.

—Lo siento, Ash, pero cuanto antes lo sepa es mucho mejor. Merece estar informado— se defendió el chico, convocando un Tauros y cambiando su vestimenta.

—Liam, lo siento pero ahora mismo estoy ayudando a Ash— habló Hau—. Me llama la atención eso que dicen, más ahora que sé que tú también estás enterado, pero…

—Hau… Esto es muy importante— el gesto en el rostro de Liam era serio.

Al oír eso, Ash y Mahalo tragaron saliva. Todos en el lugar comenzaron a sentir una inmensa incomodidad.

Hau volteó a ver a Ketchum.

—¿P-Puedes hacerlo tú solo?...— preguntó, mostrando nerviosismo e incomodidad.

—No te preocupes, Hau… Litten y todos nosotros lo entendemos, ¿no?— volteó a ver al gato, quien asintió sin apartar su mirada del Capitán.

—Entonces está decidido— de un salto, Liam subió a su Tauros—. Alola, Ash. Te contaré sobre cualquier noticia; Melemele no es tan grande si vas a Tauros, puede que lo encuentres rápido si vas a este ritmo.

—Si… Gracias— murmuró el azabache, aún incómodo.

—Bueno, Ash… Nos vemos en Pueblo Iki al anochecer, sabes que mi casa es tu casa— esta vez fue turno de Hau de despedirse.

—Sí, lo agradezco— volvió a susurrar.

Los dos miembros de las Familias fundadoras estaban por empezar su galope, cuando fueron brevemente interrumpidos.

—¡Hau!— llamó Ketchum, llamando la atención de ambos morenos.

—¿Pasa algo?— preguntó el mencionado, algo conmocionado por la cara de amargura y arrepentimiento que tenía su amigo de Malasadas.

—Lo lamento mucho…— fue lo último que dijo Ash antes de avanzar con velocidad rumbo a la Cueva Sotobosque.

Mahalo vio extrañado la actitud del oriundo de Kanto.

—Te… perdono— murmuró, sin entender muy bien a que se refería Ash.

Liam también tenía el mismo rostro que Ketchum había mostrado antes.

* * *

 **3 p.m. Afueras de la Jungla Umbría.**

—Fue difícil, pero lo logramos, Lillie— exclamó Burnet con satisfacción, viendo el amplio paisaje frente a ella al tiempo que sacaba sus maletas del carruaje.

La rubia estaba más atrás, recuperando del susto al igual que Shiron. No tenía idea de que un Tauros pudiera correr a 120 km/h en un terreno lleno de desniveles y baches.

—¡Muchas gracias por todo, chico!— agradeció la profesora, viendo con una gran sonrisa a un joven de unos 20 años, moreno y de pelo castaño.

—No se preocupe, profesora. Ha hecho mucho por Kantai en los últimos años, considere esto un símbolo de gratitud por parte de la ciudad— dijo el conductor, dando media vuelta a su carreta—. Ahora si me disculpa… ¡Alola!

—¡Alola!

—Alola.

Y así, tanto Burnet como Lillie, Ribombee y Shiron, se quedaron solos.

—Bueno, ¿nos vamos? El sol durará unas cuatro horas más y me gustaría trabajar con luz natural en medida de lo posible— contó Sorba, empezando a avanzar hacia la inmensidad de la Jungla Umbría— Sal, pequeño amiguito.

De una Pokéball normal emergió un Munchlax que volteó hacia todas direcciones. Nada más ver a Lillie, la saludó enérgicamente.

—No lo demuestra, pero fue de los que más te extrañó en casa cuando te fuiste— murmuró Burnet.

Lillie rio levemente

—También es muy bueno verte, Munchlax— dijo, sonriendo.

—¡Lax!

Y así, se adentraron al lugar.

—No me acostumbro a tener que forzar tanto la vista…— murmuró Lillie, entrecerrando los ojos para poder enfocar mejor.

—Vine aquí cuando pasó lo del Ultraente que se enfrentaron, pero realmente es difícil ver en este sitio…— secundó Burnet mientras movía un tipo de escáner hacia todas direcciones.

Con lentitud y algo de dificultad, siguieron caminando.

En ese momento, el escáner comenzó a emitir un pitido que se iba haciendo cada vez más ruidoso.

—¿Sabes que significa, verdad?— preguntó la profesora, viendo a la adolescente.

—Que estamos cerca de lo que buscamos.

Ambas mujeres asintieron y comenzaron a avanzar según las guiaba el sonido.

Así, tras tal vez 15 minutos de caminata, llegaron a un pequeño descampado donde la luz del sol llegaba claramente.

—¡Esto es genial! ¡No pudo aparecer en mejor lugar!— exclamó Burnet con gran alegría con el pitido de fondo.

—¿Qué tiene de especial este lugar, profesora?— cuestionó Lillie, viendo el sitio. Ribombee, Shiron y Munchlax comenzaron a interactuar mientras recorrían el sitio. Nebulilla asomó su cabeza a través del bolso, curioso.

—Estaba midiendo la energía desprendida por el Ultraente y todo indica que aquí fue donde hubo mayor actividad, en otras palabras, fue aquí donde apareció— respondió la mujer, comenzando a abrir sus maletas.

—Entonces…

Una considerable cantidad de hojas pasó a un lado de Lillie, quien puso sus brazos frente a ella para cubrirse.

Esta acción de inmediato alertó a Ribombee, quien voló con velocidad hacia su entrenadora. Un grito de desafío salió de su boca.

—¡Lillie, ¿estás bien?!— preguntó Burnet, corriendo hacia ella. Las mismas hojas la interrumpieron.

La rubia despejó su mirada y volteó hacia la dirección de dónde provenía el ataque.

Frente a ellos apareció un pequeño Comfey, cuyo ceño estaba fruncido.

* * *

 **En medio de la nada, Poni. 12 p.m.**

Gladio se tiró al suelo, completamente exhausto al igual que sus Pokémon con excepción de Silvally.

Su respiración estaba entrecortada y le dolía todo el cuerpo, pero era normal, para él, eso era del día a día.

La sensación de presión en el pecho, de cómo sus pulmones ardían en fuego.

Nunca se acostumbraría a ello.

Lycanroc, Umbreon, Lucario, Golbat y Zorua no recibieron ningún "bien hecho", pero sabían que su entrenador se los habría dicho si pudiera hablar.

Y en medio de ese lugar rocoso y desamparado en medio de la isla de Poni, Gladio se quedó dormido al igual que sus Pokémon.

* * *

El reloj interno de Gladio lo obligó a despertar. Sin rastros de cansancio o de ganas de seguir durmiendo, el rubio se levantó con toda la naturalidad del mundo, como si sólo se hubiera recostado unos segundos.

A sus pies, sus Pokémon también comenzaban a despertar.

—Bien hecho— le dijo a sus colegas.

Todos ellos asintieron, devolviéndole la enhorabuena.

Con paso calmado, el rubio caminó hacia la pequeña cueva en la que se estaba quedando y dio una patada a una caja que en ella había, revelando así varias bayas.

—¿Tienen hambre?— preguntó, volteando a ver a los Pocket Monster.

Ninguno respondió.

Cuando el chico se dio la vuelta, estaba rodeado de una espesa niebla. Zorua, Golbat y Lucario estaban en posición defensiva.

Gladio suspiró irritado.

—Di el mensaje de tu predicción, busqué al Representante de Koko e incluso me hice cargo de algunos asuntos que tenías pendientes así que me pregunto… ¿¡Qué mierda quieres ahora, Fini?!— gritó el Representante con enojo e irritación.

En la niebla, comenzaron a formarse imágenes que pasaban a gran velocidad.

Todas ellas eran de Ash peleando.

Gladio veía impasible el escenario.

Al final de todo, la batalla concluyó y Ketchum se desplomó en el suelo mientras comenzaba a vaciar el estómago.

—¿De cuándo será esto?— preguntó Gladio, cruzado de brazos.

La niebla tomó la forma de cuatro números: **17:20**.

Gladio se vio algo sorprendido. Una predicción de ese mismo día.

—5:20 de la tarde…— murmuró el rubio— _Él y Lillie no están juntos…_

De nuevo, la niebla volvió a formar caracteres: **¿Irás?**

—A matarlo solamente. Abandonó a mi hermana— respondió.

 **No puedes.**

—¿Por qué no? Él y yo teníamos un trato. Si su palabra no vale nada, entonces tampoco su vida— se defendió el rubio.

Una vez más, la niebla pasó a rodearlo para comenzar a mostrar imágenes.

Imágenes de un futuro no muy cercano.

Conforme pasaba cada una de ellas, Gladio ponía más y más cara de asco.

—Si no morimos, ¿eso pasará?...— preguntó, señalando la última de las visiones.

 **Sí.**

El rubio se llevó una mano a la frente, intentando procesar lo que había visto.

Umbreon y Lycanroc también estaban sorprendidos.

—¿Dónde será eso?— preguntó Gladio tras liberar un suspiro.

 **Jardines de Melemele.**

Gladio volvió a suspirar. ¿No era ese trabajo de Tapu Koko? Dio media vuelta hacia su refugio y tomó todos los suministros.

—Vámonos, tenemos que trabajar— ordenó a todos sus Pokémon, quien sin dudarlo, lo siguieron.

* * *

 **De vuelta a la actualidad. 3:25 p.m. Jungla Umbría.**

— _¿Por qué? He de preguntarme yo… ¿Por qué atreverse a atacar a una mujer tan noble como mi entrenadora?_ — preguntó Ribombee, viendo fijamente al Comfey enemigo.

— _¡S-Si crees que puedes tocarla estás equivocada!_ — exclamó también Shiron, poniéndose frente a la rubia.

— _Si atacas a mis amigos, te convertirás en mi alimento_ — informó Munchlax.

Nebulilla liberó un pequeño ruidito y se escondió en el bolso.

Un sonido de fastidio salió de los labios del tipo Hada.

— _¡Fuera de aquí, estorbos! ¡No tengo asuntos con ustedes!_ — ordenó Comfey.

— _Lo siento, pero he de insistir. Antes de tener una audición con mi amada Lillie, primero debes identificarte tanto a ti como a tus motivos, de lo contrario, puedes dar media vuelta y fingir que esto nunca pasó—_ Ribombee se mantenía firme a sus palabras.

—Lo reconozco…— murmuró Lillie, llamando la atención de todos los presentes— ¡Es el Comfey que ayudó a Lurantis!

— _Veo que su humana tiene buena memoria…_ — exclamó el aro de flores.

—Entonces por eso parece que esto es personal… ¿Le hiciste algo para que esté así de furioso, Lillie?— preguntó Burnet, sin despegar la mirada del enemigo.

—Yo no le hice nada, pero…— una bombilla se encendió en su cabeza— Buscas a Dartrix, ¿¡no?!

Esas palabras llamaron la atención del Hada.

— _Es inteligente…_ — dijo Comfey, viendo directamente a la rubia— _¡Si sabes lo que busco, entonces llévame con él, mujer! ¡Tengo asuntos que atender!_

—No sé si lo sepas, pero no puedo entender nada de lo que me dices— contestó Lillie—, pero si acerté y en efecto, buscas a Dartrix, debes de saber que su entrenador y yo dejamos de viajar juntos temporalmente ¡Se fueron a otra isla!

Eso logró fruncir el ceño de Comfey.

— _Entonces supongo que no tengo más que hacerlo venir aquí…_ — murmuró— _¡Prepárate!_

El cuerpo del aro comenzó a moverse y de sus pétalos salieron disparadas unas hojas cubiertas de aura rosada.

—¡Ribombee, utiliza Viento plata!— ordenó Lillie.

La mosca no tardó en batir sus alas y arrojar una ráfaga de viento.

—He estado esperando una oportunidad para medir mis habilidades…— susurró la rubia con el ceño levemente fruncido a la par que bajaba ambos brazos con determinación.

—¿Estarás bien tú sola, Lillie?— preguntó Burnet con algo de preocupación.

—E-Eso creo… ¡Intentaré vencerlo yo sola!— respondió la adolescente— Usted puede empezar con el trabajo…

—Si necesitas ayuda, pídemela.

—G-Gracias…

Dos largos látigos salieron del cuerpo de Comfey, los cuales se extendieron hacia Ribombee.

—¡Vuelve a usar Viento plata!— ordenó Lillie, dando por iniciado el combate.

* * *

 **Melemele.**

—Esto me trae malos recuerdos-Rotom…

—Odio este lugar…— susurró Ash, viendo como a unos metros de distancia, estaba el Motel Slaking y en la caseta de pago, estaba el mismo sujeto que los había atendido hacía casi un mes. Pikachu tenía su misma expresión— Espérenme aquí, chicos.

Resignado, bajó de su Tauros y comenzó a caminar hacia el encargado.

—Buenas, ¿en qué puedo ayudar…?— las palabras se escaparon de sus labios cuando vio al azabache— Eres tú, chico…— murmuró con sudor en el rostro.

—Me recuerda… que honor— exclamó Ash en tono sarcástico (directamente copiado del que usaba Paul)

—¿Cómo no hacerlo, mocoso?— le preguntó, frunciendo el ceño— Tú y tu roedor me mandaron al hospital una semana…

—Y usted casi logra que maten a mis amigos— se defendió Ketchum, poniendo ambas manos sobre la caseta.

El encargado liberó un sonido de enojo.

—¿Dónde está la rubiecita e…?— antes de terminar de hablar, sintió una fuerte presión, levantó la mirada sólo para toparse los ojos sin brillo del entrenador.

El hombre tragó saliva y tras considerar que su cuerpo ya no estaba en condiciones para una pelea (aunque no sabía si habría una), decidió dejar de lado su pregunta.

—S-Sólo dime que quieres y ya…

—Estoy buscando a un Stoutland bastante famoso por ciudad Hau'oli, quiero saber si sabe algo de él.

—Stoutland…— el encargado se quedó pensativo durante varios segundos.

Ash suspiró. Sabía que no obtendría nada de ese ti…

—Vi a uno salir corriendo hacia el norte de la isla, tal vez a los Jardínes de Melemele— respondió de golpe.

—¿¡Qué dijo?!— interrogó Ash, sorprendido.

Ese grito llamó la atención de todos los Pokémon que estaban montados en Tauros.

—Fue hace poco más de dos días, creo… Se le veía agitado y golpeado. No vi quien lo estaba persiguiendo pero seguro no era algo bueno— volvió a decir.

Ash, sin dudarlo, corrió hacia su Tauros y salió galopando a toda velocidad.

—Sí… De nada…— murmuró el encargado.

—¡Jardines de Melemele, Litten! ¡Es ahí donde Stoutland podría estar!— exclamó Ash con emoción.

El gato se veía sorprendido al inicio, pero luego cambió su gesto a uno de felicidad. Debía dar gracias de que Melemele no fuera tan inmensa.

Yungoos miró con gusto a su hermano menor.

—¿Podemos confiar en ese viejo?-Rotom— interrogó algo indeciso.

—No podemos darnos el lujo de dudar— respondió Ketchum—. Lo siento por ser tan egoísta, Tauros, pero tendré que pedirte que vayas un poco más rápido.

El toro dio un bufido y aceleró el galope.

—135 km/hr y subiendo… ¡Llegaremos a los Jardines de Melemele a las 4:32 p.m.!-Rotom.

—¡A toda velocidad!

* * *

 **Pueblo Iki.**

Hau estaba caminando alrededor del pueblo con la mirada abajo.

Sólo había conseguido que lo dejaran solo después de insistir por varios minutos.

Sus Pokémon no habían podido resistir la noticia con excepción de Brionne y se habían desmayado. Mahalo se pasó una mano por la frente y no sintió nada.

Debía estar sudando. Debía tener un temblor incontrolable en las piernas. Debía tener el corazón a mil por hora.

Pero en lugar de eso, estaba furioso.

Sentía que sus venas ardían como si le hubieran inyectado el químico más corrosivo del mundo directamente.

Su ceño estaba tan fruncido que no podía levantar la vista para prevenir que algunos habitantes del pueblo lo cuestionaran.

Sus dientes habían chirriado por varios minutos hasta que se cortó levemente el labio por accidente.

 _Todo desaparecerá, Hau…_

Con tranquilidad, se adentró al bosque de Iki.

 _Tu mamá, tus Pokémon, tú y yo…_

Los puños del moreno se cerraron tan fuerte que sus palmas empezaron a sangrar.

 _¡Pero no es el fin de todo, hijo! ¡Podemos pelear! ¡DEBEMOS pelear!_

Hau consideró que ya había llegado a una distancia más que prudente. Una vez ahí, su cuerpo se destensó y un suspiro salió de su boca.

En una fracción de segundo, su cabeza apuntó hacia el cielo y un fuerte y desgarrador grito salió de su garganta.

Fue tan intenso y duradero que montones de Pokémon se juntaron alrededor de Hau, quien ni siquiera les prestó atención.

Nadie podía oírlo y eso era un alivio para él.

Una vez que el aliento se le acabó, tomó una larga bocanada de aire y siguió gritando. El proceso se repitió por casi 10 minutos.

Tras eso, Mahalo cayó de rodillas y sus puños se colocaron en el suelo.

Con fiereza, sujetó el pasto que pudo y lo estiró.

Sus ojos volvían a mostrar ira.

—No pasará…— murmuró. Su voz estaba modificada por la rabia en su interior— No moriré… ¡No…!— sus dedos se clavaron en el suelo y con dificultad, se retrajeron— ¡No hasta… matarlo!

Algo cambió dentro de Hau Mahalo en ese momento.

Un sentimiento de urgencia y necesidad creció en su corazón hasta llegar a arraigarse fuertemente a él.

Hau Mahalo está determinado a no morir.

Porque debe vengarse.

* * *

Tauros pasó a un lado de la Cueva Sotobosque a mitad de su recorrido.

Litten vio con una mezcla de nostalgia y rechazo la que antes era su antigua casa.

Yungoos se dio cuenta de esto y le dio un golpecito a su compañero de vientre para luego señalar a la entrada.

Ahí estaban varias mangostas que veían perplejos a ambos hermanos.

El tipo Fuego se volteó algo incómodo.

— _Te reconocen aún, hermano-Goos._

— _No lo pedí…_

Yungoos suspiró y cedió con una sonrisa. Su hermano siempre sería el mismo sin importar que.

* * *

—¡Bola de polen!— ordenó Lillie.

Las patas de Ribombee pasaron rápidamente por su cuerpo, creando así una pelota un poco más pequeña que él; esquivó un látigo cepa del enemigo.

El aro de flores utilizó su Hoja mágica.

—¡Lánzala!

La mosca no obedeció y en lugar de eso, esquivó el movimiento y utilizó Viento plata para neutralizar el ataque enemigo.

Ribombee miró fijamente a la rubia quien lo entendió.

No había sido un acto de desobediencia o rebeldía; era una lección.

El tipo Bicho no habría tenido tiempo de atacar y de haber arrojado el proyectil, las cosas pudieron haber ido mal.

—Lo lamento, Ribombee— dijo Lillie para luego volver a centrarse en la pelea— ¡Acércate tanto como puedas!— gritó.

Con velocidad, la mosca voló hacia su oponente, quien atacó con Látigo cepa.

—¡Esquiva!

El tipo Bicho no tuvo ningún problema para hacerlo. La pelea contra Tyranitar había mejorado sus reflejos.

Cuando estuvo a menos de un metro del oponente y se dispuso a arrojar la bola de polen, éste dio un grito.

Alrededor de Comfey se creó una tormenta de pétalos que obligó a retroceder a Ribombee.

—Un ataque de corto rango…— analizó Lillie.

Shiron y Munchlax estaban animando al bicho.

Por su parte, Burnet estaba calibrando una maquina (la cual había surgido espontáneamente de una de sus maletas) en cuya pantalla se veían varias ondas de longitudes diversas.

— _Esto ni ha comenzado y ya es interesante…_ — de reojo, Burnet miró a Lillie— _Debo contárselo a la presidenta…_

—¡Agárrate bien fuerte!— indicó la rubia.

Con fuerza, Ribombee tomó con sus patas los látigos, impidiendo así que Comfey pudiera moverse.

—¡Jálalo hacia ti y utiliza Viento plata!

El tamaño y peso de la mosca era mayor al del aro por bastante y sin problemas, lo obligó a acercarse a él.

Con una trayectoria ya fija y sin capacidad de moverse, Comfey no vio más alternativa que usar Tormenta floral apenas estuviera lo suficientemente cerca, pero eso no fue posible.

Antes de que siquiera pudiera acercarse, ráfagas de Viento plata lo azotaron; no salió volando gracias a la fuerza con la que Ribombee lo tenía sujeto.

Comfey cambió su plan. Retraería sus látigos y ya que éstos no volverían a él, él iría a ellos y de esa forma se acercaría lo suficiente para realizar su ataque.

Cuando el tipo Hada puro llevó a cabo su estrategia, Lillie ya lo había previsto.

—¡Viento plata de nuevo! ¡No lo sueltes ni lo dejes acercarse!— ordenó, sabiendo que si eso funcionaba, Comfey estaba más que derrotado.

Las ráfagas de viento no sólo le hacían daño, sino que también lo arrastraban en dirección contraria a la que él quería ir, poniéndolo en una situación imposible de solucionar.

Por desesperación arrojó unas hojas mágicas que no dieron en el blanco al ser deshechas por el poder de Viento plata.

Shiron y Munchlax saltaban de la emoción al ver la clara victoria de Ribombee.

Al cabo de unos segundos, Comfey dejó de mostrar resistencia y Ribombee de batir las alas. El aro de flores sólo seguía en el aire gracias a que la mosca lo tenía sujeto de los látigos.

Estaba debilitado.

Una enorme sonrisa se plantó en la cara de la rubia, quien liberó un pequeño sonido de emoción para luego dirigirse hacia su tipo Bicho.

—Ribombee, estuviste espectacular— felicitó la entrenadora, acariciando levemente al pequeño.

La pata derecha de la mosca liberó el látigo izquierdo de Comfey para darse unos golpecitos en el pecho.

Con una mano, Lillie tomó al aro de flores para evitar que se quedara colgando y con la otra rebuscó algo en su bolso. Dio un leve suspiró y se quedó pensando durante varios segundos.

Desde que había sido acogida por el matrimonio Sorba, la rubia había guardado con ella una Pokéball normal, fue una suerte que pudiera recuperarla de cuando la asaltaron los del Team Skull en Hau'oli.

Para sorpresa de todos, con la cápsula, tocó el pequeño cuerpo de Comfey, quien ni siquiera pudo oponerse a la captura, siendo atrapado de forma inminente.

—¡Kou!

—¿¡Mun lax?!

Ribombee parpadeó con sorpresa.

—A decir verdad, no sé por qué lo hice… Él… quiere reunirse con Dartrix, ¿cierto?— preguntó, viendo la Pokéball de su nueva adquisición— No entiendo que es lo motiva, pero si lo dejamos así, él jamás podrá hacer realidad su sueño y eso… me pone un poco triste…

Los Pokémon de Lillie y Munchlax no pudieron objetar nada ante ello.

—Lo liberaré después de que pueda tener su ¿revancha? contra Dartrix, así que no se preocupen por eso— contó—. Sólo espero que a él no le moleste mucho…

Ribombee suspiró para luego sonreír con ternura. Su entrenadora tenía un corazón tan puro que se sentía vivo con sólo estar a su lado.

—Bueno… Aunque sea de forma temporal, bienvenido al grupo, Comfey— murmuró la rubia.

Sin ella quererlo o siquiera saberlo, le había conseguido el más grande y profundo dolor de cabeza a la lechuza de su amigo.

* * *

—Yyyyyyyy ¡4:32 p.m.!-Rotom

—¡Estamos aquí!— exclamó Ash, haciendo frenar a Tauros justo frente a la entrada de los Jardines de Melemele.

—¡Mis cálculos son impecables!-Rotom— exclamó orgullosa la Pokédex.

—Hiciste un trabajo magnifico, Tauros— felicitó Ketchum bajando de la montura junto a su mochila y Pokémon—. Tienes un descanso más que merecido.

El tipo Normal dio un mugido y luego fue absorbido por la Pokéball del Buscamonturas.

La vestimenta normal de Ash regresó a su cuerpo.

Litten estaba dando ligeros saltos de impaciencia, indicándoles a todos que entraran rápido al lugar.

—Espera sólo un segundo, Litten— pidió Ketchum, sacando algo de su mochila: Unas plumas pegadas entre sí con miel solidificada—. La última vez que vinimos, el Oricorio líder nos dio esto como pase ¡Si lo mostramos seguro que no habrá problema para entrar!

El azabache miró hacia el interior del lugar y luego hacia Pikachu; estaba oscuro. El roedor entendió y comenzó a utilizar Destello.

Una vez hecho eso, todo el grupo puso rumbo hacia el interior del lugar.

Litten estaba emocionado. Todo saldría bien; encontrarían a Stoutland.

Luego de varios metros de carrera en línea recta, la luz por fin se podía ver al final junto con otros sonidos un tanto raros que el gato ignoró.

Finalmente estaba afuera del túnel y lo primero que vio fue como una serie de rocas salían volando hacia él.

Un rápido movimiento lo desplazó del lugar, era Pikachu quien veía con asombro al creador del ataque.

—¡Váyanse de aquí!— advirtió una voz a manera de grito.

El panorama era claro para todos.

Una mujer que no conocían estaba dándoles la espalda, peleando junto a un Skarmory y un Toucannon contra dos bestias desconocidas.

El primero era enorme. Su cara tenía semejanza a la de un mosquito, con un largo y puntiagudo aguijón junto a dos pequeños ojos negros y dos largas antenas llenas de púas. Su cuerpo (con venas blancas bien marcadas) era incluso más fornido que el del fisicoculturista más musculoso del mundo. En la parte inferior presentaba cuatro largas "piernas". Toda su anatomía presentaba tonalidades tanto rojas como negras.

El otro era mucho más pequeño y de extremidades aparentemente afiladas. Su cuerpo de color naranja y blanco no tenía una forma realmente clara salvo a la evidente comparativa que se podía hacer con una figura de origami. A Ash le recordó a los adornos que colocaban sobre los regalos allá en Kanto y, muy levemente, a un samurái.

—¿¡No me escucharon?! ¡Váyanse!— gritó la mujer.

Ketchum no sabía bien que pasaba, pero ni siquiera necesitaba hacerlo.

El sólo ver como ese gigantesco mosquito trataba como ropa sucia a los Oricorio que trataban de pelear contra él bastó para hacerlo tomar cartas en el asunto.

—¡Trae a Sceptile y a Heracross y llévate a Peke y a Wimpod!— ordenó el entrenador.

—¡A la orden!-Rotom— el compartimiento de los cañones de la Pokédex se abrió, absorbiendo las cápsulas de los dos antes mencionados y trayendo otras nuevas en poco menos de 12 segundos.

La mujer los observó de reojo y vio como de las Pokéballs salían un tipo Bicho/Lucha y otro Planta.

Suspiró resignada. Era otro de los supuestos "héroes de la justicia" que podías encontrar siempre que veían a una mujer en problemas.

Sólo esperaba que no lo mataran.

No pudo seguir pensando.

Con ferocidad, el bicho rojo se lanzó contra ella, poniendo en alto su puño, el cual estaba rodeado de rayos.

—¡Bala semilla!— indicó.

De sus espaldas, salió Toucannon, quien con sólo abrir el pico disparó una enorme ráfaga de pequeñas bolitas de energía. Con fuerza, todas impactaron contra el mosquito, quien tuvo que interrumpir su avance.

De detrás del primer atacante salió el trozo de origami, quien estuvo a punto de impactar al tucán de no ser porque Sceptile lo interceptó.

Las hojas en los antebrazos del tipo Planta estaban extendidas dándole una forma semejante a largas espadas las cuales estaban generando chispas al presentar fricción contra las extremidades superiores del enemigo.

Eso llamó la atención de Rotom.

Ambos Pokémon tenían sus brazos posicionados en forma de cruz, indicando que estaban ejecutando un Tijera X. El poderío se Sceptile se hizo notar al momento en el que obligó al oponente a doblegarse al tiempo que abría el hocico, dejando ver una generosa cantidad de aura morada que dio de lleno en el blanco.

La potencia del ataque fue suficiente para hacer retroceder al pequeño samurái pero no parecía haberle hecho mucho daño, cosa que Rotom también anotó.

Aprovechando la distracción del tipo Planta, el insecto se lanzó contra él utilizando lo que parecía ser Machada sólo que antes de que pudiera tocarlo, entre Heracross y Skarmory lo hicieron alejarse, el primero con un Megacuerno y el segundo con Ala de acero. Ninguno pareció haberlo afectado mucho.

Rotom también lo anotó y entre observaciones, llegó a una conclusión.

La mujer volteó a ver a Ash, quien se colocó a un lado suyo. Sceptile, Heracross, Toucannon y Skarmory se pusieron junto a sus entrenadores.

Ella lo reconoció.

—Es raro presentarse en un momento así…— murmuró Ash, viendo como los rivales se recomponían— Mi nombre es…

—Ash Ketchum de pueblo Paleta— interrumpió la mujer—, Representante de Tapu Koko, ¿no es así?

Esas palabras sorprendieron a Ketchum, quien volteó a ver a su compañera temporal de batalla.

—¿Quién eres?— interrogó, totalmente asombrado.

Una vez más, los enemigos se lanzaron al ataque.

—Como dices…— y fueron interceptados no sólo por los cuatro combatientes anteriores, sino que también se sumaron Pikachu, Dartrix, Lycanroc, Yungoos, Litten y todos los Pokémon del Jardín— es raro presentarse en una situación así. Mi nombre es Kahili, antigua Representante de Tapu Lele, un gusto.

Eso sólo incrementó la emoción de incertidumbre.

—No quiero interrumpir las presentaciones, pero acabo de averiguar algo muy importante— dijo Rotom, poniéndose misteriosamente en altavoz y llamando la atención de todos con excepción de los enemigos—. Uno de ellos tiene una fuerza bruta colosal y el otro parece atacar con cortes ¡Necesito que recuerden como estaba la casa de Stoutland cuando la encontramos!-Rotom.

Todos lo hicieron menos Kahili y los recién llegados al no saber de qué hablaban.

La que antes era la mansión vieja en la que vivía Stoutland fue encontrada hecha pedazos y algunos tablones presentaban cortes; lentamente, todos iban llegando a la misma conclusión.

—El rojo no puedo ser capaz de realizar semejantes tajos, mientras que el blanco no tenía forma de romper de forma tan brusca la madera ¡No es coincidencia que ellos estén aquí, donde Stoutland vino a refugiarse!— la mirada de Litten se fijó rápidamente en los adversarios y lo entendió— ¡Ellos fueron los que atacaron a Stoutland!-Rotom

Ash y todos sus Pokémon también llegaron a la misma conclusión.

La causa de la redada en la que estaban, de toda la preocupación y angustia que habían sufrido era por obra de esos dos.

Antes de que nadie pudiera reaccionar, Litten ya se había arrojado contra ellos mientras lanzaba un potente maullido.

Ya no era una batalla en defensa propia, era una de venganza.

* * *

 **Siempre dejando todo en los momentos de mayor tensión XD**

 **Bueno, finalmente terminé y he llegado a una de mis partes más ansiadas. La pelea contra los Ultraentes será algo interesante de ver y ya quiero ver como de bien lo manejaré.**

 **¿Vieron el Nintendo Direct de la E3? ¿O el Pokémon Direct de hace unas semanas? Eso del Pokémon Dinamax se me hace interesante aunque no sé si me convenza que metan una mecánica nueva cada generación y luego al pasar la dejen olvidada… Pokémon como Wooloo, Gossifleur, Eldegoss, Drednaw, Corvbiknight, Yamper (los últimos tres, favoritos personales), Impidimp y por supuesto los legendarios Zacian y Zamazenta me parecieron interesantes por decir poco (aunque aún no me termina de gustar el diseño de Impidimp). Los líderes de Gimnasio también se ven interesantes, en especial con todo eso de que en Galar los combates son realmente populares.**

 **El campeón y rival son cosas a tener en cuenta así como la investigadora Pokémon y su asistente (que tal vez sea la acompañante de Ash en la aventura del anime a menos que pongan a alguien más, cosa que dudo).**

 **La Zona Silvestre me llamó mucho la atención sólo que en el E3 lucía muy vacía, ¿será para no mostrar más Pokémon nuevos de los necesarios? ¡Espero que sea un recurso al que se le pueda sacar mucho jugo! ¡No puedo esperar a poder comprar la Switch!**

 **No tengo mucho más que comentar, salvo que cumplí la fecha estimada de lanzamiento.**

 **¡Ficha de personaje!**

 **-Nombre: Burnet Sorba (apellido tomado de su esposo).  
-Edad: 27 años.  
-Estatura: 1.70 metros.  
-Lugar de origen: Ciudad Hau'oli. Melemele.  
-Sueño: Descubrir la verdad de los Ultraentes.  
-Pokémon insignia: Munchlax.  
-Disfruta de: Investigar. Aprender. Pasar tiempo con su esposo. Hacer pruebas de campo. Viajar.  
-Odia: La falta de material de investigación.  
-Resumen: Capaz como ella sola, la profesora Burnet fue una alumna revelación desde muy joven. Cumpliendo las expectativas de todos sus allegados, Burnet se graduó joven, obtuvo rápidamente un buen puesto y se volvió su propia jefa para luego conquistar a Kukui y proponerle matrimonio ¡Ella es la mujer que puede poner a raya al indomable Royale (aunque no sepa que es su esposo)! ¡Determinada y alegre como nadie más! ¡Burnet Sorba es la definición de "brillante"!**


	42. Cuánto te amé

**¡Ey, ha pasado rato! Bueno… No tengo mucho que decir, la verdad XD  
No he contestado las reviews que me dejaron en el anterior capítulo. Lo haré dentro de unas horas, lamento la tardanza.**

 **NesRed: La respuesta ya está revelada aquí. Eso sin duda sería interesante de ver ¡También me gustó mucho escribirla! Bueno, ya pasó un mes XD**

 **Iidkkmskaa: fddkjfsmfldslfs.**

 **RFederer: ¡El proyecto sigue en pie y siempre leo las reviews! Siempre intento hacer lo posible porque los personajes no caigan en el OC, además de desarrollar de forma natural la relación entre dos, no personajes, sino personas dentro de una historia y ni hablar de intentar hacer entendible lo que pasa en combate. No te preocupes, tu review me gustó. Estoy considerando esa idea desde hace meses ¡En fin! Espero poder seguir leyéndote.**

 **¡Pasen a leer!**

* * *

— _¡Mira, Gladio! Es Litten; parece que vino por más bayas._

 _El tipo Fuego no prestó atención a esas palabras y simplemente se sentó frente a un puesto de frutas administrado por una mujer mayor de baja estatura. Dejó en el piso una bolsa de papel que tenía en el hocico._

 _El sonido de la madera impactando contra el suelo resonó en los tímpanos de Litten. Un joven rubio de ojos verdes se colocó junto a la anciana tras transportar una caja llena de bayas._

 _Junto al chico llegaron un Rockruff y un Eevee._

— _De verdad que le gusta venir aquí— notó el joven, cruzándose de brazos y sonriendo._

— _¿Nos sobran bayas Aranja? Oh, si puedes también dale unas cuantas bayas Meloc, creo que le gustan— pidió la mujer, sin apartar la vista del gato._

— _A la orden, jefa— respondió el muchacho, yendo por la bolsa que estaba en el piso para luego buscar entre la mercancía._

 _Litten seguía inmóvil. Para él ya era una rutina casi diaria y estaba cada vez más acostumbrado._

 _Él llegaba, esperaba a que la mujer le pusiera atención, ponía esa bolsa en el piso y cuando el de pelo amarillo le daba las bayas, se iba._

 _El tipo Roca y el tipo Normal se le acercaron sin dudar._

— _(¡Volviste! ¿Quieres jugar?)— preguntó el perro, dando pequeños saltos— (Aunque yo ya sabía que habías venido, mi olfato es muy bueno)._

— _(Cuando jugamos al escondite, Rockruff siempre me encuentra, es muy bueno)— contó el Eevee._

 _El tipo Fuego no habló. Esos dos eran la única complicación en su plan._

 _El Rockruff siempre alardeaba de su olfato así que ya se le había quedado grabado que los de esa especie tenían ese sentido muy bien desarrollado._

 _Por otra parte, el Eevee parecía siempre hacerle segunda al Rockruff._

 _Eran un dúo estresante._

 _Aunque él no había dicho nada, esos dos seguían hablándole. Se limitó a ignorarlos._

— _Aquí tienes, amigo— le dijo el rubio—. Recuerda traer la bolsa de nuevo cuando vuelvas por más._

 _Litten asintió con la cabeza, tomó lo suyo con el hocico y comenzó a irse._

— _(¡Adiós! ¡Juguemos cuando vuelvas otra vez!)— gritó el Rockruff._

— _(¡Te esperamos!)— secundó el Eevee._

 _Litten se fue sin saber que era la última vez que los vería._

* * *

 _Con paso tranquilo, llegó a la puerta de la enorme mansión que compartía con Stoutland y sin problema la abrió._

 _Se dirigió al sofá donde había despertado hacía unos meses y subió de un salto, colocándose a un lado del anciano perro._

— _Traje la comida, viejo— informó, abriendo la bolsa y revelando numerosas bayas._

— _Gracias de nuevo, chico— dijo Stoutland con voz débil._

— _No te preocupes por eso. Sólo concéntrate en mejorarte— respondió Litten._

 _Stoutland asintió y comenzó a comer._

— _Si no fuera por ti… habría estirado la pata hace un buen rato…_

 _El gato desvió la mirada._

— _Sólo come._

— _En serio no sé qué haría sin ti…_

* * *

Litten ahora se encontraba surcando los cielos gracias a que el monstruo rojo lo había mandado a volar de un simple movimiento.

En medio de su momentáneo vuelo, recordó los mejores momentos que había pasado con aquel Pokémon al que tanto admiraba.

Y si algo le llegaba a pasar, sería por culpa de esos dos.

De una rápida voltereta, volvió a tomar el control de su trayectoria, aterrizando de pie.

Ash liberó un sonido de alivio al ver que el gato se encontraba bien para luego voltear a ver a sus oponentes.

El rojo soltó un grito al aire para acto seguido ser rodeado de un aura roja que no parecía querer abandonar su cuerpo. El pedazo de origami lo imitó, obteniendo el mismo resultado.

—¡Eso es…!— exclamó Ketchum sorprendido.

—Es casi idéntica a la de los Pokémon dominantes…— murmuró Kahili.

Ash, sus Pokémon y Rotom recordaron al cable. Las auras eran idénticas.

El azabache chasqueó la lengua y agitó la cabeza, dispuesto a no dejarse llevar por eso.

—¡Heracross, Megacuerno! ¡Sceptile, Lluevehoja…!

—¡Espera, Ash!— interrumpió Rotom, llamando la atención del azabache y levemente la de Kahili— Ordena a Heracross utilizar Golpe aéreo y a Sceptile, Tijera X-Rotom.

Ketchum asintió.

—¡Ya lo oyeron, muchachos!

El escarabajo se lanzó rápidamente contra la masa de músculos, quien estaba deteniendo el Ala de acero de Skarmory y Lanzarrocas de Lycanroc.

Por su parte, Sceptile juntó ambos brazos en forma de X, haciendo crecer las hojas que tenía en éstos. El samurái no tuvo tiempo de esquivar al estar evadiendo también los movimientos de Toucannon y el Rayo de Pikachu.

Ambos ataques impactaron contra sus oponentes.

Rodeado de un aura celeste, Heracross dio de lleno, haciendo un daño considerable en el enemigo.

Sceptile también asestó su ataque, mandando a volar al pedazo de origami.

—¡Funcionó!— exclamó Ash, sorprendido.

—Cuando vi que el daño producido por Ala de acero y Megacuerno no fue significativo en _Músculo_ , confirmé una hipótesis que realicé al basarme en su apariencia. El fornido es tipo Bicho/Lucha o Lucha/Bicho— contó la Pokédex—. De igual modo, Tijera X y Pulso dragón de Sceptile no parecieron hacer tampoco tanto daño en _Papel_ , dándome la impresión de que es un tipo Acero. De ser ese su único tipo, Tijera X no habría sido gran cosa, pero fue un daño neutro así que creo que es del tipo Planta, aunque no estoy del todo seguro-Rotom.

—Impresionante como siempre, Rotom— felicitó Ash— ¡Pikachu, Rayo!

Kahili asintió en silencio. Esa Pokédex era fascinante y ciertamente inteligente si era capaz de deducir tan pronto los tipos de un enemigo desconocido.

Decidió cambiar su estilo de pelea.

"Músculo" (como lo había llamado Rotom) estaba teniendo complicaciones al cubrirse del ataque eléctrico de Pikachu mientras un montón de rocas caían del cielo gracias a Lycanroc y Skarmory.

Cuando todos los movimientos cedieron, Heracross se lanzó contra él utilizando de nuevo Golpe aéreo, haciéndolo retroceder considerablemente.

Los Oricorio del lugar no se quedaron atrás y empezaron a lanzar ráfagas de viento. El líder, haciendo gala de su título se lanzó contra el oponente con Picotazo para intentar hacer daño.

Lo que pasó a continuación no se lo esperaba nadie.

La velocidad del pequeño tipo Volador era muchas veces menor a la de Músculo, quien lo tomó con una de sus manos nada más verlo acercarse, lo cual hizo que todos los demás en el lugar se pusieran alertas.

Sin dudarlo, el mosquito incrustó su aguijón en el cuello del Oricorio líder. Sus compañeros intentaron ayudar utilizando Aire afilado pero Músculo fue más listo al dar un golpe al suelo que levantó capas de polvo y rocas.

No fue hasta que todo se disipó que pudieron ver el destino del tipo Eléctrico/Volador. Su cuerpo estaba secándose, su plumaje había comenzado a caerse y sus ojos estaban aguados. De a poco, la piel que se podía ver a través de las plumas fue adquiriendo una coloración grisácea.

Un aura verde rodeó a Músculo.

—Chupavidas-Rotom…

Todo el lugar se quedó quieto al ver la escena, demostrando que ya todos y cada uno de ellos lo había entendido.

Esta no era una pelea donde podías perder y dentro de unas horas levantarte.

Era una pelea donde sus vidas estaban en juego.

Músculo desincrustó su aguijón y sin siquiera mirar a su presa, la arrojó con fuerza contra los de su misma especie, quienes estaban en shock.

Ese gesto fue la total declaración de guerra.

—¡GOLPE AÉREO!— gritó Ash con fuerza por lo que parecía ser ira, pero muy en el fondo…

—¡Cambio de objetivo, Toucannon! ¡Pedrada!— gritó Kahili también, sintiendo la misma emoción que su compañero temporal de combate.

Todos en el lugar se lanzaron contra Músculo. Dartrix con una lluvia de hojas afiladas, Lycanroc con Lanzarrocas, Pikachu con Rayo y Skarmory usaba Avalancha. Los Oricorio estaban encolerizados al ver la muerte de su líder.

Músculo se defendía destrozando el terreno y arrojando rocas mientras intentaba acercarse.

Yungoos y Litten iban a lanzarse a la acción, pero fueron bloqueados.

—¡Ni se les ocurra!— dijo Ash, sin voltearlos a ver— ¡No nos acercaremos de nuevo a él, aquellos que no tengan movimientos especiales no pueden atacarlo!

El gato subió al hombro del entrenador y comenzó a utilizar Ascuas desde la distancia.

Yungoos vio eso con impotencia. No podría hacer nada.

Fue entonces que Papel les recordó que Músculo no era el único enemigo.

Una serie de Hojas afiladas pasó por todo del campo de batalla, partiendo perfectamente decenas de las hermosas flores que había en el lugar y cortando levemente a los Pokémon.

Todos retrocedieron.

—No nos va a dejar las cosas fáciles— dijo la golfista.

—No importa— dijo Ketchum, temblando—. No pienso dejar pasar por alto lo que acabo de ver...

Kahili simplemente lo vio de reojo. Era la actitud que esperaba del Representante de Tapu Koko.

—¡Sceptile, Litten, Dartrix y Lycanroc, ataquen a Papel!— ordenó el azabache— ¡Heracross y Pikachu, vayan por Músculo!

—¡Toucannon, ayuda al primer grupo! ¡Skarmory, al segundo!—comandó Kahili.

Los Oricorio también se dividieron para ayudar.

Heracross se lanzó utilizando Ataque aéreo una vez más, a lo cual Músculo contestó con un ataque que parecía ser Machada, parándolo en el acto. Su potencia era mayor a la del escarabajo.

Aprovechando la distracción, Pikachu se lanzó con Cola de hierro hacia la cabeza mientras que Skarmory utilizó Ala de acero por el costado.

Músculo estaba lo suficientemente aturdido como para que a Heracross le fuera fácil utilizar Megacuerno y así mandarlo a volar.

Fue por eso mismo que todos se sorprendieron al ver como el oponente se recuperó justo a tiempo, para luego tomar al Pokémon de Ash por el cuerno y comenzar a girarlo con fuerza.

Los Oricorio utilizaron Aire afilado pero no parecía funcionar.

Con un movimiento de brazo, Músculo lanzó a Heracross hacia Pikachu, quien se vio aturdido por el impacto.

Sin siquiera dudar, Músculo corrió hacia Skarmory con el puño rodeado de rayos y con él, conectó un golpe certero que lo lanzó al suelo.

Pero ninguno de ellos era el objetivo de Músculo. Fue por los Oricorio, quien nada más ver sus intenciones, intentaron huir. El mosquito tomó dos rocas que él mismo había hecho con su anterior golpe al suelo y las lanzó.

Ambas dieron en el blanco, derribando a dos aves que Músculo tomó entre manos.

—¡DETENLO, PIKACHU!— ordenó Ash, desesperado.

El aura blanca de Ataque rápido envolvió al tipo Eléctrico y de inmediato salió disparado pero para cuando llegó ya era tarde.

Con su aguijón, empaló a ambos Oricorio por el pecho y comenzó a sorber con fuerza, dejándolos secos.

De las heridas no salía ni la más mínima gota de sangre, dando a entender que la había absorbido toda.

Ash se puso todavía más frenético.

Por otra parte, Papel evadía grácilmente cada movimiento. Su cuerpo que aunque sumamente duro, era increíblemente flexible no tenía ninguna complicación a la hora de esquivar las hojas de Dartrix o el fuego de Litten.

Por órdenes de Kahili, Toucannon comenzó a volar alrededor de Papel mientras sutilizaba Bala semilla. Debía al menos desgastarlo.

Con sus extremidades, el pequeño samurái empezó a rebanar los proyectiles con precisión. Aprovechando que estaba entretenido, todos lo atacaron.

Papel parecía ser inteligente ya que le dio prioridad a los ataques de Sceptile y Litten a la hora de evadir, por lo que fue impactado con un montón de Hojas afiladas, ráfagas de viento y de semillas.

Estaba aturdido, era ahora su oportunidad pensó un Oricorio. Esa bestia no tenía modo de poder absorber su vitalidad como Músculo.

El ave se acercó por atrás, ignorando los gritos de advertencia de sus compañeros de especie pero en su mente, él ya lo había logrado. Su ataque sería decisivo para acabar con Papel y luego sería nombrado líder al demostrar su habilidad.

Todos sus sueños y fantasías fueron cortados de tajo al igual que su cabeza.

Los ojos de todo el mundo se abrieron a más no poder al ver como el cráneo del Oricorio salía volando, dejando sólo su cuerpo el cual estaba ahora sangrante.

El pedazo de origami tenía una de las pequeñas katanas que tenía por brazos dirigida directamente al cuello del tipo Eléctrico/Volador. Papel se quitó la sangre de una simple y despreocupada sacudida.

Varios de los Oricorio perdieron la voluntad de pelear y huyeron despavoridos, mientras que otros muy apenas mantenían el vuelo.

Lycanroc y Dartrix retrocedieron mientras temblaban levemente.

La garganta de Litten se cerró por unos instantes.

Pikachu, Heracross y Sceptile abrieron el hocico, sorprendidos.

Toucannon y Skarmory volaron a mayor altura.

Kahili tomó su palo de golf y lo empezó a girar en su mano con rapidez en señal de nerviosismo.

Ash sentía como algo en sus adentros se contraía.

Una vida había sido arrebatada frente a todos ellos de forma absurdamente gráfica. Si antes no habían sentido miedo por obra de Músculo, Papel sí que había conseguido hacerlos temblar.

Uno no dejaba rastro alguno de sangre, pero el otro era capaz de revelar toda la anatomía del Pokémon de un solo corte.

Litten comenzó a pensar y a rogar. Deseaba que, si es que Stoutland estaba muerto, al menos hubiera perdido la vida a manos de Músculo.

Por parte de Yungoos no había reacción, sólo una mirada de ira.

Músculo y Papel estaban quietos. Analizando a sus enemigos y tratando de predecir sus siguientes movimientos. No parecía que fueran a moverse.

—Lamento sonar insensible, pero he descubierto algo— comentó Rotom. Nadie volteó a verlo—. La cantidad de daño que hemos hecho en Músculo es anormal, a estas alturas debería estar como mínimo al borde del colapso y por otra parte el Ataque de Papel es abominable. También debo recordarles el demencial Ataque especial que tenía _Cable_. Mi hipótesis consiste en que esas auras rojas no son simple decoración o algo para intimidar, sino que en realidad son potenciadores para sus características: Defensa para Rojo, Ataque para Papel y Ataque especial para Cable-Rotom.

Ash abrió aún más los ojos pero no dejaba de ver a los enemigos. Esa información era muy valiosa y todos los demás presentes también lo creían.

Kahili no sabía quién era "Cable", pero por lo que parecía, era un monstruo igual de feroz que esos dos que ellos estaban enfrentando.

La golfista se dio unas palmadas en la cara. No podía permitirse perder así los cabales, no si pretendía plantarle cara al futuro.

—¿Vamos a dejar que se quede así?— preguntó con seriedad. Ash la volteó a ver de reojo— Cuatro Pokémon inocentes acaban de morir frente a nuestros ojos, ¿pretendemos quedarnos quietos y dejarlos salirse con la suya?

Los dientes de Ketchum chirriaron.

—No.

—Entonces demuéstrame lo que vales, Representante— dijo Kahili, tomando de nuevo una posición de batalla.

Ash abrió su riñonera, revelando un pequeño rombo amarillo. Con velocidad, cambió el Fitostal que había en su Pulsera Z por ese nuevo.

Kahili silbó. Mostrando también su propia Pulsera Z.

—¡Vamos con todo, Pikachu!— gritó Ash. El roedor asintió y con Ataque rápido avanzó hacia su amigo.

—Es hora, Toucannon— informó Kahili de forma más calmada. El ave se colocó frente a su entrenadora.

Las pulseras comenzaron a brillar con intensidad.

Músculo y Papel tuvieron dos pensamientos. El primero era que no saldrían bien parados de ese ataque. El segundo era que habían cumplido su misión.

Se decidieron a atacar pero evidentemente, no lo harían tan fácilmente.

Skarmory, Sceptile, Heracross, Yungoos, Lycanroc, Dartrix, Litten e incluso Yungoos habían saltado a la acción.

Los brazos de Ash y Pikachu se cruzaron frente a sus caras formando una "X", luego bajaron para posteriormente volver a cruzarse sólo que esta vez, apuntaban hacia el frente. De un rápido movimiento, el brazo izquierdo quedó apuntando hacia arriba, mientras que el derecho, hacia abajo en una pose rara cuanto menos. El símbolo de un rayo apreció frente a Ash.

La pelea continuaba. Papel tenía una encarnecida lucha contra Sceptile. En términos de habilidad estaban igualados, en experiencia el inicial era el claro vencedor, pero en cuando a poder puro, el enemigo era superior. Skarmory, Dartrix y Lycanroc mostraban su apoyo.

Por otro lado, Músculo la tenía difícil contra Heracross. Su fuerza era mayor, pero palidecía en cuanto a técnica y movimientos. Litten y Yungoos eran el soporte del escarabajo.

Kahili cruzó sus brazos, apuntando hacia adelante y después los elevó, haciendo que su cuerpo pareciera una "X". Rápidamente se acuclilló y de forma aún más veloz se levantó, apuntando con su brazo izquierdo hacia el aire. Un cristal celeste brillaba en la ranura de la Pulsera Z y frente a ella se materializaron unas alas.

Heracross comenzó a utilizar Combate cercano a gran velocidad mientras que Músculo intentaba seguirle el paso con Fuerza bruta sin mucho éxito. Litten aprovechaba cada momento para lanzar Ascuas hacia todas las zonas posibles mientras que un montón de clones de Yungoos trataban de hacer el mayor daño posible al morder las piernas del rival.

El intercambio de puñetazos terminó y Heracross vio la oportunidad. Utilizando Derribo, se arrojó con fuerza hacia el rival e incrustó su cuerno directamente en el abdomen, hundiéndoselo levemente y tumbado a Músculo al suelo. Rápidamente tanto el escarabajo, como el gato y la mangosta se alejaron.

Sceptile y Papel chocaban filos al utilizar Tijera X, creando así un combate sumamente parejo. Por detrás, Lycanroc acribillaba al pequeño samurái con Lanzarrocas al tiempo que Dartrix lo hacía con Hoja afilada, lo cual no parecía ser demasiado eficaz. Skarmory aprovechó al máximo la distracción para arrojarse con Ala de acero y desequilibrar al enemigo.

El inicial de Planta vio ahí la oportunidad para, con sus cuchillas, incrustar a Papel en el suelo. El gecko, ave, perro y lechuza se apresuraron a alejarse.

Todos los Pokémon aliados sabían que sólo habían conseguido someterlos por el simple hecho de que estaban desesperados por evitar los movimientos de Pikachu y Toucannon.

Pero ya era tarde para ellos.

Una inmensa bola de electricidad que iluminaba hasta el último rincón de los Jardines de Melemele apareció frente a Pikachu.

Toucannon voló tan alto que ahora sólo parecía una pequeña mancha negra a la distancia.

—¡ESTE ES— gritó Ash a todo pulmón, apretando con fuerza el puño y lanzando un puñetazo hacia el frente al mismo tiempo que Pikachu—… TODO NUESTRO PODER!

—¡GIGAVOLTIO

—¡PIKA, PIKA, PIKA

—¡PICADO

—…DESTRUCTOR!

—¡… PIKA!

—…SUPERSÓNICO!

La inmensa bola de electricidad se dirigió hacia Papel a toda velocidad.

Toucannon se dejó caer en caída libre directamente contra Músculo. Su pico cada vez se iba poniendo más rojo por la fricción.

Ambos ataques colisionaron.

La onda expansiva creada por Gigavoltio destructor fue suficientemente potente como para hacer que Dartrix y Skarmory perdieran el control de su vuelo, además de crear un viento tan potente que arrasó con los pétalos de las flores del lugar, mandando también a volar la gorra de Ash y la visera de Kahili.

Por otra parte, el impacto generado por el choque entre Toucannon y Músculo no solamente rompió el suelo sobre el que estaba tirado el segundo, sino que también levantó una cantidad inmensa de polvo y roca que obligó a todos a cubrirse las caras (con excepción de Lycanroc).

Pikachu y Toucannon volvieron a donde sus entrenadores.

El silencio se adueñó de todo el lugar, dejando sólo destrucción y caras de sorpresa por la potencia de los movimientos.

El combate había acabado. Debió haberlo hecho.

Si habían resistido esos movimientos, no cabía duda de que eran unas bestias.

Y en efecto lo eran.

El polvo finalmente se disipó, dejando ver a Papel y a Músculo, los cuales estaban llenos de raspones y cortes, además de uno que otro moretón. Jadeaban pesadamente y sudaban a montones, pero a fin de cuenta, estaban de pie.

Los ojos de todos se abrieron con sorpresa menos los de dos Pokémon en específico.

Uno de ellos sólo quería que esos dos cayeran, mientras que el otro simplemente buscaba la felicidad del primero. Ambos compartían la misma emoción: Estaban furiosos a rabiar.

Litten y Yungoos se arrojaron con velocidad hacia los enemigos, sin importarles ya nada de lo que pudiera pasar. Todos se sorprendieron por esto.

—¡NO!— gritó Ash, con fuerza, intentando detenerlos.

—¡Es un suicidio!— exclamó la Pokédex— ¡Si van solos, morirán!-Rotom.

Kahili frunció el ceño. No podía dejar que alguien más muriera.

—¡Toucannon, detenlos!

Para cuando todos se lanzaron a detenerlos, algo pasó.

Un brillo celeste salió de los cuerpos de ambos hermanos, los cuales estaban en pleno ataque.

La sorpresa aumentó aún más.

Músculo y Papel no iban a quedarse quietos, por lo cual prepararon sus extremidades para contraatacar pero justo cuando las elevaron, ráfagas de viento impactaron contra ellas, obligándolos a bajarlas.

Eran los Oricorio, quienes habían recuperado su deseo de lucha.

Lo siguiente que vieron todos fue como los cuerpos de Yungoos y Litten crecían de forma considerable y para cuando la luz abandonó sus cuerpos, ya no eran los mismos de antes.

Lo que antes era un Yungoos ahora era un Gumshoos.

Y lo que antes era un Litten, ahora se trataba de un gato más grande y corpulento. Sus patas, abdomen y bigotes eran rojos, las primeras estaban adornadas con dos franjas negras cada una. El lomo, la mitad superior de la cabeza y la cola eran de color negro, todas esas zonas tenían franjas rojas. En su cuello había una bola amarilla con un pequeño círculo naranja.

Ash abrió fuertemente los ojos.

Las fauces de los dos se abrieron a la par y en la misma fracción de segundo, se vieron envueltas en llamas. Colmillo ígneo.

La mangosta se aferró con fuerza al cuello de Músculo, mientras que el gato envolvió con su mandíbula casi todo el cuerpo de Papel.

Ambos eran igual de feroces y lo demostraron quemando al enemigo. Cuando se retiraron, las llamas cubrían por completo ambas bestias.

Papel finalmente cayó inconsciente, pero Músculo se rehusó a hacerlo. Él era fuerte como ningún otro.

Sus dos puños se dirigieron hacia el suelo con velocidad, y Ash lo captó. Intentaría huir.

—¡NO LO DEJEN!— ordenó, apuntando hacia el enemigo.

Ninguno dudó al momento de arrojarse contra el oponente, pero el polvo y las rocas los hicieron detenerse por unos instantes. Pikachu fue el primero en llegar; con su tamaño, no fue problema para él cruzar entre todos los obstáculos.

Pero de nuevo, era tarde sólo que esta vez para los aliados.

La misma ruptura en el cielo apareció y la mitad del cuerpo de Músculo estaba dentro de ella. Papel ya no estaba por lo que era seguro que su compañero lo estaba llevando con él.

Pikachu, en un último acto, lanzó un potente Cola de hierro que Músculo evitó por los pelos al agacharse levemente, sólo que eso logró que una de sus antenas fuera cortada de tajo.

La bestia roja ni siquiera le tomó importancia a eso y terminó de introducirse en el llamado Ultraumbral. Desapareció.

Al final, todo volvió a quedar en silencio. Los intrusos finalmente se habían ido.

Un fuerte grito se escuchó por parte del gato de fuego, mientras que Gumshoos aporreaba el suelo con rabia.

Ash cayó de rodillas al suelo.

—Otra vez…— murmuró con frustración. Pokémon habían muerto frente a sus ojos y no había podido vengarlos.

Todos compartían la misma frustración que Ketchum, pero sólo una persona fue capaz de caminar a través de ésta. Kahili caminó al sitio donde los enemigos habían desaparecido, pasando a un lado de Pikachu y se agachó.

—Veamos el lado bueno de esto— dijo la mujer, volteando a verlos—. Tenemos esto— con la mano izquierda, donde tenía puesto el guante, mostró la antena de Músculo.

Nadie entendía muy bien lo que eso quería decir, salvo uno.

Todos sabemos quién era ese uno.

—¡Eso es…!— exclamó Rotom con sorpresa— ¡Un fragmento de Músculo!-Rotom.

—No lo entiendo— Ash se veía confundido.

—¡Esto de aquí es la clave para saber que son realmente esas cosas!— esas palabras impactaron a todos— ¡Nos hemos encontrado con cuatro de ellos pero nunca habíamos podido obtener información nueva! Siempre lo supe, en el momento en el que pudiéramos tener la más mínima cantidad de su material genético, estaríamos más cerca de revelar su verdadera identidad-Rotom.

—¿Estás diciendo que…?— susurró Ash, ahora impresionado.

—Esta es la clave no sólo para poder descifrar como lidiar con ellos, sino que también podría ser aquello que dé el primer paso a los viajes interdimensionales-Rotom.

Los Pokémon de Ash y lo que antes era Litten se vieron más aliviados al saber eso.

Sceptile y Heracross no entendían casi nada, pero eso sonaba sin duda alguna genial.

Kahili, Toucannon y Skarmory tampoco parecían comprender del todo bien lo que pasaba, pero no dejaban que sus expresiones lo mostraran.

—Entonces déjenme llevar esto con una especialista— pidió la mujer, comenzando a girar su palo de golf—. La conozco de hace años, estoy segura de que nos ayudará.

Ash y Rotom voltearon a verse ¿Y si esa especialista era Lusamine? No podían confiar en la madre de Lillie.

—La profesora Burnet es una increíble mujer— dijo de pronto Kahili, ahuyentando las sospechas de ambos.

Finalmente, Ketchum asintió.

—Por favor— pidió, agachando levemente la cabeza. Cuando intentó ponerse de pie, sus piernas temblaron levemente y sintió como su cabeza daba vueltas. Estuvo a punto de caerse.

—¿Estás bien?— preguntó la golfista, viéndolo fijamente.

—Si…— murmuró, sobándose las sienes— Creo que estoy un poco estresado.

Todos sus Pokémon lo vieron con preocupación.

—Deberías irte a descansar. Fue algo agitado— le sugirió.

Ketchum negó con la cabeza.

—Gracias por preocuparte, pero vine hasta aquí en busca de alguien y no pienso irme aún— respondió, comenzando a caminar hacia las flores donde antes habían peleado los Pokémon y donde ahora se encontraban los cadáveres.

Su estómago se revolvió al verlos.

Con lentitud y seguido por todos sus Pokémon, Ash se agachó frente al Oricorio líder, el cual estaba rodeado de todos sus súbditos, quienes lloraban su muerte al igual que la de sus otros tres camaradas. El humano tocó con suavidad y gentileza la cabeza del ave.

—Lo siento muchísimo…— le susurró, en un intento de que pudiera oírlo— El tiempo que nos conocimos fue corto, pero jamás olvidaré la intensa pelea que tuvimos cuando nos encontramos por primera vez.

El resto de Oricorios voltearon a ver a Ash entre lágrimas. Uno tomó la delantera y lo tocó con su ala, llamando su atención. El tipo Eléctrico/Volador señalaba un pequeño orificio.

—¿Quieres que vayamos ahí?— le preguntó, a lo cual recibió un asentimiento, seguido de unos leves sonidos.

—Dice que hay algo que debemos ver-Rotom— tradujo.

El gato de fuego tuvo la esperanza de que se tratara de Stoutland.

Ash aceptó la guía y se volvió hacia sus Pokémon.

—Sceptile, Heracross, Dartrix y Lycanroc, lo hicieron genial. Regresen por el momento— pidió, abriendo su riñonera y devolviéndolos a todos a sus capsulas. Volteó a ver a los hermanos—. Ustedes son unos grandísimos tontos— dijo con seriedad. Ambos le sostuvieron la mirada—, pero estoy orgulloso como no tienen idea. Felicidades por evolucionar, chicos.

Los dos asintieron. Por fuera mostraban un gesto impasible pero por dentro se sentían algo felices.

 _Torracat el Pokémon Gato fuego. Tipo Fuego. Habilidad: Mar llamas. Luce al cuello un cascabel incandescente que tintinea con fuerza cuando desprende llamas. Su melena actúa como órgano sensorial con el que sondea el entorno, incluso en plena oscuridad. Es ideal para detectar enemigos ocultos._

Ash se puso de pie.

—Esto ya nos corresponde a nosotros.

Kahili vio el momento en el que Ash, Rotom, Pikachu, Gumshoos y "Litten" entraban a la pequeña cueva. Una vez que nos los vio, se acercó a los Oricorio.

Unas pequeñas lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas.

—Ese muchacho es duro…— murmuró mientras se frotaba los ojos— Seres tan hermosos… Lamento mi debilidad…

* * *

El interior de la cueva era oscuro como era de esperarse, pero gracias a Pikachu y a su Destello eso no era ningún problema.

El lugar estaba lleno de pozos de agua estancada, y pequeños pasadizos de roca. Oricorio los guiaba de forma infalible, tomando atajos extraños pero eficientes.

Finalmente, a la distancia, se vio una pequeña luz que fue haciéndose más y más grande.

Cuando finalmente salieron al exterior estaban en una pequeña playa que conectaba directamente con el mar de Alola. A unos metros había una diminuta isla repleta de Pokémon la cual se conectaba a donde ellos estaban gracias a un camino de arena que la marea tapaba de vez en cuando.

Oricorio apuntó hacia el islote.

—La _Bahía Kala'e_ -Rotom…— dijo, analizando su entorno.

Pero la ubicación no le importaba al gato, quien salió corriendo directamente hacia el lugar señalado.

* * *

— _¡VIEJO!_

El ritmo cardíaco de Torracat era inmenso. La expectación podía con él y fue aún mayor cuando todos los Pokémon refugiados de los Jardínes de Melemele voltearon a verlo y se abrieron paso.

El tipo Fuego se detuvo en seco al ver lo que estaba frente a él. Instantes después, llegaron Ash, Pikachu, Rotom y Gumshoos.

Los ojos de todos se vieron obligados a cerrarse.

El pelaje de Stoutland estaba opaco y su piel no mostraba color. Una de sus patas se había ido pero no había sangre, dando a entender que seguramente se había cauterizado la herida él mismo.

Todo el mundo lo sabía, no era ni siquiera necesario que Rotom hiciera un chequeo.

Músculo y Papel habían matado a Stoutland.

Torracat se sentó.

— _Muy en el fondo lo sabía…—_ empezó a hablar. Gumshoos comenzó a sentir como su corazón se estrujaba— _A cada segundo de la batalla me iba convenciendo más y más. Esos dos eran monstruos y tú ya estabas viejo. No tenías ninguna posibilidad, pero…_ _pero…—_ las lágrimas comenzaron a caer— _muy en el fondo… también deseaba que estuvieras vivo… que pudieras darme una última lección… Poder decirte cuánto te amé… Si tan sólo no me hubiera ido…_

Lentamente se acercó a quien lo había cuidado y se acurrucó con él.

— _Te amo, viejo…_ — las lágrimas siguieron cayendo.

Ash se llevó una mano al pecho para luego hablar en voz alta.

—Su hogar… ya está a salvo— les informó a los Pokémon salvajes, quienes entendieron el mensaje.

Poco a poco, todos se fueron yendo hasta que sólo quedaron Ash y sus Pokémon, Torracat y Stoutland.

Ketchum también dio media vuelta.

—Cuídalo… Gumshoos.

La mangosta ni siquiera tuvo que asentir.

Torracat lloró por al menos 20 minutos frente a su hermano mayor hasta que por fin se levantó.

— _No puedo dejarte aquí, viejo, pero tampoco puedo llevarte conmigo—_ le murmuró— _. Como tu hijo, es mi obligación hacer esto. Fortaleciste mi fuego y con él, lo que dejaste atrás se irá._

Los colmillos de Torracat se encendieron. Justo cuando estaba por acercarse al perro, vaciló y tembló.

— _Estoy aquí contigo-Shoos—_ escuchó que le decían desde su derecha.

Gumshoos estaba ahí, con sus colmillos también envueltos en fuego.

— _Tengo que agradecerle como es debido a quien cuidó a mi molesto hermanito-Shoos—_ informó, poniendo su pata sobre la cabeza del gato.

Torracat asintió en silencio. Si alguien podía ayudarle a hacer eso, era su hermano mayor, aquel al que amaba más que a nada.

Ambos se acercaron a la vez a Stoutland y pegaron sus hocicos a su cuerpo, como si le estuvieran dando un gentil beso de despedida.

— _Gracias por estar siempre al pendiente de él. No te conocí, pero no te olvidaré-Shoos—_ le murmuró.

El fuego rápidamente se propagó por el cuerpo del gran tipo Normal hasta convertirse en una gran masa incandescente.

Los hermanos retrocedieron levemente para ver como el cuerpo físico de Stoutland se iba.

Fue entonces cuando pasó.

Una sensación cálida envolvió a Torracat por la espalda, obligándolo a voltear con rapidez.

Ahí estaba él. Rodeado de cuatro Oricorios, uno un poco más grande que el resto.

Stoutland estaba ahí pero no físicamente.

Parecían nubes amarillas que serían arrastradas al más mínimo rastro de viento, pero ahí estaban.

— _Estoy agradecido de que no hayas estado en casa cuando todo pasó—_ la voz del perro sonaba como si fuera un eco a la distancia, como si estuviera ahí pero a la vez no. Un suspiro salió de su boca— _. Viví por casi un siglo pero te puedo jurar, que estos tres años que pasé a tu lado fueron los más divertidos de todos. Tuvimos un buen viaje, ¿no?_

Torracat intentó hablar, pero era como si simplemente ya no tuviera voz.

— _En los momentos más cotidianos y en los más importantes, siempre tendré un ojo encima de ti, mocoso…—_ una tierna sonrisa se pintó en su rostro— _Mi pequeño muchacho…_

Una ráfaga de viento pasó y las nubes se desvanecieron para terror de Torracat pero luego de un rato, sonrió.

— _Incluso desde el otro mundo me cuidas, vejestorio…—_ murmuró, llamando la atención de Gumshoos.

— _Está por terminar-Shoos—_ le informó, apuntando a un montón de ceniza que estaba envuelto de pequeñas brasas.

Torracat se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia la cueva por la que habían llegado para sorpresa del mayor.

— _¿Torraca…?_

— _Hermano…—_ interrumpió, volteando a verlo— _¿Ash Ketchum podría hacerme más fuerte?_

Los ojos de Gumshoos se abrieron más de lo normal para luego volver a su tamaño normal. Una inmensa sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

— _Claro que si-Shoos._

Torracat le devolvió el gesto y luego asintió.

 _Yo ayudo a quien quiera ayudar. Cosas como la especie, el sexo y el tipo no me impiden hacer lo que quiera_ _. Porque nadie me dice que hacer, excepto yo._

 _Soy el dueño de mi vida y hago lo que quiero. He vivido cincuenta años bajo esa ideología y no pienso dejar de seguirla nunca._

— _(Ya la entiendo. Por fin comprendo la valiosa lección que dejaste para mí, padre)_ — Torracat miró hacia el cielo. Tras de él, las cenizas de Stoutland volaron con el viento— _(Seré tan fuerte que no volveré a perder a nadie…)_

Ese día, muchas cosas cambiaron en el gato. No sólo su apariencia o personalidad, sino que su visión de la vida y objetivo en ésta también lo hicieron.

Por fin comprendió la doble moralidad que había en su actuar, el tratar a un perro desconocido como a su padre pero rechazar a su verdadera madre por algo tan vago como la especie.

Ya no era el mismo.

Cuando entró a la cueva de nuevo, seguido por su hermano mayor vio que Ash Ketchum, Pikachu y RotomDex estaban esperándolos ahí de forma paciente.

—Hola— saludó, levantándoles la mano.

Ignorando esas palabras y con calma, Torracat se le acercó al humano para luego sentarse frente a él y mirarlo fijamente. Gumshoos lo imitó.

El azabache vio los ojos de ambos.

El fuego de la determinación que antes los había cubierto a la par ahora estaba reflejado en sus ojos.

Rotom y Píkachu sonrieron.

Ash se inclinó hasta estar a la altura del par.

—Antes de venir conmigo, debo decirte algo— comenzó a decir Ketchum, viendo a Torracat fijamente a los ojos—. Soy un viajero. Recorro el mundo buscando desafíos emocionantes y si quieres venir conmigo, tendrás horas de duro entrenamiento, batallas increíbles y visitarás lugares que nunca has visto pero por sobre todo, lucharás hasta el mismísimo final ¿Aún te quieres apuntar?— le preguntó.

Los hermanos voltearon a verse y el gato asintió para luego mirar fijamente a Ash, como si esperara algo.

Ketchum finalmente sonrió.

—¡Pues bienvenido seas al equipo!— dijo mientras sacaba una Pokéball vacía de su riñonera y la acercaba a la cabeza del gato.

Al entrar en contacto la esfera con el cráneo de Torracat, éste se envolvió en un aura roja que salía de la capsula. El gato había sido absorbido y la esfera se movía sin cesar. Después de unos segundos, pequeñas estrellas rodearon el aparato de captura, indicando así que el proceso había sido un éxito.

La Pokéball desapareció, indicando que había sido transportada hacia Kanto.

Gumshoos sintió nostalgia al revivir esa escena.

—Es hora de irnos— les dijo a todos, quienes asintieron.

—Torracat abordo-Rotom.

* * *

—Gracias— con una reverencia, Ketchum tomó su gorra de manos de Kahili.

—La encontré junto a mi visera. No te preocupes.

—¿Segura que no quieres ayuda?— preguntó Ash, cambiando el tema.

—Estoy bien por mi cuenta. Siempre he venido aquí cuando estoy estresada y creo que sé cómo cuidar del lugar. Sólo me estorbarías— le respondió.

—Entonces está bien— dijo el azabache—. Fue un placer trabajar contigo.

—Lo mismo digo, Representante de Tapu Koko— su mano se extendió hacia el entrenador—. Trabajaremos juntos de aquí en adelante así que no bajes el ritmo.

—No lo haré— correspondió el gesto.

Toucannon, Skarmory, Pikachu, Rotom y Gumshoos también se despidieron.

Justo cuando Ash dio la vuelta y se preparó para irse, lo interrumpieron.

—Tienes nervios de acero— dijo Kahili.

Ash volteó a verla de reojo, sonrió y levantó el pulgar.

Finalmente abandonaron el lugar.

—Rotom, manda a todos con el profesor Oak— pidió Ash después de que salieron del túnel.

Esas palabras sorprendieron a todos.

—A-A la orden-Rotom…— los compartimientos se abrieron, listos para llevarse a cinco de los seis Pokémon de Ash.

—Nos vemos luego, Gumshoos— aseguró el azabache, regresando a una impactada mangosta a su Pokéball.

Dartrix, Lycanroc, Sceptile, Heracross y Gumshoos fueron transportados.

—¿Ash? ¿Por qué hiciste…?— la pregunta de Rotom se quedó en el aire.

Las mejillas de Ash se inflaron y éste corrió rápidamente hacia unas rocas para posteriormente arrodillarse ante ellas.

El inconfundible sonido del vómito saliendo inundó los tímpanos de Rotom y Pikachu, quienes vieron con miedo a su dueño.

El vómito no paró por algunos segundos. Cuando Ash se reincorporó, tenía lágrimas en los ojos y saliva cayendo por su barbilla. Jadeaba con pesadez.

A la distancia, unos pasos se fueron haciendo cada vez más fuertes.

—Intenta calmarte, Ash-Rotom— pidió la Pokédex, poniendo su brazo contra la espalda del muchacho.

—Pika pikachu— secundó el roedor, haciendo lo mismo que la Dex.

—Yo… yo…— intentó hablar, pero era incapaz.

Los pasos finalmente se detuvieron.

—Mírate… Eres tan fuerte pero estás en un estado tan lamentable— una voz familiar llamó la atención de Ketchum, quien miró a sus espaldas.

Ahí estaban Gladio y Silvally, viéndolos fijamente.

—Levántate de una puta vez. Tenemos un enemigo que destruir.

* * *

 **Bueno, finalmente terminé. Que no se rompa la tradición de acabar de escribir los capítulos en la madrugada.**

 **En fin… ¿Les gustó? ¿Les sorprendió algo? Bueno…**

 **Me habría gustado darle más tiempo en pantalla a la interacción de Stoutland y Torracat, pero realmente siento que sólo era necesario plantear los momentos más clave de esos dos. De cómo se conocieron, a como su relación fue mejorando al punto en el que eran los típicos chicos que se apreciaban un montón pero tampoco querían escucharlo de la boca del otro porque sería incómodo.**

 **En fin… Terminé y con esto, tal vez le quede sólo un capítulo o dos al arco de separación. Tal vez uno…**

 **¡Dos años desde la creación de esta historia! Me siento, en lo personal, muy orgulloso del punto al que he llegado y agradezco siempre el que me sigan. Gracias por estar ahí, mes con mes, esperando a que actualice. Los aprecio un montón aunque no conozca a ninguno de ustedes XD**

 **¡Vamos por más! Esperemos que para dentro de un año, las aventuras de Ash y Lillie por fin estén concluyendo.**

 **Bueno… Ficha de personaje.**

 **-Nombre: Torracat.  
-Tipo: Fuego.  
-Género: Macho.  
-Lugar de origen: Cueva Sotobosque, Melemele.  
-Sueño: Ser increíblemente fuerte.  
-Movimiento insignia: Colmillo ígneo.  
-Disfruta de: Estar con su hermano.  
-Odia: A Músculo y a Papel. Cosas muy ruidosas. El picante.  
-Resumen: Un gato callejero cuyo destino lo llevará a ser un feroz tigre. Hermano menor de Gumshoos y su ser más preciado. No te dejes engañar por lo lindo que es, sus garras y colmillos te pueden hacer trizas en un dos por tres. ¡Aprecia a todos sin importar su raza y usará a Ash Ketchum para volverse cientos de veces más fuerte! ¡Abran paso al señor del fuego!**


	43. Determinación

**¡Ey! Lo sé, rápido, ¿no? Me tomó varias horas pero al fin terminé.**

 **Soy consciente de que no he contestado las reviews, incluso si hace tres días lo dije, pero bueno… ¿Qué se puede esperar de mí? Aún con eso, contestaré las reviews pendientes de los dos últimos capítulos; no escribiré hasta que lo haga.**

 **En fin, las que si contestaré serán las reviews anónimas.**

 **Cristhian: Lamento la demora. En efecto, Papel era Kartana y Músculo era Buzzwole. 7 Pokémon… Sé cómo manejaré esto, tranquilo. Si alguien podía despedir a Stoutland, esos eran Torracat y Gumshoos.**

 **NesRedTrebol: Lo siento, pero era necesaria su muerte para el crecimiento de Torracat. Pues no tendrás que esperar otro mes XD**

 **RFederer: Tengo una idea y creo que funcionará bastante bien. Mi Ash es fuerte, pero no es un robot. Él siente y es tan sensible como su contraparte del anime, no es una maquina ni nada parecido; eso sería aburrido. Pues ni bien pasaron dos horas de tu review, estoy actualizando XD  
R1- Si, ya sé cómo terminará la historia. Cuando digo que escribo sobre la marcha, me refiero en general a las situaciones más "cotidianas". Las escenas clave las tengo planeadas.  
R2- Eso es un hecho, sería muy decepcionante si no fuera así. Bueno, veamos cómo sale tu apuesta al final XD  
R3- ¡Definitivamente!  
Gracias por las preguntas, no dudes en hacerlas cuando tengas duda de algo. ¡Hasta luego!**

 **Bueno, ahora sin más que decir, el capítulo es todo suyo.**

* * *

—¿¡Es en serio?!

 **Centro Pokémon de la Ruta 8. Akala. 9 p.m.**

El fuerte grito propinado por Burnet pudo escucharse incluso desde el exterior del cuarto de baño, lugar en el que estaba ella.

De inmediato, la mujer bajó la voz.

Lillie tenía la mirada fija en la puerta tras la cual estaba Sorba.

Al igual que su entrenadora, Shiron y Ribombee estaban atentos a lo que pasaba. Comfey estaba flotando con una mirada de resignación en el rostro y Munchlax así como Nebulilla estaban dormidos.

La rubia agitó levemente la cabeza. Estaba dispuesta a todo y no confiaba en Burnet así que se propuso dejar de lado su moral. Espiaría esa conversación.

Con rapidez, se quitó los zapatos y a paso lento se acercó a la puerta. Puso su oído en ésta.

—…presionante… Que te encontraras con Ash Ketchum también fue una coincidencia tremenda— se escuchó decir de forma amortiguada—… Oh, ¿no lo fue?... … … Ya veo… … … Mis más sinceras condolencias… Ahora gracias a ustedes comprendo el peligro potencial… … … Sí, no desperdiciaré esta oportunidad que tú y Ash me han dado, a fin de cuentas, muestra genética de Ultraente es algo que jamás habíamos tenido.

Esas palabras impactaron a Lillie, quien sintió como su corazón se aceleraba.

Eso no podía ser bueno. Si llegaba a caer en manos de su madre, no sabía siquiera que podría pasar. Debía impedirlo.

La mención de Ash también fue importante. De nuevo, su amigo estaba corriendo un sendero peligroso.

—En fin, debo colgar… … … Si, lo esperaré ¿11 a.m., verdad?... … … Si, nos vemos ¡Gracias de nuevo!— un leve ***BEEP*** se escuchó.

Al oír eso, Lillie corrió hacia su cama y se lanzó a ella cual luchadora.

Cuando Burnet salió del baño, sólo vio como la rubia rebotaba levemente en el colchón junto a Shiron y Ribombee.

—Veo que te entretienes— notó mientras le sonría.

—P-Pensé que sería divertido hacer esto— le respondió, sin darle la cara ya que se notaría el nerviosismo en ésta—… N-Nunca lo había hecho antes…

Lo siguiente que se escuchó fue el sonido de los resortes al estirarse y contraerse. Lillie volteó a ver hacia su derecha, donde estaba la cama de Burnet sólo para encontrársela rebotando levemente en la cama. Muchlax ni se movía.

La morena la volteó a ver con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

—¡Pues sí que es divertido!— le dijo, manteniendo ese radiante gesto.

La rubia se apresuró a voltearse.

—¡L-Lo es!...— el motivo por el que hizo lo anterior fue para que Burnet no viera su expresión de dolor— _No me mire así… No haga esto más difícil…_

* * *

 **Ruta 1. Melemele.** **8 a.m.**

—¡Levántate, Mahalo!— ordeno Gladio en tono autoritario— ¡Sólo llevamos 3 horas, ¿así quieres hacerte más fuerte?! ¡Si esa es toda tu voluntad puedes correr a brazos de tu abuelo como un puto cobarde!

Ash estaba jadeando y sudando al igual que sus Pokémon pero ninguno bajaba el ritmo.

Pikachu usaba toda la potencia en su cuerpo para lanzar la versión más potente de su Rayo de forma ininterrumpida. Llevaba 6 minutos así.

Lycanroc Crepuscular estaba quieto, en tierra pero arriba de él se desarrollaba toda la acción. Decenas de rocas se creaban y era labor del lobo mantenerlas en el aire. Llevaba así 4 minutos.

Dartrix arremolinaba hojas a su alrededor mientras volaba tan alto y tan rápido como podía. Lanzaba los proyectiles y justo cuando estaban por impactar contra la tierra debía hacerlas volver a él. Tenía así 10 minutos.

Gumshoos al igual que el tipo Roca de Ash estaba quieto, pero no inactivo. De su cuerpo salían montones de copias que lo golpeaban sin cesar. Resistir era su único objetivo. Llevaba así 7 minutos.

Torracat meneaba el cascabel de su cuello sin cesar, mientras llamas se desprendían de éste. Debía hacer que el fuego tomara forma de lanzallamas para así desarrollar el ataque del mismo nombre. Ya eran 12 minutos.

Wimpod, con los ojos llorosos no podía hacer más que disparar Escaldar hacia el cielo. Tenía que fortalecer la potencia de su movimiento a como diera lugar. 14 minutos.

Rotom usaba sus cañones a máxima potencia.

Y por otra parte, Ash se encontraba realizando lagartijas con una sola mano mientras tenía una roca mediana en la espalda. Aun así, tenía la mirada puesta en Hau.

El moreno estaba tumbado en el suelo bocarriba, sin camisa. Su respiración era pesada y su pecho subía y bajaba de forma muy marcada. Sudaba a mares.

Los Pokémon del muchacho eran más de lo mismo.

La Brionne había aterrizado luego de haber estado usando Acua jet por más de media hora.

La Pikachu había caído exhausta al utilizar tanto su Impactrueno.

El Noibat, al igual que Brionne, tuvo que ponerse en tierra ya que sus alas se cansaron de tanto usar Aire afilado.

Por último, su Eevee tenía las patas adormecidas de tanto correr.

—¿¡No me oíste, Mahalo?! ¡LEVÁNTATE!— volvió a ordenar Gladio.

Aunque intentaba no aparentarlo, el rubio estaba igual que el resto. Era la primera vez que lo veían sin camisa; escondía muy bien su físico. Su torso estaba tan marcado y tonificado como el de Ash, sin mencionar sus brazos. Luego de haber hecho una rutina que ejercitaba todo su cuerpo, había comenzado a dar golpes a árboles, eficaz o no, él sentía como su carácter se templaba más y más al hacerlo.

Los Pokémon de Gladio también se esforzaban.

Silvally usaba Cabeza de hierro contra el suelo o contra paredes que estaba seguro de no poder romper.

Lycanroc Nocturno usaba Roca afilada para crear montones de columnas de piedra que luego serían destruidas al aparecer otras nuevas en el mismo lugar.

Umbreon no paraba de usar Pulso umbrío al igual que Zorua.

Golbat volaba a la misma altura que Dartrix pero a una distancia suficiente como para que no se estorbaran. Practicaba la caída en picado para luego tratar de realzar el vuelo de la forma más natural posible.

Lucario utilizaba Esfera aural hasta el punto de que eran tan grandes que se destruían por el exceso de energía, cada vez que eso pasaba, iniciaba de nuevo.

Hau finalmente se reincorporó lo suficiente como para ponerse de rodillas. Con ambos brazos, dio tres golpes al suelo. Se levantó con algo de dificultad.

—¡A… trabajar!— ordenó en un grito a sus Pokémon, quienes asintieron de la misma manera.

Ash era consciente del cambio de actitud de Hau. Recordaba ver el gesto lleno de ira que intentaba disimular el día anterior. También recordaba lo motivado que estaba al oír la historia sobre Papel y Músculo.

La noticia definitivamente había cambiado a Hau pero no de mala manera. Sólo lucía más serio y decidido.

Para suerte de Ketchum, Mahalo no le había recriminado nada. Había entendido su postura.

Finalmente, el azabache volvió a centrar su atención en lo que le correspondía.

Todavía faltaban 2 horas para el descanso de treinta minutos.

* * *

Hau se dejó caer exhausto sobre el pasto. No pasó mucho hasta que él y sus Pokémon se quedaron dormidos.

Ash y Gladio también cayeron de sentón al suelo. Ambos estaban cansados pero gracias a que su condición física era mucho mejor que la de Hau (quien no estaba acostumbrado a entrenamientos largos y utilizaba a Tauros para transportarse gran parte del camino) no lucían tan cansados como éste.

Todos los Pokémon también tomaron su merecido descanso. Era evidente que lo necesitarían.

El panorama siguió igual por al menos 10 minutos, hasta que casi todos recuperaron el aliento.

Ash se estaba secando las últimas gotas de sudor.

—No confío en la Fundación Aether— soltó de golpe el azabache. Gladio lo volteó a ver con rapidez.

—¿A qué viene eso?— preguntó con la guardia alta.

Los Pokémon de ambos chicos tenían la mirada fija en lo que pasaba.

El azabache fijó sus ojos en los de Gladio.

—Lo sabemos todo. Hau incluido— esas palabras hicieron que el corazón del rubio latiera un poco más rápido y no precisamente por el ejercicio—. Sabemos que tú y Lillie son hijos de…

—Cállate— interrumpió el mayor de los Aether con una mirada amenazante—. Te lo estoy advirtiendo, Ketchum. No digas ni una palabra más sobre eso.

Ambos se quedaron viendo fijamente, incrementando la tensión del ambiente.

—A…

—¿Piensas seguir?— preguntó Gladio, listo para empezar una pelea en cualquier momento.

—Apoyo a Lillie— terminó de decir Ash, ignorando por completo las palabras del rubio. Al parecer su elección de palabras fue la indicada para calmar los ánimos del joven adulto—. No me importa en que esté metida, pero para mí, ella es parte de mi familia. Puede que no la conozca como tú y sé que nuestras emociones hacia Lillie no se pueden comparar, pero aún con eso, la considero como una hermana menor.

El ceño fruncido de Gladio desapareció.

—La protegeré con todo lo que tengo. Por eso estoy aquí— terminó de decir—. Era todo lo que quería contarte. Creí que debías saberlo.

Gladio lanzó un escupitajo al suelo.

—Si lo que me enseñó Fini es verdad, es asqueroso que la consideres tu hermana menor…— murmuró, desviando la mirada.

—¿Eh?— preguntó Ash al no escuchar bien.

—No es nada que te importe— le respondió Aether. Luego de eso se cruzó de brazos y se quedó en silencio. Soltó un suspiro—. Quería aniquilarte por dejarla sola, Ketchum— el mencionado ni se inmutó—, pero luego pensé que no tenía derecho a hacerlo. Hice lo mismo que tú hace tres años y lo sigo haciendo; entiendo lo que sentiste y lo que sientes— su ceño se arrugo levemente en señal de resignación—… Así que gracias… por cuidar a mi hermanita.

Ash también suspiró.

—Haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance. Lo juro.

Gladio asintió y volvieron a quedarse en silencio.

Rotom, quien se había mantenido al margen de la conversación, le estaba dando vueltas a las palabras de Gladio. ¿Qué le había mostrado Tapu Fini?

Por otro lado, Torracat veía a ambos entrenadores. Recordaba haber visto a la humana de nombre Lillie y a Gladio (a quien conocía de hace un tiempo) juntos en el lugar donde había un gran domo de pelea. También recordaba todo lo que había oído, algo sobre robar un Pokémon, escapar de una madre y por último, regresar a su hogar a un tal "Nebulilla".

Pero a él no le correspondía decir nada de eso.

Volteó a ver a Ash. Ahora ese humano era su entrenador y no le disgustaba. Ash Ketchum era alguien confiable, fuerte y bondadoso; por eso mismo debía pedir su permiso.

Se le acercó y cuando tuvo su atención, señaló con la cabeza hacia Gladio.

Ash miró eso con confusión. Torracat le estaba pidiendo permiso para hablar con el rubio, pero ¿para qué? Al final, eso era meramente asunto del gato.

El azabache extendió su mano hacia la melena del minino y la acarició, éste se sobresaltó un poco. No estaba acostumbrado a muestras de cariño así.

—No tienes que pedirme permiso para hacer nada, Torracat— le dijo, sonriéndole—. No eres mi esclavo; eres mi amigo ¡Eres tan libre como ayer!

El gato fuego se veía sorprendido por lo que volteó a ver a todos sus compañeros. Todos ellos le sonreían en señal de que en efecto, las palabras de Ash eran ciertas, claro que con excepción de Wimpod, quien veía con fascinación a su entrenador provisional.

Al final, Torracat asintió. Definitivamente su hermano había elegido al mejor humano.

Dio media vuelta y se puso en marcha hacia Gladio, quien estaba sentado mirando hacia la nada al igual que sus Pokémon.

Si la memoria del gato no fallaba, ese Umbreon era el Eevee de antes y el Lycanroc era el Rockruff.

Se acercó al rubio y se le quedó viendo hasta que por fin obtuvo su atención.

—El Torracat de Ketchum… ¿Qué es lo que quie…?— sus palabras se cortaron al ver como el Pokémon se sentaba y hacia el gesto de dejar algo en el suelo.

El felino esperaba que esa pista fuera suficiente.

Y lo fue.

Los ojos de Gladio, Lycanroc y Umbreon se abrieron como platos.

—Tú… Tú eres…— murmuró, impactado.

Torracat maulló y asintió.

Desde la distancia, Ash y sus Pokémon veían todo.

El licántropo y el tipo Siniestro también se acercaron para verlo bien.

 _¡Mira, Gladio! Es Litten; parece que vino por más bayas._

 _¡Litten está de vuelta!_

 _De verdad que le gusta venir aquí._

 _Si vuelves a ver a Litten… Dale unas cuantas bayas…_

Gladio agitó la cabeza con fuerza. No era momento de pensar en eso.

—Ha… Ha pasado mucho tiempo— le dijo, intentando mantener la compostura—. Me sorprende que ahora estés en el equipo de Ketchum.

Torracat volvió a asentir.

Lycanroc lo estaba midiendo con una pata. Era muy pequeño. Recordaba que antes eran del mismo tamaño.

Gladio se le quedó viendo otro poco y finalmente, desvió la mirada.

—Es bueno verte otra vez.

El gato se le quedó viendo otro poco hasta que finalmente, se levantó y dispuso a irse. Al parecer no diría nada más.

Al parecer.

—Oye— lo interrumpió, haciendo que Torracat volviera a verlo— ¿Recuerdas a Amapo…? No… La mujer que te daba bayas, ¿la recuerdas?

Torracat asintió.

La mano del rubio se colocó sobre la cabeza del felino.

—Estuviste en sus pensamientos finales— Torracat abrió los ojos con fuerza—. En fin… Vuelve con Ketchum, el entrenamiento comenzará de nuevo en 5 minutos.

El tipo Fuego no le hizo caso. En lugar de eso, se colocó a su lado y se acurrucó.

Entendía el dolor que Gladio sentía.

La boca del rubio se quedó levemente abierta mientras miraba con sorpresa al gato.

Aether jamás lo admitiría pero en ese momento, Torracat era la viva representación de los días más felices que había tenido.

—Ketchum— llamó.

—¿S-Sí?— por la confusión del actuar de Torracat, tartamudeó.

—También cuídalo a él.

* * *

 **Centro Pokémon de la Ruta 8. Akala. 11 a.m.**

Burnet y Lillie estaban en el exterior del establecimiento, la primera estaba tarareando cual niña pequeña mientras un ligero sonrojo adornaba su cara.

La rubia la miraba de la forma más disimulada posible. Sabía porque estaba tan emocionada.

Ribombee, Shiron y Munchlax estaban tratando de convencer a Comfey para que jugara con ellos.

Continuaron de esa manera por unos cinco minutos hasta que del cielo, un Toucannon aterrizó.

—¡Llegó!— exclamó con emoción Sorba, corriendo hacia el tucán—¡Llegó, llegó!

Lillie miraba desde lejos como la adulta desamarraba una pequeña caja de la pata del tipo Volador.

Luego de unos instantes, el ave emprendió el vuelo y Burnet corrió hacia la entrada del Centro Pokémon, donde estaba su maleta metálica.

—¡Vamos, Lillie!— la llamó, mientras salía corriendo en dirección a la Jungla Umbría— ¡Hoy será un día muy interesante… para mí!

Lillie no dijo nada y sólo se puso en marcha.

* * *

Habían vuelto al mismo descampado y Burnet volvía a utilizar su extraña máquina, sólo que ahora estaba conectada a una computadora.

—¡Hoja mágica, Comfey!— un poco a regañadientes, el aro de flores llevó a cabo la orden— ¡Nieve polvo, Shiron!

Sin darse cuenta, Lillie tenía la atención en dos cosas a la vez. Aunque no dejaba de observar a Burnet, el entrenamiento se le había hecho costumbre y no podía dejar de prestarle atención a ello.

Muchlax los animaba hasta que de pronto, su estómago comenzó a rugir.

Todos, incluida Burnet, voltearon a verlo.

—¿Ya tienes hambre?— le preguntó la morena, volteando de nuevo a su maletín. Se dio cuenta de algo— Ay no…

—¿Pasa algo?— interrogó Lillie, acercándose a la mujer. Era una estrategia. De forma disimulada, vio lo que Burnet estaba estudiando. Era una especie de fibra larga y ancha, una especie de antena de insecto.

—Bueno, verás…— comenzó a decir, rascándose la cabeza— Estaba tan emocionada que olvidé por completo la comida de los Pokémon…

Lillie la miró por unos instantes y luego asintió.

—Entonces iremos a buscar comida nosotros— dijo, dando media vuelta.

—¿Eh? ¿¡En serio?! ¿¡Estás segura, Lillie?! ¡Iré con…!

—Está bien, profesora. Tengo a tres fuertes Pokémon conmigo, además, cuento con un especialista en el área— volteó a ver a Comfey, quien aparto la mirada, sonrojado.

—O-Okey… Gracias, Lillie. La investigación que estoy haciendo realmente me apasiona— agradeció Burnet, volviendo su atención a la máquina—. Ten mucho cuidado, por favor.

La rubia asintió.

Pero era otra estrategia. Conocía a Burnet, ella era el tipo de mujer que hablaba en voz alta sobre sus trabajos más secretos y estaba segura de que si la adulta sentía que no había nadie alrededor, bajaría la guardia y podría escucharlo todo.

Aunque no podía simplemente quedarse detrás de un árbol esperando, de verdad tenía que buscar las bayas por si se daba el caso de que Burnet no dijera nada y tuviera que fingir que simplemente "regresaba". Volver sin comida sería algo raro, más si considerabas que estaban en un bosque.

Con ayuda de Comfey, llegó lo más pronto posible al árbol frutal más cercano y tomó unas doce frutas. No saciarían el hambre de Muchlax, pero servirían como coartada.

Volvió al descampado, pero se quedó justo detrás de un árbol.

Conocía por simple teoría el olfato de los Munchlax a la hora de rastrear aromas dulces y en general, comida. Sería malo si el tipo Normal corría hacia ella al detectar el olor de las bayas.

—Ribombee, utiliza Bola de polen en los árboles que rodean la zona, ¿de acuerdo?— pidió. La mosca asintió sin vacilar y luego, voló a hacer su labor.

Comfey y Shiron veían la agilidad y seguridad con la que el tipo Bicho se movía. Era digno de admirar.

Lentamente, una dulce fragancia cubrió todo el perímetro del descampado.

Burnet y Munchlax también sintieron el olor y se detuvieron a olfatearlo. El último por mucho más tiempo.

Estuvieron así cerca de 15 minutos hasta que por fin, algo pasó.

—¡Lo tengo!— exclamó la profesora, con gran entusiasmo— Finalmente comienzo a comprender mejor el ADN de los Ultraentes… La resistencia de sus células es increíble y su cuerpo está hecho de algunos elementos que ni siquiera existen en nuestra tabla periódica…

Lillie escuchaba con atención.

—¡Esta pequeña memoria será el inicio de algo gigantesco!— exclamó con inmensa alegría, levantando una USB. Luego de eso, su gesto se borró para dar paso a una mirada más seria— Debo informar de todo a la presidenta Lusamine…

Ese fue el detonador.

La rubia cerró los ojos con fuerza para recordar una última vez a Kukui, a Rotom, a Pikachu, a Dartrix, a Lycanroc, a Yungoos, a Peke, a Wimpod y por último…

—¡Látigo cepa, Comfey!

Al escuchar ese grito, Burnet y Munchlax voltearon hacia atrás. Para cuando se dieron cuenta, el movimiento ya había atrapado a la USB.

La morena vio con asombro la ruta que estaba tomando la memoria, acabando justo en un árbol del cual salió Lillie, dejando caer las bayas que había recogido.

—Li…— justo cuando estaba por levantarse, fue interrumpida.

—¡N-Ni siquiera intente moverse!— gritó la rubia, con el ceño fruncido— ¡S-Si m-mueve sólo un de-dedo Shiron la co-congelará!

La pequeña tipo Hielo tenía el hocico entreabierto, lista para atacar. Los otros dos Pokémon de la rubia estaban igual.

—Lillie, calmémonos un según…— con lentitud, dio un paso hacia adelante pero cuando lo hizo, Shiron utilizó un Nieve polvo que le pasó rozando. Burnet y Munchlax vieron eso, impactados.

—N-No estoy bromeando… ¿U-Usted cree que yo quiero hacer esto?— le preguntó, tratando de sobreponerse al temblor de su cuerpo— ¡Us-Usted es un ejemplo a seguir para mí! E-Es lista, fuerte y carismática… No q-quería hacer esto pero no te-tengo otra opción… ¡No permitiré que le cuente nada de esto a mi madre incluso si me vuelvo una f-fugitiva!

Los ojos de Burnet se abrieron con inmensidad.

—¡Así que dígame! ¿¡P-Por qué me cuidó tanto tiempo?! ¡P-Pudo venderme cuando quisiera y estoy segura de que le hab-habrían recompensado! ¿¡P-Por qué siguió con la farsa?!— interrogó, visiblemente conflictuada.

—¿Recuerdas aquella vez que te encontramos en la playa?— le preguntó, viéndola a los ojos.

Lillie recordaba.

* * *

 _La cabeza le daba vueltas y sentía unas ganas de vomitar inmensas pero muy de fondo, escuchaba voces._

— _¿¡Est… en?! ¡Re… pon… favor!_

— _¡No tie… cas…! ¡Lleve… a la cas…!_

— _¡De acue…! ¡Yo la car… tú lle… al Poké…!_

 _Lo siguiente que sintió fue que su cuerpo se levantaba de cual fuera la superficie en la que estaba. Abrió los ojos por unos instantes, alcanzando así a ver levemente la cara de un hombre._

 _Perdió la conciencia de nuevo._

* * *

 _Cuando volvió a despegar los parpados, vio primero que nada un techo de madera. Lentamente, se reincorporó. Estaba en una cama matrimonial._

 _Volteó la mirada hacia todas partes, encontrándose así con varias fotografías de una pareja de adultos. Por algún motivo, estaba en la recámara de un matrimonio._

 _Sus ojos se abrieron fuertemente al recordar algo._

— _¿¡Pe-pequeñín?! ¿¡Dónde estás?!— comenzó a gritar, levantándose de la cama. Su ropa estaba arrugada, pero no le dio la más mínima importancia._

 _Para suerte suya, su bolso estaba justo a un lado de ella ¿Cómo había llegado ahí? No lo sabía pero no podía ponerse a pensar en ello._

 _El sonido de la puerta abriéndose se escuchó, alertando a Lillie._

 _Cuando volteó a ver en dirección hacia la salida, se topó con el hombre del matrimonio y lo siguiente que pasó fue que la rubia soltó un fuerte grito._

 _El hombre se vio obligado a taparse los oídos por la intensidad del sonido, luego de eso, unos pasos se escucharon._

— _¿¡Qué fue lo que pasó?!— interrogó una mujer, llegando también a la habitación._

— _¡N-No lo sé! ¡Entré y gritó de pronto!— se defendió el adulto._

 _La adulta, volteó a ver a Lillie, quien se estaba tapando la cara con las manos pero aun así alcanzó a ver el color en su rostro. Estaba roja cual tomate._

 _Suspiró y luego volteó a ver a su pareja._

— _Eres un exhibicionista, Kukui…— dijo mientras se encogía de hombros._

— _¿¡Eh?!_

 _Con lentitud, Burnet se acercó a la adolescente._

— _Hola, querida— comenzó a decir, haciendo que Lillie se destapara la cara—. Yo soy Burnet Sorba y este hombre de aquí que te asustó es mi marido, Kukui Sorba— el mencionado intentó saludar a la chica, pero de nuevo, se sonrojó—. Te encontramos tirada en la playa hace unas horas, ¿podrías decirnos que hacías ahí?_

 _Lillie la miró con algo de desconfianza. Había escuchado esos nombres antes._

— _L-Lamento mucho los problemas que les he dado…— dijo en un murmullo— P-P-Pero ahora mismo debo buscar a alguien…_

 _El matrimonio se volteó a ver._

— _¿Te refieres al pequeño nebuloso que tenías contigo?— preguntó Kukui, abrochándose la bata de laboratorio._

 _Lillie los miró con sorpresa._

— _¿L-Lo vieron?...— preguntó, sintiendo miedo._

 _Ambos asintieron._

— _Es un Pokémon en verdad raro, ¿sabes? Estoy segura de que jamás lo había visto— le contó Burnet._

— _Te llevaremos con él, síguenos— pidió Kukui, saliendo de la habitación._

— _No temas, no te haremos daño— aseguró Burnet._

 _Lillie aceptó._

* * *

 _En el sótano de la cabaña, estaba un pequeño "Pokémon" de coloraciones moradas con grumos por cuerpo. Se encontraba descansando en una pequeña cúpula de cristal similar a una incubadora._

 _Lillie estaba aliviada de verlo sano._

— _¿Lo ves? ¡Nada le pasó!— exclamó Kukui con una gran sonrisa._

— _¡Si, si! ¡Está sano y salvo!— secundó Burnet._

 _La rubia asintió._

— _Ahora, cambiando de tema e ignorando al pequeño amigo nebuloso aquí presente— dijo Burnet— ¿Recuerdas por qué estabas tirada en la playa? Estamos un poquitín lejos de la ciudad más cercana, ¿sabes?_

 _Lillie miró hacia el suelo, intentando recordar._

 _Al sentir una aguda punzada en la cabeza, se llevó la mano derecha a ésta, liberando un pequeño gemido de dolor._

— _¡N-No te fuerces si no puedes recordarlo! ¡No hay problema!— le dijo Kukui, nervioso._

— _¡S-Si, no hay problema!— volvió a repetir Burnet._

 _Lillie asintió lentamente._

— _B-Bueno, ¿puedes recordar tu nombre?— interrogó de nuevo la mujer._

 _La rubia lo tenía claro. Fuera del Paraíso Aether, nadie conocía los nombres de los hijos de la presidenta Lusamine y dentro de éste, sólo muy pocos lo hacían y menor era el número de personas que los habían visto._

— _Lillie— respondió la mencionada—. Pero no puedo recordar mi apellido…_

 _Una mentira._

— _Lillie…— murmuró Burnet, sorprendida._

— _¡Es un muy bonito nombre!— exclamó Kukui._

— _¡Concuerdo!— dijo la adulta, señalando a su marido— Ahora bien, Lillie, ¿recuerdas quiénes son tus padres? Si no lo haces podemos ir con la policía, estoy segura de que ellos te ayudarán a volver a tu ho…_

— _¡NO!_

 _El fuerte grito de la rubia hizo que la pareja se quedara sin palabras._

— _No... No puedo volver a ese lugar…— al decir eso, su voz y cuerpo temblaron para sorpresa de ambos adultos— Apenas despierte mi amigo, me iré. Lamento mucho los problemas que les he causado— dijo, haciendo una reverencia—. También he de pedir que no le cuenten a nadie sobre él. Por favor._

 _Ambos adultos se voltearon a ver._

— _¿Tu amigo?... ¿Tiene nombre? ¿A qué especie pertenece?— preguntó Kukui._

 _Lillie negó con la cabeza._

— _No tiene nombre y no conozco a su especie— respondió._

 _De nuevo, el matrimonio se volteó a ver._

— _¿Qué tal Nebuloso?— sugirió Burnet, recordando como le decía su esposo._

— _¿Tú crees que sería un buen nombre?... Siento que le falta algo…— murmuró Kukui._

 _Los dos se quedaron pensando en ello durante un rato, hasta que…_

— _Nebulilla…— escucharon decir en un tono muy bajo._

— _¿Disculpa?— dijo la morena._

— _Su nombre… Es Nebulilla…— respondió, ahora hablando más fuerte y viendo fijamente al pequeño._

 _Kukui y Burnet se sonrieron._

— _Le queda como anillo al dedo— aseguró el moreno._

— _Por cierto, Lillie…— llamó Burnet, atrayendo la atención de la chica— ¿No te gustaría quedarte a pasar la noche aquí?_

 _Los ojos de la chica reflejaban sorpresa._

— _Cómo sólo somos dos, y nuestros trabajos están bien pagados, podemos vivir más que bien así que no nos molestarías para nada— contó Kukui, viéndola con una sonrisa._

— _Yo… yo… ¿Por qué harían eso?..._

— _Claro que no será gratis— le dijo Kukui—. Mañana podrías ayudar un poco con las labores de la casa si es que gustas._

 _Lillie no sabía que decir._

— _Vamos, no lo pienses mucho ¡Somos buenos tipos!— aseguró Burnet, extendiendo sus brazos para lucir inofensiva._

 _Luego de unos instantes, la rubia asintió._

— _Cuiden de mí por hoy, por favor…_

 _El matrimonio se vio con alegría._

 _Cuando llegó el día siguiente, el plazo de tiempo para la estadía de Lillie pasó a ser una semana, luego un mes y al final, el tiempo que ella quisiera._

* * *

—¿Q-Qué tiene que ver eso?— preguntó la rubia, desconfiada.

—En ese momento, yo ya trabajaba con tu madre. He trabajado con ella por tres años— le comentó, para sorpresa de Lillie—. Cuando te acogimos, no sabía quién eras realmente pero, tres meses después de tu incidente, cuando la presidenta tuvo la confianza para contarme sobre lo que había pasado y me di cuenta de tu verdadera identidad… yo…

Burnet bajó la mirada y comenzó a temblar.

El cuerpo de Lillie se destensó y su semblante se relajó.

—Yo ya había comenzado a quererte como mi hija— dijo, volviendo a mirarla sólo que esta vez, con lágrimas en los ojos—. C-Cuando volví a casa ese día, pasé toda la noche despierta, pensando en que debería hacer…

La rubia sintió como su garganta se cerraba.

—Estuve a punto de llamar a tu madre, d-de decirle: "La encontré" y terminar con todo pero… si-simplemente no pude— confesó. Munchlax la veía entre lágrimas—. Lloré por mi falta de a-agallas, y me arrepentí por días, pero luego de eso, me di c-cuenta de que era la mejor decisión que podría haber tomado. An-Antes de que lo notara, ya eras parte de mi familia junto a Kukui…

Los brazos de Lillie cayeron a sus costados y finalmente, cayó de rodillas.

Con ambas manos, intentó desesperadamente remover las lágrimas que caían sin parar de sus ojos.

Shiron, Ribombee y Comfey también dejaron de estar a la defensiva.

—No pue-puedo… Usted podría… podría estar mintiendo… No debo creerle… No debo…— un fuerte abrazo la interrumpió.

—No estoy mintiendo…— le aseguró— Jamás te haría daño, Lillie. Jamás, jamás, jamás… Te quiero como no tienes una idea…

La rubia al final se rindió.

Le creía a Burnet.

El abrazo finalmente fue correspondido.

A la distancia, alguien que ya había fijado a Lillie como blanco, veía todo.

* * *

 **Ruta 1. Melemele. 5 p.m.**

—¡No bajes el ritmo, Lycanroc! ¡Roca afilada!

—¡Brionne, Acua jet!

—¡Pikachu, ábrete camino con Cola de hierro! ¡Dartrix, Impresionar!

El licántropo de Gladio dio un aullido y de la tierra emergieron pilares de roca de terminación puntiaguda. Pikachu sólo tuvo que mover un poco su cola para destruirlas.

Por otra parte, la Brionne de Hau fue rodeada de agua y despegó en dirección a Dartrix, quien esquivó el movimiento.

A pesar de los esfuerzos de Lycanroc, Pikachu llegó hasta donde estaba y de un enérgico "PIKA" lo derribó al suelo al golpearlo directamente en la cabeza.

Brionne intentaba a toda costa golpear a la lechuza. Justo cuando estaba por impactarlo, el tipo Volador esquivó y dio una fuerte patada en el costado de la tipo Agua, mandándola a tierra de nuevo.

—Maldición…— murmuró Gladio, molesto— ¡Lycanroc, Triturar!

—¡Todavía no se acaba! ¡Brionne, Voz cautivadora!— ordenó Mahalo.

—¡Pikachu, Rayo! ¡Dartrix, Picoteo!

No eran los únicos entrenando.

La Pikachu de Hau peleaba contra Torracat, Gumshoos contra su Noibat y Wimpod contra su Eevee.

Lycanroc Crepuscular junto a Lucario se enfrentaban a Silvally con todo lo que tenían y Golbat junto a Zorua peleaban en contra de Umbreon.

Llevaban combatiendo y rotando casi 7 horas.

—¡Lycanroc!— llamó Aether, poniendo su Pulsera Z frente a sí.

—¡Hagamos esto, Brionne!— exclamó Mahalo, haciendo lo mismo.

—¡Vamos, Pikachu!— ordeno Ketchum, también preparando su ataque.

Ash y Gladio hicieron los pasos correspondientes para Gigavoltio destructor y para Aplastamiento gigalítico. Por otra parte, Hau cruzó sus brazos hacia el frente y acto seguido, comenzó a balancearlos primero hacia la izquierda y luego hacia la derecha, asemejando a una ola.

Lycanroc dio un gran salto hacia el cielo mientras comenzaba a crear una enorme masa de roca arriba suyo.

Una gran cantidad de agua comenzó a rodear a Brionne.

Frente a Pikachu, apareció una gigantesca bola de pura electricidad.

—¡APLASTAMIENTO GIGALÍTICO!

—¡HIDROVÓRTICE ABISAL!

—¡GIGAVOLTIO DESTRUCTOR!

El tipo Roca arrojó su ataque, el cual cayó como si fuera un meteorito.

La tipo Agua se arrojó a una velocidad impresionante, creando algo similar a un torbellino de agua en tierra.

Por último, el tipo Eléctrico lanzó su gran esfera de energía.

Gigavoltio destructor e Hidrovórtice abisal colisionaron y como si no fuera suficiente, Aplastamiento gigalítico cayó sobre los dos movimientos poco después.

No pasó mucho hasta que el Movimiento Z de tipo Eléctrico ganó terreno y finalmente, se proclamó vencedor, causando una gigantesca explosión.

El impacto fue suficiente para que Brionne saliera del torbellino y se estrellara contra un árbol, mientras que en el cielo, la presión de viento mandó a volar a Lycanroc.

Pikachu estaba en tierra, intacto, pero jadeando por el agotamiento de realizar el Movimiento Z.

Dartrix aterrizó a un lado de su compañero de combate.

Gladio chasqueó la lengua y luego se rascó la cabeza.

—¡No tienen tiempo para mirarnos a nosotros!— regañó a los demás Pokémon, quienes se habían quedado viendo al combate de Movimientos Z.

Ash y Hau les asintieron. Gladio llevaba toda la razón.

Todos volvieron a lo suyo.

* * *

 **Pueblo Iki. Melemele. 9 p.m.**

Ash, Hau y Gladio estaban en casa de Hala, comiendo todos a un diferente ritmo que iba de frenético a relajado, pasando por absurdamente acelerado.

Los Pokémon estaban igual.

Finalmente, todos terminaron de comer.

—Estoy cansado…— murmuró Hau, poniendo la cara contra la mesa del comedor.

—Hace tiempo que no me dolían los músculos así— dijo Ash, estirando los brazos.

—Es porque no hay tiempo que perder— recordó Gladio—. En estas dos semanas que Ketchum tiene libres, debemos aprovecharlas al máximo para entrenar y fortalecernos. Sobre todo a sus Pokémon.

Hau asintió.

—Lo sabemos. Todos queremos hacernos fuertes. No podemos permitirnos morir de esta forma— dijo con seguridad.

—Tengo mucho que perder así que aunque mi cuerpo se destruya, no pararé— secundó Ash.

Gladio los vio y dio una cabeceada.

—Mañana de nuevo a las 5 a.m. Quien no se despierte perderá el día y no es algo bueno— Ketchum y Mahalo asintieron ante lo dicho. No podían darse el lujo de quedarse atrás.

La puerta del comedor se abrió, revelando a Hala.

Los tres adolescentes se le quedaron viendo y él les devolvió la mirada.

—Abuelo…— murmuró Hau al verlo.

—Lamento ser descortés, pero escuché toda la conversación— contó, viéndolos fijamente—. Y quiero que me permitan unirme a ustedes.

El trío se quedó sorprendido, así como los Pokémon que ahí se encontraban.

—Como Rey de la isla, no puedo permitirme no dar mi 100%. Mi deber es proteger tantas vidas como sea posible— dijo, cruzándose de brazos—. Puede que haya algunos aquí a los que ya no les puedo enseñar nada, pero si puedo servir incluso como saco de boxeo, con eso estaré satisfecho.

Se quedaron en silencio, un rato más, procesando las palabras del Kahuna.

—Haga lo que quiera— le dijo Gladio de forma indiferente.

—Será de gran ayuda que estés aquí, abuelo— aseguró Hau, sonriéndole.

—Contamos con usted, Hala— terminó de decir Ash.

Antes de que el Rey pudiera hablar, alguien más entro por la puerta.

—En ese caso, también me uno— dijo una voz femenina que llamó la atención de todos.

—¡Kahili!— exclamó Ash, levantándose con rapidez y sorprendido al verla en ese lugar.

—Bueno verte tan pronto, Representante de Tapu Koko— saludó, levantando simplemente una mano.

Hau frunció el ceño al escuchar eso. Recordaba las palabras de Gladio el día que se conocieron.

—Kahili Hanohano…— murmuró Gladio, viéndola desde su lugar.

La golfista le regresó la mirada.

—El Representante de Tapu Fini, ¿no?— preguntó Kahili, viendo fijamente a Gladio.

Hau ahora miró al rubio y no apartó la mirada por un buen rato.

—Bueno… No es estaré en el entrenamiento físico, pero si en el de combate, así que déjenme espacio— informó la mujer, dando media vuelta.

—¡Mañana a las 10 empieza!— le dijo Ash.

Kahili asintió y finalmente, salió.

—Se estará quedando en la casa también, chicos. Por favor, llévense bien— pidió Hala, también encaminándose hacia la salida—. Descansen. Alola.

—Alola— dijeron Hau y Ash al mismo tiempo.

Una vez que el Kahuna salió, Gladio habló.

—Esto es bueno— dijo en voz alta—. Oponentes fuertes son lo que necesitamos, y más si son especialistas de los Movimientos Z.

Mahalo y Ketchum asintieron.

El día siguiente sería muy ajetreado así que se fueron a dormir sin demora.

No les costó mucho.

* * *

 **Centro Pokémon de la Ruta 8. Akala. 12 a.m.**

Lillie estaba dando vueltas en su cama, sin ser capaz de dormir.

Se le quedó viendo fijamente a la profesora Burnet. Había sido una idiota por sospechar de ella y ahora la culpa la carcomía.

Dio un pequeño suspiro y se levantó. Debía salir a despejarse aun así estaba en pijama.

De inmediato, Ribombee se levantó al no sentir el peso de la rubia en el colchón. Despertó a Shiron, Comfey e incluso al pequeño Nebulilla.

Todos corrieron hacia Lillie, quien estaba por cerrar la puerta del cuarto.

—Lamento despertarlos, chicos— dijo en un murmuro.

Cuando la puerta finalmente se cerró, Burnet se sentó en la cama, debatiéndose si debía ir a hablar con la rubia o no.

El único capaz de dormir era Munchlax.

* * *

Lillie se encontraba fuera del Centro Pokémon, sentada en la entrada junto a sus Pokémon.

—Quiero ver a Ash…— murmuró Lillie, con la cabeza recargada en sus manos. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, se sonrojó levemente— N-No hay nada de malo con querer verlo, ¿cierto?...— le preguntó a sus amigos.

Shiron y Ribombee negaron con la cabeza. Nebulilla no parecía entender muy bien lo que quería decirle y Comfey solamente pensaba en humillar a Dartrix.

Lillie dio un suspiro y miró a las estrellas. Aunque sólo hubieran pasado tres días, realmente lo extrañaba.

Extrañaba la risa despreocupada de Ketchum, su energía a la hora de hacer cualquier cosa y la bondad que mostraba con todos.

Quería que las dos semanas ya acabaran.

Lillie se frotó los ojos por el sueño. Al parecer ya le había regresado. Al retirar la mano de su cara, vio algo muy raro.

Era como si estuviera distorsionada, como si se hubiera convertido en una onda o algo así.

Pensó que era la falta de sueño y el estrés por lo que intentó no prestarle atención; hasta que vio a sus Pokémon.

Todos ellos se veían igual de confundidos, mirando sus extremidades. Nebulilla no parecía afectado.

—¿U-Ustedes también lo ven?— les preguntó, con sorpresa y algo de miedo.

Los Pokémon voltearon a verla y asintieron, Nebby sólo los miró con confusión. Para cuando todos volvieron a ver sus patas (manos en caso de Lillie), el efecto había desaparecido.

Un poco alarmada, la rubia se levantó.

—S-Será mejor que entremos…— dijo, entrando al establecimiento.

Y algo aún más impactante pasó.

Burnet estaba a unos metros de la entrada principal, completamente quieta y con las pupilas dilatadas.

—¿P-Profesora?...— llamó Lillie, acercándose a ella lentamente.

No hubo respuesta.

La rubia pasó la mano por enfrente de su cara y tampoco hubo respuesta.

Todos estaban confundidos y la mente de Aether no era para menos.

¿Habían detenido el tiempo? No, eso era imposible. Sólo un Pokémon legendario de la talla de Dialga podía hacer semejante cosa. Sólo para confirmarlo, volteó a ver al reloj de la recepción y en efecto, la manecilla de los segundos seguía avanzando.

¿Entonces? ¿Qué era?...

— _¡Yo lo hice!_

Lillie y todos sus Pokémon se vieron obligados a llevarse las manos a la cabeza. Una voz acababa de hablar directamente a su cerebro.

— _¡Ven afuera, no te haré nada!_ — le aseguró la voz. Sonaba como la de una chica de 13-14 años.

—¿Q-Quién eres?— preguntó la rubia, sin apartar las manos de su cráneo.

— _¡Mira afuera y lo averiguarás!_ — le respondió.

Cuando todos voltearon hacia las puertas de cristal, la vieron.

Una figura antropomórfica negra de ojos azules, pelo largo y rosado. Dos brazaletes adornaban sus muñecas. Su mitad inferior parecía estar dentro de una especie de coraza rosada. En la parte frontal de dicha coraza, había un medio rombo y un rombo más pequeño debajo, ambos de color blanco con un contorno negro. Justo a la izquierda, había una especie de hexágono dividido de forma simétrica. En la parte trasera de la coraza había una especie de cola, similar a la cresta de un Alomomola. En su cabeza había una especie de pirámide que usaba de sombrero; su diseño parecía continuar con el que había en la parte frontal de la coraza.

Lillie no tenía ni que pensarlo dos veces. Había visto numerosos artículos y retratos de ella.

Era Tapu Lele, la Diosa guardiana de Akala.

— _¡Sorpresa! ¡Vamos a hablar, Lillie Aether!_ — pidió, comenzando a dar unas pequeñas volteretas en el aire.

La rubia asintió lentamente y luego caminó hacia la salida, seguida de sus Pokémon que si bien, no sabían quién era, podían sentir que era absurdamente fuerte.

—¿P-Puedo preguntar q-qué le hiciste a la profesora Burnet?— dijo, un tanto nerviosa mientras cruzaba las puertas para volver a salir.

— _¡Eso fue simple!—_ aseguró— _¡Sólo tuve que pensar que quería que dejara de pensar por un rato y listo! Tranquila, sólo tiene un efecto de diez kilómetros a la redonda y dura sólo quince minutos ¡Además de que decidí que no les afectara ni a ti ni a tus amigos!_

Lillie no sabía ni que decir. La naturalidad con la que decía algo tan asombroso era increíble.

— _A pesar de que no la conozco, he de preguntar cuáles son sus intenciones con Lillie_ — Ribombee se colocó frente a su entrenadora.

Para sorpresa de la rubia, pudo entenderlo.

— _Oh, eso también es cosa mía. ¡Conecté las mentes de todos nosotros, así que escucharás en tu idioma lo que ellos digan!—_ le informó de forma casual, mientras daba más volteretas.

Lillie sólo estaba más y más impresionada.

—D-Disculpe por sonar muy ruda, pero… ¿Cuáles son sus intenciones conmigo?...— preguntó, visiblemente shockeada.

— _¡Es simple! ¡Lillie Aether, por tu noble y buen corazón, que rechaza la violencia innecesaria, así como por tu gran conocimiento y sabiduría, te elijo como mi Representante!_ — dijo, volviendo a dar otras cuantas volteretas— _¿¡No es asombroso?!_

La rubia y sus Pokémon se voltearon a ver mutuamente.

—L-Lo s-siento pero creo que no la entiendo…— dijo con nerviosismo— ¿Qué es un Representante?

Tapu Lele pareció recordar algo.

— _Cierto, decidimos que el cargo sería tratado con más discreción…—_ se dijo a sí misma— _¡Bueno, te lo explicaré! Un Representante es como un Kahuna, ¿sabes lo que son? ¡Claro que sabes lo que son! Bueno, son como Kahunas, pero más pequeños. No tienen tantas responsabilidades y los elegimos nosotros para que nos ayuden a hacer ciertas tareas por aquí y por allá además de cuidar la región e informarnos cosas que se vean mal._

Lillie abrió fuertemente los ojos.

—¡E-Espere! ¿¡Me está eligiendo a mí para un cargo tan importante?!— interrogó, visiblemente nerviosa.

Ribombee y Shiron se veían felices. Era como si estuvieran alabando la habilidad de su entrenadora.

— _Bueno… ¡Sí! Te lo acabo de decir. Además, ¿Por qué te sorprendes tanto? ¡Tu amigo Ash Ketchum es el Representante de Tapu Koko y tu hermano Gladio Aether el de Tapu Fini!_ — le interrogó.

El impacto que recibió ahora Lillie fue diferente.

—¿D-De qué está hablando?...— preguntó, con los ánimos mucho más relajados.

— _Desde hace unas dos semanas, Ash Ketchum ha estado ejerciendo como el Representante de Tapu Koko. Aunque realmente no es cómo que haya hecho mucho, ¿sabes? Por otro lado, Gladio Aether sí que es más útil en ese aspecto, lleva unos dos años o así siendo Representante._

Lillie bajó la mirada, conflictuada.

¿Ash y su hermano no le habían dicho nada de eso?

Tapu Lele la miró fijamente.

— _Tienes el potencial, pero tu corazón es débil… No sería bueno contártelo todavía—_ con esas palabras, retomó la atención de Lillie— _¡Bueno, entonces simplemente te haré Representante! ¡Ya te lo contaremos cuando seas más fuerte!_

Lillie no sabía lo que pasaba e iba a preguntar, pero un quejido de Shiron lo impidió.

—¿¡Shiron?! ¿¡Estás bien?!— le interrogó, alarmada.

— _¡Pequeña Vulpix!—_ ahora fue el turno de Ribombee de hablar.

— _¡No exageren! ¡No es la gran cosa! Mira, levántale el flequillo—_ ordenó la guardiana.

Aether asintió e hizo lo que se le dijo.

En la frente de Shiron, justo en el centro estaba grabado un símbolo parecido al de una mariposa.

— _Sólo duele un poco cuando lo pongo, pero luego el dolor desaparece—_ le contó, paseándose por los cielos—. _Es la prueba de que eres mi Representante._

Cuando la rubia estuvo a punto de hablar, se le adelantaron.

— _¡En fin, ya te dije todo lo que debía decirte! ¡Desharé el efecto de mi hipnosis, así que actúa normal!—_ con rapidez, se elevó aún más, perdiéndose en la noche— _¡Ojalá desarrolles bien todo tu potencial! ¡Hasta luego!_

Lillie se quedó viendo al cielo, con la boca entreabierta.

—¡Lillie!— escuchó que decían a sus espaldas— ¿Eh?... ¿Qué haces?

La mencionada se giró, para ver a Burnet de frente, quien estaba como si nada.

Lo vivido había sido real.

—Yo… sólo estaba pensando un poco. Iré a dormir en seguida— le aseguró, volviendo a ver a las estrellas.

Burnet se veía algo perpleja.

—Bueno… Entonces me voy adelantando.

—Sí… Voy en un momento…

Cuando dejó de escuchar el sonido de los pasos de la adulta, se llevó una mano a la cabeza.

Se había metido de lleno en un secreto que su amigo y su hermano tenían.

Los Pokémon estaban igual de confundidos.

—Será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir… Tenemos demasiado que procesar— dijo, sintiéndose somnolienta y justo cuando iba a girarse, un pequeño destello en el suelo la interrumpió.

Con lentitud, se acercó al origen de dicho brillo, el cual era una piedra.

Cuando la levantó, se llevó otra enorme sorpresa.

Era una Piedra Z, la forma primitiva y no trabajada de la Pulsera Z. Si Tapu Lele en persona se la había dado, eso sólo significaba una cosa.

Estaba destinada a la grandeza.

Al estar centrados en eso, nadie reparó en Nebulilla, quien veía con fascinación el cielo nocturno.

Una nueva Representante acababa de nacer.

* * *

 **Dos semanas después. 31 de octubre. 10 a.m.**

Un barco acababa de arribar en un enorme puerto de una ciudad con estructuras basadas en las de Tohjo. El lugar lucía tan tradicional como Ciudad Iris.

—El tiempo pasó volando, eh…

—Pika pi…

Con paso lento, un chico avanzó hasta la salida del barco. Estaba vestido con una sudadera azul de manga corta con cierre y capucha de diseño de rayas horizontales blancas, una gorra completamente negra con excepción de la visera, la cual era roja; en la banda central había un diseño blanco que recordaba a una Pokéball. Su pantalón era uno corto de color marrón oscuro con rojo. Sus deportivas eran azules con blanco y celeste, mientras que su mochila era negra con celeste.

Ash Ketchum levantó la mirada mientras sonreía ampliamente.

Por fin el grupo estaría junto de nuevo.

* * *

 **Woah… Me tardé sólo tres días y las últimas 6000 palabras las escribí el día 21 y a inicios del 22 XD**

 **Bueno, el arco de separación por fin terminó y con ello, viene por fin el arco de Ula-Ula entrando por fin en la segunda parte de la historia.**

 **¡Ahhh! Siento tanta emoción de que por fin Ash y Lillie volverán a estar juntos, es raro si consideramos que yo soy el creador XD**

 **Bueno, y conmemorando que empezó la segunda parte de la historia, la vestimenta de Ketchum también cambió a la de las ropas que compró en el capítulo 13: "Hau'oli, el lugar del comienzo".**

 **Por cierto, esto no es todo lo que veremos de lo que pasó en las dos semanas de entrenamiento ¡Pasaron cosas interesantes que serán contadas a modo de flashback conforme avance la historia!**

 **Les tengo unas preguntas que espero, puedan añadir como un plus a sus reviews. Se los agradecería mucho; aquí van.**

 **1-¿Qué personaje les causa más intriga por su pasado?  
2-¿De qué personaje esperan más a futuro o quieren ver cómo se desarrolla?  
3-¿Cuál es el personaje que menos les agrada? Puede ser secundario o lo que se les ocurra. **

**En fin… No tengo mucho más que decir.**

 **Ficha de personaje:**

 **-Nombre: Kiawe Wela.  
-Edad: 18 años.  
-Estatura: 1.80 metros.  
-Lugar de origen: Rancho Ohana.  
-Sueño: Ser un bailarín profesional.  
-Pokémon insignia: Tortunator.  
-Disfruta de: Poner a prueba la determinación de la gente. Bailar. Estar con su hermanita. Trabajar en el rancho.  
-Odia: La gente malvada.  
-Resumen: Uno de las personas más fuertes de toda la región de Alola y Capitán del tipo Fuego. Tras haber heredado el puesto de su fallecido abuelo, Kiawe trabajó duro para cumplir las expectativas puestas en él al tiempo que hacía tiempo para la danza y el trabajo en el rancho familiar ¡Un hombre de ardiente determinación que no estará contento hasta que todo lo que aprecie esté a salvo! ¡El siscon número 1! ¡Kiawe Wela!**


	44. Reencuentro en Malíe

**¡Ey, ¿Qué pasa?! ¡Vuelvo tan pronto! Es hasta aterrador XD**

 **No tengo mucho que contarles, gente, salvo unas pequeñas preguntas para las personas que no leen las palabras finales del fic (curiosamente, siempre tiene más contenido que la inicial XD).**

 **En fin, si pudieran ver y responder las preguntas, lo agradecería mucho.**

 **¡No he respondido las reviews del capítulo 43, pero tranquilos, lo haré en el transcurso de unas horas! (Ya son 444; a Mista no le gusta esto…)**

 **Cristhian: ¡Gracias por responder las preguntas! Gladio ciertamente es interesante de explorar y ya quiero contar como vivió. Wimpod también es un pequeñín con bastante futuro por delante ¡Y la villana, no hay más palabras! Me gustó la parte donde ellos entrenan, hace que sienta que se vuelven más cercanos (aunque tampoco es como que Gladio lo vea así). También extrañaba al grupo. Bueno, de hecho, se vienen dando puyas de su conexión desde el capítulo 22, creo. ¡Gracias por comentar!**

 **RFederer: ¡Claro que puedes! Incluso me alegra que lo hagas, siempre disfruto mucho de las reviews largas; no las considero pesadas de leer, mientras más sepa que piensa la gente del capítulo, más feliz me pongo.  
Eso está totalmente a tu imaginación, la respuesta llegará dentro de muuuuchos capítulos ¿A qué te refieres con subir el tono? Recuerdo cuando leí Pokémon Special, tampoco me gustó mucho cuando el trío Diamond-Pearl-Platinum se separó. De hecho, el por qué Lillie es precisamente la de Tapu Lele tiene una clara justificación y de hecho, es como si cada Tapu fuera la representación de cada uno de los cuatro personajes principales de la séptima generación (Protagonista, Lillie, Hau y Gladio). Si miras bien la información en la Wikia podrás darte cuenta (estoy casi seguro de que fue hecho a propósito). ¿Le tocará a Ash? Mmmmh… No sé yo.  
R1- ¡Eso es secreto! De momento sólo se conoce a la Lusamine actual, no puedo revelar mucho más de ella sin caer en el spoiler.  
R2-Si te refieres al Stenee que peleó con Dartrix, es simple: Le pertenece a Mallow. Pero si dices por la especie en general, simplemente siento que no le quedaría muy bien a Lillie.  
R3-De hecho, en el universo del anime si existen esos entrenadores. En el especial de Raikou, los protagonistas son las versiones anime de Gold y Crystal. Brendan también aparece durante unos segundos.  
R4-¡Spoiler! XD  
Como tal, Tapu Lele no le dio un Cristal Z a Lillie, sólo la piedra base para crear una Pulsera Z.**

 **Supongo que es porque hay mayor diversidad en la interacción.  
Me pasa lo mismo con personajes como Midoriya de Boku no Hero Academia.  
Yo, en lo personal, el que más me desagrada es Faba XD  
¡Gracias por el review! (También fue raro eso de que no se publicara, al parecer se arregló cuando un usuario registrado publicó una review. No estoy seguro de que haya pasado). **

**¡En fin, pasen a leer!**

* * *

—¡Me sorprende que lo hayas comprado!

En frente de una boutique, cuya fachada era un calco idéntico a los edificios de las regiones Kanto y Jhoto (en especial éste último), se encontraban un hombre adulto al que podemos reconocer como Kukui. A su lado estaba Lillie, quien llevaba una bolsa en la mano. Shiron, Ribombee y Comfey se encontraban a cerca de ella (dos volando, y la primera en el suelo).

—En estás dos semanas me he sentido más fuerte, ¿sabe? ¡C-Creí que empezar con algo así me ayudaría a ganar más confianza!— respondió la rubia, viendo con determinación al profesor.

—Los grandes cambios inician con pequeños avances, ¡sigue así, Lillie!— incitó el adulto, levantándole el pulgar derecho.

—¡Gracias! ¡Daré lo mejor de mí!— aseguró. Sus Pokémon también la animaron— P-Por cierto, profesor… ¿No cree que deberíamos…?

Kukui lo recordó.

—¡Cierto! El punto de reunión…— murmuró, volviendo a lo importante. Con un simple vistazo a su muñeca, obtuvo la hora— Según mis cálculos, todavía tenemos 30 minutos hasta que siquiera llegue su barco, pero deberíamos ir yendo de todas formas.

Los verdes ojos de Lillie brillaron.

—¡S-Si! ¡Vamos!— exclamó con emoción.

Comenzaron el recorrido hacia su destino. Cada rincón del lugar te hacía sentir como si estuvieras en Jhoto, desde la arquitectura, hasta las personas. Aunque la ciudad era grande y montones de personas transitaban las calles, no se sentía agobiante. Por algún motivo, la ciudad estaba decorada con cosas como calabazas, telarañas y otros objetos de monstruos típicos así como de Pokémon fantasma.

—Es por el festival de noche de brujas— contó Kukui, llamando la atención de la rubia—. Parece llamarte la atención la cantidad de gente y la decoración. Eso es porque hoy en la noche, se celebra el festival de noche de brujas. La gente de _Ciudad Malíe_ ama los festivales.

Los ojos de la rubia destellaron.

—Y-Ya veo… Un festival— murmuró con un evidente temblor en la voz.

— _Está emocionada…_ — pensó el científico, riendo.

El paso de ambos se volvió constante, e incluso podría decirse que iban un poco rápido, pero Lillie… Cada vez que Kukui se daba cuenta, la rubia ya estaba por lo menos, 50 cm delante de él, por lo que tenía que acelerar el paso para alcanzarla.

Cuando esto ocurrió por quinta vez, Sorba habló.

—Realmente estás emocionada, ¿eh?— preguntó, sonriéndole.

Esto bastó para calmar los ánimos de Lillie, quien lo volteó a ver, levemente sonrojada.

—B-Bueno… No he visto a Ash en un tiempo y-y… ¡N-No podemos dejar que su Recorrido insular se retrase más!... Si… ¡Es sólo eso!— respondió, tratando de convencerse a sí misma de ello.

La rubia volvió a acelerar el paso.

— _Que chica tan más deshonesta…_ — pensó Kukui, divertido.

La caminata continuó hasta que por fin llegaron a un terreno gigantesco, el cual estaba cercado por en frente con unos altos muros de concreto; evidentemente, contaba con una entrada (con dos bustos de Growlithe) que ellos tomaron.

—El _Parque de Malíe_ …— masculló el adulto con las manos en la cintura. No importaba cuantas veces lo viera, siempre volvía a enamorarse del sitio.

Los ojos de Lillie se abrieron con sorpresa gracias al panorama. Todos sus Pokémon estaban igual.

El llamado Parque de Malíe era un lugar enorme y completamente verde, rodeado de vegetación y bambú por la parte posterior, la izquierda y la derecha. Un gran lago con forma de Gyarados dividía el parque en dos partes, por lo que era necesario cruzar por uno de los cuatro hermosos puentes para llegar al otro extremo. En todo el lugar había pequeñas pagodas, pintadas con negro y amarillo, así como estatuas de Horsea (en el lago) y de Swablu (en los puentes). En la parte media del lugar se encontraba una zona de descanso, la cual consistía en una tienda y varias bancas acolchonadas (así como mesas de madera simples) para sentarse y relajarse, el resto del lugar era campo libre.

Un poco detrás, se encontraba un enorme templo occidental.

Montones de personas se paseaban por el lugar, haciendo todo tipo de actividades.

—Es hermoso…— susurró Lillie con fascinación.

Los Pokémon de la rubia asintieron, mientras veían a sus alrededores.

—¿Te parece si lo esperamos allá?— preguntó el moreno, apuntando hacia la zona de descanso— Todavía faltan unos 20 minutos hasta que llegue.

La ojiverde asintió.

Sin ningún tipo de prisa, cruzaron por el puente principal. Una placa hecha de oro mostraba la siguiente leyenda:

 **PUENTE PEPITA.  
EN HONOR A KANTO.**

Una vez que llegaron al área de descanso, tomaron asiento en una de las bancas acolchadas.

—¿Quieres algo de beber, Lillie?— preguntó el profesor, pero de inmediato, negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía. Fue a comprar sin esperar respuesta.

El motivo del actuar de Kukui era que la rubia ni siquiera parecía hacer caso a lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Su mirada estaba fija a la entrada del parque.

Mientras Shiron, Ribombee y Comfey jugaban por la zona, Lillie esperaba. Su corazón estaba latiendo sumamente rápido.

Por fin volvería a verlo. El tiempo transcurrido se le había pasado de forma endemoniadamente lenta.

Pensaba en lo que le diría y cómo se lo diría. Quería enseñarle que tan fuerte se había hecho, pero al mismo tiempo, quería preguntarle a él sobre su entrenamiento. Quería contarle todo lo que le había pasado, pero también quería que él le contara todo lo que había vivido.

Lillie estaba totalmente perdida en su pensamiento, mirando hacia el frente y desconectando de todo lo que no fuera él, pero misteriosamente, una voz llamó su atención.

—¡Eres como un rayo, Wimpod!

A unos cien-ciento cincuenta metros de ella, cerca de unos puentes de madera bastante simples a comparación de los otros cuatro que había en la zona, había un chico. Estaba acuclillado frente al lago, viendo como el agua se movía de forma incesante, en su cabeza llevaba una capucha que pertenecía a su sudadera. A su izquierda podía verse de forma muy leve una cola amarilla.

Debido a la lejanía, Lillie no pudo escuchar del todo bien su voz por lo que se decidió a ignorarlo, volviendo su atención hacia el frente pero por más que trató, ya no lo logró.

La voz de ese chico la inquietaba bastante y no de una mala manera.

De nuevo, volteó a verlo y fue ahí que escuchó una risa que provenía de él al haber sido salpicado por el agua del lago.

Eso sólo la inquietó más.

Sólo podía verle la espalda y eso era suficiente para levantarle sospechas.

El diseño de rayas blancas de su sudadera era idéntico a la que tenía él en su camiseta. Pero no tenía mochila.

Sus deportivas eran exactamente las mismas que las de él. Pero su barco todavía no llegaba.

—¿Quieres el refresco o el agu…?— preguntó Kukui, regresando con dos bebidas.

Antes de que nadie se diera cuenta, Lillie se había levantado y estaba caminando hacia su dirección.

Los tres Pokémon de la chica y el adulto la vieron con curiosidad, para luego fijarse en su ruta. Ribombee, Shiron y Kukui también parecían haber despertado la misma sospecha.

Una vez más, el corazón de Aether se aceleró.

Cada vez, a cada momento y con cada metro avanzado, su expectativa crecía más y más. ¿Era él? ¿Realmente era él?

Ya no le importaba. Si no lo era, solamente se disculparía y se retiraría, pero si sí lo era… si sí lo era…

Finalmente, se colocó detrás del chico, quien había guardado silencio para ver el nado del Pokémon. Gracias a ese nuevo ángulo, pudo ver que frente a él había un Pikachu y una mochila negra, lo cual aumentó aún más su emoción.

Justo cuando estaba por tocarle el hombro, el chico se giró.

Ahí estaban.

Viéndola fijamente, estaban esos ojos marrones que se le habían grabado en la mente; antes de percatarse, la enorme sonrisa que hacía su corazón palpitar con gran velocidad también apareció.

—¡Lillie!— escuchó decir a la voz que tanto anhelaba volver a escuchar.

Con velocidad, Ash Ketchum se levantó del suelo para encarar a su amiga.

Todo lo que pensaba decirle, todo lo que pensaba mostrarle y todo lo que quería preguntarle se fue por el drenaje.

Lo único que alcanzó a hacer fue abrazarlo con fuerza como si fuera a desaparecer.

—Ash…— murmuró, negándose a soltarlo.

Al principio, el azabache se mostró sorprendido, pero luego de escasos segundos, sonrió.

—Hola de nuevo, Lillie— le susurró, correspondiéndole el gesto.

A lo lejos, Kukui y los Pokémon de la rubia veían el reencuentro con una sonrisa.

* * *

Las bancas acolchadas eran 16 en total, todas colocadas en un total de dos hileras verticales separadas por más de dos metros de distancia.

Kukui estaba en la hilera izquierda, en el sillón número 6 de arriba hacia abajo, mientras que frente a él, estaban sentados Ash y Lillie.

La rubia estaba a poco más de 10 centímetros del azabache, mientras su torso se movía de izquierda a derecha, con la mano derecha acariciaba a Pikachu, quien no tenía intención de presentar la menor queja. El sonriente rostro de Lillie estaba levemente sonrojado.

Era la cara de una persona verdaderamente feliz.

Ash y Kukui rieron al ver la emoción de la muchacha.

—Cielos… Fui muy ingenuo por considerar los retrasos del barco como un factor a tener en cuenta para su llegada ¡Con tu suerte, debí saber que no habría ningún retraso!— exclamó Sorba, llevándose una mano a la cara.

Ketchum volvió a reír.

—Llegué como a las 10 o algo así— respondió, acariciando al pequeño Wimpod. El tipo Bicho lucía totalmente complacido—. Por cierto, Lillie, veo que tienes un nuevo amigo— señaló con la mano izquierda al aro de flores.

—Sí, Comfey se ha convertido en un buen amigo en estas dos semanas~— dijo en un tono cantarín.

Sus Pokémon se le quedaron viendo; Ribombee con dulzura, Shiron algo extrañada y Comfey simplemente quería preguntarle donde estaba esa lechuza para pelear de una vez.

—Por cierto Ash…— llamó Kukui, notando algo que Lillie, por la emoción, no había hecho— ¿Y Rotom?

Esa pregunta calmó un poco a la rubia, quien también vio hacia todas direcciones, en busca de la Pokédex.

—Cierto… ¿Dónde está Rotom?— preguntó también ella.

—Oh, bueno, él está…

—¡Exploración completa-Roto!— se escuchó a la distancia.

Cuando todos voltearon a ver en dirección al sonido, un escuadrón de Pokémon liderado por Rotom se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia ellos.

—¡Rotom!— exclamó la rubia, levantándose de la banca para recibir a la Pokédex.

—¡Oh! ¿¡Esa que veo es Lillie?!— preguntó, aún con camino por delante— ¿¡Pero qué pregunto?! ¡Mi cámara no falla nunca!-Ro…

Las palabras de la Pokédex sólo provocaron que tres de los cuatro Pokémon que lo seguían se descontrolaran y aumentaran la velocidad, pasándole dos de ellos por encima.

Los ojos de Lillie se abrieron con sorpresa al ver a Dartrix y a Lycanroc, así como a un Gumshoos junto a un Torracat.

Los tres Pokémon que Lillie ya conocía se acercaron a ella rápidamente.

—¿¡Y-Yungoos?!— preguntó, sorprendida al ver la nueva apariencia de la mangosta, quien asintió complacido. Llevaba días esperando esa reacción— ¡E-Estás enorme!... ¿¡Espera, ese es Litten?!— con el dedo, apuntó a Torracat. Asintió— ¿¡C-Cuándo fue que lo atrapa…?!

Dartrix y Lycanroc se comenzaron a quejar, calmando así a Lillie. Ellos también querían su atención.

La rubia les sonrió y se acuclilló para estar a su altura.

—Sigue siendo muy raro verte así. Antes eras un pequeño Rockruff— con cariño, abrazó al tipo Roca, quien ladró complacido. Lillie sólo lo había visto en esa forma por poco más de una hora o dos— Y Dartrix…

Justo cuando la lechuza esperaba su cumplido, se puso alerta.

Con habilidad y suma destreza, lanzó una serie de hojas afiladas, las cuales destruyeron las hojas mágicas lanzadas por Comfey.

Todos en el lugar se les quedaron viendo con sorpresa, con excepción de Lillie, Ribombee y Shiron. Ellos suspiraron con resignación; sabían que el tipo Hada haría eso nada más ver a Dartrix.

—¿Q-Qué está pasando aquí?-Roto…— interrogó la Pokédex, quitándose los rastros de tierra que tenía en la pantalla.

Dartrix y Comfey se veían con seriedad, hasta que luego de un rato, el gesto de la lechuza se relajó y su cabeza se ladeó. Ululó.

De pronto, la cara de Comfey pasó a demostrar una ira tremenda que no tardó en explotar contra Dartrix. Con rapidez, el aro de flores empezó a lanzar hojas, así como a utilizar sus látigos cepa.

La lechuza, confundida y alarmada, comenzó a volar para evitar los movimientos.

—R-Rotom, ¿qué fue lo que le dijo?— preguntó Kukui, acercándosele a su creación.

—Oh, un gusto verlo, profesor Kukui-Roto— saludó, extendiendo una de sus protuberancias.

—H-Hola, Rotom— el profesor devolvió el gesto—, y respecto a lo que le dijo…

—Cierto. Dartrix dijo _"¿Y tú eres?"_ mientras que ese Comfey, el cual asumo, es Pokémon de Lillie simplemente dijo _"Tú…"_ -Roto— tradujo.

Ribombee rio un poco y Lillie se llevó una mano a la cara (Shiron también lo habría hecho de haber podido). Sabían lo enojado y frustrado que debió haberse sentido Comfey; su mayor rival ni siquiera lo recordaba.

—Es bueno verte bien, Lillie-Roto— saludó la Pokédex, poniéndose al lado de la rubia, quien lo volteó a ver sorprendida.

—¡Rotom!— exclamó la muchacha, abrazándolo a él también— ¡Me alegra mucho verte! y espera… ¿"-Roto"? ¿Tú no decías "-Rotom"?

La Pokédex intentó hablar pero no podía. Al darse cuenta de que estaba tapando sus bocinas, Lillie lo soltó.

—Bueno… a decir verdad yo tampoco tengo una respuesta a tu duda. Un día sólo desperté y decía "-Roto" por inercia-Roto— le contó, extrañando aún más a la rubia.

Lillie se llevó una mano al mentón. Eso era raro.

—Cambiando de tema, ¿cuándo atrapaste al Comfey que ayudó a la Lurantis Dominante?-Roto— interrogó.

La rubia lo miró con sorpresa.

—¿¡Lo recuerdas?!

—Yo recuerdo a todos los Pokémon que veo-Roto.

La ojiverde seguía sorprendida por eso, pero aun así, respondió.

—Bueno, cuando fui a la Jungla Umbría junto a la profesora Burnet él nos encontró. Luego de pelear contra Ribombee y de conocer sus intenciones, decidí traerlo conmigo. Le guarda bastante resentimiento a Dartrix por el combate que tuvieron.

—Ya veo… Venganza-Roto…

Kukui suspiró. Eran un grupo problemático, pero, al final, eso los hacía únicos.

—¿Entonces por qué no peleamos?— soltó de golpe Ash, quien veía fijamente como Comfey intentaba golpear a Dartrix.

Todos escucharon sorprendidos esas palabras con excepción de Rotom y los Pokémon de Ash. Ellos sabían que aprovecharía la más mínima oportunidad para desafiar a Lillie.

—E-Este…— tartamudeó la mencionada.

—Quiero ver lo fuerte que te has vuelto— informó el azabache, viéndola con un rostro tranquilo.

Lillie no sabía qué hacer. Ciertamente quería combatir, pero luego del entrenamiento que Ash había hecho, tenía dudas de siquiera llegarle a los talones.

—Deberías hacerlo— la animó Kukui, cruzándose de brazos—. Es una oportunidad perfecta y además, las batallas Pokémon aquí son permitidas.

Aether vaciló otro poco y finalmente, aún un tanto indecisa, asintió.

—B-Bien ¡H-Hagámoslo!— exclamó, intentando reunir todo su coraje.

Ash sonrió y asintió.

—¡Dartrix!/¡Comfey!— llamaron ambos a la vez.

Al escuchar a sus entrenadores, ambos Pokémon se vieron obligados a detenerse.

Los dos bajaron al suelo.

Los dos adolescentes explicaron la situación a sus Pocket Monsters (Lillie la tuvo peor debido a la impaciencia de Comfey). Dartrix se sorprendió enormemente al saber la identidad del tipo Hada.

Ash le pidió unas cuantas cosas a Rotom. De pronto, Wimpod desapareció.

Y así, antes de que nadie se diera cuenta, el combate había iniciado.

—¡Yo me ofrezco a ser el arbi…!

—Yo seré el árbitro— interrumpió Kukui, poniéndose en medio de ambos. Rotom lo vio con cara de súplica—. Lo siento, Rotom, pero quiero ver de primera mano cómo han crecido mi asistente y el chico al que patrocino.

La Pokédex se resignó.

Así, los bandos fueron formados y las masas fueron atraídas. Un combate Pokémon siempre era digno de verse y más si el famoso profesor Kukui hacía de árbitro.

Por el lado derecho estaba Lillie y detrás de ella se encontraban Shiron y Ribombee, animándola. Enfrente estaba Comfey.

En el lado izquierdo se encontraba Ash, respaldado por Lycanorc, Pikachu, Gumshoos y Torracat. Dartrix se encontraba listo para pelear.

—¡Un combate tres contra tres está por empezar! ¡El uso de objetos curativos está prohibido, así como los de combate y cualquier otro que aumente estadísticas! ¡No se permiten sustituciones!— indicó, levantando ambos brazos— ¡Participante Ash, ¿estás listo?!

—¡Totalmente!— respondió el azabache, girando su brazo izquierdo.

—¡Participante Lillie, ¿estás lista?!

—¡Lo estoy!— aseguró, bajando ambos brazos con determinación.

—¡COMIENCEN!

—¡Hoja afilada!/¡Hoja mágica!

Con velocidad, ambos Pokémon lanzaron sus movimientos. Las hojas salieron al encuentro, impactando unas contra otras. Mientras que el ataque de Dartrix partió de forma perfecta las hojas mágicas, el de Comfey sólo había servido para detener las hojas afiladas un poco.

Lillie, al ver una inminente colisión, dio su siguiente orden.

—¡Látigo cepa!

Las lianas salieron y, de forma veloz, comenzaron a repeler todas las hojas que amenazaban con conectaron.

Ash sonrió con satisfacción, no sólo al saber que su movimiento era más fuerte, sino que también lo hizo por la evidente mejoría que presentaba Lillie.

—¡Picoteo!

—¡Espéralo, Comfey!— ordenó la rubia. El aro de flores obedeció.

Con velocidad, la lechuza se acercaba al tipo Hada y cuando estuvo por impactar.

—¡Tormenta floral!

Un grito del pequeño Comfey bastó para arremolinar a su alrededor un montón de pétalos, hojas y una que otra rama.

—¡Frena!— indicó Ketchum.

En medio de su vuelo, Dartrix dio una pirueta y de sus alas salieron ráfagas de hojas afiladas que detuvieron su camino.

—¡Nada mal!— felicitó Ash, llevándose las manos a la cintura.

Lillie comenzó a sentirse nerviosa. El azabache parecía estar a punto de ponerse serio.

Y no se equivocó.

—¡Garra umbría!

La simple mención a ese movimiento bastó para hacer que Lillie perdiera la concentración y el hecho de que Dartrix desapareciera de un segundo a otro fue todavía peor.

La gente del público liberó sonidos de sorpresa por la velocidad de la lechuza.

—¡R-Rodéate con Hoja mágica!— ordenó Lillie.

Comfey, quien también estaba nervioso, asintió. Una defensa se levantó a su alrededor.

Cinco segundos pasaron y el suspenso aumentó.

Todos esperaban la inminente llegada de Dartrix, pero nadie esperaba la dirección.

El sonido del viento se hizo cada vez más fuerte, alertando a Lillie y a Comfey, quienes no dejaban de recibir palabras de apoyo por parte de sus compañeros de equipo.

Finalmente, a la ojiverde le dio por ver hacia el cielo.

Dartrix estaba ahí, cayendo a toda velocidad con sus garras envueltas en un aura oscura.

—¡Arriba, Comfey! ¡Hoja mágica!— ordenó, señalando la dirección.

El aro de flores no dudó al arrojar todos sus proyectiles.

La velocidad de la caída de Dartrix no le permitiría desplegar las alas para defenderse ¡Era un impacto casi seguro!

Y lo fue, las hojas dieron en el blanco, sólo que éste desapareció nada más impactar.

La fuerte patada que conectó Dartrix por la derecha ni siquiera le dio tiempo a Lillie o a Comfey de sorprenderse.

El impacto fue tan potente, que el pequeño tipo Hada rebotó tres veces antes de caer de forma definitiva al suelo.

—¿¡C-Cóm…?!— iba a exclamar Lillie, pero lo recordó. El movimiento estrella de Gumshoos: Doble equipo.

—¡Deberías poner más atención, Lillie!— le recordó Ash.

Para cuando la rubia se dio cuenta, Comfey había sido impactado con otra horda de hojas afiladas.

El público vitoreó a Ash por lo increíble de su presentación.

Dartrix aterrizó en el suelo y con un ala, se movió el flequillo. Estaba fresco como una lechuga.

Comfey trató de levantarse con dificultad y finalmente lo logró.

El ceño de Lillie se frunció.

—¡Síntesis!— exclamó para sorpresa de Ketchum.

Un aura verde rodeó al aro de flores, quien recuperó parte de su vitalidad. De cualquier modo, seguía viéndose dañado.

Ash sonrió ampliamente al igual que Dartrix.

—Has mejorado— afirmó, comenzando a emocionarse cada vez más.

—Sólo hago lo que puedo— respondió Lillie, también comenzando a sentir la adrenalina que usualmente lo poseía cuando combatía.

Kukui los vio a ambos.

Sabía que si las cosas seguían así, no sólo concluiría con la evidente derrota de Comfey, sino que también sería el nacimiento de la eterna rivalidad entre Ash y Lillie.

Sonrió.

Aether frunció el ceño. Estaba pensando en una estrategia, pero el costo sería alto y la recompensa poca.

—¡Picoteo!

Nada más escuchar las palabras de Ash, Lillie se decidió.

—¡Comfey, confía en mí!— pidió. El aro de flores la volteó a ver y sin dudarlo, asintió. En esas dos semanas, su entrenadora le había mostrado que era alguien digna de seguir.

El tipo Hada se quedó quieto.

El tiempo transcurría con normalidad, pero para Ketchum no. Él pensaba.

Sabía que podría detener a Dartrix si volvía a usar Tormenta floral, si Lillie también lo sabía, ¿por qué repetirlo?

Dio con la respuesta fácilmente y suspiró para sus adentros.

Ella definitivamente había mejorado si estaba tomando decisiones tan arriesgadas como esas.

—¡Sigue, Dartrix!— ordenó.

Finalmente, el impacto llegó. El pico de la lechuza chocó directamente contra el cuerpo de Comfey, quien sintió el retroceso de forma tremenda.

Pero ya era el momento.

Las lianas salieron de él y envolvieron a Dartrix por el torso, impidiéndole el escape o el vuelo. El pájaro no parecía particularmente alarmado.

Los espectadores veían eso con asombro ¿La chica le daría la vuelta a la situación?

—¡Tormenta floral!— indicó Lillie.

El grito de Comfey fue suficiente para volver a invocar el torbellino, el cual golpeó de forma despiadada a Dartrix por más de 20 segundos.

Cuando el movimiento finalmente terminó, el tipo Hada estaba jadeando con fuerza y el tipo Volador se encontraba en el suelo.

Lillie y su Pokémon esperaban ver el daño causado y la respuesta los alarmó.

Dartrix levantó la mirada como si nada le hubiera pasado y sin ningún problema, se paró del piso. Comfey se sintió frustrado al ver esto, apretando aún más su agarre.

El tipo Planta ni siquiera estaba luchando para zafarse.

O al menos no hasta ese momento.

—¡Libérate!

Al escuchar las palabras de su entrenador, el cuerpo de Dartrix comenzó a temblar y luego de dos segundos, sus alas de desplegaron por completo, rompiendo la presión ejercida.

Comfey retrocedió, adolorido.

Lillie lucía un poco fuera de sí, pero se recuperó rápido. No podía esperar vencer a Dartrix de forma tan sencilla.

—¡Síntesis!

—¡Hoja afilada!

Comfey sabía que tenía que darse prisa. Si no era rápido, Dartrix lo atacaría y ese sería el fin. Había entrenado duro esperando ese día, no podía fallar…

Pero lo hizo.

Apenas comenzó a ser cubierto por el aura verde, una hoja lo golpeó en la frente, desconcentrándolo. Seguido del primer ataque, llegaron otros que terminaron acribillándolo y finalmente, acabó tumbado en el suelo.

Los sonidos de angustia del público no tardaron en llegar.

—¡Comfey!— exclamó Lillie con preocupación.

El pequeño aro de flores tenía la mirada nublada. Intentó ver a su oponente; esperaba al menos el más mínimo gesto de cansancio pero en lugar de eso, Dartrix simplemente se acomodó el flequillo con naturalidad.

Con gran frustración en su ser, Comfey quedó inconsciente.

Lillie frunció la boca. Esperaba el resultado, pero creyó que al menos haría un poco más de daño… Regresó al tipo Hada a su Pokéball, no sin antes agradecerle por su trabajo.

—¡Comfey no puede continuar!— anunció Kukui, señalando a Ash con su brazo— ¡La participante Lillie cuenta ahora con dos Pokémon! ¡El participante Ash tiene permitido continuar con su Pokémon actual o en todo caso, elegir otro!

El azabache asintió.

—Regresa, Dartrix— el tipo Planta no dudó al colocarse del lado de su entrenador— ¡Y ahora yo te elijo a ti! ¡Ve, Gumshoos!

La mangosta dio un salto al aire, seguido de una voltereta para finalmente aterrizar. Veía fijamente a Lillie, esperando que mandara a su contrincante.

La rubia tragó saliva. Gumshoos era alguien nuevo para ella, siendo que estaba acostumbrada a Yungoos. No sabía que tan fuerte se había hecho por la evolución o que movimientos había aprendido pero sabía que tenía darlo todo.

—¡Ribombee, por favor!— pidió Lillie, señalando hacia el frente.

La mosca avanzó con seguridad. Estaba listo para lo que fuera.

Todos comenzaron a animar a Gumshoos, en especial Torracat.

Por el lado de Lillie, Shiron se veía un tanto intimidada por la fuerza del oponente, por lo cual simplemente guardó silencio.

—¡La pelea entre Gumshoos y Ribombee está por comenzar!— anunció el árbitro, viendo a ambos participantes— ¡Dicho esto… COMIENCEN!

—¡Doble equipo!— indicó Ketchum nada más comenzar.

Gumshoos ni siquiera se movió y al instante, decenas de copias de él mismo aparecieron por todo el campo de batalla.

Lillie suspiró aliviada. Conocía bien ese movimiento.

—¡Ribombee, Bola de polen!— ordenó la rubia.

Las patas del pequeño insecto, solamente tuvieron que tocar su cuerpo para lograr crear una pequeña esfera morada. Con velocidad, Ribombee comenzó a lanzar montones de esas bolitas.

Ash y todos sus Pokémon (incluido Rotom) se vieron sorprendidos.

Por lo que ellos sabían, Ribombee sólo podía lanzar una bola de polen a la vez.

Los proyectiles impactaban contra los clones de Gumshoos, quienes comenzaron a correr para evitar disminuir sus números.

—¡Superdiente!

Lillie volvió a sentir alivio. Un movimiento a corta distancia era algo bueno para ella.

Las réplicas, con el original entre ellas, comenzaron a avanzar hacia Ribombee, quien seguía arrojando su movimiento.

Consiguió disminuir los números del ejército rival, pero no fue suficiente para acabar con todos. Al final, montones de mangostas se le echaron encima y cuando parecía que lo iban a acabar…

—¡Zumbido!

El cuerpo de la mosca comenzó a vibrar con fuerza así como sus alas; a su alrededor se formaron ondas de color morado que destruían clones nada más tocarlos.

Ash abrió los ojos, sorprendido.

Las copias desaparecieron y sólo un Gumshoos cayó al suelo: el original.

—¡Paralizador, Ribombee!— ordenó.

Las patas del mencionado recorrieron con rapidez su cuerpo y sin dudarlo, arrojó un polvo amarillo contra el rival.

—¡Persecución!

Un aura oscura rodeó a Gumshoos. Con gran velocidad, evadió el movimiento e intentó golpear a Ribombee sin éxito.

La mosca se encontraba arriba en el cielo.

—¡No puede alcanzarte desde ahí, Ribombee! ¡Bola de polen!— observó Lillie, viendo la oportunidad ideal. No había forma de perder ese combate, no si se mantenía en el cielo.

Gumshoos suspiró y simplemente comenzó a crear clones de él mientras observaba el cielo.

Los proyectiles comenzaron a caer en tierra, pero eso no parecía preocupar mucho al tipo Normal. Con velocidad, dos Gumshoos se sujetaron de las manos, y en eso, entre otros cuatro Gumshoos cargaron a los dos primeros, fue en eso que llegaron otros ocho para cargar toda la alineación.

Lillie, Ribombee (quien dejó de atacar) y todo el público en general (incluido Kukui) vieron eso con sorpresa ¿Estaban exhibiendo algo?...

Nadie le encontraba mucho sentido al actuar de los Gumshoos, pero todo cambió cuando los ocho que había en la base comenzaron a subir y a bajar con rapidez a los cuatro que tenían cargados, lo cuales comenzaron a hacer lo mismo con los dos que llevaban.

De un segundo a otro, los seis Yungoos fueron lanzados con velocidad por los otros 8 de la base, alcanzando una altura considerable. Luego, los otros cuatro lanzaron a los dos de la cima, los cuales alcanzaron una altura aún mayor.

Lillie se dio cuenta en ese momento.

—¡Vuela más alto, Ribombee!— le ordenó, apurada.

La mosca no dudó y comenzó a subir su altitud.

Los últimos dos Gumshoos que quedaban comenzaron a girar en el aire y así, el último fue lanzado todavía más alto.

En medio de su vuelo, Ribombee vio como algo pasaba rápidamente a un lado suyo por lo que se detuvo. Grave error.

Antes de darse cuenta, Gumshoos ya lo había atrapado en sus fauces cubiertas por fuego.

El tipo Bicho empezó a sentirse sumamente acalorado y sentir la cabeza nublada. Sabía que su defensa no era buena y si se trataba de un movimiento de tipo Fuego, la cosa era aún peor.

Su pelea había sido la mitad de corta que la de Comfey, pero le daba igual. Si perder era su destino, lo aceptaría; eso sólo significaba que aún le faltaba mucho por aprender.

Pero su cuerpo no pensaba así. De forma involuntaria, utilizó Zumbido, logrando que Gumshoos sintiera el movimiento y se viera obligado a soltarlo.

Con una pata, la mangosta atrapó a la mosca. Sería malo si caía estando inconsciente.

Abajo, en tierra, todos se preguntaban cómo aterrizaría el tipo Normal y no tardó mucho hasta que obtuvieron respuesta.

Todos los clones que aún había en el suelo, comenzaron a formar una enorme pirámide de Gumshoos que tenía el propósito de actuar como cojín.

Y el Gumshoos original no era para menos. Clones salieron de su cuerpo, y con rapidez, comenzaron a caer a mayor velocidad que él para finalmente tomarse todos de las manos, creando así un segundo cojín.

Ambos cojines colisionaron, creando una nube de humo.

Cuando finalmente se dispersó, Gumshoos salió de ella como si nada hubiera pasado, con Ribombee en su pata derecha.

Las masas explotaron en ovaciones. Algunos seguían sorprendidos por la forma de volar de Gumshoos y otros por su habilidad para aterrizar, pero definitivamente, todos admiraban su destreza.

El objetivo de todos los elogios se acercó a Lillie para entregarle a su Pokémon personalmente.

—¡Ribombee!— llamó la entrenadora, algo asustada, tomándolo con sus manos. Sólo estaba inconsciente.

Miró a Gumshoos, quien tenía un raspón en el hocico. La rubia sonrió.

El tipo Bicho se había esforzado hasta el final.

—Gracias por cuidarlo, Gumshoos— hizo una leve reverencia y luego, lo acarició—. Realmente te has vuelto sorprendente.

La mangosta sonrió y luego prendió sus colmillos con fuego. Dio unas cuantas mordidas.

Lillie rio levemente.

—Eres un presumido…— dijo entre risas.

—¡Ribombee no puede continuar!— anunció Kukui, levantando un brazo en favor de Ketchum— ¡La participante Lillie debe cambiar de Pokémon! ¡El participante Ash puede continuar con Gumshoos o por el contrario, elegir otro Pokémon!

Gumshoos volvió finalmente al lado de su entrenador, donde todos lo felicitaron. Se veían realmente impresionados y felices al ver en acción la técnica de la mangosta.

—Todo el entrenamiento valió la pena— exclamó Ash, sonriendo ampliamente y comenzando a acariciar a su Pokémon— ¡Eres maravilloso, Gumshoos!

—Una estrategia que sólo pudo ser ejecutada con paciencia y mucha práctica. Eres digno de alabanzas-Roto— aseguró la Pokédex.

El tipo Normal se rascó la cabeza, ligeramente avergonzado.

Torracat le dio un leve golpecito en la espalda.

En el lado de Lillie, ésta ya había regresado a Ribombee ya su Pokéball y se encontraba hablando con Shiron.

—Es tu turno, amiga. Si sientes que no puedes hacerlo, no estás obligada— le recordó—. Todavía tenemos mucho que crecer, así que está bien que no te enfrentes a Ash todavía.

La tipo Hielo miró detrás de su entrenadora, viendo los ánimos que tenían tanto Ketchum como sus Pokémon. Estaba intimidada por la sensación de confianza que ellos transmitían pero al final, decidió que lo haría.

Frunció el ceño y asintió.

Lillie la vio sorprendida.

—¡Entonces vamos por ellos!— exclamó, recuperando la sonrisa— ¡Yo te elijo, Shiron!

La pequeña can avanzó al campo de batalla.

Ash vio esto con satisfacción.

—¡La sustitución que pedí antes del combate no fue en vano!— exclamó Ash, mostrando una Pokéball que tanto Lillie como Shiron reconocieron; fue ahí cuando repararon en la ausencia de Wimpod— ¡Sal, amiga!

De una Honorball arrojada al cielo, salió Peke, cuyo cuerpo brilló nada más aparecer. Acto seguido, comenzó a golpear el suelo con sus dos patas como si estuviera haciendo un redoble de tambores para, finalmente, apuntar con su hocico al cielo y lanzar un potente Lanzallamas.

Los más pequeños del público vieron impresionados la exhibición de Peke y los más grandes apreciaban su hermoso color dorado. La zorra infló el pecho con orgullo al escuchar las expresiones de sorpresa.

Ash empezó a reírse. Se le había pegado esa costumbre de Charizard.

Luego de unos segundos, la tipo Fuego le puso atención a su entorno, llevándose una sorpresa al ver a Shiron.

La forma Alola veía a la forma Kanto con una mezcla de nerviosismo y alegría. No se sentía lista para pelear con ella.

Peke, por su parte, no dudó en sonreírle a Shiron y decirle algo que sólo se podía interpretar como un "Buena suerte".

Rotom veía el futuro combate con seriedad. Era un duelo por ver cuál de ellas dos era mejor y conocía bien la respuesta. Quería ver el posible impacto psicológico.

—¡La pelea entre Vulpix y Vulpix está por empezar!— volvió a anunciar Kukui. Ni Ash ni Lillie dijeron nada— ¡COMIENCEN!

Azabache y rubia se quedaron viendo por unos instantes, para luego, dar inicio a la pelea.

—¡Canto helado!

—¡Ataque rápido!

Sin dudar, Peke se vio envuelta por un aura blanquecina y acto seguido, salió disparada contra Shiron, quien si dudó un poco antes de saltar para luego dar un coletazo que mandó volando montones de fragmentos de hielo contra la rival.

De forma hábil, Peke evadía todos los proyectiles que podía, dando piruetas, arrastrándose y saltando. Lentamente se acercaba a Shiron.

—¡Utiliza Viento hielo!— indicó Lillie al ver la cercanía entre ambas.

Shiron abrió el hocico y de éste, salió una ráfaga de viento mucho más potente y helada que el Nieve polvo que antes solía utilizar.

—¡Detente y Lanzallamas!— ordenó esta vez Ash.

Peke frenó de forma abrupta para luego imitar a Shiron sólo que de su boca no salió un simple viento. Llamas a montones fueron arrojadas por su hocico, las cuales acabaron con suma facilidad con el Viento hielo de la forma Alola.

—¡Esquiva, Shiron!

Así lo hizo. A último momento, la tipo Hielo evadió el movimiento al rodar por tierra.

—¡Ataque rápido, Peke!

De nuevo, el aura blanquecina cubrió a la tipo Fuego, quien salió disparada con velocidad.

—¡Viento hielo contra el suelo!

La forma Alola hizo lo que se le indicó y lanzó el ataque contra el suelo frente a ella, congelándolo. No pasó mucho hasta que las patas de Peke comenzaron a moverse de forma descontrolada.

Tuvo que detenerse.

Ahí Lillie vio una oportunidad.

—¡Placaje!

Shiron se apuró a arrojarse contra Peke y, para alegría suya, asestó el golpe.

Con fuerza, golpeó su costado derecho, haciéndola tambalearse.

De inmediato, la tipo Hielo volteó a ver a Lillie, esperando que la felicitara pero en lugar de eso, sólo vio su expresión de terror.

Antes de darse cuenta, Peke le dio un fuerte cabezazo en el cráneo gracias a Ataque rápido.

Shiron no sólo se tambaleó como la tipo Fuego, sino que también comenzó a sentirse mareada y a perder algo de fuerza en las patas. La cabeza le daba vueltas y veía luces donde no las había.

Podía escuchar como decían su nombre de forma leve, pero no entendía nada más.

Ni siquiera notó cuando comenzó a sentir calor por culpa del Giro fuego de Peke, quien la había atrapado en su movimiento.

Cuando el movimiento terminó, Shiron lucía todavía más agotada. Estaba sudando y tenía leves quemaduras por el cuerpo.

—¡S-Shiron, usa…!

—¡Lanzallamas!— ordenó Ash.

Peke abrió el hocico y de éste salió un torrente de fuego que cada vez iba acercándose más.

—¡N-Nieve polvo! ¡Gana algo de tiempo!— pidió, pero no fue escuchada.

Shiron, tumbada en el suelo, veía con miedo como se acercaba el movimiento.

Cada centímetro que se le acercaba era peor para la Vulpix de hielo.

—¡Shiron!— gritó Lillie, desesperada.

A unos pocos centímetros de golpearla, Lanzallamas desapareció.

Todos vieron eso con sorpresa. Lentamente, Peke se acercó a su amiga de la infancia y se acurrucó junto a ella. Murmuró algo a su oído.

Kukui, al ver que Shiron no se movía, se acercó a verla.

Se había desmayado del miedo.

—¡Shiron no puede continuar! ¡La victoria es para Ash Kecthum y Peke!— anunció Kukui.

El público aplaudió el combate y luego, lentamente se fueron retirando.

Lillie se acercó a su pequeña Pokémon, quien estaba inconsciente en el suelo y la cargó en brazos. Peke se levantó para ver cómo estaba.

—Gracias por preocuparte, Peke— dijo Lillie, sonriéndole—. También te has hecho mucho más fuerte desde que nos vimos por última vez.

La tipo Fuego asintió con alegría.

—También gracias a ti, Shiron— le susurró a su Pokémon—. Eres increíble.

Una Gloriaball absorbió a la Pokémon.

—¡Ese fue un combate genial, Lillie!— aseguró Ash, acercándosele— ¡Bien hecho tú también, Peke!

Vulpix dio unos pequeños golpes al suelo e infló el pecho con orgullo.

—Gracias, Ash. A pesar del entrenamiento, sigo poniéndome nerviosa e indecisa… es evidente que tú eres quien más fuerte se ha hecho— dijo Lillie, bajando la mirada con algo de amargura.

—¡Pues estarás ciega!— se rio el azabache— ¡Has crecido un montón! Tomas decisiones más arriesgadas y te adaptas a la situación mucho mejor que antes ¡Eres mucho más espontanea como te dije que debías serlo!

—Ash tiene la razón. Te he visto entrenar a diario en estos días y sin duda he notado como has mejorado— respaldó Kukui, llegando por un lado.

—Sin mencionar el nivel y movimientos de tus Pokémon-Roto— la Pokédex también se unió.

Lycanroc, Dartrix, Gumshoos, Pikachu y Peke también se unieron. Torracat no decía nada, pero se daba cuenta de que la rubia no era igual que antes.

Lillie miró sorprendida a todos.

—Chicos…

—¡Así que no desprecies tu progreso! ¡Eres fantástica!— las palabras de Ash sonrojaron a Lillie. Acto seguido, el azabache le extendió una mano.

—S-Si… ¡Seguiré esforzándome, maestro!— aseguró la chica, aceptando el apretón. Al sentir el contacto con la mano de Ketchum, Lillie sintió como si fuera a volar lejos; la sensación desapareció cuando el gesto se deshizo para desgracia de ella.

—¡Ahora vamos a descansar y luego a comer algo en conmemoración de esta gran pelea!— dijo Kukui, sonriendo ampliamente.

—¡Sí!/¡Afirmativo!-Roto.

Sin demora, tomaron rumbo.

* * *

—¡Ramen!... ¡Extrañaba tanto el ramen!...— exclamó Ash (quien se había quitado la gorra) entre sollozos, sin dejar de comer sus fideos, sorbiéndolos con fuerza.

Lillie veía eso con una risa nerviosa. Era raro, anteriormente ella lo hubiera considerado de mal gusto.

Ash, Lillie y Kukui (en ese orden) estaban sentados la barra de un restaurante de comida Tohjonesa (ramen en concreto). Sus Pokémon y Rotom (incluidos los recién recuperados de Lillie) se encontraban en una zona exclusiva para ellos.

Cerca de ellos, había mucha otra gente, comiendo lo mismo.

—Puede que a ti te parezca raro, Lillie— dijo Sorba (también estaba sin su gorra), atrayendo la atención de la rubia—, pero en Kanto y Jhoto, así como en algunas partes de Hoenn y Sinnoh, sorber los fideos es bien visto. Es una muestra de que la comida está deliciosa.

La rubia no tuvo que observar demasiado para darse cuenta de que muchos comensales se encontraban igual que Ash, incluido el propio Kukui.

Se sintió un tanto confundida.

—Deberías apresurarte a comer, Lillie— le sugirió Ketchum, apuntando al plato de su amiga—. Los fideos se pondrán malos.

—¿E-Eh?... D-Digo, ¡sí, en seguida!— haciendo, su mayor esfuerzo, Lillie dio una pequeña probada al caldo, seguido de eso, tomó con unos palillos (que manejó bastante bien para sorpresa de la rubia) y le dio una probada a los fideos. Estaban muy ricos.

Reunió todo su valor para dar un fuerte sorbo a éstos; el gesto pareció complacer no sólo al cocinero, sino también a Kukui y a Ash. La rubia se apresuró a limpiarse la cara con una servilleta gracias al caldeo que le había caído.

—¡Esa es la actitud!— felicitó Ash, dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda— ¡Otro miso ramen, jefe!— pidió, levantando su tazón.

—¡En seguida!— exclamó el chef.

—¡Para mí otro tonkatsu ramen!— dijo esta vez Kukui, haciendo lo mismo que Ash.

—¡Saliendo!

Lillie veía un tanto sorprendida la fascinación con la que Ash y Kukui comían.

—Les gusta bastante el ramen, ¿no?— preguntó, viéndolos a ambos.

Ketchum asintió energéticamente.

—Hace mucho que no lo como, incluso desde antes de llegar a Alola cuando todavía estaba en Kanto llevaba meses sin comerlo— contó, sonriente— ¡Por esta comida, si tuviera que vivir aquí en Alola, definitivamente elegiría ciudad Malíe!

—Yo vengo de vez en cuando a este restaurante. Cuando viajé por Kanto solía comerlo unas tres veces a la semana. Era un verdadero gusto probar un buen plato de ramen tras un duro entrenamiento— esta vez fue turno de Kukui para hablar.

Lillie miró el plato fijamente y luego volvió a comer.

—Por cierto, Ash, esa sudadera y tu nueva gorra se ven bastante bien— elogió el científico, señalando la prenda mencionada—. Te pegan bastante.

—¿Eso cree?— preguntó el entrenador mientras esperaba su comida. Comenzó a ver su sudadera— Las compré en Hau'oli hace unas semanas porque me gustaron, aunque en realidad se parecen mucho a las que me regaló mi mamá.

—La camiseta negra de debajo le da un mejor toque, ¿sabes? Creo que luce mucho mejor que si hubiera sido blanca— siguió hablando Kukui.

—¡Entonces estoy feliz de haber elegido así mi ropa!— aseguró Ketchum, sonriendo.

Durante el tiempo que duró su sonrisa, Lillie no le despegó la mirada ni un solo momento.

—Por cierto, Lillie también compró nue…

—¡A-AHHH! ¡N-No es necesario decir eso, profesor!— interrumpió la rubia, agitando ambas manos con fuerza.

Ash y Kukui la vieron un tanto confundidos.

Lillie carraspeó.

—Y volviendo a lo anterior, también creo que la ropa te queda bien, Ash— opinó, viéndolo de reojo.

Ketchum abrió la boca, pero en eso, su comida llegó.

Cuando vio su plato, se dio cuenta de que había carne extra. Al voltear a ver al chef, éste simplemente le levantó el pulgar.

Ketchum ni siquiera dudó al hacer lo mismo.

En el ambiente se podía sentir la oración: **El oriente es lo máximo.**

* * *

Para cuando terminaron de comer, dieron las 3 de la tarde.

Gracias a que al parecer, el jefe conocía a Kukui de hace bastante tiempo la cuenta les salió a mitad de precio.

Caminaron un poco por la ciudad hasta que el científico les dio una noticia interesante.

—¿¡Viajará con nosotros?!— preguntó Ash, sorprendido. Lillie y los demás estaban igual.

—Sólo será hasta que lleguen a su siguiente objetivo, el _Observatorio de Hokulani_ en el _Monte Hokulani_ — respondió el profesor— ¿Podrías mostrarle a Ash dónde está eso, Rotom?

—¡A la orden!-Roto— dicho eso, un mapa apareció en su pantalla. Ash y sus Pokémon se acercaron a ver (incluso Lillie, quien no tenía necesidad al ya conocer el camino por los mapas). Los Pocket Monster de la rubia también observaron.

Por el suroeste de la gran Malíe había una carretera que llevaba directamente hacia la llamada _Ruta 10_. Luego de eso, el mapa cambió, mostrando un sendero de tierra enorme y recto; al norte se encontraba el Monte Hokulani, el lugar de la siguiente prueba.

—Se ve algo cercano, ¿no?— preguntó Ash, viendo detenidamente el mapa.

—En realidad, todo ese sendero toma tres días enteros recorrerlo a pie— respondió Kukui, también viendo el mapa. El azabache lo miró impactado.

—Creo que ahora mis piernas son lo suficientemente resistentes como para aguantarlo— informó Lillie, dando unos pequeños pasos.

—Por cierto, chicos— llamó el profesor— ¿Quieren que vayamos al festival del día de brujas?

Los ojos de Lillie relucieron, mientras que Ash ladeó la cabeza, confundido.

—¿Qué es "el festival del día de brujas"?— preguntó. Había escuchado de ese día en su viaje por Unova, pero jamás de un festival.

—Bueno, como su nombre bien lo dice, es una fiesta enorme en la que toda la ciudad participa. La temática principal es del día de brujas; tú sabes, espantos y todo eso. El distrito comercial de Malíe estará repleto de turistas y locales comiendo y haciendo otras cosas de festivales— le respondió; cuando terminó de hacerlo, Ash se encontraba igual que su amiga.

—Vayamos— le dijo con seriedad a Lillie, quien le asintió con fuerza.

Pikachu, Lycanroc y Peke comenzaron a soltar sonidos de entusiasmo.

Gumshoos sonreía ampliamente igual que Ribombee.

Torracat y Shiron se mantenían serios pero bien atentos a todo.

Y Dartrix evitaba que Comfey lo atacara.

—¡Entonces está decidido!— exclamó Rotom— ¡Siguiente objetivo: Festival del día de brujas!-Roto.

¡El grupo vuelve a las andadas!

* * *

 **De nuevo tres días XD**

 **He estado demasiado entusiasmado, gente. Ya quería llegar a este punto de la historia.**

 **El siguiente capítulo seguirá estando ambientado en ciudad Malíe en su totalidad, pero se abarcarán temas interesantes y necesarios para la trama.**

 **Tengo tres preguntas para ustedes. Me gustaría que las respondieran ya que siento que eso aumenta nuestra dinámica como autor-lectores.**

 **¡Así que ahí van!**

 **1-¿Qué Pokémon creían que Ash iba a atrapar?  
2-¿Cuántos de esos ha capturado hasta la fecha? ¿Cuáles son?  
3-¿Qué Pokémon creen que se unan al grupo a futuro?**

 **Esas son todas. Tranquilos, no es una votación para ver que Pokémon se une después ni nada, sólo me interesan sus respuestas.**

 **¡Bueno, eso es todo lo que tengo que comentarles por el momento!**

 **¡ULA-ULA INCIA! ¡FICHA DE PERSONAJE!**

 **-Nombre: Mallow Aina.  
-Edad: 17 años.  
-Estatura: 1.70 metros.  
-Lugar de origen: Ciudad Konikoni.  
-Sueño: Crear una comida deliciosa para humanos y Pokémon.  
-Pokémon insignia: Tsareena.  
-Disfruta de: Cocinar. Hacer su trabajo de Capitana. Estar con Lana. Charlar y ver a Ash. Estar con su familia.  
-Odia: Sentirse impotente.  
-Resumen: La chica que rompió todos los estándares. Mallow Aina, originalmente hija de una simple familia de cocineros logró abrirse paso hasta tomar el puesto de Capitana del tipo Planta, convirtiéndose así en la primera en ser Capitana o Capitán fuera de un linaje de Familias fundadoras. ¡Dulce y determinada por igual, Mallow Aina es la viva definición de esfuerzo! ¡Atención, damas y caballeros, el platillo principal está servido!  
**


	45. De Festivales a Leyendas

**¡EY! La regla de los 3 días, ¿no? (son las 11:11 actualmente en mi país). Últimamente estoy muy activo, lo sé… 3 capítulos en 9 días ¡Que locura!**

 **Bueno, responderé reviews anónimas.**

 **Cristhian: ¡Jangmo-O y su línea evolutiva de verdad que son muy esperados! XD  
Comfey será un gran dolor de cabeza para la pobre lechuza…**

 **RFederer: Tal vez haya pausa cuando reanude las clases (hasta dentro de casi 27 días), pero de momento, creo que habrá una actividad medianamente buena. Ya van dos que dicen lo de Latino América unida XD.  
Me tomo todo el tiempo necesario para escribir los capítulos. A decir verdad, siento que es más satisfactorio así, de esta manera, la gente se encariña más con los personajes y tengo más espacio para explorarlos. No me gusta caer en el OC (cosa que me pasaba mucho cuando tenía como 11 años), siempre intento que los lectores piensen "Eso es algo que él perfectamente pudo haber hecho", aunque claro que juego un poco con las personalidades considerando que están en un mundo un poco más realista y adulto.  
Yo leí Second Chance por primera vez cuando tenía unos 13-14 años y me encantó, llegando a leerlo en dos semanas (considerando su longitud). Siempre me quedé esperando el final jaja. Fue ese mismo fanfic el que me inspiró a regresar a todo este mundillo con un Ash más fuerte, pero sin llegar a dejar de ser… él mismo. Amé Second Chance, y le debo mucho a FireAkai por darme la inspiración. Siempre le tendré un espacio en mi corazón.  
En algún momento, este proyecto que tanto amo terminará y créeme, yo lloraré de la satisfacción ¡Espero que estén ahí para poder leerlo!**

 **RFederer: Muchas gracias también por las respuestas y por la review. Supongo que te refieres a Morelull; a decir verdad, también supe que intentaría apegarme lo más posible al cannon por parte de ambos (Ash y Lillie). Una cosa que tengo casi segura es que el Eevee despeinado no aparecerá, lo siento por eso y de nuevo, gracias por responder.**

 **¡Ahora sí, pasen a leer!**

* * *

—Hace años que no usaba uno de estos…

La luna ya se mostraba sobre el cielo y según su ángulo, eran las 9 de la noche. Las calles estaban llenas de gente vestidas con todo tipo de trajes orientales y otros con vestimentas normales; la decoración era excelente por decir poco, con pocos detalles como lámparas de calabaza la deban a la ciudad un toque sombrío pero sin dejar de hacer que el festival se sintiera vivo.

Frente a un restaurante de sushi estaban Kukui y Ash. El primero tenía su vestimenta normal, pero el segundo no.

Ketchum llevaba puesto un juban de color azul marino de mangas cortas, siendo el obi (o "faja") color negro, componiendo así un yukata masculino. Sus sandalias eran de madera pero tenían una superficie acolchada que las hacía relativamente cómodas de usar. No llevaba puesta su gorra.

Pikachu y los demás veían con sorpresa las ropas de su entrenador.

—Se nota a leguas que eres oriental— rio Kukui.

—¿Usted por qué no usa uno, profesor?— interrogó el azabache, cruzándose de brazos.

—Los he usado antes y no son muy de mi estilo ¡Prefiero ir con el pecho al aire!— respondió, colocándose las manos en los bolsillos.

Ash, por algún motivo, entendía al profesor. Recordaba haber usado un yukata por última vez cuando tenía 10 u 11 años.

—Se está tardando-Roto— comentó la Pokédex de pronto. Se veía impaciente.

—No debes apresurar a una mujer, Rotom, de hecho, no deberías apresurar a ninguna persona. Todos tenemos diferentes ritmos para hacer las cosas— le informó Kukui.

Los Pokémon de Ash también le reclamaron por su insensibilidad.

—Si yo usara un yukata, me tardaría dos segundos en ponérmelo-Roto— aseguró, cruzándose de… ¿brazos?

—No es tan fácil, ¿sabes?— dijo Ketchum.

La plática iba a seguir un rato más, hasta que el sonido de la madera chocando contra el piso llamó su atención.

Tras de ellos apareció Lillie, con la mirada gacha y un pronunciado sonrojo en la cara. Su juban, al igual que su ropa normal, era blanco pastel con estampado de flores celestes. El obi, curiosamente era rosado. En la mano tenía un pequeño bolso con forma de Clefairy. Estaba peinada con la misma coleta que se hacía para los entrenamientos.

Ribombee, lanzó un poco de su polen hacia el cielo, haciendo una entrada para Lillie. La gente de la calle se le quedó viendo por unos instantes.

Con nerviosismo, la chica levantó la mirada.

—E-Esto es vergonzoso…— murmuró, sin poder sostenerle la mirada a sus acompañantes.

Kukui se cruzó de brazos.

—Definitivamente te queda bien. Tienes una extraña afinidad con esos colores— le dijo mientras asentía con la cabeza.

—Si te tardaste tanto, era evidente que el resultado debía ser bueno como mínimo-Roto— exclamó la Pokédex, volteando la mirada.

Esas palabras sólo hicieron sonrojar más a la rubia y ponerla más nerviosa para el siguiente comentario, el cual se estaba tardando en llegar.

Cuando levantó la mirada lentamente para ver a Ash, se llevó la sorpresa de que estaba a menos de medio metro, viéndola fijamente.

La rubia, exaltada, hizo su cabeza hacia atrás levemente pero se quedó en su misma posición.

Kukui, Rotom y los Pokémon veían con interés la escena.

Lillie sentía que por la cercanía, su corazón no podría aguantas más y finalmente explotaría. Cerró los ojos con fuerza.

Finalmente, escuchó como Ash asentía. Lo miró.

—Sigo creyendo que eres muy bonita, Lillie— dijo el entrenador finalmente.

Todos pusieron cara de sorpresa al escuchar eso.

—¿¡E-Eh…?!— fue lo único que alcanzó a decir. Era la primera vez que Ash le decía algo así.

—¿¡Qué esperamos?! ¡Hay mucho que ver!— exclamó el chico con emoción, poniéndose al frente del grupo.

—¡E-Ey, espera, Ash! ¡Si vas tú solo te vas a perder!-Roto— dijo la Dex, acercándose rápidamente.

Los demás Pokémon corrieron tras de él. Al instante, montones de murmullos se escucharon al ver a Lycanroc y a Peke.

Lillie se quedó pasmada en su lugar. Su cabeza daba vueltas hasta que sintió un pequeño golpecito en la espalda.

—Bien por ti— le dijo Kukui con una sonrisa juguetona para luego caminar tras de Ash.

—¡E-Eso no…!— Lillie se vio obligada a callarse. Su pecho se sentía tan cálido; ella se sentía, inexplicablemente, feliz.

* * *

—¡Hemos estado buscando por más de dos semanas y todavía no encontramos nada!

Exhaustos, Jessie, James y Meowth se tiraron al suelo. Todos ellos estaban vestidos como turistas.

—J-James incluso atrapó a un Pokémon…— murmuró Jessie.

—¡M-Meowth, pregúntale a Bewear que si el retrato de verdad está bien hecho!— pidió James, tomando aliento.

La gran osa comenzó a hablar.

—D-Dice que no hay ningún error. Una adolescente blanca de un metro setenta y cinco, rubia y de ojos verdes que usa un vestido— tradujo el felino.

El trío Rocket suspiró. Wobbufett se veía como si nada.

Nos ubicamos actualmente en la ruta 9, a las afueras de Konikoni.

—¿La recompensa realmente vale la pena?— se preguntó Jessie, llamando la atención de los otros dos— ¿Saben a qué vinimos a Alola, verdad?

Meowth y James pensaron rápidamente en Ash Ketchum.

Jessie se puso de pie y se estiró.

—Lo siento, grandota, pero creo que nos rendimos— le informó la mujer.

—Vaya pérdida de tiempo…— murmuró Meowth.

James suspiró y también se levantó.

—¿Al menos podemos ir al Festival de noche de brujas de Konikoni?— pidió, señalando la ciudad, la cual se veía sumamente animada— Dicen que hay un restaurante llamado "Comedor Aina" que prepara los mejores platillos de Akala.

Jessie, Meowth y Wobbuffet se vieron sumamente atraídos por eso.

—¡Eso suena genial!— dijo la adulta con emoción— La mejor comida para una reina como yo…

—Nos merecemos un buen festín luego de todo nuestro trabajo duro— aseguró el Pokémon parlanchín.

—¡Wobbuuuffet!

Bewear los veía fijamente, sin ninguna expresión en el rostro.

Con simpleza, dio media vuelta y pegó un salto gigantesco, asustando a los Rocket.

—¿Q-Qué le pasa?— preguntó Jessie, viendo como la osa se alejaba.

—Nuestro trato terminó y ella se fue, ¿Qué tiene de malo?— preguntó James.

—Me caía bien— contó Meowth.

—¿Qué hacen turistas tan tarde afuera?

Al escuchar esas palabras, los cuatro voltearon con rapidez.

Frente a ellos estaba un chico de pelo verde y tez morena. A su lado había un Flareon.

—¿Son turistas pero no están en el festival?— el moreno se llevó las manos detrás de la cabeza— ¿Acaban de cruzar el Túnel Diglett? Lucen cansados.

Jessie chasqueó la lengua.

—Hablas demasiado…— se quejó, rascándose la cabeza.

—De hecho, justo estábamos por ir al festival. ¿Eres de por aquí?— le preguntó James, mostrándose más cortés que su compañera.

—Bueno, no, pero conozco el sitio y…— el peliverde se detuvo al ver bien al grupo. En una fracción de segundo, comenzó a carcajearse— ¡El disfraz de su Meowth es muy bueno!

Eso irritó al gato.

—Escucha moco…— de inmediato, la mujer Rocket le tapó el hocico. El adolescente veía confundido la interacción entre Jessie y el tipo Normal.

—Silencio, idiota ¿¡Quieres que se esparzan rumores de un Meowth que hablan?! ¡Él sabrá que estamos aquí!— le dijo en un murmuro, mientras que el gato forcejeaba.

—¡B-Bueno, cómo decíamos…!— inició el de pelo azul— Sería bueno que nos mostrarás un poco el lugar si es posible; escuchamos de un lugar llamado Comedor Aina que dicen es excelente…

El moreno sonrió ampliamente.

—¡Claro; el Comedor Aina es uno de los mejores lugares de toda Alola! ¡Pertenece a la familia de la Capitana Mallow Aina!— respondió, viéndose notoriamente emocionado.

Jessie finalmente soltó a Meowth, quien comenzó a respirar fuertemente.

—Al fin algo de descanso… Eso que nos dijo Bewear de buscar a la rubia de ojos verdes era una molestia…— masculló en un tono lo suficientemente alto como para que la escuchara el chico.

—¡J-Jessie!— le reclamó James en voz baja.

—Tranquilo. No es cómo que sepa de quien estamos habla…

—¿Podrían repetirme eso?— pidió el de pelo verde, viéndolos con una sonrisa— Creí escuchar que buscaban a alguien; tal vez podría ayudar si me dicen un nombre.

El trío Rocket se veía algo indeciso al ver lo cooperativo que era el chico. Tras verse todos por unos segundos, asintieron.

—Lylia…— Jessie hizo un esfuerzo por recordar.

—Lillie— corrigió James.

—Cierto; eso… Lillie Ether o algo así— terminó de decir la mujer, pero en ese preciso momento, un torrente de fuego avanzó hacia ellos. La adulta reaccionó lo más velozmente posible— ¡Wobbuffet, Manto espejo!

Con rapidez, el tipo Psíquico se colocó frente al equipo, recibiendo de lleno el ataque y reflejándolo. Flareon absorbió su propio ataque. Un aura roja lo rodeó momentáneamente.

—¡E-Ey, ¿qué diablos te pasa?!— le preguntó James, alterado por lo cerca que había estado el ataque.

—Mi nombre es Hau Mahalo…— dijo de pronto, dejando confundidos al Team Rocket. James juraría haber escuchado antes ese nombre.

El ceño del peliverde estaba fruncido y sus ojos mostraban absoluta seriedad.

Todos sintieron saliendo de él un aura potente e intimidante, casi como la de un rey.

Esa palabra era la clave para que James recordara.

Su mandíbula casi cayó al suelo.

—… futuro Kahuna de Melemele y amigo de Lillie Aether— continuó diciendo para sorpresa de todos— y aquellos que buscan hacerle daño son también mis enemigos.

Con velocidad, Hau abrió una riñonera negra con naranja y sacó 5 Pokéballs las cuales finalmente arrojó al cielo.

De la primera esfera salió una especie de león marino sumamente hermoso. Tenía una larga cabellera celeste adornada con perlas que actuaban como bandas para sujetarlo, al igual de otras que actuaban cual bandana junto a una estrella de mar rosada (como su nariz). Su cuerpo era blanco así como la punta de su cola, mientras que el resto de ésta era de un color azul marino con pequeñas caracolas puntiagudas rosadas. Sus ojos eran azules.

De la segunda apareció un Pokémon similar a un Raichu, sólo que su cuerpo era de una tonalidad diferente de marrón, sus patas tenían la punta blanca en lugar de café; sus orejas, así como su cola eras más redondeadas y sus ojos eran de color azul. Estaba flotando sobre su propia cola.

De la tercera apareció un Noibat, de la cuarta un Tauros y de la quinta un Crabrawler.

El trío Rocket vio aterrado a los seis Pokémon. Una aura azul envolvió a Wobbuffet y a Meowth; era intimidación de Tauros.

Hau no dudó y señaló a los oponentes.

—¡ _Primarina_ , _Aria burbuja_! ¡Raichu, Rayo! ¡Noibat, Viento cortante! ¡Flareon, Lanzallamas! ¡Crabrawler, Avalancha!— ordenó con rapidez.

La llamada Primarina, levantó los brazos y comenzó a cantar una hermosa melodía que provocó que su cabello flotara libremente gracias a que las perlas se habían caído. Una gran masa de agua se formó sobre ella y luego se dividió en varios proyectiles más pequeños que salieron disparados.

Raichu (seguramente alguna forma Alola) no tardó en arrojar una potente descarga eléctrica.

Noibat agitó las alas con fuerza, aventando montones de ráfagas de aire.

Flareon repitió su ataque anterior.

Crabrawler dio un grito al aire, formando montones de rocas a su alrededor que luego salieron disparadas hacia el objetivo.

El trío Rocket no se quedaría de brazos cruzados.

—¡Wobbuffet, vuelve a usar Manto espejo!— ordenó Jessie. El Pokémon Paciente volvió a ser cubierto por la misma aura.

Todos los movimientos especiales fueron reflejados, hasta que Avalancha estuvo por llegar.

—¡No alcanzará a usar Contraataque!— informó la de pelo magenta.

De pronto, frente a Wobbuffet, saltó Meowth, cuya cola estaba cubierta por una tonalidad metálica. Con fuerza, rompió una de las piedras, quedando expuesto a las siguientes.

El tipo Normal cerró los ojos, esperando el impacto; en lugar de eso, escuchó como las piedras iban rompiéndose con rapidez.

Cuando los abrió vio frente a él a una especie de estrella marina celeste llena de espinas moradas; con gran velocidad, disparaba una enorme cantidad de pequeños misiles.

Finalmente, las piedras cesaron y el Pokémon con apariencia de estrella aterrizó. Su cuerpo era una especie de bulto de barro morado, color que compartía con su cabeza. Lo que parecía una estrella realmente era una especie de "cabellera", cuya cúspide tenía una coloración morada y aún más en la punta, había un pequeño pico amarillo. La iris de su ojo era celeste, mientras que su pupila era amarilla.

—¡ _Mareanie_ , utiliza Niebla!— esta vez fue el turno de James de dar indicaciones.

Hau vio esto con preocupación. Iban a escapar.

Del hocico de la llamada Mareanie salió un espeso humo gris que hizo a Hau y a sus Pokémon toser con fuerza.

—¡N-No dejen que se vayan!— ordenó— ¡A… **cough cough** …taquen!

Los movimientos volvieron a ser utilizados pero esta vez con resultado incierto.

Cuando el humo se disipó lo suficiente para ver qué pasaba, el trío Rocket ya no estaba.

Hau frunció el ceño con impotencia.

—Se escaparon…— murmuró, apretando con fuerza los puños.

Sus Pokémon se acercaron a él con preocupación.

Hau respiró profundo y su cuerpo se relajó. Sonrió.

—Tranquilos, chicos; ustedes estuvieron geniales— aseguró, acariciando a Primarina—. Se nota que ya no son los mismos de antes.

Todos asintieron con gusto al oír esas palabras.

Al ver a la Primarina, Hau recordó a su Brionne; al ver a Raichu, recordó a su Pikachu y al ver a Flareon, recordaba a Eevee.

No eran los mismos. Definitivamente no lo eran.

Hau dio un suspiro y se rascó la cabeza.

—Tenemos que contarle de esto a Ash— dijo, dando la media vuelta hacia Konikoni.

Mahalo y todos sus Pokémon regresaron al festival.

A la distancia, concretamente detrás de una pequeña colina, estaban los tres miembros del Team Rocket junto a Mareanie y a Wobbffet.

—Ese chico era un demonio…— susurró Jessie, con la respiración agitada.

—D-Dijo que sería el siguiente rey de Melemele— recordó Meowth, igual de exaltado. Por poco comía rocas para la cena.

—Fue una suerte que tuviéramos a Mareanie…— aseguró James. La estrella de mar asintió, gustosa.

—¡Wobbuuuffet!

—Cierto, también a ti, Wobbuffet.

Al final, los tres con capacidad de habla voltearon a verse.

Todos ellos habían escuchado lo dicho por Hau.

El moreno era la clave para llegar a su objetivo.

* * *

Lillie soplaba de forma incesante unas bolas de pulpo que Kukui les había comprado a ella y a Ash.

El azabache se estaba echando aire a la boca.

—¡Quema, quema...!— decía constantemente mientras soplaba la comida que tenía todavía adentro de la boca.

El profesor reía al igual que los Pokémon (con excepción de Peke, que lucía sinceramente preocupada. Shiron también estaba seria)

—Debiste esperar como mínimo unos minutos hasta que fueran aptos para consumirse— regañó Rotom—. Aprende un poco de sentido común, Ash. Cumples 18 años en poco más de medio año-Roto.

Lillie, sin dejar de soplar, escuchó eso con interés.

No sabía cuándo cumplía años Ketchum y si era honesta, ni siquiera lo había pensado. Se sintió mal por ello.

—Ahora que lo pienso, ¿Cuándo cumples años, Ash?— preguntó Kukui, viéndolo con interés.

Ash tardó un poco en responder ya que estaba en proceso de tragarse la comida, pero cuando lo hizo, sopló un poco y finalmente recuperó la compostura.

—N-Nací el 22 de Mayo del 96…— contestó, quitándose una pequeña lágrima creada por el dolor de la quemadura.

—Ohhh… Eres de Mayo... Bueno, yo soy del 9 de septiembre— dijo esta vez el científico.

—¿¡En serio?!— preguntó Ash, sorprendido.

Lillie asintió al momento de pasarse la comida.

—Pocos días antes de que llegaras a Alola estábamos celebrando el cumpleaños del profesor— contó Lillie, volviendo a llevarse otra bola de pulpo en la boca.

—Pues oficialmente, mi cumpleaños es el 21 de septiembre— dijo esta vez la Pokédex—. El de Peke sería el 30 de septiembre y el de Shiron el 10 de octubre-Roto.

Por la mente de Gumshoos, Dartrix, Lycanroc y Pikachu pasó el nacimiento de la tipo Fuego.

Las Vulpix se voltearon a ver. Ambas terminaban en 0.

—Eso es preciso— dijo Ash, volviendo a tomar comida, sólo que con más cuidado.

Siguieron comiendo por unos minutos hasta que finalmente se fueron a ver más de la ciudad, la cual estaba llena de puestos de comida, entre otras cosas como juegos o retratos hechos a mano. Pasaron por un lugar llamado "Centro Cultural de Malíe", en el cual había una casa embrujada. El único que quiso ir de forma genuina fue Rotom.

Finalmente, terminaron frente a una biblioteca gigantesca.

Lillie y la Pokédex se veían muy interesados por entrar.

—Debe haber una inmensa cantidad de conocimiento ahí-Roto…

La rubia asintió.

Kukui y Ash rieron algo nerviosos por la pasión de esos dos.

Un pequeño bostezo salió de la boca del adulto.

—¿Eh? ¿Tiene sueño, profesor?— preguntó Ketchum, llamando la atención de todos los demás.

—E-Eh… bueno, un poco, sí— respondió—. Estuve bastante ocupado con una investigación nueva y ayer apenas dormí.

Todos se vieron con cara de preocupación.

—En ese caso deberíamos irnos a descansar— sugirió Lillie.

—Supongo que tienes razón— secundó Ash.

Los Pokémon pusieron un semblante desanimado (con excepción de Torracat).

Kukui agitó las manos con rapidez.

—¡No hagan esto por mí! ¡El festival de noche de brujas es algo que no se ve todos los días; disfruten al máximo!— dijo el investigador.

—Pero…

—Tienen a Ash con ustedes después de todo. Estoy seguro de que con él, no debería haber problema— aseguró Kukui, cruzándose de brazos. Por algún motivo, el azabache comenzó a sentir los hombros algo tensos.

—Entonces imagino que será todo por hoy, profesor— Lillie hizo una reverencia.

—Nos vemos mañana-Roto.

—¡Duerma bien!— deseó Ketchum.

Los Pokémon también dijeron algo similar, sólo que en sus respectivos idiomas.

Kukui dio media vuelta y alzó una mano en señal de despedida.

El grupo se quedó viendo la ruta del adulto por medio minuto. De pronto, Lillie y Rotom giraron rápidamente hacia Ash.

—¿Podemos entrar?/-Roto.

Ketchum retrocedió por la sorpresa y sin pensarlo mucho, asintió.

Rubia y Pokédex se vieron con brillo en los ojos y con rapidez, fueron hacia la biblioteca.

—¡Lillie, no corras con las sandalias!— le gritó Ketchum, preocupado porque se lastimara el tobillo.

—¡L-Lo siento!— dijo desde la distancia.

Ash comenzó a caminar lentamente detrás de ellos mientras sonreía. Los Pokémon lo siguieron.

Adoraba a sus amigos y amaba que estuvieran juntos de nuevo.

Rotom siempre hacía las cosas más divertidas con su ingenuidad de Pokédex y Lillie era todo un alivio para los momentos más estresantes.

Miró a los Pocket Monster y ellos lo miraron a él.

—Gracias por siempre estar con nosotros— les dijo, sonriendo ampliamente.

Pikachu, Dartrix, Lycanroc, Gumshoos y Peke no dudaron en expresar su cariño abiertamente.

Ribombee se dio unos golpecitos en el pecho. Era bueno escuchar palabras de apreciación del líder.

Shiron y Comfey desviaron la mirada, sonrojados.

Torracat asintió y sonrió.

De nuevo, Ash volvió a caminar hacia la biblioteca, cuando vio un letrero en la entrada.

 **No se permiten más de 2 Pokémon por persona.**

Ketchum suspiró. A él lo considerarían como una sola persona ya que Lillie y Rotom habían entrado desde hace rato.

Se giró hacia sus Pokémon.

—Será por un momento, chicos— informó, sacando sus Pokéballs de la riñonera regalada por su amiga. Antes de ser absorbido, Dartrix recibió una mirada de muerte por parte del tipo Hada puro. El único que quedó afuera fue Pikachu—. Ribombee, Comfey, ¿podrían esconderse?— pidió, señalando el interior de su Yukata, más concretamente, la zona del pecho.

La mosca y el aro no pudieron objetar nada ante eso.

Ketchum asintió y comenzó a caminar hacia el interior con Pikachu y Shiron siguiéndolo.

Las puertas se abrieron y un fuerte olor a papel antiguo inundó sus fosas nasales. Era un aroma espectacular que lo relajó en un instante.

El edificio era simplemente enorme. Inmediatamente al entrar, a mano derecha, se encontraba una especie de recepción que estaba vacía al igual que el resto del edificio. Ash pensó que seguramente estarían en el festival.

Delante de la recepción había 16 mesas para seis personas repartidas en filas de cuatro.

Varios metros al frente, había una inmensa cantidad de repisas repletas de libros de todos los tamaños y colores. Ketchum se aventuró por el laberinto de hojas para buscar a sus amigos. Observó por todas partes pero no los encontró. Ni siquiera pensó en gritar al estar en una biblioteca.

Al no hallarlos, tomó una escalera que llevaba al segundo piso. Esta vez el sitio era un poco más pequeño pero igual de increíble. Una barda evitaba que las personas cayeran al primer piso por accidente. Al igual que en la parte inferior, esta también tenía mesas, sólo que eran 9 en filas de 3.

No tardó mucho en encontrar a la rubia o a la Pokédex ya que estaban en la primera repisa, viendo todos los libros con suma fascinación. Shiron corrió hacia su entrenadora al igual que Comfey. Ribombee también salió, pero se quedó con Ash para cumplir la regla de 2 por persona.

—Son unos entusiastas— dijo el entrenador, tomando asiento en una de las mesas.

Ahora que los había encontrado, tenía más tiempo para observar los alrededores. El techo (que era muuuy alto) estaba adornado con grandes lámparas colgantes que brillaban con mucha potencia, por otra parte, las mesas tenían sus propias lámparas de escritorio. 2 por cada una.

El azabache aprovechó para quitarse las sandalias por unos instantes.

—Hola, Ash Ketchum de pueblo Paleta— escuchó que le murmuraban al oído.

Exaltado, el entrenador se giró. Pikachu y Ribombee también se veían sorprendidos (el último un poco menos).

Frente al Representante estaba una chica joven y bajita, de piel clara. Su cabello era morado, amarrado en una coleta alta gracias a una pequeña insignia. Sus azules orbes desprendían un aura juguetona que se complementaba con esa sonrisa que parecía un pequeño 3.  
Su ropa era un tema aparte. Era un vestido oscuro, largo y desgastado con parches de distintas tonalidades moradas y negras que la hacían ver como alguna especie de vagabunda; dos cintas salían de su espalda. En su brazo izquierdo llevaba un brazalete ancho de oro y un poco más abajo, en la muñeca, una Pulsera Z.

A un lado suyo, flotando, estaba una especie de Pokémon muy parecido a ella. Era una especie de Pikachu de trapo gris y sucio mal hecho, garabateado en la zona de la cara, además de que contaba con una pequeña cola de madera. En una de las orejas del disfraz había un adorno de una flor y en la zona derecha y baja del disfraz había un parche de tela amarillo. Unos pequeños ojos negros podían verse en la zona del torso del disfraz.

Ash la vio sorprendido un poco más de tiempo con sorpresa y luego suspiró.

—Acerola, me asustaste…— murmuró, tocándose el corazón.

La chica llamada Acerola rio y luego dio una pequeña vuelta.

—Es el sigilo de un fantasma— dijo en un tono juguetón y alegre.

El muñeco de trapo llegó hasta la mesa, donde estaba Pikachu, quien bajó a recibirlo. Con alegría, ambos estrecharon sus colas (la natural y la de madera).

—Veo que tú y Pikachu siguen tan bien como siempre— dijo, tomando asiento a un lado suyo—. Por cierto, el yukata se te ve bien.

— _Mimikins_ y tú también parecen estar llevándolo bien— notó Ketchum— y gracias.

Ribombee, aunque no lo demostraba, estaba sumamente confundido. En lugar de decirlo, simplemente sonrió y asintió.

La chica de pelo morado volteó a verlo.

—Este es el pequeño caballero del que me contaste, ¿cierto?— interrogó, acariciando levemente la cabeza de la mosca.

—Es el Ribombee de mi amiga Lillie— respondió, asomando la cabeza para ver si aparecía.

Acerola siguió acariciándolo, con una mirada tierna en el rostro.

—En fin, es un gusto que por fin estés en Ula-Ula— le dijo la chica, viéndolo con una sonrisa.

—Llegamos esta mañana— contó—. Lamento no habértelo dicho.

Acerola se encogió de hombros, sin dejar de sonreír.

—Te conozco de poco, pero sé que no eres ese tipo de chico— dijo de forma despreocupada—. Eso hace que tu relación con Malloween sea más interesante— se tapó la boca con la mano y miró de forma traviesa al azabache.

Ash reaccionó rápido al escuchar ese nombre, mientras que Ribombee escuchaba, tratando de retener toda la información valiosa para su entrenadora.

—M-Mallow, ¿cómo está ella?— preguntó el chico, con cara de preocupación— También Lana, ¿cómo está?...

Pikachu y el llamado Mimikins dejaron de jugar para prestar atención.

Acerola dejó de lado su gesto juguetón por un momento y se puso más seria.

—Afortunadamente, Lanaboo lo afrontó por completo en poco tiempo y está muy determinada a pelear— contestó, aliviando bastante a Ketchum—, Malloween es más de lo mismo. El shock inicial fue muy duro al ser ella más emotiva, pero con ayuda de Lanaboo, Kiawahh, la Reina Olivia y la tuya propia, fue asimilándolo todo en estos días. Ya está prácticamente recuperada.

El joven azabache suspiró con un alivio enorme.

Con amargura, recordó lo ocurrido una semana después de su separación con Lillie.

—¡Ash, mira este li…!— Lillie llegó corriendo a donde ellos y gritando en voz baja, sólo para detenerse al ver como el azabache estaba junto con la chica de pelo morado.

—Te detuviste de golpe, Lilli…— Rotom también lo hizo.

Detectaba lecturas anormales en el estado de ánimo de la rubia. Su emoción y alegría cambió súbitamente a incomodidad y tristeza.

—Oh, Lillie— dijo Ash con simpleza, para luego señalar a la chica que estaba a su lado—. Déjame presentarte a una amiga que hice en mi viaje de entrenamiento.

La de pelo morado se levantó con rapidez.

—No hace falta que lo hagas— dijo, acercándose a la rubia, quien seguía con una mirada de aparente confusión en el rostro—. Un gusto, Lillie-tan; Ash me habló mucho de ti cuando nos conocimos.

Lillie se sorprendió por la forma en la que la había llamado.

—Soy Acerola _Tapu_ , Capitana de la prueba de tipo Fantasma y dueña de la Biblioteca de Malíe— se levantó muy levemente el vestido e hizo una pequeña reverencia.

* * *

— _¡Flareon, repite Lanzallamas!— ordenó Hau._

— _¡Peke, tú también!— dijo esta vez Ash._

— _¡Velocidad extrema, Lucario!_

 _Vulpix y Flareon arrojaron un torrente de fuego desde sus hocicos, los cuales iban directo hacia el Pokémon Aura. Al último instante, desapareció y reapareció varios metros alejado, ocasionando que ambos Lanzallamas chocaran._

 _No pasó mucho hasta que el ataque de Flareon superó al de Peke, obligándola a esquivar._

— _Velocidad extrema no deja de sorprenderme nunca— contó Ash, tomando un leve aliento._

— _Es como ir a una velocidad muy extrema— dijo Hau con seriedad, limpiándose el sudor._

 _Ketchum y Aether lo voltearon a ver._

— _H-Hau, e-eso es…_

— _Eres un imbécil, Mahalo— afirmó Gladio, sin pelos en la lengua._

 _El moreno iba responder, pero en eso, un grito lo interrumpió._

— _¿¡Ese es Ash?!_

 _La pregunta llamó la atención de los tres chicos, quienes voltearon en dirección al sur, por donde estaban llegando Mallow y Lana._

— _¡Mallow!— exclamó Ketchum._

— _¡Lana también está!— añadió Hau._

 _Gladio vio con indiferencia y se sentó en el suelo. Los Pokémon del trío de entrenadores se fue con el resto (y Rotom) para dejar privacidad a los asuntos humanos._

— _¡Alola, chico…!— Mallow se interrumpió a sí misma al ver lo que estaba frente a ella._

 _¿Recuerdan que estaban entrenando? Bueno, eso era equivalente a estar sin camiseta._

 _Rojas como tomates, Mallow y Lana se cubrieron las caras._

— _¿¡Q-Qué hacen sin ropa?!— interrogó la peliazul, visiblemente nerviosa._

 _Mallow, no estaba avergonzada por el hecho de ver a un chico sin camiseta, lo estaba porque ese chico ERA Ash._

— _Bueno, estamos entrenando y da mucho asco que las camisetas se manchen de sudor— respondió Mahalo, llevándose las manos tras la cabeza._

— _Eso— secundó Ketchum._

 _Ambas chicas se destaparon los ojos por unos instantes y vieron algo aterrador. Gladio las veía fijamente._

— _(_ _¡E-E-E-E-E-ESOS OJOOOOOOOOOS!)— pensaron, misteriosamente, de forma sincronizada._

 _Recordaban a Gladio haciendo sus pruebas, dirigiéndoles una mirada asesina cuando intentaban ser amables o acercarse aunque fuese un poco._

 _Las dos tenían los ojos cubiertos con las manos y les temblaban las piernas como gelatina._

 _Para cuando se los volvieron a destapar, los tres se estaban limpiando los cuerpos con unas toallas que tenían colgadas en árboles cercanos y comenzaron a ponerse las camisetas (la gorra también en caso de Ash). Mallow, sin perder su pronunciado sonrojo, dio un laaaaargo vistazo antes de que el "show" terminara._

— _Ketchum, Mahalo, estaré por mi cuenta. Avísenme cuando terminen con esta estupidez— el rubio volteó a ver a las Capitanas, haciéndolas sobresaltarse y sudar a montones._

— _Amable como siempre, Gladio— rio Hau._

— _La viva imagen de la amabilidad, sí— Ash asintió, viendo como Aether se perdía entre los árboles._

 _Mallow y Lana se acercaron a los adolescentes._

— _¿C-Cómo pueden hablar como si nada con ese chico?— preguntó Aina, aún atemorizada._

— _P-Pregunto lo mismo— los brazos de Lana seguían temblando levemente._

 _Ash y Hau se voltearon a ver._

— _Solamente nos acostumbramos a como es— contestaron al unísono, sorprendiendo todavía más a las chicas._

— _Cambiando de tema, ¿qué hacen aquí?— preguntó curioso el moreno._

— _Pregunto lo mismo— repitió el azabache, cruzándose de brazos._

 _Esta vez, fueron Mallow y Lana quienes se voltearon a ver._

— _Fuimos llamadas aquí— inició la peliazul._

 _Al escuchar eso, Ash y Hau sintieron que sus corazones se estrujaban con fuerza, casi como si fueran a explotar. Sus pupilas se dilataron y la respiración de ambos se volvió más pesada._

 _Intentaron mantener la sonrisa._

— _¿E-Eh?... ¿En serio? ¿Van a hacer algo importante de Capitanes como una e-exploración?— preguntó Ketchum._

— _T-Tal vez habrá un f-festival enorme— Hau también intentó adivinar._

 _Mallow rio al igual que Lana._

— _No, tontos— respondió con una sonrisa—. Estamos en una reunión de Kahunas y Capitanes; al parecer es sobre un tema súper serio y súper secreto— esto último lo dijo en un susurro._

— _No se lo digan a nadie— esta vez fue el turno de Lana._

 _Estallaron._

 _Ash y Hau se colocaron justo en medio de ambas amigas, y voltearon a verlas, logrando que Mallow y Lana estuvieran de frente._

 _No dudaron al momento de abrazarlas. Con lentitud, lograron alejarlas un metro la una de la otra._

— _¡A-A-A-A…!— la peliverde trató de hablar al estar en los brazos del chico que le gustaba. Su cara estaba pintada por un color rojo intenso y con sus manos, se estaba abanicando la cara._

— _E-Ey, ¿te acuerdas lo de la cueva en la Jungla Umbría?— preguntó Ketchum en un susurro, sin soltarla._

 _Mallow se vio levemente sorprendida por eso y se sonrojó un poco más._

— _B-Bueno, sí… Fue hace pocos días, ¿recuerdas?— sintió como asentían en su hombro._

— _Aunque e-era una situación mala, supimos divertirnos por un momento— rememoró Ash._

 _Mallow sonrió con dulzura al recordar esos instantes._

 _ **Un verdadero plato estrella brilla al máximo cuando está servido.** _

— _Fue muy especial para mí…— dijo en un susurro, correspondiendo el abrazo._

— _Es genial p-poder hacerlo, ¿cierto?— volvió a decir el chico— Poder divertirse en la adversidad._

— _Es algo verdaderamente admirable— contestó, sin perder la mueca._

 _Mallow iba a decir algo más, hasta que sintió un goteo en su hombro._

— _¿A-Ash?...— llamó preocupada. Un ligero temblor también la alertó— E-Estás temblando… ¿Está todo bien?— intentó deshacer el abrazo, pero en lugar de eso, Ketchum se aferró más fuerte a ella._

— _¡No es nada!— exclamó con su usual tono alegre— ¡El ejercicio haciendo de las suyas! Lamento abrazarte estando sudado._

 _Mallow negó con la cabeza, aliviada._

— _No te preocupes por eso en lo más mínimo._

 _Y al mismo tiempo…_

— _¿Hau?...— llamó Lana, algo sorprendida._

— _¡H-Ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que nos abrazamos!— le recordó Mahalo._

— _U-Uno años…— dijo la peliazul, sonrojándose levemente— ¿Por qué de repente?..._

— _Los amigos s-siempre son amigos y más si se conocen desde hace tanto, ¿no crees?— interrogó._

 _Lana, quien era unos 20 centímetros más baja que Hau, asintió._

— _Bueno, nos conocemos desde niños, pero t-tú sabes… hacer e-esto a esta edad…— murmuró un tanto nerviosa._

— _¡No hay edad para los abrazos!— exclamó con alegría el moreno— Hablando de edad, ¿recuerdas aquella vez, cuando teníamos 6 años que hubo una fiesta de Kahunas y Capitanes, que fueron todos los familiares de cada uno?_

 _La peliazul recordaba._

— _Ese día jugamos Kiawe, Liam, Chris, tú y yo con la PlayStation 2 de Chris por horas. Luego cuando nuestros padres nos llamaron para cenar decidimos quien se comería el postre de los demás con una partida de Crash Nitro Kart. Yo perdí porque me asustaban los poderes— rememoró entre risas_

— _¿Y recuerdas que Liam y Kiawe estaban jugando la final cuando de pronto Mina se metió al juego y ganó?— Hau se escuchaba sumamente alegre._

— _Eso fue épico— rio Lana, recordando las quejas del Capitán de tipo Fuego cuando era niño._

— _L-Lo fue, ¿verdad?..._

— _Es uno de los momentos que más atesoro— recordó Saltagua—. Cuando nuestros papás aún estaban aquí…— Lana pareció haberse dado cuenta de lo que dijo— ¡L-Lo siento, mucho, Hau! ¡No quería arruinar…!_

— _Siempre he creído que debo vivir no sólo por los que están aquí conmigo, sino también por los que ya no están. A papá le hubiera encantado que yo disfrutara mi vida al máximo— aseguró. El abrazo se hizo más fuerte._

 _Lana sintió como agua caía sobre su cabeza._

— _A-Arceus… Debo oler muy mal— rio el chico— ¡Lo siento por eso, Lana! ¡No estoy en forma!_

 _Lana negó con la cabeza y lo abrazó con fuerza._

— _Tranquilo, igual las piernas te han estado temblando por un rato._

 _Al mismo tiempo, Ash y Hau deshicieron sus abrazos y sin siquiera detenerse a ver a la cara a Mallow o a Lana, caminaron hacia el frente._

— _¡En fin! Nos vamos yendo— dijo Ketchum, dándoles la espalda._

— _¡Que todo salga bien, chicas!— esta vez fue turno de Mahalo._

 _Con naturalidad, se alejaron, adentrándose al bosque._

 _Lana y Mallow se vieron un tanto confundidas._

— _Estoy de muy buen humor— dijo la peliverde, sonriendo como boba._

— _Yo también me siento así. Recordé algo muy bonito— Lana no dejaba de escuchar el sonido de la dinamita de Crash explotando._

 _Sin decir nada más, ambas fueron hacia pueblo Iki._

 _Pero la cosa era diferente varios metros atrás._

 _Ash estaba sentado en el suelo y recargado en un árbol, con una mano en el pelo mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus ojos._

 _Hau, por su parte, estaba tirado bocabajo. Su brazo derecho estaba debajo de sus ojos; estaba mojado._

 _El sólo pensamiento de que volverían a verlas saliendo de Iki, dejando atrás esas amplias sonrisas para dar paso a un gesto sombrío, lleno de preocupación y miedo los angustiaba de forma arrolladora._

 _Gladio estaba unos cuantos árboles más adelante, con la mirada gacha._

 _Ellos no entrenarían bien en esas condiciones._

 _Y todavía más lejos, estaba Rotom. Había escuchado todo y se veía obligado a actuar con normalidad frente a los Pokémon._

* * *

 _No se habían equivocado._

 _Pasaron 2 horas que Hau y Ash habían tenido libres al no encontrar a Gladio por ningún lado. Ambos adolescentes estaban sentados frente a la salida de pueblo Iki; sus Pokémon y Rotom descansaban._

 _Del sitio iban saliendo varias personas. Al primero que vieron fue a Liam, quien les levantó una mano y les sonrió de forma muy leve._

 _Luego de eso pasó una mujer rubia de aspecto desalineado, blusa larga y pantalón de mezclilla; su pelo y rostro estaban manchados de pintura rosada. Caminaba con un aire despreocupado que sorprendió un poco a los adolescentes._

 _El siguiente fue un hombre delgado y alto que llevaba puestos unos lentes; su pelo era de un rubio bastante raro ya que el tono de éste variaba mucho dependiendo de la zona de su cabeza. Junto a él, con la mirada gacha y temblando fuertemente estaba un chico bajito y de regordete de pelo naranja._

 _El adulto volteó a ver a Mahalo, dedicándole una sonrisa para decirle que no se preocupara._

— _Chris…— murmuró Hau, con el semblante decaído._

 _Ash no lo conocía de nada, pero ver a alguien así lo ponía triste independientemente de su identidad._

 _Fue turno de Kiawe de salir. El Capitán de tipo Fuego se detuvo frente a ambos._

— _Está hecho, chicos…— les dijo. Se veía angustiado— Ahora sólo queda pelear._

— _P-Puedes entrenar con nosotros cuando quieras, Kiawe…— le aseguró Ash._

 _Mahalo asintió con fuerza._

— _Estoy bien. Ya he desarrollado un plan de entrenamiento, así que no se preocupen por mí— comentó Wela, para luego darles una palmaditas a Ash y Hau en los hombros—. Nos estaremos viendo._

 _Un Charizard con una montura salió de su Pokéball y con él, se fue volando._

 _Luego de eso, salió Lana._

 _Ella era diferente; su paso era acelerado y su ceño estaba fuertemente fruncido. Era el rostro de una persona determinada._

 _No pareció ni siquiera haber notado a ambos chicos._

 _Tras de ella, apareció Mallow, escoltada por Olivia._

 _Su mirada estaba muerta. No había ni el más mínimo brillo en sus ojos y su caminar era torpe, por lo cual la Kahuna tenía que sostenerla para que no se cayera._

 _Ash intentó avanzar, pero Hau lo detuvo._

 _Mallow podría quebrarse si veía a alguien más._

 _Ketchum entendió de inmediato y retrocedió._

 _Olivia fue la que los vio y simplemente les asintió._

 _Pero pasó. Los ojos de Mallow y los de Ash hicieron contacto._

 _Tantas emociones tan fuertes eran transmitidas hacia él en tan poco tiempo que no pudo sostener la mirada mucho tiempo._

 _Ambas morenas pasaron de largo._

 _Todos se habían ido._

 _Ash apretó con fuerza los puños, tanto que se sacó sangre de las palmas._

— _Eso es malo para ti— escuchó que le decían desde atrás._

 _Cuando tanto Hau como Ketchum voltearon, se toparon con el rostro sonriente de una chica de pelo morado la cual estaba junto a su Pokémon._

— _Tú eres…— masculló Mahalo._

— _Un placer conocerlos, futuro Kahuna de Melemele; Representante de Tapu Koko— dijo, acercándose a Ash y obligándolo a abrir las manos mientras sacaba algo de su vestido—. Mi nombre es Acerola Tapu, Capitana de la prueba de tipo Fantasma en Ula-Ula._

 _Los adolescentes escucharon eso en shock._

— _T-Tapu…— murmuró Ketchum. Por un momento, su mente se apartó del tema de la profecía._

 _Hau la miró fijamente, sorprendido._

— _No es bueno que te hagas daño a ti mismo— volvió a decir Acerola en tono cantarín, mientras le secaba la sangre—. Aunque juzgando por los vendajes de tu brazo izquierdo, eres alguien que se lastima mucho._

 _Ash y Hau se vieron, preguntándose qué estaba pasando._

* * *

—Así que se conocieron en una junta de Capitanes…— murmuró Lillie, con la mano en el mentón.

—Estábamos en pueblo Iki cuando la conocimos por primera vez. Llegó intentando contarnos historias de terror-Roto— terminó de contar.

—La historia del Gengar ladrón siempre es buena para hacer amigos— rio Acerola.

Ash miraba el libro que Lillie había llevado. Si siquiera la miraba a los ojos, se sentiría mal por estarle mintiendo.

El título era interesante: **El 1, 2, 3 de ser un buen entrenador.**

Al final, la rubia dio un golpecito con su puño a la palma de su mano izquierda.

—Ya entiendo todo…— dijo, viéndose más tranquila— En todo caso, un gusto conocerla a usted y a su _Mimikyu_ , señorita Acerola. Mi nombre es Lillie.

—Acerola sirve, Lillie-tan— aseguró la chica, sonriendo.

La entrenadora se sintió algo incómoda por el apodo.

—D-De acuerdo…— dijo, con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Bueno, de todas formas, hay un libro que quise mostrarle a Ash desde que lo conocí, ¿recuerdas?— le preguntó Acerola al azabache, volteando a verlo.

Ketchum asintió.

—¿Ese de "Mitos y Leyendas de Alola"?— interrogó, dejando de ver el libro que Lillie había llevado.

—Casi. Es: "La historia de Alola".

Rotom, Lillie, Pikachu y los demás Pokémon estaban muy seguros de que eso no estaba ni cerca de ser "casi".

—En fin, ¿me acompañas a buscarlo?

—Seguro— contestó Ash, levantándose de su asiento.

—¡Volvemos en unos segundos!— aseguró, viendo a los que estaban en la mesa— Vamos, Mimikins.

El disfraz siguió a Acerola y a Ash, quienes estaban bajando por las escaleras. Pikachu también fue con ellos.

Ante la atenta mirada de Lillie, ambos entraron a una habitación que estaba justo detrás del recibidor.

El interior tenía más libros aún que la parte abierta al público. Claro que contaba con cosas para el uso de los empleados como mesas para descansar o incluso una cafetera.

Acerola no perdió mucho tiempo y sin dudarlo fue hacia una especie de casillero, del cual sacó un grueso libro de pastas moradas y duras. Las hojas se veían levemente amarillentas.

Cuando Ash creyó que iban a volver, Acerola volteó a verlo.

—Rotom es muy buen mentiroso, ¿cierto?— le preguntó, sin dejar de sonreír.

Las cejas de Ketchum temblaron levemente y luego desvió la mirada, con angustia.

—Gracias, Acerola…— dijo en un susurro.

—Somos amigos y compañeros. Eso hacemos, así que ni lo menciones— con su usual gesto animado, volvió a donde estaban los demás.

* * *

Lillie veía fascinada el libro puesto ante ella.

—Es increíble lo bien conservado que está…— murmuró.

—Estimo que tiene como mínimo unos 400 años de edad-Roto.

Ash escuchaba eso con sorpresa. Un libro que era más antiguo que casi todas las cosas del mundo.

—Le pertenecía a mis ancestros y al igual que la librería, ahora es mío. Antes, toda esta era nuestra colección personal pero desde hace tres generaciones que la abrimos al público— contó, mostrando el libro—. El que esté en Malíe es sinónimo de la buena relación que tenía mi familia con la del actual Kahuna, Nanu Malíe.

—Me contaste que fue él quien te cuidó desde niña, ¿cierto?— recordó Ash.

Lillie escuchó eso con interés. Si ella en verdad era la última integrante de la Familia fundadora Tapu, no tenía mucho sentido que el Kahuna de Ula-Ula la hubiera mantenido en secreto.

No tardó en expresar esa misma duda.

—¿Conoces el caso de Malloween? La Capitana de tipo Planta— preguntó a la rubia, quien asintió.

Sabía como Mallow se había convertido en Capitana. El Capitán antiguo, Kal'au Umbría había perecido y su hijo no era lo suficientemente mayor como para no tomar el cargo.

Shiron y Ribombee también recordaban el relato de Mallow.

—El Kahuna Nanu en su tiempo, predijo que, si se conocía que la última heredera de la familia Tapu estaba viva y era apenas una bebé, todos los demás Capitanes y Kahunas optarían por hacer una prueba para elegir un nuevo Capitán. Por ese motivo, prefirió hacer parecer que toda mi familia había perecido por la ira de Tapu Bulu ya que así nadie se atrevería a tratar de reemplazar un cargo destruido por el mismísimo Dios de la creación— terminó de contar. En ningún momento perdió la sonrisa.

—L-Lamento mucho hacer que recuerde eso…— dijo Lillie, apenada.

—¡Ni lo menciones!— exclamó la Capitana, restándole importancia al asunto.

—Yo lo que todavía no entiendo es porque te apellidas Tapu…— esta vez fue el turno de Ketchum para expresar su duda.

Acerola iba a hablar, pero Rotom se adelantó.

—¡Su atención, por favor!— exclamó, haciendo que todos lo voltearan a ver— Aunque pueda parecer que los apellidos de los Kahunas y Capitanes son simples palabras elegidas porque suenan bien, la verdad es que tienen un significado tras de ellos. Varios son palabras derivadas del antiguo idioma de Alola. Mahalo es "Gracias"; Wela es "Caliente"; Konikoni es "Pasión"; Malíe es "Tranquilo" y Tapu es "Sagrado"-Roto.

Todos le aplaudieron.

—Y ese es el resumen— dijo Acerola— Los nombres de los Tapus serían algo así como "Cacareo Sagrado", "Mariposa Sagrada"; "Toro Sagrado" y "Aleta Sagrada".

Ash dio un silbido. Sonaba genial.

—En fin, con todas las dudas aclaras, ¿quieren ver el libro?— preguntó, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de todos.

Las hojas fueron despegadas y una serie de dibujos, así como una escritura incomprensible fue mostrada.

Todos vieron sorprendidos un gran dibujo puesto que abarcaba dos hojas. En él se mostraba una gran grieta en el cielo, desde las cuales salían dos Pokémon.

Uno era una especie de gigantesco león blanco; su melena tenía partes doradas y naranjas y su frente, así como sus ojos eran morados.

A su lado estaba una especie de murciélago enorme. Sus moradas alas tenían un largo borde dorado, así como su cuello. Sus ojos eran rojos, pero su frente volvía mostrar el color morado.

Ambos Pokémon tenían lo que parecía ser un cielo estrellado en sus frentes.

Todos con excepción de Acerola y el llamado Mimikyu recordaron a Nebulilla al instante.

Bajo los Pokémon estaba una multitud, que parecía estar alabándolos.

—N-No puedo leer esto…— dijo Lillie. Ash asintió; él tampoco podía.

—Un día…— comenzó Rotom, llamando la atención de todos— una gran grieta atravesó el cielo y de ella, emergieron las siluetas de dos criaturas. Una estaba alimentada por el sol, mientras que la otra por la luna, ambas fueron veneradas incluso por los líderes de Alola…

Acerola cambió de página. El león estaba enfocado en la página derecha y el murciélago en la izquierda.

—La gran bestia del amanecer recibió el nombre de _Laliona_ , "el león del sol", el cual posee un fulgor comparable al del mismísimo sol. Por su parte, la bestia del anochecer obtuvo el nombre de _Mahina Pe'a_ , "el murciélago lunar", quien teñía de oscuridad todo lo que lo rodeaba…

Las páginas volvieron a ser cambiadas. Esta vez, bajo Laliona y Mahina Pe'a, se encontraban Tapu Koko, Tapu Lele, un Pokémon humanoide con forma de toro, de gruesos cuernos y Tapu Fini.

—Los representantes del sol y la luna crearon con su poder sin precedentes a las deidades sagradas, basándose en los símbolos de las cuatro islas de Alola. El gallo de Melemele, la mariposa de Akala, el toro de Ula-Ula y el pez espada de Poni; así nacieron Cacareo Sagrado, Mariposa Sagrada, Toro Sagrado y Aleta Sagrada, quienes cuidaban la región y a sus habitantes…

La imagen volvió a ser cambiada. Un hombre tocaba una larga flauta naranja, sobre la cual estaba el símbolo del sol, mientras que una mujer hacía lo mismo con una flauta azul que tenía el símbolo de la luna.

Sobre ellos estaban los dioses del sol y la luna.

—Para mostrar aprecio y gratitud hacia las deidades, se elegían dos humanos de sexos opuestos cuya afinidad fuera excelente tanto entre ellos, como con el león solar y el murciélago lunar para que tocaran una melodía en total sincronía…

De nuevo, las páginas se voltearon. Ahora, otra grieta se veía en el cielo y desde ella, un ser completamente dorado con cuatro enormes alas, cuyos rasgos ni siquiera podían verse apareció. Laliona y Mahina Pe'a parecían observarlo con seriedad.

—Fue en ese momento que de los cielos descendió él. El Re…— Rotom volvió a leer lo que había escrito varias veces hasta que al final, llegó a la conclusión de que no era un error— el Resplandeciente…

Ash y Pikachu abrieron los ojos como platos; ¿podría ser…?

Lillie vio curiosa su reacción y Acerola se mantenía impasible.

—un ser con la capacidad de habla, hecho completamente de luz; tan brillante que su rostro no podía ni ser visto. Rápidamente, la gente de Alola lo veneró como a su tercer dios, ofreciéndoles todo tipo de obsequios que jamás aceptó…

La imagen cambió. El Resplandeciente brillaba con intensidad y los Pokémon del sol y la luna estaban frente a él.

—Pero había algo que el Resplandeciente quería. La luz— Ash comenzó a sentir nervios—. Utilizando las flautas gemelas, los habitantes de Alola llamaron a Laliona y a Mahina Pe'a para que así, hicieran un trato. A cambio de la mitad de la luz del sol y la mitad de la luna, el Resplandeciente entregaría la mitad de su luz a los dioses león y murciélago. El tercer dios estaba ansioso por probar un nuevo tipo de luz distinta a la suya, por lo que aceptó sin dudar. Todo parecía ir bien, pero…

La nueva deidad ahora brillaba con fuerza.

—El Resplandeciente se volvió codicioso y con ello, se volvió estúpido. Tras intercambiar la mitad de la luz con la de los legendarios, en un acto de vanidad y locura, comenzó a atacar a todos y a todo con intención de tener toda la luz para sí mismo…

Ahora, el Resplandeciente atacaba a los otros dos dioses, quienes eran apoyados por los Tapus, junto a un grupo de personas. De los cielos, estaba bajando el Pokémon creador: Arceus.

—Laliona; Mahina Pe'a; el Pokémon supremo, alterado por el poderoso intruso; los Sagrados, y un grupo de jóvenes elegidos lucharon ferozmente contra el Resplandeciente y para cuando la encarnecida batalla terminó, toda la luz fue extraída de su cuerpo, convirtiéndolo en un ser de pura oscuridad que no tuvo más que regresar por donde había llegado, con la promesa de que volvería eventualmente…

Las siguientes páginas eran un dibujo, donde el Resplandeciente, ahora en forma de una bestia con un cuerpo construido por prismas oscuros y expresiones faciales del color del arcoíris, huía por una grieta en el cielo. Todos los legendarios lo ahuyentaban.

Esta vez, el Pokémon del sol y el de la luna arrojaban luz a sus respectivos astros.

—Al final, los ahora bautizados como _Solgaleo_ y _Lunala_ , exhaustos por la batalla, entregaron además de la mitad de su propia luz, la mitad de la del Resplandeciente al candente sol y la otra mitad a la hermosa luna. Antes de irse, dotaron de dones a los Sagrados. Cacareo Sagrado recibió la fuerza de 10,000 hombres; Mariposa Sagrada la habilidad de curar cualquier enfermedad; Toro Sagrado obtuvo la resistencia suficiente como para soportar la erupción de un volcán y Aleta Sagrada se volvió más inteligente que nadie…

Ambos Pokémon estaban yéndose por grietas.

—Al final, los dioses desaparecieron y jamás volvieron a ser vistos…

Ahora, las llamadas flautas gemelas se mostraban en un dibujo con más detalle. En las mismas hojas, un chico y una chica tocaban cada uno una flauta, colocados uno frente al otro.

—Aunque según la leyenda, cuando el mundo esté en peligro y ambas flautas gemelas sean tocadas al unísono por el Representante de los hombres y la Representante de las mujeres del mundo, los dioses regresarán a ayudar a la humanidad-Roto…

Lillie y sus Pokémon miraban fijamente las ilustraciones finales.

Por otra parte, Ash, Pikachu y Rotom veían con seriedad a Acerola.

—Por Resplandeciente se refiere a...— preguntó Ketchum.

Los demás, al escuchar la pregunta, también sintieron curiosidad.

La Capitana asintió.

—El Reful...

Ash se levantó con rapidez.

—Lillie, espéranos aquí, por favor— pidió, tomando a Acerola de la mano y corriendo escaleras abajo.

La rubia vio ese gesto con mucha incomodidad.

Ash, Pikachu, Rotom y Acerola llegaron de nuevo a la habitación tras la recepción.

—Vaya, que agresivo~— dijo risueña la pelimorada.

Ash la acorraló entre su brazo y la pared.

—Acerola, todo esto… ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?— preguntó, viéndola fijamente.

—Pocos días después de que nos conocimos— respondió, sin siquiera perder la sonrisa—. El libro estaba oculto por una especie de rompecabezas dejado desde hace décadas por mis antepasados. Tuve que hacer un Recorrido Insular, pero con libros.

Pikachu y Rotom hicieron cuentas, ignorando lo último. Ella también se acababa de enterar.

—¿Quién lo sabe?

—Tú, el tío Nanu y yo. Pronto, todos los Kahunas, Capitanes, y Representantes.

—¿Podemos ir a buscar esas flautas gemelas ahora mismo?— interrogó Ketchum.

—No sabemos dónde están y aunque lo supiéramos, aún debemos buscar al Representante de los hombres y a la de las mujeres.

—Si los encontramos, ¿podríamos tocarlas para evitar al Refulgente?

—Aunque encontremos todo, deberíamos esperar la fecha indicada. De llamarlos antes, Solgaleo y Lunala podrían no volver el día de la catástrofe.

—En 5 meses y medio, ¿cierto?

Acerola asintió y luego miró fijamente a Ash a los ojos.

—No deberías depositar todas tus esperanzas en ellos— dijo, igual de animada—. Podrían no ser suficiente; no sabemos que tanto poder haya ganado el Refulgente tras los más de 1500-1700 años que han pasado desde entonces. Recuerda que la profecía de Tapu Fini dijo que incluso Arceus podría no ser capaz de vencerlo.

—No estoy confiado— aseguró Ash.

—¿Estás seguuuuro?— le preguntó Acerola, viéndolo de forma risueña.

—Completamente.

Tapu rio.

—Ya veo.

La sonrisa de Ash era más amplia que nunca y sus ojos liberaban un brillo casi cegador.

Su corazón sentía esperanza.

Solgaleo y Lunala eran la esperanza del mundo.

Que vivan el Sol y la Luna.

* * *

 **¡Y AQUÍ VAMOS! En el siguiente capítulo, el viaje se reanuda ¡Vamos por la siguiente prueba!**

 **Bueno, ahora contamos con una nueva arma que podremos usar contra el Refulgente, pero ¿cómo la encontraremos? Y estoy emocionado y a la vez, algo nervioso por si haré bien los capítulos a futuro… En fin.**

 **¿Qué opinan de la liga de Alola? Honestamente, siento que está siendo la peor de todo el anime XD  
Las peleas son muy cortas (no por ser sólo un Pokémon de momento, cosa que me parece bien para así guardar el plato fuerte hasta el final, es más que nada porque no hay demasiada acción), la animación falla muchísimo al ser todas las secuencias de pelea imágenes fijas y repetidas para colmo y realmente, sólo algunos combates como Jessie vs James, Kiawe vs Acerola, Lana vs Mallow y Guzma vs Liam (ésta un poco menos) son interesantes de ver…**

 **Bueno, hablando del tema, ¿quieren mis predicciones para la liga? ¡Bueno, pues se las doy!**

 **El día de hoy se nos mostró que Gladio humilló fácilmente a James, cosa que era obvia.**

 **En el combate de Guzma vs Lana, es evidente que Guzma ganará. El de Kiawe vs Chris será para Kiawe y por último, el de Ash vs Hau será una victoria para Ketchum.**

 **Luego siento que las semifinales serán un Ash vs Gladio donde ganará Ash y un Kiawe vs Guzma donde ganará Guzma para luego tener una final de Guzma vs Ash donde, OJO, ganará… ¡Ash!**

 **Si, lo sé, fuertes declaraciones… Pero en serio, siento que Ash tiene todo para ganar actualmente y ha habido mucha puyitas que revelan que Ketchum será el ganador y peleará contra Royale (donde al final perderá contra él XD)**

 **Bueno… Es todo lo que tengo que decir por el momento.**

 **Hoy no les tengo ficha de personaje pero haré la del personaje que más le llame la atención ¡Así que ustedes decidan!**

 **En fin. Con esto y mi predicción (que espero no sea un total fallo), me despido. ¡Hasta otra!**


	46. Viaje a Hokulani

**¡Ey! Pues ahora me tardé como 5 días o así. Pero bueno, aquí me tienen. ¡Contestemos algunas reviews!**

 **Cristhian: Realmente las únicas que se acaban de enterar son Mallow y Lana. Kiawe y Liam ya lo sabían de hace un rato. Todos son optimistas realmente, ninguno de ellos tiene una mentalidad que les obligue a rendirse; todos tienen la voluntad para pelear por un futuro brillante. El pequeño Meltan sí que es una sorpresa XD**

 **PendulumGear: ¡Ey! Es bueno leerte por primera vez, bienvenido; espero puedas pasarte más seguido por la sección de reviews. ¡Gracias! Intento mejorar constantemente todo eso para que la narrativa sea más disfrutable. Supongo que simplemente me sale de la cabeza cuando me pongo frente al ordenador; sentarme, tener ganas de escribir y una buena canción de fondo es la receta para estos capítulos. ¡Las fichas del Team Rocket llegarán más adelante!  
R1- Me lo estoy planteando muy seriamente. También pienso que sería interesante verlo, pero si considero que su participación en los juegos fue mínima…  
R2- ¡Lo harán! Sólo que en papeles mucho menores a Zoe y Darius.  
¡Seguiré esforzándome! ¡Muchas gracias por pasarte por aquí!**

 **RFederer: El festival de noche de brujas en Alola realmente si es como una especie de Halloween norte americano, sólo que en Malíe es así por su fuerte inspiración en regiones orientales. Es el principal atractivo de la ciudad. Si hubieran estado en otra ciudad como por ejemplo Hau'oli, hubieran visto muchísimos disfraces de monstruos y Pokémon.  
¡La actitud de Acerola también me gusta bastante! Es como la de Zoe (o al menos la que yo le di). Siempre la mantiene pase lo que pase.  
Bueeeeeno… Creo que algunos se llevarán una sorpresa en eso.  
¡Lillie aún es demasiado blanda mentalmente hablando! Aún no puede enterarse.  
R1-Realmente, nunca se ha especificado que los Representantes tengan que tener la marca en alguna parte del cuerpo. Sólo tiene que estar en un lugar de algo de su pertenencia como sería el Electrostal de Ash o Shiron de Lillie. Tapu Fini decidió marcar a Gladio en el cuerpo por decisión de éste.  
R2- ¡Se crearán otras circunstancias! Aunque tampoco descarto que Lillie haga una prueba o dos.  
¡El nuevo capítulo está aquí! ¡Gracias por comentar!  
Postdata de tu postdata: Me acabas de dar una idea interesante… ¡Pero tardará mucho para que tome forma! XD**

 **¡En fin! ¡Pasen a leer!**

* * *

—¡Partimos!

Ash, Pikachu, Rotom, Kukui, Lillie y sus Pokémon estaban en la salida suroeste de Ciudad Malíe. Tras despedirse de Acerola la noche anterior, el grupo se fue a dormir para despertar a las 8 de la mañana.

Con la promesa de que se volverían a ver una vez que Ash llegara al lugar de la prueba de Acerola, el grupo se dirigió a su destino: El Monte Hokulani.

Según las palabras del investigador, una vez terminados los tres días de viaje a pie, encontrarían un punto de descanso donde había un autobús que los llevaría cuesta arriba, directo a la cima de la montaña.

El viaje fue tranquilo, con uno que otro entrenador de por medio así como los usuales Pokémon salvajes que cortaban de vez en cuando el paso. Eran el enemigo perfecto para que tanto los Pokémon de Ash como los de Lillie refinaran sus habilidades.

—¡Repite Viento hielo, Shiron!

—¡Giro fuego, Peke!

La ventisca arrojada por la tipo Hielo impactó contra un Skarmory enemigo y seguido de eso, Giro fuego lo encerró. Para cuando el movimiento terminó, el tipo Acero no tuvo más opción que huir al verse muy débil.

—¡Lo hicimos!— exclamó Ash, sonriéndole a su Vulpix, quien le devolvió el gesto.

—¡Buen trabajo, Shiron!— también felicitó Lillie. Su Vulpix asintió.

—¡Pika pi!

Shiron miró de reojo a Peke, un tanto nerviosa hasta que vio que ésta levantó una de sus patas delanteras. Con una gran sonrisa, chocaron sus patas en una clase de "dame esos cinco".

—Shiron poco a poco demuestra tener más habilidad para esto-Roto— analizó, viendo todas las estadísticas de la forma regional.

—Gracias, Rotom. Nos esforzamos mucho— aseguró la rubia.

—¡Sólo sigamos dando lo mejor de nosotros!— exclamó Ketchum con alegría, retomando el paso.

—¡Ash, espera!-Roto.

—¡T-Tengamos una carrera, Rotom!— retó Lillie, determinada.

—¿¡Tú también, Lillie?! ¡Esto es el infierno de gente enérgica!-Roto.

Kukui veía al grupo desde atrás, con una pequeña sonrisa.

Al verlos, su mente no pudo evitar ser transportada años atrás.

Veía a un pequeño niño moreno que llevaba una capa, a otro rubio y delgaducho, así como a uno último de pelo negro. Los tres corrían y jugaban con alegría.

 _¡A LA MIERDA USTEDES Y SU RECORRIDO INSULAR!_

El ceño de Sorba se frunció y luego negó con la cabeza.

Eso ya había quedado en el pasado.

Ya no era asunto suyo.

* * *

 **A muchos kilómetros de ahí.**

A pesar de la hora del día, no paraba de llover. Las grandes murallas que cubrían el pueblo en la que nos ubicamos estaban empapadas de agua, así como manchadas de pintura. Las casas del sitio estaban en deplorables condiciones, llenas de grafitis y los pocos autos que ahí se encontraban compartían el mismo destino.

En lo más profundo del pueblo se encontraba una gran mansión abandonada de dos pisos. El interior estaba oscuro, con cajas regadas por doquier así como cristales rotos por todo el suelo; los lujosos muebles del interior estaban sucios. Al igual que el exterior, se encontraba repleto de grafitis.

Incesantes pasos se escuchaban por toda la mansión y ahí por donde sonaban, atraían miradas.

Frente a una gran puerta doble, las pisadas cesaron. Con fuerza, las puertas se abrieron. Por ellas entró un hombre de mediana estatura, pelo teñido de rubio y ojos marrones; era un recluta Skull.

El interior de la habitación estaba un poco más arreglado, pero no dejaba de verse sucio. Un gran sillón individual estaba colocado a unos metros de la entrada, como si de un trono se tratase y, tras de éste, se encontraba grabado con pintura el logo del Team Skull.

En el trono, se encontraba sentado un hombre adulto, de pelo teñido de blanco (aunque la parte inferior era oscura), alborotado y despeinado. Sobre el cabello llevaba unas gafas de sol doradas, un lente era un círculo completo, mientras que el otro era sólo la mitad de éste, como si se tratara de un ojo a medio abrir.

Sobre una camiseta blanca, llevaba puesta una chaqueta negra de manga corta, con un bordado blanco horizontal en ambos brazos y los costados. En la parte inferior tenía un pantalón negro (ligeramente caído), así como unas deportivas blancas. En su brazo derecho tenía puestas unas pulseras y en el izquierdo, un reloj de oro. El logo Skull se encontraba en dos tatuajes morados (uno en cada brazo) y en un medallón dorado que colgaba de su cuello.

Al lado de ese hombre, había una mujer relativamente alta. Su cabello estaba adornado y dividido por dos ganchos en forma de calavera, por los cuales caían dos largos mechones por cada lado, uno rosado y el otro amarillo. Sus ojos eran amarillos, con un sombreado de ojos blanco y los parpados pintados de negro.

Al igual que el hombre, tenía un colgante con el logotipo Skull en él. Vestía un top oscuro, cuyos bordes superiores eran blancos y exactamente así era su pantalón, sólo que éste contaba con un patrón de zigzag en la pierna izquierda. Sus deportivas también eran blancas. En su brazo izquierdo traía una muñequera del mismo estilo que toda su otra ropa. En el abdomen, gracias a un tatuaje rojizo, estaba el logo del Team Skull.

La mujer miró con una ceja arqueada a lo que todo apuntaba, era un recluta.

—Ey, estás siendo muy ruidoso, ¿sabes?— le dijo, cruzándose de brazos.

—¡L-Lo siento, hermana!— se disculpó el rubio. Su rostro estaba sudado, por lo que con una mano, bajó el pañuelo que había en su boca— ¡E-Esto es muy importante!

Los dos que ahí se encontraban lo vieron fijamente.

—Habla— dijo la mujer.

—S-Si…— el recluta se sentó en el piso— Ayer por la mañana, reclutas infiltrados en Malíe fueron atraídos por una batalla Pokémon en el Parque de Malíe y cuando fueron a ver qué pasaba, se llevaron una gran sorpresa…

El hombre y la mujer no dijeron palabra.

—Ese bastardo de Kukui era el árbitro…

Esas palabras hicieron reacción en el de pelo blanco, quien se levantó con rapidez de su trono.

—¿ _Guzma_?— preguntó la mujer, viendo atentamente al mencionado.

—Estoy bien, _Francine_ — aseguró, para luego volver a ver al recluta— ¿Dices que ese imbécil está aquí en Ula-Ula?

—Y eso no es todo, líder…— dijo, para sorpresa de los otros dos— Nuestros agentes lo siguieron todo el día y descubrieron que estará viajando con unos adolescentes por algunos días hasta llegar al Monte Hokulani… La rubia es una de ellos.

Guzma y Francine abrieron los ojos más de lo normal.

Al poco tiempo, una leve risa comenzó a escucharse, haciéndose cada vez más fuerte. Guzma se llevó una mano a la cara y con fuerza, comenzó a carcajearse.

—¡Perfecto!... ¡ESTO ES PERFECTO, JODER!— gritó con suma emoción, sonriendo como un maniaco— ¡DOS PAJAROS DE UN PUTO TIRO!

El recluta Skull parecía verse feliz al observar la satisfacción en el rostro del que todo apuntaba, era su líder.

—Envía a dos miembros a que los sigan de inmediato. Queremos saber todos sus movimientos— ordenó Francine, manteniendo la compostura, mientras que Guzma seguía riendo.

—Ya lo hicimos, hermana— respondió el teñido de rubio—. Ahora mismo están siguiéndolos separados por 10 minutos de camino. Nuestra excusa es que también son viajeros.

Francine sonrió al escuchar eso.

—Muy bien hecho— felicitó—. Ya puedes retirarte.

—¡Sí!— dicho eso, salió.

La risa de Guzma siguió escuchándose por unos minutos más, hasta que finalmente se calmó y volvió a sentarse.

—Esto es simplemente genial…— murmuró, recostándose en el sillón.

—Podrás enfrentarte a Kukui y vengarte de Gladio de paso— dijo la mujer, con una actitud calmada.

—Gladio no me importa. Podría matarlo cuando me dé la gana— informó, con total seguridad.

—¿Olvidaste lo que le hizo a Rony, Seymour y Mary?— preguntó, cruzándose de brazos— Además, todavía es el principal sospechoso de lo que pasó con Kai, Miley, David, Jean y Sean.

Guzma volteó a verla.

—Claro que no; se metió con mi familia y eso amerita un castigo— contestó—. Pero él no me interesa ahora.

Francine frunció el ceño.

—¿En serio está bien que trabajes con ella?...— murmuró.

—¿Dijiste algo?— interrogó el de pelo blanco al no haber escuchado.

—Nada, Guzma— le respondió, recuperando el semblante—. No dije nada.

—Ah, ya veo…— volvió la mirada hacia el frente.

Con simpleza, tomó un rombo de color verde de una pila enorme de sus semejantes. Comenzó a pasearlo entre sus dedos y luego, lo arrojó con fuerza contra una pared.

En unos días, le estaría dando una paliza a Kukui.

* * *

 **4 p.m. Ruinas de la vida.**

—¡Primarina, Acua jet!

—¡Usa Lanzarrocas!

Frente a frente, estaban Olivia y Hau. Mientras que la Reina ya contaba con sólo su Lycanroc, Mahalo aún tenía a dos Pokéballs disponibles.

Los proyectiles arrojados por el licántropo eran constantes, grandes y veloces, pero al parecer, la rapidez de Primarina era todavía mayor.

Ágilmente evadía cada piedra. Sólo una le dio, pero lo único que logró fue reducir ligeramente su velocidad.

—¡Voz cautivadora!

Primarina frenó de golpe a tan sólo unos centímetros de impactar y abrió el hocico.

—¡Mordisco!— ordenó Konikoni.

Pero era tarde. Lycanroc debía primero, abrir el hocico y segundo, encajar sus colmillos. Primarina sólo tuvo que dar un grito.

Ondas rosadas golpearon directamente al tipo Roca, quien se vio obligado a taparse los oídos por la cercanía.

—¡Ahora es cuando!— exclamó Hau. Frente a él, colocó su brazo izquierdo, el cual comenzó a brillar con intensidad.

—¡Lycanroc, ataca!— pidió exaltada Olivia al saber que si ese ataque impactaba, todo acabaría.

Pero en los tímpanos del licántropo, todo era un constante pitido.

—El Poder Z fluye en mí cual río…— los brazos de Hau comenzaron a moverse de un lado a otro, como si fuera una corriente marina— Agua, creadora de toda la vida que me brinda hoy el poder para vencer a mis enemigos…

Primarina elevó los brazos al cielo y sobre ella, una enorme masa de agua comenzó a formarse. Era tan grande como el armatoste creado por Aplastamiento Gigalítico.

—¡RUGE COMO LA TORMENTA MÁS FEROZ, PRIMARINA! ¡SINFONÍA DE LA DIVA MARINA!

Olivia veía como, de forma inevitable, la gran esfera de agua caía sobre Lycanroc. Una vez dentro, el tipo Roca comenzó a ser arrastrado por todo el interior del ataque con brusquedad y, cuando éste explotó, liberando una ráfaga de aire frío, Lycanroc cayó al suelo, debilitado.

—¡Lycanroc no puede continuar!— exclamó una asistente del Recorrido insular— ¡Por lo tanto, el retador Hau es el ganador! ¡LA GRAN PRUEBA HA TERMINADO!

Olivia dio un suspiro y sonrió, regresando a su tipo Roca a la capsula que le correspondía.

—¡Bien hecho, Primarina!— felicitó Mahalo, dando un pequeño salto de alegría. La tipo Agua asintió, complacida.

—En serio has crecido, Hau— aseguró la Kahuna, acercándose al retador—. Seré honesta; si hubieras hecho la prueba hace dos semanas, estoy casi segura de que no habrías podido ganarme. Pero veo que el entrenamiento que hiciste con Gladio y Ash dio sus frutos. El Cristal Z que te dio tu abuelo también es increíble.

Mahalo asintió para, acto seguido, acariciar a su Primarina.

—Mis Pokémon y yo nos esforzamos mucho para llegar hasta este punto— contó—. Gladio era muy duro, así que tampoco podíamos darnos el lujo de reducir el paso.

Olivia rio— Supongo que fue difícil para ustedes estar 14 días seguidos con él, día y noche. Es un chico muy descortés.

Hau negó con la cabeza.

—Gladio no es una buena persona, ¿sabe?— dijo, sorprendiendo a la Reina, quien rápidamente volteó a ver a la asistente, ordenándole que se retirara, cosa que hizo— Es alguien grosero, sin tacto o amabilidad alguna y podría hacerle daño a quien quiera sin siquiera pestañear…

Olivia sabía de qué hablaba Hau. Aún recordaba al famoso " _Skull Hunter_ " del que tanto se había hablado hacía un año.

—Pero aún con eso, no lo odio. No soy capaz de odiarlo o sentir ningún tipo de rechazo por él— dijo, con la mirada dirigida al cielo—. No sé si es porque lo admiro demasiado como entrenador, por su amor hacia los Pokémon o porque es hermano de Lillie… pero simplemente no puedo odiarlo.

—Hau…— murmuró Olivia.

—Y menos ahora que esto se avecina ¡No puedo pelear con mis aliados! ¡Todos nosotros somos el ejército de la tierra! ¡SOMOS UN EQUIPO!— gritó con fuerza, para más sorpresa de Konikoni. Primarina le dio unos golpecitos en la espalda, preocupada. Hau respiró hondo y luego sonrió de forma torpe— Perdón por ponerme tan intenso— rio—, es sólo que quería sacarme esto del pecho desde hace un rato.

Olivia le acarició la cabeza.

—Tienes un enorme corazón, Hau. Es normal que no puedas odiar a nadie— le dijo, sacando algo de su bolsillo—. Y ahora toma. Esta es tu recompensa por haber superado mi prueba.

Un Litostal Z fue colocado en la palma de su mano.

—Ahora, vamos. Mallow dijo que íbamos a celebrar si ganabas y lo hiciste— dijo la Kahuna, dando media vuelta hacia la carreta donde los esperaba la asistente—. Kiawe y Lana también vendrán.

Mahalo asintió y comenzó a caminar detrás de ella.

De pronto, la mujer se tropezó, cayendo de cara al suelo.

—¡Olivia!— exclamó Hau, corriendo a socorrer a la Reina.

En un parpadeo, la asistente ya estaba ahí.

—¡REINAAAAA!— llamó en un potente grito que parecería, le desgarraría la garganta.

—Auch…— se quejó Olivia, sentándose— ¿Me echas una mano, Hau?— preguntó.

Mahalo asintió y le extendió la mano derecha, de la cual Konikoni se sujetó.

La adulta le sonrió al adolescente, quien le correspondió el gesto. Pero por dentro, era otra historia.

— _Se equivoca, Olivia… Mi corazón… Hace mucho que fue dominado por el odio…_

En el bosque cercano, un grupo observaba fijamente todas las acciones de Hau con unos binoculares mientras vestían un camuflaje de hojas. Un aparato parecido a una radio, así como una especie de antena que servía para escuchar todo a lo lejos se encontraba en el suelo.

—Gladio… Ese nombre también estaba en la lista de intereses, ¿no?— preguntó Meowth, mirando a James.

—Y escuchaste lo que dijo ese tal Hau… Es hermano de la Lylia esa…— masculló Jessie.

—Lillie— corrigió James.

—Me da igual— volteó a ver al de pelo azul— ¿Seguro que buscaste su nombre en internet?

James asintió.

—No hay ni un solo resultado si pones las palabras "Lillie" y "Aether" juntos, pero si pones sólo "Aether" aparece la página principal de la Fundación Aether— informó el adulto, viendo como Hau se estaba yendo en el carruaje.

—¿Y eso que es?— preguntó el felino, confundido. La de pelo magenta también se veía curiosa.

—Es una especie de asociación rara que se dedica a cuidar a los Pokémon. Últimamente parece que se han ampliado por el mundo más que nunca, pero la de Alola es la sede principal. Y aquí viene lo raro— de una mochila que tenía en la espalda, sacó una laptop, la cual abrió. Lo primero que vieron Jessie y Meowth fue a una mujer rubia de ojos verdes—. Esta es la presidenta de la Fundación; Lusamine Aether, según los registros, su esposo desapareció y la identidad de sus hijos es desconocida.

Los otros dos miembros del Team Rocket lucían aún más confundidos.

—¿Entonces estos dos que perseguimos son sus hijos?— preguntó Meowth.

—¿Por qué unos niños ricos querrían huir de una casa donde tienen todas las comodidades?— interrogó Jessie, algo irritada por esa idea.

James dio un golpe al suelo.

—Yo los entiendo…— murmuró, molesto— Los padres siempre esperan demasiado de sus hijos y siempre quieren infundirles sus ideas… ¡Entiendo como debieron sentirse esos dos!

La mujer y el gato dieron un suspiro. Olvidaban que James solía ser un niño rico.

—Pero, oigan… Algo no cuadra aquí…— dijo el tipo Normal, comenzando a pensar.

—¿Lo notaste también?— preguntó James.

Jessie veía confusa a los hombres del grupo.

—Oigan, dejen los secretos y díganme también— ordenó, comenzando a molestarse.

—Bueno, piénsalo… Se supone que si sus hijos huyeron de casa, ella debería estar arruinada, ¿no? Me refiero a que sus pequeños desparecieron, ¿cómo puede mantener una buena cara frente a la prensa de esa manera?— preguntó Meowth.

—Tal vez sólo es una mala madre— respondió la de pelo magenta.

—Si es una mala madre, ¿por qué los está buscando?— ahora fue el turno de James— Pero la forma en la que los busca… Sería natural para una madre soltera acudir a la policía de inmediato, pero es como si de todas formas quisiera mantener todo en secreto…

Jessie se dio cuenta de algo más.

—Y ese mocoso Hau la conoce, ¿verdad?— recordó— Eso significa que se ha estado paseando por la región sin mucha preocupación…

Todo el equipo se quedó pensativo.

—Y no lo olviden a "él"— les dijo Meowth.

La cara de Ash Ketchum llegó a la mente de todos.

—Yo digo que nos infiltremos en la Fundación Aether— sugirió James, llamando la atención de los otros dos—. Tampoco es tan difícil, sólo basta con que te ofrezcas como voluntario y ya estás adentro.

Jessie y Meowth lo pensaron un poco.

—Bueno, tampoco es como que vayamos a solucionar nada pensando— dijo la mujer, levantándose.

—Es cierto— Meowth secundó.

—Entonces está decidido. Hay barcos que salen de vez en cuando a la Fundación Aether. Los usan los trabajadores y turistas, así que tomemos uno en Kantai mañana por la mañana— informó James para luego voltear hacia todas direcciones—. Jessie, ¿y Wobbuffet?

—Haciendo guardia— respondió, señalando hacia un árbol lejano, donde el tipo Psíquico estaba parado de espaldas.

Meowth se le acercó, para luego voltear a ver a los otros dos.

—Está dormido.

—¡BASTARDO!

* * *

 **8 p.m. Ruta 10. Ula-Ula.**

—¿Les parece bien instalarnos aquí?— preguntó Kukui.

Se encontraban a un lado del camino, cerca de algunos árboles. La ubicación no era nada del otro mundo.

—Mientras podamos descansar…— murmuró Lillie, suspirando.

—Yo estoy de acuerdo— respondió Ketchum, bastante relajado.

Pikachu, Rotom y los demás Pokémon jugueteaban por el lugar, explorando cuanto podían.

Kukui estaba mirando hacia atrás, viendo como un pequeño humo salía desde la distancia.

—Al parecer también hay más viajeros por aquí— dijo, sonriendo—. Es bueno saber que a la gente todavía le interesan estas cosas.

—Está hablando como un anciano, profesor— notó Ash, risueño.

—¡Sólo tengo 27!— exclamó Kukui, siguiéndole el juego.

Con tranquilidad, armaron la tiende de acampar en la que se quedaría Lillie, mientras que Kukui y Ash sacaron dos sacos de dormir. La cena comenzó a ser preparada por la rubia y el profesor, mientras que Ash esperaba.

Los Pokémon recibieron su comida en sus respectivos tazones.

—Creo que extrañaba un poco esto— dijo Lillie, comenzando a comerse un sándwich.

—Yo prefiero dormir en Centros Pokémon. En ellos hay electricidad-Roto— comentó la Pokédex.

—Cuando yo era más joven adoraba dormir al aire libre, es una sensación refrescante, ¿no, Ash?— preguntó Kukui, viendo como el azabache se devoraba su comida.

Una vez que el entrenador terminó de tragar la comida, respondió.

—He dormido por más de 6 años en el exterior y nunca me canso. Me gusta mucho sentir la unión entre Pokémon y humanos.

Ash miró a sus Pokémon, comiendo de forma grupal con los de Lillie. Sus interacciones eran tan variadas.

El como Shiron y Peke parecían conocerse de hacía años. La sólida amistad entre Dartrix y Gumshoos, así como la enemistad unilateral de Comfey con la lechuza.

Como Torracat y Lycanroc parecían llevarse bien sin siquiera tener la necesidad de demostrarlo; el vínculo que unía a la mangosta y al gato como algo más que sólo hermanos.

Si Wimpod hubiera estado ahí, estaba segura de que estaría escuchando fascinado las historias (falsas) de Ribombee.

Y la más impresionante de todas las interacciones era esa aura de respeto que se sentía hacia Pikachu. Como si, sin siquiera pedirlo, todos lo hubieran reconocido como un líder en el que podían confiar y al que podían seguir hasta el fin del mundo.

Luego miró a la mesa, dónde estaban ellos y Rotom.

Kukui y Lillie, aunque sabía que no lo eran, parecían padre e hija. El investigador la trataba con tanto cariño que era indudable el hecho de que la veía como su propia familia.

Estaban también Rotom y Lillie, rivales del conocimiento que competían a cualquier oportunidad por ver quién era más listo aunque la respuesta fuese obvia.

Kukui y Rotom se mostraban un respeto inusual. Como el de un mentor a su alumno, el cual forjó tras años de entrenamiento.

Rotom y él, por otra parte, se sentían como buenos amigos que, a pesar de no llevar tanto tiempo conociéndose, podían contarse cualquier pena que tuvieran. Podían prestarse un hombro cuando quisieran.

Lillie y él… No sabía muy bien como describir su relación. ¿Hermano-hermana? ¿Alumna-maestro? ¿Mente-músculo?

Ash sólo sabía que quería mucho a Lillie, así como a sus Pokémon y sus otros amigos.

Miró al cielo estrellado. La luz de la luna, así como el ligero brillo emitido por Pikachu lo tranquilizaban.

Su mente sólo podía pensar en que sería de su futuro.

Pero ya no tenía tanto miedo.

Ya no estaban solos. Solgaleo y Lunala los ayudarían, al igual que los demás dioses del mundo.

Todos pronto compartirían la misma esperanza que ellos.

* * *

—¿Ash?

Ketchum dejó de ver el cielo nocturno para centrar su atención en Lillie, quien estaba a un lado suyo.

—¿Está todo bien?— le preguntó, curiosa.

—Todo está de maravilla— aseguró, sonriendo ampliamente, cosa que tranquilizó a la rubia.

 **3 de Noviembre. 2 días después. Subida al Monte Hokulani. 9 p.m.**

Ash, Kukui, Lillie, Rotom y Pikachu estaban a bordo de un autobús llamado Exeggutobús, que como su nombre indica, era un transporte adornado con temática de Exeggutor.

Con calma, el autobús subía por una larga carretera que los llevaría hacia la cima del Monte Hokulani, donde encontrarían el Observatorio Hokulani y por consiguiente, una prueba que Ash debía superar.

—Nuestra siguiente prueba será contra Chris Hokulani— informó Rotom, mostrando información en su pantalla—, es un especialista del tipo Eléctrico y un experto en mecánica y la electrónica-Roto.

Ash lo reconoció al instante. Era el chico que estaba saliendo de pueblo Iki con el otro rubio.

—Comenzó como Capitán hace unos años, tan sólo meses antes de que Lana también se volviera Capitana-Roto.

—Él es el primo de un buen amigo mío— informó Kukui.

—¿Se refiere a Lario?— interrogó Lillie. Recordaba haber visto a un hombre alto, delgado y rubio visitar a Kukui varias veces.

El profesor asintió.

—Nos conocemos desde niños y siempre nos hemos llevado muy bien— respondió, recordando esos momentos que habían pasado como amigos.

—Lario Hokulani y Chris Hokulani son un muy buen ejemplo de lo extraño en la naturaleza humana-Roto.

Ketchum escuchó eso con intriga.

—Oye, Rotom y si se apellidan igual y el amigo del profesor se ve más grande que Chris, ¿por qué no es él el Capitán?— cuestionó.

—¿Me permites explicarlo, Rotom?— pidió el investigador.

—Por supuesto-Roto.

Lillie infló las mejillas al escuchar eso y su ceño se frunció.

—Nunca me dejas a mi responder cuando quiero— le recriminó.

—No estoy dispuesto a ceder ante mis enemigos-Roto— le contestó en un tono desafiante.

Ambos se embarcaron en una discusión.

Pikachu y Ash veían con una sonrisa nerviosa la "pelea" de sus amigos. Volvieron su atención al profesor.

—Hace mucho, Lario solía ser el Capitán del Monte Hokulani, y en ese entonces, la prueba era del tipo Acero, no del tipo Eléctrico— comenzó a contar. Eso no parecía responder la duda de Ash—. Verás, el abuelo de Chris y Lario tuvo dos hijos varones con una diferencia de edad de 8 años. El hermano mayor es el papá de Lario, mientras que el menor es el de Chris. Ambos hermanos tuvieron un único hijo varón, por lo que cualquiera de los dos, al poseer el apellido podía ejercer como Capitán.

—¿Entonces su familia sólo tiene hijos hombres?— preguntó Ketchum.

—Exacto, a eso se refería Rotom. La familia Hokulani es muy conocida porque sólo tienen de uno a dos hijos, todos hombres. Nunca se ha reportado el caso de una heredera Hokulani— le respondió, dejando sorprendido al azabache—. Te tengo una pregunta curiosa, Ash.

El entrenador se le quedó viendo, esperando a que hablara.

—¿Qué crees que pasa cuando un Capitán o Kahuna mujer se casa? ¿Qué crees que pasa con su apellido?— le preguntó, sonriendo al ver como Ash se quebraba el coco para pensar.

Lillie y Rotom dejaron de pelear, ya que la rubia se vio interesada en las preguntas hechas por Kukui.

—Cuando Shiron nació, los primos del señor Kiawe me contaron que su abuela era la hermana menor del abuelo del señor Kiawe y que tomó el apellido de su esposo— le contó Lillie.

—Y eso es porque su abuela no era la Capitana— aseguró el investigador—. Verán, mientras que existen regiones donde la mujer no se ve obligada a cambiar su apellido al de su esposo, hay otras en la que sí, como sería el caso de Kanto o de Alola.

Ash no estaba entendiendo muy bien.

—Pero con las Capitanas y Kahunas es al contrario. Cuando un hombre se casa con una de ellas, se ve obligado a cambiar su apellido al de su esposa para que así, éste no se pierda por ninguna circunstancia— Kukui se llevó una mano al mentón—. Por ejemplo, si Ash se casara con Lana…

Esa simple suposición bastó para alejar la curiosidad de Lillie y darle un sentimiento de incomodidad.

—Entonces… ¿yo tendría que llamarme "Ash Saltagua"?— preguntó, comenzando a comprender más las cosas. Pikachu pensó que eso sonaba muy raro.

—Y si por ejemplo, te casaras con Mallow…

La incomodidad en la rubia creció.

—Él se llamaría "Ash Aina"-Roto— fue turno de la Pokédex de contestar.

Ketchum soltó un sonido de comprensión.

Kukui volteó a ver a su asistente, quien se había quedado callada. Al ver su rostro lo entendió.

—Pero en un caso normal, en el que Ash se casara con una mujer sin ese cargo… Por ejemplo, Lillie— la rubia se sonrojó enormemente al escuchar eso, volteando a ver al profesor.

—¡Entonces ella se llamaría "Lillie Ketchum"!— exclamó Ash, terminando de entenderlo del todo.

—Correcto— Kukui tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Ash volteó a ver a la rubia.

—Así suena más como si fueras mi hermana— le dijo, sonriendo ampliamente.

El sonrojo de Lillie abandonó su rostro, para dar paso a un gesto más tranquilo.

—E-Es cierto— respondió, riendo.

Kukui se llevó una mano a la cara y suspiró ¿Era en serio?...

Pikachu negó con la cabeza. Su mejor amigo siempre sería así.

Rotom se le quedó viendo a su rival. Percibió la decepción en ella.

* * *

Habían llegado y la hermosa vista era la prueba de ello.

Ash, Lillie, Rotom, Pikachu y todos los demás turistas que iban en el autobús veían con asombro el panorama. Estaban tan alto que podían ver Ciudad Malíe y ni hablar de las estrellas.

El cielo de Alola, casi libre de contaminación, mezclado con la altitud le daba un toque hermoso al gran lienzo en blanco que era el cielo nocturno.

El Observatorio de Hokulani era enorme. Un edificio azul con grandes ventanales y puertas de vidrio. En el techo había varias antenas parabólicas, junto a un gran telescopio que sobresalía por la parte superior.

Además de eso, un gran centro Pokémon también se encontraba ahí. Su tamaño era mayor al de los demás, principalmente porque actuaba como hotel y tienda de recuerdos al mismo tiempo.

El Exeggutobús estaba estacionado.

Sin perder tiempo, el grupo de Ash fue a pedir una habitación al centro de salud.

Kukui se quedaría en una habitación, mientras que Ash y Lillie en otra.

La cena pasó con normalidad, con todos hablando y riendo. Momentos hermosos que estarían por siempre en sus memorias.

—Por cierto, Ash— llamó el profesor, atrayendo la atención de todos—, cuando regresé al Centro Pokémon el día del festival, me aseguré de contactar con Lario para decirle de nuestra llegada. Tienes agendada una cita para mañana por la tarde.

—¡Ohhh! ¡Gracias, profesor!— exclamó Ketchum con emoción.

—¡Ni lo menciones! Por cierto, ¿todavía te queda dinero para el mes?— preguntó.

—Hablando de dinero, ¿aún tienes el que te dieron por la captura del Ditto en Konikoni?— Lillie se unió al pequeño interrogatorio.

—¡Permítanme a mi responder por Ash!-Roto.

En la pantalla de la Pokédex apareció la información de Ketchum.

 **Nombre: Ash Ketchum.  
Lugar de nacimiento: Pueblo Paleta, Kanto.  
Fecha de nacimiento: 22 de Mayo de 1996.  
Edad: 17 años.  
Número ID: 29892.  
Dinero en cuenta: 127,438 Pokédolares.**

—Parece que estaré bien por al menos unas semanas— respondió el entrenador.

—Si 100,000 son de tu propio dinero, eso significa que todavía te quedan 27,000 del que te di para octubre ¡Eres bastante ahorrador!— dijo Kukui, haciendo cuentas.

Lillie estaba de acuerdo. Los chicos de la edad de Ash normalmente despilfarraban el dinero en cuanto tenían un poco.

—Mañana te depositaré los 150 mil de noviembre— le avisó el investigador, dejando sorprendido a Ash.

—¿¡Eh?!— de inmediato, bajó la voz— P-Profesor, eso es…

—Tranquilo ¿Crees que no sé qué también mantienes a los Pokémon de Lillie?— le preguntó, sonriendo.

La rubia bajó la mirada.

—Lo siento mucho, Ash…— dijo.

—No te preocupes por eso, Lillie— le dijo rápidamente—. Aun así, profesor…

El adulto levantó una mano frente a su cara.

—Te debo demasiado, Ash— aseguró, para luego colocar la misma mano sobre la cabeza de Lillie—. Estás cuidando a mi pequeña, después de todo.

Esas palabras hicieron que la rubia se sonrojara. Con rapidez, bajó aún más la mirada.

Ash y Kukui sonrieron ampliamente.

Rotom lo detectó y Ribombee lo sintió. Una inmensa felicidad salía de Lillie.

Si ellos pudieran ver su rostro claramente, notarían como su nariz estaba levemente enrojecida, así como las pequeñas lágrimas que adornaban los brillantes ojos de Aether.

* * *

Debía estar dormida. Debía estarlo…

Pero no podía.

Sentía una mirada en la parte posterior del cráneo y escuchaba una respiración. Lo siguiente que oyó fue un leve suspiro.

—Arceus… ¿qué estoy haciendo?— se preguntó Ketchum, vestido con su ropa para dormir y pasándose una mano por el pelo.

Lillie, también en pijama se reincorporó de golpe para sorpresa del azabache.

—¿Necesitas algo, Ash?— le preguntó, viéndolo a los ojos y luego al despertador digital— Son las 12 de la mañana.

El entrenador lucía algo nervioso.

—Bueno, no sabía si estabas despierta o no, así que…— contestó, manteniendo el mismo semblante para luego, volver a dar otro suspiro— En fin… Necesitamos hablar, Lillie.

La rubia, con lentitud se despegó de su cama para no despertar a sus tres Pokémon o a Nebulilla. Llevó una mano a su bolso para sacar las Pokéballs de Ribombee y Comfey, para posteriormente devolverlos a éstas. Sólo quedó Shiron.

—También he querido que hablemos— le dijo, seria.

Ash escuchó eso con sorpresa y luego asintió, sentándose en su cama. Sólo Pikachu estaba en ella, brillando levemente; Rotom se encontraba en el tomacorriente.

—¿Quién comienza?— preguntó Lillie.

—Sería mejor que lo hicieras tú— contestó Ash.

La entrenadora no sabía por qué eso sería así, pero no le dio más importancia.

—Entonces si me permites…— con la mano derecha, levantó el flequillo del durmiente Shiron, una marca con forma de mariposa se reveló. Los ojos de Ketchum se abrieron de par en par.

 _Cuando vi este cristal me di cuenta de que es la prueba de tu cargo como Representante del espíritu guardián de la isla. Si te fijas en la parte de atrás, tu Electrostal tiene algo que ninguno otro posee._

 _Veo que tienes suerte, no terminaste con una marca física como la mía... Y eso que Koko es el dios de la guerra._

La marca del gallo y la del pez espada, símbolos de Tapu Koko y Tapu Fini.

La marca de la mariposa, símbolo de…

—Tapu Lele— dijo Lillie—. Me eligió como su Representante, así como tú eres el de Tapu Koko y mi hermano el de Tapu Fini.

Ash lucía aterrado.

—Fue unos días después de que nos separamos, cuando fui a Akala con la profesora Burnet— le contó, sin recibir respuesta—. "Por tu noble y buen corazón, que rechaza la violencia innecesaria, así como por tu gran conocimiento y sabiduría, te elijo como mi Representante". O eso me dijo ella.

—¿Lo sabes?...— escuchó que murmuraban— ¿Sabes todo, Lillie?— preguntó Ash esta vez en un tono más alto.

La rubia frunció el ceño.

—Tapu Lele dijo lo mismo… Que mi corazón era débil y que no podía contármelo… Tú sabes a que se refería ella, ¿cierto?— interrogó, haciendo que Ash bajara la mirada y asintiera— Además de ti, ¿quién más sabe de "eso"?

Ketchum desvío la mirada. No podía hablar de más.

—Los Kahunas y Capitanes…— respondió. Lillie iba a hablar, pero la interrumpieron— Gladio y Hau también…

Eso último fue una sorpresa.

Lillie se llevó una mano al mentón. Capitanes, Kahunas, Ash, Gladio y Hau, dos de ellos Representantes confirmados, ¿entonces…?

—Hau… ¿también es un Representante?— interrogó Lillie, expectante.

Ash levantó la mirada y negó con la cabeza.

—Hasta donde yo sé, no lo es— contestó.

Lillie asumió que Hau lo sabía al ser nieto de Hala.

—¿Qué es eso que todos ustedes saben? ¿Por qué yo soy la única Representante a la que no se lo han contado?— volvió a preguntar.

Ash apretó los puños.

—No voy a decírtelo. Tapu Lele tiene razón; no estás lista para escucharlo— Ketchum se puso serio y miró a su amiga a los ojos.

—Tengo el mismo cargo que tú y que mi hermano, Ash— Lillie frunció el ceño—. Creo… Creo que tengo derecho a saberlo.

—No voy a contártelo; no aún— el entrenador se veía serio en su decisión—. Prometimos dos meses, Lillie.

La rubia recordó.

 _¡Así que dame dos meses! ¡En dos meses seré capaz de contarte todo y a cambio tú me contarás lo que te molesta! ¡Será un intercambio equivalente, ¿entiendes?!_

—Eso era lo que te estaba molestando…— murmuró— Mi hermano te contó eso cuando estábamos en la Avenida Royale… Por eso tu actitud cambió de golpe… ¡Si fue culpa de mi hermano!...

—Estaré dispuesto a contarte todo si adelantamos la fecha. Si a cambio, tú me cuentas lo tuyo— Ash se veía todavía más serio. Lillie estuvo por quejarse. Estuvo—, Lillie Aether, hija de la presidenta Lusamine.

Los orbes de la rubia se abrieron completamente.

—¿Cómo lo…?

—Tú me lo dijiste. Cuando estábamos haciendo la promesa, me revelaste tu apellido sin siquiera darte cuenta— respondió.

Lillie recordó eso de golpe ¿Cómo se le había escapado?...

—Todo se volvió más claro cuando llegué con Hau al Paraíso Aether— siguió contando—. Tú y tu madre son idénticas, lo habría averiguado aún si no me hubieras dicho nada.

La rubia lucía acorralada.

—¿Hau también lo sabe?...

—Y los dos sabemos que te está persiguiendo. Pikachu y Rotom también— asintió Ash, para luego señalar a Nebulilla—. Sabemos que lo robaste.

Ahora fue turno de Lillie de sentir terror.

Ketchum recordó las palabras de Zoe y Darius. Nebulilla era una posible solución para todo el asunto del Refulgente. Un Ultraente, como lo había llamado Zoe. Era el mismo tipo de criatura que Cable, Músculo, Papel o la medusa que había visto en el Paraíso Aether, llamada Nihilego.

—Sé que Nebulilla es un Ultraente— volvió a decir.

—¿Cómo sabes ese nombre?...

—Tu madre me lo contó— contestó, sin quitar su gesto de seriedad—. Cuando estuve en el Paraíso Aether me di cuenta de una cosa… Los Ultraentes son los que pueden abrir esos portales en el cielo, ¿verdad?

Lillie recordó el archivo escrito por Burnet, donde eso era aclarado. Asintió.

Ash miró hacia su riñonera, donde estaba la Pokéball de Torracat y luego, volvió a ver a su amiga.

—Déjame contarte algo…

* * *

Lillie se estaba limpiando las lágrimas tan rápido como podía. Acababa de escuchar algo horrible.

—E-Eso es…— masculló, entre pequeños sollozos.

Ash se quedó en silencio unos instantes.

—Entonces ya lo sabías, ¿cierto?... Si dices que la profesora Burnet está trabajando con la Fundación Aether…

—C-Cuando te enfrentaste a M-Músculo y Papel, yo c-confronté a la profesora…— le comentó, sin dejar de llorar— V-Vi la antena de Músculo…

—Y llegaste a un trato con la profesora, ¿verdad?— interrogó Ketchum.

Lillie asintió.

* * *

 _—Sólo piénsalo de esta forma, Lillie— le dijo Burnet, aquel día que Lillie se había opuesto a ella— Yo no poseo la tecnología suficiente para determinar una contramedida para los Ultraentes. Necesito a la Fundación Aether para poder defendernos de ellos…_

 _—Pero mi madre…_

 _—¿Qué es lo que te preocupa que haga exactamente?— preguntó la científica._

 _Lillie lo pensó._

 _—Que use a los Ultraentes para fines malvados…_

 _—Entonces eso está cubierto— aseguró Sorba—. En cuanto note que se haga algo además de una forma de lidiar con ellos, como control mental o algo así, te lo informaré y destruiré toda la información._

 _La rubia estaba reflexionando muy seriamente._

 _—Yo…_

 _—Te contaré de todos mis avances. Te lo juro— insistió. No parecía querer rendirse—. Por favor, Lillie… Esta muestra es la clave para crear incluso Pokéballs que puedan atraparlos ¡Lo necesitamos!_

 _Aether cedió._

* * *

—A-Actualmente ellos…

Ash la interrumpió, levantando una mano.

—Lo siento, Lillie, pero eso es tema para otro momento— dijo, manteniendo la seriedad—. Ahora lo que quiero saber es, ¿me contarás por qué robaste a Nebulilla? ¿Por qué huyeron Gladio y tú de casa?... ¿Por qué tu madre te trata como una criminal?...

Lillie abrió la boca y de inmediato la cerró. Las lágrimas causadas por la historia de Torracat y la muerte de los Oricorio seguían cayendo.

—No puedo…— le dijo en un murmuro— No puedo, Ash…

Ketchum suspiró. Lo siguiente que Lillie sintió fue un fuerte abrazo.

—No oculto esto porque quiera hacerlo, Lillie— aseguró, fortaleciendo la unión—. Lo sabrás. Te juro que lo sabrás, pero aún no es el momento. Si confías en mí, por favor, sólo espera un poco más… Espera a ser más fuerte.

Lillie frunció la boca y asintió.

—Haré lo posible…— respondió, devolviendo el gesto.

—Gracias por entender…

El abrazo continuó por varios minutos.

Shiron, Rotom y Pikachu sólo pensaron en lo tenso que se había sentido el ambiente. No necesitaron intervenir.

* * *

 **A sólo unos metros de ahí.**

—Chris, es realmente tarde, ¿sabes? Mañana tienes una prueba.

El hombre alto, delgado y rubio llamado Lario entró a una habitación repleta de computadores, máquinas y otros inventos raros.

En medio del lugar se encontraba un cuadrilátero no demasiado grande. Los bordes eran metálicos y en el centro había nueve paneles blancos. A un lado de esa rara construcción, estaba un chico bajito y regordete.

Su camiseta era blanca con un dibujo de una Game Boy naranja junto con un cable link. Su pantalón era marrón con los bordes inferiores naranjas, de éste colgaba un llavero de Electrode. Sus zapatos eran verdes (con rayos cruzando por la mitad) y de suela morada, recordando levemente a un Electrike. En el cuello tenía una bufanda de Pikachu.

Con velocidad, presionaba las teclas de un teclado holográfico que salía de una pequeña figura de Pikachu.

—Chris, ¿me escuchas?— preguntó su primo.

No recibió respuesta.

Lario suspiró y luego sonrió.

—Este primito mío… Es bueno saber que no cambias nunca— dijo para sí mismo. Acto seguido, abandonó el lugar.

—Nueve… y luego… para hacer… que mandará… al… ¡Terminado!— exclamó de la nada el Capitán— ¿Qué decías, Lario?

Miró hacia todas direcciones pero no lo encontró.

—Oh bueno, ¿qué más da?— y sin preámbulos, se tumbó en el suelo, comenzando a roncar con fuerza.

* * *

Hau cayó de rodillas. Su cuello ardía como si estuviera siendo marcado con metal ardiente. Sus Pokémon intentaron socorrerlo.

—¡Esto es… necesario!— les dijo, haciéndolos retroceder. El dolor continuó por varios segundos, hasta que por fin desapareció. Hau dio un fuerte jadeo y al instante se recompuso. Todo rastro de malestar se fue e incluso, se sentía un poco más activo.

Levantó la mirada, encarando a dos brillantes ojos azules que le asintieron.

Lo siguiente que se escuchó fue un campaneo que cada vez fue haciéndose más leve hasta desparecer.

Mahalo tocó su cuello, sintiendo como una parte de su piel era diferente al resto.

Se levantó, mirando lo que tenía entre manos. Un rombo de un color amarillo oscuro, con una cola en forma de rayo en éste.

Algo muy interesante acababa de pasar.

* * *

 **Bueno, pues terminé. Qué raro que este publicando por la mañana XD**

 **¡Bueno! Emm… ¿Qué contar?...**

 **Cierto. ¿Recuerdan mi predicción de los enfrentamientos de la Liga Alola en el anime? Al parecer no será como yo creía. Será un Gladio vs Kiawe y un Ash vs Guzma. De todas formas, sigo diciendo que Ash ganará la liga… Espero que esta teoría no me la echen por tierra, aunque es lo más seguro XD**

 **Bueno… ¡No tengo mucho que decir! ¿Amplío mi opinión sobre la liga Alola? En el capítulo pasado sólo dije cosas malas, así que bueno, diré lo bueno de ella hasta ahora.**

 **A mi parecer, la Liga Alola es algo más "distinto" a lo que estamos acostumbrados a ver. Siento que no se basa tanto en la epicidad o en lo genial de los combates, sino que trata más que nada de mostrarnos como han crecido los personajes que hemos visto crecer por decenas de capítulos. No digo que por esto la acción debería dejarse de lado, pero si siento que es algo interesante a tratar.**

 **Es el grupo más explorado después de todo.**

 **En fin… Ficha de personaje.**

 **-Nombre: Lana Saltagua.  
-Edad: 16 años.  
-Estatura: 1.50 metros.  
-Lugar de origen: Ciudad Konikoni.  
-Sueño: Ser una gran pescadora. Pescar un Kyogre.  
-Pokémon insignia: Primarina.  
-Disfruta de: Pescar. Hacer su trabajo de Capitana. Estar con Mallow. Hacer bromas. Pasar tiempo con sus hermanas y madre. Contar sus experiencias frente a la tumba de su padre.  
-Resumen: Tímida al principio, esta Capitana tuvo un cambio de 180 grados en su vida al perder a su padre. Una pescadora habilidosa y aclamada que también ejerce como la Capitana de tipo Agua. ¡Fuerte, decidida, bromista y algo aterradora, Lana Saltagua te pateará el trasero si así lo siente necesario! **


	47. Una invitación de Kukui

**Me tardé 5 días de nuevo. Al parecer vamos retrasando dos días cada vez. En fin, hola de nuevo. No he respondido reviews de los capítulos pasados, pero lo haré en unas horas. Me siento un tanto cansado, lo siento.**

 **¡En fin! Contestaré las reviews anónimas, que son sólo dos.**

 **Diegoxd: ¡Muchísimas gracias! Espero que puedas seguir leyendo los capítulos, así como dejar tus opiniones más seguido ¡Hasta otra!**

 **Cristhian: Realmente, será la Prueba de Chris XD  
Ash y Lillie comprenden medianamente bien los motivos del otro. No creo que su amistad sea tan frágil como para arruinarse por algo así. Hablando de Hau ¿dónde estará él actualmente?... ¡Así es! De esa forma, el apellido no se pierde nunca. **

**¡En fin! Pasen a leer con toda confianza.**

* * *

—¿Ves eso que está allá?

La mañana había llegado y con ello el entrenamiento matutino junto al desayuno, los cuales habían terminado hacía varios minutos. Actualmente, se encontraban fuera del Centro Pokémon, esperando a que dieran las 2 de la tarde. Decidieron dar una vuelta por el lugar, llegando finalmente a un pequeño acantilado que se encontraba al sur, rodeado por una valla de metal.

Lo que señalaba Kukui se trataba de una montaña nevada, todavía más grande que el Monte Hokulani, en cuya cima podía verse una gran cantidad de maquinaria. A Shiron parecía darle emoción ver un sitio con tanta nieve.

Gracias a la cámara de Rotom, pudieron ver con más claridad todo. Las máquinas como grúas o excavadoras entraban por una especie de cueva. El resto no podía verse del todo bien por la distancia y el ángulo.

—Ese es el " _Monte Lanakila_ "…— murmuró Lillie, fijándose bien en el sitio.

—Es una montaña gigantesca…— exclamó Ketchum, sorprendido.

—No es sólo una montaña gigantesca— aseguró Kukui, cruzándose de brazos. En su mirada, se podía apreciar cierta satisfacción—. Es la montaña más alta de toda Alola; mide 13,802 pies de alto.

Ash escuchó eso con sorpresa. No sabía cuándo era realmente eso en metros, pero sonaba sorprendente.

—Eso sí sólo contamos su altura sobre el nivel del mar— dijo Rotom, dejando el modo cámara—. En total, mide 10,000 metros de alto-Roto.

Esa si era una cantidad que el entrenador de Kanto podía manejar y vaya que se sorprendió.

—¡Esos son como 10,000 yo!— dijo, con un gran gesto de sorpresa.

—Eso sería así si tú midieras un metro…— murmuró Lillie.

—No eres muy inteligente, ¿verdad?-Roto.

Pikachu negó con la cabeza. No lo era.

—Y bueno, ¿qué es eso que están construyendo allá?— interrogó el azabache, señalando el lugar y dejando su sorpresa de lado.

Kukui miró a Lillie.

—¿Recuerdas mi proyecto secreto?— le preguntó.

 _Creo que ambos serían útiles para tu proyecto, amor._

La rubia asintió. Era de lo que Burnet y Kukui habían estado hablando mientras comían hacía dos semanas.

—Bueno, pues permítanme que sea yo quien se los revele a ustedes aquí y ahora— el científico caminó hacia la valla y se puso de espaldas al Monte Lanakila, extendiendo ambos brazos hacia los lados— ¡Están apreciando la futura _**Liga Pokémon de Alola**_!

Todos, sin excepción, mostraron una inmensa sorpresa ante eso.

—¡WOAAAAHHHHH!— gritó con fuerza Ash.

—¡PIKAAAAAAAAA!

—¡Esto es algo sin precedentes!-Roto.

—¡P-Profesor, ¿esto es en serio?!— preguntó Lillie, viéndose realmente estupefacta.

—¡Mírenlo bien, chicos!— dijo, encarando a la Liga Pokémon— ¡Este es el sueño de toda mi vida hecho realidad!

Ash se calmó un poco luego de varios segundos de inmensa emoción.

—Espere, ¿entonces antes no había Liga Pokémon?— interrogó, curioso por ello.

Kukui negó con la cabeza, sin voltear a verlos. Parecía perdido en la vista del Monte Lanakila.

Al ver que el profesor no respondía, una llama se encendió en Lillie y Rotom.

—¡Déjame explicar!/-Roto— dijeron al unísono para luego verse con el ceño fruncido (o al menos una representación de ello en la pantalla de la Pokédex).

Al ver que Ash los estaba viendo con atención, comenzaron con su guerra.

—¡Verás…!

—¡a diferencia de otras Regiones, Alola nunca contó con una Liga Pokémon…!

—¡en lugar de ello— interrumpió Lillie—, cuando un chico completaba su Recorrido Insular tenía un combate en la cima del Monte Lanakila…!

—¡contra los cuatro Kahunas de forma consecutiva e ininterrumpida…!

—¡una vez que ganaban eran…!

—¡coronados como _Campeones Insulares_!-Roto.

Lillie y Rotom voltearon a verse de forma desafiante. La Pokédex tenía cierto aire de superioridad que hizo a la rubia hacer un puchero.

Ketchum y Pikachu estaban repasando lo dicho en silencio. Entonces no había Liga Pokémon en Alola… Hubiera sido muy malo si Brock y Dawn iban a verlo participar en un evento que ni siquiera existía.

—Pero, ¿entonces por qué ahora existe la Liga?— preguntó, confuso.

Kukui esta vez si los volteó a ver.

—Fue gracias a mí— respondió, poniendo fin a la disputa entre la chica y la máquina, llamando también la atención de los originarios de Kanto—. Preparé el terreno por años; moví hilos, planifiqué y supliqué como loco a los Kahunas para que me permitieran traer la Liga Pokémon a Alola. Claro que también tuve que hablar con la Asociación Pokémon.

—Eso es sorprendente, profesor…— aseguró Lillie, maravillada por lo que había logrado el adulto.

—Como se esperaba del hombre que me creó con ayuda mínima de otros científicos poco relevantes-Roto— la Pokédex también se veía orgullosa, tal vez por ser creación de ese hombre.

—Vamos… Sólo fue un poco de trabajo duro— dijo el adulto de forma modesta, rascándose la cabeza mientras sonreía de forma nerviosa.

Ash y Pikachu voltearon a verse confundidos. No entendían el porqué de todos los halagos, una Liga Pokémon era algo normal, ¿no?

Kukui lo notó.

—Parece que, por tu expresión, no entiendes lo que significa una Liga Pokémon en Alola y más en el Monte Lanakila. Eres un extranjero, así que no me sorprende mucho— las palabras del moreno activaron de nuevo el fuego de la rivalidad entre los dos cerebritos competitivos del grupo.

Cuando estaban por volver a empezar otra batalla de conocimiento, se vieron interrumpidos por el mismo investigador, quien avanzó hacia Ash.

—Déjame contarte. Como puedes ver, Alola es un lugar muy apegado a sus tradiciones y por lo mismo, la Liga Pokémon jamás tuvo lugar en la Región. En los cientos de años que tiene Alola de ser fundada, jamás hubo nada igual a esto; el sólo pensar en algo más que el Recorrido Insular era demencial— explicó, para luego señalar a la montaña más alta de la Región—. Y la cima del Monte Lanakila, el lugar donde…— hizo una pausa para voltear a ver a Ash— ¿Conoces la leyenda de Solgaleo y Lunala?

El azabache sonrió con fuerza y asintió. Esos nombres le traían una felicidad inexplicable.

—¡Bien, estás informado!— de no haber tenido su gorra, los cabellos de Ash se hubieran despeinado más de lo normal. Ketchum sonrió por el gesto— Como decía, la cima del Monte Lanakila es un sitio sagrado para Alola ya que fue ahí donde Solgaleo y Lunala crearon a los Tapus ¡Y ahora la Liga Pokémon está ahí! Claro que está hecha de forma que respeta el ecosistema del lugar. Es una Liga que recuerda el pasado y las tradiciones pero que al mismo tiempo, abre las puertas a un brillante futuro. ¡Quiero mostrarle al mundo los talentos que residen en Alola!

Ash ahora entendía todo mejor y, ¿Qué decir? Le parecía una maravilla.

—En serio es asombroso, profesor— le dijo de corazón, logrando que el investigador sonriera.

—Y supongo que nos acompañó hasta aquí porque tienes asuntos con la construcción de la Liga— teorizó Lillie, viendo como sus Pokémon contemplaban la gigantesca montaña.

—Bueno, sí pero no— contestó, haciendo que el grupo de Ash se viera curioso—. Realmente el principal motivo por el cual vine hasta aquí con ustedes fue para presentarles personalmente el proyecto, es cierto que tengo asuntos con la administración y todo eso, pero pude haber llegado más rápido si sólo me iba en mi Braviary, ¿no creen?

Todos asintieron. Tenía sentido.

—Se tomó tal molestia sólo por nosotros…— susurró Lillie.

Kukui asintió.

—Bueno, es porque quería que la invitación fuera especial— contestó, ampliando su sonrisa.

—¿Invitación?— preguntaron los adolescentes al unísono. Los Pokémon de éstos comenzaron a poner atención en lo dicho por Kukui.

—Así es— con rapidez, señaló a Ash y Lillie—. Quiero que ustedes dos entren a la primera Liga Pokémon de Alola.

En el rostro de Ketchum se formó rápidamente una enorme sonrisa y sus ojos brillaron de forma intensa. Pikachu compartía la misma emoción. Los mejores amigos se voltearon a ver con gran alegría.

Rotom fue un poco menos entusiasta. Se esperaba ese desenlace después de todo.

Pero Lillie fue la cereza sobre el pastel. Sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos y sus boca estaba bien abierta. Un gran shock que no tardó en expresar.

—¡E-Espere…! ¿¡Y-Yo en una Liga Pokémon?!— preguntó, moviendo ambas manos frente a su cara— ¡E-Eso es demasiado!...

—Yo entré a una Liga por primera vez cuando tenía 10 años— contó Ash, quien seguía emocionado—. Y no es que por ese entonces yo fuera el más fuerte del mundo.

—P-Pero yo…

—Tranquila, Lillie. Todavía falta un año para que la Liga esté lista— respondió, logrando que el entrenador se decepcionara—. Seguro que para ese entonces y con la ayuda de Ash, serás mucho más fuerte de lo que eres.

Eso último reactivó al azabache.

—¡Así es, yo te ayudaré!— le aseguró.

—P-Pero… yo ni siquiera participo en el Recorrido Insular…— dijo, chocando las yemas de sus dedos índice.

—¡Tranquila, la Liga Pokémon tiene dos usos!— Kukui levantó los dedos medio e índice— El primero es para que los aspirantes del Recorrido Insular puedan tomar la prueba para convertirse en Campeones Insulares y la segunda es para realizar el formato clásico de la Ligas Pokémon, es decir, un torneo entre participantes.

—Entonces… ¿No necesito hacer el Recorrido Insular para entrar a la Liga?— preguntó la rubia.

—¡Cualquier persona es libre de entrar! Pero claro que no es tan fácil, sólo los 16 mejores llegarán a la etapa final del torneo ¡Aquel que se esfuerce más será reconocido como el primer Campeón de Alola!

Ash se vio sorprendido por eso. En todas las Regiones en las que había estado, había tenido que obtener 8 medallas para poder entrar a la Liga, lo cual hacía sonar a la Liga Alola como algo mucho más fácil de lo normal. La gente que entrara no tendría en sí demasiado nivel, ¿no?...

—¿Y saben que es aún más interesante?— les preguntó Kukui, viéndose confiado en su proyecto— ¡Los Capitanes también pueden participar!

Eso fue una sorpresa aún más grande.

—¿Dice que un Capitán puede convertirse en Campeón de Alola?-Roto.

—El Recorrido Insular y la Liga Pokémon son dos cosas aparte, por lo que si un Capitán así lo quiere, puede entrar al torneo ¡Eso hace las cosas más interesantes, ¿no lo creen?!— se veía sumamente emocionado.

—¿Y qué pasa con los Kahunas?— preguntó Lillie.

—Ellos son tema aparte. Son los encargados de verificar que cada batalla efectuada en la Liga sea honorable y limpia, en otras palabras, son los jueces— respondió con total seguridad.

—Eso de verdad suena interesante…— susurró Ketchum. Los Capitanes eran los entrenadores más fuertes de la Región sólo por detrás de los Kahunas. La dificultad aumentaba si consideraba que otros participantes como Kahili podrían estar en el torneo— ¡Pikachu y yo nos apuntamos, ¿verdad, amigo?!

—¡Pika pi!

—¡Eso es genial!— dijo Kukui, satisfecho— ¿Y qué me dices tú, Lillie?

Todos voltearon a verla. La rubia bajó la mirada, nerviosa.

—Yo…

Sin darle tiempo a responder, Ribombee se paró frente a ella y comenzó a dar un largo discurso mientras soltaba pequeños puñetazos al aire. Comfey también lucía entusiasmado y por último, Shiron se unió con un pequeño sonido.

—Al parecer a tus Pokémon les hace ilusión la idea— notó el investigador, viendo el comportamiento de los tres pequeños.

Los Pokémon de Lillie la voltearon a ver a los ojos y ésta les devolvió la mirada. Luego de unos segundos suspiró y sonrió.

—Si no hay de otra…— masculló, levantando la cabeza— Acepto la invitación, profesor.

—¡Así se habla!— gritó Ash con gran entusiasmo— ¡Haré lo mejor que pueda para entrenarte bien!

—¡Genial!— exclamó Kukui— Burnet siempre supo que aceptarías.

La celebración continuó unos instantes y en eso, Rotom se le acercó a su dueño.

—El torneo será en un año y lo del Refulgente es en cinco meses y medio… ¿Estás seguro de que está bien que te emociones tanto por esto?-Roto— le susurró al oído. Pikachu también escuchó.

—No te preocupes por eso, Rotom— le dijo, volteándolo a ver—. No dejaré que el Refulgente nos arrebate la felicidad. Te juro que lo detendremos.

La Pokédex asintió.

—Si tú estás seguro de ello, yo también lo estoy-Roto.

* * *

—¡Usa Hoja afilada, Rowlet!

—¡Bloquea con Puño incremento, Crabrawler!

Estamos en pueblo Iki. En medio de la plataforma de combate ubicada frente a la casa de Hala se encontraban el antes mencionado y una chica a la que podemos reconocer como Selene. Una Gran prueba está siendo llevada a cabo y los Pokémon finales de cada uno de los participantes se encontraba en las últimas.

—¡Tú puedes, Selene! ¡Sólo uno más!— gritaba con fuerza su hermano mayor, Elio, desde las gradas.

—¡Miaaaaaaau!— el Litten del joven también apoyó a la chica. A un lado del gato de fuego, había un Meowth gris (su forma Alola) y un Crabrawler como el que estaba peleando.

La menor de los gemelos tenía en su rostro una gran sonrisa y estaba acompañada de un leve sonrojo. El brillo en sus ojos mostraba la emoción que el combate le daba. A pesar de estar sudando y jadeando, no perdía la sonrisa.

—¡Ataca con Picotazo!— ordenó la entrenadora, señalando al oponente.

—¡Defiéndete!— indicó Hala.

El cangrejo colocó sus tenazas frente a su rostro, sólo para ser impactado con el filoso pico de la cría de lechuza.

Pero Crabrawler estaba cansado y Rowlet, misteriosamente, era increíblemente fuerte. Tras un forcejeo, el tipo Volador logró mandar a volar al rival, haciéndolo caer de espaldas.

—¡Crabrawler!

—¡Sigue usando Picotazo!

En ese instante, la mente de Hala lo transportó varias semanas en el pasado, cuando estaba enfrentando a un joven entrenador que tenía un Pikachu.

— _La gente de Kanto definitivamente se parece entre sí_ — pensó con satisfacción. Ya no podía hacer nada.

Cuando los picotazos cesaron, Crabrawler no se movía. El árbitro notó eso de inmediato y se acercó a verlo. Con rapidez, levantó una mano en dirección a Selene.

—¡Crabrawler no puede continuar! ¡La ganadora del combate y por ende, de la Gran Prueba es la participante Selene!— anunció, logrando que casi todo el público explotara en ovaciones.

Selene sonrió con aún más fuerza y extendió sus brazos hacia su Pokémon, quien no tardó en lanzarse al abrazo.

—¡Lo hiciste increíble, amigo!— exclamó, dando unas cuantas vueltas.

—¡SELENEEEEEEEE!— gritó con fuerza su hermano mayor, corriendo hacia el cuadrilátero seguido de sus Pokémon y sin importarle nada, abrazó fuertemente a su gemela. La felicidad podía verse en su rostro— ¡Lo hiciste, Selene! ¡Lo hicis…!— de inmediato, pareció darse cuenta de la escena que estaba montando y se separó de ella. Se veía avergonzado, pero intentaba disimularlo apartando la mirada— Es decir… Esto es lo que se esperaba de ti, no podría tolerar que mi hermana menor no lograra superar la Gran Prueba en su primer intento al igual que yo… ¿Qué diría el jefe si se enterara?

Selene asintió con fuerza.

—Entiendo lo que dices, hermano— le respondió. Por algún motivo, había vuelto a su personalidad seria y tranquila—. Agradezco tus felicitaciones.

—Es bueno que lo entiendas…— dijo, viéndola de reojo. Al ver su rostro no pudo evitar darle un abrazo que duró menos de 2 segundos— ¡Y-Y que no se te suba a la cabeza!

—No lo hará, hermano— Selene parecía más que acostumbrada a la actitud del mayor. No era nada honesto cuando se trataba de halagarla.

Hala se acercó a ellos dos con paso tranquilo, mientras que la multitud seguía aplaudiendo de fondo.

—Fue un combate excelente, Selene. Tú y Elio de verdad que son prometedores— felicitó Hala.

—Gracias por sus palabras, señor Hala— la adolescente hizo una pequeña y corta reverencia—. Nuestro combate fue asombroso. Estaba temblando de la emoción y por poco sentí que mi corazón se saldría de mi pecho.

Las palabras de la chica, sumado al tono serio con el que lo dijo logró que Hala soltara una carcajada.

—No me cabe duda de que tienen un gran futuro por delante. Eso que tienen con ustedes es la más viva prueba de que mis palabras son ciertas— con el índice, el Kahuna de Melemele apuntó a las muñecas de Elio y Selene (la izquierda en caso de ambos), en ellas tenían sus respectivas Pulseras Z—. Un regalo del mismísimo Tapu Koko es algo de lo que tienen que sentirse orgullosos.

Elio acarició su accesorio y lo vio con una sonrisa. Se parecía al que Ash tenía y, por lo que Hala les había contado, él también había recibido su Pulsera Z gracias al espíritu guardián de Melemele.

Selene sentía lo mismo que su gemelo. Ambos estaban felices de compartir algo con su ídolo.

—Lleva esto con orgullo, Selene Asutoro. El Lizastal Z, muestra física de que superaste mi prueba, te pertenece— Hala le tendió el pequeño rombo naranja, el cual Selene tomó gustosa.

—Lo atesoraré para siempre— dijo, y aunque sus palabras podían no sonar así, su rostro lucía realmente conmovido.

Hala asintió.

—¡Esta noche habrá una gran celebración!— anunció el Rey, haciendo que la gente saliera disparada a hacer los preparativos.

Un fuerte manotazo en la espalda por parte de Elio hizo que Selene soltara un pequeño grito de sorpresa.

—¡Por tu culpa mi fiesta se retrasó un día, así que no tienes permitido no divertirte, ¿entiendes?!— estaba usando un tono rudo, pero la intención tras sus palabras eran todo lo opuesto.

Selene, con pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos y un agudo dolor en la espalda, asintió.

—E-Entendido, hermano…

Hala rio todavía más fuerte al ver su interacción.

La chica sacó tres Pokéballs, de las cuales salieron un Grimer con varias franjas de colores chillones, indicando que era su forma Alola, un Grubbin (ambos lucían muy cansados) y un Mareanie. Les enseñó el Lizastal Z.

—Éxito— dijo, levantándoles el pulgar. Por un momento, todos jurarían haber visto como un pequeño destello salía del ojo derecho de Selene.

Los Pokémon de la chica soltaron sonidos de alegría, incluso Rowlet, quien ya había festejado.

Elio suspiró y luego sonrió.

—¡Hala!— escuchó que llamaban, volteando ambos hacia atrás— ¡Este miércoles tengo mi revancha, recuerde!— un niño de unos 10 años, moreno y con un collar de una Pokéball estaba confrontando al Kahuna.

Los gemelos lo reconocían. Se había enfrentado a Hala un día antes que Elio, siendo derrotado de forma bastante fácil. Su Magby, Carvanha y Exeggcute nunca duraban nada contra el Makuhita del Mahalo mayor.

—Oh, Tristán— dijo el Rey, viendo al niño—, tranquilo, no lo he olvidado.

—¡Bien! ¡No puedo permitirme perder más tiempo aquí, no cuando mi combate contra Ash Ketchum es en tres meses!— con el ceño fruncido, dio media vuelta y se fue. Sus palabras no pasaron desapercibidas por los gemelos, quienes corrieron a su encuentro. Hala sólo vio como partían.

—¡Disculpa!— llamó Elio, deteniendo el avance de Tristán— Creímos haber escuchado que conoces a Ash Ketchum.

El niño volteó a verlos con una ceja arqueada. Lucía molesto.

—Queremos preguntar cuál es tu relación con el je… Ash Ketchum— informó Selene.

—¿Él?... ¡Es mi enemigo! ¡Ese forastero simplemente llegó y ahora quiere robarse a la mujer que me gusta! ¿Quién se cree que es ese idiota?... ¡Le daré una paliza!— murmuró, con el ceño fruncido y apartando la mirada.

—Ey, mocoso…

Tristán sintió como si lo estuvieran maldiciendo. Cuando volvió a ver a los gemelos, tenían una vena marcada en la frente. Se veían muy enojados.

Elio estaba acuclillado, quedando casi de su altura.

—Ni siquiera te atrevas a insultar de nuevo al jefe, ¿entendiste?— la postura del adolescente, junto a su gesto y tono de voz lo hacían lucir como un delincuente. Sus Pokémon lo respaldaron.

—O nos veremos obligados a patear tu trasero— Selene se crujió los nudillos. Su expresión no era menos intimidante que la de su hermano (incluso, lo era más). Aun estando débiles, los Pocket Monsters de la chica parecían dispuestos a pelear.

—¿J-Jefe?... ¿De qué están hablando?...— preguntó, visiblemente temeroso.

—Además, ¿por qué asumes que el jefe te está robando a alguien? ¿No será que ella en realidad es la que está detrás de él? Y, ¿robar? ¿Quién se fijaría en un mocoso como tú en primer lugar? ¡Estás mal de la cabeza si crees que siquiera tocarás a su primer Pokémon!

—Si mi admiración hacia el jefe no fuera tan grande, hace mucho que me habría enamorado de él— aseguró Selene.

—¿Y sabes que habría hecho yo?— preguntó Elio, acercando su cara aún más a la de Tristán— Habría apoyado a mi hermanita, porque tener al jefe de hermano sería la cosa más maravillosa del mundo ¡Esa chica debe sentirse halagada de que el jefe siquiera la tome en cuenta!

Pequeñas lágrimas se formaron en los ojos de Tristán.

—U-U-U… ¡USTEDES LOS DE KANTO SON TODOS UNOS YAKUZA!— gritó con fuerza para acto seguido, salir corriendo.

Elio se reincorporó y le levantó el pulgar a su hermana, quien le devolvió el gesto. Nadie se metía con su ídolo.

Hala veía desde la distancia, con una gota cruzando por su sien.

No sabía que la admiración de esos dos hacia Ash llegaba a tal punto.

* * *

 **2 p.m. Observatorio Hokulani. Ula-Ula.**

Ash dio un fuerte estornudo.

—¿Te resfriaste, Ash?— preguntó Lillie, preocupada.

—Eso sería malo-Roto.

El roedor eléctrico también se veía curioso por la salud de su entrenador.

Ketchum negó con la cabeza.

—N-No, sólo sentí algo raro— respondió.

—¡Kukui!— escucharon decir.

Del observatorio, salió Lario, quien de inmediato fue a reunirse con el investigador.

—¡Lario! Siglos sin verte, amigo— saludó el moreno, extendiendo su mano hacia su viejo colega.

—Sí que ha pasado rato, ¿desde tu cumpleaños, tal vez?— recordó el rubio.

—¿En serio? Juraría que ha pasado más tiempo… Estos dos meses se han sentido casi como dos años— dijo entre risas—. En fin, déjame presentarte formalmente.

El profesor se giró hacia el grupo.

—Ella es Lillie, mi asistente. Ya la conoces.

—Un placer volverlo a ver, señor Lario— la rubia hizo su usual reverencia.

—El gusto es mío, Lillie— el antiguo Capitán imitó el gesto.

—Este es el Proyecto RotomDex o Rotom para los amigos.

—Siempre es un gusto conocer a los amigos del profesor-Roto— extendió su protuberancia derecha en dirección a Lario, quien le estrechó la mano.

—Digo lo mismo, Rotom— volteó a ver a Kukui—. Realmente hiciste un gran trabajo, seguro que Chris se emociona cual niño pequeño.

El científico rio y señaló al siguiente.

—Y bueno, este de aquí es Ash, el retador y el que está en su hombro es su Pikachu. Tienen bastantes agallas, seguro que has oído hablar de ellos.

Lario soltó un sonido de sorpresa.

—¡Alola! ¡Espero que podamos llevarnos bien!— saludó el chico, con su usual energía.

—¡Pi pikachu!— el pequeño roedor también se presentó.

—Alola para ustedes también, Ash y Pikachu. Aunque de hecho, no es la primera vez que nos vemos, ¿cierto?— las palabras de Lario hicieron que Ketchum recordara aquella vez en pueblo Iki.

El azabache negó con la cabeza para sorpresa de Lillie y Kukui.

—¿Recuerdas esa reunión de Capitanes donde conocí a Acerola?— le preguntó a Lillie. Su gesto lucía normal.

La rubia asintió.

—También viste ahí al señor Lario… Tiene lógica— dijo, comprendiendo del todo el asunto.

Kukui era el que seguía viéndose sorprendido.

—¿Hubo algo de eso? Ni siquiera me enteré— exclamó, volteando a ver a su amigo de la infancia.

Lario tuvo muchos pensamientos que cruzaron a gran velocidad por su mente. Ash había contado sobre la reunión que tuvieron sobre el tema del Refulgente, pero a juzgar por la reacción de Lillie, no había contado nada más que eso, por lo que seguramente estaba ocultando información. Decidió seguirle el juego.

—Hace unos cuantos días, sí. Acompañé a Chris, ya sabes, no se le da muy bien expresar sus ideas— respondió.

Ash, mentalmente, estaba agradeciéndole al amigo de Kukui.

—Supongo que también vio a Chris cuando estuvieron por ahí— dijo el científico, llevándose las manos a la cintura.

Lario y Ash recordaban muy bien el estado en el que estaba el Capitán cuando se vieron.

—Con lo distraído que es él en sus cosas de mecánica, es casi seguro de que no lo vio— aseguró el rubio.

—Oh, bueno. Están a punto de conocerse, así que no es como que importe mucho— el moreno volteó hacia la entrada del observatorio— ¿Entramos?

—Justo eso pensaba decir— respondió Lario, comenzando a caminar a la par que su amigo, quien le pasó el brazo por el cuello.

Cuando comenzaron a avanzar, la rubia miró a sus tres Pokémon.

—Lo siento, chicos, pero vamos a ir a un lugar donde es mejor que no estemos tantos. Tendrán que volver a sus Pokéballs por el momento— les informó, sacando las respectivas cápsulas. Ningún monstruo de bolsillo se opuso y finalmente, fueron absorbidos por un rayo de luz rojo.

Retomaron el paso al interior.

—¿Y bien, chico duro? ¿Has pensado en lo que te comenté?— interrogó. Ash, Lillie y Rotom, quienes estaban detrás, lucían confundidos.

—B-Bueno…— murmuró Lario, un tanto desbalanceado por el agarre del investigador— Justo iba a decirte sobre eso…

—Ho… ¿Y qué tal?

—Acepto con gusto.

Eso pareció haber activado al profesor, quien soltó al rubio y le dio un fuerte manotazo en la espalda.

—¡Así se habla!

Lo malo de eso fue que la potencia del golpe tumbó a Lario de cara al suelo.

Kukui se apresuró a socorrerlo.

Rotom juzgó a Ash con la mirada al ver esto, quien simplemente le dio una sonrisa nerviosa. Era normal que la maquina se sintiera identificada con esa escena.

* * *

La zona abierta al público lucía bastante bien. Un edificio repleto de decoración sobre el espacio exterior, con modelos de telescopios, maquetas y otras cosas interesantes que podías ver por un buen rato. También contaba con atracciones más interesantes, como un simulador de nave espacial que hacía que el viaje de verdad valiera la pena.

Mientras tanto, la parte "exclusiva", era algo mucho más normal. Un típico almacén donde decenas de cajas se guardaban. Algunos empleados se paseaban por el lugar. Los pisos estaban limpios y la verdad, poco más se podía decir del sitio… Salvo tal vez, la enorme puerta metálica adornada con una gran cantidad de diseños de rayos y otras cosas de ciencia ficción como una enorme calcomanía de un DeLorean.

—Perdonen a mi primo por si muchas cosas en su taller. No es el chico más ordenado de todos— Lario se disculpó con anticipación, para luego, pasar una tarjeta frente a la puerta, la cual se abrió.

Sin dudarlo, todos entraron.

Una gran cantidad de estanterías se encontraban en el lugar, repletas de objetos "frikis". Muñecos con grandes cabezas, videojuegos, libros (e historietas) modelos a escala y figuras de todo tipo. En el sitio también había un gran escritorio en el que había montones de tecnología que Ash ni siquiera conocía (por no mencionar la que había en el piso y en otras zonas del lugar). La habitación era espaciosa ya que aún con todas esas cosas, había suficiente espacio como para albergar de forma más que eficaz un cuadrilátero no demasiado grande.

A un lado de dicha estructura/invento se encontraba un chico regordete, dormido profundamente. Ash, Pikachu, Lillie y sus Pokémon veían eso con una gota en la sien.

Lario suspiró y se acercó al adolescente, acuclillándose para quedar a su altura.

—Chris, despierta. Tienes una Prueba, ¿lo olvidaste?— le dijo mientras lo sacudía, cosa que pareció funcionar.

El Capitán abrió los ojos, somnoliento.

—¿L-Lario?... ¿Qué hora es?...— interrogó, aún sin lograr despertar del todo. Un hilillo de saliva caía por la comisura de sus labios.

—Son las 2 de la tarde, Chris ¿Recuerdas que ibas a recibir a Ash? ¿El protegido del profesor Kukui?— Lario lucía sumamente paciente.

El Capitán se sentó y luego se rascó la cabeza.

—Es cierto…— murmuró, mirando al suelo con la mirada perdida.

—Ya están aquí, ¿ves?— con una mano, señaló al grupo. Ash levantó una mano y pronunció un enérgico "Alola", Pikachu era más de lo mismo; Lillie hizo una reverencia al igual que sus Pokémon y Kukui le sonrió. Rotom ni siquiera hizo el intento.

Aunque todo el grupo había sido amable con el adolescente, éste desvió toda su atención a quien ni siquiera lo había saludado. Rápidamente se levantó y, contrario a lo que su apariencia podría decir, corrió a toda velocidad hacia la Pokédex.

—¿¡Pero qué es esto?!— preguntó, sumamente sorprendido, ignorando por completo a los demás miembros del grupo— ¡E-Es una Pokédex voladora! ¡Había escuchado rumores de ella pero creí que sólo eran tonterías que se inventaban los crédulos! ¡Esto… Esto…!

—Me estás incomodando un poco-Roto— Ash supo de inmediato que Rotom estaba tratando de ser lo más amable posible con el Capitán.

Pero el que hablara sólo lo emocionó más.

—¡NO ES POSIBLE!— gritó, seriamente asombrado— ¡Tiene consciencia propia! ¿¡Quién fue?! ¿¡Quién creó a esta genialidad?!

—Fue Kukui/Fui yo— respondieron Lario y el profesor al mismo tiempo.

—¿¡El profesor Kukui?!— la sorpresa creció más— ¡No lo tome a mal, profesor, pero nunca creí que usted sería capaz de crear algo así! ¡Siempre pensé que era un científico más de campo!

—Oye, Chris, no seas grosero— regañó Lario, pero el tono con el que lo dijo y su expresión, no respaldaban muy bien sus palabras.

El adolescente no le prestó atención por la emoción que sentía.

—¿¡Cómo logró que volara de esa forma?! ¿¡Pulsos electromagnéticos?! ¡N-No, espere…! ¿¡Descubrió algún nuevo tipo de…?!— las palabras de Chris se cortaron, nervioso y con sudor en el rostro, volteó a ver a su primo, cuyas ojos no eran visibles gracias al reflejo de la luz en sus lentes.

—Tienes una prueba, Chris— volvió a recordarle Lario, utilizando el mismo tono de voz, pero esta vez, incluso Kukui lucía nervioso.

—S-Supongo que lo de la…— volteó a ver al profesor en busca de la palabra faltante.

—RotomDex— contestó éste.

—S-Si… La RotomDex puede esperar… creo…— volteó a ver a Ash y Lillie, quienes lo veían con una mirada entre divertida y nerviosa— Hola, soy Chris, Capitán del tipo Eléctrico y eso…

—Mi nombre es Ash Ketchum y este de aquí es mi amigo Pikachu. Somos los retadores— presentó el azabache. Ese nombre pareció despertar interés en Chris.

—¡Pika pi!— volvió a decir el tipo Eléctrico.

Chris lucía curioso con respecto al dúo de Kanto.

—Un placer conocerlo, señor Chris. Mi nombre es Lillie, asistente del profesor Kukui— la rubia hizo una reverencia que pareció poner nervioso al de pelo naranja.

—S-Si, bueno… Creo que deberíamos empezar con la prueba, ¿no?— sin mucho interés, se giró hacia su invento— Bien, si miran esto de aquí, podrán darse cuenta de que es un cuadrado.

Ash, Pikachu y Lillie asintieron. Kukui, Lario y Rotom veían en silencio.

—Y este cuadrado tiene varios paneles.

De nuevo asintieron.

—Estos paneles tienen una función, que es necesaria para la Prueba.

De nuevo.

—Para hacer esa función necesita nueve Pokémon, como podrán ver por el número de paneles.

Y otra vez.

—Así que necesitamos a esos nueve Pokémon para poder hacer la Prueba.

Repitieron la acción.

—Y esos nueve Pokémon son nueve _Charjabug_ que están al cuidado de Lario, así que él te acompañará— señaló a Ketchum— a buscarlos. Bueno, puedes ir.

Una gruesa gota de sudor corrió por las sienes de Ash, Lillie, Pikachu y Kukui.

Lario se acercó al azabache y le puso una mano en el hombro— Él es así… no se le da muy bien expresar las ideas— le contó, con un gesto resignado

—No se preocupe por eso, a veces me pasa— respondió el retador.

Lillie y Rotom recordaron como Ketchum había descrito por primera vez el Wela Volcano Park.

Lario dio una cabeceada mientras sonreía.

—Ahora bien, ¿puedes venir conmigo? Los Pokémon que menciona Chris están fuera del observatorio— informó, dirigiéndose hacia la salida.

Ketchum no dijo nada y lo acompañó. Lillie, Rotom y Kukui hicieron lo mismo, dejando sólo al Capitán.

—Ash Ketchum…— murmuró Chris, con la mano en la barbilla— Representante del dios de la guerra, Tapu Koko… Un buen aliado para mi lucha contra el apocalipsis.

* * *

—Ni siquiera había visto este corral— dijo Lillie.

—¿¡Qué son esos Pokémon?!— interrogó Ketchum, asombrado.

A unos metros de donde estaba estacionado el Exeggutobús se encontraba un pequeño corral de 5x5 metros. En el interior de éste había cuatro pequeños arbustos, tres rocas medianas y seis Pokémon verdes.

El cuerpo de esos Pokémon era cúbico, segmentado y alargado, casi rectangular. Tenía una boca grisácea en vertical, la cual parecía abrirse hacia los lados. Sus ojos eran azules y rectangulares, encontrándose, al igual que unos pequeños cuernos amarillos, a ambos lados de su boca. Parecía tener unas pequeñas patas marrones.

—Esos son los Pokémon que mencionó Chris— contó Kukui— Es la forma evolucionada de Grubbin; peleaste contra uno la primera vez que fuimos a pueblo Iki.

Ash asintió. Recordaba a ese pequeño tipo Bicho.

—Los Charjabug son Pokémon fascinantes— dijo Lario, apreciando a los aparentes insectos—. Aunque ese parezca ser su cuerpo, realmente es una dura coraza que protege al Grubbin en su interior, el cual se alista para evolucionar eventualmente. La electricidad que almacenan en su interior tampoco es algo para tomarse a juego.

—¿Son tipo Eléctrico?— interrogó el Representante.

—Charjabug y su forma evolucionada _Vikavolt_ se vuelven tipo Eléctrico al evolucionar-Roto— contó, mostrando en su pantalla a un bicho azul con amarillo de cuatro patas y unas grandes alas con aspecto de media luna. Tenía unas enormes mandíbulas frente a sus dientes.

" _Vikavolt el Pokémon Escarabajo. Tipo Bicho/Eléctrico. Sobrevuela un área en busca de presas. Puede concentrar una potente carga eléctrica entre sus mandíbulas para atacar a sus rivales. Los Pokémon pájaro no pueden hacer nada contra los rayos que lanza"._

Ash iba a decir algo, pero en eso, un sonido de sorpresa los alertó.

—¡Ahí faltan tres Charjabug!— exclamó Lario, señalando el lugar— ¡Charjacinco, Charjasiete y Charjanueve no están!

Todos se pusieron alertas al escuchar eso.

—Lamento tener que pedírtelo, Ash, pero ¿podrías buscarlos?— pidió el rubio, quien lucía realmente conflictuado.

—¡Aunque no me lo hubiera pedido lo haría!— respondió, comenzando a correr hacia ningún lado en específico. No sabía dónde podían estar los tipo Bicho después de todo.

—¡Espérame, Ash!-Roto

Kukui se la acercó a su amigo.

—Ey, ¿esto es parte de la Prueba?— le preguntó en un murmuro.

Lario negó con la cabeza.

—No lo es. Realmente no están— esa afirmación asustó un poco a Kukui y a Lillie—, pero cuando una adversidad se presenta a la hora de afrontar una Prueba, es obligación del retador solucionarla. No puedo ayudarlo a buscar ni aunque quiera, aunque conociendo a los Charjabug, no deben estar muy lejos.

El profesor suspiró y se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Qué se le va a hacer?...— se preguntó.

Una corriente de aire pasó por el lugar, la cual hizo que Lillie se sobara los brazos para darse calor.

Lo había olvidado por el clima tropical de Alola, pero realmente, estaban en otoño, las montañas siempre lo recordaban. Era cuatro de Noviembre…

* * *

 **A kilómetros de distancia. Paraíso Aether.**

La reserva de la Fundación Aether, donde diferentes especies de Pokémon eran cuidadas y protegidas por los empleados de la misma. Era enorme sin lugar a duda, y la belleza de las criaturas conviviendo con la naturaleza artificial era suficiente premio como para pagar un boleto de ida al sitio.

Ahí, nos centramos en dos reclutas, un Meowth y un Wobbuffet.

Se trata nada más y nada menos y nada más y nada menos que del Team Rocket.

—Esto es humillante…— masculló Jessie, cargando dos grandes cubetas con alimento Pokémon.

—La comida y las camas son buenas— dijo James, viendo el lado positivo de las cosas. El llevaba cuatro cubetas.

—¿Yo por qué tengo que fingir ser un Pokémon corriente?...— preguntó Meowth en un murmuro mientras caminaba por detrás de los humanos.

—Ya nadie se cree el cuento de que eres un humano pequeño y sería malo que te vieran hablando por ahí— contestó el de pelo azul, mientras seguía caminando.

—¡Wobbuffeeet!— exclamó el tipo Psíquico.

—Ya lo creo…— se quejó Meowth.

Tras unos minutos, llegaron finalmente a una zona de estanques relativamente alejada de los turistas. En ella, varios Pokémon como Psyduck, Goldeen, Luvdisc y Alomomola nadaban de forma plácida.

Los dos reclutas Aether comenzaron a servir la comida en unos contenedores metálicos. Uno de los Psyduck se acercó al dispensador y lo presionó con su pata; al instante, comida salió en un pequeño plato que estaba un poco por encima del nivel del agua. El pato comió sin dificultad.

—Recuérdame una vez más porque estamos aquí— pidió Jessie, irritada por todo el trabajo duro que estaban haciendo.

—Esa tal presidenta Lusamine da muy mala espina. Seguro que se oculta algo muy gordo y si pudiéramos descubrirlo…— dijo James, centrado en su labor actual.

—Tal vez oculta algún Pokémon muy poderoso o tecnología secreta. Además de que el asunto de Lillie Aether está directamente relacionado con "él"— respondió Meowth, lamiéndose las patas, intentando actuar como un gato normal.

—Imagina que lo averigüemos— supuso el adulto—. Podríamos contárselo a Ash.

Jessie volteó a ver a su compañero.

—¿En serio lo estás llamando por su nombre?...— preguntó. Era raro escucharlo decirlo siendo que antes, para ellos, era el "mocoso".

James se encogió de hombros.

—No le veo lo malo— dijo, terminando de servir su parte de la comida— ¿Olvidas lo que hizo por…?

En eso, un sonido de sorpresa hecho por Meowth y Wobbuffet llamó su atención.

Un toquecito en los hombros de James y Jessie los sobresaltó enormemente.

Cuando se dieron la vuelta, se toparon con Wicke, quien los veía con una amplia sonrisa.

—¡S-S-S-Subdirectora! ¿¡Q-Q-Qué hace aquí?!— preguntó el de pelo azul, alterado y sudando a mares.

Esa reacción pareció extrañar a la pelimorada.

—Bueno, estaba buscando a algunos reclutas para que hicieran un pequeño trabajo de limpieza, para evidentemente, limpiar en Recepción, ¿están muy ocupados?— preguntó.

—¡N-N-No p-para nada!— respondió Jessie, igual de rígida que su compañero.

Wicke miró detrás de la de pelo magenta, topándose con que todavía le faltaba vaciar un cubo y medio.

—Es bueno que sean entusiastas, pero no se sobre esfuercen ¡Sería malo para su salud!— dijo con un tono de preocupación.

—D-De todas formas, Subdirectora, ¿d-desde hace cuánto que está aquí?— preguntó James de nuevo— H-Habría sido una verdadera falta de respeto haberla dejado esperando mucho.

La mujer soltó una pequeña risita.

—Tranquilo, acabo de llegar por lo que, evidentemente, no tengo mucho aquí— contestó, cubriéndose la boca—. En fin, veo que están muy ocupados así que se lo pediré a alguien más ¡Sigan con el trabajo duro!

La subdirectora dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse.

Los del Team Rocket soltaron un suspiro. James pareció darse cuenta de algo.

Frente a ellos, a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia había una pequeña tarjeta que el de pelo azul no dudó en recoger.

 **Fundación Aether.  
Pase Personal. Nivel de Acceso: 4.  
Subdirectora Wicke Ally. **

Jessie y Meowth vieron la tarjeta, para después, ver al frente, donde Wicke estaba conversando con otros reclutas.

El trío Rocket se volteó a ver.

— _¡ESTO ES LO QUE BUSCABAMOOOOOOOS!—_ pensaron.

—Volvamos al trabajo— dijo James, guardando de forma sigilosa la tarjeta en uno de los bolsillos de su uniforme.

—Si— Jessie comenzó a vaciar sus cubetas de comida.

* * *

—Estaban en los arbustos del corral…— murmuró Ketchum, sintiéndose estúpido por no buscar ahí primero.

—Ya, ya…— Lillie trató de consolarlo, dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda.

Estamos de vuelta en la habitación de Chris. Aunque Ash buscó por los alrededores del Observatorio por más de media hora, no encontró nada. Fue una gran sorpresa cuando decidió investigar dentro del corral, descubriendo que los Charjabug faltantes estaban dentro de los arbustos del corral.

Ahora, los nueve tipo Bicho estaban alineados frente al cuadrilátero hecho por Chris (los bordes metálicos superior e inferior estaban iluminados de color verde), junto a otro Pokémon. En la parte de adelante, había un gran robot parecido a un Vikavolt como el que Rotom le había mostrado a Ash. Una especie de medidor estaba en su espalda y largos cables estaban conectados al invento.

—Déjenme presentarlos— con una mano, Lario señaló a los Charjabug—. De izquierda a derecha son Charjauno, Charjados, Charjatres, Charjacuatro, Charjacinco, Charjaseis, Charjasiete, Charjaocho y Charjanueve y este de aquí— ahora señaló a un Pokémon de no más de treinta centímetros de altura. Su cuerpo era esférico; la parte frontal era blanca y la trasera, junto con la cola, era gris. En su espalda había unas pequeñas manchas amarillas (como sus mofletes) y marrones. Su cola tenía forma de rayo y acababa en punta amarilla— es _Togemaru_ , el _Togedemaru_ de Chris.

" _Togedemaru el Pokémon Bolita. Tipo Eléctrico/Acero. Habilidad: Pararrayos. Como no se le da bien generar electricidad por sí mismo, se abastece de la de los rayos. Eriza inconscientemente las 14 púas de su lomo cuando se asusta o se pone nervioso"._

—Un gusto, chicos…— dijo Ash, aún sin recuperarse del todo.

Los bichos le devolvieron el saludo, mientras que Togemaru estrechó colas con Pikachu, quien había bajado al suelo.

Hablando de Chris… El Capitán estaba ajustando unos cables que conectaban con un botón amarillo que estaba al lado de la maquina Vikavolt. Parecía bastante seguro de lo que hacía. Luego de unos instantes, volteó a ver a todo el grupo.

—Al parecer la Prueba va a empezar. Kukui, Lillie, ¿podrían acompañarme?— pidió Lario, apuntando a un sofá que había cerca.

Sin objetar nada, los mencionados caminaron hacia el lugar señalado. Togemaru los siguió.

—Bien, Ash, te diré las reglas de la Prueba— informó, mirando fijamente al retador—… O lo haría si no las supieras ya. Son las mismas que las de los otros Capitanes y ya está— se encogió de hombros de forma despreocupada.

Ash asintió. También pensó que no tenía mucho caso que se las volvieran a explicar. Justo cuando estaba por acomodarse, Chris lo interrumpió.

—¡P-Pero asegúrate de usar la RotomDex!— le dijo rápidamente.

—Seguro…— respondió el chico, riendo de forma nerviosa.

Chris asintió con un ligero sonrojo en la cara.

—Bien, ahora te explicaré que tienes que hacer— cargó a tres Charjabug y los colocó en los paneles. Dos en los de más arriba (en la esquina derecha y el del centro) y otro en la segunda fila (bajo la esquina superior derecha)—. Cada esquina tiene un botón azul— señaló con el dedo las esquinas metálicas del cuadrilátero—, cuando presiones uno, activarás un mecanismo que hará algo y ese algo hará que los Charjabug hagan algo. Alinea a estos primero en la fila superior. Que la prueba comience… y eso.

Ash se llevó una mano a la cabeza. No entendía mucho. Volteó a ver a Pikachu, quien acababa de volver a su hombro y él tampoco parecía comprender demasiado.

Rotom no dijo nada y simplemente comenzó a analizar el entorno.

Ketchum lo pensó un poco más y al final se encogió de hombros para después caminar hacia el cuadrilátero. De forma despreocupada, tomó al Charjabug que estaba solo en la segunda fila y lo colocó en el panel de la esquina superior izquierda.

La primera fila de paneles se iluminó de verde y luego, éstos se levantaron levemente, haciendo caer a los Charjabug hacia el borde superior.

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver eso.

—¡E-Espera, ¿qué estás haciendo?!— preguntó Chris, corriendo hacia Ash.

—Bueno, me dijiste que tenía que alinearlos— le respondió el retador.

—¡S-Si, pero tenías que hacerlo con el mecanismo!— informó.

—Técnicamente, no se lo dijiste. Sólo mencionaste que los botones activarían un mecanismo, más nunca lo relacionaste con acomodar a los Charjabug-Roto— la Pokédex salió en ayuda de su dueño.

Ash asintió con fuerza y luego, Pikachu lo respaldó.

Chris arrugó la frente para posteriormente voltear a ver a su primo, quien le asintió, dando por válida la acción de Ash. Lario se llevó una mano a la cara; eso era lo que pasaba cuando el Capitán no se explicaba bien.

Kukui se estaba riendo con fuerza y Lillie lucía impresionada por la laguna que Ash había encontrado en la Prueba (aunque estaba segura de que lo había hecho porque no sabía cómo actuar).

—B-Bueno, como sea… ¡A la próxima asegúrate de usar los botones azules!— Hokulani regresó a donde estaba antes y pulsó el botón amarillo. Una corriente eléctrica conectó a los tres Charjabug. Los cables conectados entre el cuadrilátero y el Vikavolt de metal comenzaron a brillar. La máquina comenzó a temblar levemente mientras era cargada con electricidad.

Chris acomodó los siguientes tipo Bicho.

Dos en la fila del medio (extremos derecho e izquierdo) y otro en la inferior (el centro).

Ash se acercó a los botones, comenzando a romperse el coco para pensar.

—¿Alguna idea, Rotom?— preguntó al no llegar a ningún resultado.

—Estoy analizando los posibles patrones. Tardaré unos minutos-Roto.

Ketchum suspiró.

—¡Esta vez no será tan fácil!— le advirtió Chris, con una mirada de satisfacción.

Pikachu saltó del hombro de su entrenador al botón de la esquina inferior izquierda para observarlo mejor. Se pasó al de la esquina contraria y fue ahí que se dio cuenta de algo muy interesante.

Rápidamente llamó a Ash, sorprendiendo a Chris.

—¡Pika pika! ¡Pi!— explicó, señalando los botones que le habían llamado la atención.

El entrenador y su Pokédex se voltearon a ver. No podía ser verdad…

Lentamente, se acercaron al botón inferior izquierdo sólo para confirmar lo dicho por el roedor. Suspiraron para luego presionarlo.

El mecanismo se activó, haciendo que el Charjabug de la izquierda en la segunda hilera horizontal bajara a la hilera inferior, mientras que el que ya estaba en ésta, subió a la segunda.

Luego de eso, Ash se pasó al botón inferior derecho y lo presionó dos veces de forma rápida. Los Charjabug estaban alineados.

Eso sorprendió a todos, más a Chris.

—¿¡C-Cómo…?!— preguntó, volviendo a correr hacia Ash— ¿¡Q-Qué fue lo que hiciste?! ¿¡Cómo lo lograste tan rápido?!

Ash cerró los ojos y señaló una parte del botón que el Capitán se acercó para mirar.

En letras pequeñas, con tinta negra, había escrito: **2- Presionar dos veces para terminar de acomodar la fila inferior.**

Luego de eso, corrió al otro botón, donde se encontró lo siguiente: **1- Presionar una vez para empezar a acomodar la fila inferior.**

Lario, Kukui y Lillie veían con curiosidad lo que hacía Chris, quien volteó a verlos sudando a mares.

—¡Es muy listo!— dijo, para luego correr hacia el botón amarillo, presionarlo y repetir el proceso anterior. El Vikavolt robot comenzó a temblar un poco más fuerte.

El rubio se llevó una mano a la cara. Estaba seguro de que lo habían logrado por un descuido de Chris.

El Hokulani menor volvió a acomodar los tres últimos Charjabug. Ni siquiera es necesario que describa el orden ya que Rotom presionó los botones tan rápido que en menos de 5 segundos estaban alineados en diagonal.

—¡Woah!— exclamó Ash, sorprendido por la velocidad de la Pokédex.

—Terminé de analizar los patrones-Roto.

Eso fue el colmo. La mandíbula de Chris casi cayó al suelo.

De nuevo, Lario se llevó una mano a la cara. Ash había logrado superar sin dificultades esa parte de la Prueba… todo gracias a los descuidos de Chris.

El pelirrojo se resignó y pulsó de nuevo el botón amarillo.

Una corriente eléctrica conectó a todos los Charjabug, haciendo que vistos desde arriba, parecieran una gran "Z". Electricidad pasaba del cuadrilátero al Vikavolt, logrando que ahora, se agitara fuertemente, cosa que sobresaltó a Chris.

—¿E-Eso es normal?— preguntó Lillie a Lario, quien se levantó de inmediato.

—¿Va todo bien, Chris?— el rubio lucía preocupado.

Ash también comenzó a preocuparse, al igual que Kukui y Rotom.

—L-Los cables no lucen estables— contestó Chris, alejándose lentamente de su invento.

El medidor pasó del verde a un rojo intenso. El movimiento de la maquina se fue haciendo cada vez más frenético hasta que finalmente, los cables se rompieron, haciendo que Vikavolt se diera la vuelta, apuntando directamente a los Charjabug.

—¡Le dará a los Charjabug!— exclamó el Capitán, comenzando a sudar con fuerza.

—¡Dartrix, Lycanroc, Gumshoos, Pikachu!— llamó Ash, sacando las Pokéballs de los tres primeros y haciéndolos aparecer— ¡Quiten a los Charjabug!

Con rapidez, los cuatro se apresuraron a tomar un tipo Bicho cada uno. En el cuadrilátero ya sólo quedaban cinco.

Cuando cada uno fue a recoger otro, pasó lo inevitable. Una gran descarga eléctrica salió disparada hacia los Pokémon, impactándolos de lleno. Dartrix, Gumshoos y Lycanroc vieron sus músculos tensados en un santiamén y no podían moverse. Pikachu parecía estar aguantándolo relativamente bien.

—¡CHICOS!— gritó Ash.

Kukui, Lario, Chris y Lillie, sacaron sus Pokéballs y justo cuando iban a actuar, alguien más lo hizo.

Togemaru saltó frente a la descarga, liberando de ésta a los Pokémon de Ash y a los Charjabug.

—¡Togemaru!— exclamó el Capitán.

—¡Aunque su habilidad sea Pararrayos, esa es demasiada electricidad! ¡No conseguirá absorberla toda!— aseguró Lario.

—¡Lario tiene razón! ¡Hará sobrecarga!-Roto.

Chris abrió una Pokéball, sacando un auténtico Vikavolt.

—¡Destruye el _Invikador_!— ordenó el Capitán.

La puerta del cuarto de éste se abrió sin que nadie se diese cuenta y entonces, otro Pokémon se puso entre la electricidad y Togemaru, actuando más rápido que el tipo Bicho/Eléctrico.

Ni Ash ni Lillie podían creerlo. Un Togedemaru tres veces más grande que el de Chris estaba absorbiendo toda la descarga sin siquiera parpadear.

—¡El Dominante!— exclamó Kukui.

Luego de varios segundos, la corriente se terminó y el Togedemaru dominante aterrizó, totalmente intacto. Con seriedad, volteó a ver a Ash, quien estaba tratando de hacer que sus Pokémon respondieran y sin más, comenzó a rodar fuera del lugar.

—¡Ash, el Dominante se está yendo!— le avisó Lillie, señalando el lugar por el que el tipo Eléctrico se había ido.

—¡Pero mis Pokémon!...— respondió el chico. Un pequeño toque le hizo volver la vista hacia ellos. Dartrix, Lycanroc y Gumshoos le decían con la mirada que fuera. Ketchum frunció el ceño y asintió; Pikachu subió a su hombro, levemente aturdido— ¡Torracat! ¡Cuento contigo!— el gato fuego salió de su Pokéball— ¡Te encargo a los chicos, Lillie!

—¡Déjamelos a mí!— respondió la rubia, atrapando las Pokéballs de los tres heridos.

Ash, Rotom, Torracat y Pikachu desaparecieron de la vista de todos.

—¡Lo siento mucho! ¡Fue mi culpa, creí que no habría ninguna falla con el Invikador!— Chris se estaba disculpando con ambos, humanos y Pokémon.

Lario le dio unos golpecitos en la espalda.

—Aprende de este fallo, Chris— le dijo. No parecía enojado.

—Créeme, nos pasa hasta a los mejores— esta vez fue el turno de Kukui.

—Estos Pokémon son fuertes. Se recuperarán en un instante— aseguró Lillie, comenzando a regresar a cada monstruo de bolsillo a sus cápsulas.

Pequeñas lágrimas se formaron en los ojos de Chris, para luego, sacudir la cabeza y correr detrás de Ash.

—¡Aún tengo una Prueba que monitorear!— dijo, corriendo detrás del retador.

Lario vio cómo su primo se iba.

Chris Hokulani era sin duda, un chico raro.

* * *

 **Ey, ¿Qué tal? Honestamente, tengo algo de sueño… Les contaré un par de cosillas que se me vienen a la mente.**

 **Primero que nada, volvimos a ver a Elio y a Selene. Creo que tendrán que acostumbrarse un poco a ellos, ya que los veremos más a menudo de ahora en adelante. También el equipo Rocket está haciendo de las suyas... Me pregunto cual será su siguiente locura.**

 **Y cambiando de tema, hablemos un poco de Sword &Shield...**

 **Ayer por la mañana fue el Pokémon Direct, donde se mostraron cosas nuevas. Honestamente, todo me gustó. El Weezing forma Galar; Berto, el nuevo rival; Marnie o Roxie (ésta me encantó su diseño); Zigzagoon y Linoone forma Galar y por último Obstagoon, que me está tentando mucho, tal vez lo atrape en la aventura, aunque si ya he llevado Linoones normales antes en Hoenn, ¿por qué no tener su forma evolucionada que tiene dos excelentes habilidades?**

 **Lo único a lo que le doy un "Bueeeeeeno…" es al Team Yell, aunque estoy seguro de que no son el equipo enemigo principal. Los tomaré sólo como un relieve cómico que me dará experiencia.**

 **¡En fin! Tampoco tengo mucho más que comentar. ¡Nos veremos!**

 **-Nombre: Acerola Tapu.  
-Edad: 16 años.  
-Estatura: 1.55 metros.  
-Lugar de origen: Desconocido.  
-Sueño: Desconocido.  
-Pokémon insignia: Mimikins.  
-Disfruta de: Contar historia de terror. Leer. Aprender de la Región. Pasar el rato con fantasmas. Ayudar al Kahuna Nanu.  
-Resumen: La última de una familia que provocó la ira de los Tapus. Acerola es una chica completamente misteriosa pero que siempre mantiene una buena actitud ¿Quién es esta chica y qué planes tiene?... ¡Ella es la Capitana del tipo Fantasma y planea sacarte un buen susto!**


End file.
